The Legend Of Kaiser
by Kaiser La Britannia
Summary: What would happen if another Sayian escaped the inevitable destruction of Planet Vegeta? With his mother's death and his tough upbringing on the Yardrat Planet, what happens when Goku finds Kaiser on Yardrat? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Survival

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: This is the first chapter people, I put in a lot of effort in this. Please R&R.

Normal Speech: "Speech"

Thinking Speech: "_Speech"_

Chapter 1

Survival

There she was, lying on the rocky uncomfortable ground. Bruised, violated and beaten up. She tried to resist, fight back but there was nothing she could do against a Saiyan Elite. Nakor was his name, he was one of the weakest of the Saiyan Elites but still he was more powerful than the average person.

She tried to lift her self up but she couldn't. She was too weak. She cursed inside her head," _Damn him, now I bare his child, what disgrace and the worst part is, a lower class can't do shit against an Elite". _Realizing this, tears of grief ran down her face. Feeling defeated and tired, she closed her eyes and fell asleep

_**1 Hour Later Elsewhere…**_

"Nakor, did you hear about Bardock? The guy has gone mad haha. Just because he lost a battle, he thinks everything is lost. What a fool." He said with a smirk.

"Well what would you expect from a Lower Class Oaf. He might be quite the warrior but he's still a lower class scum." He walked towards the fridge and grabbed himself some water to drink. He appeared to be quite bulky one himself but he had a sick and disgusting look on his face. He had short black hair and your black traditional Saiyan eyes.

"Where is Lila though? I thought she was with you, I don't know you even bother with that low class piece of crap." Joining his friend with a glass of water.

"Well Dake, let's just say I ra—" he stopped realizing the planet was shaking. He ran outside the building and saw deathball heading towards the planet. It was as big as the moon.

"Shit Bardock was right!" the death ball approached the planet at great speed.

They could only watch in horror as the death ball slowly started to engulf the planet.

"DAMN YOU FRIEZA!" Both yelled in unison as the flames of the death ball slowly engulfed them reducing them into ashes and the next thing you know, the planet had exploded. They knew that was Frieza's doing as they had witnessed Frieza using the same attack on another planet that he didn't 'need'.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"There that takes care of those Saiyan monkeys." Frieza said with a smirk of delight on his face while looking at the empty space where once the proud Saiyan Empire used to be. His two guards had a similar smirk on. " Zarbon Dodoria send a message home to my family. Tell them that the monkeys are dead." With that he chuckled softly.

_**30 minutes earlier**_…

She realized she couldn't go to sleep and decided she would take one of the space pods and get off her home planet to recover because she knew that if Nakor saw her again, he'd kill her. After a while of struggle she managed to get on one of the pods, closed the latch and hit the dial. She wanted to go to a planet nearby but she hadn't realized what planet she had selected. Her energy was running out and she was on the verge of passing out, the last thing she read on the dial was."_Y-Yardrat? D-Damn…." _she thought in her head and the passed out.

_**Present**_…

She hadn't been awoken due to the rumbling of the planets destruction and thus she was heading towards the unknown planet she had accidently selected. What she doesn't know, is that that certain planet would cause her death and the birth of her baby boy, Kaiser.

_**After months of travel…**_

Penetrating the ozone layer of Yardrat had finally woken her up after her slumber. There was a beeping noise and the Pod said." Safety Landing Protocol Terminated-ed-ed-ed-ed-ed-ed-" She knew that was bad news, she wasn't going to land in a safe place. The pod had received damage after being hit by debris from the explosion of Vegeta however that was unknown to her.

Suddenly out of nowhere the pod exploded and her body fell into the arctic region of the planet where she fell into the icy cold water. She tried to swim out however her body had been injured yet again from that exploding pod. Luck was totally against her as the water was so cold, that she froze after 2 minutes. Her body was now inside ice.

She had floated to a piece of land and thanks to the waves she was thrown on to the snowy land.

* * *

><p>Is this the end for her? How will she escape the ice? Was there no hope for her?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Nakor: 6,000

Dake: 5,000

Lila: 1,200

Frieza's Death ball: 800,000

Frieza: 450,000

Zarbon: 30,000

Dodoria: 25,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys this is it for now. I know it isn't very interesting right now but believe me it'll get much better. Please R&amp;R.. I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Rebirth

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Got my first review within just a day. A huge thanks to AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon. Okay here's the second chapter, hope you guys will like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT.

Chapter 2

Rebirth

The last thing she could remember was her pod exploding and her drowning in the ice-cold waters of Yardrat. However now, she felt warmth and relief and somewhat heavy. She could hear noises around her. She tried to make out what they were and recognized them as words. It was faint but she heard, _"She…Awake…Long…Time…"_ She couldn't make out the rest or anything in between.

A voice called out to her, it kept calling her name in a weird voice, "Lila! Lila!" She slowly opened her eyes but when she did she was taken back. She saw a pink alien with a large head. The life form was a little shorter than her. After she snapped out of her trance of staring she had some questions to ask.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here and how di—" she was halted by the pink alien as it gave her a caring smile.

"Calm down Lila, I shall answer all your questions, you might not like to hear some but some you might like" He said with the same smile on its face.

"First of all let's start with the introductions, my name is Rogi. I am the leader of the Planet Yardrat. Now let's get to you, Lila. You are Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta. You're probably wondering how we know this, well you see, our race has the ability to read minds and we found out something rather interesting while peeping in your mind, you eat as much as we do haha" He chuckled softly.

This had taken her off guard but she was still confused. She needed more answers." Since you can read my mind, you would know what I want to know." She said with a serious tone.

"You are quite correct. I shall tell you everything your mind asks. First off. You have been out for 18 years. We tried to—" he was interrupted by the sudden out burst of Lila

"18 YEARS? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? IT FELT LIKE—" Now she was interrupted by the little pink alien." Like hours? Worry not young one. All of your questions will be answered. Just listen to what I have to say" She nodded in agreement.

The alien poured some liquid in a glass and handed it to her. She looked at the alien with a doubtful look. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Lila, it's just medicine. Drink it. I'll tell you what it's for while I tell you what you need to know." She nodded and started sipping on the sweet tasting liquid.

"Well then, let's start. I am going to tell you everything that had happened since you landed here on this planet. Let's begin." Just when he was about to begin she had something to say." How do I know that you'll be telling me the truth? For all I know, you could be lying."

The pink alien smiled and said. "I understand where you're coming from however your mind is telling me that you trust me. Mainly because we saved you and if we had to kill you, you'd already be dead. Our strongest warrior; Soba (A.U, he is a real character, he appears in Dragonball Z Sagas if I remember correctly), is more powerful than Frieza in his 3rd form. Surely you know about his transformations." She nodded in agreement as she overheard a half bald Saiyan talk about it to a short shadowy figure. She had also agreed on the fact the she had trusted the short pink alien.

"Okay.. I believe you….Rogi…." The pink alien smiled and had progressed to tell her everything that had happened since her landing.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of talking and explaining everything to her, she had broken down in tears. What she had found out was that as soon as she departed from her home planet, Frieza had mercilessly destroyed her home with everyone on it, not sparing a single soul. She had crash-landed into the icy cold waters of Yardrat and then was frozen within minutes. When they had found her. She was trapped in the ice. She was explained that if they would've thawed her out immediately, her body could've fallen apart. It took them 18 years to get her out safely. She was also told that since she was frozen, she had not aged. She was also told why she was feeling heavy. She was asked to look under her blanket and to her surprise her stomach was swollen. She didn't want to believe it but she was carrying that monsters child. However she did not know what to feel about the child itself. She had considered getting rid of the child but then she thought, <em>"Does the child deserve to be killed? Even though that monster give it to me, I can't kill this poor child." <em>She had made her decision. She would raise the child to be the opposite of a Saiyan elite. She would raise the child to be an honorable and kind fighter. It wasn't in a Saiyan's personality to be like this but she would try to make her child live a happy and peaceful life.

Rogi had heard her thoughts and was surprised by what he had heard." Tell me Lila." The pink alien spoke up catching her attention. She looked at him and waited for him to say something." You are Saiyan and yet you have such pure thoughts. Any other Saiyan woman would've discarded the child and would've tried to harm us. You haven't even thought about it even before I told you about Soba. You really fascinate me." She was surprised to hear this. No one had ever been so kind to her.

She gave the alien a gentle smile." You're right but even though I am a Saiyan. I just hate our ways of doing things. We kill unnecessarily, even before we were forced to work for Frieza. There were a few Saiyans like me but like me they were all lower class 'scums' as the elite called us. We were ridiculed. I will teach my child to become a pure-hearted Saiyan. All of them will watch from beyond when my child becomes one of the most powerful warriors in the universe."

This had definitely taken him back. He immediately knew what he had to do." Lila…I insist that you stay on this planet and raise your child here as well. It'll be an honor to have you here. You'll be treated respectfully and equally. You will be given a home and a lot of food haha. You eat as much as we do hahahaha."

She was so taken back. Tears had filled her eyes and tears started rolling down her face. _"So kind…"_ she thought to herself. She opened her mouth slowly trying her best to speak." T-Thank y-you so m-much… I don't know what to s-say." She said while sobbing. Suddenly she remembered she needed to ask something. "Tell me something Rogi, when will I give birth to my child?" She asked while wiping the tears of her face.

He smiled and said," 11 months, 6 Days, 10 hours and 13 seconds to be precise." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you for everything Rogi." She said with a loving smile. Just before he could say anything in return, the door had suddenly opened and in walked a tall, bulky and blue Yardrat. He had a calm yet stern expression. (Like Piccolos)

He began to speak," So you're awake Saiyan. It's about time. Hurry up and treat her wounds Rogi. I want to test her abilities. Surely you don't mind do you?" He said while looking at Lila with emotionless eyes.

"U-Uh no sir. Just give me a while to heal up." He nodded in agreement and left the room swiftly. "_Who was that? He had such a powerful aura around him."_

"That was Soba. Our strongest warrior. There aren't many people here who can give him a challenge. Don't get your hopes up, neither can you." He said with a soft chuckle. However she felt kinda excited. Even though she loves peace. She loves fighting even more. Even though this Soba is much more powerful than her, she could hardly wait.

Suddenly the alien interrupted her thoughts," Here's your scouter, Soba is standing outside the door, check his power level." He handed her the scouter and she put it on her head. She did as she was told and started measuring Soba's power level. The Scouter had started measuring Soba's power level. He knew that he was gonna have a monstrous power level but she could've never expected that what had happened next. The scouter had gone past 500,000 and still hadn't stopped. The numbers kept increasing and just before they reached 1,000,000, the scouter burst into flames. Her eyes were wide in shock.

" Don't worry about it, you won't need your scouter anymore. We will teach you how to sense your opponents energy during your stay here." She nodded but she was still taken back by Soba's power.

"I'll give you some time alone now. You some more rest. Rest well Lila, I'll see you in a couple of hours." He left with a smile.

"_Thank you, Rogi" _she smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Lila (Weakened from being frozen for 18 years): 950

Rogi: 25,000

Soba (Before the scouter exploded): 975,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys. This is it for now. I surprised myself with this. I never knew that I would exceed 1,500 words. Anyways, please enjoy and R&amp;R. Next chapter will be up soon. I know Lila's character is kinda odd but you must've wondered somewhere on Planet Vegeta, there must've been someone like her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Overpowered

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Alright guys, here is Chapter 3. Hope you guys will like it. A big thank you to Bonus Kun. 1) The second one to review 2) Giving this fic criticism so I can improve. Anyway enjoy and R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT

Chapter 3

Overpowered

After several hours of sleep, Rogi waked her up. He came in to give her some medicine and a new change of clothes. "Here drink this, it's medicine and here are some clothes. They are the latest fashion here and I am pretty sure you're hungry. As soon as you've changed I'll take you to our dining hall. I'll be waiting outside." He walked out with a smile. As she started drinking her glass of medicine, she examined the change of clothes Rogi had presented to her. They were kinda different. She had never seen such complex clothing. Red Pants, white shirt covered with a little body armor and black shoes (the same ones Goku had on). "_Guess it doesn't look too bad, actually it looks quite nice", _she thought while putting a content smile on her face. "Time to get going now", she said aloud as she made her way to the door.

As she stepped outside of the room, her eyes searched for Rogi. She had found him standing in front of a vending machine throwing in what looked like several coins. The machine threw up two cans. Rogi approached her and handed her a can. "Here have one, it's my favorite drink on this planet haha" he said with a soft chuckle. She smiled and said, "Thank you Rogi." He nodded and said," Follow me Lila, time to get something to eat." She nodded and started following him.

After a short walk, they reached what was supposed to be the dining hall. As Lila entered the hall she saw other Yardrats. All of them looked the same, you could hardly tell who's who." _I better stick with Rogi or I might lose him_". She noticed that Yardrats had noticed her. Some looked at her and then looked away however there were those who looked at her and smiled warmly. "Well Lila, have a seat, the cook should bring out some food soon." Having said that, they both took a seat. "_I really am hungry; I haven't eaten anything since well… more than 18 years I guess." _She said smiling.

After 5 minutes of waiting, the cooks had brought out the food and set it out on the table. To her surprise, the food was similar of what she used to eat on Vegeta."Well let's begin". He said loudly. He started eating like most Saiyans would; with no manners. Lila tried her best to control herself but she couldn't get over the fact that it tasted so good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After hour long feast…<strong>_

"That sure hit the spot." The pink alien said with a content smile on his face. She nodded in agreement and said," Indeed, it was the best meal I had since well… more than 18 years haha". They both laughed at this however their laughter was cut short as they saw Soba approaching them.

He stopped in front of the two and looked down at them with calm eyes. "Hello Soba, did you eat yet?" The pink alien asked." Yes I have Rogi, and by the looks of it you have too and so did your Saiyan friend. Has she fully recovered?" He asked with a calm tone. Before Rogi could say anything, Lila stood up and said," Yes I have fully recovered, thank you Soba. As for your spar, I am ready." She said with a confident look on her face.

Surprised by her answer, the big blue warrior nodded and smiled with acknowledgment. "Very well, let's go." He said while making his way outside. She nodded and followed him. Rogi was close behind her with a worried look on his face. "Lila, are you sure you want to do this? Soba is extremely powerful, you won't stand a chance." He said worriedly. "I know Rogi, I know I'll lose but the thing is, I am Saiyan, I can't walk away from a fight. Besides, I wanted to fight Rogi ever since you told me about his strength. It's in our nature". She said with a warm smile.

He looked at her with a confused expression on her face, but he let out a sigh and said," You Saiyans are weird", he said with a chuckle. She smiled and looked forward towards Soba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After 10 minutes of walking…<strong>_

They had reached, the outskirts of the lively city. Soba stopped and turned around, "Here we are. Lila, is it?" She nodded and said, "Yes". "Very well Lila let's begin Lila, get ready, here I come". He said while taking a stance. She nodded and took her stance too. "_Let's see what I am compared to a power level of more than 975,000"_. She smiled and studied her opponent's stance. "_Nothing interesting there, I'll let him make the first move"._ From a distance Rogi, had a worried look on his face;" _I hope none of them overdo it". _He thought to himself. "_Hope it goes well"._

After a brief moment of silence, Soba had vanished. Alarmed by this she took a defensive stance and thought, _"Where did he go? Damn he's fast". _She tried looking for him but it was to no avail. Then a voice came from behind her, "Here I am." Before she could turn around, he punched her on her back knocking her off her feet and into the air. She retained her composure and tried to comprehend the situation. He suddenly appeared in front of her, he proceeded with a clenched right hook only to miss and this allowed Lila to land a roundhouse kick right on his face. She smirked "Right_ on the face, that's gonna lea—" _Her thought was interrupted when she saw that he was unaffected. She could not believe it." Wow, you really are incredible". She said with a surprised look on her face. He said nothing in return. He charged towards and started throwing out punches and kicks that she barely managed to dodge. He smirked and said, "Not bad Saiyan but let's end this". She nodded and charged to her full power however Soba did no such thing, he instead stood there calmly. She gathered all her energy in her hands and after she had finished, she made certain hand gestures and yelled, "BURNING ATTACK!" A golden energy shot towards Soba. He stood there till the last moments and then he punched the energy beam into the sky rushed towards the exhausted Saiyan giving her a right hook that sent her rocketing towards the ground. He looked down at her from the sky with an amused expression on his face."_She is not bad at all, sure she is much weaker than I am but she can definitely pack a punch. She has the potential to become a great fighter." _He said with a slight smirk.

"_Such…Power…Incredible…" _She thought to herself. Rogi came rushing towards and started tending her wounds. "Well done Lila. You put up quite the fight." The pink alien said. Soon after the Soba, landed and commented her on her performance as well," Indeed, you have the potential to become a great fighter. Tell you what, as soon as you get better, I'll train you and don't get the wrong idea, I am not doing this out of friendship or anything. I am doing this because I could use a strong sparring partner. I have heard that whenever you Saiyans recover from serious injuries, you get much stronger." She tried her best to speak up but she was too beaten up to.

"T-Thank you S-Soba...", she used her last bit of energy for that as she closed her eyes.

He nodded and said, "Heal her quick Rogi. Make sure she fully recovers." He said and blasted off into the sky.

"Well Lila, you're going back to the hospital I guess haha." He said with a soft chuckle to which she smiled. He picked her up and proceeded towards the hospital.

"As soon as you're healed up, Soba will train you because I am 100% sure that that's what you want"

She smiled and said," Y-Yes, thank you R-Rogi." The pink alien smiled and began making his way towards the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Lila (Fully recovered and strength increase for being close to death): 7,000

Lila (Full Power): 10,500

Lila (Full Power Burning Attack): 15,000

Soba: 1,300,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys this chapter 3. I know burning attack is Trunks's attack but it'll make sense in the future. Enjoy and please R&amp;R and sorry if this chapter isn't exactly long, this is all I could come up with so anyways enjoy.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Childbirth

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Chapter 4 is up and I looked at the statistics and found out that this fic got more than 130 hits. Yay :D. I changed the title to Legend Of Kaiser because I would have to make different Sagas if I kept Destruction of planet Vegeta so don't get confused. Anyway thank you everyone. I am really happy today because I won a Dragon's Den Competition. Anyway here it is, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.

Dream speech: _"Speech"_

Chapter 4

Childbirth

11 months and 3 days had gone by after that little training session Lila had with Soba. It had started to show a couple of months earlier that she was pregnant. She had started to blend in well and had made a couple of friends too. The training sessions became more intense however this made her the second most powerful being on the planet.

She had learnt a couple of new techniques as well, the most useful one being Instant Transmission. She even learnt how to sense energy. She had learnt that everything had it's own life force that you can sense. Even after her stomach had swollen up, she still had the urge to train; Rogi was totally against this even though he knew there would be no harm however this made Soba very happy.

When there were 4 days left for her baby to enter this world, Soba had told her that she should stop training and look after herself. She agreed stopped training. She thought to herself that she could start training again in a couple of weeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Days Later…<strong>_

"Well Lila, tomorrow is the day. Are you excited?" Rogi asked while opening the hospital doors. She looked at him with a glowing smile, "Of course, I really can't wait. My baby…" She said with a content smile.

He smiled and said, "Do you have any names in mind?" She nodded and said, "Yes I do, but you'll find out tomorrow when everyone else does." She said while trying to avoid the little kids who running in the halls of the hospital. "Hey stop running, you'll hurt someone." Rogi said with a stern voice. "Are you ready for you check up?" He asked. "Yeah I am ready, wait for me outside." She said while walking into the room. He nodded and sat down on one of the chairs outside of the room.

Suddenly a large blue figure caught his attention. He recognised the figure and called out to it." Soba, what are you doing here?" He said catching Soba's attention. He turned around and said, "I came here looking for you. I have to tell you something." Rogi nodded and braced himself for what Soba had to say. Soba began to speak, "You see, a certain heart virus has spread on our planet. I don't know how it got here but there's good news and bad news. Our race won't be affected by this but… Lila isn't immune to this disease. She will die Rogi." He said with a very concerned tone. Rogi smiled and said, "How very unlike you Rogi, you're actually concerned." He chuckled softly and he chuckled a little harder when he saw Soba's dumbfounded expression. "Don't worry Soba, I was well aware of this and she has already been given some medicine that would cure the disease." He said with a smile. Soba let out a faint sigh of relief. "Very well, I am glad that's taken care of. I'll get back to my training now. See you tomorrow Rogi." He regained his serious expression and vanished into thin air. Rogi smiled and waited for the Lila to come out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>_

Lila had finally come out with a huge smile on her face. Rogi looked at her with a confused look and said, "What is it?" She smiled and said, "It's a boy Rogi, I'll be blessed with a baby tomorrow." She said with a tear running down her face.

Rogi smiled, embraced her in a hug and said, "Congratulations Lila. I can't wait till he starts calling me 'Uncle Rogi'." He said with a soft chuckle. She laughed at this too. She thought to herself _"My baby. You'll grow up to be an amazing person." _She smiled at this thought.

She started to feel weak she knew she needed some rest and asked Rogi to help her get home. He did as he was told with a smile. They reached her house within a second with the help of the Instant Transmission technique.

"Rest easy Lila, you'll need a lot of energy for tomorrow." She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, thank you Rogi and I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and said, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Having said that, he closed the door behind him and left Lila to her own matters. With a final smile she made her way to her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the depths of her dreams…<strong>_

She was walking along a dark rocky path; she could hear some faint whimpering. She was confused and for some reason it had upset her to the extent that her heart was starting to hurt.

After walking for some distance she saw a small figure. As she got closer, she started to wonder. "_Who is that?" _As she got closer she found the figure to be a little boy. His hair was long, it stood up like King Vegeta's but he had two locks of hair going down the centre of his forehead. There was also some hair running down his back. (It looks like Vegito's from the front and Vegeta Super Saiyan 4's from the back). Suddenly the boy looked at her showing fully showing his face. "_He looks like… me?"_

"_M-Mommy? Why did you leave m-me?"_ He said while whimpering. She couldn't believe it but she knew who the boy was. "_K-Kaiser? Is that you?" _The boy who was now revealed to be her future son; Kaiser stood before her with teary eyes. _"Yes mommy, I missed you so much. Why did you have to leave me mommy? Please don't leave me again! MOMMY PLEASE!" _His words filled her with so much sadness. It felt as if his words were daggers going through her heart.

Giving into the emotions, she broke into tears and embraced her child with love and affection. "_I promise I'll never leave you Kaiser. I love you with all my heart. I am so so sorry my baby." _She said with tears rolling down her face.

"_Thank you mommy, I love you too". _The way she felt was indescribable. She was so happy. She opened her eyes to talk to her son but the next thing she saw shocked her. She was shell shocked to see…nothing. There was nothing there. Her baby, who she had just met, had vanished.

Suddenly she felt immense pain in her stomach. It was unbearable. She let out a loud cry and then she shot her eyes open. The next thing she saw was Soba who was carrying her to the hospital.

"Hang in there Lila we are almost there." He said with a very concerned tone and look. "We are almost there." He continued.

"ROGI!" The blue alien cried out. "What is it So-" He stopped midway when he saw Lila breathing heavily in Soba's arms. "O-Oh dear." He said with a concerned tone. "Come quick we need to get to the extraction room!" (A term they use in Yardrat) He said leading the blue alien into a room with 2 other Yardrats.

She felt so weak. The dream had totally drained her energy and she knew she was about to give birth to her little boy. They made her lie down on a bed as they started the operation.

She could feel intense pain near her waist; the baby was making his way out and was in quite the hurry. She used all the energy she could muster to help the baby get out.

"You're almost there Lila, you can do it!" Said the pink alien. "Hang on, you're almost there, just push harder dammit!" Soba said.

With a final cry, the baby had come out. She could hear the baby cry. "Here he is Lila, he is so adorable." He said with a proud smile on his face. She also noticed Soba letting out a sigh of relief and also smiling. Rogi placed the boy right next to her. She was so happy, her baby, her little Kaiser was finally born. He looked exactly like the Kaiser she saw in her dreams but much younger.

"So what are you going to name him Lila?" Everyone turned around surprised to find out it was Soba who asked the question. Even she was surprised but chuckled softly. He ignored the stares and looked straight at this Saiyan and her child.

"I am going to n-name him K-Kaiser." She said weakly. The pink alien smiled and said, " Kaiser eh? That's a wonderful name Lila. It has a great meaning too, emperor." He said with a proud smile. Even Soba had nodded in acknowledgement.

"I want him to be the new face of the Saiyan race. I want people to look at Kaiser and recognize Saiyans as Noble people. He'll make it possible. I just know it." She smiled while looking at her beautiful child. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone had smiles on her face.

Suddenly she began to feel extremely intense pain and she proceeded to cough up some blood. Everyone was so shocked that they didn't move for the first 5 seconds. Rogi dashed towards the bed, picked up the child and gave him to one of the nurses and turned his attention to Lila.

She couldn't understand what happened. She was hurting all over and Rogi was saying a lot of things she couldn't understand. Her vision was starting to blur, she could barely hear anything and her eyes started closing on her own. She was losing consciousness. "_Is this it? Will I not be able to live with my baby boy? I might deserve this but he doesn't"_ With that her closed and she passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later…<strong>_

Her eyes suddenly shot up open and she found herself sweating profusely and sweat running down her body. Suddenly Rogi burst through the room embracing her tightly.

"Lila I am glad you're okay." He said with a very concerned tone. She returned the hug but she suddenly remembered her baby. "ROGI! Where's my baby? Where's Kaiser?" She cried. Rogi looked at her with concerned eyes and said, "He's okay, he's going through some tests right now."

She looked at him in disbelief, "You're running tests on MY SON? WHY?" She yelled angrily. Rogi looked at her understandingly. "We are making sure that he didn't get any virus or anything." Lila had remembered, Rogi had told her about the heart virus that she could've caught. " Oh, sorry Rogi. I was just very concerned." He nodded but he looked sadder than ever. "L-Lila, y-you… I-I…" He stuttered. This worried her; she knew it was bad news.

"What's wrong Rogi. Tell me." Rogi had begun to sweat. He didn't know how to start; he didn't know how to tell her.

Suddenly Soba materialized into the room. "If you won't tell her Rogi, I will." He said with a stern. Rogi looked down in shame.

Seeing all this frustrated her. "Tell me WHAT?" She cried. "_Why was Rogi hesitating so much?" _ She thought to herself.

"This is isn't easy for any of us. The thing is you're-" The blue alien began. Lila braced herself for what she was about to hear.

Little did she know the next few words were going to make a huge impact on her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Lila: 1,250,000

Soba: 1,700,000

Kaiser: 1013 (Due to his elite genes)

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha that's right I am evil. This should give the fic a little suspense. I bet after reading this, you guys will be begging for more lol. Anyway this chapter was more than 2000 words long :D A new record. Anyway enjoy and R&amp;R. A big thank you to people from the US, UK, Australia, Pakistan and Mexico. I'll be updating soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Life Changing Revelations

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Sorry for the late update. The sites' login just won't work. I am sure you guys have been facing a similar problem. I have more than a 180 hits :D I am very surprised and thankful. Well here is chapter 5 and it's gonna be kinda sad and loving at the same time. This chapter will be very dark anyway here it is. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.

Chapter 5

Life Changing Revelations

There was a lot of tension in the room. Soba and Rogi knew a horrible truth, which Lila knew nothing about. Rogi was not man enough to tell his Saiyan friend about what he had found out however, Soba was.

"P-Please Soba. Tell m-me. What happened?" She said weakly, knowing that what she was about to hear would be bad. What she did not know that this revelation would change her life.

Soba looked at her Saiyan 'friend' with worried eyes. Even he had felt bad for her. He closed his, thought about how he would tell her. He made up his mind within Nano seconds. He began to speak, "Lila. There is no other way to tell you this. The heart virus that you caught had…. mutated and it well, didn't die…" His heart sank when he saw her expression. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and she knew what was coming next.

"It brings me pain to say this Lila, but you're going to… die 2 years from now." There was dead silence in the room. Her eyes filled with tears as they started to make their way down her cheeks. Even Rogi couldn't hold back his emotion and he also started to shed some tears.

Soba didn't want to go on but he had to, " There is nothing we can do to cure you. The virus has spread too far in your system. I am sorry Lila." The blue alien had finished talking. He glanced over to Rogi whose eyes were watery and red. Soba understood his feelings. He glanced back at the female Saiyan. Her eyes were wide, red with tears running down her face. Her mouth was open in disbelief and her face was emotionless.

She began moving her lips. She was trying her best to talk but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. She tried once more and had finally found the strength to speak. "M-M-My s-son… W-What about it h-him? D-Did he c-catch the v-virus?" She asked tears running down.

Rogi had come over his lack of control over his emotions and decided to speak up, "We ran more than 200 tests on him to confirm that he doesn't have the virus. They were all positive. He'll live. The virus is also not contagious so you can be close to him." Those words eased the tension in the room. She was relieved too but she was sad at the same time. Not because she was going to die. She was sad that she couldn't stay with her baby. She couldn't see him grow up. She couldn't see him through his teenage years. She couldn't see him find his mate. She couldn't see his children. Those thoughts filled her with sadness. Depression struck her like lightning. She wanted to be left alone with her child.

"R-Rogi" She spoke catching his attention. He looked at her with caring eyes, waiting for her to speak, "Can you please bring me my—" Before she had finished Soba teleported back and forth with the little baby. He handed her the child. She used a little strength to smile lovingly at the tall blue alien. He nodded and stepped back.

"Thank you, both of you. You two have been very caring and I appreciate that. However… I want to be left alone for a while, with my little baby. I need some time alone. Please understand" She said with a heavy heart. They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Very well Lila. If there's anything you need, we'll be right outside if you need anything." Rogi said as the two of them began moving towards the door. "Thank you." She said as she turned her attention towards her child who was sleeping with a peaceful expression. She smiled at the only source of her happiness. Her little boy, her little Kaiser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later…<strong>_

She sat there with her child for several hours observing him. Looking at him closely. He looked exactly like that little boy whom she saw in her dreams. "_That wasn't a dream. It was more like a vision. My baby is going to be alone… isn't there anything I can—" _Her thought was interrupted when Kaiser grabbed her index finger with his tiny hand. His eyes were dark orbs, just like hers. His hair defying gravity looked like the boy from her dreams just a little shorter. His face was resembled her own. She smiled and said, "I am glad you don't look anything like your father. You look a lot like me and with that you're bound to find a beautiful mate." She said to the newborn Saiyan. He laughed a little and the grip on his mother's finger had tightened. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Quite the grip you have here. I wonder what your power level is. If only I could—" She had just remembered that Rogi had fixed her scouter the day it exploded.

She put the boy on the bed and teleported to her house and then teleported back. She put the scouter on her head and said, "Let's see what you're made of." She hit the button and watched the numbers increase. She was surprised of what she saw next. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. She couldn't believe those numbers.

"1013? Oh my… I guess I'll have to thank your elite genes for that." She said with a soft chuckle. She watched her child as he fell asleep. "Sleep well my little Kaiser." Having said that, she fell asleep next to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later…<strong>_

Lila was at home with her newborn Saiyan child. She had gotten over the shock and decided that she would do everything she could possibly do to help her baby for the next 2 years. She was busy playing with Kaiser when a knock on the door interrupted their little bonding session. She got up to see who it was. To her surprise it was Soba.

"Hello Soba. What brings you here?" She asked curiously. The blue alien looked down at her and said, "I just wanted to check on you and of course the boy. How is he?" She smiled and appreciated his concern. "We're both fine Soba, please come in. I want you to spend some time him, after all, I want you to train him when I… leave." She said with a smirk, as she knew that Soba was not really a people's person.

He let out sigh and said, "Very well, did you check his power level?" He said with a defeated expression. She smiled at this and said, " Yea, it was 1013 the day he was born." She said with a proud smile. Seeing Soba's reaction made her laugh. His eyes were wide and his mouth was also wide open.

He quickly regained his composure and said, "T-That's really incredible. I must say I am surprised. Under my training he'll be a fine warrior." They soon reached the playroom where the little Saiyan was lying with a chewable toy. He was nibbling at it profusely. This made the Saiyan mother giggle. Even Soba found this amusing so he let out a soft chuckle.

The two of them walked towards the bed where the baby was. "He looks a lot like you however his hair is a mess." He said. She smiled and replied, "I know. Isn't he the most adorable thing you have ever seen?" She said with glittering eyes. He let out a sigh but he couldn't disagree, that was a cute baby.

"I can sense his ki signature. It's a duplicate of yours but only much weaker." He said while looking closely at the boy. He decided that he had enough of being soft for one day and had decided to take off, "Well Lila I'll leave you to your matters. I must go now. I'll see you later." He started making his way towards the door. She smiled and followed him towards the door. "Thank you for your visit Soba. It means a lot to me." She gave him a hug that caught him off guard. She let him go and giggled when she saw his expression. He was blushing a little but he quickly regained his composure. He stepped outside the door and quickly took off. She smiled and went back inside to spend time with her baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Year and 360 Days later…<strong>_

"Mommmmmmmyyyyyyyy! I am going out to train with Mr. Soba!" said Kaiser who was almost 2 years old and due to the advance teaching methods on Yardrat he learned how to speak when he was just a year old. He was also allowed to keep his tale as he was being taught on how to control his Oozaaru transformation. Lila smiled at hes son and said, "Okay Kaiser, have fun and make sure you don't overdo it." She said as she watched her son fly out of the house. "_I don't have much time left. I love you Kaiser." _She thought to herself while shedding a tear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

"It's about time you're here kid. I have been waiting since some time now." Said Soba with an irritating voice. "Sorry, I was eating Mr. S. I am here now so let's begin." Said Kaiser with an enthusiastic voice. Soba smirked and said, "Okay kid, let's go." Said the tall blue alien. With that they began their training session.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Lila (Heart Virus): 310,000

Soba: 1,700,500

Kaiser: 23,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys this chapter 5 :P Yea I know, not the best chapter but oh well. Thank you guys again for reading this fic and please R&amp;R.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Death

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Sorry for the late update, again. I have been very busy with some commitments. Well I have more than 250 hits now :D Yayyy, can't wait till IT'S OVER 9000 lol. Anyway here is chapter 6, enjoy and please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT

Chapter 6

Death

_**After hours of training…**_

Little Kaiser sat on the grassy floor exhausted and panting. Next to him was a large blue figure. The blue figure sat down next to the boy and said, "Well done boy, you're getting stronger every day." He said with a content expression.

Kaiser looked up at the blue figure that was standing next to him, "Thanks Mr. S but I am still no match for you." He said with a disappointed look but in an instant that frown turned upside down when he remembered something that he found funny. "Hey Mr. S, are your hands okay?" He said with a cheeky smile. He had used a full powered Burning Attack that his mother had taught him. It left Soba's hands with bruises.

The big blue alien grunted and said, "Silence boy, be grateful that I don't punch you at this very moment." Kaiser responded to this by laughing a little. Soba couldn't help himself and he let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Lila was busy preparing a little feast for her little one. To her delight he ate a lot. She absolutely loved to see her son eat like his depended on it. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked towards the door slowly, feeling fatigued. She would always feel fatigued as long as she wasn't doing anything for her little boy.

She opened the door and what she saw made her happy. "Hello Lila. How are you feeling today?" She smiled at the pink alien who was standing outside. "Well Rogi, to be honest, I feel rather fatigued. I don't have much time left." She said with her smile taking a full 180-degree turn.

He had to act quick, "Make whatever time you have left count." He said while putting his hand over her shoulder. She nodded but she couldn't hold her tears back, "I'll miss him Rogi. I'll miss everyone." She proceeded to cry on his shoulder for hours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Days Later…<strong>_

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day she was going to leave this world and enter the next. Tomorrow was the day she would leave the person most important to her. She was feeling very fatigued however she knew that she had to pull through today.

After saying her goodbyes to everyone she knew, Rogi and Soba had accompanied her home to the young Saiyan who had been waiting for them.

Before Rogi could even touch the doorknob, the young Saiyan had opened the door within a blink of an eye and then proceeded to jump into the arms of his mother. He looked up with his sparkly black eyes and said, "Mommy! You're back. I missed you soooooooo much! *yawn* I am sleepy too." The young child said while clinging onto his mother.

She tried her best to hold back her tears and said, "Haha I can see that. I'll carry you to the bed. I'll see you two… around I guess." She said only to be embraced by Rogi. She smiled and returned the hug. He let go and stepped aside for Soba. He stepped forward and held out his hand. She was surprised by this and shook his hand. He nodded and sent her a telepathic message. "_It's been an honor, Saiy—Ahem, Lila. Rogi and me will take care of the boy. Goodbye." _

She smiled at this and nodded. She saw the two turn around walk away. That was the last time they would see her and it was the last time she would see them. Kaiser was unable to comprehend the situation in his little head. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask, "What was that all about mommy?" He looked at her with confused eyes. She looked at him with a loving smile and said, "You see Kaiser, we are all very close friends and we have a special bond that we share." He nodded and said, "Like best friends?" She smiled as she closed the door and proceeded to carry him to the bed they shared. "Yes, like best friends. One day you'll find those people who you'll call your best friends." She said.

She set him down on the bed. She grabbed the necklace that she had for many many years. She took it off her neck, looked at it briefly and then looked at her son. "Kaiser. I want you to have this. A very special friend gave this to me. It is very precious to me and I want you to have it." She tied the necklace around his neck.

It was a chain necklace with a black fang on it. Kaiser looked at her in excitement but then something hit him. Why was she giving this to him? He looked at her and said, "Mommy, if this is so important to you, why are you giving this to me?" She smiled at his question and said, " Because you my son, are more important to me than anything else." He smiled and jumped into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you mommy." She smiled and allowed a tear to escape her eyes. "I love you too Kaiser."

"Who gave you that necklace anyway?" She smiled at his questions as it brought back memories of a few adventures she had with her special friend. "His name was… Bardock." She said with a content smile on her face.

Suddenly her heart started to ache badly. She wanted to let out a yell of pain but she knew she had to control her self. She looked at her baby who had already gone to sleep. She knew her time was coming to an end.

"_This is it I guess. It's time. Oh my poor baby. I love you so much Kaiser. Eat a lot. Make lots of friends. Change the identity for Saiyans. Make people look at you as a hero or a savior. Stay safe and be good to Rogi and Soba. They're nice people." _She could feel her energy and life force running out. She used the remainder of her strength to utter her last words, "I-I…. L-Love….. You…. K-Kaiser…"

Her lifeless body fell next to Kaisers. She had passed away. Kaiser was now all alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Rogi was slowly walking towards Lila's house. He was expecting to see her son crying his eyes out. He didn't know what to tell him or how to tell him whatever he had to tell him. His Saiyan friend was now dead. He just couldn't believe it.

He reached her house and slowly opened only to find a cheerful Kaiser run up to him and hug his leg. He was amazed. Could it be? Could she have survived somehow?

His thoughts were interrupted by the little Saiyan, "Hey Uncle Rogi. How are you today?" The pink Yardrat was confused. " I am fine little one and by the looks of it so are you. Where is your mother?" He decided to skip to the most important part.

Kaiser smiled and said, "She's in her room. Let me take you to her." He said and grabbed the pink Yardrat's hand.

Rogi was more than happy. He couldn't believe it. Her Saiyan friend was still alive but how was it possible. How could she have survived? He entered her room but what he saw next almost killed him inside.

"I guess she still hasn't woken up. I tried waking her up for hours but she just wouldn't say a word. I was soooooo hungry. There was plenty of stuff in the fridge so I am fine now haha. Well I am gonna go back to get something to eat. I am hungry again." He said with a soft chuckle. Rogi nodded and waited for the young Saiyan to leave.

He looked back at the female Saiyan. He approached her lifeless body. As he got closer his pulse increased. He finally saw her life less face. She was actually dead. Tears went down his face but then something else struck him. "_Kaiser doesn't know she's dead." _He started to panic but out of nowhere Soba materialized out of nowhere.

"Calm down Rogi. I'll take care of the boy." He said with a calm tone. He looked over to Lila's lifeless body, closed his eyes and then moved on.

Rogi, was relieved that Soba had arrived. He sat down next to the female Saiyan's life less body. "Rest in piece my friend." He said with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey kid." Soba said catching the young Saiyans attention. He turned around and said, "Oh hey Mr. S. Ready for todays training?" The blue alien nodded and said, "Let's go." The young Saiyan jumped off his chair and flew out of the house with Soba following him close by.

"_He really doesn't know. Guess I have to do this the hard way." _He thought to himself.

They had finally landed on their usual training ground. Soba had concluded that now was the time.

"Hey kid, we need to talk." He said with a serious tone. Kaiser gave the blue alien a smirk and said, "Oh no, you won't catch me off guard again." He said as he charged full speed towards his mentor. Soba grunted and said, " I am serious kid. Listen to me!" However his words fell on deaf ears as little Kaiser kept attacking.

Soba grew impatient. He proceeded to land a right hook on the little boy's face and said, "YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD!"

There was a tension in the air. Kaiser had not even attempted to wipe off the blood that was on his lips. He slowly opened his mouth and said, "W-What?" He said with his eyes wide.

Soba looked at him and felt terrible however he needed to tell him this.

He told him about everything. He told him who he was. How and why his mother had died. Who is real father was. He gave him every single detail he could remember.

After he had finished, he noticed something odd… The boy's Ki was increasing at an alarming rate. He suddenly looked up to blue alien and said with deadly eyes, " Y-You are…. LYING!"

With that he burst into energy and charged towards his mentor with the intention to kill.

Soba saw this coming and prepared for his attacks. He managed to block all his attacks. His power level had increased but it was still no match for him.

Soba beat him to the ground and said, "Listen Kaiser, your mother is dead but she loved you with all her heart. What would she say if she saw you like this?" After he said that, Kaiser had immediately stopped his barrage of attacks. He powered down and closed his eyes with the pictures of his mother going through his mind like a slide show.

Soba crouched next to him and said, "Your mother was a great person kid, an honorable woman and a great friend. Even if you have lost her, you still have us." Soba said as he ruffled the young Saiyan's hair.

Kaiser could no longer hold back his tears. He let out a loud cry and he began to cry a river. The blue alien took him in his arms and said, "It's okay Kaiser, I am here for you." He said as the young Saiyan cried for hours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Years Later…<strong>_

5 years had gone by since that terrible event had happened. Kaiser got over his mother's death within the next couple of months. Rogi and Soba had both helped him grow to become an excellent boy. He had studied a wide range of subjects such as; Maths, Astronomy, Psychology, Philosophy etc. And the best part was that he had already mastered all of them.

He didn't let his training fall behind though. He had become much more stronger than before. This had helped Soba to become stronger too.

At the usual training place you could see one large figure and one smaller one fighting at a very high magnitude.

With a huge flash the fighting had subsided. The larger figure was carrying the smaller one on his back. "Well kid, you've finally mastered the Instant Transmission. Good work." Soba said with a content expression.

"Thanks Mr. S. I had you on the ropes today didn't I?" The young Saiyan chuckled with one eye open. Soba grunted at this and said, "Don't push it kid. Now lets get you home. I bet you're hungry and tired. I'll take you to Rogi's instead because last time you ate everything I had at my place." He said with a smirk.

Kaiser smiled and said, "Yeah, I don't like your cooking anyway haha." He said with a sudden burst of laughter however Soba cut his laughter short when he punched him. After that they both burst out laughing only to be greeted by Rogi on their way back.

"We have trouble." He said with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several Light Years Away From Yardrat…<strong>_

"Lord Sheer. The Planet where the Saiyan pod was activated is just a few days away." Said a shadowy figure in front a large screen.

An even larger figure stood up from what looked like a thrown said, "Very well set course for that planet. I want to get this over and done with." Said the large figure with a deep and cold voice.

"YES MY LORD" A smaller figure yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels :<strong>

Lila (Last few days): 3,101

Soba: 1,750,500

Kaiser: 23,000

Kaiser (Full power): 40,000

Kaiser (Enraged Full Power): 55,000

_**Time Skip**_

Kaiser (7 Years Old): 1,200,000

Soba: 1, 900,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys this is Chapter 6. Took me some time but hopefully it's all worth it. Please R&amp;R.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 First Enemies

Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Hey guys :D Quick update here. I was feeling very generous haha just joking. I just felt like it so yea here it is. I'll be introducing some new characters in this chapter and there will be some humor in this chapter too just to show you guys that KaiserLaBritannia has a humorous side. Please R&R. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.

Audio Message: "_Audio Message"_

Chapter 7

First Enemies

The two of them were expecting some bad news but what they heard next devastated them beyond belief.

"What is it Uncle Rogi? Is everything okay?" Kaiser said with a worried expression. Soba was curious because he couldn't sense any evil energy so he was wondering why Rogi was acting all worried.

Rogi shook his sideways and said, "No, Kaiser. There is a big problem. Let's go to my house, I'll tell you everything there." Both of them nodded and followed the pink alien to his house.

After a few minutes they reached Rogi's house which was half destroyed. This caught them both by surprise. The tension in the air also increased. Soba got impatient and grunted, "Spill it Rogi. What happened here?"

Kaiser was also starting to get a little impatient. He began tapping his feet on the dirty floor. Rogi finally opened his mouth to tell them about what had happened. "Well you see. I had a few of my friends' kids come over. I told them all to behave but well they didn't listen. They went to into the basement where I kept your mom's Saiyan pod." He said while looking at the young Saiyan boy.

This took Kaiser off guard. He bit his lip and said, "Then?" He said in a curious tone.

"Well they started playing with it and somehow they managed to activate it and they also managed to hit the self-destruct button. Luckily no one was seriously hurt and well there are bits and pieces of the pod left. It can still be repaired." He concluded. This however still made no sense to the two who were told that there was trouble.

Kaiser decided to break the silence and said, "So what's the problem Rogi? Why did you tell us that there was trouble?" He said with a rather annoying tone because he wasn't getting any straight answers. Soba was starting to lose it. "WHAT IS IT ROGI?" He suddenly yelled out.

Rogi had bowed his head in shame and said, "Well when the pod exploded. The blast radius was reduced due to the strong walls but however the left side of the house was completely destroyed and that's where I keep my supply of… food." He said with a defeated tone.

After he said that, Soba fell over anime but Kaiser stood his ground however his eyes were wide and his hands dug into his long hair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Uncle! You don't understand! I'll die if I don't eat something. Mr. S. What are we gonna do?" It was clear that the young Saiyan had started to panic.

Soba got back on his feet and proceeded to wipe the dirt of his clothes. "I don't know kid. Don't ask me." He said coldly. This made the little Saiyan panic even more. Rogi was observing everything and thus decided to speak, "I know what to do. Soba please don't hate me for this but I guess you'll have to take Kaiser to your house so he can eat there." He said with a very faint smirk because he knew that's the last thing the tall blue alien wanted.

"YAYYYYYYY food at your house Mr.S and whatever I said about your cooking was just a joke. I am gonna get a head start. I'll see you there..." He gave him wide grin, somewhat like Goku's and then took off.

All of this had happened too fast. Soba could not take it all in but then one emotion surfaced on his face. It was anger. "Rogi you bastard. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH THE BOY EATS?" He said angrily holding up his fists.

The pink alien gave him a smirk and said, "That is your problem now Soba, toodles." He said and then quickly dashed away from the scene.

"_Damn him. Oh well. It's good to have the boy around." _ He said with faint grin on his face. He then took off to the direction where his house was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few hours later…<strong>_

The duo had finished their 'feast'. Soba was not in a very good mood. Most of his mood had gone down into the young Saiyan's endless pit.

"That was great Soba. I feel much better now." He said with a content smile. The blue alien looked at the number of plates infront the boy. There were about 25 plates when he only had 12 plates infront of him.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself kid becausee you ain't coming here again and we'll be training first thing in the morning." He said grumpily.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy. We'll be training first thing in the morni—." Kaiser stopped midway and looked up to his sensei with a worried expression. Soba looked back at his pupil with the same expression.

"Do you feel that? It feels… evil." The young Saiyan said with a serious tone. Soba nodded in agreement and said, "Indeed. This isn't good. Let's go." He said as he walked out of the sky and then shot into the sky. The young Saiyan nodded and followed his sensei into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few miles away…<strong>_

A UFO like spaceship had landed on the planet and out came two figures. One was tall and the other was just a little shorter. The sunlight had exposed both of their features. They were both bulky, the tall one had red skin color and the shorter one had green skin. Both of them wore similar clothing to the Ginyus. Both of them had long black hair and the most ugly of faces.

"Well Papri, what do you make of this planet. There are only two strong power levels but there are still no match for us." Said the shorter green one to the taller red one. The red one nodded with a smirk.

"Having a power level of 300,000 and 350,000 is still quite impressive. I can't wait to kill them. After that we can go look for that Saiyan pod and if we're lucky, we'll find that a Saiyan too." He said with a evil grin. They both looked at eachother with evil smirks and then shot into the skies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Kaiser and Soba were flying towards the site where they had sensed but suddenly they sensed two high power levels approach them at an alarming speed. They immediately halted their flight.

"They're coming towards kid. Now listen, you have never fought an enemy. Those two people that are coming towards us will do everything in your power to kill you. They will never be your friends. You must kill them if you want to protect this planet, do you understand, Kaiser?" Soba said while looking down to his pupil. "_Yes… I must protect everyone. I will protect everyone even if it means putting my enemies down." _Kaiser thought to himself.

He looked up with a burning resolve in his eyes, "I understand Soba. I will protect this planet with my life." He said while giving a warm smile to his master. Soba smiled back at his pupil and put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"Well said kid. Now let's do this." He smiled while looking at the direction where the two power levels were coming from.

"_That smile. It's exactly like hers." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly the two figures appeared in front of Soba and Kaiser. Kaiser and Soba studied their opponents carefully. "You take the green one and I'll take the red one. Be careful." Soba instructed. Kaiser smiled at this and said, "Don't worry Mr.S. I'll be fine. They seem to be weak. What worries me more is the power level a few miles away." The blue alien nodded in agreement and proceeded to glare at his opponent.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing Mato? A tail! It's a Saiyan. Hehe we hit the jackpot bro. These two have the highest power levels. It doesn't make sense though. He's just a boy, I thought he'd be older. Oh well, this makes things much easier." The green brute said with smirk. The red alien nodded in agreement.

"The tall blue one is stronger though. I'll let you take the Saiyan and I'll take this one." He said with an evil grin. Papri nodded in agreement and took his stance.

All four fighters dashed towards their opponents. They exchanged blow after blow. Kaiser and Soba remained calm while the other two kept grunting.

They just couldn't land any blows. "Damn it why can't we hit them. They are weaker than us." The green alien said as he back dashed away from the young Saiyan. His red friend did the same as he dashed away from his opponent.

"You're both fools. We know how to suppress our energy. We have been increasing it little by little. You two are no match for us." Soba said with a smirk. Kaiser smirked at them too because he felt so superior to them.

"It's time to end this" Kaiser said as he proceeded to move his hands rapidly and then yelled out, "BURNING ATTACK!" The blast was very big and it slowly engulfed both of their enemies.

"DAMN IT!" Both of them yelled in unison as their bodies reduced to ashes. He had killed them. They were dead. He had ended lives. "_Was this the right thing to do?" _Soba interrupted his thought by putting his hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"Well done kid. You did the right thing. If you would've let them live they would've hurt other innocent people." He told the young Saiyan with a reassuring smile. The boy nodded in agreement and then the two of them made their way to the site where they sensed the last evil power level.

_**At the Spaceship site…**_

Inside the main control room of the spaceship stood an odd figure. The figure had a tail and horns on it's head.

"It seems as if those fools have failed. I'll have to take of this myself and would you believe my luck they're heading this way." He said with a smirk and just as he was about to exit the control room, the main computer started to beep. He walked away from the door and pushed a few buttons on they keyboard. It was an audio message that he had received. He pressed another button for the message to start.

"_Sheer it's me, your father and the King of the Cold Empire. I have received a distress call from your brother a few days ago. It turns out he was defeated by a Saiyan monkey. He was defeated on Namek and well when it exploded he was there. We found him in pieces and the worst part is that he was in his final form. We are dealing with something dangerous. Frieza said after he's recovered he'll go to Earth. You should join us and watch your brother's glory. Farewell." _

Sheer started to laugh. "Frieza was always so arrogant. Too bad that he didn't die but come to think of it. He is vulnerable. After I am done here I'll perhaps kill my dear older brother." He said with a sinister look. The scouters on the screen had picked up two power levels approaching his spaceship.

"Time to get this over with." He said as he walked out of the main control room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside…<strong>_

Kaiser and Soba had finally arrived. They landed right outside the spaceship. The blue alien looked down at his ever so ready pupil.

"Get ready kid. This guy inside is strong. He's coming." The blue alien told his pupil. Kaiser nodded in agreement. He took his stance as he saw the door open.

Out came a tall, not so bulky figure. His skin color was red and white at certain places. He had red eyes, a stern face and dark red lips.

"A boy and a blue giant defeated my elite guards. Interesting and would you look at that. You're a Saiyan. Let me tell you something, Frieza got defeated by a Saiyan not too long ago and here's the catch he was in his final form. That just shows how weak he is. I'll kill everyone here, then I'll kill my brother and then that Saiyan for tainting our family name." He said while laughing maliciously.

"_Frieza was defeated? Incredible… I thought Lila and Kaiser were the last ones left. Guess I was wrong." _He thought to himself.

"You ready kid?" Soba said while taking a fighting stance. Kaiser perfected his stance and said, "I was born ready." He said with a smirk. Soba smirked at his too.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Said the lizard like alien he said as he shot towards his opponents.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

Mato**: **550,000

Papri: 500,000

Kaiser (Suppressed): 300,000

Kaiser: 2.300,000

Soba (Suppressed): 350,000

Soba: 2,600,000

Sheer: 2,800,000

* * *

><p>Okay people this is it for chapter 7. Another long chapter yay. Anyway enjoy and please R&amp;R.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Sacrifice

Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Another quick update :D Am I nice or what? Well this chapter will be more serious and it will share the concept loss thus darkening Kaiser's world :/ However in the end… well let's leave that till the end shall we haha. Anyway please R&R and enjoy. Oh by the way, this fic finally reached 350 hits :D IT'S OVER 350! Well over 9000 is more epic. Guess I'll have to wait for that one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.

Soba's P.O.V: _"Soba's P.O.V"_

Flashback: **"Flashback"**

Chapter 8

Sacrifice

The three of them had started engaging in their furious brawl. As young as Kaiser was he had that Saiyan killer look. Both of them were slightly struggling but kept the fight under control. With a combined attack they managed to knock the lizard like alien away.

"Not bad you two. Especially you, monkey. The blue pest might be stronger than you but you're more powerful than any Saiyan I have ever seen. Don't get your hopes up tough you're still too weak to be on my level." Said Sheer with the most sickening of smiles.

"You talk too much you freak." The tall blue Yardat said as he quickly dashed towards his opponent to deliver a roundhouse kick to him. It almost connected however due to Sheer's immense speed he dodged and was about land a left hook on Soba's face but before he could he was kicked square on his face by the little Saiyan. He grunted angrily and dashed back quickly. He spat a little blood which enraged him more.

"YOU PEST! Now you've done it. Prepare yourself. I'll show you my final transformation."

"What? Another transformation?"

"He's getting bigger Soba and his power level has gone through the roof!"

"Brace yourself kid. This is gonna get ugly." Soba said with his eyes focused on Sheer. Kaiser was nervous and it was evident. There was sweat pouring down his face.

Sheer's body mass had increased. The horns on his head had grown. There were six horns on his back and he also had horns coming out of his shoulders and elbows. His muscles had grown too. The tyrant had finally finished transforming.

"Hahaha. This is my final form. Be honored, there are only three people that have forced me to use this form. My two idiot brothers and my fool of a father but even so I am still not as strong as them." He said while clenching his fist in anger.

That doesn't matter now. Their time will come and hopefully it'll be by my hands hahaha." He said with the most evil of laughs.

Kaiser looked at him rather amused and said, "Damn man, you got issues." He said in with a big grin on his face. This made Soba face palm.

Sheer grunted at the young Saiyan. "Time to DIE!" He said as he dashed towards Kaiser only to be blocked off by Soba.

"Kid, power up to your max or he'll obliterate you." He said while barely parrying Sheer's onslaught.

"Right." The young Saiyan said as he began to power up to his maximum. He yelled for at least two whole minutes until he finally reached his full power. He used the Instant Transmission, he had perfected not too long ago, to teleport behind Sheer hitting him with a Ki blast. Sheer saw it coming and slapped it away

"Your turn Soba. I'll keep him busy for a while." Soba nodded and started to power up silently.

"_I put some energy into that attack and he just slapped it away. He's strong but I won't give up." _He thought with burning ambition and dashed with light speed towards his opponent. Soba had finished powering up and decided to join in.

There battle was so intense that it created shockwaves that reached the main city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Rogi was standing outside house fully aware of what was happening. He was worried and tensed. "_Please be okay you two." _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the battlefield…<strong>_

As hard as the two of them had been trying, they just couldn't put the tyrant down. He was powerful but he started to signs of fatigue but the downside was that Soba and Kaiser had started to show signs of fatigue much earlier.

In the lightning fast hand to combat, Soba had managed to slip through a Ki blast that hit Sheer straight on his Katching Iron hard skin. This allowed all the fighters to get some space.

"You two have done well to come this far but your efforts are futile."

"What are you talking about? We might be tired but there are still two of us and you seem to be getting tired as well."

"Don't be foolish child. Do you honestly think this is my full power? This is half my power HAHAHAHA." He said shattering the hopes of the pure-hearted fighters.

"H-Half?" Both of the fighters whimpered in unison as they watched Sheer power up to his maximum.

"NOW FACE MY WRATH!" He said as he disappeared and then reappeared behind the blue warrior land a sickening fist right on his back sending him crashing down onto the ground creating a huge crater.

"SOBA! Damn it!" Kaiser said in frustration as he raced towards Soba only to be stopped by Sheer who suddenly appeared in front of him. Sheer stood in front of him with an evil grin.

"Scared brat?"

"You'll pay for this." The young Saiyan said as he powered up and moved his hands rapidly in different directions.

"BURNING ATTACK." He yelled out with golden energy surrounding him (NOT SSJ). The blast shot towards Sheer with immense speed and destructive force.

Sheer grinned evilly at this and said, "You disappoint me, Saiyan. Is this all you have." The blast had finally made contact with the lizard like alien. The blast had engulfed his entire body.

"Finally it's over. Soba I did it!" The young Saiyan said while slowly flying towards his mentor.

"KAISER WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" It all happened too fast. Sheer had survived the attack without a scratch. Kaiser was too weak and tired to dodge whatever the tyrant had to throw at him.

"DIE YOU BRAT!" He said while moving his hand like sword towards Kaiser's back. It was over for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soba's P.O.V<strong>

"_No Kaiser… No I can't let him die. I can't break my promise to her._

_Flashback_

"_**Soba I know you're not the most affectionate person but you must promise me one thing. It's my last request to you."**_

"_**Don't push it woman. What is it?"**_

"_**No matter what happens. Don't let my son die on your watch. You're the only who can. I know I am asking too much but please *sobs* please don't let him die. I want him to live a long and happy life I j-just" She stopped when Soba put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her with caring eyes.**_

"_**I promise. He won't die on my watch. I'll be his guardian." He said with a faint smile. That smile did not escape Lila's eyes. She smiled back and hugged the blue alien tightly."**_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>"<em>Time to keep your promise Soba." <em>He thought to himself. There's only one way to ensure that Kaiser wouldn't die as his watch.

He used the Instant Transmission to step in front of Kaiser. He briefly looked back at his pupil and gave him an… affectionate smile. The next thing Kaiser heard made his heart crumble into tiny pieces.

Soba had been impaled by the sick tyrant through the heart. Kaiser was floating in mid air in disbelief.

The tyrant smirked at this and threw Soba's lifeless body to the ground. Before his body landed on the ground, Kaiser had caught him in mid air. This surprised the tyrant as he did not notice the young Saiyan move.

His life force and ki had finished. There was only one thing keeping him alive and that was his willpower. His willpower to say his last words to his pupil.

Kaiser gently put Soba's body on the ground. Tears were running down his face and his eyes showed the same pain he had when his mother died.

"S-S-Soba… Why? Why did you have to save me?"

He spat some blood and said, "I promised your mother, Kaiser… But I didn't just do it for that promise. I did it because… I got attached to you. As much as I kept my distance from everyone… I couldn't keep my distance from you… *cough* You always were like a son to me. I am so proud of you. Your mother would be too. It's time Kaiser…" He said as he spat out more blood.

"S-Soba please don't leave me! PLEASE SOBA! Don't LEAVE ME!" He yelled out but it was to no avail, the Yardrat's eyelids were on the verge of embracing for the last time.

"F-Farewell…. K-Kaiser…." Soba said with his last breath.

For a moment everything had frozen for little Kaiser. The poor boy was traumatized. First his mother died and now his master was dead and the worst part was he couldn't do anything about their deaths.

"_S-Soba…no…" _He thought to the memories he had with his sensei went through his mind like a slideshow. A new feeling had born inside the young Saiyan. A feeling that he had never experienced before. It was anger.

The young Saiyan suddenly exploded with energy. He yelled at the top of his lungs with tears running down his face. His energy was so bright and intense that the tyrant found himself shielding from the rays of pure energy. His hair was starting to change color and it was even more gravity defying than before. The top part of his hair stood up spiky and the hair that was running down his back became spiky and wavy. His eyes had gone teal from black. He had become, according to the ancient legends, a Super Saiyan.

He stopped yelling and proceeded to glare at his opponent with the intent to kill. He suddenly appeared in front of his opponent and looked him straight into his eyes. This took the tyrant off guard and forced him to step back.

"I don't understand you. You're so powerful. Imagine all the good you could be doing. My master, my friend, Soba. He didn't do anything to you and yet you killed him. PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST!" He said as he dashed towards Sheer with amazing speed and proceeded to land an earth shattering punch on the cold tyrant's stomach.

Sheer spat out some blood and held his stomach in pain. "Y-You what are you? HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG?"

"I am a Saiyan. The son of Lila and the student of Soba. I am Kaiser. Carve that name in your mind so you remember the name of your Angel of DEATH!" He said as he charged towards Sheer and landed another devastating punch but this time it was on his face. This sent the tyrant crashing down on the ground.

Sheer got up breathing heavily." You piece of shit… You think this all I have? Witness my FULL POWER!" He said as he began to power up. His muscle mass increased and veins appeared on his arms and forehead.

"So you got more eh? Bring it. I'll kill you at your best." The young Saiyan said with his arms crossed and with a confident look.

After a final yell, Sheer had finished powering up. "Now you'll die you little pest."

"Bring all four claws of yours or should I count your stupid tail too?" The young Saiyan said with a smirk just to piss the tyrant off.

The tyrant grunted at this and he could no longer keep his cool.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES! I'LL DESTROY THIS PITIFUL PLANET AND EVERYONE ON IT! I CAN SURVIVE IN SPACE BUT YOU CAN'T! HAHAHAHA." The tyrant said as he shot towards the sky.

"_Damn! He's serious! I must stop him but if I approach him now he'll launch his attack straight at me. I'll just have to use that."_

"TAKE THIS MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! SUPER NOVA!" He said as he held his index finger up and collected energy into a giant orange sphere that was the size of small moon.

"I'll stop you here and now because if I don't…. WHO WILL?" He said as he held both of his hands towards the sky and charged his energy.

After gathering all of his energy. He created a small yellow sphere that was twice as big as Soba but still a hundred times smaller than Sheer's Super Nova.

"Now die you filthy Saiyan monkey!" Sheer said as he launched his attack towards the planet.

He closed his eyes. "Mom… Soba… Give me strength"

He opened his eyes with the desire to save everyone.

"FINISH BUSTER!" He yelled out as he threw the yellow orb.

Both of the attacks collided. Both the fighters were struggling to get the better of each other. Kaiser was losing energy fast. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

"I can't fail here. I have to protect everyone but he's too strong… I am sorry everyone. I can't go on…" Just as he was about to give up, someone grabbed his right should. It was his mother.

"M-Mom?" He said in disbelief.

She smiled at him and said, "It's me Kaiser but listen I don't have much time. You must release all your energy. You can't give up her don't let Soba's sacrifice be in vain. I am so proud of you baby. You have become so powerful. You have become a Super Saiyan. I must go now Kaiser. Defeat him and save everyone my son…" With those last words she vanished.

That was all he needed. All the inspiration he needed came from those words.

"_Thank you mom." _He thought to himself with a tear running down his face.

A bright golden aura surrounded him. "It's time to end this Sheer. NOW DIE!" He said as he sent surge of energy to his blast magnifying the destructive force. This pushed Sheer's Super Nova back and now his own attack was going to kill him.

"WHAAAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" He said as his body got engulfed in the fiery energy beam.

"_It's over" _He thought to himself. He went back to his normal form and was about to fall over but Rogi had caught him just before he fell.

"Good job Kaiser. I am proud of you son." Rogi said as he picked the boy up.

"Thank you Rogi." Kaiser said as he gave him the same as smile as his mother.

"_That smile. You should be proud Lila." _ He thought to himself as he smiled back at the Saiyan boy.

"By the way Kaiser, where is Soba?" Rogi said as he looked around hoping to find his fellow Yardrat.

"He's dead Rogi. A tyrant called Sheer landed on the planet not too long ago. Soba sacrificed himself to save me. Sheer is now dead." He decided to keep the part of when he met his mother a secret."

"That is very unfortunate…" He said with a depressed tone. He looked back up at Kaiser and smiled. "At least you're still alive." He said as he put his hand on Kaiser's head while ruffling his hair.

All of a sudden their moment was interrupted when they saw a something enter the planet's orbit. It was a pod similar to Lila's. It crash landed near the main city.

"Was that a pod?"

"Yes and whoever's inside… is slowly dying. We must get to the city immediately." He said as he dashed into the air with little Kaiser in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Kaiser: 2,300,000

Kaiser (Full Power): 46,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 130,000,000

Kaiser (Finish Buster): 150,000,000

Soba: 2,600,000

Soba (Full Power): 50,000,000

Sheer: 2,800,000

Sheer (Final Form 50%): 64,000,000

Sheer (Final Form Full Power): 128,000,000

Sheer Super Nova: 135,000,000

* * *

><p>Longest chapter EVER! Haha well there you go guys chapter 8. I am sure most of you know what's coming next. A lot of power levels too. That should clarify a lot of things hopefully. Anyway please R&amp;R.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Not The Only One Left

Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Here's the next chapter guys. I was hoping to upload this sooner but I couldn't log in for some reason. Anyone care to tell me? Anyways here's chapter 9. Most of you know who that guy in the pod is but those of you who don't well he's the guy… who will be revealed in this chapter when you read it lol. Anyway guys please R&R. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.

Chapter 9

Not The Only One Left

It didn't take them long to get to the main city. There was a huge crater just outside the boundaries of the city. Inside the center of the crater was a white space pod. Kaiser forced himself out of Rogi's arms and managed to stand on his feet. The two of them started walking towards the pod carefully. Kaiser was still bloody from top to bottom and found it difficult to walk downhill.

They finally reached the pod. The pod door suddenly opened with a loud _swoosh_. Inside they saw something unexpected. Inside was a bloody body which was barely alive. His features were still recognizable. It was a male body with well toned muscles, wild black hair and torn up clothes. His top gi had been torn off his body and his lower gi was in bad condition. His lower gi was orange and he also had a blue sash on his waist. There was a lot of bloody rushing down his forehead and he also had a lot of bruises on his chest.

"Uncle Rogi! He's injured he needs to be… be… *PANT PANT*" The young Saiyan was interrupted by the terrible condition of his body. He began to sweat profusely. His cuts had opened again and without saying he collapsed on the ground."

"K-KAISER! Damn it! I need to get them both to the recovery chambers in the hospital." He said while carefully extracting the body from the pod and then he proceeded to pick up Kaiser's little body and carry them both to the hospital.

"Hold on Kaiser, you'll be fine." He glanced over his shoulder at the stranger he had picked up from the pod."

"_You'll be fine too, stranger." _He said as he sped up. During his careful flight he had begun to examine the stranger's Ki.

"_Why does his energy signature seem so familiar? It's just like… like…" _Then it suddenly dawned on him.

"_It's just like Lila's and Kaiser's. Could it be? Could he be a Saiyan? Haha, well what do ya know… Kaiser is not the only one left. I just hope he's on our side. Well to be frank, he doesn't seem to have an evil aura. What a relief." _The pink alien thought to himself.

He had finally reached the hospital. He dashed through the halls and entered the recovery chamber. There were five tanks there. He placed them both in one tank each. He hooked them up with everything they needed and then he finally hit a button that filled both the tanks up with a special fluid that would heal them slowly but steadily.

"There. That should do it. Rest easy you two." He said as he stepped outside the room. He sat down on one of the chairs outside the chamber. He put his hands on his head and let out a few tears.

"You have done a very noble deed Soba. You have made your whole race and Lila extremely proud because of you Kaiser gained the power he needed to put that tyrant out. Rest in peace my friend." He said as he wiped his tears and let out a proud smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several days later…<strong>_

Kaiser was lying on a bed with a new set of clothes, his necklace polished and all his injuries gone. He was sleeping soundly. However his slumber was interrupted by loud noises. He could also feel something fall on his face like rain. *Munch* *Slurp* *Gulp* was all he heard and the rain of whatever was falling on his face hadn't stopped. He was starting to get pissed off and then something relatively harder fell on his face. He forced one of his eyes to part and found out that he was hit by meatless bone. This made him snap.

"WHO DID THAT?" He said as he shot up from his bed. What he saw next surprised him. The person he and Rogi had saved the other day was on a bed next to him devouring a mountain food. The man started at him with a piece of meat hanging out from his mouth.

"Uhh… Hi, sorry about that, I was very hungry and I couldn't control myself." The man said with a goofy grin on his face.

Kaiser stared at him. "_He looks a lot like… me…" _He thought to himself while carefully studying the ill-mannered man in front of him

"It's okay. I understand." He said as he got up from his bed and tried his best to stand on his own two feet.

"Hey, you should stay put. You need something to eat f-" He was interrupted when he saw there was something moving behind Kaiser's back. He couldn't believe it. It was a… tail and not just any tail. It was a Saiyan tail.

"IS THAT A TAIL?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It can't be. Y-You're a Saiyan!" The man said with a shocked expression on his face.

This took Kaiser off guard. "H-How do you know that? Unless… Y-You're…" He stopped there waiting for the adult to answer.

"My name is Goku. I am a Saiyan, from Earth."

"I can't believe it. I thought I was the only one left."

"Besides the two of us, there are two others left. My son, well he's half Saiyan and my— my friend." He said with a faint smile thinking about the battle he had with Vegeta back on Earth. Then something occurred to him. If he was alive then that would mean there should be other Saiyans on this planet too but then something hit him again. He said he was the only one left.

"You said the only one left but by the looks of it you're just about as old as my son. What happened to your family?" Goku said with a confused look on his face.

He didn't want to answer that question but he had to tell his fellow Saiyan about his brutal past. He proceeded to tell Goku about everything. His sorry excuse of a father, his loving mother, his harsh childhood, Soba and Rogi, his fight with Sheer and him becoming a Super Saiyan. After he had told him everything he couldn't hold back. He had broken down in tears.

"I have l-lost s-so much, Goku." He said with tears running down his face.

Goku was taken back with his life story. A boy of 8 had lost so much. His mother and his mentor were taken away from him. What surprised him more was that he was able to become a Super Saiyan at such a young age. He put his food away and began to walk up to the little boy. He put his hand on his head and then proceeded to give him a hug.

"It's okay Kaiser. Everything will be okay." He said with the softest tone possible. This put Kaiser at peace. He felt so happy. His tears had gone in an instant.

Suddenly the door opened and Rogi walked again. He had a confused look on his face.

"What did I miss?" He said with a confused look on his face. What surprised him more that Kaiser was crying in the arms of a stranger. Goku explained the situation to the pink alien who understood and thanked Goku for what he said to the little boy.

"Well I am glad you two are getting along. I had put you both in recovery tanks. After you two got healed I had you both change into something more comfortable than your battle rags. Sorry Goku, I wasn't able to recreate your clothes. So you'll have to do in those."

"Oh that isn't a problem, these clothes are quite comfortable." He said while examining his clothes.

Rogi glanced over at the younger Saiyan and said, "I am sure you're hungry. Let me get you something." The pink Yardrat said as he exited the room.

"Goku, I have been meaning to ask you… What happened? Why are you here? How did you get here? How did you get so beaten up? How di-"

"Woah! Calm down Kaiser, I'll tell you everything you need to know." He said with holding his hands up as a sign to tell the young Saiyan to calm down.

He proceeded to tell the young Saiyan about Raditz, him dying and training under King Kai, his fight with Nappa and Vegeta who was now more or less on his side, the death of his comrades during the fight, how Piccolo needed to be alive for the Dragon Balls to work, how Bulma, Gohan and Krillen flew to Namek to use the Dragon Balls there. He then proceeded to tell him about the fight with Ginyus, his fight with Frieza, Vegeta's death and finally Krillen's death that allowed him to go Super Saiyan. He concluded by saying that he found a functional Ginyu pod and thus crash landed here on Yardrat.

Kaiser was taken back after hearing Goku's story. What puzzled him most that Goku had died and then with the help of the Dragon Balls he came back to life… _"Could they bring Soba back too?" _He wondered inside his little head. His thought was interrupted when the door opened and in came Soba with a few nurses with a lot food.

"Finally! I was starving. Thanks, Uncle Rogi." The little Saiyan said with a joyous smile. Rogi nodded and walked out of the room.

Goku had resumed his feast too. Both of them ate to their hearts content. Nurses kept going in and out of the room with empty and full plates.

They finally reached their feast and both of them had only one thing on their mind… a spar.

The two of them looked at each other. "You thinking what I am thinking?"

"Let's take it outside." The younger Saiyan said with a smirk. He led the older Saiyan out of the building and then he led him to the training ground where he and Soba had their training sessions.

"Let's go all out; I want to see how I fair against another Super Saiyan."

"Sure thing Kaiser. Now let's have some fun." Goku said with his typical battle expression.

Both of them charged up to the maximum of their base form. With a brief staring contest, both the fighters dashed towards each other with tremendous speed. Goku was allowed the first move so he decided to go with a left hook which Kaiser blocked easily. Kaiser began with a roundhouse kick which Goku duck under quickly. He then launched a swift punch to the gut that connected sending the young Saiyan flying back.

Kaiser growled at this but later regained his composure. He put his index and middle finger on his forehead and vanished from Goku's sights.

"W-What? Where did he go?" He said as he looked everywhere. Then suddenly he felt a jolt of pain which came from his back. Kaiser had kicked with him with a lot of force making Goku crash on the rocky ground. After a couple of seconds Goku came out of the ground slightly bruised.

"W-What was that? How did you do that?"

"It's called Instant Transmission. I'll teach you after our little sparring session.

"Very well. How about we take it up a notch? KAIOKEN x10!" He said as he let out a loud yell. His body was consumed by a red aura and his Ki had gone haywire.

"What's that?"

"It's called Kaioken. It's something I can't teach you. Not that I don't want to, I just don't how to." He said with a goofy grin.

"It doesn't matter. Bring it Goku!" He said as he readied himself. Goku and nodded in return and then vanished.

Before Kaiser could react Goku unleashed a fury of punches at the little Saiyan. He barely managed to block any of them. With a final kick, Kaiser was sent flying down the ground.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goku yelled out as he shot out a blue beam out of his hands.

Kaiser quickly regained his composure and he then proceeded to make hands signs. "BURNING ATTACK!" He yelled out shooting a yellow ball towards Goku's blue energy beam.

Both of the attacks collided resulting in a huge bang. It was evident that Goku had the edge over the young Saiyan.

"Is that all you have? Come on! Push harder."

"I-I won't give up YEEEEEET!" He said as golden aura started to surround the little Saiyan. He poured his Super Saiyan energy into his attack which easily overpowered Goku's attack. Goku barely managed to dodge Kaiser's yellow ball of death but the next second he was greeted by a fury of Super Saiyan punches.

"How do you like me now?"

"You're awesome. I can't believe you're so strong at such a young age. Now let me show you my true power." Goku said as he began to power up. A golden energy began to surround the older Saiyan and his hair rose up. His mountain of golden hair wasn't the only thing that changed; his eyes had changed to teal.

"Now I am ready. Let's go." Goku said as he dashed towards Kaiser faster than the speed of light. Both of them engaged into a furious brawl. Kaiser had realized that Goku was much more powerful than Sheer and surely he's stronger than himself but that didn't discourage him. He continued to block and attack.

Both of them had finally parted from each other.

"Let's wrap this up Goku."

"Very well, TAKE THIS! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The older Saiyan yelled out shooting out another blue beam only this time it was ten times bigger.

Kaiser held both of his arms and gathered golden energy. "FINISH BUSTER!" He yelled out launching his golden orb towards Goku's blue beam.

Kaiser had used all of his energy on the blast. He had nothing else to give. His attack was being pushed back. _"Damn it… he's too strong."_

"_He's something else. He could take on Frieza and he might just be able to beat him too. Incredible." _Goku thought to himself. He quickly sped towards Kaiser took him off his feet and let the attacks explode on each other.

"Thanks Goku, you're strong, much stronger than me at least." He said as he reverted back to his normal form.

Goku did the same and said, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You must be the second most powerful fighter in the universe. Now let's get you healed up." Goku said with a caring smile.

"Thank you Goku. I am getting kinda hungry now." He said as his stomach let out a loud roar. This made both the Saiyan's laugh uncontrollably.

They had finally reached the hospital. They were both greeted by an angry Rogi.

"You both just got healed! Ugh… Just go to the main hall… There'll be some food there." He said as he let out a sigh.

Both of the Saiyans nodded in excitement. Goku slowly set Kaiser down and thus they both walked towards the main hall in the search for food.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Kaiser (Base): 4,000,000

Kaiser (Base Full Power): 53,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 155,000,000

Kaiser (Finish Buster): 170,000,000

Goku (Base): 7,000,000

Goku (Base Full Power): 56,000,000

Goku (Kaioken x10): 125,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan: 175,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan Kamehameha: 200,000,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys this is it for chapter 9. Another long chapter. I guess I have been getting a lot of time. Anyway please R&amp;R.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Life Changing Opportunities

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Chapter 10 is finally here! By the end of the day I'll get 400 hits too. The story will take an interesting turn here and I am sure you guys are begging to know what so here it is but before I do that. I'll answer some questions.

**Kakun: **I can't tell you yet. It will be revealed soon though, probably the next chapter.

**Vegetrunks: **I am very happy that you like the story and as for making the chapters longer, all I can say is that I can only try because 3000 words is already very difficult for me but I'll try though. Yes Frieza with another brother. I called him Sheer because well it just sounds like that name has something to do with the cold family like Sheer Cold. Makes sense to me and I hope it makes sense to everyone else too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT

Telepathy: **"Telepathy"**

Chapter 10

Life Changing Opportunities

Several days had passed since their little sparring session. However they did not stop. The next day they were at it again. The thrill they got from fighting each other was indescribable. Even though Kaiser was much weaker than Goku he was still the second strongest fighter in the universe. Goku's pod had been fixed too and he was going to leave the next day.

They had finished their sparring session and decided to get something to eat.

"Wow Kaiser, you're getting stronger and stronger every day."

"Thanks Goku but I am still nothing compared to you."

"Well I am older and more experienced then you and who knows, maybe someday you'll surpass me."

"Yes… One day." The young Saiyan smiled as he led Goku to Rogi's house so they could have something to eat.

They had approached Rogi's doorstep and before any of them could get the chance to knock on the door and he had a grim look on his face.

"Oh God… Not you two again."

"Good evening uncle."

"Hiya Rogi." Both of them said as they entered the house. Rogi let out sigh and closed the door and led the two the Saiyans to the dining room.

"I am glad I ate before you guys came along." He remembered how they came yesterday just when he was about to start. He went to bed hungry with all of his food in the Saiyan's pits.

"Well I am starving."

"Me too." Both the Saiyan's said cheerfully.

Rogi looked at this and smiled, "_I haven't seen Kaiser so happy since a very long time. Having another Saiyan around really helped him." _

"Goku, are you prepared for tomorrow? The coordinates are all set. There's plenty of food for your travels too."

"I am ready. I can't wait to get back to my family and friends." He said as he munched away at the almost endless amount of food.

Kaiser had a frown on his face. _"Goku will be leaving tomorrow. He'll be going back to his wife and… son. His son is so lucky, to have a father like him but as for me… I don't have anyone."_

Goku and Rogi noticed how upset Kaiser got upon hearing the details of the older Saiyan's departure.

"**Goku, can you hear me? I am using telepathy don't say anything out loud."** The pink alien contacted Goku via telepathy.

Goku was startled but got serious because he knew this was important.

"**Yeah, I can hear you. What is it?"**

"**You can see how upset the boy is. I know this is sudden and I might be asking too much but you-"**

"**You want me to take him to Earth right? I was gonna ask you that tonight after he'd gone to sleep."**

"**What, really?"**

"**Yes. I thought he would be happier on Earth because everyone there will welcome him with open arms. I think he's a little older than my son by a couple of weeks but I just know that they're gonna be best friends and I am sure Vegeta would be **_**somewhat**_** happy to hear that there's another Saiyan survivor. If you can arrange another pod then I'll be more than happy to take him to Earth."**

"**Thank you Goku. I am sure his mother would be content with the decision as well. Well I want you to tell him. I am sure he'll be delighted."**

Both of them gave each other a nod. Rogi had a content smile on his face whereas Goku had his typical goofy grin on.

Kaiser looked at them both and thought, _"I think they've lost it." _

Goku looked at the young Saiyan said, "Kaiser, I have been thinking for some time now and I think I have come to a conclusion." He said as he closed his eyes.

"What is it Goku?" The young Saiyan asked curiously.

Goku opened his eyes and said, "I want you to come to Earth with me."

Kaiser could not believe it. His eyes were wide in shock. Goku's words felt like heaven to him. He was so happy that he was trying to fight back a river of tears. He decided to let go and then jumped out of his seat tackling Goku to the ground and hugging him tightly.

Goku got food all over his clothes and hair but he still smiled and ruffled his hand through the young Saiyan's hair, shushing him in the process.

Rogi looked at the two and did his best to hold back his tears. _"I hope this decision made you happy… Lila."_

Kaiser suddenly realized that he had to take his Uncle's permission and immediately let go of the older Saiyan and approached his Uncle swiftly.

"Uncle, can I please go with Goku? I promise I'll come back and visit." Kaiser said with a pleading tone. He knew he couldn't let this opportunity go away.

Rogi smiled and said, "Of course you can. I have been working on your mother's pod and it should be fully functional by tomorrow morning."

Rogi was also tackled to the ground by a teary Saiyan. He hugged the little Saiyan and soon left the room to work on his mother's pod.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

"Ready to go Kaiser? I am sure you're excited."

"Excited? I am super-excited!" The overly energetic Saiyan said as he ran circles around the older Saiyan.

"It'll take you both 13 days to get there. I can't get enough food so I took all the food out of your pod Goku." Rogi said with a grin.

Goku's face had turned white and he could barely the expected words. "W-Why? I'll die!"

"Don't worry Goku. Both of you will be put in hyper sleep. You'll get all the nutrients that you guys will need."

"Aww… We'll still get no food. Oh well I guess we'll have to deal with it." He said as he looked over to the younger Saiyan who had the same grim look on his face.

"I guess. I hope you guys have a lot of food back on Earth." The young Saiyan said as he looked up to Goku.

"Don't worry; we have plenty of food there. Chi Chi's cooking is awesome." He said with a goofy grin.

"Alright you two. You're all set." Rogi said as he walked towards the younger Saiyan. He got on one knee and hugged his dead friend's son.

"Kaiser, take care of yourself. We'll miss you and always remember this; your mother is and always was proud of you. You have grown into quite the young man." He said as he hugged the boy tightly.

Kaiser returned the hug and said, "Thank you uncle. I'll miss everyone too and please take care of yourself." Both of them let go of each other. Kaiser and Goku proceeded to walk towards their respective pods. They both sat inside and pressed the button that would close the door.

They hit another pod that would activate the launch system and after a few seconds the pods had taken off with insane speed.

Rogi stood there where the little Saiyan's pod once was. He smiled as he looked up. _"Good luck, Kaiser." _He thought to himself as he walked back in his house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In space…<strong>_

Both of the Saiyan's had entered hyper sleep as soon as they had taken off the planet so they wouldn't get hungry. They couldn't wait to get to Earth. What kind of surprises were in store for the young Saiyan who had lived all his life with another race.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours left to land…<strong>_

The two Saiyans had been sleeping soundly for several days now but suddenly something had interrupted their slumber. It was… an evil energy.

Kaiser had sensed this and immediately woke up and turned his transmitter on that would connect him to Goku's pod.

"Goku! Can you sense it?"

"Yes and I know who it is."

"What who is it?"

"It's Frieza." Goku said with a scowl.

"What I thought he died with Planet Namek!" The younger Saiyan exclaimed.

"That's what I thought too. He must've survived somehow."

"We need to use the Instant Transmission and fast before he-" The young Saiyan stopped when he sensed another power level that was higher than his own and radiated of pure energy.

"Do you sense that? There's someone else there and it seems as if he's fighting with Frieza."

"Yeah and he has a pure energy signature but Goku, I still think we should use the Instant Transmission. He might need our help."

The older Saiyan nodded in agreement. "You're right, let's go." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. The young Saiyan said the same and in an instant the two Saiyans along with their pods vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Earth…<strong>_

"My son was evil! Not me. I only wanted peace!" A tall figure with horns that looked similar to Sheer said as he was backed up against a boulder. In front him was a… Super Saiyan who was pointing his sword towards the tyrant. He stared down at him with cold eyes.

"I meant you no haAA-" The tyrant was unable to finish his last words as he was destroyed by the merciless Super Saiyan. Right after he blew the tyrant away, he sent another ki blast towards the ship he and his son had arrived in vaporizing it.

"That should do it." The Super Saiyan said as he went back to his normal form. He had purple hair and blue eyes. He had a firm expression on his face and his muscles were well toned. He was wearing black sleeveless vest and on top he was wearing a short purple jacket. He was dark grey pants and yellow shoes which were black at the nose.

Suddenly his eyes shot up and what he saw shocked him to the core. He saw two figures. One was tall and the other was short.

"G-Goku? K-Kaiser? That's impossible! You're not supposed to arrive for another 3 hours."

"We sensed Frieza's presence and thus decided to teleport here." The taller Saiyan said who was revealed to be Goku.

"_Guess me coming back has already changed something." _Thought the mystery Saiyan to himself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The older Saiyan demanded.

"Worry not Goku. I'll tell you everything but before I do, I think you should say hi to them." The mystery Saiyan said as he pointed his finger to a batch of people who where sprinting towards the three Saiyans.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!" A young boy with wild hair yelled as he jumped on Goku almost knocking him down.

"GOKU!" A couple of people shouted as they approached the Saiyan.

Kaiser stood there bewildered trying to comprehend the situation.

"Hey everyone. It's good to see you all, especially you Gohan. How are you son?" He said as he hugged the boy who was his son.

"I am fine dad, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too son."

Dad…Son… Two words that always felt like a sword through his heart. Kaiser looked away from the scene.

Goku noticed this and grabbed his shoulder and brought him closer to him.

"Everyone, this is Kaiser. Kaiser, these are my friends. This is Gohan, my son. That's Bulma, Krillen, Tien, Yamacha, Chiatzou and Piccolo." He said as he pointed to each of his friends.

He glanced over to Vegeta and said, "Hey Vegeta, we're friends right?"

"Screw you." The arrogant Saiyan said with a scowl.

"The best." Goku said with his typical goofy grin.

Kaiser stamped all those names in his head and said, "H-Hello e-everyone."

All of them greeted the young Saiyan nicely but what they heard next shocked everyone especially an arrogant Saiyan Prince.

"Here's the interesting part guys. Turns out that Kaiser here is a full blooded Saiyan. Show them kid." Goku said as he looked over to the young Saiyan.

Kaiser did as he was told and showed everyone his tail that was inside his pants.

Everyone was taken back by this and especially Vegeta. Kaiser was very nervous; he didn't know what to do so he looked down blushing profusely.

"I-Impossible! Another Saiyan? This is unbelievable." Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Wow this kid is for real." Tien exclaimed.

"I am glad he's on our side." Yamcha said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Welcome to Earth Kaiser. I can sense immense power from you too. How old are you?" The bald monk asked curiously.

Kaiser looked up to be greeted by several pairs of eyes. He mustered up some courage and decided to speak up, "I am e-eight years old."

"Aren't you quite the shy one and you're adorable too. We'll have two little Saiyans running around now." The blue haired woman, whom Kaiser recognized as Bulma, said as she approached the young Saiyan.

"_I can sense high powers from the boy. From what I can tell is that he's stronger than all of us combine. He's no stronger than Goku or the stranger but… His power level is quite overwhelming." _The tall green figure thought to himself.

The moment was interrupted when the stranger spoke up. "I hate to do this guys but I need to talk to Goku… privately. I am sorry Goku but I can't ask for your consent. I hope you understand but first…" He said as he walked towards Kaiser. He got on one knee and hugged the young Saiyan tightly.

This took everyone off guard especially the little Saiyan. He quickly let go of the boy and made his way back to Goku.

"Shall we?"

"After you." Goku said as he followed the mystery Saiyan.

Everyone wanted to question Goku about how he survived and all but they knew they had to wait. Several heads turned towards Kaiser as an attempt to question him.

"Why did he hug you like that? Do you know him?" Asked the blue haired woman.

"I don't know who he is or why he hugged me." Kaiser said in a curious tone.

"So what's your story boy?" Asked a nervous prince as he sensed the power the little Saiyan had at his disposal.

Kaiser didn't want to answer but he thought that he could change his life here and he might as well just tell them.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Bulma said caringly.

Kaiser looked up to her and smiled. "No it's okay. I guess since I'll be staying here for a while, you guys should know everything about you. I know almost everything about you guys. Goku fed his memories to me."

"Really? Awesome, by the way, I am Gohan, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Vegeta started to grow impatient. "Now since we have all that out of the way, it's time for you to talk boy." He scowled.

Bulma gave him glare to which the Saiyan reacted by quickly looking away.

Just as he was about to start his life story, all of the heads moved towards where the stranger and Goku were standing. Goku's power sky rocketed and after a few seconds he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Everyone was taken back by this except for Kaiser who got used to that.

"What power!"

"Incredible"

"I can't believe."

"My dad is so awesome!"

"That's Goku for you." Each member of the group had to say something about Goku's transformation.

In an instant the mystery Saiyan also transformed and he took out his sword and started to swing it at Goku who blocked everything with his finger.

"_He's stronger than me but he's not stronger than Goku. Who is he and why did he hug me?" _Kaiser thought to himself.

"What are they doing? Why did he attack him?" The blue haired woman asked but no one had the knowledge to answer her question.

Piccolo and Vegeta could feel the full magnitude of their power. This made them nervous as sweat was noticeable on their faces.

Suddenly Goku turned towards the direction to where his friends were. "KAISER! COME HERE!" He yelled out calling the young Saiyan.

Kaiser slightly hesitated. _"Why is he calling me? Well if I have to go… I might as well go in style."_ He thought to himself. A smirk formed from his curious lips and he proceeded to put two fingers on his forehead and teleported to Goku's location in an instant.

Everyone was gob smacked as they were astounded by the young Saiyan's speed.

"What is it Goku?"

"I need you to transform into a Super Saiyan."

"WHAT!" The green alien exclaimed. He had sharp hearing abilities and heard their entire conversation and so far this was the most intriguing one.

"What is it Piccolo?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." Piccolo said quickly as he turned his attention towards the three Saiyans. Everyone looked at the giant curiously but they too, turned their attention back to the three Saiyans.

"Okay Goku." He said as he charged up to his Super Saiyan form. His muscles grew slightly larger, his hair became golden and his eyes changed to a teal color.

No one could believe what they saw. A third Super Saiyan was in their presence. Vegeta's eyes were wide in disbelief. Another Saiyan had become a Super Saiyan before he had.

"His power is through the roof!"

"Incredible!"

"Three Super Saiyans! Amazing!"

All of them were taken back by this and that included the purple haired stranger.

"_How could this be? He wasn't a Super Saiyan when he came to Earth." _The purple haired Saiyan thought to himself. He quickly regained his composure.

"Thank you Kaiser. That is all. Please go back to where everyone else is."

Kaiser did as he was told and as soon as he got back he was greeted by several pairs of eyes.

"Okay boy. You better spill it." Vegeta scowled.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you who I am, how I am a Saiyan and how I became a Super Saiyan."

He began to tell them everything he knew.

_**Back to Goku and the stranger…**_

"Well I did everything you asked now it's your turn.

"Very well Goku. What I am about to say is…sensitive and it has to stay strictly between us"

"Fair enough. What you say won't be repeated. I can keep a secret.

"Thank you. I arrived here from the future in a time machine from 20 years in the future."

"What? Are you serious? You travelled back in time?"

"Yes that's right. My name is Trunks and Vegeta was partly right when he said there aren't any other Saiyans left which is kind of ironic though because he's my… Father.

"WHAAAAT? You're Vegeta's son? Yes I can see it now. You look somewhat alike!" He said as he looked back and forth from Vegeta to the boy who revealed to be Trunks.

"Yes I am half Saiyan and half Earthling."

"Oh wow. Vegeta's son…. Amazing."

"I'll be born two years from now."

"Hahahaha I can't believe it. Vegeta is gonna be a daddy!" He said as he laughed loudly.

"Goku I didn't come here to tell you that." He said seriously.

"Wait before you go on. There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you hug Kaiser though? Who is he to you?"

Trunks slightly blushed and said, "Well… in the near future. My father and my mother will adopt him as their own son and well… he's my older brother. I just missed him that's all"

"Oh my Kami! That is incredible! Well I am happy to know that Kaiser will blend in nicely. Wait your mother? Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yes you do Goku. She's standing right there." He said as he pointed towards the crowd

"BULMA AND VEGETA? HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT IS PRICELESS. OH KAMI! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He said as he almost fell over.

"Goku, you can't let them know about this or else they'll never get together." Trunks said as he was trying his best to hide his red cheeks.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Goku said as he tried his best to regain his composure.

"Right. In 3 years on the morning of May 12th at 10:00 AM a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island, 9 miles, south-west of South City. They have dreadful powers even by our standards. They're monsters Goku. That's the best way I know to describe them. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good.

"What's the deal are they aliens or something?"

"No they're both androids created right here on this planet. Created by Dr. Gero. A scientist at the Red Ribbon which you _destroyed_. He survived and has been working on them ever since. He wants revenge Goku. These monsters are ruthless. Causing pain and suffering makes them happy. Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies and the worst part is I don't stand a chance against them."

"What about everyone else? Why aren't they helping you?"

"They can't Goku. They're dead. Three years from now, the Earth's last line of defense will be gone. I am all that's left. They're all gone! Vegeta, Krillen, Yamacha, Tien, Chaitzou, Piccolo. All of them fell before the Androids terrible onslaught. Only three of us lived. Me, my brother and Gohan who were both my mentors. The two of them narrowly escaped that battle but then 10 years later they got my brother due to his health and then 3 years later they got Gohan. Those bastards took everything from me. That was 4 years ago in my time."

"What happens to me though? Do the androids kill me to?"

"No Goku. You die before it. Not too long from now, you and Kaiser catch a deadly heart virus that you caught in space. You catch it before him and after a couple of weeks he comes down with it too."

"How did he survive and I didn't?"

"You knew you were going to die and there's nothing you could've done about it so you poured your remaining life force into Kaiser's soul prolonging his existence. That's how the androids got to him.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you needed to know this."

"This sucks. Being killed by a stupid virus."

"Don't worry though. Recently in our timeline, an antidote had been created and I got some for you and Kaiser. Take this when you'll get sick and you'll be fine."

"Really? This is awesome! I hope it tastes good."

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku as it will change history but some history should change. We're living in fear Goku. It's terrible but you can make a difference Goku. My mother believed in you and so will I.

"Thank you Trunks and thanks for the antidote too."

"You're welcome Goku. I should be going back now. My mom must be worried sick about me. Take care Goku and I'll see you soon.

"You take care too and give Bulma my regards."

"I will Goku." Trunks said as he threw a capsule on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Kaiser and Co.<strong>_

Kaiser had just finished telling everyone their life story. Everyone was taken back by this and some were pushed to tears. Kaiser wasn't too happy either but he managed not to shed any tears. Even Vegeta and Piccolo felt sorry for the little boy who had to go through so much. Bulma, who was crying surprisingly in Vegeta's arm walked over to the young boy and hugged him lovingly.

"Oh you poor baby. You had to go through so much but don't you worry. We'll be your family now. You'll never be alone again." She said as she looked into his black orbs.

Gohan wiped his tears too and approached the young Saiyan. "Bulma is right. I'll be your best friend from now on." The demi Saiyan said as he put his hand on his fellow Saiyan's shoulder. Suddenly everyone started to approach him except for Vegeta and Piccolo.

"You can count me in"

"Me too."

"Me three. Haha I guess that doesn't work as good does it." The bald monk said to which everyone laughed. A slight grin was present on Vegeta's and Piccolo's face as well too.

Piccolo had heard both stories and was waiting anxiously for Goku to come back.

Suddenly everyone looked up in the sky and saw the same machine he came in a few hours ago. He waved at everyone and then he vanished.

Goku suddenly teleported in front of everyone. He noticed everyone was around Kaiser.

"Glad to see you're blending in Kaiser." Goku said as he started to approach the gang.

"So Kakarot, care to tell us what you and that boy have been talking about?" Vegeta said grumpily.

"Well… I… Uhh-" He was quickly interrupted by the tall green Namekian.

"I'll tell you guys. Thanks to my sensitive ears, I heard everything."

"But Piccolo, you-"

"Don't worry Goku. I'll only tell them what they need to hear."

Goku nodded in agreement and Piccolo proceeded to tell them everything they needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Goku: 7,500,000

Goku Super Saiyan: 200,000,000

Trunks: 7,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan : 180,000,000

King Cold: 72,000,000

Kaiser: 5,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 165,000,000

Vegeta : 6,500,000

Yamcha: 45,000

Tien: 150,000

Piccolo: 4,500,000

Krillen: 120,000

Chiatzou: 30,000

Gohan: 3,000,000

* * *

><p>This chapter 10 ladies and gents. 4000+ words in this one. This should make a lot of things clear like how Kaiser and Lila knew Trunk's attacks. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R&amp;R.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 A New Life

The Legend of Kaiser

A.U: Okay so Monday was brilliant I got a record breaking 71 hits in just one day mainly from the U.S so thank you to all my American friends. I have reached 500+ hits which I think is quite the achievement. There will be some romance going on between Vegeta and Bulma. So anyways here it is, Chapter 11. Please R&R.

Chapter 11

A New Life

Piccolo had finished tell everyone everything they _needed _to know. Piccolo did not tell anyone anything about who the mystery Saiyan but he did tell them that he came from the future... Everyone was shocked to find out about the killer androids and also about Goku's and ,the new member of the family, Kaiser's heart virus that would kill them both but with the help of the antidotes Goku received from the stranger, they'll survive.

All of Earth's Special Forces had to train vigorously in order to fend off the android attack. Failure was not an option because if they fell, the Earth and everyone on it would fall too.

Everyone decided to part ways and head on home. Kaiser stood there wondering where he should go.

"_What about me? Where am I supposed to go?"_ He thought to himself as he looked around at everyone who started to disperse into the sky.

The only ones left at the scene were Goku, Gohan, Kaiser, Vegeta, Bulma and Piccolo. Kaiser who standing next to Goku tugged on the older Saiyan's pants and said, "Uhh Goku… Where am I supposed to go?" He said as he looked up at him.

Goku rubbed his chin. "Well I guess you-" He said as he got interrupted by a certain blue haired woman.

"You're coming with us!" Bulma said as she stepped in front of the little Saiyan.

"WHAT WHY?" Vegeta scowled at her decision.

"You don't have to Ms. Bulma. Your boyfriend doesn't seem to be okay with it." He said innocently.

There was a brief silence and then everyone fell over anime style. Goku and Gohan laughed like mad people. Piccolo face palmed himself. Both Bulma and Vegeta blushed profusely and in the entire midst an innocent Kaiser was standing there wondering why all this was happening.

Bulma glanced over to Vegeta who had an embarrassed look on his face. It was evident that he was blushing. Bulma smiled and for some reason felt attracted to the Saiyan who was once their enemy.

She got down on one knee and put her hand on the little Saiyan's head. "Vegeta is not my boyfriend…_yet…_ Anyway you should stay with us Kaiser. My mom would love to have a little kid running around the house." She glanced over to Vegeta with a rather intimidating look. "You don't have anything against my decision, RIGHT Vegeta." She said as she shot daggers towards her source of affection.

Vegeta who had recovered from blushing smirked at the boy and said, "Very well brat. You'll stay at ours. I figured that you'll make a great sparring partner." Kaiser nodded happily at the prince's approval.

The Son Saiyans had finished laughing and the tall Namek regained his composure too.

"Well that settles it. Kaiser you get to stay at Bulma's and as for us we need to go back home. Chi Chi must be worried." The older Saiyan said as he lifted off the ground. The demi Saiyan mimicked his father and lifted off as well. "Piccolo, are you coming with us?"

The Namek looked up and said, "Not yet kid. I'll come by yours later." He said as if he shot into the sky.

"Well Kaiser, I'll come by soon and then we can play and what not." The demi Saiyan yelled out to his fellow Saiyan and new best friend.

"Sure Gohan. I can't wait. See you soon." He said as he waved his new best friend good bye.

Without saying a word, Vegeta shot towards the sky and quickly flew away not wanting to carry the Earth woman home.

"VEGETA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Her shouts were to no avail he had already vanished. "He's so gonna get it when I get home." She said with a growl.

"Don't worry Ms. Bulma. I'll take you home. It's the least I can do." He said as he tried to calm her down.

Her anger immediately went away and she smiled at the young Saiyan. "You Saiyans are so weird. You have Goku, who's a total oaf, Vegeta who's a total ass and then you, a total gentleman." She said lovingly.

Kaiser blushed at her words. He put his hands behind his back and kicked a nearby rock which hit a boulder reducing it to rubble.

Bulma stared at the boy wide eyed. "Well at least you all have that monstrous strength. * Kaiser's stomach rumbles * Haha and your hunger is the same too." She chuckled.

"Well, let's go home, I am sure you're hungry and let's get you out of those clothes. I'll give you something new to wear." She said as she examined his clothes.

"Okay but where is your house?" He said as he looked up to her with a pair of confused eyes.

"Well if we keep flying west from here, we'll reach a city called 'West City'. That's where I live." She said pointing her finger to where her city resided.

"Okay. Here we go." He said as he gently picked up the blue haired woman whom he had just met a while ago.

"_Such a cute boy. Why do I feel so attached to him and why of all reasons do feel affectionate towards that creep Vegeta?" _She thought to herself as she enjoyed the smooth flight in the firm arms of the young Saiyan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several days later…<strong>_

Kaiser was introduced to the entire gang over the days. He met the Briefs, he met Chi Chi and the Ox King, he met Master Roshi and his turtle and he also had the pleasure of meeting Oolong, Puar and Yajirobe. Life for him was going very well.

His daily routine was, waking up, eating, sparring for hours with Vegeta, sparring and playing with Gohan, helping Bulma in her lab, being cuddle for hours by Mrs. Briefs, being personally taught by Mr. Briefs, eating and spending some time together with Bulma and Vegeta who he got really close to.

Kaiser was waiting for Vegeta in the gravity room. Soon Vegeta entered the chamber and upped the gravity to 500x Earth's normal gravity. They started firing fists towards each other hoping to strike the other. Vegeta was more interested in something else today then his training and that was… Kaiser's past.

"Say boy."

"What is it Vegeta?"

"Who was your father?"

Kaiser didn't block the last attack and got hit right between his eyes. He didn't want to say that man's name. The man he hated so much. He hated him so much for doing such terrible things to his mother.

"What was his name?" Vegeta continued calmly.

"W-Why do you want to know?" He stuttered.

"I might know him."

"I don't want to talk about it. Sorry Vegeta." He said as he bowed his head in shame.

Vegeta walked up to the boy and put his hands on his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Let's get back to training and this time, block my attacks properly." He said as he walked away from the boy.

Kaiser bit his lip and said, "Nakor."

"What?"

"His name was Nakor."

Vegeta knew that name well. He remembered wanting to kill that sorry excuse of a Saiyan.

"I remember him."

"How was he like?"

"He was a fool. Lila might have been a lower class warrior but she was compassionate. I admired her but I totally hated that man. I have an idea of what you're going through boy. I lost both my parents at the hands of Frieza." He said with a slight hint of sadness.

"Thank you Vegeta." He said as he hugged the older Saiyan.

Vegeta was surprised by the young Saiyan's action however he gave in and ruffled his hand through the young Saiyan's hair.

Bulma watched and heard their entire conversation. Her eyes were teary but she was happy too. She acknowledged that the two had already formed a bond.

"Come on. Back to training." Vegeta said as he let go of the boy.

"Yes sir." He said as he took a fighting stance and proceeded to dash towards the Saiyan prince.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later…<strong>_

The two Saiyans came out of the bloodied and bruised. Surprisingly this time it was Vegeta who was carrying Kaiser out the room. Both the Saiyans were greeted by shriek.

"VEGETA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" The blue haired woman demanded completely ignoring the fact that he could barely stand.

"It's okay Bulma. I am just tired and I asked Vegeta to carry me."

"Stop yelling woman. Y-You're scaring the boy!" He stammered hoping to escape her wrath.

"Wait what? I am no-"

"Silence boy!" The prince hissed.

Bulma tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She burst out laughing. "You two are getting along so well. Both of you look so cute even if you're all bloody." She said as she let out a chuckle.

The prince blushed slightly but snorted in response. Kaiser also blushed and let out soft chuckle.

"Let's get you both healed up." She said as she led them to a jar of Senzu beans she had. She handed both the Saiyans one and both of them felt as good as new.

"Uhh mo—I mean Bulma. I am kinda hungry." Kaiser realized that he had almost called her mom. _"Wow… where did that come from."_ He thought to himself.

His words hadn't escaped Bulma's or Vegeta's ears. _"He almost called me mother. Wow. I must remind him of her. Poor boy…" _She thought to herself. Vegeta smirked at this but the silence was interrupted when his stomach growled.

Kaiser and Bulma laughed like crazy while a pissed off Vegeta was clenching his fists.

"Okay. I'll give you both something to eat but under condition. You both go get some milk from Z Mart down the road."

"Okay." The young Saiyan said happily.

"WHAT ? I AM A SAIYAN PRINCE. I WON'T GET ANYTHING FOR ANYONE!" He yelled out forcing little Kaiser to cover his ears. This enraged the blue haired woman and she put on a killer look which struck fear in both the Saiyan's hearts.

"WELL YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EATING ANYTHING THEN AND WHILE I AM AT IT! I'LL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS GRAVITY ROOM!" She yelled out angrily.

Vegeta quickly regained his from his feared state. He snorted at the woman and said, "Fine woman. Give me some money." He said as he walked towards Kaiser to get him out of his petrified state.

"Here you go and please don't kill anyone." She said in a calmer tone. Kaiser had finally recovered and went to get changed into their same outfit they had usually on.

Kaiser was wearing a black sleeveless gi with a full sleeved black shirt under it and some black pants. He wore the same gloves and shoes like Vegeta always does. (His clothes are similar to Vegito alternate costume in the DBZ games) Vegeta like always was wearing the usual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After 20 minutes…<strong>_

They had finally reached Z Mart. They were walking towards the dairy isle when Vegeta said, "Damn woman. Who does she think she is? Ordering me around." He said with a growl.

"Well Vegeta you do live there for free and all. It's only natural that she would ask you to do something for her."

"I am a Saiyan prince! Not her servant!"

"You _were _a Saiyan prince."

"WHAT?"

"W-What I meant was that you're King now." He said nervously not wanting to get in trouble.

Vegeta snorted at this and moved on. Kaiser looked up to him and smiled.

"You know Vegeta. I think she has thing for you." He said with a cheeky smile.

The young Saiyan stopped moving and his eyes widened. "Y-You think so? I mean… Really?" He said not trying to reveal too much of his desires.

"I have studied advanced psychology while I was at Yardrat. I can see the way she looks at you and I can also see they way you look at _her._" He said with a grin.

"What are you implying boy?" He said with a curious tone.

"What I am saying is that you also have a thing for her." He said as he picked up the two cartons of milk.

Vegeta wanted to retaliate and deny what the young Saiyan had just said but he knew there was no point. The boy knew what he was talking about.

"How do you know she likes me? After all I did threaten to kill her once." He said with disappointed look.

"Trust me Vegeta. I can tell. Here's my advice to you. Be nice to her and at least once a day, if you can, call her by her name."

"And that'll help?"

"It should. Now let's go home. I am starving." He said as he paid the cashier and exited the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later…<strong>_

Both the Saiyans quickly made their way back to Capsule Corp. because of their Saiyan hunger. Both of them made their way to the kitchen to find Bulma and her mother cooking for the two Saiyans.

"We're back Bulma. Hi Mrs. Briefs." He cheerfully said attracting the attention of the older blonde haired woman.

"Hello dear. You must be hungry. Don't worry darling, dinner is almost ready. Go take a seat and the same goes for you Vegeta." She said as she winked towards the older Saiyan.

Vegeta ignored her and sat down at the dining table. Kaiser dashed towards the fridge, put the milk in the fridge and made his way to the dining table. He poked Vegeta's shoulder with his elbow and said, "Remember Vegeta. Just once a day." He whispered quietly. Vegeta grunted but nodded.

On that note, the servants started placing the food on the table and two Saiyans started devouring everything edible they could see.

*SLURP* *MUNCH* *GULP* was all that could be heard. Bulma decided to mix a few words and said, "So you guys like it?" She said as she examined the two Saiyans closely.

"Like it? This is awesome!" He said as he ate a turkey leg in one bite.

"I am glad you like it Kaiser. What about you Vegeta?" She said as she glanced over to the older Saiyan.

He looked back at her and said. "It's good…..B-Bulma." He said hesitantly. No one, except for the little Saiyan, could not believe it. He actually called her by her by her name.

"W-What did you call me?" She said in disbelief.

Vegeta grunted and said, "Bu-Bu-Bul….BULLSHIT!" He said as he slapped his hands on his lips to cover his mouth. Kaiser almost choked on his lamb roast and Bulma extremely surprised expression was replaced by an extremely angry one.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She demanded, ready to rip the Saiyan apart. Kaiser knew he had to intervene.

"He was about to say Bulma but I kicked him… accidently of course. Right Vegeta?"

"Uh… yes. Uh you're going to pay for this. Just wait till we get back to the gravity room." He said with his poor acting. However it was good enough to convince a blue haired raging demon. Her angry expression was replaced by a happy one. She giggled when she saw Vegeta's face. He had some rice on the side of his lip. She grabbed a tissue and gently wiped it off. Vegeta started to blush profusely.

"I don't need your help woman." He said as he didn't want to lose his reputation.

"Sure you don't Veggie." She said in a rather seductive tone.

The prince growled in response and was about to punch a laughing Kaiser.

"What's so funny brat?"

"VEGGIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" He said as he continued to laugh. This pissed the prince off more and he did the unthinkable. He snatched Kaiser's dinosaur tail, which he was saving for last, and devoured it without warning.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The young Saiyan yelled out.

"That's what you get boy." The prince said with a smirk.

"Vegeta! That wasn't very nice." Bulma protested.

"You're gonna pay for this!" The young Saiyan said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and teleported himself and Vegeta to the gravity room using the Instant Transmission.

"_That look Veggie had on his face when Kaiser transformed was priceless. I can't believe he called me by name though. The way he said was so adorable." _She thought to herself as she blushed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A couple of weeks later…<strong>_

Things had been going well for everyone at Capsule Corp. Especially for Bulma and Vegeta. Both of them got close to each other and started to spend more time with each other too. Kaiser had been busy as usual. Train with Vegeta, spend time with the two _lovebirds_ and spar with Gohan.

Gohan visited Capsule Corp. so he can have some fun with Kaiser. Both of them were playing chess at their own level. They could wipe the floor with anyone on the planet at the rate they were going.

"What should we today Gohan?" He said as he moved his piece further.

"I don't know. West City is starting to bore me." Gohan replied as he did the same.

"You're kinda right. I heard there was a circus somewhere in a nearby city." He said as he moved another piece forward.

"Where? And checkmate." He said as he placed his King in a checkmate position.

"Damn it. Lost again." He said with a disappointed expression.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We're quite even you know. I believe 13-10 is the score."

"Yeah I guess. By the way it's in Orange Star City. I went there with Bulma once as an assistant to show off one of her new products in her latest presentation. We should go." He said as he stood from his chair.

"That's a great idea let's go." The demi Saiyan replied as he made his way out the door.

"Okay hold on to me. I'll use the Instant Transmission to get us there." He said as he followed Gohan outside. Gohan did as he was instructed and put his hand his friend's shoulder.

In an instant they had teleported on one of the rooftops of Orange Star City.

"Well here we are. The circus is that way Gohan let's go." He said as he pointed towards the direction where the circus was. Both of them flew off the building and landed in one of the alleys where they could not be seen.

They made their way to the circus when suddenly they heard a man speak up.

"Step right up ladies and gentlemen. May I present to you, Hugo! One of the most powerful fighters on the planet. Don't be fooled by his size or looks as this guy can pack a punch. Whoever beats him in an arm wrestling match wins 100,000 Zeni! Entry fees are 100 Zeni per person."

Hugo looked like a brainless giant and the announcer was so skinny that he could be used as a toothpick.

"Wow that's a lot of money." Gohan said as he examined the big ugly giant.

"Indeed it is. Well, let's put that giant in place shall we. Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

"I'll take him." He said as he got in the cue. Several people had already tried and failed but these two kids were different.

It was finally their turn. They stepped up to the skinny man and handed him 100 Zeni. He looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little too young kid?" He hissed at Gohan.

Before Gohan could say anything, Kaiser stepped in front. "What? Are you scared or something?"

This angered the announcer. "I warned you brats." He growled at them.

Gohan approached the giant and took his hand on the table.

"AND BEGIN" The announcer yelled out. The moment he said begin. The Giant put all his energy into arm wanting to annihilate the child but to his surprise, things didn't turn out the way he thought they would. Gohan gave the giant a smirk and then smashed his hand through the table. Everyone who saw that was shell shocked. Kaiser ran up to his friend and gave him a high five and then he quickly grabbed the money.

"Let's roll Gohan." He said as he dashed away from the scene with demi Saiyan following him.

"That was fun. Did you see his face? He couldn't believe it." Gohan said while laughing his head off.

"I know right. As a matter of fact everyone was shocked to see that. It was priceless." He joined the demi Saiyan in their little laughter session however it was cut short when they heard something did not like.

"STOP! THIEF!" A little girl with pig tails yelled out as she was running after a man. Kaiser and Gohan watched in disgust.

"Pathetic. Let's do a good deed Gohan." He said seriously. Gohan nodded in agreement.

Kaiser dashed towards the thief overtaking the girl in the process with Gohan following closely. Kaiser had caught up to him and gave the thief a left hook making him throw the purse he had stolen into the air. Gohan jumped 7 feet off the ground to catch it.

The girl had finally caught up and was panting heavily." How *pant* did *pant* you *pant* do that?" She said as she was desperately trying to catch some oxygen.

"Do what?" Gohan asked playfully.

"Run so fast! And take out that thief!" She said angrily.

"Vegetables." Kaiser said cheekily.

"Grr! Who are you?" She was fuming now.

"Who wants to know?" Kaiser said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I am Videl Satan! Tell me or I'll kick your butt." She said shaking her first in the air.

"Here catch." Gohan said as he threw the purse to the girl.

"Thanks I guess but who are you?" She calmly asked him. For some reason she didn't feel pissed off at this one.

"Sorry can't talk. See you around Videl." Gohan said as he ran off. This shocked Kaiser and Videl.

"_Why did he run off? Hmm could it be?" _Kaiser wondered to himself. He looked back at the girl with a playful smile.

"See ya around Videl. Toodles." He said as he raced after his friend.

"DAMN IT! COME BACK!" She yelled out but it was to no avail. Both the boys had gone. _"Who were they?" _She thought to herself.

Kaiser had finally caught up to Gohan who standing in front of the toilet.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"Mom said I am not supposed to tell anyone about myself or else they'll connect me with Dad and they'll be reporters surrounding our house." Gohan said nervously. Kaiser remembered Goku telling him about the World Martial Arts Tournament he had won. He put on smirk and got closer to Gohan.

"Are you sure it's that? Seemed to me that you might have had a crush on her." He said cheekily.

Gohan instantly turned red and said, "W-What? n-no I don't." He said hesitantly.

"Whatever you say Gohan. Anyway I have to go home now. I am feeling kinda hungry." Kaiser said as he decided to drop the topic that embarrassed his friend to the core.

"Yeah, I guess it's getting late. Mom must be worried." He said as he looked at his watch.

"I'll take you home. Grab on." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Gohan did as he was told and put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

In the next second they were at 439 East District. The two of them approached the door and before they could knock, an angry Chi Chi blasted open the door.

"GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HAVE YOU DONE YOUR HOMEWORK? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? HAVE YOU ANY-"

"He won 100,000 Zeni for you Chi Chi." Kaiser said quickly hoping that would calm the fire breathing mother.

"That's my boy." She said as all of her anger vanished. "Oh hello Kaiser, I didn't notice you there. How are you?" She said with a polite tone.

"I am fine Chi Chi. Where's Goku?" He asked as he looked around the area.

"That Goku. He has gone training with that pickle." She hissed. This made the boys chuckle.

"Well I should get going now. Bulma is expecting me. See you guys soon." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"See you soon Kaiser." Gohan said waving his friend good bye.

Without a second having passed, Kaiser was inside of Capsule Corp. He was hungry and decided to go to the kitchen hoping for some food to be there.

Instead he found a note; he picked it up and proceeded to read the text.

"_Gone out with Vegeta. Food's in the fridge. Love you honey. Bulma." _ Kaiser smiled at the note and then put it aside and started making his way to the fridge. Suddenly, he felt immense pain run through his body. Then it concentrated all at his heart. Then in an instant, the pain vanished but he still felt kinda fatigued. He started to breath heavily. _"Wow. What was that? I must be really hungry." _ He thought to himself after he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

He proceeded to heat up his dinner and as it finished he began devouring it.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Kaiser: 5,500,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 167,000,000

Vegeta: 9,000,000

Gohan: 3,500,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys, this is chapter 11. Thank you Kakun for your positive review. Please R&amp;R and enjoy.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Early Nightmare

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Ladies and gentlemen. We have broken another record. On Wednesday, we managed to get 80 hits. Yay! I have reached 600+ hits now. I honestly can't believe it. Thank you everyone for your support and I won't be updating during the weekend cuz I'll be busy with some family stuff so anyway here it is, Chapter 12.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball,Z or GT.**_

Dream: _**"Dream"**_

Chapter 12

Early Nightmare

Several weeks had passed since that incident in the kitchen. Kaiser had felt slight fatigue since then but it was nothing serious though and being as naïve as he was, he didn't tell anyone about it. Bulma and Vegeta had gotten closer and closer and it was expected that they'd get married soon. Kaiser was in the kitchen helping Bulma with the dishes.

"So Bulma, how are things going with you and Veggie?" Kaiser said as he was stacking plates inside the cupboard.

She glanced at him with a smile and said, "Things are going great Kaisy. Vegeta can be so adorable sometimes but sometimes he can be a total jerk." She said with a tone of anger. Bulma had started to call her son-like friend Kaisy because she thought it was cute.

"I told you to stop calling me that Bulma." He said with a pleading tone.

"But it sounds so cute though."

"Ugh whatever. Do what you must." He said with a defeated tone which made the blue haired woman giggle.

Suddenly Kaiser lost feeling of his legs and fell flat on his back, dropping the dishes on himself. Bulma jumped at the sound of the shattering dishes. She looked around to see Kaiser who was on the floor with broken pieces of glass around him. He looked up to her worriedly.

"Oh my Kami! Are you okay Kaisy? What happened?" She said as she started walking carefully to the young Saiyan while avoiding the sharp material on the floor.

"I slipped. Guess I must've dropped some water on the floor while I was washing the dishes." He lied hoping to fool his motherly friend. He stood up as he regained control over his legs.

"Be careful Kaisy. I don't want you to get hurt." She said as she recklessly brushed off the sharp pieces of his clothes, showing her motherly instincts.

"Don't worry Bulma, its just glass." He said while holding up his hand that felt the full impact of the sharp material. Bulma stared at him wide eyed which puzzled him even more.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Y-Your arm." She said as she pointed her finger to his arm. Kaiser looked at it and what he saw shocked him. It was blood. It wasn't much but it was there. He couldn't believe it. He had been punched by people who could destroy planets with a single attack and not even that had made him bleed. Bulma quickly got the first aid kit and wiped the blood off the boy's arm and put a bandage on.

"Be careful Kaiser. This isn't normal even by your standards. Is everything okay?" She asked suspiciously.

"Everything is fine Bulma. I think I just fell the wrong way." He chuckled. "Anyway I should get going. Veggie wanted to spar with me as soon as I was done washing the dishes." He said as he ran towards the gravity room.

"Be careful Kaisy. Don't overdo it." She yelled out hoping her voice would reach him. She did have a concerned look on her face. She knew something was wrong and the boy just wasn't telling her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the gravity room…<strong>_

Kaiser quickly entered the gravity room and noticed Vegeta training like a mad man.

"Sorry I am late Veggie. Got held up with Mrs. Vegeta." He said cheekily.

Vegeta grunted at his comment but it did put a smirk on his face. He noticed the bandage Kaiser had on.

"What happened to your arm?" He said as he stopped firing fists into the air.

"Oh nothing important. What's up with the gravity? Did you turn it up or something?" He said as he felt slightly heavy.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and said, "No. It's the same as always boy. 1200x Earth's gravity." He said as he pointed his finger at the machine.

"_W-What? It's the same? Why do I feel so heavy then?" _The young Saiyan thought to himself. This wasn't a good sign. Vegeta studied the boy carefully trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well, I think I am feeling rather rusty today. It's your lucky day today Veggie, you might get the better of me." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever boy. Let's start." He said as he dashed towards the boy.

Kaiser's smirk took an immediate 180 as he barely managed to block Vegeta's low kick. Vegeta continued to fire punches and kicks at the boy. Kaiser was barely keeping up with the Saiyan prince. Vegeta found an opening and delivered destructive roundhouse kick at the boy's ribcage.

Kaiser was sent flying and he stopped as he hit the walls of the room. He started to breath heavily and his vision was blurry.

"Damn Veggie *pant* you're getting better. I'll have to turn it up a notch." He said as he yelled out gathering his energy as an attempt to reach his maximum power.

"Your turn Veggie." Kaiser said trying his best to keep his power level constant. Vegeta noticed the boy struggling and got curious.

"Are you feeling okay boy? You don't look too well." He said with a serious expression. Kaiser grunted in response.

"I am fine. Now let's go." He said as he took his fighting stance.

Vegeta nodded in agreement and powered up to his maximum. As soon as he hit max power, he dashed quickly Kaiser faster than the boy could see and hit him with a right hook. He continued to deliver punches and kicks towards the boy who failed to block anything. Vegeta realized that this was pointless and halted his onslaught.

"Something is wrong with you boy. Let's call it a day. You're obviously in no condition to fight." Vegeta said as he tried to help the boy up. Kaiser looked at him angrily and slapped his hand away. He slowly stood up with his body trembling.

"I SAID I AM FINE!" He yelled out as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He dashed towards Vegeta hoping to give him a good fight. Instead all of his attacks were countered, with slight difficulty, by Vegeta. This even surprised the prince.

"Now that's what I am talking about." The prince said as he tried his best to land a punch on the golden warrior. Kaiser said nothing in return but his expression was bewildered.

"_What's going on? Why can't I hit him? I am much stronger than he is!" _His thought was interrupted when he felt Vegeta's fist on his right cheek. He was sent flying again but he quickly regained his composure and managed to stand on his feet.

"_I can't go on like this." _He thought to himself as he felt his energy slipping away. Vegeta also felt this but he didn't pay much attention to this.

"Time to end this boy." He said as he powered up and charged towards Kaiser. Kaiser took a defensive position and waited for the impact. At the last minute, more than half of Kaiser's energy suddenly vanished leaving him weaker than ever. Vegeta's devastating blow hit him and it hit him hard. He could feel several bones of his breaking. The impact was so devastating that it sent Kaiser flying towards the walls of the room, breaking them, leaving a huge hole and finally sending him crashing into Dr. Briefs's car. Vegeta froze there for a second. He couldn't comprehend the situation. He didn't even hit him that hard. He regained control over his body and dashed towards the boy's broken body.

"SHIT! KAISER! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" He demanded hoping to get answer out of the barely conscious Saiyan. However it was to no avail. Kaiser was breathing heavily and his energy was running out fast. He carefully picked him up and dashed towards the kitchen. He halted at the sight of the blue haired woman who he met in the hallway.

"VEGETA! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT WAS THAT LOUD SOUND? WHAT HAPPENED TO KAISER? WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled with tears running down her face however she had to wait a little, there was no time to explain.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! HE NEEDS SOME SENZU BEANS." He yelled as he dashed towards the kitchen. Bulma nodded and ran after them.

Vegeta quickly grabbed the jar and took out two senzu beans and force fed them to the little boy who was still in his arms. Bulma just watched in horror hoping and praying for the Saiyan to recover. Her prayers were answered as she saw all his cuts and bruises vanish, his bones restored and his breathing back to normal. However to her disappointment, he was still unconscious.

Vegeta carried the boy to his room and gently put him on the bed. He had concerned look on his way. He just couldn't get his head around the situation.

"We need to get him out of these clothes." She said as she examined the torn clothes the boy had on. Vegeta nodded in agreement and thus helped Bulma to get the boy to wear something that was not torn. Vegeta brought two chairs and put them next to the bed and helped his lover to sit down.

"What happened Vegeta? I know you would never hurt him like this." She said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I don't know. I thought there was something wrong with him since he entered the gravity room. He thought I had upped the gravity when I didn't. He used his full power which was very easy to handle when on a normal day, its hell. He even transformed into a Super Saiyan but I still managed to stay on par with him and then in the end I was superior to him. My last blow sent him flying through the walls of the gravity room and straight into your father's car." He concluded as he continued to look at the boy.

Bulma couldn't believe it. Her strong son-like warrior was beaten, even in his Super Saiyan form.

"_Oh my poor baby. What must he be going through?" _She thought to herself as more tears formed in her eyes. Vegeta looked at her and hugged her tightly hoping to ease the pain. It wasn't easy for him either. The cheerful _brat_ was in a weakened state. He practically looked at him like his own son and Kaiser looked at Vegeta like a father.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asked interrupting Bulma's thoughts. She remembered the incident in the kitchen. She moved away from Vegeta.

"Y-Yes. In the kitchen. He was helping me with the dished and then he suddenly fell over and got his arm cut a little when the he landed on the broken dishes. He said he slipped though." She said sadly.

"I see. Anything else?" He asked.

"No. Nothing." She said as she glanced at the young boy. She loved him so much. She didn't know why but she felt attached to him. She knew what she had to do.

"Vegeta, I know this is sudden but I was thinking of something." She said as she looked at the Saiyan Prince.

"What is it?" He asked not moving his eyes away from the boy.

"Well… I was thinking that we should… adopt him." She said quickly.

"Wait what? Why?" He demanded in a rather loud tone.

"Well. Look at him. He only had 2 years with his mother. He's the same age as Gohan but without parents. He never had a father and I am sure he needs parents right now. I think it's what he desires the most. He once told me that he looks at you like a father and me like a mother." She said hoping the Saiyan would agree.

"H-He said that?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yes Vegeta. He also said he feels at peace when the three of us are together." She said lovingly. The prince was left wide eyed.

"_Is that how he feels?" _He thought to himself. After a long pause, a faint smile formed on his face.

"Fine, you win. I'll be his father and you'll be his mother." He said as he looked into Bulma's blue eyes.

"Thank you so much Vegeta! I love you." She said as she kissed him on his cheek. Vegeta blushed a little but followed his new son's advice.

"I Love you too… Bulma." He said caringly as he kissed her on her cheek. The two of them hugged each other and waited patiently for the boy to wake up so they could break the news to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later…<strong>_

Bulma and Vegeta had fallen asleep in each other's arms on the chairs they were sitting on. Kaiser was still sleeping but it was apparent that he was having a nightmare. He was moving around in his bed as if he was trying to dodge deadly attacks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dream…<strong>_

_**All that could be seen was darkness. From the darkness emerged the young Saiyan. The Saiyan appeared to be lying on the dark floor. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He quickly got up and started to look around. All he could see was darkness.**_

"_**Where am I? What is this place? I don't like it here." He said as he looked around hoping to found someone or something. He decided to keep walking hoping he'd find something. **_

_**He had walked for hours but it was to no avail. He couldn't find anything. Suddenly he spotted something from the corner of his eye. What he saw made him smile in disbelief and thus he dashed towards the source of his happiness.**_

_**The two most important people of his life; Bulma and Vegeta stood before him smiling down at him.**_

"_**How did you guys get here? Where are we?" He asked as he hugged the two. However his questions were not answered however two unknown cybernetic voices emerged.**_

_**Vegeta and Bulma stepped in front of him in order to protect him but before Kaiser could do anything, two energy blasts engulfed the most important people of his life, killing them. Kaiser stood there wide eyed. Suddenly his disbelief was interrupted by immense anger. He transformed into a Super Saiyan which brightened the place up a little more. He found his targets. There were two dark figures standing a couple of meters away from them.**_

"_**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! WHO ARE YOU?" Kaiser yelled out angrily.**_

"_**We are your death Saiyan. We are the androids. How do you feel Kaiser?" The cybernetic voices spoke in unison.**_

"_**Why don't you let my fists tell you." He hissed.**_

"_**Do you feel useless?"**_

"_**W-What?"**_

"_**Useless because you couldn't save them? Useless because you couldn't save anyone? Useless because you let Soba and your mother die? Useless because you let Bulma and Vegeta die?" The two said as they got closer to him.**_

"_**I-I didn't mean to. I tried my best! There was nothing I could. I was too-"**_

"_**WEAK! You were too weak. Someone like you shouldn't live. You are dying Kaiser. The heart virus has spread in your system." They said as they interrupted the young Saiyan.**_

_**Before Kaiser could speak, his heart started to ache badly. He could feel his heart trying to get out of his chest. He transformed back into his base form and fell on his knees, breathing heavily.**_

_**The androids suddenly appeared in front of him. They looked down him like he was trash.**_

"_**Now…DIE!" They said as they sent a blast at the young Saiyan.**_

"_**NOOOOO!" Kaiser yelled out as he was engulfed in the energy blast.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to reality…<strong>_

Kaiser shot up from his bed while breathing as if his life depended on it. He was sweating profusely. He was relieved to find out that it was just a nightmare as he glanced towards Bulma and Vegeta who were sleeping in each other's arms.

"_It seems as if the heart disease got to me but it doesn't make sense though, Goku was supposed to get it before me. I guess the guy from the future must have disturbed the time line or something. I should tell them when they wake up. All this has made me thirsty, I need a drink." _He thought to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen.

He reached the kitchen. He still felt very fatigued, nowhere near his maximum. He took a glass from the shelf and filled it with water. He sat down on one of the chairs and started sipping on his drink. He felt a foreign taste in his drink. He moved the glass away to inspect his glass.

He saw a shade of red mixed in his glass… it was blood…his blood. In the next second he dropped the glass which broke as it fell on the hard kitchen floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the room… <strong>_

Vegeta heard the glass shatter. He looked at the bed where his new son was supposed to be but he wasn't there. Vegeta searched for his Ki and was relieved to find out that he was in the kitchen.

He gently moved Bulma away from him and made his way to the kitchen.

What he saw in the kitchen relieved him. He saw Kaiser sitting on the on one of the chairs showing his back to the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta took a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling boy?" He asked however to his surprise, there was no answer. Vegeta got closer and said, "Well answer me." He said but still got no answer. He moved towards the boy and touched him lightly on his shoulder but as soon as he touched the boy, the young Saiyan fell out of his chair and landed on his back with blood oozing from his mouth. He started breathing heavily and grabbed his shirt tightly.

Vegeta panicked at this sickening sight and panicked. "BULMA! COME HERE QUICK!" He yelled out hoping for the blue haired woman to arrive. He quickly picked up the boy waiting for her to come in. She appeared 10 seconds after he had called and what she saw didn't make her happy.

"WHAT HAPPENED? OH KAMI!" It suddenly hit her. He was holding his chest and he was breathing heavily too. "Vegeta! It's the heart virus!" She said as she ran towards the medicine drawer reaching for the antidote the fighter from the future gave to her and Goku.

"Of course! That explains his unstable ki!" He added.

"Quick! Take him back to his room. We need to lie him down." She said as she carried a bottle of water, some senzu beans and the antidote pills to Kaiser's room. Vegeta did as he was told and quickly took Kaiser's room. He put him down gently and made way for his lover.

She first took a senzu bean, had Vegeta crush it, and then sprinkle it in a glass of water. "Here Kaiser drink this." She said as she held up the glass on his lips. He barely managed to get it down but he did in the end.

"Good now swallow this." She said as she placed a pill on his tongue and had him drink some water.

His breathing had returned to normal, he stopped bleeding and shivering however it was still evident that he was in pain. Both of them took a sigh of relief.

"My poor baby… My Kaiser" She whimpered.

"He'll be alright." He reassured her. She buried her face in his chest. Vegeta suddenly remembered that his rival was also going to get the same heart virus. "Wait a minute. Wasn't Kakarot supposed to get the disease before him?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Wait! Maybe it's because the boy from the future changed history itself when he came back." She said sadly.

"Damn it all." Vegeta hissed.

"Don't be like that Vegeta, if it wasn't for him, our baby would've died."

"Whatever." He snorted.

"I should probably call Goku and tell him about our situation." She said as she reached for the phone. Vegeta grunted in response.

"It _is_ 07 30. They should be awake." She said as she dialed the Son residence number.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Son residence…<strong>_

Chi Chi was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two Saiyan. Gohan was in the brushing his teeth and Goku was in the living room doing some stretches. Suddenly the phone rang and it caught Chi Chi's attention.

"GOKU! GET THE PHONE!" She yelled out from the kitchen.

"Sure Chi." Goku said in response and made his way to the phone.

He picked it up and answered the caller.

"Hello… Oh hi Bulma! How's it going on?... What about him?... WHAT? But that's not possible… Oh I see, that makes sense… He did mention that before… him coming back would change a few things… How's he now?... That's good… I'll be over in few minutes… Sit tight… Where's Vegeta?... Glad to see he's doing the right thing anyway, I'll see you soon." He said as he put the phone down.

Chi Chi overheard the entire conversation and was worried.

"Goku what happened?" She said as she approached her husband.

"It's Kaiser. The virus. He's sick." He said as he looked down.

"Oh my Kami! Poor boy."

"Yeah, I am going there now and see how he is." He said as he made his to the door but just then Gohan had made his way downstairs. He saw his father going out the door and wondered where he was going without eating anything.

"Hey dad. Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Gohan…" He took a pause and then continued, "Kaiser got hit by the Virus. He's sick and I am going to check on him." He said as he put his hand on his shocked son's head.

"W-What? I am coming with you!" He demanded. Goku looked at Chi Chi who nodded and then he looked back at his son.

"Very well let's go. Grab on." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

Gohan smiled and did as he was told and held on to his father's pants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corps…<strong>_

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting right next to Kaiser's bed waiting for the Son family to arrive. In the next instant the father and son had materialized into the room.

"Goku! I am glad you're here. Hello Gohan." She said as she walked towards the two Saiyans.

"Hey Bulma. Hello Vegeta." He said as he glanced over to the prince only to receive a grunt in response.

Gohan ignored everyone in the room and made his way to Kaiser. He watched his friend who was in pain. This made him sad and worried because he knew that soon, his dad would end up like that too.

"Poor kid. He looks terrible." Goku said sadly. "I'll be sure to bring some more senzu beans." He said as he looked over to the boy.

"That won't be necessary Goku, we have plenty." Bulma said as she walked towards Vegeta sitting down next to him.

"I see you two are doing well." Goku remarked with a goofy grin on his face. Bulma blushed but Vegeta just got pissed off.

"Silence you clown!" He hissed. This made everyone in the room chuckle. Suddenly Bulma remembered that she had to tell her childhood friend something very important.

"Oh by the way Goku. We have something important to tell you." Bulma said commanding everyone's attention.

"What is it?"

"Well you see. Me and Vegeta both got really close to Kaiser and well, we decided to adopt him." She said happily.

Goku tried to act surprised because he knew that it was coming. "That's great news you guys! I am so happy for you guys. Well done Vegeta." He said cheekily. Vegeta growled at his remarks and looked away.

Gohan felt happy too. "I am glad you guys decided to adopt him. He'll be much happier now." He said as he looked at his friend.

Bulma, Goku and even Vegeta let out a smile that brightened up the room and even Kaiser felt a little more at peace.

"I guess we'll be going into battle without him." Goku said as he thought about the upcoming fight with the androids.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take care of them." The prince remarked arrogantly.

"I hope everyone will make it out alive." Bulma said hoping for the best as she looked at her son.

"_Get well soon…my son." _Vegeta thought to himself as he put a proud smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Vegeta: 10,000,000

Vegeta Full Power" 70,000,000

Kaiser: 6,000,000

Kaiser Heart Virus: 2,000,000

Kaiser Full Power Heart Virus: 10,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan Heart Virus: 18,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan Severe Heart Virus: 3,500,000

Goku: 10,500,000

Gohan: 4,500,000

* * *

><p>Well guys this is chapter 12. It's shorter than the last two but worry not. It's still 4000+ words. Another thing that I forgot to mention is that, I won't be going into any of the movies except for the Broly one. I might go into some others such as, the Bojack one or maybe even into Broly Second coming. As for the rest of them I don't know. I'll let you guys decide though, so the choice is yours. Which movies do you want to be included? Enjoy and please R&amp;R.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 The Road To Recovery

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: No you're not imagining this. Chapter 13 is finally up and I am finally done with all my family stuff so yeah here it is. Please R&R and enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Z or GT**_

Chapter 13

The Road To Recovery

Several months had passed since Kaiser had come down with the heart virus and since then he had been recovering but ever so slowly. He would still have those sudden attacks which would almost kill him but thanks to the medicine given by Trunks, he lives on. The arrival of the killer Androids wasn't far either. Kaiser didn't look like he could even begin to walk or even stand up and the worst part was that he was in a mini coma since that incident. He hadn't woken up and that worried both his new parents deeply.

A lot had changed since that dreadful day. Bulma and Vegeta had finally gotten married and Bulma had been pregnant for quite some time now. Kaiser was going to be a big brother…hopefully. After Bulma had gotten pregnant, Vegeta decided to intensify his training aiming to become a Super Saiyan just like his son, rival and acquaintance from the future. His son, who was his sparring partner, was down with the virus and his rival was busy with his own boy. This left him with only one option; outer space and so he travelled to different planets to test his strength.

Kaiser was lying on his bed breathing heavily with cold sweats pouring down his body. Next to him was a worried blue haired woman getting him some medicines and water. The young Saiyan managed to, subconsciously, force it down his throat. His breathing returned to normal to which Bulma took a sigh of relief.

"Oh Kaiser…When will you wake up?" She said sadly hoping to get an answer out of the unconscious boy. She closed her eyes forcing the tears to stay in as she started to make her way out of the room but something had alarmed her. Something had a firm grip on her index finger. What she saw next shocked her. It was her son. Kaiser had grabbed her finger however his eyes were still closed and he seemed to be out cold.

"Kaiser? Honey, are you…awake?" She said in disbelief hoping for the Saiyan to utter his first words after months of silence. He was trying to speak but all he could do was move his lips… somewhat. He started to make inaudible sounds which Bulma couldn't decipher but then suddenly she heard something that made a few tears make their way down her face.

"D-D-Don't…l-leave…m-me…" He said in one breath. Bulma immediately lied down next to him and hugged him tightly. "I'll never leave you, my baby." She said with tears running down her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days to the Android attack…<strong>_

It was almost time. The Androids were just 3 days away and everyone was finishing up with their three year long training. Bulma had finally given birth to a baby boy who they named, Trunks. Vegeta had sensed that his mate was about to give birth so he immediately returned to Earth to comfort her during childbirth. However an important piece was missing. Kaiser wasn't there to see his baby brother's birth. Everyone missed him that day. Gohan came every second day to visit his best friend to check how he was doing. This was going to be his last visit before the Android attack.

"Hey Kaiser! How are you doing today? I hope you'll wake up soon. I got loads to tell you and well there's something I must tell you now." He paused to take a deep breath.

"." He blurted out. He wasn't even sure himself if he said the right thing or not. He decided to continue. "You were right I guess. She has been on my mind ever since." He said as he looked down on the white shiny floor.

"I told you so." Kaiser said weakly.

"You don't have to rub it in my—KAISER! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He said as his eyes shot up to see his best friend whom he hadn't heard since months now. Kaiser was lying there with one eye open and a weak smile on his face.

"Hey don't yell bro. I just woke up and I am thirsty as hell. Please give me something to drink or I'll dehydrate." He said with a weak chuckle. Gohan did as he was told and handed him a glass of water within a microsecond.

"Damn man. You've gotten faster."

"Yeah I have been training really hard with dad and Piccolo."

"That's good to know. Since how long have I been out and when are the Androids paying us a visit?" He said sarcastically as he started to sip on his drink.

Gohan put a serious look on his face and looked at his best friend. "You have been out for a very long time Kaiser. The Androids will be here within 3 days. It's the 9th of May today." He said in the most serious tone he could muster.

Kaiser spat out his drink on Gohan's face in shock and said, "WHAT? 3 DAYS? I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR SUCH A LONG TIME? DAMN IT!" He said in disbelief.

Gohan proceeded to wipe his face with a look of disgust. "Yeah bro. 3 days are left but a lot has changed since you were out." Kaiser regained his calm composure and closed his eyes and lied back down after his freak reaction.

"Like what?" He said calmly.

"Well. Like Bulma and Vegeta got married and well there are two other important things you should know but I think I'll let them tell you." He said as he smiled at his friend.

"Well it's about time they got married. What two other things? Can't you tell me?"

"Well I could but I think it's best if they tell you." He said as he put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"Whatever you say bro." Kaiser said casually. Just then they heard a familiar voice.

"Gohan! Do you want something to eat?" Bulma yelled out from the kitchen. This made the two Saiyans smile.

"I think both of us could use something to eat." Kaiser yelled in response and within the next instant, Bulma busted into the room.

"K-Kaiser?" She said with tears filling in her eyes.

"Morning! Or is it evening? What time is it?" He said as he glanced over to Gohan.

"MY BABY!" She yelled out as she dashed towards her son. She hugged him tightly and proceeded to give him hundreds of kisses all over his face.

"B-Baby? Did you miss me that much?" He said with a weak chuckle. Bulma finally let go of him and looked at him carefully with a smile.

"When did you wake up Kaisy?"

"Just a while go." Gohan said before Kaiser could even open his mouth. "I'll leave you two alone. Bulma, I believe you have some stuff to tell him." He said as he made his way to the door. "See you guys soon. Wish us luck." He said as he left the two alone.

"Good luck Gohan." The mother and son said in unison.

"So, I hear that a certain someone got married." Kaiser said cheekily.

Bulma blushed at this and nodded. "That's not the only thing. Just less than a month ago, I gave birth to a baby boy." She said softly.

"WHAT? A boy? Wow… I never saw that coming. What's his name?" He said in disbelief.

"We named him Trunks but Kaisy…there's another thing I need to tell you." She said as she looked directly into the young Saiyan's eyes.

"What is it?" He said as he returned the look.

"You see. Vegeta and I both got very close to you and you got very close to us as well. I had a discussion with him and we came to conclusion the night you got sick. We had decided to adopt you." She said hoping the Saiyan would acknowledge the two as his parents.

"Y-You adopted me? Does this mean…you're my mom? Vegeta is my d-dad and Trunks is my younger brother?" He said weakly with his wide open.

"That's right Kaiser. Please accept us. I know this is sudden but we really-" Before she could finish, Kaiser used all his strength to jump over to Bulma and hug her. Tears were running down his face. Bulma was shocked at the boy's reaction but she did return the hug with lots of love.

"Y-You have no idea Bu—mom… I have been waiting for so long to hear that. I love all three of you and I'll do everything I can to protect you." Kaiser said as he looked at his new mother.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Kaisy?" She said as she wiped the tears off her son's face.

"I was scared. I was scared because you guys might not accept me." He said trying to hold back his tears.

"Well, that's all in the past now Kaisy. We're a family now." She said as she hugged him tightly again.

"By the way, where's Vege—I mean dad, where's dad?" He said curiously.

"He's somewhere in space."

"What? Why?"

"Well ever since you came down with the virus, Vegeta had no one to train with so he decided to get a good challenge in space." She said with an annoyed look.

"Well I am better now. I can train with him now." He said as he tried to move but to his surprise, he couldn't.

"You still haven't fully recovered. You'll still need to take your medicines and rest. Do you understand mister?" She commanded.

Kaiser stiffened at her tone and said, "Yes ma'am." He said weakly.

"That's better. Oh by the way, do you want to meet your brother?" She said excitedly.

"YES! PLEASE!" He yelled out in delight.

"Okay. Let me go get him." She giggled as she went out the room to get the demi Saiyan. Moments later she returned with a tiny baby boy in her arms. The baby was wearing a blue cap, a white vest and black underwear. His note able features were his blue eyes and his purple hair that would stand out in any crowd. He didn't make much noise though. He quietly resided in his mother's arms.

"Here, you hold him." She said as she put the baby in Kaiser's weak arm. Kaiser managed to gather some strength so he could hold his baby brother for the first time. Trunks's blue eyes shot towards Kaiser's black eyes. After a few moments of silence, the baby started to giggle. That put a smile on Kaiser's face too.

"Aww. He already likes you." She giggled.

"I guess he does. Hey Trunks. I am Kaiser. I am going to be your older brother from now on. We're gonna have so much fun and you'll have to do whatever I say." He said as he hugged his little brother however his arms were starting to fail him and he could no longer hold the child. Bulma noticed that her son was in pain and quickly took the baby off him.

"You okay Kaisy?" She said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"I am fine mom. I guess I just need my meds and some food. I haven't eaten anything since some time now." He chuckled

"Of course. I'll go and make a whole buffet for my baby warrior." She said as she got up and proceeded to the door.

"Thank you mom."

"Anything for my son." She said lovingly as she closed the door behind her.

"_Man… The Androids are just 3 days away and the worst part is that I can't do anything to stop them. I need to get back to training." _He thought to himself. In the next moment, Goku materialized into the room.

"GOKU!" Kaiser said in shock.

"Hiya kid. I came as soon as Gohan came home. He told me that you had finally woken up. It's great to see you." Goku said with his usual goofy grin.

"It's good to see you too Goku. How's everyone?" He said with a smile on his face. He was happy to see Goku again because his presence was extremely soothing.

"Everyone's fine. How about you eh? Kaiser Vegeta Briefs." He said as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Haha, I am fine Goku. So tell me… Are you prepared for them?" He said with a more serious tone. This also put a serious look on Goku's face.

"All of us have been training for three years straight. Except for you of course, you haven't trained as much as we have. So in all honesty… I am not sure. We've all gotten stronger and I am sure Vegeta has too. I don't know what to make of it though." He said unsurely.

"I see. What about me Goku? What should I do?"

Goku closed his eyes and took a long pause before he said anything. He reopened and proceeded to give him his thoughts. "Kaiser. We both know that you can't recover within three days and even if you did you'd be the weakest one there. You need to rest and train to get your strength back. In case we fail… you can be our backup plan and for that you'll need to work hard because if the Androids will be able to be beat me or Vegeta in our prime then they'll be able to beat you too even if you get your strength back. So I recommend you rest and when you're up for it, you start training." The older Saiyan concluded.

This was hard for the young Saiyan to take in. He could do anything while his best friend, his mentor and his father will be battling those dreadful Androids but Goku was right. In case they failed, Kaiser would be their last hope.

"I understand Goku. I'll do as you say. Best of luck Goku, I have feeling that you'll need it." He said as he looked up to his savior. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, all of us will need it." He said calmly. "Well, I have to get going now. I promised Chi Chi that I'd get some fish on my back." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"See you soon Goku." Kaiser said as he smiled at his mentor. Goku nodded in agreement and vanished.

"_Good luck everyone." _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>_

Bulma came in with a few other servants with trolleys of food. Kaiser mouth started to flood with saliva at the sight and smell of the food his mother had prepared for him.

"Wow mom! That's a lot of food! I am not even sure I can finish half of that." He said as he gazed at the endless amounts of food.

"I know you can't. All of us will be eating together."

"But mom, neither you nor Trunks can eat that much."

"I know. That's why I said _all of us._" She said pointing towards the door. The door opened and in came the Saiyan prince.

"DAD!" Kaiser tried to jump off his bed but instead he was about to fall off but before he hit the ground, Vegeta caught him with insane speed.

"Don't strain yourself boy. Good to see you're awake." He said as he gently put his son on the bed.

"Thanks dad. Now let's eat! I am hungry." He said as he tried to grab a plate full of food but it was snatched from his hands and was devoured by Vegeta in an instant.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" He yelled out as his energy spiked but quickly ran out leaving him breathing heavily.

"Haha, this never gets old." He laughed. However he did not notice a fuming blue haired woman behind him.

"VEGETA! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She yelled out instilling fear to all three Saiyans. Trunks started to cry and Kaiser just froze like always. Vegeta grunted at this.

"You see what you do woman!" He hissed.

"QUIET!" She hissed back.

"W-Whatever." Vegeta said carefully hoping not to get hit by her. Kaiser had regained his composure and was now hungrier than ever.

"M-Mom. Can I get something to eat?" He said hoping not to get yelled at.

"Of course you can." She said as she gave him a tray with loads of food in it. Kaiser and Vegeta both looked at the woman, who was trying to calm the baby down, with a confused look.

"_The female species is so strange." _Both of them thought to themselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later…<strong>_

The dreadful day had finally arrived; May 12th. It was 10:15 AM and Vegeta was late.

Over the past 3 days. All four of them had spent a lot of time together but Vegeta still managed to find some time to train. Kaiser had regained some of his fitness. He was able to fly, run, shoot ki blasts and lift a few tons but he was still nowhere his max but one could tell that he was recovering very fast.

Bulma accompanied Vegeta to Kaiser's room who was resting.

"You ready Vegeta?" She said as she looked at her baby who was in her arms.

"Of course I am. I have a little surprise for them." He said with a smirk.

"Really? What is it?"

"Nothing, leave it."

"Vegeta…please be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Don't worry woman. I'll be fine." He said as he opened the door of Kaiser's room. Inside they saw… nothing. Kaiser wasn't there. Vegeta used his senses to find out where he was. What he found out angered him and worried him. He was in East City.

"Vegeta! Where is he?" Bulma said with a worried tone.

"Damn it! He's in East City! What is he doing there?" He said as he rushed out of Capsule Corp. Leaving Bulma worried senseless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In East City…<strong>_

There was a huge fire in the middle of the city and in the entire midst there were three visible figures. A short and fat one, a tall and skinny who was holding the third figure in mid air. Suddenly a short figure appeared in front of the three delivering a round house kick that barely did anything to damage the tall figure but it damaged him enough to let go of the body. The short figure caught the lifeless body and got it out of harm's way.

"Yamcha! Damn it!" The short figure, who revealed to be none other than Kaiser, yelled out. He shot daggers towards his two new enemies. "You'll pay for this!" He hissed as he tried to gather some energy. He dashed towards the tall figure who appeared to be an old wrinkly man dressed very formally. The most noticeable thing was his tall hat that said 'R R'.

He attacked with a fury of punches and kicks but all of them very easily dodged or block. Just before he would deliver his next punch, he was flicked away by the fat figure that suddenly appeared before the old man.

"*pant* *pant* are *pant* you the *pant* Androids?" Kaiser said trying his best to breath. _"Damn it. I should've just taken him and gone back home. I am in no condition to fight."_

The tall old man darted his killer blue eyes at the young Saiyan. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Most interesting. Not only do you know us but you also don't exist in our archives and the most intriguing part is that my sensors are telling me that you have Saiyan blood in your veins. To answer your question, yes we are them. I am Dr. Gero. I am here to kill Goku. I suppose you know where he-" He paused as his sensors picked up five power levels approaching him.

Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Krillen and Gohan appeared. All of them surrounded Kaiser and Yamcha. What Goku saw enraged him beyond belief. "Yamcha! Kaiser! Can you use the Instant Transmission?" Goku said ever so angrily.

"Y-Yes." Kaiser answered immediately.

"Then take him to your house and give him a senzu beans, there's a chance he might live." Goku said as he continued to glare at the Androids.

"On it." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. He picked Yamacha up and gathered the last remaining energy he had to teleport back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Above West City…<strong>_

Vegeta was about to dash away to East city when he sensed his son back at Capsule Corp. with someone else. Vegeta rushed back home and was at the doorstep in an instant. He dashed to his son's weak energy signature and found him putting Yamcha on a chair while Bulma was reaching for the jar which had senzu beans in them.

"What's going on here? What happened to him? Where did you go?" Vegeta asked in angrily pointing his finger towards his older son.

Kaiser managed to catch his breath and said, "I sensed Yamcha's energy depleting so I used the Instant Transmission to get him. I saw the androids too dad. Something is odd about them though. Even though I was no match for them, you or Goku can take them on easily. If I was at my maximum, I could take them out easily." The young Saiyan said, trying his best to breathe normally. Vegeta's angry expression changed to a proud one.

"_Even when the odds were stacked against him, he still tried." _He thought to himself. "Very well. I shall be going now. As soon as I come back, I'll drag your tail to the gravity room." He said as he made his towards the door.

"Sure thing dad." He said he proceeded to chew on the senzu bean his mother handed to him and Yamcha.

As soon as the earthling swallowed the bean, the hole in his chest vanished and he sprung out of his chair. "What happened? Where am I?" He asked as he looked around but within an instant he recognized his surroundings."C-Capsule Corp.?" He questioned.

"That's right." Bulma spoke up. "Kaiser brought you here after you got impaled by that Android. You should thank him." She said in a rather proud tone.

Yamcha looked over to the young Saiyan who was now breathing normally. "Thanks bro, you really saved my hind back there." He said as he sat back on the chair he sprung up from.

Kaiser looked up to him with his typical warm smile and said. "No problem Yamcha. We're all family aren't we?" He said happily. This lightened the mood of the entire room and even Trunks was giggling.

"I should probably go back now. I won't be humiliated like this." He said as he lifted himself off the chair. He then remembered something. "Oh by the way, where's Vegeta?" He asked as he looked around.

"He left shortly after you two arrived." Bulma said.

"Yeah he was still here when you were unconscious." Kaiser continued.

"Oh I see. Well I'll be going now. Take care you guys and get well soon bro. We'll need your strength soon. See you soon." Yamcha said as he made his way out of the door.

"Bye Yamcha." The mother and son said in unison. Bulma looked back at her older son and said, "It's time for your medicine Kaisy." She sang as she handed him a pill and a glass of water. Kaiser put the pill in his mouth and proceeded to drink some water.

"I am kinda tired now mom. I think I'll catch some sleep." He said as he walked clumsily towards his room. Bulma nodded in agreement and said, "Okay. Rest easy son." She said as she proceeded to prepare some food for her son and husband.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Above East City…<strong>_

Vegeta landed on one of the buildings. He used his senses to find his_ friends_ but it was to no avail. They weren't here. _"Where did they go? I know they've been here for sure."_ He thought to himself as he looked at burning cars. He expanded his ki sensing radius and after a few seconds, he found them.

"There they are. Why did those clowns have to go so far?" He grunted. He then sensed something strange. It was his rival's life force. _"What's wrong with Kakarot? His energy is running out way to fast…but why. The boy did say that they weren't that stro-" _Then it suddenly hit him… it was the heart virus. "Damn it" He snorted as he dashed to the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the desert plains…<strong>_

All of them watched in horror as Earth's strongest fighter was lying on the rocky floor at the mercy of fat Android. It was a sickening sight.

"Kill him 19." The old man commanded.

"Yes, Dr. Gero." Answered the pale white Android in a cybernetic tone.

"DAD! NO!" Gohan yelled out. Piccolo knew they had to act now or else everything was lost.

"Everyone listen! Goku has been hit by the heart virus! We have to save him." Piccolo yelled out but suddenly Dr. Gero appeared in front of them.

"You'll be doing none of that." He said as he shot a few energy blasts towards the Z-Fighters. After that he sneaked up behind Piccolo and shot two pink lasers from his eyes which impaled the green alien's back sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled out as he dashed towards his falling mentor. The old man smirked at this and said, "Now it's your turn." He hissed looking at Krillen and Tien. 19 proceeded to pick Goku up while holding the Saiyan's neck.

"Die Go-" Before he could finish, Vegeta landed his foot firmly on the androids face sending him flying to a nearby mountain reducing it to rubble. Vegeta looked at Goku and smirked coldly.

"You look pathetic Kakarot." He said as he walked over to his rival. Piccolo had regenerated from his injury and made his way to Goku's body. Gohan, who was following close by, had an extremely worried look on his face.

Yamcha arrived to the scene only to find out that Goku had fallen before the Androids. Tien and Krillen filled him in with the details.

"Care to tell me how this happened, Namekian?" Vegeta questioned wanting to know the whole story.

Piccolo nodded and said, "We got to East City just in time and well they got Yamcha first-" "I already know what happened to that weakling. What happened to Kakarot?" Vegeta interrupted.

Piccolo grunted at this but proceeded to tell him everything."Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan right off the bat and he immediately had the upper hand and it even looked like he was toying with the Android but then…" He paused.

"Then what?" Vegeta grunted.

"His energy start to run out fast right after he hit the Android with his Kamehameha which the Android somehow absorbed and gained a good amount of energy but even with that power up, he shouldn't have been nearly as strong as Goku but then it occurred to us that-" He was interrupted again.

"That Kakarot was hit by the heart virus." He continued.

"Yes." The Namek replied.

"Well. It had to happen sometime. Brat! Take your oaf home and give him those medicines." Vegeta commanded. Gohan nodded and quickly tried to lift his father up but Yamcha beat him to it.

"Don't worry kid. I'll help you. Let's get him home." He said as he flew off with Goku over his shoulder and Gohan right on his tail.

"What do you intend on doing Vegeta?" Piccolo asked unsurely.

"Namek. We both know that either one of us could trash those pieces of scrap metal but right now… I want to show off my new powers." He said with a smirk.

"New powers?" Piccolo questioned.

"Stand back and watch." He commanded. Piccolo did as he was told and stood back.

Not too far away stood the old Android. _"My scanners should me that the virus is not from this planet so Goku will die. Oh well." _He thought to himself. Android 19 had just returned to the scene.

"19 kill Vegeta and then kill the rest." He said coldly.

"Understood." The Android replied as it took a fighting stance.

"Time for you to return to the scrap heap." Vegeta hissed as he powered up. Everyone could feel that Vegeta's power was going through the roof. Slowly but steadily Vegeta's hair started to turn golden and his pupils were turning to a teal color. With a final yell, the whole place brightened which forced everyone, including the two androids, two shield their eyes. When they reopened them, they could see Vegeta with a golden aura surrounding him. His hair was now gold and his pupils had a teal color. Everyone watched in awe and dared not to say anything.

"Let me show you what a true Super Saiyan can do." He said with an arrogant tone.

"Incredible! His power is even greater than Goku's!" Piccolo remarked

"Way to go!" Tien said in delight knowing this gave them a huge advantage.

"But I thought only people with pure hearts could turn into Super Saiyans." Krillen protested.

"That's right baldy. I do have a pure heart but pure heart of evil." Vegeta said evilly. This sent shivers down the bald monk's spine.

"Very impressive Vegeta. I didn't know you were capable of such power but you're still no match for us." The old Android snorted.

"Is that so?" Vegeta said arrogantly as he dashed towards the fat Android delivering a sickening punch that hit the Android's stomach. The speed and strength shocked everyone including the old Android.

"How does it feel Android?" The fat Android slowly stepped backwards with its hands wrapped around its stomach. "Time to end your pathetic mechanical existence." The prince snorted as he powered up.

He dashed towards the Android again and grabbed its arms and ripped them both of its body sending down shivers down everyone's spine. He proceeded to kick the Android a couple of hundred feet away.

"This way you won't absorb anyone's energy." He hissed as he flew upwards.

"NOW DIE! BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled out as he shot a blue ball of energy towards the fat Android. Upon impact, the Android's body exploded leaving its head barely above the sand.

Vegeta returned to the scene in an instant. "Who's next?" Vegeta said sarcastically glaring at the older Android with a deadly smirk.

Everyone was gob smacked by Vegeta's onslaught. Even the older Android was shivering.

"I-Impossible…h-how is he so p-p-powerful?" The Android said in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Kaiser (After waking up): 950,000

Kaiser (VS Dr Gero): 4,000,000

Gohan: 8,000,000

Goku: 12,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan: 250,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan (Heart Virus): 130,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan (Severe Heart Virus): 8,000,000

Goku (Base Severe Heart Virus): 9001 (lol)

Android 19: 42,000,000

Android 19 (Kamehameha absorbed): 145,000,000

Dr. Gero: 155,000,000

Piccolo (With Weights): 140,000,000

Tien: 4,000,000

Yamcha: 2,000,000

Krillen: 3,000,000

Vegeta: 15,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan: 275,000,000

* * *

><p>This is chapter 13 ladies and gents. Now this one is 5000+ words because well 13 is a special number to me so yeah. To answer a few reviews now.<p>

Ryuzaki1616: Thank you for your positive review and please if you have any criticisms please tell me but other than that, thanks a bunch

Okay guys. Please enjoy and please R&R.


	14. Chapter 14 The Real Threat

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Alright guys so the previous chapter was quite the hit as it got 100+ hits on its own and now in total we have exceeded 1000+ Yay! From now on I'll make sure to reply to all reviews at the end of the chapter. If you guys have any questions then please PM me and well have fun and please R&R.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.**_

Chapter 14

The Real Threat

_**At the Son house…**_

Gohan and Yamcha had arrived not too long ago with a dying Goku on their shoulder. Chi Chi almost dropped unconscious at the sight of her husband but her love for her him kept her conscious.

"Quick! Lie him down here." She ordered. The former bandit, with help of the demi Saiyan, put Goku on the bed where Chi Chi pointed her finger at. She immediately reached for the medicine Trunks gave to Goku for his _health _however the Saiyan could not get it down due to the intense pain he was in. All he needed was a senzu bean but there was a problem. There were no senzu beans left.

"OH NO! Goku ate the last senzu bean after his training yesterday!" Chi Chi yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"WHAT? Didn't you tell him to get some more?" The former bandit replied.

"I did but he said Krillen would have plenty for today!" She said weakly.

"Damn it! I should've brought some with me and it's too late to get some more." He said in agony. Everyone ignored the young demi Saiyan who was standing there in the corner. He was about to collapse with the thought of losing his father _again_. Just then, suddenly there was a notable _swoosh_ in the room and out of nowhere, Kaiser materialized into the room with a bag of senzu beans.

"Hey guys. I brought these, just in case you guys would run out soon." He said with a serious look.

"K-Kaiser! Thank goodness! You're a life saver!" Chi Chi yelled out as she literally snatched the bag out of his hand which left him kind of amused.

"Thanks a bunch kid! You saved two lives in one day." Yamcha said as he put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder. Yamcha was pushed away by a young demi Saiyan who stood in front of his best friend with watery eyes.

"Thank you so much Kaiser! How did you know to come at this very moment?" Gohan said with a confused look on his face.

The young Saiyan smiled and said, "Well. I was sleeping when I suddenly sensed Goku's life force take a huge dive. I figured that it could only be the heart virus so I decided to gather my energy and use the Instant Transmission to teleport here with a bag of Senzu beans, just in case you guys needed any and by the looks of it, you kinda did." He chuckled as he looked over to Goku who was being nursed by Chi Chi.

Everyone listened to his side of the story with great interest. However there was something else Kaiser had to say.

"Did you guys feel that?" He said seriously. Both of the fighters knew what he was talking about. He was talking about his father's extremely high power level.

"Yeah. It was even higher than my dad's power." Gohan replied.

"I just hope he'll stay on our side." Yamcha said with a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry. He will and by the looks of it, he has become a Super Saiyan." He concluded. What he got in response were two pairs of wide eyes.

"That's incredible!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Awesome! Now we have three Super Saiyans on our side. Well four if you can that guy from the future." The demi Saiyan said as he scratched his forehead.

"Let's just hope all goes well. I have a bad feeling about this." Kaiser said seriously. The two fighters nodded in agreement as they looked at Goku who was now breathing normally due to the medicine he was given.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the battle site…<strong>_

Vegeta powered down back to his base form as he reached the ground. He gave the old Android a cold smirk and said, "Well Android. Come at me if you dare. Your piece of crap partner managed to take some of my energy. This is your best chance to attack." He said arrogantly to the old trembling Android.

"_Why is he inviting me like that? Is he bluffing? I just can't take that risk. Kami knows what other tricks he has up his sleeve. I didn't even know about his Super Saiyan transformation. I have to retreat and get…them." _He thought to himself as he regained his composure.

"Well tin can? What is it gonna be?" The prince said with a smirk. _"He's definitely falling for it. He won't attack and that should give those fools the perfect opportunity to strike."_He thought to himself.

A few hundred feet away, Piccolo had understood Vegeta's strategy and was amazed at his deceiving skills.

"Incredible! He's a genius!" Piccolo exclaimed. Tien and Krillen turned their heads to look at a surprised Namek.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Krillen asked.

"Vegeta knows he's too weak to fight the Android head on. That fat tub of lard drained a lot of his energy. He's making the Android think that he's got another ace in his deck. Technically he does." Piccolo concluded.

"And that's us." Tien continued

"That's right. Get ready." Piccolo said as he took a fighting stance. Dr. Gero noticed that and knew immediately that he had to make a run for it. He shot up in the sky and rushed towards the rocky canyons.

"Damn it! He's getting away! Baldy! Throw me one of those senzu beans." Vegeta hissed. Krillen did as he was told and threw a bean over to Vegeta who ate quickly. As soon as he swallowed it, his energy had returned to him and he was now stronger than ever.

With his energy back, Vegeta sped after the Android who was well hidden in the canyons.

"_I must hide and wait for them to get a good distance away from me and then I must get back to the lab so I can activate 17 and 18. I am obviously no match for these people." _He concluded angrily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Android 19's sandy grave…<strong>_

In the sand, lay 19's head however there was someone else there. A certain purple haired demi Saiyan stood there in disbelief. He couldn't understand the situation. What he was seeing was definitely the head of an android but… he didn't recognize it.

"W-W-What is this? This isn't 17 or 18." He said in horror. "I must warn them." He said as he began to dash towards the canyon but before he could, Kaiser materialized in front of him. Trunks stepped back in shock.

"K-Kaiser? H-how did you know I was here."

"I sensed you a while ago. I gathered my energy to teleport here in front of you. You were wrong about something Trunks. I got hit by the virus before Goku." He said seriously.

"Damn it! Me coming back must've—Wait… What did you call me?" He said when he realized that his older brother had found out about his true identity.

"Hn. Did you think I was a fool? I would recognize those blue eyes and that purple from miles away. It all made sense to me when I met my baby brother for the first time. He also had purple hair and blue eyes. You are from the future and you know everyone of us and you hugged me that day. Thus I concluded that you're my brother…from the future." He concluded with a warm smile.

Trunks stood there in disbelief but seconds later his surprised face turned into a delighted one. "You are just how I remember you. Smart and sharp as ever and not to forget that smile. You have no idea how I felt when you died." He said with tears forming in his eyes. Kaiser approached him slowly, rose up to his level and put his hand on younger brother's shoulder, making the purple haired demi Saiyan look up.

"I am here now Trunks. I have known you for less than a week but I can tell that we share a special bond that can never be broken. I bet the future me feels the same way. He might not be there with you but he will always be there for you right in here." He said pointing at his brother's heart. Trunks suppressed his tears and hugged his brother that he had missed for a very long time. Kaiser obviously returned the hug but it didn't last very long because Trunks suddenly remembered his mission.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" He said as he stepped away from his brother.

"Forgot what?" Kaiser asked curiously.

"First. Please describe the two Androids. I am sure you've seen them."

"Yeah, I saw them and boy were they ugly! One was an old wrinkly man who desperately needed a new wardrobe and the other was a fat tub of lard that needed to lay off his beloved Twinkies." He said humorously. As funny as hell that was, Trunks face turned white. Kaiser noticed this and got a little disappointed.

"Was the description that bad?" He asked innocently. Trunks snapped out of it and decided to tell him about the real threat that was unknown to all the Z fighters.

"Look Kaiser. Those Androids you saw weren't the ones from my future."

"Isn't that a good thing then? I mean they beat this one with ease and well the old man is next."

"I don't know for sure."

"Well there's only one way to find out. We have to go to the others." He said as he began to gather his energy.

"You're right. I see you're recovering well. I can't sense Goku with the others. I presume that it's his turn now." He said with a disappointment.

"Indeed. Now let's get going." He said as he sped towards his friends with close behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the rocky canyons…<strong>_

The Z fighters were moving around carefully hoping to find the old Android however to their disappointment; he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it all to hell! Come out you piece of shit! Stop hiding like a coward! Fine if you won't come out, I'll blast this place to HFIL!" The prince shouted out angrily but he was quickly stopped by the Namekian.

"What do you think you're doing you green fool!" The prince hissed. Piccolo did his best to ignore the Saiyan's attempt to provoke him.

"If you use any energy related attack, he'll absorb and he might just become stronger than you! We can't take that risk!" The Namekian exclaimed. Vegeta grunted at him but powered down as a sign of cooperation. With that settled, the Z fighters dispersed and continued their search for the old Android.

Deep inside the canyon, the old Android looked around to make sure the coast was clear. _Hah! It worked. This is my chance to get out of here."_ He thought to himself as he made a run for it before he could take another step he was confronted by an angry tall Namekian.

"W-W-What? How did you know I was here?" The old Android asked as his body froze. Piccolo chose to answer him with one of his demonic smirks to which the Android replied with a defensive stance.

"Everyone! I found him!" He yelled out getting everyone's attention. The Android decided to make the most of this situation and proceeded to lash out a left hook but to his surprise, Piccolo caught his hand by the wrist. Piccolo smirked again and cut his hand off with his vacant hand which made the Android yelp in pain.

"I am much stronger than you are." He said as he took of his weighted clothing. He blitzed towards the Android delivering a powerful clothesline which knocked off the Androids hat revealing something rather disturbing. On the top of his head was blue see through dome which had his brain in it.

"Looks like you're all talk. The brat from the future warned us about nothing important." Vegeta, who had appeared on the scene, said arrogantly.

Just then, everyone sensed two powers approaching them. One they knew and the other they didn't. Kaiser and Trunks dropped out of the sky and landed a few feet away from the Android. Kaiser looked up to the old man with delight while Trunks's face was nowhere near that bright.

"Ready to bite the dust old man?" Kaiser asked cheekily. This made Vegeta proud because that would be something he'd say.

"I-It's Trunks!" The Namekian said in shock. Everyone, except for Kaiser and Trunks, turned to Piccolo with a bewildered expression. Vegeta was bewildered too but then it suddenly hit him.

"_He's from the future. He has purple hair and blue eyes. He hugged the brat. He kept gazing at me and the woman. It all makes sense! He's Trunks from the future! He's my son! Unbelievable!" _He thought to himself with that same bewildered look on his face.

"Damn it! I must activate 17 and 18!" He exclaimed as he took advantage over this situation and shot up to the sky and shot out a huge energy blast creating a huge explosion. After doing that, he touched down to the ground and started galloping towards his lab. The Z fighters emerged from the explosion unscathed but they had that look of disgust on their faces.

"Now that my secret is out, I won't have to introduce myself." He said calmly.

"You warned us about something totally unnecessary. These Androids were a total joke. Once I find that piece of crap metal, I'll personally make sure that he ends up in the junkyard where he belongs." He said arrogantly.

"That's the thing father." He said thinking that there's no point in hiding the truth anymore. "Those Androids you fought aren't the ones I warned you guys about. I don't know who they are but there's a chance that those Androids might attack!" He exclaimed.

Vegeta still had his typical smirk on. "I'll take care of them easily. I am a Super Saiyan now." He said with pride.

Trunks growled in frustration and said, "That doesn't matter! You were a Super Saiyan in my timeline too! They killed you with ease!" He said with a defeated tone.

"I am stronger than my future self and I'll show you what I mean when I destroy the _real _Androids." He hissed which made Trunks wonder how stubborn his father really was. Piccolo decided to intervene in their little reunion.

"Gero mentioned something about activating 17 and 18. I presume that they are the ones you were talking about." Piccolo said in a serious tone.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Then quickly tell us how they look like! We don't have much time!"

Trunks nodded in agreement and began describing the two killing machines. "17 is a young man with long black hair and an orange scarf tied around his neck. 18 is girl with blonde hair to her shoulders. If she wasn't evil I might've called her cute."

"I don't know about you guys, but she seems to be my type." Krillen said hoping lighten the tension in the room but he was replied with several growls.

"They also wear earrings and both of them blue have killer eyes." Trunks continued.

"Do they also absorb energy from their hands?" Piccolo asked hoping they wouldn't.

"No but they're much worse. Their powers are unlimited." He said in disgust. This pissed Vegeta off badly.

"Don't be a fool! Infinite power is just a myth! You're just over exaggerating things or you're saying that because you're too weak and scared?" Vegeta said.

"Look we can argue about that later! We need to find his lab first!" He said as he grew tired of his father's annoying words.

"I can help you with that." Kaiser said as stepped in between the two. "Mom made me study a lot teaching me and telling me about all sorts of things. Dr. Gero and his whereabouts were one of them."

"Well then talk boy! Where is his lab?"

"In the mountain area north of North City. He transformed one of the caves into a lab." Kaiser replied.

"Well then I am going to pay the doctor a painful visit." Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

"That's a great idea! We'll go there before Dr. Gero gets to his lab and destroy 17 and 18 before he activates them." Krillen said with delight.

"Are you mad midget? I am going to wait till that oaf activates them and then I'll take them both down. These two were barely a match and I really need a challenge." Vegeta said arrogantly. Trunks could not believe what he had heard.

"What are you talking about? We can't let them get activated! They'll kill us all!"

"He's right dad. We shouldn't take that risk. Trunks is a Super Saiyan too and he couldn't do anything. You were a Super Saiyan when you fought them in his timeline but they still bested you." Kaiser said with a serious tone which made Vegeta very angry.

"SILENCE! How could you two even call yourself Saiyans? You're both cowards!" He said as he flew into the sky. Everyone stood there in disbelief. They were all thinking the same thing. _How could Vegeta be so arrogant? _

"Damn it! Even when I fought them at my full power I could barely injure them! We may not see eye to eye but I won't let my father face them alone!" He said as he dashed closely behind Vegeta.

"Well since my brother and father are gonna fight together, I might as well join them." He said as he prepared to take off only to be halted by a green Namekian.

"Wait! You're coming with us. We need to find the lab before Vegeta so we can destroy the Androids before he gets there. I am sure even in your condition, you can handle two offline Androids." The Namkian said ever so seriously.

"Don't worry Piccolo. I'll be fine. Now let's go!" He said as he took off.

"Very well. Let's go you two." He instructed Tien and Krillen as he dashed behind the young Saiyan.

In the midst of the forest, the old Android was running faster than sound in order to reach his lab. After running for 5 minutes, he stopped to check on how far his enemies were.

"It Seems I have lost them. Now I can fly back to my lab and activate-" He was interrupted when he sensors detected two powers heading for him. He was left shell shocked when he saw Vegeta and an unknown warrior pass him.

"_Vegeta! He's still searching for me! Why is he so relentless? And that brat is with him too! Wait a second! It can't be! They're heading straight for my hidden lab! But it can't be. I am the only one with coordinates to my lab! It has to be a coincidence." _His thought was interrupted when his sensors picked up four more people. His nightmare had become reality. _"It isn't a coincidence! Their current trajectory will take them straight to my lab! SHIT! Those fools want to destroy 17 and 18 now while they're defenseless! They'll pay for this!" _He concluded as he continued his marathon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up in the sky…<strong>_

Kaiser, Piccolo, Tien and Krillen were flying in silence towards the mountain area. Krillen wanted to lighten the mood a little so he tried to make a conversation.

"So… Any of you guys know what we're in for?" He said lightly.

Tien glanced over to his bald friend and said, "Nothing if destroy those Androids before they get woken up."

Krillen wanted to continue the conversation. "Say if they somehow do get woken up, what then?

"Why do you want to know Krillen?" Kaiser said in a bored tone.

"Just curious." He replied which started to test a certain green alien's patience.

"Remember when you got killed by Frieza?" Piccolo said.

"Y-Y-Yes." He said nervously.

"It's gonna be much worse than that." The Namekian said with a smirk which sent chills down the bald monk's spine.

After flying for another two minutes, they reached their destination.

"Right. We're here. The plan is to split up and look for the lab and if you find it or if you find Dr. Gero, do not go in alone. Raise your energy so we can sense you and come for your aid. Understand? The Namekian ordered. He received nods from everyone and each of them went their separate ways.

Away from the scene were Vegeta and Trunks who were looking for the lab on your own. Trunks was still in disbelief of how selfish his father was. He wasn't finished arguing with his father yet though.

"Stop giving me that look boy." Vegeta grunted.

"Why are you doing this? You can't beat them father!"

"Of course I can. I am a Saiyan Elite and I am also a Super Saiyan"

"What if you don't? What if you were wrong?"

"Rubbish boy! I won't lose."

"What if you do?"

"Well then too bad!"

"How could you be so selfish? Don't you care what happens to your sons and wife?" He said hoping that would make an impact on his selfish father.

"I-I don't care about anyone!" He stuttered trying his best to hide it but his son was no fool. He saw through it.

"You're lying. You're too stubborn to admit it." He said in a dark tone.

"SILENCE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He said angrily increasing his speed. Trunks was hurt by what his father said to him but now was not the time to cry over it so he increased his speed too.

On the rocky ground, Dr. Gero was sprinting towards his lab. _"I am almost there and those fool are nowhere in sight. Oh? What's this?" _He stopped as he saw someone flying nearby. It was Krillen who was searching desperately for Dr. Gero's lab. _"The lesser pests there are the better." _He thought as he shot up, grabbed Krillen's leg and smashed him to the ground.

He smirked at the injured monk and said, "I am surprised they let you out on their own considering how low your power level is. Anyway time to die." He said as he started to move towards the bald monk.

"Bring it old man!" Krillen said as he barely managed to stand however the old Android stopped when his sensors picked up Piccolo nearby.

"_This isn't good. I can handle Krillen easily but Piccolo is too much. I must go."_ He thought to himself. "Consider yourself lucky. You'll live to see another… well I'd give you 20 minutes. Hahahaha!" He laughed as he quickly took off.

"_I must let the others know!" _He said as he began to raise his power. _"No. Not yet! I need to find his lab first! Then I'll let everyone else know." _He thought to himself as he followed the Android slowly without letting him know that he was following him.

Krillen saw what he needed to see. He saw Dr. Gero run into a cave.

"That's it! That's his lab! Now I can let everyone know." He said as he spiked his ki which let everyone know that Krillen had found something.

In the cave, Dr. Gero was standing in front of a large iron door with a keypad attached to hit. He hit the numbers 101323 which opened the door. There were four pods in there. One said 19, the other said 18, then 17 and finally 16.

"I didn't want to activate them even as a last resort but considering the situation I am in at this very moment, I have no choice." He said as he picked up a remote. He stood in front of the pod that said 17 on it and hit a few buttons that opened the latch and did the same thing with the one that said 18 on it.

Both the Androids stepped outside. One was a male with black hair and an orange scarf. The other was a female with blonde hair. Both of them glanced over to what the doctor was holding. Both of them recognized it in an instant. It was the remote that would deactivate them. They decided to act nice and then destroy him when their chance would present itself.

"Good morning Dr. Gero. Thank you for activating us." The two said in unison with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back outside…<strong>_

Everyone reached Krillen's location within seconds and their eyes darted at the cave that had the Androids in it.

"He's in there guys." Krillen said weakly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kaiser yelled as he dashed towards cave only to find an iron gate. "Well this sucks." He said as he realized something interesting. His powers were starting to return. _"It's about time! My powers are coming back. This gives us a huge advantage." _He thought to himself with a confident smirk. Everyone had caught up to him and examined the door carefully.

Vegeta glanced over to Kaiser and noticed that Kaiser's energy was stable and high. "Glad to see you're power is back brat." Vegeta said with a confident smirk. Kaiser shrugged off his father's remarks and focused back on the door.

Just then they heard something that alarmed them greatly.

"AAGHH! 17! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Android yelled out.

Back outside everyone except for Vegeta was standing bewildered at the Android's words.

"What was that?" Tien yelled out.

"Wait a second… D-Did he j-just say 17?" Krillen said as he shook in his boots. This only meant one thing, he activated the Androids.

"Well there is only one way to find OUT!" He said as he shot a ki blast at the door that completely obliterated it. "Knock knock." Kaiser said cheekily but what he saw next shocked him and everyone, including Vegeta. 17 had stabbed his creator from the back with his mere hands.

"T-That's them? They are so young!" Krillen said in disbelief.

"Don't be deceived. They might look innocent but they're deadly." Trunks said as he gritted his teeth.

"Hmph! They look weak to me." Vegeta said with a smirk.

17 and 18 both ignored the Z fighters and glanced over to something that caught their interest. It was another pod and it had 16 printed on it. "What's this? Another Android?" 18 said as she walked over to the pod.

"Step away from that you fool! If you activate him. It'll be the end of the world! Didn't you hear me you piece of shit?" Dr. Gero yelled angrily. However this didn't make a certain black haired Android happy.

"You know. You're starting to get on my nerves. I'll make quick work of you." 17 said as he grabbed the Android by the neck and within an instant he crushed his neck so hard, his mechanical head flew right off its' sockets and landed on the hard concrete floor with a sickening _splat_. "Goodbye. Dear doctor." 17 said evilly as he crushed Dr. Gero's head with his foot.

The Z fighters were still in awe by the Android's ruthlessness. Trunks however was shivering at the sight of the third pod. _"H-How is this even possible? Another Android? How can my presence mess up so many things?" _He thought in disbelief.

"Let's get him up and running 18." 17 said as he was about to press the button that would activate the Android. Trunks however, wasn't going to stand for this though.

"I WON'T LET ANOTHER ANDROID TERRORISE THIS EARTH!" He yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and launched a deadly ki blast towards his nightmare. A huge explosion made the Z fighters retreat to safe distance.

"You fool! What did you do that for? Look! They're still alive and not even hurt." Vegeta said as he pointed towards the mountain roads where the two Androids were standing with the third pod. Trunks looked at them in disbelief. _"They're not even hurt!" _

"Let's wake him up 18." He said still not acknowledging the presence of Earth's Special Forces.

"Yeah yeah, shut up already." She said in an annoyed tone as she pressed the button that opened the latch of the pod.

Out stepped a very tall Android. He was a male with green body armor and black tights. He had orange and those same cold eyes however his face was emotionless unlike the other Androids. They showed death.

"Well hello there 16. I am 17 and this is our sister, 18." He said as he pointed his finger at his sister. To his surprise, 16 didn't answer him.

"I guess he's one of those strong and silent types." 18 said lightly. Their reunion was cut short when an angry Saiyan prince appeared in front of them.

"You have ignored for far too long you useless pieces of scrap metal." He hissed.

"That's not very nice Vegeta. 16 how about you deal with this arrogant prick."

"Negative." 16 replied emotionlessly.

"What? Why not?" 18 questioned.

"It least Bigfoot there is smart enough to know what he's in for.

"My mission is to kill Goku."

"So you do talk." 18 remarked.

"Well none of that matters now. 18 do you want the honors or shall I deal with this impudent little moron." He asked coolly. 18 started to walk towards the Saiyan's direction with a seductive smile.

"I'll deal with him." She said as she put a lock of her hair behind her hair. Vegeta gave her an evil smirk and chuckled slightly.

"I won't go easy on you even if you're a woman. Wait a minute. You're not even human so calling you a woman would be dumb. You are nothing more than a machine." He said coldly.

18's smile disappeared and she growled in response. "Time to shut you up."

"None of you fools will interfere! You got that!" He said as he glared at the rest of Z fighters. They could do nothing but to listen to the prince. Trunks however was finding it difficult to restrain himself. He came to his senses when he felt a certain small hand on his shoulder. It was his brother who was always there for his comfort.

"Don't worry Trunks. I don't intend to listen to dad anyway. If things go south I'll step in." He reassured.

"We all will." Piccolo continued.

"Even though Vegeta is a total douche." Krillen said only to receive glares from the entire gang. "S-Sorry." He said not wanting to get in trouble.

Back to the fight scene, Vegeta glared at the beautiful woman with the intent to kill. She smiled again making the prince even angrier.

"Bring it…Veggie." She said knowing that it would strike a nerve.

"OH HELL NO! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!" He yelled as he dashed towards the Android delivering a fury of punches and kicks that were easily blocked by her.

Tien and Krillen could not even begin to comprehend the level they were at. Trunks, Piccolo and Kaiser followed every movement with ease as they prepared for the worse.

Vegeta kept hammering away desperately looking for an opening which he found and successfully landed a right hook on the Android's lower ribs sending her flying into the surrounding mountains.

"HE DID IT!" Krillen yelled in naivety. What he was the end, was actually just the beginning.

"I am not too sure Krillen. It looked too easy and look at her buddies. They don't even look fazed." He said with a slight hint of fear in his tone.

"Tien's right Krillen. Look." He said as he pointed towards 18 who suddenly appeared before Vegeta. This left Krillen's hopes shattered.

"You scared me there Android. I thought that was all you had." Vegeta said arrogantly.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She said with a smirk of her own.

Vegeta grunted at this and resumed his fury of punches but something was different. He was starting to show signs of fatigue but the Android was as calm as ever. Vegeta's attacks lost their pace and that was her cue.

"Time to end this Veggie." She said cheekily.

He grunted in response and delivered a roundhouse kick in blind rage which 18 evaded easily and proceeded to punch his gut with such worse that the mountain behind him got reduced to rubble. He spat out some blood and then was kicked on the face which sent him crashing down.

As soon as he got up weakly, the Android dashed towards him and kicked his arm with such immense force that his arm bone had been reduced to dust.

The pain was too much even for the prince and so he let out a yell of agonizing pain.

Trunks became bewildered at what he was saying and gritted his teeth. "NOT AGAIN!" He yelled as he transformed and dashed towards his father's aid but was cut off by a smirking black haired Android.

He growled at him and attacked him with his sword. What happened next shocked everyone to the core and left everyone's jaw drop in disbelief. 17 blocked Trunk's sword with his mere hands which caused it to shatter into pieces. Trunks watched in horror as his sword got destroyed and he was then sent flying by a right hook. This alarmed everyone and now they had to act.

"Everyone! We have to attack now!" Piccolo yelled out and on his command, Kaiser transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed towards the Androids followed closely by Tien and Piccolo.

"W-Wait you guys! We don't stand a chance against them." He yelled as he was rooted to the spot. However, his words had fallen on deaf ears though.

"You take Piccolo and Tien, 17. I want to play with that cutie." She said almost nicely.

"That's not fair! You got to deal with one Super Saiyan! Let me take him."

"You took take care of the one with the purple jacket. Go find him and play with him. At least I am letting you play with three people." She protested.

"Alright fine." He said as he gave up and made his way to Piccolo and Tien. Kaiser managed to get the woman away from his father who was now on the ground unconscious in his base form.

"You'll pay for this!" He hissed.

18 smiled at his anger. "Don't get angry boy. It doesn't suit you and how come you don't exist in my database?" She questioned while maintaining that smile on her face.

"That doesn't matter."

"You know you can't beat me."

"I'll try."

"You'll end up like Vegeta here."

"Shouldn't you be making me a sandwich?" He said with a Vegeta like smirk knowing that he was gonna get it now.

Her smile had vanished with her. She suddenly reappeared in front of the young Saiyan delivering her strongest punch to the Saiyan's abdomen sending him flying faster than the speed of light into a nearby mountain.

"Punk." She hissed. She saw something from the corner of her eye. It was an energy attack from the one with the purple jacket. She barely managed to evade it but her favorite blue jacket didn't.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She yelled out as she dashed towards Trunks to kill him but she was cut off by foot on her face. It was a heavily breathing Kaiser.

"In your face! Literally." He said as he caught his breath. His joke was cut short as he was flicked away by 18 who recovered within an instant sending him to the ground injured and broken. 18 had resumed her wrath on Trunks firing away at him with punches and kicks.

17 on the side was wiping the floor with Piccolo and Tien. With a final blow from each side. Tien, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta were lying scattered on the ground with Kaiser a good distance away.

"Let's kill them 17."

"Yeah, lets." He said as they both began forming energy in their hands.

Kaiser was lying weakened but he could comprehend the situation. _"No… I won't lose anyone else again! But what can I do? They're so much stronger than me. Why do they want to kill Goku?"_ He suddenly came up with a dangerous plan but he knew that it would work.

He dashed in front of the two Androids hoping they wouldn't fire those things at him.

"WAIT!"

"Oh I totally forgot about you." 18 said playfully.

"What do you want kid?" 17 asked irritably.

"I-I can help you guys." He said regretfully.

"Help us? How?" 17 said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I can show you were Goku is. That's who you want isn't it?" He asked.

"Now you're speaking my language." 17 cheered.

"What's the catch?" 18 asked knowing there was something he would want in return.

"Leave them alone."

"Fine." 16 said as he appeared in front of the young Saiyan making him jump a little.

"Well I guess we can go with that." 18 replied.

"Sure whatever." 17 concluded.

Krillen had heard all of it and dashed towards Kaiser with the intention to punch the young Saiyan. He grabbed Kaiser by his collar and said, "Kaiser! What the hell do you think you're doing? How could you betray Goku like that? I know Vegeta is your father but Goku is—

"Goku is what Krillen? You're best friend? Don't give me that look. I just saved your life. Goku's sacrifice is necessary but it won't be in vain. He as he slapped Krillen's hands off his collar.

Krillen just stood there not knowing what to say to the young Saiyan however anger got the better of him.

"You're just like that Saiyan! Like you're real father! You're so selfish!" He said regrettably.

If Krillen wasn't his friend, he would've killed him instantly but Krillen did not know his true motives. He turned around and moved towards the Androids.

18 watched in amusement and walked over to the bald monk. "You need to relax more honey." She said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"_You can thank me for that too Krillen." _Kaiser thought to himself.

"Let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer." Kaiser said coolly. He then shot into the air with three Androids following him.

Krillen snapped back into reality and made his way to his fallen comrades.

Kaiser and co. had been flying for over 30 minutes. He thought that this is the perfect time to execute his plan. He suddenly stopped and the Androids mimicked him.

"Are we here?" 17 said as he looked around.

"This is the middle of nowhere though." 18 said as she looked around too.

"My sensors do not detect any life forms here." 16 said in his mechanical voice.

Kaiser turned around to face them. He gave them his typical smirk as he put two fingers on his forehead.

18 looked at the boy confusingly and said, "What are you-" Before she could finish. He vanished into thin air.

There was silence but it was evident that hatred was also there.

"That bastard! He tricked us!" 17 hissed.

"We should've killed him and the others!" 18 added.

"None of that matters now. We must continue our search." 16 ordered in his usual emotionless expression. Both of the Androids nodded in agreement and flew off to find Goku.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Trunks: 12,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan: 230,000,000

Kaiser: 10,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (90% Power): 205,000,000

Piccolo Without Weights: 195,000,000

Android 16: 550,000,000

Android 17: 500,000,000

Android 18: 490,000,000

* * *

><p>Okay so this is chapter 14. I am impressed with myself. 6500+ words. A new achievement lol. I got some bad news for you guys though. I won't be updating as frequently as I'd hoped anymore. Maybe once a week, hopefully because I have to focus on my studies and other responsibilities so sorry about that don't worry I won't abandon this story. Now to answer some reviews.<p>

Vegetrunks: Thank you for your positive review and I hope you like this chapter too.

Kakun: Well your question has been answered in this chapter.

Dabombdiggitay: I was saving yours for last. First of all thank you very much for your extremely positive review. Second, I absolutely love your username. I think it's hilarious and third, your analysis is more than just impressive. It's amazing actually. I am glad you appreciate my story. You'll appreciate him even more in the future cuz I have a lot of things planned for Kaiser. Haha I knew adding that 9000 joke would lighten the mood a little. The number 13 is very important to me. It's my best friend's birthday that day. A day can't even hope to forget.

Anyways guys. Please enjoy and R&R.


	15. Chapter 15 Spiritual Training

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: Right so the last chapter was quite successful. The number of hits have been increasing at an impressive rate and the reviews are also increasing, slowly but steadily. I have been enjoying writing this a lot and well I am not sure if I'll take this fic to the GT as well but that's in the future. Anyway here's chapter 14. Please enjoy and please R&R.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.**_

Chapter 15

Spiritual Training

_**At Capsule Corp…**_

Bulma was in the kitchen feeding an over energetic Trunks. She was deep in thought, constantly hoping and praying that the two men of the house would return home alive and well.

"Oh Vegeta….Kaiser….I hope you two are alright." She said with concern. "Do you think they'll be back unharmed Trunks?" She said as she glanced over to her son who was in her lap drinking milk from the bottle. What she got in response filled her with hope. He giggled brightly as he continued drinking. "I guess you're right." She said hopefully. Just then a familiar young bloodied Saiyan materialized into the room.

"K-KAISER!" She yelled as she almost threw Trunks off her arms. "My baby! What happened to you?" She said as she quickly set Trunks down on the chair and approached her son quickly.

He looked up at her with a weak smile. "I have been better mom. The Androids...they were much stronger than we had originally anticipated however I have no time to explain. The others….they're injured *pant* we need some *pant* senzu beans." He said unsteadily.

"You take one first." She said as she took out several beans from the jar. She proceeded to hand him one. He ate it quickly and felt all his energy surging back to him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reopened his eyes with a bright smile.

"Thanks mom. I should get back to everyone. I'll explain everything once I get back." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Bulma sighed as her son departed.

"So things have turn for the worst." She said sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At East District 439…<strong>_

Goku was lying in bed and for the first time since he got home, he was breathing normally. Chi Chi looked at her husband with teary eyes hoping he would recover soon. Yamcha and Gohan were standing outside the Son residence. The two had a puzzled look on their face.

"Do you feel that kid?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it. We had three Super Saiyans on our side and yet we still lost."

"Those Androids must be something else. What's up with Kaiser though? Why was he teleporting all over the place? First he was fighting with them and then he flew off and stopped in the middle of nowhere. He then teleported to Capsule Corp. and from there he teleported back to everyone." He said as he took a breather.

"I don't know Yamcha. I hope whatever he's doing is for the best." He said as he looked up to the former bandit.

"I hope you're right kid. I hope you're right." He said as he patted the young demi Saiyan's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the battle site…<strong>_

Krillen was trying to tend everyone's wounds but it was no good. He was no healer and the injuries they had were far too severe. Vegeta had a broken arm and most definitely a broken pride. Trunks had several broken ribs and the list goes on. He fell back to the ground as he gave up. He suddenly remembered the kiss the beautiful Android had given him. As he remembered he felt his cheeks flare up.

"This isn't the time for that." He said out loud as he snapped back to reality.

"Time for what?"

Krillen stiffened at the voice. He slowly turned around but when he did, his scared expression turned into an angry one.

"KAISER! So you did it didn't you? You led them to Goku and got him killed. Y-You're-"

"Yes Krillen, I happily went to Goku's house and watched him get killed by the Androids. Actually I watched them kill Chi Chi too." The young Saiyan snapped. "Do you think I am a fool Krillen? I would never do that to Goku. I only lured them away so I can teleport back home to get some senzu beans. There was no other way to save you guys." He said as he regained his temper. "Use your senses. You'll be able to sense Goku and Chi Chi. Goku is my savior, I would sacrifice myself, without even thinking twice, for him." He concluded.

Krillen could feel guilt strike him like thunder. He had said such terrible to the boy who had lost everything at such a young age. _"What have you done Krillen? How could you be so stupid?" _The bald monk thought to himself.

"K-Kaiser…I am so sorry. I was just so angry. I was being selfish. What I said about your real-"

"Don't worry about it Krillen. That's all in the past. And besides…" He said as he approached the monk with a cheeky expression. "I made you score a chick." He chuckled only to receive a punch to the head by a blushing monk.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up. You got the senzu beans?"

"Yeah yeah, they're right here." Kaiser said as he rubbed his head with one arm and showed him the bag of the magical beans with the other.

"Good let's heal them."

"Right." Kaiser said as he dashed towards to each of the fallen Z Fighter. Kaiser gave one each to his father and brother and Krillen gave one to the Namekian and one to the three eyed man.

Everyone was filled in the details of what had happened after they were defeated by the Androids. Kaiser was thanked by three out of four people. His father who was too stubborn to thank his son just grunted to express his gratitude.

"Wow. Even in this timeline you saved my life." Trunks said as he dusted off the dirt on his jacket.

"Anything for my family." Kaiser said with a warm smile. "Say Trunks. These Androids were way too strong. Like _really _strong. I knew they were stronger than us but they toyed with us." He said with a serious expression.

"I know Kaiser. When I was fighting them I realized something." He said as he bowed his head.

"What boy?" Vegeta spoke up.

Trunks looked back up and said, "These Androids are stronger than the ones I fought in my timeline."

Everyone gasped at this. They couldn't believe their luck and the worst part was that none of them are even close to the Androids power even Vegeta who was the strongest out of the lot.

"Well. I suggest we go back to training and also wait for Goku to recover. We should be able to put up a fight against them after a year of training and having Goku back on our side will give us an advantage." Kaiser said seriously.

He was greeted by two grunts and three nods of agreement. As soon as he mentioned Goku's name, Vegeta scowled angrily and wanted to punch his son in the gut. Kaiser felt his father's anger but ignored it. Piccolo growled angrily too as he was now forced to take desperate measures.

A short distance away, Vegeta was watching them converse angrily. _"Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot! It always has to be about him. Damn those Androids…I was no match for them. Screw this shit! Time for more training!" _He thought to himself angrily. He quickly dashed off into the air catching everyone's attention.

Trunks and Kaiser both were about to take off when a certain tall Namekian intervened."Trunks! Kaiser! Wait!" He called out to them before the two brothers took off.

"Damn it! What is it Piccolo?" Kaiser grunted.

"We have to go after him!" Trunks continued.

"Look. You need to leave him alone. He needs some time on his own. Even after becoming a Super Saiyan, he was no match for them. They hurt is pride a lot more than anything else. It's best to give him some time." Piccolo said calmly.

Kaiser and Trunks both powered down and hung their head in shame. How could they not understand their father's feelings?

Krillen who also felt terrible had something going on in his mind that he needed to say. "Guys. I am sorry. I would've fought alongside you but I was just too scared." He said with an embarrassing look.

Piccolo merely grunted in response but had some consoling words for the bald monk. "Don't sweat it Krillen. Trunks, Kaiser and Vegeta were all Super Saiyans but it didn't take the Androids much to take all three of them out." He said with a defeated tone. "Listen! Go to Goku's house and move him some place safe and as for me, I am leaving." Piccolo grunted.

"Where are you going Piccolo?" Krillen stepped up.

"None of your business."

"Come on Piccolo…tell us." Tien spoke up.

Piccolo growled angrily and launched off the ground a good ten feet. He powered up to his maximum and yelled out, "I AM GOING ALONE AND IF ANY OF YOU FOLLOW ME I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled as he shot off to the sky.

Trunks and Kaiser surprised by the Namekian's sudden outburst however the two earthlings were left shaking in their boots.

"W-W-What's wrong with h-h-him." Krillen said trying his best not to piss himself in fear.

Kaiser had to ease the tense mood and proceeded with one of his jokes. "I guess it was his time of the month." He said with a cheeky grin. Trunks chuckled slightly but Tien and Krillen laughed nervously but then he realized something. "Wait a minute. His flight trajectory leads him straight to the lookout! Why is he going there?"

Then suddenly a bulb lit in Krillen's shiny bald head, "Of course! He's going to fuse with Kami! Master Roshi once told me that first Piccolo and Kami used to be one being and if they hadn't split in two, they would've been the strongest in the entire universe. They'll become a Super Namek. That is why he went there!" Krillen exclaimed. This lit up everyone's face. There was some hope now.

"Wow! No wonder he's all worked up about it. He never really liked the old man." Tien chuckled. Then something unpleasant occurred to him. "Wait if Kami fuses with Piccolo then that would mean that the Dragon balls will cease to exist." He said in agony. Krillen stiffened at his words.

"It won't make a difference if he was to die at the hands of the Androids. This is a chance he must take and he knows it." Kaiser said calmly.

Kaiser smiled at this hopeful revelation and then he glanced over to his brother who had a similar smile on his face. "Trunks, I think we should go home now. Mom is expecting us."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her." Trunks said happily. Kaiser just nodded and then looked back at Tien and Krillen.

"Trunks you go on ahead. I'll go to Goku's house and move him someplace _safe_." He said knowing that there is no safe place for the older Saiyan to rest.

"Bring him to Kame House." Krillen said with an enlightened expression.

"Yeah. That's a good idea and as for me, I'll be heading back to the mountains. I should continue with my training." He said as he lifted off the ground.

"Alright Tien, take care and see you soon." Krillen said as he waved him off.

"Okay kids, I am going to Kame House, Kaiser is going to get Goku and Trunks, I think you should formally introduce yourself to your mother." The bald monk said. That was the smartest thing he had said all day. He then lifted off into the air. "See ya guys." He said as he went supersonic.

"Kaiser, I am gonna go home now. Stay safe and come home quick."

"Don't worry Trunks. I'll come back as soon as I teleport Goku to Kame House. Tell mom not to worry and that I'll be back soon." He said coolly. Trunks nodded and proceeded to dash towards Capsule Corp.

Kaiser looked up to the sky with a smile and then he put two fingers on his forehead.

_THUD THUD_

Kaiser widened his eyes to the sound he heard. He could feel it. It was…inside of him.

_THUD THUD_

His heart rate increased and he started to breath heavily. He grabbed his shirt in pain as he fell to the ground gritting his teeth.

_THUD THUD_

"D-Damn it…n-n-not now." He whimpered as the pain was starting to get the better of him. Suddenly without warning, the pain had subsided. Kaiser felt his heart rate return to normal and his breathing had become normal too.

"I guess I haven't fully recovered yet. I knew I felt something before the fight with the old tin can. Time to go and get Goku." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead and then in the next instant he dematerialized.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Son Residence…<strong>_

"Here you go Goku. Drink this," Chi Chi said as she poured the drug down his throat. Gohan and Yamcha were at her side in case she needed any assistance. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kaiser materialized into the room.

"Hey guys." He said with no emotion.

"Kai-" They hadn't finished greeting the young Saiyan when they saw his torn clothes and his stern expression. They feared for the worst.

"K-Kaiser…how d-did it go?" Gohan began.

Kaiser glanced over to his best friend. "Not too well Gohan." He said regrettably.

"What do you mean not too well? Did someone get hurt?" Yamcha asked worriedly.

"Hurt is an understatement." He said quietly.

"Kaiser. Tell us what happened honey." She said calmly as she reached Kaiser's height. Kaiser looked back at her and nodded.

"The Androids. They were much stronger than we had anticipated. Even three Super Saiyans weren't enough. They beat us all. Luckily none of us died. I managed to lure them away far enough so they couldn't get back. They're even stronger than the ones Trunks told us about." Kaiser said with disappointment.

"Wait, I thought, those were the Androids Trunks told us about." Yamcha questioned.

"They are but they're just much stronger. Anyway I have come here to take Goku to Kame House. We need to move him to a safer location. Pack your stuff and get all the medicines you need." He said as he took a seat. Everyone nodded and started packing while Kaiser focused on regaining his energy.

A while later, everyone had finished gathering all the supplies needed for Goku's recovery and then they approached Kaiser who had fallen asleep.

Gohan sat down next to his friend and shook him in order to wake him up. "Kaiser. Wake up bro. It's time to go."

Kaiser slowly opened his eyes with a groan. He felt weird and slightly weakened. _"Odd. I should be feeling better right now. I guess those Androids really messed me up." _He thought to himself as he slowly stood up.

"You okay kid?" Yamcha asked worriedly.

Kaiser slowly put two fingers on his forehead. He glanced over at the former bandit with a blank expression. "I am fine. Everyone grab on." He said with a rather fatigued tone.

"Are you sure?" Gohan said as he grabbed on.

"I am fine!" He snapped but regretted it in an instant. He sighed and said, "Sorry Gohan. I am just taking this defeat too seriously." He said as he smiled at his best friend. Gohan nodded with a smile as he grabbed on to his father with his other arm. Everyone now had a firm grip on the young Saiyan and within in an instant they vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kame House…<strong>_

"Oh yeah baby! Shake it! Shake it!" Master Roshi exclaimed as blood was streaming down his nose. An irritated bald monk was glaring at the Turtle Hermit.

"Master Roshi! Will you take this seriously? This is serious. Goku is down with the disease and we got our asses handed to us by those Androids. Not even three Super Saiyans were enough." He said seriously.

Master Roshi ceased his laughter and stiffened slightly. "I know Krillen. I was just joking. This situation is dire indeed." He said as he wiped his blood of his face.

Just before another word was said, Kaiser, Gohan, Yamcha, Chi Chi and an ill Goku materialized into the room.

"Good, you guys here. Yamcha and Gohan, you two take Goku upstairs." The bald monk commanded. He glanced over to Kaiser who was standing there with a blank expression. "Thanks Kaiser." He said only to receive a nod. "You okay kid? You seem to be-"

"I am fine Krillen. I am just tired. I am gonna head on home now." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

Krillen looked at him wanting to question him more about his health but was pushed not too. He didn't want to get on his bad side. "Okay Kaiser. See you soon."

Kaiser merely nodded and focused as hard as he could. He knew something was wrong. He couldn't use the Instant Transmission. His eyes widened at this shocking revelation. He was starting to tremble. _"What's going on? This is impossible! This is one of the most basic techniques I have. I need to restore my health." _He thought to himself as he took out a senzu bean from his bag that was now empty. He swallowed the bean and felt some of his energy return.

Krillen noticed this and began to wonder. _"One more question couldn't hurt, could it?" _He thought to himself. "Hey Kai-" Before he could finish, the young Saiyan vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Mrs. Briefs was outside watering the plants and humming a lovely tune. She suddenly stopped all her activities when she noticed her adopted grandson materialize out of nowhere. She threw the hose down and hugged her grandson tightly.

"Kaisy dear! How have you been and what happened to your clothes?" She said as she examined his torn clothes.

"It's a long story grandma. Are Trunks and mom inside?"

"Yes dear. Both Trunks's are inside." She said having finally found out who the boy was from the future.

"Okay, I am gonna go and say hi. Could you make me some of those cookies please? I am kinda hungry." He said as he scratched the back of his hair with a soft chuckle.

"Anything for you my dear." She said cheerfully as she made her way inside.

Kaiser smiled and made his way to the living room hoping to find his brother and mother. From a distance he could hear his little brother, of this timeline, laugh in joy. His laughter was followed by his mother's and then his brother's who was from the future timeline.

He finally entered the living room with a bright smile. Trunks noticed his brother come in. "Hey Kaiser! You're back." He exclaimed.

Bulma also noticed his son come in and said, "Welcome home honey. I heard what happened." She frowned. "Anyway that's all in the past. Go get changed. Those torn clothes don't suit you." She chuckled.

Kaiser opened his mouth to say something but…nothing came out. His whole body froze; he couldn't move his arms or legs. His eyes widened in horror but then he heard something that made him want to yell.

_THUD THUD_

It was his heart. The heart virus had returned with a deadly vengeance. His vision started to blur and his body started to tremble. Trunks noticed his brother's ki become unstable. He immediately got up and walked quickly to his brother. Bulma looked at the two with a confused expression.

_THUD THUD_

"Kaiser. Are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, his brother fell over breathing heavily and twitching in pain. Trunk's and Bulma's eyes widened in horror. They knew what it was.

"KAISER!" The mother and son yelled out rushing over to his fallen body.

Bulma immediately activated her motherly instincts and said, "Trunks! Take him to his room. I'll get the antidote and the senzu beans." She commanded. Trunks did as he was told and lifted his brother and took him to his room and set him down on his bed.

Bulma came bursting into the room and slowly gave her ill son the antidote and a senzu beans which he swallowed painfully. His heart rate had returned to normal along with his breath. Both of them took a sigh of relief then without warning, the Saiyan prince burst into the room with a bewildered expression.

"WHAT HAPPENNED?" He questioned, demanding an immediate answer.

Bulma could no longer hold her tears back and dug her face into her husband's chest as she sobbed.

"V-Vegeta. It's the heart virus." She whimpered.

"W-What? That can't be! He was fine when he fought those pieces of scrap metal." Vegeta growled in disbelief.

"He must've overexerted himself. He had just recovered and he was forced to fight." Trunks said as tears formed in his eyes. He hadn't seen his brother near death since he fought the Androids in his own timeline.

There was silence room, the only thing that could be heard were Bulma's sobs.

"Don't worry about the brat. He'll be fine. He's a Saiyan and more importantly, he's a Saiyan prince." Vegeta said with a smirk. This put a smile on the face of Bulma and Trunks. Their tears had subsided and Bulma had realized that she had forgotten Trunks on the couch and so she dashed out of the room to check on her youngest son. Vegeta left the room too and made his way to the gravity room for some intense training. Trunks stayed with his ill brother. He didn't want to leave his side just yet but later he was forced too when he was told that another time machine had been found.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaiser's Dream…<strong>_

**Kaiser's eyes suddenly shot open and he couldn't recognize where he was. He wasn't in his room or in Capsule Corp. He didn't get up just yet but he moved his head to study his surroundings. He noticed that there was someone beside him. He looked up to see who it was and what he saw left him wide eyed. **

**It was Goku but there was something wrong. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing green and black battle armor. He had a scarf, drenched in dry blood, around his forehead, he also had a scar on his cheek and he had a stern expression.**

"**G-Goku?" Kaiser whispered.**

**The Goku look alike glanced over to the young Saiyan and smirked. "It's about time you woke up kid. We tried to wake you up but you were in deep sleep and to answer your question. I am not Kakarot; I am his father, Bardock."**

"**B-Bardock? I know you. My mother told me about you." **

"**I know. She told me that she did."**

"**Am I dead?"**

"**Not quite. Your mother and I arranged for your spirit to be transferred here till you'd wake up back on Earth."**

"**My m-mother?"**

"**Yes dear." A voice spoke from behind. Kaiser slowly got up and turned around. He was left wide eyed. It was his mother, his real mother.**

"**M-M-Mom?" He said as tears formed in his eyes.**

"**My son. My Kaiser." She said as she approached her son.**

**Kaiser jumped into her arms crying profusely. He yelled as loud as he could. Releasing all the mental pain and torment he had suffered when she had died.**

"**It's okay Kaiser. Let it all out. I am here for you." She said as she rested her chin on her sobbing son's head.**

**Bardock watched from a distance. He had acknowledged the young Saiyan's pain. It was a lot for a little boy to go through. Loss was indeed a terrible thing.**

**After hours and hours of crying, the young Saiyan had finished sobbing. He lay there in his mother's arm that was rocking him slowly.**

"**Bulma is nice woman. She's the perfect replacement and Vegeta might be a little hard headed but he definitely cares for you." She said with her typical loving smile.**

"**Yeah, they're nice people mom. I am happy to be their son." He replied. "How did I get here tough?" He questioned.**

"**You see, you're technically dreaming. We just separated your spirit from your body with the help of King Yenma and here you are."**

"**King who?"**

"**King Yenma. He's the guy who decided for people to go to either hell or heaven. I was sent here, heaven but Bardock there was sent to hell but only for small period of time." She giggled.**

"**What's so funny?" He growled.**

"**Oh nothing dear."**

**Kaiser's eyed widened at this, "DEAR?"**

"**What? Can't you get married in death?"**

"**M-M-M-MARRIED?" He gasped.**

"**Quiet boy. You're making too much noise." The Goku like Saiyan grunted.**

"**Yes. Bardock and I got married. Isn't that right **_**dear**_**?" She said as she looked over to her husband only to receive a grunt in response.**

**Kaiser just stood there wide eyed with so many things flooding in his mind. "T-That means that G-Goku is my half brother and you're my step dad?" He said with a dumbfounded expression.**

"**I prefer you call him 'dad'." She said with a warm smile. Kaiser still had that expression on his face but a question formed in his mind that he needed to ask.**

"**Mom. Why have you brought me here?" He said as he regained composure.**

**Lila put a serious expression on her face and proceeded to tell her son what he needed to know. "You see, there are two reasons we brought you here. One reason was that I really wanted to see you. I missed you way too much and well this was the perfect excuse and the second…" She frowned and continued, "We are aware of your situation. Your heart condition that is. Right now you're in coma for 10 days. Thanks to the medicine you received from your brother from the future, you won't die but this mini coma was inevitable." She said painfully.**

"**How do you know this coma will last for 10 days?" He asked curiously.**

"**You can thank me for that kid." Bardock said as he approached his step son. "I have the ability to see glimpses of the future. I saw you waking up in 10 days before you even got here." He said as he stood next to Lila.**

**Kaiser had heard all sorts of weird things but this one was beyond weird. "Can you see the future at will?"**

"**No."**

"**I see. Thanks Bar- I mean…dad." Kaiser said nervously only to receive a pat on the hand by the older Saiyan.**

"**Don't mention it." He said with a stern face. Lila watched the two bond. It made her so happy. Her two sources of happiness made such a bright beacon of light.**

"**Anyway." She interrupted regretfully. "We also brought you here so we can train you. Your spirit will store the powers you have gained here and then transfer that power to your body making you stronger than ever. I am not sure that it'll make you stronger than those Androids but it should give you enough power to fend them off." She said as she put her hand on her son's cheek.**

**Kaiser rubbed her hand between his cheek and shoulder but then something occurred to him. His parents were not nearly as strong as him. "Uh Mom? How exactly are you gonna train me?"**

**She looked at him with a confused expression and said, "What do you mean Kaiser?"**

"**Well I am kinda stronger than both of you. I mean I can become a Super Saiyan now and well-"**

"**Well what kid? We haven't been exactly slacking off either." A familiar voice said from behind. Kaiser turned around to see who the voice belonged too. What he saw behind him made his eyes shimmer with tears of joy.**

"**S-Soba?" He said as he stumbled over to his mentor ever so slowly.**

"**Good to see you again kid." He said with a rare smile but his smile vanished as he was tackled by the young Saiyan who was now in tears.**

"**I m-m-missed you so much…after seeing you die like that…I…I-"**

"**That's all in the past kid. I am here now." He said as he ruffled the Saiyan's long silky black hair.**

**Kaiser wiped off his tears and stepped away from his mentor. "I still don't see how any of you are as strong as me." He said with a Vegeta like smirk.**

"**You must've picked that up from Vegeta." She said in a displeased tone.**

"**Hehe sorry mom but seriously, how will you guys train me?" He asked with a confused expression.**

"**Well let me show you what **_**I **_**am capable of." The blue alien said as he powered up to his maximum. His power was so overwhelming that it destroyed nearby mountain by the mere shockwave. **

**His transformation left Kaiser wide eyed. "Y-You're ten times stronger than before! But how? You're stronger than m-m-me and you're also in the same league as those Androids." He said in disbelief.**

"**I met some Yardrat elders and they taught me the ancient arts that I mastered and this just some of the power I have been able to unlock." He said with a devilish smirk.**

"**You think we had spent our entire time just talking to each other Kaiser? We have been training vigorously every single moment." She said as she started powering up. The shockwaves she was giving off made the entire place shake slightly. Her eyes turned teal and her hair turned golden. There was also a golden aura surrounding her. "I am a Super Saiyan too now." She said with a smirk. Beauty was oozing out of her transformation.**

"**I guess it's my turn now." Bardock as he began to power up. His power was so high that it shook the ground as if they were getting hit by an earthquake. After his transformation, he looked no different than Goku.**

**Kaiser just stepped back in disbelief. "I-I can't believe it. You're all much stronger than me!" He said with a surprised expression. Suddenly all his fear vanished and a smirk grew on his face. "This is going to be fun. BRING IT!" He said as he burst into a Super Saiyan and dashed towards his three sparring partners. All of them took a stance and all the warriors let out battle cry before they engaged in combat. **

_**The day of awakening…**_

**The day had finally arrived when Kaiser had to go back to the real world. He was a few hours away from waking up. They all decided to spend the last few hours together talking and catching up. Kaiser sat between Lila and Bardock and Soba was sitting across them on the lush green grass of heaven.**

"**Haha Gohan was so surprised when I just woke up out of nowhere. He was first continued talking but then it hit him." Kaiser chuckled. He was explaining the incident with Gohan when he had woken up. Lila laughed at his story where Bardock and Soba just smiled.**

"**He must've gotten the shock of his life."**

"**Yeah. He's my best friend though. He's like my brother." He said thinking back on his adventures with his demi Saiyan friend.**

"**I am sure he is. Kaiser it's time. You're starting to fade." She looked at her son who was now starting to turn transparent. **

"**W-What?" He looked as he hands that were more or less transparent.**

"**Kaiser! I want you to listen to me. I love you. You have made me so proud. I couldn't have wished for a better son. Please take care of yourself and save everyone." She said as tears started forming in her eyes.**

"**Take care kid. Do your best." Soba continued as he sat right in front of his pupil.**

"**I have only known you for ten days and I must say. I am proud of both my sons." He said with a content smile.**

**Kaiser smiled at all of them and said, "I won't let you down. I'll miss and love you all. I'll save everyone" He said as he finally disappeared. All of them watched him disappear and there was grief in the air.**

"**My son…" Lila whispered.**

"**Our Son." Bardock said proudly. Lila smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "I guess our training really paid off. We didn't even use 10% of our power against him." He stated.**

"**I know but for his age, he's a prodigy. He'll grow up to be stronger than any of us." She said proudly.**

**Soba looked at the couple and smiled and then he looked up into the sky. **_**"Take care kid." **_**He thought to himself.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to reality…<strong>_

Bulma was going through some old pictures she took when Kaiser had just arrived. There was one where he and Vegeta were fighting over a dinosaur tail. There was another one in which Kaiser was Super Saiyan and Vegeta was knocked out cold on the floor. There was also one where Kaiser was helping Bulma make dinner. All these memories made her eyes filled with tears.

"Kaiser…when will you wake up?" She said worriedly.

Back in his own room. Kaiser was sleeping peacefully. Everyone had concluded that his heart virus had been removed from his body and the only thing that was keeping him from being woken up was the coma.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and his body exploded with golden radiating energy. His eyes turned teal and his hair turned blonde. He let out a yell and put two fingers on his forehead and teleported to an unknown location.

Bulma heard the scream and ran towards her son's room. As she entered she saw everything was destroyed. The bed sheets were on fire. The window glass was shattered and a lot of other things were destroyed.

"Oh Kami! What happened here?" She said as she looked around. "Kaiser…where are you?" She asked hopefully to get any sort of sign of her son's location. "I'll head to the lookout and see what happens there. Let's go Trunks." She said as she picked up her baby and headed outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On a distant island…<strong>_

"You won't get away from me Goku!" A green lizard like creature yelled as he rushed towards Goku who was carrying Piccolo on his shoulders and Tien around his waist.

"Shit! He's too fast! I won't make it in time." He said as he braced for impact.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kaiser appeared between the two and landed a powerful right hook on the lizard's face sending him flying miles away from their location.

"K-Kaiser?" Goku exclaimed not believing his luck. "I thought he had me there. You sure saved us." He said as he approached the young Saiyan.

"No problem Goku. I just woke up and-" He stopped as he saw an unconscious Tien and Piccolo. "What happened to them? And who the hell did I just punch?"

"Everything will be explained later. First we need to get them out of here."

"Right." He replied but before they could do anything, the lizard like creature appeared before them.

"YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" He said angrily as he dashed towards them

"You go on ahead Goku. I'll hold him off." Kaiser said with a stern expression.

"Wait! You just woke up and you're not strong enough to fight a monster like that."

"Goku there isn't enough time. I've had a lot of training. I might not be stronger than him but I'll be able to hold him off."

"What? Training?"

"I'll explain everything later. Goku! LEAVE NOW!"

"R-Right!" He said as he dematerialized.

The creature stopped in mid air and it was evident that his anger had increased. "WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"Calm down ugly. You're gonna give the land a heart attack with those looks."

"You brat! You're Kaiser aren't you? 17's database confirms it."

"17's database? What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say, he's part of me."

Kaiser made a blank expression and said, "Are you a pedophile?"

Cell growled at the young Saiyan and charged towards him with immense speed and strength. Kaiser parried all of his attacks with great difficulty. They exchanged blow for blow and it seems as if the creature had the upper hand. He found an opening and kneed the young Saiyan on his chest sending him crashing down the ground. The creature followed the young Saiyan and watched him get up slowly.

"Not bad boy. You're much stronger than what you were earlier. You might be even stronger than 17 himself." He said with a deadly grin.

Kaiser dusted himself off. "Who are you?" He growled.

"I am Cell. The ultimate Android. Well I will be once I absorb 18 as well."

"No wonder you're so strong but I don't have time to play with you. Don't worry though. I'll come back soon and kick your tail." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"You are not going anywhere!" He said as he dashed towards the young Saiyan wanting to kill him but before he could. The young Saiyan vanished.

"Damn it! That doesn't matter now. I must find 18." He growled as he took off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

Goku had given Tien and piccolo some senzu beans. Gohan was overjoyed to find his mentor alive. Trunks and Vegeta were standing in the corner not paying much attention.

All the attention turned to Kaiser as he suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"KAISER!" Everyone apart from Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo yelled out. Gohan and Trunks were the first to embrace him tightly. He was greeted formally by Tien. Vegeta and Piccolo just greeted him with a nod and Goku just greeted him with a pat on his head.

"We sensed your power Kaiser! You're even stronger than Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I thought Trunks and Dad were stronger than him." He said with a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you everything that happened so far." Goku said with a serious expression as he proceeded to tell Kaiser everything.

He told him about Piccolo's power up, how Cell came to be and his absorption of 17. Cell was now their number one threat. Worst part was he was stronger than any of those Androids.

"I see. So that's how it is."

"Yes Kaiser."

"You sure are calm Goku. To me it seems as if you have a plan." He said making everyone look at Goku.

Goku closed his eyes and reopened them a few seconds later. "I…do."

Everyone looked at the Saiyan with confused eyes. What plan could he possibly have that can be used to stop that monster?

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Goku (Heart Virus): 9002 (LOL)

Goku Base (Recovered): 14,000,000

Kaiser (Heart Virus): 1006

Kaiser Base (Pre Training): 11,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (Pre Training): 235,000,000

Kaiser Base (Post Training): 50,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (Post Training): 625,000,000

Lila Base: 66,000,000

Lila Super Saiyan (Less than 10% power): 820,000,000

Soba Base: 58,000,000

Soba Powers Unlocked (Less than 10% power): 815,000,000

Bardock Base: 70,000,000

Bardock Super Saiyan (Less than 10% power): 900,000,000

Piccolo Super Namek: 510,000,000

Cell 17 Absorbed: 800,000,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys this is chapter 15. As promised, it took me a week to get this together so yeah. Now I'll reply to some reviews.<p>

Kakun: Thanks again for your positive review.

Dabombdiggitay: Never in my life will I remember to spell that. Thank you for your positive review and worry not, more entertainment is too come. I am planning something big when Gohan goes to high school. I'll try to write a lot of chapters just for that. She is a very lucky person and she knows it.

Fidel Taw: Thank you very much for your positive reviews but please, be more elaborate on your reviews in the future.

Well that's done. So anyway guys please enjoy and please R&R.


	16. Chapter 16

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.U: I think this site is facing some problems because well, I haven't gotten hits on Sunday or Monday and I uploaded chapter 15 on Sunday so I am bound to get at least 10 hits. Anyway here's chapter 16 and I believe most of you know what's coming next. I have given this chapter an unusual name so please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.**_

Chapter 16

Training, Bonding and Superiority

"It's about time Kakarot! I have been waiting to hear your _plan _for some time now." The prince grunted.

"Oh so that's why you two are here." Kaiser remarked as he glanced over to his brother and father.

"That's right Kaiser. Goku was about to tell us when we sensed Piccolo and Tien fall before Cell." Trunks answered.

"So Goku. You mind telling us now?" Piccolo grunted impatiently.

Goku nodded and said, "We will be training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He said plainly only to receive confused faces in response.

"The Hyperbolic what?" Gohan asked.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku told me about it when he came to Yardrat."

"What's so special about it? Why is it better than me training in the gravity room?" The prince grunted.

"Well the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is special you see. The environment inside is ideal for training and here's the catch. One day out here is one year in there. The weather changes dramatically and the gravity is ideal too." He said pointing at the brown door.

Everyone gasped at this revelation. Goku hadn't mentioned this to Kaiser so he was surprised too. He just told him about the chamber's existence.

"That's incredible! With a year's training, we will be able to match that ugly bug!" Kaiser exclaimed. Everyone nodded and even Vegeta had a smirk of delight on his face.

"Three people can go in at a time so it'll be; Vegeta, Trunks and Kaiser and me, Gohan and uh Piccolo?" He said as he glanced over to the green man.

"No thanks Goku. I train best on my own so I'll go after everyone else is done, just in case." He said with his usual intimidating expression. Gohan frowned because he wanted to train with his father and mentor. Piccolo noticed his student was discontent and so he put his hand on the young Saiyan's wild hair as an attempt to comfort him. Gohan looked up to his mentor with an understanding smile which made the Namekian smile in acknowledgement.

"So who wants to go first?" Goku asked bluntly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course the three of us will go first. Royalty always comes first you clown." Vegeta hissed as he approached the door. Kaiser watched and mouthed a sorry to Goku who just laughed it off.

There was something Kaiser had to tell Goku though before they would enter the chamber. "Dad! Trunks! Wait!" He said as he called out the two. They halted and turned around immediately.

"What is bro?" Trunks asked.

"Why are you delaying our training brat?" The prince hissed.

"I have to talk to Goku about something. It's kinda important _and _private." He said as he approached Goku. "Don't worry. We won't be long."

"Just hurry up." Vegeta grunted. Kaiser nodded in agreement and stopped in front of Goku.

"Not here Goku. Grab on." Goku did as he was told without uttering a word. Both of them vanished in an instant.

The two Saiyans materialized near the Son house. Goku still had a confused look on his face but waited nonetheless for the young Saiyan to say something.

"Goku what I am about to tell you will sound weird but I assure you, it's all true." He paused. Goku nodded giving him the signal to continue. "Right. When I was in my mini coma, my spirit was extracted from my body and I was brought to the Otherworld for training." He said in a serious tone.

"Wow! Gosh that sounds…weird." He said with his usual goofy grin. "Wait! Who brought you there and who trained you? I bet it wasn't King Kai wasn't it?" He said as his grin subsided.

"No it wasn't King Kai." Kaiser paused. Goku had told him about the King Kai. He's the one who taught him the Kaioken technique and the Spirit Bomb. "It was my mother, Lila, Soba, my mentor, someone who goes by the name King Yenma and your father, Bardock."

"WHAT? MY FATHER? I thought he would be in hell or something." Goku exclaimed.

"He did his time Goku."

"Oh wow. Is he strong?"

"Yes. He's a Super Saiyan too and he was easily stronger than Cell too and something tells me that he wasn't even using half his power when he trained me."

"He must be really strong! That's incredible!"

"Goku there's something he wanted me to tell you."

"Really what?"

"He said that he was sorry and proud. He was sorry for not being there for you. Not being there when you felt alone or when you faced difficulties or when you needed support." Kaiser said with a hint of sadness.

Goku stood there shell shocked. "H-He said that?"

"Yes and he said he's proud of you for defeating Frieza and then showing mercy. He said you were the perfect example of how a Saiyan should be." Kaiser said with his usual warm smile.

Goku absorbed all the information the young Saiyan fed him. He did his best to hold back his tears but for once he let it slide. One tear managed to escape his eyes and he wiped it off immediately.

He took a deep breath and looked back at the young Saiyan and put his hand on the young Saiyan's fiery hair. "Thanks for telling me all this Kaiser. I always wanted to know how my father was like and now I am proud to say that I know how he was like." Goku said with a brighter smile. Kaiser nodded but there was one more thing that he had to say.

"Uh G-Goku. T-There is one m-more thing." He said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well. My mother told me that she was close friends with Bardock when they were alive and well when they saw each other in heaven. They got well k-kinda m-married making us h-half b-brothers." He said as he looked down nervously.

Goku was surprised and almost jumped out of shock. "W-What? Really? Well it's better than having Raditz as my brother." He said with his usual goofy grin.

"T-That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" Kaiser asked in disbelief.

"Uhhh... Welcome to the family bro!" Goku said as he struck a pose.

"Don't do that again." Kaiser said with an embarrassed look but in the end he was happy. Goku had acknowledged him as his brother. "Haha just joking Goku but no one should find out. Not yet at least." He said in a serious tone. Goku nodded in response and respected his decision.

"Well now since that is out of the way, let's go back. I bet dad is throwing a tantrum." Kaiser chuckled. Goku also laughed as he grabbed on and within an instant both of them vanished.

They arrived at the lookout within an instant and then they were greeted by an angry Saiyan prince but his anger suddenly vanished when he saw a jet land on the lookout and out stepped a blue haired woman with a little baby in her hands.

Her eyes landed on a certain young Saiyan and she almost threw the baby out of shock. "KAISER!" She yelled as she dashed towards her son. Before she made contact with her youngest son, Trunks appeared before and took his younger version of his mother's arms so she could embrace him properly. She smiled at her _older _son and resumed her jog towards her adopted son. Kaiser had his arms wide open with a bright smile.

Bulma hugged her son as tight as she could and let out a few tears but then Kaiser felt a certain pain on the back on his head. He moved away from her mother and what he saw shocked him along with Goku and Vegeta. All three of them were shaking in fear.

"A f-f-f-frying p-p-pan?" Kaiser whimpered.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WOKE UP? DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I FOUND YOUR ROOM ON FIRE WITH YOU GONE?" She screamed.

Kaiser wasn't sure what he could possibly say to make her calm down. "S-Sorry?" He said uneasily.

She took a deep breath and hugged her son again. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" She said in the calmest tone. Kaiser nodded his head quickly not wanting to anger more but at least he could tell her why he left so quickly.

"Sorry about that mom. It's just that Goku was in trouble and I-"

"GOKU? THIS IS YOUR FAULT?"She yelled as she approached Goku with her magical frying pan that could hurt Saiyans.

"NO! PLEASE! Please not the frying pan. I get enough of that from Chi Chi." He said as he took cover behind Gohan who was also kind of scared.

Kaiser saw where this was going and he took advantage of this. "Mom it wasn't Goku's fault. If dad would've given him some senzu beans I would've been at home right now." He said with his Vegeta like smirk. Vegeta's eyes widened and his expression was priceless. _"Hah! That's what you get for eating my dinosaur tail." _Kaiser thought cheekily.

"VEGETA! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" She yelled as she stormed towards her husband.

"LIES! HE'S LYING WOMAN!" He said in fear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Kaiser laughed as was rolling on the floor. "This is too good but seriously mom I was just joking. Dad had nothing to do with this." He said calmly hoping his mother would stop her rampage.

She stopped midway and let out a chuckle. "Boy! Vegeta! You're expression was so funny. I need to calm down though."

"_No shit." _All the adults thought to themselves.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked she glanced over to Goku who proceeded to tell her about the plan he came up with. About the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and how it was useful for their training. She nodded in acknowledgement however it was evident that there was sadness. Her husband and her two sons are pushing themselves so hard for the planet's sake.

"I see. You three!" She said as she glanced over to her husband and her two sons. "Come here." She continued. They did as they were told and approached the blue haired woman. Vegeta hesitated a little but walked towards his mate. The three of them stopped right in front of her. First she looked at the two Trunks. Then her gaze went on to Kaiser and then to Vegeta. She smiled and hugged them all. One arm was around Trunks, the other was around Kaiser and her head rested on Vegeta's chest. "You four are all that matter to me. Please take care and I'll see you in one day." She said as she moved away from them. All three nodded in agreement and then Trunks handed himself back to his mother.

"Let's go brats. I want to get this done with as soon as possible." He grunted as he approached the door. Kaiser nodded and followed his father who was closely followed by his brother.

He quickly turned back and said, "See you guys in one year or one day I guess." He said with a soft chuckled. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and watched the trio disappear behind the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…<strong>_

"WOOOAAAAAHHH! This place is huge!" Kaiser exclaimed.

Trunks and Vegeta showed less emotion but they too were astonished by the endless white dimension. They also liked their living accommodation. Sure, it was nothing like Capsule Corp. but then again it was all they needed.

"I sure am glad that Mr. Popo remembered the endless amount of food we need." He chuckled as he looked inside the room that had all the food there. Trunks and Vegeta took a sigh of relief because they knew that if they didn't have enough food, they'd be screwed.

"That's enough now brats. It's time to train. Both of you come at me." The prince said arrogantly.

"You're doing it wrong dad." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically. "How I am I doing it wrong?"

"Let's be serious here father. You sensed Kaiser's energy when he fought Cell. He's stronger than the both of us combined." Trunks said calmly.

Vegeta growled angrily but then again, his sons were right. He grunted again and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Have it your way brat but remember this. I won't stop even if you start crying." He said with his usual smirk.

"Let's see even if you can push me that far." Kaiser said with a Vegeta like smirk.

"Get ready Kaiser I won't hold back either." Trunks said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Alright you two…BRING IT!" He yelled out as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta and Trunks and charged towards Kaiser who also blasted off towards their direction and before they engaged in a furious brawl, all three of them let out a battle cry. Their collision was so earth shattering that it could've easily reduced a whole continent to rubble. Kaiser found it rather difficult to fend them both off because they both knew his fighting his style inside out. None of them stopped hammering away though.

Kaiser quickly dashed away from them and yelled out, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A small light blue ball of energy formed in his hand.

Vegeta smirked at him. He was proud that his son was finally able to use his own attack. He quickly snapped back to reality and yelled out, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A similar light blue energy ball formed in his hand.

Trunks made certain hand movements and yelled out, "BURNING ATTACK!"

Trunks and Vegeta were standing together and Kaiser was floating at least 500 meters away from them. In an instant all three of them released their attacks simultaneously and within in instant the attacks collided. They made a thunderous noise and felt like the whole place was gonna exploded. Kaiser found it extremely difficult now but there was a way though. He put two fingers on his forehead and teleported behind his father planting a right hook on his back sending him crashing on the ground but he too was kicked to on his by his brother that sent him crashing down. Trunks however was slightly hit by the blast and he too was sent plummeting to the ground. The smoke cleared and the three Saiyan were lying on the ground. Vegeta had several broken bones but the condition of his two sons was worse. They were both bleeding badly and they too had several broken bones.

Vegeta crawled back to their accommodation and reached for the bag of senzu beans. He quickly ate one and felt his energy surge back into him. He quickly took out two more and dashed towards his sons force feeding them both one each. The two sat up feeling a hundred percent again.

"Well. Who's ready for round two?" Kaiser asked with a smirk. He was replied by two transformed Saiyans with a similar smirk on their face. He also transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed towards the two.

After hours and hours of fighting, they ended up the same way as they did before but this time it was Trunks who managed to get the beans. Kaiser and Vegeta both managed to get on their feet and thanked Trunks. Kaiser actually said thank you but Vegeta just nodded.

"Let's get something to eat. I bet we're all hungry." Trunks suggested. His suggestion was confirmed when he heard a growl erupt from his brother's stomach. Everyone let out a chuckle. Even Vegeta couldn't help himself.

Three of them made their way to the kitchen and took a seat but then they realized that there was no one to serve them. They all groaned in disappointment. "Oh fan-frikkin-tastic! Now we have to get the food ourselves." Kaiser grunted.

"Where's the woman when you _need _her?" He grunted.

"Haha I can see her busting into the kitchen with her frying pan dad." Trunks chuckled.

"Oh please don't say that Trunks. You're gonna give me nightmares." Kaiser whimpered.

The older two Saiyans let out a laugh at they saw the fear on the young Saiyan's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 months later…<strong>_

The three fighters were at it again, beating each other senseless. However there was something different this time. Trunks and Vegeta didn't team up to fight Kaiser. They were all fighting each other because Vegeta and Trunks had both caught up to him. Their clothes were torn exposing the well toned muscles the three had which would make any girl or woman go crazy.

The only one who looked kind of different was Trunks. His purple had grown down his shoulders and he also got taller by a couple of inches. Kaiser had only grown a few inches in height but his hair had remained the same way as it was before because the hair of a full blooded Saiyan would remain the same since birth. Vegeta was the only one who hadn't changed. His hair, height and face were all unchanged.

With a final attack, the blood drenched Saiyans decided to call it a day so they made their way to the mini house. All of them ate a senzu bean and proceeded to eat something from the fridge. They took their food and sat down and began to devour it.

After devouring the life time supply of food for a normal human, the three sat silently on the table deep in thought. Kaiser however wanted to start a conversation.

"So Trunks. Who got taken out first when the Androids came along?" He said quietly but that managed to get Vegeta's attention.

"You really want to know?" He asked uneasily.

"Yeah."

Trunks took a deep breath and glanced over to his father and then back to his brother. "It was our father who fell first." He whispered.

Vegeta stiffened at this revelation and sensed his sons despair. "How old were you?" He said calmly.

"Just about a year old." He whimpered. "Mom, Kaiser and Gohan were the only family I had when I was growing up. Everyone else was killed by those monsters. My timeline is a terrible place. There's so much pain and loss."

"Indeed. I bet everyone lost a loved one in your timeline." Kaiser added. "When did I kick the bucket?"

"You were supposed to die when you landed here but thanks to Goku, you survived."

Kaiser and Vegeta both raised an eyebrow. "How's that?" The young Saiyan asked.

"Just before Goku died, he poured the last of his life force prolonging your life. Then almost 15 years later, your health got worse and then as an attempt to save us you stayed back to fend off the Androids so me and Gohan could escape. At that time you were stronger than any of us but even in your prime you couldn't defeat them." He said sadly. "Mom, Gohan and I had lost hope after you died but that somewhat changed when mom started to work on the time machine." He concluded.

Kaiser and Vegeta both felt sympathy for him. Kaiser walked over to his brother hugged him. "We are here now Trunks. We'll always be there for you regardless of where and _when _you are." He chuckled.

"The brat is right." Vegeta grunted shocking the two brothers who were not expecting him to say anything.

"You two are my sons and I am obligated to take care of you both and of course the woman as well. You two are also obligated to take care of each other. Trunks, you have my sympathy. What happened to you happened to me and your brother. All three of us experienced loss. I lost my family. Kaiser lost his and you've lost yours but we found those significant people that we have gotten close too and we must protect them no matter what." He paused as he stood up from his chair and walked towards his bed. "Now get some sleep brats. We'll resume our training first thing when we wake up." The prince grunted as he disappeared into the room.

Kaiser and Trunks sat there as they absorbed everything their father had to say. They slowly looked at each other with a confused look asking themselves if he had actually said that. They quickly concluded that there's another side of their father that they didn't know. With that, they also disappeared into the room so they could get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 months later…<strong>_

"FINALLY! We can get out of this place tomorrow. I really need a change of clothes. These are all torn." Kaiser complained.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see everyone. It's been far too long." Trunks added.

"We could've been out much earlier but nooooo. Dad wanted to complete the year."

"We've been over this brat. Stop complaining." Vegeta hissed.

"Sure. Whatever pops." Kaiser said cheekily.

"I told you not to call me that. I am not an old man."

"Yes daddy." He said as he laughed uncontrollably.

Vegeta grunted and dashed towards his son. "IT'S TRAINING TIME BRAT!"

Kaiser's laughter ceased instantly and fear took over his face. "OH SHI-" Before he could finish he was kicked by an angry Saiyan which sent him flying. He stopped in the air and growled and transformed into a Super Saiyan .Trunks and Vegeta mimicked him and transformed too. With a battle cry they engaged in deadly combat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside…<strong>_

Goku and Gohan were fighting against Piccolo who had that time was stronger than the Son fighters. Goku was in his Super Saiyan form but even so he couldn't do anything against the super Namek. Gohan was trying his best to keep up with his father and mentor but it was to no avail so he decided to take a break. He approached Bulma who was watching from a distance with Trunks in her arms.

"Hey Bulma." He said politely.

"Hey kid. What's wrong? Why did you stop fighting?" She questioned.

"Well I am kind of too weak and I am just getting in the way." He said sadly.

"Don't worry Gohan! After you're done training in the chamber, you'll be stronger than ever." She reassured him. Gohan smiled brightly at her in response but he had a question in mind.

"Do you have any idea when they'll come out?" He asked as he glanced over to the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Just then right on cue Mr. Popo stumbled to the center of the lookout with a happy expression. "Everyone! Vegeta, Kaiser and Trunks are coming out." He exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads towards the black genie and rushed towards the entrance of the chamber. They watched as the door slowly opened before them and the first one to come out was a taller Kaiser followed by Trunks whose hair length and height had increased and he was followed closely by an unchanged Saiyan prince.

"Oh my!" Bulma exclaimed. "You two have become quite handsome." She said as she looked at her two sons causing them to blush slightly.

Vegeta shot a glare at his wife and said, "You two?" He hissed.

"Oh shush Vegeta! You haven't changed a bit." She grunted at the prince who also grunted in response causing everyone to let out a laugh.

"Wow Kaiser! You got taller and left me at Krillen's height." Gohan chuckled.

"Well it's been a year bro and worry not, when you go in, you'll reach my height in no time. Dad really pushed us in there."

"You three need a change of clothes." Gohan chuckled.

"Indeed they do and I was prepared for this." Bulma said in delight as she took out a capsule from her pocket. She pressed the top and threw it onto the ground. Out of the capsule popped out 5 set of clothes. Four of them were exactly like Vegeta's and one was what Kaiser wore all the time. "Goku! Gohan! You two take a set too. They're excellent training gear and I am sure they'll come in handy." She said as she threw pair to the father and son.

"Wow thanks Bulma! These things are great. No wonder you wear them all the time Vegeta." Goku said as he glanced over to Vegeta who just had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You see Kakarot. A true Saiyan always knows what training gear is best."

"Sure. Whatever Veggie." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks mom. I'll go get changed right now." Kaiser said as he dashed inside the castle. He was closely followed by Trunks and a moment later, Vegeta joined his sons.

After five minutes the trio returned with their new clothes on.

"So what now?" Trunks questioned.

"What kind of question is that bro? We go to Cell and kick his ugly tail." He said with a smirk which made Vegeta proud.

"The brat is right. You don't need to train Kakarot. We'll be done with him before you come out." The prince said arrogantly.

"Vegeta. I don't think that's a good idea. I think you should wait for us. Cell's power is very high and Kami knows what he's capable of!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kami and me Goku." Kaiser said boldly drawing everyone's attention towards him. "I have fought Cell and I have been training with these two for a year. Don't worry, we'll handle it." He said as he reassured his fellow Saiyan.

Goku took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I hope you guys are right." He said thoughtfully.

"Kaiser is right Goku. We'll be able to handle him." Trunks said calmly.

"_Handle_?" Vegeta hissed. "We'll obliterate that lousy bug." Vegeta grunted as he dashed off the lookout.

"I guess we'll be going now." Trunks said as he flew off the lookout.

"See ya guys and I love you mom!" Kaiser exclaimed cheerfully as he flew off as well.

They were gone before anyone could say anything.

"Well. There they go." Bulma said quietly as she hoped for the best. _"I love you too Kaiser. I love all of you four." _She said as she glanced at mini Trunks who was in her lap.

"Ready to go dad?" The young demi Saiyan asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Goku replied as he and Gohan made their way into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber waving everyone goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several miles away…<strong>_

"Come out 18. There's no point in hiding. I'll find you one way or the other!" Cell yelled out as he blasted another island.

On a distant island 18 was standing next to 16 who was sitting on the lush green grass. The two witnessed the blast and sat there hoping that they wouldn't be next.

"16! We have to get out of here!"

"No. If we leave now, he'll spot us for sure." 16 replied in his cybernetic voice. 18 wanted to argue against his last sentence but there was no point because he was right.

Cell kept blasting away destroying several islands. "DAMN IT! Where are you two?" He hissed angrily. He suddenly realized that there were only two islands left for him to destroy. A malicious grin surfaced on his lips. "Ah. This makes things so much easier. Now time to become perfect." He said as he aimed for the island on which 18 and 16 watched in horror.

Just before he launched his attack his head snapped towards his right where he sensed a powerful energy heading straight towards him. Within an instant it was revealed, it was Vegeta in his Super Saiyan state.

"V-Vegeta?" The green bug hissed.

"Hello. Bug." Vegeta said with his smirk.

"Well well well, look who decided to drop by. Do you have a death wish Vegeta?"

"No I do however have an exterminating kit. It's called Super Saiyan."

"How cute you won't be-" He was interrupted again by two other power levels. They revealed to be Trunks and Kaiser both in their Super Saiyan forms.

"Trunks? Kaiser? It seems you two have gone under some changes too. Most interesting."

"Hey Cell!" Kaiser yelled out drawing his attention.

"What?" Cell hissed back.

"You're ugly." Kaiser said with a Vegeta smirk. This made both Trunks and Vegeta laugh but a certain insect growl.

"You insolent fool! I'll kill you for that!"

"Just because he called you ugly? You are quite the emotional one aren't you?" Trunks chuckled.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled out angrily.

"No. You won't spill any Saiyan blood today." Vegeta spat. "Let me show you what a real Saiyan is capable of." He said as he began to charge up. His muscles started to expand and his power was going through the roof. His transformation was making the whole island shake and it was also creating tidal waves. He was engulfed in shimmering gold aura and his hair became spikier. With a final cry, he completed his transformation of an Ultra Super Saiyan.

Cell was left shaking in his boots. He couldn't believe that someone who couldn't even beat 18 was now on par with him. "I-I-Impossible! How did you get so powerful?" He whimpered. He wasn't given a verbal answer; he was given a physical one because before he realized it Vegeta punched him on his stomach making him spit blood. He slowly stepped back and then dashed away from the scene trying to get away from Vegeta whom he now portrayed to be a monster.

He was halted by an angry Trunks. "You aren't going anywhere. You will pay for your crimes today." He hissed and proceeded to kick his face from the side sending the green bug flying. He halted and took off in a different direction.

He was stopped again by Kaiser who didn't seem to be happy either. "You're a coward Cell. You'll pay for killing all those innocent people and I'll make sure you do." He hissed.

Cell growled at the boy and proceeded to land a left hook on the young Saiyan's face. His fist was caught before it could connect. Kaiser smirked at the fearful expression. He let out a battle cry and cut Cell's left arm with his tail.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cell whimpered in pain as he slowly looked up to the boy who did this kind of damage to him.

"Problem Cell?" Kaiser smirked almost evilly. This made Trunks and Vegeta smirk in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kami's Lookout…<strong>_

"U-Unbelievable! Their power is much higher than Cells!" Tien said shakily.

"That means they're winning right?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Winning? They're slaughtering him!" Piccolo exclaimed which made Bulma jump in joy.

"You hear that Trunks? Your father and brothers are winning!" She said joyfully as she looked at baby Trunks who just giggled in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Trunks Base (Post Training): 140,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan (Post Training): 1,200,000,000

Kaiser Base (Post Training): 120,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (Post Training): 1,100,000,000

Vegeta Base (Post Training): 150,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan (Post Training): 1,250,000,000

Vegeta Ultra Super Saiyan (Post Training): 2,000,950,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys this is chapter 16. Not my most favorite one and it's shorter than the last two so sorry about that but worry not it's still 5000+ words so yeah<p>

Vegetrunks: Thanks again for your positive review. I am really glad that you liked it and I certainly hope that you'll like the future ones too.

Kakun: Thank you for your positive review and I didn't know that any of my reviewers were female. I am just a nice person in general although I do have a soft spot for girls.

Well I am done here. Please enjoy and please R&R.


	17. Chapter 17 Arrogance and Guilt

The Legend Kaiser

A.U: I can tell that everything is back to normal because on Monday we broke another record. 112 hits just for Monday and that means we have exceeded the 1500 hit mark. Quick update, no need to thank me.

Dream: _**"Dream"**_

Kaiser's Training: **Kaiser's Training**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.**_

_****_Chapter 17

Arrogance and Guilt

Cell moved away from the young Saiyan as he held his hand in pain. He couldn't believe that he would meet anyone so powerful.

"Brats! Stay away from him. I'll kill him." Vegeta growled.

"Sure dad." Kaiser replied with hardly enthusiasm. Trunks merely nodded and the two brothers touched down on the island opposite to the island the androids were on.

"Ready to see what a true Super Saiyan is capable of?"

"Damn you Vegeta. If I were perfect than I would kill you without any effort." Cell hissed as he regenerated his arm.

"Irrelevant. I would crush you either way." He said arrogantly as he dashed towards Cell delivering a roundhouse kick sending the bug crashing down the bottomless sea.

"Is that all?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. He was replied by a ki blast from the sea that he swatted away with no difficulty.

Cell rose from the sea with a growl. "What happened to you Vegeta? You were nowhere near this strong a couple of days ago."

"I am not obligated to answer you, insect."

Cell growled angrily and dashed towards the arrogant prince in an attempt to land one blow however his efforts were futile. He was no match for the prince and he knew it.

"WAIT!" He yelled out as he held his hands up.

"What is it bug? I have other things to do."

"Hear me out. Let me become perfect and I'll show you what I am truly capable." He begged.

"I don't think so."

"Are you scared Vegeta?" Cell said with a smirk.

"Scared of you? Hah. You're just an insect that can be squashed by either one of us." He said as he pointed at his two sons.

"Then let me absorb 18! Then I will provide you with a true challenge." Cell pleaded.

"Will it make you stronger than you are now?" The prince said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It'll make me stronger than you." Cell said hoping that Vegeta would agree.

"HAH! As if you can beat me." He chuckled maliciously. "Very well. Absorb her and then fight me." He said as his grin faded. Cell just nodded and dashed away.

"WHAT?" The two brothers yelled in unison as they approached their father.

"DAD! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Kaiser growled.

"Silence brat. Aren't you curious of what power he might get after absorbing that android?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT!" Trunks growled angrily.

"Watch that tone brat."

"No dad! He's right. What if he becomes stronger than you? What will you do then?"

"He won't!" The prince hissed.

"FINE! You can stand here however I'll go and deal with that insect myself." Kaiser said as he blasted off.

"I have seen too much pain and suffering in my timeline and I won't let it happen again just because of your arrogance!" Trunks hissed as he dashed behind his brother.

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" The prince growled as he caught up to Trunks and delivered a left hook on his back sending him crashing down on one of the islands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kami's Lookout…<strong>_

"What does Vegeta think he's doing? He'll be the death of us all!" Piccolo growled.

"W-What do you mean?" Tien asked nervously not wanting to anger the Namekian.

"He's allowing Cell to absorb Android 18!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he wants a better challenge and Cell has convinced him that his perfect form will be able to do just that!" Piccolo growled.

"Vegeta did what?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Y-You heard him Bulma." Tien whispered.

Bulma bowed her head in frustration. _"Damn it Vegeta! You better come back alive." _She thought to herself.

_**Above the islands…**_

Kaiser had caught up to Cell and he was not in a good mood. "Time to die shit face." Kaiser hissed as he lashed out at Cell beating him up into a pulp. He proceeded with a right hook that almost blasted Cell's jaw of his face.

"My father might be eager to see your perfect but you can bet your tail that I have no such intention." He growled at the regenerating insect.

Cell growled as he was starting to lose hope as there was no way to beat this kid but then his eyes fell on the island on which 16 and 18 were hiding and from the corner of his eyes he saw 18, 16 and Krillen, who had just destroyed something under his foot. His fearful face had changed to a delighted one but there was still a problem, the boy but he saw something that would take care of the boy, Vegeta.

Before Kaiser could react, he was sent plummeting in front of 16, 18 and Krillen. He slowly got up and realized that there were three people in front of him.

"Krillen! Take them and get out of here!" Kaiser hissed.

"B-B-But-"

"NOW!" He screamed angrily. 18 and Krillen stiffened at his burst of anger.

"Kaiser is right. We must get out of here." 16 said in his cybernetic voice.

"You're not going anywhere." Cell hissed who had a smirk on his face and Vegeta as his support.

"You can take a punch, I'll give you that but I'll still kill you." Kaiser hissed as he took a stance.

"You'll be doing none of-" Before Vegeta could finish he was tackled by Trunks.

"Kaiser! Finish him off quick! I'll hold him off." Trunks said as he dashed towards Vegeta who had regained his composure.

"I am gonna turn you into mince meat CELL! Now I'll show you my true power! GRRRAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as he charged up. His hair become spikier and his muscles became more bulky and now he was radiating in golden energy.

"I-I-Impossible! You're as strong as Vegeta!" Cell hissed in frustration.

Kaiser smirked with a hint of arrogance. "I am _his _son after all." He said as he disappeared.

"What? Where did he go?" Cell gasped as he looked around in frustration. Kaiser appeared behind and delivered a sickening blow on his back making Cell whimper in pain.

"W-W-What are y-y-you?"

"I am your death Cell." He said in his coldest tone. "Time to die."

Just as he was about to finish him off, Vegeta rammed his son with star shattering force sending him flying almost into the ozone layer.

"What are you waiting for you fool! Absorb her!" Vegeta commanded.

Cell smirked and approached the three slowly. Krillen and 16 stood in front of her to defend her but it was to no avail and they knew it. Krillen lashed out at Cell but he was quickly flicked away by the green monster.

"I will not let you absorb her." 16 said as he stood firmly in front of her.

"Oh 16. You're so funny. Look at yourself. Your head is busted open and you pose no threat to me or whatsoever." Cell chuckled maliciously making 16 stiffen but he showed resolve as he dashed towards Cell as an attempt to hold him off.

Cell grinned and dodged all of 16's attacks and then he caught one of his fists and ripped his bionic arm of his body. "Now you die 16." Cell hissed as he blew the android up with an energy ball.

18 watched with eyes full of fear. "16! NO!" She screamed in agony. Cell appeared from the smoke and walked towards her slowly. She tried to escape but wherever she would run, he would cut her off by appearing in front of her. She had enough of running and shot an energy blast towards Cell that had no effect on him. He grinned and stood tall in front of her.

"Time to become one 18." He hissed as he put his tail over her head and sucked her in. She slithered up his tail and finally into his body. With that done, Cell's body started to illuminate and his power was going through the roof.

Trunks and Kaiser suddenly appeared to the scene and could do nothing but watch in horror.

"Oh no… We're too late." Kaiser said with his hands in his hair.

"Damn it father! What have you done?" He growled only to receive a smirk from the prince.

Kaiser noticed Krillen's broken body underneath the rubble and dashed towards him. He picked him up and moved him to a safe location. Trunks followed them and as they touched down. He took out a senzu bean and force fed it to the bald monk. The monk slowly got up and looked around to find two friendly faces and an ungodly power.

"I-I-Is that Cell's power?"

"Yes. He got to 18 and destroyed 16. We were too late." Kaiser said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Damn it! How could we let this happen?" Trunks whimpered.

"That doesn't matter now. We must all attack at once so we can destroy him without any difficulties." Kaiser said as he stood up. Trunks nodded and, along with his brother, he lifted off.

Their flight was cut short when Vegeta appeared in front of them. "You'll do no such thing. I'll take him on alone and you two won't interfere." He snapped as he dashed towards Cell who had now finished transforming.

Kaiser and Trunks were left gritting their teeth in frustration.

"Kaiser if things start to go south, we will step in." Trunks commanded. Kaiser nodded in agreement as he examined Cell's new form. (A.U: I am sure a description is not needed.)

"He's still ugly." Kaiser hissed making Trunks and Krillen grin.

"Look! They're starting!" Krillen exclaimed.

The two were exchanging blow for blow. They seemed to be even in every aspect but it almost looked like Cell wasn't fighting seriously.

"Trunks." Kaiser said calmly.

"What?"

"When the time comes, you must use your full power."

"I can't… Father… His pride will be-"

"Shattered?"

"Yes."

"What's more important to you? His pride or his life?"

Trunks was struck with realization. His brother was right. Even if he's younger than him, he was still teaching him a thing or two. "I understand Kaiser. Thank you."

Kaiser merely nodded and watched the fight carefully. Things were taking a course for the worst. Cell was considerably faster than Vegeta and he seemed to be unmasking some of his strength little by little.

"H-How could he be so much more powerful?" Kaiser exclaimed.

"Damn it! I knew this would happen." Trunks growled.

Just then Cell had delivered his final blow knocking the prince unconscious. Trunks and Kaiser jumped to the Prince's aid.

Kaiser let out a burst of energy and dashed towards Cell intending to punch him with everything he's got. However his punch was easily blocked and this left the young Saiyan shaking in disbelief.

"I-I-Impossible!" He whimpered.

"How does it feel Kaiser? To be made useless." Cell said with a grin. Kaiser merely growled in response and readied for another punch but he was cut off by sickening blow to the gut that made him spit a lot of blood but he wasn't going to give up just yet. He lashed out at the green insect with thousands of punches and kicks but he couldn't even land a single blow.

"How *pant* is this *pant* p-possible?"

"You shouldn't have let me become perfect Kaiser. Now you will die along with everyone else." He hissed as he took a stance. Kaiser quickly stepped back and readied himself for the beating of his lifetime.

Cell dashed with great speed and started pummeling away at the young Saiyan breaking most bones of his body. He then threw his limp body to the ground. Kaiser landed with enough force to create a huge crater.

"Now you die, little Kaiser." He growled as he charged up an energy attack. He took aim and then fired away.

Kaiser was actually afraid of death and thus he closed eyes and waited for the impact but before he could decide to close his eyes he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later at Kami's Lookout…<strong>_

"Vegeta…how could you be so reckless?" Bulma said in disbelief. "You almost got yourself killed and you almost got Trunks and Kaiser killed too! Did you ever think how I would feel? Did you consider the consequences? Thanks to you Kaiser's still not awake yet even after giving him a senzu bean." She yelled angrily at the prince who stood there in shame.

He actually felt guilty because he knew that things have taken a turn for the worst and it was entirely his fault. He glanced at Bulma who had hurt in her eyes. He then glanced over to Trunks who wouldn't even look at him and then he glanced over to Kaiser who was in Trunks's arms. He clenched his fists tightly. _"What have I done?" _He thought to himself. _"Please wake up…Kaiser." _

Just then right on cue, his eyes shot open and he jumped out of Trunks's arms.

"What happened? Cell! He-" He said faster than most could hear. Everyone jumped at Kaiser's sudden awakening. Vegeta thanked Kami for that. He hadn't been this happy since Trunks was born but like always he didn't express it.

"Calm down Kaiser. You're at the lookout. Cell defeated us and well there's more…" Trunks said calmly.

"W-What happened?" Kaiser said as he was still trying to blend in the situation but before anything could be spoken, Bulma rushed over to Kaiser hugging him tightly.

"I am so glad you're okay. I thought I had lost you." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Heh. You aren't gonna get rid of me that easily." He chuckled. "Now mom I believe Trunks has something to tell me and the sooner I know the better." He said with a stern expression. His mother nodded and moved away from her son.

"Please proceed Trunks." Kaiser said ever so seriously. Trunks nodded and proceeded to tell him about everything that had happened after he fell unconscious.

He was told about his brother's sudden outburst after seeing both his brother and father fall before Cell. He was also told how strong Cell really was and how he spared all three of them for the Cell Games.

"The Cell Games?" Kaiser asked wide eyed.

"Yes." Trunks replied.

Kaiser just growled angrily. If only they could've killed Cell when they had the chance. Then it suddenly clicked, Goku and Gohan had still not come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Aren't those two out yet?" Kaiser asked openly.

"Not yet. They should be out in a while." Piccolo said in a rather frustrated tone. "They better make it quick. I'll have to train extra hard now." The Namekian grunted as he realized that their new enemy was now much more powerful.

No one responded to the angry Namekian and there was an awkward silence but it was quickly interrupted by the black genie.

"Everyone! Goku and Gohan have finished their training." The genie yelled. Everyone jogged towards the entrance of the chamber waiting anxiously for the two Saiyans to come out.

Goku and Gohan stepped out together and they were both in their Super Saiyan forms. Goku had not changed a bit but Gohan grew a few inches, his muscles had become more ripped and he got a haircut. He was almost as tall as Kaiser now.

"Well well. I told you so." Kaiser said with a smirk. Gohan nodded and gave him a warm grin instead.

"Yeah. I _finally _caught up to you." Gohan said with a satisfied grin.

"Not exactly." Goku said with his usual goofy grin.

"I thought you said I am on Kaiser's level now." Gohan complained.

"I know. What I meant was that you're far stronger than Kaiser now."

Kaiser widened his eyes in shock but he wasn't the only who was shocked. Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo were all shocked to the core.

"Not that I am not happy or anything but how?" Kaiser said with a confused tone.

"Well it's quite simple. The two of us are the strongest amongst us now."

"TELL US HOW CLOWN!" Vegeta growled angrily.

"Alright calm down Vegeta. I'll tell you." He said in an apologetic tone. "I am confident that with your training. The three of you must have reached the level of Ultra Super Saiyan, correct?" He asked getting three nods in response. "We found a level beyond that. See Ultra Super Saiyan was an imperfect form of the perfect Super Saiyan because that might increase your strength by quite a lot but it also slows you down. We found the perfect level of Super Saiyan, which we like to call Master Super Saiyan, allow3e us to be stronger and faster than a Super Saiyan and by your looks I can tell that things went south." He concluded.

Kaiser, Trunks and Vegeta found this difficult to absorb but they could tell that Goku was telling the truth.

"Things didn't go to well Goku. We were beating up Cell quite bad until…" Trunks stopped and glanced at Vegeta who quickly looked away.

"Until what Trunks?" Goku questioned.

"Until Cell absorbed 18." Kaiser said quickly in order to defend his father. Vegeta looked at him with guilty eyes. _"Even when it's my fault, he defends me… What have I done?" _He thought to himself angrily.

"He also announced the Cell Games."

"Cell Games?"

"Yes. It's a tournament he'll be hosting in 10 days time."

"I see. I could sure use a change of clothes. Uh…Piccolo?" He grinned.

Piccolo just closed his eyes and pointed his finger at the Saiyan and shot out a pink laser which made his torn Saiyan clothes transform into his usual fighting gi.

"Thanks a bunch Piccolo." Goku said as he examined his clothes. Piccolo nodded and looked away until he felt something tug on his cape. It was his pupil.

"Um Piccolo? Could you please give me what Kaiser is wearing plus your cape?"

"Sure kid." He said with a smirk and did the same with his pupil that he did to his father and Kaiser's old clothes changed to the black gi Kaiser always wore and also the white cape he had requested.

"Suits you bro." Kaiser said with an approving grin.

"Thanks Kaiser."

Goku watched everything with a bright smile and glanced over to the Namekian. "Piccolo. It's your turn now."

Piccolo nodded and quickly disappeared behind the doors of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Well. I'll be back in a second." Goku said quickly as he teleported away.

"W-Where did he go?" Tien exclaimed.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes and said, "He went to pay a visit to Cell." He whispered. "I am gonna go home now. I could use a rest." Kaiser said he put two fingers on his forehead. "I'll come by yours later on Gohan." Kaiser said with a smile.

"WAIT!" Bulma shrieked. Everyone turned their heads to the blue haired woman.

"What is it mom?"

"Take me with you. It's Trunks's nap time."

"Okay grab on." She nodded and grabbed his shoulder and within an instant, they vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Mrs. Briefs was doing the usual, watering the plants when she suddenly jumped as she saw her daughter and two grand kids materialize in front of her.

"Oh my! You are back! Kaiser honey, do you want some cookies?" She said with her usual happy tone.

"No thanks grandma." He said as he quickly disappeared inside the building.

Both of the two females looked at him as he went inside. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Briefs asked in a sad tone.

"He had a rough day." She said with a depressed tone.

Back in his room Kaiser jumped on his bed. He closed his eyes briefly and remembered everything that had happened today. Those weren't good memories. He was lost in thought for a long time and wondered what he should do. _"Another day in the time chamber? No. What about the otherworld? I like that idea but I am not in a coma. DAMN IT!" _He thought to himself as he let out a growl. His thought was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said as he spat out his anger but he was surprised to see his father come in. "You knocked?" He said in shock.

"That doesn't matter." He said plainly.

"What is it?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He parted his eye lids and said, "I am sorry." He said calmly.

Kaiser was beyond shocked. His father had actually apologized?

"I apologized to the woman and your brothers."

"_He said sorry to baby Trunks too? Wow. He must feel terrible."_

"What's done is done. We have bigger things to worry about now dad."

"Right. Trunks and I have decided for another year in the time chamber. You'll come with us won't you? And Kakarot came back shortly after you left. He said that Cell might be stronger than him."

"I see. This is bad."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Sorry but not this time dad. I wish to train on my own." He said firmly.

Vegeta looked at him with less shock and just smirked in response. "Do as you wish boy but be sure to surpass Kakabrat." The prince hissed.

"_Kakabrat? Heh. That's a new one." _Kaiser thought to himself. "Sure dad. I'll try."

Vegeta nodded and left the room. Kaiser lied back down and he had finalized that he must train with his parents and Soba in order to become stronger. His thought again was interrupted when he sensed Goku's energy spike beyond belief. He was at Korin's Tower but there was no enemy presence there.

"_He must be asking for advice from that cat. His power is unbelievable. He wasn't lying when he said he had perfected Super Saiyan." _He thought to himself. _"Mom…I need you train me again. Just this once. I need to get stronger."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Otherworld…<strong>_

"King Yenma please! Just this once and we'll promise that it'll never to come to this again." Lila pleaded.

"No. Once was more than enough." A giant with a red face and a lot of facial hair replied.

"Listen Old man. If you don't let us train the boy, you'll be responsible for the extermination of Planet Earth." Bardock hissed.

"Well I-"

"Please King Yenma. If there's anyone who deserves it, it's Kaiser." Soba said calmly.

"After all we have done for you. Remember our trips to HFIL? When we stopped countless of rebels? Please…He's my son." She pleaded.

"He's our son." Bardock said as he got closer to his wife. Soba also darted the giant with a serious look.

The giant took a deep breath, held it in and released it sending a few souls fly across the hall. "Fine. I'll only give you three days. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Thank you King Yenma." Lila said with a relieved tone. Bardock and Soba merely nodded and thus the three left the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Kaiser was still in bed thinking of a way to contact his mother. _"If only Kami was still here. He could grant me a connection with them."_

"_You'll still have me."_

"_What the? Since when did my conscience have such a womanly voice?"_

"_I am not your conscience Kaiser. It's me."_

"_M-Mom?"_

"_Yes. Now listen carefully. I am contacting you from otherworld. King Yenma has given us permission to train you for three days but for that you need to go to place distant from everyone. You need to be all alone first and make sure you tell Bulma that you're leaving for three days or else she'll get worried. Now I can't talk for any longer. Now get to wherever you have to go and then meditate. We'll extract your spirit as soon as you get there. I love you Kaiser."_

Kaiser shot his eyes open and said, "I love you too, mom." With that he got up and dashed to his mother's location that was making dinner. Trunks and Vegeta were playing a game of chess. They looked up to him as he burst into the room.

"Hey guys. I need to tell you something."

"What is it Kaisy?"

"Mom. I am leaving and I'll be gone for three days."

"What? Where are you going and why are you going?" Trunks asked as he stood up from his chair. Vegeta also glanced curiously at his son wondering what he was up to.

"I don't know where I am going _yet._ I am going for some training though." Kaiser said hoping that they would understand.

"Do what you must boy. Do whatever it takes for you to get stronger." Vegeta said calmly. Trunks and Bulma looked at him curiously.

"I guess if Vegeta is okay with it, I guess I am too." Bulma said with a warm smile.

"It's a shame that you can't train with us bro." Trunks said with a rather depressed tone.

"Sorry Trunks. Maybe next time." Kaiser said with his usual warm smile. "I guess I'll be leaving now." He said as he ran out of the room.

"There he goes. My little Kaiser. He's so devoted to his family and this planet." Bulma said proudly.

"Just like how I remember him." Trunks added.

"Hn" Vegeta said with his usual smirk as he sat back down on his chair wanting to resume his game with Trunks. "Sit down brat. Let's finish this."

"Oh right." Trunks replied.

Bulma went back to her cooking as she glanced over to baby Trunks who giggled response. A smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles off West City…<strong>_

Kaiser had encircled the Earth about 76th time in 15 minutes and he still couldn't find the right spot.

"Damn it! How hard can it be to find a peaceful place on this planet?" He growled angrily. His anger suddenly vanished as he saw a calm lake with a flat stone right in the center. "Jackpot." He said with a Vegeta like smirk. He descended on the rock and sat down with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the otherworld…<strong>_

**After 5 minutes of meditating, he could hear a voice. It was calling out to him and it was getting louder and louder by the second. After a couple of seconds more the Voice changed into a heavy and loud one and with the third second, the voice got so loud that it almost burst his ear drums.**

"**WAKE UP!" **

**Kaiser shot his eyes open only to find a tall blue alien screaming at the top of his lungs.**

"**S-Soba?"**

"**Well it's about time." He growled.**

"**Hehe sorry." Kaiser said as he scratched the back of his head.**

"**You better be." A familiar voice hissed.**

"**Bard—I mean dad!" Kaiser exclaimed. Bardock merely nodded in response.**

"**Good to see you're awake honey." A beautiful voice spoke.**

"**MOM!" Kaiser said as he jumped up from the lush green grass. "It worked!" He exclaimed in delight.**

"**It worked indeed. When you get the chance, you should thank King Yenma. Without him, none of this would've been possible." She said with a loving smile.**

**Kaiser's eyes were shimmering in delight but it was about time that he got serious. "How far do you think I am off Cell's level?" He said with a serious expression.**

"**Farther than you had originally anticipated." Bardock spoke calmly. Kaiser was not very surprised. He had thought he was going to be told that.**

"**If I have to be honest. Cell was suppressing his true strength when he fought all three of you. He's more powerful than you think. Even Goku, with his new powers is not as strong as Cell." Lila added. "We don't know what he's capable of. We don't know what he can do. What we do know is that we'll train you to enter Goku's and Gohan's league."**

"**This training will not be as easy as the last one kid. We weren't even using 10% of our strength." Soba said with his usual stern expression.**

"**Not e-e-even 10%? Wow. You guys must be stronger than Cell then!" **

"**We are but that isn't our battle, it's yours." Bardock answered.**

"**Right!"**

"**First let me teach you something about Super Saiyans. The latest transformation you have acquired is the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation. That form enables you to become stronger but slower than a Super Saiyan because the size of your muscles increases. You need to master Ultra Super Saiyan and maintain that strength as Super Saiyan. That's what you can call, 'Master Super Saiyan'. The final form of a Super Saiyan. You become stronger than an Ultra Super Saiyan and a lot faster too. That's our target for the next three days. I am sorry honey but we won't stop until those three days are over. If you fall, we'll keep attacking. We won't stop. Now power up to your maximum, I want to see your full power." She concluded.**

**Kaiser nodded as he absorbed all the information his mother gave him. He let out a loud yell and powered up to Ultra Super Saiyan. His aura was oozing of positive energy. The golden energy looked absolutely stunning on him.**

"**My my. I am sure you'll be quite the ladies man one day." Lila chuckled causing Kaiser to blush.**

"**Not bad son. You've gotten much stronger since the last we fought but you I am sure you haven't gotten much faster."**

"**Time to get serious kid." Soba hissed as all three of them powered up. Two Master Super Saiyans and one Super Yardrat. Their power levels were light years ahead of Kaiser's power level.**

"**Oh crap. This is gonna hurt." He whimpered. A smirk surfaced on his lips and with a burst of energy he dashed towards his teachers and just before they made contact they let out a battle cry and engaged in their deadly combat. He found that he was quickly overpowered by the trio and they were right when they said they weren't gonna go easy on them. They kept hammering away which would make anyone beg for them to stop but not that young Saiyan. His determination and will allowed him to keep going.**

_**3 days later…**_

**A beaten up, bruised and bloody Kaiser stood in front of his parents and mentor with a delighted smile on his face. His muscles were less bulky but were leaner now. The trio looked at the boy proudly and his mother approached and carefully hugged her son's bloody body not wanting to further injure him.**

"**Kaiser. It's time." She whispered. Kaiser nodded as he stepped away from her. "Take care of yourself and make us proud." She said with a loving smile.**

"**What your mother says." Bardock grunted but with a death glare from Lila he approached the boy and put his hand on his head and gave him a smile just so he won't feel the wrath of the magical frying pan. "Good luck." He said calmly.**

"**Put all that training to good use kid. Never give up." Soba said sternly.**

**Kaiser looked up to them all and gave them his usual warm smile. "Thank you everyone. I guess I'll be going now." He said as his body was starting to fade away.**

"**WAIT!" Lila shrieked commanding everyone's attention. "When you return to the real world you'll feel fatigue. The first thing you must do is to go to Korin's tower and get a senzu bean. I love you Kaiser!" She yelled out as her son's body vanished. She retreated into Bardock's arms with a hint of sadness.**

"**Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's our son after all." He said proudly. Lila smiled at her husband and hoped for the best.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the real world…<strong>_

Kaiser's eyes shot open and he immediately felt fatigued. As strong as he was now, he was still no stranger to high levels of fatigue.

"Must *pant* get *pant* to *pant* Korin's tower." He whimpered as he mustered the remaining of his energy to teleport to his destination. He appeared in front of the cat that was not enjoying Yajirobe's company. Korin immediately knew what he had to do. He grabbed a senzu bean from the pot and handed it to the young Saiyan.

Kaiser ate the bean quickly and felt his energy return. "Whew! Thanks Master Korin. I owe you one." He said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem kid. Tell me how did this happen?" The cat inquired.

"Hardcore training!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hey Kaiser! How's it going?" The fat fighter asked.

"Everything's well. Thanks Yajirobe." He replied. "I should be getting back now. I haven't been home since three days. See you guys later and thanks again." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"See ya kid." The cat said calmly.

Just before Kaiser could teleport away he was halted by Piccolo.

"Piccolo! Good to see you. You seem to have gotten stronger." Kaiser said with a smirk. "What brings you here?"

"Same reason you're here kid. Senzu beans."

"Ah. I see. Well I better get going now. See ya around Piccolo!" He said as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Bulma was in the lab as she was working on a new gadget. Trunks lay in cot next to his mother. Bulma's concentration was disturbed when she heard Trunks giggle uncontrollably. She turned around to see the source to his giggling. She saw Kaiser who had Trunks in his arms. She threw everything out of her arms and rushed towards her son.

"KAISER! You're back!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah mom I am back. Where are Trunks and dad?" He asked.

"They are in the gravity room. How was your _training_?" She asked.

"I reached new heights mom. I much stronger than I was before." He said proudly. "I am gonna pay them both a visit now." He said as he handed his younger brother over to his mother. Trunks didn't want to leave him but he didn't have a choice.

"Alright Kaisy. I am glad everything went well." She said as she leaned over to give her son a little kiss on the cheek.

Kaiser blushed slightly as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Oh by the way. I thought that it would be a great idea to have some fun tomorrow. It's sunny and pleasant tomorrow so I thought we would have a little picnic. Everyone from the Z-Gang will be there except for Goku and Chi Chi. They said they have to go some school or something. I convinced Vegeta to go too so it should be fun." She said with a bright smile.

"Really? That sounds like fun. I can't wait." He said with an excited tone as he vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the gravity room…<strong>_

The monitor said that the gravity was 3000 times Earth's normal gravity however those insane numbers didn't stop two Master Super Saiyans to fight with full force. Trunks and Vegeta were exchanging blow for blow. The two were now much stronger than they were before but they knew that they needed to become stronger. They moved away from each other and dashed towards each other with explosive speed with the intention to punch each other but before their blows could connect, they were caught by a certain Master Super Saiyan.

"Good. Seems as if you guys reached Master Super Saiyan too." He said with a smirk.

"Too? You reached it too?" Trunks asked with a surprised tone.

"Of course he did brat. He's no different from us." Vegeta said proudly. Kaiser merely nodded in agreement.

"I hope you guys aren't too tired. I want to join in the fun too." Kaiser said as he took a stance. Trunks and Vegeta didn't say anything. They just took their stances and with a burst of energy they dashed towards each other with the great speed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later…<strong>_

Kaiser crawled towards the dial so he could reset the gravity. He finally reached the desired button and pressed it with the remaining of his strength. He could feel the gravity return to normal and then he pressed another button that made the machine spit out three senzu beans. He ate one first and then he quickly gave one to his father and brother. After the two had recovered, they left the gravity room and let their stomach carry them to the kitchen where they could smell Mrs. Brief's awesome cooking and not to mention those cookies to which even Vegeta had gotten addicted to.

"Time to eat." Kaiser said greedily as he rushed to take a seat. He was followed closely by his father and brother.

"I knew it would come to this so I had mom help me out. I have to feed three planets after all." Bulma said sarcastically as she set the dishes down on the table. The trio ate like they hadn't eaten since years and after all the food had disappeared into their stomachs, they retired into their rooms.

Kaiser lied down on his bed and thought about all the things that had happened since that defeat. He got to meet his parents and mentor again. He got much stronger and now he was back with his family and tomorrow he was going for a picnic with his friends. The thought made him smile and with that smile, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Perfect Cell (Heavily Suppressed): 3,500,000,000

Trunks Ultra Super Saiyan: 2,700,000,000

Goku Master Super Saiyan: 12,500,000,000

Gohan Master Super Saiyan: 10,000,000,000

Bardock Master Super Saiyan (Less Suppressed): 25,000,000,000

Lila Master Super Saiyan (Less Suppressed): 23,500,000,000

Super Soba (Less Suppressed): 23,000,000,000

Kaiser Base (Post Training): 450,000,000

Kaiser Master Super Saiyan: 10,100,000,000

Vegeta Master Super Saiyan: 11,000,000,000

Trunks Master Super Saiyan: 11,500,000,000

Piccolo With Weights (Post Training): 470,000,000

* * *

><p>Alright this is chapter 17. Power levels are through the roof hehe but they do tend to make the story interesting at least that's what I think. I wonder if you guys can guess what's next.<p>

Vegetrunks: Worry not. He's one of the strongest now. That's okay. I am glad that you're into this fic though.

Kakun: Kaiser is based off a real person. Kaiser is more or less based on me. My nickname is Kaiser and my personality is congruent to his. I don't exactly look like him though. I have blue, green and grey eyes and my hair isn't that long. I have extremely dark brown hair. From a distance it looks black. I am not ripped either. Slightly muscular I guess hehe.

LycosTamer: Oh believe me, there'll be a lot of things you won't be able to predict and thank you for your positive review.


	18. Chapter 18 The Legendary Super Saiyan

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Got nothing much to say except for the fact that we got 1300+ hits which is more than twice the amount we got last month so this is going well. I wonder how you guys feel about young romance hehe. That might be a spoiler. Read and find out.

_**Important Note: Master Super Saiyan will now be written as Super Saiyan only. It'll still be Master Super Saiyan but it'll be called Super Saiyan.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT. I wish that I owned GT cuz then I can make it better because we all know GT was crap.**_

Chapter 18

The Legendary Super Saiyan

"Brat! Wake up."

"No…Let me sleep mom…I haven't finished my cereal yet…" Kaiser whispered as he put his pillow on his face.

"BRAT! I am not the woman and Saiyans don't eat that crap! Now get your lazy tail up! We have to spar before we leave for that stupid picnic." Vegeta growled. "Get something to eat and then we'll spar. Your brother is already at the table." He said as he exited the young Saiyan's room.

Kaiser groaned and threw the pillow of his face. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms and legs while letting out a yawn. He looked at the digital clock that said 6:00 AM.

"Ugh. Stupid Cell. Stupid early sparring. Stupid cereal." He muttered as he stumbled to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and changing into his trademark clothing, he walked casually towards the kitchen. As he entered he saw his brother and father devouring the endless amount of food that Mrs. Briefs, who was kind enough to wake up early and make a buffet for the Saiyans, had prepared.

"Morning Trunks." Kaiser greeted.

"Morning bro! Take a seat." Trunks said as he proceeded to devour more and more food. Kaiser did as he was told and joined his father and brother.

After they had finished eating, they made their way to the Gravity Room for some training. The trio transformed into their Super Saiyan forms right off the bat. They looked at each other and without any warning, they dashed towards each other to beat each other up senseless.

Four hours later they had finished their sparring session. They weren't injured badly enough for them to remain on the floor while one of them gets a Senzu bean. Each of them got their own and thus made their way out of the Gravity room.

As they made their way to the living room, they were greeted by Bulma who had baby Trunks in her arm. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully as she leaned over to kiss both her sons and her husband on the cheek. They all blushed but managed to reply.

"Morning mom." Kaiser and Trunks said cheerfully in unison.

"Un." Vegeta grunted.

She looked at the three lovingly and said, "I got some stuff I need you three to do. Trunks, we're out of baby food. Here's a list and some money, please go and get everything on the list." She said as she handed him the list and the money. He nodded and left immediately. "Kaiser, I need you to play with your brother." She said as she handed baby Trunks to her son. He also nodded and took him to the play room. "Vegeta, I need you to take out the trash." She said casually.

"WHAT? HELL NO! Why don't you do it?" He yelled.

"_Because _Vegeta! I have a job and I must do my job!" She yelled back.

"I still don't see how that is my problem." He hissed.

"Oh it is Vegeta. Either you take out the trash or you won't get to sleep on the bed for a week." She said with an evil grin. Vegeta didn't want to protest anymore. He knew that sleeping on the couch was as bad as getting less or no food.

"Alright. I'll do it." He grunted as he took off.

"Vegeta wait!" She said as she ran behind him.

"Wha-" Before he could finish, Bulma planted her lips on his. He was taken off guard but he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had to be careful because he didn't want to crush her. Their lips parted and they looked at each other for a second.

Bulma moved away from her prince and said, "Thank you Vegeta. We'll be leaving in an hour." She said as she hopped to her lab. Vegeta had merely nodded and started to make his way to the trash cans.

"_I should take out the trash more often." _He thought to himself as a smirk surfaced on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the play room…<strong>_

Kaiser sat in front of his little brother who was playing with his brother's tail. Kaiser tickled Trunks's face with his tail that made him giggle. Kaiser smiled in response but that smile quickly faded as Trunks grabbed his tail.

"Woah! Careful bro. You don't want to-" Before he could finish, Trunks bit his tail making his brother yelp in pain.

"GAH! WHY?" He whimpered that made the curious baby giggle uncontrollably. "Haha you found out my weak spot Trunks. However I doubt that Cell would bite my tail so I think it's all good." He chuckled.

"So Trunks…do you think we can beat Cell?" Kaiser asked with a bright smile on his face as he picked his brother up. Trunks just giggled in response which made his brother smile even brighter. "Thanks bro." He said calmly.

A while later, Bulma came into the room and saw the two brothers playing with each other. She smiled and approached them both. "Come on you two. It's time to go." She said as she picked Trunks up. "Your brother is back and your father finished his assignment long ago."

"Picnic Time!" Kaiser said cheerfully as he dashed outside the house. Soon everyone else joined him outside. "Alright everyone grab on." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. They did as they were told and within an instant they vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the picnic site…<strong>_

The Briefs family appeared at their required destination. It was a beautiful place, lush green grass with a few trees that had pink leaves on them.

"Woah! This place is so beautiful! How did you guys find this place?" Kaiser asked.

"It was Trunks who suggested this place." Bulma replied.

"That's right. Gohan, you and I used to come here all the time to relax so I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time here." He said brightly.

Just before another word could be said, Gohan along with Oolong, Krillen and Master Roshi arrived on the scene.

"Hey guys!" Bulma exclaimed as everyone came to greet each other except for Vegeta who had retreated behind one of the trees so he wouldn't have to make contact with anyone.

A while later, Krillen had a little too much to drink and started to sing in the most disturbing voice possible.

"Ooh I just wanna be your puppy aaah." The bald monk sang.

"He's fantastic!" Mrs. Briefs commented.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Mr. Briefs replied.

"Could anyone possibly think this is good?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah sing it!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he raised a glass of beer.

"Grr! I just can't stand it any longer! Damn that bald insect!" Vegeta grunted angrily.

"Damn Gohan. This is hurting my ears." Kaiser whimpered.

"You said it!" Gohan said as he put his hands on his ears.

Just then his singing was interrupted when a spaceship landed nearby but that only made him stop temporarily as he resumed singing. Out of the spaceship appeared hundreds of soldiers in a uniform and ran towards Vegeta. Kaiser, Trunks and Gohan stood in front of Bulma as an attempt to be her guard.

As the soldiers reached Vegeta, they bowed down and the soldier who led the others said, "SIR!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded. He then saw a tall man approach him through the crowd of soldiers. He had short black hair, a moustache and a scar on his left eye. He wore a cape and traditional Saiyan armor.

"At long last we found you Prince Vegeta." He said as he bowed before Vegeta.

"You're a Saiyan aren't you?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Yes. I am Paragas." He said as he looked up to the prince. "I have come here to graciously ask you to be the king of our new planet. It's called New Vegeta."

"What? A new planet Vegeta?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes my lord and at long last we can show the entire universe the strength of our forgotten race, the Saiyans! And with you as our leader we'll build an unstoppable empire!" He yelled.

"ALL HAIL KING VEGETA!" The soldiers yelled in unison.

"Hn. I refuse. I have no intention of become your king." Vegeta grunted as he walked away.

Paragas knew it was time to play his ace, "Of course, you'll have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan." He said with an evil smirk. "My lord. Only you can do this." He said as he laughed evilly.

Vegeta stopped right in his tracks. "You've found the Legendary Super Saiyan?" He asked calmly with his back facing towards his disciple.

"Yes. He's wreaking havoc all over South Galaxy and if he continues his path of terror, everything will be destroyed." He replied. This had caught everyone's attention. They had gotten closer to Paragas and heard everything he had to say.

"Meh. I could destroy galaxies too! What's the big deal?" Kaiser asked arrogantly.

"The difference is that he breaks no sweat when it comes to destroying galaxies, Prince Kaiser." The Saiyan answered. Kaiser stiffened at this. _"How could one be so powerful?"_

"Father! You aren't actually gonna fall for this are you?" Trunks said as he stepped next to his father.

"Paragas, take me to New Vegeta." He grunted as he walked towards the ship.

"But father!" He said only to be stopped by Paragas.

"You are welcome too, Prince Trunks. You have royal blood after all." He said as he walked towards the ship.

"Well Gohan, you up for this?" Kaiser asked.

"Are you?"

"Of course."

"Then I am too."

"Good. Trunks, what about you?"

"I have no option do I?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mom. We'll be going with dad, just to make sure he won't get into trouble." Kaiser chuckled.

"Okay Kaisy. Just be careful you guys." She said as she waved goodbye as the three Saiyans flew into the ship. Master Roshi, Oolong and Krillen had joined them in their space travel.

The spaceship was divided into three levels. The lower level was where soldiers would reside. The middle level was where food and other things were kept. The top level was where the Saiyans and the Earthlings were.

"Not a bad ship you got here old man." Kaiser remarked.

"Thank you, Prince Kaiser. It took us some time to build this ship." He said as he clenched his fists in anger. _"Soon, they'll all pay." _He thought to himself.

Paragas, Trunks and Vegeta had gone to one end of the ship to talk about the past. Kaiser and Gohan watched as the Earthlings played poker.

"This is boring Kaiser." Gohan said with a lazy expression.

"You don't say G."

"G?"

"It's a nickname bro."

"Okay, K." Gohan chuckled making Kaiser laugh too. Just then Kaiser came up with a great idea.

"I got a brilliant idea G! Follow me." He said as he rose above the floor. Gohan didn't protest and did as he was told and followed him to the lower level of the ship. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by the soldiers who had bowed down to them.

"This is gonna be so much fun." He said trying his best to hide his excitement.

"What are you thinking of?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Watch and learn." He said almost evilly.

"YOU!" Kaiser yelled commanding the attention of every soldier in the room. Even Gohan jumped at his friend's yell. He was pointing at soldier who was now trembling in fear.

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir?" He asked uneasily.

"I am Prince Kaiser. You know that right?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"And you must do whatever I say, correct?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good. Now tell me a joke and if it isn't funny, you die." He said with a maniacal expression.

"Kaiser what are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry G! I won't kill him." He whispered.

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-s-s-sir." He said as he finding it hard to breath. He took a deep breath and said, "What did the cat say to the dog?" He asked.

"What?" Kaiser asked.

"How was your meowning?" He said as he laughed uneasily. Kaiser and Gohan both looked at him with a humorous expression.

"That was a terrible joke." Kaiser growled trying his best not to laugh.

"I AM SORRY SIR! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He whimpered.

"Fine. Under one condition though."

"Anything my lord!"

"Do 1000 pushups."

"T-That's it?"

"Make that 10000 and if you say another word, I'll make it as high as my power level which is higher than one billion." Kaiser said with a Vegeta like smirk. The soldier squealed and immediately began his pushups.

"Haha, royalty is awesome!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"It sure is." Gohan replied.

"Oh yeah? How would you know, low class wretch." Kaiser joked.

"My grandfather is the Ox King remember?" Gohan chuckled.

"Oh yeah! We're both royalty."

"We sure are. K, I gotta ask you something."

"What is it G?"

"This Legendary Super Saiyan. How strong do you think he is? If he's real that is." Gohan asked curiously.

"Well I am not too sure G. Look at this way; we have four Super Saiyans on our side. There's no way we can lose." Kaiser said with a reassuring smile.

"Not to mention a bald monk, a pervert and pig." Gohan chuckled.

"Haha yeah. Anyway let's go back up. We should be there soon." Kaiser said as he walked towards the lift that would take them up. Gohan nodded and followed his best friend to the lift.

_**A few hours later…**_

Time had gone by rather quick. Everyone had found something to do. Vegeta and Trunks were provided with a billiard table so they got busy with that. Kaiser and Gohan were given a chess board with which they were happy with. The two were on even wins and losses, 230 each.

They sat there trying the best to concentrate but they couldn't because of Master Roshi's constant fidgeting. They decided to end the game there and proceeded to sit by the billiard table to observe Trunks and Vegeta play. Paragas appeared on the scene with a message.

"Gentlemen, the planet is in sight. We'll be landing in five minutes. Please join us on the lower level." He said as he made way for his guests. The soldiers bowed before them as they stepped aside. Soon, the spaceship landed and the doors opened.

The planet was more or less like the Earth. Beautiful nature, nice weather but several moons. The presence of those moons made Kaiser's tail twitch but it wasn't anything alarming.

"I have organized hover vehicles for transport; please sit in whichever vehicle you want." Paragas said as he pointed to the dozens of vehicles. Vegeta didn't hesitate; he casually walked over to one of the vehicles and jumped in. He was joined by Paragas who resumed their conversation. Kaiser, Trunks and Gohan took one and then another one was taken by Krillen, Master Roshi and Oolong.

Kaiser was busy observing the city and what he saw impressed him. The main city was beautiful. There was no pollution and there was a lot of greenery. He then scanned the area for any strong power levels. There were only two powers that were stronger than the soldiers but weaker than Paragas.

"Kaiser?" Gohan said as he poked Kaiser's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. I was just scanning the area for power levels. There seem to be only two strong power levels on this planet except for Paragas of course."

"They must be Saiyans too." Trunks remarked.

"Possibly." Kaiser replied.

"We'll just have to wait and find out I guess." Gohan said calmly. Trunks and Kaiser nodded in agreement and enjoyed the rest of their ride in silence.

After a couple of minutes they had arrived in front of the royal palace. They got off and proceeded towards the entrance. They were greeted by many soldiers.

"ALL HAIL KING VEGETA!" They yelled in unison.

"What? Did they forget about us?" Kaiser grumbled as he looked over to Trunks who just smiled in response.

"These warriors have gathered from all across universe to serve you my lord." Paragas said boldly.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

At the entrance, they saw two figures standing next to each other. A very tall one and a very short one. The tall one was as tall as Piccolo. He was male, skinny, with black hair and your usual black eyes. Next to him was a girl with similar traits. Her face however was something out of this world. She had angelic beauty even if she was just a little girl. She was almost as tall as Gohan but short than Kaiser.

Kaiser looked right into her eyes and she looked back in his. Even if they were standing meters away from each other, they could see each other clearly. The girl quickly looked away from Kaiser wanting to end the staring competition. This spiked his curiosity. _"A truly beautiful girl. She looks a lot like my mother. Why did she look away from me though? I bet she has a thing for me." _He thought to himself as his face flushed.

"Uh Kaiser? Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he noticed his friend stiffen.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" Kaiser blurted out.

"You just gave it away K." Gohan chuckled. "She _is _kinda cute though."

"Yeah, she is." He said with hearts in his eyes.

Vegeta glanced over to Paragas wanting to know who the two people were standing beside the entrance.

"These are my only two children." He said plainly.

"My name is Broly my lord." The tall one spoke.

"My name is Brila (A.N: It'll be pronounced as Breela. Same as Lila.)" The short one spoke. Kaiser raised an eyebrow to this. _"Her name…it's so similar to moms." _He thought to himself.

"That means you're both Saiyans correct?" Vegeta grunted.

"Yes my lord." Both of them said in unison.

"Brila is my adoptive daughter. I found her frozen in an iceberg. I don't know for how long she has been frozen. When I found her, she must've been hardly a year old. She's eleven now." Paragas said he glanced over to his daughter who had a blank expression.

"_Frozen? Incredible…Poor girl. I should talk to her when I get the chance. Well at least she's my age. That's a bonus." _Kaiser thought to himself.

Just then a soldier came running to Vegeta and co. "King Vegeta! We have located the Legendary Super Saiyan on a planet not too far from here!" He said quickly as he bowed down before him.

"What? Let's go Broly, the sooner I take care of this Legendary Super Saiyan, I can go home." He grunted as he made his way to the ship.

Trunks was totally against this and he wanted to stop his father but he was halted by his brother. "K-Kaiser? What are you doing?"

"There's no point in arguing with him Trunks. He won't listen to anyone right now. I'll be able to sense any disturbances in his ki so worry not. If anything goes south, we'll be there." Kaiser said reassuringly.

Paragas stepped in front of the two princes and said, "While you're father is gone, you might want to have a tour around the city. Brila will be more than happy to do so." He said in a rather angry tone.

"Y-Yes. It'll be an honor." She said uneasily.

"That won't be necessary. We'll look around on our own." Trunks said as he received a nod from Gohan and Krillen but not from Kaiser. "Kaiser? What's wrong?"

"I'll go with her and you three go on your own. I'll get as much information as I can out of her and you guys have look around yourself and see what you can find. I think there's more to this place than it meets the eye." He whispered to the trio. They all nodded and flew off.

"I am ready for my tour. Can you fly Brila?" Kaiser asked gently.

"Y-Yes my prince." She said uneasily.

"Let's go then." He said as he slowly lifted from the ground. She did the same and soon the two dashed off.

"_Everything is going according to plan." _Paragas thought to himself with an evil smirk.

Hours later after sightseeing, the two descended on the edge of a lake. "This is a very beautiful city." Kaiser said as he dropped on his back. Brila just stood there and looked away from him. "Why aren't you sitting?" He asked.

"You are royalty. I could never sit down next to you." She said as she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"N-No."

"You consider me royalty and yet you lie to me?" He asked with a strict tone.

She felt her heart ripping out from her chest. "S-Sorry my prince. I am cold."

Kaiser raised his hand and channeled his golden ki to her body making her feel warm and content. "Now sit down." He said gently. This time she did as she was told and sat down next to him.

"Thank you my prince. How do you like your new planet?" She asked feeling a little a better now.

"Your planet is a barren wasteland."

"W-What?" She asked in disbelief. _"How did he know?" _She thought to herself.

"I can sense life and on this planet, there is hardly any except for this city of course. What's going on here?" He demanded.

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"I am not stupid Brila. I know there's something you're not telling me." He said as he got closer to her.

"I-I-I…" She started to feel her heart beat increase and her breathing got faster. Kaiser noticed this in an instant decided that this was not the best time for this.

"Calm down. I won't ask you anymore questions. I have a feeling that if I find out, your _father _won't be very happy." He said gently. She nodded and looked away as tears formed in her eyes.

"I am sorry. I am not very good at controlling my emotions." She said as she wiped the tears away.

"Your entire life, you have been ignored. You have been treated like crap. Your father never acknowledged you. Your brother paid no attention to you and you have been nothing but a tool and now you're carrying out a mission that you don't want to do." He blurted out. She looked at him wide eyed. Her body started to tremble.

"H-H-How did you know?" She gasped.

"I have studied Universal Psychology. I can tell that you're no stranger to pain."

"It's true…I have been so lonely all my life. I have always been undermined." She said as tears started to run down her face.

Her sobbing ceased immediately when she felt Kaiser hug her tightly. "You're not the only one has experienced pain. I am no stranger to pain as well. For the first 7 or 8 years of my life has been hell. I had lost the two most important people in my life. I fully understand your pain." He said with care as he wiped the tears of her face. He also put on his warm smile. It made her cold heart melt and she slowly fell in his arms. She had never been this happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later…<strong>_

The two hadn't moved from there. They engaged in conversations about the past and present. Kaiser told her several stories about his adventures on Earth and Yardrat. He also told her about their upcoming battle with Cell too.

Just then Kaiser felt two strong power levels not too far from their location. One he recognized, the other he didn't. "What the hell? Goku? But who's with him?"

"Oh no...Not now!" She gasped.

"What are you talking about? What's happening?"

"I can't tell you right now." She said as she dashed off with extreme speed.

"Damn she's fast! But she did not have any of this power! What's going on?" He said as he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

He reappeared in front of Goku who was fighting…Broly. He was in what appeared to be in his Super Saiyan form "What the hell? The toothpick can fight? Goku!"

"Kaiser! It's him he's the Legendary Super Saiyan!" He said as he tried to block all of Broly's attacks.

Just then Brila appeared with a bewildered expression on her face. "BROLY! Calm down!" She shrieked as she dashed in front of her brother. Broly merely grunted and attempted to punch her away. To everyone's amazement, she blocked it. Suddenly Paragas appeared to the scene and he somehow managed to calm Broly down.

He stepped in front of Brila who was looking down in shame. He gently lifted her face by her chin and then he slapped her as hard as he could. "You stupid piece of shit! Can't you do anything right?" He hissed and prepared himself to hit her once more but before he could his hand was caught by an angry young Saiyan who had death written all over his face.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you." He said in the coldest tone possible. "She's coming with me." He hissed as he grabbed her and pulled her closer. Paragas was left growling but he too retreated with Broly.

"So you're here too. I didn't see you with the other and who's this?" He said as he glanced over to the young female Saiyan.

"This is Brila Goku. She's Saiyan as well and I believe she could tell us some interesting things." He said as he looked at her with cold eyes. She felt like dying then. She was struck by her father again. Her new friend didn't like her anymore and worst of all he might get killed. "I'll talk to her Goku. I don't think she'll talk in front of you. I'll tell you everything when we get back." Kaiser said calmly. Goku merely nodded and thus took off.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He said with his back facing her.

"I was ordered not to and if I would have told you everything, he'd have Broly kill me." She said sadly.

"So Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Y-Yes."

"By the looks of it, you're hiding your powers too." He stated however his attention got drafted to her waist where he saw something move. "I-Is that a tail?"

"Oh. Yes. I can control it." She said as she brought her tail out. Kaiser did the same and brought his tail out too.

"Can you transform into a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes."

"Show me." She nodded and transformed. Her beautiful black hair changed to golden and her black orbs changed to a teal color. There was a sparkling gold Aura around her. "You look beautiful." He said as he transformed as well.

"Prince Kaiser, please don't hate me for not telling you the truth." She said as she looked down.

"I don't hate you and I won't hate you. You had no choice. I can relate to you. I lost my real mother when I was just two. I lost my mentor a couple of years later. Fighting has been the sole purpose of my existence but I don't regret it or feel bad about it because I fight to protect those who are important to me." He said with his warm smile.

"Thank you Prince Kaiser. No one has ever been so nice to me." She said as she hugged him with her head buried in her chest.

"Just call me Kaiser. I don't like royalty." He said calmly as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes Kaiser." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Listen." He said as he moved back. "We'll probably have to fight your brother tomorrow. After my father finds out, he'll probably go berserk." He chuckled. "We'll you fight with us?"

"Yes Kaiser. I will but there's one more thing." She said as she moved away from him.

"What is it?"

"My father's real plan was to destroy you all with the Comet Kimori that is on its way here. He would use that time to escape with Broly and me. Well now it's only Broly." She said sadly.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before the comet gets here." Kaiser said calmly.

"You don't understand Kaiser. Broly is very powerful. More powerful then you can possibly imagine." She said worriedly. "You might get killed!"

"Don't worry Brila. If we don't stop him here, no one will that is why must give it our all. There's no going back now. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"To wherever my friends are. You'll be staying with us tonight. I doubt you would want to go back to them." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. "And after all this is over, I'll take you to Earth. You'll start new life there."

"What? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Now grab on." She did as she was told and used her tail to grab on to his. The two smiled at each other and vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goku and Co….<strong>_

"So Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan." Trunks hissed.

"That's right Trunks." Goku said seriously.

"Where's Kaiser?" Gohan asked.

"Right here." Kaiser said surprising everyone. "By the looks on your faces I can tell that you guys have found out a lot." He continued.

"Yeah. Kaiser why have you brought _her _here?" Trunks asked angrily. Brila stiffened at his anger and hid behind Kaiser for protection. Kaiser just smiled and proceeded to tell everyone about Brila, the plan, her brother and everything else they needed to know. Kaiser was told about the slaves they had captured too.

"We'll Brila welcome to the family." Gohan said cheerfully. "My name is Gohan." He said politely.

"Thank you Gohan." She replied.

"We've met before. I am Goku. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Goku."

"I am sure that you know me." Trunks chuckled.

"Of course Prince Trunks."

"Only Trunks." He replied. She nodded and kept that in mind. Soon Krillen, Master Roshi and Oolong introduced themselves too.

"Kaiser has told me a lot about each of you. He really cares for all of you." She said warmly. She received nods from everyone as they already knew that.

"Where's dad? I haven't seen him for some time." Kaiser asked.

"He's sleeping somewhere else." Trunks replied. "I guess he doesn't like the entertainment Master Roshi provides him with." He chuckled.

Everyone laughed at this but they quickly got serious because they had bigger things to worry about. "I think we should go to sleep now. We need all the rest we can get for tomorrow." Goku said seriously. Everyone nodded and retreated to their beds. There was only one bed left and Kaiser and Brila were the only ones left standing.

"You take it. I'll sleep on the floor." Kaiser said as he sat down on the cold floor.

"But-"

"Take it Brila." Kaiser commanded.

"It's not that. I just feel cold." She said as she blushed. Kaiser knew where she was going was with this. "And you'll feel cold too and you might just catch a cold and if that happens you'll slowly us all down." She said cheekily.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked playfully.

"This is a big bed and we're quite small so I am sure the two of us could fit."

"I guess you're right." Kaiser said he jumped on the bed. Brila jumped right next to him and got crept under the blanket along with Kaiser. She nuzzled her face in his chest and he put his hand around her body and before they knew it, the two fell asleep.

Trunks and Goku, who were still awake, looked at the two kids and smiled brightly. They looked so cute together.

"What do you think father would say to this?" Trunks asked.

"I am sure he'll be alright with it." He said with his usual goofy grin.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well she's Saiyan and she's also a Super Saiyan. That would make him proud I guess."

"Yeah. I hope you're right." He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Moments later Goku fell asleep too and thus they awaited tomorrow's battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Paragas: 5,000

Soldiers: 700-900

Brila (Heavily Surprised): 3,500

Broly (Heavily Suppressed): 4,500

Brila: 410,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan: 9,500,000,000

Broly Super Saiyan (Heavily Suppressed): 2,000,000,000

Vegeta Base: 510,000,000

Trunks Base: 500,000,000

Goku Base: 550,000,000

Gohan Base: 440,000,000

Kaiser Base: 450,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 10,100,000,000

Master Roshi: 137

Krillen: 5,000,000

Oolong: 1.5

* * *

><p>Alright guys this is it for chapter 18. Sorry if you find it short. It had to be like this so the next chapter would fit in perfectly. I am might be rushing it a little with Kaiser and Brila but then again, Saiyan lust is stronger than human lust I suppose. I hope you liked the chapter and please R&amp;R.<p>

Kakun: No worries. I hope this chapter will make you happy.

LycosTamer: It's something I thought of which I thought would be cool but I don't see this happening again. Sorry and about Cell's power level, you'll just have to wait and see.

Vegetrunks: For now, yes he's stronger than Gohan but as we all know, it won't last that long. Yes they're all stronger than Cell. Well they're much more powerful than they are portrayed in this fic.


	19. Chapter 19 Wrath and Aftermath

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hope you guys had an awesome weekend and Easter. Got nothing else to say today so please enjoy and review.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT.**_

Chapter 19

Wrath and Aftermath

As the sunlight tore through the curtains onto a young female Saiyan's eyes, Brila slowly parted her eyelids only to find no one on her side. She shot her eyes open and jumped out of her bed and she saw Kaiser by the door. He glanced over to her and smiled.

"Where's everyone?" She asked as she looked around to find no one.

"They went to confront Broly and Paragas."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried but you just wouldn't let go of me. I had to teleport out of your grasp and well I thought that I'd just let you rest some more." He said with a grin on his face. Brila blushed like she never blushed before and it was very evident. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes I am fine. Let's go now." She said as she regained her composure.

"Wait." He said as he caught her by her fingers. She turned around slowly and gazed into his black eyes. He moved his fingers up her wrist and with his other hand he placed a senzu bean into her hand. "Eat it. You'll feel better." He said calmly.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at the bean that was placed in her hand.

"It's a senzu bean. It restores your strength and stamina and also your hunger. This is my last one and I want you to have it." He chuckled. She smiled and ate the bean. As she swallowed the bean she felt energy surging throughout her body and her hunger extinguished.

Suddenly they felt a humongous power level. It was Broly's and it was surrounded by other strong power levels. Gohan, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta were all there.

"Grab on." He commanded as he put two fingers on his forehead. She nodded and grabbed onto his tail by her own and in an instant the two teleported towards the battle scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the battle site…<strong>_

"His power is unreal!" Gohan exclaimed.

"This is bad. King Kai was right. He's way stronger than us." Goku said uneasily.

"How can this be? What is he?" Trunks asked in disbelief. Vegeta just stood there in disbelief after kicking Broly square on the neck that had no effect whatsoever. Suddenly Kaiser and Brila appeared on the scene.

"Holy crap!" Kaiser exclaimed as he stepped next to Gohan.

"About time you got here K." Gohan said not taking his eyes off the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Sorry G. Any plans?"

"The usual. Punch the guy until he's down." Gohan chuckled uneasily. Kaiser however was not amused.

"I'll try to calm him down." Brila said bravely.

"No! Are you crazy? What if he attacks you?" Kaiser said worriedly.

"I must take that chance." She said as she dashed off.

"Wait!" Kaiser yelled as he was about to take off but he was halted by Trunks. "What?" He growled.

"Let her try. She might just calm him down." He said softly. Kaiser gave up and nodded and hoped that his brother was right.

Everyone watched carefully as the little girl who approached a man who eclipsed her existence. She landed in front Broly and slowly looked up to him.

"YOU TRAITEROUS BRAT!" Paragas said as he stepped next to Broly. "You'll die with them now." He said with a maniacal expression.

"Broly please don't hurt them. Let them go!" She pleaded as she ignored her father's threats.

"First you betray us and then you ask me to let them go?" Broly asked as he grinned evilly.

"You can kill me if you want but please don't kill them."

"That's a good idea. I'll kill you but I'll kill them anyway." He said as he punched her. She tried to block it but there was too much power in his fists.

"THAT'S IT!" Kaiser yelled as he exploded into his Super Saiyan form and shot towards Broly. He raised his fist and shot out a ki blast on to the Saiyan monster creating a cloud of smoke. Kaiser stepped back to Brila's aid who was pushing a boulder off her leg. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly as he effortlessly threw the boulder off her leg.

"S-Sorry Kaiser. I didn't want him to hurt you." She whimpered.

"Thank you Brila but he was going to anyway. Are you ready to fight?"

"Y-Yes." She said boldly. Kaiser nodded with a smile but his smile quickly faded as the smoke faded away and an undamaged Broly stood there with an evil grin.

Kaiser glanced over to his father who was standing there with a look of disbelief. "You okay dad?"

Vegeta slowly glanced over to his son and said, "H-He is way too p-powerful." He whispered.

"So?"

"What do you mean _so?_ He'll kill us!" He exclaimed.

"Are you afraid? Frieza was stronger than you and you did not fear him. Cell _is _stronger than you and you still don't fear him so be a man and show them why you are a true Saiyan elite." Kaiser said angrily.

Vegeta looked at his son with wide eyes but smirked a second later. "You're right son. We don't need Saiyans like him roaming around the universe." He said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kaiser merely smiled in return and looked over to everyone else.

"Let's go guys!" Kaiser exclaimed as he dashed towards Broly. Everyone burst into their Super Saiyan forms and dashed towards Broly. Paragas quickly retreated from the scene as he knew that he was no match for any of them.

It was six on one. The fighters ganged up on Broly and hammered away who to their surprise was not blocking their attacks but dodging them all. With a burst of energy he flicked all the fighters away sending them crashing onto the destroyed buildings however they quickly recovered from the rubble and rose to the sky.

"I could understand if he would block them all but dodge them? That's insane!" Trunks gasped.

"Not just that. He just flicked us allaway." Goku said in disbelief.

"Stop wasting your time Kakarot! Fight!" Vegeta hissed as he dashed towards Broly. He was closely followed by Trunks and Goku. Kaiser, Gohan and Brila just stood there looking at each other.

"This isn't good K. Any ideas?" Gohan said wearily.

"Not really G but we can't give up here." Kaiser said seriously. He glanced over to Brila who looked back at him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow to this and wondered what she was thinking. "What is it?"

"Nothing Kaiser. Let's go." She said as she shot towards her brother. Kaiser looked over to Gohan who just shrugged. Kaiser let out a sigh and dashed after her. He was closely followed by Gohan.

The fighters resumed their assault on Broly but this time he decided to fight back. First it was Goku to be swatted away. Before he could even attempt to punch Broly he was punched to the gut that sent him flying down. Next it was Trunks. He managed to block the roundhouse kick but he was punched on his right cheek that sent him flying. Vegeta managed to find a gap in his defense and punched Broly as hard as he could on his face but it was to no avail. He did manage to move his face a little but nothing more than that. Suddenly Kaiser appeared from behind.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled and launched a blue energy blast at Broly creating a huge explosion.

The two stepped away from the explosion and what they saw next made their heart drop to their stomach. Broly was grinning evilly with no scratches on him. He then shot to the father and son and punched Vegeta first that sent him tackling Kaiser to the ground. He proceeded to shoot out a small green energy blast at the two. Before the blast could make contact it was punched away Brila who quickly dashed towards her brother to fight him. She was quickly joined by Gohan who aided her in fight with Broly.

Back on the ground Kaiser slowly got up as he held his head in pain. He had landed on top of Vegeta who wasn't very happy.

"Get off me brat!" He hissed as he pushed Kaiser off him. Kaiser quickly regained his composure and rushed to Goku's and Trunks's aid.

"You two okay?" He said as he helped them up.

"Yeah. Thanks Kaiser." Goku said as he ripped his torn orange gi off.

"Grr!" Trunks hissed as he raced towards Brila's, Gohan's and his father's aid.

"Come on Kaiser." Goku said as he followed Trunks. Kaiser nodded and followed him closely.

Half way there he had to catch a bloody Gohan who had just been kicked. "Damn G. You don't look too good." Kaiser chuckled.

"Shut up K." He said as he jumped out of Kaiser's grasp. "Let's focus here." He hissed. Kaiser nodded and the two joined their fellow Saiyans.

Hours had passed where the Z-Fighters tried to take Broly out but they just couldn't. He was way too powerful for them. Most of the fighters were on the ground in pain. The only three left were Vegeta, Kaiser and Brila and they were all heavily breathing and badly bruised. Broly however was standing there without a scratch.

The three launched themselves at the monster. Vegeta and Kaiser were effortlessly flicked away and Brila was also punched away a second later.

"Now you die dear sister." He said evilly as he shot an energy blast towards Brila that was strong enough to kill her.

Kaiser saw this from distance and his eyes widened. _"No… Not again!" _He thought to himself as he put two fingers on his forehead. Vegeta recognized that look. That look of selflessness.

"BRAT! WAIT!" He yelled out as he reached towards his son but he was too late. He had already teleported away. He appeared between Brila and the energy blast. His back was facing the energy blast and his front was facing Brila.

"Sorry Brila." He said with a warm smile as the blast exploded on his back. She watched in horror as his lifeless body fell to the ground. She quickly rushed towards him and reached him before his burnt body felt onto the ground. She slowly put his body on the ground and looked at his bruised face. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.

Vegeta quickly got to the scene and saw his bloody body. With an angry growl he dashed towards Broly as an act of revenge. Goku, Gohan and Trunks rushed towards Kaiser who was fighting with his life.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Gohan exclaimed.

"K-Kaiser he *sob* he saved me from Broly's blast. He took it *sob* head on." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BROLY!" Trunks yelled as he and Gohan dashed towards Vegeta's aid.

"Get him away from here and then join us." Goku said calmly. Brila nodded and picked Kaiser up and flew away from the battle site.

She flew a few kilometers away from the scene and then she landed by the lake she and Kaiser had spent most of their time at. She gently placed him down on the lush green grass and proceeded to wash away the blood that was on his body. She looked at his face. It was calm and beautiful. His black hair and slightly tanned skin was the best thing she had ever seen. She gently moved his hair off his forehead and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead.

"Thank you Kaiser." She said as she moved back. She rose above the ground and flew off to the battle site.

The Z-Fighters were not having any luck either. They tried to fend off Broly but it was to no avail. Soon Brila joined the brawl too. She however did not make much of an impact. She was punched away but before she would hit the ground she was caught by tall green figure who was wearing a white cape and a turban. She looked up to his green face and shrieked and jumped out of his arms.

"Relax girl. I am on your side." He said sternly.

"W-W-Who are you?" She stuttered.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed as he approached the two.

"You're Piccolo?" Brila asked.

"How do you know me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Kaiser told me a lot about you." She said with a smile. Piccolo glanced over to Gohan with the most confused face he could muster.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"It's a long story Piccolo. I'll tell you everything later but first." He said as he looked at his father, Vegeta and Trunks fight Broly. "We must deal with him." He said seriously. Piccolo and Brila nodded and headed towards the battle.

Broly was not holding back one bit and the worst part was that his power had just reached its limit and he was now stronger than ever. He didn't stop his onslaught on the Z-Fighters they were feeling the full impact of his wrath. The screams of pain could be heard from miles away and unfortunately for Broly, the screams reached a certain unconscious Saiyan.

Kaiser eyes shot open and he had an angry look on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he felt his energy surging back into him. He exploded into his Super Saiyan form and teleported to the scene. He appeared in front of the Z-Fighters and turned around face them.

"Listen guys." He paused. "I need you to buy me some time and when the time comes, I need you all to pour your energy into my attack. I think that's the only way we can beat this guy." He said as he surrounded himself in golden aura. Everyone nodded and readied themselves to fend off the Saiyan. "Brila wait!" He said as he caught her shoulder.

She slowly turned around and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Be careful." He said as he looked straight into her eyes.

She blushed slightly and said, "I will." She said as she dashed off. Kaiser just smiled and then he put a serious face and clapped his hands together. He held them together and focused his energy on his finger tips. Sparks started to come out of his finger tips and then he slowly parted his hands with strings of lightening attached to his finger tips. He parted his hands even further above his head and formed red energy ball.

"GRAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled out as the energy ball expanded and became the size of Capsule Corp. "EVERYONE! I am done! Come behind me and pour your energy into my attack!" He yelled out.

Everyone quickly dashed away from Broly and retreated behind Kaiser. "Where's Paragas?" Kaiser asked as he tried to sense his energy.

"Broly killed him because he was trying to escape." Gohan said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Right. I hope the shuttle didn't get destroyed."

"No the shuttle is fine but Master Roshi along with the others took it to get back to Earth." Goku said calmly.

"I see. Well get ready everyone."

From a distance Broly looked at the Z-Fighter with an evil grin. "Are you ants ready to die?" He growled.

"Not yet Broly! You have killed far too many innocent lives and you'll never get away with this." Goku yelled as he began pouring his energy into Kaiser's attack.

"You are a fool of a Saiyan Broly. You don't deserve that power." Vegeta hissed as he also started transferring his energy.

"I'll make sure to kill you in my timeline too." Trunks hissed as he along with everyone else started transferring their energy.

"I wish you would've been a nice person Broly. I never wanted to kill you." Brila said sternly as she too began to transfer her energy.

"For the sake of the universe, you must die." Piccolo hissed.

"This for all the people you have killed!" Gohan yelled.

"Now die Broly! OMNI BLAST!" Kaiser yelled out as he launched his attack. It flew towards Broly with insane speed and he acknowledged the magnitude of power that energy blast had in it.

"H-How did he get that much power? Grr! OMEGA BLASTER!" He yelled out as he shot out a green energy blast.

The two blasts collided creating a huge crater. It was red vs. green and Broly vs. The Z-Fighters. The whole planet was shaking and the comet was getting closer by the second. They struggled to hold their ground and they could feel their energy slipping away. Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta had fallen and soon Goku fell too. Now it was only Kaiser, Brila and Gohan. They were losing and Broly was coming closer and closer. Kaiser looked to his left and saw Brila, the girl who had gotten so close to him in such a short time. He then looked to his right, his best friend, Gohan. He was someone irreplaceable. He was more of a brother to him than just a friend. He then looked down on the ground where his fallen comrades. They meant everything to him.

"_No… I won't let them die! I'll save everyone!" _With that resolve he poured the last bit of his energy with a final yell that managed to overpower Broly's energy blast that shot him into space.

"IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOO!" He yelled out as he disappeared into the depths of space.

The immense power created a shockwave that sent the three plummeting into the ground. Broly had been defeated and supposedly killed but they were not out of danger yet. The comet was just minutes away.

Goku had regained some of his energy and quickly reached out to his fellow Z-Fighters and teleported himself and his friends to the spaceship.

Several minutes later Kaiser shot his eyes open to find almost everyone unconscious or sleeping except for Goku and Vegeta. He took a sigh of relief and looked around to see everyone there. His father, his brother, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and… Where was Brila?

Kaiser quickly jumped up and started scanning the ship for her energy. "GOKU!" He yelled commanding the older Saiyan's attention.

"Calm down Kaiser. You did it you-"

"WHERE'S BRILA?"

"She-" He paused and put his hand on his mouth. "Oh no… What have I done?" Goku said in disbelief. Kaiser's eyes widened in despair. This couldn't be happening.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!" He yelled out as he dug his hands in his hair. His expression changed to a determined one as he put two fingers on his forehead. Vegeta immediately recognized that look and tried to stop him.

"KAISER! STOP!" He yelled out but it was no good. He was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On New Vegeta…<strong>_

Kaiser materialized onto the planet that was on the verge of exploding. Lava was oozing out of the ground and bits and pieces of the comet were showering down onto the ground.

"BRILA!" Kaiser yelled desperately hoping that his voice would reach her. He flew around trying his best to dodge the lava and the falling chunks of rock. He was occasionally burnt but he didn't let that stop him. He knew he was running low on time but he could feel Brila's energy close by.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw her body flowing down along the stream of lava. He quickly dashed to her location and picked her slightly burnt body and lifted himself and her high above the ground but before he could make any other gesture he was hit by large rock. He fell crashing down the ground but he didn't let go of her. He held on to her with an iron grip and slowly lifted himself up and looked up to the sky and saw the comet getting closer and closer. He put two fingers on his forehead and tried his best to gather the energy required to teleport away. He opened his eyes in shock realizing that he had little or no energy left.

"Damn it! This can't be it." He said as he closed his tightly. "I am sorry Brila." He said in defeat. He suddenly opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He looked down to see Brila who was smiling and pouring the remainder of her energy into him.

"Don't give up Kaiser. You can do it." She said with a warm smile. He smiled back at her and teleported away in an instant.

_**Back in the spaceship…**_

"Don't worry Vegeta he'll be back." Goku said calmly only to receive a growl from the prince who was pacing around the ship restlessly. Right on cue, Kaiser and Brila dropped in Vegeta's arm that actually made an effort to catch them. The two were unconscious but they were in each other's arms.

"I told you so." Goku said with his usual goofy grin.

"Shut up Kakarot." He growled. Goku merely chuckled as he fell down on the floor. Vegeta set the two down on the floor. He noticed that Kaiser still hadn't let go of the girl he had just met two days ago. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"_She could be a potential mate. She's Saiyan too and not to mention a Super Saiyan as well. My son has an eye out for the best."_ He thought proudly and then he too sat down and closed his eyes and waited for them to get back to Earth.

"In your face Kakarot." He hissed as he glanced over to his rival. Goku turned to him with a confused look.

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

"My brat has already found his mate and she's a Super Saiyan too. As for your half breed, he'll end up with an earthling." The prince said arrogantly.

"Oh well. As long as he's happy, that's all that matters." Goku replied with his usual smile. Vegeta merely chuckled as he rested his head on the walls of the ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later…<strong>_

The ship was just several minutes away from Earth and everyone had woken up except for Kaiser. He was the most fatigued due to his heroics on New Vegeta. Brila had woken up just a while ago. After escaping Kaiser's iron grip, she tried to find Gohan so she could ask him what exactly had happened after Broly was shot into space but the first person she found was Vegeta.

"Um… King Vegeta sir…" She said nervously. He looked over to her with an emotionless face and smirked.

"So you have finally woken up eh? It's about time and don't call me king. On Earth I am just Vegeta Briefs so just call me Vegeta." He grunted.

"Uh… Okay Vegeta."

"Hn."

"Um do you mind telling me what happened after Kaiser defeated Broly?"

"That oaf Kakarot teleported everyone to the ship except for you. He said that he totally forgot somehow. So my brat, teleported back to that wretched planet to save your pitiful existence." He snorted.

Brila was taken back. He actually did that for her. The only thing she could remember was that she was in his arms on that planet. She also remembered pouring her energy into him. "Wow… He really did that for me? No one has ever been so kind to me." She said ever so happily. This made Vegeta smile rather nicely.

"My brat has a thing for you girl. You better not mess with him or you'll have to answer to me." He threatened.

Brila stiffened at the prince's threat but she quickly regained her composure. "Don't worry Vegeta. I'll never even think of doing him any harm." She said happily as she started to make her way back to Kaiser.

"Wait." Vegeta grunted. Brila turned around to face the Saiyan prince and raised her eyebrows. "I hope the brat had the decency to tell you this but if he didn't, I'll say it for him. You'll be staying on Earth with us. The more Saiyans we have the better." He said as he closed his eyes but he didn't close them for too long as he felt the girl hug him. He looked at her with a pair of confused eyes. She looked back at him with watery eyes.

"Thank you Vegeta for accepting me and yes, he did have the decency." She chuckled. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He just gave up and patted her head.

"Now get off me brat." He said as he freed himself. "Wake up the brat. We're almost here." He muttered. She nodded and jogged back to Kaiser.

She quickly got to Kaiser's location only to find him stretching his muscles as he looked outside the small window. She smiled as she approached him. "We're almost there Kaiser. Let's go to the lower level." She said as she tugged on to his tail with her own. He turned around and smiled warmly at her that made her blush slightly. He then followed her to the lower deck where they were greeted by suppressed giggles from Oolong, Krillen and Master Roshi.

"What's so funny?" Kaiser asked playfully.

"Well well look at you Kaiser. You're already scoring chicks eh?" Oolong chuckled.

"Ever heard of pork chop Oolong?" Kaiser said coldly making Oolong hide behind Master Roshi and Krillen who thought that it was best not to mock him anymore. Brila giggled at this and so did everyone else.

"Hey K. Had a good rest?" Gohan said as he stepped in front of the two.

"Yeah G. You?" Kaiser said warmly.

"It was alright. We really owe you one man. You saved us all."

"He's right bro. You really did save us all." Trunks said as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Kaiser just smiled at the two in acknowledgement.

"They're right Kaiser. You did it." Brila said happily. He looked at her and smiled even brighter but in the end he shook his head sideways. That raised a couple of eyebrows.

"We did it." He said proudly. Everyone smiled at the boy and then braced themselves for a jolty landing. Kaiser, Brila and Gohan held on to each other so they wouldn't fly across the room.

The shuttle had surprisingly landed just three kilometers away from Korin's tower which was a huge plus. The senzu beans were just seconds away.

"Ready to guys?" Goku exclaimed. He was replied by several nods and on that note they shot into the air and within seconds they reached Korin's tower. Everyone except for Oolong and Master Roshi, who thought that they'd just go home, had landed on the platform and stood before a cat and obese man with a sword.

"Where are we Kaiser?" Brila asked. "And why is that cat holding a stick and what is that fat man doing here." She whispered. He looked over to her with an amused smile.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He chuckled. "We are at Korin's tower. That _cat _Is Korin and that fat man is Yajirobe. This is the place from where we got those senzu beans." He explained.

"Oh. I see. Well where do you live?"

"You'll see. Stay put. I'll get you a bean." He said as he strolled towards the cat. "Hiya Master Korin. How's it going?"

"Not too bad kid. How are you?" He said as he finished handing senzu beans to the Z-Fighters. "And who's your friend there?" He said as he glanced over to the young Saiyan.

"I have been better. She's a friend we found on New Vegeta."

"New Vegeta?"

"It's a long story anyway I need two. One for myself and one for her." He said as he pointed at Brila. Korin nodded and took out two Senzu beans from the jar and handed them to Kaiser. "Thank you Master Korin." He said happily as he moved back to Brila.

"No problem kid." He said as he strolled over to Goku to have a conversation with him.

"Here you go." Kaiser said as he gave a bean to Brila. She smiled at him and swallowed the bean and immediately felt her energy return to her and the best part was that she was now stronger than ever. Kaiser felt pretty similar after swallowing the bean and so did every other Saiyan there.

"Alright guys, Gohan and I will be going home now or else Chi Chi will throw a tantrum." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Ready to go Gohan?" He said as he looked over to his son.

"Yeah dad let's go." He said as he stepped closer to Goku.

Goku put two fingers on his forehead and said, "See you guys later." He said as he and Gohan vanished.

"Brats! We're leaving." Vegeta commanded. Kaiser, Trunks and Brila nodded and approached the prince.

"You wanna fly or teleport dad?" Kaiser asked.

"Let's fly. I want to see the planet on our way home." Brila blurted out. She quickly put her hands on her mouth because she knew she spoke when she was not supposed. Kaiser was amused with her outburst and so was Trunks.

"I think that's a great idea." Trunks exclaimed. "We'll also be able to stretch our muscles a little too." He said as he lifted off the platform.

"No please if it's too much then we can just teleport." She said hoping that Vegeta would not be mad at her.

"No. The brat is right. I haven't moved freely for hours thanks to that stupid shuttle ride. We're flying." He grunted as he shot lifted off the platform. Kaiser just smiled brightly and signalled Brila to follow him. She nodded and then she too lifted off the ground.

On their slow flight, Brila carefully observed the planet and what she saw impressed her. The cities were very big and busy and the wildlife was nice too. After a while they descended at Capsule Corp and as usual they were greeted by Mrs. Briefs who was watering the plants.

"Oh the men are finally back. Look at what you've done to your clothes and what's this? A girl? Who are you my dear?" Mrs. Briefs said as she approached the female Saiyan.

"M-My name is B-Brila." She said nervously.

"She's a Saiyan grandma. She'll be staying with us from now on." Kaiser said as he stepped next to Brila.

"How wonderful, another Saiyan joins the family. I am sure you all want a snack. I'll go and make some cookies." She said as she hopped inside.

"That's grandma for you." Trunks chuckled. Vegeta grunted but he too could not wait for those cookies to be ready. As they entered the building they were greeted by an overjoyed blue haired woman. She first jumped on the Saiyan prince planting a kiss on his lips and then she hugged her two sons together.

"I am glad you three are okay." She said as she took a sigh of relief. She then spotted a girl who was standing behind Kaiser. "Who's this?"

"This is Brila. Brila this is mom." He chuckled. "She'll be staying with us from now on. We met her at New Vegeta and without her… we would all be dead." Kaiser said with a warm smile that made Brila blush slightly.

"Welcome to the family Brila." Bulma blurted out. Everyone was taken by surprise. She gave in quite quick.

"That was fast." Kaiser chuckled.

"How old are you Brila?" Bulma asked.

"11 years Mrs. Briefs." She said nervously.

"Oh just call me Bulma and you're almost as old as Kaiser."

"She's younger than me but she's older than Gohan. He just turned 11 a couple of days ago and I turned 12 a couple weeks ago." He explained.

"Alright you three. Go change into something not torn. Brila, you come with me, I want to hear your story." She said as she held her hand took her to the living room. Kaiser, Trunks and Vegeta did as they were told and retreated into their rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the living room…<strong>_

Brila had just finished telling Bulma about how she grew up. How Paragas had treated her and how Broly had ignored her.

"Oh you poor thing. Don't worry about anything now. You'll be staying with us and we'll make sure that you'll stay happy." Bulma said reassuringly.

"Thank you Bulma." She said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"No problem. So what happened after Vegeta and the others arrived?"

"Well I wasn't too happy to see them because I knew that my father was going to have Broly kill them." She said as she bowed her head in shame. "But Kaiser figured it out. He knew there was something more to this and he eventually won me over and got me to talk." She said with a happier tone.

"That Kaiser. He always was like this. What happened after that?"

"I told Kaiser about my past and he told me about his. He was more mature in this matter and he comforted me. He made me feel happy and I never felt happy until he showed up. He's the reason I can smile now. I feel so happy when I am around him and when he defeated Broly, Goku teleported everyone to the shuttle except for me. He forgot me somehow." She chuckled. "As soon as Kaiser found out, he teleported back to the planet and saved me. He's so selfless when it comes to his own life. He just met me two days ago and he almost sacrificed himself for me." She concluded.

Bulma listened to everything she had to say and then she hugged her tightly. She let go of her and said, "I probably know why he's gotten so attached to you."

"Really why?" She exclaimed.

"You remind him of his mother. You have the same hair and eyes. You were also frozen and you also know what loss feels like. If you ask me, I think he likes you." Bulma chuckled.

Brila flushed at this revelation but what made her blush more was the thought that he likes her. "D-Do you r-really think that he likes m-me?" She stuttered.

"Probably. Time will tell." Bulma said happily. Just then, Kaiser walked into the room with his new clothes on.

"Hey mom. Hey Brila." He said as he sat down on the couch that was opposite theirs.

"Oh good, you've changed." Bulma said as she stood up from the couch. Brila did the same and stood up too.

"Yep thanks mom." He smiled.

"BRAT!" Vegeta grunted as he entered the room. "Did you forget our training? Your brother is already there in the gravity room."

"No dad, I did not forget. I am coming." He said as he began to walk towards his father.

"Kaiser wait. Vegeta you go on, he will join you shortly." Bulma said as she approached her son. Vegeta merely grunted and walked out of the room.

"What is it mom?" Kaiser asked.

"I had a conversation with this nice young lady and all I wanted to say is that I am proud of you for being such a gentleman." She said proudly. "Anyway, I am taking her shopping now. She needs some new clothes and a new fighting gi. I think I'll get her one that looks exactly like yours but in white." She said with cheeky smile.

"Why white?" Brila asked.

"Because opposites attract." Bulma chuckled making both kids blush brightly. "You two would look so cute together."

Kaiser quickly regained his composure and took a deep breath. "Perhaps we would." He said coolly as he started to walk out of the living room.

Brila bit her lip and said, "Kaiser wait!" She said as she jogged towards him. She was standing very close to him now and they looked into each other's eyes.

"What is it?" He said calmly. She just smiled at him and proceeded to kiss him on his cheek and then hugged him.

"Thank you for everything." She said as she closed her eyes and dug her face into his chest. Kaiser was taken back but he did return the hug. Bulma watched from a distance with a tear in her eye.

She let go of him and so did he. "I'll see you soon Kaiser." She said as she and Bulma walked out of the room. Kaiser was still blushing but he still made his way to the gravity room.

As he entered the gravity room he saw Vegeta and Trunks doing some stretches. He was still blushing and Vegeta noticed this. His curiosity got the better of him and decided to question his son.

"Brat… Why are you blu-"

"HADOUKEN!(LOL)" Kaiser yelled out as he shot a blue energy ball towards Vegeta.

"WHAT THE FU-" *BOOM*.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One day before the Cell games…<strong>_

Kaiser had introduced everyone to Brila and everyone accepted her just like they accepted him. Over the days the two had gotten close too. They would spend a lot of time with each other. They talked and sparred for hours and hours not just with each other but with everyone's favorite demi Saiyan.

"Ready for tomorrow G?" Kaiser asked as he threw a rock out of the Earth's orbit.

"I hope so. Dad has a lot of faith in me. I don't want to let him down."

"Don't worry Gohan." Brila smiled. "You'll do just fine."

"Yeah. What she says." Kaiser chuckled. "Does Goku have a plan of some sort?" He continued.

"I don't know. He seems to be so relaxed about all this." Gohan said uneasily.

"I am sure that he has something planned." Kaiser said as he rubbed his chin. "Well I guess we'll be going home now G. We need plenty of rest." Kaiser said as he stepped closer to Brila.

"Alright you two. Take care and see ya tomorrow." Gohan said as he hugged the two Saiyans. Brila held on to Kaiser's tail with her own and within an instant they vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Capsule Corp…<strong>_

They materialized into the living room where Bulma and Vegeta were sitting together with Trunks in the middle of the two.

"Oh hi there you too. Did you have fun? How was Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan's fine mom. We had a great time." Kaiser said as he warmly smiled.

"You could've used that time to train brat." Vegeta hissed as he struggled to get Trunks off his hair.

"Oh cut us some slack dad. We sparred in the morning." Kaiser said with an amused expression.

"Here, let me." Brila said softly as she gently lifted Trunks off his father's hair. Trunks had gotten really attached to Brila over the days and Brila always loved playing with Trunks. "Well hello there Trunks. Did you miss me?" She said in loving tone as she kissed the baby on the cheek.

"Aw how cute." Bulma said happily. Trunks grabbed on to her hair but he didn't pull it or anything like that but he just played with it. This made Vegeta slightly jealous.

"What's so good about your hair? He pulls my hair whenever he sets his eyes on them." Vegeta hissed.

"Trying using a different shampoo." Trunks said as he came into the living room making everyone, except for the prince, laugh. Vegeta just grunted in response.

"Hey bro. Where have you been?" Kaiser asked.

"Oh I was just at the lookout. I was talking to Dende."

"Who?" Kaiser and Brila said in unison.

"The new guardian remember? You just met him yesterday." He said with a poker face.

"Oh right the Namekian." Brila said as she remembered.

"Oh yeah Dende. Haha. It totally slipped my mind." Kaiser chuckled. "Come sit. Let's talk for a while, as a family." Kaiser said as he pointed at the vacant couch. Trunks nodded and the family engaged in a long conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later…<strong>_

The family had finished eating dinner and so they retreated into their rooms. Kaiser and Brila were now in the living room watching TV. They were watching a football match that had just finished.

"There you have it folks. Bayern Munich 1 Real Madrid 3." The commentator spoke.

"Hell yeah!" Kaiser and Brila cheered. The two had become diehard Real Madrid fans. Kaiser had been for some time now but Brila instantly got into it after she found out that her potential boyfriend was into it too.

"It's time to sleep now Brila. We need all the rest we can get." Kaiser said regretfully as he hit the button that turned the TV off. He wanted to spend more time with her but he knew that they needed all the rest they could get. Tomorrow was a big day after all. The fate of the planet and everyone on it rested in their hands.

"Okay…" She replied sadly. "But can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked uneasily.

"What? Why?" Kaiser said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I am scared."

"Don't be. As long as I am here, nothing will happen to you." He said reassuringly as he hugged her tightly.

"But you and Vegeta both said that Cell is stronger than everyone." She said as she dug her face into his chest.

"Yes. I did say that." He paused. "But Broly was stronger than all of us too and we beat him didn't we?"

"Yeah you're right."

"Don't worry Bri. Everything will be fine and yes, you can sleep with me tonight." He said warmly.

"Thank you Kaisy. You're the best." She said as she moved away from him. After changing into their night suits, the two climbed onto Kaiser's bed and in a matter of minutes they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Bulma came in a while later and saw the two sleeping together. _"They do look cute together. How wonderful. Oh I know! I'll take a picture." _She thought to herself. She took out her cell phone and took a picture and with that she left the room leaving the two in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Broly Base: 700,000,000

Broly Super Saiyan: 14,000,000,000

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan: 18,000,000,000

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan (Limits Reached): 20,000,000,000

Kaiser Omni Blast: 13,000,000,000

Kaiser Omni Blast (Everyone's Power): 23,000,000,000

Kaiser Base (Zenkai): 500,000,000

Trunks Base: (Zenkai): 550,000,000

Gohan Base (Zenkai): 495,000,000

Brila Base (Zenkai): 460,000,000

Vegeta Base (Zenkai): 600,000,000

Goku Base (Zenkai): 640,000,000

Piccolo With Weights: 480,000,000

Piccolo Without Weights: 8,600,000,000

* * *

><p>Alright guys. This is chapter 19. A very long and I hope interesting chapter. This is without a doubt the longest chapter to date. Please review and enjoy. I put a lot of work into this and I really hope that you guys will like this. From now on I'll reply to reviews in bold because it looks cooler. I just had to use the Street Fighter reference. I just couldn't resist and in case you guys are wondering, I am a Real Madrid fan :D Zenkai means after recovering from near death. The power Saiyans get after the escape death.<p>

**LycosTamer: Sorry bro or sis or whatever haha. Yes they left a couple of days before the Cell Games. I accidently put Hunger Games on several occasions while typing the previous chapters. Glad I caught them though. No Brila is not Lila's sister. Yes Lila was frozen too but they're not related in anyway. It's just the similarities that make them look related. That's all. Sorry for not updating earlier but I can't rush these and especially this one. This one was very long. Like 7000+ words. Anyway I took the privilege of checking out your profile and it's an honor to be on your top 5 list of favorite authors. Just let you know and everyone who reads this fic. As soon as I am done with this fic I'll probably start a Naruto fic. It'll focus on Itachi, Shisui and two OCs as main characters. Anyway I hope you'll like this.**

**Vegetrunks: That's okay. As long as you review, I am happy. She might or she might not. Stick around to find out. **

**Kakun: That's okay bro. Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	20. Chapter 20 Death at The Cell Games

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Okay so our last chapter got a lot of love cuz we got 188 hits in just one day which is a new record and we've almost crossed 3000 hit mark. Kinda lame to be honest. 19 chapters and we got only 2500+ hits. Oh well I shouldn't complain. I do this for fun. Not for popularity so please guys, enjoy and review. I almost forgot to mention, one of my reviewers, Vegetrunks is writing his own fic and I really like it. It's really cool and it would be awesome if you guys would check it out. If you like this fic, you'll surely like his.

* * *

><p>Death at The Cell Games<p>

It was 9:00 AM when the alarm clock went off. The sound it gave off was its own demise. Kaiser smashed it with his tail and now he would have to answer to his mother but since today was the day the planet could be on the verge of destruction, he wasn't gonna get scolded. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side where Brila was. Her face was so peaceful and beautiful even if she was just 11 years old. She was an Angel that had descended from the heavens. Kaiser slowly and gently moved the lock of hair that was on her face so he could see her better.

Brila slowly opened her eyes and saw Kaiser staring into her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" He said almost romantically.

"Yeah. You?" She asked.

"I did. Come on let's get changed and go downstairs." Kaiser said as he got up from the bed. "I'll see you downstairs." He said as he disappeared behind the bathroom doors. She smiled and left the room. She slowly crept towards her room hoping that no one would see her. After a minute of sneaking around she finally got to her room but as she was about to enter someone caught her by the shoulder. She jumped in surprise and then she slowly turned around and saw Bulma looking at her with a warm smile.

"Where were you?" She asked casually.

"Err…Um…I-I…Was…Um…" She stuttered.

"Just joking, I know where you were." She chuckled.

"What? R-Really?" She gasped.

"I came to Kaiser's room last night and I saw you two sleeping together. That was so adorable. I took a picture too." She giggled making Brila blush profusely.

"Please don't tell anyone." She whispered.

"Well there's only one who I _have _told." She chuckled sarcastically.

"What? Who?" She asked hoping that it would not be Vegeta.

"Why Vegeta of course." She said making Brila almost fall over.

"Why him?" She whimpered.

"Well he's my husband, Kaiser's father and your father in law." She said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're ri—FATHER IN LAW?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Whoops, sorry. That slipped." She chuckled. Brila was now blushing and she was blushing hard. Although the thought of marrying Kaiser wasn't all that bad. She quick snapped back to reality and regained her composure. "Go get changed and then come down for breakfast." Bulma continued. Brila nodded and retreated into her room.

Kaiser was in the shower with the temperature on maximum. The whole bathroom was filled with steam. It was so bad that you couldn't see what was in front of you. Kaiser was standing right under the shower as lava like water beat down on the back of his head. The water ran down his small yet ripped body. The temperature of the water could've easily burned any human but Kaiser was no human, the water didn't even faze him. He slowly opened his eyes a little. He held out his hand in front of his face and stared into his palm. He clenched his fist tightly and grunted.

"_I really hope that Goku has a plan. He's the strongest out of us all and if he isn't as strong as Cell then who is? I might die today…But I'll make sure that it won't be in vain…hopefully." _He thought to himself as he clenched his fists even tighter.

After a while, everyone had gathered on the table. They ate their breakfast silently. Even Kaiser who managed to say one thing or the other remained silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the clashing of the cutleries and the baby sounds of Trunks. As soon as they finished, the warriors along with Bulma and baby Trunks stepped outside.

"Goku told us to meet him at the lookout." Trunks said he broke the silence.

"Then off to the lookout we go." Kaiser said almost cheerily.

"Wait!" Bulma said worriedly. Everyone turned around to face her with not very surprised eyes. It was obvious that she was worried senseless and she wanted everyone to come back unharmed but unfortunately for her, she knew that they were gonna get hurt. She first stepped over to Vegeta and without saying a word she placed her soft lips gently on his. He was taken slightly off guard but he returned the kiss without hesitation.

After a couple of brief moments, they split apart. Bulma smiled lovingly at him and Vegeta also gave her one of his rare smiles. She then moved to Trunks and hugged him tightly. "Take care Trunks and keep your father, brother and Brila out of trouble." She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"I will mom." He smiled brightly. Bulma then moved to her young one. The one who influenced many lives. The reason this family was so happy.

"Kaiser. You keep an eye out for you know who." She said sheepishly as she hugged him tightly. "Please come back safely. I love you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too mom." Kaiser said as he gave her his trademark smile.

Finally she moved over to Brila. She put her hand on her cheek and massaged it slowly.

"You've only been here for a few days and yet you have become a part of this family. You're practically my daughter now but then again that would be wrong." She said as she rubbed her chin.

"Wrong?" Brila asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are gonna be my daughter in law sooner or later." She blurted out making Brila and Kaiser blush immensely.

"MOM!" Kaiser yelled with his face till very red.

"I am kidding." She chuckled as she hugged Brila. "Take care of yourself and make sure your boyfriend thing doesn't get himself into trouble." She said receiving a determined look from Brila.

"I will." She said boldly.

"Alright, well I won't be keeping you any longer. You guys have a job to do and I wish you the best of luck." She said as she stepped away from the warriors.

"Alright guys grab on." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Trunks grabbed his right shoulder and Vegeta grabbed his left shoulder and like always, Brila tied her tail around his and within a second they vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

They reappeared in an instant in front of the rest of the Z-Gang who were all ready to go.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted cheerfully. This did raise a few eyebrows.

"Please tell me you have a plan Goku." Trunks said seriously.

"What?" Goku said innocently.

"You're acting all relaxed and all. You must've a plan of some sort."

"Oh I do. We'll win for sure." He paused. "You guys ready to go?" He asked as he lifted off. He was replied by several bodies lifting up into the air and in the next second they shot towards the Cell Games. Gohan flew closer to Kaiser and Brila in order to make a conversation.

"Hello you two." Gohan said casually.

"Hey G." Kaiser replied without looking at him. Brila however did look back at him.

"Hi there Gohan." She said warmly.

"So what's this plan your dad has in mind?" Kaiser blurted out.

"Uh…well…I…don't know." Gohan said uneasily.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kaiser growled making Brila and Gohan jump a little. Kaiser immediately regretted his outburst. The pressure was starting to get to him.

"Kaiser…don't be like that." Brila whispered.

Kaiser took a deep breath and looked at his best friend. "Sorry Gohan. I am just tensed, that's all. I didn't mean to yell at you." He said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it K. I understand how you feel. I don't feel very good about this either." Gohan said warmly.

"Thanks G." Kaiser said with a smile.

"Don't worry Kaiser. Everything will be fine." Brila added.

"Thanks Brila." Kaiser said as he tied his tail around hers making her blush slightly.

"Kaiser, I need you to promise me something." She said as she got closer to him.

"Anything." He said unfazed.

"Promise me that you won't die." She said ever so seriously. Kaiser looked at her for a few seconds and then his lips curved into a smile that she always craved for.

"I promise." He said warmly. Brila smiled lovingly at him and proceeded to kiss him gently on his cheek making him blush immensely. Gohan laughed uncontrollably at this making both of them blush even more.

"You two look so cute together." He said as he ceased his laughter.

"Shut it G." Kaiser said angrily making Gohan laugh even more.

"You can be so rude you know." Gohan said playfully.

"What do you mean?" Kaiser said with an annoyed tone.

"How come you didn't kiss her back?" He said boldly knowing that he might get hit but instead he found a puzzled look on Kaiser's face.

"_He's right…why didn't I?"_ He thought to himself. Brila was not too happy. This was the 5th time that she had kissed him and she still got nothing in return. She slowly tried to get out of the hold of his tail but he tightened it not wanting to let go. She looked up to him and she saw that his face was just inches away from hers. He moved closer and brought his lips over to her ear.

"I am sorry Brila. I can be clueless sometimes." He whispered as his hot breath tickled her ear. She was almost shivering now. She just felt such warmth which was gone now and the cold air that was beating on her face wasn't helping either. He then moved back to her cheek and planted a gentle kiss that lasted for a good five seconds. He opened his eyes to look at hers and then on that note he moved back. "Happy?" He said warmly.

"V-Very." She said as she felt the cold feeling leave her instantly. Kaiser smiled warmly at her once more and then he looked back at Gohan who was watching everything with great interest.

"And are you happy too?" Kaiser asked playfully.

"I am always happy." Gohan chuckled making his two best friends laugh with him. Their laughter was interrupted when they spotted Tien and Yamcha waiting for them.

"Hey guys. We'll be joining you but we won't fight. We're outclassed." Tien said in a defeated tone.

"But if this is Earth's last hour than I'll be more than happy to go out with you guys." Yamcha said bravely earning several nods of acknowledgement.

"That's fine you two. Let's go." Goku said as he resumed his flight making everyone do the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later…<strong>_

They had finally touched down outside the ring. Inside the center of the ring was Cell who standing there as cool as a cucumber but there were others there too. Two news reporter and a man with an untidy afro and a mustache. He was wearing a white cape with a maroon shirt and white lowers.

"So that's Cell. He's even uglier than you described!" Brila gasped making Kaiser and Gohan laugh but then her gaze fell on the three human strangers. "Who are they? Do you guys know them?" Brila asked.

"I don't." Gohan replied.

"Two news reporters and Hercule Satan." Kaiser said with a bored expression.

"Who?" Gohan and Brila said in unison.

"Hercule Satan. This year's champion of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Dad, Trunks and I watch that stuff on TV and make fun of them about how crap they are." Kaiser chuckled.

"Satan…why does that sound so familiar?" Gohan said as he rubbed his chin. He only received shrugs from Kaiser and Brila. The name Satan did not remind them of anyone else besides the oaf with afro.

"Oh dear." Kaiser said as he dug his face into his hands making Brila and Gohan turn their heads towards him.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"He's here to fight." Kaiser said with an annoyed expression.

"That fool! He'll die." Brila said angrily.

"Don't worry." Gohan said as he pointed towards his father. "Dad's going first."

They all took a sigh of relief but that was cut short when Hercule stepped up. "What is he doing now?" Kaiser growled.

"He says that he's going to go first." Brila replied.

"That's right! I! Hercule Satan will show this bug whose boss." Hercule yelled as he stepped into the ring.

"This isn't gonna end well." Gohan said uneasily.

"You said it G." Kaiser replied. Without warning, Hercule dashed towards Cell with such speed that the Z-Fighters would consider 'sluggish'. He proceeded to hammer away at Cell who wasn't even attempting to block those attacks.

"You see that folks? Hercule is not even giving Cell enough time to block any of his attacks! Cell will be down in no ti-" Before he could finish, Hercule was slapped on his face sending him flying out of the ring and crashing him into a nearby mountain. The young Saiyan trio tried their best to suppress their laughter but in the end they allowed themselves to chuckle just a little but now a serious question arose, whose turn is it now?

"_Right. So that old oaf is out. He's still alive, that's good. Dad would probably slap me for this." _He said as his lips curved into a smile. He knew that his father would've wanted Hercule to die. _"But on a serious note. Who's going next? Hm?"_ His thoughts were answered when Goku stepped into the ring with Cell. _"So it'll be Goku. Why so early though? He's probably the strongest out of us all. Why would he go first?" _Kaiser asked himself as his expression became sterner. Brila noticed the change of expression on Kaiser's face and then she poked him with her tail wanting to that what's on his mind.

"What's wrong Kaiser." She asked.

"Why is Goku going first?" He asked plainly making Gohan turn his head to his best friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"It's just that, he's probably the strongest from our side and it just doesn't make sense. Shouldn't someone else go first and weaken Cell so it'll be easier for Goku to beat him?"

"You have point there brat." Vegeta grunted making the three young Saiyans jump in surprise. "I don't know what's on Kakarot's mind but whatever it is; I hope it does us good." He concluded. The three Saiyans nodded in agreement as they watched the fight start.

"Kaiser?" Brila spoke up making Kaiser look at her with a warm smile.

"Yes princess?" He teased making her blush. She looked down trying her best to hide her red cheeks. Her chin was then lifted by Kaiser gentle fingers and he looked into her black orbs that would always send him into a trance. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's cold." She said cheekily making Kaiser chuckle lightly. Vegeta watched all this and wanted to slap them both across the head.

"_Why are they doing this in the middle of a battlefield?" _He thought to himself letting out a growl that only caught Gohan's attention.

"Come on Veggie. Let them have some fun." Gohan said playfully.

"Silence brat." The prince hissed making Gohan laugh a little.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kaiser asked in a husky voice as he ignored his father's and best friend's comments.

"What you always do." She said as she got closer. Kaiser merely nodded and pulled her towards him hugging her tightly. This is had somehow caught Cell's attention who was dodging and blocking Goku's blows.

"_Looks like I know who to kill first." _He thought to himself as a grin surfaced on his lips but this had distracted him enough to earn a kick to the abdomen sending him tumbling almost out of bounds.

"What's wrong Cell? Distracted?" Goku asked as a smirk surfaced on his face. Cell quickly got up and returned Goku's smirk with a smirk of his own.

"Kind of." He said evilly.

"Kind of?"

"I was just wondering who to kill first after this is all over. I know now." He said maniacally. This caught the attention of every warrior there. Who was it? Who was going to kill first? Everyone had those sorts of questions swarming into their head.

Goku growled and dashed towards Cell with explosive speed and then the two resumed their fight. They exchanged blow for blow. They looked so evenly matched but some could tell that Cell was just holding back. With a final blow the two fighters separated.

"I must say Goku. You are a worthy opponent for someone as perfect as me." Cell spoke.

Goku wiped the blood that escaped his mouth and looked at his opponent with a smirk. "You are quite powerful yourself Cell but I got something up my sleeve." Goku said as he took a power up stance and began channeling his energy and with burst of blinding light he powered up to his maximum. He yelled as hard as he could to channel his energy to perfection. One could tell that more than half of the Earth was shaking uncontrollably. Everyone watched in awe as Goku powered up to his maximum.

"I-Impossible!" The prince gasped. "He's almost as strong as Broly! Where did he get this kind of power?" Vegeta hissed.

"So that's the power you have been hiding." Cell said as the smirk disappeared. "Now let me show you my power." He said as he began to charge up. With a loud yell he too powered to what the Z-Fighters thought was his maximum. Cell regained that smirk and within an instant he vanished and resumed his assault on Goku. Goku did the same as he resumed his onslaught.

"So that was your dad's plan all along?" Kaiser asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I guess." Gohan said as he watched carefully.

"I hope not." Kaiser replied raising several eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked as he stepped next to his brother.

"Have you all forgotten? Cell can regenerate! It wouldn't be a problem if Goku's power totally eclipsed Cell's but that's not the case. Goku is equal to Cell right now." Kaiser said as he clenched his fist.

"Don't worry boy, that isn't Kakarot's plan." Vegeta said calmly.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Brila spoke as she finally found the courage to speak up.

"What I mean is." He paused. "Kakarot would never enter a battle like that. He knows that he can't overpower Cell. He has a different plan. What that is? I don't know." He explained answering everyone's question.

"I hope you're right dad." Kaiser said as he resumed his gaze on the fight. Vegeta looked at his son and the girl in his arms and grunted.

"Are you ever gonna let go of her?" He exploded.

"Jealous pops?" Kaiser asked cheekily.

"Kaiser! Shush!" Brila whispered. "I am sorry Vegeta. I'll step away from him if you want." She said boldly. Vegeta watched her curiously. She was doing as she was told but that was supposed to be a good thing or was it?

"Grr. No it's fine. Forget it." The prince gave up. She looked at Vegeta and then back at Kaiser who had the same confused look that she had but that look immediately vanished as she dug her face into his chest however their moment was interrupted when Cell flew up high into the sky. He told something to Goku that made Goku panic.

"EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM THE RING! CELL'S GONNA BLOW IT UP!" He yelled as he moved away from the blast that Cell released the moment Goku stopped talking.

Everyone readied themselves to fly away from the scene. Kaiser held onto Brila tighter as he blitzed his way out of there. She could not believe the speed Kaiser had just used. He transformed into a Super Saiyan making their getaway last only a millisecond. Gohan made a little detour; he actually bothered to save Hercule and the camera crew.

As the blast hit the ground, it totally obliterated the ring and also any nearby mountains. The Z-Fighters regrouped on a nearby cliff, of course Gohan set Hercule and Co. away from them so they wouldn't suffer Vegeta's wrath.

"Shit just got real." Krillen whimpered.

"KRILLEN!" Tien hissed.

"What?"

"There are kids here." The Yamcha continued.

"Yeah Krillen! There are kids here!" Kaiser chuckled.

"Well you guys shut up!" Piccolo growled making everyone shut up instantly.

"You actually bothered to save them G?" Kaiser whispered not wanting to anger the Namekian.

"What do you mean? Of course I did!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Calm down G. I was just kidding." Kaiser said as he scratched the back of his head making Gohan laugh somewhat.

"Kaiser why did Cell destroy the ring?" Brila asked.

"It was meant to happen. Cell would never settle for a fight fought within a ring." Vegeta intervened.

"What he said." Kaiser continued. Brila looked at the two with a slight hint of fear. She knew that Cell was much stronger than her and she had a feeling that he even might be stronger than Broly. That sent goose bumps down her spine. She snapped back to reality as she noticed Kaiser staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't worry Bri. Everything will be fine." He said reassuringly giving her a warm smile.

"I hope you're right." She replied with a smile of her own as she looked back at the fight.

Goku rushed towards Cell with a roundhouse kick that was easily dodged but he didn't stop just there. He attempted to strike Cell with a back hand but that too was blocked and it left an opening. This allowed Cell to deliver a fury of punches. He must've been hitting with one thousand punches per second. Just when he was about to deliver the killer blow, Goku ducked and kicked him upwards sending Cell flying. Goku followed him with a right hook but just as he was about to hit him, he vanished making Goku stay alert. Cell reappeared behind to kick him but Goku vanished this time and reappeared behind Cell for a lariat but Cell vanished again. This same process happened several times until Goku found the right timing. He kneed Cell to his gut and then punched him as hard as he could making Cell fly down the ground however to Goku's displeasure, Cell landed on his feet.

"Is that all you have Goku?" Cell said as he wiped the blood of his face.

"Oh don't worry Cell. I have a lot more to offer." Goku said those last words with a hint of pressure. He started focusing almost all of his energy in the palm of his hands and took a stance. "KAME!" He yelled out the first chant.

"What the hell are you doing Goku?" Cell asked in disbelief.

"Everyone! Take cover! Goku is gonna unleash the Kamehameha!" Piccolo yelled out making everyone stare at the Saiyan in the sky in disbelief.

"Relax guys. He's just bluffing." Krillen said rather nervously. "If he fires that thing, he'll destroy the planet. Goku is crazy but not that crazy." He added but his eyes widened in horror when he saw a blue orb form in Goku's cupped up hands.

"HAME!" He yelled the second chant even louder.

"NO! Goku! You wouldn't!" Cell gasped in disbelief.

"No dad! Don't!" Gohan said as he looked at his father in disbelief.

"Goku…please don't…" Brila whimpered.

"Goddamn it Kakarot! What are you planning?" Vegeta growled.

"GOKU! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Cell yelled out but that didn't make him stop.

"W-What? No…there has to be something else. Goku would never!" Kaiser said in disbelief.

Then in an instant, Goku vanished and reappeared in front of Cell and looked at him with cold eyes. Cell looked back at him in horror.

"OH SHI-" Before he could finish, Goku yelled out the final chant.

"HAAAAA!" Goku yelled out as loud as he could. The blast was strong enough to disintegrate Cell's upper body. The bright blue light vanished and revealed Cell's lower half on the ground.

Everyone looked in awe at Goku and the lower half of Cell's body. Their look of horror transformed into a delighted one.

"He…HE DID IT!" Krillen cheered. "He sure had us scared." He chuckled.

"Thank goodness!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"If there was anyone who could do it, it would always have been Goku." Tien said as he joined in the celebration but it was cut short when they noticed the stern faces of the other Z-Fighters.

"Hey guys. Goku won! What's with the long faces?" Yamcha asked curiously but the only reply he got were serious faces.

"K…are you thinking what I am thinking?" Gohan asked as he glanced over to his best friend.

"If you're thinking that this was too easy, G, then yes." Kaiser said as he looked back at Gohan.

"_What's going on here? Why's there so much energy oozing out of Cell?"_ Goku thought as he tried his best to get as much oxygen as he can. He was clearly tired, that Kamehameha took a lot out of him.

Then it suddenly hit Piccolo. It was so obvious! "GOKU! IT'S NOT OVER! CELL CAN REGENERATE!" He yelled making sure that everyone could hear him. Everyone turned their heads back to Cell's lower half and then watched in horror as it sprung up. The part from where it was cut started to move making the most disgusting of noises and after a few brief moments, Cell's upper half popped out revealing him undamaged. His smirk had returned and that deadly look was there with it. Everyone watched in disbelief and one question had popped into everyone's mind. Just what is he?

"Well well Goku. I must say that your technique was most impressive. You really caught me off guard with that one but thanks to Piccolo's DNA…" Cell paused as he glanced over to Piccolo making take a step back. "I can regenerate any part of my body." He said as he grinned evilly.

"Stupid bug! What else can he do?" Vegeta scowled but unfortunately Cell heard him.

"You haven't seen anything yet Vegeta." He said with a smirk making the prince even angrier than before. "Shall we resume our little brawl Goku?" Cell asked as he rose above the ground.

"You *pant* are *pant* something else." Goku gasped as he followed Cell.

The two instantly began their brawl however they started with Ki attacks this time. They shot out several blasts that were meant to kill. They parried each other's blasts with their own but unfortunately for Goku, he was running out of energy and fast. Goku then decided to push harder as he increased the amount of Ki blasts that easily over powered Cells forcing him to block them. Even if he was stronger than Goku, those blasts still did significant damage to him

He growled angrily and then he flung his hands up that created a barrier which rendered all of Goku's Ki blasts useless.

"Not *pant* bad *pant* Goku." Cell panted.

"*PANT* *PANT* PANT*" Was all that Goku could get out of his mouth.

"What's wrong Goku? I feel your energy slipping away. I don't think you can last much longer." Cell laughed evilly. "It's hardly worth the effort to kill you now but I don't want to disappoint the audience because I know they want to see a real champion. The next battle we will engage in will be your last Goku."

Goku watched Cell as he panted for air but then his frown took a 180 and his lips curved into a smirk. "You're right about one thing Cell *pant*. The world does want to see a true champion and it won't be me." Goku said as he powered down while still maintaining his Super Saiyan form.

Everyone watched in disbelief. It was bad enough for Cell to have the upper hand but now Goku was powering down? What was going? Questions like those were making their ways into the minds of the Z-Fighters.

"What do you think you're doing Goku?" Cell scowled.

"It's over Cell. You win. I give up. I know how strong you are and there's no point in fighting any longer. I can't beat you." Goku said with a smile.

Everyone was taken off guard. Even Cell couldn't believe what Goku had just said.

"WHAT?" Cell growled.

"Y-You coward!" Vegeta scowled in disbelief.

"No! Don't do it Goku!" Trunks gasped.

"That can't be!" Krillen whimpered.

"Goku never gives up!" Tien exclaimed.

"He's actually giving up?" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"W-Why?" Brila gasped.

"THIS WAS HIS PLAN?" Piccolo growled. "You can't let him win like this!"

"T-This isn't happening." Kaiser said wide eyed.

"No! Dad!" Gohan said as his knees began to feel weak.

"Surely you're joking! You can't just say 'I give up' and just expect to walk away!" Cell growled.

"Sure I can. You beat me. I give up."

"Grr. You can quit if you wish but if there's no one else left to fight me, I am going to vaporize this planet!"

"There's still one more person left for you to fight."

"What? Well if get to pick then please let me fight Kaiser." Cell hissed as he pointed towards the young Saiyan who immediately stiffened in response. "I have wanted to shut him up since day one."

"Sorry Cell but you won't get to pick."

"You're actually going through with this?" Cell said angrily.

"_What do you think you're doing Kakarot? This better be your master plan that you kept secret from us." _Vegeta thought to himself as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"The person I am about to pick is a lot stronger than I am so if you had fun fighting me Cell, you're going to like this one even more."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in this fighter of yours. Out with it! Where is he?"

"Oh he is here."

"I am losing my patience Goku! Say the name!" Cell yelled angrily.

"Alright guys. I can't go on and I need one of you must take over." He said as he glanced over to his friends.

"_Who's he gonna pick? No one is as strong as him or Cell. He was more or less the guy who was supposed to beat Cell. It can't be Brila. She's weaker than me and if he does pick her, I'll make sure she doesn't fight. Could it be Gohan? No. He's weaker than me too. It could be Piccolo because of his experience but then again he isn't too powerful. That leaves dad, Trunks and myself. Both Trunks and dad are stronger than I am but dad is stronger than Trunks so does that mean that he's gonna go next? What's on your mind Goku?" _Kaiser thought as his grip on Brila got tighter.

"Kaiser?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"What is he doing? He knows full well that no one is stronger than him then WHY?" Kaiser growled. Brila didn't know what to say in response. She too was wondering what the older Saiyan was thinking.

"The person that'll fight Cell is you, son." Goku said with a broad smile. Several gasps were heard. Kaiser turned his head slowly towards Gohan who was shell shocked.

"G-Gohan? But why?" Kaiser whimpered. "GOKU! Pick me instead! I am stronger than Gohan!" Kaiser said as he did his best to protect his best friend from certain death.

"Don't be silly Kaiser." Goku smiled.

"W-What?"

"Gohan is stronger than you." He said as he flew over to his son. Kaiser just watched Goku in disbelief. He didn't know what else to say.

"G-Gohan…No…" Piccolo growled silently.

"K-K-Kakarot! You fool!" Vegeta growled but Goku merely ignored him.

"What do you say son? I know you can beat Cell. You have the power to." Goku said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I don't know dad. If you couldn't beat him, how can I?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Just believe in yourself Gohan. You always had that hidden potential. I am confident that you can put Cell down. The sooner you defeat him the sooner we can go home and live happy." Goku said as he ruffled the boy's hair with his hand. Gohan looked down for a moment and then he looked back into his father's eyes. He could see belief and trust and that for him, was enough.

"Okay dad. I'll do it." He said calmly. This made Kaiser's heart sink. How could Goku do this to his own son? What was he thinking?

"That's my boy. Hey Krillen, give me a senzu bean."

"Oh sure. Here you go." He said as he threw a bean over to Goku. Goku caught it and looked over to Cell.

"Hey Cell!" Goku called out to the Android. This spiked everyone's curiosity, what was he doing now. "Catch!" He yelled as he threw the bean over to Cell who caught it and looked down at it.

"This is gonna cost you a lot of lives." He said as he chewed and then swallowed the bean. Everyone felt his energy return but what shocked them more was what Goku had done. Even Vegeta was dumbfounded.

"GOKU! Have you finally lost it?" Piccolo growled.

"Calm down Piccolo. I want it to be a fair fight, that's all." Goku said as the smile didn't fade. Piccolo along with everyone else were shattered at Goku's response.

"A fair fight? ARE YOU CRAZY KAKAROT? THAT IS YOUR SON THERE!" The prince yelled angrily.

"I know. Don't worry Vegeta, he'll be fine." Goku said casually.

Brila saw the despair on Kaiser's face and she frowned and moved her hand to his cheek making him look at her. "If things go bad, we will step in. I'll be with you, now and always." She said with a loving smile. Kaiser smiled back at her and nodded. Kaiser let go of her and walked over to Gohan.

"Good luck G. Don't worry. We have your back." He said reassuringly with a smile. Gohan nodded and smiled back at him. He then took off his cape and jumped down where Cell had landed. Kaiser walked back to Brila and put his arms around her once more.

"You are brave Gohan. I'll give you that. Not many sons are willing to fight their father's battles." Cell smiled.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Gohan asked as he began to power up. He took a stance and let out a yell allowing him to reach his full power. With a final yell, a bright light engulfed Gohan and he was left surrounded by a golden aura.

"I-Incredible! Gohan! You're so strong!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"But this isn't enough Piccolo. Kaiser was right. He's still stronger than Gohan." Brila whispered.

"I know. I just hope that this won't cost him his life." He growled.

"Not bad boy. Your power is quite impressive. I guess this won't be as bad as I thought it would be." Cell said with an interested tone and then without warning Cell dashed towards Gohan without warning.

Gohan surprisingly managed dodge all of Cell's attacks. He was quick and Cell knew it as none of his blows were connecting with his tiny body. With a final attempt that failed, Cell dashed away from the demi Saiyan.

"Not bad Gohan. You are quite quick but what do you say we kick it up a notch?" Cell said as he dashed towards Gohan again but this time, he was much faster and he managed to land a blow on Gohan on his first try. He didn't just stop there. One fist became two, two fists became three and then three became one thousand. He proceeded with a kick to the abdomen that sent him crashing down on the ground.

Kaiser watched uneasily but he knew Gohan had a lot of fight left in him. _"Come on Gohan." _He thought hopefully.

Soon after crashing down, Gohan jumped out of the rubble of rocks with a stern face. He wasn't injured a bit but you could tell that he too was surprised by Cell's sudden power up.

"Tell me Gohan, how fast can you dodge?" Cell asked as he stuck out a finger and took aim at the demi Saiyan. Gohan looked at him curiously but then in an instant a pink laser shot out of Cell's finger and then in the last second, Gohan dodged it.

"Watch out Gohan! That's Frieza's attack!" Piccolo warned his pupil.

Gohan acknowledged the heads up and proceeded to dodge the rest of the lasers but then in an instant Cell appeared in front of Gohan delivering a strong punch that he blocked in the last second. Cell then released tons of more punches and kicks that were blocked with great difficulty. The two took the fight into the air where they exchanged Ki blasts and more punches and kicks. It was obvious that Cell had the upper hand. He didn't seem too tired as where Gohan was starting to show signs of fatigue.

Kaiser clenched his fists in frustration. _"Why is Goku letting him fight? Can't he tell that Gohan can't beat him? Wait a minute. He said that Gohan was stronger than me but he isn't. What was that supposed to mean?" _He thought to himself as he was starting to lose his temper.

"Calm down Kaisy. You can't lose your cool now." Brila said sternly. Kaiser nodded and took a deep breath. If it weren't for Brila, he would be throwing a tantrum right now.

"Come now Gohan. I am sure, you have more to offer than just that. If you don't do something now, I'll kill your friends." He said as he tried to land a blow on the demi Saiyan.

For a moment Gohan felt his anger swell and then he managed to find an opening that led him to proceed with a roundhouse kick on the side of Cell's face that sent him crashing down the ground. Cell fell on his back with a little blood dripping from his mouth. Cell slowly got up and wiped the blood of his face and then looked at the demi Saiyan with a rather calm expression.

"This is still not enough." Piccolo growled. "Goku! Make Gohan forfeit before it's too late!" He pleaded hoping that his former enemy would agree but to his despair he took no action. "FINE! If you won't do anything, I will!" Piccolo yelled as he began to take off his weighted clothing.

"You'll do no such thing Piccolo. You haven't trained him inside the Hyperbolic Time chamber, I have and I know what he's capable of. He'll win." Goku said coolly making Piccolo take a step back.

"_Goku…you fool…"_ Piccolo thought to himself as he gritted his teeth in despair.

"That actually hurt Gohan. It seems as if I am getting to your head but I won't let that go unpunished." He said as he quickly dashed towards Gohan and enveloped him into a bear hug. He began to crush the life out of the demi Saiyan. He didn't want to kill him instantly. That would just ruin the fun and he still wanted to see that hidden power Goku was going on about. Gohan let out an agonizing yell that deafened the ears of those who knew that he was in trouble.

"Damn it! Gohan!" Kaiser yelled as his energy began to rise.

"GOKU! Look at him!" Trunks yelled. Goku, who had a smile not too long ago, now had an unsure frown.

"_What's going on? Gohan should've unleashed his power right now! Was I wrong? Oh no…This is my fault." _Goku thought as his hopes were starting to extinguish. Then he heard another yell of pain from his son. He had enough now. He wasn't gonna stand by and just do nothing now. He needed to help him. "Krillen! Give me a senzu bean!" Goku called out to the bald monk.

"It's about time." Krillen replied cheerily as he began to take a bean out of the bag. However he stopped his movements when he saw Cell drop Gohan's body on the ground.

Kaiser clenched his fists tightly when he saw Gohan's body drop to the ground. He was breathing heavily and it those cuts and bruises just made it worst.

"Stubborn boy. You refuse to fight back despite all the pain I inflict on you. Perhaps you respond better to the pain of your friends." Cell said evilly. Gohan shot his eyes open at this and slowly looked up and watched Cell as he flew off to the Z-Fighters.

"Wait! Stop!" Gohan exclaimed but it was no use. Cell was already there.

"He landed in front of Krillen and he raised an arm, striking immense fear into the bald monk. Krillen closed his eyes when Cell moved his hand. He reopened them to find out that Cell had stolen the senzu beans. He gave Krillen a smirk and simply flew off.

"Oh no! He took the senzu beans!" Krillen yelled.

"Who gave it to this useless baldy anyway?" Vegeta hissed.

"Hey…"

"Silence!"

"Oh no! I should've taken one when I had the chance." Goku whimpered.

Cell looked down at the bag of senzu beans with a smirk of delight and then he resumed his gaze at Gohan. "You see this Gohan. Your beloved senzu beans are now mine. Now I am going to use friends to get that hidden power out and if they end up dead, you will be to blame for being so stubborn."

"No please! Don't! I don't know what will happen if I release my power!" Gohan yelped.

"Oh believe me Gohan. After I am done playing with you, I'll kill you." He said as he turned around to face the Z-Fighters who were standing on a cliff not too far away.

"Everyone! Get ready! Cell's about to make his move!" Piccolo growled as he took off his weighted clothing.

Everyone stiffened at this and readied themselves for Cell's onslaught. Kaiser let go of Brila and turned to face her.

"Brila…Leave." Kaiser whispered as he looked straight into her eyes.

"What?" She gasped in disbelief.

"I don't want you to stay here. I can't bear to see you get hurt. Watching you fight Broly was bad enough and now this? No. Please run!"

"Are you crazy? How could you even say such a thing?" She said angrily making Kaiser take a step back.

"W-What?"

"We've only met a couple of days ago but the bond we have created is equivalent to a billion lifetimes. I'll never leave you. Either I live with you or die with you. I won't ever leave your side, even if you want me too." Brila said as her anger turned into a warm smile. Kaiser looked at her with wide eyes but then he too transformed that frown of confusion to a smile of pride.

"Thank you Brila. I am so sorry for even considering such a thing. I can be a fool at times." He said as he hugged her tightly. She returned the hug with passion and then the two parted and readied themselves for Cell's onslaught.

Vegeta looked at the two with a proud smile. _"So young yet so devoted to each other. The girl has surprised me. She'll be a fine mate for my son."_ He thought to himself with a smirk of pride.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Gohan yelled as he jumped at Cell with the intention to hurt him any way he could but he was just kicked away easily by the green monster.

"So Gohan, we still haven't gotten you mad. Let's try another method of persuasion." He said as he turned back to the Z-Fighter. "Let's see…how many are there? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and nine. No problem there." He said as he took a stance. The tip of his pointy tail expanded just like it was when he absorbed 17 and 18. He let out a soft yell as the Z-Fighters saw his body twitch slightly.

"What is he doing now?" Kaiser gasped as he saw the weird gestures Cell was making.

Then in rapid succession, nine objects got spat out of Cell's tail. The Z-Fighters watched in horror as those things had tremendous power levels. The next thing they knew, they heard gigging and when their enhanced eye sight caught a glimpse of these new life forms, they were shocked to the core. They were mini Cells! Just in blue color.

"What in the name of Dende are those things?" Piccolo gasped.

"Now my children. Those people up there are your enemies. Go play with them." He said as he pointed to the Z-Fighters and then without warning, the Cell Juniors. dashed towards their enemies.

"Everyone! Be on guard! They might be small but they're very strong!" Goku warned.

Vegeta, Kaiser, Brila and Trunks burst into their Super Saiyan forms and readied themselves for battle. Tien and Yamcha didn't want to get involved but they had no choice now. All of them took their stance and prepared themselves. It didn't take the Cell Juniors too long to find their opponents.

"Grr. You stupid little bug!" Kaiser hissed as he unleashed a fury of punches that were either blocked or dodged.

"Hihihihihi" The Cell Jr. muttered as he jumped over Kaiser's death punch and right after dodging it, he planted a right hook on Kaiser's face but Kaiser took the pain and punched back sending the Cell Jr. flying a couple of meters away but he quickly reappeared in front of Kaiser and kicked him on the side of his rib cage sending him crashing down onto the ground. He wasn't the only getting beaten up, the rest of the Z-Fighters were having a hard time too.

Gohan watched everything from a distance. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw his father and his best friends beaten down. They were trying but it wasn't good enough. A yell from Kaiser made him want to die. _"Why did you have to do this dad? Why did you count on me so much? If you're so sure I have all this power then tell me how to release it! I want to save everyone but I can't! I don't know how! Help me! Kaiser! Brila! Dad! I can't do this alone!" _He thought to himself as he watched his friends and family fall before the might of the Cell Juniors.

"That's it! I will not be toyed with! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled out as he shot out a yellow blast from his hands. The Cell Junior just watched as the blast approached it and then to everyone's horror, he just blocked it and then swatted it away.

"What are those things?" Vegeta asked in disbelief and then he felt a sharp pain in his gut and when he looked down, he saw Cell Junior kneeing him into his gut.

Trunks was also having a hard time as he tried his best to defend against the wrath of Cell Junior but unfortunately it found an opening in Trunks's defense and so proceeded with a right hook that sent Trunks flying.

For Goku, it was the worst because he was already tired and injured from his fight with Cell. He could've beaten Cell Junior but he was too tired. He also fell before shortly after his fellow Saiyans.

Brila was trying her best to keep up with her opponent but she was easily beaten but the Cell Junior didn't stop just there. It tortured her more and more. Kaiser watched from a distance as she was getting beaten up and that fueled him with rage but even that didn't help him against his opponent.

With a powerful roundhouse kick Kaiser was thrown onto the ground. He tried to get back up but his body wouldn't listen to him. His vision started to go all blurry but his eyes widened when he saw Brila's body fall not too far from him. He could see tears rushing down her bruised face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"K-K-Kaiser…h-h-help m-me…" She whispered but her voice was loud enough to reach his sensitive ears.

That was enough; he couldn't take it any longer. No one was gonna die on his watch and especially not her. "No…No….NOO! ENOUGH!" He yelled as he jumped up and exploded with energy. Everyone froze and slowly turned their heads towards Kaiser's direction. Kaiser yelled as hard as he could and channeled so much energy that it almost rivaled that of Brolys. His hair became spikier and his muscles became somewhat larger. The amount of power he was generating was insane. With a final yell he focused his energy and gritted his teeth and shot daggers towards his opponent. He blitzed towards Cell Junior and punched its head as hard as he could causing its body to explode. He then shot towards Brila's opponent and repeated the same feat. This struck fear into the other Cell Juniors but they prepared themselves for a combined assault on the raging Saiyan.

"Stand back." Cell commanded. "I'll take care of hi-" Before he could finish he was punched on his face that sent him flying back. "W-What the h-hell?" Cell gasped.

"GRRAAHHH!" Kaiser yelled as he dashed towards Cell to continue his assault. He unleashed a fury of punches and kicks which Cell couldn't block and then with a final roundhouse kick, he knocked Cell out of the Earth's orbit.

"*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT*" Kaiser gasped for air. That took a lot out of him but his energy didn't start to decrease just yet.

"W-What power! How did he get all that?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh my Dende! He's beat the crap out of Cell!" Trunks gasped.

"Unbelievable." Goku said in awe.

Kaiser slowly approached Brila and poured some of his energy into her. "How do you feel?" He asked in a husky tone that made Brila melt on the spot.

"B-Better. How did you get this strong?" She asked.

"I don't know. Please check on Gohan. He might need some help and I can feel Cell returning." He said as he looked up in the sky. Brila quickly nodded and rushed to Gohan's aid.

"You okay Gohan?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. I can't believe. Kaiser is stronger than Cell!" He exclaimed. "He can beat Cell.

"Yeah. He can. He'll save us all." She said as she glanced over to him with a smile but her smile quickly faded when she saw Cell land on the ground and he was not too happy.

"So you're the one with all that power." Cell hissed. "I should've known better."

"You also should've known not to come back but I am glad that you did. You're gonna regret sending your blue midget self to hurt us. What you're gonna regret more is hurting her." He said with a deadly voice.

"Cocky as ever eh? Do you want to know a secret?"

"Not really insect."

"Grr. I'll tell you anyway. This isn't my full power."

"I know." Kaiser smirked.

"Oh is that so? Do you know how strong I really am?"

"Should I care?"

"After this you will." Cell said as he began to power up to his maximum. Kaiser watched Cell with no signs of worry.

"_He's still not a threat. Wait a minute…WHY IS HE STILL POWERING UP?" _Kaiser thought to himself. He looked worried now and the worst part was that Cell hadn't finished yet. Kaiser watched in horror as Cell's power had gone through the roof and now with a final yell, Cell had finished. His power was so overwhelming that it made most of the Z-Fighters tremble in fear.

"Do you care now?" Cell smirked. His smirked turned into laughter when he saw Kaiser's fearful face. "Let's begin shall we?"

Before Kaiser could even begin to take a stance he was punched by Cell sending him flying. Cell appeared behind Kaiser and delivered another sickening blow and he repeated the same process until Kaiser used the Instant Transmission to escape this cycle of pain.

"BURNING ATTACK!" He yelled as he made several hand gestures. He then shot out a giant golden ball of death that was sent to kill Cell.

Cell merely smirked and slapped the blast back to Kaiser. Kaiser watched in horror as the blast approached him, there was no time to dodge and the blast hit Kaiser thus engulfing him and creating a large mushroom cloud. Out of the cloud, Kaiser's bloody body hit the ground with a sickening _splat._

Brila held both her hands in front of her mouth. She had never felt so distorted or so helpless. She couldn't live without him. She wanted to help him but her body didn't let her. She was frozen. The sight of Kaiser's bloody body was torture. His silky hair was now dry and sticky because of all the dried blood.

Kaiser could feel all the pain of all the bones that had been broken. That made him want to yell in pain but he couldn't find the energy to yell. His shirt had been disintegrated when he was hit by the blast, exposing his scarred upper body. Everyone watched in horror as the Saiyan was now on the verge of death.

Vegeta couldn't watch any longer so he rushed towards his son's aid but he was cut off by a Cell Junior. He gritted his teeth and tried his best to fight his way through.

Trunks was not gonna see his brother die again. The last time it was painful enough but not again. He tried to overpower his opponent but nothing would work! They were too strong.

"No Kaiser!" Goku yelled out. He tried to rush to his aid but he was too weak to fight back.

Cell landed next to Kaiser's body and smirked. "What's wrong Kaiser? Not so cocky anymore although I must hand it to you, I didn't think anyone would force me to use my full power." Cell said cockily making Kaiser growl in anger. "Now now, no need to be angry. I am actually praising you but that doesn't change the fact that I'll kill you." He said evilly but then he noticed something most interesting. "Oh I totally forgot, you have a tail. Look at it, it looks disgusting. Let's fix that shall we." He said as he grasped his tail. He looked at Kaiser with maniacal expression and at that moment Kaiser's eyes widened in horror. Cell cut his tail in half with his hands and that made Kaiser yell out as loud as his lungs allowed him to. Everyone could feel their hearts sink as they saw the amount of pain and suffering Kaiser was going through and the worst part was none of them could do anything about it. The pain was equivalent to million broken bones. His body was trembling.

"Kaiser…no. Please STOP!" Gohan pleaded but his demands fell on deaf ears.

"How does it feel Kaiser? You used this same tail to cut my arm off and now I have used that same arm to cut your tail off." Cell chuckled. "Well time to die now." He said as he extended his arm but his gaze fell on Brila and Gohan who had tears streaming down their face. "In fact, I have a better idea. I think I'll torture you first by killing them." He said as he started walking towards Gohan and Brila.

Kaiser's eyes shot open when he heard those words. "NO! Stop!" He said as he got up, but he was quickly knocked back down by Cell.

"Stay down boy." He said as he walked towards the two. Brila and Gohan froze in fear. This was it, they were gonna die now. If Kaiser couldn't stop them, no one could. "I think I am gonna give you two a slow death and painful death. I'll stab the two of you so Kaiser can watch." He said as he extended his tail.

The two made an attempt to attack Cell but they were both flicked away by him. They were already low on energy but now they could barely move.

Kaiser watched in horror as his friends were staring death in the face. He glanced over to the rest of the Z-Fighters who were being held back by the army of Cell Juniors. There was no one there who could help them.

"Time to die." Cell said as he raised his tail. Brila watched in horror but if she had to die she wouldn't look at death itself, she would look at Kaiser because at least that way she would be looking at the love of her young life as death approached her.

Kaiser tried to scream, move, punch, kick or anything that could draw Cell's attention but nothing was happening. He could only watch as Cell would kill the two.

With a final smirk, Cell moved his tail with insane speed.

Brila looked at Kaiser and Kaiser looked back at her. He didn't want her to die, he wanted to protect her.

Gohan closed his eyes and waited for death to take him to the Otherworld.

Brila closed her eyes at the last moment. She could sense his sharp tail inches away.

Kaiser watched.

He shut his eyes tightly.

He clenched his fists.

He let a few tears out.

He broke the promise.

His life…was over.

*STAB*

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Goku Super Saiyan: 13,500,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan (Full Power): 16,000,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan (Injured and Tired): 11,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan: 13,400,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan: 12,500,000,000

Piccolo Without Weights: 10,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan: 11,500,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan (Full Power): 12,000,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan: 11,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 12,300,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (Burst Limit): 19,000,000,000

Tien: 6,000,000

Yamcha: 3,000,000

Krillen: 5,000,000

Cell Junior: 14,500,000,000

Perfect Cell (Suppressed): 13,500,000,000

Perfect Cell (Suppressed) Vs. Goku: 16,500,000,000

Perfect Cell (Full Power): 25,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys this is chapter 20. Pretty long eh? Took me some time but I managed. Some of you must be wondering that why this chapter is so long. It's like OVER 9000…words. Well here's the bad news. I won't be updating for some time now and I don't know for how long but it will take some time. I am really sorry guys but I have my exams coming up and well, studies come first so yeah. So as a goodbye present I thought I'd give you a really long chapter and as evil as I am, I left it at a cliffhanger. This chapter is 10000+ words so I hope you guys will be content. Please enjoy and review.<strong>

**Ryuzaki1616: That's okay. At least I got some reviews right? And I am glad people are enjoying the humor part of this story.**

**LycosTamer: Well Teacon, we've already discussed everything so I don't think I need to say anything else other than thank you for reviewing and I'll be sure to review the third chapter as soon as I can.**

**Vegetrunks: Thanks. I am sure you'll be happy to see that Cell is indeed stronger than Broly although I always wanted Broly to be stronger. Oh well. It can't be helped.**

**Kakun: If you think that Chapter 19 was long then you'll love this one.**

**Alright guys, until next time and please take care and keep smiling **


	21. Chapter 21 Making the Wrong Choices

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys, I am back! I am sure you guys are happy to see me right? Right? RIGHT? Ahem. Excuse me. Sorry for the long wait and most of all sorry for the cliffhanger. I am sure most you were pissed but I thought it'd be fun. One of my reviewers did not take it too lightly and to be honest, that review has to be my most favorite one to date. Yes Teacon, this is for you but I am making it up to you now by updating. Please enjoy and please review.

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GORY SCENES. THEY'RE NOT TOO GORY BUT STILL. I DON'T SEE THE POINT OF THIS WARNING NOTE NOW. OH WELL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND OH YEAH, I TOTALLY FORGOT, THERE'S ALSO SOME LESS THAN FRIENDLY LANGUAGE TOO. AS FOR MY YOUNG READERS…UHH TRY TO IGNORE THAT PART…K THANKS ENJOY.**_

Bond: **"Bond"**

Flashback: **"Flashback"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Time had frozen for all the Z-Fighters. Death was so close to Brila and Gohan. Goku, Trunks and Vegeta kept trying their best to escape the stranglehold of the Cell Juniors but nothing worked.

Brila closed her eyes tightly after glancing over to Kaiser one last time. The tail moved right towards her but…the pain never came but the stabbing sound came.

*STAB*

She heard blood drip and then realization struck her. Gohan was next to her, Cell got him. _"GOHAN! No… He got Gohan…" _She said as she felt her heart sink. She moved her head to the right and slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Gohan's lifeless body. She slowly opened her eyes and when she did she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gohan was alive, the tail never reached him either but something was wrong. He was looking forwards with tear filled eyes and disbelief. She then heard a sickening whimpering sound that sounded all too familiar. She had to force her head to look forward because she started to recognize that voice. As she glanced forward, her world fell apart.

Kaiser stood there with Cell's tail sticking out of his well toned abs. His eyes were barely open, his arms and legs were shaking and blood was seeping out of his mouth. In his hands he was holding Cell's tail that was long enough to stab her if he hadn't had that iron grip on it.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled as he managed to punch the Cell Junior away. He rocketed to the green monster and made an attempt to unleash his fury. Cell smirked and quickly retracted his tail from Kaiser's small body and retaliated against Vegeta's assault. Blood spilled all over the place and before his body fell to the ground Brila caught him. His once golden hair and tail went back to their original colors. Gohan and Brila watched the large hole in Kaiser stomach. The two were trembling and especially Brila who was looking at the love of her life in pain and despair. His body twitched as he coughed up a pint of blood. The blood spilled on Brila's lower gi.

"K-K-Kaiser?" She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Say something!" Gohan gasped.

"W-Wait your turn Brila…" Kaiser whispered. "Listen up Gohan." He said silently. Gohan leaned closer to his best friend's bruised face waiting for him to speak.

"G-Gohan. I know what was Goku was talking about."

"W-What?"

"You have got hidden power. Gohan. Let it go. I know you don't want to use that power to kill but Gohan, if you don't, everyone will d-die. You can save everyone Gohan. We fight to protect this planet and all the people on it. What's the point of your power if you don't use it to protect the people who are precious to you? You're my brother Gohan and I trust that you'll save everyone." He concluded. Gohan didn't nod; he just stared at his best friend. Gohan could feel it; he could feel his life force running out.

Kaiser slowly turned his head to Brila who was staring at him. He could tell that there was a lot of pain in her eyes. He smiled weakly and tried to part his eye lids a little more so he could fully gaze at her beauty. "B-Brila. I have only met you a couple of d-days ago and the bond that we have formed is an unbreakable one. You have influenced my life more than I-" He paused as he coughed up a little more blood. "Thought you would." Before he could say another word, Brila lunged at him hugging him tightly.

"Don't say another word. Besides you have to keep your promise. Remember? You said you wouldn't die. So shut up." She said softly. She was clearly in denial. Gohan closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He knew his best friend was dying.

"Listen to me Brila." He said as his vision was starting to blur.

"What is it Kaisy?" She asked in a rather cheerfully.

"I love you Bri. Don't you ever forget that. I love you with all my heart." He whispered.

Brila's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him even tighter not wanting to ever let go. "I love you too Kaisy. After this is over, we will go out on a date okay?" She said sweetly but to her surprise, she got no answer.

"Kaisy? What's wrong don't you want to-" She said as she moved away from him but when she did, she felt like dying. His eyes were closed and he was no longer breathing. He was dead.

"Kaiser?" She whispered. "No…Kaiser…YOU PROMISED! YOU LIAR! KAISER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME KAISER!" She yelled as she buried her face in his chest. Tears were flowing out of her eyes that mixed with his blood that was seeping out of his wounds. Her loud cries filled the entire plains. Everyone stared in shock and despair. The first one to break the silence was the new reporter.

"What you're seeing now folks, is the death of a hero. The boy sacrificed himself for his friends. However to our disappointment we can only remember him as the delivery boy #2." He said in shame.

"Don't worry citizens of the Earth!" Hercule yelled out. "I will avenge the boy." He continued arrogantly. However no one paid any attention to the oaf. They were all too shocked to see Kaiser's lifeless body. Even the Cell Juniors stopped attacking as they too could feel the magnitude of Kaiser's death.

"Kaiser…" Goku said silently as he remembered all the moments he had spent with the young Saiyan from Yardrat to present day. It hurt him inside knowing that there was nothing he could and then for the first time in so many years…he cried.

Trunks had already fallen to his knees as soon as his brother stopped breathing. He gritted his teeth as tears streamed down his face. He also walked down memory lane as he remembered meeting his brother as a child, the time they spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and the time they spent at Capsule Corp. as a family. "It isn't f-fair! Why did HE have to die?" Trunks yelled in despair as there was no one to answer him.

The rest of the Z-Fighters also froze and watched as the Brila was crying her eyes out to Kaiser's death. They too couldn't help but shed a few tears. Even Piccolo couldn't hold himself back. He cried once before when he died protecting Gohan and now just once more, he would cry for this little Saiyan runt.

Vegeta was soon flicked away and crashed into the ground. "D-Damn it! Why? Why did you have to protect them?" Vegeta scowled. He knew it was a stupid question. He knew his son would lay down his life in order to protect his friends. He let out a cry of agony as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He punched the ground repeatedly in despair but this only made a certain green monster chuckle with amusement.

"Oh come on. Don't be so upset." He said almost gently as he hovered in the sky. "You'll be joining him soon." Cell hissed maliciously. "Why have you stopped attacking, my children? Finish the job!" He growled and then right on command, the Cell Juniors resumed their onslaught on the Earth's Special Forces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Bulma was shivering as she heard the lasts words of the news reporter. Tears began to form into her eyes. Mrs. Briefs couldn't watch any longer but she had to stay strong. Mr. Briefs, who always finished his cigar, put it before it was even half way through.

"M-Mom." Bulma managed to finally say. "Please tell me he's not dead." Bulma said as her gaze did not move away from the TV.

"Oh honey." She said as she embraced Bulma into a warm hug. Just then, the camera focused on Kaiser's bloody and unfortunately dead body. Bulma's heart crumbled into millions of tiny pieces. The feeling was mutual for both Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Bulma erupted in her mother's arms as Trunks who lying in the crib also started crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the battlefield…<strong>_

Gohan watched everything and was wondering to himself as if this had actually happened. It seemed so unlikely. Kaiser, the one who was full of life was now lifeless. He was not more of a brother to him then a best friend. Then it suddenly hit him. _"This is all Cell's fault. It's his fault Kaiser is dead. It's his fault that Brila is crying. I can't take this anymore! This is enough! He will pay for this!" _With this final thought, he let out a loud yell that caught everyone's attention. Even Cell who landed pretty close by watched with a smirk. Brila wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Her face was still buried in Kaiser's chest.

Gohan wasn't finished powering up just yet; his power was overwhelming every living thing there. His power up was so intense that he wind was blowing very hard which blew every Earthling several meters away. The mass of Gohan's muscles increased and all of his hair stood up leaving only one lock of hair that remained on his forehead. With a final cry, he ascended to the next level. The whole place was illuminated and it took everyone a good few seconds to open their eyes.

In the midst of the small crater, stood Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He had a different look on his face. A face that showed loss, courage and power. Tears were flowing out of his eyes but they, along with the nearby rocks flew up. After a brief moment he ceased his tears and approached Cell.

"Well it's about time." Cell said arrogantly. "At least Kaiser's death did bring something good." He said knowing that it would strike a nerve but to his disappointment, Gohan didn't flinch.

Gohan raised his arms and snatched the senzu beans out of Cell's hands without him realizing. Cell quickly realized that Gohan had somehow managed to snatch the beans out of his hands and growled and proceeded to knock him out with a right hook however before he could make contact Gohan vanished and he was now standing next to Brila.

He looked down at Brila who was still crying. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He then gently lifted his two best friends. Brila didn't do anything, she just continued sobbing. He gently lifted off and placed them near the Z-Fighters. One of the Cell Juniors, who was beating the crap out of Krillen, turned its attention to Gohan. It grinned evilly and dashed towards Gohan. Just before it could land a punch on the mighty demi Saiyan, Gohan delivered a backhand that knocked its head off and then caused the body to explode.

Everyone watched in awe and they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Even Cell was dumbstruck, for the first time he was worried. The rest of the Cell Juniors got together and decided on a combined assault on Gohan however before they do anything all but one of them exploded. The one that wasn't attacked saw Gohan right in front of him with a cold look and without further ado, he cut kicked it so hard that it exploded.

"I-Impossible! We couldn't even put a dent on these things and he takes them out in one hit?" Vegeta gasped in disbelief.

"Gohan! You're so powerful…" Piccolo said as he finally found the ability to talk.

"That's my son. Now avenge Kaiser." Goku said proudly.

"Catch."Gohan said as he looked over to the Z-Fighters and threw the bag of senzu beans over to Trunks.

"T-Thanks." Trunks said as he still tried to comprehend the power Gohan had at his disposal. Gohan merely nodded and walked back towards his best friends.

Gohan stood next to Brila who had finally stopped sobbing however her hiccups could be heard. Gohan got on one knee and hugged the two Saiyan. He quickly moved away from them and said, "Go to Trunks and eat a senzu bean."

Brila separated her head from Kaiser's chest and turned around to see Gohan who was in his Super Saiyan 2 stage. She didn't smile and she didn't show any emotion. Gohan felt his heart drop to see her like this but he turned around to see Cell who was still in awe. He was also shocked to see Gohan's new power.

"Gohan…" Brila whispered.

Gohan didn't turn around but he slightly turned his head and saw her from the corner of his eye. Her beautiful face was all wet and her eyes were bloodshot. Her gi had several spots of dried blood and most of it was not hers, it was his.

"What is it?" He asked coolly.

"Make him pay." She said with a hint of hatred in her tone. Gohan nodded and looked forward.

"I intend to." He said almost evilly as he lifted off the ground and landed in front of Cell.

"So you finally decide to show your true power. I must say, I am somewhat impressed." Cell said arrogantly.

"You'll pay for this Cell. It's kind of ironic isn't it?" Gohan said as he gave Cell and evil smirk.

"Ironic? What's ironic?" Cell asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You always hated Kaiser and you wanted him dead since you met him. You did manage to kill him but…" Gohan paused as he closed his eyes.

"BUT WHAT?" Cell snapped.

"He'll kill you from beyond the grave. His death led to me getting this power." Gohan said as he reopened his eyes that allowed a few tears to escape.

"Nonsense. You might've gotten powerful but you're still nothing compared to me. I am PERFECT!" He growled as he dashed towards Gohan with blinding speed. He hit Gohan as hard as he could with a right hook and smirked. His smirk quickly vanished when he saw Gohan undamaged and barely fazed. Cell growled and raised his left hand for another blow but before he could do anything else, Gohan punched his stomach with Earth shattering force making Cell spit some blood. Gohan then proceeded to deliver a roundhouse kick that hit Cell right on his face sending him flying back a couple of meters.

Cell quickly regained his composure and held his stomach in pain. "I-Impossible! What is happening? He just hit me twice! Then why? Then why am I so damaged?" Cell gasped as he fell back coughing up more blood. Gohan smirked at this and approached Cell for another beating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Otherworld…<strong>_

"How long has she been in there?" A tall blue figure asked.

"Ever since the kid came in." The Goku lookalike responded. "She isn't too thrilled to see him."

"Of course she isn't. None of us are." Soba scowled.

"I am proud of him though. He died a warrior's death and it led to my Grandbrat's transformation too." Bardock said proudly as he looked into the pool of water that was acting as a camera for the real world. He could see Gohan beating Cell senseless. Then the pool showed Brila who was holding Kaiser. He frowned at the look in her eyes. It showed pain and loss.

"You're right but try telling her that." Soba replied as he pointed towards the small house.

Bardock was about to respond to that when he heard several groans come from nearby. Kaiser who was lying on the lush green grass shot his open and jumped and looked around to find Soba and Bardock staring at him. Kaiser looked upwards to find a halo on his head. With that he fell backwards with a discontent look on his face but then he started to laugh for some reason. Soba and Bardock looked at each other with a confused expression.

"Hehe, looks like I kicked the bucket too." He chuckled as he clenched his fists ripping out the grass beneath him.

"Your death wasn't in vain. Your friend is beating Cell senseless." Bardock said calmly. "Look." Bardock said as he pointed towards the pool of water.

Kaiser quickly crawled over to the pool and watched as Gohan almost killed Cell with an half hearted Kamehameha. "Awesome! Well done G!" Kaiser said as his lips curved into a smile. However his smile quickly disappeared into a frown as he looked at Brila who was holding…his body?

"What the? What's going on? How am I here and there at the same time?" Kaiser asked as he examined himself. His clothes had been restored, the hole in his stomach was gone, his tail had grown back and he felt stronger than ever.

Before Bardock or Soba could answer him, another voice spoke first.

"You're stationed here just in case, your friends fail. If Gohan fails, then the four of us will go and fight Cell and kill him. King Yenma didn't want to bring your body here because it would weaken life force if you were to go back. However bringing you here is weakening your life force slowly." A female voice spoke up.

Kaiser quickly turned around to see his mother standing there and she looked rather sad. He jogged to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and burst into tears. Kaiser slowly moved away from her after a few seconds.

"Come on mom. Cheer up. After Gohan kills Cell, they'll wish me back." Kaiser said happily. "And besides aren't you happy to see me?" He asked as he made a puppy face.

Lila let out a laugh and petted her son's hair. "Of course I am happy to see you but I didn't want to see you like this. Not with a halo on your head." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"Well that can't be helped now. I am here and Gohan's winning and…" He said as his smile turned into a frown once more. He walked over to the pool where he saw Brila again. He felt his heart drop when he saw her tear filled eyes. His closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"She loves you Kaisy." Lila whispered as she put her hand on his head.

"Yeah she loves you Kaisy." Bardock said as he imitated his mate. He quickly shut up when he saw the frying pan materialized in her vacant hand. Even Soba took a step back; he had also felt the wrath of the frying pan before.

Kaiser merely laughed at the scene as he opened his eyes. "I know mom." He said calmly.

"Do you love her kid?" Soba asked as he tried to get on Lila's good side.

"Since when did you care about love Mr.S?" Kaiser asked. "And to answer your question, my love for her is endless and eternal." He said with his million dollar smile. (A.N: Yes that smile does exist :D)

"My son has become quite the romantic hasn't he?" She said with a proud smile. "See Bardock, you could learn something from him." She chuckled making Bardock grunt but he too smiled at this.

"_The boy has already found his mate. When things such as these happen, the offspring is supposed to be quite powerful."_ He thought to himself.

"She's quite beautiful too. I wish I could talk to her soon."

"I can't wait to go back. I miss everyone already." Kaiser said as he started pacing. "Come on G. You can do it."

"Don't worry kid; your friend's power is way higher than Cells. He'll win." Soba said silently.

"I hope so. I am sure you guys must've been watching everything from here. How did everyone react to my death?" He asked.

"Well…everyone was very shocked and they just couldn't believe it I guess." Lila said softly.

"What your mother is trying to say is that everyone started crying." Bardock snapped.

"Really? Even dad and Piccolo?" He asked in disbelief. He knew that those too were as cold as ice and emotions weren't some things they were familiar with.

"Yeah. Them too." Lila sighed.

"Wow…don't worry everyone, I'll be back soon." Kaiser said as he smiled down at the pool of water. Then suddenly an a little blue man with horns appeared in front of them and he didn't look too happy.

"Another rebellion Krakl?" Soba asked the blue man.

"Yes Lord Soba. Lord Bardock. Lady Lila I…who are you?" He asked as he glanced over to Kaiser.

"This is our son." Bardock responded earning a look of love from Lila.

"Oh I understand now. King Yenma did say that there was another fighter with you three. You four have been requested to stop the rebellion."

"Who is it this time?" It was Lila who spoke up this time.

"Nakor and Dake." He said silently. Kaiser heard the two names and his anger and power level sky rocketed. None of the adults made an attempt to stop him. He needed to confront him…his real father.

"Take us there." Kaiser ordered.

"Who are you to-" Krakl stopped talking the moment his eyes met Kaisers. His eyes were full of pain, hate and death. "F-F-Follow m-m-me."

And with that the four fighters followed the little blue man until they reached the soft yellow clouds. Kaiser looked at the clouds with an annoyed expression.

"Now what?" He hissed.

"Now we jump down. Under these clouds is H.F.I.L." Bardock said as he unfolded his arms. Kaiser nodded and jumped down. He was closely followed by the rest of the fighters. The scared blue man quickly retreated to King Yenma's castle.

Lila looked worriedly at Bardock who also seemed to be slightly worried. Who knows what the boy would do if he was presented to his real father. **"Don't worry, he'll be fine." **Bardock said over the bond.

"**I hope you're right." **Lila replied

After a couple of seconds, the four fighters had finally landed on the rugged plains of H.F.I.L. Kaiser scanned the area and he managed to find a familiar power level and that power level was approaching them and fast.

"Sheer." Kaiser whispered and moments later, Sheer in his final form appeared in front of the four fighters from heaven.

"Well well well. I am happy to see you're dead. I'll have to thank the person who killed you." Sheer spat.

"You'll get your chance sooner than expected. The person who killed me will be joining you losers real soon." Kaiser growled.

"Grr! You brat!" Sheer said as he shot a large ki blast towards the four fighters. None of them even attempted to move out of the way. Soon after the blast faded away, Kaiser, Lila, Bardock and Soba appeared unharmed.

"I'll hold him off. I always have fun beating him shitless whenever I come here." Soba smirked. The trio nodded and dashed off but Sheer was not going to be ignored just yet.

"COME BACK HERE!" He growled as he flew after them but his flight was cut short when Kaiser dropped back with insane speed and whipped him with his tail sending him crashing down the spiky rocks sticking out of the ground. Sheer let out a loud cry as his body was impaled by the spikes. Kaiser merely smirked and resumed his flight. Lila and Bardock looked at each other and knew that this was not gonna end well.

After a couple of minutes, the trio had finally arrived at their desired location. They hovered above the ground as they hundreds of unconscious guards on the rugged floors of H.F.I.L. In the middle of the bodies stood two figures that were standing there proudly. Then Kaiser's eyes set on his target. An evil grin appeared on his face and Kaiser landed on the ground with a loud crash. This commanded the attention of the two Saiyans whose grin had now vanished. Bardock and Lila quickly joined their son but they had a rather worried look on their face.

"Well if it isn't Bardock and Lila." Nakor began. "I am surprised you came along this time." He said as he looked at Lila. "Ready to have some fun with a real man? Are you that desperate?" Nakor asked evilly. "Well what are you waiting for? Lock us up already."

Lila looked away from him. She didn't want to look at his face. All the nightmares would resurface. All the painful memories. The memories of her being violated. The memories of her lying on the rocky plains of Planet Vegeta. Bardock clenched his fists and let out a scowl.

"What's wrong Bardock? Are you upset that I raped your mate?" He asked knowing that he was going to get hurt but what did he have to lose. Bardock was about to erupt but when he saw Kaiser, his eyes widened and he knew that this meant bad news.

Kaiser was now trembling. He had never been this angry at anyone. He eyes were bloodshot and he wanted to rip Nakor to shreds.

Dake noticed the boy was trembling presumably because he was angry. He smirked and said, "Who's the brat? Is he yours? Lila you slu-" Before Dake could finish; Kaiser appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck. He looked down at the older Saiyan with deadly eyes and then smirked evilly. Dake's eyes widened when he saw the menace on the boys eyes. Kaiser slowly crushed his neck so he would feel every bit of the pain that was being inflicted on him. H.F.I.L was filled with silence when the breaking of Dake's neck was heard. Kaiser lifted him up and ripped his body to shreds. Nakor watched in horror he was now facing the boy that was without a doubt much more powerful than himself.

"_W-W-Who is h-he?" _He thought to himself. "WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled out as he launched himself to hit him with a right hook.

Kaiser caught his fist and used his tail to cut his whole arm off. Nakor's eyes widened in pain and he let out a loud yell of pain.

"Do you want to know who I am?" Kaiser said in the coldest tone possible. "I am Kaiser. Your worst nightmare." And with that said, Kaiser transformed into a Super Saiyan and killed his father over and over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Cell Games…<strong>_

"Gohan! Finish him off now!" Goku yelled out as Cell was floating with most of his body parts gone.

"What?" Gohan asked as he looked over to his father with an annoyed face.

"Gohan. Kill him! Now is your chance!" Piccolo yelled hoping that his Saiyan side would not get the better of the boy.

"Already? No. I think I'll wait a little. I want him to suffer." He said as he looked back at Cell.

"No…Gohan…NO! You have to finish him now!" Goku yelled out but to his disbelief, Gohan just ignored him and watched Cell regenerate.

"Kakarot! What is your brat doing?" Vegeta scowled.

"I-I don't know." Goku said as he hung his head in shame.

"_Gohan…Please don't let Kaiser's sacrifice be in vain." _Brila thought to herself. As much as she wanted Cell to suffer, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"NO! NO! NO! I AM CELL! I AM PERFECT!" Cell growled as he powered up even more. His muscle began to become much bigger and his power level had also gone very high.

"W-What power…" Vegeta whispered.

"His size has increased." Trunks pointed out.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Cell growled in his now deeper voice. He dashed towards Gohan who was effortlessly dodging all of Cell's punches and kicks. Cell's power might've increased but his he hadn't gotten any faster. In fact, his speed decreased by a considerable amount.

After dodging another punch, Gohan jumped up and punched Cell in the stomach and then he kicked him across the face that made Cell tumble backwards and the unexpected happened…he threw up Android 18!

"He threw up 18!" Krillen gasped. The others were shell shocked but still watched enthusiastically as they could sense Cell's power level drop.

Cell was left breathing heavily and then with a bright light, he turned back to his Semi-Perfect state.

"How boring. Now you're no match for me at all." Gohan complained.

"H-He did it! Gohan won!" Piccolo exclaimed. He was joined in his celebrations by everyone except for Goku, Vegeta and Brila. It wasn't over till the fat lady sings they thought.

Cell watched in horror as he stood no chance whatsoever against most of the present fighters and before he could say anything, he had Gohan's foot planted on his face that sent him flying. Gohan appeared behind him and proceeded with a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing to the ground.

"You're a monster! Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Well this is no fun. I guess I'll kill you now." He said as he landed in front of him. Cell lifted himself up slowly. The pain he was feeling was way too painful.

"NO! I am Cell! I won't die like this!" He spat as he began focusing his energy with a loud yell.

At first it seemed to be impressive that he had this kind of power in his Semi Perfect stage but it was still no match for the Saiyans that were present.

As Cell began concentrating his energy, he started to get bigger but not equally. It was like someone was putting in a lot of air into him causing him to expand. This started to worry the Z-Fighters. All they were wondering was what he could achieve by expanding himself.

"What is Cell trying to do now? Look at the size of him!" Krillen gasped.

"_I don't like the look of this…" _Trunks thought to himself as he feared for the worst.

"W-What is he doing? Why does he look uglier now?" Brila questioned.

"The bug threw up that android which made him transform back to his Semi Perfect form." Vegeta answered. Brila looked at him with a puzzled expression but she did remember Kaiser telling her about the two Androids. Then her thought was interrupted when Cell formed a smirk on his lips.

"Boy this is the end for you. You thought you could beat me but you can't!" Cell said with his evil smirk. Gohan smirk had vanished the moment Cell began expanding but now he merely raised an eyebrow. "Now I am going to blow myself up and I'll take you and this planet with me! Say goodbye to your planet and tell Kaiser I said hi." Cell laughed evilly.

Gohan's face turned from stern and cold to a face filled with fear and disbelief. "NO! DON'T!"

"What? Blow up the Earth?" Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Yes. Cell is not bluffing this time. I know he'll do it." Piccolo said in a defeated tone.

"Oh no…Not like this." Brila whimpered as she strengthened her hold on Kaiser.

"Hahahaha! You lose little man! I am going to destroy this planet!" Cell said in a much deeper voice as his size kept expanding.

Gohan growled and took a stance. He wasn't gonna give up just yet. "Not if I can help it!" He snapped.

"Watch out! If you touch me now, I will blow up right away. One little shock could set me off. Then it's bye bye Gohan and hello Kaiser." He said evilly as he knew that would strike a nerve.

Gohan gritted his teeth angrily because he knew that there was nothing else he could've done.

"One minute left and it'll be over." Cell said as he resumed laughing.

"No we're done for!" Krillen whimpered.

"Somebody has to come up with something! We can't lose like this!" Tien said hoping that someone would have another ace up their sleeve.

"Damn it…We've lost…There's nothing we can do!" Piccolo growled as he too gave up.

"_Trunks…Bulma…I am…sorry…I tried…" _Vegeta thought to himself silently as he closed his eyes.

"No…It can't end here…I HAVE TO STOP THE ANDROIDS IN THE FUTURE!" Trunks yelled as he fell on his knees.

"_Damn it! Dad was right…I should've killed Cell when I had the chance. This is all my fault." _He thought as he looked over to Brila who was holding Kaiser close with her face in his chest. "_I am sorry…Kaiser…Brila…everyone…"_

He finally fell on his knees as tears streamed down his face. "W-What have I done? I could've killed him!" He pounded the ground below him making a small crater. "I have been a fool! I let Cell win again!" He said as he gritted his teeth.

Goku looked more serious than ever. For once, he had no idea of what to do. He was totally clueless but just when he was about to give up he remembered a conversation he had with Kaiser after they had returned from New Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…A couple of days ago…<strong>_

**Goku had come by Korin's Tower to ask Master Korin for some Senzu beans. After he had received them, he proceeded to fly back home and that moment he felt Kaiser's and Brila's Ki on the lookout. He looked up at the floating castle and thought, **_**"What the heck, I might as well go say I hi." **_**He thought to himself cheerfully. He then lifted off the platform after saying goodbye to the veteran cat and the obese man and made his way to the lookout.**

"**Brila, this is Dende. Dende this is Brila." Kaiser introduced the newest member of the family to the new guardian of Earth.**

"**Hello Dende. It's an honor to meet you person." Brila said respectfully as she held her hand out.**

"**The honor is all mine Brila." The small Namekian replied with a smile as he shook her hand.**

"**It isn't much of a big honor ya know. I used say to old man Kami almost every second day." Kaiser blurted out.**

"**KAISER!" Brila said as she whipped him with her tail.**

"**Ow! I was joking." Kaiser complained as he rubbed the back of his head but just then he heard a familiar laugh that came from behind he turned around and his lips curved into a smile. "Hey Goku."**

**To this Brila and Dende both turned around and proceeded to greet the Saiyan.**

"**Hey guys. What are you two doing up here?" Goku asked.**

"**Bri wanted to meet Dende so I thought what the heck, why not? He's just one teleportation away." Kaiser smiled. "I am glad you're here though, we need to talk. Alone." Kaiser ordered as he began walking to the edge of the lookout. Goku, Brila and Dende exchanged some looks and then they shrugged however Goku followed Kaiser.**

"**So what is it you wanted to talk about?" **

"**What's the plan Goku?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Is there a plan?"**

"**Yes. There is one."**

"**Is it gonna work?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**100% sure."**

"**Have you unlocked something above Super Saiyan?"**

"**No."**

"**Then what is it?"**

"**You'll have to wait and see."**

"**Grr…Damn it Goku…" Kaiser whispered. "You know that there'll be casualties there, right Goku?"**

"**I certainly hope not."**

"**What do you intend to do about that?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I am not too sure…I just have this feeling that things will go south at one point."**

"**It's possible."**

"**Goku, I remember you telling me that you sacrificed yourself before to kill Raditz. How did you feel then? What made you so selfless?"**

"**The urge to protect."**

"**Urge to protect?"**

"**That's right. I knew that if I hadn't sacrificed myself, Raditz could've killed us both and he could've taken Gohan with him. I couldn't let that happen."**

"**I see. You are very selfless." **

"**Speak for yourself."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**It's not like you aren't. You would do anything and everything to protect everyone. I saw what you did against the Androids, then against Cell and now you're planning if the times comes you will sacrifice yourself, correct?"**

"**Y-Yes…"**

"**You're a very inspiring young man. I never had the same urge that you have now when I was your age. You're 12 aren't you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**You're a very admirable person with a golden heart. Even the most experienced of fighters could learn a thing or two from you. Heck, you could teach Vegeta something."**

"**Or maybe I could teach you table manners." He said as the two Saiyans exploded in laughter. "On a serious note, my mother had taught me one very important thing. My real mother."**

"**What might that be?"**

**Kaiser closed his eyes as his mother's words echoed in his head. He opened his eyes with a bright smile and said, "Always protect those who are precious to you and only then will you be the best of warriors."**

**Goku was shocked by those words. Such incredible words from such a young boy even if they weren't his. Goku smiled and pet the boy's head. "Let's live up to that shall we?"**

**Kaiser smiled and nodded.**

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

><p>Goku closed his eyes and smiled inside his head. He turned around and looked at his friends with the same serious expression.<p>

"What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?" Krillen asked making everyone hopeful.

Goku looked at the bald monk and smiled.

"_That smile…I know that smile. It's the same one that I saw on Kaiser…A smile of selflessness."_ She knew what Goku was going to do now.

"Listen guys, there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now." He said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo growled.

"Goku…Please don't! I know what you're gonna do!" Brila shrieked that caught everyone's attention.

"Goodbye friends and I am sorry." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. He glanced over to Vegeta who was looking at him with wide eyes. He also knew what Goku had come up with because he too recognized that smile. "Your son has made you proud Vegeta." And with that Goku vanished.

"NO!" Krillen yelled out as he moved his hand forward to stop his best friend but it was to no avail. Goku had appeared before the exploding Cell.

Cell gasped at Goku's sudden appearance and Gohan shot his eyes up as soon as he saw his father before him. Goku put his hand on Cell's stomach and smirked.

"Hey." Goku said as he turned around facing Gohan. "You put up a good fight Gohan and I am proud of you."

"W-What? D-Daddy?"

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you and tell her that I had to do this and also tell her that I am sorry and that I love her."

"P-P-Please…daddy…no!"

Goodbye…My son." Goku said proudly as he focused his energy on his desired location and within an instant he vanished.

"NO! COME BACK!" Gohan yelled got up to his feet.

"GOKU!" Krillen yelled out.

All the rest of the Z-Fighters stared in shock. Earth's most beloved hero…had sacrificed himself for the sake of everyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In H.F.I.L…<strong>_

"STOP! Please!" Nakor pleaded as he tried to crawl away from the Super Saiyan. He couldn't walk because his legs had been vaporized. Kaiser walked towards his father and crushed his skull, killing him about a thousandth time.

Nakor materialized nearby but instead of running away this time he dashed towards Bardock. Bardock took a stance but to his surprise he didn't want to attack. Nakor bowed down before the Goku look alike and looked up to him in fear. "PLEASE! LOCK ME UP! GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!" He pleaded but his pleading tone was changed into a tone of agony and pain. His tail had been cut off and Kaiser lifted him up from his head.

"You wanted to know who I am right. Ask yourself, who could I possibly be?" He asked sarcastically.

"I-I don't know." Nakor said as blood streamed down his chin.

"I am Lila's son."

"Bardock's boy!" He said hoping that he would finally let go.

"No…YOURS!" He said as he ripped him in half. Lila and Bardock both gasped as they saw the madness before them. Now the two had enough.

"KAISER!" Bardock said firmly and loudly commanding the boy's attention. Kaiser slowly turned around with the same menacing look he had when he first killed Nakor. "That's enough. We have to lock him up now."

"No! He has to suffer more!" Kaiser rebelled.

"Kaisy stop. This is enough." Lila said firmly.

Nakor materialized and he looked at the young Saiyan again and just fell on the ground. He had tried everything. He tried to run, fight, threat and he even transformed into an Oozaru but nothing worked.

"Please…Have mercy…" He whimpered. Kaiser gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so tight that his nails dug into his skin and blood started dripping on the rugged floors of H.F.I.L.

"N-N-NO!" He yelled as he shot towards Nakor.

"WHAT WOULD BRILA SAY?" Bardock yelled out.

Kaiser immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. The look of menace and evil had vanished and a look of confusion had surfaced. "W-What?"

"What would Gohan and Brila say if they saw you like this?" Lila asked calmly. "Kaisy, this isn't you. What makes the two of you so different? You're both doing the same things. You're hurting under the spell of blind rage."

"She's right kid. You're _my_ son. Not his. You're supposed to set a good example of the Saiyan race. Don't be Nakor. Be yourself. You're a kind, forgiving and excellent person and on top of that, you and Kakarot are the best sons I could ever hope to have."

"That's right kid." Soba said as he dropped from the sky and landed next to the Saiyan couple. "You are Kaiser, who was able to melt many cold hearts. The one who changed many people. You even changed me. I am proud to be your mentor. You have made us all proud for your heroic actions but don't do something you'll regret." Soba concluded.

"We love you Kaisy." Lila said with love.

Kaiser stared at them with widened eyes. He closed his eyes as he transformed back into his base form but then something inside his head. He exploded into his Super Saiyan form and yelled out as loud as he could. His eyes went black along with his hair and tail and then lightening began to form around the young Saiyan. His skin also turned into a more tanned color. The trio from heaven watched in horror as Kaiser was starting to emit a dark aura.

"What's happening to him?" Lila yelled out as she shielded her eyes from the flying pebbles.

"I don't but his power level has gone through the roof!" Bardock said as he watched in awe.

"That isn't Super Saiyan 2 is it?"

"No…It's not nearly as powerful but what's that dark aura?"

"It's negative energy." Soba said shocking the two Saiyans.

"N-Negative energy?" Lila asked.

"Yes all the Negative energy that has been building up inside of him since your death." He said as he glanced over at Lila.

Lila covered her mouth with her hands as she watched her son go berserk. Bardock watched silently as he closed his eyes.

"How do we stop him?" He asked Soba.

"With the strongest emotion. Love." He said as he looked over to the couple. "Lila. Bardock, this is something you two can only do. I'll get the guards out of here. You two must help him to release all that negative energy." He said as he took off.

Lila looked over to Bardock and the two nodded at each other and transformed into their Super Saiyan form. With the intention to help their beloved son.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Mr. Satan: 25

Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 75,000,000,000

Cell Semi Perfect: 850,000,000

Soba Base: 8,000,000,000

Lila Base: 7,700,000,000

Lila Super Saiyan: 84,000,000,000

Bardock Base: 10,000,000,000

Bardock Super Saiyan: 87,000,000,000

Kaiser Base: 590,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 16,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (Negative Energy): 24,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>Well ladies and gentlemen, this is the end of chapter 21 and after this chapter, I'll be going on a really long break. For those of you who don't know what bond is; it's that thing Saiyans do in which they can talk to their mates via thoughts. The next time I'll be updating will be at the end of May so you have my apologies. I felt kinda guilty by leaving the last chapter at a cliffhanger so I thought I'd leave you with another cliffhanger. I feel so much better now . Hope you guys really liked this chapter so I hope you've enjoyed and please don't forget to review. I really need those.<strong>

**Vegetrunks: Well, you got your answer and I hope you didn't expect this hehe.**

**Teacon: Haha I still laugh whenever I get the pleasure of reading your review. This time I believe it would be somewhat the same. Can't wait for it. **

**Kakun: You are most welcome and thank you.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I meant to make that unclear to add more suspense. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Omzedz0307: That was something I thought would help a lot and I am glad to see that I was right.**

**Well I am done here so until next time people. Take care.**


	22. Chapter 22 Emotions

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys! I am back! It's been a pretty long time and I hope you guys haven't given up on this fic. I see that I have gotten tons of reviews since chapter 21 :D I apologize for the long wait and I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, I am done with all my exams and now, I can finally get on with this. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Emotions

Two beacons of light stood in front of an entity that was emitting negative energy. Kaiser was screaming at the top of his lungs as dark energy engulfed him. His parents looked at him with concerned faces as they saw their son turn…evil.

With a final yell, the black colored energy around the young Saiyan had become stable. He closed his eyes and raised his head. He opened his eyes and the look in his eyes showed two different things; Hate and Death. His pupils were now red and the sclera that once used to be white was now black. His black flurry tail was wrapped around his waist and his skin had turned into a more tanned color. His hair color did not change but it was spikier now. He looked at his parents with a maniacal grin and then he burst into maniacal laughter. The two dead Saiyans watched in horror at their son's behavior.

"What do we have here? Two low class Saiyans who this idiot considers his parents. Pathetic." Kaiser spoke coldly as he ceased his laughing fit.

"Kaisy, what are you talking about? It's me, your mother." Lila spoke softly.

"My mother? I don't have a mother you fool. I am not your _Kaisy._" He replied hatefully making Lila take a step back.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Bardock growled.

"You want to know who I am? Let me tell you _what _I am. I am the negative energy that has been building up inside Kaiser. I am the mental pain that had developed inside of him. All the times he looked happy were all lies. No one knew how he really felt. I was formed out of that pain and torment. I was a _voice _inside his head and he often debated with me about what to do. Unfortunately for me, there was no trigger. There was no trigger for him to let go all of his pain until now that is. Another bad thing for me was that he was filled with positive energy and all that positive energy was able to keep me at bay but after hearing about his real father; his positive energy took a huge dive and it gave me a huge power up." He paused as he looked at the two older Saiyans. He smirked at their expression of disbelief. "And because of that, I am here." He concluded.

"Where's my s-son." Lila spoke uneasily.

"Your son is gone. He'll never come back."

"YOU LIAR! My son is still there. I can sense him." She growled.

"Damn it woman. He'll be gone _soon_." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Just who the hell are you?" Bardock snapped.

"My name is…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a dark dimension…<strong>_

There was darkness everywhere. No signs of light. No signs of life. Just complete darkness. Within the darkness lay a small body of a young Saiyan. Kaiser snapped his eyes open and jumped up to his feet and tried his best to make sense of his surroundings. He looked around but he couldn't see anything. There was darkness everywhere. He tried to use his sensors but even they didn't pick up any signs of life. Just then a spoke up from behind.

"So you finally woke up." The voice spoke coldly. Kaiser turned around quickly and saw…himself.

"W-Who? You're…me?" Kaiser gasped as he wondered how he could see him but nothing else. "Where am I and who are you?

"You are in the darkest corner your heart." The look alike replied.

"W-Wait a second. That voice! It's you! You're the-"

"The voice inside your pitiful head. Yes it is me and thanks to you, I am out there and soon you'll vanish." He spoke maniacally with a wide smirk on his face. His mouth parted to reveal his sharp teeth. Kaiser took a defensive stance and to this the clone smirked. "You're gonna fight me? Here? This is my realm. You can't defeat me here."

"How am I here? What did you do?" Kaiser growled.

"Oh I didn't do anything. It was all you. I am your negative energy and because of that encounter with that piece of shit of a father you let your anger and pain loose which allowed me to surface. Your soul should've been dissolved by now but you're tougher than I had originally anticipated but that doesn't matter. You'll vanish soon anyway."

Kaiser eased his stance. He knew he was at a disadvantage and continued with some more questions. "What are you?"

"I am your negative energy."

"My negative energy?"

"All the pain and hate that you've been building up inside of you since your mother died. The pain that you've suffered of loneliness and the hate that you have for your father. These two emotions have been stronger than every emotion you ever had. Even your love for that girl wasn't as strong as these two emotions. That's how pathetic and messed up you are."

"SHUT UP!" Kaiser snapped. "Just shut up! I'll kill you here and now!" He said as he burst into his Super Saiyan form and launched himself at his evil self. He started with a barrage of punches and kicks which were easily dodged. He growled and distanced himself a little. He noticed that smirk was still on his evil self's face. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" He yelled as he shot a few energy balls at him. At the last second his evil clone disappeared and reappeared behind Kaiser and delivered a backhand on his neck sending him crashing down on the dark floors of his heart. Kaiser slowly got up and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back up and shot towards his evil self again only to be knocked back down again by a roundhouse kick.

"J-Just who are you?" He said as he got up again.

"My name is…Hell Kaiser." He replied coolly as he shot towards Kaiser with blinding speed. Kaiser braced himself as he knew this was one fight he couldn't hope to win.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the plains of H.F.I.L…<strong>_

"H-Hell Kaiser?" The female Saiyan asked. She started to tremble to see this side of her son.

"Yes _mommy._" He said sarcastically.

"You are a fool boy. We're both much stronger than you are." Bardock said as he moved closer to his mate.

"You are right. You are stronger than me but the difference between you and I is that I am not dead." He said as he pointed his finger over his head indicating that there is no halo. "You're son is the only thing that is keeping me from getting out of this place." He smirked evilly.

Lila was starting to get impatient with this brat and decided it was enough. "What makes you think we won't kill you?" She said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What makes me _know _that you won't kill me is because if you kill me, your son will be removed from existence." He said as he laughed at the white faces of the two Saiyans.

"Kaiser! If you're in there then please hear me out! I love you and I am sorry for leaving you when you were just a little boy. I hate myself for it but please don't let this monster take over! You are meant for more than this!" Lila yelled as a last resort.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Hell Kaiser said angrily. He didn't need his counterpart to hear this. Bardock however caught onto this and he decided to continue.

"Listen to your mother! We all love you and the ones on earth are waiting for you to come back as yourself! Brila loves you! Don't let her down!"

"Damn it! I said SHUT UP!" He snapped as he launched over to the two Saiyans as an attempt to shut them up. He decided to go after Lila first starting off with an uppercut which she dodged easily but he wasn't done there he punched her torso with his other hand which didn't do any damage. She latched onto his left hand and threw him across the plains where Bardock was waiting on the other end. He was about to hit him with a backhand but he stopped before he could make contact and thus at the last moment Hell Kaiser shot a few energy blasts at Bardock to get away from him. Out of the smoke appeared an undamaged Bardock.

"The brat is smart. He let his guard down knowing that if I hit him it could end his life." He hissed as Lila landed next to him.

"We have to be careful. We can only hope and pray that Kaiser pulls through." She said as she readied herself for the next wave of Hell Kaiser's attacks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the dark dimension…<strong>_

Kaiser was trying his best to fend himself off against Hell Kaiser's onslaught and to his surprise he was getting the hang of it. The two separated from each other as their fists collided.

"I don't hate you mom. I love you and I'll prove it to you by beating this guy!" Kaiser yelled as he could feel adrenaline rush through his body.

"You fool! You can't beat me! I am hate and pain! I am the strongest of emotions!" He yelled back.

"No! LOVE IS!" Kaiser yelled back as he rushed back to his opponent with fury of punches and kicks. Hell Kaiser blocked all of them and as soon as he found an opening he punched his counterpart right on his face sending him flying.

"Love is pointless! It doesn't give you power! It doesn't give you what you need to survive!" He said as the negative energy around him began to get denser.

"You're wrong!" Kaiser yelled as he appeared in front of Hell Kaiser. He raised both of his hands and formed a golden energy ball above him. "FINISH BUSTER!" He yelled as he threw it at his opponent.

Hell Kaiser gritted his teeth angrily and punched the golden ball back to Kaiser who dodged it with difficulty but his difficulties weren't done there, Hell Kaiser appeared behind him and kicked him on the side of his ribs sending him crashing down.

"HA! You see. I am stronger than you! YOU are wrong!" Hell Kaiser exclaimed as he pointed at the fallen Saiyan. Kaiser slowly got up as he felt the blood streaming down his lips.

"No you are wrong. I can tell and so can you." He said as he looked up with a smirk.

"W-WHAT?"

"I have made bonds with many people. Those bonds that radiate positive energy but when I saw my real father, those emotions left me because all I could think about was killing him over and over again." He said as he looked down at his hands. The same hands that were used to kill and torture his father. He clenched his fists tightly and looked back up to Hell Kaiser. "But I have found people to protect and love and for that sole purpose I can't allow you to win here!" He said as he began to glow with golden positive energy.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Hell Kaiser yelled as he blitzed towards his counterpart with a devastating right hook but to his surprise, Kaiser caught his wrist before he could connect his fist with his face.

"You fool, I am already dead." Kaiser said with a smirk as he pulled his arm back and then drove it into Hell Kaiser's gut making him spit blood and then Kaiser's leg collided with Hell Kaiser's face sending him flying. Hell Kaiser stopped midair and put his around his stomach wincing in pain.

"T-This can't be! How did he get so strong? Wait a minute! He didn't get stronger! I got weaker!" Hell Kaiser said in disbelief.

"This is the end for you Hell Kaiser. There's only room for one Kaiser in the universe and that's me." Kaiser said as he raised his right hand which started to glow. "With this I shall extinguish all my pain and anger." He said as he blitzed towards his counterpart.

"NO! I WON'T LET THIS BE THE END!" He yelled as he shot several ki blasts at Kaiser but Kaiser just punched them away and a second later he appeared right in front of Hell Kaiser delivering the final blow that would rid him of all of his negative energy. Hell Kaiser watched wide eyes as Kaiser fist got closer and closer and then finally it made contact. His fist pushed its way through his stomach breaking his spinal cord in the process and coming out from the other end. Hell Kaiser spat blood and began to pant heavily.

"T-t-this…isn't…o-o-over…" He said his last words as Kaiser retracted his arm and blasted Hell Kaiser's body into nothing and as soon as all his remains vanished, the dimension brightened up revealing shimmering golden energy everywhere.

Kaiser closed his eyes as a smile formed on his lips. _"I did it…everyone…thank you."_ He said as the bright energy engulfed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the plains of H.F.I.L…<strong>_

Hell Kaiser was about to launch another barrage of attacks when he suddenly ceased his movements. He began to lose control of his body and the next thing he knew he was engulfed in golden energy. He let out a cry of agony as pain had emerged in his body.

"What's happening?" Lila yelled as she shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"I don't know but that's…that's positive energy!" Bardock exclaimed.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Hell Kaiser yelled as his skin color was starting to turn normal. His once black tail was now golden. He slowly opened his eyes in pain and what the two Saiyan parents saw shocked them. One eye was a Super Saiyan eye and the other was still Hell Kaiser's evil eye.

"N-NOOO!" He yelled as his body burst into golden energy that radiated of positive energy. His other eye had turned into a Super Saiyan eye but his yelling didn't stop there.

"He did it!" Lila exclaimed excitedly but her smile disappeared when she saw the increase of power. "What's happening? Why is he still powering up?"

"I don't know!" Bardock said as he watched in awe.

Kaiser yelled at the top of his lungs as his power reached new heights. His hair became spikier than ever. The hair that ran down his back was no longer wavy. It stood up like the top part of his hair. One lock of hair fell over his forehead and his eyes became sterner. His muscle mass increased and his expression was tight.

"T-That's Super Saiyan 2!" Lila exclaimed. Bardock merely nodded as he was too shocked to say anything.

Kaiser made eye contact with the two and powered down back to his base form as he fell on one knee. He started panting lightly as he looked back up with a loving smile. "I-I d-d-did it…" He spoke as he fell over unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Earth…<strong>_

Cell had just returned from the dead. He was now more powerful than ever thanks to his Saiyan genes. He caught everyone by surprise and shot an energy beam at Trunks that went straight through his heart, killing him instantly. All the Z Fighters watched in horror as the warrior from the future took his last breath as he fell on the ragged floors of the desert plains.

Vegeta was trembling now. Both of his sons died right in front of him and he was powerless to prevent either of their deaths and the one who took their lives was that green monster.

"I was hoping to get the girl but oh well. Trunks is the next best thing I suppose." Cell said arrogantly as he emerged from the dust cloud. It was obvious to the Z Fighters that Cell was now on the same level as Gohan. "Don't worry brat. You'll be joining your boyfriend soon." Cell said evilly as he glanced over to Brila. She too was trembling but not of anger but fear. Her grip on Kaiser's dead body tightened as she prayed silently for her love to return and save them.

Gohan watched the whole silently as his rage was building up inside of him at an alarming rate. He instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He glared at Cell with the intent to kill as he took a step forward. "You're gonna pay for this Cell. This has gone far enough. First you kill my father, then my best friend and now another of my closest of friends. I'll end this here and NOW!" Gohan snapped as he launched himself at Cell with a right hook that Cell blocked. Cell took this opportunity with a quick low kick which Gohan avoided by jumping up and then he went on with a roundhouse kick that Cell dodged by jumping back but Gohan wasn't done there. He went on with a fury of punches and kicks. Cell managed to block all of them but the fists of a Super Saiyan 2 would hurt no matter what so he used the Instant Transmission to get behind Gohan and then he hit him with a backhand which connected firmly sending Gohan crashing to the ground but Gohan quickly jumped to his feet sending out a few energy blasts. Cell deflected all of them but those were just decoys as Gohan planted a right hook on Cell's face from above. Cell stopped midair as he wiped the blood off his face but to Gohan's annoyance; he smirked.

"What's so funny?" Gohan growled.

"A while ago, that punch would've left me whimpering in pain but now, it doesn't seem to be such a big deal." Cell replied an evil smirk. Gohan just clenched his fists as he planned out his next attack.

Vegeta wasn't paying much attention to their battle. He was lost in thought on how he let both his sons die. _"Damn it…damn it all to hell…My sons…They are both dead and there wasn't a damn thing I could've done about it…" _He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists angrily. He let out a cry of pain and sorrow as he burst into his Super Saiyan form.

"I'LL AVENGE THEM BOTH!" He yelled as he shot out a huge energy beam at Cell who was taken off guard. Vegeta took this chance and blasted away hundreds of energy volleys hoping to kill the android.

No one made an attempt to even stop him as Vegeta was acting under pure rage. Even Gohan was caught by surprise at Vegeta's sudden outburst.

Vegeta halted his onslaught as he reached his limit. He was left panting as he looked at the cloud of smoke his attack had created. For a second he thought he had actually managed to kill Cell but his imaginary victory was short lived as Cell appeared from the cloud and blitzed towards a shell shocked Vegeta and delivered a devastating right hook to the prince's face sending him crashing down creating a small crater in the ground.

"DIE VEGETA!" Cell yelled as he shot a powerful energy blast that would ensure the death of the mighty Saiyan prince. Gohan read the attack before anyone else and dashed towards the fallen prince's aid but during his micro second flight he realized that there was no time to block Cell's attack and he would have to use his body as a shield to make sure Vegeta wouldn't die. The blast collided with Gohan's left arm but the demi Saiyan's might ensured no damage on Vegeta but it created a huge shockwave that even managed to get most Z Fighters off their feet.

As the dust cloud vanished, it revealed a badly injured Gohan lying on top of Vegeta. Cell laughed maniacally at this sight. The Z Fighters watched in horror as they saw their last hope fall right before them.

"Damn that idiot!" Piccolo growled. "He should've controlled himself! Trunks can be wished back by the Dragon Balls." He said as he directed his anger at the Saiyan prince.

"Haha would you look at that. It seems as if I have killed two birds with one stone…well almost." He said as he saw Gohan pick himself up.

Vegeta groaned in annoyance as it dawned on him that he had messed up yet again. "I am sorry Gohan. This is all my fault. I should've killed that stupid doctor when I had the chance. I should've killed Cell when I had the chance but I let my pride get the better of me." He said as he picked himself up from the dusty ground. "It's my fault both my son's are dead. They could've been alive if I wouldn't have been so damn stupid!" He yelled as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

Gohan watched with one eye open. He was shocked to the core. He had never seen Vegeta like this. He never saw him admitting that he was at fault. He never saw compassion or regret in his eyes.

"Get away from here. You're no match for Cell. He'll kill you. I must take him on alone." Gohan said weakly as he looked up at the smirking Android. Vegeta wanted to protest but now he had had enough. He gave up and flew away. He landed next to Trunks's dead body and watched as Cell landed on the ground.

"Poor little Veggie. Crying like a little girl." Cell hissed. "Well this planet has given me a lot and what I mean by that is that it gave me a lot of energy but unfortunately I must destroy it so I can move on but I must do something before that. I must kill you, Gohan Son. You must die and I'll be the one to kill you." He said as he clapped his wrists together. He was preparing for a Kamehameha that would decide the fate of the universe. "PREPARE YOUR SELF!" He yelled as a blue energy ball formed in his hands.

Gohan stood there holding his injured and bleeding arm. _"There's no point…I am not strong enough. If I would've been at full power I could've done something but right now I am too weak to fight him let alone fend off a full powered Kamehameha." _He thought to himself as he bowed his head in shame. _"I am sorry everyone…I have failed."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later in the plains of Heaven…<strong>_

"Kakarot provided the boy with the inspiration he needed to give it one last shot. This should be interesting. Where's your blue friend? We'll need him in case things go south." Bardock said as he turned to his mate but before she could answer, said blue friend answered for her.

"I am right here." Soba said sternly from behind the couple. "Seems as if you guys did it." He said as he glanced over to his unconscious pupil.

"Yeah. He played a huge part too. He defeated Hell Kaiser all by himself and after that he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2." Lila said happily.

"Hell Kaiser?" Soba asked with a quizzical expression.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you everything you need to know later on." Lila said apologetically as she knew her 'blue friend' didn't like to wait. Soba merely grunted as he looked inside the visual pool. Just then Kaiser groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Ugh…where am I?" He asked as he jumped off the ground.

"You're back in heaven Kaisy." Lila said as she embraced her son in loving hug. Bardock joined them as he put his hand on top of his son's head. Soba merely smiled at the sight and nodded at the young Saiyan.

"I am glad that's over. How are things going on Earth?" He asked earning a few looks of dissatisfaction.

"Things have taken a turn for the worst kid." Bardock said as he stepped in front of the visual pool.

"WHAT? How?" Kaiser exclaimed as he jogged up to the visual pool as he saw Gohan barely holding on against Cell's Kamehameha. "How did this happen? Where's Goku? And…Oh no…Trunks…" He said as the pool focused on Trunks's dead body.

"A lot happened kid. Goku died when Cell threatened to blow up the planet. He teleported himself and Cell to King Kai's planet where he blew up killing everyone there and thanks to his regenerating abilities, Cell came back stronger than ever and what you're seeing now is the result of that." Soba concluded.

Kaiser gritted his teeth at his brother's loss and the thought that Cell was just minutes away from destroying the planet. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We have no choice." Bardock said as he shifted his gaze to his son. Kaiser grunted in response but he was left with no other choice but to stay put. Kaiser closed his eyes and opened them with resolve as he put two fingers on his forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Earth…<strong>_

"Gohan! You must let everything go! I know you can do it." Goku said as his spirit stood behind his son as those two worked together on their Kamehameha. Gohan was trying his best to generate as much energy as he could but it just didn't work.

The rest of the Z Fighters except for Brila and Vegeta were all behind Cell firing away all the energy blasts that they had in their arsenal but that did little to no damage to Cell as they were all too tired.

Brila saw this wasn't going anywhere and decide to step in. She let go of Kaiser's body and set him aside gently. Vegeta noticed her moving and he knew what she was going to do. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed.

Brila didn't turn around to answer him she just tilted her head a little so she could catch his concerned face. "I am going to help him. Come with me Vegeta. We have to help Gohan or we'll all die!" She exclaimed as she turned around to meet his eyes fully. Vegeta took a step back. His confidence had been shattered after today's events.

"I… don't…I…"

"Why are you scared?"

"I am not scared!" He snapped.

"Then why aren't you helping them?" She yelled back.

"Kaiser and Trunks died right before me and there was nothing I could do…I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" He yelled admittedly.

"What about Bulma and baby Trunks? How could you even say that you have nothing left?" She said as she punched him on his cheek making him fall down. Vegeta was shocked and angry but not at her. He was angry at himself.

"You still have a lot to fight for Vegeta. What would Kaiser and Trunks say if they saw you, the prince of all Saiyans, like this? On the ground! Accepting defeat without even trying!" She said as she turned around. "You can stay here if you like. You can answer to Kaiser himself when we all die." She said as a tear escaped from her bloodshot eyes. She blasted off to the rest of the Z Fighters however she was closely followed by Vegeta who had a determined expression on his face. Brila looked back and smiled at him making him grunt in response.

"Ready Vegeta?" Brila said as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta grunted again and transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

Brila clapped her hands together as she let out a battle cry as lightening surrounded her. Her finger tips began to glow as she slowly parted them revealing strings of lightening attached from one end to the other. She put her hands on top of her head and formed a red energy ball in the midst of the lightening strings. The ball expanded and became the size of the Son household.

Vegeta held his hands together as lightening surrounded his body and in his hands, he formed a golden energy ball that took a lot out of him. He charged the attack as much as he could. He glanced over to Brila who was ready to release her attack and then right on cue both of them launched their attacks at a completely oblivious Cell.

"OMNI BLAST!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

The two yelled as they shot their attacks at Cell. Before Cell had any time to dodge, the two attacks exploded on Cell's back. The two did not let go of their attacks yet as they kept pouring as much energy as they could. Cell tried to get rid of them but he was preoccupied with Gohan's Kamehameha.

Goku saw this opportunity and knew this was their only chance. "Gohan this is your last chance! You must let all of it go now or there'll be nothing left to protect."

"I am trying dad but I don't have anything left!" Gohan said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No Gohan! Don't say that! You can do it." Goku said as he tried his best to give his son some inspiration but it was no good. Gohan was getting weaker.

Suddenly Gohan felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head and saw his best friend smiling down at him.

"K-K-Kaiser?"

"Giving up already G?"

"I-I…I can't go on Kaiser. I have nothing left."

"Don't give up G. I believe in you. Here take this." He said as he put his hand on Gohan's injured arm. Kaiser's hand started to glow and he continued to pour his own energy into Gohan. His arm healed instantly and he could feel a good portion of his energy return. Goku watched the two in awe as he sensed Gohan's power increase.

"W-What is going o-on?" Cell demanded as he too could feel Gohan's energy increase.

"Become the savior you were always meant to be Gohan. Defeat Cell and save everyone." He said as he gave his best friend a reassuring smile. Gohan smiled back and focused his attention to his Kamehameha.

"My best friend saved me Cell. With Kaiser's power, I'LL KILL YOU!" Gohan said as he poured the remainder of his energy into his attack.

"NOOOOO!" Cell yelled in pain as the blast engulfed him destroying ever single cell in his body thus ending his existence.

Gohan was left panting as he dropped to his base form and then literally dropped to the ground.

"Kaiser…I…-" He paused as he opened his eyes to find his best friend but he was nowhere to be found. _"Thank you Kaiser…"_ He thought to himself as a smile formed on his lips.

Everyone came around Gohan to celebrate with him but little did they know that their celebration would be short lived.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Heaven…<strong>_

Kaiser just materialized in front of his parents and mentor. He was expecting to be scolded but he got praised instead.

"You did the right thing Kaisy." Lila said as she hugged him tightly. "You saved everyone."

"My body just moved on its own. Well now since Cell is dead, they can wish me, Trunks and Goku back. What about you three? Would you guys to live again?" He said as he looked at the two older Saiyans and the Yardrat.

"Well I died a natural death so I can't come back." Lila said with a frown.

"I like it more here and I can't imagine living without her." Bardock said as he put his arm around Lila's waist.

"You mean that?" Lila said she looked into his eyes with a wide smile.

"Of course. I mean who else is supposed to cook for me?" Bardock said but before he could form a grin he was smashed in the face by an angry female Super Saiyan.

"Wow…I don't think I could take her on even if I would be in my Super Saiyan 2 form." Kaiser said as he watched his mother beat the crap out of his father. He shifted his gaze on his mentor and asked him, "What about you Soba?"

"I like it here. I have a lot to learn here kid and that's why I choose to stay here but do me a favor kid. When you go back, make sure you go to Yardrat to visit. I am sure Rogi misses you."

"Sure thing Soba." Kaiser said with a smile and just then a familiar blue man appeared on the scene. Lila halted her onslaught to question him.

"What is it now Krakl?" She asked hoping that it would not be another trip to hell.

"Hello again, Lady Lila, Lord Bardock, Lord Soba and L-Lord K-Kaiser." The blue man said uneasily as he remembered the look he received from the young Saiyan.

"Is it another riot?" Bardock asked as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"No sir. It's a message from King Yenma and it's for you." He said pointing at Kaiser.

"Me? What is it?" Kaiser asked.

Krakl wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued with his bad news. "Well…you see…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later on Kami's lookout…<strong>_

The Z Fighters just received the devastating news that Goku chose not to come back to life as an attempt to save the planet from any other future threats. He argued that all the villains that they have faced on Earth were enemies of his and if he remained dead, there would be no one to attack the Earth but that didn't explain one thing. Why wasn't Kaiser back to life yet? Trunks was revived as soon as the wish was made but why wasn't he?

Brila noticed him not waking up and started to panic. "Why hasn't Kaiser woken up yet? How come he's not alive?" She asked with a panicky expression. Even Vegeta was starting to panic. Everyone looked up to the eternal dragon for answers.

The dragon remained silent for a while until he answered, "The one you call Kaiser wishes to speak to you." The Dragon said sternly as his red eyes started to glow.

"Just then, Kaiser's dead body started to illuminate and all of his injuries healed and his clothes got restored. He opened his eyes and picked himself up. He looked at everyone with a serious expression but before he could say anything he was tackled by Brila and Gohan.

"What's all this about?" Brila demanded.

"Why aren't you back to life yet. Don't you dare do what my father just did." Gohan growled

"If you let go of me I will tell you and no I won't do what Goku just did." He said with a smile as he knew full well what Goku had done. The two of them let him go and stepped back.

"First let me tell you what happened when I got to the otherworld." He said as he commanded everyone's attention. He proceeded to tell them about everything that had happened when he got there.

He told them about the riot. He told them about his behavior when he saw his real father. He told them about Hell Kaiser and how he defeated him but he didn't tell them about his transformation. He thought it was best not to.

"What does any of this have to do with anything with you not being alive yet brat?" Vegeta growled.

"I am getting there dad." Kaiser said weakly.

"When I fought Hell Kaiser, I had to fight for my existence. Which means that I was on the verge of becoming nonexistent and unfortunately this burnt some of my soul force. Soul force is your soul energy. You're soul force gets decreased when your soul can't tell if you're dead or alive because when I fought Hell Kaiser, I was dead but he was alive and he was still a part of me but my soul couldn't tell. My soul burnt out even more when I came back on Earth to help Gohan." He paused as he glanced at Gohan who had guilt written over his face. "When I came back, my soul force decreased even more because I was in a dimension in which I was not supposed to be without proper preparation of course."

"W-What does a-all this m-mean?" Brila said as she stepped closer to her love source. Kaiser bowed his head in shame.

"It means that I can't be wished back." He said regrettably.

There was silence across the whole lookout. No one dared to say anything. Tears started rolling down Brila's angelic cheeks. Gohan fell over. First it was his father and now it was his best friend.

Vegeta felt numb. He couldn't make sense of anything anymore. Trunks felt the same way. He saw his brother die in his timeline and now in this one too.

Kaiser lifted his heads to see all the fallen spirits. Now it was time for some good news. "I will come back to life though." He said as he wiped the tears of Brila's face.

"When?" Gohan spoke without making eye contact.

"When my soul energy gets restored." Kaiser said as he began to glow again. Everyone looked at him again in awe. They knew what was coming next. "It seems as if I have to go now guys." He said as he put on a smile on his face. He looked at Brila and cupped her chin with his hands and briefly brushed his lips against hers. The two made eye contact and wished that it would last forever. "I am so sorry everyone but don't worry. I'll be back soon he said as he began to glow even more. Gohan couldn't take it anymore he jumped at Kaiser and latched onto him like his life depended on it.

"KAISER! Please don't go! Please! I need you. Brila needs you. Everyone needs you." He said as Trunks joined them in the hug but he didn't say anything because he was mature enough to know that there was nothing he could do or say to prevent this.

"I am sorry. I will be back soon. Gohan, you have made us all so proud. Don't be sad. You've got tons of things to live for." He said as he hugged him back.

"I hope you can forgive me Trunks. I am truly sorry." He said as he hugged his brother. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore there were others he wanted to hug but only one of those people was here.

He couldn't be strong anymore, he needed to let go. He needed to become a child again just for one last time. "DADDY!" He said as he escaped from the others and hugged Vegeta with all his might. Tears rolled down his cheeks like they did when he cried for his mother's death. Vegeta was taken off guard by this. He too could feel it slipping. He bit his lip to suppress the tears and hugged his son.

"You've made me so proud my son." He said as he tried to make him stop crying by ruffling his hair. "I look forward to our next meeting. Just promise me that you won't stop training." He said as he let out a chuckle. Kaiser sobbed silently in his father's arms.

"Tell mom I am sorry and I love her. In case I don't come back in time. Tell baby Trunks what kind of brother he had." Kaiser requested silently.

"Of course, my son." Vegeta replied.

His body was now gone as it had been turned into golden light. The light blitzed up in the sky and exploded leaving everyone to gaze at the beauty of the glittery skies. It was a happy day for the world but a miserable day for the Z Fighters as they had lost two of their beloved heroes.

Brila and Gohan dropped on the ground as they started crying their eyes out. Other Z Fighters couldn't hold back either, they too broke down. The only ones who remained silent were Vegeta and Piccolo. The rest of them filled the skies with the sounds of crying

"Your next wish?" The dragon requested but he was only met by sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Ultimate Perfect Cell: 78,000,000,000

Hell Kaiser: 27,000,000,000

Hell Kaiser (Weakened): 10,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 (Injured): 68,000,000,000

Father-son Kamehameha (Kaiser's energy): 100,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2: 77,000,000,000

* * *

><p>A.N: Well this is it for Chapter 22. I hope you guys liked it. Yeah I know I know, sad ending. I could cry myself after reading the last part. Not really but still. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review if you can.<p>

Punkprincess123: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. These reviews will surely help my story and I hope you like the future chapters too. Thank you very much and I look forward to your next review.

Osm-cuz: Thank you for your review and I am glad you liked it and I hope you go on to read the rest of the chapters.

Vegetrunks: I thought that'd be more fun. Considering how long Bardock has been a Super Saiyan, I guess it makes sense.

Omzeds97: Thank you for all of your reviews. As for the fighting scenes, well I just started so I wasn't really all that knowledgeable about them but now I have improved. Yes Kaiser is dead in Trunks's timeline. He's that strong because he has been training with an extremely powerful mentor since ages so yeah.

Sweetgilda: Thank you for your review and I really hope you liked this chapter.

Teacon: Well Teacon. We've already discussed everything we needed to discuss so yeah. Well I hope you'll have fun with this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon.

Well I am done replying now so I guess it's time for me to go. Take care people.


	23. Chapter 23 Someone To Live For

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys I am back with another chapter. Pretty quick right? I hope you guys really liked the last chapter. You saw another side of Kaiser in fact, you saw two sides. One was the evil side and the other was the inner child and this isn't one of my most favorite chapter because well…meh. I'll let you guy decide. I decided to update quickly because there wasn't anything else to do because everyone's busy with the Queen's Diamond Jubilee but that's here in the UK and personally I don't really care. Anyway here it is and I hope you guys will like this chapter too. Please enjoy and review.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO INCLUDE BOJACK IN THIS FIC UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Someone To Live For

Several weeks had flown by since the end of the Cell Games. Peace had been restored to the world and everything was back to normal but at a hefty price. Trunks left to go back to his timeline but with a heavy heart. He had promised to come back to visit some time and hopefully that would be when his brother would be back from the dead.

Bulma took the news badly. She cried for days. She didn't eat or drink enough until Vegeta had enough. He had to force it down her throat once which wasn't a pleasant experience but she got over it eventually. The Briefs were awkwardly quiet. Kaiser had always kept it so lively. The members of the household were also not up to much. They were all quiet and did what they had to do without any communication. Mr. Briefs worked in his lab working on many new gadgets as he would always remember how his grandson used to help him out or sit there when he used to lecture him about technology. Mrs. Briefs had barely anyone to cook for. Yes, she had to cook loads for Vegeta but the rest didn't eat much. She also never had the chance to make those cookies even once since Kaiser's death.

Bulma had finally decided to move on and worked with her father to create new gadgets and go to meetings and whatnot. She was questioned about her young _assistant _not being there and who her new assistant was. They remembered Kaiser as quite the lively one. They remembered that he would sometimes take over in demonstrations and other explanation. Even Brila was questioned about who she was and why she had replaced the young prodigy but all of those questions were left unanswered.

Vegeta was more determined than ever to protect his family and he trained day and night to become stronger than ever. He often trained alone but whenever he needed punching bag he would drag Gohan over or sometimes even Brila.

Finally, there was Brila. She had also decided to move on after being locked in her room for four weeks. She knew that Kaiser would've wanted to and so she did. Her routine included; getting beat up by Vegeta, helping Bulma with her work, playing with Trunks, getting beat up by Vegeta, helping around the house, talking to Gohan over the phone or even face to face, getting beat up by Vegeta and then sleep. She missed him greatly. She missed his smile, his touch, his voice, his passion, his everything.

Said Saiyan was flying over to the Son household to meet the person who missed Kaiser as much as she did. She landed on the lush green grass in front of the Son household. Before she could knock, Gohan opened the door and greeted her with a weak smile. Brila smiled back and made her way inside as Gohan made way.

Gohan led her to his room but on the way they met Chi Chi. Her stomach was swollen and almost two weeks ago, everyone found out that Chi Chi was pregnant.

"Hello Chi Chi. How are you feeling today?" Brila asked politely as she gave the Son mother a smile.

"I am doing fine dear, how are you and everyone else at Capsule Corp." She replied with a smile of her own.

"I am fine and so is everyone else." She lied. No one was really fine. They were all quiet and sad.

"Mom. We'll be going to my room." Gohan said as he continued walking. Chi Chi merely nodded as she made her way into the kitchen.

Gohan opened the door to his room and closed it as soon as Brila got in. Brila sat down on Gohan's bed as Gohan himself sat down on a chair.

"How are you feeling today Bri?" He asked as he formed a golden energy ball in his hands. A habit that he had picked up from his best friend.

"Miserable G. It's been over four months now." She said as she lied down on his bed with her feet still touching the floor. "What about you?" She asked she glanced over to Gohan.

"Same. How's Trunks doing?" He said as his face lit up. Trunks was one of the few reasons he cheered up. Brila's face lit up too as she would always go to Trunks if she felt too upset.

"He's fine. He does sometimes ask for _him. _He keeps saying 'Kaka'." She chuckled. "Why don't you train anymore Gohan?" Brila asked nervously as she knew Gohan didn't like to be asked that question.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and met here eyes. "We've gone over this Bri. I don't find any reason to."

"But Gohan, you're getting weaker and you know it."

"I am still stronger than everyone else on this planet." He spat.

"But that doesn't mean you should just stop training. Kaiser would've-"

"KAISER IS DEAD! He is not here!" Gohan snapped but he regretted it immediately. He slapped himself mentally and rubbed the temple of his nose. _"You've done it now Gohan…" _He thought to himself.

Brila had a lot to say to this arrogant idiot but decided it would be best to leave. "I am leaving Gohan. Goodbye." She said as she got up from the bed and jumped out of the window.

"Brila! Wait!" He yelled out but it was too late. She was already miles from him. Gohan fell on his knees and dug his hands into his hair. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he tried to suppress them. "D-Damn it…Kaiser…why did you have to leave us?" He asked himself that stupid question for the hundredth time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the dark skies…<strong>_

Brila was flying slowly over West city as she wiped the tears off her face. She wasn't really mad at Gohan. She knew he was in pain and he had to express himself somehow. It just hurt her to see him like this. She landed on top of one of the buildings as she decided not to go home just yet. She looked down at the city she called home but was it really her home now? Kaiser wasn't here anymore so how can this be home. Home is where she belongs and she belongs with Kaiser.

It was so easy die and yet so difficult to live. She looked at her hand as she charged it with energy. It was just so easy. It was so easy to die. It would hurt a little but it would be worth it. Wouldn't it? She finished charging energy in her hand. She placed her hand on her chest. She closed her eyes she bit her lip. She let out a few tears as she mentally apologized to everyone of her friends. As she was about to blast herself with her own energy, someone grabbed her hand directed the energy blast upwards. She opened her eyes and saw a pissed Vegeta.

He squeezed her hands that made her wince in pain. "How DARE you?" He yelled as he threw her across the rooftop.

Brila was too ashamed to look at him. She knew what she did was low. She didn't even stand up. She just sat there on the ice cold titles with her knees to her face.

"How dare you throw your life away? He sacrificed himself to make sure that you'd live! And you…think it would be best if you just kill yourself." He said as he picked her from her shirt collar. "My brat would be naïve enough to forgive you but he wouldn't love you for shit. You're pathetic." He yelled as he threw down. He turned around with a snarl as he readied himself to take off but before he did, he had something else to say, "Kill yourself if you want but know this, if you do, no one will forgive you for being so cowardly. Even Kaiser won't look at you the same way he used to." He said as he lifted himself off the rooftop. He blasted away to Capsule Corp. as he left the confused female Saiyan.

Brila picked herself up as she looked at the full moon. Her tail twitched at the sight of the full moon but she was able to control her urge to transform. She clenched her fists and yelled as loud as she could. She burst into her Super Saiyan form as she kept powering up. She was easily stronger than she was during the Cell Games. She kept yelling as tears started to flow down her angelic face. With a final cry she transformed back into her base form. She fell on her knees and planted her hands on the white tiles of the rooftop.

"I am so sorry Kaiser. I was about to do something so stupid." She said as she wiped her tears. She had cried enough. This was enough. She got to her feet with a determined look. "Kaiser, I'll wait patiently for your return. I love you." She said as she smiled. She jumped off the rooftop and made her way to the Capsule Corp.

"_It's time for some change." _ She thought to herself as she entered the house through her room window. She opened her door and ran to the gravity room. She saw Vegeta train hard and he was still kinda pissed.

She pressed the button that opened the door to the gravity room. As she walked in she felt the intense gravity forcing herself to use more of her power to keep her on her feet. Vegeta noticed her come in and gave her glare. Brila was brave enough to look back into his eyes.

"I thought about what you said Vegeta. What I was about to do was stupid and pointless. Killing myself might've reunited me with Kaiser but he wouldn't be happy with me. I was a fool. I almost let Kaiser's sacrifice be in vain." She said as she remembered Kaiser standing in front of her shielding her from Cell's tail. "I will wait for him patiently even if I have to wait my entire life." She said as she burst into her Super Saiyan form. "It's time for some change."

Vegeta loosened his glare and nodded at her approvingly. "Well said brat. I know you miss him. All of us do but we all have something to live for don't we? You yourself told me that remember?"

"Yes I remember. You can say that I just forgot." She chuckled.

"Make sure you don't forget ever again. Now…PREPARE YOURSELF!" He yelled as he burst into his Super Saiyan form as he launched himself at her.

She immediately jumped into her stance and readied herself for today's beating…no…not beating. Today's training session. That sounds better. Much better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later…<strong>_

Vegeta stumbled out of the gravity room with a bloody Brila in his arms. He walked into the kitchen leaving traces of blood behind. He carefully placed Brila on one the couch as he reached for two senzu beans. He opened the cabinet and reached for the senzu bean jar. He took two out and handed one to Brila and then he ate one himself.

The two sat on the couch in silence as Vegeta reached for the TV remote. He switched through some channels hoping to find something interesting. Brila jumped off the couch and made her way to the kitchen for a drink.

"You want something to drink Vegeta?" She called out from the kitchen.

"Just a glass of water." He replied.

"Okay." She sang and came out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. One for herself and the other for the Saiyan prince. "Here you go." She said as she handed him a glass.

Just then Bulma came into the lounge with Trunks in her arms. She woke up because Trunks started crying all of a sudden. "Oh hey you two." She greeted earning a smile from Brila that she hadn't seen since ages and grunt from Vegeta that she was tired of seeing.

"Hey Bulma. Let me take him. You take a seat." She said as she took Trunks off her arms. Bulma merely smiled and sat down next to Vegeta. Brila sat on the floor as she started playing with Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, say my name. Say Brila. Come on say Brila." She said hoping to get a reaction from the baby boy. He tried his best to imitate the sounds Brila was making but he kept mixing up the words making the funniest of sounds. Brila laughed at this and kissed his baby cheeks.

Then suddenly he said, "Bwia…" He spoke silencing everyone in the room.

"He said my name!" She exclaimed. Bulma smiled at this and even Vegeta gave the young female Saiyan a faint smile.

He kept repeating her name but then he said a name that made everyone silent again. "Kaka…" He said as he started looking around. He remembered his brother and he wanted to see him. Bulma remembered the times when she and Vegeta sat on the couch and Kaiser and Brila sat on the floor as they played with Trunks. Now it was only Brila who played with Trunks. She started to feel a little sad and Vegeta sensed it and so he held her hand to comfort her.

"Soon Trunks. Kaiser will be here soon." She said lovingly as Trunks jumped in her arms happily as he kept repeating his brother's name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Gohan was flying over to West City so he could apologize to Brila. He felt terrible for saying those things to her. He was going to chase after her last night but with a pregnant mother at home, it wasn't much of a good idea. He just realized that he was so lost in thought that he actually flew past West City. He shook his head and went flew back to West City. He landed next to Mr. Briefs's car and he was greeted by a happy Mrs. Briefs.

"Hello there Gohan. How are you doing my dear?" She said as she gave him a hug.

"I am fine Mrs. Briefs. Is Brila here?" He asked.

"As far as I know." She chuckled. "She should be inside somewhere. Go right ahead."

"Okay. Thank you." He said as he made his way inside Capsule Corp. He walked through the long corridors until he stumbled upon a Saiyan prince. "Hey there Vegeta." Gohan said as he put on a smile.

"You look weak. Go train." Vegeta grunted as he walked by.

"Nice to see you too…prick." He said silently.

He walked into the lounge to find the person he was looking for. Brila sat on the floor as she let Trunks play with her tail. Brila looked up at Gohan with a smile which surprised the young demi Saiyan. He expected her to be mad at him.

"Look who's here Trunks." She said as she pointed at Gohan. "It's Gohan. Come here and say hello Gohan." Trunks looked at him and started giggling as he held his arms out.

Gohan gulped an approached them nervously. "Hey there Trunks." He said as he took him off Brila's arms. The boy started jumping in Gohan's lap as he started giggling louder. Gohan looked up to Brila who looked back at him with a smile.

"Listen Brila, about yesterday, I am really-"

"It's okay Gohan. Don't worry about it. It's all in the past."

"I know but-" Before he could finish his sentence, Brila hugged him tightly. She put her hand behind his neck and rubbed her cheek against his.

"We all have something to fight for Gohan. Don't let yourself waste away like this. I was about to do something stupid yesterday but Vegeta helped me realize my mistake." She said as she remembered yesterday events. "You have to fight for your mother, Gohan. You can't give up. You're the strongest person on the planet. We need you to stay strong." She paused as she sighed. "I am going to say it once more whether you like it or not." She said as she moved away from him. "Kaiser would want you to train."

Gohan stiffened at the name of his best friend. "I can't...please don't make me." He said as he bowed his head in shame.

"Talk to me Gohan. Why don't you want to train?" She asked as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Because I am…I…" He stuttered.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes…"

"Scared of what?"

"I am scared of letting people die. I was powerless to prevent the deaths of my father, Trunks and Kaiser. I am just so terrified Brila." He said as he started shaking.

Before Brila could say anything, she was beaten to it by someone else. "Then become stronger so that no one will stand in your way." Vegeta grunted making his presence known to the two young Saiyans. "If you don't want anyone to die then stop being such a pansy and train so you can protect the ones you hold close to you." He said as his tone became calmer. "I am training day and night so I can protect my family because I don't want to lose them." He said as he glanced over to Brila and Trunks. "If you don't want to fight for yourself then fight for the people who need your protection." He said as he started to find signs of determination in Gohan's eyes. "So brats, are you two up for some training."

"I'll give Trunks to Bulma and then I'll join you two." She said as she took Trunks off Gohan and gave the two male Saiyans a quick hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the otherworld…<strong>_

"I bet I could've won that tournament. Why could I not enter again?" Kaiser asked as he threw punches and kicks in the air.

"Any of us could have. You're still weak brat." Bardock said with a smirk making Lila chuckle.

"Oh stop it you two. You couldn't enter because you don't represent any of the Kais." Lila said as she shot a small energy blast at her son. Kaiser caught it and threw it as Soba who was meditating. Soba turned around with daggers in his eyes as he looked for the one responsible.

"Dad! Can't you see he's meditating?" Kaiser said with a Vegeta smirk. Lila just started laughing at Bardock's bewildered face.

"YOU!" Soba growled as he launched himself on the older Saiyan.

"Wait!" He yelled as he dodged the blue aliens kick.

"You should stop pulling those pranks you know. One day they'll catch you." She said as she tickled her son's nose with her tail which made him laugh.

"I know mom but this is hilarious." He said as he watched his father and his mentor trade blows. "Well I am off to H.F.I.L." He said he lifted himself off the ground earning a disapproving look from his mother.

"Again?"

"Yeah mom. It was bad for the first few times when you guys had to come and rescue me." He said as he remembered being beaten up by Cell countless of times. "I more powerful than anyone else now."

"Then why don't you train with us?" She pleaded.

"Because I _want _to beat _them_ up. Getting my butt kicked all the time isn't much fun." He said as he gave his mother a loving smile. "Oh, I totally forgot, tell Soba that it was me who threw the energy blast. Bye mom." He said as he blasted off.

"Be safe." She said silently as she saw her son dive into H.F.I.L.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In H.F.I.L…<strong>_

Kaiser flew across the red skies of H.F.I.L, hoping to find some entertainment. He saw a familiar figure he was used to beating up. Kaiser landed behind the shadowy figure gaining his attention.

"Who's there?" The figure spoke as he turned around. "Oh, it's you again."

"Hey there Cooler. Have you seen Cell around?" Kaiser said as he stepped in front of the tyrant.

"No I have not and I don't want to fight you today." He said as he started to walk away.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Kaiser said with a Vegeta smirk making Cooler shake in anger.

"YOU BRAT!" He yelled as he turned around with a left hook. Kaiser caught his fist and threw him across the plains.

"Dealing with the small fries Kaiser?" A voice spoke up from behind. Kaiser halted his pursuit and turned to meet this new opponent. His lips curled into another smirk as he found his desired opponent.

"So you have decided to show yourself, Cell." Kaiser said as he looked up to his opponent. Cell looked down on him with a similar smirk as he descended on the ground. "You know the last time we fought, I won."

"You just got lucky you incompetent fool." Cell hissed.

"Well then." Kaiser paused as he burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form. "PROVE IT!" He yelled as he launched himself on the dead Android.

Cell mimicked his opponent and launched himself at the young Saiyan. The first opportunity to strike fell on Kaiser as he started off with a few ki blasts that were all deflected however those were all diversions as Kaiser used the Instant Transmission to teleport behind Cell with a roundhouse kick but Cell saw this coming and he also used the Instant Transmission to get out of that messy situation. He teleported above Kaiser and hit him with a bicycle kick that connected on Kaiser's head but he swallowed the pain and punched Cell with an uppercut that sent him flying upwards. He followed that by a Kamehameha that also connected, disintegrating the lower half of Cell's body. Kaiser smirked at the sight of Cell's angry expression

"So I got lucky huh?" Kaiser said as he folded his arms making Cell growl angrily.

"You haven't won yet!" He yelled as he regenerated. "See. As good as knew." He said as his angry expression turned into a delighted one. Kaiser grunted as he unfolded his arms as he charged up briefly.

Kaiser had the first chance to strike as he used the Instant Transmission to appear in front of Cell as he proceeded with a supercharged punch that Cell dodged with difficulty but he used this opportunity to land a right hook on the young Saiyan's face but he was too slow as Kaiser dodged and proceeded with a roundhouse kick that Cell block and then he extended his tail to stab his opponent however Kaiser grabbed his tail before it could pierce his skin. He spun him around with his tail until he reached maximum momentum and then he threw him. Cell flew across the skies with extreme speed but his flight came to a halt as Kaiser was waiting on the other end of his flight trajectory. He kicked him upwards and then teleported above him and then smashed him down on the ground by combining his fists to deliver a devastating hammer punch. Cell landed on all fours but as he looked up, Kaiser stood in front of him holding his palm in front of Cell's face.

"You've lost Cell." He said as he began charging up energy in his hand. Cell watched wide eyed as he was about to be obliterated. "I must say though." He paused as he put his hand down. Cell looked at him quizzically as he got to his feet. "I only got this strong because of you." He said as he smiled at the monster who took his life.

"How dare you smile at me?" Cell hissed. "I _killed_ you remember?" He asked as Kaiser turned around. He tilted his head a little so he could see Cell's angry face from the corner of his face.

"But I killed you too. So we're even." Kaiser said coolly as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Damn you boy. I'll kill you the next time we fight." Cell said as he folded his arms.

"You can't kill me you idiot. I am already dead."

"Thanks to me." Cell said with a smirk.

"I guess. See ya around ugly." Kaiser said as he used the Instant Transmission to teleport away. Cell looked at the spot where the young Saiyan stood. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"He's an interesting one." Cell said as he reopened his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Earth…<strong>_

Gohan hit the gravity stabilizer button to turn the gravity down to zero. He jumped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form and picked up Brila's bloody body from the floor. Vegeta picked himself up; he had slapped Gohan's hand away when he tried to help said arrogant Saiyan prince.

Gohan knew he had to get back to training as soon as possible because he had to transform into his Super Saiyan 2 form to beat Vegeta and Brila. He was getting beat up by the two until he transformed.

He followed Vegeta into the kitchen where he was given a senzu bean by a worried Bulma. "You know, Kaiser will kill you both if anything happens to her." She said as she helped Gohan to put said female Saiyan on the couch.

"Oh don't worry Bulma. I have been through worse." She said as she remembered her fight with Broly and Cell.

"Oh there's no arguing with you Saiyans." Bulma chuckled as she picked up Trunks from the crib. He started fidgeting in her arms, telling her in his baby language that he wanted to go to Brila. Bulma merely smiled and gave him to Brila. Gohan sat down next to her as the two started playing with Trunks. She again remembered the times when it used to be three of them and not _two_. Vegeta put his arm around her waist sensing her distress. Bulma smiled at the Saiyan prince and leaned herself against his brick wall of a body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two and a half years later…<strong>_

Brila sat at the same place Kaiser used to bring her to whenever he wanted to spend some time _alone _with her. He had explained to her that this was where he meditated to transfer his soul to the otherworld. She would come here at least once a week just to meditate or stare at the beautiful scenery. She had grown a little in her height and her teenage started to show a little as her body started to develop

Suddenly she sensed someone flying towards her. She looked up to see everyone's favorite demi Saiyan drop out of the sky. He approached her with a smile as he hugged her. She hugged him back as she normally would. Gohan hadn't changed much. He just grew a little taller and he decided not to cut his hair. It grew enough to run down his back.

"I knew you'd be here." Gohan said as he moved away from her. "I went to Capsule Corp to invite everyone over for dinner."

"For Goten's birthday, right?" She asked.

"Yup. The squirt is gonna turn two today." Gohan said happily.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. You'll come won't you?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss his birthday for anything." She said as another smiled formed on her lips.

"Awesome." He paused as he hugged her again.

"Someone's happier than usual." She said cheerfully.

"How can I not be? My little brother is turning two tomorrow!" He said as he moved away from her. "Anyway, how's training going?"

"Bad. Vegeta has been so arrogant lately after he turned into a Super Saiyan 2. He keeps taunting me about how weak I am." She said as she folded her arms and made an annoyed expression. "You should come by to put him in his place." She said as she looked at the only person in the universe who could shut that arrogant Saiyan up.

"Oh don't worry Bri. I will." He said as he planned his next trip to Capsule Corp. "You know…" He paused as he gained Brila's full attention. "Goten's asking many questions about _him _these days."

Brila smiled at this as she unfolded her arms. "We told him a little too much about him eh?" She said as she wondered how Kaiser looked like now.

"Maybe. Anyway, I gotta get going now. Mom needs some groceries."

"Need some help?"

"Please."

"Very well." She said as she lifted off the ground. "Where to?"

Gohan's happy expression turned into a frown. "Satan City."

Brila expression turned into an angry one after hearing the name _Satan_. Bulma had invited everyone over to Capsule Corp. when they watched that oaf take the credit for defeating Cell. Vegeta had to be held back by Piccolo so he won't go and kill Hercule Satan. Even the two young Saiyans were questioning themselves of whether they should let Vegeta go and or just sit and do anything. The good sides of them were victorious as they watched the whole press conference in silent anger. The thing that made them livid was what _he _said about _his _death. He said that Kaiser's death was nothing but an act and he had somehow used some tricks to get away from there like a coward.

"Let's just go." She said as she blasted off to Satan City. She was closely followed by Gohan who still had a frown on his face.

"Why do we have to get those groceries from there anyway?" She asked.

"Because there are certain ingredients they have that mom needs for tomorrow. Sorry Bri." He said as he hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it G. It's not your fault." She said as she gave him a smile.

The two landed in a dark alley as they reached the city. They made their way to the grocery store and quickly got what they needed so they could get out of there but before they could, something caught their attention. It was a bank robbery.

"Silly humans." Gohan scowled as he heard several gunshots go off. "Let's take care of this quick." He said as he took her hand and led her to the dark alley they landed in. He put the groceries down and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Brila did the same and thus the two rushed to the scene.

"Alright! Nobody move!" The thief said as he pointed the gun at the scared hostages. "You!" He exclaimed as he pointed his finger at a terrified employee.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"Get me all the money you have from the vault and make it quick before I-"

Before he could finish he was knocked unconscious by Gohan. Brila continued to take out the rest of the thieves. The police cam barging in and cleaned up the mess and before you knew it, Gohan and Brila vanished.

Gohan however, saw _her _again. The girl he and Kaiser had met when they came here all those years ago. He shook his head as he focused on his flight.

"Did you get all the groceries?" Brila asked.

"Yup. All here." He said as he looked at all the bags.

"Well G. It was fun." She chuckled making Gohan laugh too." But I gotta get going now or else Vegeta will go berserk."

"Alright Bri. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Gohan said as he waved her goodbye.

"Bye Gohan." She said as she turned around and started to fly towards West City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Everyone had arrived at the Son household. Every member of the Z Fighters was present for the Goku lookalike's birthday. Even Piccolo had taken time out of his busy _schedule, _which was nothing but meditating, and dropped by. He just stood there in one corner next to Vegeta with his back leaning on the wall. Gohan and Brila were busy playing with Trunks and Goten. Bulma and Chi Chi were helping each other out in the kitchen. Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi were talking about old times and whatnot.

Even 18 showed up. Krillen had gotten really close to her and they were now in a relationship. At first this was hard to accept for the other Z Fighters but in the end they accepted her. Everyone expected Vegeta to be all against it because she broke his arm and pride after all but he didn't care less. He just gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

As everyone got into the birthday spirit Chi Chi brought out the cake. It was a huge lemon cheese cake. She made it in the honor of Kaiser's sacrifice. It used to be his favorite.

Gohan was very happy and it was evident. He was all smiles and this lifted everyone's mood. Brila picked up Trunks and Gohan picked up Goten. They walked over to the table where Chi Chi placed the cake. She was busy lighting up the candles as everyone gathered around the table. Piccolo and Vegeta were forced to come around by Gohan and Brila as they dragged them to the table. Piccolo was a little less hesitant than Vegeta but the two still came around in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the otherworld.<strong>_

"Mom! I am back!" Kaiser yelled as he came running to his mother who was busy sparing with her mate. The two stopped their sparring session when they Kaiser approach them.

"Hey Kaisy." She said as she approached him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "How was your trip to H.F.I.L?"

"It was good." He said as he wrapped his tail around his waist. "Cell asked me to thank you for the leniency order you had placed on him." He said as Cell was now a guard in H.F.I.L.

Kaiser had made quite the impression on the ruthless Android since the past two years and ever since then, Cell had always helped in riots and saw right from wrong.

"Tell him not to worry about it dear." She said as she moved her hand through his silky hair. "Oh and I am glad that you're here. There's something very important we have to tell you?" She said as she moved closer to Bardock.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at the two with a quizzical expression.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later on Earth…<strong>_

Goten had to wait to cut his cake because the power had gone out and like most little kids; he was scared.

"Mommy, I am scared." He said as he clung onto his mother. Chi Chi picked up her youngest son and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry dear. Gohan and Brila have gone to fix the problem. They'll be done soon." She said reassuringly and then right on cue, electricity had been restored and the two young Saiyans came in.

"It was just a blown fuse." Gohan said as she took his brother off his mother's arms. "Now let's cut your cake."

Trunks ran up to Brila and jumped into her arms because he couldn't stand to be separated from her for too long. She kissed him on his cheek and stood next to Gohan as he handed Goten a kitchen knife. He then put his hand over his younger brother's hand and said, "Make a wish Goten."

"Can I say it out loud?" He asked innocently.

"Normally you don't but go ahead." He said with a smile.

"OKAY!" He cheered as he cut the cake. As he was about to blow at the candles, he said, "I wish Kaiser was here." Everyone smiled at those words. Even Vegeta gave a rare smile and so with that wish, Goten blew out the candles and as he did the lights went off again.

"Are you sure you fixed it?" Bulma asked the two Saiyans who went down in the basement to fix the problem but before any of them could answer, an earthquake answered for them.

The two young ones clung onto their Gohan and Brila and everyone got alert because they knew something was off and they were right, they could sense a foreign energy and it was…right outside. Brila handed Trunks to Bulma and Gohan handed Goten to Chi Chi as the two ran out of the house. Even Vegeta and Piccolo could tell that something was wrong and they too ran outside.

It was thundering loudly outside. Lightening surrounded the Son household. The Z Fighters actually had to make an effort to dodge the lightening because for some reason it was super powered. It was also getting difficult to stand at one place. That's how bad it was. Just then everything went silent, only the sound of the cold breeze could be heard and then without warning, a final thunderclap struck the earth creating a large crater. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Brila had to make a force field so they could protect everyone from the explosion.

They slowly put down the force field as they crept closer to the crater but before they had any time to react, a figure flew out from the crater and within a blink of an eye, the figure landed on the top of the Son household.

Everyone quickly turned around to see the figure that was looking down on them.

"W-Who is that?" Krillen spoke nervously. "Are you okay 18?" He asked her as he stepped closer to her. She just gave him a loving smile as the two resumed their gaze on this stranger.

"I don't know." Tien replied in a quizzical tone.

Vegeta was shaking in his boots now. Could it really be him? Was it him?

"N-No way!" Piccolo gasped.

"I-It's…" Gohan said silently.

"KAISER!" Brila yelled with tears rolled down her eyes as she launched herself at the one who meant everything to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Gohan: 400,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan: 8,500,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 65,000,000,000

Gohan (Post Time Skip): 830,000,000

Brila: 520,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000

Brila (Post Time Skip): 800,000,000

Vegeta: 650,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan: 17,000,000,000

Vegeta (Post Time Skip): 900,000,000

Kaiser: 610,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 17,500,000,000

Kaiser (Post Time Skip): 850,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2: 85,000,000,000

Ultimate Perfect Cell: 82,000,000,000

* * *

><p>A.N: Well this is it for chapter 23. I left it at another cliffhanger. Yup I am a bad guy but I am also super awesome for updating so quickly so we're all good.<p>

**Ryuzaki1616: That name just popped into my head so I though you know, what the heck.**

**Kakun: Haha sorry man and yeah, it feels good to be back.**

**Vegetrunks: Don't worry. This story is far from finished. There's plenty more to come.**

**Punkprincess123: Thank you for your review.**


	24. Chapter 24 He's Back?

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys. I am back. I wanted to mention this since the past two chapters but I keep on forgetting but not this time. There's a poll on my profile which I want you guys to check out and vote. Oh and another thing, please check out my Pokemon Oneshot. It's pretty cool so please check it out and review. We have also surpassed the 6000 hit mark! FINALLY! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

He's Back?

"KAISER!" Brila yelled with tears rolled down her eyes as she launched herself at the one who meant everything to her.

She latched onto him like her life depended on it. She started sobbing as she dug her face into his chest. Everyone was too shocked to do or say anything.

Gohan slowly approached his best friend as he met his eyes. Something was different. His eyes were different. His look had changed; it was…emotionless. "K-Kaiser, is that r-really y-you?" He said as he got a little closer.

Kaiser looked at him with a blank expression for a few brief seconds. Even Brila got curious and looked up to him while still having that iron grip on him.

Kaiser looked back at Brila and smiled as he put his hand on her head. "Yeah. It's me Gohan." He said as he looked back at the demi Saiyan. "It's good to be…_back._" He said with the faintest smirk that no one was able to pick up. "Come on guys." He said as he looked at the shocked crowd. "Aren't you guys happy that I'm back?" He said as he put one arm around Brila and the other around Gohan. Just then his eyes fell on 18. His smiled turned into a quizzical expression. "What is she doing here? I thought she was our enemy." He said as he vanished from sight. Everyone turned their heads to locate the young Saiyan.

"Well Android." He whispered coldly in her ear. "Time to die." He said as he moved his fist forward but before contact could be made, Vegeta grabbed his wrist to prevent his son from boring a hole through the beautiful Android's abdomen.

Kaiser looked at his father with distasteful eyes. "Don't spill blood on your first day back and besides…" He glanced over to Krillen to give him a look that said, 'Get her away from here'. The bald monk didn't need to be told twice as he quickly dragged his girlfriend away from the young Saiyan. He looked back at his son who was still glaring at him. "She's on our side now. She's a comrade." He grunted as he let go of his arm. He then continued to put his hand on his son's head. "It's good to have you back." He said with a faint smile.

Kaiser looked around his father to see Krillen whispering something to 18. "Well well baldy. It seems as if you've done nicely." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Well err…thanks I guess." Krillen said hesitantly.

"Come one Kaisy!" Brila said as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go inside. There are people in there that'll be more than happy to see you." She said as she dragged him inside the household. He followed her hesitantly but he followed her nonetheless. The two lovebirds were followed in by the rest of the Z Fighters except for Piccolo and Vegeta. As the door shut in front of them, Vegeta turned to the Namekian and proceeded to ask him a few questions.

"Alright Namek. Talk." He said knowing that the Namekian was silent for a reason.

"There's something wrong with your son." He said as he unfolded his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Vegeta grunted.

"Didn't you see? If I know him correctly, he would have hugged the life out of the girl and maybe even Gohan." He said as he silenced the prince. "Also, he would never have attacked 18 just like that. He would've asked more questions or something like that and finally, he would never glare at you for stopping him for the right reason."

Vegeta remained silent for a couple of seconds when he spoke again. "What are you implying?" He grunted.

"I say that spending so much time in the otherworld might've changed his behavior." He continued.

"How exactly?"

"I am not too sure but I suggest that you-"

"I don't need parenting advice from you Namek." He hissed.

"Sure you don't." Piccolo said with a smirk that only managed to piss the prince off even more. "Just make sure you're always around when he…" He paused as he thought carefully about the next few words. "…starts to act up." He concluded.

Vegeta thought carefully about his words. He couldn't explain his son's behavior either. _"Maybe it's just that he hasn't been with us for too long"._ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He reopened them after figuring out a plan. "I'll try to figure him out with my long-awaited sparring session with the boy."

"Very well, let's go back inside. Gohan would be upset with me if I left." He said as he opened the door of the Son household. He walked in with Vegeta close behind.

Inside everyone had surrounded Kaiser asking him questions about the otherworld and whatnot. Bulma had squeezed the life out of a cranky Kaiser. Trunks and Goten watched everything from a distance as they decided not to get close to the young Saiyan. Bulma noticed how far Trunks and Goten were from the crowd and thus decided to call them over.

"You got your wish Goten." She said as she wiped the tears of her cheeks. "Why don't you come and say hi? You too Trunks. Kaka is back." She said as she gave her son another hug. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and nodded. They slowly approached Kaiser as they studied his eyes. There was nothing there, they were blank. Just before they could make their next step, Kaiser appeared in front of them and swooped them off their feet and up in his arms. They were beyond scared now because they weren't used to anyone else lifting them up like that other than Brila and Gohan.

"Hey Trunks, you sure have grown up haven't you?" He said as he nudged his forehead with his nose. "And you must be the birthday boy." He said as he gave the Goku lookalike an observational look. He loosened his grip allowing the two Saiyans to jump out of his arms. He watched them with a scowl as they ran behind their mothers for safety.

"They're weak. Their power level is pathetically low." He said coldly.

"Don't be so harsh on them K." Gohan said as he patted his friend on his back. "We were just like them when we were their age."

"Hn." He said as he folded his arms. Brila walked up to him and slid her arm left hand through his folded arms and clung onto him tightly. She then rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes. Kaiser looked down at her with the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Aw, isn't that cute." Bulma said making everyone look at the young Saiyan couple's direction. Brila blushed brightly but Kaiser did not show any emotion.

"Cut the crap woman." Vegeta grunted earning a glare from his wife. "So." He paused as he glanced over to his older son. "I hope you've kept up your training." He said with a smirk.

"I've trained enough to make you look like a little girl." He said making everyone's jaw drop. He actually had the guts to say that to the crankiest person in the universe.

Vegeta growled at his son's choice of words. "A smartass eh? Let's see how well you do in the gravity room with me."

"Why wait for the gravity room? I can kick your ass here and now." He said with a smirk.

"How DARE you?" Vegeta said as he launched at his son. Kaiser fell into a stance as he unfolded his arms and pushed Brila back but before any of them could make any contact with the other, Gohan appeared between them with his arms stretched out, one arm facing his best friend and the other facing his best friend's father.

"Today is my little brother's birthday. None of you will do anything to ruin it." He said coldly. He then turned to Kaiser. "What is wrong with you? You weren't like this." He said as he shot him a glare. Vegeta listened carefully as he could find something out about his _son_.

Kaiser glared back at Gohan for a few second and then what he did next shocked everyone. He put both his hands on his face and fell on his knees. He put his hands on the floor as he punched the floor creating a small crack. He looked up at everyone with bloodshot eyes.

"E-Everyone…I am so sorry." He said as tears started rolling down his face. Everyone looked at the young Saiyan with a confused expression and wondered what they should do. "I've been separated from you guys for so long that I forgot emotions such as love and care." He said as he slowly got to his feet. He glanced over to his father with tear filled eyes. "I am so sorry dad. It's just that, me coming to Earth without permission was a crime in the otherworld so I had to spend most of my time in H.F.I.L." He said as he earned several gasps. "I was put in the same pit as Cell. He killed me so many times that I lost count." He said as he clenched his fists. "I had to give up my humanity to gain the power needed to destroy Cell. I was finally stronger than him but a hefty price." He paused as he looked down. "I can longer transform into a Super Saiyan. I had to give up my Saiyan genes to absorb negative energy."

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled in disbelief.

"I am so sorry father…" He said weakly.

"H-How could they do something l-like that?" Brila said in disbelief. "You helped Gohan save the Earth and that's the thanks you get?" She snapped.

"H-How could they do this to you?" This time it was Gohan who snapped.

"It was dreadful Gohan." He said as he glanced over to his best friend. "I need you two more than ever now. Please come here." He said as he invited them for a hug. Brila and Gohan did not need to be told twice. They ran into his open arms and gave him comforting words.

"You won't be alone anymore Kaisy. I'll always be there for you. I love you." Brila said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"She's right Kaiser. We're your friends. All of us." He said as he glanced over to the smiling crowd.

"Thanks you two. This means a lot to me." He said as he let them go. He looked over Gohan's shoulder to see two young demi Saiyans. He slowly walked up to them with a smile. This time the two demi Saiyans were still kind of hesitant but they actually wanted him to come over.

"I am so sorry if I scared you two earlier on but believe me, I mean you no harm. You two mean a lot to me." He said as he got on knee. "You too Goten." He said as he ruffled his hand through the Goku lookalike's hair. "What do you two say? Will you give me another chance?" He said as he opened his arms. This time the two demi Saiyans jumped into Kaiser's arms. "There there. It's alright." He said as he started to comfort them. "I am sorry I left you Trunks but I promise, I am never gonna leave you or anyone else ever again." He said as he stood up with the two demi Saiyans who smiled back at him.

"Wow. Looks like I made quite the impression on your brother Gohan." He chuckled.

"I am glad you did. We told him a lot of things about you." Gohan replied.

"I hope you told them all the bad things." He said coldly.

"Bad things?" Gohan asked with a quizzical expression.

"I meant good things." He said with a smile.

"You need to work on your smile more Kaisy. It's not like how it used to be." Bulma said as she frowned.

"Sorry mom. I'll get the hang of it sooner or later." He said as he felt someone looking at him. He scanned the room for the pair of eyes that were glaring at him. There were many eyes that were looking at him but there was one that was glaring at him or studying him carefully. _"It's not Vegeta. It's not Gohan…It's…Piccolo." _He thought to himself as he shot daggers at Piccolo who was slightly startled with the sudden eye contact. Kaiser gave him a smirk that only Piccolo could see.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know what I am thinking? Why is it so difficult for me to buy into his story?" _He thought to himself as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Is there something wrong Piccolo?" Gohan asked snapping the Namekian back to reality. Piccolo jumped slightly that Gohan failed to catch making him oblivious of his mentor's distress.

"No. It's nothing. I have to go back to the lookout." He said as he walked out of the house before any could stop him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaiser asked.

"I am not sure." Gohan said as he rubbed his chin. "Oh well. I guess it's time to eat? Mom, is dinner ready yet?" Gohan said as he glanced over to his mother.

"Y-Yes dear it's ready." The son mother replied as she too escaped her trance. She was too absorbed into poor Kaiser's story. Kaiser put both the demi Saiyans down as he approached his father.

"Dad…" He paused as he gained the shocked Saiyan's attention. "You haven't said anything about me losing my Saiyan powers." He asked nervously.

Vegeta was at loss for words. He didn't know what to say. Should he comfort his son or yell at him for giving up his Saiyan heritage for negative energy? But then again, what choice did he have? It was either kill or be killed. "Just don't stop training." He grunted as he walked over to the dinner table. Kaiser smiled at Brila and Gohan who were listening very closely.

"Veggie isn't all that bad K." Gohan said as he put his arm on Kaiser's shoulder.

"I guess not." Kaiser chuckled.

"You know if he hears you, he'll punch you both." Brila chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours later…<strong>_

The Saiyans had finished their feast and most of the guests had already left. The only guests left were the Briefs family. Krillen and 18 left not too long ago but they left after a lengthy apology from Kaiser which the couple accepted mostly out of fear.

Kaiser sat on the couch with Brila resting her head on his shoulder. He sat silently not making any attempts to make eye contact or conversations with anyone. Gohan thought that it would be best to leave him alone today. Vegeta sat opposite the three young Saiyans as he carefully watched his son's movements. The two demi Saiyan sat on the floor as they played with the gifts Goten received for his birthday. Bulma and Chi Chi were in the kitchen catching up and whatnot.

Brila did not like the silence and decided to start a conversation. It wasn't the best topic but she went ahead anyway. "Hey Kaisy." She said as she nudged his shoulder with her nose.

"Hm?" He replied without making any eye contact.

"You remember that guy at the Cell Games? Hercule Satan?"

"Is that the best topic to talk about Bri?" Gohan asked.

"He's gonna find out some time." She replied.

"Find out what?" He said as he finally made eye contact with Brila.

"Well… he kinda took our credit for beating Cell." Gohan said uneasily. Kaiser looked at him emotionlessly. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"How very human like of him. Not that it matters. I don't need popularity." He said as he opened his eyes. "The world will know my name soon." He continued silently.

"What do you mean by that, brat?" This time it was Vegeta who questioned Kaiser.

"Oh uh what I meant was that I'll kick his butt and become famous for it." He chuckled making all the Saiyans chuckle but Vegeta wasn't fooled. There was something else but he didn't know what.

Just then, Bulma and Chi Chi came out of the kitchen. "It's time to go guys." She said as she earned a groan from Trunks and Goten.

"Do we have to mommy?" Trunks said in his baby like voice.

"Yeah! Do we have to? It's not even that late." Kaiser complained.

"It is 2 AM Kaiser." Gohan said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh. I guess I lost track of time." Kaiser said with a smile. "Well let's get going then." He said as he jumped up from the sofa.

Everyone stepped out of the door and Bulma threw a capsule which materialized into a yellow jet in front of them.

"Mom, what are you doing that for? I can teleport us home remember?" Kaiser said with a smile.

"Oh right. I completely forgot." She chuckled.

"Alright everyone. Grab on." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. "See ya guys around." He said as he waved the Son family goodbye. "I might come around tomorrow G."

"I look forward to it." Gohan replied with a smile.

As everyone grabbed on, Kaiser made preparations to leave but a few seconds past in they still didn't leave. "Uh Kaiser? Why haven't we left yet?" Bulma asked as she stepped forward.

"I-I can't feel grandpa's and grandma's energy. Did they say they were going out anywhere today?" Kaiser asked nervously.

"Oh yeah!" Bulma exclaimed as she slapped her forehead. "They had to go for a meeting. They must've left a while after we did but they should've been back by now though." She said as she thought about where her parents could be.

"Maybe they're at some hotel. It is quite late after all." Brila explained.

"Well that does make sense. Anyway, Kaisy, have us teleport in my lab. You can teleport us where we have all the endangered species." Bulma instructed. Kaiser merely nodded and within an instant they teleported away.

The Son family watched the vacant spot where the Briefs family once stood. A smiled appeared on their face as they were satisfied with the thought that Kaiser had returned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

The Briefs family had teleported in the wildlife part of Capsule Corp. where they were greeted by a few hungry dinosaurs but a glare from Vegeta sent them running.

Bulma provided her son with some clothes she had bought over the two years just in case he came back. Kaiser took them with a smile and made his way to his room. Before he could enter his room, he felt someone walking down the corridor. He looked to his right to see Vegeta walking towards him.

"We'll train tomorrow." He ordered.

"Of course but I need to rest first. A lot happened since I have returned and I need some time to rest but we _will _train tomorrow." Kaiser explained. Vegeta merely nodded and retreated to his room.

Kaiser was about to enter his room but again he felt someone walking down the corridor. This time he looked to his left to see Brila approaching him.

"Go to sleep Brila. It's late." He stated.

"I know but there's something I have to tell you." She said as her cheeks flared up red.

"What is it?"

"It's cold." She said as she made eye contact with him. Kaiser looked at her for a few seconds and then smirked.

"Make sure you dress up warm and cover yourself with an extra blanket or two." He said as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

She stood outside of his room for two whole minutes trying to comprehend the situation. He never said no to this. She concluded that there must be a lot going on in his mind and with that thought, she walked back to her room with a heavy heart.

Inside his room, Kaiser lay there in his bed as he played with the black fang that hung down from his chain that his mother gave him. Kaiser looked out of the window as he studied the crescent shaped moon. His lips curled into a smirk as he closed his eyes. "Soon…" He mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Vegeta woke up at 6 AM for his daily sparring session with Brila. He wanted to train with Kaiser but he decided to give him the rest he _needed._ He made his way to Brila's room only to find her standing outside of his room waiting for him.

"Good morning Vegeta." She greeted politely.

"What's with the fake smile?" He asked as he deciphered her fake smile. She frowned and looked down on the shiny blue tiles.

"Well…I…umm…" She said as she started blushing.

"He didn't let you sleep in his room?" He asked bluntly.

"W-W-What? I-I didn't say t-that."

"But he didn't let you did he?"

"N-No…" She gave up.

"Give the brat some time. He just needs to get used to us…again." He said as he started making his way to the gravity room. Brila merely sighed as she followed Vegeta to the gravity room.

Vegeta stopped in front of the door and pressed a few buttons on the dial. The door opened slowly and what spiked the two Saiyan's curiosity was that the gravity had already been intensified to 200 times Earth's gravity. They walked up to the gravity control panel and tried to investigate.

"Were you in here yesterday, brat?" Vegeta grunted as he looked back at her. He was surprised to see that she was sniffing.

"N-No but what's that smell?" She asked as she covered her nose. Vegeta was too absorbed in why the gravity was already activated that he totally ignored the fact that it smelt like something was dying in here.

Brila walked around the pillar that had all the controls on it and when she reached the other side, she let out an agonizing shriek as she fell on her knees with her hands covering her mouth. Vegeta literally jumped to her side and what he saw sickened him. He too was left wide eyed at this grueling sight.

There lay the severed, scrambled, crushed and bloodied bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and next to them was a message in written from their own blood and it was meant for them and Vegeta knew this meant trouble. The message read. "THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING".

"W-Who could've done this?" Brila whimpered as she read the message. "There's no trace of energy either."

"I am not sure but we must get rid of their bodies before the woman gets here. I'll break the news to her and you go wake up the brat." He said as he shot a ki blast at the two corpses incinerating them. Brila jumped at the sight and proceeded to question him.

"What did you do that for? We could've buried them!" She protested.

"I don't want the woman to look at them like this and besides we have the Dragon Balls." He said calmly as they watched the corpses reduce to ashes. "Go get that piece of scrap metal so you can gather the Dragon Balls but first wake him up and tell him everything." He said as he walked out of the gravity room. "And make it quick."

Brila merely nodded and ran to Kaiser's room as fast as she could without breaking anything and within a couple of seconds she reached his room. She thought that it was not necessary to knock and barged in to find him looking out of the window.

"Can't you knock?" He asked with an annoyed tone as he looked into her eyes to see her bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

She looked back into his eyes as she broke the news to him. She told him about his grandparent's bodies and what had happened to them. She also told him about the message. After all the explaining was done she walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"We have to go get the Dragon Balls to wish them back Kaisy." She said as she let go of him. She was shocked to see his emotionless face. He turned around as he resumed his gaze outside of the window.

"Go get the dragon radar. With the first wish we can bring them back and with the second we can ask the dragon for the identity of the murderer so I can kill him or her myself." He said rather hatefully. Brila didn't say anything, she just turned around and walked towards the door but before she could walk out Kaiser grabbed her hand pulled her close into a hug. She was too shocked to react. One minute he was emotionless and now he wanted a hug?

"I have forgotten emotions Bri. Please don't think ill of me." He said in a cold tone. She patted his back understandingly and smiled at him.

"It's okay. You'll get better soon." She said as she kissed him on his cheek. She was hoping to get one back but the kiss never came. She sighed and stepped away from him. "Get ready. Your mother will be more than devastated. She'll need you." She said as she walked out of the door.

Brila walked towards Bulma's workspace where she kept the dragon radar. On her way there, she passed Bulma and Vegeta's room. She could hear the sounds of sobbing inside of their room. She stopped momentarily as she closed her eyes. She reopened them and ran towards Bulma's workspace.

Upon reaching there, she immediately began her search. She moved the messy paper work and threw some prototypes across the room as she desperately tried to find the dragon radar. She looked for five minutes and she couldn't find it. She wondered if she should ask Bulma but she was not in the proper state of mind to answer her questions. Vegeta was busy with Bulma as he tried to comfort her. Kaiser just came back home yesterday so he wouldn't know, the only other person left was Trunks but he was almost 3 so how would he know? She didn't even know how to approach him.

She just had to ask Vegeta so she ran out of the lab and made her way to Vegeta's room only to find him outside of his room with his back leaning on the wall. He looked at her and saw her hands empty. "Why didn't you get that damn radar?" He hissed.

"I am sorry Vegeta. I couldn't find it. It's not there." She replied.

"Useless." He mumbled under his breath. "I'll go find it myself. Have you woken up the brat yet?" He demanded.

"He was already awake. He's getting ready. I'll go check on him." She said as she turned around to run to his room.

"Wait." Vegeta halted her as he grabbed her shoulder.

"What is it?"She asked as she turned around.

"How did he take it?" He asked silently.

"H-He hardly showed any emotion. I-It's like he wasn't even sad but when I was about to leave he hugged me and said that he had just forgotten how to feel." Brila said as she remembered her conversation with Kaiser.

"I see." He paused as he thought carefully about the lack of emotion his son was showing. "Go check on him.

She nodded at him and ran towards Kaiser's room. She reached his room shortly and this time she decided to knock this time.

"Come in." His voice reached her ears and with that, she opened the door to find him standing in his usual fighting gi. Saiyan gloves and boots with a black gi and a black undershirt with a white sash. It was just like hers but in opposite colors. He looked at her with a rare smile, well, it was rare for him now.

"Did you get the radar?" He asked as he stepped out the door with Brila close behind him.

"No. I couldn't find it. Vegeta has gone himself to find it." She replied.

"I see. Where is Trunks?" He said as he walked into the launch.

"He's still sleeping." She replied as she followed him inside.

"Good. I wouldn't want him to see all this." He said as he opened the fridge. Just then Vegeta stepped into the kitchen with a broken Dragon Radar in his hands and he wasn't too happy. "Y-You broke it?" Kaiser asked in disbelief.

"NO!" He snapped. "I found it broken in the trash can. The one who killed the woman's parents must've known about the Dragon Balls too but what did he get out of this?" Vegeta growled as he crushed the remains of the Dragon Radar.

"That doesn't matter now. We have to be alert now. This new enemy is no joke. He must've been in there when he turned the gravity up to 200 which means he's powerful. We can have mom make a new one once she's able to do so." He said as he looked at his father. "Did any of you check the security cameras? They might have some leads."

Brila and Vegeta looked at each other wondering why either of them didn't check the cameras before.

"That didn't occur to us." Brila said as she bowed her head in shame.

"That's okay. We know now. You go do that and I'll go talk to mom." Kaiser said as he began moving towards his mom's room but his movement came to a halt when the phone rang.

Brila noticed the other two Saiyans not move so she decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello?...GOHAN! We're in trouble…wait slow down…I can barely hear you…WHAT?...oh no…H-Hello? Gohan? Gohan say something! Shit!" She cursed.

"Brila! What happened?" Kaiser exclaimed. "Is Gohan okay?"

"H-He's okay but…"

"BUT WHAT?" Vegeta snapped making her jump.

"We're under attack…" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well this is it for this chapter. I know it's shorter than the previous two but it needs to be like this. Not much action in this chapter but oh well. This chapter might confuse you guys but it'll all make sense in the next to chapter so hang tight. I know I know no power levels either but as I said, it's kinda necessary. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll be updating soon. It's my birthday on the 10<strong>**th****. Yay.**

**Kakun: Yep, he's back.**

**Punkprincess123: Plot device.**

**Ryuzaki1616: There are gonna get more insane as the story goes on.**

**Vegetrunks: Well that remains to be seen. Gohan isn't stronger than Vegeta because he stopped training.**


	25. Chapter 25 It Can't Be

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys! I am back with another awesome chapter. I know that the last chapter confused many people but _**IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT.**_ I purposely did that to raise curiosity and confusion. I wanted to make you guys wonder. My birthday was great. I had tons of fun and got lots of love. All in all, it was awesome. Anyway, here's the chapter. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Video Footage: <strong>"Video Footage"<strong>

Chapter 25

It can't be

"We're under attack?" Vegeta spoke in a confused tone. "By who?"

"What did Gohan say?" Kaiser continued calmly.

"H-He said that someone attacked each and every one of the Z Fighters and beat them to a bloody pulp." She said shocking the two male Saiyans. "Gohan himself got attacked but he was powerful enough to withstand the enemy's power but he couldn't catch his face. Kami house was burnt down. Krillen and 18 were beaten up pretty bad but Master Roshi escaped with minor injuries. Yamcha was attacked but he too wasn't hurt too bad. Tien and Chaotzu were on the brink of death when Gohan found them. They're fine now but oddly enough, this new threat didn't attack the lookout. If he knew the locations of each of us then that person should've attacked the lookout too." She finished as she rubbed her chin.

"Damn it!" Kaiser growled. "All of this happened right under our noses and there was nothing we could do about it." He said as he clenched his fists.

"Why didn't he attack us?" Vegeta hissed. "I wish he did so I can kill him personally."

"He did attack us Vegeta." Brila said silently making the prince shoot daggers at her. "He attacked us yesterday when he killed Mr. and Mrs. Briefs but the more important question is what we should do now?"

"I think we should gather at the lookout." Kaiser said as he folded his arms.

"No." Vegeta grunted.

"What? Why not?" Kaiser replied as he narrowed his eyes at his father.

"That is what our enemy wants. He wants us all to gather at one place so he can destroy us all in one shot." Vegeta continued.

"He's not nearly powerful enough for that." Kaiser growled. "We can take him if he comes there!"

"He managed to fight Gohan." Brila stated. "We don't know what he's capable of."

"She's right brat. As much as I want to kill that guy, I have to think about the woman and Trunks first." Vegeta sighed as he closed his eyes.

Kaiser let out a faint scowl and unfolded his arms. "Very well. What do we do then?"

"Get Kakabrat and his family here." Vegeta said as he opened his eyes. "We need to debrief him."

"Right and who'll get him?" Brila asked.

"You two will." Vegeta said making Kaiser stiffen a little. Vegeta noticed this but ignored it. "You can use your teleportation technique to get them here fast. In the meanwhile, I'll go and check the security cameras and if you encounter the enemy, don't take him or her on alone. Spike your ki so others are aware of your situation."

"That's a well planned out plan Vegeta." Brila said with a smile. Kaiser didn't say anything and just nodded at his father's commands.

"Just get to it." He snorted as he made his way to the security room.

"You ready Kaiser?" Brila said as she put her hand on his shoulder. He merely nodded as he put two fingers on his forehead and within an instant, the two vanished.

Vegeta had reached the security room. It was his first time in there. This room had nothing to do with his training so he didn't care about. There were a lot of rooms he didn't know care about actually. He looked down at the control panel and growled at the thought of how far back Earth was on technology.

He put on yesterdays surveillance footage from the database and skipped to the part where the slaughter began. After a few minutes of skipping, he reached the part he wanted to see. He pressed play and watched as the Briefs couple stepped inside of the gravity room. He turned up the volume so he could hear every word they said.

"**I sure am happy to see you again but why are we here?" **Mr. Briefs asked as he turned around.

"**Oh don't be silly honey. He told us that he had to show us something here." **The bubbly Briefs woman said cheerfully. Vegeta tried to find the person they were talking to but he couldn't see. The pillar was blocking the camera's field of view and he stood behind the pillar.

"**That's right. I had to show you two something." **The voice spoke dark and coldly.

"**What's wrong with your voice dear? Did you catch a cold?" **Mrs. Briefs asked slightly concerned.

"**No. I am perfectly fine but there's a problem with the gravity control." **

"**Really? Bulma just fixed it after Vegeta broke the panel yesterday. What a klutz." **Mr. Briefs chuckled slightly that made his wife laugh a little too. Vegeta had accidently thrown a ki blast at the control panel which caused it go haywire. He focused back at the screen as he did not want to miss a single detail.

"**I see. How very amusing." **The voice chuckled evilly. **"Anyway, I don't need **_**you**_** here. **_**You**_** can check the gravity controls for me." **He said evilly. Vegeta wasn't sure who he was talking to. He concluded that it was probably the woman he had told to leave as she couldn't fix machinery to save her life.

"**Oh that's okay. I am sure that I can make some cookies before you two are done here." **She spoke with the slightest of hesitation.

"**You misunderstood me. What I meant was…" **He paused for a few seconds. **"I don't need you to live anymore." **He said maniacally as he continued to cut the woman in half with what looked like a black rope.

Mr. Briefs stepped back as the cat that sat on his shoulder ran out of the gravity room. His cigar fell out of his mouth as he watched the bloody and severed body of his wife. He started trembling as he looked back up to the murderer. **"W-W-Why?" **He spoke as he fell flat on his back and before he could make any other gesture, both his arms got cut off by that black rope. He let out a yell of agony as he fell back.

The voice laughed maniacally at the sight of blood and severed bodies. **"This is so enjoyable. I love this." **He said evilly as he continued his laughing fit. He ceased his laughter a few moments after a few button clicks were heard. **"Now die." **He said as he pressed another button that intensified the gravity. The gravity went up to 200 times Earth's normal gravity and Vegeta watched as the couple's bodies got crushed under the intense gravity. Blood splattered everywhere and the sounds of bones being broken could be heard too. After a few seconds everything went silent. Vegeta thought that this was the end of yesterday's events but he was wrong. He had the urge to get closer to the screen and when he did, the blood red eyes covered the screen making Vegeta jump back. The eyes were red and full of death. The cold look they had was one Vegeta would never forget. Then the voice spoke the words he had written on the floor. **"This is just the beginning." **He said as he laughed maniacally and continued to write those words down with blood he had shed.

Vegeta thought that this was finally the end but he was wrong _again_. Suddenly someone turned the light off in the security room and without turning around Vegeta could tell that he was not alone in the room. He slowly turned around to find those same eyes. The figure stood in front of the door which was at least 10 feet away from Vegeta but he could see those shimmering red eyes clearly. Vegeta jumped into a stance and glared at his new foe and before he could say anything, the figure broke the silence with an evil laugh.

"I have attacked the heart." He said in a cold tone as he vanished.

Vegeta stood rooted to the spot. It wasn't fear that had him so shocked. It was an indescribable feeling. Someone had managed to approach him without him noticing and he left with saying the most terrifying of words. Vegeta could no longer sense him but then reality struck him. If he couldn't sense him that didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't still here. Vegeta cursed at himself for being so stupid and decided to run as fast as he could to his wife and son but before he could go out, Kaiser came in.

"Dad. Did you find anything? And why are the lights off?" He asked he switched the lights back on only to see Vegeta's bewildered face. "What happened?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"MOVE IT BRAT!" He yelled as he pushed his son out of the way and ran towards Bulma's room. Kaiser watched him run with a quizzical expression but he decided to run after him nonetheless.

Vegeta ran into his room hoping that that red eyed bastard didn't touch his wife and kid. When he could smell fire, his heart dropped to his stomach but he didn't stop just there. Within a micro second he reached the door through which smoke was escaping.

He kicked the door open to find everything on fire. His eyes widened at the sight and he made his way in moving through the fire like it was water. Kaiser was right behind him and he too was shocked and worried but not as much as he should've been.

From the corner of his eyes, Vegeta saw his son shielding himself and his mother with a force field. A proud smirk appeared on his face. He slapped his hands together with enough force to blow the fire out. Kaiser and Vegeta quickly made their way to the rest of their remaining family and stood in front of them like two protective avatars.

"Are you two okay?" Kaiser said as he checked the two for injuries.

"W-We're fine. Thanks to Trunks." She said as she hugged her younger son tightly.

"What happened woman?"

"I d-don't know. I-"

"Someone did this daddy." Trunks spoke silently shocking the two older Saiyans. He had their full attention now and they wanted to know the name or identity of the bastard who dared to attack their family.

"Who was it Trunks?" Kaiser spoke seriously.

"I-I don't know big brother but his eyes were scary. I saw him inside the mirror." He said as he started shivering. The two older Saiyans knew that he meant the reflection but Vegeta knew something no one else did.

"Son." He said as he put his hand on Trunks's head gaining his attention. Trunks looked up to him with a scared expression and Vegeta hated to scare the boy even more but he had to. "Were his eyes red?"

Trunks nodded hesitantly and that moment the Son family came in along with Brila.

"Oh Dende! What happened here?" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Bulma! Are you okay?" She said as she kneeled down next to the blue haired genius. The two women engaged in conversation as Goten ran over to Trunks to comfort him. Gohan and Brila approached Kaiser to ask him about what had happened.

"What happened here? Who did this?"Gohan asked as he stepped closer to Kaiser who was looking at the two young demi Saiyans. One could say that he was almost glaring at them.

"We were attacked by the same person who has been attacking everyone else." Kaiser said emotionlessly.

"B-But how is this possible? We were all right here. How did we not know?" Brila exclaimed.

"I don't know." Kaiser said coolly as he walked over to Vegeta. "You know something we don't?"

"Step outside. You two come as well." He said as he looked over to Gohan and Brila. They gave him a nod and stepped outside of the room.

"Did you check the security cameras?" Kaiser asked as they stepped outside.

"Yes." Vegeta grunted.

"And what did you find?" Brila asked.

"I saw his eyes on screen and in person. Trunks saw them too." He said making the three unaware Saiyans alert.

"What do you mean you saw his eyes on screen _and_ in person?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"He knew where the camera was and showed his eyes to the camera and nothing else. That's the only description I have of him and just as I was going to exit the room, he turned the lights off and stood in the shadows." Vegeta said angrily. "And then he said that he had attacked the heart."

"Attacked the heart? Who's heart?" Brila asked.

"This is all very confusing." Kaiser said as he rubbed his chin. "Gohan, do you have any description of this guy?"

"N-No. I didn't even see his eyes. He kept his distance from me and even with my enhanced vision I couldn't see him. It's like his body was cloaked in something dark."

"I see. He must be wearing dark clothing or something." Kaiser continued.

"I don't think so. They didn't look like clothes to me."

"That doesn't matter now. How is everyone else doing? Surely you must've checked on them."

"Oh yeah. They're all at Korin's tower. I told them not to go to the lookout just yet and if anything happened they should spike their ki."

"Good. Dad, are you sure you didn't see anything else interesting about this guy?"

"No." Vegeta grunted as he looked away.

"Okay then. I am gonna head to Korin's tower and ask the others for any sort of useful information." Kaiser said as he began walking towards the door.

"I already asked them. They don't know much." Gohan called out to him.

"The more I know the better." He said as he opened the door.

"Then take me with you. You shouldn't go alone." Brila said as she jogged towards him. Vegeta watched everything carefully. This wasn't like his son. He wasn't thinking strategically.

"That won't be necessary." He said as he put up his arm signaling her to stay put. "Besides, it's best if you stay here. Trunks needs you." He said with a weak smile. Brila nodded hesitantly and stepped away from him. Kaiser opened the door and flew off with an angry expression on his face.

Gohan turned to Vegeta who had a less than friendly expression on his face. "This isn't like him." He sighed. Vegeta merely scowled at the demi Saiyan and went back into his room to check on his wife and kid.

"That isn't the Kaiser I fell in love with." She said weakly.

"That isn't my best friend." Gohan replied as he looked at her sorrowful face. "Just what happened in the otherworld?"

"Gohan?" She said as she looked down.

"What is it?" He said as he stepped next to her.

"Will he ever turn back to the person he used to be?" She said as she looked up with tear filled eyes. "Will he ever be that nice and selfless person again? I don't think that he even loves me anymore…" She said as she started sobbing.

"I don't know Bri but hey, listen to me." He said as she cupped his hand around her chin as he lifted her face. "We must help him Bri. We don't know what he had to go through. It's not his fault that he is like this." He said as he hugged her.

Brila closed her eyes as she rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. "Thank you Gohan." She said as she squeezed him.

"You are most welcome and please let me go or else you'll crush my bones." He said playfully. Brila laughed a little as she let him go.

Then suddenly, the light turned off. "Woah, who turned off the-" Gohan said as he looked over to where Brila standing but what made him stop were those red eyes behind her. "BRILA WATCH OUT!" He yelled as he pushed her out of the way and he continued with a swift right hook. The figure let his fist hit his forehead but what shocked Gohan was that it had little to no effect because there was no sign of pain. The next thing he knew he was flying though the walls of Capsule Corp. The figure had swatted him away like a fly.

Brila watched in horror as the figure moved closer and closer to her. She quickly got to her feet as Gohan's push was strong enough to make her fall. Vegeta burst into the lounge and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Just before the light reached the red eyed monster, he vanished.

Gohan had made his way back into the lounge and the first thing he did was that he turned the lights back on. The three Saiyans looked at each other with bewildered expressions. Vegeta didn't need to ask them about what had happened. He could tell that they were in big trouble.

"This guy is way too strong." Gohan said as he rubbed his cheek. "He swatted me away like I was nothing and the worst part is that I punched him as hard as I could on his face and he didn't even move or show any sign of pain." He continued in despair.

Vegeta knew one way to counter these attacks but it was risky at the same time. "You two." He commanded. The two young Saiyans looked at the prince with the same bewildered expression. "Transform into Super Saiyans. This coward always attacks when it's dark. This way we will have light but make sure you don't generate a lot of energy because you'll still be expending your energy. We don't know for how long we'll have to stay in state." He said with a worried expression. "We should all stay in the same place…for now." Vegeta said as he walked back in his room.

Gohan and Brila both transformed into Super Saiyans and followed the worried Saiyan prince back into his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Korin's Tower…<strong>_

"How's your arm honey?" 18 asked Krillen as she carefully placed a pack of ice on his arm.

"It's much better now." He said as he smiled at his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine." She said with a rare smile.

"Master Korin." Tien spoke demanding the cat's attention. "How exactly did you run out of senzu beans?"

"For the tenth time, I don't know. I could swear that I had some day before yesterday and when I checked in the morning, they were all gone." Master Korin replied wearily. "I know you guys hurt but give me some time. These things take time to grow."

Tien clenched his fists as he too was powerless against this new foe. He was too fast for the three eyed man to see. He looked down in his lap where he saw Chautzu's injured body. His right arm had literally been torn of his body but luckily Gohan had found the two just in time.

Just then, Kaiser landed in front of everyone. All of them stiffened at his arrival. He glared down at every single life form present in the tower.

"Please hang tight everyone." He said sternly. "These are tough times but we must stay strong." He said as he walked over to Tien. He kneeled down in front of him and inspected Chautzu's bloody body. "He's barely hanging in there. Why haven't you guys eaten any senzu beans?" He asked as he looked around.

"Master Korin ran out…somehow." Krillen said uneasily.

"Funny…so did we." Kaiser said under his breath. "He won't live for long." Kaiser said as he glanced back to Tien who nodded weakly. "Should I or will you do it?" He said bluntly.

"Do what?" Tien asked wide eyed. He couldn't be possibly asking for either of them to kill Chaotzu.

"Put him out of his misery."

"How dare you?" He growled as he put Chaotzu aside and stood up glaring down at the emotionless Saiyan. "How could you even say such a thing?"

"I am being reasonable. Why do you want him to live on in pain?"

"KAISER! That's enough." Yamcha growled as he stepped next to Tien.

Kaiser growled at them both and sent them a glare that ran shivers down their spines. "I am sorry." He said as he closed his eyes. "I may have spoken out of line. I forgot how important…bonds are." He said as he clenched his fists. He turned around and walked towards the edge of the tower. "I came here to check on you guys to make sure you're alright. I have completed my task and now I shall be going home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kami's Lookout…<strong>_

Piccolo sat inside in of the rooms of the lookout. He couldn't get the whole incident with Kaiser out of his mind and these attacks were starting to worry him greatly. Paranoia had gotten to him and he kept asking himself the same question over and over again. 'Was Kaiser really Kaiser?'

It just didn't make sense to Piccolo. He knew about the laws of the otherworld. Normally it isn't allowed for a dead person to go the world of the living without permission but what Kaiser did was heroic and noble then why did he get such a harsh punishment? And how was he able to get that negative energy? And how on Earth did he lose his Saiyan powers?

None of this made sense to him but to clear his conscious, he asked Dende for, 'The Book of Souls'. That book had the records of every person who had ever lived on this Earth. Whether he or she was from this planet or not was irrelevant to this book. It had a mind of its own and automatically recorded the deaths of every person.

This book was huge and there wasn't a number to its pages either. You could only search via alphabets. He opened section K and traced his finger through the pages and finally found his name.

"Kaiser Vegeta Briefs." He whispered. "Let's see if you're really who you say you are." He said quietly.

He gulped as he slowly looked to the right side of the page. It would either say 'dead' or 'alive'. His eyes widened at what he saw next. _"Impossible…" _He thought to himself. The book said that he was alive AND dead. Out of nowhere, Piccolo felt someone outside of the room. He looked at the door with wide eyes and he started trembling. He couldn't recognize this ki signature and he could feel like he was dying inside. He was actually frightened of the person on the other side of the door.

He slowly got to his feet and walked slowly over to the door. He reached the door and he could still feel the unknown ki signature on the other side. He slowly grabbed the door handle as he took a deep breath. He then jerked the door open and what he saw next shocked him to the core. A pair of red eyes was glaring at him but that wasn't the only thing he could see. He was able to study the rest of him too. Realization struck him like thunder as all of his questions were answered.

"I-It all m-makes s-s-sense now! I know who you are!" Piccolo said as he took a step back. He saw a smirk appear on the enemy's face and his fist moved forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Gohan jumped up from the couch as he sensed Piccolo's ki rise and then fall within a couple of seconds. Brila and Vegeta were aware of this too and were about to engage in conversation when Kaiser flew in through the window.

"Kaiser! The lookout is under attack!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I know. I just sensed it." He said as he landed next to his best friend. "Dad! What are your orders?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Damn it all to hell. I'll stay here. You three, go to the lookout." He growled.

"But Dad, shouldn't I stay?" Kaiser protested.

"No! I'll be fine. Just hurry up. You can't let that Namekian brat die or else we can kiss the Dragon Balls goodbye." He said uneasily.

The three of them gave Vegeta a nod and flew out of the window. Vegeta sat back down next to his wife who looked at him with great concern. Goten and Trunks were beginning to feel the magnitude of the situation and thus did not make any noise. Chi Chi sat there uneasily and just wished that Goku could've been here.

Trunks looked at his parents with great concern but then his eyes fell onto something shiny. He tilted his head slightly to further investigate and what he saw were two red orbs. Realization struck him and he knew what they were. In the dark corners of the room stood the person with red eyes.

"DADDY! BEHIND YOU!" He yelled but it was too late. Before Vegeta could turn around, a hand went through his chest narrowly missing his heart. He coughed up blood and jumped out of his Super Saiyan form as he fell on the floor. Then suddenly the light went off and all that could be heard were screams from the women and children. They watched the red eyed monster that had taken out the strongest person in the universe in just one hit and then suddenly the light had been restored in the room but the murderer was nowhere in sight.

Then from the corner of his eyes, Trunks saw the figure standing at the entrance of the room and upon seeing him, tears ran down streaming his face and he started trembling and then he asked the obvious question.

"W-W-Why?" He said making the others look in the direction he was looking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Kami's Lookout…<strong>_

Gohan had just recovered Piccolo's bloody body. He wasn't dead but he had been rendered useless because his bones had been reduced to dust. Brila had found Dende who was fine but at a hefty price. Mr. Popo had sacrificed himself for the Guardian of Earth.

Gohan and Brila had checked Korin's Tower to make sure no one was hurt but there was no one there. All that could be seen was the blood that had been shed around the tower. There was blood on the pillars, barrels and the floor. Brila and Gohan wanted to find them but they had to find Dende first. The two put Dende and Piccolo in a safe location in the deepest section of the lookout.

Kaiser was supposed to come with them but he really wanted to go back home to protect his family. Gohan and Brila allowed this as they thought that the two of them would be sufficient enough to rescue Dende.

They came back up and looked at the damage. The tiles were all chipped and there were several large holes in the lookout.

"He finally struck." Gohan hissed. "But why now?

"I don't know but-" Before she could finish, she saw a huge energy ball approaching them fast. They were not ready for this but in the nick of time, Kaiser appeared and kicked the energy ball into space.

"Be alert you two!" Kaiser said as he landed next to Gohan and Brila.

"Thanks Kaiser but what are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going back to check on your family." Gohan asked.

"I did. Dad sent me back."

"Dende is alive and so is Piccolo but he killed Mr. Popo." Brila said with a tone of sadness.

"Piccolo…is still alive?" Kaiser asked with a serious expression.

"Y-Yes." Brila replied and before anything else could be said, the tiles under them exploded making the three Saiyans jump in different directions.

Gohan appeared out of the smoke and saw Brila with a grazed arm. "You okay Bri?" He said as he kneeled down next to her.

"I am fine but where's—GOHAN! BEHIND YOU!" She shrieked as a deadly energy ball approached them without warning. Gohan knew there was no time to dodge so he shielded Brila with his back as the blast exploded on his skin. Brila closed her eyes on impact and felt herself fly in all directions after Gohan got hit.

She slowly opened her eyes to find a bloody Gohan next to her. The skin on his back had been blasted off his body revealing his spinal cord. He was in terrible condition but he was still alive.

"Oh no…GOHAN!" She cried as she moved his hair away from his face.

"B-Brila…"He whispered in her ear.

"G-Gohan?" She looked up as she saw him with his eyes barely open. He lifted his arm and pointed at something in front of him.

"R-Run…" He whispered as he fell unconscious.

Brila looked at the direction Gohan had pointed his finger at and when she did, she felt like dying. It just didn't make sense to her. "I-It c-c-c-can't be…" She said as she slowly stood up. "B-B-But w-w-why?" She asked the person who was standing in front of her.

It was the person with the red eyes but this time, he was standing in broad daylight for everyone to see. That monster laughed maniacally as he glared at her with his red eyes. His skin was tanned and he wore all too familiar clothes and he also had a black tail.

"I have successfully attacked _his _heart." He said as he ceased his laughing fit. "Now prepare for my wrath. Prepare for…HELL KAISER'S WRATH!" He yelled as flames and lightening engulfed the skies.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Vegeta Super Saiyan (Suppressed): 6,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan (Suppressed): 5,500,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan (Suppressed): 5,000,000,000

Piccolo (With Weights): 600,000,000

Hell Kaiser (Heavily Suppressed): 6,500,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think it got rid of some of the confusion. We have finally surpassed the 6500 hit mark. Yay! Well I got nothing else to say so yeah, please review.<strong>

**Ryuzaki1616: Here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

**BlackArch011: I am really glad that you like this fic and don't worry about your English. It's not a big deal. What matters is that you reviewed. **

**Kakun: You have a few reasons in this chapter. The other reasons will be in the next chapter.**

**LycosTamer: Ahaha, yes I missed you Teacon. It's about time actually haha. Yes, new enemy. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Vegetrunks: I am aiming for that and some of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the others in the next.**

**Punkprincess123: I am glad you're liking it.**


	26. Chapter 26 For Him

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I am back with another quick update. Yes, I know I am awesome. No need to tell me. Okay you know what, go ahead and say it. Haha anyway, Hell Kaiser is back. Now most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I must tell you again, please check out the poll on my profile and the other fic that I have uploaded. Please enjoy and please review.

_**COMPETITION NOTICE: WHOEVER WILL BE THE 105**__**TH**__** REVIEWIER WILL GET TO PLAY A SMALL PART IN THIS STORY. I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT THAT PART WILL BE OR WHAT YOUR CHARACTER WILL DO BUT WHAT I CAN TELL YOU IS THAT YOUR CHARACTER WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE SOON. I WILL SEND A MESSAGE TO HIM OR HER ASKING THEIR NAME OR WHAT NAME THEY WOULD LIKE TO USE FOR THIS FIC.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

For Him

"H-Hell Kaiser?" Brila said with wide eyes. "I know you…you're his dark side."

"That is correct." He said with an evil smirk. "Finally I can drop this good guy act. It was making me sick."

"B-But how are you still alive? Kaiser killed you!" She cried.

"Ah yes. Everyone thought that I had died and for a while so did I." He paused as he put his hand on his stomach. "Kaiser drilled a hole in my stomach which should've killed me but at the last moment, I took all the negative energy I could gather and went back in his mind." He said as he smirked at the sight of Brila's bewildered face. "I stayed there without making any sign of existence. I recovered and since I was part of Kaiser _again_, I got stronger as he trained in the otherworld and since that happened, I could work out my plan to escape his body _and_ the otherworld."

"I-Is Kaiser still-"

"Yes. He's still alive. Alive as in existent. I couldn't kill him even if I tried. There were other…obstacles." He said as he scowled at the thought of Bardock and Lila. "My plan was complicated. Kaiser uses a lot of energy attacks and he manipulates them in different shapes and sizes. To do that, you must use your mental energy and that is where I was. I was in the mental part of his mind and so with each energy attack I poured some of my existence into his energy attacks without him or anyone else noticing and even if not all of my existence was at one place, I was still able to get stronger as he got stronger. I gathered myself in the deepest pit of H.F.I.L where no one could detect my existence and when I was fully out of his body, the easy part came in, me teleporting out of the otherworld."

"How didn't anyone notice you getting out of there?" Brila asked as she had regained her composure.

"Silly girl. Kaiser is still dead." He said with an evil smirk. "I wasn't marked as dead because I was never fully alive. I was still a part of Kaiser and when I completely left his body, I became my own person. I became a new entity. You can say that Hell Kaiser had been born but then the fun part came along; you people." He said as he pointed at the female Saiyan.

"I changed my appearance and became exactly like Kaiser. I made that dramatic entrance to make it look like I had just arrived but the truth is that I had arrived hours before." He said with another evil smirk. "I waited for you to leave Capsule Corp. and then I killed those old fools. I acted so differently from your Kaiser because it made me sick to be even nice let alone compassionate. It straight out sucks and I behaved that way because that is who I really am. I made up that story of me being sentenced to H.F.I.L because that would be the only thing to explain my behavior. Anyway, I also teleported to the Son household before you people arrived there. I needed to know how powerful Gohan was and I was surprised to see Goten there. I didn't know of his existence before I got there."

"When you said, 'I have attacked the heart', you meant that you attacked Kaiser's heart right?"

"Clever girl. Yes that is correct. I could've defeated Vegeta or Gohan if they were to fight me separately but taking them on together was not something I could accomplish."

"Then why didn't you kill me? I am not even a Super Saiyan 2?" Brila growled at him.

"I'll tell you that in the end." He said as he shot daggers at her. "The only one who seemed to catch on to my true identity was Piccolo and honestly, I underestimated his intelligence because he resorted to something I had no knowledge of but that comes later." He paused as he folded his arms. "When everyone went to sleep, I got to work by attacking every Z-Fighter. I didn't kill any of them on purpose. I did it because it amused me but most of them are dead anyway." He said as he remembered killing Chaotzu, Tien, Yamcha and Yajirobe.

Brila gritted her teeth as she was now fueled by rage and loss. "Y-You'll pay for this." She said as she jumped into a stance.

"Woah calm down." He said as he held both his arms up. "Let me tell you the rest of my…_adventures_." He said with an evil smirk. "After attacking them all, I destroyed all the senzu beans at Capsule Corp. and at Korin's tower. When Vegeta had finished watching the video, I teleported into the room and just as he was about to make his move, I teleported out of the room and entered as Kaiser. Remember when I told you guys that I was gonna go check what Vegeta was doing? And just before meeting up with Vegeta, I went to his room and set it on fire and let Trunks see my eyes. That is what I did then. My original plan was to gather you all at the lookout so I could destroy you all there but Vegeta was also smarter than I thought. He knew what I wanted and he prevented it."

"When Gohan said that you were engulfed in something dark, you said they were dark clothes but it was negative energy wasn't it?"

"Bingo."

"You tried to avoid the conversation because it could've led back to you."

"Ding ding. We have a winner." He laughed earning a glare from the female Saiyan. "I wanted to go to Korin's Tower because I wanted to go to the lookout to visit Piccolo so I could get rid of him. I also wanted to kill Dende but that fat genie came in my way and I was running out of time so I decided to let him live and right after I left Korin's Tower I teleported back home and attacked Gohan and just as Vegeta came out of the room I teleported to the lookout."

"What do you mean?" She cried angrily.

"Hm?"

"You attacked me too!"

"Wrong. I only attacked Gohan. I wasn't going to hurt you." He said making her growl out of frustration. "After attacking the lookout, I teleported back home at the same time Piccolo's ki took a huge dive after I reduced his bones to dust." He said with a smirk. "Then the three of us made our way to the lookout and that was when I told you two that I should go back home to check on my family." He said with a malicious grin.

Brila's face turned white and her heart dropped to her stomach. "D-Did you k-kill them?"

"Sadly…no. I was going to kill Vegeta but at the last moment Trunks alerted him of my presence and he dodged at the last second but he has been rendered useless. I was aiming for his heart but I missed because he moved at the last second. I beat up the rest but I didn't kill them but they will die soon anyway." He said with a smirk. Brila clenched her fists angrily as she waited impatiently for him to finish his story.

"I didn't kill them because I was running out of time again so I teleported to the lookout and planted a ki blast right under where you guys were standing and then I teleported into the ozone layer and shot a ki blast that I kicked away and then I let that ki blast explode underneath us and then finally I shot another ki blast that I thought would've killed Gohan but I was wrong. "He said as he glared at Gohan's limp body. "He's a tough bastard."

"That blast could've killed me too!" She cried in frustration.

"Incorrect. Gohan would've shielded you no matter what and that ensured your survival." He said calmly. "What surprised me is that Piccolo found out who I was as soon as he saw me. He looked into a book called the 'Book of Souls'. That book allowed the person to see whether a person is dead or alive but that was only for this planet. The book said that Kaiser was dead and alive. Kaiser is dead and I am alive so all in all, I am still Kaiser…sadly." He said as he folded his arms again. "And now here we are. Now I shall tell you why you haven't died in these events. The answer is simple. Kaiser loves you more than anything else in the multiverse and sadly, that emotion was so powerful that it placed a spell on him and me as well."

"S-Spell?"

"A spell that would not allow either of us to kill you." He said with a scowl.

"_He really loves me that much?" _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"But don't misunderstand me. Just because I can't kill you does not by any means mean that I won't hurt you." He said with an evil grin. "I will destroy that pretty face of yours." He said as he finally got into a stance.

Brila gritted her teeth at him and also jumped into her stance as she powered up to her maximum. Hell Kaiser surrounded himself in negative energy that created a dark cloak around him. Brila surrounded herself in golden light that came with the transformation.

She launched herself at Hell Kaiser and started off with a right hook. Before her fist could connect, Hell Kaiser caught her by her wrist. She gritted her teeth and continued with a left hook but that too was caught. What surprised Hell Kaiser was that she gave him a smirk and then she continued to shoot a ki blast out of her mouth that stunned him enough to let her go. She jumped back and charged up two energy balls in her hands. She placed her hands together and yelled out, "FINAL FLASH!"

The beam struck him and Brila saw him stay rooted. She wasn't that optimistic to think that she had killed him but she was confident enough that her attack had hurt him. As the smoke vanished, Hell Kaiser appeared undamaged and the worst part was that he had a smirk on his face. Brila took a step back in disbelief. Not even Vegeta could just stand there and take the attack without taking any damage. Just how powerful is he?

"Is that the best you can do? You're pathetic." He hissed as he vanished from sight. Brila enhanced her senses of sight and sound so she could locate him before getting hurt.

"Even your senses are weak." He whispered in her ear making her jump and step back. He had teleported behind her without her knowing and he could've attacked her but he chose not to. He wanted to toy with her before he rendered her useless.

She clenched her fists and spiked her energy. "STOP TOYING WITH ME!" She cried as she jumped at him destroying the tiles underneath her feet. He smirked at her and jumped over her. She stopped in her tracks and dashed upwards at him with an uppercut. He caught her fist and landed a devastating kick on her stomach making her go through the lookout. She tried to ignore the pain but it was too much. She regained her composure as she came out of the other end of the lookout and as she decided to fly back to her enemy but before she could make those movements, Hell Kaiser appeared in front of her.

"I could've hit you harder but I don't want to kill you so do me a favor and stop fighting." He said sternly.

Brila growled at him and launched at him with another right hook which he sidestepped and then he drove his knee into her gut making her spit blood. She put both her hands on her stomach and fell out of the sky. Hell Kaiser caught her halfway through her fall and threw her back on the lookout. She let herself drop on the cold chipped tiles. She slowly lifted herself on one knee and when she looked up, Hell Kaiser stood in front of her with an evil smirk. He then shot out a small ki blast that she barely managed to dodge but her worries weren't over just there because he stepped behind her and karate chopped her from behind that sent her rolling across the lookout. The friction had managed to burn and cut her skin but she still didn't give up. She got back to her feet.

"Why do you resist? What are you fighting for?" He asked curiously.

"I am fighting for Kaiser's honor." She said making him sneer at her. "He sacrificed himself for this planet and its people. I'll fight for him till my last breath!" She yelled as she jumped at him again only to be swatted away by right hook that planted her injured body on the floor.

He picked her up by her collar and said, "You. Are. Weak." He said as he threw her across the lookout.

"You are fighting for the wrong person." He sneered at her. "He is also weak and pitiful. He sacrificed himself for _this?" _

Brila laughed at him weakly making him growl in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"Says the guy who attacked us like a coward." She said only to be kicked across her angelic face.

"Stupid girl." He spat. "My motives are none of your concern. Kaiser is the one who is a coward. He couldn't face Cell like a man and helped Gohan to kill him while he hid behind him." He hissed.

"Shut up…" She said weakly as she got to her feet.

"He's the one who attacked his father who's light years behind him in strength and speed. He killed him over and over because he was being a stuck up brat!"

"SHUT UP!" She cried.

"Now he's sitting in the otherworld not giving two shits for any of you!" He yelled back.

"You're lying! He thinks of us every day! You don't know anything because you don't know those feelings!" She cried as she shot a few energy blasts at him who deflected them back to her. She barely managed to jump out of the way but she was then back handed back to the ground but this time she landed on her feet.

"Those are all assumptions! All he has been doing is training!" He said as he appeared in front of her with another backhand that she managed to avoid by jumping back.

"He has been training so he can protect us without sacrificing himself. You don't know that because you don't feel emotions like love! He loves us and that is why I fight!" She said as she felt a sudden surge of adrenaline. She felt herself fill up with energy and she saw a look of worry in Hell Kaiser's red eyes. "I FIGHT FOR KAISER!" She said as she began powering up. The light she was emitting made Hell Kaiser shield his eyes because even for him, it was too damn bright.

She yelled at the top of her lungs as thunderbolts surrounded her. Her energy began to spike making the top part of her hair stand up all spiky and the hair that ran down her back stood up too but not as much as the top part of her hair. Her muscles expanded slightly and the look in her eyes changed too. Unlike Gohan and Kaiser, she was pissed. Those two looked very calm and stern when they transformed but not her. She was going to make him pay. She ceased her yell and shot daggers at the one who tainted the name of the person she loved.

"Shit…I didn't take this into account." He muttered to himself. "Well. You have impressed me but you're still no match for me.

Brila growled angrily and launched her Super Saiyan 2 self at Hell Kaiser. The floor under her exploded and within a micro second she appeared in front of him and unleashed a fury of punches that Hell Kaiser managed to dodge and/or block. He then caught her last punch and threw her in the sky but Brila reversed his grapple and threw him in the sky instead. She quickly followed him with a right hook but he used the Instant Transmission to teleport behind her to knock her back to the ground. She bounced off the ground and drove her fist into his gut. He ignored the pain and shot a few ki blasts at her which she deflected into space. He then rushed at her with blinding speed as he delivered a roundhouse kick across her face that sent her flying but she quickly regained her balance and rushed back to him with an uppercut but at the last moment he dodged and locked his fingers together and hammered her with brute force. The force was strong enough to send her crashing through the sound barrier but she wasn't done there yet. She shot a few ki blasts as a distraction. He dodged them all but he failed to dodge Brila's kick that connected with the side of his ribcage. He growled in pain but then he smirked at her as he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him and then he punched her face with devastating force that sent her crashing down.

She gritted her teeth as she was starting to lose feeling in her arms and legs. She wiped the blood that escaped her mouth and lifted herself up. Hell Kaiser landed in front of her with a smirk.

"I must say, you've impressed me. This is actually fun." He said as he folded his arms.

"Y-You haven't w-won yet." She said as she slowly took a stance.

"You are strong. I'll give you that but you're by no means a threat to me. The only threat to me was Vegeta but he has been dealt with. I wouldn't consider Gohan a threat because he is not as smart or efficient as Vegeta is but YOU…" He said as he laughed evilly. "You are not even that strong."

"I know one more person who is more than just a threat." She said with a weak smirk. Hell Kaiser raised an eyebrow as he leaned his head forward.

"Who?" He asked in a quizzical tone.

"Kaiser himself." She said as she fell on one knee. He growled at her and then he drove his knee into her gut making her spit even more blood. She got on her knees as she he held her stomach in pain. She coughed uncontrollably and then she fell out of her Super Saiyan 2 form. She then fell on her stomach on the cold tiles that made her wince in pain. A few tears escaped her eyes as her head was filled with the thoughts of her failing. "I am s-s-so sorry Kaiser…" She said she started sobbing.

"Stupid girl." He spat. "KAISER IS NOT COMING BACK!" He yelled angrily.

"You sure about that?" A calm voice spoke from behind. Hell Kaiser quickly turned around and what he saw next left him wide eyed and before he could do anything, he was punched into space.

Brila couldn't move an inch thanks to her broken and tired body. She couldn't even recognize the voice because none of her senses were working too well. She felt herself being picked up by someone. She looked up but the sunlight blocked her view. The figure teleported himself and Brila inside the lookout where Dende was healing Piccolo's wounds.

"Dende." The voice spoke making Dende jump and when he turned around he was more scared than ever. Hell Kaiser stood in front of him with Brila barely alive in his arms but…where are his red eyes? Where is his black tail and how was he a Super Saiyan 2? Then it suddenly hit him but before he could speak, someone else spoke for him.

"I-It's about t-time you s-showed up…" Piccolo said under his breath as he lifted his broken body up from the bed. Brila heard Piccolo's words and focused her vision on the person holding her but she still couldn't see him properly. "Set her down here." He offered as he sat on the floor. The figure put her down on the bed and vanished. He reappeared with Gohan in his arms and set him down next to her.

He glanced over to Dende and said, "Heal them and then go find the others with Piccolo. They also require medical attention. After you're done with that, start collecting the Dragon Balls." The voice commanded. Dende nodded and started healing the two injured Saiyans. Just as the figure began walking out of the door, another voice halted him.

"It's good to have you back…Kaiser." Piccolo spoke with a rare smile. At the mention of his name, Brila's eyes snapped open and when she looked to her right she saw Kaiser standing right in front of the door. Her heart had momentarily stopped when he made eye contact with her. She didn't say anything and he too remained silent. He slowly walked back to her and kneeled down in front of the bed. He removed the glove off his right hand and put it on her cheek.

"K-Kaiser? Is that...really you?" She asked as her eyes filled up with tears. Her heart was pounding because he still didn't have a smile on his face.

Finally, he smiled at her lovingly and said, "Yeah Bri. It's me." He said as he kissed her on her cheek. She got the smile she had been craving for. After almost 3 years, she felt his touch, his presence and his goodness. "I'll be back soon. I must take care of this." He said as he stood up but Brila latched onto his hand not wanting to let go.

"Bri, I must go."

Brila bit her lip and said, "Fine but promise me that you will come back." She said weakly.

"I promise." He replied with another loving smile. She smiled back at him and let go of his arm. He put two fingers on his forehead and remembered the conversation he had with his mother and father in the otherworld.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

"**I am glad that you're here. There's something very important we have to tell you." She said as she moved closer to Bardock.**

"**What is it?" He asked as he looked at the two with a quizzical expression.**

"**Well you see while you were gone training, King Yenma had summoned us and gave us an update on your recovery." She replied happily.**

"**Awesome! What did he say?" He asked with wide grin.**

"**He says that you'll be able to go back tomorrow or the day after." Bardock continued. Kaiser's eyes started shimmering in delight and he threw a fist in the air to show his happiness.**

"**I am glad you're happy honey and guess what, there's more." She said with a loving smile.**

"**MORE? Tell me!" He begged.**

"**As a form of gratitude for saving the planet, King Yenma will bring you back to life himself. Your friends won't need to wish you back with the Dragon Balls." She said as she patted her sons head.**

**Kaiser tackled his mother and hugged her as hard as he could. She looked at him with a smile and looked up to Bardock who also had a rare smile on his face.**

"**I am coming home…everyone." He whispered with a smile on his face.**

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

><p>He reopened his eyes and teleported to the top of the lookout. There he saw Hell Kaiser waiting for him patiently. Kaiser smirked at his evil counterpart who was shooting daggers from his eyes.<p>

"You were waiting for me?"

"I couldn't risk blowing this place up. I could've killed her and there was no other effective way of approaching you." He hissed.

"I can't sense several familiar energies." Kaiser said as his eyes widened.

"That's because I killed them. I failed to kill other significant people. Significant to you I mean." He said evilly. Kaiser glared at him with his teal eyes. He was shaking in anger but he needed to think reasonably.

"So you attacked the people closest to me as an act of revenge?" Kaiser growled.

"That's right. I attacked your heart."

Kaiser identified the people that his counterpart killed. "What will you do now?"

"I'll kill you and then kill everyone else." Hell Kaiser shot back.

"You are so pathetic." He said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"You kill without any reason and quite frankly, I don't even know why you want revenge."

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"Yeah, and you almost killed me and then you would've gone on to kill others." He paused. "I just stopped you from doing the wrong thing."

"I don't need a reason. "He snapped. "I am evil reincarnated. I kill when I want!" He yelled as he took a stance.

"And that is why you will die and remain dead for all eternity. You killed my grandparents, you killed some of my friends, you almost killed my family and you beat Brila to the brink of death." He said as he clenched his fists gritted his teeth. "Now you will suffer MY WRATH!" He yelled as thunderbolts and flames surrounded him.

"NO! YOU WILL SUFFER HELL KAISER'S WRATH!" He yelled as black lightening and black flames surrounded him.

The two let out a war cry and launched themselves at each other creating large craters under their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Brila Super Saiyan: 15,500,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2: 73,500,000,000

Hell Kaiser: 90,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2: 90,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yeah I know, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter but believe me people; they have to be like this. They will get longer though. I can only include that many things in one chapter but look at it this way, I updated within a day. You gotta give me props for that. Anyway, I hope this chapter cleared up all the confusion and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Well then, until next time.<strong>

**Vegetrunks: Thanks man. Yeah, I don't think I'll bring in the Buu Saga any time soon. I think I'll add some new stuff.**

**LycosTamer: I know how you feel Teacon. I tend to read my chapters when I upload them and see how I feel about them haha. **

**Kakun: That's okay. It was to be expected.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I really appreciate that. Thank you very much.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Choices We Make

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I see that you guys have been voting on my poll. Well some of you guys ahaha. So most of you want me to write a DBZ fic next and not the Naruto fic. Well I am gonna be honest here, I actually wanted you guys to vote for the Naruto fic because over the days, I have been getting so many ideas. Not that I don't have any for the DBZ one or I could start work on both of them simultaneously. Well that's in the future. Here's chapter 27 so please enjoy and review.

_**Notice: There's a poll on my profile so please vote and check out my other fic too.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

The Choices We Make

"Now you will suffer MY WRATH!" Kaiser yelled as thunderbolts and flames surrounded him.

"NO! YOU WILL SUFFER HELL KAISER'S WRATH!" He yelled as black lightening and black flames surrounded him.

The two let out a war cry and launched themselves at each other creating large craters under their feet. Kaiser started off with a planet busting right hook that Hell Kaiser dodged and continued with his own right hook that Kaiser slapped away but he was then kicked in the gut and he was about to be hammered by Hell Kaiser but at the last moment Kaiser used the Instant Transmission and vanished before Hell Kaiser could break his back.

Kaiser appeared from above and rammed Hell Kaiser with earth shattering force that sent him flying but he stopped before he could make contact with the chipped tiles of the lookout. He looked back up to find Kaiser rushing towards him. Hell Kaiser dodged at the last moment and Kaiser went straight through the lookout but as soon as he came out of the other end, he blitzed his way back, splitting the lookout in two.

Hell Kaiser was waiting for him one hundred feet above the lookout and as soon as he saw the golden fighter approach him he shot several dark ki blasts at his direction. Kaiser slapped each of them away but he couldn't slap Hell Kaiser fist that drove into his back. Kaiser ignored the pain and returned his fist with a roundhouse kick. Hell Kaiser growled at him and launched himself at his pure hearted counterpart with a left hook.

Kaiser smirked at him and launched himself at his evil counterpart with a right hook. The two fists connected creating a shockwave that destroyed most of the lookout. Kaiser jumped back as he began to get worried. Gohan, Brila, Piccolo and Dende were still inside but he was quickly relieved when he sensed their ki miles away from here. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice them leave and now he was so distracted on their safety, he didn't notice Hell Kaiser behind him but when he did, it was too late.

Hell Kaiser punished him with kick to the side of his ribs that sent him crashing through the floating rubble of the lookout. Kaiser landed on his back on one of the platforms that remained intact.

"Distracted?" Hell Kaiser said with a smirk as he teleported in front of the slightly injured Saiyan.

"_Was _distracted." He corrected him as he lifted himself up. "Enough talk." He said as he exploded in golden energy and blitzed himself in front of Hell Kaiser and unleashed a fury of punches.

Hell Kaiser found it difficult to parry his attacks because fighting a Super Saiyan 2 was not easy, at all. He caught his last fist and threw him upwards and then he quickly followed him with a fury of punches of his own. Kaiser parried them all with his own attacks but occasionally he would get hit by some of Hell Kaiser's punches. At the last moment, he found an opening and drove his knee into his evil counterpart's gut that ceased his barrage of fists. Kaiser followed that up with an uppercut that sent Hell Kaiser flying. Kaiser used that as an opportunity and used his Instant Transmission to meet his evil counterpart on the other end and then he continued with bicycle kick and then he used the Instant Transmission to kick him back up and then he finished it up with one of his signature attacks. "BURNING ATTACK!" He yelled as he made certain hand movements and shot a huge yellow ki blast.

Hell Kaiser made sense of his surroundings and then he noticed the destructive ki blast making its way to him. He growled and evaded by jumping out of the way but that wasn't a very good idea as Kaiser 's fist met his face that sent him flying through the sound barrier but Hell Kaiser ignored the pain and shot a few ki blasts at Kaiser. Kaiser parried those ki blasts with his own but his strategic victory was short lived as Hell Kaiser appeared behind him and roundhouse kicked Kaiser on his face that sent him flying through the sound barrier. Hell Kaiser teleported behind and continued with a left hook that Kaiser teleported out of. Kaiser appeared above him and he was about to kick his head off but Hell Kaiser mimicked his counterpart's strategy and teleported below him with a right hook that was aimed to kill him. Kaiser had enough of running and parried his evil counterpart's fist with a fist of his own.

Upon connecting, a thunderous sound could be heard. Kaiser and Hell Kaiser teleported all over the place and parried each other's fists with their own. Every parry created a deafening sound that shook the Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles away from the lookout…<strong>_

"Dende, how long is this going to take?" Brila asked as she looked at the short Namekian. "I have to go help him."

"I am trying my hardest Brila. Please be patient." He said apologetically as sweat dropped down his forehead.

She looked at Gohan who was still wincing in pain. Dende had managed to restore his skin but the process was painful. She looked back up in the sky where she could hear and see Kaiser and Hell Kaiser's fight. She knew that she was no match for Hell Kaiser but she had to help him.

"Um…Piccolo?" Brila asked nervously.

"What is it?" He asked sternly as his amazed gaze remained in the sky.

"Is Kaiser going to win?" She asked hoping that Piccolo would give her good news.

"I am not too sure kid. They're both incredible." He gulped. "They are equal in everything." He said worriedly.

Just then Gohan shot his eyes open and sat up but regretted it immediately as he winced in pain. "W-What happened?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gohan! You're awake!" She said as she embraced the demi Saiyan in a tight hug.

"Easy Bri." He chuckled. "It still hurts." He continued weakly.

"I am so glad you're awake." She replied as she moved away from him.

He smiled at her and looked around to see Dende next to him who was healing his wounds. He then turned his head to the left and saw Piccolo looking up in amazement.

He looked up himself and saw something disturbing. He saw two people fighting each other with great power. The thunderous strikes shook the ground as their fight came closer to them.

"W-W-Who are they?" He asked in disbelief.

"Kaiser and Hell Kaiser." Piccolo said sternly.

"WHAT?" Gohan exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet. "Hell Kaiser is back? I thought he was dead!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hell Kaiser never died, in fact…" She told him everything he needed to know about the recent events.

"DAMN IT! He tricked us." Gohan scowled. "I knew there was something off about him."

"It doesn't matter now. As soon as we are done here, we'll go and help him." Brila said firmly as she sat back down.

"Right." Gohan responded.

"No." Piccolo grunted.

"What?" Brila asked the Namekian with a quizzical expression.

"You two will only get in his way if you go now."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing." Gohan argued.

"I don't care what you say! We're going as soon as we're done here." Brila continued.

"You fools!" Piccolo growled. "Don't you see? Hell Kaiser wants this! He's actually relying on you two to come by so he can target you two."

"B-But Dende is healing us." Gohan pleaded.

"He can't heal all your injuries and you'll just distract him."

"But we must do something." Brila argued.

"Yes. We must do what Kaiser wanted us to do and that is to go to Capsule Corp. and help everyone there." He said calmly. "And you two must find the Dragon Balls."

Brila and Gohan gave up as they knew that Piccolo was right. The only way in helping Kaiser was to help his family and get the Dragon Balls.

"But how are we supposed to find them? We don't have the dragon radar." Gohan said worriedly.

Piccolo gave his student a stern smile and took off his turban and top of his head, they saw a dragon radar.

Brila and Gohan looked at him with wide eyes and before they could question him, he answered for them. "When Bulma came up here during the whole Cell incident, she left her bag here and inside the bag was this." He said as he handed the radar over to his pupil. "I thought about giving it back to her but I thought that I'd keep it, just in case."

"Wow. Thanks Piccolo." Brila said happily. "Now we can find the Dragon Balls!"

"Yeah, you ready Bri?" Gohan asked as he looked at her with a smile. She gave him a nod and the two flew off.

"W-Wait! I wasn't finished!" Dende called out to them but it was to no avail, they were already gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the lookout…<strong>_

Kaiser dodged a right hook and countered it with a kick that connected but did no damage. Hell Kaiser smirked at him as he drove his knee into Kaiser's gut making him bend over in pain. Hell Kaiser continued to hammer Kaiser to the ground. Kaiser's landing created a huge crater and he could be seen struggling to get back to his feet.

"D-Damn it…" He scowled under his breath as he stood up. Hell Kaiser landed in front of him with a smirk.

"What's wrong Kaiser? Tired already?" Hell Kaiser asked as he folded his arms.

"Hardly." Kaiser stood up with a smirk of his own. Hell Kaiser growled and launched himself at him and kicked right through him. Hell Kaiser looked at the image of Kaiser with a bewildered and figured out that it was just an afterimage but he realized that too late as Kaiser drove his knee into his gut sending Hell Kaiser tumble backwards. "See? Hardly." Kaiser said with a smirk.

Hell Kaiser got to his feet as blood made its way down his lips. Without saying a word, he jumped into a stance and then without warning he launched himself at Kaiser. Kaiser parried all of his attacks with great difficulty as he was starting to feel fatigue. Hell Kaiser looked at his counterpart with tiresome eyes as he too was getting tired. With a final parry, the two parted from each other.

They were both breathing heavily. Their battle had been going on for hours and they were starting to reach their limit however Kaiser could feel his energy dropping faster than his counterparts because he had never transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 whilst being alive. In the otherworld, you didn't require much stamina but over here, you did.

"Now you're definitely getting tired." Hell Kaiser said with a smirk.

"I am far from finished!" Kaiser exclaimed as he launched himself at Hell Kaiser.

Hell Kaiser merely smirked at him and caught the incoming right hook. He then smashed him into the ground and began pounding away at Kaiser who failed to block any of his attacks. Hell Kaiser ceased his pounding and he picked his counterpart up and threw him across the barren wasteland.

"You are weak!" He yelled as he followed Kaiser in his flight. He elbowed him to the ground and followed that by stomping his leg on Kaiser's stomach making him spit blood and saliva. The blows were strong enough to rip his shirt into shreds. Hell Kaiser watched Kaiser lay almost lifelessly as he jumped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"I-I c-can't give up…" He said weakly as he struggled to get back. Hell Kaiser merely smirked at him and stomped his head with his foot as an attempt to keep him down. Kaiser winced in pain as he slowly opened his eyes to see a smirking Hell Kaiser.

"Hate always wins. You might've won the battle in the otherworld but I won the war." He said evilly. "First I will kill you and then I'll kill the rest."

Kaiser swiftly raised his hand and shot a ki blast on Hell Kaiser's face which created an explosion that allowed Kaiser to jump away from his evil counterpart. Kaiser tried to locate his counterpart but when he did, his face turned white. He was right behind him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hell Kaiser's wicked red eyes.

"Die Kaiser. I'll kill you the way you almost killed me." He said evilly as he moved his fist forward. He was going to impale him with his fist just like Kaiser did.

Kaiser was too slow to react let alone defend himself. He watched wide eyed as time slowed down for him, as his fist slowly made its way to Kaiser exposed back. He tried to move out of the way but his body just wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't die again, not like this. He barely had the chance to talk to Brila, to Gohan, to everyone. He hadn't seen his brother, mother or father and if he died here, there might be a chance that he'll never get to see them again. Hell Kaiser would keep Brila alive and torture in many unnamable ways. He couldn't allow this but there was nothing he could do. Hell Kaiser was right…he was weak.

Kaiser closed his eyes and accepted his fate and just as Hell Kaiser was about to deliver the final blow, Brila rammed him as hard as she could which sent him flying miles away from their direction.

"Kaisy! Are you okay?" She said as she caught a falling Kaiser.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" He said as he coughed up some blood.

"I am here to help you." She said as she helped him sit down.

"He's too strong Brila. Where are the others?" He asked weakly.

"Gohan and Piccolo, are looking for the Dragon Balls and Dende is at Capsule Corp. He's telling everyone the truth there and healing them as we speak." She said as she looked at the direction where she had rammed Hell Kaiser.

Before Kaiser could respond, Hell Kaiser appeared in front of them and he wasn't too happy. "You will pay for this. I'll torture you in so many ways that you will be begging me to kill you." He hissed.

Brila transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form and Kaiser just took a stance. "When did that happen?" He asked the female Saiyan about her transformation.

"A couple of hours ago." She replied earning a proud look from Kaiser.

Hell Kaiser made the first move as he launched himself at the two Saiyans. Kaiser stepped in front of Brila and defended her from his counterpart but he was more or less a meat shield as he was swatted away. He could feel some of his bones break as he crashed into a mountain which wasn't too far away from Hell Kaiser and Brila.

"You're a fool Brila." Hell Kaiser hissed as he parried her attacks. "You should've healed yourself fully. Only then you might've had a better chance."

"Shut up!" She hissed as she tried her best to kill her opponent but it of no use, he was just too strong.

Kaiser growled angrily as he tried to get on his feet but failed miserably. He felt so useless. There was nothing he could do as he watched Brila fight for him. She was barely putting up a fight as Hell Kaiser was almost toying with her.

Hell Kaiser caught her fist and threw her across the wasteland, he used the Instant Transmission and appeared behind her and drove his knee into her gut making her spit blood but she tried to ignore the pain and planted a right hook on his face that managed to move his face slightly. He forced his face back to the right direction and pushed her hand back. She watched with wide eyes but before she could react, she was face palmed to the ground. He lifted her up with her tail and smashed her in the ground.

"I don't know why you fight for him or why he likes you." He growled. "You're all so weak." He spat as he watched her jump out of her Super Saiyan 2 form.

He picked her up by her hair and threw her where Kaiser was watching everything with rage. Hell Kaiser merely smirked at him as he watched her land next to him.

"K-Kaisy…" She whispered. "I am sorry." She said with tear filled eyes.

"F-For what?" He asked weakly.

"F-For not being strong enough." She replied weakly.

"D-Don't be. I am proud of you." He said with a weak smile. He studied her once beautiful and angelic face that was now bloody and bruised.

"K-Kaisy?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Forever and ever right?" She asked as she reached her arm out to him.

"Right." He replied as he reached his hand out to her.

Just before their hands could meet, Hell Kaiser stomped on her arm, reducing the bones to dust. She let out an agonizing yell as Kaiser watched with wide eyes.

"This is what happens to the weak!" Hell Kaiser spat. "They suffer and their suffering fuels me with energy!" He yelled as he exploded in negative energy. The blast was strong enough to blow the two injured Saiyans away.

Kaiser nullified all the pain he felt and caught Brila's flying body and teleported her far away from Hell Kaiser. He placed her down on the lush green grass and watched as her body twitched in pain. Kaiser exploded in his Super Saiyan 2 form and was about to leave when Brila's tail encircled his leg. He looked into her hurting eyes as he was fueled with more power.

"Y-You can d-do it…" She whispered as she fell unconscious. Kaiser kneeled down next to her and kissed her on her forehead.

He stood back up with a determined look. "Yes. I _can _do it." He said as he teleported back to Hell Kaiser.

Hell Kaiser, who was now stronger than ever, looked at his counterpart with malicious eyes. "I am glad you're back." He said evilly. "I thought you had given up."

"I _had _given up." Kaiser said angrily. "But now…" He said with a smirk.

"Now what?"

"Now, I will kill you."

"Why the sudden determination?"

"Because people believe in me! They fought for me and I must fight for them! I trained exactly for this!" He said as his body started to glow.

"Why does everyone have to glow here?" Hell Kaiser growled as he shielded his eyes. "What are you guys? Candles?"

"In a way." Kaiser spoke coolly. "We are candles of hope."

And with that said, the two launched at each other for the final and decisive battle. Kaiser started off with a right hook that Hell Kaiser narrowly avoided but the power behind that punch was so intense that the force of it reduced a mountain to rubble that was almost a mile away. Hell Kaiser took this opportunity to strike with a roundhouse kick that Kaiser caught and then he threw him into the sky and used the Instant Transmission to appear above him and hammer him to the ground but before contact could be made Hell Kaiser teleported out of his flight trajectory and appeared behind Kaiser with devastating left hook that Kaiser sidestepped.

Kaiser followed that up with a roundhouse that Hell Kaiser blocked but he didn't just stop there, Kaiser unleashed a fury of punches that Hell Kaiser parried with punches of his own. The shockwaves created tidal waves and earthquakes. This was the most devastating battle the Earth had ever seen. The planet had become their battle ground as they teleported all over the planet as they fought each other with all they had.

Their fight had taken them to a desert where night had fallen. With a final punch from both fighters, the two crash landed on the sandy ground. They quickly rose to their feet and glared at each other with their colored eyes. They were breathing heavily but one of them was extremely frustrated.

"This doesn't make sense! *PANT* You could barely stand a while ago! *PANT* How are you this strong?" Hell Kaiser spat.

"Because I fight to protect. *Pant* You fight to hurt and kill. *Pant* HOW COULD YOU EVER WIN?" He said as he blitzed at his evil counterpart with a right hook that connected. The punch was strong enough to create a shockwave so powerful that it created a huge crater.

Hell Kaiser remained frozen on the spot. He could feel a huge chunk of his energy vanish as Kaiser's fist met his cheek. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He growled as he punched Kaiser as hard as he could but Kaiser let it connect on his forehead without taking much damage. Hell Kaiser watched in horror as he felt his energy run out fast.

"You have nothing or no one to fight for." Kaiser spoke coldly. "AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU WEAK!" He exploded as he drove his super charged punch into his evil counterpart's gut. Hell Kaiser spat blood and fell on his knees.

Kaiser looked down at him with the intent to kill as he felt a few familiar power levels approaching him. As he looked up he saw his father, Piccolo and Gohan, who had Brila in his arms, drop out of the sky. His lips curled into a smile as they landed next to him. All of them gave him a smile; even Vegeta gave him a rare smile.

"I HATE YOU!" Hell Kaiser snapped as he landed his fist on Kaiser's forehead and to his despair, it didn't even faze him.

"The feeling is mutual." Kaiser replied coolly.

Hell Kaiser just growled louder as he kept punching Kaiser on his face. Kaiser took every punch without blinking. "Why? This…is not fair." He whispered as he fell on his knees. "YOU HAVE EVERYTHING! I ONLY HAVE HATE AND ANGER!"

"That's because you chose those feelings." Kaiser said coolly.

"CHOSE THEM? YOU FOOL! I AM YOUR HATE AND YOUR ANGER!" He yelled in agony.

"You are your own person aren't you?"

"SO?"

"So you had a choice."

"A c-choice?"

"Yes. You had the choice to be either good or bad and unfortunately you chose the wrong path."

"I had NO CHOICE!" He said as he launched himself at Kaiser again, only to be swatted away again.

"You always have a choice." He paused as he closed his eyes. "What you choose defines you as a person. The choices you made defines you as an evil entity. I have everything because of the choices I made and you have nothing because of the choices you made."

Hell Kaiser gave his counterpart a scowl and looked at each and every one of Kaiser's friends. They were all giving him a glare but as much as he argued that what Kaiser was saying was a load of bull, his intellectual side told him that he was also right.

"_Maybe…all this was for nothing." _He thought to himself as he punched the ground below him.

"What do you choose to do now?" Kaiser asked hoping that he would give up.

"I choose to end it here…"Hell Kaiser thought to himself as he stood up slowly and glared at his counterpart. "I CHOOSE TO KILL EVERYONE!" He yelled as he powered up as much as he could and then for one last time he charged towards his counterpart with a supercharged punch. Kaiser let out a sigh as he narrowly dodged the incoming death punch and within a nanosecond he charged his fist and drilled it through Hell Kaiser's stomach. Hell Kaiser spat a pint of blood as he rested his head on Kaiser's shoulder.

"You chose this." Kaiser spoke weakly as he was starting to feel numb.

"Y-Yes…I did." He said almost sincerely. "Looks like…you always have a choice." He said making Kaiser widen his eyes in disbelief.

"_He chose this? He chose to die?" _He thought to himself as he jumped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form. "Why? Why choose death?"

"Because… that was the right choice and you helped me make it." He said slumped down on the ground. "Now I get to rest…with a clear conscious. Thank you…" He said as a tear escaped his eye and with that final action, he took his final breath. Kaiser fell on his knees as he watched his evil counterpart's energy vanish. He was dead.

Before Kaiser could make any other gesture, he fell on the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime later…<strong>_

"Hey Gohan! Hey Goten!" Brila said happily as she hugged Gohan and gave Goten a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bri." Gohan said with a smile. "Is he awake yet?"

Brila's smile turned into a frown and that was enough for Gohan to assume that his best friend was still in a coma. The battle had completely drained him and he needed a lot of rest to recover as there were no senzu beans to quicken his recovery. After they had brought Kaiser's body back to Capsule Corp., they summoned the Eternal Dragon and wished for everyone who had been killed by Hell Kaiser to be brought back to life and all the damage to be undone that had been done at the hands of Hell Kaiser and Kaiser. Everything was back to normal except for the fact that Kaiser was still not completely back. All the Z-Fighters had been informed about the truth of recent events. All of them were shocked after hearing about Hell Kaiser but they held no grudges against Kaiser, in fact, they were happy that he was back.

"Not yet G." She said with a frown.

"Um…big sister?" Goten asked nervously.

"Yes Goten?" Goten's _big sister _replied.

"Where's Trunks?"

"He's in Kaiser's room." She said with a smile making the hyperactive demi Saiyan run to his best friend. "Make sure you make as much noise as you can." She called out to him.

"Okay!" He sang.

Upon reaching Kaiser's room, Goten gulped nervously as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Trunks cried out and right on cue, Goten walked in. He saw Kaiser sleeping on his bed and Trunks was jumping on his bed as an attempt to wake him up.

"Uh Trunks? What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"What does it look like? I am trying to wake him up. Come help me." He said as he invited his best friend over. Goten laughed in excitement and joined him.

"My brother is pretty cool huh? He beat that creep on his own." Trunks said proudly.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool! He even looks cooler than that fake." Goten said as he started jumping on Kaiser's stomach.

"He can so kick Gohan's butt!" Trunks said with a Vegeta like smirk.

"No way! Gohan is way stronger." Goten argued.

"He got his butt kicked by that creep." Trunks replied with another smirk.

"He was caught off guard." Goten mumbled.

"No he was not!" Trunks said as he stepped on his brother's face.

"Yes he was!" Goten argued as he too stepped on Kaiser's face.

"No he wasn't!" Trunks said as he pushed Goten back that made him lose balance and he then accidently stepped on Kaiser tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the lounge…<strong>_

"So Gohan, how's Chi Chi?" Bulma asked as she sipped on her tea cup.

"She's fine. She's keeping herself as busy as possible." Gohan replied as he formed a golden energy ball in his hand.

"That's good." Bulma replied.

Brila walked into the room with a cranky Vegeta. He was cranky because he was forced to go to the Z Mart with Brila to get some groceries and that always pissed him off. Gohan was always amused to see Vegeta with shopping bags.

"What's funny brat?" He spat.

"Oh nothing Vegeta." Gohan chuckled.

"Put those on the kitchen counter, Veggie." Bulma said as she switched through the TV channels.

Vegeta growled and did as he was told and after he had done that. He sat down next to Bulma and asked, "Where's Kakabrat number 2 and my brat?"

Before any of them could answer, they heard the two demi Saiyan yell loudly. All of them jumped to their feet and ran towards Kaiser's room. Upon opening the door, they saw an extremely pissed Kaiser holding the two demi Saiyans by their legs.

"I'll ask once more, who stepped on my tail?" He growled.

"It was him!" Trunks said as he almost wetted his pants.

"N-NO! It was Trunks." Goten pleaded.

"I don't even know who I am threatening." Kaiser said as he studied Goten. "Who are you?"

"KAISER!" Brila cried.

"Oh. Hey Bri." He said as he dropped the two demi Saiyans on the ground. "I was trying to sleep here and one of these two stepped on my tail! And who the heck is this little guy?" Kaiser asked as he looked over to Goten who was now taking shelter behind an amused Gohan but before he could get any answers, he was hugged by Brila.

"You're back." She said as she buried her face in his chest. "You're finally back."

Kaiser smiled at her and put his arms around her. "Yes. I am back." He said as he rested his chin on her head.

The two parted from each other and Kaiser glanced at everyone else in the room. First, he walked up to Gohan and smiled at him. Gohan smiled back at him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you again G."

"It's great to have you back K." He said as he let go of his best friend.

He didn't even say anything to the next person, he just hugged her. "I missed you so much Kaisy." Bulma said with tear filled eyes.

"I missed you too mom." He said as he moved away from her. He then stepped in front of Vegeta who looked down at him with a stern look. Kaiser returned his stern look with a smile. Eventually Vegeta gave in and smiled back at him and ran his hand through his son's hair. Kaiser then glanced to the next person who was hiding behind Vegeta.

He kneeled down in front of his younger brother and gave him a loving smile that made all the fear vanish that Trunks had. "You've become such a big boy. I missed you so much Trunks." He said as he pulled him into a hug. Trunks latched onto him as if his life depended on it and started sobbing. "There there. I am here now and I promise that I won't ever leave you again." He said as he lifted him up.

He then glanced over to Goten who was now standing next to Gohan instead of hiding. "There's room for one more bro." He said as he extended his arm to him. Goten giggled in excitement and jumped into his arms. Everyone smiled at the sight and there happiness was in the air.

"This calls for a celebration." Bulma said happily. "I am inviting everyone over tonight."

"That's great and all but there's something very important I have to tell you." Kaiser said as his smile vanished. Everyone feared for the worst when they saw his serious expression.

"What is it Kaisy?" Brila asked nervously.

"Well you see…I am kinda hungry." He said bluntly. Everyone fell over anime style except for Vegeta who just face palmed himself. Goten and Trunks just laughed uncontrollably as they jumped out of Kaiser's arms. "W-What?" He asked innocently.

"N-Nothing." Bulma said as she regained her composure.

"I guess we'll be going back home then." Gohan said as he began walking out of the room. "We have to get ready and get mom. We'll be back soon though."

"Be back soon you two." Brila said as she waved the two Son brothers goodbye.

"Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes you guys." Bulma said as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks mom." Kaiser said with a smile.

The only people left in the room were Trunks, Vegeta, Kaiser and Brila. Vegeta noticed Brila moving closer to his son and so he thought that it would be best to leave them alone for a while.

"Let's go Trunks." He said grunted as he dragged his younger son out of his older son's room. He closed the door behind him as he walked down the hall.

"But I want to play with Kaiser and Brila." He complained.

Kaiser and Brila heard the young demi Saiyan complain and chuckled. "Thank you for playing the role of a big sister while I was gone." Kaiser said as he turned to face her.

"Don't thank me. I did what I had to do." She said sat down on Kaiser's bed.

"So." He said as he sat down next to her.

"So." She replied.

"How have you been?" He asked plainly.

"I have been awesome. With you dead and all." She said sarcastically. Kaiser merely laughed at her making her growl at him.

"Sorry Bri. I broke my promise but my choice helped us in the long run didn't it?" He said with a smile. "We beat Cell, we all became stronger, we beat Hell Kaiser and now we have peace."

"That reminds me. What did Hell Kaiser say to you when he died? I asked Piccolo to tell me but he said that it would be best if you told me."

"Let's just say that he made the right choice." Kaiser said with a smile. Brila wanted to question him more but she decided to leave it there.

"Kaisy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"Because I want to hear you say those three words."

Kaiser turned his head to her and looked straight into her eyes. Those black orbs melted her insides as she could feel her heart beat faster. He moved closer and closer to her face until he was just centimeters away from her. His lips curled into a smile as he briefly pressed his lips on hers. "I love you." He said in a husky voice as he moved away from her.

"I love you too." She said as she pressed her lips on his this time. She then stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for you in the dining room." She smiled at him.

"I'll join you shortly. I'll just take a shower and brush my teeth and all that." He smiled back at her.

She nodded and left the room leaving Kaiser happier than ever. He was back with his family, his lover and his friends. After such a long time, he finally felt content with the current situation and on that thought he jumped up from his bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Everyone in Capsule Corp. had already gotten ready for tonight's event. Kaiser apologized to his grandparents for the _inconvenience _but considering how the old couple are they didn't need an apology from their older grandson. Kaiser sat in the lounge watching a football match on TV when his father came in.

He sat down next to Kaiser and looked at the TV screen in boredom. He would occasionally look back at his son because he had missed him a lot. He wouldn't admit to anyone but it was how he felt.

"Who's playing?" Vegeta grunted.

"Germany and Denmark." Kaiser replied without shifting his gaze from the screen.

"Who's winning?" Vegeta asked wanting to talk to his son even more.

"Germany. The score line is on the screen dad." Kaiser said curiously. Normally his father wouldn't ask these questions but then again, it's been some time since they got to sit in the same room.

"Who scored?"

Kaiser finally turned his head to his father with a quizzical expression. "Is there something wrong dad?"

Vegeta gave him a rare smile and said, "Yes."

"What is it?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know who the hell scored." Vegeta grunted with a smirk.

Kaiser confused expression turned into a smile. He knew what was going through his father's head. "Mario Gomez scored." He said earning a nod from his father and then the bell rang. The two Saiyan's used their senses to recognize the people on their doorstep.

"Kakabrat and family are here." Vegeta grunted.

"I know. I'll go say hi and dad?" He said as he stopped at the door of the lounge.

"Hm?"

"I missed you too." Kaiser said as he gave him his trademark smile and with that he left the room. Vegeta looked at the empty space where his son once stood and smirked. He then looked back at TV and raised the volume to hear the commentary.

Kaiser walked towards the door to greet the Son family but Brila had beaten him to it. Goten's face shone as he saw Kaiser standing a little distance away from him. He ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey squirt." Kaiser said as he ruffled through the young demi Saiyan's hair. Goten giggled in response and jumped out of his arms and dashed off to Trunks's room. Kaiser smiled at the hyperactive demi Saiyan and glanced over to the Gohan and Chi Chi.

"I am so glad that you're back Kaiser." Chi Chi said happily. "It feels like an eternity since the last time I saw you." She said as she gave him a brief hug.

"It sure felt like an eternity." He chuckled as he glanced over to Gohan. "Greetings slave." He joked.

"Peasant." Gohan smirked.

"Joker."

"Batman"

"Thanks."

"Damn it." Gohan chuckled making the other two Saiyans join him in laughter.

"I missed this so much." Brila said as she put her arms around both the male Saiyans.

"Everything will be like how it was before." Gohan said with a content expression.

"Indeed, by the way, did you convince Piccolo to drop by?" Kaiser asked.

"Yup. It didn't take much convincing. He didn't resist at all and even Dende is coming." Gohan said with a smile.

"Our parties are always so weird." Brila chuckled. "We have all sorts of people show up. Saiyans, Namekians, Humans and even talking animals.

"You got a point but then again we are far from normal." Kaiser chuckled.

"So what? Being normal sucks. We're Saiyans." Gohan said proudly.

"And for that sole reason, you three must train with me tomorrow and if you don't show up, I'll drag your tail out of bed." Vegeta grunted as he came into the room.

"Does that count for me too? I don't have a tail." Gohan laughed uncontrollably making Kaiser and Brila join him in his laughing fit.

"Very funny Kakabrat. I'll drag you by your hair." Vegeta smirked making the three shut up. "When are the rest of these clowns showing up?" He growled.

"Oh be nice dad. I am sure they'll be here any second." Kaiser said as he calmed his father down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later…<strong>_

"When are the rest of these clowns showing up?" Kaiser growled.

"Oh be nice Kaiser. I am sure they'll be here any second." Gohan said as he imitated his best friend.

"Shut it G." He said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Gohan stuck his tongue out making Brila laugh a little. "Oh stop it you two and would you look at that." She said as she looked at the door. "They're here." She said as she got up from the couch. Kaiser and Gohan jumped off the couch and followed her to the door.

They opened the door and in came the rest of the Z Fighters. First to come in was the Guardian of Earth followed by his bodyguard; Piccolo. Then it was Tien, Yamcha, Puar and Chaotzu.

They all greeted Kaiser warmly as they too didn't need any apologies from him. They were all very happy to have him back.

"Where are Master Roshi and the others?" Gohan asked as he looked behind the crowd that just came in.

"Master Roshi must be ogling at some girls and Oolong must surely be with him. Master Korin and Yajirobe are somehow busy and Krillen is busy parking his hover car." Yamcha said as he sat down on the couch.

"Hover car? Why on Earth would Krillen drive here?" Kaiser asked curiously.

"He wanted to impress his lady." Yamcha replied sheepishly.

"His lady?"

"He means his girlfriend." Gohan said bluntly.

"I know what he means." Kaiser snapped back. "Who is she anyway?"

"Oh crap!" Gohan whispered to Brila. "He doesn't know."

"Don't worry." She said with a smile. "Kaiser will handle this maturely."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She said reassuringly.

"Kaiser!" Krillen exclaimed with smile as he patted the young Saiyan's shoulder.

"Hey Krillen." Kaiser replied with a smile. "So who's this lady of yours?" He asked cheekily but he didn't need an answer because as he looked behind the bald monk, he saw the beautiful killer android.

"_That's _your girlfriend?" Kaiser asked with wide eyes.

"Uh y-yes." Krillen said nervously.

"Well…" Kaiser paused as his lips curled into a smirk. "I always had something to say to you woman." He said commanding 18's attention. "And now I can say it without having to worry about the consequences."

Everyone leaned forward to hear what Kaiser had to say. He slowly walked towards her with a smirk that almost frightened her but she did not falter. He stopped right in front of her and looked right into her blue eyes.

"Make me a sandwich." He said as he exploded in laughter. Everyone fell over anime style and 18 was now red in anger and embarrassment.

"WHY YOU!" She yelled as she threw a punch at his face which he effortlessly dodged.

"HAH. Like I said. No consequences." He said with a smirk.

18 growled at him and threw another punch that he dodged again. She growled again but this time she turned to Krillen. "Krillen!" She yelled.

"W-W-What?" He asked uneasily.

"Shut him up!" She growled.

"Yeah Krillen." He laughed. "Shut me up. I dare you." He said almost evilly.

Krillen started trembling in fear because now he had to choose what he held dearer, his life or his girlfriend but fortunately for him, he didn't have to make that choice.

"So much for being mature." Gohan said as he narrowed his eyes at Brila who smiled apologetically.

"Oh stop it Kaiser. Be nice." Brila ordered. Kaiser burst into laughter again as he put his arm around her.

"I am sorry you two. I couldn't help it." He said as he gave Krillen and 18 and apologetic look. "I am glad you're on our side now." He said as he gave 18 his trademark smile.

She immediately forgot her anger and gave him a nod and a smile of her own. _"Krillen was right. His smile is enchanting." _She thought to herself.

"Well everyone's here so let's go to the dining room." Kaiser said happily. "I am hungry."

"What about Master Roshi and Oolong?" Gohan asked.

"They'll knock." Kaiser said as he led the crowd into the dining room. He looked back with the corner of his eye to see all the smiles. _"This is what I fight for." _He thought to himself with a content expression.

"I totally forgot to ask you something." Kaiser said as he looked over to Gohan.

"What is it?" He asked plainly.

"How's that girl we met in Orange Star city?"

"You mean Satan City?" Gohan replied trying to avoid the main part of the question.

"I am sure we met her in Orange Star City."

"Gohan, are you sure we should tell him?" Brila asked with a concerned tone.

"Sure, he's mature enough to take it."

"Mature enough to take what?" Kaiser asked with a quizzical expression.

"You remember Hercule Satan right?" Gohan asked.

"They guy who was at the Cell Games?" Kaiser asked curiously.

"Yeah. He kinda took the credit for killing Cell. He claimed that all our contributions were tricks." Gohan said uneasily.

Kaiser stood there with a blank expression on his face as he just heard that his and Goku's sacrifice had been recognized as tricks by Earth's population. "HE DID WHAT?" Kaiser exploded.

"So much for being mature." This time it was Brila who narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's it! I am gonna make that guy pay. Killing one guy won't put me in H.F.I.L." He growled angrily as he put two fingers on his forehead but Gohan and Brila prevented him from doing anything stupid.

"Oh fine! He can have it all. I don't want my life to be monitored by the media anyway." Kaiser hissed.

"His time will come Kaisy." Brila said as she kissed on him his cheek.

"And I'll be there when it does." He said evilly.

"Oh dear…" Gohan said under his breath as the trio entered the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Brila Super Saiyan 2 (Weakened): 46,000,000,000

Kaiser Base (Severely Injured): 30,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Weakened): 54,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Max Power): 96,000,000,000

Hell Kaiser (Weakened): 56,000,000,000

Hell Kaiser (Severely Injured): 200,000

Hell Kaiser (Max Power) 93,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I hope you guys are happy with this chapter because it's much longer than the last two and it has some humor too so yeah. We have finally more than 100 reviews which is really awesome and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic. Every review means a lot so please don't stop haha. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>

**Vegetrunks: That's exactly what it looks like haha well somewhat anyway. No need to thank me, I love doing this.**

**BlackArch011: Don't worry; I have no intentions of abandoning this story so worry not.**

**LycosTamer: I killed him but this might make you look at Hell Kaiser as a different person.**

**Fidel Taw: Oh you're back lol. Just don't leave again haha.**

**Kakun: Oh no. That is not what I meant. I hope you'll like this chapter. Took me long to whip this up.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thanks again man.**


	28. Chapter 28 The Life Of Super Saiyans

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys I am back, sorry for the wait and sorry again for the short chapter. I think I am gonna keep the length around 4000-5000 words for a while because I can only put a number of things in one chapter. I have added a touch of humor in this chapter to give you guys some smiles. Anyway, here's chapter 28. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

The Life Of Super Saiyans

The party was a blast. Everyone enjoyed themselves and it was a very joyful night. Sure, there was a huge piece missing but it could not be helped and everyone accepted it. Goku had made a noble sacrifice but some people did not agree with him leaving his family.

After all the guests left, the Briefs family retired into their respective rooms however, two young Saiyan decided to stay up for a while. Kaiser and Brila sat next to each other as they cuddled with each other for hours. It was almost 3 AM when they decided to go to sleep. Vegeta would be on their case in a couple of hours and they needed to get as much sleep as they could.

The two walked into their rooms after they gave each other a hug and a brief kiss on the lips. Kaiser stepped inside of his room and took a huge sigh of relief. Things were more than great for him. He had everything he needed. Sure, he would've liked to have Bardock, Lila, Soba and Goku here too but he knew they were content on their location. The thought of Soba reminded him of the fact that he had promised him that he would go to Yardrat to visit.

He walked with that thought into the bathroom to change his clothes and brush his teeth. _"I should ask mom for a spaceship. I can't sense Yardrat from here." _He thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black silk night suit. He thought that he might as well dress like royalty sometimes. He switched the lights off and walked towards his room window. He gazed at the room that urged him to transform into an Oozaru but he could control it.

"_The moon is so beautiful. No wonder we Saiyans like it so much." _He thought to himself as he caught Vegeta several times gazing at the moon. He smiled at that thought as he walked over to his bed but before he could make himself comfortable under the warm blanket, he heard a knock on the door.

He jumped up from his bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door only to find the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She looked, nervously, looked back in his eyes. He had an idea of what she was going to say but he decided to play along.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked in husky tone that made Brila's insides melt.

"It's cold." She said as she blushed brightly. Kaiser gave her a smile that he could only give to her. This smile showed such love that can only be given to the person you love.

"Come in." He said as he made way for her. She giggled and quickly walked inside it.

"Thanks Kaisy." She said as she crept under the blankets waiting anxiously for him to join her.

"Don't thank me." He replied as he slowly got under the blankets. As soon as he was all tucked in, he put his arm around Brila and rested her head behind hers. The two felt so content with each other's presence and they wished that this could last forever.

The sound of her beating heart was harmonious music to him. It was something he could never get tired of. Likewise, to her, his beating heart was harmonious music to her and that was something she could never get tired of.

"I missed this." Kaiser whispered in her ear.

"So did I." She said in a sleepy tone.

"Are you tired?"

"Very."

"Then let's go to sleep because we have to deal with dad in the morning." He chuckled making her chuckle in response and before they knew it, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

Vegeta had woken up not too long ago. He allowed himself to wake up a little later than usual because the he too was worn out. The stress of his son in coma and his training had finally caught up to him and so he let allowed himself this guilty pleasure. He had woken up at 09 30 and noticed that the rest of Briefs family was still asleep. The party must've worn them out and besides, it was a Sunday.

He walked down the hall until he reached his son's room. Before he walked in, he sensed Brila's presence inside. He let out a sigh as he stepped inside the room. The two Saiyans were fast asleep as they slept in each other's arms. Vegeta's Saiyan instincts told him to go Super Saiyan 2 on their asses but for some reason he felt a smile form on his lips.

He was genuinely happy for these two but he still had to wake them up. Their training must commence at once and he needed Kaiser to go and get Gohan.

"Hey brat." He said calmly. He got no answer.

"Brat. Wake up." He grunted.

"Dad…why are you dressed like a princess?" Kaiser groaned in his sleep. He was sleep talking and this was enough for Vegeta to shoot a ki blast at him however Brila was more of a light sleeper and so she was able to deflect the ki blast sending it out the open window.

"Good morning Vegeta." She said cheerfully. "Wake up Kaisy." She giggled.

"Brila…why are you dressed as a sumo wrestler?" He groaned again in his sleep.

Vegeta just face palmed himself. Brila's smile disappeared and then she reached for his tail. Once she had a firm grip on it, she squeezed it tightly.

Kaiser shot up from the bed with yell of pain. "OW! What was that for?" He said as he massaged his tail.

"You were dreaming about me being a sumo wrestler and Vegeta a-"

"SILENCE!" Vegeta snapped. "Enough of this nonsense. Get ready and get Kakabrat here so we can train." He said as he stormed out of the room with a scowl.

Kaiser and Brila looked at each other with a quizzical expression but then they broke into soft laughter. "Well, let's get this done with." Kaiser said as he jumped up from his bed. "Go get ready and wait for me in the gravity room. I am gonna go and get Gohan." He said as he walked towards her.

"Okay then. Do I get a good morning kiss?" She said with a slight blush.

"Of course." He said as he pecked her lips. The two smiled at each other and parted ways. Kaiser walked inside of his bathroom and Brila went into her own room.

The first thing he did was that he turned on the shower for his morning bath. He turned the temperature at the maximum temperature that would normally kill a normal human being but since he wasn't human, he barely felt it. He closed his eyes as the hot water beat down on his back. After he was finished showering, he brushed his teeth. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and put on his usual fighting gi. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked down to find his necklace on his desk. He picked it up and put it around his neck and with that final act; he put two fingers on his forehead and teleported away to the Son Household.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Son Household.<strong>_

Gohan had woken up not too long ago. He was now in the living room waiting for his mother to finish making his breakfast and then he remembered that he had to train with Vegeta today. He groaned at that thought but he then smiled at the thought of training with Kaiser and Brila.

"_So there's a plus side." _Gohan thought to himself as a smile curled into his lips.

He then glanced over to Goten who was sitting on his lap. The two were watching the highlights of yesterday's football match and just then they heard a knock on the door.

"GOHAN! GET THE DOOR!" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure mom." He replied as Goten jumped off his lap to meet this visitor with his brother.

The two walked towards the door and upon opening it, their bored expression turned into a happy one.

"Good morning you two." Kaiser greeted cheerfully.

"Big brother!" Goten exclaimed happily as he jumped into Kaiser's arm.

"Hey there Goten." Kaiser said as he ruffled his hair. "Morning G." Kaiser greeted with a smile.

"Morning K." Gohan replied with a smile of his own.

"Ready to go?" Kaiser asked.

"What? Already? I didn't even eat yet!" He complained.

"Neither did I. Now let's go." He said as he put Goten down. "We can eat after we finish training and besides if you eat now, you'll spit everything back out once dad punches your stomach." Kaiser chuckled.

"Oh fine." He said as he gave in. "You coming Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. Mom said I have to study today." He said in a depressed tone.

"Study hard squirt." Gohan said as he put his hand on his brother's head. "MOM! I am going with Kaiser. I'll come back at around 7!" Gohan yelled.

"Okay! Just don't be late." The Son mother called out from the kitchen.

"Well. Let's go." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Gohan gave him a nod and put his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

"Good morning Bulma." Brila greeted happily as she passed Bulma on her way to the gravity room.

"Good morning." She replied drowsily.

"Still sleepy?"

"Yeah. The party drained a lot out of me." She yawned.

"You should rest you know? It's Sunday today."

"I know but I have to go to a meeting today."

"Do you need me or Kaiser to come with you?"

"Oh no. It's just a contract signing. Anyway, I am gonna go help mom make some breakfast for you guys. I am sure you guys will be hungry after your training session." She said with a smile.

"Okay. See you in a while Bulma." She said as she walked towards the gravity room.

She reached the door within a few seconds and entered a few digits that opened the door with a _swoosh_. As she entered, she saw Vegeta hit some buttons on the gravity controls.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Setting up our training environment." He grunted.

"Training environment?"

"It's a new feature the woman added. I can control things such as temperature, humidity, air density and of course, gravity." He said as he finished pushing buttons.

"This is an excellent training environment Vegeta." She said excitedly. She could feel her body already using a little energy to stand and use all her senses to the maximum.

"Of course it is. I thought of it." He said arrogantly.

Just then, Kaiser and Gohan materialized into the room and they could immediately feel the effects of the new features.

"This must be the upgrade mom was telling me about yesterday." Kaiser said as he analyzed all the active protocols.

"This is going to make our little training session much more fun." Gohan added with a smirk.

"It's about time you brats are here." Vegeta snapped. "Now let's begin." He said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

Kaiser, Gohan and Brila gave each other a smirk and transformed into their own Super Saiyan 2 forms. They stared down at each other, as they studied each other's movements. They were making educated guesses about who would start this party but to be honest, they should've known better.

Kaiser started off with shooting two small ki blasts at Gohan and Brila and surprised Vegeta with a right hook that he dodged at the last second. Gohan and Brila had deflected the energy blast back at Kaiser which he dodged but behind him was Vegeta and he didn't dodge. The two ki blasts were strong enough to throw Vegeta across the room and then Kaiser used the Instant Transmission to get behind Gohan with a right hook but before his fist could connect with Gohan's jaw, Brila tackled Kaiser that sent him flying across the other side of the room.

"Thanks Bri. He almost got me." Gohan said as eased his stance.

"Don't thank me G." She said with a smirk as she surprised him with a roundhouse kicked that connected with the side of his ribs. He was sent crashing into an oncoming Vegeta.

"Hah. I have managed to knock all three of you down." Brila said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Kaiser whispered in her ear from behind making her jump. He laughed at her but his laughter came to a halt when Gohan drove his knee into Kaiser's gut. Vegeta followed that up with a backhand that sent Kaiser flying and without warning, Vegeta and Gohan engaged in a furious brawl. Brila growled at the thought of being left out so she jumped in and attacked the two Saiyans and a micro second later, Kaiser jumped in and made the fight even more interesting. All four fighters exchanged blows but only Kaiser was the only one being careful. He was specifically programmed not to hurt Brila.

Vegeta was not being merciful at all but he did hold back some punches because he too didn't exactly want to hurt anyone. Not even Gohan because even though he would never admit. He genuinely cared for the boy. He always thought twice about hurting Brila because dealing with a pissed Kaiser isn't fun. Hurting Kaiser was out of the question. He just got his son back.

Gohan was slightly holding back because he didn't want to lay waste to the gravity room because he didn't want to get scolded at by Bulma. He did have to be careful though, dealing with three Super Saiyan 2's is not easy at all.

Brila had to almost use her full power to keep up with the three male Saiyans. She had just reached Super Saiyan 2 a few days ago but these three had it for some time now but if she had to guess, she'd say that Vegeta was somewhat stronger than Kaiser and Kaiser was a lot stronger than Gohan and herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later…<strong>_

Kaiser crawled over to the gravity controls and used the last bit of his strength to hit the button that returned the environmental conditions back to normal. He then hit another button that spat out four senzu beans. He ate one and felt all of his energy return. Within a nano second he gave his father, his best friend and his girlfriend one senzu bean each.

"Thanks Kaisy." Brila said as she kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you, princess." He said as he kissed her back which made her giggle.

"Get a room you two." Gohan chuckled.

"Don't be jealous G." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Shut it brats!" Vegeta grunted. "It's time to eat."

"I am not jealous." Gohan muttered as he followed Kaiser to the dining room.

"Sure you aren't."

"Oh stop it you two." Brila said as she walked in between the two. She put her arms around Kaiser's and Gohan's arms and smiled at the two.

Kaiser and Gohan smiled back at her and then gave each other a smile. Vegeta watched everything from the corner of his eyes and his lips curled into a smirk. He was actually proud of the trio for showing such devotion to each other.

As they entered the dining room, they saw tons of dishes on the table and they immediately began to salivate except for Brila. Being a girl, she knew her table manners even if she was Saiyan but she still had a Saiyan appetite. They all took a seat and began devouring the food away.

After they had finished their _little feast, _they retreated into the lounge to find some entertainment. Upon entering, they saw Bulma sitting on the couch with Trunks in her lap.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Bulma."

"Hello you two." Bulma replied cheerfully. "How did today's training session go?" She asked as she inspected their clothes. Obviously not well.

"It was fun!" Kaiser exclaimed. He said as he sat down as Trunks ran up to him and jumped into his lap. Kaiser just smiled at him. Gohan and Brila sat down next to Kaiser and watched the two brothers bond.

"Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"When do I get to train with you?"

"Whenever you want."

Trunks eyes shone like they never shone before. "Can we train tomorrow in the morning?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. Just then he remembered something important that he had to ask his mother.

"Uh mom? I need to ask you something." Kaiser said as he glanced over to the blue haired genius.

"What is it?"

"I need to go back to Yardrat for a visit. I was asked to by my mentor in the otherworld to go there and I need a spaceship to get there. My Instant Transmission won't work for such long distances." He explained.

"You're going into space big brother?" Trunks asked with sparkling eyes.

"Maybe kid." Kaiser replied with a smile.

"You can take one of the spaceships I just finished working on not too long ago. When will you leave?"

"Three days from now." Kaiser said coolly as he glanced over to Brila. "Come with me?"

"Of course." She replied as she put her head on his shoulder. Kaiser smiled and turned his head to Gohan.

"You must come too." He ordered.

"Don't expect me to lean on your shoulder." Gohan joked. "Of course I'll come."

"What about me big brother?" Trunks asked as he threatened to shed tears.

"Maybe next time squirt and besides, who's gonna take care of mom when I am gone?" He asked, hoping that he would not protest.

"Dad." He said bluntly. He did have a point.

"Alright then. Who's gonna take care of dad?"

"WHAT?" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh just play along Veggie." Bulma giggled as she earned a growl from Vegeta.

"Mom will." Trunks said innocently.

Kaiser just stared at him with a poker face. He was right again.

"Well. Who's gonna take care of grandpa and grandma?" He asked as he played his ace.

"Oh yeah but promise me that you'll take me with you next time." He pleaded.

"I promise squirt." He said making the purple haired Saiyan giggle in excitement.

"You two wanna head to the city?" Kaiser asked as he turned his head to the two. The two nodded at him and followed him out of the lounge.

"Um Kaisy?" Brila said as she tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Our clothes aren't in good condition. We have to change into something else." She said making Kaiser and Gohan inspect their torn gi.

"You're right. Gohan you can wear some of my stuff." Kaiser said as he turned to Gohan.

"Thanks. Are we gonna wear our fighting gear or casual clothes?" He asked.

"Let's go casual. People might recognize our clothing from the Cell Games." Brila explained.

"She's right. You go to your room and you come with me." He ordered and with that Brila retreated into her room while Gohan followed Kaiser to his room.

Kaiser looked at his wardrobe and wondered what would be best for himself and Gohan. For himself he picked out a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless black vest. He still wasn't too sure what to give his best friend to wear.

"Take your pick G." He said as he began changing his clothes.

Gohan merely nodded as he approached his wardrobe. The amount of clothes he had was ridiculous. Being the son of Bulma Briefs did have its perks. He picked out a white full sleeved tank top with a pair of blue jeans and like his best friend; he picked a black sleeveless vest. They decided to wear converse mainly because Kaiser liked them. He quickly changed into his new attire and followed his best friend to the main entrance where they met Brila.

She was wearing a full sleeved purple tank top, tight blue jeans, a pair of converse and a white leather jacket. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Where are we going again?" Gohan asked.

"Just to the city G. You know, for a walk." Kaiser said as he led the two Saiyans outside. They jumped into the air and flew over the city. Upon finding a suitable landing spot, which is always a dark alley, they landed.

They escaped the darkness of the alley and emerged into the sunny part of this city; the footpath. They walked around the city as they would occasionally stop at some shops that they found interesting but in reality, they were getting slightly bored.

"Ugh…West City sucks!" Gohan complained. "No offence you two."

"None taken G." Kaiser said as he let out a sigh.

"This place is boring." Brila continued.

"We can make it fun for ya." A male voice spoke from behind. The three Saiyans turned around to see two grown men. One was tall and muscular and the other one was short and fat.

"And how exactly would you be able to do that?" Gohan asked sternly.

"I am not talking to you kid." The fat one replied. "I am talking to this fine piece of meat right here." He said as he extended his arm to touch Brila but before he could Kaiser stepped between his girlfriend and the ass that dared to say such a thing in his presence.

"Kaisy please." Brila warned him. She knew that his rage wasn't pleasant.

"Move it brat or do you want to get beaten up?" The muscular one spoke as Gohan stepped next to Kaiser.

"Y-You t-two s-should leave before I lose my t-temper." He said as he was trembling in anger. "G-Gohan, get them out of here."

"Please leave. We're not here for a fight." Gohan said sternly.

"Then give us the girl and there will be no fight." The fat one said in his drunken tone. The three of them were well aware that these two men in front of them were drunk.

"You two should be ashamed of yourself." Brila spat. "I am just 14!"

"They're so tasty when they're so young-" Before he could say anything else, Kaiser drove his palm into the fat one's face and smashed him into the ground. He put as little energy as he could even though he felt like ripping this man to shreds and luckily for him, he would only escape with a broken jaw.

"Kirk!" The tall one yelled. "Why you little-" Before he could make another gesture, Kaiser drove his fist into his gut rendering him useless.

"Scum. People like you don't deserve to live." He spat.

"Kaisy…please. Calm down." Brila said softly as she took his hand.

"Let's get out of here before people find us." Gohan said as he grabbed Kaiser's hand and dragged the two away from the scene.

"They were drunk you know. They weren't thinking straight." Gohan said as he tried to calm his best friend down.

"Yeah and I don't care about what they said Kaisy and neither should you." She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks you two. I just can't stand it when people say anything bad about you." Kaiser said as he looked up to meet her black orbs.

"And I am glad you care so much and I am so proud of you that you didn't injure them severely." Brila said happily.

"How come I am not getting any love here?" Gohan joked.

"Group hug!" Brila said joyfully. Kaiser smiled at the two and put his arms around Gohan and Brila.

"Right." Kaiser said as he broke away from the two. "What shall we do now?"

"Let's go to the shopping mall." Brila suggested. "I want to buy some clothes."

"W-What? W-Why?" Gohan stammered.

"What's wrong G?" Kaiser asked.

"Whenever I go shopping with mom, she makes me carry everything and she takes far too long to get what she wants." He said as he let his shoulders drop.

"Oh come on G." He said as he patted his back. "It can't beat that and I assure you that Brila is nothing like that. Right Bri?"

"Of course." She said with a hidden smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours later…<strong>_

Gohan was glaring angrily at Kaiser and Kaiser was trying his best to avoid eye contact with his best friend. The two of them sat and watched as Brila try on her 23rd dress and after every dress she would try, she asked the two Saiyans of their opinions and every time they said that she looked beautiful. Well…they weren't lying. She was beautiful no matter what she wore.

"I am gonna murder you K." Gohan hissed.

"But I just came back." Kaiser said apologetically.

"YOU SAID SHE ISN'T LIKE MOM! WE'VE BEEN HERE SINCE TWO HOURS!" He snapped.

"H-Hey, it's not like I have ever been shopping with her." He replied apologetically.

"Oh look here she is again." Gohan muttered as he shifted his gaze as he examined the white skirt she had tried on.

"What do you boys think?" She asked as she struck a pose.

"Just like your previous dresses, beautiful." Kaiser said as he chuckled at the thought that he sounded like a broken record. "Let's go home Bri. We've been here far too long." He said as he stood up.

"Okay, let me just go pay for these." She said as she hurried to the counter with her mountain of clothes.

"At least we don't have to carry everything." Kaiser chuckled making Gohan chuckle too.

"She's a special girl Kaiser." He said sincerely. "You're lucky."

"Thanks G. You'll get yours too and I'll make sure you do." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"What are you? Some kind of love guru?" Gohan chuckled.

"Hell yeah! I set dad up with mom." He said with another smirk.

"Damn. You got me." Gohan laughed as he knew it was quite the accomplishment to get those two together.

"I am back." Brila said as she handed a few bags to Kaiser and a few to Gohan. "Now let's go."

Kaiser smiled at her and nodded. He then glanced over to Gohan who also had a smile on his face. He didn't like shopping but he couldn't help it. Spending time with these two would brighten up his dull days.

The trio exited the shopping mall and searched for a dark alley so they could teleport back home. Their search came to a quick end as they finally found an alley dark enough. Kaiser signaled the two to grab on to him and as usual the two put their hands on their shoulders and waited for him to teleport them away. Normally, Brila would grab his tail using hers but since they were out in public, they couldn't exactly expose their tales and then within an instant, the trio vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Vegeta was at the edge of his seat as he watched the final penalty kick of the match. The match that would decide qualification for France. The penalty taker was Wayne Rooney and he was England's best player and in goal was Lloris, the goal keeper for France. If England scored here, they would win and qualify and that is exactly what Vegeta wanted.

Just as Wayne Rooney was about to shoot, Kaiser, Brila and Gohan with the army of shopping bags materialized into the room making Vegeta miss this epic moment.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief.

"What? Not happy to see us?" Kaiser asked innocently.

"NO!" The prince spat. "I missed the most important part of the whole damn match!"

Kaiser turned around to see what match he was watching and as he saw who was playing, he broke down in laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Vegeta growled.

"Uh Vegeta." Brila spoke cautiously. "This is a replay."

"W-What?" Vegeta whispered in disbelief.

"This is yesterday's match." Gohan chuckled.

"You mean I wasted two and a half hours of my life watching a replay?" He spat angrily.

"Pretty much." Kaiser chuckled.

"SON OF A GUM CHEWING FUNK MONSTER! WHY THE FRUIT DOES ALL THIS FUNNY STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?" He snapped making the three young Saiyans look at him as if he was a madman.

"What the heck was that?" Kaiser asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Grr. The woman told me not to swear so I must use these other words." Vegeta grunted as he somewhat calmed down.

The three young Saiyans turned their heads to one another and then they looked back to Vegeta whose scowl hadn't lifted. They then burst into an uncontrollable laughing fit as they began leaving the room.

"Brat!" Vegeta called out to his son.

"Yes dad?" Kaiser said as he wiped the laughter tears of his eyes.

"Who won?" He grunted.

"France. Rooney missed." Kaiser said as he left the room leaving Vegeta wide eyed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Before they could hear the rest of Vegeta's cursing, they closed the door behind them.

"Poor daddy." Kaiser chuckled.

"Vegeta at his best." Gohan added.

"I have to admit, that was hilarious." Brila said as she sat down next to Kaiser.

"Today was fun you two but I must go now." Gohan said as he opened the window.

"Going already G?" Kaiser groaned.

"It's 6 PM K. I have to go and besides I gotta convince mom into letting me go into space." Gohan said with an uneasy smile.

"Oh yeah. Good luck with that." Brila said as she jumped up from the sofa and gave the demi Saiyan a tight hug. "You'll need it." She said as she kissed his cheek making Gohan blush slightly.

"Thanks Bri." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Take care bro and give Chi Chi and Goten our best." Kaiser said as he gave Gohan a brief hug.

"I will. See ya guys soon." He said as he jumped out of the window and headed on home.

"Feeling cold?" Kaiser asked as they were finally alone.

"Very." She said in a flirty tone as she latched onto him like a magnet. "I love you Kaiser."

"I love you two Brila." He said as he pecked her lips with his own.

"Ahem." A voice spoke from behind. The two quickly turned around to see Bulma looking at them with a smile. "I hate to disturb you but I need to give you two all the specs of the spaceship you'll be using."

The two stared at Bulma with red cheeks as they tried to comprehend their situation. Kaiser was the first to catch on and thus broke the silence.

"Oh. Of course." Kaiser coughed as he took Brila's hand and blitzed into the lab. Bulma just smiled at the vacant spot where the two once stood.

"_Kids." _She thought to herself as she walked towards the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Kaiser Base: 1,000,000,500

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2: 93,000,000,000

Gohan Base : 950,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 87,000,000,000

Brila Base: 900,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2: 77,000,000,000

Vegeta Base: 1,100,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 2: 96,000,000,000

Kirk (Fat guy): 6

Tall Guy: 9

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Alright guys, this is it for chapter 28. I know, it's shorter than the last but it's still more than 5500 words so that's good. Anyway the amount of hits I have been getting is amazing. We have surpassed the 8,500 hit mark and then in the next A.N I can finally say we have over 9000 hits lol. Anyway, I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Please review.<strong>

**Kakun: Oh thank god haha. Thank you.**

**BlackArch011: Thank you. That means a lot.**

**Coledragon96: Thank you? You're going to have to be a little more specific there but thanks again.**

**LycosTamer: It's never too late to change Teacon and Hell Kaiser realized just that and in case you're wondering, Hell Kaiser WILL make another appearance in the fic.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thanks man. Worry not, I'll do another of these pretty soon.**


	29. Chapter 29 Your Fault

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys! I am back and sorry it took me so long, I have been extremely busy for the past couple of days. Gym, football and other stuff and for my American friends, by football I mean soccer. Calling it soccer in the UK is a crime! No, not really but still. My last chapter got loads of attention and some mixed reviews too. That was mainly because there was hardly any action in it but then again, this fic isn't listed as an action fic. Most people did seem to enjoy the humor and I am thankful to everyone for whatever views they had on my last chapter.

Nappa: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about the hits of this story?

Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9000!

Nappa: WHAT? 9000?

Well actually it's a little over 10,000 now. Anyway, here's chapter 28. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Your Fault

The day had finally arrived for Kaiser and Co.'s intergalactic space travels. At first, Chi Chi forbade Gohan from going into space as she thought once was bad enough but after the combined efforts of Kaiser and Brila, she finally agreed.

Their space travel would only last for 3 days thanks to the amount of work Bulma had put in the new spaceships. Kaiser was making his final preparations as he sensed Gohan approach Capsule Corp. He walked over to his mirror to look at himself for one last time for quite a few days. He closed his eyes and smiled and with that last action, he walked out of the room.

As he stepped out of his room, he got tackled by a super hyper Trunks and he actually managed to push his older brother to the floor. "Hey squirt. You gotta take it easy there bro, or else you'll accidently break my back." Kaiser chuckled as he stood back up. Kaiser was impressed with how strong Trunks was for his age. He was around the same level as his older brother at the same age.

"Are you ready to go big brother?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We'll be leaving in a while. Have you seen Brila?" Kaiser said as he put Trunks on his shoulders.

"Yup. She's with dad." He giggled

"Really? And where are they?" Kaiser asked as he walked down the hall.

"I think they're inside the ship."

"What are they doing there?" He said as he looked up to Trunks who had some sort of strain on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Too many questions…head hurts." The demi Saiyan spoke innocently making his older brother chuckle.

"Oh alright then. I'll find out myself." He said as he put Trunks down. "Go open the door, Gohan's here." He said making the little demi Saiyan's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"YAY! Gohan's here!" Trunks cried as he dashed towards the door. Kaiser smiled at his brother's enthusiasm and continued to make his way to the garden where the spaceship was stationed.

Upon reaching the garden, he saw a large spaceship. It was white and circular and it also had several windows. It seemed to be a little too big for only three people but then again, since when did Bulma ever do things small?

Kaiser entered the spaceship to find Vegeta and Brila talking to each other. "What are you guys doing?" Kaiser asked as he inspected the ship.

"Vegeta was telling me about his space travels when he was still working under Frieza." Brila said as she walked over to him.

"I still can't believe the amount of trouble that freaky alien genotype gave to you guys." He said making Brila laugh. "I beat his brother when I was like 8." He said as he shot a smirk to his father.

"Silence brat." Vegeta grunted. "Has the woman told you everything you need to know about this piece of scrap metal?"

"Yup. This spaceship has a total of four floors. On the ground floor is the control room, gravity room, our food storage and the kitchen." Kaiser paused wanting Brila to take over. She acknowledged the hint and continued from where he left off.

"The rest of the three floors will be used as rooms. One floor for each Saiyan. The ship will be set on auto pilot so there's no need to worry but just in case there's a problem; Bulma taught the two of us how to fly this thing." She concluded.

"Please tell me that's it." A voice spoke from behind. "I just want a peaceful space ride unlike last time."

"Gohan!" Kaiser cheered as he approached his best friend with a bro fist. Gohan returned the bro fist with a smile as he greeted the other two Saiyans with a smile.

"I heard that Gohan Son!" Bulma hissed from behind as she came in.

"Sorry Bulma but you have to admit. It was a disaster last time." Gohan chuckled.

"You're talking about your trip to Namek right?" Kaiser asked.

"That's right. Those were the crazy days." Bulma said with a glimmer in her eyes. "Anyway, there's one thing I forgot to mention. I also installed a transmitter so we can communicate no matter how far you go and there should be enough food for a month for you three and don't ask me how I was able to get a month's worth of food for you guys." She concluded as she stepped next to Vegeta.

"Right." Kaiser coughed. "I believe the time has come." He continued coolly.

"Be safe you three and if anything happens, call us using the transmitter." Bulma said as she gave the three Saiyan teenagers a hug.

"Don't worry Bulma. We'll be fine and I'll take care of these two." Brila said reassuringly.

"WAIT!" Trunks said as he came rushing in.

"Are you here to say goodbye Trunks?" Bulma asked as she put her hand on his head.

"Yes but big brother?"

"What is it?" Kaiser said as he walked over to his younger brother.

"You forgot this." He said as he extended his arm. Whatever he had was in his closed fist. Kaiser placed his palm right under his fist and waited for Trunks to give him what he had. Trunks opened his fist to reveal Kaiser's necklace. Kaiser watched with a shocked expression as his little brother dropped the necklace in his hands.

"Thanks Trunks. I thought I put it on this morning." Kaiser chuckled as he tied his necklace around his neck. "Time to go."

"Let's get out of here Trunks." Bulma said as she took Trunks's hand and led him outside. Vegeta merely gave the three a nod as he stepped outside the spaceship.

"Ready to go?" Kaiser asked Brila and Kaiser. The two gave him a nod and right on cue, Kaiser hit the button to close door. The three took a seat and fastened their seatbelts. Kaiser decided to be the pilot of the ship so he proceeded to hit the ignition button and then the countdown started.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…TAKE OFF SECQUENCE INITIATED." The computer spoke as the ship blasted off the Earth. The ship was out of the Earth's orbit within a second and they were finally on their way to Yardrat.

Kaiser turned on the gravity stabilizer as he unfastened his seatbelt. "You can take off your seatbelts now."

"Why did we have to put them on anyway?" Gohan muttered as he did some stretches.

"So you won't fly through the walls of the ship." She teased.

"And we can't breathe in space." Kaiser continued. "Anyway, you guys up for a spar?" Kaiser asked with a smirk.

Gohan and Brila merely nodded as they followed him to the gravity room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 hours later…<strong>_

Gohan walked over to the gravity controls to nullify the gravity. He pressed another button that spat out a few senzu beans and he continued to give Kaiser and Brila one each. Bulma was nice enough to give them a good supply of senzu beans.

"Thanks G." Kaiser said as he began walking out of the gravity room.

"Thanks Gohan." Brila said as she followed Kaiser.

Gohan merely smiled as he followed the two out. "So who's hungry?"

"What kinda question is that G? We're always hungry." Kaiser smiled but it vanished immediately as realization struck him. "W-Who's gonna cook for us?"

Gohan's face went white as he didn't know the answer to that question and he couldn't cook to save his life. Brila giggled at their reaction and stepped in between them.

"You boys are so useless." She said with a sigh. "I know how to cook. I used to cook all the time for Broly and my father." She said with a frown. Kaiser put his arm around her shoulder in order to comfort her and gave her a loving smile. She smiled at him in response and said, "Anyway, I'll cook for you guys. I guess we'll eat in your room Gohan since it's on the first floor."

"That's fine. We'll wait there." Gohan said as the two male Saiyans made their way to Gohan's domain.

Brila took a deep breath before she made her way into the kitchen. "Right, let's get to it."

Back in Gohan's room, the two male Saiyans sat on the couch as they watched a horror movie. Kaiser sat there with a blank expression while Gohan was almost shivering. Kaiser noticed this from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Oh come on G. You fought Cell and you're scared of a doll with a deadly bloodlust?"

"If you put it that way then yes! Cell wasn't a scary little doll with a knife."

"Cell was a huge insect with a sharp tail who had the power to destroy the solar system."

"Your point?"

"You can't be serious."

"Look at that thing!"

"You want me to change the channel?"

"Please."

"You're such a child."

"I am only 14."

"Irrelevant. We are Saiyans."

"Your dad was scared of Frieza at some point."

"Oh yeah? Your dad IS scared of needles. HAH! Eat that!"

"Oh yeah? You're scared of frying pans!"

"We all are."

"True. Why are we anyway?"

"I am not sure. They just seem to hurt that much more than anything else. I just can't explain it." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh well. Let's just watch a football match."

"Good idea." Kaiser said as he settled for whatever football match they could find.

After a couple of minutes Brila came into the room with several dishes balanced on her arms and head. "Dinner is ready you two." She said cheerfully as Kaiser and Gohan jumped on their feet to take the dishes off her hands and so, they immediately started eating as they sat back on the couch.

"This is amazing Bri! It's fantastic!" Kaiser said as he cleaned the meat off the lamb ribs.

"You cook better than Bulma." Gohan added.

"I can't disagree with him. This is way too good." Kaiser said as his eyes glimmered when he saw the tub of fried rice.

"Thank you. I was beaten to a pulp when I didn't cook well." She said with a frown.

Kaiser and Gohan stopped eating as they noticed her depression. Kaiser knew exactly what to do here.

"Here." He said as he moved his hand forward. "Have some ribs, you'll feel better."

Gohan face palmed himself as he resumed eating and Brila giggled at his innocence. "Oh Kaisy. You're the best."

"I know right. Ribs make everything better." He laughed making the other two laugh too. "Let's finish this. I am kinda sleepy." He said as the trio devoured their dishes.

They had finally finished their dinner and they decided to call it a day. Gohan remained in his room while Kaiser and Brila took the elevator to go to their own rooms.

"Kaisy?" Brila began nervously.

"Hm?" He grunted as he hit the button that would take them to the second floor.

"Do you feel cold?" She blushed.

"We're in space Bri." He said with a poker face.

"The cooling is too high." She argued.

"I can turn it down." He smirked.

"It'll take some time though." She said with an annoyed tone.

"We have plenty of blankets." He said cheekily.

"JUST GET YOUR STUPID TAIL TO MY ROOM!" She snapped making Kaiser stumble back in shock. "After you change of course." She said cheerfully as the elevator stopped on her floor. She walked out with a smile as Kaiser watched her with wide eyes.

"Damn…girls can be very unpredictable." He said as he hit the button which would take him to his floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later…<strong>_

"Is the planet in sight yet?" Gohan asked Kaiser who was staring at the screen.

"Nope not yet. We should land in a couple of minutes anyway so sit tight." He said as he walked away from the control panel. "Where's Brila?"

"Right here captain." Brila said cheerfully as she hugged Kaiser from behind. "How far are we from Yardrat?"

"Only a couple of minutes." He said as he turned around to face her.

"For how long will we be staying there anyway?" Gohan asked as he resumed his watch over the screen.

"I am not too sure G. It depends." Kaiser replied as he joined his best friend next to the control panel.

"Depends on what?" Brila questioned him as she stepped next to him.

"I am not too sure but I have a bad feeling about this." Kaiser said seriously.

"Since when?" Gohan asked with a little concern.

"Since last night."

"Did something happen?" Brila asked with concern.

"No. Nothing happened but I just have this ominous feeling. I can't explain it." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh look!" Gohan exclaimed as he pointed at the screen. "There it is! That's it isn't K?"

"Yeah. That's it." Kaiser said with a smile. "That's my home planet. Well kinda of." He chuckled.

"What's the population of Yardrat?" Brila asked.

"Last time I checked it was 13 billion." Kaiser replied. "Check the sensors. They should tell you the number of inhabitants on the planet." He suggested.

"They sure are a weak race. I thought you said these people were strong." Gohan said as he glanced over to Kaiser with a quizzical expression.

"They _are_ strong. What are you talking about?" Kaiser said as he raised an eyebrow.

"But I can hardly sense anything from the planet." He argued.

Kaiser didn't reply to his best friend. His heart skipped a beat when he enhanced his senses. He too couldn't sense too much energy from the planet. It almost felt like there was hardly anything there.

"K-Kaiser?" Brila stammered as she gained his attention. "L-Look at this." She continued uneasily.

Kaiser hurried to the control panel and looked down on the sensory screen. The display on the screen shocked him to the core. He was almost shivering at the number of inhabitants present on the planet.

"W-What does it say." Gohan asked nervously.

Kaiser was too shocked to answer but Brila wasn't as shocked as him. "25,000."

Gohan's eyes widened at this revelation. The amount of torment his best friend was going through must've been unimaginable. "Kaiser." He began firmly. "Let's not jump to any conclusions here. Let's land and investigate."

Kaiser nodded slowly as he sat down on the pilot seat. "Sit down and fasten your seatbelts. I am gonna speed this thing up." He said sternly as he put his seatbelt on. Gohan and Brila didn't need to be told twice as they sat down immediately.

Kaiser increased the speed of the spaceship as he entered a few commands into the main computer. The look on his face had changed completely. It was almost emotionless but there was one emotion present and that was anger because he knew that someone or something was responsible for this.

The ship penetrated the planet's ozone layer and it quickly made its way to the ground. Kaiser decreased the speed of the spaceship as they were 1000 kilometers away from the ground. The ship finally landed blowing all the dust away underneath.

Kaiser quickly unfastened his seatbelt and pushed the button that would open the door to Yardrat. Kaiser was out of the spaceship before Gohan or Brila could unfasten their seatbelts. When he stepped outside, his eyes widened in shock. The once beautiful blue planet was now reduced to a barren wasteland.

"W-What happened here?" He said weakly. Gohan and Brila both gasped as they stepped out of the spaceship. They too wondered that what could've done such a thing.

"K-Kaiser…" Brila whispered as she stepped next to him. "I can sense life a few kilometers from here. We should go."

"She's right. Maybe we can find out more if we ask around." Gohan added as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Whoever did this is going to die." Kaiser said coldly as he blasted off into the air. Gohan and Brila looked at each other with a glance of worry but they immediately blasted off not wanting to lose him.

They searched for the nearest sign of life and the first living thing they found was a Yardrat. He lay underneath a few rocks that had crushed his body. The trio quickly descended and Kaiser quickly threw the boulders off the pink Yardrat's crushed body. He coughed up some blood as he opened his eyes a little.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Kaiser said as he got on his knees. He gently placed his hand behind the dying Yardrat's neck.

"K-K-Kaiser? Is that y-you?" He spoke as blood escaped his mouth. Kaiser's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"H-How do you know my name?" He stammered.

"I was one of the doctors you used to for your checkups." He chuckled weakly. "Oh how you have grown."

"H-How did this happen?" Kaiser said as he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"I d-don't have much t-time. Please…save us." He said with his final breath. The trio watched in disbelief as the pink Yardrat took his final breath. Kaiser closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists to the point where his nails were threatening to penetrate his palms. He inhaled deeply, kept the air in and then he breathed out.

He blasted the ground next to him that created a small grave hole. He gently placed the body inside the grave and then with the help of Brila and Gohan, he buried the body.

"Let's go to the main city. I know where it is." He said as he stood up from the ground. Gohan and Brila nodded as they stood up. The trio launched themselves into the air as they searched for the next sign of life.

Their flight didn't take too long considering at the speed Kaiser was flying. Gohan and Brila tried their best to keep up as they feared for the worst. As soon as they caught the sight of the main city, their hearts sank. They city was destroyed. Most of the buildings had been leveled to the ground but there were those that were still standing but they looked as if they would fall even from the gentlest of pushes.

The trio descended on the uneven ground with caution as they readied themselves for any attackers. They walked slowly through the rest of the city as they desperately searched for any survivors but they came to a halt when Kaiser stopped outside of a broken building. He recognized this building as this was the building he spent a lot of time in. This was Rogi's house.

"Why have we stopped here Kaiser?"Brila asked curiously but unfortunately she got no answer from him. He gulped as he reached for the door knob. He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He walked inside with Gohan and Brila behind him. He navigated himself through the house as they looked around to see stains of blood on cracked walls. It was a massacre.

The trio made their way into what looked like the living room. Kaiser stopped in front of wall that had several pictures hung up. It was a little too dark for Brila or Gohan to see the pictures so they decided to move closer to Kaiser but before they could, they heard a dripping noise. The two looked up to see whether it was raining or not but it wasn't.

Brila caught on to what might've made that sound. She slowly moved forward to see Kaiser and turned her head a little to see his face. What she saw saddened her greatly. Tears rolled down his cheeks but his expression remained stern but she wondered why he was crying. She looked at the pictures on the wall to find several pictures of…Kaiser himself.

There was one picture where he was sleeping on a bed. There was another where he had stuffed too much food in his mouth and there was another where he sat on the shoulders of giant blue man and there was another one that she thought could've triggered his tears. It was the biggest picture on the wall and it had four people in it. They were all standing right here, in this living room. On the left side was that giant blue man again, next to him was a beautiful woman who surprisingly looked a lot like Brila herself and in her arms was a younger version of Kaiser and next to her was a normal sized pink alien.

"Kaiser? Is that-" Gohan whispered.

"That's me." He spoke coolly as he pointed his finger at the little boy who was in his mother's arms. "That woman is my mother. The tall blue man is Soba, my mentor and the pink one is Rogi. This is his house."

"Kaiser, I think we should go now. Staying here won't do us any good." Brila suggested as she took a hold of his arm. Kaiser looked back at her and nodded hesitantly.

"We still have the Dragon Balls K. We can wish them back." Gohan said as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks G." Kaiser said with a smile as they began walking out of the building.

Just as they exited the building, they suddenly felt a presence near them. Kaiser jumped into a stance before Brila or Gohan realized it but soon after, they noticed.

"Kaiser! You feel that?"Gohan asked as he jumped into a stance.

"Yeah but where is he?" Brila questioned as she looked around but her question was answered by a loud outburst.

"YOU!" A short shadowy figure shouted from a distance. The trio snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice. It sounded like a child's voice to them but why would a child be here?

"Who are you?" Kaiser shouted back however he got no reply; he just heard an angry growl and watched a pink blur approach them. Kaiser readied himself as the pink blur came closer but when he got a good glimpse of the figure, he got shocked. He was a pink Yardrat child. "W-Wait! Stop!" He stammered as he held his hands up but his words fell on deaf ears. The pink boy ran up to him with a right hook that Kaiser effortlessly caught and he continued to pin him to the ground.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU MURDERER!" The boy spat. The trio stared at the pink boy with bewildered expressions.

"M-Murderer?" Kaiser spoke uneasily.

"It's all your fault!" He hissed.

"What do you mean his fault? He's here to save you." Gohan growled as he stepped in to his friend's defense.

"What happened here?" Kaiser asked sternly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He spat.

"TALK!" He shouted.

"Make me." The pink alien hissed testing the Saiyan's patience.

"Don't tempt me." Kaiser growled.

"Kaiser?" An unknown voice spoke from a distance. "I-Is that you?"

The trio snapped their heads to the direction of the new voice. The voice belonged to an elderly Yardrat. Kaiser loosened his grip allowing the boy to run up to the elderly Yardrat.

"W-Who is he Kaisy?" Brila whispered.

"I don't know Bri." Kaiser replied as his eyes remained fixed on the elderly Yardrat. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? It's me, Dr. Crow." He said with a smile.

"Dr. Crow?" Kaiser asked with a quizzical expression but then within an instant, he remembered who he was. "Dr. Crow! I remember you! You were one of my doctors for my checkups!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"I am glad you remember me son." He said with a smile.

"W-What happened here and where's Uncle Rogi?" Kaiser asked uneasily but at the mention of his uncle's name, the little pink Yardrat growled at Kaiser.

"Behave Oni." The elderly Yardrat told the boy. "Perhaps this isn't the best place to talk about this Kaiser. Come here and I'll teleport us to our hideout and your friends are also welcome." He said as he invited them over.

The trio glanced at each other and then gave each other a nod as they approached the elderly Yardrat. The elderly man held out his arms inviting the Saiyan's to take hold of him. The little pink Yardrat grabbed the elderly Yardrat's pants and within an instant they teleported away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the hideout…<strong>_

They appeared in a sealed off rocky cave and in front of them was a large iron door. The elderly put his hand on the gate and poured some off his energy into the gate. The grey colored gate shone for a second as it slid open.

"This is our hideout. This is where the remainder of our species lives." He said as he led them through a narrow tunnel.

"Who did this?" Kaiser growled.

"Wait Kaiser. I'll tell you everything you need to know soon." He said as they reached the end of the tunnel. As they exited the tunnel, they entered a huge hall full of Yardrats. All of them looked up to Kaiser and co. as they made their way in.

"It's Kaiser!" A voice spoke up.

"He's back!" Another voice spoke.

"He'll save us all!" Another Yardrat cheered with joy.

"Yeah! Just like how he saved us from Sheer!" A Yardrat cheered.

"These people really missed you Kaiser." The elder Yardrat spoke up.

"Where are the others?" He asked as he counted the number of people he could see.

"What do you mean?" The pink Yardrat replied.

"Our sensors picked up 25,000 thousand. I can only see about 2000 people."

"Oh…I see." He replied sadly. "Well you see this is all that there's left, the other life forms you picked up are the enemy."

The trio gasped in shock at this and their Saiyan genes were telling them to go and find those bastards who did this but they had to reasonable right now.

"But why couldn't we sense them?"Gohan cried.

"I don't know. We can't sense them either. They must've found a way to mask their ki." He replied.

"Damn it." Kaiser hissed under his breath.

"Kaiser, I think you should address these people. They need some inspiration." The elderly Yardrat suggested. Kaiser nodded and walked through the crowd as Gohan and Brila were right behind him. As he reached the center of the hall, he rose into the air so he could see everyone and everyone could see him. Gohan and Brila lifted themselves off the ground and levitated right behind him.

"Do you know what to say Kaisy?" Brila asked.

"I think so." Kaiser muttered.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Gohan said reassuringly. Kaiser smiled at the two and then focused on the inspiration needing crowd.

"Hello everyone." He started confidently. "Most of you know me already but for those who don't know who I am, I am Kaiser. The son of Lila and the student of Soba and Rogi. These two are my best friends; Gohan and Brila. I originally came here for a visit but, unfortunately, this isn't what I was expecting. I understand that you all have gone through a very difficult time and you've lost people who're special to you but worry not. I am here now and I'll end this. I'll restore peace and balance and get the person responsible for this. I'll save everyone with the help of my friends." He exclaimed as he earned countless of cheers from the crowd. Kaiser smiled at the crowd who looked almost dead 5 minutes ago. Their faces looked a lot brighter now.

The trio flew back to Dr. Crow as they could finally find about what exactly happened on this planet. He took them inside a small tent that had almost nothing in it. The only thing there was a wooden chair. Dr. Crow took a seat and signaled the three to sit down on the ground. They merely nodded and sat down on the dusty floor of the hall.

"Right." He coughed. "Where should I start?" He asked wearily.

"From the start doctor." Kaiser replied as he leaned slightly forward.

"Very well. It all started three years ago when a large army of space pirates invaded our planet. They weren't of one race, they were of many. I think they're working for someone or something. Anyway, they caught us by surprise and vaporized billions in their first attack. Our warriors never stood a chance because they weren't ready but even if they were, they still couldn't have done anything."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"There were too many and they were too powerful. We managed to assemble an army of thirty million soldiers but all of them were brutally killed but on the other side, there were no casualties. They didn't say why they were doing this nor did they have any demands. They are monsters." He spat with disgust.

Kaiser sat there silently but anger was evident on his face but he had to keep his composure. He still had to ask another important question. "What happened to Uncle Rogi?" Kaiser spoke hesitantly. The frown on the doctor's face said it all. He was dead.

"He died protecting his family." Dr. Crow spoke sadly.

Kaiser gritted his teeth hard enough for everyone in the tent to hear but he calmed down when he felt two hands on his shoulders but then something hit him, did the doctor just say, _he died protecting his family?_

"W-Wait. Did you say family?" He said hoping that they were still alive.

"Yes. He has a wife and a son. They're both here." Dr, Crow said with a smile.

This was the first good news Kaiser and Co. had heard since they came to the planet. "Great! I would like to meet them." Kaiser said cheerfully.

"Of course but there's something I must ask you before you go anywhere." Dr. Crow said sternly.

"What is it?"

"Can you save us? Will the three of you be enough?"

Kaiser smiled at him which gave the weary doctor reassurance. "Of course. The three of us are unstoppable."

"Thank you Kaiser. Now let's go meet Rogi's family." He said as he got up.

"One question doctor." Brila spoke.

"What is it dear?" He asked the female Saiyan as he turned around.

"Everyone is extremely happy to see Kaiser but there was one person who wasn't." She paused. "The little boy who attacked Kaiser."

"Oh." He frowned. "You mean Oni."

"Yeah him." This time it was Gohan who spoke.

"Well you see he blames Kaiser for his father's death."

"What? Why?" The demi Saiyan asked.

"It's because he thinks that if Kaiser would've stayed here at Yardrat, his father would still be alive. He considers you as bad as them. He accuses you of murder because you _ran _away. According to him that is."

"Do I know his father?" Kaiser asked.

"Yes." Dr. Crow replied.

"Who is he?"

"Rogi."

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Oni: 7,000

Dr. Crow: 12,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry for the super long wait guys. I have been extremely busy lately. Gym, football, other stuff and so on. I hope that you guys will like this mini arc because it was something I had in mind and I did not want to skip to the Buu saga immediately so yeah. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker because I'll probably have more time to work on this fic now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please review and even if you didn't, please review and tell me why you didn't. Take care people.<strong>

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

**Fidel Taw: Thank you. I thought it would be awesome to add a touch of comedy in this fic.**

**Osmacuz: Thanks man.**

**Kakun: I am really glad you liked it. I will do more of these during the high school saga. **

**Guest: Thank you for your review and for the heads up.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thanks man. I didn't come up with these though. I got them from somewhere. The jokes I mean. Well some of them.**

**BlackArch011: Sorry bro but worry not, action is on its way and look at the bright side, you're in this chapter.**

**LycosTamer: Yup, so very veggie. Maybe I was or maybe I wasn't. Muahahahahaha lol. **

**BowserJr: Thank you. I really try to make action scenes as long as I can and as good as I can and it appears as if I have succeeded. There will be more comedy on its way so stay tuned.**

**Vegetrunks: Sorry to disappoint you. I thought I might take a break from action and blood and all that so I decided to go with comedy,**


	30. Chapter 30 I Am My Own Enemy

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Sup people? I wish I was in the US right now because the weather here in the UK is so crap! It's so crap that it makes me mad. Spain won the Euro Cup so no surprise there. For those of you who don't know what the Euro Cup is; it's an international football tournament and by football I mean soccer. Anyway, let's not get off topic. Here's chapter 30 and I hope you guys will like it so please enjoy and please review.

_**Note: Follow me on Twitter for updates on various things. Maykai1013**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

I Am My Own Enemy

Kaiser's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened in shock. "W-When?" He asked.

"A year after you left." The doctor replied. "Let's go meet them." He said as he began leading the trio out of the tent.

Grief struck Kaiser like thunder. There were several things going on in his mind but there was one thing that stood out. He felt that he was responsible for the death of Rogi and the other Yardrats. This thought made him sick and felt like throwing up at the spot but he had to be strong but the thoughts of Oni being fatherless and Rogi being dead were eating his heart.

He stopped midway and fell on his knees. He slammed his palms to the ground and closed his eyes in frustration. He let out an agonizing growl that caught the attention of his best friends and the doctor. Gohan and Brila knew at once about what was going through Kaiser's head. Brila immediately rushed to his side while Gohan signaled the doctor to leave them. Dr. Crow nodded and left the tent with a quizzical expression.

"Kaiser, listen to me-" Brila began.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face. "If I wouldn't have left, Rogi would've been alive! If I wouldn't have left, no one would've died! I could've saved them all!"

"So what?" Gohan grunted.

"What did you say?" Kaiser growled at his best friend and shot him a deadly look. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" He repeated similar words as he jumped to his feet.

"They died. There was nothing you could do and so you decide to sit down and cry like a little girl?" He replied with a stern face.

"Watch that half breed mouth of yours Gohan." He threatened. "Don't make me hurt you."

"ENOUGH!" Brila snapped. "Gohan is right! If you feel so bad about it then do something!" She yelled.

Kaiser gritted his teeth at the two but he knew they were right. He looked down in shame not believing that he lost his cool like that. "I am sorry you two." He said weakly. "It's just that, I regret leaving this place so quickly. I should've stayed here for-" He stopped talking as he realized that he made a catastrophic mistake. He slowly looked up to meet the eyes of the two Saiyans. He first met Brila's which were tear filled. She couldn't believe that he had regretted the decision of coming to Earth which later on led him to meet her.

"Y-You regret this?" She said weakly. "YOU REGRET MEETING US?" She snapped.

"N-No!" He defended himself. "That's not what I meant!"

Brila looked at him like she never looked at him before; she gave him a look that she had never given him before. Her look showed hurt. He had hurt her. She stormed out of the tent leaving Kaiser in a world of torment.

Kaiser's eyes travelled over to Gohan's eyes and he could tell that he had been hurt too. "Gohan…please. Listen to me." He started but Gohan held his hand up signaling him to not say another word.

"We have work to do Kaiser." He stated as he began walking out of the tent. "Brila and I will find the person responsible with or without you. You should go meet Rogi's family."

"B-But Gohan-"

"You're on your own now." He grunted as he walked outside making Kaiser's world even darker.

Kaiser slammed his fists repeatedly ground creating small craters under his fists.

"Damn it…" He cursed. He felt like screaming out loud but something caught his attention. He felt a presence in front of him. He looked up to see a pink female Yardrat. He slowly stood up and looked at her with a quizzical expression because for some reason she was smiling down at him.

"This is not how Rogi described me to you. He always said that you were quite the cheerful one but I only see a crying teenager." She laughed.

Kaiser looked at her as if she was crazy. "W-Who are you?"

"I am Rogi's wife, Evi." She said with a smile.

"Oh…" He said almost sadly.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" She asked innocently.

"N-No it's not that. It's just that I-"

"Don't blame yourself for what happened." She stated bluntly.

"But I left!"

"That was your choice and it was a good choice. If you would've remained here, imagine all the things that could've gone wrong if you did not fight the battles on Earth. You wouldn't have made those wonderful friends that you brought here. Your choice helped you to become stronger, It helped you to find a way to bring the dead back to life and it will help you to save us all." She said as she put her hand on his cheek. "You made the right choice. I believe in you and so did Rogi. Live up to your reputation Kaiser." She concluded.

Kaiser stared at her trying to figure out where he went wrong but within a few seconds, he found it. He went wrong several minutes ago when he decided to blame himself for the events on Yardrat that happened in his absence. He went wrong where he said something he never meant. He said those things because he wasn't thinking straight, he wasn't thinking like himself. He was thinking like a coward.

"Forgive me Evi." He said as he closed his eyes. "Forgive me for making you see the pathetic version of me." He said with his trademark smile. "I promise that I'll save everyone and liberate your planet from these invaders. I will save everyone and I'll make everything right and I _will _bring Rogi back." He said with a determined look earning a smile from the female Yardrat. "But first, I wish to speak with Oni. I have some explaining to do. Where is he?"

"Right here." Oni said in his childish tone.

"Listen up kid." He said as he walked up to him. He got on one knee to bring himself on his level. "I will save your planet and I will bring your dad back to life." He said making the child look into his eyes. "I am not going to apologize for leaving this planet. The choices I made were the best ones. If I would've stayed here, something bad would've happened." He said as he remembered the fact that he was almost killed by that heart virus. "Do I regret leaving this place? No. I have met so many people for whom I could die for. I have gotten so much stronger and with this power I will save you all. I promise." He said as he gave the boy his trademark smile. He put his hand on the boy's head and laughed making Oni look at Kaiser with a quizzical expression. "Your head is just like Rogis. Soft and mushy." He laughed making the boy laugh too. The Yardrat mother watched everything from a distance as she finally saw the Kaiser that her husband had described to her.

"Promise me that you will bring back my daddy." He said innocently.

"I promise kid. I promise." Kaiser said sincerely as he stood upright. "I believe I have some work to do." He said as he began walking out of the door.

"Kaiser, wait." Evi called out to him. Kaiser turned around and waited for the woman to speak. "Thank you, for everything."

Kaiser merely smiled at her as he walked out of the tent. Upon walking out, he noticed that Gohan and Brila were nowhere in sight.

"_They must've left." _He thought to himself as a frown appeared on his face. His thought was interrupted by the presence of Dr. Crow.

"Your friends just left." He stated bluntly.

"I know. It's time for me to go too." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. "Stay put and don't come out no matter what. I am going to put an end to this."

"Good luck Kaiser and make sure you win." Dr. Crow said with hope.

"I don't intend on losing any time soon doctor." He said as he materialized out of the hideout.

"I hope you win Kaiser." The doctor mumbled under his breath.

"Have faith Crow. He will win." Evi said as she came out of the tent.

"That's right!" Oni exclaimed from behind. "Kaiser will win and then he'll bring daddy back!" He cheered. The two older Yardrats smiled and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the skies of Yardrat…<strong>_

Gohan and Brila flew across the planet in order to find any signs of life but so far, luck was not on their side. All they could see were cities that had been destroyed and forests that had been burnt down. The two had only one question on their mind. Why?

"I can't believe he would say such a thing." Brila said hurtfully.

"You know as well as I do that he didn't mean it." Gohan replied.

"What s-should I do?" She said in distress.

"Nothing. Wait for him to make things right." Gohan instructed. Brila nodded painfully because she just hoped that Kaiser would do the right thing. "He's not mad at anyone of us for doing what we did. He's mad at himself."

"I know." She whispered. "Anyway, let's get back to the problem at hand." She said with a little more energy.

"Right." He said with a smile as the two focused back on their task at hand.

They flew for miles and miles until they found something that may have something to do with the enemy. They nodded at each other and descended on the sandy floors of Yardrat.

"What is that?" Brila asked as she looked over to Gohan only to find him staring at the object they had just found with wide eyes.

"I-It can't be! H-He's supposed to be dead!" Gohan said in disbelief.

"W-What who?" Brila asked in distress but before she could get an answer, she sensed a ki blast approaching herself and Gohan fast. "GOHAN! WATCH OUT!" She yelled as she tackled Gohan out of the ki trajectory. The two quickly regained their composure and quickly set their eyes on their attacker. Once Gohan caught a glimpse of his attacker, he let out a threatening growl.

"You're supposed to be dead! My father killed you!" He cried at the attacker. The attacker merely smirked at them with amusement.

"Name: Gohan Son. Age: 14. Race: Saiyan. Threat Level: Minimum." He said in a computerized voice as he inspected Gohan. He then glanced over to Brila but this time it took him some time to analyze her.

"Name: Unknown. "Age: Unknown. Race: Saiyan. Threat Level: Minimum."

"Who is he? A-And how does he know who you are Gohan?" She asked as Gohan glared at the alien that had come close to killing him in his father twice.

"Combat sequence initiated. Back up order placed. Proceed to kill." The alien said in his computerized voice as he took a stance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles away from the fight…<strong>_

Kaiser had descended on a destroyed city in order to find some clues. He searched the entire city only to find nothing except for dead bodies. The sight sickened him and at the same time enraged him.

"Just who or what is responsible for this?" He growled angrily as he clenched his fists but then something caught his attention as he snapped his head to his head. He just sensed Brila and Gohan transform into Super Saiyans. "They must've made contact with the enemy!" He gasped as he put two fingers on his forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the fight site…<strong>_

"Great! Now there are six of them." Gohan growled as he readied himself.

"I can't sense anything from them. They must be the ones that attacked the Yardrats!"

"Get ready Bri! These things seem to be tougher than last time."

"Last time?"

"Threat Level: High."

"He doesn't know about our transformations." Gohan gasped.

"Who?" Brila said as she was starting to get annoyed.

"No time to explain! Here they come!" He said as he took a stance.

The six of them split into two groups of three and began their assault. Gohan and Brila did not find it too difficult to fight them off but they need a little more room to breathe because after they would punch one away, the next would fill the spot.

Suddenly, all six of them stopped moving and Gohan and Brila were left baffled and then within an instant, they exploded.

"That takes care of that." Kaiser spoke from behind in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan and Brila turned around to see him but instead of getting usual smiles, Kaiser only received nods.

Kaiser frowned faintly but then his eyes set on the face of the attackers. "W-What the hell? That's impossible!" Kaiser said in disbelief.

"It seems as if we failed to kill him _again_." Gohan growled.

"No. You didn't." Kaiser replied coolly. "You killed him alright."

"How would you know that?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I used to kick his tail in H.F.I.L every day." Kaiser spoke silently.

"What? H.F.I.L? Then that means he's dead!"

"And yet he's here. This is the Big Gete Star's doing isn't it?"

"Somehow."

"Could someone please tell me who this guy is?" Brila asked with an annoyed tone.

"This is one of our past enemies." Gohan said calmly. "His name is Cooler."

"B-But Kaiser said that he fought him in H.F.I.L and that must've been a couple of weeks ago then how is he here?" She asked.

"I don't know. None of this makes sense." Kaiser said as he rubbed his chin. "What do you make of this Gohan?"

"The only explanation I can think of is that somehow The Big Gete Star survived and it was somehow able to recreate Cooler." Gohan said as he folded his arms.

Just then, their moment of thought was interrupted by evil laughter. The trio snapped their direction to where they heard the laughter from only to find an odd looking man that none of them had ever seen before.

"I must say Gohan Son. Your intelligence exceeds the intelligence of most Saiyans by far. However I don't know anything about you two but by the looks of it, you two are Saiyans too." The man said analytically.

"Who are you?" Kaiser cried as he analyzed the person who stood on top of a small mountain. He had light blue skin that looked fairly wrinkly. He had an orange moustache and it appeared as if he was wearing tinted glasses. He was almost six foot but he looked very skinny. He wore a golden metallic hat on his head that allowed the rest of his orange hair to rest on his back. He wore a green long sleeved shirt and skinny green pants and to finish it off, he wore a pair of yellow and blue shoes.

"Oh where are my manners. I am the greatest scientist in the universe. I am the great Dr. Myuu." He said with an evil grin.

"You're not that great. I have never heard of you." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Shut up you insolent monkey!" Dr. Myuu snapped.

"Now that we have all the jokes out of the way. We can get to business." Brila said sternly. "Are you the one behind this?"

"Yes I am little girl." He smirked.

"Cooler is dead and The Big Gete star should've been destroyed, so how did you do it? How is Meta Cooler still here?" Gohan asked.

"Easy. First of all, The Big Gete Star had two chips. One was destroyed by Vegeta but the other escaped the planet somehow. I found it in space and analyzed all the information on it and what I found was quite interesting." He paused. "I was able to extract all the data in visual form that allowed me to see what the surveillance cameras saw on Namek. They showed me everything that had transpired on Namek since The Big Gete Star's landing. It was also able to recreate the last thing it had created and that was fortunately the body of Meta Cooler. I programmed The Big Gete Star to create an army of these but without a conscience so there won't be any rebellion and I also gave them an energy cloaking device to ensure my victory. I also played a little with their appearance. I tried reprogramming the regeneration protocol but it didn't work sadly. That part of the chip was damaged and I was unable to fix it. I programmed them to look like aliens of different races but it wasn't too much fun because I thought they looked ugly." He concluded.

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked this planet." Kaiser growled.

"No special reason. This planet is located in such a position that would allow me to rule the universe comfortably." He grunted.

"T-That's it?" Kaiser asked in disbelief. "THAT'S IT? You slaughtered billions only for military position?" Kaiser snapped.

"Why yes." He said with a smirk. Now, I have wasted enough time here. I'll let my Meta Coolers kill you now. Goodbye." He waved off as he began flying away. The trio tried to pursue him but an army of Meta Coolers blocked their way.

"Great. There must be millions!" Gohan groaned as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"We can't hold back." Brila said as she transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form.

"She's right. We have to go all out." Kaiser said as he too transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Threat Level: OMEGA!" One of the Meta Cooler said loudly.

The trio dashed towards the Meta Coolers and smashed their way through. They effortlessly dodged all the blows that came their way and smashed six Meta Coolers per second. Throughout their battle, the trio learnt that the Meta Coolers still had the ability to use the Instant Transmission which made their fight a little more difficult but it was by no means a threat.

"These things are much more powerful than before!" Gohan said as he ripped a Meta Cooler apart. "There's no end to these things!"

"Keep pushing. We must destroy them!" Brila said as she punched a Meta Cooler's head of its body.

"This won't get us anywhere!" Kaiser growled. "Listen up! Fly two hundred miles away from here. I am going to use a technique that'll destroy them all." He ordered as he flew through several Meta Coolers.

"But-" Gohan protested.

"GO!" Kaiser yelled as he began charging up. Gohan wasn't quite convinced but Brila put her hand on his shoulder telling him that they had to get out of there. Gohan nodded hesitantly and blitzed away from the scene along with Brila.

Kaiser curled himself into a ball and began charging up hi energy. He could feel the punches, kicks and energy blasts from the Meta Coolers but he ignored the pain as thunderbolts surrounded him. He let out a battle cry as his body began to glow.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" He yelled as he stretched his limbs out. A golden energy wave engulfed and destroyed all the Meta Coolers that tried to escape but the blast radius was too large for any of them to escape.

Kaiser was left panting lightly as he dropped out of the sky. He landed on one knee as he could feel a good portion of his vanish with that last attack. He slowly got to his feet and looked up to see Gohan and Brila look down on him. Gohan held his arm out but sadly there was no smile. Kaiser grabbed his arm and pulled himself up.

"Thank you Gohan." He coughed. His eyes travelled over to Brila who was holding out her arm too.

"Here. We figured you'd do something like that so we quickly flew over to the ship and got you a senzu beans." She said as she handed him a bean.

"Thank you." He said as he swallowed the bean. "Did you guys eat one?" He asked getting two nods in response.

"Very well." Kaiser said coolly as he turned around. A frown curled into his lips because he didn't like how his friends were treating him. "Let's go. The ship is that way." He said as he pointed to the right.

"How do you know that?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"If you two weren't too busy on thinking about what I said a while ago, you would've noticed that Dr. Myuu had an energy signature." Kaiser said half heartedly. He tilted his head to see the two most important people of his life. He sighed at their rather hurt expression. He looked up in the sky and said, "I am sorry you two. I am sorry for what I said. I don't regret leaving Yardrat because leaving Yardrat allowed me to meet you two. It allowed me to save you, Brila. It allowed me to become your best friend, Gohan. It allowed me to become a son, a brother and even a grandson." He paused as he closed his eyes and remembered what he had said back in the tent. "About what I said earlier, I did not mean it. I was in distress. I wasn't thinking straight. I felt responsible for the deaths of the people here but I know now that even if I would've been here, I would've been killed easily."

He reopened his eyes and got on one knee. He picked up a fist full of sand and showed it to his friends. "This used to be lush green grass." He said as he opened his fist and let the wind take away the sand into the horizon.

They looked at him with an understanding expression which was enough for Kaiser for the time being. "Anyway, we have to find Dr. Myuu and put an end to this." He said as he jumped into the air. Gohan and Brila exchanged a glance before following Kaiser to the ship's location.

The two kept their distance from him because they had something to discuss. Kaiser noticed this from the corner of his eyes but he didn't say anything because if he knew them correctly, they would have a little talk about the conversation that took place a couple of seconds ago.

"I told you to wait." Gohan said with a smirk.

"I am still mad at him." She said with an annoyed expression.

"Are you really?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"N-No…" She whispered. She knew yelling at him when he felt so distressed was wrong but she couldn't help it. "I should have a talk with him once we get back to the ship.

"Both of us should."

"Yeah."

"We're here." Kaiser interrupted as he dropped out of the sky.

"Where is here?" Gohan asked.

"There's nothing here." Brila added.

Kaiser studied the area around him and he too could see nothing but he could feel Dr. Myuu's energy signature close by. He walked around a little as he used his sharp eye sight to study every particle that was around him but still he couldn't find anything. He looked right, left and up but then it suddenly hit him. He didn't look down.

Kaiser used his energy to blow the sand away that was underneath his feet only to find what they were looking for. Under their feet was the entrance of a spaceship.

"The spaceship had been underground all this time." He growled.

"And it's not too far from our spaceship." Gohan added.

Brila punched a hole through the metal door because she was done wasting time. "Let's get to it."

"_That's my girl." _Kaiser thought to himself with a smirk as he followed her inside. Gohan was able to read the thought Kaiser had on his face and followed him with a smile.

As they made their way down the ship, they noticed a couple of robots working here and there but none of them attacked them or made any attempt to stop them. The trio decided to ignore them and move on with caution. There was hardly any resistance as they kept going and it was starting to bug them.

"Surely he knows that we're here." Gohan said with an annoyed tone. "Then why not attack us or do something to get rid of us."

"Are you that eager to die G?" Kaiser joked.

"This isn't the time for jokes Kaiser. Gohan's right. Don't you think this is kinda strange?" She asked curiously.

"I do but I am not sure what to make of this. It's like he wants us to make our way through." Kaiser replied.

"Oh yes I do." Dr. Myuu said startling the trio. They looked around to find him but he was nowhere in sight.

"He's not here. He somewhere inside the ship but not on this floor." Kaiser spoke coldly.

"Oh what do we have here? Another smart boy?" He laughed evilly. "I might just take the liberty of dissecting your brains after killing you. You are right though, I am not here. I am in the deepest part of this ship."

"Why tell us this? What's stopping us from kicking your wrinkly ass?" Gohan growled.

"Insolent monkey!" He spat. "That's because I have a secret weapon I have been working on for quite some time. It's still in the developmental stage but it should be more than enough to dispose of you three rather easily however I must say, I did not know that there was a level beyond Super Saiyan." He paused. "Oh well. It does not matter. Now, come forth my loyal servant. He's the perfect killing machine and he is one of my few aces for conquering the universe." He said evilly.

The trio immediately took a stance as they felt an extremely powerful energy nearby when suddenly, a metal door opened from beneath their feet. A tall figure rose from the lower floor and appeared in front of the trio.

He was male; he had light blue skin and golden body armor on the upper part of his body. He wore dark blue underwear and golden shoes. His body armor was sleeveless and his pupils were red and he had red plus shaped lines in his eyes that went through his pupils.

"General Rildo. Take care of these pests." He ordered evilly. "Too bad he can't right now but that does not matter because you three will be killed and this planet will be mine."

"NEVER!" Kaiser said as he dashed towards this new enemy who just stood there waiting for Kaiser to strike. Kaiser charged some energy in his fist and unleashed it on the mutant machine. His fist connected on the center of Rildo's face but he looked like as if nothing happened.

Kaiser watched with shocked eyes as his attack had no effect and he wasn't the only one who was shocked, Gohan and Brila also watched in disbelief.

General Rildo had enough of standing and delivered a sickening backhand that sent Kaiser flying but luckily for him, he had Gohan on his side. Gohan caught him in mid air and carefully set him on the ground.

"Thanks Gohan." He paused. "We can't take it easy on that thing. We have to go all out." He ordered.

"Right." Gohan and Brila said in unison and with that out of the way, the trio burst into their Super Saiyan 2 forms and launched themselves at the machine.

This time General Rildo took them seriously and jumped into a stance and waited for the trio to attack. They encircled him and attacked him from all directions. They threw punches and kicks that would've brought Cell down in seconds but this guy was something else and the worst part was that he was still in his developmental stage.

Rildo finally caught Gohan's fist and threw him across the room. Kaiser took this chance and drove his knee into his gut but Rildo blocked his knee at the last second. Kaiser smirked at him because before Rildo knew it, Brila planted a right hook on his face that sent him flying. Gohan was waiting on the other side and he then hit him with an uppercut. Kaiser used his Instant Transmission to appear above him and joined his hands together and smashed him to the ground. Gohan and Brila quickly appeared next to him and began charging up for an attack that would kill the machine. Before General Rildo could make any movements, he was blasted by three energy blasts that destroyed that lower half of his body.

His lifeless body fell on the ground as the trio took a sigh of relief. "Heh. He's not so strong after all." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"T-That's impossible!" Dr. Myuu hissed. "Attention all computers! Connect General Rildo directly to The Big Gete Star and initiate the fusion sequence." He commanded.

The trio watched curiously as dozens of robots appeared and connect Rildo to many tubes.

"Fusion sequence initiated." One of the robots said in a mechanical voice. Silver fluid flowed into Rildo's body through the tube. His body to began to morph as it started expanding in size. His armor melted off his body and he was now covered in a metallic armor which made him look like an overgrown Meta Cooler.

"I didn't want to do this so soon but you brats left me no choice." He spat. "Now say hello to Meta Rildo." He said with a maniacal laugh.

Meta Rildo opened his eyes and removed all the tubes attached to him and then he set his emotionless eyes on the trio.

He slowly raised his right hand making the trio take their stances. He stuck out his index finger and before anyone knew what happened, Kaiser hit the ground with a loud thud in front of Brila. Meta Rildo had caught them off guard and shot a thin ki blast that he aimed for the female Saiyan but luckily for her, Kaiser knew of this and he teleported in front of her, pushing her out of the way and getting impaled by the ki blast. It went through his chest narrowly missing his heart.

Gohan and Brila watched in horror as Kaiser slowly got up with his hand pressed against the small hole on his chest.

"D-Damn it." He growled as he spat some blood.

"KAISER!" The duo cried.

"You idiot! Why did you have to do that?" Brila cried as she helped him up.

"B-Because…I l-love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Evi: 9,500

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2: 95,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 91,000,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2: 88,000,000,000

Dr. Myuu: 350,000,000

Meta Cooler: 15,000,000,000

General Rildo: 88,000,000,000

Meta Rildo: 152,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: What a way to the end the chapter. I bet you guys must hate for this. Haha, oh well. The next chapter will be up soon. I bet you guys are shocked because of Dr. Myuu's appearance. For those of you who don't know who he is, he's a Dragon Ball GT character. There will be NO BABY. I hit a writer's block because I didn't know who to make the villain but suddenly Dr. Myuu came into my mind and that triggered tons of other stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and take care.<strong>

**LycosTamer: AHAHAHAHA! You're my best friend little one lol. Just Saiyan ;)**

**Rebellion598: I really like your name. Thanks a bunch man and please keep reading.**

**Vegetrunks: Thank you. I hope you find this one interesting.**

**Kakun: Thank you.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you. I am sure you'll be even more amazed by this chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31 Revival

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Quick update. Told you guys I have some more time now. Still the same routine but just more time. Keep the reviews coming ladies and gents and yeah, that's just about it so here's chapter 31. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Revival

"B-Because…I l-love you." Kaiser replied as he looked into her eyes. Brila looked back into his with tear filled eyes.

"I hate to interrupt but this isn't the time for this you two." Gohan said as his gaze remained fixed on the enemy.

"R-Right." Kaiser stammered as he tried his best to ignore the hole in his chest. "This guy is powerful and despite his size, he's insanely fast so watch out."

"I can't believe there are things like him in the universe." Brila said as she let go of Kaiser. "Just what else is out there?"

"We can think about that after we kill this thing." Gohan spoke coolly. "We have to use our full power." He said as he began charging up.

Kaiser and Brila nodded and began charging up to their maximum. They let out a battle cry as thunderbolts surrounded them. With a final cry they finished charging up.

"Now let's see how tough you are you overgrown piece of scrap metal." Kaiser hissed as he exploded in golden energy. He launched himself at Meta Rildo as he broke the lightening barrier. He unleashed barrage of punches and kicks that the metal monster dodged or blocked.

Gohan and Brila joined in within an instant and the trio unleashed their well coordinated attacks but nothing seemed to work against it. All of their blows were either blocked or dodged. Finally, Meta Rildo had enough of defending and thus he decided to switch to offense and unleashed hell on the three Saiyan.

He first hit Kaiser with a planet busting uppercut that sent him flying through the metal floors of the ship. He then grabbed Brila by her tail and swung her across the floor. He then caught Gohan's kick and punched him the gut making him spit more blood than he had ever spat before.

Before he could attack Gohan once more, Kaiser appeared behind Meta Rildo, by using his Instant Transmission, and drove his knee into his back that caused the metal monster to let go of the demi Saiyan. Brila hit him with ki blast from behind and Kaiser finished it off with one of his signature attacks.

"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled as he shot out a yellow blast that engulfed the metal monster from head to toe.

"D-Did you get him?" Gohan said as he wiped the blood off his lips but before anyone could answer his question, he saw Meta Rildo casually walk out of the cloud of smoke.

"T-This can't b-be." Kaiser said as he watched in horror as his signature attack had no effect on him. Before he knew what happened, he found himself flying across the room. Meta Rildo had attacked him with such speed that Kaiser could not even see coming.

"KAISER! Damn it!" Brila cursed as she approached the metal monster with a right hook. He blocked her fist easily and reversed it with a right hook of his own that sent her flying across the room but fortunately for her, Gohan was there to catch her in mid air.

Kaiser teleported on their side as he growled at Meta Rildo. "H-How are we supposed to beat this guy? The Big Gete Star has made him insanely powerful." Gohan growled.

"THAT'S IT" Kaiser exclaimed.

"You have a plan?" Brila asked the glimmer of hope.

"Yes but its risky and I am not entirely sure if it would work or not." He paused.

"Well what is it?" Gohan asked impatiently.

"He got these powers thanks to The Big Gete Star chip right? So if we destroy it, all the ships functions including Meta Rildo should stop working. According to you Gohan, The Big Gete Star powered Cooler's ship back in the day correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then it should work here too." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"That's a brilliant plan and all but he's not going to exactly let us destroy the chip." Brila argued.

"I know and that's where you two come in." He said as he gave those two _that _look. That look of selflessness. "I need you two to go and find it."

"WHAT?" The two cried in unison.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!" Brila exclaimed. "I can't lose you again!"

"I can't leave you here Kaiser! Let me do it! I'll fight him." Gohan said as he desperately tried to save his best friend.

"We don't have time for this. You both know as well as I do that I am stronger than any of you. We don't know what else is on this ship and besides…" He paused. "I won't be dying any time soon." He said with a smirk.

Brila and Gohan looked at him with worry because the last time he tried to protect them in such a situation, he died trying and this time it looked the same way.

"B-But he's too strong." Brila whispered.

"I know but we don't have much of a choice here Bri."

"Let Brila go and I can stay here and fight with you!" Gohan protested.

"Thank you Gohan but Brila might need your help in finding the chip." He said as he hugged the two. "This isn't goodbye my friends."

"B-But Kaiser…" Brila whispered but before she could say anything else, Kaiser pressed his lips against hers leaving her stunned.

"Now go." He said with a smile as he moved away from her.

Brila bit her lip but she knew that there was no arguing with him and they were running out of time. "I love you Kaiser."

"I love you too Bri." He paused. "Gohan." He called out to his friend ordering him to leave.

"You better not die this time." He spoke as he took Brila's hand and dashed away from the scene with Brila close behind.

Kaiser smiled at the two Saiyans as they disappeared deeper into the ship. He then glared at the metal monster that just stood there with a cold expression.

"I am surprised you just stood there you freak." Kaiser spat. "Now…LET ME SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A SAIYAN!" He yelled as he launched himself at the metal monster.

He decided to go on the complete offense and ignored his defense and to his surprise it was working. He was keeping the metal monster at bay but that joy was short lived as Meta Rildo unleashed a fury of his own full offense. Kaiser still stuck to the offensive and tried his best to parry all the attacks that came his way. Kaiser finally managed to find an opening after Meta Rildo missed a right hook. Kaiser took this opportunity and hit him with an uppercut that him right on his chin and it was strong enough to throw Meta Rildo several feet into the air. Kaiser hoped that it would've sent him through several floors because he was sent through several floors after being punched.

Kaiser didn't stop his barrage of fists and kicks because letting the metal monster recover would be a foolish thing to do so he kept on going. After delivering almost a million fists, he jumped back and hit him with another one of his signature attacks.

"FINISH BUSTER!" He yelled as he threw a huge golden energy ball from above his head. It made contact and created a huge smoke cloud.

Kaiser took his distance as he prepared himself for the worst but what happened next, he did not expect. Kaiser suddenly felt something behind and he feared for the worst. He slowly tilted his head to find the metal monster smirking at him with a pair of red eyes. Kaiser eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Meta Rildo make his move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deep inside the ship…<strong>_

Gohan and Brila flew as fast they possibly could and scanned every room they found with their enhanced eyesight but so far they had found nothing that was until they reached the bottom floor.

"Look! There it is!" Gohan exclaimed as he saw the chip floating between two mechanical pillars.

"We have to destroy it now!" Brila said as she jumped towards the chip but an energy blast hit her and threw her off course and sent her flying onto the metal walls of the ship.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that." Dr. Myuu said as he appeared from behind the pillar. "Engage fusion protocol." He hissed as a few robots appeared to the scene and connected him to some tubes.

"Damn it! Not him too!" Gohan growled.

"Don't panic!" He's not nearly as powerful as Rildo so his power up won't be that high.

"I hope not." Gohan said with a little more hope.

"Now you'll both die." Dr. Myuu spat as he was now covered in the same metallic fluid as Meta Rildo. He pulled out the tubes as the liquid hardened on his body. "I won't let my plans get foiled by a three brats!"

"Three Saiyan brats." Gohan corrected him with a smirk.

"It's time to kill you and bring peace to this planet." Brila said sternly as she dropped into her stance.

Dr. Myuu growled at the two Saiyans and launched himself at them to engage in combat. He started off with a right hook which he aimed at Gohan but before he could connect his fist to the demi Saiyan's face, he was kicked from the side by Brila.

"I had that covered you know?" Gohan said with a poker face.

"He killed so many people. I just had to kick him." Brila said apologetically.

"SILENCE!" The metallic doctor snapped as he jumped at Brila this time.

This time it was Gohan who intercepted as he punched Dr. Myuu right on his face making him stumble back. He growled as he stood back up again but he was quickly knocked back down by Brila.

"H-How are you brats so strong?" He spat.

"You are just weak." Gohan grunted.

"I will not be defeated by SAIYANS!" He yelled. "Computer! Focus all energy on me and Meta Rildo! Shut down all other operations!" He commanded as all the robots stopped moving and all the computer screens went blank.

"Now witness my true power!" Dr. Myuu spat as his body mass increased. He was twice the size of Broly and that was saying something.

"I think he's mad." Gohan said as he stared at the huge metal doctor.

"Ya think?" Brila asked with a poker face but before Gohan could answer her, he was clotheslines down to the ground.

Brila immediately jumped to Gohan's aid but Dr. Myuu met her on her way there with a right hook that Brila managed to dodge. She took this opportunity to land a right hook of her own that connected on the doctor's face that sent him flying. Gohan recovered from shock as he dashed behind the doctor and delivered a roundhouse kick from behind but before his leg could connect with the doctor's ribs, Myuu dodged at the last second and charged up an energy attack that he was about to throw back at the demi Saiyan but Brila knocked the ki blast out of his hand and then went on to uppercut him.

She followed him up and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks which all connected and soon she was joined by Gohan who unleashed his onslaught on him. With a final punch, the two knocked Dr. Myuu to the ground and began charging up their signature attacks that would ensure the demise of Dr. Myuu.

"H-How can this be?" Dr. Myuu said as his armor began to crack. "How can I be beaten by two children?"

"You've killed far too many people Myuu. We will put an end to you and your plans!" Gohan said as thunderbolts surrounded him.

"This is for Yardrat, the people of Yardrat and for all those you have killed!" Brila said as she too was surrounded by thunderbolts.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan yelled as he shot out a blue energy beam from his hands.

"FINAL FLASH!" Brila yelled as she too shot out a blue energy beam from her hands.

"NOOO!" Dr. Myuu screamed as he was engulfed by the two blue beams. His armor melted off his body and then his body incinerated reducing all his particles to nothing.

"That takes care of that." Gohan said as he jumped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form. "I am out of energy now." He panted.

"Me too." She panted as she dropped out of her Super Saiyan 2 form. "Let's destroy the chip." She said as she dragged herself to the chip. Gohan nodded and followed her slowly.

They stopped as they reached the mechanical pillars. In the midst of the two pillars lay the source of all their problems as it was connected to several wires. It was so easy to destroy. All they had to do was grab it and crush.

Gohan punched the glass that held the chip captive and then he reached out for it and it was almost in his grasp when he got tackled by Meta Rildo. He reduced most of Gohan's bones to dust with that tackle and he lay there unconscious leaving Brila alone to face Meta Rildo but that wasn't on her mind.

"_Why isn't Kaiser here?" _She thought to herself as she started to panic. She started shivering as they had run out of options and Meta Rildo was about to blast her away. He raised his arm to her face and charged up an energy attack. Brila could feel the heat of his ki blast as she watched in horror but her life was saved yet again by a weak ki blast. The blast hit the metal monster on the head but it did no damage at all. Gohan watched in horror as his attack did nothing to the metal monster.

Meta Rildo shifted his gaze to the demi Saiyan and he pointed his palm towards him. Just as he was about to shoot the ki blast from his hand, Kaiser appeared and kicked the ki blast right back to his palm making the metal monster stumble backwards.

"BRILA! NOW!" He commanded. Brila jumped with the last bit of her energy at the chip. Kaiser assembled the last bit of his strength and focused it on his right hand. He dashed towards Meta Rildo and dodged his oncoming fist. He ducked under it and unleashed his super powered punch on the metal monster's stomach. He punched him at the same time Brila crushed the chip and thanks to the destruction of the chip, Meta Rildo's power level dropped to the ground allowing Kaiser drive his fist through Meta Rildo's stomach. He then gathered the last bit of his strength in his left arm and blasted the rest of his body away reducing him into ashes.

Kaiser was left panting as he dropped out of his Super Saiyan 2. He fell on his back as he could no longer find the strength to stand. Brila crawled over to him lay next to him without saying anything.

"Where's Gohan?" Kaiser asked as he held her hand.

"R-Right here." Gohan spoke from across the room.

"What are you doing all the way there? Get your half breed butt here." Kaiser said playfully.

"I would if wouldn't have a few bones missing." Gohan replied playfully.

"That's no excuse."

"Oh be quiet you two." She giggled. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I got no clue. I can't move a muscle." Gohan said as he tried his best to move.

"I think I have some fight left in me." Kaiser said as he slowly got two his feet.

"Y-You can still stand?" Brila asked in amazement.

"He's standing?" Gohan exclaimed as he couldn't move his head to see his best friend standing on his feet.

"Barely." He chuckled as he picked Brila up bridal style. She blushed brightly to see him smiling down at her. "Like what you see?" He asked.

"A less bloody face would be nice." She chuckled making him chuckle too. She nuzzled her face in his chest.

"Please don't forget me." Gohan joked.

"Don't worry. I am coming." He said as he stumbled over to Gohan. "Damn Bri. You have gotten heavy."

"Shut up or I'll kick you." She hissed. Kaiser just laughed at her reaction as he crouched down next to Gohan.

"Grab on." He spoke as he waited for Gohan to hold on to his pants and then within an instant they teleported to the ship.

Kaiser gently placed Brila on the floor of the gravity room and made his way to the control panel where the senzu beans were kept. He pushed a button that spat out three senzu beans. He threw two over to Brila so she could eat one herself and give one to Gohan.

Kaiser ate his bean and felt all of his energy surging back into his veins. He took a sigh of relief as the hole in his chest closed up. Brila pushed into the bean into Gohan's mouth and helped him chew it before she ate hers. Gohan jumped up to his feet with a smile. Brila got to her feet as she swallowed the senzu bean.

"Does this call for a group hug?" Brila said as she held her arms open.

"Hell yeah!" Gohan cheered as he hugged Brila. Kaiser watched the two with a smile. They had defeated yet another enemy. They had restored peace and balance once again.

"There's room for one more Kaisy." Brila urged him to come over.

"Get your tail over here K." Gohan joked.

Kaiser gave them his trademark smile and walked over to them and embraced them in a hug. "Thanks you two. I couldn't have done it without you." Kaiser thanked.

"Oh please. You can't even go to sleep _without _Brila!" Gohan said only to be smacked upside the head by Kaiser. "Ow!"

"That's what you get!" Kaiser grunted.

"It's true though." Brila argued.

"Okay maybe." Kaiser gave up. "Sorry G."

"That's okay. At least I was right." He chuckled.

"We should get back to everyone and let them know about Dr. Myuu and whatnot." Kaiser suggested.

"Good idea." Gohan spoke casually as he put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Brila cheered as she latched on to Kaiser's arm.

"Alright then." Kaiser replied as he put two fingers on his forehead. The trio vanished from the ship within an instant and teleported to the hideout.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the hideout…<strong>_

The Yardrats sat scared because of the earthquakes they felt a couple of minutes ago. They feared for the worst and some already lost all hope because some believed that the trio had died fighting but all their worries were nullified when the trio materialized into the hideout in their ragged clothes.

"Hey everyone!" Kaiser greeted cheerfully.

"Kaiser! You're back!" Dr. Crow exclaimed cheerfully as he ran up to the teenage Saiyan.

"What happened?" Evi asked curiously as she emerged from the crowd along with Oni.

"Did you beat them?" The child asked.

"Yes we beat them." He spoke softly as he put his hand on the boy's head. He then rose into the air to meet get everyone's attention. "We have defeated the enemy and liberated this planet from the tyranny of the one called Dr. Myuu." He paused. "Dr. Myuu was a tyrant who only tried to conquer this planet for strong military position but we have foiled his plans and now, I will work on reviving the people who had lost their lives fighting this threat!" Kaiser said as he rose his fist into the air making the crowd explode in cheers.

"Your loved ones will be back as soon as we get back to Earth." Brila said as she joined Kaiser in the air.

"We promise that they'll be back and everything back to normal." Gohan reassured.

"And now." Kaiser said calmly. "We must leave but we will be back soon and next time, everything will be peaceful." He said as he descended back on the ground.

"Dr. Crow." He said as he held his hand out. "We will be going now."

Dr. Crow smiled and shook his hand in acknowledgement. "Until next time Kaiser."

Kaiser smiled back at him and nodded at Oni and Evi and then he put two fingers on his forehead. "Gohan. Brila. Grab on." He commanded. They walked up to him and Gohan put his hand on his shoulder and Brila latched onto his tail with her own and within an instant they vanished.

They materialized back in the ship and readied themselves for takeoff. Kaiser readied the engines and checked if everything was set for takeoff.

"Seatbelts." Kaiser commanded as he sat down on the pilot seat. Gohan and Brila nodded and jumped into their seats and fastened their seatbelts. "Time to head on home." He said as he pressed the ignition button.

The ship blasted off the dusty floors of Yardrats and entered space within a couple of seconds. Kaiser then pressed another button that stabilized gravity and made it safe for the trio to walk around. "Alright. Everything's stabilized now." Kaiser said as he unfastened his seatbelt. The two quickly unfastened their seatbelts and thus the trio made their way to Gohan's room.

"Hey Kaiser." Gohan spoke as he turned the TV on.

"What is it Gohan?" Kaiser asked as he rubbed his forehead on Brila's head.

"I am hungry." He complained.

"Come to think of it I am too." He said as he placed his vacant hand on his stomach.

Brila had her eyes closed and a smile was present on her lips. Being held by Kaiser was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced but suddenly she felt two pairs of eyes staring right into her soul.

She slowly opened one of her eye lids and looked at Gohan and Kaiser staring at her with those same eyes. Eyes of hunger but come to think of it, she was kind of hungry too.

She let out a sigh and slowly got up from the couch. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You're the best Bri!" Kaiser exclaimed hoping she would hear him.

"I know." She replied from the elevator.

"You're the best cook too!" Gohan added.

"Thank you Gohan!" She replied as the elevator doors closed.

"You really mean that? I mean, you think she's better than your mom?" Kaiser asked. He knew that Chi Chi was a fantastic cook and her cooking was even better than his own mother's cooking.

"Don't tell mom I said that. Her cooking is really remarkable but Brila's is just out of this world." Gohan said as he flicked through the movie channels.

"I am sure that Brila would like to hear that Gohan." Kaiser said with a smile.

"I'll tell her." He replied. "Oh and I totally forgot."

"What?"

"What are the wishes going to be?"

Kaiser was taken by surprise by this question because he didn't think this through. "Hm. Well…I am not too sure." He said as he rubbed his chin. "For the first wish we can wish for the revival of those Yardrats who were killed by Dr. Myuu and the Meta Coolers or even Rildo."

"And the second?"

"I suppose we can ask for the planet to be restored to how it used to be because it was more or less a barren wasteland when we got there."

"That reminds me. How did you survive your fight against Meta Rildo?" Gohan asked as he wondered how Kaiser was still able to stand after defeating Meta Rildo.

"Well you see after you two left. I tried to drag out the fight as long as I could but in the end he just beat me into a pulp but remember when Brila gave me a senzu bean when I destroyed all the Meta Coolers?"

"Uh yeah."

"I only ate half of it back then and then ate the other half when Meta Rildo left me to die."

"He _left _you to die? How come he didn't kill you?"

"I have to thank you two for that. You must've found the chip and Rildo must've found out somehow."

"Looks like luck was on our side today." Gohan said as he stopped on the music channel to see what song was on and unfortunately for him, it was one that he hated.

Kaiser looked at the singer with a quizzical expression. "That's a funny looking girl. Why does she have such short hair?"

"That's Justin Bieber." Gohan replied with a poker face.

"Don't you mean _Justine _Bieber?" Kaiser raised an eyebrow.

"No his name his Justin."

"THAT THING IS A GUY?" Kaiser asked with wide eyes. "Damn…the human off springs can be extremely weird."

"You said it." He said as he flicked through the channels again. "So what are we going to do when we get back?"

"I don't know G. What do you think we should do?"

"No idea."

"Well that's in the future."

"Future!" He exclaimed making Kaiser look at him with a quizzical expression. "Have you heard anything from Trunks yet?"

Kaiser frowned at the thought of not meeting his brother from future after he came back to life. "No. Not yet."

"Don't worry, you'll hear from him soon." Gohan reassured and just then Brila walked in with more dishes than any normal person could carry.

"A little help." She said as she started putting the dishes down on the table. Gohan and Kaiser immediately jumped to her aid and helped her set the dishes on the table.

"Thanks Bri." Both the male Saiyans said in unison as they began devouring the food that the female Saiyan had prepared for them.

"Gohan. I believe you something to tell her." Kaiser said as he swallowed a tub of rice.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the food Bri." Gohan said as he started nibbling on the chicken wings.

"Not that you fool!" Kaiser grunted as he elbowed his arm.

"Oh right. You're the best cook ever Bri." Gohan said with a smile.

"You mean that?" She blushed.

"Of course. You're even better than my mom." Gohan added.

"Thank you G." She said as she kissed his cheek making him blush.

"You are most welcome." Gohan replied shyly. Kaiser watched the scene with a smile as he continued eating.

After a couple of minutes the trio had finished all the food that Brila had prepared. They decided to call it a day and went into their own rooms to change out of their ragged clothes.

Kaiser went into his room as he changed into his night suit and brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror that was set next to his bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and examined all the scars that he had received from his enemies. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

Unaware that his shirt was still unbuttoned, he walked towards the door. He knew who it was for two reasons. One, only one person would come this late at night and two, that person came to his room every night.

He opened the door to greet Brila with a smile. Brila smiled back at him but her smile vanished when she saw his scarred chest. There was concern in her eyes but she didn't say anything. He didn't say anything either and let her come in. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked up to him and examined his scars. She slowly traced the scars with her finger. She stopped at the one that saved her life. This scar was Cell's doing, Kaiser sacrificed himself in order to save herself and Gohan. Just remembering those images made her heart ache.

"Don't think about that." He whispered as he was well aware of what was going through her head.

"But how can I not? These scars bring back all those memories." She said as she looked away from his scars. "And this one…" She paused as she pointed at the worst one. "This one is my fault."

Kaiser smiled at her as he cupped her chin in his hand. "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault and no one blames you."

"But-"

"No buts Bri. I love you and that's all that matters." He said as he pulled her closer and wrapped his vacant arm around her waist. Brila wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

He fixed his eyes on hers and he proceeded to press his lips against hers. She pressed them back and the two tried to push each other back with the power of their love. It was a battle of dominance and their battle had somehow managed to transform them into their Super Saiyan forms.

After several minutes of their lips being locked, they unsealed their lips as they needed air. "That was fun." Kaiser smiled as he pecked her lips. "Let's go to sleep. I am tired." He yawned.

"That was most enjoyable." She remarked in a flirty tone. "Yeah, let's go to sleep." She said as she jumped on Kaiser's bead.

Kaiser smiled at her and got in bed with her. He put his arm around her and before they knew it, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later…<strong>_

"Earth is in sight. Fasten your seatbelts." Kaiser commanded as he fastened his own seatbelt. Gohan and Brila nodded and fastened their seatbelts.

The spaceship penetrated the Earth's ozone layer and it rushed down to West City. The landing site was the same as the takeoff site, the garden of Capsule Corp.

The ship slowed down as it touched down on the ground. The grass shook around vigorously at the direct exposure of the thrusters but all that stopped when Kaiser turned off the engine.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Kaiser said as he unfastened his seatbelts.

"FINALLY!" Gohan cheered as he rushed to the door.

"Come on Kaisy! Open the door already." Brila complained.

"Okay okay." He said as he pushed a button. The door opened with a swoosh and for the first time since a week, they saw clean blue skies.

The trio stepped out of the ship and before they knew it, a purple and orange blur tackled the trio to the ground.

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" Goten and Trunks cheered unison as they squeezed the life out of them.

"Easy there you two." Kaiser said playfully.

"Is mom here?" Gohan asked his brother hesitantly.

"Yup. She's inside." Goten said as he rushed back inside with Trunks.

"I can't remember being that energetic back when I was a kid." Brila remarked.

"Let's go inside, we have some explaining to do and then we must find the Dragon Balls." Kaiser replied as the trio walked inside building.

Upon reaching the living room, they found Bulma and Chi Chi sitting on the couch and drinking some tea. "We're back!" Kaiser greeted as he walked up to his mom.

"Hello you three." Bulma and Chi Chi greeted as they walked up to the three Saiyans.

"So how was your trip?" Bulma asked as she sat back down.

Kaiser didn't exactly like all the events that took place on Yardrat but he had to let them know. "Well…" He started as he told the two mothers everything they needed to know. He told them about the destruction of Yardrat, their fight with Meta Cooler and Rildo, everything they knew about Dr. Myuu and their wishes using the Dragon Balls.

"Oh…" Chi Chi whispered.

"That is most unfortunate. I hope you're okay Kaisy." Bulma said carefully.

"I am fine mom. We need to find the Dragon Balls so we can wish them back."

"Then you'll need this." Vegeta grunted from behind as he threw the radar over to his son.

Kaiser caught him as he met his father's eyes. "Thanks dad." He smiled.

"Hurry up so we can train and I want details about this Meta Rildo." He said as he walked off.

"Now that we have the radar." Gohan spoke as he looked at the radar in Kaiser's hand. "We can gather the Dragon Balls."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brila cheered as she rushed out of the door with Kaiser and Gohan closely behind.

"We'll be back in a while mom." Kaiser yelled as he flew off.

Bulma and Chi Chi just sighed at the amount of energy the kids were displaying. "Youth." The two sighed.

"Where is the first one?" Gohan asked.

"It's in Satan City." He replied.

"Well then. Let's get this done with." Brila added and thus the trio set off to find the seven Dragon Balls and while doing so, they broke the all time record of gathering the Dragon Balls.

It only took them ten minutes to find all of them and gather them together at once place. They decided to call upon the Dragon at the usual place, Kami's lookout.

Kaiser briefed Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo about what happened on Yardrat and why they needed the eternal dragon to grant their wishes.

"I hope you're okay with us using the lookout for this."

"Don't worry about it Kaiser." Dende replied. "This is of utmost importance."

"Thank you." He smiled at the young Namekian. "Now, COME FORTH! SHENRON!" He yelled out as the Dragon Balls began to glow.

The sky went from blue to pitch black and the thunderbolts began to strike the lookout and finally out of the Dragon Balls, popped out the eternal dragon. He rose into the sky and everyone on the lookout was amazed by the size of the wish granting dragon. It wasn't the first time they saw it but no matter how many time they had seen it before, it always amazes them.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON." The dragon grunted. "STATE YOUR WISHES AND I WILL GRANT THEM."

"Very well." Kaiser started. "Shenron! Are you aware of a planet called Yardrat?"

"YES I AM." The dragon replied.

"Good. I want you to revive all the Yardrats that were killed by the hands of Dr. Myuu and his men. That goes from Dr. Myuu to all his soldiers, robots, workers etc." Kaiser commanded.

"IT IS A DIFFICULT WISH BUT IT CAN BE DONE HOWEVER IT MAY TAKE SOME TIME." The Dragon grunted as his eyes began to glow.

"Very well. Take your time." Kaiser replied as he folded his arms.

It had been five whole minutes and the Dragon hadn't said anything yet. Kaiser started pacing because he was worried that Shenron was finding some inconvenience or difficulty in reviving the Yardrats but finally he spoke.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. ALL THE YARDRATS THAT WERE KILLED BY DR. MYUU AND HIS FOLLOWERS HAVE BEEN REVIVED."

Kaiser took a sigh of relief and felt the hands of Brila and Gohan on his shoulders. He turned to them and saw smiles on their faces.

"There's still one more left K." Gohan spoke as he looked back at the dragon.

"Right." He paused. "Shenron! For my second wish, I want you to restore Yardrat to its former beauty as it has been turned into a barren wasteland by Dr. Myuu's invasion."

"THAT IS A SIMPLE WISH. IT SHALL BE DONE." He grunted as his red eyes began to glow again. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

"Thank you Shenron. That will be all." Kaiser replied respectfully.

"FAREWELL." The dragon replied as he began to glow and with a final boom of light, the dragon vanished. The Dragon Balls rose into the air and they were about to part ways.

"Oh hell no!" Kaiser grunted as he dashed up to the sky and just as the Dragon Balls were about to fly part, Kaiser used his Instant Transmission to catch all of them before they flew miles away from the lookout.

"There you go." He said as he set them back down on the platform. "Now we don't have to go look for them anymore."

Everyone looked at him with a poker face and most of them had one question spring up into their mind. Why didn't I ever think of that?

"What?" He asked innocently.

"N-Nothing." Gohan coughed.

"You did it Kaisy." Brila said as she hugged him.

"No. We did it." He smiled. "Let's go home now. Grab on." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. "Thank you for your cooperation." He said as he smiled at the two Namekians and the black genie. They nodded at him and then within an instant the trio vanished from the lookout and teleported over to Capsule Corp.

"I don't think my mom is here anymore." Gohan said as the trio materialized into the room. "Nope. She's on her way home with Goten. I should get going too.

"Alright G. I bet you miss home." Kaiser smiled.

"Kinda. Now I have to get back to my studies." He groaned.

"I don't understand why Chi Chi makes you study for so long. It would take you five minutes to read and learn a book of three hundred pages." Brila spoke.

"I know but what can you do." Gohan replied as he stretched his arms. "I guess I'll see you guys around. Give your folks my best." He said as he rushed out of Capsule Corp.

"Bye Gohan." The two Saiyans exclaimed in unison.

"Well. That's that. Now what?" Brila asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can take it easy for a while." He said as he looked down at the front page of a fighting magazine that was set on the couch. "Or can we?" He said with a smirk as he put his arm around her waist and walked into the living room. Brila looked at him with a quizzical expression but she merely shrugged it off thinking nothing much of it.

The front page of the magazine said, _'The 25th__ World Martial Arts Tournament starts in two weeks!'._

* * *

><p><strong>Power Level<strong>

Kaiser Base: 1,000,500,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 19,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 100,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Burst Limit): 105,000,000,000

Gohan Base: 970,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan: 17,500,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 97,000,000,000

Brila Base: 930,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan: 16,900,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 94,000,000,000

Dr. Myuu: 350,000,000

Meta Myuu: 64,350,000,000

Ultimate Meta Myuu: 74,350,000,000

Ultimate Meta Rildo: 162,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is it for chapter 26. I bet you guys must've loved the ending. At least I hope you did. Anyway, long chapter this time, well longer than your usual 5000 word chapters. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter so please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and remember, I am always open for suggestions and I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR IT! Just PM me or let me know through your reviews. Thanks guys and please take care.<strong>

**I made an error in my last chapter and I must thank Demon-Slasher for correcting me. The error I made was that I put 22nd World martial arts tournament instead of 25th. I know the 25th Martial Arts tournament is in the Buu Saga but this is my story so yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vegetrunks: Haha sorry. Oh he will be there. I thought that including these characters could be interesting.<strong>

**LycosTamer: Please don't kill me. I'll give you a cookie if you don't. Okay I won't call you little again, please forgive me. I am sorry about the cliffhanger Teacon but I hope that you'll like this chapter.**

**Dabombdiggitay: Oh, you're back. It's good to see you again uh…erm…da-bomb-digigigigigigigigigigi *unable to compute*. Lol anyway, thank you for your review and believe me, I try my best with these jokes. Hell Kaiser won't be coming back any time soon. Believe it or not, I have actually watched that show and a silly friend of mine made me watch it. That show is damn scary. There's also that Digimon lookalike piece of crap that smiles all the time. Damn thing keeps smiling even if you blow tons of holes in that thing. Anyway, I'll try. Thank you for your suggestion.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Haha sorry and thanks for that.**

**Kakun: Thank you for your review and please keep the reviews coming.**


	32. Chapter 32 Finding Contestants

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: We have finally surpassed the 13,000 hit mark. I have to say, we've come a long way from Lila barely escaping Planet Vegeta. 32 chapters is huge and the amount of reviews I have received is incredible and I must thank every single one of you for reviewing. Thank you all so much. Anyway, here's chapter 32. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Finding Contestants

"And why would I waste my time with this stupid tournament?" Vegeta grunted. "I could use this time to train."

"Because dad, think about it." Kaiser said as he stepped next to his father. "You'll get the title of the worlds strongest that is IF you win."

"If I win?"

"Well there is me." He smirked.

"Heh. You can't provoke me." He grunted as he began walking towards the gravity room. Kaiser wasn't about to give up just yet. He still had one more card to play.

"This is your chance to expose Mr. Satan of what he truly is." He smirked.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks as he thought about his son's proposal. Teaching that fake a lesson would be nice but it was too much effort but then again, he did mock Goku's, Trunks's and Kaiser's death. This was enough for Vegeta, he had made his choice.

"Fine." He grunted. "But only to teach that piece of trash a lesson."

"Thanks dad." Kaiser spoke with a relieved smile as he walked back to his room. He had convinced his dad to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament and he considered that an accomplishment because convincing the most stubborn man in the universe was no easy task.

"What did he say?" Brila asked eagerly.

"He said yes." Kaiser replied with a smile.

"Really?" Brila asked with an amazed expression. "How did you convince him?"

"I told him that this would be the perfect time for him to beat the crap out of Mr. Satan."

"How do you know that Vegeta would be the one fighting Mr. Satan?"

Kaiser looked at her with a poker face. He hadn't thought of that. "I didn't think that part through." He chuckled.

"Oh well. There goes my chance of winning." She complained.

"What do you mean by that? You had no chance to begin with." He said with a smirk.

"Yes I did."

"And how may I ask?"

"If the two of us would've reached the final, I would've won for sure." She remarked making Kaiser raise an eyebrow. "Let me explain, if the two of us would've reached the final. I would've persuaded you to lose to me."

"And how exactly would you persuade me." Kaiser said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said in a flirty tone.

"BRATS!" Vegeta snapped making the two Saiyans jump.

"Y-Yes dad?" Kaiser stammered as he stepped away from Brila.

"The woman has something for you two to do." He grunted.

"What is it?" Kaiser asked.

"What am I? A messenger? Go ask her yourself." He growled as he left the room.

"Nasty Veggie." Brila chuckled.

"You know he can hear you right?"

"Oops." She said as she slapped her palms on her lips making Kaiser chuckle.

"Let's go and see what mom wants." He said as the two began walking towards the living room.

Upon reaching the living room, they saw Bulma going through some old photos of her and the gang back in her days. "Hey come here you two." The blue haired genius called out to them.

Kaiser and Brila both walked over to the couch and sat on her side. Kaiser on her right and Brila on her left. "See this?" She said as she put her finger on a photo. In the photo there was Goku, Bulma herself, Master Roshi, Krillen and Yamcha. They all looked younger in this picture and the two wondered when this was taken.

"This was taken before 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament started. Look how young we all are." She reminisced.

"Gohan did tell me that Goku won that tournament." Kaiser remarked.

"He sure did." She sighed.

"Is that what you had to tell us Bulma?" Brila asked.

"Oh no. I heard that you guys will be competing in this year's tournament and I just wanted to ask you that who else is competing?"

"Well. There's me, Kaiser, Vegeta and probably Gohan. He still hasn't gotten back to us yet." Brila answered.

"That's it?" Bulma asked as she looked at them with a curious expression.

"Uh yeah." Kaiser replied.

"Why don't you ask other people?" Bulma asked.

"Other people?" Kaiser asked with a quizzical expression.

"Oh yeah! We can ask Piccolo and Krillen and even 18." Brila remarked.

"I guess we could." Kaiser paused. "Alright then. We'll go and ask as many of the Z Fighters as we can."

"That's the spirit." Bulma cheered.

"Let's go Bri." Kaiser said as he put his index and middle finger on his forehead.

"Where to?" Brila asked.

"Let's start with the lookout." He spoke and on that note they vanished.

They materialized at the edge of the lookout only to see Dende right in front of them. They looked at him with an amazed expression. "How did you know?" Brila asked.

"I am the guardian of this planet. I know everything." He replied.

"Right. Then you know what we're here for." Kaiser spoke coolly.

"Yes and Piccolo says he will compete." Dende replied.

"That's great!" Brila cheered. "Where is he now?"

"He's already started training. He does not want to be disturbed." Dende said apologetically.

"That's fine. We have other people to go to." Kaiser replied as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Wait!" Dende exclaimed.

"What is it?" Brila asked.

"What are you going to do about your identities?" Dende asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaiser asked with a quizzical expression.

"People might recognize you from the Cell Games." The short Namekian replied.

Kaiser rubbed his chin and began searching his mind for the answer but it didn't come to him. "I am not too sure but I am sure we'll think of something."

"Good luck you two." Dende smiled and with that, the two vanished from sight.

Kaiser and Brila then materialized on the sandy beach of Kami House. They walked up to the house and walked up the stairs. They were about to knock when Krillen opened the door for them.

"Hey guys!" Krillen exclaimed excitedly. "How are you doing?"

"We're fine Krillen. We're here to tell you something." Brila said as her eyes travelled over to Krillen's head. "Is that hair?"

"Well yes. I thought that since there's no more threat anymore, I'd settle down and give fighting a rest." Krillen said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tough luck Krillen. We're here for that exact purpose." Kaiser said coolly.

"Hair growing?" Krillen asked.

"What? No!" Kaiser chuckled. "Fighting."

"Let's take this inside." Krillen offered. The two Saiyans nodded and followed him inside.

As they went in, they saw Master Roshi reading one of his perverted magazines and 18 sitting on one of the couches as she stared at out of the window.

"Good day woman." Kaiser smirked.

"Nice to see you too brat." 18 replied with a smirk of her own. She glanced over to Brila and gave her a nod.

"Oh look at you Brila!" Master Roshi said as he crept up to her. "You're becoming quite the woman." He said as he went on to grab her but before he could he was slapped out of the house by said female Saiyan.

"That's my girl." Kaiser cheered. Krillen chuckled at the scene and 18 merely smiled.

"So what's this about?" Krillen asked as he sat down next to 18.

"Well you see, the 25th Martial Arts Tournament is right around the corner and we were wondering if you guys would like to enter." Kaiser spoke as he sat down on the couch along with Brila.

"Who else is entering?" Krillen asked.

"Well so far it's me, Brila, dad and Piccolo. I am not too sure about Gohan yet." Kaiser replied.

"V-Vegeta is entering too?" Krillen frowned.

"Yep." Brila replied bluntly.

"Then there's no chance we can win." He sulked.

"There is prize money for 5th position and onwards." Kaiser replied spiking 18's attention.

"Prize money? How much?" 18 asked joining in the conversation.

"The winner gets 5 million Zeni. Runner up gets 4 million. 3rd position gets 3 million. 4th position gets 2 million and 5th position gets 1 million." Brila answered.

"Krillen! We're entering!" 18 exclaimed.

"B-But 18! Y-You're-" Krillen stammered.

"It doesn't matter. I will enter and that's final." She commanded.

"She's what?" Brila asked but she was met by embarrassed looks from both Krillen and 18.

Kaiser looked at the two with a quizzical expression but then he decided to examine 18. His eyes then fell upon her stomach and to his surprise, it was slightly swollen.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Kaiser asked with a shocked expression.

"Y-Yes." 18 answered hesitantly.

"B-But how? Aren't you an android?" Brila asked with a quizzical expression.

"She is but she's also part human." Krillen remarked.

"Well congratulations." Kaiser cheered.

"Congratulations you two." Brila said with a smile.

"Thank you." Krillen blushed. 18 merely nodded as she looked out of the window.

"Well now we have conformation that two more people will be entering." Kaiser spoke coolly. "Where to next?" He asked Brila.

"Let's find Tien and Chaotzu now." She answered. "Can you sense them?"

Kaiser closed his eyes and focused on locating the emperor and his bodyguard. After a minute of silence, Kaiser opened his eyes with a smile. "I found them. They have suppressed their energy but nothing escapes me." He said as he stood up from the couch.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Brila said as she latched onto Kaiser's tail with her own.

"See you guys at the day of the tournament." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Take care you two." Krillen waved as he stood up from the couch. 18 just waved her hand lazily without making eye contact. Kaiser focused his energy at the location of the two and then vanished within an instant.

They materialized at a very rocky mountain area. They looked around to see a small hut close by. They could feel two familiar energy signatures in their so they walked up to the door and Kaiser proceeded to knock on the door.

"Come in." A tough voice called from inside. Kaiser and Brila made their way inside and saw Tien and Chaotzu sitting comfortably at a wooden table. There was nothing much in there. A fire place, two beds, a mini kitchen and a table. Not what you would expect from an emperor.

"It's good to see you two again." Chaotzu greeted. Tien smiled sternly at them, acknowledging their presence.

"It's good to see you guys again too." Kaiser smiled.

"So what can we help you with?" Tien asked.

"Well the 25th Martial Arts Tournament is going to start soon and I was wondering if you two are entering." Brila stated.

"Who's entering?" Tien asked.

"Me. Kaiser, Vegeta, Piccolo, 18, Krillen and probably Gohan." Brila answered.

"Heh. There's no way we'll win." Tien chuckled making Kaiser and Brila frown. "But that doesn't mean we won't try." He continued.

"So you'll enter?" Kaiser asked.

"Of course!" Chaotzu cheered.

"Great! That's two more people." Brila said with a smile.

"I must warn you guys though. We have come a long way from Cell. You'll be going up against 4 Super Saiyan 2s." Kaiser smirked.

"Don't think that we've been slacking off all this time." Tien replied. "We have been pushing ourselves beyond our limits for the past 2 years."

"Then I'll be expecting a challenge from you." Kaiser said as he held out his hand.

Tien smirked at him and shook his hand. Tien focused some of his energy into his hand to tighten his grip but Kaiser seemed to be unaffected and the worst part was that his own hand was starting to hurt.

"I am looking forward to it." Tien replied as he massaged his hand after their handshake finished.

"Where to next Kaiser?" Brila asked.

"Yamcha." He paused. "Do you guys have any idea where he might be?" He asked the two mountain bound fighters.

"How do you expect us to know? We live in the mountains." Tien replied with a poker face.

"Oh…right." Kaiser face palmed himself as he knew that it was a stupid question.

"Just your senses silly." Brila chuckled. Kaiser nodded and closed his eyes and expanded his senses. It didn't take him too long to find him.

"Found him." Kaiser said as he opened his eyes. "He's in North City. Let's go." He said as he put his index and middle finger on his forehead. Brila nodded and latched onto his tail with her own.

"See you guys at the day of the tournament." Kaiser said as he and the female Saiyan dematerialized out of the hut.

They materialized into their usual dark alley and quickly made their way out. "Say Kaiser." Brila spoke.

"Hm?"

"Gohan once told me that Goku needed a certain Ki signature to teleport to. Without it he couldn't teleport anywhere but you do it without any one around. How do you do it?" She asked curiously.

"I fully mastered the Instant Transmission when I was on Yardrat that allows me to move near a ki signature. I can also teleport to a place by merely visualizing it." He paused to see the amazed look on Brila's face. "Goku learnt the basics. That's all."

"Wow. You never fail to amaze me Kaisy." She chuckled.

"I know." He smirked. "He's in here." Kaiser said as he stopped in front of a large house. Kaiser proceeded to knock on the door and waited for someone to answer but they stood there for two whole minutes but still no one came to the door.

"Why isn't he opening up?" Brila asked.

"I don't know."

"Should we come by later?"

"Hell no! Let's just go in." He suggested. "Grab on." He commanded. Brila nodded and latched onto his tail and then within an instant they dematerialized and then materialized on the other side of the door.

"Quite the big house." Brila remarked.

"Easy money if you ask me." Kaiser grunted.

"How so?" She asked.

"He's a professional baseball player. He has super human abilities. He should use it for something better. Like helping people." Kaiser grunted and folded his arms just like Bardock and Vegeta always do.

"I suppose. You know, we can try helping people." Brila suggested.

"Right, as if that will ever happen. Next thing you know, I'll be getting another sibling." He joked.

"That would be funny if that actually happened." She chuckled. "I sense his presence upstairs."

Kaiser nodded and followed her upstairs. The house was quite big but it was obviously not nearly as big as the Capsule Corp. household. They stopped in front of the room where they sensed his energy but they could also sense three other energies and they were extremely weak. They were human.

"Oh dear." Kaiser said under his breath.

"Oh…" Brila said as her face lit up red.

"Hello you two." Puar greeted making the two jump.

"Oh, hey Puar." Brila greeted.

"Hello cat." Kaiser grunted.

"What brings you two here?" The shape shifting cat asked.

"We're here for an invitation." Brila replied.

"Invitation for what?" The cat asked again.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament." Kaiser grunted taking the cat by surprise.

"Go right ahead and give him a scare if you can." The cat said evilly.

"As you wish." Kaiser smirked as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Brila looked at him with a quizzical expression as she wondered what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watch." He said as he punched the door into nothingness and then he erupted in golden energy. The women screamed in peril as Kaiser growled in a demonic tone. Yamcha watched everything with wide eyes and it was apparent that he had no idea of what was going on. "GET OUT!" He yelled out in a demonic voice making the woman jump out of the window and leave Yamcha scared in his boots.

"W-What is g-going on here?" He stammered.

"Hello Yamcha." Brila smiled apologetically.

"Brila? What's going on?" He asked as he loosened the grip on his blanket.

"Hello weakling." Kaiser smirked as he jumped out of his Super Saiyan form. He shared his father's disliking of this particular human.

"Oh. It's you." Yamcha said nervously. "What can I do you for?"

"You take this one." Kaiser commanded. Brila merely nodded and started to tell Yamcha about their invitation.

"The 25th Martial Arts Tournament will start within 2 weeks. Most of the Z Fighters will be joining the tournament. We wanted to ask you if you wanted to join too."

"Who else is coming?" The baseball player asked.

"Why does everyone ask the same question?" Kaiser muttered in annoyance.

"Me, Kaiser, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Tien, Chaotzu and probably Gohan." She answered.

"I think I'll pass." He replied instantly.

"W-What? Why?" Brila asked in shock. He just said no just like that.

"I don't stand a chance and besides, I am a baseball player and I won't get time for this." He said as he lay back down.

"Too chicken huh?" Kaiser smirked.

"What was that?" Yamcha growled.

Brila decided not say anything because she knew where this was going. Kaiser was going to play his mind games to convince Yamcha to compete. He was an expert at this and no one was his equal maybe except for Vegeta.

"You're going to give up without even trying? How very gutless." He said arrogantly.

"How is that gutless? It's true! I don't stand a chance against any of you guys!" He exclaimed.

"That's it? That's your excuse? Neither do Krillen or Tien or even Chaotzu but they're all competing because of their passion for fighting." Kaiser replied instantly.

"Well…"

"And now you're gonna drag your sorry self to your baseball training and beat people who are a hundred times inferior to you. Yeah, real tough." He hissed. "Let's go Bri. We have other places to go to." Kaiser said as he put his index and middle finger on his forehead. Brila nodded and latched onto his tail like always and within an instant they vanished leaving Yamcha shell shocked and Puar highly amused.

They materialized several meters away from the Son Household. They observed Mother Nature's gift of beauty as they crept closer to Gohan's humble home.

"Ya think I was little tough on him?" Kaiser asked.

"Nah. If you ask me, I'd say he had that coming." Brila giggled.

"I guess." He chuckled. "Now let's get this done with. I hope Gohan can make it." He said as he stopped in front of the door.

"Yeah me too." She sighed knowing that convincing Chi Chi must've been an incredibly tough task but still she hoped for the best.

It felt like déjà vu when the door opened without them knocking but it was different this time because they were tackled to the ground by an orange blur. The little spiky haired demi Saiyan giggled in their faces as he squeezed the life out of them.

"You're killing us Goten." Brila chuckle as she planted a kiss on the demi Saiyans cheek making him let go immediately.

"Where's your brother squirt?" Kaiser asked as he got up to his feet.

"He's inside studying. Mom hasn't been going easy on him." He chuckled as he dashed back inside.

Kaiser and Brila gulped and walked inside the house hoping that this would be easier than they had hoped. They began heading towards Gohan's room but they were intercepted by the Son mother.

"Hello Chi Chi." The duo greeted in unison.

"Hello kids. How are you?" She said as she sat down on the couch.

"We're fine." Kaiser replied sternly. "Has Gohan told you about the tournament?"

"Yes he has." She smiled.

"Can he go?" Brila asked cautiously.

"No." Chi Chi said as she narrowed her eyes.

Kaiser didn't look surprised, he almost expected this but Brila didn't. "What? Why not?" She argued.

"Because!" She snapped. "Thanks to you two, he hasn't been studying as much as he should do. I allowed the trip to Yardrat because I thought I'd cut him some slack but he won't be going to no tournament!"

Brila couldn't believe how stubborn this woman was. Gohan didn't need to study nearly as much as she forced him to do. "But-" She wanted to keep going but Kaiser put his hand on her shoulder telling her not to say anything else.

"Go to Gohan's room. I'll deal with Chi Chi." He whispered in her ear.

"How are you going to do that?" She replied silently.

"Trust me. I'll convince her in no time." He smirked.

"Okay. Good luck." She said as she hurried over to Gohan's room.

Kaiser watched her run up the stairs with a smile. He then turned his attention to the Son woman with an annoyed expression. He shared Vegeta's hatred towards Chi Chi but he didn't hate her nearly as much as he did but this wasn't the time for that.

"So, Chi Chi…" He began as he sat down on the couch in front of her.

Brila had just reached Gohan's room. "Come in." Gohan said lazily from inside. Brila walked in to see Gohan writing away in his notebook. "Hey Bri." He said in a depressed tone.

"Hey Gohan." Brila said cheerfully as she gave him a hug from behind.

"Why so happy? Mom said I can't go." He said as he slumped down on his chair.

"Don't worry." She said as she began reading Gohan's notes. "Kaiser is dealing with her and I am sure he'll convince her."

"I really hope so but I doubt that he will." Gohan said as he flipped through the pages.

"You worry too much." She joked.

"Say that she says yes, how exactly can I enter?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I can't really enter as Gohan Son. We live here for a reason and that is to avoid the paparazzi."

"We'll think of something. I promise." She said reassuringly.

"Think of what?" Kaiser said as he came into the room.

"W-What happened?" Gohan said ignoring his best friend's question.

"Looks like all of us will be entering." Kaiser said with a trademark smile. "She said yes."

Gohan couldn't believe it. _His _mother never said yes to fighting unless the world was in danger. She barely let him go to train for the Cell Games.

"H-How did you do it?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"I just told her about the prize money and she agreed immediately." Kaiser said bluntly.

"That's it?" Brila asked. "That's all it took?"

"Come to think of it." Gohan spoke. "Our financial situation isn't very good. We've been living off dad's tournament money for all this time."

"You shouldn't be worrying about money G. You're the godson of Bulma Briefs. Money will never be an issue for you guys." Kaiser said coolly. "Anyway, you should be less worried money and more worried about your training. The tournament is less than two weeks away."

"Right. I guess I can throw my books away then." Gohan cheered. "Thanks Kaiser." Gohan said sincerely.

"Meh. Don't thank me." He replied coolly. "We're brothers. We should always help one another out."

"And this is why we're best friends." Brila cheered as she put one arm around Gohan and the other around Kaiser.

"We have to go home now Bri." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Brila nodded and latched onto his tail like always.

"Wait! I have to ask you something." Gohan called out to them.

"Me, Brila, dad, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Tien, Chaotzu and Yamcha are going to enter." He said making Gohan look at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"H-How did you know?" He gasped.

"I could tell." He chuckled. "Anyway, see ya later Gohan." He said as he and Brila vanished into thin air.

"See ya whenever." He said as he looked at the empty spot where the duo once stood.

Kaiser and Brila materialized into the living room of Capsule Corp. and saw Bulma and Vegeta sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"We're back." Kaiser greeted as he sat down on the couch with Brila.

"How did it go?" Bulma asked.

"Well we convinced all the Z Fighters to join the tournament." Brila spoke making Bulma raise an eyebrow.

"How on Earth did you convince Chi Chi?" She asked.

"I told her about the prize money and she agreed immediately." Kaiser spoke earning a proud smirk from Vegeta.

"The more the merrier I guess." Bulma chuckled.

"Has Kakabrat been training?" Vegeta grunted.

"Not as much as he should." Kaiser replied. "It's not his fault though; Chi Chi makes him study too much."

"Typical Earth woman." He hissed.

"Excuse me Veggie but I am an Earthling too." Bulma argued.

"You're better." He grunted as a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Just for that I'll-"

"Mom." Kaiser said not wanting to hear what his mother had to say next.

"Oh right. Sorry." She said apologetically. "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Are you up for a spar Bri?" Kaiser asked.

"Of course. Let's go." She said as she jumped off the couch. Kaiser merely smiled and followed her to the gravity room. Upon reaching the gravity room, Kaiser turned up the gravity like always and they began doing their stretches.

"Ready?" Kaiser asked.

"Yup." Brila said as she transformed into her Super Saiyan form. Kaiser responded by transforming into his Super Saiyan form and without warning, Brila launched herself at Kaiser with a right hook.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours later…<strong>_

Kaiser stumbled over to the gravity controls and he pressed a button to nullify the gravity. He then pressed a button that spat out two senzu beans. He ate one himself and felt his energy return. He then walked over to Brila and gave her a senzu bean. She was sitting on the floor so she held her arm up to take it from his hand. She looked at him with an annoyed expression when he gave her the bean.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You didn't fight me seriously." She complained.

"It is part of my training and besides, you beat me up quite bad." He chuckled.

"You still suck." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh do I know." He said in a husky tone as he pulled her towards him.

"Okay, maybe you don't." She said as she pecked him on his lips. "Let's go eat, I am hungry."

"I am hungry too and I am too lazy to walk there." He said as he pulled her back to him and before she could say anything he teleported them to the dining room only to find everything ready on the table.

"Please warn me next time." She said as she sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"That takes the fun out of it." He joked. "Where is everyone anyway?"

Just then, Vegeta came into the room with his same stern expression. "Hey dad. Where's mom?"

"She's helping your brother with his school work." He grunted. "The educational level on this planet is laughable."

"Tell me about it. They teach them the higher tier of physics when they enter their late teens. Pathetic." Kaiser spat as he began wolfing down the food before him.

"It is quite pathetic actually." Brila chuckled. "As bad as Paragas was, he did teach me about universal laws of almost everything. He taught me more than 5000 different languages." She said as she sipped on her glass of water.

"Impressive" Vegeta admitted. "I myself only know 4425 languages. Some were taught to me by my father and some I had to learn thanks to Frieza. He sent me all across the universe for vanquishing countless of planets." He said as he devoured a bowl of rice.

"I know very less compared to you guys, Soba and Rogi only taught me about 2300 languages." Kaiser chuckled as he tore the meat of the grilled ribs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>_

After they finished their dinner, the three Saiyans got up to go to their rooms. Vegeta walked off before the two lovebirds. Shortly they too walked slowly to their rooms, hand in hand.

"Who do you think is going to win Kaisy?" Brila asked.

"Probably dad." Kaiser replied instantly.

"You sure? What about you?" She argued.

"Dad is stronger than me Bri. Even if it is by only that much." Kaiser smiled.

"That reminds me! What names are we going to use? I mean we can't use our own."

"I know. I have had a long thought about that and I have come to a conclusion." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes. He thought about his plan momentarily and then he reopened his eyes. "We're going to enter a different way." He said with a smirk.

"Can I enter too?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the duo. This voice was one they hadn't heard for a very long time. The duo slowly turned around to see who this person was and when they did, they were left wide eyed. Kaiser was the first one to come over his shocked state.

"T-Trunks?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well this is it for chapter 32. Not my most favorite chapter but at least the ending was kinda nice wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it so please review.<strong>

**LycosTamer: No no, I like short haired people. Well…uhh…kinda lol. NOOO! Please don't kill me! I'll give you another cookie and besides, there's no cliffhanger in this chapter.**

**Demon-Slasher: Thank you for correcting me and thank you for your review. Please keep going. **

**Kakun: The next chapter will be the start of the tournament so sit tight.**

**Bardock12345: Thank you for your review and we all love TFS don't we?**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you for your review.**


	33. Chapter 33 Let The Tournament Begin!

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys I am back. Sorry it took kinda longer. I have injured my right hand really bad during gym. It hurts like hell but that won't stop me so here I am. Have a chance to decide who'll win the tournament. Just leave your winner in the review section and tell me why that person should win and you might just convince me. You can also PM me your suggestions. Anyway, here's chapter 33 and so please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Let The Tournament Begin!

"Trunks?" Kaiser gasped.

"You're back!" Brila cheered as she gave him a hug. Kaiser just stood frozen as he couldn't believe that Trunks was actually back from the future.

"It's good to see you to Brila." Trunks spoke softly as he ruffled her silky black hair. "It's nice to see you too, brother." Trunks said as his eyes glanced over to his older but shorter brother.

"Y-You're back…" He said under his breath as he got closer to him.

"And it seems as if you're back too." He replied with a smile. "I've missed you so much." He hugged him as tightly as he could. Trunks left with a heavy heart because he never got the chance to say goodbye to his brother but now, the heavy feeling lifted off his heart.

"I missed you too Trunks." Kaiser replied as he hugged him back. "When did you get here?" He asked as he stepped away from his brother from the future.

"Just now." He replied. "So can I enter too?"

"What? Of course!" Brila cheered. "Why even ask?" She joked.

"Just playing with you guys." Trunks chuckled. "So…" He said as he gave Kaiser and Brila a cheeky look. "What's going on between you two?"

Brila smirked at him and latched onto Kaiser's arm like her life depended on it. "Everything." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Everything I suppose." Kaiser chuckled.

Trunks looked at them in astonishment but deep down he knew that they truly loved each other. "Time travel makes me tired." He joked. "I'll meet everyone else tomorrow in the morning but for now I'd like to go to sleep." He yawned.

"Yeah sure, just take that room and we'll have a proper reunion in the morning." Kaiser said as he pointed at the room behind Trunks.

"Thanks Kaiser. I guess I'll see you two in the morning." He said as he disappeared behind the doors of his new room.

"I am glad he's back Bri." Kaiser said with a smile.

"So am I." Brila whispered as she leaned on his shoulder. "Let's go to sleep now. I am tired."

"So am I" Kaiser chuckled as he led her to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days before the tournament…<strong>_

Trunks coming back was big news and reached out to every single member of the Z Fighters and that was mainly because of Bulma. She hosted a party the same day Trunks had said hello in the morning.

Things got a little awkward when Trunks met his younger counterpart but thanks to Kaiser, the two got along just fine. Trunks settled on being called Mirai for the time being to avoid confusion between him and his younger counterpart. It took some time but everyone got used to it. Vegeta wasted no time and dragged Trunks, Kaiser and Brila to the gravity room for some intense training and to his disappointment, he learnt that Trunks hadn't reached Super Saiyan 2 but he seemed to be okay with it.

Trunks did not change much except for his hair. He had it grown back like he had when he came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bulma wanted him to cut his hair short again but Kaiser encouraged his look and so he decided to keep it.

Kaiser had come up with a brilliant plan about their identity problems. Everyone knew that the Saiyan Fighters, except for Vegeta, could not enter with their own identity and their original appearance. Vegeta was an exception because no one really knew who he was and him being Bulma's husband was also kept a secret.

He proposed the idea of entering as Super Saiyans so there would be no leads that would lead back to them because no one could recognize them as Super Saiyans and the only time they saw them was in the Cell Games and the media wasn't able to track them. Of course they would have to suppress their powers so they wouldn't break anything accidently and whenever they would fight, the rest of the Z Fighters would set up a force field so no one would get hurt.

Their names would also be a problem because if they'd use their original names, they would get recognized as the son of Goku or the son of Bulma Briefs or even the husband of Bulma Briefs. Kaiser had planned through the whole thing and now names were not going to be an issue either.

Kaiser and Brila had just teleported over to Gohan's house to tell him about what they had figured out for the names. They walked up to the door and Kaiser proceeded to knock. This time they were greeted by Gohan by himself. They greeted each other with hugs and smiles and then they got to business.

"Care to step out G? We have figured out the name problem." Kaiser spoke coolly.

"Really? What did you come up with?" Gohan asked as he stepped out of the house.

"Kaiser really is a genius." Brila giggled. "He came up with the idea of us using aliases."

"Aliases?" Gohan asked with a quizzical expression.

"That's right. We can use different names then our original ones." Kaiser replied.

"That is a good idea." Gohan agreed. "Did you guys come up with any?"

"We sure did. I am going to be called Lila." Brila smiled.

"Isn't that your mother's name?" Gohan asked.

"Yup and I am going to be Bardock." Kaiser said as he thought about wearing a red bandana to the tournament. "Dad is going to keep his name because no one really knows who he is. Trunks is going to be called Mirai. Piccolo is going to use his old alias which is Beelzebub and you…uhh…I am not too sure." Kaiser chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can't use dad's name because that will arouse suspicions." Gohan said as he rubbed his chin.

"How about Kakarot?" Brila suggested.

"That's actually a good idea!" Kaiser exclaimed. "What do you think G?"

"I think it's brilliant." Gohan said with a content smile.

"Alright then Kakarot." Kaiser joked. "You ready for the tournament?"

"Yes I am Bardock." Gohan replied with a smile. "And are you ready? Lila?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I am." She chuckled.

"Well since this is settled, we should get going now. We have some training to do." Kaiser said as he put his index and middle finger on his forehead.

"See you in two days G." Brila said as she gave him a brief hug. She then latched onto Kaiser's tail with her own and within instant, they vanished.

They materialized into the living room to find Trunks and Vegeta playing chess. "Who's winning?" Kaiser merely asked as he examined the game board.

"I am." Vegeta smirked proudly.

"Aren't you going to tell them how I beat you three times in a row before this?" Trunks asked with a poker face.

"Silence boy! Let me focus." He growled making the three younger Saiyans chuckle.

An hour had passed and finally their little game had to come to an end. As expected Trunks won again, he had told them before that he used to play countless hours of chess with his brother in his own timeline.

"Told you I'd win." He said as he shot his father a smirk.

"Brat." Vegeta stated as he walked off.

"Nasty Veggie." Brila chuckled. "Don't take it to heart though. I am sure he's proud of you for being so good at chess.

"I know. This is just how he is." Trunks smiled as he looked over to his brother who seemed to be in deep thought. "Something wrong Kaiser?" He asked but to his surprise, he didn't reply. Brila and Trunks looked at each other quizzically and then Brila called out to him.

"Kaisy?" He didn't reply. "Kaisy?" She repeated but he didn't say anything again. "KAISER!" She yelled and this time he looked up to her with a bewildered expression.

"W-What?" He asked.

"We called out to you so many times but you didn't say anything." Trunks said as he wondered what was going through his brother's mind.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking of something." He said apologetically.

"Thinking of what?" Brila asked curiously.

"Oh nothing important." He said as he put on his thinking face. "I have to go." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. "I'll be back in a while." He said quickly and within an instant he disappeared before anyone could ask him where he was going.

He materialized to the same place he first talked to his mother from the dead. He had named that place, 'Hope'. That certain place felt so soothing that it filled him with positive emotions and it gave him…hope. He couldn't explain it but the name felt right.

He sat down on the platform in the middle of the lake and began meditating. _"First there was Super Saiyan, and then there was Super Saiyan 2. Could there be such a thing called Super Saiyan 3? Is it possible for one too exceed Super Saiyan 2? This transformation already has a lot of power as it is and channeling that much power seems to be highly unlikely but by no means impossible." _He thought to himself as he lied down on the platform. He gazed at the beauty of the night as the stars sparkled in the skies. The sight of the moon was urging him to transform into his giant monkey form but he could control it.

"I guess it can't hurt to try." He grunted as stood up from the platform. "But first, I should set up a barrier so no one can detect my energy."

He set up a barrier of a miles radius and thickened it enough for no flow of energy to go out or come in. He then quickly jumped into his Super Saiyan 2 form and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He said under his breath. He then took a charging up stance and began channeling his energy. He didn't find it too difficult for the first five seconds but after that the amount of strain it put on his body was unbearable. He ignored the pain by yelling at the top of his lungs, he could feel his power level increase but at a very uneven pace because as his power kept increasing he was finding it harder to control it and keep it constant.

"I h-have to g-go on!" He yelled as he kept going but it was no use, his power level started to decrease and he was no longer able to control and the amount of the pain his body was going through wasn't helping either.

He felt his body give up on him and he then jumped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form and collapsed on the platform. He was left breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"N-Not gonna try t-that anytime s-soon." He chuckled weakly as he dropped the barrier. He suppressed his Ki so no one could find him and he just lay there for 30 minutes lost in thought and mesmerized by the beauty of the night. After regaining most of his energy, he decided it was time to go home. Without getting back up, he put two fingers on his forehead and teleported home.

He materialized into his room and he slowly walked up to his bed and upon reaching it, he dropped himself on the bed. Just then he heard his door slide open. He felt too tired to tilt his head to look who it was but he already had an idea of who it could be.

"Where have you been?" Brila asked with a concern tone as she rushed to his side.

"Training." He spoke weakly.

"Training? Alone?" She asked.

"Well…yeah." He said hesitantly.

"Please tell me what you were doing." She pleaded.

"Alright but don't tell anyone this." He requested. Brila nodded eagerly and braced herself for what she was about to hear. "I tried to find a level beyond Super Saiyan 2."

"You what?"

"I thought that there was Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. I wondered why there can't be Super Saiyan 3 or even 4. Anyway, I tried to channel as much energy as I could but the amount of strain it put me through was unbelievable."

"So did it work?"

"Sadly it didn't. I don't think my body is strong enough to channel that much energy yet. It'll take tons of training for me to do surpass Super Saiyan 2."

"Don't worry Kaisy. If there's anyone who can do it, it's you. I believe in you." She said as she pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Bri. I would kiss you back but I am too tired to move." He chuckled.

"That's okay. Should I bring you a Senzu bean?" She asked.

"No, I just need some sleep and your company if you don't mind." He asked in a flirty tone.

"Of course I don't." She replied in a flirty tone and within a couple of seconds, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the day of the tournament…<strong>_

"Is everyone here yet?" Bulma asked as she did a headcount. The only people missing were the residents of Kami House. "Where are Krillen and the others?" She complained.

"They're here." Kaiser grunted as he juggled a small energy ball in his hands.

"Where?" His mother asked.

"Trunks!" He called out to his younger brother of this timeline. "Get the door!" He commanded.

Trunks nodded and sprinted towards the door and opened it upon reaching it and in came the residents of Kami House.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Krillen said apologetically. "We got stuck in traffic."

"Since when is there traffic in the sky?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Silence! Let's just go already. I am getting impatient." Vegeta growled.

"Calm down Veggie." Bulma joked. "Come on everyone! Get into the jet in the garden."

"Why are we going in a jet mom? Kaiser can just teleport us there." Mirai questioned.

"I know that honey but we can't exactly be seen together." She replied.

"Won't we been seen when we get out of the jet together?" Kaiser argued.

"Not exactly. I will park the jet on the outskirts of the island so no one will see us." The blue haired genius argued.

"Right. Let's go then." Kaiser grunted as he stepped into the jet. He took a seat right at the back of the jet where it was the quietest. Soon everyone got in and strapped themselves to their seats. Kaiser was eventually joined by Gohan, Brila and Mirai.

"How come you're sitting all the way back here?" His brother asked.

"Because it's quiet. Even dad is here." He said as he pointed on his right. Vegeta was sitting right opposite of them.

"I guess you're right." Mirai agreed.

"Man this is so slow." Gohan complained.

"I rode slugs faster than this." Brila added.

"Really? On what planet?" Vegeta asked as he decided to join in the conversation.

"It was on a planet called Karaar." She replied.

"Have you eaten the Karaarian Doughnuts?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh yes. I managed to eat a few when I got the chance. They're so tasty!" She said as she remembered how good they were.

"You have good taste girl." Vegeta complemented and with that the two began talking about random planets.

"So Trunks." Gohan spoke. "I heard that you never reached Super Saiyan 2. How come?"

"I have been really busy with fixing the Earth. My strength is always required somewhere and mom always needs me with one thing or the other." He said as pictures of his own timeline came into his head. "Speaking of mother, Kaiser?"

"What is it?" Kaiser asked.

"After all this is over, do you think you can come back with me to my timeline for a couple of days?" He asked hoping he would say yes. "Mom would really like to see you again. It's been several years since she's seen you."

"Can I come too?" Gohan asked. "I am sure Bulma would like to see me too." He joked.

"Am I existent in your timeline?" Brila asked curiously.

"I don't know. I haven't met you in my timeline." Trunks replied. "But you can come too."

"Awesome!" She cheered.

"Well brother. What is it going to be?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I'll come." Kaiser said with his trademark smile. "I am looking forward to it."

"Thank you Kaiser, this means a lot to me." Trunks replied with a smile. "Anyway, who do you think will win?"

"Me of course." Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah right." Brila said as she finished her conversation with Vegeta. "I will."

"Oh will you now?" Kaiser asked in a flirty tone.

"Quiet brats!" Vegeta growled. "I am going to win." He smirked.

"Oh hell no!" Kaiser exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes later…<strong>_

"Alright guys we're here." Bulma exclaimed as she pushed the button that would open the doors of the jet.

"Finally!" Kaiser said as he stepped out of the jet. "Some fresh air." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Now before you go on." Bulma halted the party. "Here are your instructions. All the fighters will teleport to the main island and all the spectators will go on their own." She instructed.

"As for us Saiyans. We go in as Super Saiyans but we must suppress our powers and please, remember your names." He instructed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan. The rest of the Saiyans also transformed into their Super Saiyan forms. "Alright everyone, grab on." Kaiser commanded as Brila latched on to his tail with her own. Gohan and Mirai put their hands on his shoulder and Kaiser used his vacant hand to put it on Vegeta's shoulder and then the rest of the fighters grabbed onto one another and as soon as they were ready, they vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near the entrance desk…<strong>_

A huge crowd had gathered around Earth's so called, 'Savior'. They cheered for him as he made his ridiculous poses and they chanted all sorts of things that would encourage him to go on. Finally a female reporter got through the crowd and she hoped she could get a few words from the champ himself.

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" The woman called out commanding Mr. Satan's attention. "This is the first World Martial Arts Tournament since a couple of years; do you think you'll be able to win?"

"Think?" He grunted arrogantly. "I know I'll win!" He yelled out making the crowd cheer for him even louder than before.

"What about you Videl? Do you think you might have chance against your father?" She asked as she Videl as she got to her level.

"Move it lady." She said as she looked away from her. "I'll win this tournament even if I have to beat my father."

"Now now sweet pea. Be nice." Hercule said as he put his hand on her head. Videl closed her eyes and looked away in annoyance.

Before more questions could be asked, the crowd started to drift away from the world champion as they found something new and more interesting and quite frankly, something shocking.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" The reporter spoke into her radio. "What? Are you sure?" She gasped spiking Mr. Satan's curiosity. "I'll get to it immediately." She said as she ran away from the scene before she could ask her about what she was so excited about. He walked after the reporter to see where she was heading as curiosity got the better of him. Videl's curiosity also got the better of her so she followed her father.

Their walk let them to a huge crowd and all they heard were gasps and silent whispers and then Mr. Satan heard the two words that haunted him since the Cell Games. Those words were golden and fighters. He walked through the crowd hesitantly and slowly and there were just a few people in front of him now but he didn't want to show himself to them because fear came over him.

He slowly peeped over a guy's shoulder to catch a glimpse of these newcomers and when he did, he almost took a dump in his pants. There they were, the golden fighters and the other people who were present during the Cell Games.

The reporter finally found the courage to ask the teenage looking boy who stood in the middle of the group a few questions. "H-Hello, are you the same mystery fighters from the Cell Games?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." Kaiser replied as he looked straight into her eyes that sent goose bumps down her spine.

"A-Are you here to c-compete?" She continued. Kaiser didn't reply instantly. His eyes travelled over to Mr. Satan's eyes and when he made eye contact with him, he gave him a deadly smirk making the afro man squeal silently.

"Yes and I'll be looking forward to fight your current champion. Where is he?" He asked with a smirk but Kaiser could already tell that he was no longer here. He ran away in fear.

Even Videl didn't notice her dad leave but that wasn't going to stop her from talking to these people. "My dad must be in his quarters." She said as she stepped up confidently to Kaiser. He was a few inches taller than her and looked down at her with his Super Saiyan eyes. "Those were tricks you used during the Cell Games weren't they?" She said as she was just a few inches away from his face.

Kaiser studied her face curiously and after a few moments, he recognized her. She was the same girl he and Gohan met in Orange Star City all those years ago. She was also the same girl that…Gohan had a crush on. With that thought, a faint smirk appeared on his face. He tilted his head to his right and saw Gohan blushing from the corner of his eyes.

"Ask him." He said with a smirk as he pointed at Gohan. Videl didn't hesitate and stepped up to Gohan.

"Talk!" She commanded.

Vegeta had just about enough of this insult. He knew that Gohan didn't have what it takes to talk back to her and he knew that his own sons didn't care but he remembered everything that had happened that day. He remembered the pain he felt when both of his sons died and the torment he felt when Kaiser could not be revived.

"We lost some of our comrades that day girl. Your father wrote those off as tricks but our loved ones died that day. Don't talk about things you don't know." He growled. "Now let's get going. We have wasted enough time." He said as he stormed off.

The rest of the Z Fighters followed him and began signing up for the tournament. "Let's go." Kaiser called out to his best friend who was in mini trance.

"Sorry." He said as he began walking off but his crush caught him by the hand.

"Just what happened that day?" She asked with a concerned look. This took Gohan off guard but then again, even he was surprised. He would expect Vegeta to go insane on her but he didn't.

"You'll know some day." He spoke coolly as he left Videl stunned.

"Who was that?" Brila asked the demi Saiyan.

"The girl he has a crush on." Kaiser chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled in an embarrassed tone.

"Calm down G but it's true though. You told me yourself remember?" Kaiser smirked.

"Really?" Brila asked.

"Y-Yes." Gohan said as his face lit up red.

"Worry not Kakarot. Your time will come." Kaiser joked.

"Whatever Bardock." Gohan chuckled.

"Your name please." The man behind the desk asked Brila as it was her turn to sign up.

"Lila." She spoke coolly.

"Thank you." He said as he wrote that down. "Next please."

"The name's Bardock." Kaiser said as he stared into his soul.

"T-Thank you. Next please." He said fearfully.

"Kakarot." He said calmly.

"Thank you." He said with relief as Gohan wasn't nearly as scary as Kaiser.

"Now we head to the locker room." Kaiser said as he led them to the locker room. "Ladies locker room is on the right Bri. We'll see you at the contestant's area." Kaiser said as he and Gohan went inside the locker room. Brila nodded at his commands and followed 18 who was making her own way to the locker room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the VIP lounge…<strong>_

Hercule paced around the room as sweat poured down his forehead and his stomach started twisting at the thought of _them _entering the tournament. He didn't know what to do because if he were to fight against any of them, he would lose and all of his fame would go down to drain and all his income would be nullified.

"_I can't win against them." _He thought to himself as he lost all hope but then something clicked inside his head. _"But I won't have to lose either." _He thought to himself with a goofy smile.

"I am going to fake a really bad stomach ache. I'll make it look so believable that they'll pity me and still consider me their true champ!" He cheered. "Now the guards should be right outside and if I make loud groaning noise, they'll come in running." He said excitedly.

"_Here goes nothing." _He thought to himself as he let out a pathetic groan of pain. As predicted, the guards came in rushing and came to Hercule's aid as he rolled on the floor holding his stomach.

"Sir! What happened?" One of the guards spoke in a worried tone.

"Oh the pain! My stomach." He said as he kept rolling around.

"I'll call a doctor!" The second guard suggested as he ran off.

"_Hercule! You're a genius!" _He thought to himself as a faint smirk appeared on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes later…<strong>_

All the Z Fighters along with the other contestants gathered at the contestant's area and waited patiently for the next announcement.

"What's taking them so long?" Vegeta grunted impatiently.

"They better hurry up. I am starting to lose my patience." Kaiser growled.

"Oh calm down you too. Look there's the announcer." She said as she pointed at the man with yellow hair and a suit.

"Sorry for the ladies and gentlemen." His voice roared around the island. "But I am afraid that I have some bad news." He paused. "It seems as if Mr. Satan, our current champion, is unable to compete in this year's tournament."

All the contestant's present were shocked at this revelation, even the Z Fighters themselves were shocked but most of them were angry. Especially Vegeta and Kaiser, they were absolutely livid. Videl was surprised too as she had no knowledge of this and she decided to question her father later on but for now, she had to concentrate on the tournament.

"He has come down with a bad stomach ache and therefore he will not compete in this tournament so that means that a new champion will be crowned." He cheered.

"That coward." Kaiser spat in disgust.

"I should kill him now." Vegeta growled.

"Don't waste your energy on someone as pathetic as him." Piccolo spoke calmly. "We came here to enjoy ourselves and fight respectfully. Let's stick to that." He added.

Kaiser took a deep breath and focused on what's important. "You'll still fight in the tournament right dad?" Kaiser asked his father.

"I have nothing else to do." He grunted as he looked away from the scene.

"Contestants!" The announcer called out. "There are only 16 contestants who can make it through the next round and there are more than a hundred of you here so there's only one way to settle this." He said as he pointed at the machine next to him. "This is a power reader! You'll all punch this cushion on this machine and the 16 contestants who get the highest will go through."

Kaiser thought that this would take way too long so he materialized in front of the machine and punched it as softly as he could. The machine showed the number 1310 and this shocked everyone to the core excluding the Z Fighters.

"My friends can hit harder than that." He grunted. "Let us through." He said as he glared at the announcer with his piercing Super Saiyan eyes.

"H-How many o-of your f-friends are there?" He asked fearfully.

"Eleven including me." He replied coldly.

"I d-don't t-think I c-can let you a-all advance." He said hesitantly.

Just then Vegeta appeared before the machine and punched it so hard that it was reduced to pieces of scrap metal.

"How about now?" Kaiser asked again but this time with a more impatient tone.

"Y-You can all a-advance. Just p-please don't h-hurt me." He pleaded.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Kaiser said coolly as he went back to his friends. "Let's get something to eat." He cheered as he dashed towards the dining hall.

"Leave it to Kaiser to deal with things such as these." Brila chuckled.

"True that. Now let's get something to eat." Gohan cheered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>_

The Z Fighters had finally finished their feast and now they were on their way to the contestant's area where their opponents were to be decided.

"Finally. The moment of truth." Gohan spoke excitedly.

"You won't be so excited when you face either me or dad in the first round." Kaiser replied with a smirk.

"What about me?" Brila asked in an annoyed tone.

"You too cupcake." Kaiser chuckled.

"Oh shut up." She said with an annoyed tone. "You're the cupcake." She joked.

"All this love talk makes me sick." Vegeta said under his breath.

"Oh come on dad. They're just kids and they're in love." Trunks said with a smile.

"They should be training." Vegeta argued.

"They train together." Trunks chuckled.

"What about you boy? Have you found a mate in your timeline?" Vegeta asked.

"No. Not yet." He replied with a frown.

"Contestants! Please pay attention." The announcer said as he pointed at a flat screen next to him. "Your opponents will be picked by our computer at random and they will be displayed on this screen as soon as I hit this button." He said as he showed them a remote with a large button on it.

"HERE WE GO!" He exclaimed as he hit the button and the screen began shuffling several names together and after a few moments, the matches had been decided and everyone scanned the screen for their names and their opponents.

The matchups were like so:

**Kakarot VS Yamcha**

**Videl VS Spopovich**

**Krillen VS Beelzebub**

**18 VS Mighty Mask**

**Killa VS Vegeta**

**Mirai VS Jewel**

**Lila VS Chaotzu**

**Bardock VS Tien**

**Power Levels**

Trunks Base: 990,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan: 18,000,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan (Heavily Suppressed): 5,000,000,000

Gohan Base: 1,000,800,000

Gohan Super Saiyan: 18,800,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan (Heavily Suppressed): 5,000,000,000

Vegeta Base: 1,500,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan: 21,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan (Heavily Suppressed): 5,000,000,000

Kaiser Base: 1,200,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 19,700,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (Heavily Suppressed): 5,000,000,000

Brila Base: 1,000,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan: 18,100,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan (Heavily Suppressed): 5,000,000,000

Piccolo With Weights: 7,500,000,000

Krillen: 6,000,000

18: 490,000,000

Tien: 52,000,000

Chaotzu: 17,000

Yamcha: 2,500,000

Videl: 23

Mr. Satan: 25

Killa: 18

Spopovich: 15

Jewel: 17

Mighty Mask: 13

**A.N: Alright guys this is it for chapter 33. Loads of power levels for this chapter and I really hope that guys like the matchups. Tell me who you want to win in the review section and who knows, you might just convince me to go with your choice.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you for your review and I thought it would be fun including them.**

**Kakun: I am going to use Trunks as a plot device for the next arc. You'll find out how in this chapter.**

**Guest: I am well aware of that and I do agree with that theory. It's just that I had to alter my power levels to my liking.**

**Demon-Slasher: I hope these match ups will satisfy you.**

**Vegetrunks: That's okay, at least you reviewed this chapter. I can't really tell you who wins but feel free to send me your opinion on who should win through your review.**

**LycosTamer: Oh right. Sorry Teacon but this chapter has no cliffhanger! Woah calm down girl, please don't kill me because if you do, who's gonna write this story? Thank you for your review though.**


	34. Chapter 34 Tournament Start

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys I am back. I bet you missed me. Well some of you. Okay maybe a few…maybe less than a few…one person? Nah I kid. So I've gotten some interesting reviews and PMs telling me about who I should make the winner. I have made up my mind on the winner but you guys still have some time to convince me otherwise. The tournament will not be ending in this chapter. It will end in the next so you still have one more shot on telling me who YOU want to win and why. Anyway, here's chapter 34. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Tournament Start

Some contestants looked at the screen despair and some looked at it with excitement. Kaiser looked at it with slight disappointment because he had to fight the most difficult people.

"_Great. Just great. If I win, I'll have to fight Brila and then if I win against her I'll have to fight either Trunks or dad. Fan-frikkin-tastic." _He thought to himself as he let out a silent groan.

"The first match will begin in a few moments so please get ready." The announcer announced.

"Well G, you're up first." Brila said excitedly.

"I have to fight a Saiyan right off the bat." Yamcha groaned.

"You wouldn't have gotten far anyway." Kaiser said with a Vegeta like smirk.

"Don't be so mean Kaiser." Gohan chuckled.

"He's right though. I had no chance to begin with." The former bandit chuckled. "Oh well. If I have to go out, I am gonna go out by giving everything that I've got."

"Best thing you've said ever since I met you." Kaiser chuckled.

"Gee thanks." Yamcha replied with a frown making everyone laugh.

"Good luck for your match you two." Trunks said as he walked over to them.

"Thanks man. I'll definitely need it." Yamcha chuckled.

"Let's go and wait near the ring." Brila suggested.

"I don't think we're allowed there." Tien argued.

"Dad and I will persuade them. Won't we dad?" Kaiser said as he shot his father a smirk that could rival his own.

"Whatever." He grunted and with that, the Z Fighters made their way through the tunnel that led them to the ring. They decided to wait and watch right at the end of the tunnel so they would have a good view of the fight however unknown to them, another fighter followed them there and she was in dire need for some answers.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer cheered. "It's time to begin our first match of The 25th Martial Arts Tournament!" He exclaimed getting countless of cheers from the crowd. "Our first contestant is a mystery boy! He is said to have been present during the Cell Games and he has finally graced us with a name! Everyone! Please give it up for Kakarot!" He cheered as Gohan made his way to the ring. The crowd surprisingly went wild upon seeing the golden haired teenager.

"Our other contestant is no stranger to us all. He has participated in this tournament before but he has never won. He is also a famous baseball player and his skills are unrivaled. Please give it up for Yamcha!" He cheered as Yamcha made his way to the ring. The crowd gave him a warm reception as they remembered him from the previous tournaments.

"There will be no need for a force field for this match." Kaiser grunted.

"Why not?" Brila asked.

"Admit it Bri. There won't be much going on here. Gohan will play around a little and then he'll knock him out of the ring." Kaiser said bluntly.

"You never know. You might be underestimating Yamcha a little." She replied.

"Maybe a little. Fine. I'll put it up myself" Kaiser said as he used his mind to set up an invisible force field around the ring. "There. I did it and it seems as if we have some company." He said as he caught a glimpse of Videl from the corner of his eyes. "What does she want?" He grunted.

"Answers I guess." Brila stated.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Good luck Yamcha." Gohan said respectfully.

"You too kid." He said as he dashed towards Gohan with such speed that the demi Saiyan would consider sluggish.

The former bandit started out with a right hook that Gohan dodged easily. He then continued to a fury of punches and kicks that the demi Saiyan had no trouble dodging. Yamcha knew that he wasn't getting anywhere so he jumped back and shot several ki blasts that connected with Gohan and they created a huge cloud of smoke but that wasn't going to affect Gohan in any way.

Yamcha appeared from behind intending to hit the demi Saiyan with a backhand but Gohan was well aware of this and so he caught Yamcha's hand and continued to throw him into the sky. He followed him in his flight and then he kicked him back to the ground. Yamcha landed on his feet and he looked up to see Gohan right in front of him.

The crowd exploded in cheers and gasps because they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Yamcha was amazed by how outmatched he was and thoughts of giving up were flooding into his mind but he ignored those thoughts and jumped back and charged up for his signature homing ki ball attack. He directed the ki ball towards Gohan but unfortunately for Yamcha, Gohan caught his energy ball and crushed it in his hand but Gohan wasn't finished just there. He moved so fast that Yamcha couldn't see him coming and before he could defend himself, Gohan drove his fist into Yamcha's gut that sent him flying out of the ring and onto the lush green grass.

"And your winner is Kakarot by ring out!"The announcer cheered. Gohan smiled at the crowd and then he stepped out of the ring and helped Yamcha up to his feet.

"Good stuff kid." Yamcha coughed as he massaged his stomach. "You pack quite the punch." He chuckled.

"Thanks Yamcha. You didn't do too bad yourself." Gohan said as he helped him to the tunnel.

"Great match guys." Krillen said as he gave both the fighters a pat on the back.

"Do you need a senzu bean Yamcha?" Tien asked.

"There's no need for that. I am fine." He thanked.

"It's your turn next Videl." Kaiser said as he turned around to face her.

"How did you know I was here?" She gasped.

"We can sense energies." Brila replied.

"You're here for answers aren't you?" Gohan asked as he stepped up to her. She looked back into his teal eyes and nodded. "Win your match and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"How do you know that I'll win?" She asked curiously.

"I can tell. Good luck." Gohan replied as he put his hand on her shoulder making her blush slightly.

"Thank you." She said as she made her way out of the tunnel.

"The first match showed us how much we don't know about the fighters present on this planet." The announcer spoke in awe. "Now get ready to meet your two new contestants! Both of them have participated before but one of them has a special place in our hearts. She is the daughter of Mr. Satan and she is also considered the favorite to win this tournament by many! Give it up for Videl Satan!" He cheered as said pig tailed girl walked up to the ring. She gave the crowd a few waves and smiles and then she began concentrating.

"Now our next contestant is no stranger to us either! He has competed before but has lost on every occasion against Mr. Satan himself. Ladies and gentlemen! Please give it up for Spopovich!" He cheered as Spopovich made his way to the ring but unlike Videl, he was greeted by boos.

"Oh shut up!" The hairy vulgar man cried. He had crusted saliva on his beard and moustache and he had terrible body odor as it wasn't able to escape the Saiyan's sensitive sense of smell.

"God damn it! That guy needs to take a shower!" Brila said as she slapped her hands onto her nose.

"Damn our sensitive noses!" Kaiser complained. "What exactly are you going to tell her G?" He asked as his eyes travelled over to Gohan whose eyes remained fixed on Videl.

"I am not sure. What should I tell her?" He asked in an almost hopeless tone.

"Just the basic stuff I guess. A little about Saiyans and our powers and all that." Brila spoke calmly.

"What if she asks that who really beat Cell?" Gohan asked.

"Don't tell her. Tell her that you can't answer that question. She'll understand." Kaiser spoke coolly. "Let's talk about this later. The match is about to start." He said as he turned his attention to the ring.

"Contestants! Begin!" He exclaimed.

"I am going to take my revenge today by beating you up little girl!" Spopovich said as saliva escaped his mouth.

"Close your mouth old man. Your breath stinks." Videl provoked making the tall brute growl in response.

He ran towards the pig tailed girl in attempt to seize her in bear hug so he could crush her but she jumped out of his bear hug and landed an uppercut on his chin making him stumble backwards.

"Why you!" He growled as he jogged up to her slowly with a right hook. Videl dodged his attack and delivered a roundhouse kick on his ribs that knocked the giant down.

"I am not done yet." He said as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Yes you ARE!" She said as she charged towards the ugly brute with a right hook. Spopovich found himself too weak to dodge or block so he tried to run away but he was too slow and when he looked back, Videl's fist hit his face with enough force to knock him out of bounds.

"She packs a punch Gohan." Kaiser said in a mildly surprised tone.

"I know." Gohan said as he admired her beauty.

"And your winner by ring out is…Videl Satan!" The announcer cheered making the crowd explode in cheers. "She'll advance to the next round to face off against Kakarot!"

"I guess its Q&A time with Kakarot." Gohan chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Brila reassured.

"Thanks Bri." He thanked.

"The next match is going to be quite interesting." Kaiser spoke coolly. "You ready badly?" He chuckled.

"N-No." The bald monk replied uneasily.

"You better be." 18 said sharply.

"Y-Yes dear." He replied uneasily.

"Good luck Krillen." Piccolo said sternly as he reached out his hand.

Krillen looked at him with a surprised expression but that quickly turned into a smile. "You too Piccolo." He said as he shook the Namekian's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to start match number three!" The announcer cheered. "Our first contestant is one of our classic competitors. He was last sighted at the Cell Games and since then he was bound to make an appearance and he finally has! Give it up for Krillen!" He cheered making the crowd explode in cheers. Krillen waved to the crowd as he made his way to the ring. Upon walking up the ring, he saw Spopovich being carried away by a stretcher.

"_That's one tough girl. No wonder Gohan likes her." _He chuckled.

"Our next contestant is also no stranger to us and the last time he entered he blew up the ring but in the end he was defeated by the legendary Goku who unfortunately, is not here this year. We also this man at the Cell Games and we're kind of glad to see him again." He chuckled uneasily. "Give it up for Beelzebub!" He cheered as Piccolo made his way to the ring. The crowd fell silent as Piccolo entered the ring. The crowd did not dare to say anything because they knew that this guy was able to blow up the ring.

"Contestants! Begin!" The announcer exclaimed.

Krillen and Piccolo dropped into their stances and tried their best to find flaws in each other's stance so they could strike there and as expected the two failed to find any.

Krillen was starting to get impatient and so he decided to charge towards Piccolo which was a mistake because that's exactly what the Namekian wanted.

Piccolo dodged his charge right at the last second and grabbed the semi bald monk's leg and smashed him to the ground. Krillen ignored the pain and escaped from Piccolo's grasp and managed to land a right hook on the Namekian's face but it did little to no damage. Piccolo replied with a right hook of his own that sent the semi bald monk flying across the ring. Piccolo appeared behind him with light speed and kicked him up into the sky.

Krillen regained his composure and scanned the area for Piccolo but he was knocked back to the ground before he could track his whereabouts. Krillen slowly got to his feet and saw Piccolo standing a few meters away from him.

"I shouldn't have stopped training." Krillen chuckled weakly.

"You're right. You shouldn't have." Piccolo said sternly.

"I am not done yet Piccolo." He said as he began charging up. "I am going to go all out!" He said as he exploded in a blue aura.

He dashed towards Piccolo and unleashed a fury of punches at the Namekian who parried them all.

"That's much better." Gohan said with a smile. "I am surprised he even has that much in him."

"I bet 18 didn't go easy on him." Brila chuckled.

"He won't win though. Piccolo is holding back." Kaiser stated bluntly. "And look who is back." He smirked as he turned around to face Videl.

"Y-You're back." Gohan stammered.

"Yes I am." Videl replied sternly.

"And you want answers I presume." Brila added.

"Yes I do."

"Alright then. What do you want to know?" Kaiser asked.

"That guy over there said that some of your comrades died that day." She said as she glanced over to Vegeta who was watching the fight. "Who were they?"

"Friends." Gohan said with a frown.

"Names please." Videl replied.

"What's it to you?" Kaiser asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know so their names can be remembered and I want everyone to acknowledge their sacrifice." She said boldly.

"That's very noble and kind of you." Brila thanked her sincerely. Kaiser was one of the three who died that day and she wanted people to honor and remember his death even if it was a temporary death span.

"There were three people who died that day." Kaiser spoke coolly. "Two of them are alive and well but one of them isn't." He continued making Videl look at him as if he was a mad man.

"I am not in the mood for jokes." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

Kaiser merely smirked at her and closed his eyes. "I have heard that they aired one death on TV. Do you mind telling me about that?" He asked.

"One of them died protecting his two friends from Cell. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The guy who died was a boy too." She replied instantly.

"That's correct and how exactly did the boy die?" Kaiser asked.

"He was impaled by Cell's tail. His tail went right through his stomach." She replied with a quizzical expression.

Kaiser smirked at her again and lifted his shirt up slightly and revealed his scar, which was on his stomach, to her. She watched in disbelief as his scar was at the same place as the place where the boy from the Cell Games got stabbed.

"H-How can this be?" She asked in disbelief.

"I am one of the three who died that day." He said coolly. "He also died that day." Kaiser said as he pointed at his brother from the future.

"Then how are you alive?" She asked.

"That we cannot tell you." Gohan said as he decided that she didn't need to know more.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Please Videl. Please understand. I don't like talking about that day. I had to lose my best friend and my father that day." He pleaded as he looked straight into her eyes. The beauty of Super Saiyan eyes was truly enchanting and Videl was definitely enchanted.

"I am sorry for your loss but just one more question." She pleaded.

"Go ahead." Brila spoke.

"Was my father really the one who beat Cell?" She asked.

"Will you believe us if we tell you that he didn't?" Gohan asked as he was just inches away from her face.

"That's enough." Kaiser said as he hated to step in at this moment. "We can't tell you anymore. I hope you understand."

"I do. Thank you though." She said sincerely earning smiles from the trio.

"Let's get back to the fight shall we?" Brila spoke as the Saiyan trio and their new human friend resumed their gaze onto the fight.

Piccolo was being chased by Krillen's distructo disk and he was starting to get tired of running so he turned around and shot him with one of his signature attacks.

"Special Beam Cannon!" He yelled as he shot out spiral energy beam from his finger tips that broke through Krillen's Distructo Disk. He then appeared from the smoke and kicked Krillen on his face that sent him crashing down on the ground.

"Had enough yet Krillen?" Piccolo asked as he folded his arms.

"I think so. I think that last attack threw my nervous system out of whack so I can't quite feel the pain yet." He laughed weakly. "Oh wait here it is. Owwwwwww." He said as he fell unconscious.

"And the winner by knockout is Beelzebub!" The announcer cheered as the crowd cheered half heartedly.

18 rushed to the ring to see if her husband was okay. "Krillen! Talk to me!" She said worriedly.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious." Kaiser said as he materialized next to her. "He just needs a senzu bean. Let the medical staff take him to one of the rooms and then join him as soon as you win your match." Kaiser commanded. 18 nodded hesitantly and let the medical staff take him away on a stretcher.

"I'll get you for this." 18 snarled at Piccolo.

"I'll be looking forward to it." The Namekian replied as he retreated back into the tunnel.

"H-How did he do that?" Videl gasped.

"Do what?" Kaiser asked as he materialized next to Brila. Videl stepped back in shock because she couldn't really believe her eyes. One second he was there and now he's here.

"You were there! Now you're here! How are you here?" She gasped.

"Your dad would call them tricks." Brila remarked. "What would you call it?"

"I don't know…" She said as she didn't know who to believe. "Super powers?"

"That's one way of putting it." Gohan laughed.

"Just how powerful are you guys?" She said in awe.

"A friend of mine once blew up the moon. He was pretty weak back then and he's much stronger now and the way things are now, I am ten times more powerful than he is." Gohan smirked.

"Talking trash kid?" Piccolo grunted.

"I'll show you when I fight you." Gohan replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the next match to begin!" The announcer cheered. "Please welcome the mysterious and beautiful 18!" He said as the female android walked towards the ring. The crowd gave her a loud cheer which consisted mainly of the male category.

"Now welcome our next contestant! He's no stranger to us as he has participated the tournament before this one but unfortunately for him, he lost in the first round now he looks onto go further. Please give it up for…MIGHTY MASK!" He exclaimed as the crowd exploded in laughter. He looked so ridiculous that it was laughable.

"He looks ridiculous." Vegeta snorted. "What is the point of that get up?" He hissed.

"What a fool. The outfit is one of the primary reasons will lose. It hinders his vision and restricts his movements." Kaiser remarked.

"He might look ridiculous but he can pack a punch." Videl spoke.

"18 is much stronger than she looks." Brila smiled.

"I remember the time she beat the crap out of me when she first showed up with her brother." Kaiser chuckled. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"What did you say?" Brila asked.

"I told her to make me a sandwich." Kaiser and Gohan exploded in laughter but it ceased after Brila smacked them upside the head.

"I should thank her for it!" She growled.

"Hey, she tried to kill me." Kaiser said in his defense.

"Why did she try to kill you?" Videl asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Another story for another day Videl." Gohan said as he rubbed his head.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Normally I would go easy on you because you're a woman but today I have no intention to. I'll send you to your loser boyfriend." Mighty Mask smirked.

"Yup. He's dead." Brila spoke bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Kaiser asked.

"I would do the same if anyone said something like that about you." She said as she pecked his lips.

"Oh would you now?" Kaiser replied in a husky tone as he kissed her back.

"They should get a room." Videl said with an annoyed tone.

"Tell me about it." Gohan added.

"I have an idea. Why don't you get back to the kitchen and make a sand-" Before he could finish, he was knocked out of the arena and through the walls of the spectators area and then out of the stadium by a devastating punch from the female android.

The whole stadium fell silent except for the fighters in the tunnel. They were laughing their heads off except for Piccolo and Vegeta. Vegeta chuckled silently while Piccolo merely smirked.

"I look forward to seeing that on the internet." Kaiser laughed uncontrollably.

"You said it!" Brila added as she wiped a tear that threatened to leave her eye.

"Where did they take Krillen?" 18 asked as she ran into the tunnel.

"They took him in room 23." Piccolo grunted. "Give him this." He said as he handed her a senzu bean. She gave him a nod and ran off.

"What was that?" Videl asked as she finished laughing.

"Medicine." Gohan chuckled.

"I guess the winner by ring out and most definitely knockout is 18." He cheered half heartedly but the crowd went wild with cheers. "She will advance to the next round to face Beelzebub!"

"You're up next." Kaiser said as he glanced over to his father. "Are gonna toy with him a little?"

"No. I won't let that lowlife touch me." Vegeta spat.

"Nasty Veggie." Brila joked.

"Watch it girl." He grunted.

"I expected him to be a little angrier than that." Videl said with a surprised expression.

"Normally, he would beat the crap out of anyone who would make fun of his name. There are only two people who can get away with it." Gohan answered.

"Who's the other person?" She asked but Gohan gave her an apologetic smile which told her that he can't really tell her that. "That's okay. Another story for another day." The pig tailed girl smiled.

"Thank you for understanding." Gohan said sincerely.

"It's time for match number five and please help me welcome someone who has participated in the 23rd and 24th Martial Arts Tournament but both times he was knocked out by Mr. Satan himself. Ladies and gentlemen! Please give it up for Killa!" The announcer cheered as Killa made his way to the ring. He received a mixed reception because he had his fans and his haters.

"Now help me welcome one of our special fighters this year. We know next to nothing about this man except for the fact he was present during the Cell Games. Let's all welcome…VEGETA!" He exclaimed as Vegeta began walked towards the ring with his arms folded.

"This going to end pretty quickly." Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah. Vegeta is not in the best of moods after Hercule put up that act." Brila commented.

"How do you know whether it was an act or not?" Videl asked.

"When someone is sick or even has some sort of pain in their body, their ki signature becomes somewhat unstable." Kaiser said as he inspected his father's opponent. "His ki signature was not unstable." Kaiser said as he mentally concluded that his father's opponent was a joke.

"B-But why did he do t-that?" Videl asked in disbelief.

""It should be obvious by now Videl." Gohan said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is he a-afraid?" She whispered.

"Frightened." Kaiser replied as he had to be brutally honest with her.

"B-But why?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because he can't match our strength." Brila replied hoping that the girl won't break down.

"Forgive us Videl but we have to be brutally honest with you." Kaiser spoke coolly as he stepped right in front of her. "Hit me right here." He said as he pointed at his forehead. "And don't hold back."

"I can't. You'll get hurt." She said making Gohan and Brila chuckle softly.

"Don't worry about it. Just do it." Brila chuckled. Videl looked over to Gohan who just gave her a nod of approval.

She closed her eyes and punched Kaiser's forehead with all her might. Kaiser stood there unaffected and Videl felt a sharp sting in her knuckles.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Kaiser replied coolly as he took her fist into his hand. "You cracked your knuckles by punching me as hard as you could. Now let me ask you." Kaiser said as he looked into her eyes. "Would the same happen if you punched your father?" He asked leaving Videl speechless.

"You could crush his skull. You sure pack a punch." Gohan chuckled as he took her hand from Kaiser and poured some of his own energy into her which nullified the pain and healed her broken knuckles.

"H-How did you do that?" Videl asked as she felt the pain vanish.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Kaiser asked with a quizzical expression.

"It's something I learnt from him." Gohan said as he glanced over to Piccolo.

"Thanks." She said as blood rose up to her cheeks.

"Anytime." Gohan said as he smiled back at her.

"The match is about to start." She said as she leaned against Kaiser's chest. Kaiser dropped his head into her hair as the aroma of her hair that acted like a magnet. Gohan and Videl both shook their heads at the two lovebirds but then they turned their attention to the match.

"Contestants! Begin!" The announcer announced as he jumped out of the ring.

"Alright bub! I am going to knock your teeth-" Before he could finish, he was knocked out cold as Vegeta delivered a soft backhand at the back of his neck. The crowd was silent for a few moments but then they exploded in cheers.

"And your winner by knockout is Vegeta!" The announcer cheered as it encouraged the crowd to cheer even louder.

"That was fast." Videl said with wide eyes.

"Told you so." Gohan chuckled.

"Took you long enough." Kaiser said as he shot his father a smirk.

"Silence boy. I'd like to see you try to beat your opponent faster than I beat mine." Vegeta said as he shot his son a smirk.

"Now that's just not fair." Kaiser complained as he knew that he couldn't beat Tien as fast as his father beat Killa.

"It's your turn next Mirai." Brila said as she turned her attention towards Trunks. "I would wish you luck but I don't think you'll need it."

"Thanks Lila." Trunks thanked.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for round six and this time we don't have much information about any of the fighters except for the fact that they're both blonde and powerful." The announcer said hesitantly because he wasn't too sure what to say about these fighters. "Help me welcome the tall and muscular fighter; MIRAI!" He announced as Trunks made his way to the ring. The ladies went wild upon seeing him make his way to the ring. You could see the jealousy the guys had on their faces.

"Now help me welcome the other blonde fighter; Jewel!" He announced as Jewel made his way to the ring. He got the same reception as Trunks but he was a little more arrogant when it came to his fans. He waved at them arrogantly and shot the girls some flying kisses.

Jewel entered the ring and began inspecting his opponent. "I must say." He began arrogantly. "You look almost as good as I do but almost is never good enough."

"You talk too much. Can you fight as well as you talk trash?" Trunks said as he shot him a smirk.

"Why you insolent ugly piece of crap!" Jewel cursed.

"Oh I am sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"That's it. You're going to get it now!" He hissed as he jumped at Trunks.

"There are thirteen holes in your stance. Your fighting style is ugly." Trunks spat as he caught his fist and drove his knee into the trash talking fool instantly knocking him out cold.

"And your winner by knockout is…MIRAI!" The announcer cheered as the crowd started chanting his name. Trunks smiled and waved out of the crowd as he made his way back to the tunnel.

"Mirai will go on to the next round and fight Vegeta!" He cheered as that was one fight they couldn't wait for.

"Well done Mirai." Kaiser chuckled. It felt kind of awkward not calling him Trunks or brother or even bro.

"That was pretty impressive!" Videl exclaimed. "How did you manage to find all the flaws in his stance?" She asked.

"We have sharp eyesight Videl." Gohan said bluntly.

"Is there anything you guys don't have?" She asked as she began to look at them as if they were all omnipotent.

"Money…" Gohan said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Videl asked.

"Nothing. Anyway." He said as he wanted to start a new conversation. "It's your turn next Lila."

"I know. You ready Chaotzu?" said Brila enthusiastically.

"You bet I am. Although I'll lose." The short pale emperor replied.

"Good luck you two." The Satan girl spoke. The two contestants gave her a nod and readied themselves to be called out to the ring.

The announcer stepped into the ring to call out the next two contestants. Like always, he stopped as he reached the middle of the ring so everyone could see him properly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for match number 7!" He cheered getting a loud roar from the crowd in response. "First let me introduce to you the beautiful yet powerful mystery fighter from the Cell Games. We know nothing about her except for the fact that she's super powerful. Please give it up for…LILA!" He cheered making the crowd erupt in cheers.

"Good luck Bri." Kaiser whispered in her ear so no one could hear him. He then continued to plant his lips on hers for a few seconds. He parted away from her and gave her that look that sent goose bumps down her spine.

"Thanks Kaisy." She whispered as she began walking towards the ring. She scanned the arena for her family and friends and found Bulma and co. cheering for her. She smiled at them as she entered the ring.

"Kakarot." said Kaiser. "Put up a force field." He commanded. Gohan merely nodded and set up an invisible force field around the ring.

"Now our next contestant has competed twice in this tournament before and he is one of the few masters of the Dodon technique. He also has telekinesis as one of his powers. Most of his opponents underestimate purely based on his height but let's hope that Lila doesn't do anything like that. Let's all welcome back…CHAOTZU!" He cheered. Chaotzu floated to the ring as he waved to the cheering crowd.

"Now let the match…BEGIN!" He announced as he jumped out of the ring.

Brila jumped away from his opponent and immediately jumped into her stance. Chaotzu did not move and waited patiently for his Saiyan friend to attack first. Brila shot a few ki blasts at her opponent as attempt to distract him but he was one step away from her as he dodged the oncoming ki blasts narrow and he was also able to predict that she would attack from behind. He froze her movements using his telekinesis. She froze on the spot and Chaotzu set on the ground with a delight.

"Now I have you right where I want you." Chaotzu said as he began charging up energy on his fingertips. Brila watched him blankly. She didn't look concerned at all.

"DODON RAY!" The emperor yelled as he shot out a yellow energy beam that hit Brila right on her stomach. The blast made a huge smoke cloud and Chaotzu wasn't too sure if it worked but he kept up his telekinesis just in case.

"Is she going to be okay?" Videl said with concern.

"Oh please. Something like that can't hurt her." Kaiser grunted.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked with a quizzical expression.

"Oh he's sure. Don't worry about it V." Gohan said with a smile.

"V?" The pig tailed girl asked.

"Sorry. Slip of the tongue." Gohan said apologetically.

As the smoke cleared, Brila stood there unfazed and she still had a smile on her face which means that she hardly felt it.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Said Chaotzu half heartedly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Brila said with a smile. "I did kinda feel that attack. No offense." She said apologetically as she took a step forward.

"Y-You shouldn't be able to move!" He exclaimed.

"I am stronger than I look." She replied as she began walking up to him slowly.

Chaotzu gritted his teeth as he focused all of his energy into stopping her from taking another step. He did manage to stop her movements but she put a little more effort into winning and moved so fast that he didn't even see her standing next to him till a couple of seconds.

She hit him with a soft backhand that was strong enough to safely knock him out of the ring without hurting him too much.

"And your winner by ring out is LILA!" The announcer cheered.

Lila immediately jumped out of the ring and helped Chaotzu up to his feet. "You did well." said Brila.

"You Saiyans are something else. Congratulations and good luck." Chaotzu said he walked back to the tunnel with her.

"That was amazing!" Videl admitted. "How did you move so fast?"

"It wasn't really that fast." Brila giggled.

"We can move much faster than that." Gohan smirked.

"I guess it's my turn next." said Kaiser as he finally unfolded his arms. He shot the three eyed man a fiery look. Tien stood up after inspecting his best friend's minor injuries. He shot Kaiser a similar fiery look as he stepped up to him. He was a good few inches taller than the Saiyan teenager. The triclops held out his hand as a form of respect. Kaiser gave him his trademark smile and shook his hand.

"I have been waiting for this Tien." said Kaiser.

"So have I." The three eyed man replied.

"Now this is going to be a good fight." Gohan said to Videl as his eyes remained fixed on the Kaiser and Tien.

"Almost every fight has been amazing." said Videl.

"This one is going to be rather special." Brila said excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have finally reached the last match of the first round and may I say that this one seems to be the one that people have been waiting for since the start of the round as we have two fighters from the Cell Games and one of them is a former champion." The announcer spoke from the middle of the ring. "He won the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and he made it all the way to the semi finals in the following tournament. He has shown extremely incredible displays of battle and he has never failed to amaze us. Please welcome… TIEN!" The announcer cheered as the triclops received a warm reception. He made his way to the ring and waited patiently for Kaiser to join him.

"Now our next contestant is a mystery to us like the rest of his friends but what we do know is that he's extremely powerful and he'll give a Tien a run for his money. Our final contestant is…BARDOCK!" He cheered as the crowd roared in delight to see the fighter who scored those high numbers when he punched the machine.

"Good luck Kaisy." Brila whispered into his ear as she pressed her lips against hers. Kaiser pushed back as their kiss became more intense.

"You might wanna go now." Gohan said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh right." Kaiser chuckled as he moved away from Brila. "Set up a force field you two." Kaiser commanded the two Saiyans. They nodded as they watched Kaiser head for the ring. He blitzed towards the ring making the crowd cheer even harder.

"Let the match begin!" He cheered as he jumped out of the ring.

Tien wasted no time as he charged towards Kaiser with a fury of punches that the Saiyan dodged with ease but he didn't stop just there, he continued to unleash hell on the teenage Saiyan. Kaiser caught one of his fists and threw him across the ring.

"Hand to hand combat won't work against me Tien. I am too fast."

"Then I guess I need more arms then." He said spiking the Saiyan's curiosity.

"More arms?" Kaiser asked with a quizzical expression. Tien did not reply to him but he let out a yell of agony as two arms popped out under his two already existent arms. Kaiser looked at him with a bewildered expression as he was, admittedly, surprised.

"More arms." Tien smirked as he launched himself at the young Saiyan with another barrage of punches.

This time Kaiser found it much more difficult dodging all the punches that were coming towards him and occasionally he would get hit. He finally managed to catch another fist after ducking under two of his fists but he momentarily forgot about the fourth one and that was all that Tien needed to land a solid right hook on the teenage Saiyan's face. The punch was strong enough to send Kaiser stumbling back a little and Tien took this to his advantage and unleashed a fury of punches on the Saiyan's face which pushed him to the edge of the ring. Kaiser dodged the last fist by jumping into the air and he then dashed behind Tien to deliver a roundhouse kick but Tien was able to catch his leg with three of his arms. There was simply too much power for him to catch it with only one arm. He then drove his fist into Kaiser's stomach that sent him flying a few feet away.

The crowd cheered excitedly as they saw some incredible fighting skills in that ring. Even the fighters in the tunnel were surprised to see Tien do so well. Kaiser slowly got up as he rubbed the blood of his lips.

"I must say Tien. I am impressed." He admitted.

"Told you that I've been training nonstop." He smirked.

"Indeed. How about we take it up a notch?" Kaiser shot him a smirk of his own as he let his energy flow through more smoothly. His power wasn't as suppressed as it was before and Tien was well aware of it so he took his guard.

"No guard can protect you against my speed." Kaiser spoke almost evilly. "You should know that." Kaiser said as he appeared behind Tien without him noticing. Tien dodged just at the nick of time as Kaiser missed his right hook however he didn't just stop there. He appeared on Tien's side and rammed him across the ring he then teleported to the other side and kicked him into the sky and he followed him in his flight and then he hammered him back to the ground and Tien's landing managed to chip a few tiles and crack a few of his ribs.

Tien slowly picked himself up as he tried to keep his balance. His arms retreated back into his body leaving only two of his arms out. "Y-You are way too powerful. I can't beat you with hand to hand combat." He said weakly.

"You can't beat me at all."

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve. This one…" He paused to breath. "I used against Cell and it managed to keep him at bay and I am sure it'll work against you too." He said as he put his hands together in a triangle formation.

"That technique is not powerful enough Tien."

"It worked against Cell." He replied weakly.

"I am not Cell. I am much stronger than he is."

"I was much weaker then."

"So was I."

"You don't know the secret behind the Neo Tribeam do you?"

"What secret?"

"Other than me there are only a few people in this arena who know the secret behind this technique."

Kaiser merely glared at him trying to figure out what he was scheming. He wanted to be ready for whatever Tien threw his way.

"The secret is that it takes part of your life force with you and you know the strongest energy people like us posses right?"

Kaiser didn't quite understand for a few seconds but suddenly it clicked and he knew that he was in trouble. "Life energy is the most powerful energy!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" He yelled as he began to glow golden. "NEO TRIBEAM!" He yelled out as shot out a triangular beam at the young Saiyan.

"SHIT!" Kaiser cursed as he put up his arms to block the deadly beam. He managed to block it but surprisingly it hurt. "Now what? Is that all you got?"

"Not quite." Tien smirked. "HA!" He yelled as he shot out another triangular beam. He kept shooting out one after the other and he kept going on and on and on. He began feeling dizzy after about the 50th beam and decided to take a rest.

All those blasts had created a huge cloud of smoke and Kaiser's condition was unknown to everyone. Even the fighters in the tunnel were at the edge of their seats because they had not expected Tien to do so much damage. After a few moments, the cloud of smoke cleared and everyone finally managed to see the condition Kaiser had been left in after those blasts.

He was on one knee and the top half of his gi had been burnt off and the worst part was that he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"I must say Tien. You have outdone yourself." The Saiyan grunted as he got back to his feet. "You actually managed to hurt me." He said as he let go of his restraints. "You hurt me enough to make me serious."

"I am not done yet!" Tien yelled as he prepared himself for the next barrage of Neo Tribeams but before he could do anything, Kaiser materialized in front of him.

"Yes you are."

Tien just gritted his teeth and let out a barrage of Neo Tribeams at point blank range. He kept grunting after every attack as he could feel his energy reserves extremely low but suddenly Kaiser reached his hand out of the beam and grabbed Tien's hands which ceased his attacks.

"I told you so." He smirked as he drove his fist into Tien's stomach that sent him flying out of the ring. He fell unconscious as he connected with the walls of the arena.

"Your winner by ring out and knockout is…BARDOCK!" He cheered making the crowd explode in cheers. "Bardock will advance to fight Lila in the quarter finals of the tournament and since this was the last match of round one, we will be going for a short break so the fighters can recover from their fights so please grab your snacks or go sightseeing around the island." The announcer suggested making the crowd talk to each other about what they were going to do. "The next round will be starting in a couple of hours." He announced as he retreated into his quarters.

Kaiser walked over to Tien and lifted him over his shoulder and began walking towards the tunnel. He was first met by Yamcha who offered him to take Tien off his hands. He was then met by Brila who shoved a senzu bean down his throat. He felt all of his energy return and all of his wounds closed and all of his injuries vanish.

"That was a great fight Bardock." Gohan congratulated.

"That was amazing and to be honest, that was the best fight I have ever seen." Videl admitted.

"Then you haven't seen anything yet." Brila remarked. "The next round will be much more exciting."

Kaiser walked up to Piccolo and gave him an apologetic smile. "Please." He requested.

Piccolo merely grunted in response and shot Kaiser with a beam that restored his clothes. "Thanks Beelzebub." Kaiser thanked.

"Don't make this a habit." He grunted as he walked off.

"Well I am hungry." Gohan admitted. "Will you join us Videl?" Gohan asked as he took her hand. Videl just stared at Kaiser's repaired clothes and at this point she had enough of asking.

"Come on Videl. It'll be fun to have another girl at the table." said Brila with a smile.

"Okay okay." Vide blushed as she realized that she had subconsciously held Gohan's hand tightly.

"Let's go then." Kaiser cheered as he took Brila's hand and began walking towards the food section.

Everyone followed them and at the end of the group were Trunks and Vegeta. "What did you think of the match?" Trunks asked his father.

"The earthling has surprised me."

"Yeah I know. If Kaiser wouldn't have raised his power level at the last second, he could've been fatally injured.

"The brat just knows better."

"We'll be facing each other in the next around."

"I know. It'll be an easy win."

"Don't be too sure."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that I haven't been quite honest." Trunks said with a smirk as he joined his brother in the front of the line leaving Vegeta with a quizzical expression.

_**The tournament as it stands now**_

Kakarot VS Videl

Beelzebub VS 18

Vegeta VS Mirai

Lila VS Bardock

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Tien Neo Tri-Beam: 8,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 19,700,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Finally I am done with chapter. Took me quite long and I really hope it's worth it and to be honest, this was much more difficult than I had originally thought it would be. Please let me know in your reviews who you want to win. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review and take care.<strong>

**Teacon: We already discussed what we had to discuss but thanks for reviewing and sorry for being so energy less. You know the reason.**

**Guest: This isn't the tournament which happens in the Buu saga. I have planned something else for that. I had to make this 25****th**** because the story is two years behind the Buu saga so yeah.**

**Vegetrunks: You still have another shot of telling me who you want to win and why. Thank you for reviewing though.**

**Littlewillywonka75: Sorry to disappoint you with Killa and co. being so weak but I wanted to keep it plain and simple. In his timeline they never met Broly so they never met Brila or did they? I am going to leave you to think about that. I love long reviews. Don't apologize.**

**Promanic: Mr. Satan will not be competing but I do like your suggestion of Gohan winning and your reason is good too. I know I made Gohan a little weak but that's mainly because he stopped training. I haven't done that. I might have done it if this would've been more of a comedy fic though. Thank you for review and please keep em coming.**

**Kakun: Yes. I'll be going to the future.**

**Ryuzaki1616: We'll just have to wait and see what other people think and then I'll come to a decision.**


	35. Chapter 35 Tournament In Session

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: So this tournament saga was a great idea. The feedback I have been getting is awesome! Thank you all for reviewing and telling me who you guys want to win and I can finally tell you that I have made up my mind. I know who's going to win and I know how it's going to happen. We have surpassed the 150 review mark and I must say that I am more than happy and thankful. Thank you guys so much. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Tournament In Session

The Z Fighters had just finished their feast and they still had a couple of hours left for the next round to start. They walked around the island to waste some time. Even Vegeta followed them because he couldn't really be seen with Bulma and he didn't want to be alone either. Videl was still in astonishment after seeing her new friends eat. She was sure that she never ate as much food as they did at one time than she did her entire life.

A while later they found themselves surrounded by their fans. Yamcha was used to this and started signing autographs but the rest of the Z Fighters were a little hesitant in doing so. No even dared to step up to Vegeta or Piccolo for an autograph because they had a feeling that it would not end well. The person who was most surrounded by fans was surprisingly Gohan. He made no gesture to attract anyone but he seemed to be the crowd's favorite.

Kaiser, Brila and Gohan stood next to each other as they signed autographs. Kaiser loosened his intimidating expression and put on a friendlier one and it helped because he was attracting more people to him now. Just then from the corner of his eyes, he saw a girl approaching his father with a pen and a paper. Kaiser knew that Vegeta wouldn't harm her physically or even mentally but he jumped in between them just in case.

"Shouldn't you be there little girl?" He said with a smile as he pointed to where the rest of his friends were signing autographs.

"Don't call me little." She replied with narrowed eyes. "And I don't want your autograph. I want his." She said as she glanced over to Vegeta.

"You are kind of short." Kaiser chuckled.

"Don't make me hit you." The short blonde haired girl replied.

"Forgive me." Kaiser apologized. "I don't think he'll give you an autograph though."

"Why not?"

"He's not exactly a people person."

"He just needs to sign this." She said as she held her pen and paper forward.

"Very well. Go ask him." Kaiser said as he made way for the blonde haired girl.

She ran up to Vegeta and said, "Can I have your autograph mister?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She was the first girl to approach him with a request, the first person as a matter of fact. He was surprisingly in a good mood but he still didn't want to sign it. He just looked away from her making her a little upset and she began walking away but Kaiser took her hand and led her back to Vegeta.

"Vegeta." Kaiser stated as he had to keep in mind that he couldn't call him dad. "Please."

Vegeta looked at his son with a quizzical expression and then he merely grunted. "Give me the paper and pen girl." He grunted.

The girl joyfully gave her the things he asked for and he signed it quickly and handed it back to her.

"Thank you Vegeta!" She thanked. Vegeta merely nodded and he felt somewhat content with the thought of having a fan.

Kaiser gave his father a thankful look and then he turned to the girl and said, "What's your name?"

"Teacon." She said as she gazed at Vegeta's signature with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Who do you want to win Teacon?" He asked.

"At first I didn't really care." She said as she closed her autograph book. "But when I saw you guys and your first matches, I just had to cheer for Vegeta. The way he shut that guy up was so cool!" She said excitedly.

"I thought you would be supporting Mr. Satan since he's the champion of the world." The teenage Saiyan spoke sarcastically.

"No way! He talks too much and the way he badmouthed you guys was disrespectful and I absolutely refuse to believe that he beat Cell all by himself." She snapped.

"Many think that way."

"Is it true though? You were there."

"That is not for me to tell." Kaiser spoke sternly.

"Oh well. I wish Mr. Satan would get exposed for what he truly is."

"And what might that be?"

"I am not sure but I just don't like that guy."

"What about Videl?"

"She's cool! She's a tough girl and I think that it's pretty amazing."

"Indeed. Well Teacon, it's been fun talking to you but now I must get going." Kaiser said as he reached his hand out to her.

Teacon looked at him with a smile and reached for his hand. She had to raise her hand a little because the teenage Saiyan was much taller than her.

"See you around." She waved goodbye as she ran back to the spectator's area.

Kaiser walked back to his friends and resumed signing autographs. "Who were you talking to?" Brila asked as she finished signing her hundredth autograph.

"A fan." He replied.

"Who's fan?"

"Dads."

"Really?" She asked with clear astonishment on her face.

"Yeah." Kaiser chuckled.

Just then they heard some grunting come out of the speakers and presumed that it was an announcement. "Contestants! Please pay attention! The next round will start in thirty minutes. Please return to the contestant's area!" The man behind the microphone announced.

"Time to go." Gohan spoke as he began moving back to the tunnel. He was followed by the rest of the Z Fighters as they tried their best to escape the crowd.

"You're fighting me next Kakarot." Videl said as she nudged him with her elbow.

"I know." He said hesitantly.

"Are you going to hold back?" She asked.

"I have to because one punch from me can put you in the hospital for a very long time." Gohan replied.

"Oh." Videl said as she knew that her opponent wasn't going to fight her seriously no matter what. "I am going to go all out though."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Gohan said with a warm smile that sent blood rushing up her cheeks.

"It'll be a fun match to watch." Brila spoke.

"I am looking forward to see what you're capable of Videl." Kaiser said approvingly.

"Thanks guys." She frowned.

"Why the long face?" Gohan asked with genuine concern.

"It's just that. My dad is too scared to fight you guys and not even once did he tell me not to compete." She said with hurt in her tone. "Don't get me wrong. I want to fight you guys but I guess it kind of hurts that dad doesn't care for me as much as he cares for himself."

"Your father is a selfish coward. He only cares about himself but you!" Kaiser exclaimed. "You are a remarkable person." Kaiser said sincerely.

"You know that odds are stacked against you and yet you refuse to give up or look away from this fight. You're thousand times the fighter your father is." Brila smiled.

"And most important of all, you are our friend and we treasure all of our friends. We never let anyone behind." Gohan gave her his best smile.

Videl looked at the three with tear filled eyes because not even her own school friends have said anything that sincere to her. "Thank you guys so much." She said as she latched onto Gohan. Gohan's face lit up red but he managed to put his arms around her in order to comfort her.

Kaiser and Brila looked at the two with a happy smile but then they wondered if this would last because it seemed to be unlikely. "Isn't that cute Bri." Kaiser whispered.

"Yeah. They're meant for each other Kaisy." She whispered into his ear.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at them." She replied. The two of them were still in each other's arms and they didn't seem to have a care in the world. Kaiser chuckled softly at the thought of Gohan going out with a girl.

"I hate to do this but." Kaiser smirked as he latched onto Brila with his tail and put one hand on Gohan and the other on Videl and then he teleported to the tunnel.

Videl looked at her surroundings with a bewildered expression. "W-What happened?" She gasped.

"I teleported us here." Kaiser said bluntly. Gohan and Brila chuckled at Videl's expression.

"I am not even going to ask anymore." Videl gave up.

"So where do you live?" Gohan asked wanting to talk to her.

"She lives in Satan City Gohan." Kaiser mocked him. "Videl Satan. Get it?"

"Oh right." Gohan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where do you guys live?" Videl asked but she was again met by their apologetic expressions. "Is there anything you guys CAN tell me?"

"Lila and I have tails." Kaiser said bluntly.

"R-Really?" Videl asked as she was debating inside her head whether or not this was real.

"Yeah! See?" Kaiser said as he brought out his golden tail and showed it to Videl. Brila mimicked him and showed her tail to the pig tailed girl.

"I think I had enough of asking questions." Videl said with wide eyes.

The four began a new conversation about various things such as their likes and dislikes and what not and soon they were joined by the rest of the Z Fighters and a while later, it was time for the first match to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to begin the first match of the quarter finals!" He cheered.

"Our first contestant is one who sailed through his first match against a formidable opponent. He has shown promise as he broke no sweat defeating a veteran of the tournament. Please welcome back, KAKAROT!" He cheered as Gohan flew into the ring earning tons of gasps and cheers.

"Quite the entrance." The announcer remarked. "Anyway, our next contestant is no stranger to any of us and still considered one of the favorites by many! Give it up for…VIDEL!" He cheered as Videl walked towards the ring. The announcer quickly jumped out of the ring and watched the two contestants stare down at each other. "Let the match begin!" He cheered and with that, the two jumped into their stance.

"Your stance is perfect Videl." Gohan complemented.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." The pig tailed girl smirked.

"It can't hurt to try." He joked.

"Enough talk!" She jumped at Gohan unleashing a fury of punches. Gohan effortlessly dodged them all but he wanted to show the respect that she deserved so he decided to parry all of her attacks. The crowd cheered for the two fighters and they weren't really sure who to support because both of them were such excellent fighters.

Gohan pushed Videl to her limits but she didn't give up. The amount of determination she had was incredible. He slowly quickened his attacks making Videl work harder and occasionally she would get hit but that still didn't stop her.

"The girl has spirit." Vegeta acknowledged.

"She's as strong as her father and with a little more training, she'll be stronger." Brila remarked.

"If she would've received the same kind of training Yamcha or Krillen received, she would've been one of the strongest humans on the planet." Kaiser added.

"I remember her from my timeline." Trunks joined the conversation.

"What happened to her?" His brother asked.

"She died. The androids got her." Trunks frowned.

"Don't tell Gohan." Kaiser commanded as he focused back on the match.

Videl was starting to run out of juice and Gohan could tell and so he decided to end it. "Get ready Videl." Gohan warned her as he lunged at her. Videl took a defensive stance and waited for Gohan's fist to connect with her arms that she had put up to defend herself. As soon as his fist connected with her, she felt a jolt of pain and she was thrown back with a lot of force and just as she was about to fall on the lush green grass, Gohan caught her and continued to slowly set her down thus winning by ring out.

"And your winner by ring out is…KAKAROT!" He cheered as the crowd erupted in cheers. They cheered for both fighters because they believed that this was a great match. "He will advance to the next round!"

"Let me carry you back to the tunnel." Gohan spoke in a husky tone as he picked her up bridal style. Videl blushed profusely as she slowly put her arms around his neck. He carried her back to the tunnel and the two were met by a round of compliments.

"Senzu bean please." He requested. Piccolo didn't hesitate and gave him a senzu bean. Gohan carefully placed Videl on the floor and then he gave the bean to her. She looked at him with a quizzical expression because she didn't really know how it would help.

"Eat it. It's medicine." Gohan smiled. She smiled back at him and ate the bean and felt all her strength return immediately.

"I am not going to ask but I am going to do this." She said as she stepped up to Gohan and pecked his cheek. Gohan blushed profusely as he put his hand against his cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to begin the next match of the quarter finals!" He cheered. "Our first contestant is another veteran who has reached the final and…destroyed the ring in the process." He spoke silently. "Anyway, please help me welcome…BEELZEBUB!" He cheered as Piccolo walked to the ring.

"Our next contestant is quite the impressive. She managed to defeat her opponent with one hit and she did not even celebrate! Give it up for…18!" He cheered as 18 quickly made her way to the ring. She had a score to settle with the Namekian. She had a feeling that she might not win because Piccolo had been training 10 times more than she did but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

"Beelzebub has this one in the bag." Kaiser grunted.

"What makes you say that?" Videl asked.

"I know how much Beelzebub trains. He's far more powerful than she is and to be honest, I'd be surprised if she pushes him to remove his cape or turban." Kaiser replied.

"What's so special about his cape and turban?" She asked.

"They have a lot of weight in them." Gohan responded.

"How much?"

"A couple of tons I think." He said making Videl look at him with wide eyes.

"Wow." She gasped because quite frankly, that's all that she could say.

"We train at the hardest of conditions Videl." Brila added as she gave her smile.

"Do you guys have any enemies?" The human fighter asked.

"There was Cell." Gohan stated.

"Oh right." She said as she face palmed herself.

"Quite kids. The match is about to start." Kaiser grunted silencing everyone in the tunnel. "Kakarot. Lila. It's time." Kaiser instructed the two to put up a strong force field.

The android and the Namekian first engaged in a staring contest and neither one of them blinked or showed any sign of emotion. Even the crowd didn't dare to make any sound because they could tell that it wasn't going to end well for them.

The two fighters had enough of their little contest and they decided to start the match by jumping at each other with a barrage of fists and kicks. Piccolo found it relatively easy to parry her attacks but 18 found it very difficult but she wasn't done yet. She distanced herself from the Namekian and shot a few ki blasts as a distraction and at first it seemed to work. Piccolo dodged the ki blasts by jumping into the air but he was met by a roundhouse kick from the beautiful android but he saw it coming and foiled her plans by catching her leg and throwing her back in the ring but she bounced off the platform and darted at the Namekian with a right hook that even he found wise to dodge but the amount of speed she had was a little too much and his weighted clothing slowed him down enough to get hit. She hit him right on his face that sent the Namekian fly upwards but he was able to regain his composure quickly and fend off against her next right hook. He reversed it by catching her arm, pulling her towards him and ending it with a powerful knee drive that sent her crashing down on the ground chipping a few tiles.

She growled at the Namekian as she slowly got up to her feet. Piccolo descended on the ground and folded his arms as he waited for the android to get back on her feet. "Please tell me you're not done." The Namekian spoke sternly.

"Shut up!" She snapped as she shot towards him with a left hook which Piccolo dodged and reversed it by punching her on her face.

She slowly got up again and prepared herself for her next attack. "Wait!" Piccolo halted her. "You're going to hurt your child if you keep fighting me."

18 lowered her fist in astonishment and thought about his words carefully. She did feel more pain than usual and she also felt more fatigue than usual. Maybe it was for the best to give up because her child was more important to her than money.

"You can have my prize money." Piccolo grunted. "Now step out of the ring." He commanded.

18 nodded at him and walked towards the edge of the ring where the announcer watched everything with astonishment. "I am giving up." She told the announcer as she stepped out of the ring and retreated to the tunnel.

"And the winner by submission is…BEELZEBUB!" The announcer cheered as the crowd cheered half heartedly because they didn't know what to expect from him. "He will advance to the next round to fight Kakarot!"

"Good call Beelzebub." Gohan remarked as he saw his mentor come back into the tunnel.

"Thank you." 18 said from a distance. "Can I have a bean?" She asked.

Piccolo nodded at her and threw one over to the android that caught it with a rare smile.

"The next match is going to be the best one so far." Kaiser said excitedly.

"Finally!" Gohan cheered.

"We'll have to set up powerful force fields though." Brila advised.

"I am not going to ask why this match will be awesome. I am just going to watch." Videl added.

"You won't be disappointed girl." Vegeta grunted surprising Videl as she thought he wouldn't say anything to her after what she said at the beginning of the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the third match of the quarter finals!" The excited announcer cheered. "Our next two fighters progressed without breaking a sweat! In fact, all they needed was one blow! First help me welcome the mighty and intimidating Vegeta!" He cheered as Vegeta made his way to the ring. No one dared to say anything when he showed his face to the crowd but there was one courageous girl who cheered without fear for the prince of all Saiyans. It was the same little girl who got an autograph from said Saiyan prince. He smirked faintly at the thought of having at least one fan but he didn't really care much.

"Our next contestant is similar to Vegeta! He also only required only blow to defeat his opponent and render him useless. He's also adored by all the ladies present here and he's quite the charmer! Give it up for…MIRAI!" He cheered as Trunks walked towards the ring getting countless of cheers from the female category.

"Force field. Now." Kaiser commanded and without hesitation, the two set up a powerful force field.

"Now we'll see a proper fight." Gohan smirked.

"I hope Vegeta doesn't overdo it." Brila said with concern.

"Don't worry Lila." Kaiser said as he hugged her from behind. "Trunks will be fine." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Watch the match you two." Videl said in an annoyed tone but her words fell on deaf ears. "Are they like that all the time." She asked Gohan.

"Most of the time." Gohan chuckled.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer jumped out of the ring.

Trunks and Vegeta unsuppressed their strength and powered up to their maximum of their Super Saiyan forms. "Time to make you regret that you didn't transform into a Super Saiyan 2." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh we'll see." Trunks launched himself at his father to unleash hell on him. He started off with a barrage of punches that the prince found mildly difficult to block or parry. Trunks finally managed to find an opening that he used to deliver a planet busting right hook that sent the prince stumbling back a little but the prince's son took this opportunity and hammered away at the mighty prince who took every blow.

Vegeta had enough so he caught one of Trunks's fists and threw him across the ring and he followed that up with an uppercut that sent the demi Saiyan flying upwards. Vegeta followed him in his flight and intended to kick him but Trunks dodged at the last moment and continued with a right hook that Vegeta dodged with ease and then the prince hit his son with a backhand that connected on the back of his neck. Trunks was sent plummeting down on the ring creating somewhat of a dust cloud. Trunks slowly got to his feet and upon looking up, he saw his father staring down at him.

"I am proud of the fact that you've continued your training but that doesn't change the fact that you won't be able to beat me." Vegeta grunted. "Now to end this." He said as he was preparing himself to deliver the knockout blow to his son. Vegeta punched his son with blinding speed but something stopped him. Trunks caught his father's fist and looked up to meet his eyes.

His grip on Vegeta's fist began to tighten making the prince wince slightly in pain. "W-What is going on?" He demanded.

"This is my little SURPRISE!" He yelled as he punched his father away to the other side of the ring.

"Surprise?" The prince gasped but then it suddenly clicked in. "You did it. Didn't you?" He smirked. You've reached Super Saiyan 2."

"Exactly." Trunks smirked as he burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"And it doesn't take you much effort either." The prince remarked.

"That's right." Trunks smirked as he suddenly appeared before the prince. Vegeta was taken by surprise to see his speed and before he could react, he was sent flying to the other side of the ring. Vegeta quickly regained his composure but that wasn't enough because Trunks hit him with a roundhouse kick that also connected and it sent the prince flying into the air. Vegeta growled angrily and burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form to retaliate against his son's attacks.

They parried each other's attacks and every parry had such force that it recreated the sounds of thunderclaps. If Kaiser, Gohan and Brila wouldn't have set up a force field, the spectators could've died because of the sheer force of their attacks.

"That is amazing!" Videl said in awe.

"Mirai is incredible!" Brila gasped.

"I am surprised that he was able to transform." Kaiser spoke.

"He did say that he kept up his training." Gohan added.

"What did he transform into?" Videl asked with a quizzical expression.

"Uh…Super golden fighter level 2?" Gohan replied hesitantly.

"That's awesome!" Videl cheered. The trio laughed at her innocence as they resumed their watch on the match.

Vegeta could tell that he was still stronger than his son, heck even Kaiser, Brila and Gohan were stronger than him but that was because keeping up his training and fixing the world at the same time was no easy task. He was even surprised to see that he actually managed to do it.

Trunks felt his energy run out slowly but he didn't want to give up until he was sure that he couldn't do anything else. With a final blow, the two fighters separated from each other. They began their little staring contest and immediately figured out what the other was thinking.

They quickly charged up one of their signature moves and shot them towards each other.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled out as he shot out a blow energy ball.

"FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks yelled as he threw a bigger energy ball from above his head.

The two attacks collided with a loud boom. The shockwaves were so intense that the Saiyan trio had to strengthen their force field so no one would get hurt.

Trunks felt his energy run out rather quickly so he poured the remainder of his strength into this attack and at first it seemed to overpower Vegeta's Big Bang Attack but that was just momentarily because Vegeta poured a little more energy into his attack. Trunks couldn't hold on anymore and saw his attack get engulfed by his father's attack but just before he himself got engulfed by his father's attack; Vegeta kicked his own attack into the sky and backhanded Trunks knocking him out cold. Trunks immediately jumped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form and fell out of sky but before he hit the ground, Vegeta caught him before he fell on the grass.

"He's out cold." Vegeta told the announcer.

"And your winner by knockout is…VEGETA!" He cheered half heartedly as Vegeta received one cheer from that one fan.

"I am proud of you son." Vegeta spoke silently as he retreated into the tunnel. "Give him a bean." He grunted as he put him down. Kaiser took one bean of Piccolo and proceeded to crush it. He then put it in a glass of water and made Trunks drink it and within a second, the demi Saiyan jumped up to his feet. He quickly transformed into his Super Saiyan form before Videl could set her eyes upon his purple hair.

"Thanks." Trunks thanked.

"Don't mention it. Great match." Kaiser said as he gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Way to go Mirai." Brila giggled. "You've impressed us all."

"How on earth did you guys do all that?" Videl gasped. "There were bright lights! There were thunderbolts and earthquakes! And I didn't even notice you guys come in here!"

"That's just how powerful we are." Gohan said coolly. "Great match Mirai." He congratulated.

"Thanks guys." Trunks said as blood rose up to his cheek. "It's your turn next you two." Trunks said as he glanced over to the young Saiyan couple.

"Oh yes." Brila said excitedly.

"Are you that eager to beat me up?" Kaiser chuckled.

"Everyone wants to beat you up Bardock." Gohan smirked.

"Don't make me beat you up." Kaiser growled making everyone laugh in the tunnel.

"Vegeta, Kakarot and I will be setting up force fields." Trunks reassured. Kaiser and Brila gave him a nod and waited for the announcer to call them to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the last match of the quarter finals!" He cheered. "Please help me welcome our first contestant! She's the only female fighter left and but she fights like a true warrior. She was able to beat a powerful veteran with relative ease and now she'll show us her true power! Please give a huge round of applause to…LILA!" He cheered as Lila flew to the ring making the crowd cheer in delight.

"Now our next contestant-"

"Let's just start the match." Kaiser grunted as he materialized next to the announcer. Upon Kaiser's arrival, the announcer jumped in surprise and fell out of the ring.

"R-Right. Let the match begin!" He announced making the crowd explode in cheers.

"Ready to begin Bri?" Kaiser asked.

She replied to him by bursting into her Super Saiyan 2 form. Kaiser gave her a smirk which mainly showed pride.

"I take that as a yes." He said as he too burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Brila made the first move as she blitzed towards Kaiser with a fury of punches. Kaiser read her intentions and blocked all of her attacks with slight difficulty. He finally reversed one of her fists by punching her fist upwards and then he proceeded to drive his fist into her gut without doing too much damage but it was powerful enough to send her stumbling back.

Brila knew that Kaiser would take this to her advantage and she proceeded to shoot a few ki blasts at him and as predicted, he used his Instant Transmission to get out of that messy situation. He materialized behind the female Saiyan in order to hit her with a backhand but unfortunately for him, Brila had it all planned out and she elbowed his face at the same he materialized behind her making it impossible for him to dodge. Her elbow hit him right on his face and he fell a couple of feet away from her.

"In your face." She smirked. "Literally."

The crowd loved what they were seeing because they didn't expect her to outmatch Kaiser just like that. Kaiser jumped up to his feet and wiped the blood off his lips.

"That was quite good" He commended her.

"I can do much better than that." She smirked as she was suddenly in front of Kaiser now. Kaiser's eyes widened and before he could do anything, he was sent flying across the ring by one thousand punches. Brila blitzed to the other side of the ring and delivered a roundhouse kick to his ribs that sent him flying upwards. She followed him in his flight and drove her knee into his gut making him spit more blood. She was about to hammer him down on the ground but he materialized out of her range at the last second and tried to kick her back to the platform but she was able to catch his kick and threw him down instead.

Kaiser regained his balance at the last second and bounced off the platform and regained his stance to ensure no damage. "How did you get so fast?" He said as he cleaned the blood that had made its way down to his chin.

"I never stopped training even after you decided to call it a day." She smirked.

"I see." Kaiser chuckled softly. "So you want to play the speed game huh?" He said as he took a different stance. "Be careful what you wish for." He whispered in her ear as he suddenly appeared behind her.

Brila's eyes widened at this and she slowly turned her head around but to her surprise, he was no longer there. "I am right here." Kaiser said from above.

Without looking, Brila shot a ki blast in the sky and then she elbowed the space behind her but this time, Kaiser was able to catch her elbow.

"You did well to predict my movements but that won't be enough." He said as he unleashed a fury of punches at her. Brila found it extremely difficult to block or dodge his attacks. The amount of speed he was using was unbelievable and she could barely keep up but suddenly she found the smallest of openings but it wasn't safe for her to take it because the amount of space she was given was too less. She played it safe and jumped back after parrying her last attack.

She shot a ki blast at him which he dodged extremely easily but then she shot him with a powerful energy blast.

"You shouldn't throw away your energy just like that." He remarked. "You should've packed more speed with your first ki blast." He said as he punched the powerful ki blast into the sky but then he was hit by the first ki blast that he had dodged. "H-How?" He gasped but he had somehow forgotten about Brila and that was enough for her to make her move.

She first hit him with a low kick which connected and threw him off balance and then she hammered away at him as she kept powering up making her fists stronger. She then gripped his collar and slammed him to the ground.

"Y-You're not taking it easy on me at all are you?" He asked as he dodged her fist that bored a hole through the platform. She just gave him a smirk and kept hammering away and Kaiser took all the fists that came his way. Brila's heart was starting to get slightly heavy because hitting him like that wasn't settling in well.

"FIGHT BACK!" She yelled.

"As you wish." He spoke coolly as he caught her last fist and powered up to his maximum. The shockwave he let out was strong enough to throw her several feet away. His skin was burning hot and the thunderbolts that surrounded him got more intense.

"You're so powerful." Brila said in awe.

"You are the main reason I am this powerful." He replied coolly making her blush slightly. She had told herself that she won't get too emotional when fighting him but she couldn't hold back her feelings towards him.

"Thank you Kaisy." She whispered.

"Now let us end this." He smirked as he blitzed towards her and engaged her in their final bout. They exchanged blows and each blow that they traded let out a powerful shockwave that shook the force field vigorously.

"H-How can people be so powerful?" Videl gasped.

"Those two went through a lot." Gohan whispered. "They have suffered a lot but then they found each other. They drive each other to do better and become stronger."

"Have you found someone who drives you to become stronger?" She asked as blood rose up to her cheeks.

"Maybe. Maybe I have." He said in a husky tone as he hesitantly took her hand in his. Videl gave him a loving smile and hugged him tightly as she rested her head on his chest.

Brila was starting to feel fatigued because this was a new experience to her. She never fought Kaiser when he was at his maximum and she knew he was holding back because going all out on her could fatally injure her.

After minutes of parrying each other's attacks, Brila was starting to run out of energy and her attacks became weaker and slower. They were now weak enough for Kaiser to let them connect to his body without feeling much pain.

"I am not done yet!" She cried as she jumped away from him. "Final Flash!" She yelled as she hit Kaiser with a yellow energy beam. Kaiser blocked it the attack with one arm and threw it off course sending it into space.

Brila fell on one knee as she jumped out of her Super Saiyan 2 form. She was breathing heavily and when she looked up, she saw Kaiser standing in front of her.

He smiled down at her and got on one knee. She was about to fall over when Kaiser caught her bridal style and he intensified the light from his transformation so no one could see her black hair. Brila smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"She's done." Kaiser told the announcer from a distance as he poured some of his own energy into her. He gave her enough energy to transform into a Super Saiyan but he refused to put her down. Brila put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"What a way to end the last match of the quarter finals! Your winner by submission is…BARDOCK!" The announcer cheered making the crowd cheer in delight. "Bardock will advance to the next round to face the mighty Vegeta!" He cheered making the crowd cheer even louder.

The two parted their lips as they looked into each other's teal eyes. "You can put me down you know." Brila giggled.

"I'd rather not." Kaiser smiled as he took her back to the tunnel. Upon entering, the two were congratulated by all the fighters present in the tunnel. Even Vegeta gave the two a pat on the head because he wasn't disappointed with the fight.

"Aren't you going to put her down?" Gohan asked his best friend.

"Are you going to let go of her hand?" Kaiser smirked. Gohan was taken slightly off guard and he was tempted to let go of her hand but he decided not to.

"Nope." Gohan replied confidently making Videl fall into his arms.

"Good then neither will I." Kaiser said as he glanced over to Piccolo. "Two please."

Piccolo merely nodded and threw two beans over to them. Kaiser caught them and fed one to Brila and ate one himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer called. "We will begin the next round as soon as the contestants are ready." He announced.

"I am ready." Gohan spoke. "Are you guys ready?" He asked as he looked at the three remaining contestants.

"I am ready." Kaiser grunted as he finally put Brila down.

"I am ready too." Piccolo said sternly.

"Let's get this over with." Vegeta grunted.

"HEY!" Kaiser roared. "We're ready." He told the announcer once he caught his attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I have just been informed that our contestants are ready to proceed to the next round!" He cheered. "The next round will begin shortly so please don't go anywhere." He said leaving the crowd excited.

"You two are up next." Trunks said as he glanced over to Piccolo and Gohan.

"Master and student face off against each other. This is going to be a good match." Kaiser remarked.

"Good luck Beelzebub. You'll need it more than Kakarot." Brila winked at the Namekian making him growl silently.

"Good luck Kakarot." Videl said shyly as she pressed her lips against her cheeks gently making the demi Saiyan blush profusely.

"T-Thank you." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. He then decided to man up as he pressed his lips against her cheek making her blush profusely.

"Looks like he finally crawled out of his shell." Kaiser whispered in Brila's ear.

"I heard that." Gohan chuckled.

"Heard what?" Videl asked.

"Oh nothing." Gohan replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am could say a lot about our next contestant but I see now that there's no point because words can't describe him or his opponent. Please welcome Kakarot and Beelzebub!" He cheered as the master and student made their way down to the ring. The crowd cheered half heartedly because of Piccolo and his intimidating presence.

Piccolo and Gohan gave each other a nod before they jumped into their stances and waited for the announcer to give them the signal.

"Let the match begin!" He cheered and with that, the two fighters launched themselves at each other.

_**The tournament as it stands now:**_

Kakarot VS Beelzebub

Vegeta VS Bardock

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Trunks Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 88,000,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 96,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 105,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 2: 102,000,000,000

* * *

><p>A.N: Alright guys this is it for chapter 35. Pretty quick update and there's more than 6500 words so I hope that you guys will be content with that. I have already decided on who will win the tournament so I won't be taking any more suggestion but feel free to give your thoughts or opinions. The tournament should end in the next chapter and yeah. That's pretty much so please take care and enjoy.<p>

LycosTamer: I feel special! Yay! I am not going to get yelled at. Thank you for your review though.

Vegetrunks: I have taken that under consideration and I have come to a conclusion which you will find out in the next chapter. I try my best to get these out as quickly as I can.

Kakun: Thank you for your review.

ProManic: Just one more chapter and you'll know. I don't like people who make her go all crazy and weird when she finds out about them. I really their pairing so yeah. You'll be in for a great surprise. Goku will return when the Buu Saga starts. All of that will be revealed in the next chapter so please be patient. I'll try to get it out soon. Your favorite character might be in the final match. Sadly, there won't be any of that but there'll be something shocking. Thank you so much for liking my story. I really appreciate it.

Guest: As ProManic corrected you, Kaiser will fight Vegeta in the semi finals, not the finals. I have something huge planned for the final so sit tight. Sorry to disappoint you though.

Ryuzaki1616: I am sure you liked this chapter.

HollyKalinaStabler: We've already talked about everything we had to. Thank you for your review and I look forward to your next review.


	36. Chapter 36 Tournament End

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I am working as fast as I can with these so I can get this tournament saga over with. I'll be moving onto the future saga and then finally the Buu saga. The winner of the tournament might be decided in this chapter. What do I mean by that? Read and find out. That's how evil I am. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Tournament End

"Force field Lila." Kaiser commanded and the two Saiyans in love set up a powerful force field that would ensure the safety of the spectators.

The master and student engaged in hand to hand combat and Gohan started overpowering his mentor right off the bat because he was no longer suppressing his strength and Piccolo was well aware of this because he was the one getting pummeled.

Gohan distanced himself from his mentor and blasted him with a Kamehameha. Piccolo put his hands up to protect himself from the blue beam and he realized a little too late that he should've attempted to dodge it instead because the blast was strong enough to burn the weighted clothing off his body. He was now left with his purple gi.

"I did you a favor." Gohan smirked.

"Probably." Piccolo grunted. "Now let's see how far I am from your level." Piccolo said admittedly.

Gohan smirked at him and blitzed towards him with a right hook that the Namekian dodged under and proceeded to drive his knee into his pupil's gut but Gohan caught his knee at the last second and pushed him back a couple of feet away. The Namekian used this to his advantage and stretched his arm far enough to grab Gohan by his shirt and then slammed him to the ground. Gohan didn't see that coming because he hadn't seen him do that since years.

"Done already kid?" Piccolo asked as he folded his arms.

"Not at all." Gohan smiled as he jumped back to his feet. "Let's get back to what we do best."

"Right." The Namekian grunted as he launched himself at his pupil with a fury of punches. Gohan parried all of his punches and after dodging the last one he low kicked his mentor throwing him off balance and the demi Saiyan took this to his advantage and started pummeling him with a fury of punches that the Namekian took with pain.

Finally, Piccolo caught one fist and this time he was able to drive his knee into Gohan's gut making him spit blood but Gohan ignored the pain and backhanded the green giant but Piccolo ducked under it and landed an uppercut on the demi Saiyan's chin that was powerful enough to send him flying through the sound barrier creating a thunder clap like noise. The crowd gasped at this but cheered nonetheless.

Piccolo followed him in his flight and upon reaching his level; he hammered him back to the ground. Gohan landed on all fours but he was kneed on his back by the ruthless Namekian but he didn't stop just there, Piccolo began beating the hell out of the demi Saiyan who took everything without complaints. Gohan had enough of getting beat up so he caught his mentor's last fist and pulled him towards himself and then he planted a powerful right hook that sent the Namekian flying across the ring. Gohan met him on the other side with a roundhouse kick which connected sending the Namekian back to the center of the ring and Gohan managed to continue this cycle for another ten times until Piccolo used a few ki blast to hinder his pupil's movements allowing him to regain his balance.

Piccolo was starting to breathe heavily. Gohan was also breathing heavily but not as much as his mentor. "Wow Piccolo. I am impressed." He said with a Vegeta like smirk.

"Smug ass Saiyan." Piccolo grunted as he began charging up for his next attack. Gohan took a stance as a precautionary measure and waited for Piccolo to unleash his next attack.

"_That should do it." _Piccolo thought to himself as he shot several ki blasts at Gohan.

Gohan dodged them all with relative ease. He then glanced back to his mentor who seemed to have some sort of strain on his face. He looked at him with a quizzical expression and wondered what he was up to.

"You're careless Gohan." Piccolo said sternly as he moved his hand in an inward direction. Gohan's eyes widened in realization and then he looked back to see those same ki blasts he had dodged approaching him with light speed making it impossible for the demi Saiyan dodge. All the blasts hit Gohan with brute force sending him crashing down on the platform face first.

"I used this same attack on 17." Piccolo grunted. "He didn't see it coming either but what I do know is that…" He paused as he saw Gohan struggle back to his feet. "It didn't keep him down for too long."

Gohan staggered back to his feet. His shirt had been completely burnt off revealing his scarred upper body. The blast had managed to injure him quite badly as blood started to escape from his cuts on his chest and torso and some even on his face.

"T-That really hurt." Gohan complained as he looked to see his mentor in his usual pose.

"It was supposed to." Piccolo grunted.

"That must've hurt." Kaiser stated.

"It did look painful." Brila said with a hint of pain in her tone.

"PAINFUL?" Videl shrieked. "He shouldn't be fighting! Do you see those injuries?!" She said with concern.

"Don't worry Videl." Kaiser said with no concern at all. "He's been through worse."

Videl looked at the Saiyan with wide eyes and she couldn't believe how inconsiderate he was being but then again, she didn't really know what Gohan was capable of.

"When are you going to stop holding back Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Now." He said as he burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"You have made me proud." Piccolo said proudly. "Ever since you were a little kid, I knew you were going to do great things. Even though I hated to admit back then but now watching you excel makes me proud to be your mentor." He paused. "Now let's finish this." He said as he powered up to his maximum.

"Thank you Piccolo." Gohan said sincerely as he waited for his mentor to make the first move.

Piccolo blitzed towards his student with a barrage of punches and kicks that would've given Broly some trouble but not Gohan. He was on another level. Gohan effortlessly dodged the Namekian's attacks and made sure that he tired him out completely.

After a couple of minutes Piccolo was left breathing heavily and his attacks were getting weaker and slower thanks to the powerful presence of Gohan.

Piccolo jumped away from his pupil and decided to end this with a bang. He put his index and middle finger on his forehead and began charging up his signature attack. Gohan decided to wait for his mentor to finish charging up his attack. Piccolo's two fingers began to glow and Gohan could tell that he was just about ready.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He yelled out as he shot the Saiyan with his signature attack. Gohan merely stood there as he saw the beam approaching him. The beam was just meters away when Gohan decided to make his move. He literally punched the beam into the sky sending it into space. He then appeared in front of his mentor and punched him out of the ring.

"And your winner by ring out is…KAKAROT! He will advance to the finals!" He cheered as the crowd exploded in cheers. Gohan jumped back into his Super Saiyan form and helped his mentor to the tunnel and like everyone else, he was met by compliments. He was quickly hugged by the pig tailed girl who was very concerned about his well being but then her eyes fell upon his well toned body. She could feel her face lit up as she examined all of his abs and muscles.

"A-Are you okay." She finally managed to speak.

"I am fine. Like what you see?" Gohan said surprisingly confidently.

"Uh…kinda." Videl said as she was starting to burn up.

"Nicely played G." Kaiser whispered.

"Thanks." He whispered back. "Now it's time for your match." He said as he turned to face him.

"Hell yeah!" Kaiser said as he smacked his fist into his palm. "You ready old man?" Kaiser smirked at Vegeta.

"Whatever." He grunted. "Just don't cry when I beat you up."

"If you beat me up." He replied arrogantly.

"Which I will." Vegeta grunted as he readied himself to be called out.

"I need you three to set up a force field." Kaiser commanded his brother and his two best friends. They nodded as they focused their energy around the ring. "Make sure you two eat a senzu bean." He said as he examined Gohan's and Piccolo's energy.

"Good luck Kaisy." Brila said as she pressed her lips against his making him more confident than ever.

"I'll definitely win now." He smirked as he pushed her back with his lips.

"Good luck Bardock." Videl smiled. "Good luck to you too." She said a little hesitantly because of the prince's intimidating presence.

"Yeah. Good luck." Trunks said.

"Good luck." Gohan said as he swallowed the bean.

"Thanks guys." Kaiser thanked as he teleported to the ring.

"I-I didn't call you out y-yet." The announcer said hesitantly.

"Do you need to?" Kaiser said as he gave him a glare of death.

"N-N-N-No s-s-s-s-sir." He said as he jumped out of the ring. Vegeta joined him shortly and the two readied themselves to begin their match.

The announcer regained his composure as he took a deep breath. "Let the match begin!" He cheered making the crowd explode in cheers.

"Let's skip the warm up." Vegeta grunted.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Kaiser replied as he exploded into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta gave him a smirk and exploded into his own Super Saiyan 2 form.

"I won't go easy on you." The prince grunted as he finally unfolded his arms.

"I don't expect you to." Kaiser grunted and without warning he teleported himself next to his father and started off with a backhand that the prince dodged easily and he followed that up with a backhand of his own but Kaiser teleported out of it.

He appeared from above with a right hook but Vegeta saw it coming and blocked it with his left hand and then he somehow managed to catch his tail and he continued to throw him across the ring but Kaiser teleported out of his flight and appeared behind his father with a roundhouse kick but Vegeta dodged it and planted his foot firmly into his son's gut throwing him to the other side of the ring.

Kaiser bounced back to his feet and saw his father's fist flying towards him with insane speed. Kaiser managed to duck under his fist in the last second and he took this opportunity to drive his fist into his father 's gut that connected sending the prince stumbling back and Kaiser took this to his advantage as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Vegeta was unable to block the first few blows because of the sheer speed of them but then he upped his speed and parried all of his blows.

Kaiser put more power into his attacks and so did Vegeta. Each parry created a thunderclap and the walls of the force field were starting to crack because of the sheer force of their attacks.

Kaiser distanced himself as he shot his father with a few ki blasts that were able to distract his father long enough for him to teleport behind his father and unleashed hell from the back but Vegeta saw it coming and jumped out of the way making the ki blasts hit Kaiser instead of himself, or so he thought they did.

Kaiser appeared from above with a hammer shot which Vegeta narrowly dodged. Vegeta managed to hit him with a roundhouse kick that dealt severe damage to the teenage Saiyan. Kaiser was sent crashing down the ring chipping most of the tiles beneath him.

Kaiser growled and blitzed back to his father with a more aggressive approach. He switched to full offense causing Vegeta to retreat but the brute force of his son's fist was too much even for him. Kaiser intensified his attacks making Vegeta unleash hell on his son but Kaiser was able to retaliate. The Earth shook with each parry.

"U-Unbelievable…" Videl gasped. "All of this is insane."

"You said it." Gohan spoke. "Even by our standards, their fight is incredible." He continued with wide eyes.

"I just hope they don't overdo it." Brila hoped that Kaiser wouldn't hurt himself too bad.

Kaiser and Vegeta grunted and growled all over the place as they desperately tried to get the better of each other. Kaiser managed to find an opening large enough for a head butt that hit his father right on his face throwing him off balance. Kaiser followed that up with a barrage of punches that Vegeta was unable to block. Kaiser ended it with a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing down on the ground but Vegeta was able to land on his feet but Kaiser had thought that through as he began charging up for one of his signature attacks.

"BURNING ATTACK!" He yelled as he made certain hand movements. He shot out a golden energy ball that headed towards Vegeta with dangerous speed. The prince readied himself by taking a defensive stance so he won't get hurt but what he realized too late was his son's whereabouts. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaiser with a smirk on his face and a right hook prepared to hit the prince. Vegeta didn't find the time to dodge or block the oncoming fist and thus, it hit him and it sent him flying towards the golden energy ball. Vegeta was unable to dodge that too and made contact with the golden energy ball that hurt him a great deal but Kaiser wasn't done just there. As his father made contact with Kaiser's Burning Attack, Kaiser threw out another of his signature attacks.

"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled out as he threw out a golden energy beam that connected with his father's back making him scream in agony. The two blasts exploded on each other sending the Saiyan prince's smoky body drop out of the sky.

Kaiser took this time to breath but just as he took his first breath, Vegeta planted his palm into Kaiser's face and smashed him into the ground. He then picked him up by his hair and threw him across the ring and he met him on the other side with backhand that sent him sliding to the other side of the ring.

Just then the young Saiyan realized that his father had powered up to his maximum which meant he had enough of playing around.

"Power up brat." He growled as he reached his peak. Kaiser growled at his father and powered up to his maximum but he again found himself at his father's mercy because the amount of speed and strength he was using was too much for the young Saiyan.

Kaiser tried his best to keep up with his father but he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere and all these thoughts clouded his judgment and thanks to that, he made a mistake and this was enough for Vegeta to unleash hell on his son. He pummeled away at him with countless of punches and kicks. Blood was seeping out of his cuts and mouth. With a final yell and attack, Vegeta kicked him away to the other side of the ring and this time Kaiser didn't get up.

"Get up brat." He grunted. "You're not done yet."

Kaiser shakily got back to his feet as he looked up to see his father a few meters away from him with his arms folded.

"BARDOCK!" Brila yelled from the tunnel. "You can do it!" She cheered him on. "Don't give up!"

Kaiser looked up to her and gave her a weak smile. He began to laugh weakly as he began to glow. "You always know what to say Bri." He said as he looked back at his father. "You're right." Kaiser said as the golden glow began to intensify. "I AM FAR FROM DONE!" He said as he gained new power and with that, he blitzed towards his father and the two engaged in even more intense hand to hand combat.

Each of their parries let out a huge shockwave that was powerful enough to crack the force field even more. The crowd was more scared than excited because this was something they couldn't have ever imagined.

Kaiser fought like he had never fought before. Sure, Meta Rildo was stronger than his father but he hadn't been pushed like this but the two enjoyed this fight to the fullest.

Even the fighters in the tunnel were at the edge of their seats because never had they seen such a destructive fight. Both of the fighters occasionally landed a blow on each other, spilling blood on each hit.

Brila watched with heavy heart and winced every time Kaiser got hit because his blood always reminded her of that day. The day he died.

Videl could barely watch because she had never seen such a brutal fight before and the same went for the spectators because they were baffled on how the two fighters were still standing.

The two Saiyans felt their energy running out but Kaiser could barely find the energy to keep his eyes open. Vegeta could tell that his son was starting to lose it and thus, he decided to finish this match. Vegeta found an opening and managed to land an uppercut on his son's chin that sent him flying to the other side of the ring.

Kaiser staggered up to his feet and he knew that his father wanted to end this because he could feel him charging up for one last attack. Kaiser did the same as he focused all of his remaining energy into his arms and legs because he had to engage in hand to hand combat if he were to win this by some stroke of luck. Ki blasts were not an option.

Kaiser launched himself at his father with a right hook that Vegeta parried with his own and he continued with low kick that Kaiser dodged by jumping over his father. Kaiser moved on with a drop kick which Vegeta dodged under but somehow Kaiser came from underneath and landed an uppercut on his father's chin. Kaiser had used his Instant Transmission to appear under him but Vegeta managed to force his face back leaving Kaiser wide eyed at the amount of strength his father was using. Vegeta then drove his knee into Kaiser's gut and the force was strong enough to shatter some of his ribs.

Kaiser wrapped his arms around his stomach as he stumbled back but he didn't let that keep him down. He focused the remaining of his strength into his right fist and he saw his father do the same. The two stared each other down before they launched themselves with their right fists.

They broke the sound barrier as their fists were now millimeters away from each other. As their fists connected, they broke the force field entirely sending a devastating shockwave to the crowd making all the Z Fighters set up individuals force fields to protect the crowd.

Kaiser and Vegeta growled down at each other trying to push each other back and if possible, out of the ring. Then suddenly, he felt the bones of his right arm shatter. He let out an agonizing yell as he fell on his knees with his left arm clutched on to his right.

Brila and Videl slapped their hands in front of their mouths so no one could hear them scream. Brila wanted to blitz to the ring and get the love of her life out of that situation but before she could, Gohan stopped her.

"Don't. He wouldn't want you to." He said with a heavy heart because it wasn't easy for him to see this either.

Kaiser no longer found the strength to stand up and he waited for his father to knock him out because he wasn't going to give up. He couldn't even maintain his Super Saiyan 2 form so he powered down to his Super Saiyan form

"Time to end this brat." Vegeta grunted as he powered down to his Super Saiyan form.

"I guess." He said as he started feeling numb.

"You have made me proud." The prince said proudly. "You've pushed me to my limits and you're still conscious."

"That's one way of putting it." Kaiser chuckled weakly.

"And that's good enough for me." He grunted as he turned around. Kaiser looked at him with a quizzical expression. He wondered why his father was showing his back to him. "Make sure you beat Kakabrat." He grunted as he walked out of the ring.

Kaiser looked at him with wide eyes as he walked back into the tunnel. He was left speechless and he couldn't believe the fact that his father had just given up. No. He hadn't given up. He just presented his son with the win.

"Y-Your winner by submission is Bardock." He said in amazement. Even the crowd was too shocked to say anything. Heck, even the Z Fighters were gob smacked. _The_ Vegeta just handed the victory to someone else but then again, that someone else was his own son.

Brila quickly flew over to Kaiser and put his broken arm over her neck and helped him back to the tunnel. He winced after every step they took but eventually they got there. Vegeta had just eaten his senzu bean that he took from the Namekian. He glanced over to his son who had a quizzical expression and quite frankly everyone had the same expression.

"Why?" Kaiser asked as Brila placed a bean in his mouth. "Why did you hand me the win?"

"Because I don't need it." He grunted but his son still had the same expression on his face. "I don't deserve as much honor and glory as you do." He stated shocking everyone for admitting something so…so…they had no words to describe this situation.

"Thanks dad." Kaiser said as he gave him a hug. Vegeta merely put his hand on his son's head and ruffled his wild hair.

"You have made me proud." He said silently enough only for Kaiser to hear.

"Did he just say dad?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Let's keep that a secret. Please." The demi Saiyan requested. Videl merely gave him a nod as she subconsciously grasped onto his hand.

"Bardock will advance to the next round fight Kakarot for the final match!" He cheered making the crowd, finally, go wild.

"That was amazing Kaisy." Brila said as she hugged him tightly. If it wasn't for the senzu bean, he would've died.

After the tension had settled, everyone congratulated the two Saiyans for the match of the century because never had they seen something so spectacular. Vegeta merely grunted but Kaiser thanked them all sincerely.

"Looks like it's you and me Kakarot." Kaiser said as he stepped up to his best friend who was now in his restored clothes.

"May the best man win." Gohan said as he held his hand forward. Kaiser smiled at him and shook his hand. "You should get your clothes restored." He suggested.

Kaiser nodded and sent a look to Piccolo that said, 'Gimme gimme gimme gimme'. Piccolo merely grunted and shot a beam at the teenage Saiyan and restored his clothes.

"Thanks." Kaiser thanked.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer called out. "Before we get to the final match, we must decide the matches for the 5th, 4th and 3rd position." He cheered making the crowd cheer in response.

"Due to the referee's decisions, Lila will fight Videl for 5th position, Mirai will fight 18 for 4th position and Beelzebub will fight Vegeta for 3rd. So let's not waste any time and welcome Lila and Videl to the ring."

"Good luck Bri." Kaiser whispered as he planted his lips on hers for a long and passionate kiss.

"Thanks Kaisy." She whispered back as she began walking out of the tunnel.

"Good luck Videl." Gohan said uneasily.

"Thank you Kakarot." She said hoping that she would get anything from him. Kaiser knew that Gohan didn't have what it takes yet so he gave him a boost. He whipped him with his tail making the demi Saiyan move forward and plant his lips on hers. Both of them were taken off guard but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They parted after a couple of seconds and then Videl gave him a loving smile. Gohan gave her one of his own as she made her way to the ring.

"Gohan." Kaiser grunted. It was about time they talked about this matter. This matter with him and Videl.

"Yeah?"

"How long can you keep this up?"

"I-I don't know."

"You like her don't you?"

"I love her."

"That much already huh?"

"Yeah."

"I know you won't like this but this can't last too long."

"Why not?" Gohan asked. He already knew why but he needed someone to tell him.

"She might find out."

"She could keep it a secret."

"I hope to everything I hold sincere that she does Gohan but you know as well as I do that we can't take that chance."

"It's not fair."

"I know it isn't. It sucks actually but for now, you must keep your identity a secret."

"Why can't we just tell her?"

"You can Gohan but that is your choice."

"What should I do?"

"Tell her to wait and if she does wait, then she's truly yours."

"I'll tell her at the end of the tournament."

"And I'll be there at your side." Kaiser said as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

The match had already begun and Videl was already extremely low on energy. She could barely keep up with Brila and what she didn't know was that Brila was trying her best not to hurt her.

After missing what would be her last right hook, Brila gently punched her out of the ring thus winning by ring out.

"And your winner by ring out is…LILA!" The announcer cheered making the crowd go wild. "She has secured the 5th position of the tournament!"

"Great match Videl." Brila said as she helped her up.

"Thanks. You too." Videl thanked sincerely and thus, the two made their way back to their lovers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Otherworld…<strong>_

"That was an easy one for her." A tall blue man spoke.

"The last time I saw Brila she was so short." Another tall figure chuckled.

"My brat has an eye out for the best." A voice spoke sternly.

"Our boy you mean." A female voice spoke.

"These hard headed Saiyans." The blue man grunted.

"You wanna fight blue boy?" The Goku look alike growled.

"Are we going to train again?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Not yet Goku." Lila chuckled. "We just finished and look." She said as she pointed at the visual pool. "Trunks and 18 are about to start their match."

"Come on dad. Sit down and watch. You too Soba." Goku said as he invited the two bickering warriors. The two grunted and sat down in front of the visual pool to watch the next match. Lila sat in between them so they wouldn't try to kill each other.

"Your boy really seems to like that girl Kakarot." Bardock grunted.

"You mean your grandchild." Goku corrected him.

"Right." The Goku lookalike grunted.

"Yeah he does seem to like her. I just hope he does what's best." Goku said with a content expression.

"We all do." Lila said with a smile. "I still can't get over at how Vegeta let my baby win."

"I never expected Vegeta to do such a thing and believe me, I know how he is. Kaiser really got to him." Goku remarked.

"He gets to everyone." Soba said admittedly.

"Look!" Lila exclaimed. "Trunks won!" She cheered.

"As expected." Bardock grunted.

"I sure am glad that 18 is on our side now." Goku chuckled.

"So Goku, who do you think will win? Kaiser or Gohan?" Lila asked.

"I honestly don't know. Kaiser does seem to have the upper hand." He said as he rubbed her chin. "I want Gohan to win because he's my son but I'll proud of him no matter what the result."

"I'll be rooting for my baby." Lila said lovingly.

"He's 15 woman." Bardock grunted. "He's not a child anymore."

"He'll be my baby even if he's a hundred years old." The female Saiyan replied.

"Now it's Vegeta versus Piccolo." Soba grunted. "I kinda have the feeling that the Namekian and I could get along."

"He's a lot like you if you think about it." Goku remarked. "But Vegeta will take this one quite easily."

"But it is a good match though. Look at them go." She said as she watched everything from the visual pool.

"We could make them all look like little girls." Bardock said arrogantly. "Except for you of course." He smirked at Goku.

"Oh don't be like that. Goku has already reached Super Saiyan 3. It will take him some time to get used to but it's still impressive." Lila complimented.

"For how long can you keep it up now?" Soba asked the Saiyan from Earth.

"The longest I can stay transformed is 18 seconds." Goku remarked as he saw Vegeta land a solid right hook on the Namekian's face. "You know what?! I think Gohan's going to win." Goku said confidently.

"Oh please Goku." Soba grunted. "Gohan might be strong but Kaiser is more powerful than him."

"He does have a point Goku. Kaisy is older and stronger and definitely more experienced than him too." Lila said as she could go on and on about how great her son was.

"You'll see." Goku said with his usual goofy grin.

"For some I think Kakarot might be right." Bardock grunted. Lila and Soba shot him a quizzical look and resumed their gaze on the visual pool.

"When can we train again?" Goku asked breaking the silence.

"Shut up and sit tight." His father growled making Goku groan in disappointment.

"We'll train after the tournament is finished." Lila said comfortingly. She knew how much this Saiyan loved to fight; he was his father's son.

"Looks like Vegeta won." Bardock grunted as he saw Vegeta knock Piccolo out of the ring.

"Now the final match begins." Lila said excitedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the tournament…<strong>_

"And your winner by ring out is…VEGETA!" The announcer said half heartedly making only one fan cheer for him. That same girl he signed the autograph for. "He secures the 3rd position!"

Piccolo stood up from the ground and made his way back to the tunnel along with the prince. Over there they were met by many compliments but they quickly subsided because now it was time for the final match.

Kaiser took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew that this wasn't going to be as difficult as his last match but it wasn't going to be very either. He opened his eyes to see Gohan next to him in the same posture as he was a second ago.

"You can win Kaisy." Brila whispered.

"I will win." Kaiser spoke. "Am I right Kakarot?"

"You wish." Gohan said as he opened his eyes. "May the better man win."

"Right." Kaiser replied coolly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer announced. "It's been a long day of exciting and action packed fights and we have finally reached the final match!" He exclaimed making the crowd jump out of their seats. "Please welcome the two finalists; Kakarot and Bardock!" He cheered making all the fan girls squeal.

"Good luck Kaisy." Brila whispered as she planted her lips on his.

"Thanks Bri." He smiled at her.

"Good luck Kakarot." Videl said as she too gave him a passionate kiss. Gohan's cheeks flared up but he kissed her back.

"Thanks Videl." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kaiser saw all of this from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Kaiser asked his best friend.

"Ready." Gohan stated and with that, the two walked out of the tunnel and began making their way to the ring.

"Let the match begin!" He cheered as he jumped out of the ring.

Kaiser and Gohan immediately jumped into their stances and without wasting any time, they transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 forms.

"Looks like they're not wasting any time at all." Brila said uneasily because she knew that they'll be getting hurt really badly.

"They're already warmed up and wasting time on going easy on each other won't help them." Vegeta grunted.

Without warning, the two launched themselves at each other and engaged in close combat. They blocked each other's attacks to perfection and tried their best to find an opening and as expected by many, Kaiser found the first one.

He drove his fist through Gohan's defensive stance and landed a solid right hook on the demi Saiyan's face which led to a barrage of punches on his face. Kaiser than retracted his right arm to charge up for a super powered punch which he shot towards Gohan but the demi Saiyan ducked under it and kicked the full blooded Saiyan upwards sending him flying. Gohan followed him in his flight to kick him back to the ground but Kaiser teleported out of that messy situation.

He appeared on his side to ram him but Gohan dodged it and followed it up with a right hook but Kaiser again teleported out of there and proceeded with a roundhouse kick but Gohan vanished from sight. He reappeared in front of Kaiser and drove his knee into his gut. Kaiser growled at him and teleported above him and kicked him back to the ground.

Gohan was able to land on his feet and he looked up to see Kaiser coming down like a javelin. He knew that blocking an attack with such high momentum would be suicide so he dodged at the last second to make sure Kaiser would crash into the ring but Kaiser was one step ahead of him. He shot a ki blast towards the ground that helped him to change direction of his flight and now he was en route to tackle Gohan. Said demi Saiyan didn't see that coming and the only thing he could do was shoot a couple of ki blasts at him to throw him off balance.

Gohan tried this but it was to no avail because Kaiser's momentum helped him to fly through all of those ki blasts but it did manage to slow him down. Gohan put his arms up to defend himself against Kaiser's tackle and it worked to some extent. Gohan was able to land on his and so was Kaiser.

The crowd roared in delight because what they were seeing was beyond awesome. "What's wrong G?" Kaiser smirked. "Is that all you can do?"

"Far from it." Gohan said as he appeared behind Kaiser. Kaiser's eyes widened at this sudden burst of speed. He immediately tried to back hand the demi Saiyan but Gohan vanished from sight.

"What the?" Kaiser gasped. Suddenly he realized that Gohan was behind him but he realized that a little too late as Gohan landed a roundhouse kick on Kaiser's ribs sending him flying to the other side of the ring and he was about to jump back on his feet but Gohan appeared in front of him and drove his fist into Kaiser's gut slamming him into the floors of the ring. Kaiser took a hold of his hand and pulled him towards him but he found that he couldn't. Instead, Gohan pulled him towards himself and planted a right hook on Kaiser's face sending him rolling to the other side of the ring.

Kaiser looked at his opponent with wide eyes. "Since when did you get so fast?"He gasped.

"You've always been so naïve K." Gohan spoke. "You can't help it though. It's because of your elite genes. You should know that I have been training day and night for this and I know that you haven't. I know you have been training but not nearly as much as I did." He concluded.

Kaiser slowly got up to meet his best friend's eyes. He chuckled hysterically and said, "Oh Gohan. You talk too much. You're right. I haven't trained as much as you did but that does not mean that I am falling behind." Kaiser grunted as he let his energy move for smoothly. "I admit. You have gotten stronger and even faster but you're still not as good as I am."

"Then prove it."

"I intend to." Kaiser said as he blitzed towards Gohan while destroying the tiles underneath him. Gohan was shocked by the sudden speed boost but he managed to hold his own and retaliated against his attacks. They parries shook the force field vigorously and the contestants inside the tunnel found it difficult to maintain the force field.

Kaiser and Gohan hammered away at each other hoping to get the better of each other but they were quite even. Just then Gohan started to get overpowered as he couldn't keep up with Kaiser anymore.

The full blooded Saiyan knew of this and he kept hammering away to bring Gohan to his feet. After finding an opening, he punched Gohan to the other side of the ring. He teleported behind him and planted an uppercut on his chin that was about to send him flying into the sky but Kaiser quickly caught him by his collar and slammed him into the ground making the demi Saiyan spit some blood.

Gohan growled at him and threw a right hook at his best friend only to miss and get thrown back on the floor. Gohan stood up again and launched himself at Kaiser with a right hook that he dodged. Kaiser took this opportunity to plant a right hook on the demi Saiyans back but Gohan's new speed helped him to dodge at the last second and it also helped him to hit Kaiser with a roundhouse kick. Kaiser ignored the pain and latched onto Gohan's leg and proceeded to slam him into the ground.

Gohan jumped up with a left hook that Kaiser dodged but Gohan followed that up with a low kick that managed to throw Kaiser off balance. Gohan took this to his advantage and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Kaiser but after a few thousand punches, Kaiser caught one of his fists and drove his knee into his gut and then he side chopped him to the ribs sending him rolling to the center of the ring.

"Anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Kaiser said as he tried his best to catch his breath.

"Yes…" Gohan panted heavily. "I have got one more left."

"And what might that be?" Kaiser asked as he struggled to keep his composure. He had been damaged but he could tell that he still had the upper hand.

"Something my father taught me when we went training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Gohan said as he got back to his feet. Kaiser looked at him with a quizzical expression and wondered what he was planning on doing. "I never managed to get it right until three days ago and now!" He exclaimed as he began to glow red. Kaiser took a defensive stance because he didn't know what to expect next. "I will use this technique to win!" He exclaimed. He let out a burst of energy that shook the force field vigorously and it worried Kaiser to a whole new level.

Gohan blitzed towards Kaiser with such speed that Kaiser didn't notice him until he was right in front of him. Kaiser's eyes widened when he saw Gohan focus all of his energy into his right hand and his right hand was moving at light speed towards him.

"DRAGON FIST!" He yelled out as he hit Kaiser on his chin with such force that it shattered the force field and created a crater under their feet. The force was strong enough to send the full blooded Saiyan flying upwards in the speed of light. Gohan was done there yet, he flew as fast as he could and met his best friend out of the planet itself and charged up for his next attack.

"DRAGON FIST EXPLODE!" He yelled as he drove his fist into Kaiser's gut making him spit a pint of blood. Gohan fist pushed him all the way back down to Earth and down to the ring.

Vegeta saw how fast they were and had to take quick action. "EVERYONE! FORCE FIELD! NOW!" He yelled as everyone put in all of their energy into the force field but it was no use.

Gohan and Kaiser broke through the barrier and crashed into the ring creating a large crater. The Z Fighters had to make individual efforts to save the civilian.

"KAISER!" Brila yelled out hoping that he was okay.

Gohan jumped out of the crater and landed on the part of the ring that was still intact. Kaiser lay there in the crater semi conscious with several broken bones and several cuts and bruises. The announcer himself was saved by Yamcha. He quickly thanked him and looked into the crater to see the condition of the downed contestant.

He saw Kaiser's bloody lying in the pit of the crater. He had made his decision. "Your winner by-"

"WAIT!" Kaiser exclaimed from the pit. Everyone was shocked by this and Gohan was now trembling.

He slowly stood up and jumped out of the crater and landed on some of the unbroken tiles of the ring destroyed ring.

"I-Impossible!" Gohan gasped. "You shouldn't even be standing!"

"I did exactly what you did." Kaiser spoke weakly. Both of them were fatigued out of their minds. They actually had to focus their energy to stand.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You powered up to your maximum as you flew up to hit me the second time so you could ensure maximum damage. I charged up to my maximum the moment I got hit by your first attack to ensure that I wouldn't get hurt too badly but I was wrong." He paused. "This hurt me more than I could ever imagine."

"You're truly something else." Gohan chuckled weakly.

"You too G. That technique was incredible." Kaiser commended.

"Thanks but you know as well as I do that we have no strength to go on fighting like this." Gohan said weakly.

"True." Kaiser paused. "Let's settle this with one final attack. Agreed?" He suggested.

"Agreed." Gohan said as he jumped into a familiar stance.

Kaiser slapped his hands together and focused the remainder of his energy into his fingertips. They began to illuminate and the strain on Kaiser's face was visible because he didn't know for how much longer he could keep this up.

"Ka…" Gohan began as he took the Kamehameha stance.

Kaiser slowly parted his hands and as they parted, a string of lightening could be seen attached to all of his fingers.

"Me…"

Within the lightening strings, a small red energy ball was starting to form.

"Ha…"

He then put his arms over his head and the ball began to expand.

"Me…"

Suddenly the ball got smaller and Kaiser ceased it in his hands and took a similar stance as Gohan. Thunderbolts surrounded the two. One was shimmering of blue light and the other of red.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he shot the blue beam with destructive force strong enough to create a crater under him.

"OMNI BEAM!" Kaiser yelled as he shot out a red energy beam that had the same effects of Gohan's Kamehameha attack.

"BRATS!" Vegeta yelled commanding Trunks's and Brila's attention. "Transform and strengthen the barriers!" He commanded and the two did as they were told and did their best to strengthen the barriers as much as they could.

The two beams collided with an extremely loud and powerful shockwave that could've destroyed the planet if it wouldn't have been protected by those barriers. Kaiser and Gohan gritted their teeth and tried their best to get the better of each other but they seemed to be evenly matched.

This had gone off for more than five minutes now and both the fighters were shaking and they could no longer keep it up but one fighter was about to lose consciousness. Gohan could barely keep his eyes open because even for him, this was way too much. Kaiser could feel Gohan's energy running out so he kept pushing forward. He was close to winning. He was so close that he could feel it but that wasn't the only thing he could feel. He could feel another energy signature close by. It was right behind Gohan.

Kaiser focused on the shadowy figure standing behind Gohan and his eyes widened when he found out who it was. "G-Goku?" Kaiser gasped.

"D-Dad?" Gohan gasped as he turned his head a little to see his father smiling down at him.

"Hey Gohan." He said cheerfully. "You're not done yet are you?"

"N-No but how did you get he?" Gohan asked in shock.

The fighters inside the tunnel couldn't see or hear their conversation but they could tell that someone else was there with him but they couldn't quite put their finger on it but what they did know was that he was reeking of positive energy.

"I teleported. Let's finish this shall we?" Goku said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"O-Okay." Gohan said hesitantly.

"W-What are you doing?" Kaiser asked as he was starting to feel numb.

"Sorry Kaiser. Let Gohan have this one." He smiled apologetically.

"B-But!"

"Kame!" Goku began.

"No!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"Hame!"

"No! No! No!"

"HA!" He yelled as he fused his Kamehameha into his sons."

"No! No! No! No! No! SHIIIIIIIIIII-" Kaiser yelled as the humongous blue beam engulfed his body.

"W-We did it dad." Gohan said as he turned around to see his father but Goku was no longer there. Gohan smiled at the empty space where he once stood.

The beam had carried Kaiser into the sky and it was going to blast him out of the planet but Trunks and Brila had saved him. He had jumped back to his normal form because he had no energy left.

"Thanks guys. I don't think I can move. Most of my bones have been shattered." Kaiser spoke weakly.

"You'll be okay." Brila said as she wiped the blood of his lips. "Here take this." She said as she pushed in a senzu bean inside his mouth. He chewed on it slowly and felt his energy return to him but he still felt fatigued. "I need one more." He said as he jumped out of Trunks's arms.

"It seems as if I have lost." Kaiser grunted.

"Just what happened?" Trunks asked. "We felt another energy signature with you guys. What was that about?"

"Let's go back to everyone and you'll find out." Kaiser replied as the trio flew back to the ring.

Back on the ground, it had been over three minutes since Kaiser had been out of sight and the referee had seen enough.

"Bardock has been out of sight for over three minutes and that was enough for the referee to make his decision." The announcer said silencing the crowd. "KAKAROT IS YOUR NEW CHAMPION!" He cheered making the crowd explode in cheers. They began chanting his name and Gohan felt as if he didn't deserve it.

The fighters from the tunnel rushed to his side. Vegeta walked angrily towards the demi Saiyan but he decided to question him later. Gohan lay on the dusty ground with most of his bones crushed. He tried his best to maintain his Super Saiyan form because Super Saiyan 2 was no longer an option. Videl immediately rushed to his side and put his head on her lap and pushed a senzu bean in his mouth. He swallowed it after chewing it slowly. He slowly got up and he was met by a passionate kiss from the pig tailed girl.

"You did it Kakarot." She smiled at him.

"Yes Kakarot." Kaiser grunted. "You did it."

Gohan jumped up to his feet as he heard his voice. He was too ashamed to meet his eyes because he didn't deserve the win. Just then he felt Kaiser's arm on his shoulder.

"Why the long face bro? You won!" Kaiser smiled.

"B-But!"

"Forget about it." Kaiser said calmly. "It's no big deal."

"Thanks Bardock." Gohan said as he gave him a hug. The crowd cheered even louder to see such nice sportsmanship.

Celebrations were followed by the hug and all the Z Fighters received word that Goku had indeed appeared to help Gohan win. Vegeta was disgusted by such an act but it didn't matter to him anyway because he knew that his son could've won. He was still proud of him. The awards ceremony was supposed to be held right after the match but thanks to a little _persuasion _from Kaiser, they were allowed to eat first.

Kaiser had advised Gohan to spend as much time as he can with Videl because they had to say goodbye at the end of the ceremony. They were settled at the table where they kept devouring whatever the waiters brought them. Gohan, Kaiser, Videl and Brila sat on a different table and had all sorts of conversations.

"Say Kakarot." Videl spoke hesitantly.

"Hm?" He said as he finished a bowl of rice.

"Who really beat Cell?" She said making him choke on rice. Kaiser and Brila also stopped eating because they had to be part of their conversation. "Was it my father?" She asked.

"N-No." He said hesitantly. It's about time he started telling her the truth. She deserved it.

"Then who did?" She asked.

"Kakarot did." Kaiser spoke coolly.

"R-Really?" Videl gasped with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes." Gohan replied hesitantly.

"Then you must tell everyone." She replied boldly.

"I can't!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Why not?" She snapped back.

"If he does then your life will be ruined." Brila added.

"Do you want to sacrifice your wealth and your status about something we don't care much about?" Kaiser asked.

"Yes." She replied instantly. "I don't care about all that. I don't want to live a lie. I don't care if I don't have all that glamour or fame. None of that matters to me." She said as her eyes became watery. "Tell them everything. They deserve to know and you deserve better."

"Why would you sacrifice everything for us?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"For you Kakarot. Only for you because I think I love you." Videl said as she buried her face into his chest.

"I think I love you too V." He said lovingly.

"V?" She asked.

"It's a nickname." Gohan chuckled as he remembered having the exact same conversation with Kaiser all those years ago.

"So will you tell them?" She asked.

"Should we?" Gohan asked the other two Saiyans.

"I think we should." Kaiser said as he received a nod from Brila. "I'll go have a talk with Vegeta and Mirai and see what they think." He said as he got up. "Let's go Lila." He commanded as the two went over to the other table.

This gave Gohan time to talk about the thing Kaiser had told him about. He had to tell Videl that they couldn't meet each other any longer.

"Videl…"Gohan began.

"Yes?" She replied as she looked into his teal eyes.

"We can't see each other after this." He frowned.

"W-What? W-Why not?"

"I am not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"My real name is not Kakarot. I am the same person who beat Cell but I can't tell anyone my name because I can't let anyone know who I really am." He paused. "My family lives in solitude because we don't want the media to disturb our peace. It is the sole reason we live so far away from society and we can't let anyone disturb this peace." He concluded.

"I understand." She sobbed.

"Videl." Gohan said as he grabbed her arms. "If you truly love me, then wait for me. Wait for a few years and I'll come for you." He said as he pulled her towards him. "I am so sorry that it has to end this way and believe me, it hurts me as much as it hurts you but there's nothing I can do. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Quite Kakarot." Videl said silently. "It's okay. I understand and I'll wait for you." She said sincerely. "Even if it takes an entire lifetime."

"Thank you Videl. Thank you so much." Gohan said as he tried his best to suppress his tears.

Kaiser and Brila had just come back from their little discussion and they gave Gohan the green signal. Gohan took a sigh a sigh of relief and Kaiser and Brila congratulated the two for the devotion they showed to each other.

It was finally time for the award ceremony and all the fighters from 5th position upwards received their prize money. The last person to receive his prize money was Gohan it was quite fitting because he had an announcement to make. Gohan took the microphone and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He began. "I have an announcement to make regarding the Cell Games." He said catching everyone's attention. "First, Mr. Satan was not the one who defeated Cell." He spoke shocking everyone and sending the crowd into gasps and whispers.

"SILENCE!" Kaiser screamed shutting everyone up. "Please proceed."

"Thank you." He paused. "Mr. Satan lied when he said that he beat Cell. Our powers were called tricks. Our comrades' deaths were called acts and our appearance was called non sense and a waste of time. He lied about all those things. Our powers did this to the ring." He said as he pointed to the destroyed ring. "My father died that day. Cell killed him and if it wasn't for us, Cell would've destroyed this planet and everyone on it. We have suffered a lot because of that and Hercule sits there in his mansion with all those luxuries that he doesn't deserve. He also faked his stomach ache so he won't have to embarrass himself against us. He's no fighter." Gohan paused. "However Videl is a warrior. She showed us so much courage and pride that even we were impressed. Her father is a coward but she's an amazing person and every single one of my friends has acknowledged this." He said as he sent a loving smile to Videl. "She didn't know her father did such a cowardly thing and you have my word for it." He paused as he studied the shocked expressions of the crowd. "And now we must leave. Bardock." He said as he called his best friend.

"Grab on you three." Kaiser commanded. Gohan had offered to drop Videl off home with the help of Kaiser to which she agreed. Brila would eventually join them because wherever Kaiser would go, she would follow. The rest of the Z Fighters had agreed to fly home and Bulma and Co. were going to fly back using the jet. Within an instant, the four fighters disappeared from sight leaving the crowd shocked and confused. They didn't know what to make of the situation. They didn't know who to believe.

They materialized right outside Mr. Satan's mansion and Kaiser and Brila decided to give the two a little space so they went for a walk.

"This is it." Gohan said coolly.

"I guess so." Videl frowned.

"Videl. We will meet again." Gohan said reassuringly.

"I know we will." She finally smiled. "Can you at least tell me your real name?"

"No." Gohan said with a frown.

"I expected that but it is okay." She giggled.

"I can tell you my father's name though." Gohan smiled at her.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Videl pleaded.

"Goku Son." He said giving her the shock of her life.

"Y-Y-You're the s-s-on of G-Goku?!" She gasped.

"Yeah." He said as she scratched the back of his head.

"That is incredible!"

"Not as incredible as your beauty." He said as he leaned closer to her. Videl didn't hesitate and leaned closer to him and with that; the two pressed their lips against each other.

Kaiser and Brila watched everything from a distance with a smile. They were content with Gohan's decision.

"They make a perfect couple." Brila giggled.

"They could give us a run for our money." Kaiser chuckled.

"Oh really?" Brila said as she turned around to face him.

"Maybe." He said as he planted his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Otherworld…<strong>_

"For the tenth time I am sorry." Goku complained.

"Do you have any idea what King Yenma might do?" Lila scolded.

"Hey I did help to save the world. I am sure I am allowed at least a minute." Goku said apologetically.

"Kaiser deserved the win." Soba growled.

"Blue boy's right." Bardock grunted. "You should thank my brat's kind nature that he didn't beat the crap of Gohan once he got back.

"At least it was a good match right?" Goku asked innocently.

"You're still in trouble with us Goku." Lila said as she grabbed his collar and threw him across the lush green grass.

"Is it training time?" Goku asked excitedly as he stopped in his flight.

"Oh it is training time." She said as she burst into her Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Guess the lady wants to beat you up." Bardock smirked. "I am in." He too burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Make that three." Soba grunted as he powered up.

"Uh oh." Goku said with a hint of fear but this excited him nonetheless. He had always gone up against one Super Saiyan 2 at a time or sometimes only against Soba but now he was up against all three. He knew that he wouldn't be able to injure any one of them but the trying part always made him happy.

"Time for your punishment brat." Bardock said as he unfolded his arms.

"Time to get serious." Goku said in a more serious tone as he burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Goku launched himself at his three sparing partners with a war cry but just before he did, he felt sudden pride surge through his body to see his son become so powerful.

"_I am proud of you my son." _He thought to himself as he engaged in combat with the trio.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Piccolo Without Weights: 18,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 115,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 105,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 Omni Beam (Severely injured): 30,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 102,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 Dragon Fist (Full Power): 104,500,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 Kamehameha (Severely injured): 29,000,000,000

Father-Son Kamehameha (Heavily Suppressed): 50,000,000,000

Goku Base: 2,000,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan 2: 112,000,000,000

Lila Base: 20,000,000,000

Lila Super Saiyan 2: 800,000,000,000

Soba Base: 20,500,000,000

Soba Powers Unlocked: 810,000,000,000

Bardock Base: 22,000,000,000

Bardock Super Saiyan 2: 855,000,000,000

* * *

><p>A.N: Finally the tournament saga comes to an end. I hope you guys loved this tournament and I hope you guys are okay with the winner. I thought I'd make Gohan the champion of the world so his relationship with Videl can improve but as you guys must've figured out, there won't be much going on between them any time soon. Sorry about that. I bet Bardock's, Lila's and Soba's power levels must've surprised you guys but hey, they have been training since ages. Please enjoy and please review. Take care guys.<p>

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: BRINGING IN GOKU AND THE OTHERS WAS NOT MY IDEA. IT WAS HOLLYKALINASTABLER'S IDEA SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU GIVE HER CREDIT FOR THAT AND CHECK OUT HER FICS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT. THEY'RE WORTH IT!**_

Kakun: Sorry to disappointment you bro. I hope you'll still like the outcome.

Ryuzaki1616: I hope you liked the result.

ProManic: The Olympics were one of the reasons I decided to bring in this saga and I am really glad that you're really into this. I hope you'll be content with these results.

LycosTamer: I am really glad that you liked it and I'll make sure to bring you in more frequently.


	37. Chapter 37 Secrets

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: We have finally moved on from the tournament and the feedback I have received was remarkable. I am so glad that you guys liked the idea of this tournament. We have this last mini arc to go through and after that we begin the Buu saga. Anyway, please enjoy and please review.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NARUTO FANS, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NARUTO FIC ON MY PROFILE. I JUST STARTED THAT ONE AND I AM GOING TO WORK ON BOTH OF THESE AT THE SAME TIME.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Secrets

The world had conflicting views about Gohan's announcement at the tournament. A minority decided to accept the truth however the majority still worshipped their false hero but that was to be expected.

Bulma had thrown a huge party to celebrate Gohan's victory. However the winner of the 25th Martial Arts Tournament wasn't at his best of moods. He was lost in thought about the pig tailed girl to whom he got so attached to. Kaiser and Brila tried their individual best to keep his mind on something else but he just couldn't forget her angelic face.

Kaiser hadn't forgotten about his promise to his brother from the future. He had promised him to go to the future with him for two days. He had convinced Chi-Chi to let Gohan come with them to the future and she agreed to that because she had learnt something very important. Listening to Kaiser would make Gohan either rich or happy.

A week had passed since the tournament had ended and Trunks's time machine had finally recharged and it was time to make their trip to the future. They had made all of the preparations required for their trip and the trio from this timeline was very excited.

Trunks hadn't asked his father to come along because he knew he wouldn't agree and he wouldn't show the same kind of affection to his wife in the future then the one in present time.

"Ready to guys?" Trunks asked as he began punching in the coordinates for the future.

"Ready." The three said in unison as they jumped inside the time machine.

"Alright then." He said as he punched in the final coordinates. "Goodbye. I hope to see you soon." He waved his family goodbye. Bulma and Trunks gave him a wave whereas Vegeta just gave him a nod.

"Take care you guys." Bulma said as she waved goodbye. "Take care of them Brila."

"I will." She said with a smile as the pod closed up. The machine lifted into the air as the noise of the engines filled the skies and within a few seconds, the machine vanished from sight.

They materialized above Capsule Corp. A much darker and broken Capsule Corp. The trio watched in disbelief as they could no longer see the blue skies or the lush green grass or even the busy traffic that would normally be there. Everything was destroyed and ruined.

"Welcome to the future." Trunks said half heartedly as the time machine set down on the garden of Capsule Corp. The glass pod opened for the Saiyans to jump out of the machine and land on the grass.

"This is all the androids' doing?" Kaiser asked with a tone of distaste.

"99% percent of it." Trunks replied as he led them to the house.

"What about the other 1%?" Gohan asked.

"Probably humans themselves." Brila answered.

"Exactly. They thought that this was Armageddon and decided to waste the planet even more." Trunks spat.

"You must be somewhere in the universe." Kaiser said as he turned his head to Brila.

"She should be but if she is here then Broly should be here too." Trunks argued. "That is the main reason I didn't go to look for you Brila. If I would've run in to you, I would've run into Broly as well and he would've killed me. That is a different story now. I reached Super Saiyan a few weeks before coming to your timeline and I thought I would go back first and then look for you." He concluded.

"We can help you find me." Brila chuckled trying to lighten the mood and it worked as Trunks's lips curled into a smile.

"In here." Trunks said as he opened the door. It opened with a sickening creak and it closed the same way.

"Trunks! Is that you?" A woman called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me." Trunks replied as he began walking towards the kitchen. The trio followed him nervously wondering how the blue haired genius looked like now. "I have got a surprise for you." He smiled.

"What is it?" Bulma asked as she stepped out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. She dropped the cup as soon as she set her eyes on Kaiser. Her eyes widened with tears forming in his eyes and she started trembling.

"I brought them here from the past." Said Trunks.

Bulma slowly walked up to her son from the past. It didn't really matter when he was from, he was there and that's all that mattered.

Kaiser studied her elderly features carefully and the first thing that her faced showed him was pain and loss. He began walking towards her with his trademark smile that she hadn't seen since such a long time. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she started sobbing softly.

"Kaisy? Is that truly you?" She asked as she stopped in front of him. Kaiser looked back into her eyes and gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah. It's me." He said as he helped her release all the pain she had inside of her when he died.

After almost thirty minutes of crying, her sobs came to an end. She studied his face carefully because hadn't seen him since so long. She then noticed Gohan standing next to Trunks.

"Oh Gohan! I am sorry." She said apologetically. "I didn't even notice you."

"That's okay Bulma." Gohan replied coolly.

"It's good to see you again." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Great to see you too Bulma." He said as he hugged her back.

Trunks thought that it was about time that he introduced the last member of the past to his mother. "Mom. This is Brila she-"

"I know who she is." Bulma interrupted shocking everyone. She walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. "Oh Brila honey. I am so glad to see you. You have no idea how Kaiser reacted when you died."

"WHEN SHE DIED?!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"Mom…what are you talking about?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"I thought the fighters from Earth never made contact with Broly!" Gohan gasped.

"B-Bulma what do you know that we don't?" Brila asked.

"I haven't been honest with you dear." She told Trunks. "Let's go to the lounge and I'll tell you everything."

The four Saiyans agreed and followed her to the lounge. Countless of things were going through Kaiser's mind but the number one thing was that Brila was already dead in this timeline but he hoped that his mother from this timeline could provide him with the answers he needed.

They sat down on the couch and the Saiyans waited for Bulma to start explaining. She took her time as she thought carefully about what to say and how to say it but she had finally made up her mind.

"Brila came to Earth just when you were born Trunks. She had killed both Broly and Paragas with the help of a warrior called Pikkon." She said surprising the four Saiyans.

"They had lured them into an asteroid field and since Saiyans can't breathe for too long in space, they died as they got hit by the asteroids but unfortunately, Pikkon died in the process but Brila managed to get away and she had heard rumors about Goku being from Earth and that brought her here."

"How did I die though?" Brila asked.

"I am getting there." She replied. "You did not have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan when you came here but you were the reason Kaiser was able to transform. You helped Kaiser through his recovery and you fought alongside Gohan against the Androids. Kaiser later on joined the fight later on when he fully recovered but when…" Bulma stopped as she bit her lip. These memories were too dark for her to remember but she needed to tell them. "When Brila died, Kaiser transformed into a Super Saiyan and went on to confront the Androids alone but they broke his spirit and his body." She said as tears started to threaten to spill from her eyes. "Her death demoralized you and you almost gave up. It took you one year to recover physically and mentally. We didn't have any senzu beans left because of the amount of pollution that had spread across the planet."

"How come you didn't tell me any of this?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Your brother asked me not to." His mother replied.

"W-What?! Why?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Because I wouldn't want you to suffer the loss of a loved one you didn't know." Kaiser spoke sternly.

"That's exactly what he said." Bulma said in awe.

"Have I ever told you about a place called, 'Hope'?" Kaiser asked.

"Y-Yes." Bulma frowned. Kaiser figured that Hope would be either destroyed or polluted.

"What happened to it?" He asked.

"No one knows." Trunks frowned. "Only you and Brila knew of its whereabouts." He added.

"How come I didn't know?" Gohan asked.

"I am sorry." Trunks said with a heavy heart. "I don't know." He remembered going there once with his brother of this timeline when he was just three or four years old.

"Don't worry about it." Kaiser said calmly. "I know where it is. I am going there."

"I am coming too." Brila said as she jumped to her feet.

"So am I." Gohan stated as he slowly got up to his feet.

"Are you coming Trunks?" Kaiser asked.

"No. I won't be able to bear the sight of that place." Trunks said as he laid back. "It's probably destroyed."

"Very well." Kaiser replied. "Grab on you two." He commanded and they did as they were told and within an instant, they vanished.

"How do you know that Hope has been destroyed?" Bulma asked her son.

"Because I fought the Androids near Hope and after they beat me to a bloody pulp, they destroyed the whole place." Trunks frowned. Bulma moved closer to him and gave him a comforting hug.

The trio materialized where Hope was supposed to be located but they saw something that didn't look like their favorite spot at all. The water was polluted and it was far from clear. The water was tainted and there was an ungodly smell coming from it. The platform in the center of the lake was crushed and it was in pieces.

"Look at this place." Gohan said in disgust. "I am glad those monsters are dead."

"Kaiser, are you okay?" Brila asked the Saiyan in despair.

"I am fine." He sighed.

"I should have a talk with Videl of this timeline. I wonder if she knew the me of this timeline." Gohan said trying to lighten the mood. Little did he know that he made it worst.

"It matters not." Kaiser said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked as heart began beating faster.

"She's dead. The androids got her Gohan." Kaiser said hoping that Gohan wouldn't flip.

Gohan's eyes widened at this revelation. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. His rage was swelling because just the thought of losing her was unbearable. Even if she wasn't from his timeline.

"Calm yourself Gohan." Kaiser said as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I know this is difficult for you but you can't let this get to your head."

Gohan took a deep breath and gave his best friend a nod. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Kaiser chuckled.

"Can we go back now?" Brila said as she latched onto Kaiser's arm. "This place isn't settling in too well with me. Not the way it's now at least."

"Right. Let's go back." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. "Grab on. Let's get out of here." The two did as they were told and grabbed onto him and they were teleported away instantly.

They materialized into the lounge where the Briefs son and mother sat drinking tea. "How did it go?" Trunks asked uneasily.

"You were right Trunks." Brila frowned. "It was…"

"Not how it used to be." Kaiser continued.

"That was to be expected." The blue haired genius spoke. "Gohan, you should go meet your mother." Bulma suggested.

"She's still alive?" Gohan gasped.

"Yes. Go Gohan. It'll make her last days better." Bulma frowned.

"I'll go tomorrow just before we leave." He replied.

"Whatever suits you best." The blue haired genius spoke caringly. "I bet you guys are hungry. Let me go make something." She said with a smile.

"Where's my room?" Kaiser asked wanting to start a new topic. "I mean, is it the same one?"

"Yeah, it's the same one." Trunks said coolly.

"So…" Gohan said as he formed an energy ball in his hands. "You guys up for a spar?"

"We don't have any senzu beans Gohan." Trunks replied.

"We can still fight as Super Saiyans. We won't get hurt too badly." Brila suggested.

"Good idea." Trunks said in delight.

"Well then let's get to it. First let's find a barren wasteland." Kaiser chuckled.

"That won't be too hard." Trunks chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

"The time machine will be ready in 30 minutes. You best go now." Trunks suggested. Gohan nodded and signaled Kaiser for some teleportation help. Kaiser merely nodded and put two fingers on his forehead.

"You coming Bri?" Kaiser asked.

"Nope, I think I'll have a chat with Bulma." She said as she went into the blue haired genius's lab.

"Very well. Ready G?" Kaiser asked. Gohan gave him a nod and then right on cue, the two vanished from sight.

They materialized at the 439 East District mountain areas and that place was probably the only place on Earth that had been untouched by the Androids. For the first time since their visit, Gohan and Kaiser were able to breathe in fresh air.

"You ready Gohan?" Kaiser asked.

"I am not too sure Kaiser." Gohan said as a bead of sweat made its way down his forehead. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"You'll know what to say once you go inside." Kaiser said reassuringly.

"Ya think she'll still recognize me?" Gohan joked.

"The most stuck up mother in all timelines won't remember her child? Please." Kaiser chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Will you come in?"

"I don't think so. This is something you should do alone. My presence will only hinder your little bonding session."

"Right. Wish me luck."

"Good luck G."

Gohan gave his friend a nod and he then opened the door and walked inside. Everything was the same as it was in his own timeline. There were pictures of him but only much older. He studied the scar he had on his eye and he certainly hoped that he wouldn't get one like that. Just then he felt someone in the room with him. He turned around to see an elderly lady with weak grey hair. She had a very wrinkly face and he could tell that most of them were because of tension and lack of sleep. She stared at the demi Saiyan with wide tear filled eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and slowly walked towards him. Only then did he realize that he was looking at his elderly mother.

"G-Gohan?" Chi-Chi gasped. "I-Is that r-really you?"

"I am from the past mom." He replied sternly.

"MY BABY!" She shrieked as she hugged him as tightly as she could. She broke down in tears and kept repeating those same words over and over again for 20 minutes.

"Mom. Listen to me." Gohan spoke commanding her attention. "I have only come here for a short visit and I must go now."

"You're leaving me again?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have to get back to my own timeline mom but don't forget the fact that I love you and the me of this timeline loves you just as much." Gohan said as he took her hands. "I am sorry it has to end this way but it will get better. Everything will be fine."

"I have missed you so much Gohan. My heart barely survived the time you died." Chi-Chi whimpered.

"I know mom but I love you okay."

"I love you too Gohan. Who else came with you from the past?"

"Just Kaiser and Brila."

"Give them my best."

"I will. I must go now." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Okay Gohan. Please take care of yourself and listen to your mother from your timeline and make sure you give Videl my best." She said with a smile.

"Videl? Did I know her?" Gohan gasped.

"More than you do now I presume."

"Thanks mom. I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek and began walking out of the door.

"Now I can die peacefully." She whispered under her breath but it was loud enough for her son to hear. His heart dropped to his stomach when he heard those words and judging by her ki signature, she didn't have too long left.

He closed the door behind him and saw Kaiser ready with his fingers on his forehead. "It's for the best Gohan. She has nothing left in this world. Even my mother does not have much time left." He comforted.

"Thanks K." The demi Saiyan thanked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

"So he knew Videl huh?" Brila asked.

"Yeah, he loved her more than life itself. I believe that they have already met." Bulma said as she took a sip from her tea cup.

"Yeah but they didn't meet as Gohan and Videl, they met as Kakarot and Videl." She chuckled at the sight of her confused face. "We had to use aliases for a tournament we had to participate in."

"How come I didn't know any of this?" Trunks groaned.

"Because Gohan didn't like talking about her freely. They just brought back so many bad memories, according to him that is." Bulma explained.

"We're back." The two best friends in unison.

"Are you three ready to go?" Trunks asked. "I have already set the coordinates."

"You're not coming?" Brila asked.

"Nope, I have to stay here and heal the world." Trunks chuckled.

"Ready to go you three?" Bulma asked and she was met by three nods.

"Bulma. I have a request." The demi Saiyan said.

"What is it honey?"

"My mom does not have much time left. Please send Trunks sometime next week to check on her." He frowned.

"Will do." She replied sincerely.

"Now since that's out of the way, we must go." Kaiser said as he and the fighters from the past began making their way to the time machine.

The trio jumped in and set their luggage down. "It was good seeing you guys. Next time we meet, the world will be brighter." Kaiser smiled.

"Take care guys." The mother and son said in unison. The trio waved them goodbye as Kaiser pressed the ignition button that closed the pod and lifted the time machine into the sky and within an instant, it vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few months later…<strong>_

Gohan's birthday was just a few days away and Kaiser and Brila wondered what to get him. They had all the money in the world to get him anything what he would want but they didn't really know what to get him. They just weren't too sure what he needed. They were brainstorming in the living room as they tried to outdo each other in chess.

"Any ideas yet?" Brila asked as she thought about her next move.

"A car?" Kaiser said bluntly.

"He'll be turning 15 and where will he drive a car anyway?" Brila asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Good point. What about a plane? He'll need the sky for that and there's plenty of sky here." Kaiser chuckled.

"He would rather fly." Brila snapped back.

"Why don't you give me some ideas?" Kaiser snapped at her.

Brila thought long and hard about her idea but nothing sensible came into her head. "A motorbike?" Brila said uneasily.

Kaiser looked at her with a poker face but then he took a huge sigh. "What does he want?" Kaiser said under his breath.

"The right question is; what does he need." Vegeta grunted as he passed by.

Kaiser and Brila spent a couple of seconds to process that question and then they finally started wondering; what did he really need?

"I GOT IT!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Brila asked excitedly.

"If you're thinking the biggest buffet ever then yes!"

"You're joking right?"

Kaiser burst out in laughter as he clutched his hands onto his stomach. "I am joking. I know what to do." He said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Let's go." He said as he latched onto Brila's tail with his own. She smiled at him and transformed and within an instant, the two vanished.

_**A few days later…**_

Gohan's birthday was moving along smoothly and he had already blown out the candles but he also accidently blew the cake away at an already pissed off Vegeta. He made a lot of noise but Kaiser and Bulma managed to calm him down…somewhat.

The demi Saiyan had put all of his presents into his room with the help of his two best friends. He thanked them and they began walking back downstairs.

"You know, you two are the worst best friends ever." He chuckled.

"Why might that be Gohan?" Brila giggled.

"Is it because we didn't get you anything?" Kaiser smirked.

"That's exactly why." He said as he turned to face them.

"Oh don't worry Gohan. We got you something." She giggled.

"What did you get me?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"It's something so awesome that you'll thank us for days!" Brila exclaimed.

"I told you guys not get me anything expensive." The demi Saiyan groaned.

"Don't worry about that." Kaiser said with a smile. "We got you something money can't buy."

"Really?"

"Yup." Brila said as she leaned on Kaiser's arm.

"What is it?"

"Grab on and find out." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Gohan nodded and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Brila latched onto his tail with her own and the trio vanished from sight.

They appeared in a dark alley in an unknown city, unknown to the demi Saiyan at least. Kaiser and Brila looked around to check whether or not they were at the right place or not and after a few moments they gave each other a smile as they transformed into their Super Saiyan forms.

"Transform." Kaiser commanded.

"What? Why?" The demi Saiyan asked.

"Just do it." Brila reinforced the primary order. Gohan nodded hesitantly and transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

"Now wait here." Kaiser commanded.

Gohan was going to question him about his command but Brila caught him by his shoulder. "Trust us. Wait here." She said as she walked off with Kaiser.

Gohan watched the two disappear into another alley and he decided to lean on the building. "My birthday. Who gives people orders on their own birthdays?" He murmured. "Oh I know! The prince and his girlfriend." He said hysterically. "What did they get me anyway? What can you possibly get from dark alleys?" He asked himself. "I hope they didn't get me any drugs."

"K-Kakarot?" An angelic voice spoke from behind. Gohan knew this voice too much and he prayed to Dende that the voice belonged to _her_. He slowly turned around to see the love of his life. He saw the pig tailed girl that he met and kissed at the tournament.

"V-Videl?" He gasped. "VIDEL!" He exclaimed as he ran up to her and squeezed her with love.

"Oh Kakarot! I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I am here Videl. I am here." He said as he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Videl returned the kiss by pushing back at his lips.

"How did you get here?" Gohan asked as he moved his lips away from her.

"Bardock and Lila came to my house a few days ago and asked me to come here to meet you! As a birthday present of course." She said as she gave him another kiss.

"Didn't your father say anything?" Gohan asked.

"What could he say? And besides, they managed to meet me alone." Videl replied.

"They were right; I will be thanking them for ages for this birthday present." He said as he gave her another kiss. "This is the best birthday present I could ever get."

"This is the best birthday present I could ever give." Videl replied as she felt like holding onto him forever.

Kaiser and Brila stood on the building next to the alley keeping an eye out for intruders but fortunately, there were none. They watched the two with a smile and chuckled at their dialogues.

"When will they see each other again?" Brila asked as it hurt her heart for the two lovers to be separated yet again.

"Next year. They will meet one year from now." Kaiser said with a hint of hurt in his tone. "It sucks to do this but we have no choice."

Brila heard the tone of hurt in his tone and decided to comfort him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a comforting kiss. He returned the kiss as he put his arms around her waist and with that; all four lovers were in each other's arms, enjoying the peace and love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 and a half years later…<strong>_

Time had passed and the times of peace did well on Earth's Special Forces. They got time for everything such as training, family and even their own social lives. Gohan had met Videl on each of his birthdays and the two got closer and closer every time and they were tempted to meet each other more and more.

Once, Gohan tried to meet Videl without anyone knowing but luckily for him, Kaiser was in Satan City that day and he stopped him before the demi Saiyan would do something he could regret. Gohan thanked him after not talking to Kaiser for almost a week. At first he was infuriated because he thought that how could one keep another away from his lover but after a few words from Brila, Gohan realized the magnitude of his mistake. He asked for forgiveness from the prince but Kaiser told him to forget about it and they made up after a huge a buffet.

Today the trio was lying on the lush green grass of The East District 439 staring at the clouds. They were all much taller now and a little more bulky. Kaiser hadn't changed a bit. His hair was still the same but one could argue that his face looked sterner for someone who just turned 18. Brila looked more of woman now even though she was still 17. Her face looked more angelic than ever but her hair had been unchanged, she was a full blooded Saiyan after all. The only one who looked a little different was Gohan. Kaiser and Brila had requested him not to change his hair style and thanks to them, he didn't and it suited him. He had the same hair style that he had during the Cell Games and whenever they would go to the city for some fun, all the girls would squeal at the sight of him.

"Mom has been trying to find a high school for me." Gohan spoke in his mature tone.

"Is that so G?" Kaiser spoke in a deeper voice.

"Where do you want to go?" Brila asked in a more woman like voice.

"I am not too sure. It doesn't really matter." Gohan replied in a bored tone.

"It'll be more fun if we go with you." Kaiser said with an amused look on his face.

"It does sound like fun." Brila added.

"You guys would really do that?" Gohan asked.

"Of course." Brila said as she nudged the demi Saiyan on his arm with her elbow.

Just then, Kaiser received a text message on his phone. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened the message.

"Who's it from?" Brila asked unenthusiastically.

"It's just a Capsule Corp. news message." Kaiser replied.

"What does it say?" Gohan asked.

"Oh nothing special." He said under his breath as he scrolled through the extremely long message. When he reached the last part of the message, he read something that fancied his interests. It was an advertisement about one of Earth's best high schools and they had a picture of their prefect on it too. In the picture he saw someone whom he knew quite well. "I think I know where we should go for high school."

"Where?" Brila asked.

"Is it somewhere near my house?" Gohan chuckled.

"Not quite." Kaiser replied. "We're going to Orange Star High School."

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Kaiser Base (Post Time Skip): 3,200,000,000

Gohan Base (Post Time Skip): 3,150,000,000

Brila Base (Post Time Skip): 3,000,500,000

* * *

><p>A.N: Nothing much going on here in this chapter. A few new truths and a new saga revelation. I suppose that's good. I have got nothing else to say so yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please take care and please review. Next chapter will be up soon.<p>

HollyKalinaStabler: Thank you very much for your review.

Vegetrunks: Thank you. I for one, am not much of a Goku fan so I don't mind him getting beaten up. People make a big deal about Broly but he isn't nearly as strong as a Super Saiyan 2. I am really glad you liked it.

LycosTamer: Forgive me Teacon. Please don't strangle me. You'll see. You'll be making an appearance soon.

ProManic: Thank you for such an ecstatic review. I really appreciate it. Buu saga will start in the next chapter and the real fun will begin. There will be plenty of GohanxVidel and KaiserxBrila. Thank you once again and I am really glad that you like this story so much and if you're a Naruto fan, you should read my Naruto fic too. I thought that the Dragon Fist would be a good idea. It would make things more epic. No, he will not be learning the Instant Transmission as of yet. I have no such intention but that might change. Don't apologize. The longer the review, the better.

Kakun: Sorry about that but thank you.

Ryuzaki1616: Thank you. I am really glad that you liked it.


	38. Chapter 38 Admission

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: We finally start the Buu saga! I bet you guys were waiting impatiently for this. It is now time for more action packed adventure with Kaiser and co. Hope you guys will like this chapter and please keep supporting this story like you always have, with your reviews and views.

Bond: _**"Bond"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Admission

When Gohan found out that Videl was going to be at Orange Star High, he just had to get into that school. Kaiser, Gohan and Brila had convinced Bulma and Chi-Chi to let them go to Orange Star High School. Chi-Chi agreed immediately because she would agree to anything that would benefit her son's studies. Bulma saw no problem with it either but she couldn't really understand why they would go to school. Their intelligence was light years ahead of any human and that included herself.

But when Vegeta heard of this, he wasn't too happy. "Why are you brats going to a learning place?" He grunted. "You should be training instead! You're lacking behind!" He growled.

"It's called high school dad." Kaiser corrected. "And besides, we train every day."

"But you're all still weak!" He spat.

"Oh please. We can take you on without breaking a sweat." Gohan smirked.

"Is that a challenge Kakabrat?" The prince growled.

"Nasty Veggie." Brila giggled.

"Silence girl." He grunted. "Do what you must but we'll still train every day." He said as he stormed off to the gravity room.

"When do we start?" Gohan asked as he took a seat.

"We can go for an admissions test today." Brila said in delight. "We can get this done with quickly and then we'll be in."

"Awesome!" Kaiser said as he jumped to his feet. "What are we waiting for? Chinese New Year? Let's go!" The teenager exclaimed as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Shouldn't we change into something more casual?" Gohan argued.

"He's right ya know?" Brila smiled.

"Oh…of course." Kaiser chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I am going to go back home and change." He said as he walked up to the door of the house. "I'll see you both in Satan City in half an hour." The demi Saiyan said as he flew off.

"Let's get to it shall we?" Brila said as she walked off to her room. Kaiser teleported into his room and walked over to his wardrobe. He had scanned his wardrobe for something suitable to wear. His eyes fell upon full sleeved black shirt, a white sleeveless vest and a pair of khaki jeans.

"This should do." He said as he changed within a second. He walked in front of the mirror to have a look at himself to make sure he looked…_normal_. "I suppose the hair is the only thing that stands out and perhaps this." He said as his eyes set on his mother's necklace. He shrugged and walked out of his room to meet the love of his life standing right outside waiting for him patiently. She wore a white tank top and tight blue jeans with casual shoes.

"We still have a lot of time left." Kaiser grunted as he caressed her face with his hands. "What shall we do?"

"Let's go to Satan City. We'll have a look around till Gohan arrives." Brila suggested.

"Okay. Grab on." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Brila nodded and this time, she put her hand on his shoulder because they couldn't really go out with their tails.

They materialized in their usual dark alley and made their way out to the broad daylight. The city seemed peaceful but the people were as arrogant as ever as they kept worshipping their false hero. The sight of _his_ billboards made the two sick but they couldn't help it.

"Disgusting." Kaiser spat.

"You can say that again." Brila said in disgust.

"Disgusting." Kaiser chuckled making Brila chuckle too.

"Well well." Kaiser said in surprise as he spotted someone interesting. "Look who it is."

"It's Videl." Brila remarked. "Who're they?" She asked as her eyes fell on the two people who were walking with Videl. One was male, tall, and muscular and he had long blonde hair. His description fitted that of a jock, according to Bulma. The other was female and she was short and bubbly with yellow hair.

"Probably her friends that she spoke of." Kaiser replied as he remembered Gohan telling him about Videl's only friends. They were the ones whom she considered friends.

"What shall we do?" Brila asked because she was tempted to transform and say hi. Videl and said female Saiyan had gotten quite close even though they just met once a year. Before Kaiser could answer, he saw a few men harassing a bunch of girls who had just come out of one of the clothing stores.

"We deal with that." He said as he took Brila's hand and teleported to the rooftop nearest to the scene. The two transformed and rocketed down to the scene and stepped in between the girls and the three men who were causing all that trouble. The harassers stumbled back in shock. Even the girls who were being harassed jumped back in shock.

"Now now." Kaiser smirked. "You shouldn't treat girls like that. You should treat them with respect. Right Lila?" He said as he turned to his lover.

"That's right." She said in deadly tone as she cracked her knuckles. The harassers took a step back because they'd heard of these two before.

"Y-You think we're scared o-of you?" One of them spoke.

"Then why are your legs shaking?" Kaiser smirked as he saw the thug's legs shook uncontrollably.

"W-We know who you are! You're Bardock and Lila from the tournament." Another thug spoke.

"Isn't that why you should be scared of us?" Brila threatened.

"Man up boys." The leader of their little group growled at his subordinates. "We all know that whatever these people did during the tournaments were all dirty tricks."

"Those were not tricks." A certain pig tailed said as she cracked her knuckles. "Hello Bardock. Hello Lila." She said as she shot the two a friendly look. They gave the pig tailed fighter a nod of acknowledgement.

Kaiser turned to the girls and gave them a smile that would ease their tension. "This is no place for you girls. Leave." He commanded and they ran for their lives.

"Satan's brat." The thug spat. "Get em boys." He commanded his two subordinates. They drew out a revolver and began aiming down their sights and fired away at the two golden fighters. Kaiser stepped in front of Brila as he completely refused to let those bullets touch her. The thugs watched in horror as all the bullets bounced off Kaiser's chest.

"Got anything else you can throw at me?" Kaiser smirked. The leader growled angrily at the two golden fighters but he calmed down and then he gave them a smirk.

"I don't know how you did that but I still have one more trick up my sleeve." He said as he took out a capsule from his pocket. He pressed the top and a shotgun materialized with a poof. "I know that this might not be able to damage you much but I know someone who'll definitely die from one shot." He gave them a malicious smirk and pointed his shotgun at Videl.

Videl knew that she couldn't defend herself against a shotgun from such a short range. She closed her eyes and hoped and prayed that Kakarot would come and save her. Kaiser narrowed his eyes at him as the leader pulled the trigger. Kaiser began moving with light speed towards Videl so he could step in front of her so the bullets could bounce off him but someone beat him to it.

Gohan appeared in front of him as a Super Saiyan and he was less than happy. All the bullets bounced off him and he gave the thugs a deadly glare.

" K-Kakarot?" Videl gasped she opened her eyes. Gohan looked back at her scared expression from the corner of his eyes. He was absolutely livid now and Kaiser and Brila could sense it. He drew back his fist and unleashed it on the leader hoping to kill him. Kaiser moved with all the speed he had at his disposal to block his best friend's punch. He placed his hand right between Gohan's fist and the thug's stomach but he was strong enough to push Kaiser's fist back and send the thug leader crashing into his subordinates. They were all unconscious and the trio could hear the police sirens approaching them. Gohan wanted to rip them apart but he was stopped by his best friends.

Kaiser growled at Gohan and grabbed his collar and teleported the trio away from the scene. They materialized on a rooftop far away from the scene and Kaiser continued to throw Gohan across the rooftop.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Kaiser growled.

"How dare you?!" Gohan snapped. "How dare you not let me defend my pride?! She means everything to me and she was almost gone and I had to make them pay!"

"By killing them?" Brila snapped at him.

"What do you guys know?" The demi Saiyan hissed. "You guys don't have to live away from each other! You can see, touch, talk and do everything together but I can't!" He said as he turned his attention to his best friend. "What would you do if you were in my shoes?" He growled.

"I would do the same thing but I would count on you to bring me to my senses." Kaiser replied calmly.

"I know this is tough Gohan but this your chance. We're going to the same school as she is." Brila paused as she gave him a comforting hug. "Get close to her as Gohan and she'll be yours." She said as she caressed the back of his head.

Gohan took a huge sigh and hugged her back tightly. "Thanks Bri. Thank you so much." He said as he transformed back into his base form.

"Let's get this interview over and done with. I am hungry." Kaiser grunted as he transformed back to his base form. Brila merely giggled at his comment as she transformed back into her base form.

"Thanks K." Gohan thanked shamefully. He realized that lashing out at his best friends was wrong and he should've known better.

"Don't mention it half breed." Kaiser smirked as he put two fingers on his forehead. "Grab on." He commanded and they did as they were told and upon making contact, they dematerialized.

They materialized right in front of the doors of Orange Star High School. Kaiser made sure that was no one was around to see them materialize. They walked into the building and followed the signs that would lead them to get an appointment. They finally found the room that said 'Admissions Office'. They knocked on the door and walked inside. Inside they saw a young female secretary who immediately put down her paperwork upon seeing the two male Saiyans.

"Hel-lo!" She said lustfully as she inspected both the Saiyans from top to bottom. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to apply." Kaiser said coolly.

"Anything for you." She gave him her best smile but Kaiser was unaffected. She cleared her throat and went on to ask their names. "Can I have your names please?" She requested.

"Kaiser Yardrat." He grunted. Kaiser and Brila had discussed what last names they should use for High School and Kaiser decided to go with Yardrat. He didn't want to be recognized as Bulma Briefs's son because he considered it a hassle but Brila didn't.

"Brila Briefs." She said with a smile shocking the secretary. She was going to have that last name in a few years time anyway so why not start using it.

"Y-You're related to Bulma Briefs?" She gasped.

"That's right." Brila replied.

"What is your relationship to her?" She asked in awe.

"That is none of your business." Kaiser grunted impatiently making her frown.

"Gohan Son." Gohan said as he inspected the amount of martial arts tournament they had won over the years. It was an impressive sight.

"Thank you." The secretary paused as she entered all the names into the computer system. "Please go to room 1310 for your admissions test and give this to the teacher inside the room. You'll be going for a short test to see if you're eligible to study here." She said as she handed the three a document. The trio nodded and began making their way to room 1310 and it turned out to be only 2 rooms to their left.

They entered the room and they were met by an old man in his late 60s. He wore your average teacher getup which consisted of black trousers, a white full sleeved shirt, a blue tie, black shoes and big glasses. He extended his hands asking for the documents. The trio handed him their documents and he signaled them to take their seats.

They took a seat and they were then handed a pen and 6-page test paper. "Answer all questions and you have one hour and you're not allowed to talk." The elderly teacher explained as he took a seat.

"_**This is pitiful." **_Kaiser used his bond to talk to Brila telepathically. _**"I didn't need to be taught this. This stuff came to me naturally." **_

"_**Oh Kaisy." **_Brila giggled telepathically. _**"Stop complaining and finish the paper."**_

"_**I already have."**_He chuckled.

"_**So have I." **_She replied as she closed the booklet.

"We're done." Gohan grunted as he held up his test paper. The teacher looked at them with a dumbfounded expression. He took a sigh and got up from his seat.

"It's been hardly a minute and I know you kids like to play jokes and all but this isn't the time for that." He said with a rather annoyed tone which infuriated Kaiser because he was starting to get impatient.

"_**Calm yourself Kaisy." **_Brila giggled but he was having none of it.

"Just check our papers." He growled making the old man take a step back from this frightening student.

"O-Okay." He said hesitantly as he took the test papers from each of them. He sat back down on his chair and began checking them. He spent the next five minutes gasping and widening his eyes far enough for his old eyes to fall out. He finally checked the last paper and got up from his seat and took off his glasses.

"Never in my teaching career have I seen anyone get perfect scores in these admissions test!" He exclaimed. "I look forward to seeing you here soon." He said as he shook their hands. "Now go back to the secretary and she'll give you your documents and your badge." He said as he pushed them out of the room.

The trio shrugged at the old man's comments and made their way to the secretary. She had been eagerly awaiting the two handsome men, whom she loved, and the girl whom she hated so much. She was jealous because she couldn't wrap her hands around the two guys like she could. The trio quickly swiped the documents and badges off her and made their way out of the building.

"Damn! That woman is annoying." Kaiser grunted as he put his hands behind his head.

"You said it K." Gohan said as he began scanning the area for Videl. He was hoping to talk to her before he went back home.

"You want to say bye to her before going home Gohan?" Brila suggested as she read his intentions.

"Can I?" He asked his best friend who gave him a smile.

"She's your girl isn't she?" Kaiser said as he found her location. "Go for it." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. He extended his arm to his lover and signaled Gohan to grab onto his shoulder. The demi Saiyan gave him a thanking smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

They teleported on the balcony of Videl's room and transformed into Super Saiyans. Kaiser nudged Gohan with his elbow and signaled him to go in. The trio could sense her presence inside. Kaiser and Brila stood on the edge of the balcony as Gohan opened the door to go inside. He was met by a right hook that connected to his face. He was too shocked to dodge and as soon as Videl saw his face she put her hands on her mouth to suppress her shriek.

"Hello Videl." Gohan chuckled at her reaction.

"KAKAROT!" She shrieked as she hugged as tightly as she could, she didn't really have to worry about squeezing the life about him because he is who he is.

"_I wish she'd stop calling me that."_ He frowned at that thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned tone. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I am more than happy to see you Videl but I haven't been completely honest with you and you know that right?" Gohan said with a disappointed look.

"I know and I am okay with it."

"But I am not." Gohan laughed hysterically. "Hell, my real name is not even Kakarot!"

"I figured as much."

"You did?"

"There are many things you are keeping from me my golden lover." She said as she planted her lips on his. "And as I promised, I will wait for you to tell me everything for as long as it takes."

"Thank you Videl. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Look at those lovebirds." Kaiser said as he formed an energy ball in his hand. Brila giggled at the sight as she wrapped her arms around Kaiser's arm. He caressed her face and pulled her in with a kiss.

"Looks like you two are busy too." Gohan chuckled as he and Videl came into the balcony, hand in hand.

"We're far from done." Kaiser said in a husky tone earning another kiss from Brila. Videl didn't want to be outdone so she pressed her lips against Gohan's lips. Brila started to be more competitive so she started to do a little tongue action that she normally wouldn't do in public. Videl mimicked her _rival _and did a little tongue action of her own.

Kaiser and Gohan thoroughly enjoyed but didn't want their little _competition _to get too far. Kaiser was the first one to make a move as he separated his lips from hers and said, "That's enough Lila. We'll continue from where we left off later." He said as he gave her a final peck on her lips.

"Same goes for us." Gohan said as he parted his lips from hers. Videl knew what was going to happen now; he was going to leave again.

"I guess it's time huh?" She said disappointedly.

"Not for long." Gohan smiled. "We'll meet sooner than you think."

"How so? My birthday is months away."

"You'll see." Kaiser grunted. "We must go now." He said as he and Brila jumped off the balcony.

"I'll see you soon V. I promise." He said sincerely as he too jumped off the balcony.

"You better keep that promise because I am counting on it!" Videl called out to them as she waved them goodbye.

The trio blasted off breaking the sound barrier during the process and within a couple of wordless minutes they landed on the gardens of Capsule Corp.

"I hope you're happy G." Kaiser grunted as he turned to his best friend.

"I am. Thanks guys." He said as he gave the two a hug.

"Yay! A group hug." Brila cheered.

"I have to go home now guys." Gohan said as he ended the hug.

"Wait." Kaiser halted him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Gohan asked but Kaiser gave him a look that said, 'You know exactly what.' "Oh. Of course. Let's go." He said as he jumped into the air.

"I'll be back in a while Bri." Kaiser said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't hurt yourself." Brila said worriedly. She knew what they were going for and she also knew that the amount of strain it put on them was unbearable.

"Make sure you check on us in a while." Gohan said as he thought it would be better to be safe than sorry.

Kaiser and Gohan dashed off to the only place they thought it was safe to go to for a stunt like that. They flew for a few minutes, flying faster than the speed of sound and thanks to that, it took them only a couple of minutes to reach where they always pulled off their little _stunt, _Hope.

"Let's set up a few barriers." Kaiser suggested. The two Saiyans molded a powerful barrier and thickened it enough to make it look like they opened a dimensional pocket. "Now." Kaiser paused as he turned to Gohan. "How far did you get?"

"It has only been a week Kaiser."

"So no progress?"

"No. There's not much I can do about this. It's too difficult."

"You're right. It's been three years and we haven't reached it yet."

"What should we do?"

"We shouldn't stop trying."

"Alright then. Let's get to it." Gohan smirked. Kaiser gave him a nod and the two burst into their Super Saiyan 2 forms. They took a deep breath and eased their ki flow.

Then with a sudden outburst they powered up beyond their limits with the intention to reach the next level. They screamed at the top of their lungs with sparks flying around them wildly. The barrier shook uncontrollably and it was threatening to collapse but the two teenage Saiyans didn't stop. They pushed themselves beyond their limits and they could feel the strain shredding their muscle tissues apart but they refused to give up.

They could feel it working. They could feel their power increase substantially. Their hair began to grow all the way down to their knees but then suddenly, all of that power they had attained vanished and their hair grew back to its normal size. They jumped back to their base form and then they collapsed on the ground with their hands clutched onto their chests as an attempt to regain their breath.

"We were close." Kaiser gasped for his life.

"Yeah." Gohan said weakly. "Remove the barriers." Gohan commanded for a change. Kaiser raised his hand whilst still lying on the platform to remove the barriers. Gohan did the same and removed the barriers. "Now what? It's not like we can move or anything."

"We wait. Brila should be here any second." Kaiser paused as he found the strength to open his eyes. "Speak of the angel. Here she is."

Brila touched down on the ground next to the two with a very concerned expression. "Why do you two like killing yourself?" She groaned as she pushed a senzu bean into the two Saiyan's mouths.

"Thanks Bri." The duo said in unison.

"That's right. You better thank me." She smirked making the two male Saiyans chuckle.

"You know I am always thankful." Kaiser said in a husky tone as he put his arm around her waist making her blush and giggle at the same time.

"Get a room you two." The demi Saiyan groaned. "When's the first day of school anyway?"

"One week from now." Brila replied as she gave Kaiser a peck on his lips.

"I guess I'll see ya guys then. I should spend some time with Goten because I won't get to after I start high school." Gohan said as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Give our regards to your mother and your brother Gohan." Brila said as she jumped up to give him a quick hug.

"See you in a week G." Kaiser grunted. Gohan gave the two a nod and flew away.

Brila darted back to the ground and tackled Kaiser to the ground. She planted her lips on his and let her tongue slip in for some passionate bonding.

"Let's continue this when we go home." Kaiser suggested. Brila nodded and the two vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later…<strong>_

Kaiser and Brila had put on their casual clothing and put on their badges on their tops. They waited patiently for the demi Saiyan to arrive so they could get going. They had to deal with Vegeta at 5 AM in the morning because he woke the couple up for some intense training. They managed to get it done with in almost an hour and still found time for their morning showers and breakfast.

Kaiser and Brila sat on top of the dome shaped house and stared at the clouds as they moved lazily through the sky.

"Ready to go?" Gohan asked as he just landed on the dome. Kaiser and Brila got up to their feet and gave him a nod and with that, the trio flew off to Satan City for their day of high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Vegeta Base: 4,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 31,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2: 161,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan: 30,500,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 159,500,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan: 29,000,000,000

* * *

><p>A.N: Nothing much going on in this chapter but this was just a chapter build up the situation. I can promise you that the next chapter will be much better than this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and please take care.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39 First Day

The Legend Of Kaiser

**A.N: This is where the fun part starts. I hope you guys were looking forward to this. I somehow forgot to reply to everyone's reviews. I am so sorry about that and I'll make sure to reply to all of your reviews so worry not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

First Day

The trio landed on one of the peaceful rooftops of Satan City. They surveyed the scene and found a suitable place to land. They dropped to the ground where no human eyes could see them. They had some time to spare so they slowly walked towards their new high school.

"What a peaceful city." Brila spoke but a few seconds later; her comment hit her on the face when they heard guns go off nearby followed by police sirens.

"Spoke a little too early there Bri." Kaiser chuckled.

"Let's help them." Gohan said as he scanned the area nearby to make sure that no one was watching them. He gave the couple a nod and then they burst into their Super Saiyan forms. They had to suppress their power so they wouldn't accidently hurt anyone.

They dashed towards the scene and studied the situation before making any rash decisions. It was a bank robbery, there were four robbers and they had a getaway car. Their weapon arsenal wasn't even a minimum threat to them.

"They even have any hostages." Kaiser grunted.

"They're dumber than they look." Gohan smirked.

"All evil doers are dumb." Brila smirked. "Let's get em."

The trio blasted off to the scene and took out one each. The fourth one, who was their leader, took a step back in shock. He growled at them and quickly ran out of the bank and jumped into his car. He drove off with a smirk on his face. About a hundred meters away, he saw one of the golden fighters but instead of trembling in fear, he smirked even more maliciously.

"I am going to run this dumbass over and then I'll make my awesome getaway." He said excitedly. He stepped on it and sped towards the long-haired golden fighter.

"Pathetic." Kaiser grunted as he folded his arms. The vehicle crashed into him without him moving an inch back. The leader flew from the car but he was caught by Brila. He shot the female Saiyan a dirty look. Brila growled at him and knocked him unconscious. The trio quickly gathered the unconscious robbers and handed them over to the police. They then teleported away, thanks to Kaiser, to the rooftop of Orange Star High School.

"That was a good morning warm up." Brila giggled.

"We already had our damn warm up." Kaiser groaned. Their morning training session with Vegeta was never much fun.

"Stop complaining Kaiser." Gohan chuckled as he opened the door that let them into the building. "We should always land on this rooftop. It's better than entering through the front door." The demi Saiyan suggested.

"You're right. It's much more convenient." Brila added.

"Where's our classroom for our first class?" Gohan asked.

"I believe it's on the second floor and the room number is 122." Kaiser answered.

After going down a couple of stories, they reached the second floor. They followed the signs that would lead them to their first class. Finally they reached their destination and Kaiser proceeded to knock on the door.

They were met by an elderly man who studied them from head to toe. He had grey hair, he wore grey rimmed glasses and he wore a coat and pants.

"You must be the three new students, am I correct?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes sir." Gohan answered.

"Very well. My name is Mr. Trace Stencil. You may call me Mr. Stencil. Wait for my cue and then come in." The teacher instructed. The trio gave him a faint shrug and waited patiently for their cue.

The teacher walked in and his mere glare was able to silence all the noisy students. He cleared his throat and said, "Now as you were told, we are going to have three new students joining us today. They've all been homeschooled up till now so they don't really know what school life is like. I expect you all to welcome these newcomers and help them along the way. That only goes for their social lives because all three of them achieved a perfect score in their admissions test. You could learn a thing or two from them." He said as he glanced over to the half open door. "That's your cue."

The trio took a deep breath and entered the room. Several gasps could be heard from both girls and guys because never had they seen such good looking teenagers.

Kaiser scanned the room for anyone who'd interest him. His eyes set on a certain pig tailed girl that they were all familiar with. He nudged Gohan's arm to hint him that Videl was here but he already knew that she was here even before he entered the room.

"Introduce yourself already." The instructor woke them up from their thinking session.

"My name is Kaiser Yardrat." Kaiser grunted lazily. The girls engraved that name into their hearts and brains and made sure never to forget it.

"My name is Brila Briefs." She said shocking everyone in the room. The guys made sure to ask her out when they got the chance but what shocked them more was that she was a relative of _the _Bulma Briefs. A girl with money, nothing could be better than that.

"My name is Gohan Son." He said as he kept his eyes fixed on Videl. Videl looked back in his eyes but that was when Gohan ceased his little stare. He didn't want her to catch on to him. The girls squealed at him and gave him countless of winks and flying kisses.

"Find some seats and sit down." Mr. Stencil instructed.

"Over here!" A bubbly girl with blonde hair, lined green shirt and blue jeans called out to them. Gohan, inwardly, threw a fist into the air thinking how she was sitting right next to Videl.

"Thanks." The trio thanked her. She just giggled at them and inspected the two boys with lust.

"My name is Erasa by the way and that's Sharpener." The bubbly girl giggled. "Now hear this, this girl right here." She paused as she pointed at Videl. "Is the daughter of the great Mr. Satan! Can you believe it?" She said excitedly.

"It must be an honor for you people to meet a celebrity." Sharpener smirked earning a glare from Videl. Videl didn't like people who used to suck up to her for who she was. She always believed what Kakarot said to the world and she was going to stick to it.

"Meh." Kaiser grunted as he began taking out some textbooks. Videl raised an eyebrow at his reaction. She thought, since he was a boy, he would try to charm her.

Gohan and Brila decided to play along. "That's impressive but I am not a firm believer of Mr. Satan." Gohan said hesitantly.

"Me neither." Brila added. "After that announcement from the golden fighters, I think he's not who he says he is."

"You guys are crazy. No wonder you were homeschooled." Sharpener shot them a dirty look.

"Shut up Sharpener." Videl said in annoyance. "Everyone has their own opinions and they should stick to it."

"I guess you're right." Erasa said as she inspected the two boys. "So are any of you two single?"

Brila's smile turned into a more intimidating look which made the bubbly girl stiffen. "He's taken." She said in a threatening tone.

"A-And y-you?" The human asked the demi Saiyan.

"My heart belongs to someone else too." Gohan said apologetically.

"Videl…" Erasa began wanting to change the subject. She was good at hiding her emotions because the amount of disappointment she felt was too damn high! "I heard there was a bank robbery this morning. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes I do." The pig tailed girl replied. The Saiyans stiffened at this. They just realized that they were wearing the same clothes they wore when defeating the robbers. "They were able to give me a description of what the golden fighters were wearing but it wasn't very accurate." She said as she inspected the newcomer's clothing. "You three somewhat fit in that description."

"Pure coincidence." Kaiser said. "I mean, we don't even have golden hair." He chuckled uneasily.

"Yeah, and you guys aren't even that strong." Sharpener said arrogantly.

"Oh don't be so mean Sharpie." Erasa giggled.

"Sharpie?" Kaiser snorted. "Very manly."

"Why you!" Sharpener growled as he got jumped off his seat.

"Enough!" Mr. Stencil spoke in annoyance. "One more word and you're out! Now sit down!" He ordered. Sharpener merely growled and sat back down.

"No offense Kaiser but Sharpener is very strong." Videl warned him. "You should stay on his good side."

"Don't worry about him V." Gohan chuckled.

"V?" Videl asked. There was only one person who called her that and that was Kakarot. Gohan's eyes widened at this slip.

"S-Sorry. I meant Videl." He said apologetically. Videl found it strange because her heart told her that she had some connection to these three. The thought of them being the gold fighters occurred to her but she ridiculed it. It was just not possible, she thought.

"So what connection do you have to Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked.

"I am a close relative." Brila replied. Videl gave her a, 'Go on', look. "That's all I can tell you. Sorry."

"That's okay. People tend to keep secrets from me a lot." She chuckled. The trio knew that she was talking about them.

Hours and classes went on with occasional conversations between the Gohan, Brila and Videl. Kaiser kept silent but he often provoked the blonde jock with smirks. Sharpener had just about had it with him and he felt like getting up and beating the crap out of this nobody but the presence of his teacher told him to do otherwise. The blonde jock waited patiently for gym class as he knew that today they were going to do martial arts. That was his chance to impress Videl. He would take him down without a sweat and Videl would fall head over heels for him.

"Make sure you read chapter four, sixteen and eighteen. That is all." The elderly teacher spoke as he walked out of the classroom.

"What now?" Brila asked her lover.

"We have gym class now." Kaiser replied.

"Any idea where that is?" Gohan chuckled.

"Nope but I know who does." He said as he turned his head to Videl. "Hey." He commanded Videl's attention. "Where's the gymnasium?"

"Follow me. I'll take you there." The pig tailed girl offered. The trio gave her a nod and began following her to the gymnasium.

"So Videl…" Gohan began. "Are you seeing anyone?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out Gohan?" Videl giggled.

"What? No! Of course not. Sorry." He said apologetically.

"That's okay. I am not seeing anyone though." Videl said with the faintest of frowns. Gohan caught that frown because he knew that she missed Kakarot, or himself rather.

"She'll be going out with me soon enough." Sharpener said arrogantly. Videl merely rolled her eyes at his arrogance. Kaiser and Brila could feel Gohan's ki flare up but he was able to control it.

"_**He's starting to get very protective." **_Kaiser told Brila through his bond.

"_**I know. I hope he doesn't do anything dangerous." **_Brila replied.

"_**He'll be fine and if he does do something, we'll set him straight." **_Kaiser reassured.

They finally reached the gymnasium and there they met their gym instructor. He was a tall muscular man with short black hair and a long black moustache. He had a very stern look but his power level was pitifully low. He stared down at every single soul present there in order to intimidate them. It worked on everyone there except for the pig tailed girl and the three Saiyans.

"My name is Mr. Mustardseed Mustachio." The stern man spoke. Kaiser and Brila laughed inside their heads like maniacs.

"_**Who the hell came up with names so retarded?!" **_Kaiser laughed in his head.

"_**I have no clue. Look at him!" **_She laughed at the stern look he had put on.

"Go to the changing rooms and get changed. I expect you all to be back in 10 minutes." He ordered.

"Did you hear his name?" Kaiser asked Gohan as the two began moving towards the boy's locker room.

"Yeah." Gohan chuckled. "Where's Brila?"

"She's gone to the girl's locker room G. Where do you expect her to go?" Kaiser asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up K. Let's hurry up and change." Gohan said as they disappeared behind the changing rooms.

The two came out of the locker room in their gym clothes. They wore congruent clothing but only in different colors. They wore a full sleeved tank top with track pants and joggers. Brila was waiting for them as she only took five minutes to change. She wore pretty much the same only with brighter colors.

Much to Kaiser's annoyance, every guy was staring at her with drool escaping their mouths. He wished at that moment that he could go Super Saiyan 2 on their asses. Brila took his hand and caressed it in an attempt to calm him down.

Brila was annoyed too because every girl inside the locker room, except for Videl of course, was wondering how Kaiser looked like without his shirt on. Kaiser and Brila decided to end all this with a kiss as they planted their lips on each other's lips. All the fan girls and fan boys frowned at the sight and began warming up.

"You two sure know how to put up a show. Look at all the hearts you broke just now." Gohan chuckled.

"Meh who cares." Kaiser grunted making Brila giggle.

"I do!" Sharpener said as he approached the son of the prince. "Well not really but it's time to put you in your place."

"I am light years beyond you and what kind of name is Sharpener?" Kaiser smirked. "Now you'll tell me your last name is Pencil."

"THAT IS MY LAST NAME!" The human growled. Kaiser's jaw dropped along with Gohan's and Brila's.

"You're joking right?" Gohan asked.

"His last name really is Pencil." Videl chuckled as she too thought that it was kind of funny.

"You all think this is funny?!" He growled.

"Oh Sharpie. Calm down." The bubbly blonde giggled.

"I'll deal with you soon enough." Sharpener threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Steal my sharpeners?" Kaiser laughed sarcastically. Sharpener gave him a snarl and stormed off from the scene.

"I told you to stay on his good side." Videl said. Kaiser gave her a shrug telling her that he didn't care. "You are pretty confident aren't you? It's going to get you hurt."

"It already has once." Kaiser frowned as he put his hands on his scar that was on his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"It does not matter." Kaiser replied sternly. Gohan gave her an apologetic smile that told her that he would fill her in later on.

The gym teacher cleared his throat commanding everyone's attention. "As promised, we will be doing martial arts today." He said earning cheers from his students. "Start warming up. I'll let you know when we'll begin." He instructed and with that, the students started doing all sorts of warm up exercises. Some did stretches, some jogged around the very large gymnasium and some did different forms of acrobats.

The Saiyans ended up doing stretches because it seemed to be the least troublesome. "The likely scenario is that you'll have to fight Sharpener." Gohan said. "Make sure you don't kill him." He chuckled.

"Now why would I kill him?" Kaiser asked sarcastically.

"Kaisy. Stop joking." Brila giggled.

"I thought you liked my jokes." He said as his face was merely inches away from hers. Her face flared up and she wanted to kiss him on the spot but they were interrupted by a baseball flying towards him with sluggish speed. Kaiser caught the ball and scanned the room for who threw it. He saw Sharpener smirking at him with delight.

Kaiser crushed the ball and began stomping towards the blonde with a death glare. "You think it's funny to mess with me huh?" Kaiser growled. Sharpener was about to piss his pants but he was relieved when Videl stepped in between.

"Stop Kaiser. Don't do something you'll regret." She advised. Gohan and Brila put their hands on his shoulder in order to calm him down. Kaiser took a deep breath as he made eye contact with Videl.

"Forgive me Videl. I have a short temper." Kaiser grunted as he turned around to walk away from the scene.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Sharpener snapped at Videl. "I could've beaten him up!"

"Shut up Sharpener. You were about to piss your pants!" Videl snapped back.

"N-No I wasn't." Sharpener whispered.

"Alright students! It's time to begin our martial arts lessons." Mr. Mustachio announced. "Today we will spar against each other. You may pick a sparring partner and begin."

"I am going to ask Videl if she'd spar with me." Gohan said excitedly as he ran towards the pig tailed girl.

"Let's spar with each other." Kaiser suggested.

"Nothing too fancy though. We don't want people to catch on just yet." Brila added. Kaiser gave her a nod and they jumped into their stances.

"WAIT!" A cracked voice called out to them.

The two full blooded Saiyans saw Sharpener approaching them with an angry expression. "You'll spar with me!" He commanded.

"Why?" Kaiser asked with a blank expression.

"What do you mean why? Because I am telling you too!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking why!"

"Why?"

"Because I say so!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll beat up your girlfriend if you don't fight me." He smirked at him. He knew he struck a nerve.

"Why?" Kaiser asked again.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "That's it!" He snapped as he launched himself on the Saiyan with a war cry. Kaiser stepped to the side at the last moment and stuck his leg out. Sharpener tripped and landed face first on the ground that was somehow able to knock him unconscious.

"I must've thrown him off balance really badly. Too bad no one else saw it though." Kaiser smirked. Brila just giggled at this but Videl, who had just accepted Gohan's challenge, saw Sharpener lying on the floor unconscious.

"W-What happened to him?" Videl asked.

"He fell." Kaiser replied.

"Really badly." Brila added.

"How did he fall?" Gohan asked knowing that his best friend must've done something.

"I stuck my leg out and he fell." Kaiser chuckled. Videl would've told anyone off who would mess with her friends but for some reason, she couldn't help but laugh. "When's lunch by the way?" Kaiser asked.

"Normally we would have lunch three lessons ago but since today is the first day of the term, we had called lunch off." The pig tailed girl replied.

"C-Called o-off?!" Gohan gasped.

"But why?" Kaiser gasped.

"Why not? It's not like you can't go on without food." She said with a quizzical expression. Little did she know that they had to eat or their vitals could reach critical.

"Calm down you two. We still have the beans." Brila whispered.

"Shall we start our spar Gohan?" The pig tailed girl asked and Gohan nodded. "Are you two coming with us?"

"Sure, why not." Kaiser replied as the four began walking towards one vacant corner of the gymnasium.

"Let's make it two on two. Girls versus boys." Videl suggested.

"That's a great idea." Brila giggled.

"You seem to be a little too happy about that Bri." Kaiser said uneasily.

"You deserve a little whacking." Brila joked making the three fighters chuckle.

"Shall we begin?" Gohan asked as he took a flawed stance. He didn't want anyone to see how good they were when it came to fighting. He was met by three nods and the only one with a perfect stance was Videl.

The two girls launched themselves at the boys and attacked first. Brila and Kaiser suppressed their powers and Brila made the first move. She started with a right hook that Kaiser dodged easily. Videl decided to ditch Gohan and take down Kaiser first. Kaiser saw her coming and ducked under her swift right hook. Videl was shocked to see him dodge her right hook just like that. Brila decided to capitalize on that moment and went on with a roundhouse kick that would've hit Kaiser but Gohan appeared in between them and blocked her kick by catching her leg. He threw her at Videl but Kaiser caught her in mid air so she wouldn't hit Videl.

She gave him a smile and he returned it but then her smile turned into a smirk as she planted a right hook on her lover's face. Kaiser rubbed his cheek as he shot her smirk.

"Feisty girl. Just how l like em." Kaiser smirked.

"Those two should get a room." Videl groaned as they stopped fighting.

"You said it." Gohan replied.

"This conversation seems to be quite familiar." Videl remarked.

"Let's get back to sparring." He suggested wanting to avoid the conversation. She gave him a nod and they continued to engage with each other in hand to hand combat. Videl was impressed, to say the least but she felt as if she had fought him before. His skin felt so familiar.

"Have we met before? Before you joined OSH I mean." Videl asked as she ceased her attacks.

"I don't think we have." Gohan chuckled uneasily.

"Tell me something Videl." Gohan began but he wasn't too sure what to say.

"Do you believe your father really beat Cell?" Kaiser finished his best friend's question.

"Well…I…" She replied uneasily.

"You can tell us. We promise we won't tell anyone." Brila said reassuringly.

"I just met you three today but I have a feeling that I can trust you and to answer your question, no I don't. I don't believe my father defeated Cell." She said admittedly. The trio gave her a faint smile and took a sigh of relief. She firmly believed what Kakarot had told her back at the tournament.

"Then who do you believe beat Cell?" Brila asked.

"Kakarot. Kakarot beat Cell. Surely you must've heard of him." Videl replied.

"Yes we have. Kakarot is a truly remarkable person." Kaiser said as he shot his best friend a smile.

"_Yeah. He is." _Videl thought to herself as she wished to see him again soon.

After their last class finished, which was gym class, the trio bid their human friend farewell and began heading home but the pig tailed girl had other ideas. She decided to follow them because she had her own suspicions about the three newcomers.

Kaiser, Brila and Gohan were aware of her tailing them and Gohan wanted to transform and hug the life out of the human girl. As they turned around the building next to OSH, Kaiser teleported Brila and Gohan onto the rooftop on the building next to them. Videl was shocked to not find them around the corner. She looked everywhere but they were nowhere in sight.

"This could get troublesome." Kaiser said as he looked down from the rooftop to see Videl turning her head from right to left.

"We need to do something about this." Gohan added.

"Our clothes are the main reasons that we could get caught." Brila said. "We should ask Bulma and see what she thinks." She suggested. The two male Saiyans gave her nod and Kaiser continued to teleport them into Bulma's lab.

Bulma almost fell over when she saw the trio materialize right in front of her. The three shot her an apologetic look.

"Hey mom." Kaiser greeted.

"Hey Bulma." Gohan and Brila smiled unison.

"Hello you three. How was your first day?" The blue haired genius asked.

"It was great but our future days could get problematic." Kaiser replied.

"How is that?"Bulma asked.

"The crime rate in Satan City is quite high and we will need to keep order every now and then and we can't keep fighting with these clothes on. People will start connecting the dots." Gohan explained.

"We need some sort of disguise." Brila said as she cupped her chin with her fingers.

Bulma sat down on her chair and began thinking. What could she possibly do that would be able to help them fight crime and not get caught. "I'll see what I can do. Give me a few hours. I'll get back to you when I get something."

The trio thanked her and made their way inside of the household. As they came entered the household, they were tackled by a purple blur.

"Brother! Sister! Gohan!" Trunks giggled as he hugged the three as tightly as he could.

"Hey kid." Kaiser chuckled as he ruffled his hand through his purple hair.

"Hello there Trunks." Brila gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey squirt." Gohan said as he patted his head.

"How was your first day?" The purple haired prodigy asked.

"It was good." Kaiser replied. "Where's dad?"

"Where do ya think?" Trunks chuckled.

"Gravity room of course." Gohan said.

"Yup."

"Typical Veggie." Brila giggled.

"Let's get something to eat." Kaiser suggested as they made their way to the kitchen.

"You said it. I am starving!" Gohan exclaimed.

The Saiyans met Mrs. Briefs in the kitchen and she was more than happy to make food for them. They waited patiently for the food to be prepared and in time, even Vegeta joined them. He just gave them all looks of acknowledgement as he sat down on the couch opposite to them.

He hadn't asked them how their first day was but he didn't really need to ask. They all seemed to be happy so therefore the Saiyan prince concluded that they had fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

All the Saiyans had finished their feast and then the prince retreated into the gravity room with Trunks. Kaiser, Brila and Gohan remained on the couch and waited to hear back from Bulma. Gohan was slightly jealous to see his two best friends making out in front of him. Only if Videl was here, he wished.

"Get a room." The demi Saiyan groaned.

"Oh stop complaining G." Kaiser chuckled.

"How can I not? You two are slurping on each other's face while I sit here and watch."

"You can always watch TV." Kaiser replied.

"Don't be so mean Kaisy. We'll stop Gohan." Brila smiled.

"Now I feel guilty." Gohan groaned again.

"Meh, no need for that. We got plenty of time for this later on." Kaiser said as he shot a weak ki blast at Gohan. Gohan gave him a smile and caught the ki blast. He crushed it within in his grasp.

"I am back!" Bulma sang as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was carrying three watches in her hand and that made the trio wonder curiously what they were for. "These babies will help you fight crime and keep your identity secret!"

"These watches?" Brila asked.

"That's right. Put them on." She said as she handed the trio their watches. They were normal digital watches with a few buttons on the side but when it came to Bulma Briefs, nothing was what it seemed to be. "Now hit the red button." She instructed.

They pushed the button and their own clothes dematerialized and new ones materialized in their place. All three of them received similar disguises. They all had an orange helmet with eye protection. Kaiser had a black sleeveless top whereas Brila had a pink sleeveless top. Gohan really stood out because he had a light green top. They all wore a black belt and black upper and lower tights with Saiyan boots.

"Looks okay." Gohan remarked.

"I am not too sure." Brila said as she questioned the blue haired genius's fashion sense for kids their age.

"Oh hell no!" Kaiser exclaimed. "I am not going out like this! People will laugh at us like crazy and how will they see our golden hair?"

"You don't like it." Bulma asked in a rather hurt tone.

"N-No, I do like the idea but the clothes are not what I had in mind." Kaiser comforted his mother. "I am sure we can all agree on that."

Just, then, Vegeta walked in and as his eyes set on the three _crime fighters, _he burst out laughing. "What the hell is that?!" He laughed sadistically.

"See what I mean?!" Kaiser growled.

"I guess you have a point." Bulma chuckled.

"Next thing you know we'll be calling ourselves something stupid like 'Saiyaman'." Gohan chuckled

"What do you have in mind then?" The blue haired genius asked.

"I'll make it simple. We should simply have our fighting gi appear instead of these clothes and soon as we hit the button, we'll transform into Super Saiyans with our ki suppressed." Brila explained.

"Brilliant!" Kaiser cheered.

"I am good with that." Gohan smiled.

"All right then. I'll start working on it then." Bulma said as she retreated back into her lab.

"It's getting kinda late and mom will probably yell at me if I am too late." Gohan groaned. "I'll come and get the watch tomorrow morning." Gohan said as he began walking out of the door.

"Alright G. See ya tomorrow." Kaiser smiled.

"Good bye Gohan." Brila waved. "Give Chi-Chi and Goten our best."

"I will." The demi Saiyan said as he flew off.

"Now then." Kaiser said as he closed the door.

"Shall we get a room?" He asked in a husky tone.

"We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is the end of chapter 39. I hope you guys like the way things are going. Worry not. The tournament will start soon and then everything will go south. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and please take care.<strong>

**Bardock's other kid: Yup, they sure did. It was a common question so I answered so no need to thank me. Thank YOU for your review.**

**Super katikz: I don't think I can really do that because I have nothing to put them in. If you have any ideas, I will consider it. Thank you for your review.**

**LycosTamer: Gotham and Videl? Haha. I bet it was auto correct's doing wasn't it? They need to be kept apart so Videl won't find out who he truly is.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Wish granted.**

**Kakun: Thank you for your graciousness. **

**Zakattack11: Woah! 9 hours?! I really appreciate the fact that you read it so quickly. Thank you very much.**

**VegetaFan4ever: I am glad you're up to date with my story. I don't like Justin Bieber either and his fan base consists of 12 year old girls -_-. Not that I have anything against 12 year old girls but I am just saying. All the dbz characters should have a bigger fan base then him. Heck! Even Yamcha should have a bigger fan base. I don't hate him but I don't like him either cuz he…well…sucks lol! That's okay, I like reading reviews such as yours. They're always so entertaining. **

**Lavender Winds Of Change: A truly artistic penname and I know exactly who you are but I shall keep your identity secret.**

**Vegetrunks: You reviewed and that's all that matters. Thank you. The gap is getting smaller and smaller. Vegeta is still stronger than Kaiser and Brila. They haven't surpassed him…yet. Now you're wondering what I meant by that. But I won't tell you anything. You'll just have to wait. That's how evil I am.**


	40. Chapter 40 No Secrets

The Legend Of Kaiser

**A.N: Hey guys I am back. Sorry for the delay. We're at chapter 40 now and I am amazed how far we've gotten. I am really grateful for everyone who has reviewed or even read this story without reviewing. I have a few special people to thank but that'll be done later. Anyway, here's the chapter so please enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 40

No Secrets

Gohan took the watch off Bulma when he came by the next morning. Said demi Saiyan was now flying over to Satan City with his two best friends and it didn't take them too long to get there. They were about to enter the building of OSH through the rooftop but the police sirens stopped them.

"Time to try these things out." Kaiser smirked as he hit the red button. His black fighting gi materialized on his body and he burst into his Super Saiyan form. His two best friends mimicked him. Gohan had a dark purple gi whereas Brila had her custom white gi.

"Let's go!" Gohan spoke first as he jumped off from the building. He hoped to see Videl there because it had been ages since he was able to hold her. The trio arrived at the scene only to find a small army of bandits who were easily taking down the police forces.

They dropped down on the ground creating a weak earthquake but it was good enough to get their attention.

"Make sure you two suppress your powers." Brila ordered.

"All police officers!" Kaiser exclaimed. "Please retreat and leave this to us."

The police officers hesitantly retreated and they had no choice but to listen to the golden fighters. They were hopelessly outgunned.

"Good luck." The chief said to the trio as he ran off with the rest of his men.

"130 people and they're all heavily armed." Gohan said analytically. "We should take them out quickly so there won't be much collateral damage."

"We've been expecting you." An abnormally tall and bulky man spoke. "But we've prepared ourselves." He smirked evilly. "I am the leader of our little army. We found out about your exploits yesterday when you stopped the bank robbery. We wanted to-"

Before the bandit leader could say another word, Kaiser landed a skull crushing punch on his skull. "You talk too much." Kaiser grunted as he narrowed his eyes at the unconscious leader. "Who's next?" He growled.

The rest of the 129 bandits let out a battle cry and charged towards the three Super Saiyans. Said Saiyans dashed towards the bandits with a fury of their weakest punches so they won't kill any of them.

Videl had arrived to the scene a few moments earlier but she decided not to do anything because she was no match against bullets and it seemed to her that her boyfriend and his friends seemed to be handling things nicely.

All the bullets seemed to bounce of their bodies harmlessly and no forms of explosives did any damage to them either. One of the naïve bandits threw a cooked grenade at Kaiser and to his shock; Kaiser caught it and crushed it in his hands causing it to explode. Kaiser stepped out from the flames and knocked the foolish bandit unconscious.

"Pitiful. They thought they could take us out with heavy artillery." Kaiser grunted.

"We're all immune to all human technology." Brila added.

"Not really." Gohan said. "The Androids were created by Dr. Gero and he was human."

"You get the point." Brila narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seems you guys didn't need my help." Videl shot the trio a smirk. They turned around to see their favorite human teenager.

"Greetings woman." Kaiser said as he folded his arms.

"Hey there Videl." Brila smiled.

"I missed you so much." Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around her. They felt content in each other's arms and wished they could stay like that forever but not all good things lasted forever.

"I hate to break this up but we have to get going." Kaiser said half heartedly.

Pain struck the couple's hearts as they parted away from each other. They shared a brief but tender kiss before taking a step back from each other.

"You go to OSH don't you?" Brila asked wanting to change the topic.

"That's right." Videl answered. "What are you guys going to do now?" The pig tailed girl asked.

"We'll be around just in case anything else happens." Gohan answered. "Goodbye Videl." He said as he gave another kiss.

"Goodbye." She said as she saw the trio fly away from the scene. As sad as she was from being parted by Bardock, a smile appeared on her lips. She was happy to see him again.

They blitzed over to OSH and began their second day of high school. The day passed without any interesting developments. Sharpener would occasionally start trash talking but after a few smart comments and Sharpener losing his cool, he was sent out of the class by the teacher. Videl started spending more time with the Saiyans more and more as days passed.

Erasa wasn't taking this too well and she believed that Videl should know her priorities. The pig tailed girl showed her priorities when she turned a house party to which the bubbly girl invited her to come. She instead, went out with Gohan, Kaiser and Brila for a trip to Satan Park.

* * *

><p>Videl didn't know why but she was starting to get attached to Gohan. She kept clearing her thoughts about him because she only loved Kakarot. She couldn't love Gohan. She kept telling herself that but she just felt naturally attracted to him. She didn't know what to do. She thought about talking to Kakarot about this but she was scared that he would take it the wrong way. She was glad that none of them noticed this, or did they?<p>

Gohan had this talk with Brila and Kaiser and asked them what he should do. They thought long and hard about this but their answer was simple.

"You will have to tell her the truth soon G." Kaiser said with conflicting views. He wondered if this was the right thing to do.

"The pressure will do her no good Gohan. You must tell her." Brila added.

"When do I tell her?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"When the time is right." Kaiser answered.

"And when will that be?" Gohan asked.

"You'll know when." Brila smiled. "Now let's get going or we'll be late."

The two male Saiyans gave her a nod and flew off along with the female Saiyan. Upon reaching the city, they saw a smoke cloud coming from the middle of the city. They followed their protocols and transformed into the golden fighters by hitting the red button on their own watches. They descended into the city and only saw, surprisingly to them, only one man causing all the trouble.

"I have been waiting for you three." The man of science spoke. His get up clearly indicated that he was a scientist. He wore a white lab coat and he had really big glasses but all in all, his power level was pitifully low. He did however have some sort of device that he carried on his bag. It resembled a vacuum cleaner. "How rude of me. I should introduce myself. I am, 'The Absorber'."

"I don't care who you are." Kaiser growled.

"You're not going to get away with this." Brila snarled.

"Wait!" Gohan halted his companions. "He said that he had been expecting us and we don't know what that thing does." He said as he pointed at the machine the scientist was carrying.

"Very cautious. You'll need to be cautious around me." He warned.

We'll see about that." Kaiser grunted as he shot a weak ki blast at the scientist. The scientist pointed the tube like thing at the ki blast. Kaiser's eyes widen when the machine absorbed his ki blast.

"H-He absorbed it?" Kaiser gasped.

"N-No! He didn't absorb it." Brila said.

"He dematerialized it." The demi Saiyan spoke.

"How very perceptive of you." The Absorber smirked. "You are half correct Bardock. This machine does absorb energy but it dematerializes is it and disperses it into nothingness."

"You think you'll beat us with that toy?" Kaiser grunted.

"Indeed."

"Then you're a fool." Brila snapped at him.

"I'll show him how wrong he really is." Gohan said as he began walking towards him. The Absorber shot him a smirk and shot a blue beam towards the demi Saiyan. The beam right on his face but Gohan was unaffected. The scientist growled at him and kept firing away but Gohan walked towards him as if nothing happened. He stopped in front of the criminal and grabbed the tube.

"Let's see how much energy this piece of scrap metal can handle." He grunted as he began pouring his Super Saiyan energy into the machine. The machine exploded within seconds leaving the scientist unconscious on the floor.

"Silly old man." Brila spat. "Well done Gohan." She whispered making sure that no one except Kaiser heard her.

"Let's get going. We only have thirty seconds left till class starts." Kaiser said as he teleported Gohan, Brila and himself to the rooftop of OSH. They quickly made it in time for class and saw Videl waiting patiently for them and especially Gohan. She got up from her seat and jumped at him with a hug. Gohan caught her and the two laughed in each other's arms.

"Nothing for us?" Kaiser asked with puppy eyes. Videl giggled and gave him and Brila a hug and with that they began their class.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks had gone by rather quickly. Gohan's and Videl's bond was getting stronger and stronger and Gohan was getting closer and closer to telling her the truth. The trio still trained with each other and occasionally with the prince as well. They fought off crime and met their share of super villains but none of them were remotely a threat. The Saiyan heroes actually had fun fighting these people because their attempts to destroy the golden fighters were laughable.<p>

It was a normal and peaceful Sunday afternoon and the trio were on their to Satan City. Videl had invited them over to her house and she really insisted that they come. They first had a group discussion about whether they should go or not. Kaiser thought that this was a trivial matter and it did not need much consideration.

"Can't wait to see her." Gohan said excitedly.

"Neither can I!" Brila added. Kaiser kept silent because there was another person in the house whom he hated with passion but chances of making contact with him were low.

"I am surprised Hercule hasn't said anything about our work in the city." Kaiser said.

"Did you expect something from him?" Gohan said with discontent. He didn't like Hercule either mainly because of his attitude towards Videl.

"He's such a coward. I feel like punching his ugly face." Brila said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Believe me Bri; I won't stop you even if you decide to kill him." Kaiser chuckled.

The trio landed in their usual dark alley and then they began making towards Hercule Mansion. Upon reaching the mansion that rivaled the size of Capsule Corp. they saw Videl waiting for them outside the gates.

"You're here!" Videl said excitedly as she ran up to hug Gohan. Gohan hugged her back and then released her to let her hug Kaiser and Brila.

"Let's go in. Dad is not here so he'll not start questioning you three." Videl said as she led them inside the household.

"Questioning?" Kaiser asked.

"Well you see, whenever I bring any friends over he asks them some questions." Videl frowned.

"Questions such as?" Gohan asked as he put his arm around her. She gave him a smile for that kind gesture.

"He asks them who they think beat Cell If they say anything other than, 'Hercule' or 'Mr. Satan', he would throw them out and never let them back in. He would also brag about how awesome he is and then he would literally ask them if they thought that he was the coolest person in the world."

"That is one interview I am looking forward to." Kaiser smirked.

"Too bad it won't ever happen." Brila giggled.

"I wish I could bring the golden fighters home so he could ask _them _a few questions. I would love hear their answers." Videl smirked. The trio laughed inside their head at that idea. It did sound tempting.

"Where's that oaf anyway?" Kaiser asked knowing that Videl wouldn't care no matter how much they would bad mouth him.

"Kami knows." Videl replied as she opened the door to her room.

"Old man Kami is dead." Kaiser said under his breath.

"What?" Videl asked.

"N-Nothing."

Videl rolled her eyes and opened the door to her room and the trio was greeted by a maid who was busy cleaning.

"Leave us." She commanded. The maid gave them a bow and left the room. "Wait! My dad went to some awards. Some music award ceremony or something." Videl exclaimed.

"Why didn't you go?" Brila asked.

"I am banned from musical award ceremonies." The pig tailed girl replied.

"Why are you banned?" Gohan asked.

"The last time I went, I punched Justin Bieber because he tried to ask me out." She said only to be met by a few surprised faces. "Don't look at me like that! What would you guys do?!"

"The same thing!" The trio said in unison as they burst out laughing.

"I had to do something! He was freaking me out!" Videl chuckled.

"So what did you invite us over for Videl?" Gohan asked wanting to get to the point.

"I'll be honest here. You guys are the only people I can truly call my friends. Erasa and Sharpener were only my friends because of my father. They aren't friends with Videl. They're friends with Videl _Satan._" Videl frowned. "I know I can trust you three with anything and everything and I am so glad you see me as just Videl."

"We're here for you Videl. We don't care who your father is. We only care who you are from the inside." Brila comforted.

"Thank you Bri. It's also that I lost my mother when I was just a little girl. Ever since then, my father has been fooling around with other women and it just makes me sick. My mother was so loyal to him and he just keeps betraying her over and over again." Tears started to threaten to escape her eyes.

"We all know how it feels to lose a loved one." Gohan said as he pulled her into a hug. "I lost my father not too long ago. Kaiser lost his mother when he was just two and he never knew his father. Brila had no one to begin with. We all met each other and that was when our lives changed. The impact we had on one another was great and we'll have the same impact on you Videl. We love you."

"Thank you so much." Videl sobbed. "You guys are truly irreplaceable."

"Use your pain to overcome all your obstacles. Fight for those who are important to you. Live for those who are important to you." Kaiser advised. "Be the person your father could never hope to be."

"Thank you Kaiser." Videl thanked but their little moment didn't last too long when they heard a loud explosion. Gohan snarled silently because he was enjoying this conversation.

"I have to get to this." Videl said as she jumped up from the bed and ran over to her window to see if she could find the reason for the loud explosion. She gazed in horror as she saw hundreds of gang members enter the Satan household and they were all armed with heavy artillery. They had used a RPG to destroy the gates and kill all the guards in the process.

"This doesn't look good." Videl said worriedly. "Go hide in the basement! Ask my maid where it is and-" Before she could finish, Gohan gave her a tender kiss. Videl was too shocked to say or do anything. She wanted to push him away and yell at him for kissing her but for some reason it felt so right. He slowly parted his lips from hers and took step back.

"Are you sure about this Gohan?" Kaiser asked. He knew this was coming. He knew that today would be the day that their true identity would be revealed.

"Yes I am." Gohan replied confidently.

"G-G-Gohan…what are you…you…why?" Videl was too confused to make sense of this situation. She didn't know what to say.

"Because of this." He said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kaiser and Brila mimicked the demi Saiyans actions and also transformed. Videl widened her eyes so far apart that her eyes balls threatened to fall out of her skull. "I love you Videl. Forgive me for lying to you." He said as he jumped out of her balcony. Kaiser and Brila followed him and they descended upon the ground where the criminals were located.

"W-Why are the golden fighters here?!" One of the thugs exclaimed.

"We are everywhere, dumbass." Kaiser snorted.

"You'll pay dearly for coming here." Gohan snarled.

"How many bones shall I crack? I wonder." Brila said almost evilly.

Videl watched everything from her balcony. She watched how her three friends from school took the gangsters apart. They stood no chance against them, even if their numbers were in thousands. What she saw before her, were the universes most powerful warriors. It all made sense to her now. These three appeared the same day the golden fighters appeared. They wore the same clothing and they were in the same formation too; two boys and one girl. The long haired golden fighter was in love with the only female member of the group and it was the exact same case here. What was she to do? Should she be mad at them for not telling her the truth? She didn't know. She had to talk them and clear her thoughts.

Soon the police had arrived and they began locking up the unconscious criminals. As always, they gave a warm thank you to the guardians of justice and left with the content thought of cleaner streets. Videl waited patiently for them to fly back but they didn't, they just disappeared into thin air.

She looked around uneasily hoping that they didn't ditch her there. She suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder and out of natural reflex, she backhanded the person responsible. Gohan stood there with her hand on his face.

"Ow." He chuckled.

"That can't hurt you." She growled.

"I know you're upset Videl but-" Before he could finish, she latched onto him and started crying. "W-Why are you crying?" Gohan panicked.

"She isn't sad you fool." Kaiser chuckled.

"She's happy." Brila smiled.

"Are you happy Videl?" Gohan asked.

"More than you think." Videl sobbed.

"I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan or Kakarot?" Videl chuckled as she wiped her tears off.

"Before this conversation goes on any longer." Kaiser interrupted regrettably. "I can sense your father bringing his sorry ass over here. I think we should leave."

"I think we should." Brila said.

"Are you okay with that Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Alright then, grab on." Kaiser commanded. Videl looked at Gohan with a quizzical expression. What exactly did the leader of the golden fighters mean by that, she wondered.

"Just hold on to me." Gohan said as he put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder. Videl nodded and latched onto him. Brila did the same with Kaiser and within an instant, they teleported away.

Videl squealed under the sensation of being teleported somewhere else. She opened her eyes to see the most beautiful piece of nature she had ever laid her eyes on.

"H-How did we get here?" She asked in awe as she gazed at the beauty of this place.

"Kaiser teleported us here. It's one of his abilities." Gohan smiled.

"Where are we?" Videl asked in awe again.

"This place is called, 'Hope'." Kaiser answered. "I found it a couple of years ago."

"It's beautiful."

"I know and this is why I keep this place a secret. There are around ten people on the planet who know of its existence. Please don't tell anyone." Kaiser requested.

"Don't worry I won't." Videl said sincerely.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions for us." Brila smiled.

"I do actually and this time, if you can, don't hide anything from me." She chuckled.

"Don't worry Videl. This time, we'll tell you the truth about us, about our battles and about everything you need to know really." Gohan said as he sat down on the platform.

"Thank you Gohan." She smiled and sat down along with the rest of the golden fighters.

"So where do we start?" Kaiser asked.

"Who are you guys? Are the names you use real?" Videl asked.

"The first names we use are our own but not our own last names." Brila said. "Except for Gohan, he uses his original name. I don't really have a last name." She blushed.

"That means you're not related to the Briefs?" Videl asked.

"She will be. After we get married that is." Kaiser spoke as he grabbed Brila's hands.

"M-Married?! That means you're!"

"My full name is Kaiser Vegeta Briefs." He said surprising the pig tailed girl.

"Then you're that guy's son!" Videl exclaimed.

"That's right and I am the adopted son of Vegeta Briefs and Bulma Briefs."

"Adopted?"

"Let's talk about that another time." Kaiser said apologetically.

"To answer your first question, we are Saiyans." Gohan said.

"Saiyans? Are they some ancient civilization? Or a tribe?" Videl asked.

"Not quite." Brila said. "We are part of an almost-extinct alien race."

"Y-Y-You guys are a-a-aliens?" Videl gasped.

"Gohan is half Saiyan and half human. Brila and I are full blooded Saiyans." Kaiser answered.

Videl being in shock was an understatement. She was in love with an alien and she just found out.

"I hope you're okay with dating an alien." Gohan chuckled.

"O-Of course I am but…" She paused. "I thought nothing you would say could surprise me but now I am not too sure." She said in awe.

"What if we tell you that we defeated people who are capable of destroying planets with just a flick of their fingers?" Kaiser laughed hysterically.

"Damn you guys!" Videl exclaimed. "You just love proving me wrong don't you?"

"One of our hobbies." Gohan chuckled.

"Next question." Kaiser begged.

"How did the Saiyans die?" Videl asked.

"An alien unsure about its gender shot a death ball towards the planet with the Saiyans on it. A few managed to escape and they include; my real mother, Gohan's dad, Brila, my current father and other Saiyans who were a little less than friendly to us." Kaiser said with a little bit of hatred in those last few words.

"Wow…" Videl whispered. "So you're the son of Goku." Videl said as her travelled over to Gohan.

"That's right." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What else do you want to know?" Brila asked.

"Everything that has anything to do with you three." Videl demanded. The trio smiled at her confidence and they began telling her everything. They told her about their past and upbringing. What they had to go through, their battles and also about Kaiser's death, Goku's death and everyone else who died along the way. They told her about the Dragon Balls and they also told her about Hell Kaiser.

Videl was left wide eyed. She didn't know what to say. Should she comfort them for their loss? They seemed to be happy. What was she supposed to do?

"You don't have to do anything." Kaiser said shocking her. "I have studied universal psychology. I know what you're thinking."

"We're just glad that you know everything now." Brila smiled.

"It's really a relief Videl. Now I can love you whenever I want without having to transform." Gohan chuckled. Videl didn't say anything, she just latched onto Gohan.

"How cute." Kaiser snorted. Brila smiled at the couple and leaned on Kaiser and the two couples gazed at the beauty of the stars.

"How would you like to visit Capsule Corp.?" Kaiser asked.

"Are you serious?!" Videl gasped.

"Hell yeah! Grab on." Kaiser said as he jumped to his feet. Brila latched onto his tail with her own and Gohan put his arm around Videl and used his vacant hand by putting it on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'll never get used to those things." Videl said as she felt nauseous at the sight of their tales.

"We clean them every day." Kaiser chuckled. Videl began rolling her eyes and by the time she was finished, she stood before the entrance of Capsule Corp.

"I'll never get used to this either." Videl groaned.

"Oh stop complaining V." Gohan chuckled as he led her inside. As soon as they entered the household, the Saiyans were tackled to the ground by a purple blur.

"You're back! How was your day? Did you beat up more bad guys today? Did you-" The purple haired demi Saiyan paused as his eyes travelled over to Videl.

"Who's she?" Trunks asked.

"This is Videl squirt. She's a good friend." Kaiser smiled. Videl gave the demi Saiyan a smile but it vanished quickly when Trunks shot her an angry look.

"My brother already has a girlfriend." Trunks snarled.

Kaiser, Brila and Gohan burst out laughing while Videl lit up red. Trunks looked at them with a quizzical expression. "Why are you people laughing?"

"Videl is my girlfriend." Gohan chuckled as he put her arm around her.

"Videl is whose girlfriend?" A feminine voice spoke from behind.

Videl turned around to find the most famous woman on the planet. There she stood ever so elegantly, _the _Bulma Briefs. Videl looked down at her clothes and thought she was way too underdressed.

"It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Briefs. I apologize for not being formal enough." Videl said as she gave Bulma a bow.

"Oh stop it. We greet each other like this." Bulma said as she gave the pig tailed girl a hug making her blush profusely.

"So…" She said as she turned her attention to Gohan. "You finally told her, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes." The demi Saiyan replied.

"Well I am glad. Welcome to the family Videl. You two should get married the same day Kaiser and Brila." She said as she walked off towards her lab.

"That's a good idea." Kaiser said.

"It is actually. What do you two think?" Brila asked the couple who were blushing profusely.

"I do like the sound of that." Gohan chuckled uneasily hoping that Videl wouldn't tell him off.

"So do I." The pig tailed girl smiled at him.

"I thought I sensed a pathetically low power level. Why is she here?" Vegeta snarled.

Videl remembered him. He was Kaiser's father, the same guy who handed his son the victory but she also knew that this guy was super powerful.

"She's with Gohan now." Kaiser said.

"I always knew it." The prince snickered. "The spawn of that clown would end up with a pathetic and weak human."

"_Here we go again." _Kaiser thought to himself as he let out a sigh.

"Shut up Vegeta." Gohan growled as he stepped in front of Videl.

"Or what will you do? Will you go and cry in the arms of that crazy woman you call 'mother'?" Vegeta provoked.

"I am telling you one more time. Shut up." Gohan growled.

"Yeah you better shut up!" Videl exclaimed. She wasn't going to take his taunts and not say anything in return.

"So the girl knows how to talk." Vegeta grunted. "You're both pathetic. One is the daughter of a fraud and the other of a clown."

"THAT'S IT! GRAVITY ROOM! NOW!" Gohan snapped.

"It's about time." Vegeta said in delight. He had been wanting to fight Gohan when he was enraged.

"Gohan wait!" Videl said as she grabbed his arm. "Be careful."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Gohan reassured.

The fighters began walking towards the gravity room and only Vegeta and Gohan entered the room upon reach. Kaiser, Brila and Videl watched everything from the ki proof glass that Bulma had built inside the walls of the gravity room.

Vegeta upped the gravity and burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He snickered at demi Saiyan and said demi Saiyan growled at him and burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"That's Super Saiyan 2 isn't it?" Videl asked.

"That's right." Kaiser answered.

"Will he be okay?" Videl asked with concern.

"Vegeta won't hurt him too bad but he will not go easy on him." Brila answered.

Videl took a deep breath and hoped for the best as the two Saiyans launched themselves at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 (Angry): 163,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan: 38,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 2: 167,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I was in London for the past couple of days and I did not get much time to work on this. I hope you guys will like this chapter. Please enjoy and please take care.<strong>

**VegetaFan4Ever: We already talked about everything so I only got two things to say; keep being awesome and keep reviewing.**

**Lighting Up The Storming Sky: I really like this pen name. It's cool. I told you not to call me that. Just kidding, feel free to call me something more awesome though. I know exactly who you are.**

**Kakun: Thank you for your review.**

**Super katikz: Thank you for your review. We all could use a laugh some time.**

**HollyKalinaStabler: I never liked the Saiyaman thing. I just opted to go for the golden fighters and the names they used at the tournament.**

**Ryuzaki1616: That's okay. You're just in time anyway. Thank you for your review.**


	41. Chapter 41 Home

The Legend Of Kaiser

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait yet again. No, I have not run out of ideas. I was just very busy. I had to take care of some stuff and then there were these parties and other few things that needed my attention. Anyway, thank you guys for being so patient and we've hit another landmark. We have exceeded the 20,000 hit mark! Actually we have just fewer than 22,000 hits now but still. I hope you guys will like this chapter. Please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Home

Gohan made the first move and launched himself at the Saiyan prince with a roundhouse kick which the prince effortlessly dodged. He responded by slamming his foot into Gohan's abdomen but Gohan was able to catch his foot before it made contact to his abdomen. He threw the prince across the gravity room but Vegeta bounced off the wall and speared the demi Saiyan to the ground.

Videl winced at the sight of Gohan's evident pain. She considered herself tough but at the magnitude these people fought was unimaginable, to her at least. She watched Gohan land a right hook on the prince's face but the prince ignored the pain and landed a right hook of his own sending Gohan flying backwards.

"GO GOHAN!" Videl cheered.

"The glass is sound proof to all earthly sounds. They can't hear you." Brila chuckled.

"Earthly sounds?" Videl asked with a quizzical expression.

"Nothing from this planet can't generate enough sound for it to pass through the glass." Brila replied.

"If I or Brila were to scream, that glass would shatter." Kaiser said as his eyes remained fixed on the fight.

Videl mouthed a wow as she watched her love fight the arrogant prince. Vegeta kept firing away at Gohan with punches and kicks and the demi Saiyan tried his best to parry them all.

They went on for another hour but Kaiser decided to stop their little sparring session by stepping in but he was flicked aside by his own father and he wasn't one to take this insult. He burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form and launched himself at the two Super Saiyan 2s.

"Brat! Wait your turn!" Vegeta growled.

"Kaiser! What are you doing?!" Gohan asked with widened eyes.

"I will not be ignored!" Kaiser growled as he launched himself at his weakened father. Vegeta was too fatigued to keep up with his son so he was taken out rather quickly.

Kaiser turned his glare to Gohan which made the demi Saiyan squeal in response. Kaiser made short work of him too and threw them both out of the gravity room.

"Hah! That's what you get!" Kaiser smirked.

"B-But what did I do?" Gohan whimpered as he tried to pick himself up with the help of Videl.

"You're a low class wretch! That's what you did." Kaiser joked making Gohan groan. Brila helped Vegeta up to his feet who was less than pleased but he had to admit that he was slightly amused by his son's last comment.

"You're not very nice Kaiser." Videl remarked.

"Is that so?" Kaiser asked sarcastically.

"Yes! That is so!" Videl snapped.

"You mad because I beat up your boyfriend?" Kaiser snickered as he gave his best friend a senzu bean.

"Don't make me punch you." Videl growled.

"Be my guest." Kaiser smirked.

"I am not going to do it. Someone's gonna do it for me." Videl said with a smirk making Kaiser raise an eyebrow but his eyes widened when he felt a gloved hand punch him with enough force to knock him off his feet.

"That's what you get brat." Vegeta smirked. Kaiser groaned at this while rubbing his cheek.

"At least I am taller than you." Kaiser smirked making Vegeta growl and retreat into his own quarters. "Like a Saiyan boss." Kaiser said with delight.

"I think I should go home now. It's getting late." Videl said as she looked at the time.

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Gohan asked with puppy eyes. "Please stay."

"I would love to stay Gohan but I don't want any of the servants asking me any questions." Videl said with a smile.

"Don't worry Gohan. You'll see her tomorrow." Brila said.

"Yeah yeah." Gohan frowned.

"Shall we?" Kaiser asked as he put his fore and middle finger on his forehead. The trio responded by holding on to each other and within an instant, they vanished.

They materialized on the balcony of Videl's room. Videl opened the glass doors to her room and entered it. Kaiser softly elbowed Gohan telling him to go with her. Gohan nodded and followed the human girl inside.

"Would you look at that?" Kaiser chuckled. "Little Gohan is growing up."

"Don't be so mean." Brila giggled. "They look so cute together."

"They do indeed." Kaiser smiled as he folded his arms.

"But so do we." She giggled as she slipped into his arms allowing her to press her lips on his comfortably.

Meanwhile inside, Gohan and Videl sat next to each other on the large bed. They enjoyed their company in silence but they decided to break that silence.

"Did you have fun today?" Gohan asked.

"Best day of my life." Videl said as she dropped herself into his arms.

"Want to make it better?" Gohan asked as he moved his face closer to his making the pig tailed blush brightly.

They sealed the day with a passionate kiss. They pushed each other back with their lips to intensify the kiss. Videl's arms found themselves locked around Gohan's neck while the demi Saiyan's hands locked themselves around her waist. They eventually parted their lips from each other as the pig tailed girl gasped for air. It had been a good ten minutes since their lips had been locked. Gohan had wanted to go on but he had to know her limits.

"I have to go now Videl. I will see you tomorrow." Gohan said as he gave her a final kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Gohan."

"I love you too Videl." Gohan replied as he walked out of the room and entered the balcony.

"Ready to go?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah…" Gohan said halfheartedly. He really wanted to stay longer but he couldn't.

"Grab on." He commanded his two best friends and they did as they were told. Just before teleporting, something caught Kaiser's attention. He expanded his senses to confirm it and smirked faintly to himself. He had something fun to do tonight and with that thought, the trio vanished.

Videl smiled at the spot where here Saiyans stood a few seconds ago. She couldn't wait for tomorrow because that would be when she would see Gohan again. Not just Gohan but Kaiser and Brila too.

"_I should ask Gohan to introduce me to his mother and brother. I have already met Kaiser's and Brila's family." _Videl thought to herself. She took that thought with her downstairs to the kitchen so she could get something to eat but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped her. She turned her head to see the person she loathed. Hercule sat on his oversized chair with a huge cigar in his mouth and the look he had on his face was less than pleasant.

"Where were you the whole day?" The afro man asked.

"Our house was under attack dad! I was fighting."

"With the golden fighters?" He spat.

"Yes. They saved my life. If it weren't for them, I'd be dead."

"But you were still with them."

"What are you saying?! They saved me and it's not like I called them, they just showed up."

"Where did you go after that?"

"Aren't you happy to see me alive?" Videl asked with hurt in her tone.

"Where did you go after that?" He repeated angrily.

That was the last straw. She snapped. "I went with them! I have been hanging out with them since a very long time! They care for me! They acknowledge me! They love me…" She sobbed. "But you! You only care about yourself! Ever since mom died you have been betraying her over and over again!"

"How dare you?!" He growled. "You are nothing without me! You are just Videl! And no one gives a shit about just Videl! The only reason you still live in this house despite you being out of control is because I have to keep up my image."

Videl took a step back in disbelief. This is how much her father cared for her. She was merely a political tool for his gains. She felt pain in her heart and she felt too weak to retaliate against her father but luckily for her, she wasn't alone in the room with her father. There was someone else there and that person wasn't too happy.

"So this is what you think of your own daughter." A dark voice spoke from the dark corners of the room. The light from the lamps didn't reach the corner of the large living room. Both the humans snapped their heads towards the sound of the voice. The voice felt familiar to Videl but it just seemed so heavy and intimidating.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any worse. You really deserve to die." The voice spat.

"W-W-Who's there?" Hercule said while shaking in his boots. Even Videl was afraid. This voice was so…full of death.

"Listen carefully Videl." The voice spoke calmly. "I have the power to kill your father with a mere thought." He chuckled hysterically. "But the choice is yours and yours alone. Do you want your father to live or do you want me to punish him for all the sins he has committed? Do you want him to pay for what he did to you, the heroes who beat Cell and for what he did to your mother? Think carefully. You have thirty seconds."

It was so easy for her. She could just wish him dead and that person would do it but should she? How would that make her different from him?

"10…11…12…13…" The voice spoke.

"V-Videl! What do you think you're waiting for! Tell him to get out of here!" Hercule spat.

"19…20…21…"

"At this point, one would think that you'd at least try to suck up to me." Videl said in annoyance making all the blood in Hercule's face vanish.

"28…29…30. Time's up. What's your call?"

Videl knew she wasn't that type of person who would wish for a person to die. _"What would Gohan say? What would mom say?" _Those thoughts echoed in her head. She needed to debate no longer. She had made up her mind.

"Spare him." She said making Hercule breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good choice. Well done Videl." The voice spoke and suddenly the whole room illuminated and out of the corner, stepped out a transformed Kaiser.

"Y-Y-You!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Kai—I mean, Bardock?!" She still had to keep his identity a secret.

"Hello Videl." He greeted the pig tailed girl with a smile. "Hello scum." He spat when his ice cold eyes met Hercule's bewildered eyes. "I am glad you chose forgiveness instead of revenge."

"Why did you do this?" Videl asked.

"To show you the truth." Kaiser replied. "Look at him." Kaiser smirked at the sight of the scared Hercule. "I am just a teenager. What's stopping you from kicking my ass?" He said hoping to get an answer out of Hercule.

"G-G-GUARDS!" He squealed and in came the men in the black suits but they were all knocked out cold before they could even spot the threat.

"That's not going to work." Kaiser growled. "It's time to punish you." He said as he began walking towards Hercule. The vulgar man fell on his backside and shielded his head with his arms and whimpered in distress.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Take anything you want! Take my money or my cars! Take my daughter! You two are about the same age! She'll do as you say-" Before he could say more, Kaiser picked him up by his hair and brought him closer to his face.

"Say another word and I'll kill you slowly." He snarled. "This is what you are. A coward and a pathetic excuse for a human being. You should be lucky that my teammate isn't here. He would've ripped you to shreds." Kaiser said as he threw him back on the floor. "Let's go Videl." He said as he reached out his hand to her and put two fingers on his forehead.

"Where are we going?" The pig tailed girl asked after recovering from her mini shock about the events that transpired a few seconds ago.

"A place where you belong. A place where a loved one is waiting for you. You're going home."

That was enough for Videl to hold on to his arm and go wherever he was going to take her and then within an instant, they vanished leaving a scared Hercule with his pants soaked in his own piss.

* * *

><p>When Videl could make sense of her surroundings, she could see the second most beautiful piece of nature on the planet. Second to Hope of course. Behind her she could spot a small dome shaped house. It looked peaceful and relaxing.<p>

"Where are we?" Videl asked in awe.

"Where you want to be." Kaiser smiled.

"And where do I want to be?" Videl asked.

Kaiser didn't answer this time. Instead, he just smiled as he saw the door of the dome shaped house open. Videl's eyes widened when she saw Gohan run out of the house and embrace her in a loving hug.

"What's going on? Why did you bring her here?" Gohan asked as he gave Videl a brief kiss on the lips. Kaiser didn't answer again. This time he turned his head towards the sky and saw Brila descend into his arms.

"I presume everything went smoothly." Brila said as she gave her prince a kiss.

"You presume correctly." Kaiser said as he kissed her back.

"What are you guys talking about? Videl! What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Well you see-" Videl began.

"Wait." Kaiser halted her. "Let's go inside and talk comfortably." Kaiser suggested and thus the lovers went inside.

"How come your brother and mother are asleep? It's not even that late." Kaiser asked as he could sense the rest of the son family in an unconscious state.

"It is 11 o'clock K." Gohan chuckled. "They also ventured into the city nearby for some groceries. I'll have to introduce you to them in the morning I guess."

"That's okay. I guess I'll be staying at yours for a while." Videl chuckled weakly. She would sure miss her luxuries back home but nothing beats Gohan's arms.

"You know, I have been thinking about that." Brila said as she rubbed her chin. You don't necessarily have to live here."

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan and Videl asked in unison. They blushed when they realized they had mimicked each other. Kaiser and Brila chuckled at their reaction.

"What I mean is that, you can live in a different house." Brila replied.

"And how exactly can we do that?" Gohan, alone, asked.

"Like so." Kaiser grunted as he vanished from sight and reappeared a second later with a capsule in his hand. "This is a house capsule. We can use this to materialize a house next to this one and spend our night there. Take this as a gift from the two of us to the two of you."

He handed the capsule over to Gohan and all of them exchanged smiles before exiting the Son household. Gohan threw the capsule on the lush green grass of the mountain areas as soon as they were a comfortable distance away from the Son household. Out of the capsule materialized a triple story house that had a very grand look to it.

"Will Bulma be okay with it?" Gohan asked.

"Brila and I designed and created this one. I am the rightful owner." Kaiser grunted as he entered a few digits on the dial pad.

"The code is 10139495. Only the four of us know this and no one can enter this house." Brila said as she led the couple inside.

"Unless someone breaks in. Does this house any have security?" Gohan asked in awe as he examined his and Videl's glamorous new house.

"Nope." Kaiser replied.

"Then anyone can get in!" Videl exclaimed.

"Not quite." Brila giggled.

"The walls of this house are protected by a special material that we used to build houses from in Yardrat. We called it, 'Yardranium'. I managed to bring some home the last time we went to Yardrat and with the help of Brila and mom, I managed to recreate it and strengthen its molecules. It would take a strong punch from someone like me to put a dent in your walls. I'd have to transform into a Super Saiyan in order to simply shatter this house." Kaiser explained.

"You're a genius!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Thank you so much you two." Videl said as she gave the two a brief hug.

"There's more." Brila giggled.

"MORE?" The couple exclaimed excitedly.

"That's right." Kaiser said as he cleared his throat. "GIRU!" He exclaimed and in came rushing a short robot about 5 feet high with a white titanium body. It had claw like hands and feet. Its arms and legs were thin and it had a red robotic eye behind a glass that was in the center of its head.

"Greetings Prince Kaiser. Greetings Princess Brila." The android said as bowed to them.

"At ease Giru. This is Giru. He'll be your mechanic servant. He'll do all the chores in the house and that includes cooking, cleaning and even gardening." Brila said.

"Prince and Princess?" Gohan asked.

"Dad insisted when I was building him." Kaiser replied. "Giru, these two are our dear friends and your new masters. Prince Gohan and Princess Videl. Treat them as you would treat us." Kaiser commanded.

"Yes my lord. It is an honor to serve you Prince Gohan and Princess Videl." The android bowed.

"Uh thank you." Gohan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"At least I'll still get the royal treatment." Videl giggled.

"Go make us some dinner Giru." Brila commanded.

"Dinner for three Saiyans and one human will be ready in 37 minutes and 42 seconds." Giru bowed as he quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now then, I'll have to go home and tell mom Brila and I will be staying here tonight. Brila, please show Gohan and Videl around the house." Kaiser instructed. Brila gave him a nod and led the two into the depths of the house.

* * *

><p>Kaiser teleported over to the living room of Capsule Corp. where his mother was tinkering with her latest gadget. She smiled at the sight of his son's sudden appearance and walked over to hug him.<p>

"You're pretty late today. Where's Brila?" Bulma asked.

Kaiser went on to explain about everything that had happened today. Bulma being proud of her son after today's events was an understatement. She was overjoyed with him and she would surely tell Vegeta about this too. He would surely like the part where he almost beat up Hercule.

"I am so proud of you Kaisy. I presume that you're going back to your custom made house."

"That's correct. I shall be going now." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"See you later. I'll be sending Trunks over tomorrow."

"Okay mom. Goodnight." He said as he vanished from sight.

He materialized outside of the new house and was about to enter when he sensed a familiar energy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it seemed so familiar. It was also very weak and then suddenly, it vanished. Kaiser decided to investigate this energy but the door of the house opened and Brila dragged him inside making Kaiser forget about the strange energy.

"Videl has filled us with most of the details." Gohan said as he hugged his best friend. "Thank you for doing this for us. I am glad you didn't take me there. I would've ripped him to shreds." Gohan chuckled.

"I am surprised I didn't kill him myself." Kaiser chuckled.

"I have a request from you three." Videl spoke hesitantly. The trio looked towards the pig tailed girl and waited for her to go on. "I want you guys to train me." She said surprising the trio.

"Absolutely not!" Gohan objected immediately.

"B-But!" Videl stammered.

"I am not sure if that's a good idea." Kaiser said as he put his arms around Brila. "We are light years beyond you in terms of strength, speed, intelligence, looks, technique-"

"Ahem." Videl snarled.

"Sorry." Kaiser said apologetically. "Bottom line is, you might get hurt."

"I can handle it! I am not weak!" Videl argued.

"You're strong for a human but you're weaker than most of our human friends." Gohan said softly.

"You're all underestimating her just because she's a girl!" Brila exclaimed as she stepped next to Videl. "I'll train her and there's nothing you two can do about it." She said leaving the two male Saiyans speechless.

"Thanks Brila." Videl thanked.

"No problem V." Brila smiled.

"Prince Kaiser. Princess Brila. Prince Gohan. Princess Videl. Dinner is ready. Please come to the dining room." The android informed.

"Thank you very much Giru. Commence standby mode." Kaiser commanded. The android bowed and walked off into the depths of the house. "I'll give you two the instruction manual later. Giru is slightly complicated."

The two couples sat down on the dinner table and discussed Videl's training and eventually the two male Saiyans agreed to the pig tailed being trained. Dinner flew by quickly and it was well over midnight and thus the couples decided to get some sleep.

In Kaiser's and Brila's room, the two lovebirds had finished washing up. They quickly changed into their night suits and jumped into their bed. They cuddled up to each other, kissing and whispering sweet words to each other.

"I love you my princess." Kaiser said in a husky tone.

"I love you too my prince." Brila giggled.

Kaiser put his arm around her and the couple fell asleep in each other's arms shortly.

Meanwhile in Gohan's and Videl's room. They were finding it a little more difficult. They had never slept in the same bed as each other. Gohan didn't really have Kaiser's confidence but he decided to man up.

"Lie down. Let's get some sleep." He commanded making Videl's insides melt. She immediately fell on the bed and Gohan put his arm around her. They kissed and talked with each other for another half an hour until they both fell asleep in each other's care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few weeks later…<strong>_

Gohan had introduced Videl to his mother and Goten and surprisingly the Son mother did not make much of a big deal out of it. Goten got more than excited and kept asking his brother and his new big sister when he would be getting a new little brother or sister. Personally, the little demi Saiyan preferred a little sister.

Videl and Brila had fully convinced the two male Saiyans to train the pig tailed girl and they didn't just train her. They actually pushed her. When a certain prince caught wind of this, he made his way down to 439 East District Area to see what Videl was capable of.

Vegeta made no indication to undermine her just because she was Mr. Satan's daughter and all in all; he was quite impressed with her but of course, he didn't tell anyone. The three Saiyans were also impressed by her progress. She was easily stronger than her father now and the amount of power she got within a few weeks was remarkable. She was being trained by three highly experienced fighters after all. She was by no means on par with any of Earth's Special Forces but she was getting there and with some more training, she could give Yamcha a good fight. She had been taught how to fly and shoot small ki blasts. That's the most she could do for now but her speed during flight was impressive. She could travel at 650 miles per hour which wasn't too far off from the speed of sound.

They had just finished their morning training session and Videl was left panting heavily on the lush green grass. Kaiser sat with his back against a nearby tree with Brila next to him. Gohan humored at the fact that he actually had to try to dodge Videl's last barrage of attacks. She was progressing nicely.

"Ya know V. If you started training like this when you were younger, you could've been on par with Tien! Maybe even stronger." Gohan praised her.

"I am impressed too and impressing me isn't easy." Kaiser commended. "Perhaps we should push you a little harder."

"If that's okay with you Videl." Brila added.

"Of course it is. Let's go home for now though. I am very tired." Videl said as she struggled to get back up but she found herself in Gohan's arms within a second when he scooped her up. They walked back to their new home for some breakfast.

Kaiser took the liberty of entering the code that allowed them into the house. The atmosphere of their peaceful little home was very soothing.

"Giru! Prepare some breakfast for us." Brila commanded the android that appeared in front of them as soon as they entered the house.

"Your wish is my command." The android replied as it retreated into the kitchen.

"Let's take showers. We're all sweaty." Gohan suggested. The other three fighters gave him a nod and retreated into their rooms to freshen up. Kaiser and Brila went into their room and Gohan and Videl went into their own.

After taking their showers, they made their way down to the dining room where their buffet was ready and waiting for them.

"Oh I totally forgot! Trunks came by and he's out playing with Goten." Gohan told Kaiser before they started eating.

"I am well aware of that. I can sense their ki a few miles from here." Kaiser replied coolly. "Tell me something you two. I would ask you too Videl but your ki awareness isn't that good." He said apologetically. Videl merely shrugged it off but was keen to listen to him.

"What is it?" Brila asked.

"Have you two been sensing any strong ki recently?" Kaiser asked.

"Strong ki?" Gohan asked.

"I have been sensing a somewhat familiar ki signature. I don't know who it is but it keeps appearing and disappearing and I don't really know where it is either." Kaiser said unsurely.

"We should look into this." Brila suggested. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"You said that this ki signature was familiar to you right?" Videl asked to get a nod from Kaiser. "Is it a powerful ki?"

"It's not." Kaiser replied.

"Is there someone who had about the same ki as the one you have been sensing recently?"

"Well there was Frieza but he isn't the type to mask his ki and besides…"

"He's dead." Gohan said.

"That's right. Anyway, let's drop this topic. Let's eat." Kaiser said as he began devouring away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Trunks and Goten were busy sparring with each other and thanks to the help of their siblings; they were able to ascend to their Super Saiyan transformation. The lands shook with each blow they exchanged. The two together could take down Sheer with difficulty which was impressive for their age. Trunks had just turned five not too long ago and Goten is four. They're quite powerful for their age but they have their brothers and sisters to thank. Even Vegeta played a huge roll in their transformations as he too pushed them whenever he could. Their fight took them to an icy mountain range where they decided to take a break.

"Let's take a break Trunks. We've been at it for hours." Goten said as he began descending.

"Alright fine. I just want to catch up to them." He said meaning Kaiser, Brila and Gohan. He had a feeling that he would never catch up to his father.

"Don't worry. We will one day. Gohan says that we are very strong for our age and besides!" Goten said as he sat down on the crowd. "Kaiser was eight when he transformed into a Super Saiyan and both of us were four when we transformed."

"I guess you got a point." Trunks said but he still wasn't quite content. He wanted to train a little more. "Hey Goten! Think fast!" Trunks said excitedly as he threw a ki blast at the Son demi Saiyan. Goten dodged at the last second and the ki blast hit one of the icy mountains reducing it to rubble.

"Hey!" Goten complained.

"Sorry." Trunks chuckled. "Let's go to your brother's house. I am hungry." Trunks said as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Yay! Food!" Goten cheered as he blasted off. Trunks was about to blast off too but before he did, he suddenly sensed an unfamiliar energy spike. It was coming from the mountain rubble so the purple haired demi Saiyan decided to investigate. He landed in front of the rubble and began focusing his vision so he wouldn't miss anything. He could then see a huge block of ice and he narrowed his eyes to see someone frozen in there.

Alarmed, the demi Saiyan progressed to get closer and investigate. He now stood in front of the eight foot block of ice and he could see a tall muscular man in there and he could also tell that the ki came from the man in the ice.

"Who the heck is that?" Trunks said as he crept closer. He leaned in closer to inspect his clothing. It wasn't something you'd see every day and Trunks had seen many bizarre things such as his brother's tail or Piccolo himself.

"TRUNKS!" Goten yelled from a few feet away scaring the purple haired demi Saiyan.

"Darn it Goten! Don't scare me like that!" Trunks growled.

"Sorry." Goten said apologetically. "What are you waiting for? Let's go already! I am hungry."

"Yeah yeah." Trunks groaned. "First check this out! There's a guy stuck in-" Before he could finish, an arm broke out of the block of ice and face palmed the unaware demi Saiyan to the ground.

"TRUNKS! LET HIM GO!" Goten said as he burst into his Super Saiyan form. He planted a right hook on the man's face which loosened his grip on Trunks's face allowing the Goku look alike to snatch his best friend away from him.

The man narrowed his eyes at the demi Saiyans and his eyes widened when he saw Goten. Goten took this opportunity to examine this new enemy. He had long black hair with bangs like his own brother. He wore a golden necklace, boots, wristbands and a belt. The rest of his attire consisted of white pants and a red sash.

The man roared angrily as he shot daggers towards the two demi Saiyans. Goten watched in horror as he could sense the man's huge energy reserves.

"W-W-Who are you m-mister?" Goten asked hesitantly.

"KAKAROT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Videl: 26

Videl (Post Training): 2,400,000

Goten Base: 3,000,000

Goten Super Saiyan: 120,000,000

Trunks Base: 3,200,000

Trunks Super Saiyan: 122,200,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is it for chapter 41. Sorry it took so long. I had been busy with a lot of things such as two house parties and we all know how much time it takes to recover from house parties. Don't get the wrong idea. I do not drink or smoke. It's just that I was awake the whole night. Anyway, I should be working quicker now. School must've started for most of you and I certainly hope that you all had a wonderful start. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please enjoy and please take care.<strong>

**VegetaFan4Ever: Don't we all? You almost gave me a mini heart attack with that comment. Thank you so much. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I'll try to inflict pain on him whenever I can. I didn't really do much because I wanted the scene to be a little funnier. I don't want an all out fight just yet.**

**Katikz: Thank you very much.**

**ProManic: Ah! I am glad to see you're back. I was starting to miss your long reviews. You're gonna have to wait for Super Saiyan 3 a little longer. I don't think I can answer all those questions but whatever happens, I guarantee that you'll like it.**

**Demon Wolf Teacon: Yay! I knew it. I am so smart.**

**HollyKalinaStabler: And there'll be plenty more to come.**

**Sondamien: I never liked Saiyaman to begin with. It was giving Gohan a bad name. Thank you so much. I try my best.**

**Kakun: Aren't we all?**

**Ryuzaki1616: I am sure you'll get a hint at the end of this chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42 Broly's Second Coming Part 1

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys I am back. Most of you may have guessed who the man in the ice was. For those of you who don't, read the chapter and you'll know. You guys thought I was going to tell you, weren't you? I can't really work on my Naruto fic right now because I am running low on ideas. Those of you, who are reading my Naruto story, please send me some suggestions. Anyway, please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Broly's Second Coming Part 1

"K-Kakarot? What's t-that?" Goten asked hesitantly. Trunks groaned and jumped out of his best friends arms.

"That's what my dad calls your dad." Trunks said as he began examining the tall man.

"KAKAROT!" The tall man said as he burst into his Super Saiyan form.

"S-S-Super Saiyan?" Goten exclaimed.

"He's a Saiyan?!" Trunks said as he began shaking in his boots. The amount of power he was giving off was insane. It wasn't as high as his brothers but it was much higher than his own.

The tall Super Saiyan growled and launched himself at the two demi Saiyans. They squealed and tried to escape his grasp because fighting him meant death for the two. Unfortunately for them, he was too fast. He caught them both by their legs and smashed them to the ground.

They quickly jumped up to their feet and thought that they might as well fight. They unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks but the giant Super Saiyan took them without showing any signs of pain.

"You two are a bunch of flies." He snarled as he backhanded both of them with enough force to shatter some of their bones and render them useless.

"Looks like this is the end Trunks." Goten chuckled weakly. "It's been nice knowing you."

"Oh shut up." Trunks growled as he tried to get up but he was kicked back down by the giant Super Saiyan.

"Now die." He said maliciously as he began charging a green energy ball in his hands but before he could move another millimeter, a black blur kicked the giant into a nearby mountain.

"I thought I sensed someone familiar." Kaiser said with a serious tone.

"Big brother!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"I am so sorry you two." Kaiser said as he got on one knee. Gohan, Videl and Brila appeared on the scene the next second and their suspicions were confirmed upon seeing Kaiser's serious face. They knew who it was.

"Videl. Take Trunks and Goten to Capsule Corp." Kaiser commanded.

"Of course." Videl replied as she gently picked up the two demi Saiyans.

"Make sure they get senzu beans once they get there and tell them to remain there and you stay there too." Gohan said as he helped his girlfriend lift the two defeated Saiyans up.

"And tell Vegeta to come here as fast as he can. We don't know how much stronger he's gotten." Brila said as she turned her attention to the rumbling mountain.

"Be safe you guys." Videl said as she memorized their commands and flew carefully without further harming the two demi Saiyans.

The mountain in which the giant Super Saiyan had been kicked into exploded and in the clearing, the tall golden fighter could be seen. He snarled at the sight of all three of them as he jumped out of the crater he created.

"So you're still alive. I was pretty sure that last attack of ours killed you." Kaiser grunted.

"You are a fool Kaiser. I am the legendary Super Saiyan. I am immortal!" He exclaimed.

"Looks like you can talk better now. Have you been taking speaking classes?" Kaiser smirked.

"I thought you were dead Broly." Brila said hesitantly. She hoped that she didn't have to deal with her past again. "How did you survive?"

"It is good to see you too dear sister." Broly snarled. "The blast led me all the way to this planet and I ran out of energy once I reached the planet's surface and as a result, I froze in these mountain areas but thanks to that brat; I am free."

"This time we'll kill you for sure." Gohan growled. "You're going to pay for what you did to my brother and Trunks."

"You can't kill me!" Broly growled. "I am invincible!"

"You're a fool. It's been several years since we last fought. We have gotten much stronger since then and now any one of us can beat you up without breaking a sweat." Gohan smirked.

"You will all die!" He growled as he launched himself at Kaiser. The trio responded by transforming but there was no sign of panic on their faces.

Broly started off with a right hook that Kaiser caught with ease. He followed that up by a roundhouse kick which Kaiser blocked with one arm. Broly snarled at them and proceeded with a hammer blow at Kaiser's head but before it could connect, he was kicked to the ground by Gohan

"Even if you haven't any sort of training for so many years, you've still gotten so much stronger." Gohan remarked.

"It's because he's the legendary Super Saiyan. It's not possible for a normal Saiyan." Brila said.

"It matters not." Kaiser grunted. "He dies here and now."

"I will not die." Broly snarled. "YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled as his body mass began to increase and his power level began going through the roof.

"Here we go." Kaiser said as he loosened his restraints. "Get ready you two. There's no telling how powerful he has become in this form."

Gohan and Brila gave him a nod and took their own stances and readied themselves for the legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly exploded in green energy with his muscle mass bigger than ever. He regained his customary lime colored air with his green aura.

"It's amazing how fast he is even with the bulky muscles." Gohan remarked.

"To bad it won't do him any good against us." Kaiser smirked.

"I don't think I'll try convincing him to become a good guy this time." Brila chuckled.

"He will be dead before you even consider it." Kaiser growled as he launched himself at Broly. Brila and Gohan followed him and they began hammering away at the legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly parried against all of their attacks with difficulty. He had to admit that they were more powerful than ever. If any other capable fighter would've been there, he could've been in trouble.

"Not so tough now eh?" Kaiser smirked only to be punched on the face. He increased the pressure on Gohan and Brila and finally managed to punch them away too.

"Spoke a little too soon there eh K?" Gohan chuckled.

"Shut it G." Kaiser growled.

"Focus you two." Brila snapped. The two male Saiyans gulped and then the trio began round two. They went all out against Broly but they weren't getting very far. Broly was still overpowering and how he was doing it was beyond them. They knew he was struggling but the amount of power he had was incredible.

Kaiser cleared his thoughts and went all out against the legendary Super Saiyan. He started off with a right hook that Broly caught but he was saved by Gohan who took this opportunity to deliver a roundhouse kick to Broly's face that made him let go of Kaiser. Brila followed that up with an uppercut that sent Broly fall on his back. The trio wanted to keep the pressure on but they couldn't as Broly blasted them with green energy blasts which gave him enough time to get on his feet and counterattack.

Kaiser saw this coming and threw a few energy blasts of his own to hinder the giant's vision allowing Kaiser to ram Broly into the sky. Gohan was waiting on the other end with a roundhouse kick that sent Broly back down. Brila finished their counterattack by charging up one of her signature moves. Her body began to illuminate and thunderbolts began surrounding her.

"FINAL FLASH!" She yelled as she blasted Broly with the golden energy beam. The beam sent him back into the sky where Gohan was waiting for him. Kaiser teleported next to Brila and teleported himself and her to Gohan where they all punched him to the ground.

Upon landing, he created a crater of a four mile radius. The trio took a deep breath because they thought it was over. They were dead wrong.

"That was more difficult than I thought it would be." Gohan said.

"It's not over till we reduce him to ashes." Kaiser said as he expanded his senses.

"This was a little too easy." Brila said uneasily. "What do you guys think?"

They weren't sure what to say and before they could say anything, the crater exploded and with it came an enraged Broly. "GRRAAAHHH!"

"Great! He's back to yelling!" Kaiser said as he threw his arms into the air.

"Screw that! Can you sense his ki! It's increased!" Gohan exclaimed.

"This is not good." Brila added.

"You will all die!" Broly snarled.

"Oh look. He's still talking." Gohan chuckled.

"Could you two get serious?!" Brila snapped.

"Sorry." The two said unison.

Broly dashed towards them with faster speed and strength. Kaiser fought him head on but he was flicked away before he could make his first move and that flick was powerful enough to send him crashing down on the ground.

This left Gohan and Brila to fend for themselves. Broly started off with a devastating right hook aimed for both of them. His arms were big enough to hit them both and dodging his arm wasn't an option because his arm was too big and his movements were too fast. They blocked it and tried to push him back but they couldn't. He was just too strong.

He began hammering away at the two and they tried their best to parry his attacks but there was just too much force.

"You try to beat him up from behind and I'll beat him up from the front." Gohan said as he blocked an oncoming right hook.

"Right!" Brila replied as she jumped behind him and unleashed her fury. Broly wasn't too affected by this as he was able to block and counter their every attack. He found an opening and knocked Gohan a couple of hundred feet away. He took this to his advantage and turned his full attention to his step sister.

"I can finally kill you now." Broly said maliciously as he threw a right hook.

"Why do you want to kill me Broly? I am your sister!" She said as she threw a ki blast on his face making him miss his right hook.

"You were never my sister and even if you were, I would kill you anyway!" He said as he threw a much more powerful punch that would've harmed her severely but thanks to a certain angry boyfriend, she was saved.

Kaiser appeared in his Super Saiyan 2 form and he was less than happy. "You are not going to harm her." He growled.

Broly tried his best to get out of Kaiser's grip but he wasn't going anywhere without the Super Saiyan 2's permission. He even tried blasting Kaiser but that didn't work either. Kaiser stood there unaffected. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Broly turned his head to see Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form and before Broly could say anything else he was punched by the demi Saiyan with enough force to send him flying while breaking the sound barrier.

He was met on the other end by a pissed off Brila in her Super Saiyan 2 form. She planted a roundhouse kick on his face that sent him flying in the sky. Kaiser teleported above him and hammered him to the ground but before he could make contact with the rocky floors of the mountain area, Kaiser kneed his stomach and threw him upwards to Gohan who began hammering away at Broly. He finished it off with one of his signature attacks.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled as he shot out a blue beam that engulfed the legendary Super Saiyan. It sent his smoked and bloody body to the ground.

"He might be stronger than us as a Super Saiyan but not as a Super Saiyan 2." Gohan said as he regained his usual composure.

"Is he dead?" Brila asked.

"He will be in a second." Kaiser said as he began charging up.

"Aim well." Gohan advised.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kaiser said as he began glowing.

"Looks like there was no need for Vegeta after all." Brila said as she hoped that this was the last time they would have to fight Broly.

"Time to end this!" Kaiser exclaimed. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shot the blue energy ball where Broly was lying. The blast engulfed him as he let out an agonizing yell. There was a huge explosion that destroyed nearby mountains. Kaiser held back enough for the planet not to explode. He had to be careful on how much power he put in his attack. He only wanted to destroy Broly, not the Earth.

"Can you sense him?" Gohan asked his best friend. There was no one better than Kaiser when it came to the sensory department.

"No." Kaiser replied unsurely. "Let's be sure." He said as he jumped back to his base form. He dropped out of the sky and began searching for Broly's remains, if there were any that is.

"Good idea. Last time we didn't have a choice but this time we do." Brila said as she mimicked her boyfriend. Gohan was about to do the same when he sensed Videl's ki approaching them. She was a few minutes away so she would be safe even if Broly somehow survived.

"Don't worry Gohan. Nothing will happen to her." Kaiser said as he too could sense Videl approaching them.

"Right." Gohan said as he descended to the ground.

The trio began searching the destroyed mountain area for the legendary Super Saiyan but to their relief, they didn't find him. They were very thorough in their search because they even lifted a few boulders to see if there might be an arm or a leg.

"Looks like I blew him to nothingness." Kaiser smirked.

"I sure am glad that he's gone for good." Gohan said as she he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Meh. He wasn't a challenge." Kaiser said with a more arrogant smirk.

"Any one of us could've beaten him up." Brila said as she whipped him with her tail.

"Ow!" He complained.

"I take everything went smoothly." Videl said sarcastically as she studied the destroyed land and her three friends's torn clothes.

"He wasn't too tough once we transformed into Super Saiyan 2." Gohan said victoriously.

"Super Saiyan 2? That guy must be tough! Who was he?" Videl asked enthusiastically.

"It was Broly." Brila hissed. She wasn't very fond him and neither was the pig tailed human.

"That jackass?!" She exclaimed. "You should've left him for me! I would've liked to beat him up!"

"Let's hope you won't get your chance." Kaiser chuckled. "How are Trunks and Goten?"

"They're both fine. I tried to get Vegeta to come here but he said that he wasn't needed." Videl replied.

"Well. All this fighting has got me hungry." Gohan chuckled. "Shall we go home?"

"We shall." Videl said as she latched onto Gohan's arm with her own. Kaiser and Brila gave each other a smile and did the same but only with their tails and with that, they flew back to their new home.

"Wait!" Brila exclaimed. "I think we should head over to Capsule Corp. first. You know, to check on Trunks and Goten."

"Good idea. Let's go." Videl said as she dragged Gohan along with her. Gohan had to comply and he wanted to see his brother and Trunks too.

"There's no need for that." Kaiser halted them. "They're coming this way." He said.

"Really? I can't sense them." Gohan said as he raised an eyebrow. He had to focus a tad bit more to sense them just leaving West City. "I sense them now." He chuckled.

"Let's go meet up with them anyway." Brila suggested.

"Very well." Kaiser replied and with that said and done, they began flying towards the two demi Saiyans.

It only took them two minutes to get there thanks to the Trunks's and Goten's hyper activeness. The two lunged themselves at the four older fighters as an act of relief and joy.

"Looks like your strength is all back kid." Kaiser said as he ruffled his hand through his brother's purple hair.

"Did you beat him?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Of course we did Trunks." Brila said as she kissed him on his cheek. "No one can beat us."

"That's right! My big brother is the strongest!" Goten said proudly.

"No! Kaiser is the strongest!" Trunks objected immediately.

"No! Gohan is the strongest!" Goten growled.

"Oh stop fighting you two." Kaiser scolded them. "We all know that I am stronger than Gohan." He smirked.

"Oh hell no!" Gohan objected.

"Oh hell yeah!" Kaiser said with a smirk.

"I'll kick your royal tail right now!" Gohan growled.

"Bring it half breed! I'll put you in your place!" Kaiser snarled.

"Boys…" Both the girls sighed as they shook their head.

"Woman! Take my side!" Kaiser ordered.

"Videl! Say something." Gohan begged.

"You're both being stupid." The two girls stated in unison.

"They're girls what do they know?" Gohan spat. Kaiser's jaw dropped when he said that and he could sense Brila's and Videl's ki flare.

"Damn G! You're screwed!" Kaiser said as he hid behind Goten and Trunks.

"You just made a big mistake Gohan Son!" Videl growled as she lunged at Gohan.

"You!" Brila snapped at Kaiser.

"Go Trunks! She's calling you." Kaiser said hesitantly

"No! YOU!" She growled.

"She's calling you Goten." He said making the young demi Saiyan squeal.

"I think she wants you big brother." Trunks chuckled.

"Which girl doesn't want me?" Kaiser said arrogantly but before he could make any other gesture, Brila planted a right hook on his face that sent him flying.

Videl was busy trying to hit Gohan and Brila was busy beating the crap out of Kaiser. Kaiser regained his composure and began blocking and dodging with a smile on his face. Seeing his smile, a smile curled into her lips. The smile she loved seeing every time.

The situation was pretty much the same with Gohan and Videl. They enjoyed each other's company with a smile. Even if one side was trying to beat up the other side. Love was a crazy thing.

"This is getting boring Trunks." Goten groaned.

"You're right. Let's go back to my house." The purple haired demi Saiyan suggested.

"You four have a little too much time in your hands." A rough voice grunted.

"Hello Piccolo." Gohan chuckled.

"Good afternoon Piccolo." Videl said respectfully.

"Hello pickle." Kaiser smirked earning a growl from the green man.

"Please excuse him Piccolo." Brila said apologetically as she shot Kaiser a glare.

"Sorry Piccolo. What can we help you with?" Kaiser asked.

"How about killing Broly once and for all." Piccolo grunted shocking the four fighters.

"I-Impossible! We just killed him!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I knew it." Kaiser growled. "I should've obliterated the whole place."

"We respect your decision for not doing so Kaiser." Piccolo grunted. "You tried your best to save as much wild life as you could."

"How do you know that Broly survived? Kaiser is the best when it comes to sensing ki signatures." Videl asked.

"Dende can feel the presence of good and evil and there's plenty of evil around this area in other words…"

"Broly is alive." Brila said creating tension.

"But he's weak at the moment. There's a reason he hasn't attacked us yet." Gohan said as he expanded his senses.

"That gives us the advantage. He has masked his large ki well. It even escaped me." Kaiser growled silently.

"Videl, if things go south, you must go back to Capsule Corp. and get Vegeta." Brila said. Videl gave her a nod and then the five fighters flew over to the ground where Broly hid.

They began searching carefully and they were on full alert. The plan was to spike their ki in case they found him. Gohan searched with Videl, Piccolo searched with Brila and Kaiser went alone because he was the most powerful fighter at the scene so he could protect himself from any threat.

Kaiser decided to investigate one mile north from where Broly got hit. He figured that the blast would've carried his body a fair distance away. He could see green energy particles due to his enhanced vision and therefore he could conclude that Broly was near. He decided not to alert the others just yet because he could be wrong.

He proceeded with even more caution than before because he knew that Broly could pop out from anywhere. Then suddenly, an arm broke out from the ground latched on to Kaiser's leg and it was obvious to said Saiyan that it was Broly. Broly, who was still underground, tried to pull Kaiser down as hard as he could but the teenage Saiyan was having none of it.

"You are weak!" Kaiser snapped as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He pulled his leg upwards to get out of his grasp and it worked. Just one yank and Kaiser pulled his leg out of Broly's grasp and Broly along with it. "Time to end you once and for all."

"You can't kill me!" Broly yelled as his ki began to rise yet again. "I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" He yelled as his ki rose at an alarming rate. Kaiser watched with a hint of worry on his face. He knew he couldn't let Broly power up further because if he did, Broly might become unstoppable.

He began charging up for one of his signature attack. Kaiser wanted to make sure that Broly died this time so he held nothing back. He was radiating of golden energy and he could sense the rest of the fighters approaching him with swift speed but he knew he couldn't wait for them.

"DIE BROLY!" He yelled as he put his hands forward to unleash his attack. "FINAL FLASH!"

The blast reached Broly within a second and engulfed him. The rest of the fighters arrived to the scene and watched Broly burn by Kaiser's Final Flash. They took a sigh of relief but their victory was short lived when they sensed Broly's ki increase dramatically.

"W-What on Earth is going on?" Gohan stammered. Broly's ki was higher than his own now.

"This isn't good." Brila said in disbelief. "Videl! Leave immediately and get Vegeta and don't come back until this is all over." Brila commanded. Videl didn't need to be told twice, she left immediately to get the Saiyan prince.

"H-How is he so strong?" Piccolo asked in awe.

"He has transformed." Kaiser said in disbelief. Broly was now a little more bulky and his hair was much spikier than before. His power level was much higher than before and now he was an omega level threat. Thunderbolts surrounded him in a more threatening manner than your average Super Saiyan 2s.

"Now come at me." The Legendary Super Saiyan 2 said maliciously.

"Gladly." Kaiser snarled as he blitzed towards Broly with a right hook. Broly blocked it with ease and countered it with his own swift right hook which Kaiser dodged with mild difficulty.

"A little help!" Kaiser exclaimed as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Broly blocked most of them and let some hit his bodies with little to no effect. This made Kaiser angrier and he put more power into his punches that Broly actually felt. Within a second Gohan and Brila jumped in after transforming into their own Super Saiyan 2 forms. Piccolo jumped in after removing his weighted clothing and the battle to save the universe commenced.

Broly had to up his game because taking on three experienced Super Saiyan 2s was not easy however Piccolo was pretty much a non factor but he fought with all he got nonetheless. Kaiser approached with a different fighting style. He fought ruthlessly and Broly liked the challenge. Gohan and Brila decided to stay out of Kaiser's way but they still attacked him.

Broly was enjoying himself with them but he was just toying with them. He first decided to get rid of the weakest link and distracted the Super Saiyan 2s with ki blasts. He launched himself at Piccolo and beat him up to a bloody pulp. One punch after the other managed to break every single bone in Piccolo's body. Broly threw his limp body to the rocky floors of the mountain area and let the Namekian regenerate ever so slowly.

Thanks to his advanced senses, Broly ducked under Kaiser's right hook allowing him to drive his elbow into Kaiser's stomach. Broly caught Kaiser by his leg and threw him at Brila who was speeding towards her step brother with a right hook. Brila caught Kaiser with great difficulty and helped him regain his composure while Gohan engaged in a furious brawl with Broly. Broly smirked at the demi Saiyan whose attacks seemed to do very little damage. Broly dodged caught Gohan's fist and punched him right under his nose. Gohan tried his best to ignore the pain and proceeded with a roundhouse kick that Broly felt unnecessary to dodge. He let it connect with his abs and then caught his leg shocking the demi Saiyan. He was about to elbow Gohan's leg which would've broken it but Kaiser saved him in the last second as he drove his knee into Broly's face making him let go of the demi Saiyan.

Broly growled at him and unleashed a fury of punches at wild haired Saiyan. Kaiser tried his best to parry his attacks and thanks to Brila, he could keep the pressure on but it didn't last too long when he threw a few ki blasts at Kaiser who had to block or deflect them. Brila was now all alone against Broly for a few seconds. She had to fight for her life because Broly was holding nothing back. Gohan appeared out of nowhere and kneed Broly's neck causing him to stumble off balance giving Brila some room to breathe.

Soon Kaiser joined back in and they kept the pressure on Broly, who quite frankly had enough of them. He switched to full offense and started beating the living daylights out of the three Super Saiyan 2s. With a final barrage of attacks, he sent all three Saiyans crashing down to the ground. He laughed maniacally to see them struggle back to their feet.

"Time to go all out." Kaiser growled as he began powering up to his maximum. Gohan and Brila followed his lead and powered up to their maximum too. Their cries filled the sky and shook the very land they stood upon. Their bodies began to glow as they radiated positive energy that was making Broly sick to his core.

With a final cry, they blitzed towards Broly to finish him once and for all, if they could that is. With every parry, the Earth and everything on it shook and thunderclaps could be heard miles away from the scene. The planet was facing the wrath of four Super Saiyan 2s. The trio hoped that Vegeta would show up soon because they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Videl just touched down on the ground and saw Vegeta exiting the building with his usual expression. He didn't even acknowledge her as he passed her. Videl knew that Broly was back in action but she decided to tell him anyway.

"Vegeta! Broly is back and he's stronger than ever and they need your help!" She exclaimed but Vegeta didn't acknowledge her as he flew off. Videl snarled at him and decided to take off when someone held onto her hand. Videl snapped her head back to see Bulma standing there with a worried expression.

"Excuse him. He's in deep thought because he knows that beating Broly will require a miracle." The blue haired genius said worriedly. "Please take these senzu beans to them in case they need them."

Videl took the bag of senzu beans off her hands and gave her a nod. "They will beat him." She said reassuringly making Bulma only hope for the best. Even though Vegeta doesn't share his experiences in battle much, he told Bulma every single detail about his fight with Broly and one thing was clear after their conversation, Vegeta was no match for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the fight…<strong>_

Gohan and Brila lay on the floor, semi consciously in their base form, while a bloody Kaiser stood in front of them to shield them from Broly's attacks. His body was shaking from the beating he received from the Legendary Super Saiyan 2. It's not like Broly was perfectly fine, he was injured too. The trio did manage to damage him to quite an extent but he was still beyond their reach.

Kaiser snarled at Broly who just laughed in his face. Kaiser lifted his blood covered body and launched himself at Broly for another assault. He attacked him as fast as his body would allow but it wasn't enough. Broly was easily blocking Kaiser's attacks with his usual maniacal expression.

"You don't deserve this power. You're too weak." Broly spat. Kaiser snarled at him and threw a right hook on his face which Broly dodged and countered with his own right hook that sent Kaiser falling backwards.

Broly threw a powerful ki blast at Kaiser who was lying next to Gohan and Brila. Kaiser jumped up to his feet and created the most powerful force field he could at that point.

As the ki blast connected, the force field shattered into millions of tiny invisible pieces and the trio was sent flying a few miles away. Their bloodied up bodies landed on a shore with Broly hot on their trail.

Kaiser staggered back to his feet only to see Broly standing right in front him. Kaiser had jumped back to his base form due to the lack of energy but that still didn't stop him from landing a right hook on Broly's face. Broly smirked at him and backhanded him back to the ground.

Broly rose into the sky and charged up an energy attack that would surely kill the semi conscious trio. In his hands, formed a small green energy ball that carried a deadly amount of concentrated ki. Broly laughed maniacally again as he threw the ki blast at them.

Kaiser tried to get up to his feet but he couldn't. His body just wasn't listening to him. Gohan had his ribs crushed and the left side of his body burnt from the ki blast Broly hit him with not too long ago. Brila had been hit with a sharp right hook on her spinal cord that ceased all movement of her body. They were all too weak to go on. All they could was watch as the ki blast swiftly approached them.

At the last second, the ki blast was deflected into the sky, out of the Earth's orbit. Broly snarled at the new fighter that had entered the fray.

"You three look pathetic down there. Disgraceful." The prince spat. Kaiser chuckled weakly at his father's comments. He was relieved. "Time to sent you where you belong you overgrown gorilla on steroids!" Vegeta spat as he burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form and quickly powered up to his maximum. He blitzed towards Broly and said Legendary Super Saiyan smirked out of excitement.

"Finally! A challenge!" He said evilly as he too blitzed towards Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Broly Base: 2,000,000,000

Broly Super Saiyan: 25,000,000,000

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan: 32,000,000,000

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan (Power Up): 40,000,000,000

Broly Super Saiyan 2: 185,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 176,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 (Full power): 175,000,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 173,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 182,000,000,000

Piccolo with Weights: 7,500,000,000

Piccolo without Weights: 19,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry it took so long! I have been very busy lately with college, football, gym and other things. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Brought Broly back with a twist. I decided to do this saga in two parts so I could get a chapter out quicker. I hope you have enjoyed and please review. Take care guys!<strong>

**Kakun: BINGO!**

**HollyKalinaStabler: It's none of them. It is in fact Broly. I hate him too. A useless addition to the DBZ roster.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: One of my most favorite reviews ever. Sugar rush much kitty? LOL! Broly is back! What is it that you wanted to ask me? I guess it's kinda silly of me asking you since you forgot but I might find out as I go on replying to your awesome review. Let's not be lazy! It's baseball time! Or whichever sport you like to play lol. I would've invited you but I'd be the only person you'd know and I wouldn't be quite able to give you company because I am usually with the ladies. They can't get enough of me. Heh heh heh heh heh…I am so lonely… Nah I kid lol! She is a teacher. That is what teachers do. Babble babble babble babble yap yap yap yap yap yati yata! Someone should tell them to shut up! Oooh look! It's a unicorn! DIE BITCH! I mean, ahem, fly away pretty unicorn. Can I eat Ralph? I am kinda hungry. Thank you very much for your positive, loveable, awesome, cool, random, entertaining and fantastic review. That was indeed special and I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Chained Demon Wolf In Darkness: I suppose but now you got none of your old names! Except for maybe Wolf lol. Hell yeah Broly's back!**

**Bardock's other kid: Broly wouldn't have stood a chance even if there was one Super Saiyan 2 but I guess I kinda had to make it more entertaining. In canon, Broly never was or ever will be stronger than Perfect Cell and that's a fact. I don't know why people mix that stuff up all the time.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I hope you liked it.**


	43. Chapter 43 Broly's Second Coming Part 2

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Sorry for the late update yet again. College has started and I am not getting much time to keep this up so my apologies. I am not gonna stop by any means. My uploads are going to be a little less frequent. You can expect one update per week or a day or two more than that. As always, thank you for your reviews. They help me a lot. If you guys have PSN and play games like Naruto Storm 2 or Black Ops, then add me. My PSN is KaiserLaBritania. Anyway, please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Broly's Second Coming Part 2

Vegeta watched Broly blitz towards him with a smirk and the prince ducked under his right hook that blew away the three semi conscious Saiyans behind them. Vegeta countered with an uppercut that connected on Broly's face. Broly jumped back and threw a few green ki blasts at the prince. Vegeta countered them all with his own ki blasts. They started a chain reaction that shook the lands. Kaiser used the last bit of his strength to jump over to Gohan and Brila and put his arms around them both so they wouldn't fly away.

"T-This is b-bad." He said weakly. "Dad can't beat him a-alone." He tightened his grip on Brila and Gohan as he felt their attacks intensify. He looked to his right to see Gohan grit his teeth in pain. He then looked to his left to see Brila whimper as she tried to get closer to Kaiser. Kaiser gritted his teeth angrily and he felt his energy surging back into him but his body wouldn't listen to him.

Vegeta just took one kick to the abdomen but that didn't slow him down. He ducked under Broly's right hook and flew above him and planted a hammer shot on Broly's head that sent the Legendary Super Saiyan 2 crashing down on the ground and to the prince's delight, he made him land on one knee.

"Pathetic." Vegeta spat making Broly laugh maniacally. The prince's smirk vanished and shot several ki blasts at him creating a huge mushroom cloud. Out of the mushroom cloud, appeared an undamaged Broly with a smirk. Vegeta gave him a scowl and proceeded with a roundhouse kick. Broly caught his leg and threw him across the sky. He appeared behind him and proceeded with a right hook but Vegeta jumped over it at the last second. Thanks to his advances agility, he jumped over Broly's head and rammed him from the back but it didn't do much to the abnormally bulky man.

Broly smirked at him and backhanded the prince which sent him flying across the rocky mountain area. Vegeta regained his composure and watched in disbelief as Broly stood before him with an evil grin. They engaged in hand to hand combat that shook the Earth but they didn't care. They fought with everything they had until one of them stopped breathing.

Kaiser watched everything with one eye open and hoped that his father would hold Broly up long enough for him to recover so he could aid him in battle. He then sensed someone touch down on the ground behind him and only then he could tell that Videl had come to their aid. He wanted to tell her to go away but he didn't have the power to talk.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked as she saw the trio bloody and beaten on the ground.

"V-V-Videl…" Kaiser said weakly. "W-Why are y-you…"

"Don't talk!" She said as she handed him a senzu bean. "Eat this." She continued as she helped Kaiser eat the bean. She pushed it into his mouth and helped him chew it. He felt his energy surging back to him and he jumped up to his feet. Kaiser took a moment to focus his energy while Videl helped Brila and Gohan with a senzu bean each.

Kaiser was just about to take off when she heard a gasp from behind. He turned around to see Videl with wide and tear filled eyes. He felt his stomach drop when she looked at Gohan and Brila with disbelief.

"T-T-They're not r-responding." She whimpered. His eyes widened when he could barely sense Brila's or Gohan's ki.

"B-Bri?" He said uneasily as he got down next to her. She didn't reply. "B-Brila…" He said again but he still got no answer. "BRILA!" He yelled but he still got no answer. He was going to yell again but he saw something that tore his heart apart. He saw tears escaping her eyes. She was apologizing to him unconsciously and he knew it. This was all Broly's fault. He hurt her this badly. He almost killed her. Kaiser began blaming himself for not protecting her but this was never going to happen again. He won't let Broly go unpunished. He was going to make him pay.

He gritted his teeth violently as he could feel his temper boil and his fingers took a hook formation as he felt his brain burning up. He saw red.

"K-Kaiser?" Videl said uneasily as she felt his ki rise at an alarming rate.

"T-T-They're g-going to be f-f-fine." He said with great difficulty. "T-Take them and l-leave." He growled. Videl didn't hesitate; she picked them both up carefully and left.

Then it happened, Kaiser snapped. He let a demonic yell that would've surprised even Vegeta and began powering up to new heights. The land began shaking uncontrollably and this also caught Broly's and Vegeta's attention. They stopped to see Kaiser power up in awe. Kaiser stomped his feet into the ground that created a large crater and thunderbolts surrounded him and sparked violently. Broly took this as an advantage and planted an earth shattering right hook on a distracted Vegeta's face which sent him crashing down on the ground. He then blitzed towards Kaiser with a right hook. Kaiser let out a final yell and glared daggers at the Legendary Super Saiyan 2 who was approaching him with extreme speed.

Broly unleashed his right hook on the angry Super Saiyan 2 and to his surprise, Kaiser blocked it. Broly watched in disbelief as he watched Kaiser's own right hook, with faster speed than his own, approach him. Kaiser's right hook connected to Broly's gut that sent him flying up in the sky while breaking the sound barrier. Broly regained his composure midway of his flight and looked up to see Kaiser standing in front of him with a deadly look.

Broly noticed some of Kaiser's features change. Within his teal eyes, he could see pupils and his hair had gotten somewhat longer. Before he could examine him more, he was kicked across his face. The kick was powerful enough to send him flying down to the ground. Kaiser, in his unbalanced state of mind, teleported down on the ground and punched the side of Broly's ribs, completely shattering them in the process.

He let out a yell of anguish as he blitzed away from the angry Saiyan. Broly had never been overpowered like that before. He growled angrily when he felt his broken ribs. He looked back to the place where his enemy was and his eyes widened when he could no longer see him. He could then hear sounds of growling and grunting from behind. He looked back to see Kaiser in an extremely angry state.

"I…kill…YOU!" He snapped as drove his fist into Broly's gut. Broly bent over while hugging his stomach in pain. Kaiser then punched Broly on his forehead that sent him flying backwards.

Instead of teleporting behind him, he blitzed towards him with his superior speed and proceeded with a roundhouse kick that could have torn Broly in half if he wouldn't have activated his force field in the last minute. Kaiser yelled at the top of his lungs and exploded in golden energy that destroyed nearby mountains and it was strong enough to make Broly stand his ground with his hands blocking out the light that threatened to burn his eyes.

Vegeta watched everything with disbelief. His son was on a whole new level. He was toying with the man that Vegeta himself couldn't hope to beat. He was debating with himself whether or not he should join the fight or not. He was out of his league but he still wanted to fight. He had to know his responsibilities though as he scanned the area for the other three fighters.

Videl was trying her best to keep herself, Gohan and Brila together. She watched Kaiser take Broly apart with little effort. Just a while ago he was on the floor, bloody and beaten but now he was a different man. An angrier man. She sensed Vegeta approaching them with scowl on his face.

"How are they?" He grunted.

"I don't know." Videl said worriedly. "They've been beaten up really badly. What are we going to do?" She began panicking.

"Get your act together!" The prince spat. He raised his arms up and shot the two Saiyans with golden energy. The energy slowly replenished their reserves. "They'll be fine in a while. How many senzu beans do you have?"

"Four." She replied as she saw the two Saiyans bathe in the golden energy that Vegeta was providing them with.

"Give me one girl." Vegeta grunted. Videl held out her arm with the senzu bean in her hand while still keeping her gaze on the fight. Vegeta growled at her lack of attention. His hands were busy with giving energy. His growling finally caught Videl's attention and she narrowed her eyes at him and shoved a bean into his mouth. Vegeta felt his energy return to him and he began pouring in more energy.

"Is he okay?" Videl asked.

"Your boyfriend will be fine." He grunted.

"Not Gohan. I am talking about Kaiser. He doesn't seem to be okay…" She said picking her words carefully.

"Power can make people do regrettable things." Vegeta grunted.

"He won't do anything he would regret would he?" Videl asked with concern. Vegeta knew that his son was not power hungry and neither was he anything like himself but something seemed to be different about him. He was being so ruthless.

"GRAAAH!" Kaiser yelled as he shot a ki blast at Broly who, with all his might, punched it out of the Earth's orbit.

"How did you get so powerful?!" Broly exclaimed but he was answered by another shout from Kaiser. "It doesn't matter! You can't beat me!" He growled as he began powering up to his maximum. Lightening began surrounding him more ferociously. He blitzed towards Kaiser with insane speed and he put everything he had in his right hook that connected to Kaiser's face but much to Broly's horror, Kaiser was unharmed but he was angrier now.

"DIE!" He snapped as he grabbed Broly's arm in a vice grip. Broly did his best to get out of his grasp but it wasn't working. This Super Saiyan was just too strong. Broly blasted him with countless ki blasts from point blank range. Vegeta had to make a force field around him and the other three so they won't get blown away.

Out of the smoke cloud, Kaiser appeared unharmed yet again. Kaiser pulled Broly towards him and drove his knee into Broly's gut which would've sent him flying but Kaiser caught Broly's leg and unleashed hell on the Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Punches and kicks were the least of it; there were also ki blasts, head butts, elbows, knees and even tackles. Broly wasn't fairing too well. He could barely defend himself from Kaiser's wrath. Kaiser smirked evilly at Broly who watched in horror. Kaiser powered up his punch and unleashed it on Broly.

Broly knew that punch could be extremely fatal. He used whatever energy he had left and dodged to the left making Kaiser miss his original target which was his heart. Kaiser managed to drive his fist through Broly upper right chest, narrowly missing his heart but this was enough to render Broly useless. He began dropping out of the sky but Kaiser caught his limp body by his arm.

Kaiser extended his vacant arm and threw him on the ground near Vegeta and co. He descended with lightening speed and punched him again which sent him falling backwards.

"Time…to…kill…you." He said evilly as he curled himself into a ball and began concentrating his energy. Vegeta's eyes widened at this because he himself and the others were just meters away from him and he was about to unleash an explosive wave that would incinerate everything in its path. He wanted to get away from there but it was too late. Kaiser unleashed his explosive wave. He used everything he had to put a force field around himself and the other three fighters.

The explosive wave could be seen from miles away but those who were within the blast radius weren't faring too well. Kaiser descended back on the ground with a satisfied yet evil smirk. Vegeta was severely injured but he managed to save the other three fighters. Broly was lying on the rocky floor with blood pouring out of every cut. He slowly began getting up and he was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He wasn't finished yet.

Kaiser growled at him but before he could take another step, he felt an unknown yet unbearable pain in his body. He started to come to his senses when he realized that it was the strain of using too much power. His eyes widened when the pain became unbearable. He let out an agonizing yell and found that Videl was immediately at his side.

"Kaiser! Are you okay?" She gasped as she began taking out a senzu bean for him but much to her horror, she lost it. It flew off when the blast hit them and she didn't know where it was.

A smirk returned on Broly's injured face as he began walking towards Kaiser who lay on the ground with constant spasms of pain going through his body. Vegeta growled angrily as he was again down and out. Gohan and Brila regained consciousness and they were also getting back to their feet. Vegeta's energy really helped them.

"Kaiser!" Gohan and Brila yelled in unison as they saw Kaiser whimpering in pain.

"Guys...I am sorry…" He said apologizing for losing control.

"That doesn't matter now." Gohan said.

"We must take him out first." Brila said as she shot daggers at Broly.

"You will all die." Broly hissed.

Videl looked around her. Things looked really bad for her and her friends. Broly had been weakened but everyone on her side could barely stand. Gohan and Brila transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 forms but they could barely maintain it. Vegeta was severely injured and Kaiser was barely conscious. How on earth did these people make it out in situations like these? She could only wonder.

The two Saiyans launched themselves at Broly and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that were all parried by the Legendary Super Saiyan 2. The two found out it extremely difficult to keep up with him because they were losing energy faster than he was.

Broly ducked under Gohan's roundhouse kick and bicycle kicked him into the ground. He then face palmed Brila into the ground and drove his fist into her gut making her spit blood. Gohan erupted out of the ground to attack Broly but Broly was one step ahead of him and he proceeded to clothesline him back to the ground. He hammered away at both of them making them lose their energy dramatically.

Videl felt so helpless. She couldn't do anything but watch her friends getting beaten up by that monster. She felt so useless for not doing anything. _"They'll all die and there's nothing I can do!" _She thought to herself as she began gritting her teeth. _"I must help them!" _She was about to launch herself at Broly but a green blur cut her off.

It was Piccolo and he had completely regenerated. Piccolo steered Broly away from the two downed Saiyans and signaled Videl to check on them. Videl rushed to Gohan and Brila only to find them barely breathing.

"Talk to me! Are you guys okay?!" She gasped only to hear whimpers of pain but Gohan tilted his face to meet hers.

"V-Videl…run…" He said weakly. Videl's eyes widened when she saw Gohan fall unconscious. She received the shock of her life when she saw Piccolo's body drop next to her. He too was unconscious. She turned around slowly to find Broly grinning evilly at her.

"Now it's only you." He smirked.

Videl watched in horror as he extended her hand to grab her throat. Videl growled at him and punched his hand away with all her might. She only managed to move his hand a millimeter. Broly smirked evilly at her yet again and grabbed her neck and began squeezing the life out of her.

Videl tried her best to get out of his grasp. She kicked him, punched his arm and even tried to shoot ki blasts at him but nothing worked against him. Tears escaped her eyes as she began losing hope. Her vision started to darken and body started going numb. She only had strength to say one more word. A name in fact. The name that meant everything to her.

"G-Gohan…" She sobbed. Broly laughed maniacally upon seeing her in that state but his laughter ceased instantly when Gohan punched him with all his might making Broly let go of Videl. Broly stumbled back as he couldn't quite yet comprehend the situation.

Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 form with bloodshot eyes. He caught Videl before she felt to the ground. Videl coughed uncontrollably after falling into his arms and Gohan burst into relief. He pressed her face gently against her chest and hugged her comfortingly. Videl burst into tears because never had she been so close to death. This infuriated Gohan to a whole new level and he felt his energy return to him. He was still nowhere near his maximum but he was more than ready to fight again.

Broly, who was very pissed, shot daggers towards the demi Saiyan but said demi Saiyan was unaffected by his glare. They blitzed towards each other and engaged in hand to hand combat. There was a lot of pressure on Gohan's shoulders as he was the only one left standing. The rest of the fighters were either unconscious or semi conscious.

Kaiser watched everything with one open eye. His eye travelled over to Brila. With everything he had, he crawled over to Videl and Brila. Videl was nursing her wounds carefully and she noticed Kaiser crawling over to them. She got up and helped Kaiser to her previous location. Kaiser thanked her with a weak smile and he continued to hold Brila's hand. He lay next to her and turned his head to see her angelic face. It hurt him to see her so hurt, so broken. He gritted his teeth angrily and pushed himself off the ground.

"Get back down! You're hurt!" Videl gasped.

"I will never give up!" He growled as he stood up straight. His body ached terribly and he wanted to fall back down but he couldn't. He had to keep going. He had to keep going for the ones he cared about. He began walking slowly towards Gohan and Broly who were just a mile away. He upped his speed and began jogging. A few moments later, he began running and after that he finally found his spark and transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. This allowed him to blitz over to Gohan and Broly.

Gohan was on his knees and Broly was panting slightly. Gohan dropped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form and collapsed on the ground. Broly sensed Kaiser approach him with dangerous speed. He turned around to greet him with a left hook that Kaiser ducked under. Kaiser countered it with an uppercut that Broly narrowly dodged it and drove his knee into his gut but Kaiser blocked it with his hands and pushed the giant man back.

Kaiser threw a barrage of punches and kicks that Broly parried with his own. The battle shook the mountains and Kaiser was running out of steam faster than Broly.

"You are something else you freak!" Kaiser spat as he planted a right hook on his face.

"And you are weak!" Broly growled as he drove his fist into Kaiser's gut making him spit blood.

Gohan jumped back up to his feet and transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He joined Kaiser to help him as much as he could. It was two against one but still Broly overpowered them and he finally managed to knock them a few hundred feet away.

"We're not going to beat him like this." Gohan chuckled weakly.

"You're right. We have to put everything into this last attack." Kaiser suggested.

"A ki attack?" Gohan asked.

"Use your Dragon Fist. I have developed a technique similar to it."

"Why didn't you use it earlier?"

"I haven't quite perfected it but I guess I have no choice."

"Well then let's do it." Gohan said and he began charging up the remainder of his energy into his fist. Kaiser did the same and noticed Broly focusing all of his energy too.

"He knows what we're doing. He's doing the same thing." Gohan groaned.

"It's too late to change our attack plan. Let's stick with this." Kaiser said as he took a deep breath. "Ready?

"Ready." Gohan replied as he too took a deep breath.

"LET'S GO!" Kaiser yelled as he blasted off along with Gohan. The ground under them vanishing at the sheer force of their take off.

Broly let out a demonic yell and blitzed towards the two Super Saiyan 2s. The ground under him exploded too and he flew with his two fists pointing at one Super Saiyan 2 each.

They were just meters away from each other. Kaiser and Gohan had one last glance at Videl and Brila hoping that everything would be okay. Videl held Brila tightly and braced herself for impact.

"DRAGON FIST!" Gohan exploded as golden flamed wings formed on his back.

"OOZARU FIST!" Kaiser exploded as blood red flamed wings formed on his backs.

All three fighters unleashed their fists and soon as they all connected, it felt as if the Earth was going to explode. A crater of a five mile radius formed under them. Videl and Brila were inside the crater but were unharmed, for now. Vegeta's and Piccolo's whereabouts were currently unknown.

Broly's right fist was in a heated battle with Kaiser's right fist and Broly's left fist was in a heated battle with Gohan's left fist. Kaiser and Gohan tried their best to push Broly's green existence to H.F.I.L but the Legendary Super Saiyan 2 still seemed to have the upper hand. Kaiser and Gohan gritted their teeth as they put everything they had in their fists. They absolutely had to kill Broly here or else, everything in the universe would die.

"This isn't working!" Gohan yelled. "He's too powerful!"

"We have to keep pushing!" Kaiser yelled back.

"You're both weak!" Broly spat as he put more energy into his fists. Kaiser and Gohan immediately felt the change and they were being easily overpowered.

"You're both nothing! You're mere existence is pointless! Those who are weak don't deserve to live!" Broly laughed maniacally.

"Then how come I beat the crap out of you earlier?!" Kaiser smirked making Broly angrier.

"DIE!" He yelled as he exploded in green energy. Kaiser and Gohan widened their eyes as they could feel extreme pain in their hands.

"FINAL FLASH!" The voices yelled in unison and shot a golden energy at Broly's back making him growl in pain. The legendary Super Saiyan 2 turned around to see Brila and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 2 forms, panting heavily.

"FINISH HIM NOW!" Vegeta and Brila exclaimed in unison. Kaiser and Brila thanked them mentally and charged up whatever energy they had left.

"DRAGON FIST!" Gohan yelled.

"OOZARU FIST!" Kaiser growled.

"EXPLODE!" Both of them exploded in unison as they used their vacant hands to drive them into Broly's gut. Broly's eyes widened as he felt extreme pain and his eyes widened even more when their fist pierced his skin and made their way inside Broly's open wound. He let out a yell of anguish while the two Super Saiyan 2s yelled with all their might. With a final push, they opened a gash on Broly's body causing him to yell even louder.

Broly exploded in green energy but it wasn't his ki that exploded this time, it was Broly himself. Broly yelled out as parts of his body began exploding. The explosion sent Kaiser and Gohan, who were now in their base forms, flying in a semi conscious state. They were eventually caught by their lovers with great difficulty.

The explosion subsided and Broly's neither body nor ki was detectable by anyone. They all wondered if he was alive or not but they kept their fingers crossed.

"Is he dead?" Videl asked.

"Yes he is." A short green man spoke having come from nowhere.

"Dende!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hello pickle junior." Kaiser chuckled weakly.

"He's gone for good?" Brila asked.

"Yes. I contacted King Yenma to be sure. He confirmed it." Dende said with relief. All the fighters took a sigh of relief. Even Vegeta felt his muscles relax after hearing the good news.

"Wait! Where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he was too weak to sense him.

"He's gone back to the lookout to rest. You know how he is." Dende smiled. "Oh I almost forgot!" He said as he handed every fighter a senzu bean. They ate it and felt their energy return to them. Another threat was taken care of and now they needed a well earned rest.

"Um…Gohan?" Videl said as she tugged on her lover's torn shirt.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is that the guardian of the planet?" She said as she pointed at Dende.

"Oh that's right." Gohan chuckled as he led her to Dende. "Dende, this is Videl. Videl, this is Dende."

"It's an honor." Videl said as she gave him a bow. Dende gave her a smile in response.

"Dende, can I have another bean please." Kaiser requested. He could still feel some pain in his body. The amount of strain that burst of energy put on his body was too much. Dende nodded and gave him another. Kaiser ate the bland bean and felt back to normal.

"What was that brat?" Vegeta grunted. He was clearly asking about Kaiser's transformation into whatever he had transformed into. Kaiser knew that lying to him wasn't an option. Vegeta could tell whether one was lying or not.

"I believe there's a level beyond Super Saiyan 2 and that was me in between Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3." He said making Vegeta's eyes widen slightly.

"Are you the only who's capable of this?" Vegeta asked.

"I am not quite capable of this. I can't control it and Gohan has been training for this too."

"So you two brats realized this too."

"Too?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. I have been trying to achieve a level beyond Super Saiyan 2 but with no luck but I am close." The prince explained before blasting off.

"Well. I have to get back now. Being the guardian of the planet is no easy task." Dende said as he lifted himself into the air.

"Oh please. All you do is sit on your old man chair with your super stick of destiny. We do the real work here." Kaiser smirked. Gohan and Brila couldn't help but laugh.

"Forgive him Dende." Brila chuckled.

"Please forgive me Kami the second." Kaiser laughed.

"It's perfectly alright." Dende said with a smile and a vein popping up on his forehead. "See you guys soon!" He said as he flew off.

"What happened to you back then?" Videl asked as she saw a different Kaiser not too long ago.

"I let my rage consume me. I got power. A lot of it but I was blinded by rage. I hurt my father in the process. I won't use that power ever again until I can control it." Kaiser said seriously.

"You will do it. I know you will." Brila said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Bri.

"I am proud of you Gohan." Videl said as she pressed her lips on Gohan's cheek. "You two are unstoppable together."

"Indeed we are. Ain't that right K?" Gohan said as he put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"That's right." Kaiser smiled. "Now grab on. Let's go home." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Brila latched onto his tail with her own whereas Gohan put his arm around Videl's waist and he kept holding onto his best friend's shoulder and with that, the four fighters vanished from the destroyed battlefield.

_**In the Otherworld…**_

"I sure am glad that's over." Lila said with relief.

"Of course they won." Bardock grunted.

"It was a close call though." Soba added.

"I wanted to be there!" Goku complained. "That looked like a lot of fun!"

"Why aren't you more like your father?" Lila shook her head.

"What matters is that they're all safe." Soba said.

"And my son is almost a Super Saiyan 3." Bardock said proudly.

"Hey…" Goku joked.

"He was talking about Kaiser." Lila chuckled.

"It's amazing how powerful he is already." Goku smiled. "When I was his age, I was nothing. Even Gohan is so powerful. I am convinced that both of them will be stronger than all of us."

Everyone acknowledged Goku's last comment. They knew it was true. The amount of strength they had was incredible for their age.

"I am so proud of them." Lila said as she saw the four fighters on Earth entering their house through the visual pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power): 200,000,000,000

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 2 (Severely injured): 55,000,000,000

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 2 (Full Power + Severely Injured): 95,000,000,000

Gohan Base (Severely injured): 1,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2 (Severely injured): 48,000,000,000

Brila Base (Severely injured): 900,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2 (Severely injured): 9,000,000,000

Vegeta Base (Severely injured): 1,500,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 (Severely Injured): 10,000,000,000

Kaiser Base (Severely injured): 250,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 (Severely Injured): 48,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan 2 – 3: 300,000,000,000

Phoenix Fist + Dragon Fist: 96,000,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuzaki1616: Thank you very much.<strong>

**Connor: Thank you for your review. Yes I know all that but I personally don't like him and I needed him to be like that so I can fit Videl in.**

**Darknesses Crystal Scythe: Thank you very much for your review. There's a lot more fighting in this chapter.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: No problem. I ask because I is a weirdo gagagagaga. I think it's called Short Term Memory Loss. See! I is smart! Y U NO SHARE SOME? You make me cry. Thank you very much Kitty. Just another something before moving onto the Buu Saga. You'll see. Tell Gabi, Kaiser says hi :3.**

**Continue: We're far from done.**

**Kakun: Thank you for your review.**

**Katikz: Thank you. It'll get much cooler.**


	44. Chapter 44 Work

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed last week's chapter. Now we head onto the fun part which is the Buu saga. I am obviously not going to start this right off the bat. It needs some development. I am talking a few chapters before I actually get to the Buu Saga. Nah I kid. It'll start in this chapter. At the end of this chapter at least. Well, here's chapter 44. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Work

A couple of months had flown by since the defeat of the Legendary Super Saiyan 2. The people responsible for his defeat lived more peacefully but by no means did they stop training. The two couples spent most of their time with each other. They had practically had nothing to do after high school. Their routine was always the same.

From Monday to Friday, they would start their day with an early morning workout which consisted of encircling the Earth at least once or even weightlifting. For the Saiyans there was a nearby mountain they could lift but even that wasn't enough for them. For the pigtailed girl, a couple of trees were enough.

The next thing they would do would be going to high school. Videl being disowned by Hercule was kept in secret. Hercule was going to tell the press everything about how her daughter teamed up with the traitorous golden fighter and almost killed him in his own house but after Kaiser and Gohan _persuaded _him not to say anything to the press, he immediately agreed.

After high school, they would head back home for lunch which Giru would've prepared for them. They would then sit in the living room while enjoying each other's company in a discussion about something or the other. They would then proceed with a sparring session till dinner and after dinner they would fly around the planet carrying out their duties as guardians of justice. Well, they did that the whole day but that certain time slot was there for patrolling the planet. They would also use that time to visit their friends as well.

After all the day's assignments finished, they would use the rest of time to either train or spend some _quality _time with each other.

Right now, Kaiser and Gohan were beating the crap out of each other while Brila was teaching Videl some advanced martial arts. The two Saiyans fought in their base forms not wanting to destroy the beautiful scenery they were surrounded by. Punch after punch that they exchanged caused a mini tremor that the wildlife had gotten used to surprisingly.

Brila was teaching Videl a few techniques she learnt by watching Broly fight all those years ago. As terrible and evil Broly was, he was still an exceptional fighter. Videl was learning very quickly as she had learned majority of the advanced martial arts and she was getting stronger every day. She could take on Yamcha now and probably even defeat him with the martial arts she had learnt under the three Saiyans.

Kaiser and Gohan dropped out of the sky, drenched sweat. "Who wants a hug?" Kaiser said as he put his arms around Videl and Brila. They didn't mind much because they were sweaty too. "Ew. You two are sweaty."

"You are sweaty too!" Videl growled daggers at the son of the prince.

"We're all sweaty!" Gohan cheered and hugged his three best friends.

"Yay! Group hug." Brila chuckled and the four hugged each other in a group hug.

"No seriously. You guys are sweaty." Kaiser said.

* * *

><p>After a while, they got back home where they were greeted by their most favorite android. "Greetings my princes and princesses." The android bowed.<p>

"Evening Giru." Kaiser grunted. "You know the drill."

"At once Prince Kaiser." Giru replied in its robotic voice as it rushed into the kitchen.

"I am famished!" Videl said as she dropped herself on the couch. Gohan fell back next to her and began cuddling with her.

"You two stink; I am going to take a bath." Kaiser joked. Brila giggled as she walked off with him.

"He's right. We do kinda stink." Gohan chuckled.

"Let's go for a bath then. In the Jacuzzi this time." Videl demanded.

"As you wish my princess." The demi Saiyan replied romantically. Videl giggled and followed him to the Jacuzzi.

Kaiser and Brila were in their own Jacuzzi, enjoying themselves in the steaming and bubbling water. They sat next to each other in silence but Brila wanted to talk to her love.

"So, any progress with Super Saiyan 3?" She asked as she glanced over to his handsome face. His eyes were closed but there was a smile. His head rested on the headrest. He put his arm around her bare body and pulled her closer. She put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his scarred and bare chest.

"We're close." He stated. That's all Brila needed to know. She was so happy for him, Gohan and even Vegeta. They were all so powerful. Super Saiyan 2 is already insanely powerful. She could only imagine how powerful Super Saiyan 3 would make them. "How come you don't try Super Saiyan 3?" Kaiser asked snapping her out of her trance.

"I don't think I can and besides, I have already a Super Saiyan 3 protecting me." She said as she pressed her lips on his. He pushed back but something caught his attention. He had forgotten something.

"What is it?" Brila asked.

"Mom wants me to officially start working at Capsule Corp. and she wanted me to hire a secretary. I have to interview a couple of hundred people tomorrow."

"Ah yes. I was there remember?"

"Oh right. I must go home tomorrow early in the morning." He groaned. "Why can't you be my secretary?" He complained.

"Because I will be your co worker and I'll be doing more documental work then technical."

"Gohan asked me to help him find work for himself and Videl."

"Why not have them work at Capsule Corp.? It will be fun."

"Now that I think about it, that is a good idea." He smiled.

"I think we're done here." She said as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her curvy body.

"Indeed. I am very hungry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later…<strong>_

The four fighters sat at the dinner table and watched Giru serve them food. Gohan and Kaiser salivated when their eyes set on the food. Videl and Brila rolled their eyes but couldn't help giggling a little. Kaiser and Brila had some good news for the couple and they would absolutely love to hear it.

"We have some good news." Brila started off.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Gohan said as he stood up from his chair. Videl face palmed herself and Brila blushed profusely.

"Don't make me fire you." Kaiser threatened.

"Sorry." Gohan chuckled. "I couldn't help—Wait what? Fire me?"

"That's what we were going to tell you about." Brila said as she regained her composure. "As you requested, we've found work for you two."

"Where?" Videl asked excitedly.

"Capsule Corp." Kaiser replied. "You will be working in the finance department under my father." He told Videl.

"Vegeta works? I haven't seen him work." Gohan questioned his best friend.

"Oh he works alright. My dad's a genius when it comes to finance. He's a genius in almost every field as a matter of fact. He does majority of his work in the gravity room and some in his room." Kaiser replied as he wolfed down a bowl of rice.

"So I would have to work in the gravity room or his room?" Videl asked questioningly.

"That is correct. You up for it?" The son the prince asked.

"Shouldn't I do that? I mean, won't I get along better?" The demi Saiyan asked.

"Not quite." Brila answered. "Vegeta would choose to fight you rather than letting you do your work so Videl is best suited for the job and besides, I will be working with her."

"I am up for it." Videl said boldly.

"Excellent. Now, Gohan, you will work with my mother, my grandfather and myself. We will work in the technical department however I will also work as the manager of the technical department meaning that I won't be there all the time. I will be stationed in my office for majority of the time signing some documents and doing other important paperwork." Kaiser explained.

"Sounds cool." Gohan smiled as he took another giant bite.

"Not to be rude or anything but how much will we get paid?" Videl asked.

"50,000,000 Yen each." Kaiser replied as he wolfed down some lamb chops.

The couple's jaw dropped upon hearing their salary. That was a lot of money and that's when Videl realized that her father's wealth was nothing compared to the wealth of Capsule Corp.

"Wow Gohan! 50,000,000 a year! I couldn't have dreamt for a better job." She said excitedly.

"Me neither. Wait till mom hears about this." Gohan chuckled.

"I think you guys misunderstood him." Brila giggled making the two look at her with a confused look. "He meant 50,000,000 Yen per month. Upon this revelation, Videl's and Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor as it took them ages to process Brila's words.

"50,000,000 A MONTH?!" Both of them exclaimed.

"That's right." Kaiser replied coolly as he finished the last piece of lamb roast. "Damn that was good." He said as he patted his stomach. Gohan and Videl ate their food quietly because they were left speechless by the rich couple. Brila giggled at them while Kaiser gave them a smirk.

"How much is your salary going to be?" Gohan asked finally finding some words to speak.

"Nothing. We are part of the Briefs family. Our earned money goes to the family." Kaiser answered.

"Oh right." Gohan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I suggest you get some sleep. We have to go early in the morning and I have to interview a few hundred people." Kaiser groaned.

"Interviews?" Videl asked.

"Mom told me to hire a secretary for myself. I told her that I didn't need one but she said that it would benefit me and I wasn't going to argue with her." He groaned yet again. "I am calling it a day. See you two in the morning. Let's go Brila."

"Goodnight you two. Giru! Clean up!" She ordered and the android began cleaning up the table.

"We'll be rich soon V." Gohan said excitedly.

"Yes we will. How can we ever repay them?"

"Let's not even think about repaying them. Kaiser would bitch slap me even if I would consider such a thing." Gohan chuckled.

"I am glad." Videl said as she took Gohan's hand and lead him to their room. It was time that they got some sleep.

In their room, Kaiser was already lying on his bed in his night suit. He played with his necklace as he waited for Brila to join him. Shorty she came out of the bathroom and joined her lover on the bed. He put his arm around her and tickled her back with his tail.

"Stop it." She giggled playfully. Kaiser chuckled in response and moved the hair that covered her angelic face.

"You're so beautiful." He said in a croaky tone sending shivers down her spine. She blushed profusely and squeezed his arm that was around her.

"It's been over six years Kaisy." Brila said. "Six years have passed since we found each other on New Vegeta."

"These six years have been the brightest years of my dark life." He said with a hint of pain in his tone. "I don't know what I would do without you." He said as he pressed his lips on her rosy red lips.

"I love you Kaisy. You will never be alone. Both of us have lost a lot but all of that has been forgotten since we found each other."

"That's right. All I need is you." He said as hugged her tightly and just after a mere minutes, the couple fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_…

The two couples were on their way to Capsule Corp. dressed in something they considered uncomfortable. They had to wear formal clothes since they had to start working. Their clothing consisted of a formal coat, pants, full sleeved shirts, a tie and formal shoes. All of their clothing was black except for their full sleeved shirts. That was white.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Kaiser groaned.

"You're not going to interview all of those people in your fighting gi are you now? And besides, Bulma specifically ordered us to wear this when she called us this morning." Brila giggled.

"We can't even fly fast thanks to these clothes." Gohan groaned.

"Why didn't you just teleport us?" Videl asked Kaiser.

"I must conserve my energy. I have heard that interviewing people is a tough task." Kaiser chuckled. "Look! We are already here." He said as he dropped out of the sky and landed in the garden along with the other three fighters.

"Let's get to it." Kaiser said lazily as he led Gohan, Videl and Brila to their working site. There they were greeted by Bulma. They greeted each other warmly and Bulma led them to the headquarters of Capsule Corp.

"Now then. Brila and Videl." She said as she turned to the girls. "Vegeta is in the gravity room. He's expecting you." Videl and Brila gave her a nod and began walking towards the gravity room.

"Gohan, you will be coming with me." Bulma instructed. "And you, my dear son, will go to your office and begin interviewing people."

Kaiser sighed and disappeared behind his office doors. Bulma chuckled and then turned her attention to an amused Gohan.

"Poor Kaiser." Gohan chuckled.

"I don't why he's so upset." Bulma said.

"Saiyans are not very patient. Especially towards women." Gohan answered.

"You're patient with your mother."

"I am half human too."

"Right. Let's get to work. Follow me." She said as she led him to the technical workspace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Gravity Room…<strong>_

Brila and Videl had just entered the gravity room to find Vegeta throwing fists into the air. Brila walked casually over to Vegeta whereas Videl took step by step trying her best not to fall over. Brila quickly decreased the gravity, much to Vegeta's annoyance.

"Why did you decrease the gravity brat?" The prince spat.

"Not everyone is an overpowered freak." Videl spat back as she caught her breath. "No offence Bri."

"None taken." Brila giggled.

"Any changes in the market?" Vegeta asked Videl, not wanting to waste any time. Videl studied the market in high school and she remembered it well.

"None so far. We're in optimum position to launch a new product."

"Cost per unit of our latest product?" Vegeta demanded.

"10,000 Yen." Brila answered.

"Selling price?" He continued.

"35,000 Yen." Videl answered.

"Good." He grunted. "You're dismissed. Feel free to train if you wish."

The two girls left the gravity room and wondered what they should do now. They walked in to the lounge where they were greeted by an overjoyed Mrs. Briefs who immediately began baking biscuits for them.

"What now?" Videl asked.

"This is pretty much it." Brila replied.

"This is all we have to do for the day?" Videl asked in awe.

"Pretty much unless they call us for some other task. We also have to do our own research of the marketing mix." Brila said as she wondered how Kaiser was holding up.

"Well then let's get to it." Videl said excitedly. _"The amount of work we have to do to earn such money is laughable."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kaiser's office…<strong>_

Kaiser was waiting patiently, on his leather chair, for his first interviewee to come in. He began tapping his finger on the table and before he realized, he had chipped the table.

"Great." He hissed but he regained his composure when he saw the glass door slide open.

"May I come in, Mr. Briefs?" A sweet female voice asked. Kaiser couldn't see her because she was behind the opaque glass and he hoped that this would be a pleasant experience.

"Please come in." He said hoping that she would be fit for the job so he won't have to interview anyone else. To Kaiser's horror, that sweet voice belonged to the fattest living thing he had ever seen.

"Thank you for your time." She said as she gave him a bow but she regretted it immediately when she farted quite loudly in Kaiser's office. "Oops."

As the smell slapped Kaiser across the face, he felt like teleporting to another planet but he managed to keep his composure to an extent as he broke the window faster than she could see.

"What happened?!" She shrieked hurting Kaiser's ears.

"Never mind that." Kaiser replied as he sprayed the room with his best cologne but this was of course done with such speed that the human couldn't see.

"I never knew my farts smelt so nice." She said in amazement. Kaiser felt like bitch slapping her right then and there.

"Let's move on." He tried his best to control his temper. "What is your name?"

"Bobbly Blobber." She replied. Kaiser tried his best not to laugh but he couldn't hold back. He had let it out.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said as he exited the room and teleported hundred meters over Capsule Corp. He laughed at the top of his lungs and yelled out, "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS BOBBLY BLOBBER?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A few moments he returned and proceeded with his next question, "Why do you wish to work here at Capsule Corp.?"

"Because employees get to eat like royalty here!" She exclaimed. Kaiser could sense all the vibrations that her exclamation caused to her skin. It was terrifying because he began to, unwillingly, visualize it.

"Is that it?"

"They also earn a lot of money."

"Right-"

"Are those cookies?" She said as her eyes set on the jar of cookies.

"Yes would you like some?" Kaiser asked uneasily. Thanks to his advanced sight, he could see drool particles escape her mouth. She nodded vigorously dropping saliva all over the place. Kaiser intensified his ki that set up a force field around himself. Kaiser took the jar and opened it and reached his hand out to her. She licked her lips and took the jar from him and began eating away. She just snatched the jar out of his hands.

"You are most welcome." Kaiser said as he noticed her wolfing down the cookies. "Are you a Saiyan by any chance?"

"Saying what?" She asked with her mouth wide open for him to see the chewed cookies . Kaiser was considering gouging out his eye balls.

"I think we're done here." Kaiser said as he hoped that she would leave.

"Are you sure? I have only been here for a few minutes."

"That's okay. Take the cookie jar with you and we'll call you if we think you're fitting for the job. He went through her résumé and put it in his paper shredder. _"Not calling her for shit!"_

"Thank you Mr. Briefs." She said excitedly as she hopped out of her chair. Kaiser could sense the floor crack a little.

"Poor floor." He said under his breath. "Send the next one in!" He groaned and right on cue, walked in a man with slightly long hair. He raised an eyebrow to see his stern features. He was more masculine than most men but what surprised him more was the long hair and if he could remember properly, his mother told him that he'd only be interviewing women.

"Hello Mr. Briefs." The man spoke with a heavy voice.

"Hello." Kaiser greeted. He was relieved that this one was rather normal. "It's quite odd actually." The son of the prince remarked.

"What's odd sir?"

"I thought my mother only arranged for female secretary."

"I am a woman." The extremely masculine woman replied. Kaiser's eyes widened at this revelation.

"_How the hell is she a woman?! She has muscles! What is going on?! Am I still on Earth?!" _All sorts of things were going through his mind but he was brought back to the real world upon hearing grunting noises.

"My apologies." Kaiser said respectfully.

"That is quite alright."

"Right, so what is your name?"

"Lily Fish." The woman replied sternly.

Kaiser wanted to laugh again but he had to keep sane for a while. "Lily _Fish, _you say?"

"That is correct."

"Okay, so tell me more about yourself."

"I am 23 years old and I like to dance to songs of Justin Bieber." She said almost ferociously.

"Oh…I see. Do you go to the gym or something? You seem to be quite muscular."

"That is correct. I can also be your body guard if you wish."

"Uh…no thank you. There's no need for that." Kaiser said uneasily. _"Where do these people come from?" _He wondered.

"So when do I start?" The masculine woman asked.

"Start what?"

"Work."

"I haven't even interviewed you yet."

"Do you need to?" She asked with a smirk. "I am obviously the best choice now and if you'd even think of someone else then you're nothing but a fool." She stated.

"I am sorry did you say something? I couldn't hear because of all the bullshit that was spewing out of your mouth. Next!" Kaiser shot her a glare. The masculine woman was left shocked by his bluntness but she wasn't going to stand for this insult.

"How dare you say something so disrespectful to me?! Who do you think you are?! I am going to-"

"I am Kaiser Vegeta Briefs and I am one of the owners of Capsule Corp." Kaiser said firmly as he stood up from his chair. "Get out." He spat. She was reluctant at first but Kaiser intensified his ki and his glare and that sent the masculine woman packing. Kaiser smirked with delight as he sat back in his chair.

"Meh. I didn't even ask her name. Not that I needed it." He smirked as he burnt her résumé in his hand. "Next!" He said lazily and in walked a young and beautiful woman. She had a very friendly look and she smiled at the son of the prince which made him relax.

"_Finally! Someone normal." _He thought to himself and he was actually looking forward to this one.

"Good morning Mr. Briefs." The beautiful woman said in the heaviest of voices.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that?!" Kaiser gasped.

"I-I don't u-understand…" She replied shyly but with the heavy voice.

"N-Nothing." Kaiser coughed. _"This day can't get any worse."_

* * *

><p>Gohan was very happy with his work environment. It was quiet, peaceful and nothing was too difficult. He was smarter than his colleagues and nothing was too difficult for him. Bulma worked very fast and coping with her was child's play because he was a Saiyan. Human speed is sluggish compared to what he can do.<p>

"Do you have the hydraulics in place?" The Blue haired genius asked snapping Gohan back to reality.

"Yup. In place and good to go." The demi Saiyan replied.

"Excellent." Bulma said as she pressed a button and saw her latest master piece in action. Everyone cheered upon its success and all of Gohan's co-workers surrounded him and congratulated him.

"Well done Gohan. You did splendid on your first day." Bulma smiled. "We have to thank you for the success and therefore, I'll let you name this beauty."

"R-Really? Thank you so much!" Gohan said happily. "A name huh?" He continued as he rubbed his chin. Then suddenly, a perfect name popped into his head. "How about GVKB?" He asked.

"That is so sweet Gohan. Naming this after yourself and your friends." Bulma replied warmly.

"They are the reason I am here. I owe it to all of them." Gohan said.

"Very well. We'll call this GVKB." Bulma cheered.

* * *

><p>Brila and Videl were doing work of their own in front of the computers screen, noting all the changes in the stock exchange and thanks to Brila's superior Saiyan intellect, they were enjoying themselves with such an easy task.<p>

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Videl said as she took a break.

"Kaiser is not having as much as Gohan is. I can guarantee you that." Brila giggled.

"Did he tell you over the bond?" Videl asked. Brila nodded and took a deep breath as she had just finished the task at hand.

"How come we haven't developed a telepathic bond yet?" Videl groaned.

"It takes time. It took us about two years. You two have been just together for several months." Brila replied.

"I guess. Say Brila, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I know this is a very personal and uncomfortable question and if you don't want to answer then it's fine."

"Go on." Brila said as Videl grasped her full attention.

"W-What was it like when…uh…" Videl couldn't find the right words to say. It wasn't an easy question to ask.

"Oh come on Videl. It can't be that bad of a question." Brila giggled. If she only knew.

"How was it like when Kaiser…you know." She couldn't say it.

"Oh…" Brila said quietly. Videl could see the light in Brila's eyes vanish.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Videl said as she mentally slapped herself.

"No it's okay." Brila smiled. "You remember how he died right? Gohan surely told you."

"Yes. Cell stabbed him."

"Did he tell you that Kaiser grabbed onto his tail with whatever power he had left so it won't stab me?"

"Yeah. He did mention that."

"It was a traumatic experience. I still get nightmares of that day. It was terrible when Kaiser wasn't around to comfort me but after he came back, everything changed."

"Kaiser is an amazing guy. You're lucky to have him." Videl smiled.

"We're lucky to have each other. Oh and to ask your question, it was terrible seeing him die." Brila giggled.

"Oh…sorry for asking something like that." Videl said shamefully.

"Oh don't worry about it." Brila giggled. "It's fine."

"Okay, let me ask you this; how did it feel when he came back?" She asked. She then saw Brila's eyes light up brightly.

"It was like life had returned to me. Well not at first because Hell Kaiser had been really mean to me." She said sarcastically. "But when Kaiser came back, it was so badass!"

"Woah!" Videl giggled. "I didn't expect you to say that."

"It was so cool! Hell Kaiser was like, 'Kaiser is not coming back and all that' but then Kaiser comes from behind and says, 'You sure about that?' and then he punches him into the sky!" She said excitedly.

"Wow. That _is _pretty cool." Videl said in awe.

"Yeah. Our lovers sure are something aren't they." Brila said dreamily.

"They sure are and they are pretty hot too." Videl giggled.

"Oh yes." Brila smiled.

* * *

><p>Kaiser was thinking of pulling his hair out. He couldn't take it anymore. These people were driving him crazy and his patience was running low thanks to his Saiyan genes but luckily, there was only person left.<p>

"_Finally. Just one more left and then I can rest easy." _ Kaiser thought to himself. He had several things taken from him and some even broken over the past few hours. First his cookies, then his pen, then his cufflinks and a couple of other things. His flower pot had been smashed by a hyperactive idiot who drank a couple of cans of Red Bull. Someone also wasted fifty sheets of paper because they were too nervous to write down their name. He didn't need that person's name but she insisted.

Kaiser tried his best to ignore past events and picked up the last résumé and went through it within a second. He was actually looking forward to this one. This one seemed to be a little different.

"Next!" He said lazily and in walked a beautiful girl. She wasn't older than himself and that part confused him. She was too young.

"Hello Mr. Briefs." She said respectfully. Kaiser examined her features and concluded that she was the prettiest girl that had walked into his office today. She had brown hair with caramel highlights that reached down all the way to her waist. She had the most captivating human eyes that he had ever seen and she was about 5'9. She had slightly tanned skin and thanks to his superior vision, he could deduct that her skin color could change slightly depending on the season of the year.

"Please sit, Rosaria. May I call you by your first name?" Kaiser asked.

"You may." She smiled.

"You are quite young Rosaria." Kaiser remarked.

"Yes sir I am but I assure you that I won't show actions that would point out the fact that I am young."

"You talk like you're grown up. Nice."

"If you don't mind me saying, you're pretty young yourself Mr. Briefs."

"I am 18. I am still older than you."

"Of course sir."

"Just call me Kaiser and don't question me on that."

"Yes Kaiser."

"It says here that you've achieved perfect scores on all your exams in high school and also the fact that you're part of national baseball team. Impressive."

"Thank you."

"You are the first person today whom I can consider for the job." He said bluntly. She was taken aback by this revelation. She also felt very happy.

"Why do you want to work here?"

"For a brighter future." She said boldly. Kaiser raised an eyebrow at that an answer.

"Explain."

"People come here to work for themselves. They come here to earn for themselves and they don't care how their actions will affect the world. I want to help you create technology that will be beneficial for the world. I want a brighter future that will bring peace on this planet."

"What if Capsule Corp. heads to military weapons instead?"

"Then I would persuade you to change your mind."

"What if we don't?"

"I won't give up."

Kaiser was very interested now. He was definitely going to hire her but he wanted to get to know her a little more. "What is your take on Hercule?"

"He's a fraud. Simple as that."

"So you think the golden fighters were telling the truth?"

"Yes they were."

"Give me a moment to decide." He said as he replayed the conversation just had with her in his head. "Very well. You're hired."

"W-What? Just like that?"

"You've passed all my tests and since you're my secretary, there's something you should know." Kaiser said as he stood up from his chair.

"W-What are you doing?" She gasped. Kaiser gave her a smirk and transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Her eyes widened at the beacon of light that stood in front of her. "I have read your thoughts. Your soul is pure and you're a very strong and independent girl and that is why I think you're fit for the job."

She was still in shock. She didn't know what to say and she couldn't believe that one of the golden fighters stood before her.

"You start tomorrow." He stated.

She finally regained her composure and took a deep breath. "I know it's a lot of information to take in so take your time. She gave him nod and took a few more deep breaths. The man that sat in front of her had the power to destroy a planet and yet he looked so normal when he wasn't the golden fighter. Was she scared? No, she was just shocked.

"T-Thank you Kaiser. For trusting me and giving me this job." She finally said.

"You're a fantastic person and I can tell just by looking at you that you will make the world a better place. We need more people like you." He said with his signature smile. She blushed slightly and smiled back at him.

"Any questions?"

"No Kaiser."

"Then you're dismissed it Rosaria. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled. She stood up, gave him a respectful bow and exited through the door.

Kaiser took a deep breath and stretched his body. Just then, Mrs. Briefs walked in with fresh cookies.

"Yay cookies!" Kaiser chuckled.

"Anything for my little grandson." She giggled.

"Thank you grandma." Kaiser said as his eyes travelled over to the magazine his grandmother was holding. The front cover caught his attention and he smirked at the thought that came into his head. "Can you please send Gohan in when you pass him and can I borrow that magazine for a while? I'll return it to you shortly."

"Of course dear." The bubbly woman giggled as she handed him the magazine. Kaiser read the front cover and waited patiently for Gohan to come in.

The demi Saiyan walked in after a couple of minutes and he was confused to see the smirk on Kaiser's face. "What's on your mind?"

"Ready to defend your title?" Kaiser asked as he threw the magazine on the table for Gohan to see. The magazine read, '26th World Martial Arts Tournament'.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Videl: 6,000,000**

**Gohan: 3,650,000,000**

**Kaiser: 3,700,000,000**

**Brila: 3,550,000,000**

**Vegeta: 4,300,000,000**

* * *

><p>A.N: This it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked the break from all the action. I thought it'd be nice if I added some humor. Yes, the tournament will start in the next chapter and tons of things planned out. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.<p>

Darkness Crystal Scythe: Hope you liked this chapter. You gotta stop changing your name. You keep confusing me lol.

VegetaFan4Ever: Ahaha, I did that especially for you. I knew you'd like to so I was like why not? I am pretty sure you'll like this chapter for reasons only the two of us know about. Sorry for wait but I hope it's worth it.

Kakun: Thank you.

Ryuzaki1616: I am glad you liked it.


	45. Chapter 45 Preparations

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Alright so a lot of people liked the humor in the last chapter. I am glad you people find my humorous side funny. Anyway, we've surpassed the 27,000 hit mark! How awesome is that?! I remember that my first every chapter got 20 hits on its first day and I got 588 hits in the first month but we have come a long way from that. A public message to my dear friend Kitty; thank you for your appreciation and I hope you liked what I did in this chapter. Now that since we have that out of the way, here's chapter 45. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Preparations

"Sign this damn document already!"

"Chill Rosaria. I need to finish my pushups."

"You already did 2,313."

"You counted?"

"I have nothing better to do!"

"Point. So how has your first month been with Capsule Corp.?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Mom asked me to. Standard procedure."

"It's been hell."

"So it has been fantastic!"

"Oh you know me too well." Rosario chuckled.

"Indeed I do." Kaiser replied as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" She exclaimed as she handed Kaiser the documents that he needed to sign. "Brila asked me to tell you to meet her at Gohan's house for some training when you're done here. Which you are I presume?" She concluded as she took the documents off him.

"Indeed I am." Kaiser said as he began cleaning up his desk. "You should go home too. You have been working overtime almost every day."

"Worried that you'll have to pay me extra?" She smirked.

"Of course not and I do pay you extra." Kaiser chuckled. "I am worried that you might over exert yourself. Go home. You need rest." He said with a smile.

"I guess you're right." She said as she could feel blood rushing up to her cheeks. "Should I go now?"

"I'll drop you home." Kaiser offered.

"OH HELL-" She shrieked as Kaiser took hold of her and teleported her to her doorstep.

"NO!" She finished the rest of her sentence and felt slightly nauseous. Kaiser laughed uncontrollable at the sight of her pissed off face.

"Damn it Kaiser! I told you I don't like to get teleported!" She said as she proceeded to beat the crap out of her boss. Kaiser chuckled as he took her blows with no pain.

"Forgive me Rosaria. I couldn't help it" He chuckled. "But you gotta admit, the sensation is pretty neat."

She wanted to yell at him more but he was right. This was better than any roller coaster she had ridden. "Alright fine." She smiled.

"Alright then. I gotta get going now. I'll see you at the day of the tournament. Goodnight!" He said as he blasted off.

"Goodnight." She said under her breath as she went inside the house.

Kaiser touched down in front of Gohan's house only to find Brila, Gohan and Videl waiting for him outside. He gave them a smile as he approached them.

"Where are you guys off to?" Kaiser asked.

"Home. I am glad you finally joined us." Brila giggled as she latched onto his arm.

"I am glad I did." He said as the full blooded Saiyan couple exchanged a tender kiss.

"Hi Kaiser." Videl smiled.

"K." Gohan stated.

"How's training today?" Kaiser asked the trio. They finished work early so they could train more. Kaiser had a lot of work to do so he couldn't make it in time.

"It was great. I am getting stronger and stronger every day. I can finally beat Goten whilst he's still in his base form." Videl said excitedly.

"That's great V." Kaiser smiled. "You should take on Trunks and see how you fair against him."

"Sounds like a good idea but the difference between those two is a little two less to be noticed." Videl remarked.

"True." Kaiser replied. "Any progress Gohan?" Kaiser asked about his Super Saiyan 3 training.

"I am progressing steadily." Gohan replied.

"When's the tournament again?" Kaiser asked as he lifted himself off the ground.

"It's in three days." Brila replied as she lifted off with him. Gohan and Videl followed them in their flight. They touched down in front of their house in a couple of minutes. They entered the house and they were greeted, like every other day, by Giru.

"Good evening my princes and princesses."

"Good evening Giru. Dinner." Kaiser commanded.

"At once my prince. Prince Gohan." Giru said commanding Gohan's attention. "I have prepared all the candles in your room for yourself and Princess Videl."

"Damn it Giru!" Gohan said as he silenced the robot from going any further. "Just please go and make dinner."

"At once my prince." The robot bowed as it went inside the kitchen.

"Candles?!" Kaiser laughed.

"Shut it K!" Gohan growled in an embarrassed tone. Videl was blushing profusely and Brila managed to keep her giggles silent but a smile still appeared on her lips.

"So…" Videl said, wanting to change the subject. "Who else from our gang is going to enter?" Videl asked. Gohan mentally high fived her for changing the subject and took a deep breath.

Kaiser and Brila both chuckled at their actions. "It's the four of us, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillen, 18 and Piccolo." Brila said.

"It's a shame that there are not so many of us competing anymore." Gohan groaned.

"Times are peaceful G." Kaiser said. "Many of us don't find the need to train and I honestly can't blame them. They have their own lives to live."

"You have a point. It would've been an honor to fight Tien." Videl said.

"What about Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"What _about _Yamcha?" Videl said with an annoyed tone. The last time she met the bandit, he tried to make a move on her. It ended with her beating the crap out of him which amused Kaiser and Vegeta greatly.

"I wish more of us could join." Brila sighed.

"**Wish granted!"** An all too familiar voice spoke. They voice didn't enter their ears, it entered their heads. Someone had contacted them telepathically. Kaiser instantly recognized the voice and so did Brila and Gohan. Videl almost shat herself upon hearing the voice.

"**Goku?"** Kaiser said in disbelief.

"**Goku?"** Brila gasped.

"**Dad!"** Gohan cheered excitedly. He knew that it was his father.

"**Hiya guys."** Goku said in his usual relaxed tone.

"**Why have you contacted us?"**Gohan asked. Not the best question to ask his father after so many years but he didn't know what else to say.

"Why do you think G?" Kaiser grunted. "He's going to tell us that he's going to participate in the tournament."

"**What makes you say that?"**Goku asked with confusion. Just how did he find out?

"**It's kind of obvious. This is the first time you have contacted us since several years and I am positive that you didn't contact us to ask us how we're doing."** Kaiser explained telepathically.

"**As perceptive as ever, eh Kaisy?"** A female voice spoke. Kaiser's eyes widened at the sound of the voice however, the rest of the group were completely oblivious.

"**M-Mom?"** Kaiser gasped. His gasp was followed by three more gasps. Kaiser's mother was on the other end.

"**What am I? A walkie talkie? One at a time please."** King Kai said in annoyed tone.

"**Put my mother back on you smurf!"** Kaiser growled making the rest of the trio imagine King Kai as a smurf.

"**Oh Kaisy."** Lila giggled. **"Don't be so mean."**

"What is going on?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"We are talking telepathically to my father and Kaiser's mother." Gohan answered. Videl was still confused.

"_How is this even possible?!" _Videl thought to herself but then she realized she was in the company of Saiyans. Nothing is impossible with these people.

"**Are you coming back too mom?"** Kaiser said, filled with hope.

"**Unfortunately no."** She said with a hint of sadness. **"I just wanted to talk to you but Goku will be coming back for a day. I am sorry Kaisy."** She said sadly.

"**Oh well. At least Goku's coming back."** Kaiser smiled. **"Why can't you come back though?"**

"**I work for King Yenma and he's not giving me any free time."** She giggled.

"**Damn it."** The son of the prince cursed. **"What about dad and Soba?"**

"**Same with them."**Lila replied. **"Goku, is there anything you like to say?"**

"**Oh yeah. As you guys already know, I'll be coming back for the tournament. I watched over you guys and I would like to say that we're all proud of you. All four of you. I know everything about you too Videl and I must say that my son is lucky to have someone like you."**Goku said sincerely.

"**Thank you Goku."**Videl said shyly.

"**I'll be arriving on the day of the tournament so I'll see ya guys then."**Goku said as he disconnected from the telepathic line.

"**Mom, where are Soba and dad anyway? I hoped I could talk to them too." **Kaiser said.

"**They wanted to talk to you too but King Yenma has sent them to H.F.I.L for an extended period of time. They had to deal with an ancient convict called Janemba. It's an easy task for them."** Lila remarked. Kaiser groaned at this revelation but there was nothing he could do about it.

"**Anything else Lila? I am getting tired."** King Kai spoke.

"**Silence Papa Smurf!"** Kaiser growled making everyone laugh. Even Lila giggled at this. Her son's sense of humor was as lively as ever.

"**Damn arrogant Saiyan brat."** King Kai said under his breath.

"**There's someone else I have to speak to. Secure a private line between myself and Brila." **The older Saiyan requested. King Kai gave her a grunt and a nod. Brila was nervous and curious as to why Lila would want to talk with her. Kaiser took hold of her hand and shot her a look that said, 'Everything will be alright'. Brila took a deep breath and waited for Lila to talk first.

"**Hello Bri. May I call you Bri?"** Lila asked in a loving tone.

"**O-Of course!" **

"**First of all, welcome to the family Bri. I know Bulma told you this before but I must say it too. You are my daughter in law after all**.**"** She giggled making Brila bush. **"I am very thankful to you for saving Kaiser from his world of torment. He never showed it but he was always in pain but you made that pain go away. I don't have much time so I'll say this, from me, Kaiser's father Bardock and his teacher Soba, we all love you and Kaiser loves you more than anyone else. Always remember that." **She said as she finally disconnected from the telepathic line.

"I will." Brila whispered with a smile. "There. All done."

"What did she say to you?" Videl asked curiously.

Brila gave her a smile and gave Kaiser a kiss on his cheek making him look at her with a quizzical expression. "She said that I am family."

The trio knew how much those words meant to her. A girl who had no family to begin with, a girl who was raised with a right hook around the corner but even after all that, she remained such a fantastic person.

"I think this calls for a group hug." Gohan suggested.

"Sounds good." Kaiser smiled. "At least you guys aren't sweaty anymore."

Brila and Videl giggled and hugged their lovers and each other. They cherished these moments and wished that these moments would last forever.

"Dinner is ready." Giru announced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Brila was sleeping very peacefully as she got to talk with her mother in law. She was as good as her mother since she never knew her own mother. Her peace was disrupted by lack of warmth. It's not like the room was cold, it was quite warm actually. She lazily opened her eye and when she made sense of her surroundings, she couldn't feel Kaiser's arm around her. She shot her eyes open and scanned the room for her lover only to find him sitting on the other side of the bed.

Something was odd about him and she could feel the air change around her. It seemed so cold and depressing. Kaiser's head hung and his wild hair all over the place. He was only wearing his lowers and his shirt was on the floor nearby. It was always difficult to see his scarred body and especially that scar he had on his back and stomach. A present from their green friend.

But what caught her attention was the dripping noise she could hear. This time she didn't need to inspect the room to find the location of the dripping noise. She knew where it came from.

"Kaisy?" Brila said as she crawled over to him. He suddenly snapped back to reality and wiped the tears that were running down his face.

"Sorry for waking you up." He said as he gave her a fake smile.

"It doesn't matter. It's 8 o'clock anyway. Now talk. What's bothering you?" She asked as she took a hold of his hand. "Aren't you happy? You got to talk with your mother yesterday."

"I am happy but I am also sad." He replied. "That was the first time since several years since I got to talk to her and it was only for five minutes. I guess… I just miss her." Kaiser said with an understanding smile.

"I know you do Kaisy." Brila said as she gave her a kiss on his cheek. "But that's what I am here for. I am here for you to brighten your world when it looks dull. I will always be on by your side. I love you."

"I love you too Bri." Kaiser said in a husky tone as he pressed his lips against her.

Meanwhile in the other room, Gohan was going through the exact same thing and Videl was doing her part of comforting him which worked.

"I love you so much Videl."

"I love you too Gohan." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

"What would I ever do without you?" Gohan said as he caressed her cheeks.

"You'd probably be doing some meaningless home work." Kaiser chuckled as he materialized into the room making the couple jump on shock.

"Can't you know at least knock?" Videl groaned while Gohan chuckled.

"There are no doors when you dematerialize. All doors are open to me." Kaiser smirked.

"Brila is already downstairs. Hurry up you two." Kaiser said as he materialized out of their room.

"That technique is very useful Gohan." Videl remarked.

"Tell me about it." The demi Saiyan said as he jumped out of the bed.

"How come you don't know it?" Videl asked.

"Kaiser learnt and mastered it when he was very young and he can't teach it."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he doesn't know how to." Gohan chuckled.

"Really?" Videl asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah. Not even my dad knows how to teach the Instant Transmission."

"Huh…" Videl said.

"Well, go clean up. Let's not keep them waiting. You know how Kaiser gets when he's hungry." Gohan chuckled. Videl gave him a nod and began changing into something more presentable.

After a couple of minutes, Gohan and Videl had arrived to the dining table where Kaiser and Brila waited for them. As soon as they sat down, Giru began dishing out their breakfast and they began eating away.

Videl, since she was just human, had finished earlier than the Saiyans. She had gotten used to their eating habits but she got bored so she decided to start a conversation.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Videl asked. Apparently, the two male Saiyans took this question very seriously. Brila didn't pay much attention to that question because she knew that she wasn't going to win anyway unless she could somehow manipulate Kaiser into letting her win. That was a very optimistic thought as she giggled at that thought.

"I am going to win." Kaiser smirked.

"My father is entering too." Gohan shot back.

"Well then, it's payback time."

"I beat you before. I can do it again." Gohan smirked.

"Daddy won't be there to help you again. My dad will keep him on a short leash."

"You sure about that?" Gohan asked.

"Positive even if not, I could wipe the floor with him too."

"I could beat up Vegeta."

"Oh please, you can't even stand up to me."

"Oh dear…" Brila sighed.

"Wanna take this outside, arrogant prince?"

"Let's go half breed. I'll send you crying to your mother." Kaiser growled as he stood up from his chair.

"I just asked one question! God damn it you two!" Videl snapped making both the male Saiyans sit back down quietly. They glanced at each other and exploded in laughter. They truly were best friends.

"I don't know V." Kaiser chuckled.

"What about you Gohan?" Brila asked. "Who do _you _think will win?"

"I can't give you a proper answer to that. I don't know myself but if I have to pick, I'd say dad." Gohan replied.

"I am going to have to agree with Gohan. We don't what kind of training Goku had gone through." Kaiser paused as he sipped on his drink. "Back when I was in the otherworld, he told me to that he received special training by some old geezer called the Grand Kai. If you ask me, I'd say that he has already mastered Super Saiyan 3." Kaiser said shocking the latter.

"Anything's possible." Gohan remarked.

"How far did you two get with Super Saiyan 3?" Videl asked.

Kaiser and Gohan remained silent at her question. They weren't quite sure how far they were. They had reached Super Saiyan 3 but they couldn't quite control it properly and they couldn't keep it for too long. Videl took the hint and decided not to press the matter but that changed when she saw Kaiser smirk at her.

"Come out side." Kaiser instructed. Gohan widened his eyes at this. Was he actually going to show them? Not even the demi Saiyan himself had seen Kaiser in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Brila was more than excited. She could finally Kaiser in his prime.

Kaiser led them outside and then he lifted himself off and flew to a nearby wasteland and as expected, he was closely followed by his spectators.

"Are you actually going to show us?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. It should be fun." Kaiser chuckled unsurely. He wasn't quite sure if this was a good idea or not. Sure, he had transformed before but he still wasn't comfortable with this transformation but it was too late to change his mind now.

"You can do it Kaisy." Brila said comfortingly. Kaiser gave her a loving smile and then turned his expression to stern and serious. The trio knew it was coming now.

"First he transformed into his Super Saiyan form. He took a deep breath and transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He took a small pause and eyed each of them with a worried look. His surroundings were never in one piece whenever he transformed.

"I suggest that you two transform into Super Saiyan 2 and protect Videl." He said seriously. They gave him a nod and did as they were told. Kaiser took another deep breath and let his energy move more smoothly.

He then increased the flow of energy and the trio could sense his ki rising. Kaiser then unleashed a burst of energy and began powering up. The son of the prince was right when he told his two best friends to set up force fields. Even they were finding it difficult to just stand there. Kaiser let out his first yell that echoed throughout the planet. Heck, the planet began shaking and Kaiser wasn't even half way through!

"GRAAAAHH!" Kaiser yelled out as he began feeling slight pain but it wasn't bad. He kept going and the size of his muscles slightly increased and his hair was starting to increase in size. It grew lengthwise and thunderbolts began surrounding him fiercely.

The trio watched in awe as Kaiser new reached heights. Gohan and Brila could keep their eyes open slightly whereas Videl kept her eyes shielded. The energy Kaiser was giving out was too much for her human eyes to handle.

Kaiser yelled at the top of his and the planet shook uncontrollably and thanks to that, Gohan and Brila rose into the air along with Videl so they wouldn't fall over. They were in awe at how much power Kaiser was generating.

With a final yell, Kaiser exploded in golden energy that was bright enough to force Gohan and Brila shield their eyes. They couldn't open their eyes for a few moments as they had been temporarily. They could no longer hear the son of the prince scream and neither could they feel the planet shake. The trio concluded that Kaiser had finished transforming.

"Open your eyes. It is done." Kaiser said in a dark tone. Brila's heart skipped a beat when she heard a tone that she never heard on him. Gohan gulped uneasily while Videl was still trying to make sense of her surroundings.

The two Saiyans slowly opened their eyes to see a golden beacon of light and inside that beacon, stood Kaiser in his Super Saiyan 3 form. His golden hair reached down to his knees while a lock of hair fell on his forehead. His muscles were slightly leaner now. His eye brows had vanished out of sight and they were replaced by a stern look. His teal eyes had black pupils in them now but his expression was so dark and emotionless. Was this a feature of Super Saiyan 3 or did something change him?

"Attack me with everything you got." He ordered.

"W-What?" Brila gasped.

"What are you saying?" Videl asked as she finally opened her eyes to see the new Kaiser.

"I guess we have no other choice." Gohan said as he put as much energy as he could into his fist. Kaiser smirked at his best friend. Brila decided to go with it and mimicked the demi Saiyan.

"Keep in mind. Broly would've struggled to block this." Brila warned him. Kaiser kept his stoic expression and waited for the two to strike.

"You're being arrogant and I don't like you when you're arrogant." Videl smirked. She actually liked his arrogant side. He was a lot fun when he was arrogant. "I am going to attack you too."

"Be my guest, human." Kaiser said darkly. Videl snarled at him and charged up whatever energy she had in her reserves.

After the trio had finished charging, the shot towards a stoic Kaiser with everything they had. Kaiser stood there and waited for impact. Videl wasn't as fast as Gohan and Brila but she was still charging towards Kaiser.

Brila and Gohan were inches away from Kaiser, who still had the stoic expression. They unleashed their fists at Kaiser's chest that created a huge shockwave that didn't allow Videl to continue her flight. Gohan and Brila's eyes widened when they saw Kaiser not move an inch. Their attacks did literally nothing. At first it didn't seem possible but only then did they realize such was the power of a Super Saiyan 3.

"Even I thought that it would hurt a little but I hardly felt it." Kaiser remarked.

"Unbelievable." Gohan said in awe. "This is the potential of a Super Saiyan 3…"

"You ass! You didn't even let me attack you!" Videl hissed.

"Feel free to try." Kaiser smirked. Videl was unsure of what to do now.

"I g-guess I can cut you s-some slack." She chuckled uneasily.

Kaiser gave her another smirk and turned his attention to Brila who was studying him carefully. "What do you make of this transformation? You haven't said anything."

"I don't know what to make of this." Brila said uneasily. She just hoped that this transformation hadn't gotten to him.

"I still love you and I would give up all of my power just to see you smile." Kaiser said with his trademark smile. The amount of relief Brila felt was unimaginable.

"I am so glad!" She said as she tackled him into a hug. Kaiser hugged her back and jumped back to his base form. He could feel stings of pain but they weren't as bad as they used to be.

"Why don't you give it a try Gohan?" Kaiser suggested.

"I think I'll save it for the tournament." Gohan smirked. "We should train now."

"Agreed." Kaiser replied.

"You boys have fun." Brila giggled. "I'll be training with Videl."

"See you guys in a while." Videl said as she and Brila departed from the scene. Kaiser and Gohan smiled at their lovers and gave each other a nod before unleashing hell on each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The evening before the tournament…<strong>_

"So what's this about?" The beautiful secretary asked quizzically. Kaiser had called her to his office on her day off and it's not something he would do.

"I watched your baseball match yesterday. I must say I am impressed. Congratulations on your victory" Kaiser said with a smile.

"You were there? I didn't even see you."

"You couldn't possibly have. I was five hundred feet over the stadium with Gohan, Brila and Videl." Kaiser chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Wait; if you just had to congratulate me you could've just called me." She argued.

"Your victory yesterday meant that you are the first person in the MLB to beat every single team in the league."

"That is correct." She said as she waited for him to go on.

Kaiser stood up from his chair and walked over to his secretary. Her curiosity increased by the second as she wondered what he had in his mind. "As a present, I would like you to become our first, last and only representative in the MLB." He said making Rosaria's eyes widen.

"Y-You m-mean-"

"Capsule Corp. will sponsor you for your future matches." He smiled at her. Rosaria was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. Was this real? Was this even happening? "I hope you're okay with that." Kaiser chuckled.

"I-I don't know w-what to say…"

"How about 'thank you'?"

"T-T-Thank y-you!" She said as she hugged him as tightly as her human strength allowed her. Kaiser merely smiled and patted her head. "How can I ever-"

"Stop!" Kaiser halted her. "Don't even think about repaying me." He said as an idea popped into his head. "Although, there is something you can do."

"Anything!"

"Excellent. The tournament is starting tomorrow and I want you to be there and cheer for us."

"I was going to do that anyway." She said with a poker face.

"Oh…well…uhh…um… cookies?" Kaiser offered as he brought the cookie jar forward.

"Of course." She giggled.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kaiser said as he changed into his fighting gi faster than she could see. "I gotta go!" He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Where are you going?" The beautiful secretary asked.

"Hope. They are waiting for me. Take care of yourself and I hope to see you tomorrow." He gave her his trademark smile and vanished from sight. Rosaria smiled at the place where he once stood and she couldn't be happier with how her life had been going. With that thought, she was about to leave when she suddenly realized that she was standing in front of her doorstep. Kaiser had just teleported her without her even noticing.

* * *

><p>Kaiser materialized at Hope only to find Brila, Gohan and Videl waiting for them. They were all lying down on the platform in the middle of the lake. Kaiser joined them and the four fighters gazed away at the stars.<p>

"How did Vegeta take the news?" Gohan asked. Kaiser had broken the news to many people and they were all very happy to learn that Goku was coming back for a day. Vegeta couldn't believe his luck and trained more vigorously than ever. He was determined to defeat his rival in battle and nothing was going to stop him this time.

"He's very excited. He says he's going to beat the crap out of him in the tournament." Kaiser chuckled. "How did your mom take the news?"

"Ugh…don't ask." Gohan groaned.

"Chi Chi had been jumping all over the place." Videl giggled. She had never seen the Son mother so lively before.

"I cried and lunged at Hell Kaiser when he came back." Brila giggled.

"What did you do when Kaiser came back?" Videl asked.

"I was a little beaten up to do anything." Brila said as she remembered how part of her soul had returned to her when she saw Kaiser. Kaiser put his arm around her as a way of telling her that he will always be there for her.

"You excited G?" Kaiser asked. "You'll be seeing your father again."

"Yeah. I can't wait. Goten will be seeing him for the first time." Gohan said with a content smile on his face.

"He'll also be seeing me for the first time. In person at least." Videl chuckled. "Too bad it's only for one day though." She sighed.

"Incorrect." Kaiser stated raising a few eye brows.

"What do you mean?" Gohan was the first to ask.

"Goku will stay for good this time." Kaiser said. "I'll _persuade_ him by using any means necessary." He smirked.

"I hope it works. It would be nice to have him back." Brila giggled. Gohan hoped that Kaiser would somehow convince his father to stay. All they could do was hope for the best.

"Uh Kaiser?" Gohan said.

"Speak human." Kaiser chuckled.

"Who are we going to enter as?" The demi Saiyan asked. "As the golden fighters?"

"I have discussed this matter with mom and dad and we'll be entering as ourselves." He said earning unsure looks from Gohan and Brila. "It's time the world knows who their true heroes are." He said coolly.

It took them some time to process that thought but they agreed in the end. Hiding from the truth was starting to annoy them. Videl wasn't one to talk because she never hid from the press but even she believed that the Saiyans should claim their recognition.

"Tomorrow the world shall know the power of the Saiyans." Kaiser smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Kaiser and co. had arrived on Papaya Island and they were waiting patiently for the rest of the group to arrive. They had decided to wait for the rest of the fighters to show up so they could sign up together and right on cue, a yellow Capsule Corp. jet descended on the ground near them.

As the door slid open, Goten and Trunks dashed out of the jet and hugged their peers. "Excited Trunks?" Kaiser asked as his little brother as he ruffled through his hair.

"So much!" Trunks chuckled as he squeezed the life out of Kaiser and Brila.

"What about you Goten?" Gohan asked his little brother.

"I am even more excited than Trunks! I am going to meet my daddy today!" The little demi Saiyan giggled.

"So where is he?" Chi-Chi asked impatiently. She was ecstatic to meet her dead husband.

"He should be here soon." Bulma said. She too was looking forward to meet her childhood friend.

"Uh Kaiser?" Trunks said as he tugged on his brother's pants.

"Hm?"

"Who are they talking about?" The purple haired demi Saiyan asked.

"Didn't Bulma tell you? We're waiting for Gohan's and Goten's dad." Brila smiled.

"You mean Goku?" Trunks asked. He had heard all about this person. He was a highly respected person and he had sacrificed himself during the Cell Games. He too was looking forward to meet this man.

"Can you sense him brat?" Vegeta asked his son. Although he hated to admit it, Kaiser was better than him at sensing ki.

Kaiser took a moment and searched the entire solar system for Goku's ki however he was unable to find it. He wasn't here yet. "Nope, he's not here yet." Kaiser said. "Or perhaps I spoke too soon." He smiled as he turned around.

"Hey guys!" Goku said as he descended to the ground along with Baba.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Videl: 7,000,000**

**Goten: 6,400,000**

**Trunks: 6,500,000**

**Gohan: 3,950,000,000**

**Kaiser: 4,050,000,000**

**Kaiser Super Saiyan 3: TROLOLOLOLOLOL I am not going to tell you guys just yet.**

**Brila: 3,850,000,000**

**Vegeta: 4,800,000,000**

**Goku: 5,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry for the late update. Or is it late? I am not quite sure hehe. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this little build up chapter. The tournament will officially be starting in the next chapter and my apologies for not telling you guys the secret power level. You guys will find out soon. Anyway, please review.<strong>

**Bardock's other kid: Thank you and yes she can. She will be using some when it's her turn to fight.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: You are most welcome. I am glad you liked it so much. I am very relieved. Ahaha I did that on purpose just to give you a scare but I am not mean. I am sure that one day you'll be in the majors and you'll be smarter than I have portrayed you to be. You have no idea how happy this review made me. For Chapter 44 to be acknowledged as one of your favorites is truly an honor. That was your chapter. Maybe I should edit it and type, 'Kitty's Chapter' at the end lol. It was all worth it wasn't it?**

**Katikz: Here you go.**

**Kakun: Thank you for your review.**

**Darkness Crystal Scythe: I wish you luck on your battles against the evil and treacherous trolls. Thank you Teacon. Hope this chapter makes you happy.**

**RamboTwoSixTwo: Thank you. I thought that I planned it out pretty well. Absolutely, Yamcha is a douche and Tien is pretty badass. In chapter 34 I think Kaiser is 15 and Gohan and Brila are 14.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Don't get in trouble because of me and thank you for your review.**


	46. Chapter 46 What Should I Do?

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I know I know. I am sorry for the late update but life has been complicated recently and college coursework is taking its toll but I won't give up on this fic. This fic is part of me in a way and I will finish it no matter how long it takes. Anyway, here's the chapter so please enjoy and please review.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN YOUR REVIEWS OR YOU CAN JUST PM ME. I READ ALL OF MY PMs AND DO MY BEST TO REPLY AS FAST AS I CAN. DON'T THINK THAT I AM IGNORING IF I HAVENT REPLIED FOR AGES AS I AM VERY BUSY MOST OF THE TIME. ANYWAY, HERE'S THE QUESTION; SHOULD I KEEP ALL THE MATCHES THE SAME OR SHOULD TWEAK AROUND THE ORDER OF THE FIGHTS OR CHANGE WHO'LL FIGHT WHO. PLEASE LET ME KNOW. YOUR FEEDBACK WILL BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

What Should I Do?

Those people who carelessly showed their emotions rushed towards their dead hero with joy. Goku chuckled with joy as countless of people hugged him. Some had tears flowing down their faces and some tried their best to keep their faces stoic.

Gohan hugged his father tightly along with his mother and other members of the Z Fighters. Kaiser stood a few feet away with a smile. Vegeta, who stood next to his sons, kept his stoic expression which was evenly matched with Piccolo's. Videl stood next to Kaiser wondering what she should do but she wasn't the only one thinking that, two little demi Saiyans were as lost as she was.

Brila couldn't help but go up to Goku with a hug. After all, he was Kaiser's half brother. It was something unexpected for her to find out but she could deal with it. 18 looked away from the scene as it didn't seem of any relevance to her.

"It's so good to be back." Goku said as he finished hugging the crowd. "Look at you three. How you have grown. " The cheerful Saiyan said as he turned his attention to Gohan, Kaiser and Brila. "I used to watch over you guys but seeing you like this in person is different and so much better."

"Dad." Gohan said gaining Goku's attention. "There are two people I'd like you to meet." He said as he led his father to his brother and the love of his life.

"Oh I know them." Goku said with his goofy grin. "It's an honor to meet my son's girlfriend." He said he held out his hand. He was surprised when he was hugged by the pig tailed girl.

"The honor is all mine Goku and thank you for accepting me." She said as she stepped away from him with a content smile. Goku returned that smile with his own and then he got down on knee to meet the son he never got to meet.

"Hey there little guy." Goku said as he put his hand on the demi Saiyan's head.

"Are…Are you my d-daddy?" Goten asked shyly.

"That's right. I am your daddy." Goku said with a smile. Goten giggled happily and jumped into Goku's arms as he squealed with joy. Goku hugged his son as tears threatened to escape his eyes. He was so happy to finally meet his son. He would talk about Goten and the rest of his family everyday in the otherworld. He looked up to see his two fiercest rivals and gave them a respectful nod. Vegeta merely scoffed and Piccolo gave him a nod and a stern smile in return.

Finally, there was one last person to formally meet. Goku put his son down and walked over to Kaiser with a smile. Kaiser looked back at him as he rivaled the older Saiyan's height.

"It's good to see you Goku." Kaiser said with a smile.

"There's no difference after all." Goku chuckled making Kaiser raise an eye brow. "Between yours and your mother's smile."

Kaiser chuckle silently but then he did something that no one could have ever expected. He drove his fist into Goku's gut making the older Saiyan clutch his stomach in pain.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME LOSE!" He growled. Everyone except for 18, Vegeta and Piccolo fell over however, smirks formed on the trio's face.

"Ow…" Goku whimpered.

"KAISER!" Gohan and Brila gasped.

"What?"

"He just came back! Couldn't you wait to punch him later on?" Gohan groaned.

"He had it coming." Kaiser stated.

"Oh Kaisy. You shouldn't go around punching people." Brila giggled.

"No it's okay." Goku chuckled. "It was because of me that Kaiser lost that day."

"My brat would've beaten your brat easily and he's going to do it this time too." Vegeta smirked. "Today the Saiyan elite will triumph."

"We'll see Vegeta. I haven't stopped training in the otherworld."

"Neither have I Kakarot."

"Since we have the pleasantries over and done with." Kaiser paused as his eyes travelled over to the fighters heading over to the sign up desk. "We should get signed up." He suggested.

He was met by several nods and thus they began making their way to the desk. Trunks tugged on his brother's pants wanting to ask him a question.

"Um…Kaiser?" The demi Saiyan said.

"Hm?"

"That man is Goten's father right?"

"Yes he is."

"Why did you punch him?"

"Because he helped Gohan to defeat me in the last tournament." Kaiser chuckled. "I told you about that didn't I?"

Trunks nodded and proceeded with his next question. "Is he strong?"

"Very strong."

"Stronger than you?"

"Oh come on Trunks. You know no one is stronger than I am." Kaiser said playfully as he ruffled the demi Saiyan's hair.

"Name please." The attendant asked Kaiser who was first in line.

"Kaiser Vegeta Briefs." He said shocking the attendant.

"Y-You're related to the Briefs?!" He asked hoping to get an autograph or a free gadget but his question remained unanswered. "Next…" He said with fallen spirits.

"Brila Briefs." Brila said with a smile. The attendant opened his mouth to ask her if she was related to the Briefs but she was gone.

"Next…"

"Vegeta Briefs." Vegeta grunted and walked away. The attendant groaned and proceeded with the process.

"Next…"

"Trunks Briefs." Trunks said excitedly. The attendant was definitely going to ask this one.

"Are you related to the Briefs?"

"Are you dense? Of course I am! My last name is Briefs you oaf." Trunks said as he narrowed his eyes at the attendant.

"Can I have a free gadget?" He asked uneasily.

"I can give you a free punch." Trunks said impatiently.

"How old are you?" The attendant groaned at being told off by a kid.

"Seven."

"I am going to sign you up for the junior division."

"What? Why?" The demi Saiyan snapped.

"New rules. Sorry."

"Darn it." Trunks hissed as he stepped away from the attendant.

"Next…"

"Gohan Son."

"It sounds familiar." The attendant said silently to himself. "Next."

"Goku Son." Goku grinned, happy to be back at the tournament.

"Now that definitely sounds familiar." He thought wanting to ask this Goku Son some questions but said Saiyan walked off. "Next…" He said half heartedly but when he looked up, he recognized a fighter who had done well in the last tournament and was also the world's most favorite teenager.

"Ms. Videl Satan!" The attendant smiled. "It's good to see you again. How's your father?"

That was something the pig tailed girl did not want to answer. Heck, she didn't even know how he was doing. The attendant raised an eye brow at her silence but his was question was answered when he saw a crowd gather around the fake champion.

"I guess that answers my question." He chuckled. Videl smiled uneasily and rushed to Gohan.

"Gohan…" Videl started out hoping for some comfort.

"I know. Don't worry. He won't do anything." Gohan said reassuringly. Videl felt relieved when those words left his mouth and she felt even more relieved to see all her friends with her. Kaiser, Brila, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and all the rest. They weren't her friends. They were her family.

"I am going to bitch slap him if he lays a finger on me." Kaiser grunted.

"What about me?" Videl whined jokingly.

"What about you?" He smirked.

"Nasty Kaisy." Brila giggled.

"So now it's Nasty Veg-" Gohan said but before he could complete the prince's name, he was punched on the head by said prince. "OW!"

"No one calls me that!" Vegeta spat.

"I can." Brila said with a smirk. Vegeta just snarled and moved on.

"How come he goes easy on you?" Gohan whimpered.

"That's a good question. If I call him something like that he'll beat the crap out of me." Kaiser groaned.

"That's a girl's secret, isn't it Bri." Videl smirked.

"It sure is. Would you like to know the secret V?" Brila asked as she shot the two male Saiyans a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Videl said with joy as the two began their little conversation.

Kaiser merely smiled while Gohan groaned even louder. He didn't like getting punched. There was only one way he could make the prince stop and he was sure that it was going to work.

"Dad! Tell Vegeta to stop punching me!"

"Vegeta! Stop punching Gohan."

"Kakarot! Tell your son to grow a pair."

"Gohan! Vegeta is telling you to grow some pears. Grow them well, I feel kinda hungry." Goku chuckled. Vegeta burst out laughing while Gohan's jaw dropped. Even Kaiser overheard the conversation and burst out laughing. Goku was left puzzled as to why the ones who overheard their conversation laughed so uncontrollably.

"Well, didn't that backfire." Kaiser chuckled.

"Damn it…" Gohan cursed.

The Z Fighters moved along to the changing rooms where most of them could gear up but of course the Saiyans and Piccolo didn't need to change. Their everyday clothing consisted of their fighting gi which would imply that they needed a new wardrobe but that was of course not the case. Piccolo didn't enter the changing room and waited outside with the Saiyans.

Those who needed to change came out quickly and went ahead to the fighter's arena. Upon entering the arena, they noticed that there were a lot lesser fighters compared to the last tournament.

"I guess most people chickened out after seeing us fight." Kaiser remarked.

"I am not surprised." Videl added.

"My brother's super glare must've scared them off!" Trunks said proudly.

"His glare so cool!" Goten added.

"It's supposed to be intimidating." Kaiser groaned.

"At least it works on your enemies." Brila giggled.

"You two should get going to the junior barracks. You wouldn't want to be late for your matches." Gohan said. The two demi Saiyans nodded and dashed away to their barracks.

"I wonder what it will be this time." Kaiser said.

"What do you mean?" The demi Saiyan asked.

"Last year they had that punching machine remember?"

"Oh yeah! I hope they have something less troublesome."

"Quite the opposite." Brila said.

"This year's qualification process will be a battle royal." Videl said. "Didn't you two read the whole article?"

"Nope." The two male Saiyans said in unison making Videl and Brila rolled their eyes at their laziness.

"It's pretty simple this year. This year we're going to have a battle royal." Videl said excitedly as she really liked this idea.

"Battle royal? I like the sound of that." Gohan said.

"I know right?! Me too! Anyway, we should knockout those who approach us because I am sure none of you guys want to waste your energy on anyone and no one from our group must knockout the other because we all want to fight each other right?" Videl paused to see several nods. "The last 16 to remain standing will go on to the next round."

"And where exactly will this battle royal take place?" Gohan asked.

"On a separate yet larger ring on the right side of the island." Videl replied.

"Now we all know what to do and I am sure you guys like the idea of a battle royal. I personally like it a lot because it's so convenient." Brila giggled. "Anyway, did everyone get that?" She needn't ask. Everyone there had super sensitive ears so they all got that.

"There weren't that many entrants for the Junior Division. There were 34 in total and the prize money is slightly lesser than the Adult Division and the winner gets to fight with Mr. Satan." Brila explained the rest.

"Awesome! That means that either Trunks or Goten will beat up Mr. Satan!" Gohan said excitedly.

"My brat will beat up that oaf for sure." Vegeta spat at his rival.

"We'll see Vegeta and besides, my family always has been a cut above the rest." Goku smirked.

"You cheated in the last tournament you low class wretch."

"Who transformed into a Super Saiyan first?"

"Who got his ass kicked by a stupid virus?"

"Who got beat up by a woman?"

"Who got killed by a bug?"

"Hey, he was a very strong bug."

"Save it for the match you two." Kaiser said making the two veteran Saiyans chuckle softly. These two rivals missed these conversations they used to have with each other. They couldn't wait to fight each other when the time came.

The blonde announcer with his usual sunglasses stepped up to the stage and began his announcement. "Welcome fighters!" He cheered receiving roars from majority of the fighters.

"As most of you know, we had to cancel our past few tournaments due to the damage done to the island but now all that is behind us and we can finally start the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament!" He cheered.

"I wonder where my father is." Videl said wondering why he didn't make any efforts to talk to her whether it may be with negative or positive intent. "Kaiser? Could you tell me where my father is?"

"You could find out yourself. He is on the island ya know." Kaiser replied.

"I know but sensing ki is not something I am good at." She said with an apologetic grin.

"He's in the VIP building on the end of the island." Kaiser said as he wished that the announcer would get to the point already.

"How do you know that there's a VIP building on the island?" Brila asked.

"I saw it when we reached the island." Kaiser replied. "This clown is taking too long." He snarled at the announcer who kept talking away.

"Your mother was right." Goku chuckled. "You're starting to talk a lot like Vegeta and father."

"She said that?" Kaiser chuckled.

"Yeah. Kaiser?" Goku said with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Yes?"

"There's something important I had to tell you." Goku said as he stepped next to his half brother.

"What is it?"

"It's about Hell Kaiser."

Kaiser's eyes widened at this and he hoped that his evil counterpart hadn't been causing any trouble in H.F.I.L. "What about him?"

"King Yenma asked me to tell you this. Your mother, father, Soba, King Yenma and I have been noticing that he is truly connected to you even if he's outside your body because he's getting stronger and he isn't even training." Goku paused as he studied Kaiser's worried expression. "Don't worry, he isn't doing anything bad. The worst he has done was to beat the living daylights out of…you know." He said meaning Kaiser's real father.

"Something tells me there's more." Kaiser said.

"Indeed. King Yenma doesn't quite trust Hell Kaiser and wishes to remove him from existence with the help of the Grand Kai and other high authority figures."

"Wait! You want to remove him from existence?!" Kaiser said in disbelief.

"I have no say in this. King Yenma decided that it would be best but the thing is the choice is yours."

"Mine?"

"That is correct. If you wish for him to be erased then it will happen immediately." Goku explained.

"My answer is no." Kaiser said without hesitation.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about this?" Goku asked.

"Hell Kaiser is part of me. I know what he did was wrong but people can be forgiven." He paused as he remembered his encounter against his evil counterpart. "Does he know about this?"

"He does."

"And what's his take on this?"

"He doesn't want to go out like that. He wishes to live on. I mean, die on?" Goku said unsurely.

"What do you guys think I should do? I don't like playing God and neither do I want him to die." Kaiser said hoping to get advice from his friends.

"Let him exist Kaisy. You said it yourself. Everyone deserves a second chance." Brila said with a warm smile.

"She's right K. As much as I don't care about his well being, he's still part of you and just based on that, he should continue to exist." Gohan said with a reassuring smile.

"I am not in the position to say anything since I don't know much about this situation but I say that you should cut the guy some slack." Videl giggled.

"There you go Goku." Kaiser smiled. "I don't care what Chewbacca (A.N: A character from Star Wars) has to say. My decision is for him to continue existing."

"Well said. Your folks in the Otherworld will be happy with this decision." Goku said. "Oh look, he's getting to the point."

"Finally!" Kaiser cheered.

"Now it's time for us to find our final 16 contestants! This year's challenge is a battle royal!" He said as he receiving roars from the fighters. "I will lead you all to the right side of the island where you'll all see a larger ring then the one we have for our fights. All of you have to do is stay in the ring and be one of the last 16 to proceed to the next round. You can be eliminated through three ways which is submission, knockout or ring out." He paused as he let the information sink in.

"Now if you'll follow me, I will lead you to the battle royal arena." The announcer said as he led the fighters to the other arena.

As the Z Fighters began moving, a fat giant bumped into Brila. "Hey! Watch where you're going or I'll-"

"You'll die if you don't walk away." Kaiser said in the coldest tone with the deadliest look. The giant fighter tried his best to run out of the arena as fast as he could so this demon wouldn't harm in. "Pah, what a wimp."

"You didn't have to be so mean to him." Brila giggled.

"I did it because I love you." Kaiser said as he pecked her lips with his own.

"You gotta teach me how to do that." Gohan said. That deadly look could prove to be vital at some point.

"I am not sure if I can. I think it kinda runs in the family." Kaiser chuckled.

"I am sure your real mother wouldn't be capable of such a thing." Videl said questioningly.

"Oh you would be surprised." It was Goku who had spoken up this time. He knew first hand that Lila could be a very scary woman sometimes. Maybe scary is an understatement. She is scary enough to have him, his father and Soba shaking in their boots.

The fighters entered the new arena and were quite surprised by the size of the ring they had to fight in for the battle royal. It was twice as big as the standard ring but it made sense since there were over a hundred contestants in the battle royal

"Contestants! Please enter the ring!" He instructed and the fighters did as they were told. They entered the ring and glared daggers at each other.

"There he is." Gohan noted Mr. Satan step into the ring.

"Now I know who to go after." Vegeta said with a deadly smirk.

"You will do no such thing." Kaiser halted his father, shocking everyone in the process.

"And why not?" The prince spat.

"Think Vegeta." Brila said as she read her mate's mind. "If you knock him out now, it will be considered bad luck on his end through everyone's eyes since there are so many people in one ring. We must make the world believe that he's nothing but a cheat."

Vegeta let the information sink in and crossed his arm with a smirked and looked at his son for further explanation. "Eventually, one of us would have to fight him and when the time comes, we'll beat the crap out of him." Kaiser paused as he glanced over to Videl. "And I am sure all of us are willing."

"You bet we are." The pig tailed girl replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"I suggest that we should all stand in a circle and knock out whoever comes towards us." Gohan suggested. The gang accepted this and stood in a circle. Kaiser and Gohan, on instinct, stood slightly in front of their mates as an act to protect them. Not that they needed it but they still went ahead with it. The two girls thought that this was a very cute act and giggled at their over protectiveness.

"You don't have to protect us." Videl giggled.

Gohan gave her a warm smile in response and said, "I feel that it is my duty."

"You don't deserve to be touched by these pitiful fighters." Kaiser smirked.

"That's not very nice." Brila said disapprovingly. He didn't have to be so mean about it.

"I am only joking. Protecting what's precious is a natural instinct to us, isn't it G?" Kaiser said.

"It sure is." Gohan replied with a smile.

"Contestants! BEGIN!" The blonde announcer roared and the fighters erupted in roars as they launched themselves at each other.

"This is boring." Kaiser said as he saw all the fighters fighting with each other. No one had yet approached them yet and it was bugging him." I could throw everyone out within a second."

"I could throw everyone out within a tenth of a second." Vegeta smirked.

"You wanna race old man?!" Kaiser growled.

"Bring it brat!" Vegeta spat back but they were interrupted when someone punched Kaiser's face. All the Z Fighters widened their eyes when the son of the prince had been punched. The person who had punched him stood there with a smirk on his face.

"He's dead." Gohan stated.

"Now Kaisy, calm down." Brila tried to calm him down but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Kick his ass already!" Videl smirked evilly. She wanted to see some action.

"Oh dear…" Goku said under his breath.

"If I were you, I would run." Piccolo told the bulky fighter who punched Kaiser. Not that he cared; he just found this situation quite amusing. His eyes narrowed when he could hear hysteric laughter from the Saiyan prince.

"D-Did you just punch me?" Kaiser said with his killer glare. The tall bulky man felt as if the devil was standing right in front of him. Him being scared was an understatement.

"I-I…I am sor-" He stuttered but he couldn't complete his apology as Kaiser hit him as softly as he could in blind rage. Unfortunately for the unknown fighter, his softest punch was able to knock him out of the island faster than anyone could see.

"Damn man…" Videl giggled. "You need to calm down."

"I AM CALM!" He growled making everyone chuckle. Even Vegeta, Piccolo and 18 had smirks on their stoic faces.

* * *

><p>During the next thirty minutes, the Z Fighters eliminated whoever came towards them and it was fun on their end because there was no effort involved. Kaiser ducked under a right hook and returned it with his own which sent his opponent out of the ring. Brila knocked her opponent out cold before he could make his move. Gohan kneed his opponent and then delivered a quick chop on the back of his head to put him to sleep. Videl threw a ki blast faster than most human eyes could see which swept her opponent off his feet sending him flying out of the ring. Vegeta was quite ruthless when it came to knocking out his opponents. He hit them all with bone shattering attacks where as Goku punched them softly while putting an amused expression. Piccolo tried his best to avoid conflict, occasionally moving behind his friends so they could take care of them. 18 and Krillen took their opponents out together swiftly and without attracting too much attention.<p>

Then something caught Gohan's attention. He was surprised that the rest of the Z Fighters didn't notice but he did. On the other end of the ring, he saw a short man with a white mohawk and the oddest thing about him was his skin color which was pale purple. He wore a pair of earrings and wore quite the odd clothes too. He stood with a taller man with long white hair and pink skin color. They seemed to be effortlessly eliminating their opponents and it seemed to the demi Saiyan that they weren't here for the tournament.

"Hey K." Gohan said as he nudged his best friend who had just slapped another contestant out of the ring.

"Hm?" He grunted as he turned to the demi Saiyan.

"What do you think about those two?" Gohan asked as he pointed towards the mystery duo. Kaiser studied them for a few brief moments and then a smirk surfaced on his lips.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked quizzically. What could he possibly found so funny?

"Looks like Piccolo won't feel left out." Kaiser laughed loudly. "I mean look! We got Mr. Green!" He said as he pointed at Piccolo. "And we got Mr. Purple and Pink."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. He tried to be serious but this was too funny. "No but seriously, what do you make of them?"

"I am not too sure." Kaiser chuckled as he tried his best to regain his composure. "They seem to be suppressing their ki."

"How powerful are they at this moment compared to us?" Gohan asked with slight concern.

"The way they are now, Videl could take em but once they let go of their restraints, the short one might just give Brila trouble." Kaiser said as he studied them carefully.

"As Super Saiyan 2?" Gohan gasped. If they could match Brila at her max then it could be troublesome.

"Of course not. Her base form should be enough to take care of the short one." Kaiser smiled.

"And the tall one?" Gohan asked.

"He's no trouble. He's quite weak actually." Kaiser remarked.

"Oh would you look at that." Gohan said. "We're all done; there are only 16 of us left."

Kaiser was so into the conversation he was having with his best friend that he didn't notice the lack of fighters. From what he could see and what he had expected all along, the Z Fighters qualified, Mr. Satan made sure to be out of the way and knocked out all the small fry, the two guys on steroids with the strange 'M' mark on their foreheads, the two people with the colored faces, the really huge yet fast fat man with a pony tail and some weirdo with hood covering his face which was meant to be a mask.

"This brings the end to our battle royal and the contestants who have qualified are as follows; Mr. Satan, Yammu, Spopovitch, Pintar, Mighty Mask, Shin, Kibito, Krillen, 18, Piccolo, Kaiser, Brila, Videl, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku!" He cheered. No one seemed to celebrate except for Mr. Satan who roared loudly even though there was no crowd to cheer him on.

"Pah, what an idiot." Vegeta snorted.

"All right contestants! Your opponents will be decided after a short break. You may take this time to explore the island, get something to eat or watch our junior fighters fight!" He cheered and dismissed the fighters as he returned to his barracks. The arena lost more and more people as Shin and Kibito walked off before the announcer was done. The two men who looked as if they were on steroids did the same. Mr. Satan returned to his VIP barracks but not before he shot Videl a dirty look. The other two fighters walked off too leaving the Z Fighters alone in the arena.

"I guess we should get something to eat first." Goku suggested. "The kids must've just started the tournament and the first few fights will be kinda boring."

"Let me be judge of that." Kaiser said as he dematerialized and materialized back a second later. "Turns out that Goten and Trunks will fight each other in the final round. We have about an hour for them to get to the semi finals so we can take our time."

"Alright then! Let's get something to eat." Brila said excitedly and with that, Earth's special forces made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The waiters the tournament organizers had hired had never worked like this before. There was literally no break for the entire hour and they were all busy serving one table. Most of the Z Fighters were eating like pigs while some ate like normal people and only two hardly ate anything.<p>

All the Saiyans ate like there was no tomorrow. Brila ate almost as much as her fellow Saiyans but managed to eat in a civilized way. Videl's appetite had increased over the months but it was still nowhere near as much as her friends. Krillen and Videl ate almost the same amount while 18 only ate a bowl of rice with a drink. Piccolo was the only one who didn't eat anything; he just drank two glasses of water. Kaiser saw this and decided to mock him.

"Come on Piccolo. Even plants must get hungry sometimes." Kaiser chuckled. Piccolo snarled at him and sipped away at his drink.

"Don't be so mean Kaiser." Videl said. "It's not his fault that his biology is that of a plant." Videl burst out in laughter making everyone on the table laugh. Piccolo smirked at them and turned all of their food into water.

"HEY!" The Saiyans growled.

"Don't you hey me." Piccolo snarled. "That's what you get and besides, it's time we got going." He said as he got up from the table.

All the Saiyans shot him an evil look but decided to save it for the tournament. They walked over to the junior section and in the way they saw a few bruised kids making their home with their parents or other family members. Kaiser could sense his brother's energy on most of them and it made laugh softly.

"Looks like the kids had a little fun." He said.

"I hope they didn't beat em to the extent to make these kids stop fighting." Gohan said.

"Hey, I got killed while fighting." Kaiser remarked. "You didn't see me quitting."

"Not everyone's you Kaisy." Brila giggled as she latched onto his arm.

"You two should get a room." Gohan said in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe we should too Gohan." Videl said as she latched onto his arm.

Goku watched as the four friends engaged in a conversation different things. The veteran Saiyan felt happy to see his son and half brother so happy with their lovers. He missed this so much and sometimes he felt that there was no longer any threat on the planet and he might want to return but he wasn't too sure but right now wasn't the time to think about this. He considered himself lucky to see his family and friends alive and happy. He felt quite relieved. He glanced over to his rival who had his customary stoic expression on his face. He was happy to see him too. They might be eternal rivals but in a weird way they were also best friends.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"What is it Kakarot?"

"How does it feel to wake up every morning and know that you'll be able to see your wife and kids?"

"It's a feeling that you have forgotten."

"What should I do Vegeta? I want to come back but I don't know if I should…"

"What makes you think that our enemies only come because of you?"

"Well…I…"

"If you wouldn't have destroyed the Red Ribbon Army back then, you would've been dead and the planet would've been a wasteland and the solar system would be probably be gone too if Cell was to absorb the Androids."

Goku was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to make of this.

"What you did was selfish, Kakarot."

"Selfish? I did it for the Earth and everyone on it."

"You never thought of the consequences did you?"

"Consequences?"

"Your second child had to grow up without a father and Gohan came over several times to our house just to talk to me or Bulma because he was made the man of the house at just the age of 11. It put him under a lot of pressure and since Kaiser was dead too, things just went from bad to worse. The only thing that kept him going and determined was my brat's mate, his brother, Trunks and his mother."

"I…"

"I know you want nothing but peace Kakarot but there were other ways. You could've stayed and trained and fought off any threat but you chose not to. Not that it was unjust but it wasn't fair on our end. I know you meant well but you didn't consider everyone's opinion."

"…What should I do?"

"I will tell you to come back so I can beat your lower class ass whenever I want but that's just me. If you want an answer that will influence your decision, then ask your family. My opinion doesn't matter however my advice does and if you need more advice, ask my brat. As young as he is, he's smart."

Goku took a moment to let all sink in and then gave his rival a smile. "Thank you Vegeta. This really means a lot to me."

"Whatever." The prince grunted.

The Z Fighters reached the balcony and their timing was most impeccable. The final was just about to start and they also got the best view and thanks to their enhanced vision, they'd be able to say anything.

"May the better brother win." Kaiser said as he held his fist forward to Gohan.

Gohan smiled to him and said, "May the better brother win." He connected his fist with Kaiser's fist.

"Ladies and gentlemen! These two fighters have effortlessly beaten all of their opponents. This is going to be quite the fight indeed as two juggernauts will collide with each other!" He cheered as he got a round of applause from the crowd. "Let me introduce you to our first finalist! He's the son of Goku Son who was a previous champion. Everyone please help me welcome Goten Son!"

Goten made his way to the ring, blushing and scratching the back of his head. He had never heard so many people cheer for him.

"Our other finalist is the son of the richest woman on the planet! The glamorous and beautiful Bulma Briefs! Give it up for Trunks Briefs!" He cheered and Trunks made began making his way to the ring but he was as cool as a cucumber. He was used to people cheering him on or adoring him since he got to go with his mother and brother to meetings or product advertising. Being part of the Briefs family had its perks.

"You're going to lose Goten. I have been training with my brother, my sister and my father day and night." Trunks said with a smirk that resembled his brother's and father's smirk.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I have been training with my big brother, my big sister and my mother." Goten retaliated.

"Ooooh your mother. I am so scared." Trunks mocked him. Goten growled at him and jumped into his stance.

"It'll be pretty embarrassing if you lose ya know?" Goten smirked. "Being trained by three powerful people should make you win without a doubt." He taunted him.

"And it will." Trunks said as he jumped into his stance.

"May the better fighter win." Goten said honorably.

"Yeah. May the better fighter win." Trunks replied with a smile.

"Contestants! Begin!" The blonde announcer yelled and with that the two demi Saiyans launched themselves at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Krillen: 6,900,000**

**18: 480,000,000**

**Piccolo With Weights: 11,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>VegetaFan4Ever: I really hope you're fine now. Take whatever medicines you need. I wouldn't want you to stay sick for too long. It would make me happy to see or read you back to a 100 percent. I am sorry for not putting you in this chapter but I can guarantee you that you'll be there in the next chapter. I just couldn't find any space for you. Please forgive me. Haha I knew that I would get something wrong. I should've done my research but I felt kinda lazy and I have not been at my strongest lately. Physically or mentally. I hope there are laughable parts in this chapter too. I am sure there is one that you'll absolutely like. The pear one lol. Sorry for the late update but I hope that this is worth it.<strong>

**Guest: Ahaha TFS references. Thank you for your review.**

**Darkness Crystal Scythe: Thank you Teacon. You can call me whatever you may wish but I do prefer that you call me King Kaiser but I shall allow you to call me King Kai****.**

**Kakun: Ahaha thank you. Don't worry. You'll find out pretty soon.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Sorry for the late review Lawliet, I have been busy lately.**


	47. Chapter 47 The Power Of Two

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I am going to try to be a little more punctual but forgive me if I don't. I have received quite a few PMs from those who read my stories and I have taken many of their suggestions into account and I have finalized everything and you'll see my decisions in this chapter. Here's chapter 47. Wow, chapter 47. We have come a long way haven't we? Anyway, please review and please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

The Power Of Two

The two demi Saiyans jumped at each other and engaged in hand to hand combat. Their fists moved swiftly, narrowly missing the other. The crowd roared in excitement because this was what they were craving to see and much to their surprise, they were getting this from the junior division.

Most of their attacks were invisible to the human eye but that was the fun part. The flying fists, the energy blasts and all those other things they saw at the last tournament. Those things are what they were hoping to see.

Trunks seemed to have the upper hand throughout the match with fists stronger and speeds faster than his rival and best friend. Goten knew this and tried his best to keep up.

The black haired demi Saiyan decided to increase his speed by decreasing his strength as he had little hopes to get the better off Trunks with just his standard speed and strength.

To Goten's surprise, it actually worked. He was forcing Trunks to retreat and pressurizing him enough to make him leave openings. Goten finally found through which he could capitalize. He started off with a right hook that was meant to hit the son of the prince on his stomach but Trunks saw it coming and slapped his hand away just in time but Goten was prepared for that. He caught Trunks's arm that he used to slap his right hook away with his vacant arm and threw him into the sky.

Goten smirked with delight. His brother had taught him how to do that and it actually worked. Not that he had any doubts to begin with but it was too soon to celebrate, he wasn't quite done yet. He followed the purple haired demi Saiyan in his flight and threw several ki blasts at him as a distraction.

Goten's smirked with even more delight as he saw all the ki blasts hit his target creating a smoke cloud in the process which would hinder Trunks's vision. Goten flew past the smoke cloud until he was right over him. He then darted down towards where he could sense Trunks's ki with a kick. He was certain that this was going to work and he could feel his foot hit something solid but instead of feeling delight, he felt electrocuting pain on his foot.

The smoke cloud vanished and revealed Trunks standing inside a circular force field. Goten's eyes widened when the barrier dropped and Trunks shot upwards with a right hook that connected firmly on Goten's cheek and before the pain inflicted demi Saiyan could recover he was hammered down to the ground.

Goten managed to regain his senses and landed on all fours only to sense his opponent rushing down to the ground with a right hook but thanks to the slightly superior speed Goten had at his disposal, he just avoided the raging demi Saiyan.

"How did you do that?!" Goten demanded.

"Something my brother taught me." Trunks replied with a smirk.

"That is so cool!" Goten giggled. "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

Trunks wasn't surprised at his attitude. He expected him to act like this. "Sure, why not." He smiled as he jumped back into his stance. Goten mimicked his best friend and he too jumped into his stance. The two launched at each other for another bout much to the crowd's amazement. They had just seen such an impressive display of martial arts and they were surprised that there'd be more fighting of this caliber.

"You actually taught him that?" Gohan said with mild surprise.

"Sure. I first showed a few things that I could do and then I asked him which of those things he wanted to learn." Kaiser said coolly.

"The way he reacted to the techniques Kaiser showed to him was so adorable. He kept saying that his brother is the coolest guy ever." She giggled.

Gohan smiled at this. He remembered the day when Trunks found out that Kaiser wasn't his biological brother. He was surprised to see, that despite his young age, he didn't care. To him, Kaiser was his brother and his hero and it didn't matter to him whether or not he was related to him by blood.

"How many did you teach him then?" Gohan asked with slight curiosity.

Kaiser chuckled silently before saying, "All of them."

Goten was being pressurized by the new moves Trunks was using and he couldn't find a way of getting around them because he wasn't using the same moves. He kept attacking him with something different. However this time, his attack strategy was quite straightforward—literally straight forward.

Trunks was charging straight towards him with a right hook. Goten ducked under it right at the last second so his opponent won't have time to dodge. Upon, dodging he reversed Trunks's attack with a right hook of his own that to his and the crowd's surprise went right through him. The image of his best friend disappeared right in front of him and before he could do anything else, he got the wind knocked right out of him by Trunks who had appeared from behind.

"Now what was that…" Goten whimpered as he recovered from his attack.

"Afterimage." Trunks smirked.

"You need to teach me that too." Goten said as he stood upright.

"Of course." Trunks said as he planned out his next attack but he stopped when he saw Goten raise his arm. Said demi Saiyan gave his opponent a smirk and began gathering energy in the hand that he raised.

"What are you-"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled and shot out a blue beam. Trunks wasn't ready to block or deflect it so he decided to dodge. The blue beam narrowly missed him but he realized a little too late that the crowd was going to get hit but when he turned around, he saw the blue beam approaching him with dangerous speed. Trunks jumped at the sudden danger and blasted away at the opposite direction.

He turned around to see the energy beam still following him but he ignored and waited for it to die down but then he heard something rather unpleasant.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten yelled again as shot out another blue energy beam from his vacant hand.

Trunks's eyes widened when he could find the most smallest of windows of escape this attack and he wasn't even sure if it would work or not but he took his chance. He narrowly escaped a terrible injury but the next thing he knew, he was blasted by another Kamehameha. The blast sent him spiraling down on the floor. This attack had left him slightly bloody and bruised.

Goten remained stationary in the air with his hands joined together and a satisfied smirk on his face. He dropped to the ground and watched Trunks slowly get up from the ground.

"That was a nice move Goten." Trunks said with disgust. He hoped not to be injured too badly in this match just to show the fruits of his training but even he got a little carried away.

"Thanks. This is something _my _brother taught me." He said with emphasis.

"A one handed Kamehameha? I have never seen you use that." Kaiser said as he eyed Gohan.

"I don't use it. Dad used to use sometimes and I asked him to teach me before the Cell Games but I didn't find it too flexible so I never used it but Goten can use it beautifully but in all honesty, Videl suggested him to use it like that." Gohan replied as he shot Videl a loving look.

"I see."

Trunks took a deep breath before analyzing the damage that had been done to him. It wasn't too bad. He had been through much with his father and brother. Brila was a lot more lenient then they were.

"I suppose we're both warmed up." Goten said snapping the purple haired demi Saiyan back to reality. "Wanna go super?"

Trunks just gave him a smirk and exploded in his Super Saiyan form.

"I take that as a yes." Goten said as he too transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

"Now the real fight begins." Vegeta grunted.

"He sure looks a lot like me." Goku said in awe.

"Looks won't help him to beat my brat, Kakarot." The prince spat.

"Oh yeah?!" Goku retaliated.

"Yeah!" Vegeta growled.

"Remember how I beat you up when you came to Earth?!" Goku smirked.

"You could hardly call that a fair fight. It took you, your pitiful offspring-"

"Hey…" Gohan said feeling a little hurt.

"Oh shut up. As I was saying. It took you, your _pitiful _offspring, that midget and that obese man with a sword to beat me."

"Wait, you got beat by Yajirobe?" Kaiser asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Goku answered for the prince. "He got his tail cut off by him."

"Silence Kakarot!" Vegeta spat. "And at least I am not afraid of needles."

"But they're scary…" Goku whimpered.

"I can't believe my father got beat by an obese man." Kaiser said under his breath.

"If it makes you feel any better, he had a sword." Gohan chuckled.

Goten made the first move and dashed towards Trunks with an energy beam that Trunks easily avoided and countered with his own. Goten punched it upwards but he could feel his knuckles sting painfully upon hitting the blast. He was distracted long enough for Trunks to approach him swiftly and knocking the wind out of him with a swift round house kick. Goten quickly recovered and reached for Trunks's shirt and threw him down on the ground.

Trunks quickly avoided an oncoming Goten and planted an uppercut on his chin but Goten returned it with a right hook that connected on the ribcage of Trunks. Trunks growled angrily and dashed upwards and shot ki blasts at Goten. Goten countered them with a Kamehameha that went right through the ki blasts but it made no contact with Trunks.

Trunks had appeared behind Goten and drove his knee into his back but Goten swallowed the pain and jumped over him and proceeded with a right hook that Trunks blocked. Trunks took this opportunity to plant a right hook on his face but he was surprised to see Goten a few feet away. He had escaped Trunks's speed with superior speed. Trunks knew what was coming and his brother had been a victim to this attack but he wasn't going to be defeated by this attack.

Goten charged up his fists with the technique his brother taught him. He said that this technique would surely win him the match. With his superior speed, Goten appeared right in front of Trunks but Trunks didn't look worried.

"DRAGON FIST!" Goten yelled as he unleashed his fist on the purple haired demi Saiyan but much to his horror, Trunks caught his fist. The attack was still power enough to push Trunks to the edge of the ring but it wasn't enough to make him land out of the ring.

"W-What?" Goten gasped but he was punched away by the purple haired demi Saiyan.

"T-That can't be!" Goten said as he stood his ground.

"I did exactly what my brother did back then but I only did it earlier." Trunks smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"I focused all of my energy into my hand allowing me to block your attack and sustain less damage. It isn't perfect but it is the perfect counter for your Dragon Fist.

"Oh is it?" Goten said with a smirk. Trunks narrowed his eyes at his best friend when he could feel sharp pain in his hand. He looked at his hand to see a golden energy sphere surround his hand. He studied the kit patterns only to find that this sphere was made up of highly concentrated and it could be manipulated. His eyes widened when realization struck him. He looked at Goten with horror only to find a smirk on his face.

"EXPLODE!" He yelled and the concentrated energy exploded on his hand and engulfed his small body, creating a large smoke cloud in the process.

The smirk that was present on Kaiser's face was no longer there. He was now worried. He had not counted on such an attack. Gohan had never used it before and he thought that finding a perfect counter was enough for this match but it wasn't. Brila looked worried too. She didn't think that things would come to this. Now Trunks would have to use a technique that only his brother could use. The first time he used it was against Cell and it proved to be quite the power up. She only prayed that Trunks could replicate it.

Gohan was more than happy with how things were going. At this rate Goten would definitely win. Videl encircled her arms around his rather larger arm and the two watched Goten take the upper hand.

Out of the smoke cloud, a bloody Trunks appeared. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had never been beaten up like this by Goten. It made him wonder how he must've trained with Gohan and Videl. He wasn't as confident about his victory as he was before as he could sense his power level had taken a huge dive and at the moment Goten was stronger.

"Looks like I'll finally win today Trunks." Goten said with a smirk.

"No…Not today." Trunks said as he staggered back to his feet. "I have trained day and night with my brother, sister and father. I am not going to let them down." He said as a spark in his ignited in his eyes.

He dashed towards Goten and they engaged in swift hand to hand combat. Their parries were strong enough to create mini shockwaves but it was evident that Goten had the upper hand as he landing more blows then receiving but he could Trunks's ki increase blow after blow.

Trunks jumped away from him as he gathered his bearings. He had to unleash his full power. It was now or never. Goten knew what his opponent was scheming and did the same.

"GRAAHH!" Trunks yelled as he powered up to new heights.

"AARGH!" Goten yelled. He too powered up to his maximum.

They launched themselves at each other and found themselves even. They were landing equal blows and none of them seemed to falter. Blow after blow, blood escaped their cuts but they kept going.

Kaiser now had his hands on the railing. He wasn't sure how this match would go. Gohan did the same as the confidence he felt a few moments ago had reduced. He could still tell that Goten was still slightly stronger but he had a bad feeling about this.

Even the two eternal rivals were unsure about the outcome. They had never seen such power in kids. Even Gohan and Kaiser were nowhere near as strong as these two when they were their age. Heck them themselves were light years behind their younger off springs in terms of strength and speed.

With a final parry, the two separated from each other and landed on the edge of the ring.

"Let's end this Goten." Trunks suggested.

"Sure thing. I don't think I can go on much longer." Goten chuckled weakly as he cupped his hands together and a blue orb began to form in his hands. Trunks held his arms out on each side and yellow orbs formed in each of his hands. This technique was Vegeta's.

The ki around them intensified and Kaiser took a precautionary measure and formed an invisible force field around the ring.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten yelled as he shot his signature attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" Trunks yelled as he shot out his father's signature attack. The amount of pride Vegeta felt at that moment was indescribable.

The two blasts connected creating a tremor in the process and the light those attacks were giving off was blinding.

"GO TRUNKS!" Brila yelled with hope.

"Come on brother…you can do it." Kaiser said quietly.

"YOU CAN DO IT GOTEN!" Videl yelled.

"Let it all out Goten." Gohan said hoping for the best.

Goten and Trunks both gritted their teeth as they tried their best to push the other out of the ring but none of them would budge. They could feel the strain that there body was going through. The pain was unbearable but both of them were determined to win this.

Trunks however, could feel it slipping. He could feel his energy running out faster than Goten's. He couldn't go on any longer. Goten sensed this and increased the pressure.

Just when he was about to give up, he heard something. _**"Trunks…" **_It was his brother's voice, inside his head. He was speaking to him telepathically. Something he didn't know his brother could do. _**"Remember your training. Remember what only you and I can do. Use it." **_

Trunks smiled at his brother's wise words and forced his head to look towards his brother's direction. He saw him up in the stands, smiling down at him. Trunks felt relieved and he could feel a spark of energy surging through him.

"BURST LIMIT!" He exploded as he poured all of his energy into his Final Flash. Goten tried to push back with everything he could but it was to no avail. Trunks let out a final yell and pushed Goten out of the ring.

Before the bloody and bruised demi Saiyan hit the wall, he was caught by Gohan. Gohan put him on the lush green grass and smiled at him. "I am so proud of you Goten."

"We all are." Goku said as he hand Videl stepped next to him. Videl gave him a careful kiss on the cheek.

"YOUR WINNER BY KNOCKOUT AND THE CHAMPION OF THE JUNIOR DIVISION! TRUNKS BRIEFS!" The blonde announcer yelled as the crowd exploded in cheers.

Trunks let this information sink in just before dropping out of his Super Saiyan form. Just before he fell over, he was caught by his older brother and before saying anything else; he pulled him closer to a hug.

"You can't begin to imagine how proud I am, baby bro." Kaiser said. Brila hugged the demi Saiyan from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much Trunks. Well done." She said lovingly. Trunks chuckled weakly but he put his arms around both of them. He looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of him with a rare and genuine smile.

"You have made me proud son." He said as he put his hand on top of Trunks's head.

"What an impressive display we just had and things are about to get very interesting as Trunks Briefs will now take on Mr. Satan. Just as a reminder. He would've taken on Kakarot, the winner of the last tournament, but unfortunately he isn't here so we thought it would be fair for him to take on the champion before Kakarot." He announced receiving a mixed reception. More than half of them were Mr. Satan fans and the rest were firm golden fighters fans.

"As soon as our junior champion is ready, he'll take on Mr. Satan."

"I am ready." Trunks said confidently earning gasps from the announcer and the crowd. Kaiser had just given him a senzu bean and threw one over to Gohan so he could give one to his brother.

"The match will begin in five minutes." The announcer gulped.

The Briefs and Sons walked over to each other with smiles having no regret about the outcome of the fight.

"That was so cool Trunks. You're so strong!" Goten giggled. The boy had such a golden heart.

"Thank you Goten but you're no pushover either. You had me on the ropes there." Trunks chuckled.

"That was an impressive fight you two." Goku said. "You two would've easily beaten Frieza."

"Of course." Vegeta grunted. "They are our sons after all." He smirked.

"Kaiser?" Trunks said as he pulled on his brother's pants.

"What is it champ?" Kaiser said with a smile.

"What do I do with him?" Trunks said. "With that weird haired baboon I mean." He said making the fighters laugh.

"I say you humiliate him." Gohan said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah! Beat the living hell out of him!" Vegeta said with delighted grunt.

"Knock him out of the ring with one hit." Kaiser told him.

"Explain yourself." Vegeta demanded.

"Think about it Vegeta. If Trunks goes on to beat him up, people would think that he wasn't fighting back because he was fighting a kid." Brila told him.

"What if he were to beat him into a bloody pulp?" Gohan chuckled lightly.

"Then it would boost his image even more because he would go to any extent to keep his image, even it means to get beaten by a kid." Goku said with slight disgust. The Son hero didn't like him as a fighter.

"That is correct." Videl said. "I know him better than anyone else and what Goku said is true and even knocking him out with one hit wouldn't ruin his image. That would indicate that he let him win."

"So there's no way around this." Vegeta grunted when an idea popped into his head. "Punch him hard enough to make him cry."

"That's a good idea." Kaiser chuckled. "You know what to do right Trunks?"

"Yes!" Trunks said excitedly.

Inside in the barracks, Mr. Satan stood their shaking in his boots. He had watched the fight and feared that it was the golden fighters who had entered again this year but it didn't make sense. They were too young but after he saw the rest of the family arrive at the scene, it all made sense. Videl ran off with Kakarot who was one of the golden fighters and now she was with some guy who looked a lot like him. This Gohan had to be Kakarot and the three who were next to Trunks had to be Bardock, Lila and Vegeta!

As realization struck him, he began to lose feeling in his body. Why was this happening to him? What was he going to do? He could just pretend to lose. He could let the boy hit him and gain sympathy to the ground. He was interrupted by one of the workers.

"You're up Mr. Satan." The rather fat man spoke. Mr. Satan gave him a nervous nod and walked out of the barracks. Upon revealing his face to the crowd, he got countless of cheers. He gave them all a peace sign and ran towards the ring.

Before he reached the ring, he jumped into the ring but unfortunately he didn't land his feet firmly on the floor, instead he landed with his heels and that caused him to slip and fall back on his head. The crowd felt silent.

"HAH! What a retard!" Kaiser's words filled the silent crowd.

Mr. Satan rolled on the floor holding his head in pain.

"A-Are you okay Mr. Satan?" The announcer asked unsurely. Mr. Satan regained his bearings and realized that the crowd had fallen silent upon seeing their hero. He swallowed the pain and shot up with another peace sign making the crowd erupt in cheers.

"Such a fake." Vegeta grunted.

"No kidding." Vide said in annoyance.

"Alright contestants! Let the match begin!" The announcer exclaimed. Hercule took his cape off and took a deep breath.

"Look kid." The vulgar man spoke but before he could do or say anything else, Trunks punched him out of the ring and sent him crashing into the walls of the arena. The crowd fell silent whereas the Z Fighters burst out laughing. Their laughter filled the arena. Even the announcer was dumbfounded. Everyone, except for the highly humored Z Fighters, was at a loss for words.

Hercule had never felt such intense pain before. Even when Cell slapped him across the face, that wasn't as bad as this. He had to deal with two things here. One was to deal with the crowd and the other was to deal with the immense pain he felt on his face.

He bit his lip to suppress the tears of pain and jumped up to his feet and shot a peace sign towards the crowd who, as expected, exploded in cheers.

"What a guy!"

"Our hero!"

"He gave the victory to the boy"

Those were the words that filled the crowd. The Z Fighters groaned in annoyance but in the end it was worth it to see Mr. Satan getting hurled out of the ring. Said oaf gave the crowd another peace sign and retreated into his barracks. Trunks watched the entire seen annoyance too because he could tell that Mr. Satan felt immense pain but somehow managed to fool these silly humans.

"Your winner by ring out! TRUNKS BRIEFS!" The announcer said getting several cheers from the crowd. Trunks shrugged it off and flew over to his friends and family.

"Did I do okay?" Trunks asked.

"You did great!" Kaiser said lifting the demi Saiyans spirit.

"You should've punched him harder." Videl giggled.

"I didn't want to break his face." Trunks replied innocently.

"Meh, as if anyone would care." Gohan chuckled.

"We'll get our chance. I wonder who'll go up against him." Brila said.

"Whoever it is, I hope he or she beats him up." Kaiser chuckled.

"I hope it's me." Videl said excitedly.

"Contestants of the adult division! Please make your way to the barracks where you'll be finding out who your fist opponent will be!" The announcer said.

"Well let's go. I can't wait to find out who I'll be facing off." Goku said excitedly as he led the Z Fighters to the barracks.

"It'll be really awesome if my dad fights your dad." Goten told his best friend as the two best friends engaged in their conversation.

"So Kaisy," Brila said as she tugged on his arm. "Let me ask you now, who do you think will win?"

Kaiser took a moment to think about her question as he wasn't too sure about this. It would all come down to Goku and his father or maybe it could be Gohan. He didn't know but as far as he knew, he was slightly stronger than his best friend but he knew that he wasn't stronger than his father or Goku.

"I am not too sure Bri." Kaiser said rubbing his chin. "It would probably come down to my father or Goku unless; you came up with a new power." He said as he shot Gohan a smirk.

"As much as I wish that I did." Gohan paused. "I don't think I'll be able to beat my dad or Vegeta but you however," He paused a smile appeared on his lips, "I am not too sure about you either."

"We'll have to wait and see." Kaiser said coolly.

"I don't care who wins, as long as it's not my dad. It's all good." Videl said hoping that she could get to fight her father. She accepted the fact that she wouldn't win the tournament but that didn't mean that she won't go out without a fight.

The Z Fighters had finally reached the barracks to find all the other contestants and the blonde announcer and not to mention a huge flat screen next to him.

"Welcome contestants!" His voice echoed throughout the entire island. "The screen that you see next to me is a computer that will decide your matchups. As soon as I hit this button," He paused as he shot the remote that had a big green button, "The computer will start picking your opponents. Any questions?"

He studied the fighters and none of them were interested in what he just said. All of them were just waiting to find out who they'll be fighting.

"Very well then. Here we go!" He said as he punched the green button. The screen lit up and all the names of contestants shuffled around the screen and after a few brief moments, they came to halt.

There were several gasps and smirks in the barracks but the biggest smirk was one Vegeta's face.

The matchups were like so:

Videl Satan vs Spopovitch

Shin vs Kaiser Briefs

Krillen vs Pintar

Goku Son vs 18

Vegeta Briefs vs Mr. Satan

Brila Briefs vs Yammu

Beelzebub vs Gohan Son

Mighty Mask vs Kibito

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

_**IGNORE PREVIOUS POWER LEVELS FOR GOTEN, TRUNKS AND VIDEL. FOLLOW THE NEW ONES.**_

Goten: 170,000,000

Goten Super Saiyan: 920,000,000

Goten Super Saiyan (Full Power): 1,000,000,000

Trunks Base: 180,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan: 935,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan (Weakened): 550,000,000

Trunks Super Saiyan (Weakened + Burst Limit): 1,000,000,050

Videl (Suppressed): 250,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well this is it for this chapter 47. I hope you guys are pleased with the matchups and the outcome of the junior division finals. Yes I know I made Trunks win but he was trained by three very powerful people. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review.<strong>

**VegetaFan4Ever: I knew you would like those parts. I put them there especially for you. You'll make an appearance soon and it'll prove to be a vital appearance for the progress of this story. You're going to be in a few more Kitty. I know it was kind of unnecessary but you never know you know. Not everyone had basic fictional knowledge teehee. That must be some collection. I collect Pokemon cards the same way lol. Only the super rare ones though. Thank you Kitty. Can't wait to read your next review and PM.**

**Darkness Crystal Scythe: Thank you my loyal subject. Don't worry, there won't be many cliffhangers in the future…I think. This one took me less than a week to come up with thanks to the break I got from college. I am actually, thank you for that. I hope you're doing well in everything. Who's Rags? Another OC?**

**Tournamefights: I hope you like them.**

**Goku vs Kaiser: Sorry, that's not going to happen any time soon.**

**Guest: I hope this much action got you warmed up a little.**

**Guest: You're going to have to wait and see if Goku comes back or not.**

**Guest: Worry not. There shall be many other TFS jokes. Krillen? What about Krillen? LOL**

**Kakun: Wish granted.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I love Death Note. Thank you.**


	48. Chapter 48 We Are Saiyans

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Sorry for the late update. I know you guys were looking forward to this chapter so I apologize. I have been really busy with college work and there are a lot of other things going on in Kaiser's derpy life. On a more important note. For those of you, who live in New Jersey, New York and all the other places that will get affected by the hurricane, please stay safe and I will remember you all in my prayers. For those of you who don't know, New Jersey and other surrounding areas will be hit by a hurricane. Please take a few moments out of your life to pray for them. A very close and important friend lives there and I care a lot for her but I can't do much from here except pray. Please pray for her and all those who will be affected by this. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

We are Saiyans

Vegeta was shaking with excitement. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He would get to fight his rival in the end anyway since there was no one in his bracket who could take him on and win but the thing that got him this excited was that he was the one who would expose Mr. Satan for who he truly is.

The other Z Fighters were also somewhat content with their match ups. The girls were slightly disappointed because they weren't going to get far, especially 18. She was a realist and she knew that as powerful as she was, she couldn't hope to beat Goku. He was far too powerful for her. Videl and Brila would easily win their first matches but they couldn't hope to win their second one. Videl would eventually end up fighting Kaiser and Brila would end up fighting Vegeta.

The two shot each other a disappointed look and sighed. "Look at the bright side V." Brila sighed. "You won't have to fight an arrogant prince." She said getting a growl from Vegeta.

"I'll be fighting his son. It's just as bad." Videl replied.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Kaiser said jokingly. "I thought we were tight!"

"Oh shut up! Don't you dare go easy on me and don't you dare lose your fight!" Videl threatened him.

"Hey hey!" He chuckled, trying to defend himself. "Do you have such little faith in me? I have no intention of losing my match and I won't go easy on you. Happy?"

"A lot! Since Vegeta is going to beat the crap out of my father." She said that last part quietly.

Gohan watched everything with a smile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his mentor smiling down at him.

"It'll be fun to fight you again kid." He grunted.

"I am looking forward to it Piccolo." Gohan replied with a smile.

The announcer cleared his throat as an act to get everyone's attention. Once he was sure that everyone was paying attention, he went on with his announcement. "Quite the interesting matchups we have here. Ms. Videl Satan and Spopovitch!" He announced getting their attention. "Are you two ready to fight right now or do you wish to rest?"

"I am ready." Videl said instantly.

"Get on with it!" Spopovitch growled rudely.

"Very well! I shall call you out in a few minutes." The announcer said as he made his way to the ring to tell the crowd about the matchups.

Spopovitch shot Videl an evil look and stormed off to his partner. Videl ignored it and turned her attention to her three best friends who looked somewhat concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I remember this guy from the last tournament we entered and his power level was pitifully low but now…" Kaiser trailed off as he examined Spopovitch and his partner more closely.

"I beat him up last time. The only difference is that he's lost all his hair and he's now on steroids." Videl argued.

"Be careful though. There's something off about him and his partner." Gohan said.

"I suggest you beat him up swiftly and knock him out of the ring." Brila suggested.

"Nope, no need for that." Kaiser said with a smile. "They're not a threat to any of us. They are quite weak actually. They seem to be getting power from some external source but that power isn't very strong so don't worry yourselves with it."

"What an interesting assessment." A voice spoke from behind the Z Fighters. "However I do think that you are underestimating those two."

They turned around to find out that the voice belonged to the short man with pale purple skin. He and his partner stopped in front of Goku. The short man, who they identified as Shin, held out his small hand to Goku. Said Saiyan looked at him quizzically but shook his hand nonetheless.

"It is an honor to meet you Goku. I have heard a lot about you and I can tell just by shaking your hand that you have a pure soul." He said with a suspicious smile. Kaiser picked it up and wondered what his true intentions were.

"Thank you." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kaiser was snapped back to reality when Shin made direct eye contact with him. "You are my first opponent and I look forward to fight you." He said as he put his hand forward.

"I'll be your first and last opponent." Kaiser said with a smirk as he shook his hand.

"Over confidence can be dangerous you know." Shin mused.

"Maybe but I can sense how powerful you really are after shaking your hand." Kaiser smirked. Shin raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed with the Saiyan's sensory ability.

"I see." Shin said silently. "Well, I look forward to our match." He said as he took his leave.

"So how powerful is he?" Brila asked. Kaiser told them before that he was no big deal but things seemed to be different now.

"Things will not be as easy as I thought they would be. He can mask his ki quite exceptionally." Kaiser explained but before he could go on, the announcer's voice reached their ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time to begin the first match of the adult division!" He said making the crowd cheer in response. "Our first fighter is no stranger to us! She's the daughter of the most decorated martial artist on the planet! Please help me welcome Ms. Videl Satan!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Videl walked towards the ring, waving occasionally to the crowd. She entered the ring and waited for her opponent to join her.

"Next we have someone who has been quite consistent in the past tournaments but he never managed to win. He was also beaten by Videl in the last tournament. He is none other than Spopovitch!"

The crowd booed at him making him snarl in response. Videl studied him carefully while he made his way to the ring. He had a very angry expression and he was breathing angrily too.

"_Just what happened to him?" _Videl thought to herself as Spopovitch finally entered the ring.

"Contestants! Begin!" The announcer cheered and jumped out of the ring.

Videl decided to play it safe and took a defensive stance. Kaiser had specifically said not to worry about this fight but she wasn't going to take any risks. Spopovitch breathed angrily as saliva threatened to escape his mouth. Videl felt sick at the sight of his face but ignored those feelings when she saw Spopovitch sprint towards her.

If she hadn't been trained by her Saiyan friends, Spopovitch's speed would've meant trouble for her but that wasn't the case this time. She dodged his stampede at the last second nearly making him fall out of the ring. He turned around and snarled at her and sprinted towards her again with a right hook.

Videl remained calm and dodged his fist. Spopovitch snarled at her again and prepared for another right hook but before he could move another inch, Videl drove her fist into his gut making him wince in pain.

"M-Master…why…" He whimpered in pain. Videl didn't know what he was babbling about but it didn't concern her.

"Give up before I humiliate you." Videl said sternly.

He snarled at her again, yet weakly, and delivered another blow which had missed its target because Videl had dodged again. She decided to end it swiftly with a roundhouse kick that was powerful enough to send him flying out of the ring.

"Your winner by ring out! Videl Satan!" The announcer cheered. The crowd cheered with delight and Videl gave them all a wave and a smile and made her way back to her barracks.

Spopovitch slowly got up to his feet with the help of Yammu and they took off to some unknown location. Kaiser saw them take their leave and could still sense their presence on the island and he also, like many others, also picked up Spopovitch's words when he got winded by Videl. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the pig tailed girl standing in front of him.

"Ahem." She said as she punched him hard enough for him to snap back to reality.

"Oh sorry. Congratulations on your victory." Kaiser said with a smile.

"It wasn't much of a victory. You better win yours." Videl said.

"Hn." He grunted. "I am not going to lose."

"Good luck love." Brila said as she planted her lips on his.

"I am definitely going to win now." Kaiser smirked.

"Good luck K." Gohan said as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He gave him a nod and shot a glance towards Shin who was looking back at Kaiser. It was as if he knew that Kaiser was going to look at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time for our second match. After seeing a very one sided first match, I am positive that you guys would love to see something more exciting!" He said. The crowd agreed by hooting. "Then help me welcome our two new contestants! One we know absolutely nothing about but something tells me that he's no pushover! Give it up for Shin!"

The crowd cheered half heartedly but Shin paid no heed to them. He gracefully walked into the ring and waited for his opponent to join him.

"Our next contestant is not much of a stranger to us. He's related to the famous Bulma Briefs. Not much is known about him except for the fact that he's not just rich, he's pretty powerful too! Please help me welcome Kaiser Briefs!" He cheered as Kaiser made his way to the ring. All the women there squealed as hearts formed in their eyes. Kaiser ignored them and kept up his stoic expression as he made his way to the ring.

He stopped at the opposite side of the ring and studied his opponent carefully. Shin was standing calmly at the other end with his hands tied behind his back. Unlike their previous meeting, he had a serious expression and his muscles were tense. Kaiser couldn't determine his opponent's feelings but it didn't matter to him.

"Contestants! Begin!" The announcer said as he stepped outside of the ring.

Kaiser unfolded his arms and jumped into his stance. Shin however, didn't change his posture. Kaiser grunted in annoyance. He did not like to be ignored. He was going to use extreme speed for this one.

He shot towards Shin with blinding speed and as expected, he didn't falter but Kaiser had counted on this. He used his Instant Transmission in mid flight and appeared behind him. Shin's eyes widened when he sensed Kaiser behind him. This was something he hadn't counted on. Kaiser smirked at Shin's bewildered face and went on to plant a right hook on Shin's face that sent him flying towards the other end of the ring. He quickly jumped to his feet and rubbed his bruised cheek in order to ease the pain.

"You've underestimated me." Kaiser grunted.

"It seems as if I have." Shin sighed. "I did not think that you were capable of such a thing."

"I am capable of much more."

"So am I." Shin said as he dashed towards Kaiser. Kaiser jumped into his stance and retaliated against the pale's man fury of punches and kicks. Kaiser found it quite difficult to block his attacks because he was very fast and very powerful.

Shin didn't stop pressing and Kaiser found it more difficult to dodge to counter him. After dodging Shin's right hook, Kaiser jumped back and shot a few ki blasts at Shin who blocked them effortlessly but Kaiser teleported behind him and proceeded with a roundhouse kick that Shin narrowly avoided and countered with a roundhouse kick of his own but Kaiser dodged it and planted an uppercut on Shin's chin that sent him flying upwards.

"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled as he shot a ki blast upwards at Shin. Shin gathered his composure at the last second and dodged it at the last second but little did he know that Kaiser was already above him. He hammered him back to the ground. Shin landed on all fours, chipping a few tiles in the process. Upon looking up, he saw himself at Kaiser's mercy as the Saiyan prepared in front of him with a right hook.

Shin let go of all his restraints and silently charged up to his maximum before Kaiser's fist reached his face. Shin caught his fist, much to Kaiser's surprise, and drove his fist into Kaiser's gut. His eyes widened with pain as he was sent tumbling back.

"So you _were _holding back. I should've known. You're the first one to mask your ki so flawlessly. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from you." Kaiser grunted as he wiped the blood off his cut lip.

"I am aware of your Super Saiyan transformation." He said shocking not only Kaiser but also every other Z Fighter in the barracks.

"And?" Kaiser said after a few moments.

"I want you to transform for me please."

"Only if you push me that far." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Then I will do so." He said calmly as he dashed towards Kaiser with a left hook. Kaiser dodged with great difficulty and tried to counter it with a left hook with his own but Shin jumped over and behind him with a roundhouse kick.

Kaiser jumped over it and backhanded Shin who caught his hand and drove his knee into his back. Kaiser flinched and stumbled forward. Shin took this to his advantage and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks. Kaiser was too slow to regain his composure to block any of Shin's attacks.

Kibito watched everything with a smirk on his face. Everything was going as planned. Of course his master was stronger than the Saiyan. He wasn't too sure about his Super Saiyan transformation but he was sure that even that transformation wasn't going to pose any threat. He glanced over to Spopovitch and Yammu who would've attacked Kaiser when he would transform but thanks to the sound beating the girl gave him, they would wait till he would recover.

His eyes then shifted over to the Z Fighters who, to his surprise, were very calm. He thought that they would've been slightly worried but they showed no concern. Only the girl with the long black hair who had kissed him earlier winced whenever Kaiser got hurt. He didn't know what to make of this situation.

With a final right hook, Shin knocked Kaiser to the other end of the ring. Kaiser fell flat on his back and let out an annoyed growl as he jumped back.

"I hoped that things could've been simpler." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "First let me ask you something." He grunted.

Shin eased his body and gave the Saiyan a nod. "Is that all you have?" Kaiser said with a Vegeta like smirk. Shin raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Yes. This is my full power." Shin replied calmly.

"Then I am disappointed. You are weak." Kaiser said almost maliciously. Shin frowned in annoyance and was about to dash towards Kaiser when he felt Kaiser's energy spike immensely. His eyes widened when his energy reached levels he never thought were possible for a Saiyan.

Kaiser exploded into his Super Saiyan form, shell shocking the crowd in the process. Silence filled the island, they were all in disbelief. Then one voice broke the silence. A voice Kaiser remembered vaguely, the voice of the little girl he had met in the last tournament, Teacon.

"It's Bardock!" She cried.

Then another voice said, "Kaiser Vegeta Briefs is Bardock!" One by one the crowd chanted the same thing over and over again realizing the fact the fighters from the last tournament had all participated in this one.

"Alright Shin. Hit me with everything you've got." Kaiser said with an intimidating smirk.

"You're too arrogant for your own good." Shin spat.

"And you're underestimating me." Kaiser growled.

"As you wish." Shin said with annoyance. He charged up his fist and unleashed on the son of the prince. His right hook hit him square on his face but much to his horror. Kaiser's head didn't even move an inch. Shin stepped back in disbelief and before he could do or say anything else, he was backhanded across the ring.

"I-Impossible." Shin gasped.

"This is not even a tenth of my power."

"It can't be!"

"Well it was a nice warm up but I have to end this now." Kaiser said as he took a stance.

"W-Wait!" Shin said as he put his hands up.

"What?" Kaiser grunted.

"I am the Supreme Kai." Shin said hoping that Kaiser would calm down.

Piccolo's eyes widened when he heard that name. He knew who the Supreme Kai was and what his role was in the universe. He was too shocked to do or say anything because his mind kept asking him the same thing over and over again. _"What on Earth is the Supreme Kai doing here?!" _

The rest of the Z Fighters were oblivious to who he was and paid no attention to him. Kibito was shaking in his boots to see his master at the mercy of this Saiyan. He just couldn't believe it.

"What did you say? The crowd is making a lot of noise." Kaiser said with a provoking smirk.

"I am the Supreme Kai." Shin said again with a pleading tone.

"And I am Kaiser Vegeta Briefs." He said as he winded the Supreme Kai and kicked him out of the ring.

"Your winner by ring out! Kaiser Vegeta Briefs!" He cheered making everyone jump with joy. Kaiser jumped back to his base form and helped the Supreme Kai up to his feet.

"You're strong but you underestimate your opponents." Kaiser said with a smile as he offered a hand.

"I have indeed underestimated you." Shin said as he took his hand and lifted himself up.

The two walked back to the barracks but not before Kaiser gave the crowd a wave and his usual smile. Upon entering, Kaiser was jumped by Brila who locked her lips with his.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she scanned his body for injuries.

"Nope." Kaiser smiled. "Hey Shin!" Kaiser called out to him. Shin turned his head to Kaiser and signaled him to go on. "Is purple your actual skin color or is it make up because I don't want any stains on my clothes." Kaiser said jokingly.

Shin suppressed a growl and turned his head from one end to the other.

"Well done K." Gohan said as he patted his back.

"It was nothing. He wasn't that strong." Kaiser chuckled.

"You'll get to fight me next." Videl smirked. "I know I am not going to win but I'll be sure to get a hit on you."

"We'll see but don't count on it though." Kaiser smiled as he turned his head to see whose turn it was now. "Who's fighting now?"

"Didn't you see Krillen and that fat guy go out just now?" Brila asked.

"Who cares about Krillen?" Kaiser said jokingly. "It should be a quick match though."

"It was. It's already finished." Gohan said as he saw Krillen walk back in. He turned towards his father and said, "It's your turn now dad."

"Right. Hey 18, no hard feelings right?" Goku said with his usual goofy grin.

"Whatever." 18 grunted as she walked out to the ring when she heard her name being called by the announcer.

"Hey Goku." Krillen said. "Go easy on her will ya?"

"Sure thing." Goku said as he walked out to the ring when his name was called.

Kaiser leaned back on the wall as he waited for the match to begin. Brila leaned on him as she watched the match with the love of her life. Kaiser smiled at her and put his arm around her. He turned his head to Gohan and Videl only to find them doing the same thing.

"BEGIN!" The announcer said as he jumped out of the ring.

"I hoped I would get to fight you some time." 18 said with a smirk. The thought of hurting Goku didn't bother her too much. It was out of the question to kill him not only because she knew that he was her ally, also because he was much stronger than her now.

"It's funny because I never got to fight you, 16 or 17." Goku chuckled.

18 just grunted and shot a ki blast at Goku who effortlessly slapped the ki blast into the sky. 18 shot towards the dead hero with a right hook which he also dodged. She growled at him and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks which he kept dodging, much to her annoyance.

Goku had enough and decided to put pressure on her by countering swiftly giving her a small window to dodge or block but of course he was still holding back. Goku found an opening and drove his fist into her gut making her flinch slightly. She knew Goku would unleash hell on her now so she used a ki blast as a decoy to get away but Goku used the Instant Transmission to teleport behind her and he proceeded to tackle her to the ground.

18 bounced off the white tiles and dashed towards Goku with a low kick that Goku jumped over but as he turned around, he saw 18's fist very close to his face. He dodged at the last second and hammered his fists onto her back making her yell in anguish and sending her down on the tiles, cracking a few tiles in the process.

18 slowly got up to her feet only to find Goku standing right in front of her. She threw her fist at him which he caught easily. He decided to end the match by driving his fist into her gut with a little power that was strong enough to send her flying out of the ring.

"Your winner by ring out! Goku!" The announcer cheered. The crowd exploded in cheers having remembered Goku from the old days. Goku scratched the back of his head as he gave them his usual grin. He jumped out of the ring and held a hand out for 18. 18, reluctantly, took his hand and stood up.

"It was fun 18." Goku grinned.

"Fun for you." She grunted as the faintest smile appeared on her lips.

"Finally! The match we've all been waiting for." Kaiser said excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Videl roared. She was really looking forward to this.

"I hope that oaf will remember this beating." Brila added.

"Seeing who'll provide the beating, I doubt that he would ever forget." Gohan chuckled.

"Of course. This human will pay for tarnishing the sacrifices we had to make that day." Vegeta growled.

* * *

><p>Mr. Satan was on the verge of pissing himself. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't make up any other excuses because then people would start to get suspicious. He didn't want to really fight his guy either because he wasn't the type to go easy on anyone. Maybe he could just retire after this tournament. That wouldn't make him look to bad and knowing these people, they would knock him out in just one hit like Cell did but… they wouldn't kill him…would they?<p>

"Mr. Satan sir?" The security guard said jolting the afro man back to reality. "It's time for your match."

Mr. Satan swallowed needles and gave him a nod. He was still in his own barrack and it was about time that the announcer called him and this Vegeta out to the ring.

Maybe he was over thinking. Maybe this Vegeta and the Vegeta from the last tournament were different people. This one had black hair and the other had golden hair but those thoughts didn't fool him. The Vegeta who was going to be his opponent was the real deal.

Kaiser was envious of his father. He wanted to fight and secretly kill Mr. Satan. He had only ever admitted this to Brila that he felt immense rage towards that man. Not just because he stole the credit for killing Cell but spitting on his brother's and half brother's grave. It infuriated him to no extent but he managed to keep it to himself until Brila saw through his illusions. He hoped that his father would beat him senseless. He hoped his father would crush him. He hoped he—

He mentally slapped himself for the negative thoughts that were accumulating in his head. _"Calm down. He's just a human. He's not worth it." _He thought to himself only to find that his palm was bleeding. His nails had dug into his skin and it caused him to bleed a little. He looked around hoping that no one saw this but he found Brila looking at him with a concerned look. He gave her an apologetic smile and looked down in shame.

"It's okay. Just calm down." She said sweetly. Kaiser gave her nod and saw his father head to the ring once his name had been called out.

The crowd didn't dare to make a sound as Vegeta showed his face to the world. He smirked faintly with delight. _"Damn right humans. Who's your daddy?!" _He thought to himself as the smirk evolved into a more evident smirk.

"Videl…" Gohan said gaining her attention.

"Yes Gohan?"

"You are okay with this right?"

"Okay with what?"

"Your father fighting Vegeta."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because no matter what he did to you, he's still your father."

"He deserves what's coming to him. He had done too many wrong things." She scowled as her father shakily made his way to the ring.

"I suppose you're right." Gohan sighed. He wasn't particularly fond of revenge because of his experience with Cell.

"Contestants! Begin!" The announcer said as he, yet again, jumped out of the ring.

"_I-I can't f-fight this g-guy! He'll kill me!" _The false hero thought to himself as he began sweating profusely. _"I have to give up! I have to make some sort of excuse!" _

With that idea, he turned his head to the announcer and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta growled as he drove his fist softly into Mr. Satan's gut completely winding him in the process. Said human stumbled back while clutching his stomach.

Vegeta smirked at him. Mr. Satan slowly looked up to see Vegeta's maniacal expression. He tried to run out of the ring but the prince cut him off and slapped him across the face which was powerful enough to send him flying out of the island but Vegeta dashed to the other side of the ring and caught him by his hair. If Mr. Satan momentum would've been higher, his hair would've been ripped out but Vegeta was being a little delicate with him – wanting to torture his prey a little longer.

Mr. Satan tried to speak. He tried to yell. He tried to say those two words that would save his life but he couldn't find the strength to say anything.

Kaiser smirked at this delightful sight and he was expecting everyone with a similar expression but what he found surprised him. They didn't look too happy. Why? Why weren't they pleased with this? What was their reason? Even Videl winced a little when Vegeta delivered a blow to the human.

What was wrong with them?! No, what was wrong with _him? _That was the right question. This wasn't him. He's not supposed to feel happy when someone else is suffering. He felt ashamed of this. He snarled silently to himself – realizing how much worst he is than Mr. Satan.

"Do you know how I felt when you took the credit for killing Cell?" Vegeta snarled at the human. "My sons died that day." He snarled again as he burst into his Super Saiyan.

"Super Saiyan?! Why is he doing that? He'll kill him!" Videl gasped. She had seen enough. As much as she hated him, she couldn't see him suffer anymore.

"That fool…" Gohan growled.

"He's letting his feelings get in the way." Brila added rather calmly. She knew Vegeta well enough to the point that he wouldn't kill anyone.

Goku kept on a serious expression. He could understand the prince's feelings but this wasn't the time or place to show those feelings.

The crowd gasped when Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan but they gasped even louder after Vegeta delivered blow after blow to their champion.

"Do you know pain now, you wretch!" The prince spat.

Under the swollen eyes, Vegeta could see tears of pain stream down Mr. Satan's eyes. He couldn't care less. He wanted to beat him up even more. He grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground and drew his fist back, waiting for the right moment to unleash it.

"S-Someone please tell him to stop." Videl sobbed. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to see him get hurt anymore but no one answered her. They didn't know what to do.

Vegeta unleashed his fist and it was just inches away from his face when he heard someone's voice telling him to stop.

"DAD! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaiser yelled. Silence filled the crowd but Vegeta's eyes remained fixed on the human.

The son of the prince had seen enough too. This isn't how he was raised. He wasn't going to just stand there and let this go on.

Vegeta took a deep breath and jumped back to his base form. He retracted his arm and threw Mr. Satan out of the ring. The crowd was silent. To them, Mr. Satan was a God, a hero! And they just witnessed their hero fall and his opponent didn't even break a sweat.

But this opponent; was he a hero or a villain?

"Your winner by ring out and knockout. Vegeta Briefs." The announcer said half heartedly. The blonde announcer didn't like Mr. Satan but he wasn't quite fond of what he had just witnessed.

Vegeta couldn't care less about the silence that filled the crowd. He knew why his son had stopped him from fatally wounding that human and he was thankful for it. He was starting to lose control and he didn't like losing control.

Just before he entered the barracks, he heard something he would've never expected to hear.

"VEGETA!"

It was a chant. Someone chanted his name.

"VEGETA! VEGETA!"

"OUR HERO!"

"OUR SAVIOR!"

"YOU'RE THE MAN!"

"HERCULE IS A FRAUD!"

"LONG LIVE THE GOLDEN FIGHTERS!"

More and more people chanted his name and soon, half of the arena filled his name. Vegeta scanned the crowd for the first person who chanted his name. His eyes fell on the same girl who had asked for his autograph. Teacon –that was her name. A faint smirk formed into his lips as he entered the barracks.

As he entered, he saw Videl with bloodshot eyes. He was slightly confused because he thought that she wanted this. She must've felt some sympathy for him after all.

"I thought you wanted this." Vegeta grunted.

"I…I thought I did…" Videl whispered. Gohan strengthened his old on her in order to comfort her.

"And you?" He asked his son. Kaiser looked at him for a few moments before answering.

"This is not us." Kaiser said evenly.

"We are Saiyans."

"We aren't animals."

Vegeta wanted to say something in return but he knew his son was right but no one would hold this against him. Every Z Fighter wanted to see Mr. Satan suffer but they didn't know how they wanted to see him suffer.

"Okay people!" Kaiser said in his cheerful tone. "Let's not let this bring us down. We have exposed Mr. Satan for what he truly is and that's all that matters. Dad let out some aggression and he deserved to and what happened, happened. There's no need to cling on the past and let's move on." Kaiser smiled at his friends.

Everyone could tell that the mood had softened in the barracks and smiled had resurfaced on those lips that were capable of smiling.

"You're next Bri." Kaiser said as he gave her a good luck kiss. "Good luck and don't let him touch you. He's filthy." He spat.

"Don't worry Kaiser. I'll win." She kissed him back.

"I would say good luck but I doubt that you'll need it." Gohan chuckled.

"Of course she doesn't need it. She'll kick the guy's ass without breaking a sweat! Ain't that right Bri?" Videl smirked.

"Hell yeah!" She giggled.

"There goes your opponent." Goku remarked as Yammu was called to the ring. "Finish him off as soon as possible." The veteran Saiyan advised.

"Don't be a fool Kakarot. If the human could beat his partner, there's no doubt that she'll beat him." Vegeta grunted.

"I suppose." Goku grinned.

"Don't worry Goku. This will be easy." She said as she heard her name being called. She gave everyone a smile and rushed out to the ring.

The crowd, more specifically the males, hooted when Brila walked towards the ring. She gave them smiles and waves just before she entered the ring.

"Contestants! Begin!" The announcer said excitedly.

"Do me a favor and quit." Yammu grunted. "I don't take pleasure in hurting weak people."

"You underestimate me." Brila countered.

"I can sense your power. You are weak and you're a girl too."

"You talk too much."

"Let's get this done with." He spat as he threw himself at Brila. Brila kept her word and didn't let him touch her. She jumped over and behind him and shot a ki blast which was strong enough to send him flying into the wall.

"Jerk." She spat.

For Yammu, it happened all too fast. He sat up on the lush green grass realizing that he had been knocked out of the ring by a _girl_. He wanted to get back into the ring and beat her up but that wasn't what he was here for. He scowled and disappeared from the scene.

"Your winner by ring out! BRILA!" The announcer cheered. The crowd cheered in delight. They laughed and enjoyed themselves when Brila had knocked her opponent out so easily.

Brila gave the crowd a few smiles and a few waves and made her way back to the barracks. She was greeted by Gohan and Videl who embraced her in a hug. They congratulated her and she thanked him and then she turned to Kaiser.

She walked up to him and he smiled at her. He put his arms around her and pressed his lips on hers for a few moments. "Well done."

"Thank you Kaisy." She said as she turned her attention to Gohan. "It's your turn now Gohan."

"Yes." He said excitedly.

"Good luck kid." Piccolo said as he put his hand on his student's shoulder.

"Thanks Piccolo. Good luck to you too."

"Good luck Gohan." Videl said as she gave him a kiss. "I don't think you want one, right Piccolo?"

Piccolo merely grunted and walked out to the arena upon hearing his name being called.

"Have fun G." Kaiser stated. Gohan gave him a nod and walked out to the arena when he heard his name being called.

"I think I should set up a barrier. These two have gotten stronger over the years." Kaiser said as he focused his energy on creating a barrier.

"Hey Kaiser." Brila said.

"Hm?" He said as he watched student and mentor trade blows.

"Where's Rosaria? I haven't seen her since we got here. She did say that she would come, didn't she?"

Kaiser let that information sink in as he thought about it carefully. It's true. She wasn't here and she wasn't on the island either. She did say that she was going to make it. Did something more important come up? It was possible but if that were the case, she would've informed him but she didn't.

"I don't know. She's not on the island." Kaiser replied unsurely. He had a bad feeling about this but he couldn't explain it. Something was wrong and for some reason he believed that this was the Supreme Kai's doing.

"I hope she gets here soon. She's missing some good fights." She said as she saw Gohan transform into a Super Saiyan." Looks like he's gotten serious."

"Yeah, this match will be over soon." Kaiser grunted.

"I always get chills when he transforms." Videl giggled.

"It is pretty cool isn't it?" Brila added.

Piccolo was panting heavily. He had removed his weighted clothing but even so he was no match for him. He wasn't displeased. He was happy. Gohan had truly come a long way from when he trained him and it made him so proud. He dodged a right hook and planted his fist into Gohan's palm – his face being the original target.

Gohan countered it with his own right hook that sent the Namek flying but he regained his composure quickly and shot out his signature attack.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The green giant yelled as he shot a yellow spiral at his pupil.

Gohan powered up a little and cupped his hands together for his signature attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He growled and it instantly pushed Piccolo's attack and knocked him out of the ring.

"Your winner by ring out! GOHAN!" The announcer cheered making the crowd explode in cheers. They immediately recognized him as the winner of the last tournament.

Gohan helped his mentor to his feet and helped him to the barracks where they both were congratulated on the splendid match.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the otherworld…<strong>_

Lila sat in front of the visual pool. She watched all the matches with joy and felt immense pride when her son had stopped Vegeta from fatally wounding Hercule but like Kaiser, she also had a bad feeling about things but what bewildered her more was that the Supreme Kai was there. She hadn't ever met him but she heard that he was the highest in terms of ranks when it came to Godhood.

There must be a reason why the Supreme Kai was there but she didn't know what it was. She was snapped out of her senses when she sensed her mate and best friend materialize and to her surprise, they were actually injured.

"What happened?" She asked with concern.

"Turns out this Janemba was stronger than we thought." Bardock spat.

"He forced Bardock to go Super Saiyan 3." Soba said calmly. "I would've used my full power too but he didn't need my assistance."

"Sounds tough." She remarked.

"It wasn't that heard once I transformed. He whopped both us when I was Super Saiyan 2 and blue boy here was at half power." Bardock grunted getting a snarl from said blue boy.

Lila giggled and hugged them both. "At least you two are okay and that's all that matters."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Earth… <strong>_

Kibito had just defeated his opponent with no difficulty. He just punched him on his stomach – knocking him out in the process.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The first round has come to a conclusions and the second round will begin in thirty minutes. Get your snacks now!" He announced as he retreated to his quarters.

"A Saiyan dominated tournament this is." Gohan remarked.

"True." Brila said.

"We got four and a half Saiyans. Two humans and one…" Videl wasn't quite sure what the pink guy was.

"He must be from a race where their social ideology is retarded. I mean, who the hell has pink skin?!" Kaiser exclaimed.

Laughter was shared in the barracks as the Z Fighters prepared for the next round.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The tournament as it stands now<strong>_

Kaiser VS Videl

Goku VS Krillen

Vegeta VS Brila

Gohan VS Kibito

* * *

><p><strong>Power Level<strong>

**Spopovitch: 1,200**

**Kaiser Super Saiyan: 39,000,000,000**

**Supreme Kai (Suppressed): 4,100,000,000**

**Supreme Kai: 8,900,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan: 40,000,000,000**

**Hercule: 25**

**Yammu: 1,400**

**Gohan Super Saiyan: 38,600,000,000**

**Piccolo Without Weights: 26,000,000,000**

**Kibito: 990,000,000**

**Mighty Mask: 19**

* * *

><p>A.N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I apologize for the late update. Certain things have transpired in the real world but since this chapter is longer than the usual, I hope you guys can forgive me. Again, remember the people who suffered because of the hurricane in your prayers.<p>

ProManic: I am so glad you're back! I was missing your funny reviews. I know but I personally wanted Trunks to win. I guess I should've asked what the public wanted. He did beat him up quite a bit and Mr. Satan's thoughts on his match will be there on the next chapter. Please keep them long. I like reading long reviews. Kaiser is not the type to wuss out as you'll see. Kaiser doesn't care who he is. He is Kaiser Vegeta Briefs! He isn't very strong. He's quite weak actually and he got his ass handed to him by Videl. You'll have to wait and see. I can't promise you anything however I do like your idea. I don't think they will. I don't see any point in making them Super Saiyan 2s but that remains to be seen. Mr. Satan will be revealed as a fraud. I am not quite sure but I do have some ideas for Tarble. It will be a humorous chapter though.

VegetaFan4Ever: First of all, I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not replying to your PMs. I have said why I couldn't in my PM but I am still very sorry. I have gone through your PMs and I thought I should reply to your review first because I want to save the most important part for last. I hope you had fun. Tell Gabi I said hi :3 Worry not Kitty, you will go again soon. Thank you. I knew you would love that. I did especially for you because I know you're a huge Vegeta fan, well… that's kinda obvious lol. Damn! I should've done that! Then I could have had Trunks AND Goten beat up Hercule. Y U NO PRESENT THIS IDEA EARLIER. And I took your suggestion about your character's current whereabouts. I will give you credit for it when I get to that chapter. I remember. Those were the golden days. Back when I was very young. Not that I am old right now. Great. Now people think that I am some old man who has nothing better do than writing DBZ fics -.-. I AM 18 PEOPLE!

Guest: Thank you for your review. It really means a lot. No one has ever said that this is the best fic they had ever read. Thank you so much.

Kakun: Thank you.

Ryuzaki1616: Ahaha, I never read you so happy!

Guest: Thank you for your review.


	49. Chapter 49 Suspicions

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys! I am back. Feedback for all the matches and the results have been positive. I hoped you that guys liked them and I am glad you did. Remember, keep the people who have been affected by Hurricane Sandy in your prayers. Thank you. Here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

Suspicions

Videl was slightly nervous. She wasn't scared of fighting the son of the prince. She really wanted to fight him but the thing is that she had never fought him. Seriously at least. Kaiser was a very intimidating person. Everyone who knew him knew that fact but no one admitted it. She also knew that he was going to suppress his powers when fighting against her. Kaiser loved her dearly and would give up his life to protect her so he wouldn't even think about hurting her badly.

"You nervous V?" Gohan asked snapping her out of her day dream.

"K-Kinda." She said uneasily.

"Don't worry. Kaiser loves you like a sister he never had. He would kill anyone who ever laid a finger on you. He won't hurt you." Gohan said reassuringly.

"I know…"

"He'll push you to your limits but he won't hurt you." Brila giggled. "Kaiser is truly gentle."

Videl gave them both a smile. They were right. There was no reason to be nervous but where was the source of her past nervousness. "Where is he anyway?" Videl said as she scanned the barracks in order to find him.

"Oh. He left while you went to the toilet. He's gone with dad, Piccolo and Vegeta to the lookout." Gohan answered.

"Why?" the pig tailed girl asked.

"The Supreme Kai is here." Brila said with a slight hint of worry in her tone. "They want to know why."

Videl didn't think too much of the duo until now. If Kaiser, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta had to go to the lookout about this, then it had to be something important.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

The Saiyans and the Namekian had gotten all the pleasantries out of the way quickly and decided to cut to the chase.

"You know why we're here right?" Goku said, surprisingly, sternly.

"Yes."

"Why on Earth is the Supreme Kai here?" Piccolo asked worriedly.

"I wish I knew but I doubt that this is a routine visit to see if everything's okay." Dende said uneasily. Even he had never met the Supreme Kai. Compared to him, he was a nobody.

"They didn't tell us anything about their visit." Kaiser said. "Do they want to test the strength of this planet?"

"That could be." Goku said.

"But why would they participate in a tournament? Surely they could've approached us about this." Piccolo grunted.

"It isn't customary for the Kais to go around testing strengths." Dende remarked.

"Is it possible that they could be here to eliminate something?" Vegeta grunted. No one was actually expecting him to speak. They could only guess that he was slightly concerned too.

"Eliminate?" Dende raised an eyebrow. "Eliminate what?"

"An evil entity." Kaiser said as realization struck him. "These guys keep the universe safe right? They must be here for a reason like that!"

"That is likely." Piccolo grunted. "But why aren't they telling us?"

"We don't know but what should we do?" Goku said as he rubbed his chin.

"Trying to find this evil entity would be pointless. I can't detect any powerful ki or any sort of evil for that matter." Kaiser growled. "Can you sense any evil entities?" He said as he turned to the guardian of Earth. Dende frowned and turned his head, side to side.

"The sensible thing to do at the moment would be to play along and get this tournament done with." Vegeta grunted. "They will approach us when they have to."

"I think we should keep an eye on Spopovitch and Yammu." Goku advised. "They reek of negative energy and the Supreme Kai keeps shooting dirty looks at the two.

"Goku's right. They seem to get their energy from an external source and I can't track it down." Kaiser said. "It's best that we keep close and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Everyone agreed to this and decided to head back. "Thank you for your time Dende." The veteran Saiyan said as he put his hand on Piccolo shoulder. Kaiser put his hand on his father's shoulder and thus the four fighters vanished from sight.

"Good luck Goku…" The guardian said under his breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the tournament…<strong>_

Kaiser had specifically told Gohan and Brila to be careful of Spopovitch and Yammu. There was something off about them and he knew it. He also told them to keep an eye out for the god and his assistant. The two wanted to question him but Kaiser had gone along with Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo.

The four fighters materialized in the barracks and as expected they were approached by the rest of the Z-Fighters and before anyone could say anything, Goku raised his hand to silence them – indicating the fact that it would be preferable not to talk about this. They nodded hesitantly and resumed what they were doing before they showed up.

"_**What happened?" **_Brila asked Kaiser through their bond.

"_**Nothing yet but keep an eye out for the suspicious ones." **_Kaiser said. Brila decided not to press the matter and gave him a nod.

"You ready for our match?" Videl shot Kaiser a smirk.

"Of course." Kaiser said as he returned her smirk with his own.

Videl heard her name being called and departed from the barracks and headed out to the ring.

Kaiser suppressed his ki and walked out before his name was called. He didn't really care.

"I haven't even-" The announcer stopped when he saw Kaiser's glare. He gulped and jumped out of the ring.

"Contestants! Begin!" The announcer said and the crowd exploded in loud cheers. They wanted to see Bardock fight again. To them he was Bardock but Kaiser intended to change that.

"Fighting me while suppressing your energy could prove to be fatal." Kaiser remarked.

"You're right." Videl said as she let out a yell and powered up to her maximum. Kaiser was surprised. He hadn't expected her to power up to be so…powerful. The way she was now, she was slightly stronger than him but that was only because he had suppressed his powers.

"I did not know that you were this strong." Kaiser said with mild surprise.

"That's because I only let Brila train me for the past few days and I had specifically told her not tell you or Gohan." Videl smirked. Kaiser surprised expression vanished and it was replaced by a smile.

"I am not the one to admit things like this but the way you are now…" He trailed off when he remembered when he fought Cell in his semi perfect form. "You're stronger than I was as an Ultra Super Saiyan."

"I know. Brila told me."

"Very well. Enough chit chat." He said as he sped towards Videl with every intent to do some damage. Videl read his movement and came up with an effective counter within moments. As expected, Kaiser started off with his right hook. Videl elbowed his fist downwards, steering him away from Videl. She then drove her fist through an afterimage of Kaiser.

The real Kaiser shot down from above with his leg but Videl saw that coming too and jumped away making him create a hole in the ring. Kaiser scowled under his breath as he retracted his foot from the floor.

"She told you everything about my fighting style didn't she?" Kaiser growled.

"Yes she did." Videl smirked.

Kaiser chuckled quietly and took a stance. "Come at me." He offered.

"With pleasure." She spat as she shot towards Kaiser with a few ki blasts. Kaiser slapped them all into the sky and turned around and moved his fist forward making Videl cancel her offense and catch his fist.

"How did you know?!" She spat.

"You're predictable."

"Not really." She smirked. "You are!"

She said as she jumped away from him and the ki blasts that she shot him with earlier returned and exploded on him – creating a dust cloud in the process. Out of the dust cloud she could see Kaiser standing, unharmed and safe in his force field.

"No, you are." Kaiser smirked.

Videl growled at him and increased her speed and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Kaiser wasn't expecting this. Videl was stronger than he had anticipated. He might not defeat her with his suppressed power. There were other factors such as she knew all of his moves, counters, reversals and all other things that could pose a threat to her – thanks to the love of his life of course.

"He's not going to be very happy with you." Gohan chuckled.

"He won't be mad. He does like a challenge." Brila replied with a smile.

"Even I don't know everything about his fighting style."

"I wanted Videl to have a chance to put up a fight."

Kaiser finally found an opening and drove his knee into Videl's gut – winding her in the process but she ignored the pain and landed an uppercut on his chin but he too ignored the pain and delivered a roundhouse kick to her ribs that was powerful enough to send her tumbling back but she quickly regained her composure and dashed back to him and elbowed him on his ribs making him wince in pain. He dodged her second attack and tackled her to the ground. He went on to plant his heel on her stomach but she rolled sideways to avoid and shot a ki blast at him. He slapped it back to her and she kicked it back to him, followed by a few more. He activated his force field which kept him safe from the ki blasts which created a dust cloud.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Videl yelled as she shot out blue beam. Kaiser growled a little as he found no time to dodge. He raised his arms to block. His arms burnt a little when the blue beam connected but then he heard something he didn't want to.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Videl yelled from behind and shot out another blue beam. Kaiser scowled and teleported above the two beams but much to his displeasure, he found both the beams following.

"_She can do this better than both Goten and Gohan." _He thought to himself. He flew upwards so he could outrun them but when he looked up; his face was met by Videl's boot that kicked him into the trajectory of the two beams making contact.

Videl darted back to the ground and charged up for another Kamehameha. Kaiser appeared out of the dust cloud and it was evident that he felt that last attack. He looked down to see another Kamehameha approaching him. He hoped that it wouldn't come to this but it did. He unsuppressed his powers and slapped the blue beam into space effortlessly.

Videl frowned at this. She realized that he dropped his restraints. Kaiser suddenly appeared in front of her with his arms folded.

"You have impressed me Videl. Never did I expect you to push me like this but you have proven me wrong yet again."

"We're not done yet."

"Of course. I just wanted to tell you that I am proud. You have come a long way."

Videl smiled at him. He always knew what to do. "Thanks but flattery will get you nowhere." She smirked

"I know."

Videl dashed towards him with a right hook that he effortlessly dodged. She followed that by a roundhouse kick that connected to his ribs but did no damage. She retracted her leg and shot her fist at his face but he caught before it even was close. He gave it a squeeze making her wince in pain but she used her other arm for another attack but he caught that too and squeezed it. She then went on to head butt him but that was the worst decision she had ever made. The pain she felt was unbearable.

"Are you okay?" Kaiser asked as he let go of her arms.

"SHUT UP! That hurt!"

"You're the one who did it."

"Why didn't you dodge?!"

"Why did you head butt me? Did you think that you could knock me out? You almost knocked yourself out!"

She snarled at him making him chuckle lightly.

She shot towards him again but he vanished from sight. He appeared behind her and drove his fist into her back making her flinch and then he threw her into the air and hammered her back to the ground. He followed that up with a few ki blasts which she narrowly dodged but she then found herself being backhanded to the other side of the ring.

She gritted her teeth and slowly got up. Kaiser folded his arms and waited for to make her move. She knew she wasn't going to beat him the way she was now. There might be a chance to win but she would need to surprise him with the technique Gohan had taught her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

"**So you're saying that you can't do it but you think I can?" Videl asked questioningly.**

"**I know you can do it. I don't why I can't. Dad tried teaching me but I could never figure it out. I am going to teach you as much as I know and that's the basics." Gohan chuckled.**

"**But how can I if you can't?" Videl asked.**

"**Because I believe in you and you have the potential to learn a thing like this." He said as he pressed her lips against hers.**

"**Thank you Gohan.**

"**No problem. Now let's start!" **

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

><p>Videl gave the son of the prince a smirk and stood up straight. Kaiser raised an eyebrow and jumped into a defensive stance. He wasn't going to underestimate her.<p>

"A new technique?" He asked.

"Yes and if I am lucky, I might just beat you." She said surprising Kaiser. Said Saiyan gulped uneasily and waited for her to go on.

She began gathering the rest of her energy and to everyone's surprise, she started magnifying it.

Goku's eyes widened in realization. He knew what this was but he just couldn't believe it. "Is this what I think it is?!" Goku gasped as he turned to Gohan.

"That's correct." Gohan said with a smile.

"She mastered it?" Brila asked with mild surprise.

"Just yesterday." Gohan replied proudly.

"What on Earth?!" He gasped when he saw red aura engulfing the pig tailed girl.

"KAIOKEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she blasted off to Kaiser, destroying the tiles underneath her. Kaiser's eyes widened at this. He didn't have the time to move a single muscle or process a thought when he felt her fist on his face. Never had he seen such explosive speed.

The punch sent him flying and he just managed to pull the breaks. A micro second later and he would've touched the wall resulting to his loss. He looked up to see Videl's fist inches away from his face but this time he did have time to react. He teleported into the sky but as soon as he reached the sky, he again saw Videl's fist in front of his face. He narrowly dodged it and countered it with a right hook of his own that hit her face. She ignored the fist on her face and drove her knee into Kaiser's gut making him cough in pain. She then hammered him to the ground but he landed on his feet.

He let out a growl and magnified his powers a little.

"She has pushed him far." Vegeta remarked. Even he was so surprised, heck, everyone was.

"Unbelievable!" Goku gasped.

The two shot towards each other and engaged in hand to hand combat. Each parry created a powerful sound wave and Gohan found himself creating a barrier so the spectators won't get hurt.

Their fight brought them back to the ring and tiles chipped everywhere they put their feet. With a final parry, the two jumped to one end of the ring.

Videl was panting as if she had held her breath for years while Kaiser was breathing normally. She didn't have his stamina. Videl could also feel all of her muscle tense. Gohan was right when he said the Kaioken puts a lot of strain on one's body.

"Let's end this shall we?" Kaiser suggested. He knew Videl couldn't go on any longer. She gave him a nod and put the remainder of her energy into her fist.

"Everyone's proud of you Videl." Kaiser said with his trademark smile. Videl smiled at him and then launched herself with her fist. She unleashed everything she had on Kaiser's chest and as expected, it did nothing. She fell to the ground but she was caught by Kaiser.

"It's over. She can't go on." Kaiser said sternly.

"And after such an exciting match! Your winner is KAISER!" He cheered and the crowd exploded with joy. That was the best match of the day for them.

Kaiser teleported back to the barracks where the two were met by compliments. Gohan took Videl off Kaiser and Brila pushed a senzu bean in her mouth. Said human girl chewed it and felt her strength return to her.

"That was an amazing match V!" Brila said as she hugged the life out of Videl.

"It was." Gohan joined in the celebrations. "You both were amazing."

"Thanks guys." Videl blushed as she hugged Gohan.

"You did a great job Videl. You almost beat me." Kaiser chuckled. "I was just molecules away from the wall."

"Thanks Kaiser." She said as she hugged him. He patted her head and then she let go of him.

"That was amazing Videl. I didn't think anyone else could master the Kaioken but you did it!" Goku said with his usual grin. She gave him a smile and then her eyes travelled over to Vegeta and Piccolo who both gave her nods of acknowledgement.

"Do me a favor Goku and go easy on me." Krillen sighed. He hoped not to fight anyone strong but he knew that it wasn't possible. Oh well, fighting your childhood best friend is better than fighting anyone else.

"Sure thing Krillen." Goku grinned as he walked out to ring. The former monk joined him shortly and the announcer ranted on how this reminded him of the old days, not that everyone cared.

* * *

><p>Kaiser did not find it necessary to study Goku's moves because the veteran Saiyan wouldn't really show off any of his moves against Krillen. He thus paid no attention to the fight and turned his attention to the Supreme Kai and Kibito. The two seemed to stand still but he felt as if they were conversing.<p>

"It could be telepathy." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Brila asked.

"They seem to be conversing." Kaiser answered as he could feel their ki shifting one after the other.

Brila looked at him quizzically and found no sign of them conversing. She could only deduct that they were talking through telepathy. Nothing else seemed to make sense.

"Telepathy?" She asked.

"That's what I think."

"They obviously don't want to be heard." Brila remarked but then she remembered something. "You and Goku can use telepathy right?"

"That is correct but there are conditions." Kaiser paused. "The person we want to contact using telepathy has to be someone close to us or…"

"Or?"

"Or that person must be in physical contact."

"Ah I see. All we can do is wait."

"Are you excited for your match?" Kaiser asked sarcastically.

"Hmph. Hardly." She huffed. "It's never fun fighting Veggie."

"Would you rather fight me?"

"I would rather kiss you." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

"This isn't the time or place you brats!" Vegeta growled. "It's time for our match girl. Kakarot just beat that weakling."

Goku walked in with a slightly bruised Krillen. He had knocked him out of the ring after a dragged out fight. The veteran Saiyan had yet to be pushed to fighting seriously.

"Good luck Bri." Videl said as she hugged the Saiyan princess.

"Thanks V."

"Show Vegeta's who's boss!" Gohan cheered.

"Thank you Gohan."

"Do your best and no matter what the result, I'll be proud of you." Kaiser said as he gave her a brief kiss.

"Thank you Kaisy." She said as she hugged him and waited for the announcer to call her name. Vegeta had already walked because he wasn't the patient type.

"You think she has a chance of winning?" Videl asked Gohan.

"I think Kaiser knows best." He replied as he turned to Kaiser. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" He asked. He wasn't listening to them – he was observing Brila walk to the ring and hoped that his father won't go overboard.

"You should stop worrying you know. Vegeta won't hurt her." Gohan said as he knew what was on his best friend's mind.

"I know." He smiled.

"Do you think she can win?" Gohan asked him again.

"I want to say yes but she can't." Kaiser said realistically. "She's not strong enough and even she does somehow surpass him in Super Saiyan 2. Dad still has Super Saiyan 3."

"When did he reach Super Saiyan 3?" Gohan gasped.

"I don't know. He just told me yesterday that he did." Kaiser answered.

"Great. Just great."Gohan frowned.

"Contestants! BEGIN!" The announcer announced and jumped outside the ring.

"I hope you have been training as hard as you kiss face." Vegeta smirked.

"Nasty Veggie." She scowled as she shot towards Vegeta.

He dodged her oncoming right hook and kneed her stomach but it went right through. "Hmph. Afterimage." He grunted and put his arms up to block her kick. She shot an energy blast at his face that he narrowly dodged but Brila used this opportunity to land a right hook on his face.

He growled and threw his fist forward which Brila narrowly dodged. Vegeta stopped his onslaught and studied her movements carefully.

"Speedy little brat aren't you?" He growled only to be met by a smirk. "You've worked on your speed more than your strength. Smart."

"Thank you Vegeta." She said as she blasted off again. Vegeta transformed in the last second, catching Brila off guard and he used this opportunity to clothesline her to the ground.

She coughed as she fell flat on the ground. "That was a dirty move Veggie!"

"No one said that it's against the rules." He snorted.

She growled at him and directly transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and this time, she caught him off guard and planted her palm on his face and pushed down on the ground and then kneed him making him spit blood. She didn't stop there, she grabbed his foot and threw him into the sky and followed him in his flight with a right hook but this had given the prince enough time to transform into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

He waited for her to approach him and when she did, they engaged in hand to hand combat. Kaiser and Gohan had set up a barrier so their attacks won't hurt the spectators. Thunderclaps could be heard with each parry.

Brila used every ounce of speed that she had in her disposal and she was able to keep Vegeta at bay. Vegeta growled in annoyance as he hated to admit but this brat was slightly faster than she was. Heck, she was faster than his son and Gohan. He found many openings but they were used as bait by the princess who capitalized on each and every one of them.

Vegeta's growls became more threatening every time he got hit but Brila paid no attention to him. She just kept hammering away.

"She's doing it!" Videl gasped. "She's actually doing it!"

"It won't last for too long though." Gohan frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta's starting to focus more on his speed than his strength and it's working,"

"That is correct. It's only a matter of time." Kaiser said.

Brila realized that Vegeta's speed was increasing. Damn the prince and his intellect. Those were the words that echoed in her head. She jumped away from him and charged for an energy attack.

"FINISH BUSTER!" She yelled as she threw a golden orb at the prince. Vegeta growled and changed its trajectory to make it fly upwards. Brila charged him with a left hook but the prince dodged it and drove his knee into her gut making her spit blood but she planted an uppercut on his face in return making him stumble backwards.

Vegeta regained his composure and caught her oncoming fist and delivered a roundhouse kick to her ribs that cracked a few bones. She winced in pain and Vegeta wanted to stop there and then but he knew that she didn't want that. Brila bit back the pain and shot out a few ki blasts at him that the prince deflected with ease but he didn't see the oncoming low kick and therefore was unable to dodge it.

Brila followed that up with a barrage of punches and kicks that all connected but they didn't do as much damage as she had hoped and she was starting to lose power. Vegeta caught one of her fists and kicked her across the face and then hammered her down to the floor, completely destroying most of the tiles.

She staggered back to her feet and saw Vegeta standing in front of her. She smirked at his bruised face and body and she looked down to study her own injuries. As expected, they were worst than his.

"You've fought well." He said.

"I am not done yet!" She spat.

"I know."

She threw a ki blast at him which he deflected but something was wrong. He couldn't move!

"What did you do?!" He spat.

"Something I learnt from Chaotzu." She said as Vegeta's eyes widened. He knew what this was. "Telekinesis."

"BURNING ATTACK!" She yelled as she threw a fiery orb at him after making those hand movements. Vegeta's eyes widened at this and there wasn't much he could do except…

"GRAAAH!" The prince yelled as his hair grew slightly longer and his ki magnified immensely. Brila's eyes widened when she saw her attack get deflected back at her. The blast made contact with her body but before it could do any fatal damage, Vegeta, who was back in his Super Saiyan 2 form, kicked the ki blast out of the orbit.

Brila landed on the lush green grass with her back to her original color. She had been knocked unconscious and her body had been slightly burnt.

"Your winner by knockout! VEGETA!" He announced and the crowd clapped in response. This was a good match but they were more concerned about Lila's well being.

Vegeta picked her up and turned to face Kaiser who had a very concerned look on his face. "She'll be alright. She fought exceptionally well." He said with the faintest of smiles.

"Thanks dad." He said as he took her off of him. He pushed a senzu bean in her mouth and helped her chew it and within seconds, she was conscious and before she could even request it, Piccolo restored her clothes and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She gave him a smile and turned to the others.

"That was amazing Bri!" Videl cheered. "You almost had him!"

"Indeed. You forced Vegeta to tap into his Super Saiyan 3 powers." Gohan smiled.

"Thank you guys." Brila smiled at them. She turned to Kaiser who had that trademark smile of his prepared for her. That smile that would melt her insides and make her feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I am so proud of you Bri. You would've beaten anyone here with that technique." He said as he pressed her lips.

"It's all thanks to you." She said as she kissed him return. "You helped me develop it."

Goku watched the scene with great interest and smiled at the four fighters. He then turned his attention to Vegeta who had just finished chewing his senzu bean.

"Tastes quite bland, doesn't it?" Goku chuckled. He got what he expected as a response. A grunt.

"So you've reached Super Saiyan 3 huh?" Goku asked.

"That is correct. Have you?" The prince asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Goku grinned.

"I am not going to tell you to be careful, G." Kaiser told him. "The guy you're about to fight is pitifully weak."

"Are you sure he's not hiding his ki?" Gohan asked.

"Nope." Brila answered for her lover. "Kaiser would know."

"That is correct." Kaiser stated.

"Don't worry Gohan. You have nothing to worry about." Videl said as she gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Actually I do." He groaned. "I have to fight an arrogant prince after I beat this guy." He said earning a glare from said prince.

"Nasty Veggie." Brila giggled.

"There goes your opponent." Kaiser said as he saw Kibito making his way to the ring. "You better go to."

"Good luck son." Goku said.

"Good luck Gohan." Videl and Brila said in unison.

"Thanks guys." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Gohan." Kaiser said gaining the demi Saiyan's attention.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." He replied. There was something that bothered the son of the prince and frankly, he could feel it too.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he made his way to the ring.

"What's bothering you?" Brila asked with concern.

"Yammu and Spopovitch have recovered and they're back to watching matches closely." Kaiser said.

"Weren't they watching before?" Videl asked.

"No. They were on the other end of the island." Kaiser said as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them." Brila sighed. She hoped that things could've been more peaceful.

Gohan studied his opponent carefully. He was surprised to see that Kibito didn't take a stance. His posture didn't indicate that he was here to fight.

Kibito studied the situation carefully. The Supreme Kai had instructed him to draw out Gohan's full potential so Yammu and Spopovitch could make their move and from what he and his master knew, Gohan was the strongest person in the universe. Well, that's what they thought.

"What are you-"

"Transform." Kibito said roughly.

"What?" Gohan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Transform into your Super Saiyan form."

"No offence but I don't need to transform to beat you." Gohan argued.

"Just do it."

"You asked for it." Gohan grunted as he burst into his Super Saiyan form.

Spopovitch and Yammu gasped in disbelief as they studied the power reading device that Yammu had with him.

"It's him! This is the guy." He told Spopovitch. Spopovitch just gulped uneasily. His power was off the charts.

"Impressed?"

"Not really." He lied. "Go on. Transform again."

"You know about Super Saiyan 2 as well huh?" Gohan said. "Fine then!" He said as he burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Kibito's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Spopovitch cried. "Yammu! What do we do?!"

"We must act now." He said with an evil grin.

"I have had enough." Gohan said seriously. "Come on. Let's fi-" He turned around to find the two bulky men flying towards him. "What do you guys want?!" He growled as he prepared to unleash hell on them but he found himself frozen. He couldn't move.

Kaiser scanned the planet for the reason Gohan had stopped moving but the reason was standing not too far away from him. It was the Supreme Kai.

"YOU!" He growled. "What are you doing?!"

"Please cooperate with me. I know how this looks but please don't intervene." He pleaded.

Kaiser's anger was directed towards him but Videl's scream brought him back to his senses. She was looking at Gohan who had been stabbed by a container type thing that was sucking his energy out of him.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Kaiser growled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Goku said with suppressed anger.

Brila bit her lip to suppress the scream that was threatening to leave her mouth. Videl had tears streaming down her face to see Gohan whimper in pain.

"Why have you ceased his movements?!" Vegeta spat.

"Lord Kai!" Piccolo said in disbelief.

"Please trust me. This is for a greater cause." He pleaded.

Kaiser was having none of it and he made an attempt to save Gohan but he was cut off by the Supreme Kai. He shot daggers at him but the Supreme Kai wasn't intimidated.

"Please. Trust me." He said sincerely.

Kaiser clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breath. He glanced back at Gohan who was trying to get out of the hold but it wasn't working. The Supreme Kai had him frozen and Spopovitch had a headlock on him. Gohan was in pain and he was watching. Everyone was watching. The crowd screamed in horror. They saw their hero falling and all of this because this purple midget asked them not to intervene. He turned around to see Videl's tear filled face, Brila's tear filled eyes and Goku in pain. He had it. He had enough.

"Kaiser! Sto-" The Supreme Kai couldn't say another alphabet because Kaiser backhanded him sending him crashing into the wall. He blasted off to the ring where Kibito tried to cut him off but he too was swatted away by the angry prince.

He wasn't to be meddled with at this moment of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Kaiser Base (Suppressed): 2,500,000,000

Kaiser Base: 4,050,000,000

Kaiser Base (Power Up): 4,400,000,000

Videl (Full Power): 3,000,000,000

Videl Kaioken : 4,300,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan: 37,500,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2: 180,000,000,000

Brila Super Saiyan 2 (Burning Attack + Full Power): 186,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan: 40,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 2: 186,000,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan 3 BURST: 350,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan: 38,500,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 182,000,000,000

Kibito: 990,000,000

* * *

><p>A.N: Quick update. No need to thank me. I just had some time for this. Don't have much to say this time except for the fact that the next update might be a little late. I apologize in advance. I hoped you enjoyed yourself. Please review.<p>

DemonWolfKuro: I am so happy to receive a review from you. Every review means a lot. Thank you so much. Majin Buu will show up but I can't answer the fusion question yet. Sorry. I don't think that I'll be adding anymore OC characters. In fact, I think I will and that character will make his appearance soon. Don't apologize. I love long reviews. They're my favorite ones. Thank you so much! Hell Kaiser will come back but ask yourself this. Will he be a good guy or a bad guy because I ain't telling ya ;)

Music Crystal Scythe: Not everyone is as tough as you are Teacon. You're a very tough girl. Heck! You could give Veggie a run for his money! I know I know. I felt like killing him too but I need him to live for now. He can't die just yet. You should kick him! I would! I hope you like this chapter.

Kakun: Thank you for your review.

Ryuzaki1616: She has been training nonstop after all. Check out the power levels for further explanation.

VegetaFan4Ever: I had to mention you. You're going to play an important part in this saga. Don't ask me what it is but I think you already know. It is your idea after all. You were smiling? I WAS LAUGHING! I am more messed up than you are! HAH! I knew you'd like that part. Well…uh…uh… that's Vegeta's fault! If he wouldn't have said such a thing, none of that would've happened. I am sorry though.

I am glad you're okay though. Tell her Neko is the awesomest guy ever to exist! Oh…well that sucks. It's not like it's closed forever! Oh well, that's in the past but I really like your ideas though. You're smart! NOOOOOOOOO! I am not 80! I am 81! I mean 18! Yeah, that's what I meant. Great… I can hear the police sirens. I'll get you for this kitty! It was a funny joke. You always make me smile.

Thank you and I hope that you like this chapter. I PM'D you first because you're more important than this story. I have been feeling a lot better thanks to you. You'll know why after reading my PM. Thank you so much kitty! I love you too…Sorta… 3


	50. Chapter 50 Not Her

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys. I am back with another quick update. Not one of my most favorite chapters. I have been in a very good mood lately, thanks to a certain someone…kitty. The title has two meanings to it. I wonder how many of you can figure it out. Anyway, I left it at a cliffhanger last time because I wanted to build up some suspense. It's not like you guys don't what's gonna happen next but still. I like it that way. I think I'll be doing an appreciation chapter next week. I wanted to thank those reviewers who have been reviewing since the very start or later on but whatever. Here's the chapter. Please enjoy and please review.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: THE ROSARIA IDEA BELONGS TO VEGETAFAN4EVER. I LIKED THE IDEA AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE USEFUL TO PROGRESS THE STORY SO DON'T THANK ME FOR THAT. THANK VEGETAFAN4EVER. THANK YOU KITTY 3**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

Not Her

Yammu and Spopovitch saw the Saiyan approaching them and they decided that it'd be best if they took off. Yammu had mentally concluded that they had stolen enough energy as they forced the demi Saiyan to go back to his base form.

Kaiser was having none of it. He was going to follow them and beat them up but someone stopped him.

"KAISER! Please! Don't follow them!" The Supreme Kai pleaded as he jumped out of the hole in the wall. Kaiser shot him a glare and he went on but the Supreme Kai caught his foot. He glared at him again but the Supreme Kai gave him a convincing glance.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know. If you follow them, you'll be responsible for the destruction of the universe!" He exclaimed. Kaiser stopped in his tracks as his reasonable side kicked in. The Supreme Kai let go of his leg and they both descended on the ground.

"You better tell me everything." He said with a threatening voice. He glanced over to Brila and Videl and gave them nod – telling them to hurry to the ring and give Gohan a senzu bean. They didn't need to be told twice as they appeared in front of him within a blink of an eye. Brila put his head on her lap and Videl pushed a senzu bean in his mouth and helped him chew it.

The rest of the Z Fighters entered the ring, ignoring the crowd and their gasps. Vegeta was the first to break the silence.

"You better give me a reason on why I shouldn't kill you both." He spat as Kibito stepped next to the Supreme Kai.

"If you want us to trust you, you better tell us the truth." Goku added.

"Yeah, it isn't fun getting stabbed." Gohan scowled as Videl helped him up. He gave her and Brila a reassuring hug and then turned his full glare to the Kai and his assistant.

"I know you're all upset but you have to trust us." The Supreme Kai pleaded. "We need to follow those two before I lose their signal. I'll tell you everything in our flight."

"I can sense them. I won't lose track." Kaiser said coolly. The God gave him a nod and the fighters ascended into the air. The fighters followed him and waited for him to speak. Krillen whispered something to his wife before leaving. It was assumed that he told her to stay and keep everyone safe, just in case.

"As most of you may have figured, we are not here to compete in this tournament. We came here for an entirely different reason. This concerns the welfare of the universe." The Supreme Kai said.

"What is the threat?" Kaiser asked in a stoic tone. He was still suppressing his rage.

"An evil monster called Majin Buu." The God replied grimly.

"_Majin Buu?" _Everyone asked themselves quizzically.

"Many millennia ago, there was a magician called Bibidi. Bibidi created Majin Buu and caused terror to the universe." He said with sorrow. "Even we Kais were no match for him. I am the only surviving Kai." He paused.

"Buu had no fear or emotions. It was born to kill and destroy. In only a few fears, he destroyed several solar systems." He continued

"_We Saiyans could do that." _Vegeta thought to himself.

"You're wrong Vegeta." The God said shocking the prince. "At that time there were 5 Kais. Each was strong enough to kill Frieza with one hit. Four were killed by Buu."

"_He can read minds too?" _Vegeta growled faintly.

"Anyone of us, except Krillen-" Kaiser said.

"Hey…" Krillen whimpered.

"Silence midget!" Vegeta spat.

"As I was saying. Anyone of us, _except _Krillen, can do that." Kaiser argued.

"Just hear me out." The God replied. "Buu's power put a huge strain on Bibidi, so he sealed up Buu in an egg, so he could rest. He sealed away that monster and brought him here; on Earth. I thought that it'd be best for me to wait and not do any damage to the egg."

"And why did you think that?" Gohan asked.

"I was afraid that any sudden movements might've caused the egg to hatch but I was successful on killing Bibidi." The God replied.

"So what's the problem?" Goku asked.

"I am getting there. Recently we made a discovery. A discovery that threatens the existence of the universe." He paused as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes in anger and said, "We discovered that Bibidi had a child! His name is Babidi!"

"And this Babidi has the power to revive Buu?" Brila asked.

"That is correct but since it's been a long time since Buu had been revived and his energy has been greatly depleted so Babidi sent Spopovitch and Yammu to enter the tournament and steal energy where you had been their target all along." He said as he glanced over to Gohan.

"How do you know that he was the target?" Videl asked.

"Because Babidi saw potential in him. Anyway, we allowed Yammu to take Gohan's energy so we could follow them back to their spaceship because we don't know its location."

"Useless." Vegeta spat.

"They're landing-" Kaiser said but he sensed a familiar energy. It was getting weaker by the second. Whoever this was, that person was in danger. It finally clicked, he recognized that signature.

"What's wrong?" Brila asked.

"Rosaria!" He said as he descended on the ground.

"You guys go on." Brila said as she followed him. Gohan and Videl followed her and the others just went on.

Kaiser saw a small crater and within the crater he saw a small air craft. It looked in bad condition and Rosaria was inside. His heart started pounding as he feared for the worst. He jumped inside the crater and tore the air craft apart the moment he laid his hands on it. After a few moments of throwing the debris around, he finally found her. She was bleeding heavily her breathing was unsteady but her vitals were not in danger. He took a deep breath and carefully picked her up.

Brila and Videl gasped as Kaiser revealed Rosaria's body to them. Gohan felt sick in his stomach because he knew her so well and it infuriated him to see her like this.

"K-K-Kaiser…" Rosaria whispered. Kaiser's eyes widened when he heard her say his name.

"Rosaria! What happened? Who did this to you?!" He exclaimed. He couldn't keep his composure. He was…afraid for her safety.

"I…don't know…" She said – taking breaks in her speech. "I was flying… when I saw this thing on plains… it looked like a small room sort of…thing…" She said as tears started escaping her eyes. "I was…so scared." She sobbed.

"Shh." Kaiser whispered. "It's okay. We're here now. You'll be safe. Nothing will happen to you." He hugged her carefully. He looked up to Brila and said, "Bri, take her and everyone else to the lookout and stay there." He commanded.

"What?! But why?" She cried.

"Just in case Brila. Please." He said. She stared at him for a few moments and then gave him a hesitant nod.

"Okay, just…stay safe." She said as she pressed her lips against his and took Rosaria off his arms.

"Videl…go with her." Gohan said. Videl turned her head to him and she wanted to argue but she decided not to. If Kaiser was sending Brila away then Gohan had a good reason to send her away.

"Okay. Please come back soon." She said as she pressed her lips on his.

"I will." He said with a smile.

The two male Saiyans smiled at their mates as they saw them take off. A scowl replaced Kaiser's smile and his ki flickered uncontrollably.

"Whoever harmed her is going to die." He said evilly.

"They _will_ die." Gohan added as the two went off to find the others.

Upon reaching the rest of the Z Fighters, they found Kibito's body parts scattered around a cliff and statues of Piccolo and Krillen.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kaiser exclaimed as he saw Goku and Vegeta taking off to what looked like the room Rosaria had described. Kaiser figured that it was the spaceship.

The Supreme Kai explained everything while the two were gone and that infuriated them even more.

"I think it's time we got going. The sooner we end this the better." Goku said as he shot towards the spaceship with Vegeta and Gohan hot on their trails.

"Wait! We should plan this out! They have Dabura on their side for heaven's sake!" The God exclaimed.

"There's something you should know about us Saiyans." Kaiser smirked. "We're not very patient." He said as he followed the rest of the Saiyans.

"Fools!" The Supreme Kai spat.

The four Saiyans flew downwards and ended up on a platform. "What is this place? It's just an empty room." Goku said.

"There's a lone door there." Gohan said as he pointed towards the door with a huge M on it.

"Let's break it!" Kaiser said.

They were shortly joined by the Supreme Kai who didn't look too pleased.

"So you decided to join us after all." Goku grinned.

"Only because of your foolishness." He replied. "And now there's no way out." He said as the door above them closed.

"I can just punch it." Vegeta grunted.

"I'll be doing the punching here." A voice spoke from behind the door with an M on it. As the door opened, an alien looking man appeared in front of them.

"It's PuiPui." The Supreme Kai growled.

"What the hell are you and what kind of a name is PuiPui?!" Kaiser laughed.

"Grr…"

"Let's play rock paper scissors to see who goes first." Goku suggested and the Saiyans agreed. After a few games, it was decided that Vegeta would go first, then Goku, then Kaiser and then finally, Gohan.

"W-Wait! You're going to fight him alone?!" The Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"Of course. He's weak and ugly." Vegeta smirked.

"You're weak and ugly. Master Babidi did say to be careful of you guys but you're just stupid." The alien laughed evilly.

"Babidi's the one who's the stupid. You will regret underestimating us." Vegeta grunted.

"You the strongest? Please." PuiPui smirked.

"We have to help him." The God said.

"Don't worry. Vegeta can take him on easily." Goku grinned.

"I'll make you all look like little girls." PuiPui said.

"Dad! Shut him up already. He's getting on my nerves." Kaiser groaned.

"Enough chatter." Vegeta spat as he readied himself. "Time to take you out."

The alien smirked at him and launched himself with a roundhouse kick but to his surprise; the prince caught his leg and kicked him across the room. PuiPui bounced off the wall and looked up to see the prince standing right in front of him. He kicked him upwards making him hit the roof which created a large dent. He fell back down and looked up to see Vegeta. The prince went on to beat him up and treat him like his punching bag.

The Supreme Kai watched in amazement. He hadn't expected Vegeta to be this powerful and he wasn't even in his Super Saiyan form.

Suddenly, the room vanished and everyone found themselves standing on another planet. It was dark and the gravity seemed to have intensified a little.

"W-What's going on?!" Gohan gasped.

"This is Babidi's doing." The Supreme Kai hissed. "I am telling you guys! We must fight together!"

"Will you shut up midget?!" Kaiser snapped. "Dad's got this in the bag. You worry too much."

"But-"

"He's right." Goku interjected. "Vegeta won't lose."

The Supreme Kai couldn't do anything response. He just watched and hoped for the best. PuiPui rose to feet slowly with a smirk on his face.

"Master Babidi teleported us to my home planet." He smirked evilly. "The gravity is ten times more than what you have on your pitiful planet!"

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted. "I don't even feel it." He smirked.

"Wha-" Was all PuiPui could say before Vegeta blasted him into nothingness. "That was too easy. Damn that Babidi for sending out such weak fighters." He spat.

"Hey the hole opened." Kaiser noted. "Let's go!" He said as he jumped down. He was closely followed by the rest of the fighters.

"You have underestimated us." Gohan smiled at the God.

"It seems as if might have." The God replied.

"What's taking them so long?" Goku complained. "I want to find out who my opponent is!"

"Calm down Kakarot!" Vegeta spat. "We just got here."

"You're only saying that because you already fought your opponent."

"Shut up clown. Look. Your opponent is on the other side of the door." The prince said as he could sense his rival's opponent.

Goku braced himself for his opponent. He was very excited as this could be a potential but he, along with the others, was surprised. The door opened to reveal a green monster with sharp teeth and spikes on different parts on his body.

The Supreme Kai tensed at this revelation. "We should definitely fight this one together! That's Yakon! He's more powerful than you think." He pleaded but it was to no avail. The Saiyans didn't seem worried at all.

"You're starting to annoy me." Vegeta spat.

"Take my advice and don't say anything." Kaiser grinned. "Getting on my dad's bad side is not pleasant."

The Supreme Kai gulped uneasily and the next thing they knew, their surroundings changed again into, what seemed to be a cave with no sign of light.

"Who turned off the lights?" Gohan said.

"Someone didn't pay the electricity bill. Babidi is one cheap bastard." Kaiser chuckled. The Supreme Kai could hear Babidi curse endlessly at the Saiyan's words.

Goku in the meanwhile, was dodging the monster's swift attacks. He was surprised to see that this Yakon was this fast. Two razor sharp swords popped out of its hand and it fired away at Goku who was effortlessly dodging his attacks.

"Goku! Make it quick. We have some people to save." Kaiser said.

"Right." Goku said sadly. He wanted to have more fun but Kaiser was right. They had to end this quick. Goku dodged a right claw and charged up his fist and unleashed it at the monster. His fist penetrated Yakon's green skin which caused the monster to explode.

Goku dropped back to the ground where he saw the Supreme Kai wide eyed.

"I told you we're strong." Goku grinned.

"It took you long enough Kakarot." Vegeta spat.

"Nasty Veg-" Gohan said but he ended up getting punched before he could finish the word.

"Ow!"

"Brat!"

"Why don't you punch Brila when she says it?" Gohan snapped back. Vegeta growled at him and jumped down through the hole that just opened.

"He doesn't like you Gohan." Kaiser joked.

"That prick doesn't like anyone. No offence." Gohan replied.

"None taken. I guess I am next." Kaiser said excitedly.

"Yeah. You're going to win this easily." Gohan chuckled.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

"Kaiser asked you to bring us here?" Bulma asked.

"That's right." Brila replied as she helped Rosaria sit up straight.

"Why did the kid do that?" Yamcha asked.

"Just in case. That's what he said." Videl answered for Brila.

"You guys worry too much." Trunks said proudly. "My brother is going to kick this Majin Buu's butt!"

"Gohan is also going to kick his butt!" Goten giggled.

Rosaria smiled at the two boys. She remembered meeting the two hyper active kids. They were so cute when they thought that she had replaced Brila as Kaiser's girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Brila asked snapping her back to reality.

"Better, thanks to you." She smiled.

"You should thank Kaiser. He's the one who sensed your ki signature." Videl said.

"Yeah. He also tore your air craft apart in order to get you out. He really cares for you." Brila smiled.

"D-Does he?" She said as blood rose up to her cheeks.

"Yup. He told me that you're very special to him." Brila giggled. "But he's mine."

"Of course!" She almost shouted. "I am just…flattered."

"Of course you are. It's Kaiser after all." Videl smiled. "Don't get me wrong. You're special to all of us."

Brila stood up and departed from the scene and made way to the guardian of Earth. He was standing next to Mr. Popo but he seemed to be tensed. She didn't like that look. It meant that Dende knew something.

"What's wrong Dende?" Brila asked.

"I don't know Brila. A new evil has been born on the planet. I don't know where it is but it's getting stronger." The God replied.

"That thing is not stronger than us is it?" Brila asked with concern.

"I am sorry Brila. I am not very good at sensing energies but I can tell that this thing evil." He said worriedly.

"What about Kaiser and the others? Are they okay?" Brila asked with even more concern.

"Yes they're all fine but Krillen and Piccolo haven't moved from spot for quite some time." He said as a bead of sweat made its way down his chin.

Brila was unsure about this. All she could do was hope that Kaiser and the others would make it home safe. Her heart would not be able to bear the pain of losing him a second time.

* * *

><p>Kaiser tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his opponent to show his face. He was getting annoyed by the second. He wanted to find that bastard Babidi who hurt Rosaria and make him pay. He knew he couldn't destroy this ship because that could trigger the revival of Majin Buu. Something he considered an unnecessary consequence. He couldn't really pick out their ki signatures thanks to Babidi's magic.<p>

Finally the door slid open and out walked a short man, half the height of his Saiyan opponent. He was quite the weird one. He had purple skin, long white hair and his skin was wrinkly. He wore your usual space armor and his eyes were blood red.

"You're my opponent old man?" Kaiser smirked.

"That's Oorai! Kaiser be careful! He's a very dangerous opponent." The Supreme Kai warned him.

"You seem to be weak." Kaiser said questioningly.

"A Saiyan. A relic from the past. Your mother at least." Oorai spat. Kaiser's smirk vanished it was replaced by a killing intent.

"How do you know my mother?" He growled.

"I peeped inside your head and went through your memories." The old man spat.

"You'll die for this." Kaiser growled.

"Not before you do!" He snapped back as he launched himself at Kaiser with a right hook.

"Don't let him touch you!" The Supreme Kai gasped but it was too late. Kaiser had already backhanded him.

"Damn it!" The God cursed.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Gohan asked with concern.

"He'll be able to shape shift into Kaiser or his memories." He spat.

Oorai wrapped himself around a black cloth. He suddenly began to mutate and his body parts began to expand and within a few moments, he transformed into Kaiser.

"What do you have to say to this boy?" Oorai asked in his new voice which was exactly like Kaiser's.

"An old man shape shifting into teenage boys. Need I say more?" Kaiser smirked.

Oorai growled and launched himself at Kaiser with a second attempt. This time it was a roundhouse kick and hit Kaiser on the side of his ribs but said Saiyan hardly felt it. He grabbed Oorai's leg and frowned.

"I hate doing this but…" He said as he crushed Oorai's leg. He hated to do that because he was indirectly breaking his own leg. Oorai whimpered in pain and jumped away from Kaiser.

"What's going on?!" He spat.

"You might look like me and you might've gained some power but you're still nothing compared to me. Can't you like transform into a Super Saiyan or something." He asked making the elderly man growl. "I guess not."

Oorai shot him with a few ki blasts that Kaiser decided not to block. They exploded on his body, causing no damage.

"Time to end this." He said as he blasted off into the smoke screen but then he heard something that stopped him right in his tracks.

"KAISER! STOP!" A feminine voice said in a scared tone.

Kaiser recognized the voice but he didn't want to believe. He didn't think that this would happen. He didn't want this to happen.

The smoke cloud subsided and it revealed the person whom the voice belonged. Kaiser stared with wide eyes. Vegeta and Goku recognized the woman whereas Gohan was wondering who she was.

"Disgusting." Goku spat.

"He's going to die for this." Vegeta growled.

"Who's she?" Gohan asked with concern.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kaiser growled but that was all he could do. He couldn't attack her. Not her.

Lila stood before him with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels: <strong>

**PuiPui: 1,300,000**

**Yakon: 1,300,000,000**

**Oorai: 700,000,000**

**Oorai (Kaiser): 1,200,000,000**

**Oorai (Lila): 1,700,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Quick but short update. Sorry about that but it has to be this way so the story can progress properly. I am not quite sure what I am going to do for the next few chapters. There's one big decision I have to make and that'll influence the story and I am not really sure about my choices but it's not like I can tell you. I don't wanna spoil anything. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review.<strong>

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I didn't like that part in the canon story. Someone should've done something.**

**Kakun: I liked that part too.**

**Castbound: INBOX. Thanks for the review though **

**Music Crystal Scythe: I bet you could. You're strong. Now go and kick his face in xD Thanks Teacon. I hope you like this chapter.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: I don't think I can grant your first wish but your second wish is possible. You could end up being his daughter. I just have to play this properly and voila! It shall be done kitty.**

**He's pretty cool. He's my daddy after all :D He's supposed to be super cool!**

**Oh kitty…why are your reviews always so much fun to read. Reply quick and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	51. Chapter51 The Revival of an Ancient Evil

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Sorry for my lateness. A lot of stuff has been going and I was physically incapable of working fast. I have decided to push the appreciation chapter a little forward. I am not going to do it yet. I am running low on ideas for it at the moment. I have something to tell you guys. I might not be uploading very frequently because my time will be spent on a personal matter and I am not sure how long it'll last but I'll try my best to fulfill your needs. Anyway, here's the chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

The Revival of an Ancient Evil

"YOU BASTARD!"

"This is not how you should talk to your mother." Oorai said in his new voice. "I have taught you better than that, haven't I? Even if it was for two years…"

"You!"

"Kaiser…it's been so long. I have missed you."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He growled.

"Brat! Kill him now!" Vegeta shouted. He knew this could get bad. His son was very sensitive when it came to his mother.

Kaiser obeyed and jumped at Oorai but he again stopped in his tracks. He saw tears flowing down his mother's face. No! That wasn't his mother! It was Oorai! He kept telling himself that but he felt so much pain in his heart when he saw those tears.

"Are you going to kill me?" She sobbed.

"I…yes." He spat as he raised his hand and charged up a ki blast. "Then do it." Oorai replied as he began walking towards Kaiser.

"S-Stop! D-Don't come any closer!" Kaiser said as he took a step back.

"It's okay Kaisy. It's okay." Oorai said, smirking from the inside. Everything was going as planned.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Gohan yelled – having learnt that the woman Oorai had transformed into was none other than Kaiser's mother.

"I-I…can't…" Kaiser said as he bowed his head in shame. He just couldn't do it. He knew that it was Oorai and not his mother but he just couldn't do it.

"It's okay Kaisy." The shape shifter comforted him as he hugged him up. "It'll be alright." He smirked and shot a swift ki blast at Kaiser's eyes.

"GRAAHH!" He yelled out in pain as he clutched his eyes in pain.

"You fool!" Oorai laughed in an evil voice. It was still his mother's voice but it was coated in malice.

"Kaiser!" Goku and Gohan yelled in unison. Vegeta gritted his teeth and decided not to intervene. No one intervened. Kaiser would not want this.

Kaiser growled angrily at himself for being so pitiful. He slowly got to his feet and moved his hands away from his eyes. There was a scowl on his face but the fact that sickened everyone was that his eyes were burnt and the way things looked, he was temporarily blinded.

"Now you can't see." Oorai said in a evil yet feminine voice. "I'll kill you now." He said as he launched himself at the blind Saiyan.

He couldn't see but he could still sense. This shape shifter had imitated his mother's looks and voice but he mocked her very existence. Just that thought filled the son of the prince with rage.

He had enough.

Kaiser extended an arm and caught Oorai by his neck. Oorai almost gagged but diverted his attention to get out of the Saiyan's vice grip. He threw punches, kicks and even ki blasts but nothing worked.

Kaiser was thankful that he couldn't see. His heart would not be able to bear the sight of his mother in pain, even if it wasn't her. Oorai stopped his retaliation and tried to crush the Saiyan's arm but that didn't work either. He was just too strong.

The feminine gagging sounds echoed the floor. It was Lila's voice that could be heard. All three of the Saiyans felt sick to their stomachs. Kaiser on the hand was crying silently. Instead of normal tears that flow down one's face when their crying, tears of blood streamed down his face.

Kaiser decided to end it and increased the pressure in his grip and snapped Oorai's neck. The sound of his neck crack made him gasp. He let go of the body and let it drop. He aimed his hand on the lifeless body and incinerated it with a ki blast.

This gruesome fight was over.

He took a deep breath and heard the hole open and shifted his blind gaze to his friends. "Let's go." He said almost quietly.

"Shouldn't you talk to him?" The Supreme Kai asked the Saiyans.

"That won't be necessary. The brat is stronger than this." Vegeta grunted. "He's my son. He can handle it."

"Kaiser had a difficult past. He will adapt to this experience." Goku said calmly.

"Kaiser is strong." Gohan shot a glare at the Supreme Kai. "Don't underestimate him."

The Supreme Kai merely gulped and followed the rest of the Saiyans to the next floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the otherworld…<strong>_

Tears were streaming down her face but she wasn't crying. She was just sad and angry. So unbelievably sad angry. She was going to go down there herself and kill that shape shifter but her lover and best friend stopped her. They didn't want to stop her but there could've been consequences if they wouldn't have stopped her.

She let out some steam by fighting Bardock and Soba who took all her blows without complaining. After beating them up the best she could, which wasn't too bad, she calmed down and apologized to the two. They understood her fury and grief.

"You know we can't go." Bardock said calmly.

Lila didn't say anything. She just watched her blinded son wait for Gohan's opponent. She clenched her fists angrily as she saw his burnt eyes. Those beautiful eyes of his. It hurt her heart.

"He's been through worse. This is nothing." Soba added.

"Why?" Lila said with weakness. She was difficult to speak. Her throat wouldn't allow words to come out smoothly.

"Why what?" Bardock asked questioningly.

"Why must he go through this? Why him. Hasn't fate been so cruel to him already?"

"He's gone through so much because he can." Bardock said simply.

"He's strong." Soba added.

"But it isn't fair…" She whimpered.

"Do you see him complaining?" Bardock asked calmly.

"N-No…"

"Then neither should you." Soba said calmly.

Lila's frown slowly transformed into a smile but it was a fake smile. She knew how dangerous her son's rage was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…A few years ago…<strong>_

"**GRAAAAAAAAHH!" Kaiser screamed at the top of his lungs with his Super Saiyan 2 thunderbolts surrounding him.**

"**Kaisy! Calm down!" Lila called out to him but it was no good. She should've known that bringing him to H.F.I.L to clean up wasn't such a good idea.**

"**Just knock him out!" Bardock growled.**

"**We can't! We need to let him exert all that rage or else it might slow his soul recovery down!" Soba grunted.**

"**How did this happen?!" The veteran Saiyan snapped.**

"**It's my fault." Lila said regrettably. "I brought him here to clean up. I didn't think it would come to this."**

"**I know all that but why is he throwing a tantrum?!" **

"**The boy heard Nakor and Dake talk trash about Lila. They said some really bad things." Soba growled.**

"**Damn them!" Bardock growled as he shook with anger.**

"**GRAAAH!" Kaiser growled as he began throwing ki blasts everywhere. No one could see it but his eyes weren't teal. They were red. He ceased his yelling and lashed out to the first moving thing he saw. Lila, Soba and Bardock had a tough task ahead of them.**

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

><p>She remembered carrying him home after she herself delivered the knockout blow. Luckily, he didn't have any memory of going berserk and Lila thought it best not to tell him until later.<p>

She watched him and wondered how long it would take him to regain his sight.

_**Back on Earth…**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it all Dabura!" The short magician growled in his awful voice. "Earthlings were nowhere this strong a couple of hundred years ago!"<p>

"Forgive my lord but they are of another race." Dabura said in his dark and evil voice.

"I know that!" Babidi spat.

"What do you think we should do, my lord?" Dabura said calmly. He still wasn't concerned about the fighters that were on the ship. He was confident that he was well beyond them in combat.

"I think you should kill them now. I thought that this was going to be fun but they killed Oorai. He conquered hundreds of planets and he was _strangled_! Strangled by a blind teenager." Babidi fumed.

"I see. I'll take care of them. You needn't worry." Dabura said calmly.

"I am counting on you Dabura. Failure will not be tolerated." The magician warned him.

"Yes, my lord." Dabura bowed and left the chambers.

"Can you see?" Gohan asked.

"No." Kaiser replied.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Gohan asked with a cheeky smirk as he held up his middle finger.

"Did you just show me the finger?" Kaiser growled.

"Uh…n-no…" Gohan said innocently.

"When all this is over, I'll bitch slap you." Kaiser growled. Gohan chuckled as he knew that it was going to happen. He was going to get bitch slapped.

"Your opponent is here." Kaiser said as he could sense Gohan's opponent on the other side of the door. "He's stronger than the rest and you still haven't completely recovered yet Gohan. Be careful." Gohan nodded and waited for his opponent to show himself.

The door slid open and a gasp escaped the Supreme Kai's mouth. "IT'S DABURA!"

"Is he ugly?" Kaiser asked Gohan making said demi Saiyan chuckle.

"Kinda."

Dabura scowled as he heard the blind Saiyan's words but he had something to say to fight back. "How are your eyes?" He smirked.

"Better than yours." Kaiser shot back.

"And your mother?" Dabura said knowing that it would strike a nerve.

"Happy in heaven." Kaiser said with a stern expression.

"I'll make sure to visit her." Dabura said as he licked his lips.

"Go ahead." Kaiser smirked. "She'll kick your sorry ass."

"I hate to interrupt but we must fight this one together! He's way stronger than Oorai!" The Supreme Kai exclaimed. The Saiyans shot him an annoyed look which told him to shut the hell up.

"Go on Gohan. Take this guy out and then we'll take Babidi out so we can restore Krillen and Piccolo." Goku said as he gave his son a reassuring smile. Gohan nodded and jumped into his stance.

Dabura growled at him and launched himself at the demi Saiyan and with his first punch; Gohan could tell that this guy was very powerful. Gohan defended the best he could but Dabura managed to slip past his defenses on numerous occasions. Gohan growled angrily as he couldn't get the edge over his opponent. His energy reserves hadn't been replenished after Spopovitch and Yammu attacked him.

The only one growling louder than him was Vegeta. He was starting to get annoyed because not only did he get the weakest opponent, he saw Gohan get the strongest opponent and he wasn't even doing well. His growl became audible and it caught his son's and rival's attention.

"Calm down dad." Kaiser said.

"Kakabrat is showing such pitiful display of fighting." The prince growled.

"He got his energy taken away from him Vegeta. Cut him some slack." Goku added.

"Silence clown! He shouldn't be showing such signs of weakness." The prince hissed.

Gohan had enough of being over powered and thus decided to transform into his Super Saiyan form which caught the demon off guard and Gohan went on to beat him senseless. Dabura was thrown into a cliff that had suddenly materialized thanks to Babidi's magic.

"You're more powerful than I thought." The demon growled.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Gohan smirked.

"Neither have you." The demon replied as he began powering up to his maximum. Gohan felt the demon's energy eclipse his own and concluded that this wouldn't be easy. It wouldn't have been a problem if he would've been at full power and he didn't want to use Super Saiyan 2 just in case he might need it for something else.

The two were quite evenly matched and they traded blow for blow and neither of them was getting the upper hand but that somewhat changed when Dabura brought a sword. He swung at him continuously and Gohan narrowly dodged all of his swings.

Dabura used a mix of sword slashes and ki blasts and Gohan was doing too well and Vegeta didn't like this.

"That's it! I am ending this!" He growled.

"You will do no such thing!" Goku stopped him. "This is Gohan's fight and he's been weakened so he has an excuse for taking so long."

"Grr…whatever." He spat.

Gohan was finding it increasingly difficult to dodge or block Dabura's attacks because he never had to deal with a sword wielder before. Dabura smirked in delight as he watched Gohan defend with all his might.

Something the caught the eye of the demon as he could see the scowl on Vegeta's face. He could see the anger and malice in his eyes.

A smirk surfaced on the demon's face. _"This could be interesting." _He thought with a grin. _"But first he must die." _He eyed Gohan.

He swung with all his might and Gohan was too slowly to dodge it but what the demi Saiyan did next surprised the Lord of the Underworld. He caught the sword by trapping it in between his palms. Dabura growled and increased the pressure but Gohan was going to give in.

Kaiser unfolded his arms as he didn't like the situation his best friend. He couldn't see but he could tell Gohan was in danger.

Goku tensed slightly too because this Dabura was proving to be quite the opponent. He knew that his son could handle him easily once he transformed. He also knew that Gohan was trying to save his energy just in case.

Vegeta growled even louder. _"This is pathetic!" _

Gohan tapped into some of his Super Saiyan 2 strength and snapped the sword enough however this action left him and the demon panting for oxygen.

"Hurry up and kill him!" Vegeta exploded. He was tired of waiting.

"Calm down dad." His blind son told him.

"Silence boy." The prince spat.

Dabura smirked in delight and made a telepathic connection to his master. _"Master Babidi, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Dabura. What is it?" _The wizard inquired impatiently.

"_I have made an interesting discovery. Please call me back and I'll tell you." _Dabura said telepathically.

"_Very well. this better be good." _The wizard huffed.

"Oh it will be." He said out loud making Gohan look at him quizzically. Then suddenly, the surroundings returned to normal.

"What's going on?!" Gohan demanded as he saw Dabura retreat to the door.

"A new fighter shall take my place. He'll surely provide you a challenge." Dabura smirked and disappeared behind the door.

"_A new fighter?" _The God thought to himself.

"Great!" Vegeta scowled. "Just great! You just had to mess this up hadn't you?"

"I-I was trying to save my energy…" Gohan said without meeting the prince's eyes.

"For what exactly?" The prince demanded.

"That's enough Vegeta." His rival interjected. "Gohan was only trying to be cautious."

"Shut up Kakarot! You're too soft!"

"And you're being unreasonable!" Kaiser snapped. "Why have you been so cranky? Please dad, calm down."

"_A new fighter…"_ The Supreme Kai's eyes widened. He realized that Dabura had been eyeing the prince for quite some time now. "It can't be! Vegeta! You!"

Before the God could say anything else, Vegeta burst out yelling at the top of his lungs holding his head throughout the process.

"GRAAAAAHH!" He yelled as he burst into his Super Saiyan form.

"DAD!" Kaiser said as he rushed to his father's aid.

"G-Get away from him! He's-"

"SHUT UP!" Kaiser snapped. He didn't need this from the God but he was right. Kaiser was backhanded into the wall.

"What's happening to him?!" Goku gasped.

"I-It's him!" The Supreme Kai said with a horrified expression. "H-He's the new fighter!"

"T-That can't be." Gohan said in disbelief.

Kaiser had recovered from the backhand and heard the Supreme Kai's words and he wanted to strangle but…he knew. He could sense the negative energy that his father was giving off.

"W-Why…" He whispered and that was when Vegeta's yelling had concluded. Vegeta was still breathing unsteadily. His head was tilted downwards and his hands had gone back to his sides. He slowly lifted his head to reveal his new evil face. A prominent M had been stamped on his foreheads and the boundaries of his eye lids had darkened. He smirked at everyone who eyed him.

"D-Dad…" Kaiser said in disbelief.

"Vegeta." Goku said sternly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"That is none of your business." The prince spat. "All you have to worry about now is me kicking your ass."

"Vegeta!" The Supreme Kai growled. "This isn't the time for your petty rivalry. Something much bigger is going on and we must prevent and you're not helping!"

"Say another word and I'll kill you." He said evilly.

"V-Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed but he was cut off by said prince.

"Silence half breed. This is between your pitiful father and I. Get in my and I'll kill you." Vegeta spat.

Kaiser slowly walked towards his father and stopped right in front of him. Vegeta eyed him with a glare but knew that it wouldn't work since he was blind. Kaiser growled and threw a fist at his father who caught it effortlessly.

"Stop this. This won't end well." He said as the surroundings changed.

The Z-Fighter's eyes widened when they realized where they were.

"We're at the world tournament." Gohan gasped.

"It seems as if almost everyone left." Kaiser said as he looked around but the next thing he knew he was punched on his burnt eyes. Kaiser stepped back in pain.

"Fight me Kakarot." Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta. This isn't the time or place." Goku answered evenly.

Vegeta smirked and extended his arm and pointed his palm where the audience watched with curiosity.

"Are you sure?" He smirked evilly.

"There are other things going on! We don't have time for such stupid things!" The Supreme Kai tried to make sense.

"STUPID?! This is everything to me! I don't care about Buu!" The prince spat. "He surpassed me in strength! Even though we're both Saiyans, he left me in the dust! ME! The prince, whose only pride is in my strength! He even spared my life…I CANNOT FORGIVE THAT!"

"Don't do it Vegeta!" Goku pleaded but it was too late. He shot an energy beam that vaporized the left side of the island. The Z Fighters couldn't do anything besides watching and hearing the screams.

"Want me to go on?" Vegeta smirked. Gohan stared wide eyed at the destruction the prince had caused. The Supreme Kai feared that this would happen. He could do nothing. He was too weak. Kaiser saw this happen once before when his father refused to kill Cell. He didn't want anything like that to happen again. Goku, like his son, stared helplessly at the destruction.

"Fine." Goku said angrily. "I'll fight you."

"WHAT?!" The Supreme Kai gasped. "You can't! If you fight him, Majin Buu will be revived.

"I don't have a choice." Goku said.

"Then kill me first!" The Supreme Kai said bravely but all that courage vanished when he saw Goku left his arm.

"I'll fight him!" Kaiser snapped. "I think it's time that I smack some sense into him." Kaiser growled.

"I have no intention of fighting someone as weak as you." Vegeta spat.

"Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Kaiser snapped.

"Because…I wanted to be cold and ruthless again. Like how I you supposed to be. Staying on this planet has made me soft." He said – not caring about his son's feelings towards his words.

"Kaiser." Goku said calmly. "I am going to fight. I am the only one who can fight evenly with him. He's stronger than you are."

Kaiser was going to retaliate but Gohan held him back.

"I see that you're not going to listen to me." The Supreme Kai said as he slumped his shoulders. "I guess dying here would be pointless." He said as he turned to Gohan and Kaiser. "I'll need your help to stop Babidi and Dabura from reviving Buu. This is our last chance."

"Thank you." Goku thanked him and put his hand down. "BABIDI! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US! TELEPORT US AWAY FROM PEOPLE AND ONLY THEN WILL I FIGHT VEGETA!" He said much to Vegeta's delight. After a few brief moments, the scenery changed and the fighters teleported in a barren wasteland.

"Very well then…" The God gave up. "Gohan, Kaiser and I will go to Babidi through the hatch and stop him from reviving Buu. It's the only thing we can do."

Just then Babidi gave the orders to kill the Supreme Kai, his son and Gohan but the prince of all Saiyans would never become his slave. He clear out refused the order.

"I will never obey to a damn magician!" He hissed as he cleared his thoughts.

"Go." Goku said softly as he kept eye contact with Vegeta. Gohan and The Supreme Kai blew a hole in the hatch of the ship and went inside but Kaiser stayed there a few moments longer. He couldn't see but he knew his blind gaze fell on his father's eyes.

"I will die because of you." Kaiser said as a single tear escaped his right and more damaged eye. It was a tear of disappointment.

Vegeta heard his words but didn't pay attention to it. _"Of course he's not going to die. Stupid brat." _He thought optimistically.

Kaiser sighed and took off with a heavy heart. He caught up with the Supreme Kai and his best friend and the two eyed him sympathetically.

"I apologize on my father's behalf." Kaiser said blankly.

"Don't worry about it K. It's not your fault." Gohan comforted.

"It matters not." The God said sympathetically. "We must deal with Dabura and Babidi now. Prepare yourself you two. This is going to be difficult even if we just have to deal with Dabura alone."

"Dealing with Dabura won't be a problem. Gohan wasn't at full power when he fought him." Kaiser said coolly.

"How are your eyes?" Gohan asked.

"I have been weakened but I don't need sight to fight." Kaiser replied.

"How's the damage?" The God asked as he began to see the light to the exit.

"I have been permanently blinded." Kaiser said almost emotionlessly.

Gohan gasped at this. To lose sight was terrible but the demi Saiyan could only imagine. "What about the senzu beans."

"They won't work. I can tell."

"I am sorry Kaiser." Gohan said sadly.

Kaiser merely nodded as he thought of excuses to tell the less than happy females he would have to confront after this incident. Brila would probably burst in tears and then beat him up. Bulma would spend the rest of her days, talking him out of fighting. Videl would be sad and comfort him but then she too would beat him up for being careless. Rosaria would shriek at the sight. She didn't like her boss getting hurt. She would always gasp after Kaiser would return from his sparring sessions with his father. She would scold him for not being careful. She wasn't going to be too flattered to see him blinded. She might even end up calling him a weenie for being so weak. This actually made him chuckle lightly.

"We're here." The Supreme Kai whispered. They stepped into the clearing and saw Dabura and Babidi standing in front of what seemed to be an egg. That egg held the monster captive.

"I knew you would come." Babidi said maliciously.

"That circular orb must be good for something." Kaiser snorted.

"Damn brat." The magician hissed but then he knew what to say to piss the Saiyan off. "How are your eyes."

"Better than your looks." Kaiser smirked making the magician angrier than before.

"Master Babidi." Dabura whispered trying to calm his master down.

"Not then. Since we're all here…" The Supreme Kai paused he glared at the magician. "We should end this."

"You always were a fool." The magician spat. "I have more magical energy than my father and I also have Dabura." He said and before anyone could say anything else, a beeping noise filled the wasteland. Babidi slowly turned around and his eyes shined when he saw the dial hit M on Majin Buu's egg.

"I-It can't be!" The magician said in disbelief. "Already?"

"What's he blabbering on about?" Kaiser said worriedly.

"I-I don't know…" Gohan whispered. He had a bad feeling about this.

The Supreme Kai could only watch in horror as he had an idea about what was going to happen.

"Fu…Fu…FULL POWER!" The magician exclaimed. "Majin Buu is at full power!" He yelled shocking the Saiyans and almost killing the Supreme Kai due to the immense shock.

"At last! He's going to be resurrected!" He added.

"How could Goku have expended so much energy already?!" The Supreme Kai gasped.

"They're fighting in their Super Saiyan 2 forms." Kaiser growled.

"That's how they must be releasing so much energy!" Gohan added as sweat began making its way down his forehead.

"This can't be happening! The universe is doomed!" The Supreme Kai said as he clutched his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Goku and Vegeta were shaking the surroundings – trading blow for blow. After a parry, the two separated from each other and jumped a couple of feet away from each other.

"I don't believe it." Goku smirked. "I thought I had trained to new levels in the otherworld but you must've trained even harder than I did for you to be so even to me."

"I did train harder than you but you're still a better fighter than I am." Vegeta admitted – although it pained him to say this. "No matter what I do, the difference between us will always be there. I knew I what I had to do when I saw you kill that monster Babidi sent."

"W-Wait. That means…you!" Goku gasped.

"Yes. When I saw those two servants of his in the tournament, I realized that Babidi's spell gives you immense power and if I let myself fall under that spell, I would acquire the strength I needed to beat you." Vegeta grunted. He knew that he didn't like making that decision. "I hated doing it but…"

"You were so desperate to get stronger that you allowed yourself to be possessed." Goku said plainly without sugar coating anything.

"I did this because I wanted to be like how I used to be! I wanted to fight you as a cold blooded Saiyans with no concerns or feelings for others and…IT FEELS GREAT!" The prince laughed maniacally.

"You're lying…" Goku said after a few moments of silence. "You're still hurting from the look that was in Kaiser's blind eyes." He said making the prince growl.

"Transform Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded. "I know you have reached Super Saiyan 3!"

"I can't." Goku answered.

"What?! Why not?"

"If I transform, my time will be cut short and our fight will be interrupted." Goku answered truthfully.

Vegeta muttered something along the lines of, 'useless' and then went on to launch himself at his rival and the two resumed their fighting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Kaiser and Co….<strong>_

Smoke started to come out of the pores of the plate that the egg lay on as Babidi and Dabura watched with delight.

"Gohan! Kaiser! We must leave! We can't beat him!" The Supreme Kai pleaded.

"There's no point." Kaiser said as he gritted his teeth. "If he's as strong as you say he is, then there's no point in running."

"Don't be silly! We can't beat him! No one can!" The Supreme Kai pleaded yet again.

"B-But…" Gohan whispered.

"HURRY!" The Supreme Kai ordered.

"GOHAN! We must put everything into this!" Kaiser said as he burst into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He didn't have time for Super Saiyan 3. Neither of them did. Gohan mimicked his best friend and burst into his Super Saiyan 2 and charged up for his signature move.

"What are you two doing?!" The Supreme Kai demanded.

"We have to try!" Gohan said.

"FINAL SHINE!" Kaiser yelled and shot a green energy beam at the egg.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan joined in as he shot a blue energy beam at the egg. Dabura's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way with his master.

The beams made contact with egg and a huge shockwave almost threw the God off balance. Kaiser and Gohan gritted their teeth and tried their best to vaporize the egg.

"You fools! That won't work!" Babidi exclaimed happily.

"AAAHH!" The two best friends gave it a final push and to their surprise, they knocked the egg out of the planet and sent it flying a few meters away and then the nightmare began. The egg hatched.

"IT'S BUU! He's coming out!" The magician exclaimed.

Gohan, Kaiser and the Supreme Kai braced themselves for impact but it never came, in fact, the egg was empty.

"It's…empty?" Kaiser said quizzically. "Then…what's this energy I am sensing…"

"T-This c-can't be happening!" Babidi gasped.

"Something's not right." Gohan whispered.

"I can't believe it! We got lucky!" The Supreme Kai said as he took a sigh of relief. "It seems as if Goku and Vegeta are still fighting! You two take on Dabura and I'll deal with Babidi." He said as he turned to the two heroes. "Peace is within our grasp! Let's go!"

"No…" Kaiser said quietly.

"Huh?"

"There's an incredible power level and…"

"It's still growing." Kaiser finished Gohan's sentence and then his shot up as he watched in disbelief. The smoke was still there and it was coming together. The Supreme Kai looked up too and he felt his soul leave his body when the smoke began to take shape.

"I don't believe this." The God gasped.

"T-That's!" Gohan gasped.

"Could it be?" Dabura added.

"Damn it." Kaiser hissed.

"It's…"

"BUU!" Babidi exclaimed as the smoke formed into the ancient evil called Buu. (A.N: I am sure a description is not needed. I'll end up making fun of that fat tub of strawberry ice cream).

"BUUUUUU!" It yelled out in a very high pitched yet disturbing voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

Brila had sensed all the fighters transform into their Super Saiyan 2 forms but worried her even more was that Goku and Vegeta were alone and it seemed as if they were fighting each other and Kaiser and Gohan were near a powerful energy. It didn't seem to be more powerful than them though.

To say she was worried was an understatement.

"Brila. What's going on?" Videl asked her worriedly. Her sensory abilities were well below average so she couldn't tell.

"I don't know but…" Brila didn't know what to say.

"Is Kaiser alright?" Rosaria asked worriedly.

"He seems to have been weakened but I don't know how." Brila answered.

"_Please come back safe…" _The three girls thought to themselves.

Brila knew that the battle was going to be tough and she wanted to and help them but Kaiser had told her to stay here and protect those who needed her protection.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Kaiser (Blinded + Weakened): 1,000,000,000**

**Kaiser Super Saiyan 2: (Blinded + Weakened): 120,000,000,000**

**Gohan (Weakened): 1,500,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan (Weakened): 22,000,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan 2 (Weakened): 125,000,000,000**

**Dabura: 6,000,000,000**

**Dabura (Full Power): 22,500,000,000**

**Majin Vegeta Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000**

**Majin Vegeta Super Saiyan 2: 200,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan: 49,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 2: 199,000,000,000**

**Babidi: 0.0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000001 (Because I don't like him :D)**

**Majin Buu (Heavily Suppressed): 100,000,000,000**

**A.N: That's it for this chapter. I apologize again for my lateness but I hope this chapter has made up for the patience. Please enjoy and please review.**

**Ryuzaki1616: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Kakun: Thank you.**

**Guest: Ahaha I know.**

**Katikz: That'll be done near the end of the story.**

**Lavender Crystal Scythe: Sorry for the late update Teacon. I got injured. You can go ahead and kill him. You'll be doing the Saiyans a favor :D But he deals with it in this chapter. This update wasn't as fast but hopefully it was worth the wait. Hope you liked it.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: This time I added flattering and weenie ahahaha. There aren't many funny things in this chapter but I still hope you liked it. You know, if we would've talked sooner, I might've never even introduced Brila. I could've just used your character instead. Maybe I can make a Naruto fic like that. We'll have to wait and see. Love you too. Hey, don't thank me. It was a gift. A long term gift. Ahaha, Naruto really is addictive. Shikamaru is pretty smart too. He has an IQ of 200. I can mimic that line almost perfectly. What a drag lol. We've already talked about everything else. Just reply soon. Love you ;3**


	52. Chapter 52 No Hope?

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I am working as fast as I can. Believe me but I am not getting enough time. Hope you guys in the USA had a nice thanksgiving. Now since that is out of the way, I have been getting tons of PMs asking me about the sagas in this fic and about the existence of Uub. Firstly, there won't be any Uub. Secondly, there are, I think three more complete sagas after the Buu saga. I am not going to tell what one of them is but I can tell you the other two. The first one after the Buu saga will be the Wrath of the Dragon saga. The one after that is a secret and the last one is the tournament saga that we all see at the end of Dragon Ball Z. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

No Hope?

Buu descended on the ground swiftly and studied his surroundings.

"H-How strong is he?" Gohan asked Kaiser.

"Below Super Saiyan 2 level but he's suppressing his powers." Kaiser said as he gritted his teeth. He knew this was going to be difficult.

"I-Is that really him?" Dabura asked his master but Babidi himself wasn't quite sure.

"I hope he is. Only the Supreme Kai knows how he looks like." Babidi said as he glanced over to the Supreme Kai who seemed to be trembling.

"It's all over." The Supreme Kai said hopelessly.

"So it is him!" Babidi exclaimed as he ran towards Buu. Dabura walked slowly after him to meet his co-worker.

"There's no point in running now. We're all dead."

"I hate that negative attitude of yours Kai." Kaiser spat.

"I admit that he's strong." Gohan said. "But I am confident that Kaiser and I could beat him."

_**Elsewhere…**_

Goku and Vegeta were panting heavily as blood escaped their cuts. Vegeta growled and launched himself at his rival but Goku suddenly sensed Buu's ki.

"Vegeta! Wait!" He said as he turned his head to where he felt the ki. "Buu has been revived. I can feel his ki."

Vegeta stopped and studied the ki and a second later, he burst out in laughter. "I wondered how strong he would be but he's weaker than I thought." He spat. "The Kai thought that we were weak but it turned out to be the opposite."

"But…there's something weird about this ki." Goku argued.

"SILENCE! I won't let you escape." The prince hissed as he launched himself at his rival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Buu…<strong>_

"Hello Buu. I am Babidi, the son of Bibidi, your creator." Babidi greeted him.

Buu eyed him and then turned his head away as he folded his arm and the magician took this as an insult.

"Don't you turn your head away from me! HEY!" The magician yelled. "Look at me!"

Buu suddenly turned his head towards him and stuck his tongue out, making the wizard jump in surprise. This caused the pink monster to laugh uncontrollably.

Gohan and Kaiser watched curiously and Dabura just growled. Kaiser couldn't really watch. He just used his senses to make sense of the situation.

"Why is he acting like a retard?" Gohan asked. Kaiser could only wonder. Were they overestimating him?

Then they saw Buu pick a fight with Dabura and their fears had been realized when Buu swiftly poked Dabura in the eyes and kicked him miles away. The Supreme Kai gasped at this while Kaiser and Gohan growled. Buu's ki suddenly jumped and Kaiser could no longer measure it. He didn't know how powerful the monster had become.

"Oh my…" Babidi said in disbelief. "You're amazing!"

"This isn't good." Kaiser said seriously.

Babidi and Buu had come to a compromise and it seemed that they had come to an understanding as the trio saw Buu bow to Babidi.

"Buu acts like a child. Will killing Babidi help?" Gohan asked the God.

"No. Buu will soon kill Babidi himself. He's pure evil." The God spat.

"Now listen to me Buu." They heard Babidi say. "Kill those two blondies and then bring the Supreme Kai to me."

Kaiser and Gohan jumped into the stance as they shielded the Supreme Kai.

"You ready K?"

"You be-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't even know what had happened until he sensed Buu right in front of him and his fist on Kaiser's stomach. Kaiser spat blood and fell on his knees. "H-How?"

"KAISER!" Gohan said as he launched himself at Buu and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Gohan could feel all of his fists land but they had no effect. Buu just kept smiling. Kaiser staggered back to his feet as he coughed up more blood. No one had been able to damage him this badly with a single punch. He growled angrily and launched himself at Buu to aid Gohan.

Said demi Saiyan kept hammering away but nothing was happening. There were no signs of pain, no signs of distress or worry. This monster was taking everything he threw at him.

Kaiser joined in the fray and found himself useless against this monster. Maybe if he was at full strength, he could've done something. Buu took everything without a single sign of pain and whimper but now the monster decided that he had enough fun. He caught both of their fists. He first kneed Gohan, making him cough blood, and then he roundhouse kicked Kaiser.

Kaiser and Gohan regained their composure after getting some distance. They were breathing heavily but Kaiser was doing much worse. Not only did he not have his vision, he also was weakened and traumatized.

"We're not going to win like this G." Kaiser panted.

"What should we do? This guy is insane." Gohan also panted.

"Super Saiyan 3 is our only choice." Kaiser said as he finally caught his breath.

"That takes time and he won't let us transform!" Gohan protested.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kaiser growled at the demi Saiyan.

"N-No." Gohan frowned as he glanced over to Buu who approached them while dancing weirdly. "Look at him! He's acting like a child." He spat.

"A child? A child!" Kaiser exclaimed. Gohan looked at him as if he was a madman.

"Hey Buu!" Kaiser called out to the pink monster. Buu stopped dancing and shifted his gaze towards Kaiser.

"What are you doing?" Gohan whispered.

"Just watch." Kaiser told him. "We're pretty weak aren't we?" He smirked.

"Oh yes! You're both weak." Buu giggled.

The Supreme Kai's jaw dropped. _"Has he lost it?!"_

"You are right." Kaiser answered him. "But we can get stronger. A lot stronger."

"You can?" Buu asked like an enthusiastic child.

"Yes but we need a little time." Kaiser said hoping that this would work.

"Buu no like to wait." The monster said in his broken speech.

"Just wait. It'll be worth it. We'll be the strongest opponents you have ever faced." Kaiser said in a fake yet friendly tone.

Buu seemed to think for a minute but his answer was going to obvious. "OKAY!" He cheered.

Kaiser took a sigh of relief and Gohan did the same.

The Supreme Kai was wondering if he drank too much booze or not.

The two Saiyans could hear Babidi curse angrily at the situation but no one paid any attention to him.

"Okay G. This is it. All or nothing." Kaiser said as he took a ki charging stance. Gohan gave him a nod and also took a stance.

The two began focusing their energy. The ground started to shake and the thunderbolts that surrounded them shook ferociously. The wind began to blow harder and their hair started to spike up more. The first sounds of yelling came out of their mouths and they became louder with each passing second. Their hair started to grow and soon the Earth began to shake. The whole planet was shaking vigorously.

Buu watched in awe as he stood his ground with Babidi clinging onto his cape.

The Supreme Kai watched with great difficulty as he had to focus most of his attention on staying on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the lookout…<strong>_

"What's going on?!" Bulma shrieked.

"It's them!" Videl gasped.

"Kaiser and Gohan are transforming into their Super Saiyan 3 forms!" Brila said with a smile but she too was surprised. Two people transforming at once shook the entire planet. Even the palace was shaking vigorously.

"W-What power!" Piccolo gasped.

"Is this when their hair goes all weird and their eyebrows vanish?" Rosaria asked.

"Y-Yes!" Brila said but this time her tone carried concern it. She just realized that they needed Super Saiyan 3 for this fight. She could sense the enemy's power totally eclipse theirs but now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

"D-Do you sense that?!" Goku gasped. Even Vegeta had stopped fighting when he sensed his son and Gohan power up. Vegeta was starting to get concerned because he didn't think that Buu's ki would be so high and he had no idea that his son would require Super Saiyan 3 for this.

He ignored those thoughts as he had to do this. He had to fight his rival.

_**Back to the fight…**_

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans were screaming at the top of their lungs and by now; their hair was now down to their waist, their eyebrows were in the process of vanishing and they seemed to be a lot more bulky now.<p>

Buu no longer watched with enthusiasm.

Finally, the two exploded in a bright light making everyone who was around, close their eyes. Even the pink monster couldn't keep his eyes open.

"We're done." A cold voice spoke.

"I am not too fond of this look Kaiser." Gohan said emotionlessly.

"Neither do I but our objective is to kill Majin Buu."

"Let's take care of this."

"Right."

"You two look funny." The pink monster giggled.

"Hey! Fat piece of shit!" Kaiser called out to Buu.

Buu opened his eyes and shot the two a glare.

"YOU MAKE BUU MAD!" He said as gas escaped his pores.

"Lose some weight and you'll feel better." Gohan smirked.

Buu growled and sped towards the two. He didn't like Kaiser at all and went to attack him first and delivered a death punch towards said Saiyan but much to his horror, Kaiser blocked it and before the pink monster could do anything else, he was roundhouse kicked by the demi Saiyan.

"I had that you know." Kaiser told him.

"My body moved on its own." Gohan replied.

They saw Buu blitz towards them and smirked.

"Time to unleash hell." Kaiser growled as he blasted off, creating a huge crater in the process. Gohan did the same and the Supreme Kai flew upwards, not wanting to fall in the crater. He couldn't quite believe his eyes. At one moment they were being outclassed but now it seemed as if they were light years beyond him.

The duo appeared before Buu with insane speed and began hammering away. Even with their superior speed and strength, it was going to be very difficult to fight Buu because damaging him was very difficult.

Buu could only block or dodge but he would get occasionally. It would be near impossible to fend off one Saiyan but two were out of the question.

Babidi thought he was having a nightmare. His father's ultimate creation was being toyed with. He brainstormed for the most powerful of spells. He wanted to maximize Buu's powers with these spells but he needed to find the right one and so he did.

"PAPARAPPAPA!" The magician yelled and shot a golden beam at Buu who suddenly became stronger.

The duo noticed this a little too late and Buu went on to deliver a right hook to Kaiser's face who didn't seem to be affected. He, surprisingly, smirked at the pink monster.

"Is that all?" He said coolly.

"You okay?" Gohan asked him.

"Yeah but he's gotten more powerful and he's getting stronger." Kaiser answered him. Gohan nodded and the two resumed their onslaught.

Babidi kept firing Buu with strength spells but it wasn't working. The two Super Saiyan 3s seemed to be powerful but then he noticed something interesting. Their attacks were starting to get slower.

While attacking, Kaiser and Gohan were panting. They were both weakened and the strain that had been put on their body was too much. Kaiser could barely go on but they were almost there.

They were doing actual damage to Buu and said monster was starting to feel pain. Their punches began leaving dents in Buu's body and his regeneration factor was too slow to keep up. Buu started to make whimpering sounds because he was starting to feel their punches more and more.

Kaiser and Gohan punched Buu into the clearing and decided that they had done enough. Now it was time to finish them off with their signature attacks.

"*PANT* Gohan! *PANT* we have to *PANT* finish him now." Kaiser panted for air. He could feel his energy slipping.

Gohan couldn't find the energy to speak. He just cupped his hands together and poured whatever he had left into this last attack.

Meanwhile, Buu had staggered back to his feet. The monster was panting heavily and his wounds were slowly starting to heal them. Babidi was trying his best to aid Buu but he could only do so much.

Kaiser and Gohan had gathered the necessary and gave each other a nod before firing away.

"FINISH BUSTER!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Both the beams joined together and were en route towards the pink monster and there was hardly he could do to avoid it or block it. The weakened energy beams engulfed Buu and the child like monster let out an agonizing yell as his body began burning.

Kaiser and Gohan collapsed due to energy exhaustion. They had both dropped back to their base forms and Kaiser fell flat on his back. His blind eyes had been bleeding for some time now. Gohan, on the other hand, was doing a little better than his best friend. He had dropped down to one knee and was panting heavily.

"I-Is he still in one piece?" Kaiser whispered.

"N-No. I m-mean yes. He has tons of holes in his body though." Gohan answered.

"That'll keep him down. Damn pink blob."

The Supreme Kai once again couldn't believe what he was seeing. A while ago, it seemed as if the universe was doomed but now Majin Buu was down and out. "T-They did it!" He exclaimed.

Babidi trembled as he saw the non moving body of his father's strongest creation. He had revived Buu and he thought the universe was finally his but now all his dreams had been nullified. All thanks to these brats.

But then, everyone heard movement. As silent as it was, it filled the entire plains and for the Saiyans and the Supreme Kai, it was deafening.

Majin Buu had staggered back to his feet. Yes, the holes and burns were there on his body but he was starting to regenerate.

"G-Gohan. P-Please tell me that I am hearing things." The crippled Saiyan spoke but Gohan was too in shock to answer him.

"No! No! No!" The Supreme Kai exclaimed. This couldn't be happening! He didn't know that Buu had regenerative powers.

"You gave me a scare there." Babidi said as wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Now kill them!"

Buu had completely recovered. His wounds had closed and his radiant pink skin shone brightly. He smiled evilly before he looked back to his _master. _"I am hungry. I'll eat them instead." He said making Babidi look at him quizzically but just then, a black staff that had a dagger on one end, pierced the pink monster through his stomach.

The Supreme Kai rushed towards Kaiser and Gohan who were clean out of energy. His heart raced and he could only wonder how he could be of use here. He did not have the ability to heal. Only Kibito was blessed with that ability.

Kaiser's breathing was unstable and it seemed to deepen. He couldn't fight anymore. His survival was guaranteed either. Gohan slowly staggered back to his feet. He had to keep fighting. He tried to transform but it didn't work. He barely noticed Buu eating Dabura like a biscuit. The sight sickened him but it also relieved him to some extent. Piccolo and Krillen would be free of Dabura's spell.

"Now kill them." Babidi instructed his slave.

"OKAY!" Buu giggled as he shot towards the three fighters. The Supreme Kai decided to finally take on the monster but it was the worst decision he had ever made. Buu planted an uppercut on the God's chin which sent him flying. Buu followed him in his flight and hammered him back down.

Buu descended on the ground and found Kaiser and Gohan standing with their legs shaking vigorously. He smiled evilly at them as he watched them charge for what seemed to be their final attack.

"One last time G. I don't think I'll make it after this." Kaiser smiled weakly as he cupped his hands together.

"Shut your trap K. You're not dying today." Gohan growled as he too cupped his hands together. Kaiser laughed weakly in response. He had little to no energy left. This was going to be his last attack.

"MASENKO! HA!" Gohan yelled as he shot out a yellow energy beam.

"FINAL SHINE!" He yelled out as he shot out a red energy beam.

The two beams fused together and locked on to Buu who just stood there with a childish smile. As the beams were inches away from him, he retracted his arm and then unleashed it towards the beams. He had just swatted the beams away into space.

Kaiser could tell that their attacks didn't work. He could still sense Buu and he could also sense their beams destroying a star, light years away. Gohan could only watch as Buu began charging up an attack of his own. He didn't want to go out like this. Videl needed him. He didn't want to leave her.

"_**Sorry Bri." **_Kaiser said through his bond – he hoped that she heard him but the chances were slim.

"HAAAA!" Buu squealed as he shot a pink energy ball at the two battle damaged Saiyans. The blast engulfed them and carried them to the sky. Their yells of pain and anguish were not overlooked by the Supreme Kai. He focused his energy and sent an invisible ki wave towards the energy ball. The ball dissolved and the two, supposedly dead, Saiyans fell out of the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while earlier…<strong>_

Goku and Vegeta had both stopped fighting when they sensed Majin Buu's ki grow stronger. Even Vegeta was slightly concerned now. His power level was no joke.

"We underestimated Buu, Vegeta." Goku said. "We shouldn't be fighting right now. We should go fix this."

Vegeta turned to his rival and gave him a smirk. "Why should I care? This has nothing to do with our fight."

"He'll kill everyone! Bulma, Trunks and Kaiser!" Goku argued.

"SHUT UP! I don't care what happens to anyone! I sold my soul to Babidi to overcome the weakness of caring!" The prince snapped.

Goku knew this wasn't true. He still cared for his family. "You're lying. You didn't completely sell your soul."

Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily as he glared at his rival. Goku did not faze – his face was sterner than ever.

"Fine." The prince gave up. "It's obvious that you're not going to concentrate on our fight anymore. We should get this done with." He growled.

"There you go!" Goku smiled at him.

"Give me one of those damn beans. We've both used up a lot of energy." The prince spat.

Goku nodded and unsealed the bean pouch but the next thing he knew was that he felt extreme pain on his back and then everything went blank. Vegeta saw his rival's body fall to the ground after he hit him with whatever he had left.

"Even you let your guard down when you're tired." Vegeta said calmly as he went on to pick up the bean but much to his dismay, it had been crushed.

"Curse my luck."

"I let Buu loose." He said to the unconscious fighter. "I'll take care of him. We'll finish this fight later… if I am still alive." The prince said with a smirk as he made his way to the seal of the ship.

He was about to blow it up when he realized something. He could no longer feel Gohan's ki and…and…

The world darkened for the prince when he realized that he could no longer feel his son's ki either. He had done it again. He did the same mistake when he let Cell transform and now he repeated the same mistake by letting Majin Buu see the light once more. He let his blinded son go to battle. What kind of a father was he?

"I don't deserve a son like that. I am trash." Vegeta said – throwing his pride out of the window. "No, I am worst than trash." Tears began forming in his eyes. "Forgive me…Gohan…Kaiser…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present…<strong>_

The Supreme Kai lay on the rocky floors of the wasteland – at the complete mercy of Buu and Babidi. He didn't want to go out like this. He wanted to yell or fight back. He wanted to avenge the fallen Kais but he couldn't. There was no hope.

"Kill him Buu!" Babidi ordered when suddenly, his ship exploded and out of the fiery aftermath, appeared a beaten, bruised but pissed Vegeta.

"Vegeta! I didn't order you to destroy the ship!" Babidi scowled.

"I don't care about your damn orders." The prince spat as he turned his attention to the pink monster. "So you're Buu. You ugly piece of shit. You're going to pay for killing Gohan and Kaiser." He growled.

Piccolo, who had been revived not too long ago, along with Krillen, heard Vegeta's words and froze. This monster had killed his student and the mighty Kaiser. How did this happen?

"You okay Piccolo?" Krillen asked as he noticed the shocked look on Piccolo's face.

The bald monk's questions were left unanswered. How could he answer that question? He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe Gohan was dead.

"So you've turned against me." Babidi scowled. "No matter. I don't need you as long as I have Buu."

Vegeta growled and got into a stance. He charged up whatever power he had left. Super Saiyan 3 was his only way out but Buu wasn't going to be patient.

The pink monster dashed towards the battle damaged prince and began his onslaught. There was nothing the prince could do. He was fighting a losing battle. The amount of time it took Vegeta to process the thought of dodging one fist, ten had already been delivered.

"I didn't even have to tell him to kill him." Babidi said smugly but only then did he notice that the Supreme Kai had disappeared from sight. He scowled silently but thought that he would get him later on.

"Buu no let you transform." The pink monster giggled.

"_He's smarter than I thought." _Vegeta thought to himself as he picked himself up from the ground. _"Looks like there's no way out of this." _He smirked to himself. He couldn't drag out the fight because there was a chance that Buu would kill him instantly. There was only one thing left to do. Maybe through this action, he would atone for his sins. Maybe…just maybe.

He began charging up whatever he had left and increased the concentration level.

Piccolo gasped at this. He had somewhat of an idea of what Vegeta was going to do but he had never expected him to do this. For the first time, he fought for those he loved.

"Hey Buu!" Vegeta growled.

Buu stared at the prince with wide eyes. The amount of concentrated energy worried him too. Babidi on the other hand was shaking. He did not have the ability to sense ki but he saw his slave's worried expression and he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"KRILLEN! WE HAVE TO MOVE!" The Namekian yelled. Krillen didn't need to be told again. He too could feel the amount of concentrated energy Vegeta was letting out.

"_Forgive me, Trunks, Kaiser, Bulma and even you Kakarot. Take care of yourselves." _

"This is for everyone that you have killed in your wake!" The prince growled. "FOR GOHAN AND MY SON!" He said as he exploded in golden energy. All Buu could was scream before he was engulfed by the golden energy wave.

"SH-SHIELD!" Babidi squealed as the blast reached him too.

Krillen and Piccolo were outside the perimeter and could only watch as the proud Saiyan sacrificed himself for the people he cared about.

"VEGETA!" Krillen exclaimed as he tried his best to keep his eyes open.

Within the abnormally large crater, Vegeta's statue remained stationary in the sky. A solidified tear could be seen on his cheek. The statue remained in the air for a short while and then it dropped to the ground and shattered in pieces.

The prince of all Saiyans had just died. (A.N: I am sorry kitty.)

Piccolo sighed and turned to the bald monk. "Krillen, find Goku. He should be around here somewhere." The Namekian said. Krillen didn't say a word. He was never really fond of Vegeta but he didn't dislike him when he joined the gang. Krillen mourned silently and took off.

Piccolo flew over to the crater where he saw Vegeta's stone form in pieces. He silently mourned for him but then some whimpering sounds came to his attention. He scanned the area and found the evil magician – cut in half.

"You survived huh?" Piccolo grunted.

"D-Damn you…" Babidi scowled.

"Well screw you too." Piccolo said as he raised his arm to eradicate this scum but then he noticed something that nearly stopped his heart.

Pink blobs began moving everywhere and they began morphing into what Vegeta had supposedly killed. Buu.

The pink blobs formed into mini Buus and they started joining each other and slowly began morphing into the actual pink monster.

"H-He s-s-survived!" Piccolo exclaimed as he blasted off from the scene.

"V-Vegeta's sacrifice was for nothing! That bastard survived!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

"I think we should use this time to revive all of those who lost their lives today." Yamcha said as he broke the silence. Brila was too busy trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly Kaiser and Gohan were at their maximum, then Vegeta was and now…now…

She just didn't know. Her sensory abilities were nowhere near as good as Kaiser's or Gohan's. She cursed at herself for this inability.

"I think this is a good idea." Bulma added.

"A lot of people died today." Dende said sadly.

"Well then let's get to it." Yamcha said.

"Right." Dende said as he turned to the black genie. "Mr. Popo. Please get the Dragon Balls."

Mr. Popo nodded and left to get the Dragon Balls.

"Brila." Rosaria said – trying to get some answers.

Brila didn't need to ask her what her question was. She already knew.

"I don't know Rosaria." Brila frowned.

"Stop worrying." Videl said heartily. "They'll be fine." She said but she too had a bad feeling about the Saiyans' wellbeing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Krillen…<strong>_

Krillen had found Goku unconscious on the ground. He tried to wake up him but Goku wasn't budging from his unconscious state.

Then he noticed Piccolo drop out of the sky and the expression on his face was surprisingly full of fear and that's when Goku woke up.

Everyone filled each other in about the events that had transpired and at the end of all of it, Goku was left shattered.

His son and half brother had been killed. He hadn't been there enough for his son when he needed him. He entrusted the fate of the universe to his son when he was 11. He chose not to come back when his son needed him most. He had failed as a father.

He promised Lila that he would keep an eye out for his half brother whenever he was around. He failed at that too.

But this wasn't the time to feel guilty. He was going to avenge their deaths.

"We're not ready to fight Buu yet." Goku said sternly. "He'll go around wreaking havoc and we'll need the Dragon Balls to revive them."

Piccolo and Krillen nodded and just then the bald monk remembered something.

"Hey Goku, take this." He said as he handed his best friend a senzu bean. "18 told me to hold on to it."

Goku gave the bald monk a smile and ate the bean. His clothes also got restored thanks to Piccolo.

"I guess we-" Goku stopped mid sentence when he noticed the sky darken. "They're using the Dragon Balls! We have to stop them so we can use them later. Grab on!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." The eternal dragon spoke in its intimidating tone. "What is your second wish?"

The first wish was to revive all of the good people who had died today.

Rosaria wasn't frightened of the eternal Dragon. Sure it freaked her out a little but she had to admit that it was pretty kickass!

"Second wish?!" Goku exclaimed surprising everyone on the lookout by his sudden appearance.

"W-What's going on Goku?" The former bandit asked.

"Hey Dende. If we tell the Shenron to leave now, when can we summon him again?" He asked the guardian of Earth – completely ignoring Yamcha's question.

"In 4 months." Dende answered quizzically.

"Alright then. That's it for now Shenron. You may leave." Goku told the dragon.

"FAREWELL." The dragon said as he disappeared along with the Dragon Balls.

"What's going on Goku?" His former master asked. "Why have you asked Shenron to leave?"

"We'll need him later on." Goku answered. He noticed Chi-Chi step closer to him with a concerned look on her face. He knew what was coming next and he needed all of his mental strength to tell them.

"Goku honey, where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Where's my big brother?" Goten added.

"And where's Kaiser and Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Why aren't they with you?" Trunks asked.

Krillen and Piccolo stiffened at this. They were the only ones besides Goku who knew.

Brila and Videl saw Goku's frown and their hearts started to pound in their chest. Rosaria noticed hesitance in the face of Goku. Her heart was about to fail on her.

"There's no other way to tell you this but…Vegeta, Kaiser and Gohan were all killed by Buu."

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Majin Buu: 300,000,000,000**

**Majin Buu (Full Power): 375,000,000,000**

**Majin Buu (Magic Powered): 400,000,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan 3 (Weakened): 500,000,000,000**

**Kaiser Super Saiyan 3 (Weakened + Blinded): 420,000,000,000**

**Gohan Base (Severely injured): 1,000**

**Kaiser Base (Severely injured + Blinded): 400**

**Majin Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 (Injured): 120,000,000,000**

**Majin Vegeta Self Destruct: 350,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: That's it for this chapter. Left it at a cliffhanger. Now is Kaiser dead or not? We all know that Gohan survived but is Kaiser going to live or is Kaiser gonna survive and Gohan dies? Maybe both of them will die or both will live. Who knows? I have been in the worst of moods lately. Injuries have been the primary reason I have been so pissed but there' s this one person who can brighten my world up any day. Thank you kitty. You have no idea how important to me you are. <strong>

**Ryuzaki1616: Yes it is.**

**Kakun: Hope you liked it.**

**Epic man: Love the penname. There's a reason he has been blinded. You'll see why soon.**

**Suntan140: I hope you liked this chapter.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: We know each other so well don't we kitty. I know I know but Vegeta had to go Majin for the progression of this story. You should listen to that smart and lazy guy and besides, Veggie is already taken. Shikamaru isn't taken quite yet. Vegeta must be like, "What does that guy I have that I don't? A pony tail?!" Ahaha. I am seriously considering it but I must get this one and my other Naruto fic done with. Oh don't kid yourself; you would've loved to be Brila's replacement. Nah I kid. As I said, your life isn't pathetic. It's beautiful and so are you. I got your reply and I am the happiest guy on the planet. Please review and reply to my PM soon. **


	53. Chapter 53 Motivated

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Sorry for the late update. I have been very busy lately. We have come a long way since chapter 1 haven't we? We're on chapter 53 and we have 270+ reviews. I feel honored. A few reviewers that have been there since the beginning have inspired me to keep going. Vegetrunks, Teacon and her countless pennames and Kitty I thank you all but a special thanks to VegetaFan4Ever a.k.a Kitty. She has helped me in more ways than I thought. Thank you kitty. Silverhawk88 pointed out a plot hole and I advise you all to read his review. That plot hole is quite big but for the sake of progression, I am going to have to overlook this plot hole but props to silverhawk88 for figuring it out. Anyway, here's the chapter. Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Motivated

She heard him. She heard his apology. She thought she was imagining things but the harsh truth was that she wasn't. He truly was dead…again. She didn't even register the fact that she fell over. Tears escaped her widened eyes. She was shaking. Kaiser had been killed to protect his friends yet again.

Videl was in a similar condition. She fell; face first, to the hard floor of the lookout. Gohan was gone. The love of her life was gone. He was killed. Tears began flowing like a disturbed stream. She felt so cold. It was so cold.

Pain and loss wasn't something familiar to the secretary. She always lived a happy life. The only time she got saddened was when she heard about Kaiser's first death from Brila. Hearing that story was unbearable in its own right but now she was up against the actual thing. He was dead. He wasn't just her boss. He was her friend. Her best friend. Someone she loved and admired. She dropped to her knees and cried her heart out.

Bulma was doing the worst. First she started breathing heavily and then she passed out with the immense pain she felt in her heart. Not only did she lose the person she loved most, she lost her son too. Vegeta was a cold and calm person. He was only ever warm and smiles when he was alone with her. Her son, who could put a smile on anyone's face, had died for a second time. Her world darkened to no extent.

Chi-Chi, as expected, passed out and fell over for her father to catch.

There was silence on the lookout. No one dared to speak. Goku let the information sink in. He held back his tears. He wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong for everybody else. He needed to be there for them. He decided to give his inspirational speech but a voice, from the most unlikely source, beat him to it.

"Where were you?" Brila said. It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"I was fighting Vegeta." Goku replied evenly.

Brila stood up with her legs still shaking. "Why were you fighting him?"

"He was under Babidi's spell. I had no choice."

"YOU COULD'VE TRANSFORMED!" Videl shrieked as she stood next to Brila.

"It would've shortened my time."

"Don't give us that!" Brila snapped. "You know as well as I do that you could've beaten him within seconds if you would've transformed! You are more experienced than him!" By this time, tears were flowing down her face and her eyes were bloodshot. He had never seen her so angry before. This was pure rage and it was directed towards him.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! Gohan told me that you loved to fight! You wouldn't back down from this challenge!" Videl said as she exploded in another sobbing fit.

Goku was about to counter her last notion but he didn't want to lie. They were right. He felt great when he fought Vegeta. It was an amazing experience.

"I don't understand you and Vegeta." Brila said with venom.

"Gohan and Kaiser are dead!" Videl shrieked.

"W-Why Goku? Kaiser said so many great things about you. Were they lies?" The secretary said in disbelief.

"Why didn't you help Gohan daddy?" Goten sniffled.

"How could you let them die?" Trunks asked as tears threatened to escape his eyes. Both his father and brother told him to never cry and always be strong.

Even Piccolo glanced over to the Saiyan. He too felt Goku could've done something. Were they too dependent on him? He was their strongest fighter after all.

Goku bowed his head in shame and gritted his teeth hard enough for everyone to hear. Was he angry at them? No, he was fighting back the tears.

"LOOK WHAT IT DID TO ME!" Goku screamed. "MY BROTHER, MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SON ARE ALL DEAD!"

Brila and Videl bit back their retaliation. Brila had never seen him like this. He fell to his knees and smashed the floor beneath him.

"I left in hopes that you all could live happily. I never wanted anyone to die! I am sorry!" Tears streamed down his face. He felt so helpless.

"Get up!" Piccolo snarled. "Stop crying over something that already happened and focus on the future!" He growled as he picked Goku up by his collar. "You are Son Goku. You can do anything."

Goku looked away from the gaze of the Namekian. Could he? Could he really make a difference now?

"Train me." Trunks said snapping the veteran Saiyan back to reality.

Goku looked up to face the boy who just lost his brother and father.

"Train me so I can destroy the monster that killed my brother and father. I want to get stronger and you're the only one who can train me."

"Me too daddy!" Goten jumped next to his best friend after wiping his tears. "I want to help Trunks to defeat Buu. He killed my brother and he's not going to get away with it." Goten said sternly.

Brila could only see red. She was going to use that damn time chamber and kill Buu once and for all. Videl was having similar thoughts. She was going to grieve for her fallen lover later. Right now she had to train and become stronger.

Goku eyed the two carefully and felt as if he had failed at everything. He didn't want his second son to out his life at risk. He…NO! This wasn't the time for that! This wasn't the time to feel bad! This was the time to act!

"I will train you." Goku said as he wiped the tears off his face. He was Son Goku. He can do anything!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles away from the lookout…<strong>_

Kibito found himself on the same cliff he had supposedly been killed by the demon. He was able to pick out his master's energy and began searching for him.

He just prayed that it wasn't too late.

His prayer was immediately answered when he found the bloody body of the Supreme Kai on the grassy floor of the forest. He seemed to be unconscious.

Kibito descended with full speed and checked for his pulse to see in how dire of a situation he was in. He was relieved to find out that he was okay. He began healing and within a few moments after being bathed in the golden light, he shot up and looked around – obviously bewildered.

"Kibito?! I thought you were dead!" The Supreme Kai gasped. "Could it be that I am dead too?"

"No my master!" Kibito reassured him. "We're both alive and well and it seems as if Majin Buu has been revived."

"_Majin Buu…MAJIN BUU!" _

"Gohan and Kaiser are still alive! We must save them! They are our only hope!" He exclaimed as he jumped to the place where he last remembered them falling from the sky.

He flew as fast as his body allowed him and then he found them – lying in a pool of blood. Gohan had cuts and bruises all over his body and blood was escaping from almost inch of his body. His black hair had patches of red and his clothes had been torn.

Kaiser however had sustained so much damage that he was no longer recognizable. His eyes had been burnt out of his sockets. His upper body had been badly burnt and half of his face had been burnt too. His clothes were in pieces but still covered him somewhat. His tail was no longer attached to his body.

The Supreme Kai and his servant felt sick at the sight but managed to keep everything inside. They gulped at the sight. This was Majin Buu's power.

"We have to take them to our planet." The Supreme Kai said.

"But my lord! These two aren't worthy to step on Godly soil and look at them." Kibito objected. "They're not even worth saving! Especially that burnt fellow. How are any of them our last hope?"

"Have faith Kibito. We have no choice." The God sighed. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the lookout…<strong>_

Bulma and Chi-Chi still hadn't woken up from the shock of losing their loved ones. Brila, Videl and Rosaria had calmed down and were now sulking silently. That's all they could do for now. Mourn for the men they loved.

Brila was mourning and thinking. She didn't want to sit there and watch Goten and Trunks put their lives on the line. It interested her to see that combining bodies to become a better fighter was possible. It was called the Fusion Technique. Goku reassured everyone that they would win using this technique.

But she couldn't just sit there and watch. She wanted to get stronger too and after watching Babidi's little show that he put on in everyone's head – demanding the whereabouts of Piccolo so he could have Buu kill him. That motivated her even more because she wanted to protect her friends. Just then she noticed Trunks jump off the edge of the lookout.

Alarmed, she went after him but she was cut off by Goku.

"What are you doing? Where are you sending him?" Brila demanded.

"He's going to West City. To get the Dragon Radar."

"WEST CITY?!" She snapped. "That bastard and his pet are going there!"

"I know. That's why I am going to hold them off." Goku said calmly.

Brila bit her lip after hearing the veteran Saiyan's brave words but how could he survive against an opponent who beat three solar system vanquishers?

"Kaiser and Gohan both fought him as Super Saiyan 3s and Vegeta fought him too. Let me go with you." Brila argued.

Goku smiled at her and put his arm on her shoulder. "I know how you feel Brila but you must stay here. If I go, you're all what's left to protect the universe and besides, I am stronger than Kaiser, Gohan and Vegeta." Goku said reassuringly.

Brila winced at the mention of their names but she sighed a second later.

"Be safe Goku." She smiled weakly.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Goku said as he dematerialized from sight.

Brila stared at the spot where he once stood. She kept track of his ki and decided that, if needed, she would aid him.

Videl approached her with a fire in her eyes. She was touchy when it came to Gohan and she too wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing. She wanted to get stronger.

"What are we going to do Brila?" Videl asked. Brila knew exactly what she was talking about. The human wanted to get stronger too.

"I have something in mind." Brila replied instantly as she sensed Goku charging up to his Super Saiyan 3 form.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Kai's planet…<strong>_

Kibito started healing Kaiser and Gohan as soon as they touched the soils of their home planet. The Supreme Kai watched their wounds heal and by the looks of it, Gohan was starting to return to normal but Kaiser wasn't.

"Aren't you healing Kaiser?" Shin asked.

"I am my master but I just can't seem to heal all of his injuries. Even if I put hours into his recovery, I won't be able to bring him back to a hundred percent." Kibito frowned.

"What about his vision?"

"His eyeballs are no longer there. They have been burnt out of their sockets. I can't restore him. Most of his injuries are the similar to this one." He said as he pointed to the scar Cell gave him. "No type of healing can heal injuries like those but luckily, Gohan didn't suffer any of those injuries."

The Supreme Kai took a sigh of relief but he still felt bad for the full blooded Saiyan but maybe he could become a swordsman. That was the only thing left for him to do.

His trail of thought was disturbed when he heard grumbling noises. It was Gohan.

"Where…Where am I?" The demi Saiyan groaned as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

"You're lying on the holy soil of Gods." Kibito grunted.

"Weren't you dead? Am I dead?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"No Gohan." The Supreme Kai said reassuringly.

"Shin!" Gohan exclaimed and then he noticed Kaiser's still body next to him. "KAISER!"

"Let him be." The Supreme Kai said. "He needs to rest."

Gohan gulped as he examined the injuries on his best friend's body. He quickly scanned his own body for injuries and was slightly relieved to find none.

"Can't you heal him?" Gohan asked the healer.

"I can't. His scars can't be healed and his energy can't be fully replenished." Kibito sighed as he finished healing him. "This is the best I can do. This is the best any healing method would be able to do."

"B-But…he's not even at full power." Gohan argued when he heard Kaiser groan painfully. It was sad seeing him like this. It broke his heart. The once lively Saiyan was now a blinded and scarred.

Kaiser didn't say anything. He was awake. He couldn't see but he could tell that they were light years away from Earth. He knew that they lost their battle against Buu. He was still alive. He knew that for a fact because he could still feel pain.

"Is this all I got?" Kaiser asked surprising those around him.

"I am afraid so." The Supreme Kai frowned. "However there's a way to make you stronger despite your blindness and weakness."

"M-My lord! We can't!" Kibito objected.

"We have no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked as he helped Kaiser up to his feet.

"The Z-Sword." Kibito said with a suppressed growl.

"Am I the chosen one or something?" Kaiser chuckled.

At least he still had the sense of humor.

"This is why I don't think he's worthy." Kibito growled.

"Calm down Kibito. He was just joking."

The next 10 minutes were spent explaining to the Saiyans what the sword was and what meaning it held. The Supreme Kai said that it was a path to power but Kaiser had conflicted feelings. He wasn't sure if he should take up on that offer. He reluctantly accepted Kibito's wardrobe offer and now all of them looked alike.

They were now standing in front of the Z-Sword and Kaiser was standing right in front of the hits but Kaiser didn't feel right about taking the sword for himself.

"Go on K." Gohan nudged him.

Kaiser stood there, gazing blindly at the blade. What's the point? He thought. He wouldn't make much use of this sword.

"No…" He frowned.

"No? NO?! You're denying the Z-Sword?!" Kibito snapped.

"Quite! You Oompa Loompa!" Kaiser snapped back.

"Explain yourself Kaiser." Shin said sternly.

"Let's face it. I am blind and injured permanently. There's no point of me wielding a sword." He said as he turned to Gohan. "You take it."

"B-But-"

"You're stronger than I am and if this sword is as good as they say it is, you'll be the strongest fighter in the universe." Kaiser said as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You have to Gohan. You're our last hope."

Gohan was shocked. That was an understatement. He knew for a fact that he was never stronger than Kaiser. The only time he was stronger was when he ascended before him and now here was, weaker than himself.

"B-But you need to be strong Kaiser! You need to be strong!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Look at me Gohan." Kaiser said sternly. "I am incapable of mastering a blade and I will never be as strong as I ever was. I am blind and weak but you're not." Kaiser said as his expression turned lighter.

Gohan frowned at his smile. He truly was selfless.

"Fine. I'll do it." Gohan sighed.

"There you go." Kaiser smiled as he made for Gohan.

The Supreme Kai smiled at their strong friendship while Kibito merely grunted.

Gohan stood in front of the sword and readied himself. He grabbed the hilts and began pulling and to his amazement, he couldn't pull it out. He gave it another push with all his might but it still didn't budge.

"Maybe I _should_ take it." Kaiser smirked. "Since you're so weak."

"Shut It K." Gohan huffed as he stood up straight. He took a deep breath and transformed into his Super Saiyan form. "Let's give this another try."

Gohan grabbed on again and yanked it as hard as he could.

"You'll never be able to pull it out." Kibito smirked but it vanished immediately when Gohan zapped up into the sky with the Z-Sword in his hands.

"I-Impossible!" He gasped.

"I cannot believe that you still underestimate us." Kaiser grunted with his arms folded.

"He didn't see your Super Saiyan 3 forms." The Supreme Kai defended his subordinate.

"Hmph."

Gohan triumphantly descended on the ground with the legendary Z-Sword in his grasp. He seemed to be struggling. "Damn! This thing is heavy." He said as he swung the sword aimlessly. Kaiser raised an eyebrow and jumped next to him.

"Let me see." Kaiser said as he took the sword off of him. He wasn't prepared for this weight and the sword almost fell to the ground. "Holy shit! This thing is heavy. It's like lifting Goku after he eats!"

"Stop playing around with that." Kibito growled. "You should be training and stop showing such weakness." He told Gohan.

"Alright Oompa Loompa." Kaiser smirked. "Here, catch." He said as he threw the sword to Kibito. Kibito caught the sword but gravity carried him and the sword six feet underground.

Kaiser and Gohan burst out laughing. The Supreme Kai laughed uneasily at first but then decided to help his subordinate but he too couldn't lift the sword.

"Look at that G." Kaiser smirked. "The pink hobbit is showing weakness."

"Good one K." Gohan chuckled as he picked the sword up. The Supreme Kai helped his subordinate up and helped him dust himself off.

After regaining his composure, he turned to Gohan and said, "MASTER THE SWORD EFFECTIVELY!" He said as he walked off.

Gohan smiled with his shiny teeth showing as he turned to his best friend. "What will you do? I'll be mastering the Z-Sword but what will you do?" Gohan asked.

"I am not sure G."

"I think you should go back to Brila and the others. To let them know that we're both alive and well."

Kaiser thought about his offer for a moment. There were more pros than cons for to be going back but should he? He could stay here and help Gohan get stronger. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. Especially not Brila. He hated to admit but he looked terrible. More than half of his body was burnt and he no longer had his eyes. The eyes that she loved so much.

"No."

"What?"

"I'll stay here and help you train."

"But shouldn't you go back?"

"I should but at the same time I shouldn't. You are our last hope Gohan and I must help you become stronger." Kaiser said.

"Thanks Kaiser." Gohan smiled.

"No problem." He said as he jumped into a stance. "Now let's get started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles off West City…<strong>_

"THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!" Goku growled as he began powering up to his Super Saiyan 3 form. His cries filled the skies and the planet began shaking uncontrollably. Earthquakes and tidal waves were being reported all around the planet.

His hair grew down to his waist and pupils appeared in his eyes and with a final yell, he exploded in golden energy.

Before Babidi and Buu, stood another Super Saiyan 3 and he seemed to a have a deadly fire in his eyes.

"_I won't be able to go all out. Even if I do, my time will expire before I can kill him. I should keep my strength suppressed so I have time to teach Goten and Trunks the fusion technique. I just need to hold him off till Trunks gets the radar and then I'll go back." _Goku planned out as he faced the pink monster.

"I won't be able to kill you but I'll make sure that you die soon." Goku said with venom in his tone.

The pink monster just giggled in response whereas Babidi watched nervously.

The veteran launched himself at Buu and began beating him up. As expected, the pink monster took all his attacks with little complaint but that didn't stop him. He had to let out some aggression. This was the monster that killed his best friend, his half brother and his son.

Babidi watched in awe as he was struck by déjà vu. These long haired people were going to get him killed one day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the lookout…<strong>_

Brila could tell that Goku was holding back. She knew that Goku would've liked nothing more than to kill the pink monster with his own hands but he didn't have time.

"T-The whole place is shaking again." Rosaria gasped.

"And Goku is not even at full power." Piccolo growled. Just how far beyond him were these Saiyans?

"Come on Goku." Videl whispered. She said as she saw Goku beat Buu senseless. It looked bad from her point of view but she knew better. Buu wasn't getting damaged at all. If only Goku could go at full power.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Trunks raced through the house towards his mother's lab. He was careful not to break anything in his sprint as he did not wanted to be yelled at his mother. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when the word mother echoed in his head.

Mother led to father. Father led to son. Son let to brother. His brother and father were both dead and his mother was unconscious from shock. He clenched his fists and let a single tear run down his cheek. He hated to cry. It showed weakness and his brother and father said that he shouldn't cry.

But he also remembered his brother telling him that crying tells one that they have a heart.

He wiped that tear and ran towards the lab with new resolve. He was going to avenge his brother and father.

Upon reaching the lab, he raced towards his mother's work desk and saw it lying on the edge of the desk. He swiped at and made his way out from the nearest exist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Goku…<strong>_

How Goku wished he could stay longer and beat up Buu. He couldn't though. He sensed Trunks depart from Capsule Corp. and he would arrive within the next five minutes but Goku allowed him one guilty pleasure. He suddenly spiked his ki and delivered a roundhouse kick that tore Buu in half from his waist.

Buu squealed in pain and Babidi watched in horror. Goku took a deep breath and jumped back to his base form.

"It's been fun playing with you." Goku said. "I wish I could've stayed longer but that's not going to happen." He continued as he put his fore and middle finger on his forehead.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Babidi spat. "Don't just stand there, you fat shit! Kill him!" Babidi told Buu.

Goku knew that this was going to get Babidi killed but he didn't need to stay here to confirm that. He dematerialized and left the monster and the magician to their own devices.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the lookout…<strong>_

Goku materialized at the edge of the lookout and walked up to the Namek to see what he had to say about the situation.

"He has killed Babidi." Piccolo grunted. Goku was mildly surprised by this.

"That was fast." Goku said.

"Do you think he might change his ways?" Piccolo asked.

"We can only wait and see but for now…" He said as he turned to Goten and Trunks, who had just returned with the Dragon Radar. "We must train them."

Piccolo nodded and led Goku to the young fighters but they were halted by Brila. The look she had in her eyes was one they had never seen before.

"What is it Brila?" Goku asked calmly.

"I am going to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and stay there for a day." Brila said. She wasn't asking for permission. She was just letting them know.

"Are you sure about this Brila? Neither Gohan, Vegeta or Kaiser could beat Buu." Goku said.

"I don't care." Brila replied. "I am going to train as hard as I can. Kaiser told me to stay here and protect everyone just in case he didn't come back." Brila said as she clenched her fists. "I would be spitting on his grave if I didn't train to protect the people I love."

Goku eyed her for a couple of seconds before a smile broke out on his face. He truly was proud of her.

"Very well. Train well." Goku said as he gave her a brief hug. "Know this that I won't be here the time you come out."

She gave him a nod and her trademark smile.

"I am going with you." Videl said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I don't plan on holding back Videl." Brila said. She was serious.

"I don't want you to." Videl replied evenly.

"I am going too!" Rosaria said surprising everyone.

"I don't know much about you but you're not a fighter." Goku said calmly but he didn't say anything after that. He saw a fire in her eyes that told him that he was wrong. The fire in her eyes rivaled that of his own son's, Kaiser's, Videl's and Brila's. She was determined. She wasn't very strong at the moment but with a year's training, she could become quite the capable fighter. "I was wrong. Never mind." That's all he said.

"I am not going to stop you but know this; we can't train you a lot. We'll have to train ourselves too." Brila told her.

"I agree to those terms." Rosaria said without a second of hesitation.

"I can see why Kaiser picked you as his secretary." Videl smirked but Rosaria didn't blush. She was flattered, yes, but she was going to do everything in her power to help her boss.

"If a secretary is willing to fight, I don't see why I can't." Krillen said as he joined in the conversation. "What about you honey?" He asked 18.

18 thought about the memories she had with Kaiser, Gohan and Vegeta. Her memories with Vegeta were filled with conflict but Kaiser and Gohan had a fond place in her heart. "I will fight for them." That was all that she said. She didn't like anyone other than Brila looking after her daughter but she had no choice. She was going to ask Dende to look after her.

"I don't like falling behind too much." Yamcha chuckled. "I'll be joining you guys."

"I am too old for this but I won't let you young whippersnappers surpass me." Master Roshi joked. He knew that he was well behind almost everyone on the lookout but he won't go down without a fight. The words of Kaiser echoed in his head. _'Never give up old man'. _Ironically, Kaiser said this to him when he couldn't charm a woman he found attractive.

"There's a problem though." Goku said. He hated to ruin this moment. He had never seen such resolve in their eyes. "The chamber can only accommodate three to 5 people at a time. Not everyone can go."

Everyone bowed their heads with frowns on their faces. They didn't need such bad news right now.

"Actually Goku." Dende said making everyone look at him. "I have changed how the chamber works since Kami was here. There's no limit on how many people can go and train and there's enough food to feed a planet of Saiyans for an entire decade." Dende said with a delighted smirk.

"It's settled than." Brila smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Kaiser and Gohan…<strong>_

Gohan sliced through a ki blast Kaiser shot at him. Said Saiyan materialized behind with a blade of his own, courtesy of Kibito, and swung at Gohan who blocked it with his Z-Sword. The impact made Kaiser's blade snap in half. Just like the past 135 blades he used.

"Another!" Kaiser called out to Kibito.

"Such disrespect." Kibito growled as he threw another sword to Kaiser.

Kaiser caught it and swung again at the demi Saiyan who skillfully blocked it and countered it with a swing of his own.

Both of them were in their Super Saiyan forms but the demi Saiyan felt as if he was getting nowhere. It just wasn't happening for him. This trail of thought almost led him to get cut.

"Focus Gohan!" Kaiser exclaimed but Gohan dropped his stance. "What's wrong?"

"We're not getting anywhere Kaiser…" Gohan said admittedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am supposed to be stronger than you but you're still beyond me even if I have the Z-Sword with me!"

"I knew that you wouldn't notice." Kaiser chuckled as he took a breather.

"W-What?"

"I am at full power and I am using the powers of my Burst Limit. You're way beyond me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the lookout…<strong>_

Everyone who had wanted to enter the chamber had already departed to the separate dimension. Goku stood at the center of the lookout and eyed everyone who was still there at the scene.

Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Ox King, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Maron, Puar, Oolong and Turtle. Piccolo would've gone too but he had to stay to train the kids when Goku left.

He whispered a good luck to those inside the chamber and began teaching the kids the art of Fusion developed by the Metamorans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…<strong>_

Only a few minutes had passed outside but inside, two days had already passed. Everyone except Videl, Brila and 18 found it difficult to adapt to the environment. It was humid and the gravity was intense. Training in here was going to be difficult but it would be worth it.

Rosaria was given the same gi Brila always wore but she asked for the same sash that Kaiser always wore on his waist and instead of white pants, she had purple pants. She was representing both Brila and Kaiser. Speaking of Rosaria, she was doing sprint laps from point A to point B. The total length was 10,000 miles and her top speed on land just hit 1,350 mph. Brila was extremely proud and surprised by her rate of improvement. She was almost as promising as Videl and this was only their second day. The training environment was perfect for this.

Brila turned her head away from the excelling human and focused on her own training. It was time that she reached Super Saiyan 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Goku Super Saiyan 3 (Suppressed): 400,000,000,000

Majin Buu (VS Goku): 300,000,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan (Post Z-Sword training): 41,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan: 25,000,000,000

Kaiser Super Saiyan (Full Power +Burst Limit): 32,000,000,000

Rosaria (In Training): 1,201 (A.N: You're stronger than Raditz :D)

* * *

><p>A.N: Yes that is correct. I plan to include almost every Z Fighter. Now are they going to be absorbed or are they going to get eaten? Who knows? I do but I won't tell you. I have been getting many PMs asking me what Rosaria's role is and why she's important. She's very important and that is all you need to know. She plays a more important than countless of characters in this story. Anyway, here's the chapter. Please review and I hoped you liked this chapter.<p>

Silverhawk88: I am surprised that you picked up on this. I have replied to your review in my author's notes and I thank you for pointing that out but for the sake of progression, I am going to have to let that slide. Thank you for your review.

Kakun: Don't hurt yourself lol. They're alive…for now.

Ryuzaki1616: Maybe it will. Maybe it won't.

VegetaFan4Ever: Gotta save the best for last :) I hate them too! Nah I kid. I can't hate them. They're my parents. You hate my parents?! Imma steal your dairy queen. You love too many people kitty. You should only love Neko Kaiser because he provides your reading needs and, if possible, dairy queen and other awesome things! Make you feel special is my job kitty. I am glad I have the ability to do so :) Don't apologize kitty. You have your reasons. Take your time.

Ahaha, I am glad that I could entertain you. His attitude is pretty laid back which is cool. His voice actor is pretty cool too. I can voice act quite a few anime characters. Out of Naruto I think I can mimic Gaara, Shikamaru and to some extent Kiba and a few others if I tried. Iruka is pretty weak ya know? He's just a Chuunin instructor. Don't any of you like Sasuke or Itachi? Their fan base is huge! You won't be going out just yet. You'll have to wait a chapter or two for that. Hope you liked this chapter.


	54. Chapter 54 The Path to Power

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy walking on the road of life and I got held up. Before you go on, make sure to remember the people who died in Connecticut in your prayers. I feel saddened for the families who lost their loved ones. It's truly heart breaking. I have been feeling a little down but I must move on. I'll have this uploaded on Christmas Day so this my Christmas present to all my readers. Merry Christmas to all the people of the world! Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

The Path to Power

"Goku." The old wrinkly witch spoke. "It's time go back to the otherworld."

Goku frowned at the purple haired witch and said, "Alright Baba."

Goten and Trunks looked up to the veteran Saiyan with a determined look and gave him a nod. Said veteran Saiyan turned his head to his Namekian rival and saw a faint smirk form on his lips.

"I am proud of you two." He said as he rested his hands on both the demi Saiyans' head. "Defeat Majin Buu and restore peace and balance."

Goku smiled at how mature they had become in a matter of a few hours and then, finally, took off with the Baba.

After ascending into the clear skies, they vanished.

Piccolo sighed and turned his attention to the two brats that were going to save the universe.

"I am not going to be as lenient as Goku." He started out rough. "You two are going to go through some of the hardships your brothers and fathers had to go through."

He expected the kids to falter a little but they remained as serious as ever. They were hell bent on killing the monster responsible for Kaiser's, Gohan's and Vegeta's death.

"Now start practicing." The Namekian growled.

_**In the Otherworld…**_

Goku and Baba materialized outside the check in station. They were still in the sky when the witch bid her farewell. Goku thought that he might as well say hi to his son and brother. Could he really face them with the guilt he carried? Could he really?

He could. No one held anything against him…he hoped.

He made his way inside the check in station, completely ignoring the blue assistants of King Yenma – the latter of whom tried to stop him from cutting in line.

"Ah Goku!" The ogre smiled at his favorite visitor. "Back already?"

"Yes King Yenma." Goku replied – with a rather stern tone. The ogre picked this up and he knew that the veteran Saiyan was here for something important.

"I take it that you're not here to say hi." The ogre grunted – leaning forward. This was going to be interesting.

"My son…and my brother…they were both killed by a monster back on Earth."

King Yenma's eyes widened at this revelation. He knew next to nothing about Goku's son but he knew Kaiser very well. Him being shocked was an understatement.

Wait a minute…did he say that they had been, 'killed'?

"Killed, you say?"

"That's right. I wish to meet them."

"Goku…Kaiser is not dead."

A spark ignited in Goku's eyes as he heard this. "How do you know this?!"

"I knew Kaiser personally. I would've known if he died and his mother would've been here too."

"W-What about my son! What about Gohan?!"

"Hold on. Let me check." He said as he flipped on his book that had the names of all the people that had passed on.

"Son Gohan…Son Gohan...Son Gohan…" He said as he carefully read the contents of the book.

"Well?" Goku asked anxiously.

King Yenma breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the worried father with a smile. "Your son his alive."

Goku felt countless of tons lift off of his shoulders. Not only was Kaiser alive but Gohan too! But that begged the question – where were they?

"Do you know where they are?" Goku asked hopefully.

"Nope. I don't know where they are. It's up to you to find them."

Oh well, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Thank you so much King Yenma." Goku said with the first genuine smile since the supposed death of Kaiser and Gohan.

"No problem and try to not let any more people die. It's getting kinda tough up here." The ogre chuckled.

Goku chuckled as well and waved him goodbye. He flew outside the check in station and remained stationary in the air when the question broke into his mind.

_Where were they?_

He expanded his senses and hoped that he could pick something out. He remained in the air for a good few minutes when he finally picked something up.

It was Gohan. He had gotten stronger. But there was another. This one was much weaker and so…defeated.

_Kaiser…_

Goku put his index and middle finger on his fore head and focused hard and the next thing he knew, a blade had stopped right in front of him.

"G-Goku?" Kaiser gasped in disbelief.

"Dad!" Gohan said cheerfully.

"Goku! How did you get here?!" The Supreme Kai gasped.

"Great. Another one who is undeserving." Kibito growled.

Goku didn't say anything in response. He just pulled Kaiser and Gohan into a hug. He hugged them as tight as he could. Kaiser winced slightly while Gohan just smiled.

"I thought you two were dead." Goku said weakly.

Kaiser and Gohan took this opportunity to explain everything to the veteran Saiyan. Goku being relieved was an understatement. It felt as if a part of his soul had been restored.

"So your eyes can't be restored and you can't get stronger." Goku frowned.

"That is correct. If Kibito can't heal me, nothing can." Kaiser replied. "The injuries I have sustained can never be healed."

"You couldn't show yourself to Brila and the others like this. That's the reason you didn't come back, isn't it?" Goku said.

"That wasn't the only reason. I had to stay here and train Gohan. Shin and Kibito are too weak to train him." Kaiser said.

"Hey!" Both the God and his servant growled but they shut up immediately when they met Kaiser's blind glare. He was intimidating even without his sight.

Goku chuckled at the sight but then he noticed the Z-Sword that they mentioned.

"_That's_ the Z-Sword?" Goku asked – receiving nods in response. "It doesn't look like much. I thought it'd be a little cooler." The Veteran Saiyan chuckled.

"Have some respect!" Kibito growled.

Ignoring the purple servant, Goku took the sword off of his son and began swinging it.

"Damn!" Goku exclaimed. "This thing is heavy!" He huffed as he gave it back to Gohan. Then an idea came into his head. "Let's see how sharp it is."

"That sounds like fun. We haven't quite tested its sharpness." Kaiser noted.

"Okay!" Gohan said as he jumped into a stance.

Goku picked up a nearby boulder and was about to throw it but the Supreme Kai stopped him.

"Goku. That boulder is no real challenge." He mused. "Try this instead." He said as he extended his arm upwards. A black metal cube materialized above him. He threw it over to Goku who caught it with ease.

"Wow…this is some really hard metal." He said as he knocked on the base.

"It is indeed." Shin said. "It's the hardest metal in the universe. It's called Katchin Alloy."

"I see." Goku said. "You ready Gohan?" He asked as his son – receiving a nod in response.

"I don't think you should do that." Kaiser interjected.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"It'll snap."

"How dare you insult the legacy of our ancestors?" Kibito growled.

"Let me show you." Kaiser said as he took the metal cube off Goku. He concentrated his ki in his hand and unleashed a death punch at the cube. As expected, there wasn't even a scratch. "If I were to do that on the sword, it would snap like a twig."

"Such insolence." Kibito spat as he lifted the cube and threw it at Gohan. Gohan readied himself and swung at the cube.

What happened next shocked everyone, except Kaiser of course. The sword snapped in half and the cube remained undamaged. Shin's and Kibito's jaw dropped to the ground while Gohan and Goku gasped in shock. They too didn't expect the sword to just snap like that.

"T-T-T-T-The Z-Z-Z S-S-S-Sword…" Kibito managed to say.

"It can't be!" Shin objected reality.

Gohan examined the broken sword in his hands. He smiled at it and threw it away. "This sword has made me so much stronger."

"Told you so." Kaiser smirked.

"It was supposed to be strongest weapon in the universe!" Shin gasped.

"You will have better luck killing Buu by throwing those cubes at Buu than using that sword." Goku chuckled.

"You guys have it wrong. I think the legend was meant to help the wielder get stronger by using it as a training tool." Kaiser said.

"He's right. I definitely feel a lot more powerful." Gohan added.

"Maybe that was the whole point!" Shin gasped. "Who knows how strong you'll be at your peak!"

"You're all wrong." An elderly man spoke.

"I didn't know you guys had retirement homes." Kaiser snickered.

"W-Who are you?" Shin gasped. Just what was going on? First the sword break and now a random old man shows up!

"I am the Supreme Kai from 15 generations ago." The old man answered.

"15 GENERATIONS?!" Shin and Kibito gasped in unison.

"The reason the sword was so heavy was because I was sealed in it by a very powerful person. Not as strong as Buu perhaps but he did that because he was terrified of me." The elderly man smirked.

"He doesn't look that tough." Kaiser grunted as he saw the old Kai conversing with his roots.

"Shall we test strength?" Goku said with a sly smile as he raised his arm.

"Are you sure we should?" Gohan asked uneasily.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport G." Kaiser smirked. "If he's as strong as he says he is, he should literally slap that ki blast away."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am right."

Goku threw a weak ki blast at the Kai and it him right on his face – sending him flying a few meters back.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Kaiser burst out laughing. Goku and Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It seemed so funny to them.

"Elder!" Shin gasped.

"Are you okay?" Kibito asked.

Said elder sat up and glared daggers at the Saiyans. "YOU ASSHOLES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! COME HERE AND I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" He growled.

"Someone didn't get his morning weetabix." Kaiser burst out laughing yet again. He was joined by the other two Saiyans.

"I thought you were meant to be strong." Goku said as he wiped a tear that threatened to escape his eyes.

"Fools!" The elder Kai spat. "He did not fear me for my strength. He feared me for my powers."

"Powers?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, powers."

"Let's cut to the chase." Kaiser said as he approached the elder Kai.

The elder Kai took this opportunity to study this boy. His eyes widened slightly to see how battle damaged he was. No eyes, burnt body, countless of scars, burnt hair, decapitated tail and the list goes on and on. How was he still standing? Then something caught his attention. He felt something he thought was impossible. Despite being sealed inside the sword. He knew about what had happened outside. He knew that this generation's Kais, except for the one standing next to him, were all killed but then why? Why could he feel the Grand Supreme Kai's presence on them? It was as if they had made contact with him but it wasn't possible! He was dead! Could it be that a child of the Grand Supreme Kai escaped Bibidi's wrath?

"Elder Kai." Kaiser said respectfully. "I am in no position to make this demand but Buu is on the loose and my friend over there." He said as he pointed at Gohan. "Is our last chance of survival. You must help him get stronger. I presume that it's that what your powers do."

"Not quite. My power helps one to unlock their full potential and restore their strength." The elder Kai replied. "I will help you."

"You can replenish one's former strength?" Gohan asked curiously – hoping that he could help Kaiser.

"I should be able to do that." The Elder Kai replied.

"Then replenish his strength!" Goku demanded. Normally the elder Kai would've been offended but this matter seemed rather serious.

"I will try. What about you? I can sense potential in you." He asked Gohan.

"Him first." Gohan objected.

"I can use my powers on many people at two people at a time so sit down." He ordered and the demi Saiyan and the full blooded Saiyan sat down. "I'll unlock your potential and replenish your strength."

"W-Wait." Kaiser stopped him. "Why don't you replenish _and _unlock my potential?" Kaiser asked.

"Because this is the limit of your potential." The Kai replied with a faint frown.

"T-This is all I have?" Kaiser asked in disbelief.

"I have some more bad news. I can't guarantee you that I'll be able to replenish your strength because there's something odd about you. You'll only be able to get stronger through intense training."

"What's odd about me?" Kaiser asked.

"I am not sure." The Elder Kai rubbed his chin. "Anyway, let's begin."

_**At the lookout…**_

Piccolo and Dende watched curiously as the pink monster bonded with the cowardly fraud that the Z-Fighters despised.

"How is that oaf not getting killed by Buu?!" Piccolo growled.

"I don't know but whatever he's doing is beneficial for us. It'll buy us the time we need to train the boys." Dende said.

Piccolo nodded and glanced over to the boys who were practicing the fusion dance. His thoughts drifted from the two demi Saiyans to the fighters inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He hoped that they were getting stronger.

_**Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**_

Brila was panting heavily. She was the furthest away from the little house and as expected, the training environment was brutal. There was hardly any oxygen. The gravity was intense. The whole area was humid and the temperature was excruciating.

She picked herself up from the white tiles and began making her way back to the house. She refused to walk despite how broken her body was. She was going to fly as fast she could. She needed to push herself. She jumped into the air and flew back.

Upon flying backwards, her gaze fell open a certain secretary who promised to avenge her boss's death. She was going to ask her if she wanted go back with her but she stopped when she felt a godly power. She gasped at the sudden exposure of ki and was shocked to find out that it came from the secretary.

_How is she so strong?_

When she focused her senses on said secretary, her ki seemed to be rather familiar. She felt as if she had felt that energy before. Not the same ki signature but something similar to it and it wasn't too long ago.

The aura that surrounded Rosaria was a brilliant purple color. It was so calm and at the same time so ferocious.

_But how?_

How is she so powerful? It has only been a few months and she's already this strong. But how is such a phenomenon possible? She wasn't even a fighter. She was just a baseball player. She was getting stronger at an alarming rate. Right now she wasn't as strong as Brila herself as a Super Saiyan but she was getting there. She and Videl were more or less on the same level.

"You okay Bri?"

Brila almost jumped out of her skin when she realized that Rosaria stood before her with a quizzical expression.

"I-I am fine." Brila chuckled. "Let's go back. We need some rest."

"Okay." Rosaria chirped as she sped towards the house.

At the house, everyone was in the process of calling it a day. Videl helped 18 to prepare dinner for everyone and that was a lengthy process. They had to feed fighters and feeding fighters was always tiresome.

Brila and Rosaria came in soon after dinner was prepared. Dinner went by smoothly. There were light conversations. Yamcha, Krillen and Master Roshi talked about old times. The rest just listened and threw in a few comments. The only ones who were quiet were Brila and 18. Brila was uncharacteristically quiet as she was deep in thought. It was as if she wasn't even here but she knew what she had to do. She needed to talk to her.

"Rosaria." She said – silencing everyone at the table. Rosaria looked up to her quizzically. "Come with me." She said as she walked out of the room.

Rosaria nodded and followed her outside the house.

Once outside, Brila turned to her and said, "You're getting stronger."

"I know right!" Rosaria said with joy.

"The question is why?" Brila said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Rosaria asked questioningly.

"Your rate of progression is unexplainable. You're progressing faster than Videl!"

"She's human like I am."

"But she's a fighter. Do you know how powerful you are?"

"Umm?"

"You're a little weaker than I am when I am a Super Saiyan."

"That's good isn't it?"

"That is great but I want to know how."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Your parents. Who were they?"

"My father is a scientist and my mother was just a housewife."

"Then how? Your progression rate is that of a Saiyan. One can argue that it's better."

"So you're saying that I could become stronger than you?"

"Maybe."

"Then that's good."

"Indeed it is." Brila smiled. "I am glad to have you on our side Rosaria."

"I am glad too." She smiled evenly.

"Why are you doing this Rosaria? Why are you training with us? Is it for Kaiser?"

"Not just for him. It's for the sake of the universe but mainly for him." She giggled.

"Same." She smiled. _"Are you watching? Kaiser? Gohan? Everyone is training for you. You two have inspired them." _

A lone tear escaped her eye as she hoped the best for the future.

_**On the Kai planet…**_

Kaiser and Gohan sat before the elder Kai as the old man worked his magic. Gohan didn't feel too different but he could tell that he was undergoing changes.

Kaiser, however, didn't feel any better. His body still ached. His eye sockets were still empty. His scars didn't heal. Nothing. Nothing healed.

He expanded his senses and he could tell that Gohan was getting stronger – slowly but surely. He accumulated all of his ki and growled at the fact that it wasn't even half as much as the demi Saiyan's.

"No offence old man but this thing isn't working." Kaiser growled.

"Be patient young one. This process takes time and remember, I am not making you stronger. I am just restoring the strength you-" He cut himself off as his eyes widened a little.

"W-What's wrong?" Gohan asked. Goku leaned in to hear what the elder Kai had to say.

"I can't do it." The elder Kai confessed.

"What do you mean?" Kaiser asked – obviously bewildered.

"This is all you have. I can't replenish your strength. It's just not there."

"What do you mean it's not there?" Kaiser asked.

"It has been taken away from you along with your eyes. A part of you has been taken away from you but despite that…you…" The elder Kai paused as he wondered how he should put this.

"You what?!" Kaiser snapped.

"You are incomplete." The elder Kai said. He himself wasn't sure what it meant but that's the best he could tell him.

"I-Incomplete?" Kaiser said with a confused expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked.

"How is he not complete? Please explain." Goku demanded an explanation.

"I am not sure myself but he's not complete. A part of his soul is just not there."

"A part of my soul? You mean my soul force? It had already been restored before I was brought back to life all those years ago."

"It isn't your soul force. Your soul force is at its peak but your soul is only…"

"Only what?" Goku asked.

"Only half." He said receiving questionable looks from the Saiyan. "I am not sure what it means. I have never seen such a phenomenon before."

Surprisingly, Kaiser did not react to this. It was as if he knew what he had to do.

"Can't you help him?" Gohan asked desperately.

"No he cannot." Kaiser answered his best friend.

"K-Kaiser?" Gohan looked at him quizzically.

"It is as he says. I cannot help him." The elder Kai said regrettably.

Gohan hit the ground in frustration. Just when things looked better, shit hit the fan. Goku felt frustrated too but it all vanished when he saw Kaiser's calm expression. He looked calm but the veteran Saiyan could tell that millions of thoughts were inside his head.

"What do you intend on doing now?" Goku asked.

It was as if Kaiser never heard him. He silently stood up from the godly grass and stared blindly at Goku.

"I know what I have to do." Kaiser said.

Before anyone could question him, he vanished from sight. No one knew what he meant or where he went. They could only hope that he would succeed.

_**In H.F.I.L…**_

A terrible place, H.F.I.L was. The temperatures were unbearable, no food, no water, no nothing. Not that anyone needed it. However, these conditions had no affect on the lone figure that walked the endless plains of hell.

Everyone feared this guy. Not just because he was strong, it was the look in his eyes. So full of pain and death. He wasn't the strongest in H.F.I.L but he was surely there in the top 5. He doesn't even fight anyone. He just naturally instills fear on the residents of hell. He does however beat one certain Saiyan up to a bloody pulp.

He didn't like this place but he deserved to be here. It was his fault that he was here and he was willing to do his time. He didn't care how long it would take. Despite what happened just before he died, he still hated and detested things. It was in his nature.

Where was he going? He didn't know. He always did this when she visited. She always said things that would make him think or make him relax. Right now it was both. He felt better since her last visit.

He remembered her first visit clearly. She came alone that time and the things she said moved him. It happened several years ago…

_**Flashback…**_

**He sat on top of a mountain of his whimpering victims. He didn't feel very forgiving. All of them were Saiyans. All of them radiated of negative energy. He had to put them in their place. They were all scum and so was he. **

**It was hypocritical of him to hurt them but he didn't care. He did it because he wanted to.**

**He felt someone behind him and threw a ki blast without looking. To his surprise, the ki blast was sent back at him with twice the force. He jumped and kicked it upwards. He glared at the attacker who was hiding behind the smoke.**

**Once the smoke cleared and he got a view of the attacker. As his red eyes set on the attacker, he froze. It was her.**

**None of them said anything for a few moments but he was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here?" He growled.**

"**I am here to talk to you." She said in a soothing voice. He growled at the affection in her voice. Why was she being affectionate towards him?! She's supposed to hate him for what he did.**

"**I don't want to talk to you." He growled as he blitzed away from the scene but he was cut off by her.**

"**I don't hate you." She said making him grit his teeth.**

"**You should."**

"**But I don't."**

"**WHY?!" He growled.**

"**Because you're my son."**

"**No I am NOT!" He said as he threw a ki blast at her. She deflected it effortlessly.**

"**Let me help you." She begged.**

"**NO!" He objected and threw himself at her and unleashed a planet busting right hook on her and what happened next, he could've never expected it. He hit her, on her cheek. Blood escaped from her mouth and her attacker stared at her with a bewildered expression.**

"**W-Why? W-Why didn't you-" He stopped in mid speech when she hugged him.**

"**I can feel your pain and I am one of the reasons that caused it. I am so sorry." She said as she tightened her hug.**

**He tried to escape. He tried to shove her off but she didn't let go. He didn't want to hear her apology. She was supposed to hate him. He deserved her hate. **

"**Why don't you hate me?" He growled. "I almost killed your son!" **

"**I know why you did those things. Those weren't the right reasons but I understand why you did it. I don't hate you. I could never hate you because you are my son as well."**

"**I am your son's hate and despair!"**

"**You are your own person."**

**He froze. That's exactly what his counterpart told him. **

"**I always have a choice…" He whispered.**

"**Yes. You always do." She said as she kissed his forehead. He jumped at the sudden contact.**

"**Do you owe this love to me?"**

"**No. My love for you is unconditional." She said as she hugged him tightly. "You don't need my forgiveness as I never hated you." **

**That was all. That was all he needed to hear. That was enough to make him explode in tears. He cried for hours in her arms because that was the first time…the first time…the first time that he felt happy.**

_**End of Flashback…**_

He smiled faintly at the memory. Smiling was weird to him. He still had to get used to it. His walk came to an end when he felt a ki behind him. He didn't need to turn around to identify the person. He knew exactly who it was. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Normally, looking at him would be looking at the mirror but now. Now it was the exact opposite. The scars, the empty eye sockets, the burnt spots, the lack of hair and skin. It was sickening even for him.

"We need to talk." Kaiser said.

"This should be interesting." Hell Kaiser replied.

**Power Levels**

**Rosaria: 25,000,000,000**

**Rosaria (Full Power): 35,000,000,000 (A.N: YOUR POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9000! Definitely stronger than paper mache or Raditz :D)**

**Videl Base: 2,200,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken: 4,700,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x2: 9,700,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x3: 17,200,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x4: 27,200,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x5: 39,700,000,000**

**Brila Base: 4,700,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan: 40,000,000,050**

**Kaiser Base: 2,500,000,000**

**Hell Kaiser: 620,000,000,000**

**A.N: Shocker at the end eh? My apologies for the late update but there were other things going on. Rosaria's importance has been hinted in this chapter. I wonder how many of you can find it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Kakun: I am safe from your wrath! Hooray! Merry Christmas!**

**RamboTwoSixTwo: It was sad to see that so many people lost their importance in the show so I thought I'd give them one last ride. I tried to make him likeable. Despite all his cockiness. Rosaria* There has been a hint as to why she can do that. I wonder if you can find it. Merry Christmas!**

**Silverhawk88: It'll all be revealed soon. There's a hint in this chapter. I wonder if you can find it.**

**Gwynpig: Thank you so much for such a kind review. That last part really touched me but then again, GT was pretty lame. Thank you so much for your review and I look forward to fulfilling your fanfiction needs. Merry Christmas!**

**Jonathon121: Let me start off with this. Your review has to be one of my most favorite ones to date. It truly made me laugh and I thank you for that. Age matters not as long as you're awesome and you're pretty awesome! Ahaha it is isn't it? I wanted to make this a WTF moment but I am sure there'll be a bigger WTF moment when you get to the end of this chapter. Ahaha, please don't tell anyone that. I hope that this chapter changed your mind ****Merry Christmas!**

**VegetaFan4Ever: Such a long review! I love long reviews. Especially yours. Of course you love me the most! I am a walking Vegeta/Gohan after all. I am glad that I make you feel special kitty. I love you the most too kitty. It's okay kitty. Take your time. I did say that I could wait a lifetime. What did you get me?! I got you a hug and kisses. Hersheys hugs and kisses and Neko's hugs and kisses. Which one would you like first?**

**I can imagine you squealing on whatever we'll talk on. It'll be so funny ahaha. Teachers suck. Well, some do. I suppose. I am sure that you'll start liking him after an unfortunate event happens.**

**I wish I could run that fast too. I could run all the way to your place and be like, "First immortality, then the bitches". I don't know why I'll say that but I got Super Saiyan Swagger. TFS references ftw! No one can beat your speed. I hope you'll love the AN in this chapter hehe. Oh believe me; I never thought that you'd play such an important role until now. You're going to be one of the most important characters of this story!**

**I look forward to your next review and I hope to talk to you soon. Merry Christmas to you and your family!**

**Love Kaiser**


	55. Chapter 55 The Path To Power II

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys! I am back! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Mine was rather uneventful but I hope you guys had the best Christmas ever! I would like to start off with a big thank you. We have surpassed 40,000 hits of this story. I can't believe how far we've gotten and I am positive that we'll reach the 300 review mark pretty soon. Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Can we reach 300 reviews before I upload the next chapter? :3

_**I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I WISH YOU THE BEST FOR 2013 AND THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!**_

Chapter 55

The Path to Power II

He knew it.

He knew that he felt incomplete ever since Hell Kaiser died before him. He ignored the feeling as he thought it would go away.

But it never did. He managed to ignore that feeling so much that it was sent back to his subconscious. It suddenly resurfaced when the elder Kai mentioned him being incomplete.

He should've known better.

"You look like shit." Hell Kaiser smirked.

"At least you're honest." Kaiser growled.

Hell Kaiser didn't reply to that. He just scanned his body to see how many injuries he had. His power level had dropped too.

"Why are you here?" Hell Kaiser grunted.

"You know why I am here." Kaiser replied.

"Do I now." Hell Kaiser smirked. Of course he knew. He knew that they could not exist without the other.

Where there is light, there is dark. Where there is hell, there is heaven. Where there is Hell Kaiser, there is Kaiser.

"When did you find out?" Hell Kaiser asked.

"Not too long ago."

"What do you think will happen when we fuse?"

"Will I not get stronger?"

Hell Kaiser scoffed at this. "I myself am not sure but when we'll attempt this, something bad could happen."

"Something bad?"

"We are two parts of one entity. How do you not know this?" Hell Kaiser raised an eyebrow. Kaiser merely shrugged his shoulders and waited for him to go on.

"How many parts are there?"

"Three."

"Who's the third?"

"Let me put it this way. I am your anger. I am your hate and despair, thus making me Hell Kaiser. You are everything good and radiate of positive energy. You can call yourself 'Heaven' Kaiser." Hell Kaiser grunted.

"And the third is?" Kaiser asked.

"Saiyan Kaiser."

"Saiyan Kaiser?" Kaiser asked quizzically.

"That is correct."

"But…aren't you my Saiyan side?"

"I am your negative energy. That is all I am."

"Then where is my Saiyan side and how come I never made contact with him?"

"It's because of your birthplace."

"My birthplace?"

"How the hell do you not know any of this? Why didn't you ask Vegeta?"

"I-I didn't know."

Hell Kaiser growled silently at his counterpart's lack of knowledge. "Fool." He hissed. "Let me explain it to you in simple terms. What is the similarity between you, Gohan, Goten and Trunks despite the fact that you're all Saiyans?"

Kaiser thought about this long and hard. There were countless of similarities they had but what is the similarity his counterpart was looking for?

"_Despite the fact that we're Saiyans?" _Kaiser thought to himself. What are Saiyans known for? They're known for their evil ways. Gohan, Goten, Trunks and himself are not evil. They are the opposite. They're kind hearted. They have a positive nature and normal Saiyans do not.

"Our energy. It's positive." Kaiser answered.

"That is correct but do you know why?" Hell Kaiser asked skeptically.

Kaiser looked at him questioningly. Hell Kaiser sighed coolly and hoped that his intelligence would increase after they'd join bodies.

"It's because of your birthplace." Kaiser didn't get it. "Your radiate of positive energy is because the place you were born in. You were born in Yardrat and that place is free of evil."

"But Earth isn't." Kaiser objected.

"That is true but the amount positive energy Goku gives out is immeasurable and the same could be said about Bulma however, Trunks is relatively more rash and aggressive compared to you, Gohan and Goten."

"I have to thank Dad for that." Kaiser grunted.

"Indeed." Hell Kaiser grunted.

"Wait! You're logic is flawed." Kaiser said. Hell Kaiser raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"My mother and Brila are one of the kindest people to ever exist and they are Saiyans." Kaiser said.

"You are right however your mother was brought up with similar people to how she is now. They influenced her behavior." Hell Kaiser answered.

"And Brila?"

Hell Kaiser didn't answer him. He didn't know himself. Brila should've been the definition of evil since she hung out with the likes of Broly and Paragas. Not to mention that she spent nearly 12 years of her life with them. There's more to her than he and Kaiser knew.

"I don't know but it matters not. Your Saiyan side was suppressed because of where you were brought up and it's time to bring us back together again."

"Again? We were one at one point?" Kaiser asked in disbelief.

"Yes. At the day of our birth." Hell Kaiser replied.

"Then why did we separate?"

"The heart virus. It completely messed us up and caused us to divide and therefore suppress your powers."

"W-Wait. My powers were suppressed?" Kaiser gasped.

"Since birth." Hell Kaiser grunted. "Now sit. It's time that we met our Saiyan side. Sit." Hell Kaiser instructed.

Kaiser nodded and sat on the uncomfortable floor of H.F.I.L. Hell Kaiser sat down in front of his counterpart.

"Now we're going to enter our subconscious and find your Saiyan side." Hell Kaiser said as he closed his eyes. Kaiser mimicked him but he had no idea what he was doing.

"How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Like this." Hell Kaiser replied instantly. "Open your eyes."

"I don't have any. Insensitive dick." Kaiser growled.

"Just do it."

Kaiser growled and opened his eye lids and to his surprise, he could see. His eyes weren't there but he could see. His surroundings were a mix of both light and dark. It seemed as if this Saiyan Kaiser was in the middle of light and dark.

"You can see because we're in your sub conscious. You don't need your eyes to see here. Your brain is making these pictures for you." Hell Kaiser explained.

"I see." Kaiser grunted as he looked around. "So where is my Saiyan side?"

"NEKO!" Hell Kaiser screamed.

"Who the hell is Neko?" Kaiser asked.

"I am Neko Kaiser." A heavy voice spoke from behind the unaware Saiyan.

"And I thought I had a heavy voice." Hell Kaiser smirked.

Kaiser examined his third counterpart and was surprised to see that this one looked exactly like him, besides the injuries. Hell Kaiser was the only one who looked different.

"So we finally meet." Neko Kaiser spoke.

"Yes we do." Kaiser replied.

"This is the first time the three of us are here." Hell Kaiser grunted.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kaiser asked.

"We sit and transfer our energy to you while you mold it." Neko Kaiser explained.

"Is it that easy?" Kaiser asked.

"No. Molding our energy will be difficult and it will hurt but you'll be molding nothing but negative energy. Once the three of us combine, God knows what the result could be." Hell Kaiser said.

"What do you mean?" Kaiser asked.

"Look." Neko Kaiser said. "You are the original Kaiser. Our souls will merge with you but they can influence you and create a completely new person and you don't want that."

"So this negative energy can influence me." Kaiser said.

"Yes. You must control it and make it obey you." Hell Kaiser said.

"That's right! Make it your bitch!" Neko Kaiser snickered.

"I know why I want to merge with you two but why do you two want to merge with me?"

"Because I can't fight and kill anyone from here." Neko Kaiser smirked. "Kicking ass is fun and if you die, then I die and I don't want to die just yet. When I say 'die', I mean removed from existence."

"I want to merge with you because I want to kick some ass, I choose to do this and I love Brila as much as you do and I want to protect her." Hell Kaiser said truthfully.

"Personally, I prefer the secretary." Neko Kaiser said. "She's more kickass then your girlfriend." Neko Kaiser smirked.

"Shut up Neko." Kaiser smirked. "Let's do this. I will master your energies and we will become stronger together."

His two counterparts gave him a nod and sat down. Kaiser sat down with them and saw them extend their hands towards him. They began channeling their energy and the energy they gave out was reeking of negative energy.

As soon as he began absorbing their energy, he could feel excruciating pain throughout his body. They were right when they said that this was going to hurt.

"Don't give up." Hell Kaiser growled.

"I'll bitch slap your dumbass if you fail on us!" Neko Kaiser growled.

Kaiser smirked weakly at their threats but he felt thankful for the support. He just hoped that he could control all of the negative that he was absorbing.

One thing was for sure though. He wasn't going to give up.

_**On the lookout…**_

Piccolo was on the edge of his seat. He didn't like the events that were transpiring on Earth. The fat Buu managed to release all of his negative energy and that negative energy formed into a new Buu. They were fighting each other and it seemed as if the evil one was winning.

"This isn't good Piccolo. The new one is stronger than the fat one." Dende said worriedly.

"I know but the fusion should do the trick." Piccolo grunted.

"Are you sure that it'll work. They're just kids." Dende said as he glanced over to Goten and Trunks who were sparring with each other.

"Goku said it will work. We have to trust him and besides, the kids are motivated." Piccolo smirked.

"I just hope that it's enough." Dende sighed.

Piccolo just hoped and prayed to everything that is holy that the fusion would do the trick. They had fused before and the power of Gotenks was incredible. Their power level was extremely high and if they were to increase their power level, they could surely beat Buu.

_**Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**_

Brila was frustrated. Only one day was left. One day was left inside the chamber and she hadn't achieved Super Saiyan 3. She was close but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't handle the strain. Everyone else had gotten a lot stronger. She also got a lot stronger but she hadn't ascended and it frustrated her.

Videl and Rosaria were fighting each other and Videl seemed to have the slight upper hand. She too was impressed with Rosaria's improvement. She had gotten pretty far too as she was now able to use Kaioken x10. Her power level was doubled but Rosaria was just behind her. The two forced Brila to use Super Saiyan 2 against them but once she did, they were no match for her.

Videl dodged her right hook and an upper cut on Rosaria's chin and finished her off with a roundhouse kick. Rosaria fell to the ground but she was caught by Yamcha.

"I just saved you from being mortally wounded. You must go out with me." The former bandit said with a perverted grin.

Rosaria proceeded to turn Yamcha into a pretzel.

"Dumbass." She spat.

"He had it coming." Videl chuckled.

The two left the whimpering bandit there and went back to the small house.

Brila sighed as she picked herself up from the white floor. She jumped into the sky and flew back to the house. She descended once it was in sight.

Everyone raised their heads when Brila entered the house. They were half expecting her to say something and she did have something to say.

"Alright everyone. There's just one more day left and then we can get out. Hopefully, with our combined powers we will stop Buu." She said calmly. "All of us have trained extremely hard and we all have gotten stronger."

"Finally." Krillen smiled. "I can't wait to see Maron again." He said. His wife nodded in agreement.

"This reminds me of the good old days." The turtle hermit said. "I feel young."

"You sure have gotten stronger old man. You could give Frieza a little trouble." Yamcha said after untangling himself.

Brila smiled at the bickering fighters and took a seat next to Videl. She felt kinda lonely. Kaiser would always be here to throw in one of his funny comments which would make her laugh but he wasn't here. He was dead.

She wanted to cry but this wasn't the time for that. She hadn't cried once after they entered the time chamber. She made a promise to Kaiser that she wouldn't cry and so far, she hadn't broken it.

She scanned the room and saw all of them smiling. She needed to protect them. After all, she was the strongest. She was the strongest on the planet, after Buu that is and to beat Buu, she needed to become a Super Saiyan 3.

She silently crept out of the small house and flew miles away to resume her training.

_**On the Kai's Planet…**_

There were two things going on the Elder Kai's mind. One was the potential of the demi Saiyan sitting before him. It was nigh endless. He couldn't believe how much hidden potential this Saiyan had. It made the Kai's power look like something weak like paper mache or a weak Saiyan, namely Raditz.

The other thing on his mind was the energy he could feel on the demi Saiyan. There was no mistaking it. Gohan and Kaiser had both made contact with either the Grand Supreme Kai or one of his descendants.

He created countless of babies that he created from nothing. They weren't all from the same race. The Grand Supreme Kai wanted them to act like prophets and guide people to the right path but unfortunately, Bibidi caught wind of this and annihilated all his children. He believed that until now. There could be a possibility that there could be more than just one survivor. For all he knows, there could be two. (A.N: Another hint. Something shocking is to come.)

"Hey old man." Gohan said – snapping the ancient Kai back to reality. "How strong will this make me?"

"Stronger than you can imagine. You'll beat Buu without any effort." The Elder Kai replied.

Gohan sighed and hoped that Kaiser would get his strength back too.

The demi Saiyan didn't like seeing Kaiser so crippled and broken. Kaiser was always full of energy and it was heart breaking him so weak. Sure, he could still whoop most of their past enemies without breaking a sweat but still. Gohan was thankful that no one other than himself and Goku had to see Kaiser like that.

_**In H.F.I.L…**_

His wounds had opened. His eye sockets acted as a fountain of blood and his scars were burning. Kaiser had never experienced such excruciating pain in his life. Hell Kaiser and Neko Kaiser held nothing back. They couldn't stop once they started. If they stopped, the energy they had already transferred would be displaced and it would gather together to create a new being and that is not what they wanted.

"How much longer." Kaiser asked – biting back the pain.

"We're not even half way through yet you weak shit." Neko Kaiser smirked.

"S-Shut up…" Kaiser hissed.

"He's right though." Hell Kaiser said. "We aren't even half way through."

"Yeah. I was right and you were wrong!" Neko Kaiser smirked.

"That comment was unneeded Neko." Hell Kaiser said with a sigh.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't lose your damn consciousness." Neko Kaiser grunted.

"I don't intend to." Kaiser said – trying to ignore the pain.

Suddenly, the whole place started shaking and Hell Kaiser joined Kaiser in gritting his teeth in pain.

"W-What's going on?" Hell Kaiser growled as he could feel someone punching his gut.

"I-Is this supposed to happen?" Kaiser said with his throat, now completely dry. His energy was running out quick and whatever was happening to Hell Kaiser and himself wasn't helping.

"You two are so pitiful. How could a little energy transfer hurt so much? I can't even feel it!" Neko Kaiser said with arrogance.

"I-It's not that you idiot!" Hell Kaiser spat. "Someone is attacking us from the outside! We're in the subconscious right now and therefore, vulnerable to any outside interference." Hell Kaiser explained.

"W-Why didn't you think of this earlier?" Kaiser demanded.

Kaiser could've sworn that at this moment, Hell Kaiser was blushing in embarrassment.

"Fools. Both of you. You should've thought of this sooner!" Neko Kaiser growled.

"SHUT UP!" Hell Kaiser and Kaiser snapped at him.

"But seriously." Neko Kaiser said calmly – for the first time. "We can't stop this process and we can't do anything about the ones who are attacking you two."

"D-Damn it." Hell Kaiser growled.

"You see what you do!" Kaiser blamed Hell Kaiser.

"Quite you blind idiot!" He growled – not caring about hurting his counterpart's feelings.

"Jerk." Kaiser huffed.

_**Outside…**_

A monster stood before the two, non-moving Saiyans, taking his sweet time in torturing them. The monster had odd features. His body was mostly humanoid except for the two horns sticking out of his head which looked like a lilac helmet. Most of his body was covered in lilac armor. Some of his skin escaped the armor and it the skin itself was blood red. His sclera was yellow and his pupils were blue.

The monster carried a sword with lilac hilts and a blood red doubled edged blade. He was using that to cut the two Saiyans in front of him. Slowly but surely, the one who was alive would die from blood loss.

He smirked sadistically and decided to end it by cutting off Kaiser's head but that was when he felt an unbearable pain in his gut. Blood began spewing out of his mouth. He managed to force his head to look down and what he saw shocked him to the core.

The monster felt fear.

A hand was sticking out of his gut. It didn't look like a hand that could do such damage as it looked calm and relaxed but there was anger in it too. He slowly turned around to see the same eyes that were responsible for his death. Those teal eyes with black pupils.

But this wasn't the same person. The person who was responsible for the death of the monster was male. This person was female.

Behind him stood an enrage Lila in her Super Saiyan 3 form. She glared mercilessly at the monster her husband killed not too long ago. After glaring daggers at him, she threw his body into the air and blasted the monster with a ki blast.

Lila sighed and jumped back to her base form. She scanned her son's injuries and they were worst than before. A lot more cuts and his limbs were barely hanging together. The amount of pain she felt to see her sons like this made her heart crumble.

"Lady Lila." A voice spoke from behind.

Lila turned her head slightly to the person who alerted her of her son's condition.

"Thank you for letting me know, Cell." Lila said with a weak smile.

"I owe it to him." Cell replied evenly. "I had to alert you as I had no chance in defeating Janemba on my own however I never thought that you'd beat him so effortlessly." Cell continued with amazement. Lila just smiled at the praise and gave him a nod.

"Thank you. You should go back to your duties. I will not leave my sons unguarded as I myself will stay here to guard them."

"Understood, Lady Lila." Cell said as he vanished via Instant Transmission.

Lila turned back to her sons and thought that she should assist them in whatever they were doing. She began pouring her own energy into Kaiser and Hell Kaiser – hoping that she could help them.

_**In the subconscious…**_

It appeared as if all of their pain had vanished. Hell Kaiser and Kaiser could feel their energy return to them but the weird part was that their energy felt familiar. It felt too familiar.

"This energy…" Kaiser whispered.

"It's warm." Neko Kaiser added.

"It belongs to…" Hell Kaiser said.

"Mother." The trio said in unison.

"At least we all can agree that she's our mother." Kaiser chuckled.

"Of course." Hell Kaiser smiled.

"I have never met the woman but she's alright." Neko Kaiser said with a faint smile.

"Alright. Let's get this done with." Kaiser said with this newfound energy. His two counterparts gave him a nod and they continued the process.

_**On the lookout…**_

Piccolo and a horrified Dende could only watch Buu's power break the boundaries of Gods as the evil one absorbed the fat one and together they formed into a new and much more powerful Buu. The amount of power this Buu had was fearful.

"Dende! Piccolo! A day has passed. Everyone is coming out." Mr. Popo said cheerfully.

Trunks and Goten heard the black genie and were in the process of hugging the life out of Rosaria, Brila and Videl.

Piccolo turned to the Z-Fighters and gave them a brief nod.

"Fill us in Piccolo. I know that a lot has happened." Brila said sternly.

Piccolo examined all the fighters. All of them had gotten stronger. The ones who were weak could now take on Frieze without breaking a sweat. Some could take on 16 and 17 without breaking a sweat. Brila was stronger than Gohan, Kaiser, Vegeta and Goku in her base form. Videl would now force a Super Saiyan 2 transformation against all the Saiyans.

His eyes fell open Kaiser's secretary last and when he saw her, his eye balls were about to pop out of his head. She had grown considerably stronger. She would also force a Super Saiyan 2 out of all the Saiyans and something told him that she had a lot more to offer. Another thing that he could see was the holy aura that surrounded her. He bit back a gasp because this wasn't the time.

The Namekian went on to tell the fighters everything they needed to know about what had happen. How Buu befriended Hercule. How Buu released all of his negative energy and how the evil Buu absorbed the fat one and now they were up against an extremely powerful Buu.

They didn't even have time to do anything else when said pink monster showed his new slim yet scary appearance on the lookout.

Videl and Rosaria were ready to fight but they were cut off by Brila.

"If you attack him, he'll kill you. From what Piccolo told us, Gotenks should be able to take on Buu…even now." Brila said calmly. Said Saiyan wanted nothing more than to rip her opponent apart but she had to be reasonable.

_**On the Kai's planet…**_

Goku was on the edge of his seat. He could feel Buu's monstrous ki and he knew that he was no match for this demon. He was just too powerful. He just hoped that the fusion would work for them. He watched how Piccolo negotiated with the pink monster and surprisingly, he managed to convince Buu to wait a while. He ordered Trunks and Goten to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and to make most of whatever time they had left. He had to thank the Elder Kai for providing the crystal orb that allowed him to see what was going on back on Earth.

"Dad." Gohan said – snapping his father back to reality.

"Yes?" Goku asked – not shifting his gaze from the crystal ball.

"Is everything okay back on Earth?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine son. Just focus on what you're doing." Goku said with a smile.

Gohan could only take his father's word but what little did he know that Videl's life was in grave danger.

_**On the lookout…**_

Brila examined the pink monster. She had been told that he had changed but _HE _was right there. The one responsible for Kaiser's, Gohan's and Vegeta's death. She wanted to power up and rip the pink monster to shreds.

But she couldn't. She just hoped that he was strong enough.

And now Piccolo was leading Buu to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Buu had enough of waiting and threatened to kill everyone if he wasn't given a fight. Brila almost thought that it was time to fight but Piccolo was smarter than he had let on. He took the long route but they did end up going inside nonetheless.

Brila and co. could only pray that the boys would end their nightmare.

Said female Saiyan took this time to be alone and wandered off within the depths of the lookout. She remembered walking these halls with her dead boyfriend. A part of her still couldn't get over the fact that he was dead. She just didn't want to believe but that was reality. Or was it?

It was a long shot but this was the only way to make sure. This would put all her suspicions to rest and it would definitely help her to move on. She had to find it. Kaiser told her about this when Hell Kaiser came along.

She needed to find it. She searched restlessly for it. She didn't bother asking Dende but she regretted it because it took her ages to locate it.

She needed to find the Book of Souls.

She finally found it in one of the rooms of the lookout. She blew the dust off and put the book on a nearby table. She took a chair and sat down.

She looked for Vegeta's name first. She didn't know why but she just couldn't handle looking for Kaiser's name first. After a few minutes of searching, she found it. Her heart rate increased as she slowly shifted her gaze to the place where it 'Dead' or 'Alive'.

He is dead. She felt saddened. She should've expected it but she just hoped otherwise. This led her to believe that Gohan and Kaiser died too. She wanted to close the book and put it back but she couldn't. She needed to know.

She searched for Gohan's name first and found it as 'Son Gohan'. She felt sick because the pressure was getting to her. She looked away from the book and took a deep breath. She looked back with her body shaking.

He is alive.

Happiness washed over her when she saw that it said alive next to him. She couldn't wait to tell Videl and everyone else but one question still remained; was Kaiser still alive?

She turned to the page where his name was and by God did he have a long name. 'Kaiser Vegeta Briefs Yardrat Lila Bardock'. That was the first time she saw a female name as a last name. Kaiser must've requested it.

The moment of truth was here. Her heart was beating furiously on her insides and it was threatening to rip itself out of her ribcage. Tears started to escape her eyes – unwillingly. She couldn't hold them back for what was written in the book.

He is alive.

She laughed. Tears of happiness escaped her eyes. Her love! Her heart and soul was alive!

HE IS ALIVE!

Her joy was short lived when she heard a screeching sound. She didn't have the time to take the casual way. She burst through the walls of the lookout and when she surfaced, her skin turned pale.

Buu was standing in front of them with a smirk on his face and the kids and Piccolo were nowhere to be seen.

Rage and motivation fueled her body and she burst into her Super Saiyan 2 form and got ready for action. Videl used her Kaioken to its full potential. Rosaria powered up to her maximum.

The rest of the Z Fighters prepared for what could be their last fight.

**Power Levels**

**Neko Kaiser: 620,000,000,000**

**Kaiser Super Saiyan 3: 620,000,000,000 (A.N: A lot of you guys wanted to know.)**

**Hell Kaiser: 620,000,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan 3 (Pre Z Sword Training): 618,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 700,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 690,000,000,000**

**Evil Buu: 500,000,000,000**

**Super Buu: 3,700,000,000,000 (A.N: It might change.)**

**Brila: 5,200,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan: 51,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 2: 202,000,000,000**

**Videl Base: 2,500,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken: 5,000,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x2: 10,000,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x3: 17,500,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x4: 27,500,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x5: 40,000,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x6: 55,000,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x7: 72,500,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x8: 92,500,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x9: 115,000,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken x10: 160,000,000,000**

**Rosaria: 120,000,000,000**

**Rosaria Full Power: 159,000,000,000**

**Janemba: 1,000,000,000,000**

**Lila Super Saiyan 3: 4,800,000,000,000 (A.N: It might change.)**

**Krillen: 2,500,000,000**

**18: 12,000,000,000**

**Master Roshi: 142,000,000**

**Yamcha: 320,000,000**

**A.N: This is it for this chapter. It was short but this was a quick update so we're all good I hope. Thank you for all the reviews. Really helped me. Anyway, I hope you guys will have a happy new year and I wish you the best for 2013 and the rest of your life. On a side note, I am back to 100 percent. I feel a lot better than before and I am as powerful as ever! That's right! I transformed into a Super Saiyan 4567823423423 yesterday so be jelly. Ahaha, anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you for your review.**

**Kakun: Thank you. Happy new year to you too.**

**Silverhawk88: I am glad you like that much to reread it. I really enjoyed typing that part hehe. I am not going to give you a concrete answer to that but thank you for the review. She'll be a key character when it comes to the final showdown. Happy New Year.**

**Semiwolf: Why would you say such a terrible thing D: I love Brila. You have succeeded in making me feel sad. Nah I kid, thank you for your review. Happy New Year.**

** 1656: Thank you so much. I can't really answer that as I might be spoiling it for some people but you're on the right track. I was really looking forward to replying to your review. I always love long reviews. I am surprised that so many people have taken a liking to Hell Kaiser. I am very happy about that. I had to put that flashback there to show that Hell Kaiser wasn't all that bad. I am glad I could make you happy. It is what I like doing most – making people happy. Hope you have a happy new year. **

**Castbound: Very clever. Can't take anything away from your analysis. You hit the nail right on the head. Thank you for your review. **

**Jonathon121: Does this mean I am off the hook? You'll be surprised on what I have planned for him. I promise that I won't let you down. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. **

**VegetaFan4Ever: My favorite reviewer to reply to! Finally! You're much stronger now. I am glad you liked it. You shall find out soon and I hope you liked Neko's appearance in this chapter. I was wondering what to call this guy and then I was like, "What would kitty name him?" I thought you might name him Rapen…AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHHAHHAHAHAH AAH. Excuse me…AHAHAAHAHAHHHAHAAAHAHA. Okay okay, I'll stop. You are related to the Kais and you'll find out soon how. Until next time kitty. Love you. Happy New Year! **


	56. Chapter 56 The Path To Power III

Chapter 56

A.N: Another quick update. I have been getting a lot of time and a lot of energy. No need to thank me. In fact, thank me people! I am a Saiyan elite! Note to self; don't drink Red Bull before typing up a new chapter. I hope your 2013 has been going smoothly so far. Mine has been pretty cool and I have a feeling that this year will be great and I hope that you guys have a blessed 2013. WE FINALLY HAVE REACHED 300 REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I wasn't expecting you guys to help me all the way to 300. Not that I don't believe in you people. I find myself undeserving. Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you guys will like it. Please enjoy and please review.

Can we reach 310 before I upload the next chapter? :3

Chapter 56

The Path to Power III

She knew it was odd. She thought it was normal but after seeing everyone's expression, she thought it was kind of odd.

Her powers. They were unnatural. She was only human and she had such amazing powers. She wasn't as strong as Videl or Brila but she was stronger than everyone else. Only now did she realize that her powers were different and in time she could be stronger than Brila and Videl.

She was afraid because she didn't know who or what she was. Sure, it was pretty badass but it didn't make her feel comfortable knowing that she had such monstrous powers.

She was also afraid of the current situations. Buu scared her and she wasn't afraid of many things. It wasn't because he was a pink rage monster. It was because he killed Vegeta, Gohan and Kaiser. Even thinking of his name made her heart ache.

But now wasn't the time. He would be mad at her if he found out that she was depressed. Life is beautiful and it is a gift that shouldn't be wasted. Those were his words and she was going to honor them. Heck, he would never be mad at her. He said so himself.

Now was the time to fight. Buu had escaped the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and he had, presumably, killed Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. The thought of losing Trunks infuriated her. He was like a little brother to her.

She was going to unleash hell on the pink monster.

Videl gritted her teeth in anger. This guy killed Goten and he wasn't going to get away with it. She mentally apologized to Gohan for not protecting his little brother.

"Everyone! It's time!" Brila announced as she and the Z-Fighters launched themselves at Buu.

Buu only chuckled evilly and dodged the first attacker, Krillen. He drove his knee into the human's gut who died on the spot. Buu was a nightmare. He turned the former monk into a chocolate and ate him.

"KRILLEN!" 18 exclaimed as she launched herself at the pink monster. She was joined by Yamcha, Master Roshi and Videl.

"Kaioken time 10!" Videl exclaimed. She was the first one to attack Buu but he merely side stepped and backhanded her. He took this opportunity drive a hole in the turtle hermit's chest. The poor old man coughed up blood as the light in his eyes vanished.

Yamcha was afraid. He wanted to run. He couldn't hope to defeat this monster. He couldn't move though. He didn't know why he couldn't. He started to feel pain. He looked down to see that his legs were no longer there. His eyes just registered that the pink monster stood before him. He turned him to candy and moved on.

Brila and Rosaria unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the pink monster who took them without taking any damage. He smacked them aside and turned his attention to the blonde Android who dashed towards him with a right hook but a second she had no right hook to attack with. He ripped her arm off and proceeded to turn her into candy. He ate her too.

"M-M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" Maron, who watched everything from a distance, whispered. Dende covered her mouth but it was too late, Buu heard them.

He dashed toward them and was going to end them both but Mr. Popo saved them. He threw Dende, who was holding the little girl, off the lookout but Maron slipped from his grasp.

Buu smirked evilly and dashed towards the girl.

"NO!" Videl cried as she ran up to defend her. She managed to cut Buu off but was it any good? Brila and Rosaria joined her and the trio attacked Buu with everything they had. Their punches could destroy planets but they had no effect on Buu.

Buu had enough of getting beat up. It was time to strike back. He switched to offense and started making little work of the three girls.

"_Was this all for nothing?" _Brila wondered as she felt his punch in her gut.

"_Gohan…I need you!" _Videl wanted to scream but she didn't find the energy to.

"_I can't let him down!" _ Rosaria screamed in her head.

All their efforts were in vain as Buu effortlessly took them apart. They weren't ready for this. No one was. Not even a Super Saiyan 3 had any chance against Buu.

He threw Rosaria and Brila aside and focused on Videl.

"You are Satan's daughter." Buu said evilly. "Satan hates you and Buu hates you too." He snickered as he aimed his palm at Videl. Said pig tailed girl just stared with wide eyes. This is it. She was going to die.

"No!" Brila shouted as she used whatever energy she had left to launch herself at Buu but he saw her coming and slapped her – sending her flying.

"V-Videl…" Rosaria whispered with teary eyes. She tried to get up but her body was protesting. It wasn't listening.

"Gohan…" Videl burst in tears. She hoped that he'd save her but he never came. It was over.

"Die." That was all he said. Brila and Rosaria watched in disbelief as Videl was blasted into nothingness.

The proud human who had surpassed many, was killed.

_**On the Kai's Planet…**_

Gohan felt uneasy. He didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable. He had a very bad feeling about something. He looked towards his father who was watching everything with his back turned.

Goku could only watch in horror. He turned his back so his son could see his face. Goku's face showed painful emotions. Everyone was dead. Only Rosaria and Brila were alive but they were going to die too. His younger son was dead. His future daughter in law was dead. His best friend was dead and now he was going towards Bulma and Chi-Chi. He could only watch with tearful eyes as he turned them both into chocolate.

He had it. He couldn't go back now. He would die if he did. He was going to train. He stood up from the ground – glancing at the crystal orb one last time. His heart crumbled into tiny pieces when he turned Maron into candy. He looked away before he stuffed his ugly pink face.

He turned to the elder Kai and said, "Can you recreate the Z-Sword?" He asked sternly.

The Elder Kai could see the fire in his eyes and decided not to question him. He merely raised his arm and created another Z Sword. He silently threw it at Goku who wasted no time – he began swinging it.

"D-Dad? Is everything okay?" Gohan asked – fearing for the worst.

"Focus on your training Gohan." Goku said coldly as he flew away from the scene. He didn't have the guts to look into his son's eye at the moment.

Gohan could only hope that everyone was alright. Little did he know that the love of his life died.

_**On the lookout…**_

Brila gasped as she heard the crunch in Buu's mouth. He ate her. He ate Maron. She was just a little girl. She was an innocent little girl and he ate her! She didn't do anything wrong. She was a pure soul and he mercilessly ate her.

She remembered the day she was born…

_**Flashback…**_

Kaiser and Brila were both extremely excited when Krillen said that they could hold their newborn daughter. They decided to name her Maron. Kaiser and Brila sort of became their godparents. Krillen and 18 both agreed to this seeing how Goku wasn't there and 18 didn't like how controlling Chi-Chi was. Bulma was another good choice but Vegeta wasn't. He picked her up by her leg for Kami's sake.

"What a waste of flesh. She's not even Raditz material!" The prince said arrogantly. He didn't really mean it. He had to maintain his, 'I am a jerk', reputation.

That only left Kaiser and Brila and the two were more than happy to accept the offer. They would often take her to the city or the park. Kaiser would place her on her shoulders with Brila clinging onto his arm.

_**Flashback end…**_

She was fuming now. She gritted her teeth as she suddenly found the energy to stand. She glared at the pink monster. Said pink monster returned the glare with an evil smirk.

"You will pay for THIS!" She said as she began powering up.

Rosaria watched in awe and so did Buu. He did not expect this.

Brila screamed at the top of her lungs and the planet began shaking. Thunderbolts surrounded her and they began fluctuating furiously. Her hair started to grow and her muscles started to expand a little.

"Brila…" Rosaria said in awe. She had to crawl away so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

With a final scream, Brila exploded in golden energy. It managed to blind Buu and he growled at that.

In the bright sky, Brila levitated in her Super Saiyan 3 form and she was pissed. Her eyes were the same as any other Super Saiyan 3 but her eye brows didn't vanish.

Buu frowned when he saw Brila. He wasn't too fond of Super Saiyan 3. Whenever he fought a Super Saiyan 3, he almost died.

He was a lot stronger now but he still didn't like fighting these people however, it did have its fair share of fun.

Brila glared daggers at the pink monster. She knew. She knew that she still wasn't strong enough but she was going to try. She wasn't going to give up.

"_I hope that I made you proud, Kaisy." _She said with the faintest of smiles. She blitzed towards Buu and began fighting for the honor of those who fell before Buu.

_**In H.F.I.L…**_

Lila paused her energy flow as she felt an extremely high power level. It was nothing compared to hers but it was very powerful. She couldn't recognize it but it felt Saiyan and…something else. It was barely there but she could sense it. She is one of the best ki sensor to ever exist and she could tell that this Saiyan energy was mixed with something else.

She felt a lot positive energy coming from this huge energy signature and all she could was pray for this fighter as she could tell that this Super Saiyan 3 was engaging in battle with Buu.

_**Inside Kaiser's subconscious…**_

Both Kaiser and Hell Kaiser had their eyes closed while Neko Kaiser was fully aware of his surroundings. He couldn't see what was going on outside but he could sense and right now he could sense Brila, in her Super Saiyan 3 form, going up against Buu.

It was a losing battle and he knew but he couldn't tell his two counterparts. It was selfish of him but he couldn't tell them as it would ruin their concentration.

"Are you okay?" Hell Kaiser asked, making Neko Kaiser jump. "Your attention seems to be elsewhere."

"You better not be screwing us over." Kaiser added.

"Shut your traps and focus." Neko Kaiser growled. He hoped that one day they could forgive him for not telling them that their heart and soul is going to die.

_**Back on Earth…**_

Brila had forced Buu to block and dodge her attacks but was it going to be enough.

This wasn't the time to think about that.

Brila resumed her onslaught with a right hook which Buu effortlessly dodged. She followed that up with a roundhouse kick that grazed his antenna making the pink monster scowl. Brila shot him with a few ki blasts which he slapped away but he found himself getting kneed on his head.

He growled at her and caught her next fist and drove his fist into her gut. She winced in pain but she was about to counter attack with a roundhouse kick.

It hit Buu right on his face but he seemed to be unaffected. Brila gritted her teeth and spiked her energy. She unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the pink monster.

After several thousand punches, she realized that it wasn't working as the smirk never left his face.

He was toying with her all along and it seemed as if he had enough. He dropped all of his restraints and blitzed towards Brila.

Poor girl didn't even see him coming. He face palmed her to the floors of the lookout. She immediately jumped out of her Super Saiyan 3 form as she could no longer find the strength to maintain her new form.

Buu snickered evilly and picked her bloody up and threw her across the lookout. Rosaria caught her in midair and glare daggers at the pink monster.

"Buu forgot about you." The pink monster said as he began walking towards the two.

"Rest easy Bri. It's my turn." Rosaria said as she lied the Saiyan girl down. Brila wanted to object but she couldn't move her broken jaw.

Rosaria flew up to Buu with the intent to kill him. Buu merely smirked at her as he absorbed her blows like they were nothing. To him, they were nothing.

Rosaria knew it was pointless but she wasn't going to give up.

"FINAL FLASH!" She yelled. A yellow beam flew towards Buu. Said pink monster didn't seem to be alarmed at all. He remained calm and ate the beam and released the energy through his pores.

Rosaria's eyes widened as she could do little when she saw the pink monster approach her. She dropped on her knees as she suffered from energy ki exhaustion.

Buu walked slowly towards Rosaria – making her suffer and wait for death to approach her.

Brila watched helplessly as Buu walked towards Rosaria with the intention to kill. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her die. She had failed many others already. She didn't want to let another significant other die.

"_Don't give up."_

"_Keep going."_

"_I know you can."_

"_Believe in yourself."_

"_I love you."_

Kaiser's words echoed in her head. She smiled weakly as she jumped up to her feet. She transformed into her Super Saiyan 3 form and dashed towards Rosaria.

Rosaria took a sigh of relief. Brila was on her side and she felt safe but the look in the female Saiyan's eyes told her another story. It seemed as if she was apologizing.

"Live." That was all she said. She grabbed her hand and threw her off the lookout.

"BRILA!" Rosaria screamed as she fell – no longer finding the energy to fly.

Buu wanted to go after her but Brila cut him off with her new found energy.

"I am your opponent." She shouted with fury. "Now I will show you the result of my training!"

Buu could only laugh maniacally at her words.

"BURST LIMIT!" She screamed. Her hair became spikier and her ki increased significantly.

She slapped her hands together and her fingertips began glowing. The glow evolved into red sparks. She separated her palm with red lightening strings attached to each of her fingertips.

Buu watched curiously. The smirk on his face vanished as he could sense the high amounts of concentrated energy she was gathering.

Within the center of the strings a red orb began to form and Buu definitely looked uncomfortable.

"_I will die if I do this." _She thought with a smile. _"This is for everyone." _

"With this, I will avenge everyone!" She said as she held her hands over head. The red orb increased in size and it was three times the size of Capsule Corp.

"_I know you're alive Kaiser. I hope you live a happy life." _She thought with a smile. A few tears escaped her eyes but they evaporated within an instant.

"Die Buu!" She said as she began to glow.

"This is for everyone you have killed!"

"OMNI BLAST!" She screamed as she threw the orb at the pink monster.

Said pink monster didn't have time to dodge. All he could do was block the oncoming energy ball.

Buu held out his arms to block the red ball of death. Upon contact, his skin burned and it started melting. Buu had to constantly regenerate himself or it could've meant trouble.

Brila was pouring everything she had into this and she was starting to feel empty. Her energy was running out fast and there was little she could do about it.

"BUU HATE YOU!" Buu growled angrily as he pushed back the red orb.

"I hate you too you pink shit!" She shouted uncharacteristically.

After a while of struggle, Buu powered up and changed the orb's trajectory to an unknown star in outer space.

Brila could only watch with a broken spirit as she felt the star exploding. Her last hope proved to be just another itch to the pink monster. She fell on the white tiles of the lookout as blood spewed out of her body.

Buu smirked evilly and approached her with the intention to kill.

Brila opened an eye. She batted her eye lashes to move the blood away from her eyes. Her sight then focused on the pink monster. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly see anything. Things were starting to go dark. The radiant color of her skin vanished as blood poured out of her cuts.

She didn't want to die. Kaiser was still alive and she had to find him but could she really face him? Everyone died on her watch. She was supposed to protect everyone but she failed. She didn't fail completely. She managed to save Rosaria.

Would Kaiser forgive her for saving one life?

Would Kaiser forgive her for dying?

She could only pray that he did.

Her ki was gone. It wasn't there anymore. All that remained was her will. Her will to make a difference but that wasn't enough.

Buu stopped in front of her and knelt so he could see her face.

She looked at him hatefully and he didn't like that. He slapped her hard enough to crack her skull. She could only whimper. He growled angrily to see her still alive.

He raised his arm and charged up. He was about to unleash a ki blast when a golden blur knocked him into space.

"Brila!"

Brila recognized this was voice. Two voices spoke at the same time. The voice belonged to Goten and Trunks.

"Brila! Talk to me! It's me! Goten and Trunks. We're fused." Gotenks, in his Super Saiyan 3 form, said with pain and disbelief on his voice. He didn't expect to see the lookout covered with blood.

"G-Gotenks?" Brila whispered.

"Yes! You'll be fine in no time. Just stay put. PICCOLO! Do something!" Gotenks shouted. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. His sister was dying in his arms. "W-Where is everyone?" Gotenks asked. He shouldn't have asked for he already knew the answer.

"They're dead." Piccolo said with a hint of sadness in his tone. He couldn't do anything to save Brila. He mentally apologized to Kaiser for his uselessness.

"Big sister! Please…you can't die!" Gotenks gasped.

"I-I…am so p-proud of you. I-I can feel your ki…you will defeat Buu…"

"Don't say anything! Save your strength!" Gotenks shouted.

"I-It's too l-late for me…but I have s-something to tell you…"

"Please…" He sobbed. "D-Don't…"

She smiled with the remaining strength she had. "Your brothers are alive." She said with the remainder of her strength.

A spark ignited in Gotenks's eyes as he heard those words. He opened his mouth to ask her how she knew that but his questions were permanently put to rest when a pink beam zapped Brila.

Gotenks gasped whereas Piccolo growled. Buu was back.

The pink beam turned Brila into stone.

Gotenks wasn't crying. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but he wasn't crying. There were no sobs. His brain didn't process Brila turning into a dying statue.

"Buu happy now." Buu smirked.

Only then did Gotenks see a crack in Brila's statue. He gasped when the sounds of cracking became louder. The statue crumbled into pieces and then it reduced into dust.

Gotenks could only watch as the wind carried the dust away. He slowly stood up from the ground – his face still facing the ground.

"Gotenks…" Piccolo said with sympathy.

Buu eyed the fighter he fought not too long ago. His hair was longer and his eye brows had vanished.

"You look funny." The pink monster laughed.

Gotenks finally looked up and glared at Buu. Buu choked in his laughter to feel the intense killing intent Gotenks was giving off.

"Stand back Piccolo. I am about to go on a rampage." Gotenks said. His warning lasted only for only a second when he blitzed towards Buu with the fallen ones in his mind.

"_This is for you; Brila, Videl and everyone who died at the hands of Buu. I will avenge you all." _He thought as he delivered the first of many earth shattering punches. One punch with the power to blow away a limb on Buu's body.

_**In H.F.I.L…**_

Neko Kaiser almost gasped when he sensed Brila's ki vanish. He silently growled at the fact that she had passed on. Sure, he liked Rosaria more than Brila but he would sacrifice himself over and over again to ensure her survival but he couldn't. None of the Kaisers could.

Hell, only one of them knew.

"Focus Neko." Hell Kaiser said.

"We should think of a nickname for you too. Calling you Hell Kaiser is a hassle." Kaiser said.

"Indeed. Ask Brila what nickname she would like for me." Hell Kaiser said.

Neko Kaiser flinched at the mention of her name but he didn't show it.

"I should."

Neko sighed soundlessly and hoped that they could get out of this alive.

Millions of miles away, a lone figure threw punches and kicks into the air. He had sparring partners…_had._

They were scattered around the plains of H.F.I.L and they were well within his firing range but he didn't care. He was going to avenge his son.

After convincing the giant ogre into letting him have his body back, he trained and trained hard. His argument was that Buu could destroy the universe if he wasn't stopped. The ogre reluctantly agreed as he saw the logic.

Now this warrior was training. He's now nearly twice as strong as he was before but he couldn't stop just yet. He had to keep going.

(A.N: Can anyone guess who he is?)

_**On the Kai's planet…**_

Goku swung and swung. He was training with two swords now and he was training in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

He felt Brila's ki vanish and it fueled him with rage. He was relieved to see Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Her death pushed him to ask for another Z-Sword. He hoped that he didn't need to use these new powers of his. He hoped that Gotenks would succeed.

The Elder Kai too felt the huge energy vanish but along with the Saiyan energy, vanished another energy signature. The energy signature of the Grand Supreme Kai. Another child of the Grand Supreme Kai had fallen before Buu.

He increased his focus on unlocking Gohan's potential as this was his priority.

_**Back on Earth…**_

Piccolo could only watch in awe as Gotenks took Buu apart. It didn't even take much effort to do that. The amount of improvement shown by the two kids was staggering.

Buu picked himself up from the ground the umpteenth time and like always, he looked up to see Gotenks standing right in front of him.

Buu growled as he picked himself – frustration clear on his face.

"It's time to end this Buu." Gotenks said calmly.

"NO!" Buu snapped as he ran up to the fused warrior with his deformed and fingerless right hook.

Gotenks showed no emotion. He merely caught Buu's punch and drove his fist into the pink demon's mangled gut.

Said pink demon fell helplessly and looked up in disbelief at his angel of death.

"As I was saying…" The fused warrior paused. "Time to end this." He continued as he cupped his hands together. A blue energy ball began to form and Gotenks was about to unleash it upon the demon when he was suddenly engulfed in golden light.

Piccolo jumped at the sudden appearance of the golden light and he could feel Gotenks's ki drop and finally split into two.

Out of the golden light, appeared a distressed Goten and Trunks.

"N-Not now!" Trunks gritted his teeth.

"W-What are we going to do now Trunks?" Goten asked in distress.

"Man up Goten!" Trunks growled at a frowning Goten. "Help us out Piccolo!"

Piccolo nodded and jumped to the demi Saiyan's side. They watched Buu rise from the dirty ground. He regenerated himself within his seconds.

He eyed the trio with a livid expression but that expression vanished within a few moments and smirk replaced it.

The trio eyed him questioningly and jumped into their stance when they saw the first sign of threatening movement.

It surprised them to see that he sat down on the ground and it seemed to see as if he had dozed off to sleep.

"W-What is he doing?" Trunks said.

"He's sleeping." Goten answered.

"I know that!" Trunks snapped. "The question is why. He knows we can fuse so why do that?"

"We don't know what that monster is capable of. He's provoking us to use the fusion. As soon as you two try, he'll kill you." Piccolo grunted.

"Then what do we do?" Trunks asked helplessly.

"I…I don't know." Piccolo replied – just as helplessly.

_**On the Kai's planet…**_

Gohan watched his father with one eye open. He had never seen him so determined before. Just what drove him to push himself so far?

Said Saiyan was swinging four swords at once in his Super Saiyan 3 form and everyone could tell that he got stronger. This frustrated the demi Saiyan. Everyone was training in one way or the other while he just sat there. It enraged him.

"Hey old man! I am-"

"You're done." The elder Kai interrupted him calmly.

Gohan took a moment to register the elder Kai's words and was about to answer him when someone beat him to it.

"He's done?" Goku asked as he jumped down from the sky – in his base form.

"Yes." The elder Kai replied as he took a deep breath. "This potential unlocking thing is exhausting. You all owe me a date with your women."

"Elder Kai! Don't say such a perverted things!" The Supreme Kai said.

"Quiet brat." The elder Kai said. "Gods have their needs too."

"How am I done? I don't feel much different. What am I supposed to do?" Gohan asked.

"Why do have young people have so many questions?" The elder Kai mused.

"Why do the elderly stray from the point?" Gohan growled.

"No need to get so emotional." The God replied – annoying the demi Saiyan even further. "Just do that super transformation thing that you do."

"Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that."

Gohan merely nodded and powered up to his Super Saiyan form but instead of getting his customary golden hair, he got a darker shade of black. Instead of his usual teal eyes, he got, again, a darker shade of black. Finally his facial features seemed to change as well. They looked much more mature and it seemed as if a new Gohan had been born.

Goku watched his son achieve new strengths. He too was blown away along with the rest of the entities that were present during his son's power up. Goku could only watch in awe as Gohan's power surpassed his own by miles.

After his power up, Gohan couldn't believe how powerful he had become. A while ago, he shivered when he felt his father's power but now, it was nothing compared to him. He studied the mystic blue aura that he was giving off.

He felt as if he had been reborn. He felt more powerful than ever. He was now, the ultimate and mystic.

_**In H.F.I.L**_

"Kaiser." Neko Kaiser spoke.

"We're done." Hell Kaiser continued.

"Are we?" Kaiser said – obviously surprised.

"You can thank mother for this painless experience." Neko Kaiser said.

"I'll be sure to do that." Kaiser replied. "Now what?"

"Now we shall physically fuse. Hold out your hands." Hell Kaiser instructed.

Kaiser nodded and held out both of his arms. Hell Kaiser took his right hand and Neko Kaiser took his left.

As soon as they made contact, their bodies illuminated and a few sentences filled their heads.

Lila jumped back when she saw Kaiser's and Hell Kaiser's body glowing. It radiated of positive energy and she smiled at the thought that they had succeeded.

"**I shall become your shield.**" Neko Kaiser spoke.

"**I shall become your sword.**" Hell Kaiser spoke.

"**And together, we will become the truth.**" The trio spoke.

Outside, Hell Kaiser's body vanished and Kaiser's body began emitting an unbelievable amount of energy. Lila watched in awe as her son's power surpassed her own by far.

He wasn't screaming. His ki wasn't all over the place. It wasn't fluctuating. It was calm and collected but the light was blinding.

Lila covered her eyes and tried her best not to be blown away. Her shut eye lids could tell that the light had finally subsided. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kaiser on his knees. She took this time to study him. His black hair was now jet black. When exposed to the moon light, it would shine. His scars had vanished and his tail was back but it was different. It was no longer brown, it was black.

He slowly stood up – revealing his face. His face had been freed from the scars he once had. She noticed that his height had increased a little and his facial features seemed to have tightened. He looked like battle veteran man. He looked mature and it made her proud.

"Mother." The new Kaiser spoke calmly. Even his voice had become more mature.

He opened his eye lids and Lila felt like crying from happiness when she saw his eyes but something was odd about them.

His eyes were red. The sclera was white but his eye color was red and yet somehow there was no malice, no evil in them. Instead, his eyes showed how calm and loving he was.

"Who are you?" Lila asked sternly. She knew who he was. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"I am who I was supposed to be since birth. I am the shield, the sword and the wielder, all together. I…am the truth." He paused as he eyed his mother with his trademark smile.

"Kaisy…" Lila said with teary eyes.

"I am Shin (A.N: Shin means 'True') Kaiser."

**Power Levels**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3: 705,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Burst Limit: 725,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Burst Limit Omni Blast: 2,200,000,000,000**

**Gotenks: 45,000,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan: 600,000,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 4,100,000,000,000**

**Goku (Post Z-Sword Training): 6,800,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan (Post Z-Sword Training): 78,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 2 (Post Z-Sword Training): 320,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3 (Post Z-Sword Training): 2,300,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 5,800,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser: 5,800,000,000,000**

**A.N: Yes, I named the new Kaiser 'Shin Kaiser', which basically means 'True Kaiser'. I think it's the perfect name unless you guys have a better one. Feel free to give your suggestion in the review section. I need to thank you guys again for reviewing and all because I never expected to exceed 100 reviews and here we are with 304. You guys are the best and my motivation. VegetaFan4Ever is a huge part of that motivation. She has motivated me in other things in life and I am forever in her debt. Thank you kitty 3. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Take care.**

**Dream lighting: Thank you and I hope you had a wonderful new year.**

**Full Power: Nope. I am Neko Kaiser. I have had that name since over a decade hehe. Hope you had a fantastic new year.**

**David: Thank you so much for such an awesome review! I am not quite sure what Shikkyuu is though hehe. I am glad that this story has lived up to you and I hope it keep doing so.**

**Silverhawk88: Indeed they could but all that is going to change and I am not going to how. Ahaha, I am glad you enjoy that. We are great friends and these conversations are nothing compared to what we talk about in our PMs. You would laugh your head off when you read those ahaha. I am not a huge fan of Cell but I thought I could cut him some slack.**

**Jonathon: Thank you so much. I must thank you for all your reviews as they helped me to get up to 300+. They were also funny. I do apologize for refusing your plead. Forgive me.**

**Castbound: I should've made things more difficult. You seem to read between the lines and I respect that. Well done. It would be wasteful to tell you that you are wrong when you have clearly proved that she is another daughter of Grand Supreme Kai. Your creativity is staggering. I should contact you for my next project. You'd be able to give me some good ideas. Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Oh don't worry, it will. The comedy shall never die. The word Super is too commonly used for strong characters. I wanted to make it different. I hope you like it.**

**Igor De Souza Santos: BOM!**

**Kakun: Hell yeah!**

**Ryuzaki1616: Quicker update!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I really try my best. I am not afraid to take risks and I think one must take these risks to make the story interesting. I look forward to hearing from you soon.**

** 1656: Ahaha, I am glad you liked that part. I wanted to make it as dramatic as possible and I think I have succeeded. I am glad you think so highly of him. As evil as he was, he was a badass. I am glad Hell Kaiser is one of your favorite characters. It brings me great honor. I think that was kinda cheesy but who doesn't do it? Ahaha, that sounds pretty interesting but that wasn't the case as you saw how she transformed in this chapter. It is a funny theory though and please, do not apologize. No one was offended. **


	57. Chapter 57 The Road to Peace

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I am back with another quick update. Don't get used to em. I won't be having this much time when I go back to college so yeah. I am gonna stop asking for review targets because that ain't me. I want to do this to entertain you guys and unleash my wild imaginations. The reviews are just a bonus and the friends I make are a blessing. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Please enjoy and please review or send me a PM to give your thoughts and/or opinions about this chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

The Road to Peace

"Oh Kaisy…" Lila said as she hugged her son. "What happened to the others?"

"Neko and my other counterpart now live in my subconscious." Kaiser answered as he hugged her back but then he realized something. "How did you know about Neko?"

"I used to visit your counterpart on a regular basis. He was fonder of seeing me than your father and Soba." She giggled.

He merely smirked at that. He looked down at his hands to see his new aura. It was a mix of dark and light with no negative energy. It was balanced.

"What are you going to do now?" Lila asked – snapping him out of his trance.

Kaiser took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He was stronger than Buu now. He was confident that he was stronger but he felt uncomfortable. He could feel as if he still wasn't complete yet. However, this was a different incomplete feeling. He discovered it recently – less than an hour ago.

He had a feeling. This feeling told him that he knew what it was but he wasn't going to believe it.

"I am going to bring peace." He said as he reopened his red eyes.

Lila smiled at the resolve her son showed. She predicted this years ago. She predicted that one day; he would become stronger than those who taught him.

"Then go my son. Go and restore peace and balance." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Kaiser smiled at her lovingly and said, "Thanks Mom."

"Go." She said and he obeyed - vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the same time on Earth…<strong>_

"Fine. What do you want?"

"The same thing my best friend wears but I want a purple gi instead of his black gi."

"Sure, whatever kid." Kibito said as he zapped Gohan with a beam that changed his clothes into his usual fighting gi.

"Suits you."

Gohan jumped at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be! Could it?

He turned around to see his best friend smiling at him with his new eyes.

"K-Kaiser? I-Is that y-you?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh, half breed." Kaiser smirked. He thought he would get a nasty comment from the demi Saiyan but he should've known better. He got a hug instead.

"I missed you too G." Kaiser chuckled.

"How? How did you get your eyes back and why are they red?" Gohan bombarded him with questions.

"This isn't the time Gohan." Kaiser answered him sternly. "Right now we must take care of a certain pink blob. I shall tell you everything once this is over." He said with a smile.

Gohan nodded hesitantly but agreed in the end. There were other more important things that needed their attention.

"I just have one question." Gohan said.

"What is it?"

"How strong are you?" He asked.

Kaiser merely smiled at him and increased his ki pressure. Gohan gasped as his best friend's power was equal to his. Kibito, who was the other spectator, nearly soiled himself.

"I-Incredible. I could ask you how but this isn't the time I guess." Gohan said.

"Right. You may leave us, Kibito." Kaiser said as he turned to the direction where he could feel the strongest power level. _"Buu has gotten stronger. But how?"_

"How dare you dismiss me?" Kibito growled.

"Buu got stronger." Kaiser said to his best friend. "Do you know how?"

"No." Gohan frowned. "No one told me anything."

"It matters not. We must go."

"Now you're ignoring me!" Kibito shouted.

"You may leave us, **Kibito**." Kaiser said with a sudden dark voice.

After soiling his pants, Kibito dematerialized.

"What's with the voice?" Gohan asked in awe.

"Gaining new powers has its perks." That was all the full blooded Saiyan said.

"Right. Let's go." Gohan said. Kaiser gave him a nod and the duo blasted off – creating a large crater under their feet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles away…<strong>_

Goten, Trunks and Piccolo didn't dare to move a single muscle. Goten and Trunks took a gamble and attempted the fusion before but Buu opened one eye and sent them a powerful wave of killing intent and that was just a warning. They didn't know what to do.

"Piccolo…" Trunks said in a defeated tone.

"I am sorry kid. There's nothing we can do." Piccolo growled. "I can't even act as a decoy. He'll take me out within a second."

"Then what are we going to-" Goten stopped mid sentence when the trio felt two abnormally large power levels coming their way.

Buu's eyes snapped open and he got up to his feet. He looked scared and Piccolo picked it up. Hell, he too was scared. He had never felt a power like that and there were two of them. There could only be two people with powers as high as those.

"It's Goku and Vegeta!" The Namekian gasped.

But Trunks and Goten recognized the two power levels to be someone else.

"No!" Trunks exclaimed with teary eyes. "It's Kaiser!"

"And Gohan!" Goten shouted with tears crawling down his cheeks.

Piccolo couldn't believe it until his eyes focused on the duo as they dropped to the ground with a loud sound. The sound of a thunderclap.

Before them, stood Kaiser and Gohan and they didn't look happy.

Trunks saw the new features of Kaiser's appearance. At first glance he didn't like them as they reminded him of Hell Kaiser and he was dangerously frightened of him and looking into his red eyes didn't help one bit.

"Trunks." Kaiser said calmly. He saw Trunks's skeptical eyes. He needed him to trust his brother once again.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked with courage.

Kaiser turned to him and stepped closer. Trunks's body betrayed him and he took a step back, but only one step.

Kaiser ignored his brother's hesitance and got on one knee. He put his hand on his brother's head and smiled. He gave him his trademark smile. The smile only he could give.

"I am your brother first. Shin Kaiser second." Kaiser said.

"S-Shin Kaiser?" Trunks said questioningly.

"Just a new identity. I am still your super cool brother!" Kaiser said as he threw a fist in the air.

It really was him.

Trunks allowed himself this one time. He believed that he deserved this. He jumped into his brother's arms and saw Goten do the same with his brother. The two shed a few tears. They needed to be comforted and that's exactly what Kaiser and Gohan gave them – comfort.

"You did well kid." Kaiser said comfortingly. "I am proud of you."

"How did you two survive?" Piccolo asked. He was relieved but he wasn't sure if they could beat Buu.

"Long story Piccolo." Gohan answered him.

"A story we can tell later on. All you need to know is that we're here to kill Buu." Kaiser said as he stood up.

Buu tensed at this but a few moments later a smirk formed on his face.

"Buu could sense you." Buu said with a smirk.

"What's that pinkie?" Kaiser said – not very enthusiastically.

"Buu could sense your ki increasing. I was waiting." Buu answered.

"Look man. I don't care about all that. You picked on my brother and I am going to kill your pink ass for that." Kaiser snarled.

"Goten." Gohan said. "Where's everyone else? Why aren't they fighting with you?"

A gasp was heard from the two demi Saiyans. Gohan turned to them with widened eyes. Kaiser dropped his examination of his opponent and his eyes widened upon hearing the gasps.

Trunks and Goten fell on their knees and began weeping as the memory of a dying Brila filled their heads.

Piccolo took it upon himself to tell them. He was the only able to do so as the two kids were in no condition to.

"Piccolo…" Kaiser whispered. "Tell us…"

Buu began laughing hysterically but no one paid him any heed.

"Buu killed everyone. Brila, Videl, Rosaria, your mothers and Dende are all dead." Piccolo said everything in one breath. He hoped that they wouldn't ask them to repeat himself.

There was silence. Only sick and demented laughter filled the lands.

Kaiser and Gohan froze. The love of their lives had been killed. Their reasons to smile had been killed. A part of their souls had been killed.

Their voice. Their laughter. Their smile. Their touch. Their love.

All of that went through their heads. All those memories they shared with them.

When Kaiser first met Brila on New Vegeta.

When Gohan met Videl in that carnival.

All of those memories were spat on.

Buu hadn't stopped laughing, in fact, when he saw the look on the two Saiyan's faces, he laughed even louder.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Buu himself didn't know why that happened. A few moments later he realized that Kaiser's hand covered his mouth like a deadly vice grip. If he couldn't regenerate he would've been dead. The Saiyan's head faced the ground but the sounds of his gritting teeth could be heard.

Then he felt an excruciating pain in the lower half of his body. He looked down to see that he had no lower body. It had been ripped off. His eyes searched frantically for his lower body, only to find it the hands of an extremely angry demi Saiyan. Said demi Saiyan held his lower body by the leg. Said demi Saiyan ripped the lower half of his body off long before the pink monster could register the pain.

"You…" Kaiser hissed in a dark voice.

Buu hesitantly brought his eyes back to Kaiser and when he looked into his eyes, he thought as if he was looking at his own death. The red eyes were now joined by a black sclera and Kaiser looked more frightening than any other creature in H.F.I.L.

Then he could feel his face melting. His hands were giving off heat which rivaled the heat of the sun. His eyes widened. He couldn't escape and Kaiser's eyes frightened him even more as they changed a little more.

His black and red eyes were now accompanied by sparks flying around his eyes. Buu couldn't look into his eyes any longer. It was too much for him. He took his hands off Kaiser's arms and cut off his own head. The remainder of his body jumped away and regenerated swiftly but he found himself into pieces again as Gohan ripped him in two. Buu cut off his limbs again and jumped away from them.

This time he was allowed time to regenerate but he didn't know why. When he looked up to the two Saiyans, he saw them in pain. He didn't cause them any pain. He didn't do anything to them but that is what he thought.

He caused them more pain than he could ever imagine. The loss of losing a loved one hurt the two Saiyans beyond belief. Enough to make them cry.

Buu would've laughed at this but he remembered what happened last time and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Brila…Rosaria…" Kaiser whispered while gritting his teeth. He fell on his knees and hammered away at the ground. The two most important women of his life had been killed. Inside, Neko and Hell Kaiser were going through the same pain he was. They hadn't quite vanished into Kaiser's subconscious just yet.

"Videl…" Gohan said helplessly. He let her die. He couldn't protect her. She was the source of his energy and happiness.

They were sad. Both of them. Sad beyond belief **BUT THEY WEREN'T GOING TO STAND FOR THIS.**

Kaiser and Gohan screamed at the top of their lungs and their ki fluctuated in an erratic manner. There wasn't one soul in the universe who couldn't feel an overpowering presence.

Buu didn't know what he should do. Should he run away or should he stay and fight. He could just absorb them but he needed an opportunity which he wasn't going to get as Kaiser drove his into Buu's shoulder which exploded upon contact. Gohan kicked Buu's leg which exploded too. They kept hammering away – destroying limb after limb.

Goten, Trunks and Piccolo could only watch the onslaught the two Saiyans brought upon Buu. At first they didn't think that Kaiser and Gohan were powerful enough to defeat Buu but they were proved wrong. Kaiser and Gohan were beyond them. Any one of them could make Gotenks look like a school kid. They could only hope that they'd remember who their allies are.

"This is for laying your hand on them." Kaiser snarled as he vaporized Buu's arm.

"This is for looking at them with your disgusting eyes." Gohan snarled as he incinerated Buu's eyes.

Kaiser and Gohan went on and on. They showed no mercy. They didn't know that they were hitting a decoy as Buu was regenerating somewhere else.

They realized when they finished vaporizing the decoy. They felt Buu's ki elsewhere and it seemed to be concentrated.

The pink monster looked at the fighters with a malicious grin.

"I think he has lost it." Kaiser said with a deadly smirk.

"I don't know K. He's planning something." Gohan said.

Kaiser was about to make another comment when Buu's ki spiked. Kaiser and Gohan knew what he was going to do. He was going to self destruct however that was only going to take out a continent. Nothing more.

"Let him try. It won't affect us." Kaiser said smugly.

"You are correct. It would only scratch us but-" The demi Saiyan stopped when he looked into Kaiser's new eyes.

"What's up with your eyes? They're all black." Gohan asked questioningly.

"I have to thank Hell Kaiser for that. These eyes signify his rage. His rage is causing my eyes to change." Kaiser explained.

"I see." Gohan said with a faint smile. He had a lot of questions for his best friend after this. "As I was saying, we will survive this but they won't." Gohan said as he looked back at the amazed trio.

Kaiser turned around too and he gave Gohan a nod. Gohan put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and the two dematerialized and materialized in front of said amazed trio.

"Grab on." Kaiser commanded and they obeyed and just before Buu exploded, they vanished from sight.

The blast radius was as predicted and it posed no threat to them as they were on the other side of the planet now.

Buu was very good at concealing his ki and Kaiser knew it. He couldn't sense him. He knew for a fact that he wasn't dead. To even think of such a thing was laughable. He was hiding and he was thinking of a strategy.

"I-Is he dead?" Trunks asked with hope.

"No Trunks." Kaiser answered sternly.

"Big brother?" Trunks said hesitantly.

"Yes Trunks?" Kaiser said – still trying to pinpoint Buu's location.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

Kaiser raised an eyebrow at his brother's question. He had totally forgotten that his eyes had changed.

He took a deep breath. **"Calm down Hell Kaiser." **Kaiser told his counterpart. Kaiser eyed his little brother and saw the shock on his face.

"They're back to normal!" Trunks exclaimed. Everyone was looking at Kaiser curiously.

"_Of course they are curious. They don't know what happened." _ Kaiser thought.

"I know you're all wondering why I look so different but we don't have the time to answer those questions right now. I will answer you after all this is over." Kaiser said with his trademark smile.

"Your eyes are so cool!" Goten said in his childlike tone.

"My big brother is the coolest!" Trunks added.

"Hey what about me?" Gohan pouted.

"He's right. He finally got a decent hair cut." Kaiser laughed. Everyone joined him in laughter whereas Piccolo smirked.

"Come here Trunks." Kaiser waved to his little brother. Trunks nodded and walked towards him. "Now hold still." He said as he put two fingers on Trunks's forehead.

"What are you doing K?" Gohan asked.

"I have gained the powers to access recent memories." Kaiser answered calmly.

"Really?" Gohan replied. He wasn't too shocked. His father possessed similar abilities.

"It is not like Goku's. He can access memories better than I can."

"I see. Any other abilities you have acquired?" Gohan asked – expecting a ton more powers.

"I don't know. I need to ask my counterparts." Kaiser smiled. "Now quiet. This takes concentration."

No dared to say anything as the memories Kaiser was about to access were going to be most painful.

Gohan eyed his friend painfully. He saw the tears escape his eyes which meant that he was seeing Brila die.

Kaiser watched the memories as Brila's head rested on Gotenks's lap. He saw her getting zapped by a pink beam which turned her into stone. He felt as if his heart crumbled away when he saw Brila's statue crumble and drift away.

He took his fingers off his brother's forehead and let out a loud sigh. He only saw Brila die. The rest must've been killed before Gotenks got out. He glanced over to Piccolo and Goten who had the same memories of recent events his little brother had.

"Did…Videl…she…" Gohan didn't know how to ask.

"I didn't see her. I only saw Brila." Kaiser replied. He wore a mask that hid his true emotions. He needed to be calm if he wanted to keep the planet intact.

"If Dende is dead then we can't use the Dragon Balls." Gohan growled.

Kaiser didn't flip out just yet. He would flip out after confirming that Dende was indeed dead. Finding his power level shouldn't be too difficult. He expanded his sensory field which reached out to the corner of the galaxy. He felt many ki signatures. Both weak and powerful.

He was about to give up when he sensed a Namekian energy. It wasn't Piccolo. Said Namekian was too strong and too close. This was a weak ki signature and it wasn't too far from here.

Kaiser opened his eyes and belief filled his eyes. "Dende is alive. Follow me." Kaiser said as he blasted off. He was evenly followed by Gohan while Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were far behind.

Dende was running as fast as his legs could allow. He failed to save Maron and it was killing him but he saw Rosaria falling off the lookout and he had to save her. He had to hurry.

He stopped when the two people he least expected to show up.

"KAISER! GOHAN!" Dende said with relief. "You're alive!"

"We are Dende." Kaiser said with equal relief.

"Where were you running off to?" Gohan asked questioningly.

"Oh I almost forgot! Rosaria! She's alive!" The guardian of Earth said as he started running again. Kaiser froze on the spot. He immediately expanded his senses and he found Rosaria's dying ki signature. His eyes widened. He wasn't going to let another loved one die. He blasted off with extreme speed towards Dende. He lifted the Namekian off his feet and flew over to Rosaria's location.

Dende thought he had died because he had never been moved so fast before. He was snapped back to reality when he fell on the ground.

Kaiser released Dende and ran towards Rosaria's bloody and bruised body. He got on his knees and rested her head on his knees.

"Rosaria! Say something!" He exclaimed but he got no answer. "ROSARIA!" He shouted even louder.

"**DAMN IT! DO SOMETHING!" **Neko Kaiser screamed in Kaiser's head.

Her life force was running out fast and Kaiser was starting to panic. He couldn't lose her. He had lost too much. He couldn't lose her too.

"Rosaria!" He shouted but he got no answer.

"Rosaria!" He tried again but it didn't work.

"Rosaria!" He failed again.

Kaiser gritted his teeth as tears began hindering his vision. He had to try one more time.

"KITTY!" He called her by her nickname. There was a moment of silence. Then he heard something. He heard something familiar. He heard the nickname she had given him.

"N-N-Ne…ko…" She said weakly.

A happy smile appeared on Kaiser's face. His tears dropped on her face – washing some of the blood away. He wanted to hug the life out of her but this wasn't the time.

"DENDE!" Kaiser almost growled. "Heal her!"

Dende nodded and rushed over to Rosaria and began doing his magic.

"She's going to make it." Dende said calmly.

Everyone took a huge sigh of relief and Kaiser wiped the tears off his face.

"She's going to be alright K." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah." Kaiser said with the biggest smile he could muster.

"**I would've kicked your ass if anything would've happened to her." **Neko growled.

"**She's going to be fine. You really like her, don't you?" **Kaiser asked.

"**I don't need to tell you anything." **He didn't say no. **"I can never be with her anyway." **Neko said.

"**You never know." **Kaiser smirked – leaving his Saiyan side puzzled.

Kaiser watched Rosaria's injury heal. She was sleeping peacefully and she had a smile on her face. Kaiser felt content. He was still in pieces because of Brila's death but he felt much better than before.

Just then, everyone sensed a very familiar energy behind them. Kaiser recognized it immediately but he wondered why he was here.

"Goku?" Kaiser asked questioningly.

"Dad?" Gohan said with some surprise.

"Daddy!" Goten jumped into his father's arms as he nuzzled his face onto his father's chest.

Piccolo, Trunks and Dende greeted the veteran Saiyan with a nod and wondered why he was here.

"Hey guys." Goku smiled.

"Why are you here dad? You aren't allowed to come here." Gohan said.

"I know. I have been authorized. I am here for her." Goku said as he pointed at Rosaria.

"What for?" Kaiser asked. He didn't want her out of his sight at the moment. No matter who asked for her.

"It turns out that she's a daughter of the Grand Kai." Goku said calmly.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. They were in the presence of the Grand Elder Kai's daughter?

"But how?" Piccolo gasped.

"We watched her fight against Buu and the Elder Kai confirmed it." Goku replied.

"She fought against Buu?" Kaiser asked in surprise. He didn't know that they were battle injuries. He thought that Buu had just beaten her up.

"Yes. She would force a Super Saiyan 2 transformation out of Brila. Speaking of Brila…" Goku paused as he saw the painful look in Kaiser's new eyes. He was happy to see his half brother with his new and improved body but this wasn't the time to discuss this.

"Brila is also a daughter of the Grand Elder Kai. Your mother has gone to retrieve her." Goku said calmly. "The Elder Kai said that I should bring them to him." He said as he went on to pick Rosaria up from the ground but he was stopped by Kaiser.

"What are you going to do to them?" Kaiser asked. He was more than willing to stop Goku if he needed to.

"Don't worry my little brother." Goku said playfully. "We're going to take them both so they can unlock their suppressed powers."

"Sorry Goku. They mean a lot to me." Kaiser said with a sad smile.

"I understand." Goku said as he picked her. "We wish you the best for destroying Buu." Goku said.

They all gave him a nod and not even a second later, the veteran Saiyan vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Heaven…<strong>_

Lila felt happy and sad. She was happy that she was hugging her future daughter in law. She was sad because said future daughter in law was weeping in her arms. She was crying because she was also happy and sad. She was happy that she was hugging her future mother in law. She was said because her Kaiser was all alone.

"There there." Lila cooed. "It's alright. The Dragon Balls are still available to us and besides, there's some place you must be."

Brila stepped away from Lila and wiped her tears from her face. She looked at the beautiful woman who identified her as Kaiser's mother. She was surprised to see how similar she was to her.

"Brila. What did Paragas tell you about how he found you?" Lila asked her.

"He told me that he found me in a frozen ice berg."

"That is true but did he tell you about these?" Lila asked as she presented her with two earrings (A.N: The blue ones the Supreme Kai wears. Not the Potara earrings. The normal ones).

"H-How did you find those? Paragas-"

"Destroyed them? It's true he did destroy them when you were a little girl. You felt great attraction when you wore them right?"

"Y-Yes."

"These aren't yours. These belong to someone who you met not too long ago."

Brila thought long and hard about this. She went by each memory and finally found her answer. "The Supreme Kai."

"Yes. The Supreme Kai. Only those who are close to the Kais or are Kais themselves wear this."

"D-Does this mean that I am a Kai?" Brila gasped.

"Not quite." Lila chuckled. "You are one of the children of the Grand Elder Kai."

Brila stared at the Saiyan woman with wide eyes. How could she be a daughter of someone so important in this universe? She was in an ice berg.

"H-How? Why was I in an ice berg?"

"I can tell you that. I don't know for how long you were in there. For all we know, it could've been thousands and thousands of years. You were frozen in the middle of nowhere so that Bibidi couldn't have found you. There were other ways but there wasn't much time." Lila said sadly. "I am here to take you to the Elder Kai so he can unlock your powers you got from the Grand Elder Kai."

This was a lot to take in for the teenage Saiyan. She didn't know what to make of this. One thing was for sure though. She was going to use these powers to help Kaiser.

"Let's go." She said. Lila smiled at her and used the Instant Transmission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Kai's planet…A while earlier…<strong>_

"NEKO!" Rosaria woke up – panting heavily. She looked around to see that she was no longer on Earth. This place felt different. It felt odd as she felt that she was at home.

"You're awake." A voice said warmly. Rosaria snapped her head towards the sound of the voice. She was shocked to see Goku standing before him.

"G-Goku!" She said as she stood up from the ground. She scanned her body for injuries but found none. "Am I dead?" She asked worriedly.

"No you're alive." Goku grinned.

She breathed a sigh of relief but then she remembered hearing Kaiser's voice a while ago. "Where's Ne- I mean, where's Kaiser? I heard him a while ago." She asked with a panicky tone.

"Don't worry. He's alive and well. He's the one who found you and if it weren't for him, you would've died." Goku replied.

"He's alive." She told herself as tears started running down her face. She felt so happy. She was so very happy. "Why am I here? I want to see him!"

"You would have to wait for that little one." The Elder Kai said from behind.

Rosaria turned around and eyed the old man questioningly. "Who's the old man and why is his skin purple? Is he sick?" She asked making Kibito and The Elder growl. Goku laughed whereas The Supreme Kai smiled.

"That is the Elder Kai. He has something important to tell you." Goku said.

"That is correct. Sit down child." He said calmly. Rosaria sat down and he sat down in front of her.

"I saw you fight against that pink bastard and I saw your strength. Tell me, why are you so strong? It took Goku years and years to get strong as he is now and it took you only one year. Do you know why that is?" The Elder Kai asked.

"That's because I trained hard?" Rosaria replied questioningly.

"You have and it's true but Goku trains much harder. There is an entirely different reason." The Elder Kai replied.

"Which is?" Rosaria was now on the edge of her seat.

"You are one of the daughters of the Grand Elder Kai."

"Who?" Rosaria asked curiously.

"She doesn't know old man." Goku said.

The Elder Kai slapped himself mentally. Of course she wouldn't know. He went on to tell her everything about the Kais and at the end of his explanation, she was left speechless. She could've never expected this.

"That is so badass! I am the daughter of a God!" Rosaria said excitedly.

The Elder Kai didn't expect such an answer from her but he smiled nonetheless. She took it a lot better than he thought she would.

"But what about my parents? My mother is the one who gave birth to me and I even resemble them." Rosaria argued.

"That is correct." The Elder Kai replied.

"Then how?"

"Let me take over." Lila said as she materialized with Brila.

"Brila!" Rosaria gasped.

"Rosaria!" Brila gasped.

The next few minutes were spent filling in the missing pieces of information.

"I can't believe we're both sisters." Rosaria said.

"I am happy that we are." Brila said.

"So am I." Rosaria smiled.

Lila watched the two sisters bond with a smile but there wasn't any time to waste. She had to get this done with.

"I hate to end your bonding session but you must be told of your heritage." Lila said calmly. "For the record, I am Kaiser's mother." She said to Rosaria.

Rosaria opened her mouth to reply to her boss's mother but Lila halted her. "I know you have a lot to say dear but it has to wait." Lila said. Rosaria nodded and waited for her to go on. "Right. Millenniums ago, the Grand Elder Kai managed to send his children into deep space. Their destination were various planets however, all of them were killed by Bibidi." She frowned. "Except you two."

"You two were together in that iceberg but none of you had any physical shape." Goku said as he took over. "Your souls were frozen in that iceberg and they only separated when you were hit by an asteroid field. The asteroid field split the iceberg in two."

"After many millenniums later, you landed on new Vegeta and you took form of the closest powerful genetic being. Broly." Lila told Brila. "You however, were sent to Earth. Your soul took form of a fetus which was inside your mother." Lila told Rosaria.

"So technically, your genetic parent is Broly." Goku told Brila. "You should be glad that Broly a good looking person." Goku chuckled as he turned to Rosaria. "Your genetic parents are the ones who gave birth to you however…"

"However, your soul is that of Kais. In other words, you're both Goddesses." Lila smiled making the two, newly crowned, Goddesses blush.

"And finally." The Elder Kai spoke up. "You're here so I can unlock your sealed powers."

"Sealed powers?" Rosaria and Brila spoke in unison.

"The power of the Grand Elder Kai. You already unlocked almost half of it because of your human side however I can magnify your powers." He told Rosaria. "You haven't unlocked anything." He told Brila.

"Why? Am I not this strong because of the powers of my father?" Brila said – already acknowledging the Grand Elder Kai as her father.

"No you haven't. While the power of your father is great and pure, it is not dominant. Your Saiyan powers were much more dominant than your father's power but after unlocking and magnifying your powers, you two will become much stronger than the Grand Elder Kai himself." The Elder Kai told them. "I will begin once you two are ready."

Brila and Rosaria exchanged a few glances with each other , Goku and Lila. They took a deep breath and gave each other a nod.

"We're ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Earth…<strong>_

Kaiser was still trying to pin point the location of Buu but he still couldn't find him. As much as he hated to admit it, Buu was better at hiding himself than Kaiser was at finding him.

"_You cannot hide forever. I will find you and kill you." _He snarled with that thought.

"Found him yet?" Gohan asked in a not very interested tone. He was prepared to blow up the planet to destroy the pink demon that killed his lover but he had to patient.

"Not yet." He said but suddenly, he felt something. Now he could feel it clearly and everyone else could feel it too.

"He's coming to us?" Piccolo said with concern.

"Why would he do that?" Goten added.

"He knows that he cannot beat our brothers." Trunks said with a low voice. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"He must have a plan." Gohan told his best friend.

"He does. Look at that damn pink ass smirk he has on his sorry excuse of a face." Kaiser growled.

"That must've hurt the poor wretch." Gohan smirked.

"I am going to do more than just hurt him. I'll vaporize him."

Buu landed on an erected boulder which wasn't too far away from the two Saiyans. He smirked at them and secretly, released two pieces of his own skin. His plan was simple and easy. He would send those two pieces of skin behind the two boys and the Namekian. He would provoke the two to fuse and absorb them when they'd be in their fused state. He couldn't hope to catch the other two as they would easily escape.

"Hey you two!" Buu shouted while pointing at the two young demi Saiyans. "I want to fight you two! We haven't finished our battle."

"With pleasure." Trunks said.

"Let's make him pay Trunks." Goten growled.

"You will do no such thing." Gohan told the two.

"B-But!" Trunks wanted to protest but Buu intervened.

"Are you scared of Buu?!" Buu said smugly making Trunks and Goten.

"He's planning something and I think it has something to do with your fused form." Gohan said.

"Let them." Kaiser said shocking the demi Saiyans.

"You can't be serious." Gohan objected.

"Don't worry G. Nothing will happen. Go ahead boys." Kaiser said. Gohan wanted to object but decided not to. He had faith in his best friend.

A few seconds later, Gotenks stood before them in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Not even 10 years old and they have achieved Super Saiyan 3. I am sure there is a book called Super Saiyan for dummies somewhere in the universe." Kaiser sighed. At the same time in H.F.I.L, Raditz and Nappa were reading said book.

Buu could hardly believe it. His plan actually worked. He never thought it would work so flawlessly. He thought of countless of ways he would torture Kaiser and Gohan once he absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks.

"Come on Buu. Who scared now?" Gotenks said in his dual voice.

Buu just smirked at them and put his plan into action. The two pieces of skin jumped from behind and expanded in size. Gotenks and Piccolo turned around just in time to see the two large pink pieces that jumped towards them and none of them were fast enough to avoid them.

Gohan knew something was wrong and he…he took a deep breath. He was worried for nothing as he saw the two pink prisons incinerate before them leaving Gotenks and Piccolo unharmed. Kaiser smirked at the two pieces of skin he had just destroyed. He knew Buu was going to absorb them so he raised his ki awareness. He could sense two ki signatures identical to Buu leave his body and position themselves behind the Namekian and fused warrior. He waited for the last moment and then he destroyed them.

His last chance had been burnt into nothingness right in front of him. Buu was shaking now. He knew that there was no way he could beat them. He couldn't hide either as he knew that they would not hesitate to destroy the planet if they needed to. There was nothing he could do. It was over for him.

Kaiser, Gohan and Gotenks wasted no time and unleashed their full fury on Buu. Kaiser's eyes had mutated into Hell Kaiser's eyes and his eyes seemed to be able to kill by just glaring.

The trio beat up Buu to an inch of his life when Kaiser hammered down to the ground. Buu could barely keep his eyes open. Heck, he only had one eye left. The other one was burnt. Kaiser used the Instant Transmission and stepped on Buu chest.

"Gohan! Gotenks!" He called them towards him. The duo descended and the trio began charging up a powerful energy attack that would reduce the pink monster to nothing.

"This is where you die." Gotenks said.

"This is for all those you have killed." Gohan snarled.

"This is for taking away those most precious to me." Kaiser said darkly.

The trio charged up one more time before they released their attacks but the blasts never came. They were halted as their target was gone.

"H-He vanished?" Gotenks said as dispelled the energy he gathered. Kaiser and Gohan did the same but they couldn't quite understand the situation either.

"D-Did…did he?" Gohan said in disbelief.

"He used the Instant Transmission." Kaiser growled. "He must've copied it when I used it."

"Then where is he?" Piccolo asked. The Namekian saw the concern on the Saiyan's face and if he was concerned, then it had to be bad.

Kaiser knew where he was. Buu wasn't masking his energy and he knew why because he wanted to lure Kaiser and Co. there.

He knew what Buu was planning and if he succeeded then he wasn't sure whether or not he or Gohan could defeat him.

"He's there isn't he." Gohan said. He had it figured out too.

"Yes." Kaiser said with hesitation in his voice. He was very worried.

"He's in H.F.I.L."

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Kai's planet…<strong>_

The Elder Kai had just finished unlocking and magnifying Brila's and Rosaria's powers and the two fighters felt more powerful than ever. They couldn't believe how much power they had gained but they knew they had more but they didn't know how to access it.

"Now what old man?" Rosaria asked.

"We do have more power don't we?" Brila added.

"You are so impatient." The Elder Kai sighed. "That half breed of a Saiyan asked the same question."

"G-Gohan?" Brila asked with widened eyes. "He was here?"

"Yeah." Goku grinned as he balanced eight Z-Swords in his two hands. "He was here to get his hidden potential unlocked."

"W-What about Kaiser?" Brila asked hesitantly.

"Was he here too?" Rosaria asked with hope.

"He was but he left to train on his own and he has become more powerful than ever." Goku explained.

"I know this a touching conversation but you must really get a move on. Power up and see where your power takes you."

Brila and Rosaria nodded. "I'll go first." Rosaria said as she began powering up.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she gathered her energy and powered up to her maximum. Her hair spiked up and she started resembling a Super Saiyan 3 thanks to her hair. She was surrounded by dark blue thunderbolts and her power began shaking the entire planet and this planet was ten times the size of Earth.

With a final yell she shone bright enough to illuminate the whole planet.

After the light subsided. Everyone opened their eyes to see the new Brila. The Elder Grand Kai's ki surrounded her and she looked like the most majestic being in the universe.

"Wow…" Was all Brila could say. Rosaria's power level had far exceeded her own.

"Your turn Bri." Rosaria said. Said Saiyan merely gulped and jumped into a stance.

She started out the same way as Rosaria did by screaming at the top of her lungs. Since she was Saiyan, her power discharge was more furious and shiny than Rosarias. She had undergone the transformation of Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 and now she was undergoing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Her hair grew down to the back of her knee caps and her muscles increased in size. Her eyes spoke death and instead of getting teal eyes with black pupils, she got black eyes with teal pupils. A majestic blue energy surrounded her and now she joined Rosaria as one of the most majestic beings in the universe.

"Y-Your power is even higher than mine." Rosaria said in awe.

"I know right! I bet I could beat Buu on my own now." Brila said with delight. "And it doesn't even take anything to maintain this form."

"Brila…" A voice said.

Everyone froze at the sound of this voice. Brila slowly turned her head to the location of the voice.

She saw him.

He saw her.

She cried.

He cried.

She ran.

He ran.

Everyone watched as the lovers united with a hug. The amount of positive energy that the two released could heal any form of depression.

"Kaiser…" Brila whispered as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Brila…" Kaiser said as he returned the hug. They moved their heads away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. They sealed the moment with a passionate kiss.

Gohan watched with a smile. Sure, it also hurt him to know that Videl wasn't here but he had to suck it up and focus on what's important at the moment.

"I am so sorry." Kaiser said as he moved some of her Super Saiyan 3 hair away from her face.

"Don't be. I am just glad that you're alive." She said as she nuzzled her face into her chest. Kaiser smiled with a few tears running down his face. He proceeded to kiss her on the top of her head but found out that it was more difficult than it looked. There was just too much hair. He tried to find the right spot to kiss but her hair wouldn't allow it.

"Uh Kaisy…what are you doing?" Brila asked quizzically as he moved her hair around.

"I am trying to find a spot to kiss. What's with this damn hair? Did you take a hair growing chemical or something?" He asked Brila. Said Saiyan went to punch her boyfriend.

The next few minutes were spent getting formalities out of the way and everyone was brought up to speed with Kaiser's, Gohan's, Brila's and Rosaria's power up. Everyone was told about Buu being in H.F.I.L. In the meantime, Bardock and Soba has joined them and they were preparing for the final battle.

"Hey Bri…" Kaiser said with a frown.

"Yes Kaisy?"

"My eyes…you don't like them…" It wasn't a question.

Brila smiled hopelessly at him and said, "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told and he felt her lips on each of his eyelids.

"They're beautiful." She said with a smile.

"**Ask her if she likes these eyes more than your old ones!" **Hell Kaiser commanded him.

"**Hell no!"**

"**Do it!"**

"**No!"**

"**I'll mess with your eyes if you don't." **

"**Ugh fine…"**

"Bri…" Kaiser said with a bored expression.

"Yes?"

"Are these eyes better than the ones I used to have?"

"I guess." Brila replied quizzically.

"**HAH! In your face!"**

Everyone had powered down and they were being treated by Kibito. They had to be ready for anything.

"You ready son?" Bardock asked his older son.

"Yeah. What about you?" Goku replied only to receive a smirk. Goku trained hard and long for this and he could only hope that his training would be enough.

"How long has it been since we fought side by side?" Lila asked her husband.

"The last time you fought together with the monkey was when you decided to pick on me." Soba smirked.

"Whatever blue boy. The highlight of that day was that I kicked your blue ass." Bardock smirked and the two began engaging in a verbal conversation.

Kaiser smiled at the two when he noticed Rosaria standing alone. He walked up to her to ease her tension.

"Hey kitty."

"Hey Neko."

"**Now I know why you picked Neko as a nickname." **He told his counterpart. His counterpart responded with a growl.

"What's with the frown?"

"A lot has happened Neko. I am a Kai and I now govern the universe along with Brila. I was just a secretary and now I am much more. And now…" She said with hesitance. "I am going to fight a very deadly opponent. I don't know if I can…" She stopped when Kaiser seized her hands in his.

"You are not alone Kitty. I will always be by your side and so will everyone else. Kai or not, you're still one of my best friends and as far as Buu is concerned, I won't let him hurt you."

She looked at him with teary eyes and smiled. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Hey I can try." Kaiser chuckled. She smiled lovingly at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much." She sobbed.

"Don't mention and don't expect a raise." Kaiser chuckled making her laugh too.

A while had passed and everyone was ready to make their way to H.F.I.L to confront Buu which would definitely be their last.

"Alright everyone." Goku said. "It's time that we finished this. We have lost many people and but we're close to peace. We must defeat Buu."

"We will defeat Buu." Gohan added.

"Let's get this over with quickly." Bardock grunted.

"He's right. I have other things to do." Soba said.

"Quiet you two." Lila said – obviously annoyed.

"I will avenge those that were killed and I will take my responsibility as a Kai." Rosaria said with determination.

"I will fight for Kaiser." Brila whispered.

"I will fight for Videl." Gohan said.

"I will fight for peace." Kaiser said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In H.F.I.L…<strong>_

Buu had absorbed everything in H.F.I.L. and now he had powers beyond his wildest dreams. His skin color had changed from pink to dark blue. The color that showed pure evil. His eyes were black with red eyes but his pupils were vertical slits.

One being in H.F.I.L stood defiantly before Buu. Buu eyed him curiously and if memory served him right, he defeated this person.

"Looks like you got stronger." Vegeta smirked. "I didn't think such a thing was possible but who am I to complain? I would rather die again than being absorbed into you." The prince snarled.

Just then he sensed some powerful ki signatures behind him. "So the cavalry has arrived." He smirked.

"That it has." Kaiser answered calmly. "Ready to fight?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Upon hearing that, everyone transformed into their highest stage of transformation. The bright light illuminated H.F.I.L and Buu didn't like that. He let out a demonic growl and launched himself at the Z Fighters.

"FOR PEACE!" Everyone yelled as they blasted off.

It was Bardock Super Saiyan 3, Lila Super Saiyan 3, Super Soba, Brila Super Saiyan 3 Kaioshin, Rosaria Kaioshin, Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, Goku Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta Super Saiyan 3, Mystic Gohan and Shin Kaiser Vs Ultimate Buu.

It was 10 vs 1.

It was Good vs Evil.

It was the fight that would decide the fate of the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Level<strong>

**Mystic Gohan (Enraged): 6,500,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser (Enraged): 6,500,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Kaioshin: 4,100,000,000,000**

**Rosaria Kaioshin: 3,800,000,000,000**

**Bardock Super Saiyan 3: 5,300,000,000,000**

**Lila Super Saiyan 3: 4,900,000,000,000**

**Super Soba: 5,000,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 4,500,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 4,500,000,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 4,100,000,000,000**

**Ultimate Buu (H.F.I.L.): 17,200,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is it for Chapter 57. Some shocking stuff in here eh? I hate to leave this at a cliff hanger but I don't have much of a choice. I am going for a leave and I don't when I'll be back. It could be next week, next month or even next year. Nah, I am only kidding. I'll be back in 2 weeks or so. I hope you liked this chapter. Take care guys and please review.<strong>

**Silverhawk88: Yes! There was a lot of carnage in this chapter. Buu got what was coming to him. I am sorry for making you cry but they're going to remain dead for a while. They will come back to life soon though. Thank you so much! That means a lot. Correct! It was Vegeta and he has gotten a lot stronger too. Being evil is cool bwahahaha.**

**Kuro the FallenWolf: It's cool man. Just review when you can or send me a PM. Nope, it was Prince Vegeta.**

**ProManic: They did get stronger and their power level is going to remain that high. I didn't want to leave the prince of all Saiyans out. He was too insignificant in the battle against Buu and I didn't like that. There's no other way to tell you this but Vegito won't make an appearance in this story. He's my favorite fusion but I can't make him fit. Don't worry bro, Gohan won't die…yet. That's not going to be his name but you're close. It does sound pretty cool though. I have something bigger planned for that. I haven't forgotten about the Super Saiyan transformation and I will have them appearing again and there'll also be an explanation for it. I am sure the events that happened in this chapter answered many of your questions. Nope, Vegito was indeed stronger than Gohan but the rest weren't. That's okay. I love long reviews. Keep em coming.**

**Ledgic: Thank you and I hope you'll continue to read this story.**

**Jonathon121: Thank you.**

**Angelnieves1656: It was pretty sad but I guess I did a good job. I had to put it there for progression. Yup, it's Vegeta. In this chapter he has 8! Yup, she is. Now I have Brila's background explained. A lot of people told me that Brila's presence is unreasonable but now it's pretty reasonable. There's going to be more revealed about them after this saga and I am sure you'll like it. Don't worry. No one got mad.**

**Dragonstar22: Thank you. I'll definitely give your story a read.**

**Dsj: Thank you for your review :D**

**Blueberry8675: I hope you liked how this chapter played out and I hope you keep reviewing. Don't be shy. If you want, you can also PM me.**

**Castbound: You should haha. You're smart! Yup, it's Vegeta. Here, have a virtual cookie.**

**Kakun: Thank you.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I know right!**

**Guest3676: That's a very good question. I don't know why I did but it's not going to happen again. Thank you for pointing that out hehe.**

**Guest: Thank you for your review.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: Please forgive this sinner who forgot to reply to your most gracious review, my princess. I shall accept any punishment you have for me. I don't know how I forgot. I always reply to your review in the end because your review is always my most favorite one. You are my best friend after all. Do me a favor, next time you spell shuttup, make sure you spell it as 'shuddup' instead. It's much cute :3 Nope, I am never going to let you live this down and that's a promise. I am so sorry. I had no idea. Please forgive me. I hope you can knowing how the whole words knows. Oops…**

**I did another special thing in this chapter. I hope that you liked it and I have another huge thing planned for you. I knew you'd love those parts. I could picture you laughing at those jokes. I felt so content. I was thinking of you and I as well. We share such a majestic bond kitty. You're a Kai now! Yay! And you're super powerful! I hope you liked this chapter. I just hope that I won't drop the damn soap ahaha.**


	58. Chapter 58 Battle of the Ultimates

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I was lost. Lost on the road of life. I couldn't find my way back on the right path. I thought I was going to be lost forever but then something happened. Someone came after me. That person came to save me but I wasn't willing to be saved. I thought that this was the path that I deserved but I was proved wrong. This person slapped some sense into me and told me that I was needed. My family and friends needed me and I couldn't abandon them. Only after seeing the meaning of those words, I stumbled back on the right path with the help of that person. I owe a lot to her. Thank you so much Kitty. I am forever in your debt. Please leave some appreciation in your reviews. Anyway, we've reached 45,000 hits and 330 reviews! Thank you everyone!

Chapter 58

Battle of the Ultimates

"Well that's not fair." Buu said in a bored tone.

The fighters ignored this and were only focused on taking this guy down but they were halted by the leading Saiyan.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked his father who halted the assault.

"Use your eyes Kakarot!" Vegeta spat. "He's smiling. He's planning something."

Buu's smirk got more sinister upon hearing that. "The Saiyan experience I got after absorbing majority of the race told me that you'd know." He said evilly.

"Of course." Gohan said. "He has absorbed everyone here. Saiyans are obviously here too."

"You are quite correct half breed." Buu said with a Saiyan like smirk.

"He even sounds and acts like one of those jackasses." Soba grunted. A collective 'ahem' made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's make this a little more interesting." He said dangerously. The fighters jumped into a defensive stance. He began ripping out parts of his body and threw them in front of him. He quickly regenerated himself and the body parts began morphing into seven carbon copies of himself.

"Great. Now there seven of them!" Kaiser growled.

"We need a plan." His mother said.

"Kaiser. How powerful are they?" Brila demanded.

"I can't really tell but the clones are weaker than the original." He answered.

Buu's evil chuckle diverted their attention back to him. "Don't worry. I won't be joining in. I want to watch you pitiful creatures suffer."

"Must be a Yardrat." Bardock shot a smirk at Soba who just growled at him.

"We can only take his word that he won't attack." Lila said seriously.

"Then what should we do?" Rosaria asked.

"I know what we're going to do. There are six of them and ten of us. Gohan and I will take one each. You guys will have to pair up. Make sure that you pair up with the ones that you are most compatible with." Kaiser paused when he saw Gotenks separate. "You two, take a minute rest and then fuse again." He commanded.

"I will fight with the woman." Bardock said sternly. Lila stood next to him in agreement.

"I think Kakarot is an idiot who needs to take showers more often but I think I'll fight better alongside him." He smirked.

"Hey…" Goku said in his defense.

"We've trained for a year together. I think we have a solid partnership." Rosaria smiled at Brila.

"And we're both goddesses." Brila added.

"That leaves me with the brat. That was smart of you Kaiser. You know that Yardrats copy fighting styles by reading memories. I'll read the brat's mind and use his fighting style as my own."

"Good, now… SCATTER!" Kaiser said as the fighters picked their targets. Goten and Trunks followed after they had finished their break.

"Go…" Buu whispered. His clones sprang into action as they too picked their targets.

It only took a thousandth of a second for everyone to face their opponents and just a second more for everyone to engage in battle.

"Alright trash. I beat you once, I can sure as hell do it twice." Kaiser spat.

"You talk too much." The Buu clone spoke.

"Just because you turned stale by turning blue doesn't make you tough!" Kaiser growled as he delivered a right hook to the clone. Said clone parried the attack with a right of his own. The parry created a large crater but the crater got larger with each parry.

Kaiser used his Instant Transmission to get above him to hammer him down to the ground but the clone vanished. _"I forgot how difficult it is to deal with the Instant Transmission." _He thought to himself. He blocked the fist that came from behind him and shot a ki blast at the clone. The clone ducked under it but he couldn't avoid the leg drop from Kaiser and it sent him crashing down into the ground – creating a large dust cloud in the process.

"Is that all you got?" Kaiser smirked. A stretched fist to his face answered the question. "Stupid extendable arms." He cursed as the clone appeared before him. _"Alright you two. Time to get serious." _Kaiser told his two counter parts. His eyes turned black and blood red and black thunderbolts began surrounding his eyes.

The clone noticed this change and jumped into a stance.

Things were not going any smoother with Gohan. The demi Saiyan was evenly matched with the clone but the clone seemed to have somewhat of an edge. Gohan dodged under the roundhouse kick and countered with an uppercut that connected but did little damage. Buu extended his arm to catch Gohan's arm and pulled him towards him and planted a right hook at the demi Saiyan's face.

Gohan flew back while breaking the sound barrier but he managed to regain his composure only to find Buu right in front of him. He was quick enough to dodge the fury of punches and kicks Buu had prepared for him. The demi Saiyan found an opening and grabbed Buu's head and drove his knee into his face – completely mangling it in the process.

Buu felt that and wasn't too happy about it so he did the same to Gohan but of course the demi Saiyan predicted this and countered it with an elbow.

"I hate you." Buu said after regenerating himself.

"At least you don't say, 'Buu hate you'. It made you sound like a complete idiot." Gohan smirked.

Goku and Vegeta weren't having the time of their lives. Even if it was two on one, Buu was still considerably stronger and faster. It was thanks to their history and teamwork that they were going toe to toe with the demon.

"You got a plan Vegeta?" Goku said after getting punched in the face.

"Why don't you think of something?" The prince spat in return.

"I am trying."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"I'll do that for you guys." Buu smirked as he held his arms out and started spinning like a top. The spinning demon dashed through the wind to the Saiyans. The two eternal rivals were pummeled repeatedly until Goku grabbed Vegeta and teleported away from Buu.

"Well, that hurt." Goku said as he wiped the blood from his chin.

Vegeta merely growled until an idea popped into his mind. "Kakarot. Can you still read minds?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah but only if you don't put up any barriers. Why?" Goku answered.

"I'll lower my defenses so you can hear my thoughts. I have an idea." The prince replied and began feeding his thoughts to his rival.

Buu only watched with curiosity. He was sure that they couldn't do anything to hurt him but he was still curious.

"Alright! Got it!" Goku said as he began charging up his signature attack. Vegeta blitzed towards Buu and engaged him in close combat.

"I don't know what you think you can accomplish by fighting me alone." Buu smirked after dodging a right hook. "I know your partner is charging up an attack but how can he hit me if I am too fast for him?" He said unleashing a double handed punch which winded the prince and made him spit blood.

Buu smirked at the sight but it vanished when Vegeta latched onto his arms. Buu growled and pulled his arms back but he couldn't. Vegeta put all of his energy into his arms and made sure that the demon was going nowhere.

Upon seeing Vegeta's smirk, his eyes widened as he felt someone behind him.

Bardock and Lila were fairing well. They had decades of experience with each other. They could read each other's minds and they knew each other's techniques inside and out and this was helping them to win.

Buu growled at the two fighters before him. He knew for a fact that he was stronger but they fought very well together and that was giving them the edge. He felt a fist drive into his back and he backhanded the one who was responsible but he only managed to backhand the air.

"It's working." Lila said. "We can do this!"

"Don't get too comfortable woman." Bardock grunted.

Lila growled at him and teleported behind him and pulled on the tail on his head. He growled at her and decided to punch her but the punch was parried by Bardock. Lila took this opportunity and planted a right hook on his face which sent him flying.

Bardock followed him in his flight and hammered him to the side where Lila was waiting for him. She channeled some energy into her fists and punched a hole through Buu who growled in pain and was about to retaliate when he felt a dangerous amount of concentrated energy behind him.

He turned around only to be staring right into Bardock's palm.

"Die."

Rosaria and Brila were having a tough time. They were the weakest there and Buu was beyond them but they had a few advantages. Their new found powers happened to be one of them. They had the ability to use elemental attacks and that was helping them.

Right now, they attacked Buu with thunderbolts and it seemed to be working as paralysis was taking its effect on the demon.

"This is so kickass! I can shoot lightening at people. Now I can force Neko into completing his paper work or I can fry his ass!" Rosaria smirked almost evilly. Miles away, Kaiser lost his concentration and took a punch to the face.

"Shut up!" Brila yelled at her. "His ass is mine!" She shot her a smirk. Kaiser lost focus again and this time he was kneed by Buu.

Rosaria was about to retort when Buu escaped his paralysis and approached her with a right hook.

"Eat this you blue piece of shit!" Brila said as she froze him on the spot.

"We can use ice too?" Rosaria asked.

"That's right."

"How can we do that?"

Brila was about to answer her when the sound of cracks filled their ears. Buu's hand shot out of the ice and he grabbed her throat.

"Bad idea!" Rosaria countered as her skin began glowing and Buu's hand began burning. He growled in pain and stepped back but then he found himself in pieces.

"Wind." Brila smirked. "Now burn! Rosaria!"

Rosaria nodded and they unleashed fire that rivaled the temperature of the sun.

Gotenks found himself fighting more comfortable than he thought he would. He didn't know Soba but he was able to fight alongside him just fine.

"Mr. Soba, I…"

"I know. We don't have much time and we must get rid of this guy before your fusion time runs out." Soba grunted.

"How did you?"

"I can read minds."

"Oh."

"DODGE!" Soba yelled and Gotenks ducked. Buu growled and was about to go after Soba but Gotenks held him back making him remain stationary. Buu growled at him and was about to attack him but Soba knocked his head clean of his body.

"Brat! Use your ghost attack!" Soba commanded. Gotenks nodded and created ten Ghost Kamikazis.

"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZI ATTACK!" Gotenks shouted. "Get em boys!"

Two ghosts latched onto Buu's head while the rest latched onto his body. Soba charged up an energy attack and unleashed it at the ghosts and Buu.

Kaiser stood before Buu's non moving body. He had lost some energy but he could take on ten of these before he'd falter.

"You might be stronger than I am but I am much faster and smarter." He said as he reduced the clone into nothing. "You done with yours too?" Kaiser said as he turned around to see Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"So are we." Lila said as she and Bardock teleported to their location.

"We toasted ours." Brila and Rosaria smiled.

"Now what brat?" Soba asked.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" They heard Goku yell his signature move.

"Dad and Vegeta are done too." Gohan said as he saw them vaporize Buu.

"That leaves you." Kaiser said as he turned around to face Buu who was standing not too far away.

"Indeed it does." Buu smirked evilly as he saw Goku and Vegeta descend.

"How should we approach him?" Soba threw out the question.

"Strategies won't work." Gohan said.

"We have to attack with precision and speed. He'll just absorb strength." Kaiser said.

"Then warfare it is." Bardock smirked. "My favorite type of fight."

"Finally I can agree with a lower class warrior." Vegeta smirked.

"Rank means nothing Veggie." Lila giggled.

"Nice to see you again woman." Vegeta smirked.

"We can do this later." Soba grunted.

"He's right. Buu's getting ready to attack." Brila said as everyone saw him dropping into a stance.

"This is going to be fun." Gotenks said excitedly.

"You're pretty confident there." Rosaria smiled at him.

"With my brothers here, nothing can go wrong." He replied making everyone smile.

"Right. Let's do this." Goku said as he gathered his energy along with everyone else.

"You ready K?" Gohan said. He got his answer when he saw black thunder bolts surrounding Kaiser's eyes.

"ATTACK!" Kaiser yelled and the fighters burst into action.

_**On the Kai's planet…**_

"Can it be done?" Piccolo asked most humbly.

"Of course it can for this is as important." The Elder Kai replied. "Kibito. Shin. Take this young man and the guardian of Earth back to Earth so they can use the Dragon Balls if they need to. We'll be in constant contact."

"Thank you, Lord Kai." Dende said as he and Piccolo gave them a bow.

The Elder Kai gave them a nod and resumed his watch over the fight that would decide the fate of the universe. He didn't care about many that were fighting the battle. It was selfish but he hoped that the two daughters of the Grand Elder Kai would make it out of this alive.

_**Back to the fight…**_

Gotenks had fallen already. It was inevitable. He wasn't the weakest there but the fusion was proving to be strenuous. Gotenks split into Goten and Trunks the moment he was hit and Lila was swift enough to deliver them to their mothers in heaven.

A good thing did come out of this though. Kaiser and Gohan were angrier now.

Speaking of which, they were the two who were leading the charge. Kaiser and Gohan put everything they had into their attacks in hopes to slow the demon down but Buu was proving to be more powerful than they had anticipated.

Everyone had joined the fray now but Buu was still above them. He dodged and countered skillfully. He knew majority of their moves and techniques thanks to all the souls he had absorbed. This was the main thing that was giving him the edge.

"Damn it." Kaiser growled as he was flicked away by the demon and soon his father joined him.

"Curses." Vegeta spat. "This is Broly all over again."

"You said it." Brila said as she tried to get up only to find Kaiser staring at them with a bewildered expression.

"What's wrong?" Brila asked him.

"This is no time to lose it." Rosaria scolded him as she was just flicked away.

"Broly…?" Kaiser said in confusion.

"What about him brat?" Vegeta asked.

"Forget about him!" Rosaria said. "We need to kick Buu's ass just like you kicked Broly's!" She said as she jumped back to fight Buu.

"Kick…his…ass…like…Broly's?" Kaiser pondered even more. "THAT'S IT!"

"Please tell me that you have a plan." Gohan panted as he landed face first on the ground.

"I do. We'll do the same thing we did when we beat Broly the first time. Give me time to charge up and when I tell you guys, pour whatever you have left into my attack!" Kaiser shouted for everyone to hear.

"ROGER!" Everyone said collectively as they held off Buu.

"Now then." Kaiser said as fly up high. "Time to get started." He sighed as he slapped his hands together.

He began gathering energy in his hands as they began to glow red. He slowly separated his hands and strings of lightening were attached to his finger tips.

It was different this time and everyone could feel it. The amount of concentrated energy around him was overwhelming. Boulders were being lifted off the ground and the flames of Hell were burning hotter. The amount of energy he was giving out was having all sorts of effect.

"Incredible…" Soba said in awe as he felt himself being pulled in.

"My son is amazing." Lila said with a smile.

"Our son." Bardock grunted.

"He's my son too." Vegeta grunted.

"And he's my brother!" Goku cheered.

"You're all wrong! He's dead!" Buu growled as he shot towards Kaiser.

"Oh hell no!" Gohan said as he cut him off.

"You will not touch him!" Brila growled at him.

"If anyone gets to kick his ass, it's me!" Rosaria said as she stood in front of him in order to protect him.

"Me as well." Vegeta said.

"I wouldn't mind that either." Bardock grunted.

"Count me in." Soba smirked.

"I am not sure whether I should be happy or sad about this." Kaiser said with a poker face.

"We love you Kaisy but please honey, hurry up." Lila smiled at him.

"Hurry up Kaiser. I am kinda hungry." Goku said with his usual goofy grin.

"Yeah yeah." Kaiser said as he focused even harder. A red energy ball began forming in his hands. He raised his hands above his head. Flames and thunderbolt began surrounding him as the red orb increased in size. He poured all of his energy into making his attack bigger and stronger. The once red orb was now the size of the moon.

"Everyone! Come behind me and pour everything you have into this." Kaiser yelled and right on cue, everyone gathered behind the Saiyan. They began pouring their energy until they had next to nothing left.

"Now…EAT THIS! OMNI BLAST!" Kaiser yelled as he threw the giant red orb at Buu.

Buu's eyes widened in realization. He underestimated this attack and now he would have to pay the consequences.

"Damn it all to Hell." He growled.

"We are in Hell jackass." Kaiser smirked as he appeared behind and kicked him towards the red orb.

"SHIT!" Buu growled as he held his arms forward to block the attack.

"Alright everyone! This is it!" Kaiser shouted. "Now put everything you have left in this attack!"

Everyone let out a collective yell and they pushed everything they had into this attack. Buu growled in frustration as he tried to keep the giant red orb at bay but he was finding it difficult.

"Eat thunder!" The two girls screamed as they shot Buu with thunder.

"R-Remind me never to annoy you two." Gohan chuckled with the strain clear on his face.

"Focus G!" Kaiser said as he felt the most stain as he was the one of was keeping a hold over the red orb and he was also putting all of his energy into the attack.

The demon was starting to feel it now. He was starting to feel pain and his hands were beginning to melt. The thunderbolts weren't helping either.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he regenerated his hands and began pushing the red planet sized orb back.

"T-That can't b-be!" Kaiser gasped he was being pushed back.

"W-What's going on?" Vegeta said with clear bewilderedness.

"He's p-pushing us back?!"

"But…how?"

"We're putting everything we have into this!"

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Kaiser snapped. "We can still do this."

"Can you?" Buu smirked. He was holding the red orb back with only one hand now. "You're all weak." He spat as he threw the red orb back at them.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the death ball approach them. Kaiser was frozen on the spot. The most powerful weapon in his arsenal had failed and now it was going to kill him.

"FOCUS BRAT!" Bardock's voice snapped him out of it and with the last bit of their energy, Bardock, Goku, Lila, Soba and Kaiser used the Instant Transmission to teleport away from danger.

They reappeared miles away from the explosion. Once their legs touched the ground, they fell flat on their backs and returned to their base forms due to ki exhaustion.

"T-That can't be…" Kaiser said in defeat.

"We don't have anything left anymore." Gohan growled as he tried to get up.

"What are we going to do now?" Brila asked she took Kaiser's hand.

"I'll try toasting his ass this time." Rosaria said as she tried to stand on her own two feet.

"I-Is anyone suffering from fatal injuries?" Lila inquired. No one said anything in response.

Vegeta could only growl angrily at this. There were ten of them and only one of him and they still lost. They put everything they had into one last attack and he's somewhere in hell without a dent on him. He looked around to see everyone tired, bloody and beaten up.

Then his eyes fell upon his rival. He looked into Goku's eyes and found them to be…calm? How could he be calm at a time like this?

"I hope you have a plan Kakarot." Vegeta growled. Everyone's looked at Goku with hopeful eyes.

"I do and it involves the two of us." Goku answered calmly as he eyed Vegeta with a stern expression.

"Spit it out already!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Fusion."

**Power Levels**

**Ultimate Buu Clones: 7,000,000,000,000**

**Ultimate Buu (Full Power): 34,400,000,000,000**

**Omni Blast: 30,000,000,000,000**

**A.N: I know I know. This chapter was short but it had to be like this. The next update should be coming within a week. A week and a half at most but worry not my friends. I won't be going on a long break until it's an emergency. You will be seeing Gogeta in the next chapter but who else? Who knows? Anyway, I hope you leave some appreciation for Kitty! Please review.**

**Izanagi God: I hope you liked this chapter**

**Silverhawk88: I hope it lived up to your expectations. I am not too good at fighting scenes though. I know, they weren't really meant to beat or harm Buu.**

**ProManic: Oh dear me. Where do I start? The start of course. I hope this chapter lived to its expectation. If I have to be honest, I didn't like it very much but the chapters that are to follow will be much better. This might've not been worth the wait but I assure you that things will only get better from here and the next chapter is going to be pretty long, I think. Ahaha, thank you so much for such wonderful comments and I look forward to your next review. **

**There won't be Gogeta Super Saiyan 3 until I can think of something that may require his appearance. I can't really answer the rest of the questions as I am not too sure myself. Kaiser is such a ladies man ahaha. I know but it had to be done. Videl couldn't have aided in the battle so I postponed her appearance. Brila is still dead but Rosaria is still alive. Lila can't be brought back to life because she died a natural death. Bardock can't live without her and Soba prefers being dead for now. Facial patterns of many Saiyans are quite similar. I used that to make Brila look like Lila.**

**Full Power: You'll get your wish soon.**

**Angelnieves1656: Ahaha I like your enthusiasm. Hey, we're all equal in this world and besides, it is my honor to put your name in the review section. I disliked some of the things that were done in canon and I could only make them better here. Thank you so much and give my thanks to your friends too. It means a lot to me.**

**Blueberry8675: He's not going to die quite yet but he will bite the dust soon. Vegeta's evil still outweigh his good deeds though. He has killed ruthlessly for the majority of his life and he has enjoyed doing it. He's still pretty kickass!**

**Castbound: Ahaha I know right?! Lol! Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you can forgive me for the lateness.**

**Kakun: You're welcome ;)**

** : I believe we've discussed everything elsewhere. I look forward to your future reviews or feedback.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Now bow before me.**

**Guest: I'll have to sharpen my blades to put you to rest.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: I thought it would be appropriate. You mean a lot to me ya know? Of course I cried for you! Losing you would be like losing a piece of my soul! We'll have to discuss this in our PM. I'll reply to your full PM tomorrow when I go to college. I know you would've ahaha. I am a psychic. **

**That sounds like a great idea! I hope they still have some in SpaceMart. **

**Ahaha, just because you're a Goddess, doesn't mean you get more cash. How about free hugs? I am glad you liked it Kitty. You know what I say, anything for you :3**


	59. Chapter 59 Peace

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Okay! I am back! I don't think I have much to say except that I am glad to be back. Receiving your wonderful reviews makes me so happy and it helps me too. Thank you everyone! So now, let's get to it! **IT'S FUSION TIME!**

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>Peace<p>

"Fusion? The thing the boys did?" Lila asked.

"That's right. Vegeta and I are most compatible and it would be most logical that the two of us do the fusion dance." Goku explained.

"Wait dance? DANCE? You expect the prince of all Saiyans to _dance _with you?" Vegeta growled.

"Yup." Goku grinned at him.

"No! Hell No! What is this? America's Got Talent?! There's no way I am going to do this!"

"Dad this isn't the time." Kaiser said sternly.

"No. I'd rather be dead." Vegeta huffed.

"B-But…you are dead." Gohan chuckled uneasily.

"Silence half breed. I won't do this!"

"DAMN IT OLD MAN!" Kaiser snapped at him. "Would you stop thinking about yourself for once?! You know why we're here right? It's because of you!"

"Kaiser…" Brila whispered sadly.

"Mom is dead and it's your fault! My princess is here in front of me but she's dead! Rosaria almost died and every one of our friends is dead and it's because you were too selfish to put away your inner desires to fight Goku!" He screamed at him as he clenched his fists as tight as he could. "You…You…You died too…" He said as he shut his eye lids.

"He's right Vegeta." Gohan said – masking his anger. "My mother and my princess are dead and it's because you let it happen." He dropped the guilt bomb. "I couldn't protect her. I failed and it's your fault."

"Forget it Gohan. We'll do the fusion." Kaiser said.

"Right." Gohan replied.

Vegeta, in the mean time, had his head hanging. After every sentence his head lowered. He truly was scum. He sacrificed his family so he could have a good fight. How low had he fallen?

He had to make it up to them. He couldn't let his son do his dirty work. He would pay for his sins even if it meant that he would be permanently erased from existence.

"Kakarot." The prince grunted with a soft tone. "Teach me the fusion dance."

"Vegeta." Goku smiled.

Gohan and Kaiser had their backs facing the prince to hide the smile that was on their face. They meant the things they said but they couldn't hate the prince. Vegeta was like a father to both of them and they loved him for that. Said prince was there for the demi Saiyan when he felt the absence of his own father and Gohan always held high regards of the Saiyan prince.

Kaiser was knocked back to the real world when Buu materialized in front of them. The fighters gritted their teeth in anger as they smirking demon before them.

"Goku! Help dad with the fusion. We'll hold him off." Kaiser said as he powered up. "BURST LIMIT!" He yelled as he exploded in a bright light. His eyes turned black and blood red and he dashed towards Buu. The rest of the fighters powered up to their maximum but they quickly realized that they couldn't keep this up for too long as the amount of strain their bodies were going through was starting to get ridiculous.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you." Buu smirked as he engaged the oncoming fighters.

Kaiser took the lead with a right hook which connected but did no damage. Gohan followed that up with a round house kick which did no damage either. Brila and Rosaria zapped him with lightening but that didn't work. Soba, Lila and Bardock unleashed a combination of attacks but that did nothing too.

"Now it's my turn." He said evilly. He grabbed Kaiser's leg and smashed him into the ground. Without turning around, he blocked Gohan's fist and drove his fist into the demi Saiyan's face which sent him flying. Buu sped towards Brila and Rosaria who blasted him with a combination of fire and wind but that didn't slow him down. He appeared out of the flames and drove his knee into Brila and backhanded Rosaria but to his surprise, the goddess caught his backhand with everything she had. He tried again with a roundhouse kick but he missed again.

"I can read minds jackass!" Rosaria smirked at him but to her surprise, Buu smirked too.

"Just how fast can you read minds?" He said as he upped his speed.

Rosaria didn't even see him until he was right in front of her. He was about to unleash a bone crushing right hook but Lila intervened. She intended to kick Buu but her kick went right through him. It was an afterimage.

He appeared behind Rosaria and hammered her to the ground. Soba appeared from behind via Instant Transmission and engaged in hand to hand combat. Buu countered his attacks and he was soon joined by Bardock and Lila.

This trio had stopped countless of riots in H.F.I.L and was known to be the strongest trio in history. They fought with everything they had but Buu was too strong for them. He planted an uppercut on Bardock, dodged Lila's right hook and elbowed her stomach and finally he planted a kick on Soba's face. The trio fell out of the sky and landed with a loud thud.

Buu smirked at the sight but his victory was short lived when Kaiser punched a hole through his stomach.

"GRAAAH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as black flames surrounded him.

"So you still have some fight left in you." The demon smirked.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL THEM!" He shouted as he unleashed a barrage of death punches at demon that just stood there. Each punch blew a piece of skin away that burnt on the spot. Kaiser hammered him to the ground and followed him via Instant Transmission and knocked his head clean of his body.

"FINAL SHINE!" He yelled as he obliterated Buu's body. Upon seeing nothing but dust, Kaiser dropped to his knees and panted heavily. Sweat streamed down his face as he was finding it difficult to keep consciousness.

He looked up and his widened. Buu was standing in front of him – completely regenerated.

"If it makes you feel any better, I felt that." He smirked evilly. "Time to kill you." He said as he raised his arm to kill Kaiser. Said Saiyan jumped to retaliate but Buu caught him by his throat.

Kaiser spat some blood as he could feel Buu's iron grip around his neck. He tried to rip Buu's arm apart but it didn't work. He was too low on strength.

Just when Buu was going to end it, he saw his arm get dismembered from his body and he found himself getting zapped by lightening. Kaiser fell down the ground gasping for air. The demon turned around to see the two goddesses do their magic.

"You pests!" He growled as he blitzed towards but he was cut off by Gohan. The two engaged in a fist fight which Gohan was badly losing. The demi Saiyan had lost a lot of blood and he was no match against the demon.

Soba and Bardock pushed themselves off the ground as they limped over to the brawl. They no longer had the strength to transform. Lila was barely conscious as she had transferred the remainder of her ki to Soba and Bardock. Brila and Rosaria were starting to lose consciousness but they were on their feet – firing ice, wind and fire projectiles at the demon.

Kaiser staggered back to his feet and flew slowly towards the fight. Gohan, Soba and Bardock weren't doing too well. They were going to fall over any minute because their ki reserves had been depleted. Kaiser joined the fray but it was no good. Buu was just toying with them.

With a burst of speed and strength, Buu knocked the fighters back to the ground. He laughed at their broken and bruised bodies.

"It was fun playing with you insects but I must kill you now and then I will kill the other two cowards." Buu smirked.

Kaiser jumped back up again with all of his energy as he punched Buu in the face. Buu smirked evilly as he didn't even feel that. He grabbed Kaiser's throat and was starting to crush it. Kaiser could no longer find the strength to retaliate and could see his vision blur. It was darkening and coldness started to wrap his body like a blanket.

Just then, everyone heard something. They heard something that filled them with hope.

"FU! SION! HA!" Goku and Vegeta shouted together and as soon as their fingers connected, they exploded in golden energy. Lightening surrounded the new body erratically and even Buu had to shield his eyes from the immense light. He dropped Kaiser's limp but alive body to the ground in the pool of his blood. Said Saiyan coughed weakly as a weak smile appeared on his face.

Out of the golden light appeared a new warrior with immense power. He was in his Super Saiyan form but his power was beyond anyone else's and was now on par with Buu's.

(A.N: I am sure a description of Gogeta is not needed.)

Suddenly, said warrior appeared in front of him and glared with such ferociousness that it could rival Kaiser's death glare. Buu took an involuntary step back as he too was amazed by the power he saw before him.

"W-Who are you?"

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta." The new warrior spoke coldly. "I am Gogeta." He said as he blitzed towards Buu and drove his fist into Buu's gut. Buu's eyes widened as he really felt that one. He growled and retaliated with a left hook but narrowly missed.

Gogeta countered that with a round house kick that connected, he followed that with a right hook which led to a clothesline which Buu avoided. Buu went on the offensive and kneed Gogeta in the gut who felt every bit of it. Gogeta growled and planted an uppercut on Buu's face who took a step back but Gogeta kept the pressure and low kicked Buu but said Demon saw it coming and dodged it. He planted a right hook on Gogeta's face, drawing blood in the first place. Gogeta used the Instant Transmission to get out of that spot and delivered a leg drop to Buu but Buu also used the Instant Transmission and the next few attacks were spent using the teleportation technique.

Finally, Gogeta found an opening and bicycle kicked Buu down to the ground. He wasn't finished there yet. He charged up some energy in his hand and smirked at Buu.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled as he threw the blue energy ball.

Buu was getting ready to block as there was no time to avoid it but then he felt something behind him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta yelled as he shot a blue beam with his other hand. Buu growled and held out both of his hands and sent out two ki blasts of his own which countered Gogeta's attacks.

Gogeta took this opportunity and drove his knee onto Buu's head but the blue demon saw this coming and stuck his fist into the air which extended and hit Gogeta on his face.

Gogeta ignored the pain appeared behind and kneed him behind the neck. Buu growled at him but when he turned around, he was kneed behind the neck again. Buu growled even louder as he tried a right hook but he missed again and Gogeta kicked him on his chin sending the demon falling backwards.

Gogeta stuck his hand out upwards and gathered a lot of concentrated energy in his palm.

Buu staggered back to his feet and growled furiously at the demon. "DIE!" Buu yelled as he blitzed towards.

Gogeta closed his eyes and waited for the last moment. _"For peace…" _He thought to himself. "SOUL BREAKER!" (A.N: I didn't like the original name. Stardust Breaker seemed to be a little cheesy.) He said as he threw the sparkly patch of energy at Buu.

Buu was going to block it but to his surprise, it just fazed through him. He ignored it and continued with a right hook which Gogeta parried with his own right hook.

Then he felt it. The pain that was caused by his enemy's attack. He felt his body fall apart. He looked at his hands only to see them evaporate. He watched in horror as his entire body started to fail him.

"W-What did you do to me?!" The demon demanded to know.

"You don't need to know. Die." Gogeta turned around as he heard Buu yell at the top of his lungs as he was reduced to nothing. The fused warrior took a deep breath and headed for his injured comrades. The first one he found was Gohan.

He was injured and barely conscious. Gogeta had to start somewhere so he poured some of his energy into him. Gohan immediately stood up and gazed at Gogeta in awe.

"W-What power. I…I feel so much better." He said as he scanned his wounds that were now closed.

"You did me proud son." He said in a Vegeta like manner. The softness of Goku's voice was there too and it made the demi Saiyan happy.

"Time to heal my other brat." That was definitely Vegeta.

Gogeta poured some of his energy into Kaiser who jumped to his feet within an instant.

"So you did it huh?" Kaiser asked as he could no longer sense Buu.

"Yeah. I am proud of you for fighting so valiantly." The fused warrior said with pride. Kaiser merely smiled at him but then his eyes widened.

"DAD!" He screamed but it was too late.

Gogeta, thanks to his Saiyan instincts, dodged at the last second but the damage was done. The fist that was meant for Gogeta's heart was avoided but the fist that was made for his gut didn't and that punch sent him flying.

"Damn you!" Gohan and Kaiser growled as they shot towards a very pissed and partially regenerated Buu. He knocked them both away and went after Gogeta.

Gogeta spat some blood as he lifted himself off the ground. He saw Buu approach him and readied himself for the final fight.

"You almost killed me!" The demon growled.

"That is the idea." Gogeta smirked.

The demon growled and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Gogeta managed to knock Buu back and readied himself for the next barrage of attacks. Kaiser and Gohan joined their father and readied themselves for Buu's next assault but Gogeta was having none of it.

"Stay back! You'll only get in the way."

"B-But!"

"Buu is too powerful! Go and see to the others!"

"He's right Kaiser! Let's go."

Kaiser gritted his teeth but followed his best friend nonetheless. Gogeta turned around to see Buu approaching him with immense speed.

"Come at me you blue piece of bird shit!" Gogeta said made making Buu smirk. _"Maybe I should let my sons do the cursing." _He frowned at the thought.

Kaiser and Gohan gathered the broken bodies of their comrades and moved them to a safer location. Gogeta gave them a good deal of their energy back but they were still below fifty percent but now wasn't the time to be selfish. It's not like they ever selfish anyway. They channeled enough energy to bring them back to consciousness.

"K-Kaisy?" Brila said groggily as she felt her head pound hard.

"Don't move Bri. You're hurt." Kaiser said warmly.

"What about blue boy?" Rosaria said weakly.

"I am right here…" Soba grunted.

"Not you." Rosaria giggled. "Buu."

"Buu is fighting our fathers. He has fused and he calls himself Gogeta now." Gohan answered her.

"W-Will they be able to stop Buu?" Lila asked with hope.

"I can't say mom. They seemed to be evenly matched." Kaiser said as he glanced over to the thunderstorm which is where they were fighting.

The fighters could only hope for the best.

Gogeta and Buu were fighting evenly. Gogeta was bloody and bruised whereas Buu had several scratch marks on his body and it enraged him as he didn't expect to fight someone so powerful.

Buu dodged Gogeta's low kick and found a hole in his defense. He took the chance and drove his fist into Gogeta's ribs. Said fused Saiyan doubled over in pain as he could feel several of his ribs crack.

"You are weak." Buu spat as he kicked Gogeta's head which sent him flying. Gogeta regained his composure and got back to his feet but that didn't last long as he fell on one knee.

"T-This is bad. I am almost out time and energy." He said as he got back to his feet. "I can't keep this up for too long."

He saw Buu smirking at him. He growled angrily at the demon as said demon rushed towards Gogeta.

"I have to take him out with one final attack." He said as he cupped his hands together.

"Nothing you can do will help you to escape from death!" Buu growled as he was just meters away from Gogeta.

"We shall see."Gogeta replied with a smirk as he finished gathering energy in his hands. "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

Buu's eyes widened as he was engulfed by the powerful blue beam. His body burned beyond belief and screams of anguish escaped his mouth as he tried to bite back the pain but it was pointless. The pain was too much for his body to handle. Gogeta managed to burn Buu into nothing and he could only hope that this was enough.

Gogeta dropped to all fours and his hair went from brilliant golden to jet black. He no longer had the strength to maintain his Super Saiyan form. His breathing became erratic and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"_At least it's over…" _He thought to himself. He looked up and saw a fist plant itself on the center of Gogeta's face. Gogeta remained frozen when he was surrounded by a faint light and from that faint light appeared the two warriors who had fused into Gogeta. Goku and Vegeta dropped unconscious before the evilly smirking Buu.

"You managed to hurt me a little too much." He spat the two fallen warriors. "But that will never happen again!"

"Spoke too soon! BRI!" Rosaria called out to her sister who gave her a nod. "Let's zap him!"

The two struck Buu with all the lightening they could which left him momentarily paralyzed. He growled at them and he was about to move again when he was shot by three powerful ki blasts from behind. He turned around to see Bardock and Lila in their Super Saiyan forms and Soba partly powered up.

"NOW!" All of them yelled collectively and then Buu heard something he'd wished that he would never hear again.

FU!SION!HA!" Kaiser and Gohan shouted together as they did the fusion dance.

The moment their fingers connected, the whole of H.F.I.L illuminated. Black flames and thunderbolts surrounded the shimmering light. The whole place started shaking vigorously and the ground started to crack open. Magma started to spew out of the cracks adding to the intense scene.

Buu couldn't watch. The bright light made him squeeze his eyes shut. It wasn't too bad for the fighters as they practically bathed in positive energy.

"W-What power!" Bardock gasped.

"These boys are something else aren't they?" Brila said with a content smile.

"_Come on Kaiser…Gohan." _Goku thought with hope.

"_You can do this my son." _ Vegeta thought with extreme pride.

"Kick some ass!" Rosaria yelled in delight.

"Good luck you two." Lila said with hope.

"Go on." Soba grunted.

The light finally subsided and in the centre of a giant crater stood a lone warrior. The warrior that defied logic with the amount of power he had. He was in his Super Saiyan form with calm fire and sparks surrounding him. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace.

Buu growled at the new fused fighter. He didn't want this to happen but he had no choice but to face this new threat. He darted daggers towards the fighter but then something alarmed his senses. His senses told him that there was something behind him.

He turned around to find the fused fighter standing calmly.

"_How is this possible?!" _Buu turned around to see that the fused fighter still standing in the center of the crater but then something happened which instilled fear into him. The fighter vanished into thin air. He turned around again to see the fused fighter standing calmly before him.

Buu then realized that his eyes weren't fast enough to see the new fighter move. He took a step back in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"W-What are you?" He gasped. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The fused fighter said nothing and slowly inhaled the negative energy only to exhale positive energy. Despite being a Super Saiyan, his hair was quite long as it reached down to his waist. The top part of his hair was the customary spiky but the hair behind his back was constantly moving and it looked silky and soft. He had one free hanging lock of hair and his eye lids had a black outline.

His vest had a different color scheme than Gotenks' and Gogetas'. The padding around the neck was pitch black and the vest itself was as white as milk. The rest was the same.

"ANSWER ME!" Buu screamed but he was met by a powerful gust of wind that nearly swept him off his feet.

"You talk too much." The fused warrior said in his dual voice.

"I am hell."

"I am heaven."

"I am light."

"I am darkness."

"I am balance."

Those weren't mere words. Those words had their own powers as Buu felt his body burn upon hearing those words.

"I am…Kaihan." The fused warrior spoke. "Your Shinigami (God of Death)." He said as he opened his eyes. Buu's body stopped functioning when he saw those intense black and red eyes.

Said demon watched with widened eyes. He wasn't sure how strong this guy was. He couldn't tell but none of that mattered. He was going to kill him.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!" He growled as he blitzed towards Kaihan with a right hook. He unleashed the full powered death punch on Kaihan's chest but to his horror, Kaihan was unaffected. His stoic expression had never faltered.

Buu growled and retracted his punch and attacked him again but this time Kaihan caught his fist. Buu growled and tried pull his fist back but Kaihan wasn't going to let go.

"Let me show you what a true punch is." Kaihan smirked as he unleashed a galaxy busting punch on Buu's chest.

Buu could hear or see anything for a few moments. He didn't know what had happened. He finally got his vision back and he saw Kaihan smirking. He growled his teeth but he found himself coughing up his own blood. His eyes widened upon seeing his own blood. He looked down to where Kaihan had punched. He's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the giant hole in his chest. He spat more blood as he stumbled away from Kaihan.

"Your regeneration is incredible. You started regenerating before I even punched you." Kaihan said – slightly impressed. "But how many punches can you handle?"

Kaiser said as he punched Buu a few more times. Buu couldn't comprehend the situation. He couldn't feel his body parts anymore. He forced his eyes to look down and he saw that his body had been completely vaporized. Only his head was left.

Kaihan threw his head a short distance away and suppressed his powers.

"You killed so many people that I hold so close to my heart. You killed my lovers, my mothers and my father. You killed my friends as well. Killing you with one hit will be too merciful. I will make you suffer." Kaihan said as his sparked erratically.

Buu regenerated as quickly as he could so he could come up with a plan.

"Now feel my fury." Kaihan growled as he blitzed towards. The amount of speed he used created dimensional tears.

Buu's eyes couldn't even widen. He was already being pummeled into a bloody pulp. Kaihan unleashed one million punches and kicks in one second and Buu felt all of those despite Kaihan's suppressed powers.

Nothing stopped Kaihan from having his revenge. He was going to make this demon suffer. He would play judge, jury and executioner.

After 20 minutes of continuous pulverization. Kaihan picked Buu's limp body by the demon's throat and placed another hand on the remains of Buu's chest.

"Now I will extract everything that you have absorbed." Kaihan said as he drained Buu of all of his powers and souls that he had absorbed. The plains of H.F.I.L filled with trillions of souls who deserved to be in this rotten place.

Both Kaihan and Buu were surrounded in golden energy. Buu's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his blue skin turned back to pink. His shrunk in size until he was as short as Krillen.

Kaihan threw the midget Buu away as he scanned H.F.I.L for one soul. He found it and pulled it towards him. This was the soul of Majin Buu. The fat one. This creature's evil had lessened but it was far from being saved. He sighed and pushed it back to the rest of the souls.

Now all that was left of Majin Buu was his original form. The form he was born in. He yelled at Kaihan and attacked wildly. Kaihan stood there with his eyes closed – not feeling any pain from Buu's attacks.

"It seems as if you have lost the ability to speak. You're nothing but a killing machine." Kaihan said calmly.

Buu growled even louder as he fired a powerful ki blast at Kaihan. Said Saiyan caught it with his finger and flicked it back at Buu who narrowly dodged this.

"Time to end this!" Kaihan said as he blitzed towards Buu. Buu dropped into a defensive stance as Kaihan approached with great speed but to his surprise, Kaihan went right through him.

"I am here." Kaihan said from behind with his back towards Buu. Buu growled and hammered away on his back. Kaihan closed his eyes and absorbed Buu's attacks as if they were nothing. He reopened his eyes and elbowed Buu's face and then kicked him upwards.

"FOR PEACE!" Kaihan yelled as he gathered energy in his hands. Sparks flew around his hands as a blue orb appeared in his left hand and a red orb appeared in his right hand. He joined the two together which created a loud screeching noise making all conscious souls wince in pain. The fighters that were there to stop Buu felt nothing as the screech would only hurt evil souls.

"Pay for your sins!" Kaihan growled. "OMNI FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" He exploded in red and blue energy as he shot out the powerful beam. The beam itself was coated in lightening and fire. If fired incorrectly, it could easily destroy a good portion of the universe.

Kid Buu could only watch with widened eyes as the beam engulfed him. It didn't hurt like he thought it would. It was just erasing him. His existence was slipping away.

"I am not killing you. I am erasing you." Kaihan said calmly. "You shall no longer exist for the crimes you have committed." He stated coldly.

As stupid as Buu was. He understood those words and screamed in agony until nothing was left.

Buu was gone. It was like he was never even there.

Kaihan appeared before the rest of the fighters – showing himself to them for the first time. A teary eyed Brila latched onto him. Kaihan hugged her back carefully. He poured some of his energy into her and she never felt such content warmth before. His powers were truly majestic.

"I would kiss you if part of me wasn't against it." Kaihan chuckled. Brila giggled accepting the fact that Gohan's lips were only available for Videl. "However, a part of me calls for another." He said as he eyed Rosaria. "Come here Kitty." He smiled at her. Rosaria began limping towards him but he didn't let her. Using his psychic powers, he lifted Rosaria and pulled her into a hug. His skin was soft yet perfect. It was harder than any other material on the planet but at the same time it was shaped perfectly for hugs.

Suddenly, Kaihan shone and split into two. However when the light subsided, they got two unconscious Saiyans fall to the ground. That was quickly prevented by Goku and Vegeta as they didn't let their sons fall.

"A-Are they okay?" Rosaria gasped worriedly.

"Don't worry dear." Lila said with a smile. "They're just tired."

Brila was worried too but a smile soon appeared on her face. She pressed her lips softly against his.

"It's time we went home." Goku said with a smile.

_**Two days later…**_

In one room in Capsule Corp., rested the two most powerful Saiyans in the universe. They hadn't woken up yet as their ki had completely depleted. They slept peacefully and they were scheduled to wake up soon.

Peace had been restored and those who had died came back to life. Even Goku and Vegeta came back to life but Soba, Bardock and Lila had to remain dead. This saddened everyone but it couldn't be helped.

Right now, three kids were up to no good. Their older sisters had assigned them to wake up their brothers without critically injuring them. They had been trying since the past two days but nothing worked.

"Come on Trunks! Think of something." Maron said.

"I am thinking here. Goten, do you have any idea?" He asked the Goku look alike.

"Why don't we do what we did last time?" Goten asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

"What did you guys do?" Maron asked with sheer curiosity.

"We stepped on his tail. Accidently of course." Trunks chuckled.

"But what about Gohan?" Maron asked.

"Don't worry about big brother. If we wake Kaiser up, he'll easily wake my big brother up."

With their plan finalized. They made their way to Kaiser's and Gohan's recovery room.

Said Saiyans were sleeping peacefully. The mischief trio hated to disturb their peace but they were ordered to do so and Rosaria, Videl and Brila promised a lifetime supply of Dairy Queen if they accomplished this mission. That was a mistake on their end.

"Alright Maron. You step on his tail." Trunks said.

"W-What? W-Why me?" She asked – not liking the idea.

"Because you're the lightest." Goten encouraged. She seemed to think about it unsurely until she finally agreed.

She climbed up to his bed and positioned her foot above his tail. She took a deep breath before stomping on his tail but nothing happened.

"I knew this would work. Let's go Goten." Trunks said. Goten nodded and they both began stomping away on his black tail but nothing happened.

They growled in frustration until they heard something. They heard him murmur something in his sleep.

"Yes…Brila…that is so…amazing…spray that whipped cream…all over…my…" Kaiser murmured in his sleep.

The mischief trio blushed hard as they heard Kaiser murmur in his sleep.

"Spray that whipped cream…all…over…my…bowl…of Dairy Queen."

The trio took a deep breath upon hearing his last words but then he started fidgeting.

"No…Kitty…stop…you naughty…kitty…"

They blushed again.

"Ow…stop…don't hit me…with the…baseball bat…this isn't your…Dairy Queen…I promise…I didn't…steal it…"

They took a deep breath again.

"Dad…I am…the best…around…no one's ever…gonna take…me down."

He had definitely lost it.

"Trunks…"

Trunks jumped up hearing his name.

"Get a decent…hair cut…"

Goten and Maron exploded in laughter while Trunks growled.

"Goten…grow a pair…."

Now it was Trunks's and Maron's turn to laugh themselves silly while Goten growled.

"What about me?" Maron almost shrieked. Why didn't he say anything about her? She jumped on his stomach and started jumping but he didn't say anything after that. "Answer me."

He answered her by turning over and making her fall off the bed. This time Goten and Trunks laughed at her. Her face turned red out of anger and embarrassment.

"You think that was funny?" She growled as she climbed on the bed. "Let's see if you find this funny." She said as she grabbed Kaiser's tail and bit down on it.

To the trio's surprise, it did the trick!

Kaiser sprang up while screaming in a high pitched voice.

"MY TAIL!" He screamed as he grabbed his tail and blew on it. He glared at the trio with teary eyes. "That hurt! What was that for?!" He growled only to get hugged by said trio.

"You're awake." A tearful Maron said.

"Kaiser!" Goten said as he hugged his half brother.

"Big brother!" Trunks said as he sobbed quietly.

"That is one hell of an alarm clock." Kaiser chuckled. "For how long have I been out?" He asked the trio.

"Two days." The replied in unison.

"I see." He said as he glanced over at Gohan. He was still sleeping. Kaiser tried to get out of bed but he felt sore all over. He must still be tired. He just noticed that he was in his boxers. He sure was glad that the blanket covered him.

"Can you wake him up?" Goten pleaded.

"Sure I can." Kaiser replied as he saw a smile on Gohan's face. _"He must be having a nice dream. What a loser." _Kaiser thought with smirk. _"Let's have a little fun." _

"What are you going to do?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I am going to wake him up my way." He smirked as he put two fingers on his forehead and pointed two fingers at Gohan with his other hand.

_**In Gohan's dream…**_

"**Oh Videl. You're so beautiful." Gohan said as he kissed his princess.**

"**Oh Gohan. You are so handsome." Videl giggled.**

"**It's my turn to kiss you now." Gohan said as he kissed her again.**

"**Now it's my turn to kiss you." Videl giggled as she kissed him.**

"**And now it's my turn to throw up." Kaiser said with fake puking sounds.**

"**K-K-Kaiser? What are you doing here?" The demi Saiyan gasped.**

"**Oh nothing." Kaiser replied as he snapped his fingers. Everything went black and Videl vanished too.**

"**W-Where did she go?" Gohan gasped.**

"**This is a dream G. You have to wake up." Kaiser replied.**

"**I don't want to wake up yet." He whined. "This is such a good dream."**

"**I thought you'd say that." Kaiser chuckled as he approached his best friend. Gohan stared at him quizzically as he had mischief look in his face.**

"**WAKE UP HALF BREED!" Kaiser yelled as he slapped Gohan as hard as he could.**

_**In the real world…**_

Gohan woke up with a loud gasp. He scanned the room to find Kaiser laughing his head off and the mischief trio watch the scene with curiosity.

"Damn it K…" Gohan muttered. A second later, he found himself being hugged by the trio. He smiled at them as they hugged him as hard as they could.

"I am hungry." Kaiser chuckled and after a moment he said those words, Brila and Videl walked in with trays of food.

"Yay! Food!" Goten and Trunks cheered.

"Now now kids." Brila said. "These dishes are for your brothers." She said making them pout.

"Now scram. We need some alone time with them. The trio pouted even louder but left the room nonetheless.

Brila and Videl abandoned their trays and jumped on their boyfriend's beds and hugged the life out of them.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Both of them squealed as their girlfriends embraced them in a bone crushing hug.

"Kaisy…" Brila sobbed.

"Gohan…" Videl sobbed.

Kaiser and Gohan smiled at them and wrapped their arms around them.

"As much as I love this. I am kinda hungry." Kaiser chuckled.

"Me too." Gohan laughed softly.

Brila and Videl planted a soft kiss on their lips and began taking food out from the tray. They placed some food in plates and placed a chair next to their beds.

"What are you doing?" Kaiser asked his girlfriend.

"We're going to feed you." Brila smiled at him as she scooped up a good amount of rice in between the chopsticks.

"That's right. Now say 'Aaah'." Videl said.

"Aaah" Both male Saiyans opened their mouths.

"So what happened since we were out?" Kaiser asked.

"Everyone who died came back to life and all the damage that was done has been rectified." Brila answered as she shoved food into his mouth.

"What about H.F.I.L? Is everything back to how it was supposed to be?" Gohan asked.

"Yup. King Yenma has complete control over the otherworld again." Videl answered as she too shoved food into Gohan's mouth.

"What about…"

"You know that they can't be revived Kaisy…" Brila smiled sadly at him.

"I know." Kaiser chuckled. "I was just curious."

"What about dad and Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Ugh, don't even talk about them. They have been sparring nonstop with each other." Videl huffed.

"I think I could order them to stop sparring since I am a Goddess." Brila smirked.

"Speaking of Goddesses, where's Rosaria?" Kaiser asked as he tried to sense her out but his limited energy didn't allow it.

"Right here."

The door opened revealing the other Goddess who also came in with a tray of what seemed to be deserts.

Kaiser's and Gohan's eyes widened as their eyes set on the variety of deserts.

"I think I am in love." Kaiser gasped making Brila instantly jealous while Rosaria's face lit up red.

"Oh Kaiser. I didn't know you felt that way." The secretary blushed.

"Kaiser..." Brila growled dangerously.

"What? Look at those deserts! Who wouldn't love them! Holy shit, look! It's Dairy Queen!" Kaiser said excitedly.

A vain popped on Rosaria's as she glared daggers at her boss. "You want Dairy Queen?! Have some!" She yelled as she threw the whole dish on Kaiser's face.

Gohan and Videl snickered at the scene, Brila had a satisfied smirk on her face, Rosaria was still blushing but had an annoyed look on her face and Kaiser was licking the Dairy Queen off his face.

"I still love you." He gave her his genuine smile. "And Neko loves you a trillion times more than I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosaria asked quizzically. Even Brila, Gohan and Videl raised an eye brow.

"Questions later. Need…FOOD!" The Saiyan begged. Brila merely giggled at his antics and continued to feed him.

**Power Levels**

**Gogeta Super Saiyan: 33,000,000,000,000**

**Ultimate Buu: 34,400,000,000,000**

**Kaihan Super Saiyan: 55,000,000,000,000**

**Kid Buu: 620,000,000,000**

**A.N: This is as far as it goes for the Buu saga which means THAT THE STORY ENDS HERE! Nah, I kid. The story is far from over. There are still a few things to be done. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope this quick update makes up for the time that I have been away. Please review.**

**Kakun: Thank you for your reviews and I am sure Kitty is thankful for those kind words.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Here, have a cookie.**

**Angel nieves: I don't understand why, but when I type in your proper name, it won't show up on the actual site. Anyway, thank you so much for your review. I hope all of your questions were answered in this chapter and if not, you can always PM me. She's the best and I am sure that she's thankful for your kind words. I'll be sure to let her know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did typing it.**

**Epicman: 2 words: WISH GRANTED!**

**Ant. Cranny: I try my best to impress and I am glad that I have impressed you. The story is only going to get better from there. Thank you so much for your review. You will get the hang of it. All it takes is a lot of reading and experimenting.**

**Izanagi God: Thank you so much for your review. I hope that you will like these fights even more.**


	60. Chapter 60 This is Love

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Alright guys. In the last chapter we finished the Buu saga. There'll be some very important bits and pieces regarding some of the characters in this chapter so I hope you're ready! Anyway, that is all. I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy and please review.

Chapter 60

This is Love

* * *

><p>"You are kidding, right?"<p>

Seeing no sign of negligence on his son's face, he growled.

"And why would I agree to such a thing?"

"Oh come on dad! It'll be fun and besides, you and Goku can have a swimming competition."

"You can't bribe me with such-"

"There's also a buffet nearby."

"I'll be ready in a while."

Kaiser chuckled as he saw his father retreat into his room. The past few days had been very peaceful indeed. Hercule had taken the credit for defeating Buu and a long debate was held between the Z Fighters about what should be done. They decided on letting this matter slide for a short amount of time. They had just restored peace and they were in no mood to deal with that fraud just yet.

Even if these were times of peace, none of the Z Fighters stopped training. Of course, the gravity room had to be changed. There were far too many fighters now and the gravity room was too small. Kaiser and Gohan took it upon themselves to modify the gravity room, which is now called 'Gravity Arena'.

Usually, they'd have a battle royal and the usual winner was either Brila or Rosaria. Goten and Trunks were usually the first to lose since they were the weakest there. Then Videl was to go because compared to the others, she was nothing. Next to go were either Goku or Vegeta because they wouldn't dare hurt Brila or Rosaria too badly because Kaiser's wrath was no laughing matter. Somehow, he cares for Rosaria as much as he does for Brila.

So it always came down to Kaiser, Gohan, Brila and Rosaria. Gohan was usually the first to go out of the four because he too wasn't willing to hurt the women and that gave the women and Kaiser an edge over the distracted demi Saiyan.

Now here was a surprise. You would expect Kaiser to go easy on his angels but it was the exact opposite. According to him, he was the only who allowed to do excessive damage to them and surprisingly, the girls didn't mind that. Of course they were surprised by that declaration but they would team up against him.

He wouldn't tell them but he never actually went all out against them because Neko and Hell Kaiser would turn his brain into mush if he hurt them too bad. Not that he would anyway.

Matters had cooled down between Kaiser and Vegeta. After Vegeta's heartfelt apology, which he gave hours after Kaiser woke up. Kaiser, of course, forgave him as he told his father that he never hated him. He couldn't bring himself to but he did ask for something that prince would've normally refused. Kaiser asked his father, the prince of all Saiyans, to apologize to Brila. He saved him the embarrassment from apologizing to everyone.

The prince hesitated at first but he apologized to her. Brila smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Back to the present, Kaiser had come to Capsule Corp. to inform his parents and little brother that he had arranged a trip to the beach. At first this idea seemed to be ridiculous as they would be surrounded by the paparazzi but Kaiser said something that they wouldn't ever forget.

"You underestimate my glaring powers."

Of course that glare doesn't work on his family until he absolutely meant it. Back to the plan, they would go to the beach for a day of fun and than they would hit the restaurant Kaiser bought earlier today. Being the heir of Capsule Corp. had its perks.

He got almost everyone to come with and everyone had come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea to take the advantage of this period of peace.

Since he had done his job. He decided to go back home. Two very important women were waiting for him.

Brila, Videl and Rosaria were sitting in the lounge talking about various things. Rosaria had been welcomed to stay in Kaiser's custom made house. She didn't know why he asked her to live with him but she was glad that he did. She didn't know why but she felt attracted to part of his aura. Kaiser explained to her that she was attracted to his Saiyan side and his Saiyan side felt likewise, more in fact.

At first she was offered a separate room to stay in but as days passed, she felt more and more attracted to Kaiser and his Saiyan aura. She talked to Brila about this and like the saint that she was, she offered Rosaria to sleep with her and Kaiser. At first she was reluctant. It wasn't that she didn't like Kaiser or anything, she was just confused. When Kaiser was told about this, he just smiled. He said that he was fine with this but what he said next earned him a right hook from Brila and Rosaria.

He said, "The more the merrier."

Of course he didn't mean it.

The first night was odd for Rosaria as she decided to sleep next Rosaria. She repeated this for a few more nights until she found her hand holding his the next morning. She blushed heavily and slowly pulled her hand away hoping that Kaiser nor Brila wouldn't notice. However unbeknownst to her, he was a very light sleeper and the slightest of movements woke him up. He faintly smiled at her.

Videl found this situation highly amusing and she would constantly tease the goddess. "So Rosaria, have you seen him without his shirt?" Videl asked with a mischief grin. "Bri tells me that his muscles are the hardest material in the universe."

Rosaria growled at the human but she failed to hide the blush. She had seen him shirtless countless of times and admittedly, she blushed whenever she saw his nicely shaped muscles but it was different now. She was attracted to him and she couldn't help but blush profusely at the exposure of his muscles and the worst part was that…

"Kaisy always sleeps without his shirt on." Brila said without averting her gaze from the TV.

"Oh lucky you." Videl winked at Rosaria. "I am sure you salivate every time you see those delicious abs."

"S-Shut up or I-I'll kick your ass!" Rosaria growled at the pig-tailed human.

"No need to get mad." Videl giggled. She was about to hit the goddess with another taunt when the Saiyan in question materialized.

"Greetings human." He smirked at Videl who stuck out her tongue at him. "Good after noon my goddesses." He said with his loving smile. Brila returned his smile with her own while Rosaria blushed hard but she managed to get a smile out.

"Hey Kaisy."

"H-Hi Neko."

"Hey there stud." Videl giggled making Rosaria blush even harder.

"What, no hugs?" Kaiser asked innocently. Brila merely giggled as she jumped into his arms. Rosaria wanted to go give him a hug too but she was hesitant. She wasn't sure if it was her place to do so. She hung her head in defeat. She wasn't like this. She was more confident than this.

"_**All she needs is a little push."**_Brila told Kaiser through their bond.

Kaiser gave her a subtle nod and said, "I have one more arm Kitty."

The goddess's eyes widened at his words. She smiled at him and walked quickly into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest – inhaling his scent. She felt at peace.

Kaiser knew that he was developing feelings for her. He didn't think such a thing was possible as he loves Brila with every fiber of his being but it was his Saiyan's side love. Neko's love was equal to his own and he was powerless to suppress it. Not like he wanted to.

"Where's Gohan, stud?" Videl asked with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that. He's at his parent's house to tell them to attend our meeting at the beach." Kaiser replied.

"Meeting? Why are you being so formal?" Videl asked quizzically.

"Damn office work. I have had more formal meetings than I could care to count." Kaiser chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Just then, the demi Saiyan entered the house. "Afternoon people." He said cheerfully.

"Afternoon half breed." Kaiser and Rosaria said with a smirk.

"Hi Gohan." Brila smiled.

"Hey there handsome." Videl said as she jumped into his arms.

"Seeing how happy you are, I take things went smoothly." Kaiser said.

"Things went very smoothly. I convinced mom in just two hours." Gohan said with a grin.

"T-Two hours?" Rosaria gasped.

"You don't know the harpy that well." Videl giggled.

"Videl…" Gohan said in a scolding tone.

"She's right though." Kaiser said. "Convincing her to let Gohan do something other than studying takes a very long time."

"You still are the record holder." Brila said.

"How long did it take you?" Rosaria asked out of curiosity.

"Five minutes." Kaiser smirked. "GIRU! LUNCH!" The Saiyan commanded and Giru began doing his magic.

"So where are we going again?" Videl asked.

"A beach resort. After that we'll hit the restaurant I bought this morning." Kaiser said.

"Buffet?" Gohan asked with hope.

"Hell yeah!"

"And when are we leaving?" Brila asked.

"Shortly after eating lunch. So make sure you wear all your swimming trunks underneath and Videl, make sure you remember to pack your lotions." Kaiser said.

"What about your princesses? Won't they need any lotion?" Videl asked.

"_A massage sounds nice. Especially from him." _Both the goddesses thought.

"They won't be needing it since they're Goddesses. Their skin is flawless and it cannot be flawed unless excessive damage is done to them." He said making both girls frown however Kaiser picked that up. "However, they may keep some if they need a…_massage." _He said in a deeper voice – sending shivers down the Goddesses' spine.

"My kings and queens, lunch will be ready in 6 minutes and 21 Guns." Giru said.

"21 Guns?"

"Forgive me my king. You and Queen Rosaria have been listening to that song together for such a long time that my database messed up this simple equation."

"Oh ahaha." Kaiser laughed – hiding the blush. Rosaria laughed uneasily as she was unable to hide the blush.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours later…<strong>_

With lunch finished and everything packed, the collection of Saiyans, humans, animals, Goddesses and one lone Namekian, headed over to the beach. It wasn't very crowded but that was about to change because as soon as the civilians' eyes landed on the fighters who had just materialized, they began rushing towards them for autographs and whatnot.

"There goes our peaceful holiday." Videl muttered.

"Not quiet." Brila and Rosaria said unison as they raised a wall of fire.

"Neat." Kaiser said as they were surrounded by calm fires that emitted no heat.

"Being holy beings has its perks." Brila said.

"Kick ass level: Over 9000!" Rosaria smirked.

"Indeed." Kaiser smiled. "Now we wait for-"

He couldn't even finish when the rest of the Z gang dropped to the ground.

"What's with the fire?" Goku asked.

"That'll keep those idiot humans away. Good thinking." Vegeta said approvingly.

"The water looks calm today." Gohan said. "Well let's get to it." Gohan said as he began stripping down to his swimming trunks.

Kaiser simply dematerialized out of his clothes and into his swimming trunks. "Jealous G?" Kaiser smirked.

"Shut it K." Gohan huffed.

"Hey princesses, how about we-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as his eyes fell upon his Goddesses.

Both of them were wearing white two piece bikinis that showed off all over their perfect curves. Everything was perfect about them. Their flowing hair, their flawless skin, their curvy bodies. Kaiser could go on and on but the sound of giggling snapped him out of it.

The childish giggling came from his best friend. "The great Kaiser left speechless. What is the world coming to?" Gohan said.

Kaiser couldn't even answer as his eyes remained fixed on Brila and Rosaria but a yellow flash managed to snap him out of his trance for good.

"Goddy!" Maron giggled as she hugged the Saiyan as hard as she could. Maron gave this nickname to Kaiser as she couldn't say god father when she was young. So now she called him Goddy which basically meant God Daddy and she called Brila, Gommy which was basically God Mommy.

"Hey there Maron." Kaiser said as he picked her up. "That's a cute swimsuit you're wearing." He smiled at her pink swimsuit.

"I know! Mommy and Daddy bought it for me." Maron giggled.

"Hey Maron." Brila said from behind.

"GOMMY!" Maron exclaimed as she jumped into Brila's arms.

"Now listen little one. Go play with Trunks and Goten. Gommy and Aunt Rosaria need to have a talk with Goddy."

"Okay!" Maron said as she raced towards her best friends.

"Uhh, what do you two need?" Kaiser chuckled uneasily. The girls noticed how he was staring at him but they didn't blame him. They did look like the best thing in the universe.

"We saw you staring at us." Brila said with a teasing tone as she stepped up to him.

"Care to explain that?" Rosaria joined in as the two looked into his eyes.

"Uhh…I…well." The son of the prince had never been in such a position. He could handle Buu but under the magic of their beauty, he was powerless.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Rosaria said as she traced her finger down his well toned abs.

"She's right." Brila said as she caressed his rock hard forearm.

"Remember kids, this isn't a nude beach." The blue haired genius said teasingly making the three blush profusely.

"I think we should go for a swim." Gohan suggested.

"FINALLY!" Videl giggled as she jumped into the deep waters of the sea.

"Sounds good to me. What about you two?" Kaiser said as he shyly glanced over to the two Goddesses.

"You first." Rosaria smirked as she used her powers to hit him with a block of ice.

Poor Kaiser didn't even see it coming. Next thing he knew was that he was 50 feet below.

The two Goddesses exploded in laughter. They thought it was funny until they saw a huge ball of water above their heads.

"Uh oh." They both said in unison as the ball of water fell on their heads – soaking them in the process.

"HAH! Eat that!" Kaiser smirked as he stood on the water.

"DAMN YOU!"

"Quiet brats!" Vegeta growled. "Kakarot and I have something very important to do."

"Close your eyes kids, you don't want to see this." Kaiser laughed hysterically. The kids did as they were told making everyone else laugh too. This left Vegeta growling angrily and Goku scratching his forehead in confusion.

"You can open your eyes. It'll be fun and you'll all learn something." Goku grinned. There was silence. No one dared to say anything in response. Poor Goku really was a simpleton.

They silence was broken when Kaiser and Rosaria laughed as hard as they could. The rest of them were still recovering from the shock.

"HE MEANT SWIMMING!" Vegeta said in his defense. "We're going to have a race!"

"Why didn't you just say so daddy?" Kaiser said cheekily.

"Damn brat." Vegeta grunted.

"Hey!" Rosaria said. "If you're having a swimming competition, then I want in."

"Me too!" Videl said.

"I guess it'll be fun." Brila said.

"Sounds good to me." Gohan said.

"I will put you all in your place." Kaiser smirked.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Vegeta grunted. "BALDY!"

"I have hair now Vegeta." Krillen said.

"I don't care. Give us a countdown." The prince commanded.

"Ugh…whatever." The former bald monk spoke as he got closer to the shoreline. "Take your positions!" He said. All the competitors jumped into the water and waited for Krillen to start.

"5" Krillen said.

"4" Everyone joined in by now

"3"

"2"

"1"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"I'll make sure you never grow hair again." Kaiser said with his death glare.

"G-GO!" Krillen almost shrieked and with that, they shot off.

They were to swim for 2000 miles forward and then get back. Kaiser was in the lead with Gohan shortly behind him. The rest seemed to be even with Videl far behind.

"HAH! No one can match the king of speed. What's wrong you slowpo—ACK!" Kaiser growled as he was hit by a ki blast.

"Eat that brat." Vegeta said as he took over as he had thrown a ki blast at Gohan too.

Kaiser and Gohan resurfaced with angry expressions. "I don't care which one of us wins G but I am not going to stand for this." He said as his eyes turned black and red.

"Me neither." The demi Saiyan said as his aura intensified.

"Let's show them our true power." Kaiser smirked.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the lead as he was on his way back to the beach. He looked behind him to see Goku hot on his trails but what he saw next struck fear in his heart. A huge tidal wave with dark ki signatures was heading his way and fast.

Brila, Rosaria and Videl saw this too and laughed. "Well screw this! I want to get back in one piece." Videl said as she rose into the sky.

"Good idea." Brila laughed lightly.

"Hang on a second girls. I have an idea." Rosaria said with a mischief grin.

Goku's eyes widened at the incoming tidal wave. He burst into his Super Saiyan 3 form and began swimming faster. Vegeta did the same as he hoped that he would make it out of this in one piece but it was never going to happen. Kaiser and Gohan had caught up.

The first thing they did was swat Goku out of the way. Vegeta was next but Kaiser was a little more brutal towards him. He grabbed his father's leg and threw him one thousand miles in the opposite direction.

"Now let's settle this!" Gohan said as he and his best friend sped towards this. They were only seconds there.

Meanwhile on the beach, the civilians started panicking and thought that it was the end of the world as they saw the giant tidal waves approach them.

Inside the walls of flames, "Hey 18, could you pass me my hair lotion." Krillen said.

Kaiser and Gohan were now inches away from the shore but just before they could cross the finish line, they froze. Literally.

"W-What?" Kaiser gasped.

"I-Ice?" Gohan said as he couldn't move out of shock.

"Hey boys." The three girls called out to them as they slowly swam by the finish line.

"T-They tricked us…" Gohan gasped.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later…<strong>_

"Kaisy?" Brila called from the bed of earth she had created.

"Yes princess?" Kaiser said as he lay in a bed of wind.

"It's time for my massage." She said as she threw a bottle of lotion at him.

"It's time for my message too." Rosaria said with red cheeks.

"I only have two hands." Kaiser argued.

"And there are two of us." Rosaria giggled.

"You see K? Double the problem." Gohan muttered.

"What was that Gohan Son?" The three women growled in a dangerously low tone.

"N-Nothing."

Kaiser chuckled as he poured the lotion onto his hands. He then gently placed his hands on Rosaria and Brila and began massaging away.

Said Goddesses had closed their eyes the moment his hands touched their backs. One would consider him a God when it came to massages. Moans of delight escaped their mouths when he would move his hands over the right spot.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" Kaiser asked with his trademark smile.

"Oh you have no idea." Rosaria said with her usual blush.

"And you Bri?"

"I am in heaven." Brila said simply but she was fighting the urge to kiss him on the spot but screw fighting! This was the time of peace. With that thought, she jumped into his lap and locked her lips with his.

Saying that the kiss was passionate was an understatement. The amount of tongue wrestling spoke for itself as they poured all their emotion into one another.

Rosaria saw them kissing like that and she didn't want to admit it but she was kind of jealous. She then lowered her head acknowledging the fact that she would never be Brila's equal.

Two soft fingers lifted her chin up and she found herself looking directly into Kaiser's eyes. His eyes showed love, passion, loyalty and care.

He intensified his Saiyan aura making her insides melt. He smiled again and whispered something into her ear, "Let's start slow."

He then went onto kiss Rosaria's forehead. It wasn't just a normal kiss. It was a kiss full of love. Sure, it wasn't on her lips or anything but it was a kiss. A loving kiss from him.

"I love you Kitty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later…<strong>_

Brila was happy. Very happy. She was happy that Kaiser and Rosaria were getting closer and closer. She didn't mind sharing the love of her life. Rosaria was her sister after all but the part that made her happy the most was that he showed undying love for both of them. If asked, he would say that he loved them both as much and he never lies.

She knew that Rosaria loved him. She also loved Kaiser for his honesty. He discussed this entire matter with her a long time ago and she encouraged him to return Rosaria's feelings.

Life couldn't be better.

Right now, the gang was in the restaurant Kaiser had bought this morning. The waiters began setting the dishes down on the table and thus the Z Fighters began devouring the food in front of them.

"I still have to get used to this." Videl said uneasily.

"Be a man Videl! I mean woman." Rosaria said as she practically inhaled the food.

"H-How on Earth can you eat that much? Aren't you a human too?" Videl gasped.

"I am but I am also a Goddess and I can eat an unlimited amount of food without getting fat. Like Brila here." She said as she pointed at her sister who was also inhaling everything in front of her.

Kaiser and Rosaria were eating at the same pace and their hunt for food brought them to the same dish which only had one slice of pizza left.

They glared at each other but Kaiser was the first to break the glaring contest. "You have it." He offered.

Now Rosaria felt bad. "No you eat it."

"It's fine princess. You can eat it."

"I don't want it anymore. You take it."

"Woman. Eat."

"No. You eat."

"I am not asking you."

"Neither am I."

"Don't make me steal your Dairy Queen."

"I will zap your ass if you do that."

"Bring it woman!"

"You bring it, monkey!"

"Oh look, pizza!" Goku said as he swallowed the last pizza slice.

An unearthly silence fell upon the table. Even the Saiyan culprit noticed this and began worrying for his safety.

Kaiser's eyes turned black and red and black flames began surrounding him. Rosaria's aura intensified and black lightening began surrounding her. They gave Goku a death glare and the veteran Saiyan began shaking.

"I-Is this the part where I run for my life?" Goku asked with an uneasy grin.

"It is." Kaiser and Rosaria said in unison.

"Oh…well…bye!" He said as he teleported away from the scene.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Kaiser, Gohan, Brila, Rosaria and Videl had returned home and now sat together in a comfortable silence.

"Today was eventful." Kaiser said with a smile.

"Very." Rosaria said as she nuzzled her face into Kaiser's chest. Brila giggled at her fellow Goddess as she too pressed her face against Kaiser's chest.

"Yeah, today was quite enjoyable." Videl said as she leaned on Gohan.

"I am glad we get to enjoy these spells of peace." Gohan added.

"Whatever happens, we cannot stop training. To keep this peace, we must get stronger." Kaiser declared. Everyone nodded in agreement as his words inspired them. "Stronger entities will show up. They will be stronger than Buu."

"How do you know that?" Gohan asked.

"Come on G. It's kind of repetitive now. Whenever we defeat some evil guy, a stronger one shows up." Kaiser replied.

"You have a point. You could say that someone is orchestrating this." Brila said with seriousness. (A.N: Major hint right here!)

"I don't think that's the case. I mean, the Kais aren't aware of such a high entity." Videl argued.

"The old Kai says that the Grand Elder Kai is the highest being in the hierarchy of Gods." Rosaria said.

"Since he's longer with us, I guess you two sit at the top." Gohan said with a smile.

"That's right! Bow down my slaves!" Rosaria smirked.

"Now you make me a sandwich." Brila shot a smirk at Kaiser.

"Not a chance. I might blow up the planet if I attempt to make a sandwich." Kaiser chuckled.

"I don't know about you guys but I am sleepy." Gohan yawned.

"Me too. Carry me." Videl said seductively.

"Anything for you." Gohan smirked as he carried her to their room. "Good night guys!" The duo said.

"Night." Kaiser grunted.

"Don't do anything that might cause us to wake up." Rosaria said with a devilish grin.

"Good night. Let us go too. I am sleepy." Brila yawned.

"Me too." Rosaria yawned.

"Of course. Do you want me to carry you both two?"

"Please!" Both of them squealed.

"Alright. I am only one guy so who wants a piggy back ride and who wants bridal style?"

Rosaria weighed her options. Bridal style was very romantic and Kaiser's touch was so gentle but piggy back rides were SO DAMN AWESOME!

"Piggy back ride." Rosaria said as she jumped on Kaiser's back. Kaiser smiled at her and held her arms out to Brila, who jumped into his arms.

He carried them both upstairs in a comfortable silence. Both of them wished that the walk could've lasted longer but every good thing has to come to an end. He put them both on the bed and took off his shirt making the two blush.

"I can put my shirt back on." He said with a smirk on.

"_OH HELL NO!" _Both of them exclaimed in their heads.

"That won't be necessary." Brila said.

Kaiser chuckled as he laid down next to Brila while Rosaria laid down next to Brila as well. She didn't want it to be like this though. After today's events, she was even more attracted to him. She wanted to ask him if she could but she didn't want to push him.

Then suddenly, she felt his hand grab hers. She looked into his eyes which expressed love and understanding.

"I can read minds, my love." Kaiser chuckled. "You don't need to be hesitant about these things." He said as he used his telekinesis to lift her up and place her next to him.

Rosaria blushed very evidently making Brila giggle. "Don't worry. He won't bite."

She blushed once again and looked up to Kaiser who had his eyes closed with a loving smile. A smile appeared on her face as she mimicked her fellow goddess by placing one side of her face on Kaiser's chest. With each breath, she inhaled his scent and memorized it.

"Don't we get a good night kiss?" Brila said in a begging tone.

Kaiser shifted his head to kiss Brila's cheek and then he turned to Rosaria and gave her a kiss too.

"Good night, my princesses."

"Good night, my prince." Both of them said in unison as they fell asleep in each other's warmth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Kaiser slowly opened his eyes as the sun continued its assault upon them. He began sitting up but found his arms and legs trapped. He looked to his right to see Brila clutching onto his arm and one leg clinging onto one his right leg. He looked to his left to see Rosaria clutching onto his left arm and her leg clinging onto his left leg.

He chuckled softly as he teleported out of their vice grip. He materialized a short distance away from the bed and did some standard stretches. After taking a deep breath, he glanced back at the women he loved. It made him so happy to see their peaceful face. He wanted to go to them and give them a good morning kiss but then…then his prankster side kicked in.

"_**I am going to blame you for this Neko." **_Kaiser said to his Saiyan side.

"_**We'll all be getting our asses kicked for what you're about to do." **_Hell Kaiser.

"_**Oh shut up and do it! Tell them that this was a token of my love." **_Neko snickered.

"_**How bad could it be? I don't think they'll attempt to kill me." **_Kaiser thought sarcastically.

He teleported to the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. He pressed a button and the fridge door slid open. He grabbed his prank weapon and teleported back to his room.

"_Now that I think about it, it will be a funny memory." _He thought as he looked down on the bottle of whipped cream. _"Well, here goes nothing." _

With a deep breath, he sprayed the whipped cream on Rosaria's and Brila's open palm. He sprayed a good amount and prayed that they wouldn't wake up.

He took a sigh of relief when he saw them sleep like babies. That was the first step of the plan. Now he carefully levitated above the bed and used his tail to tickle their noses and it did the trick.

They both slapped their whipped creamed hands onto their faces. Their eyes snapped open but everything was blurry to them as a thick white liquid hindered their vision.

The two girls said nothing. They looked at each other and read each other's minds. They found no information that they considered important. They then turned to the laughing Saiyan and read his mind and they found what they were looking for.

Kaiser stopped laughing when he felt immense heat coming from the bed. He watched in horror as the cream evaporated off their face and sparks surrounded the two girls.

"D-Does this mean that I won't get a good morning k-kiss?" He chuckled uneasily. His question was answered when he narrowly dodged two bolts of thunder.

"Huh…" Kaiser said as he inspected the two holes in the wall. "I guess that's a no?" He asked the girl's shook their heads sideways. "Well…toodles!" He said as he quickly teleported away.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Kaiser and Rosaria were in a conference room with the board of directors of Capsule Corp. Even if she was Kaiser's lover, she was still his secretary so she helped him out at work.

Gohan, Videl, Brila, Bulma and Vegeta had other things to do so they were not part of the meeting. Kaiser sighed as he thought that this meeting was going to be troublesome. How right he was.

"Are we all here?" Kaiser asked in a bored tone.

"Everyone's here Neko. Let's start the meeting." Rosaria told him.

"Very well. Gentlemen, please begin." He told the rest of the board.

"Mr. Briefs. We need a face for the company so we can attract people from all over the world." The man known as Mr. Black said arrogantly.

"And who do you prefer, Mr. Black?" Rosaria asked.

"Quiet, secretary." Mr. Black hissed. "You're just a worker. Know your place."

"SILENCE!" Kaiser growled. "I will not have you disrespect her."

"Of course." Mr. Black said while faintly gritting his teeth. "My apologies."

Rosaria was nearly shaking with anger. How dare he belittle her? How could he say something like that to her?

Suddenly, Kaiser put his hand on her thigh as an attempt to comfort her. She blushed at his kindness and managed to dispel her anger.

"Moving on." Another man known as Mr. Toriyama said. "I must agree with Mr. Black. We need a face."

"I have someone in mind." Mr. Black spoke.

"As you were saying." Kaiser said as he massaged Rosaria's leg making her blush.

"I nominate myself." The arrogant man said. Kaiser had been expecting this. He suppressed a chuckle and signaled the man to go on.

"Why should you be the face of Capsule Corp.?"

"Because I own a famous company and many people know me." Mr. Black said.

"I don't know Mr. Black." A man named Mr. Kishimoto said. "An underwear company doesn't seem to be what we're looking for."

"At least it's better than your ramen company!" Mr. Black shot back.

"I prefer the ramen company." Kaiser said. "But I have already chosen the face for the company." Kaiser said calmly. Rosaria raised an eyebrow. He didn't even tell her about this.

"Thank you Mr. Briefs for this opportunity." Mr. Black said smugly. Kaiser was growing impatient of his smugness.

"You look like an ass. Sit down before I dissolve your stupid underwear company. Why the hell did you put Justin Bieber in one of your adverts anyway? God…" Kaiser sighed. "Kitty, you're going to be the face of Capsule Corp." He said calmly.

Everyone's jaw dropped from this revelation. Rosaria's eyes widened. She didn't expect his but before she could thank him, someone voiced his opinion before her.

"I agree." Mr. Toriyama. "All those in favor?" He said as he raised his hand. All hands instantly shot up and Kaiser smirked.

"Congratulations Kitty. You are now the face of Capsule Corp." Kaiser said with his trademark smile.

"Oh Kaiser…I-"

"Have you all gone senile?!" Mr. Black snapped as he stood up from his chair. "What are you all thinking?"

"Watch that tone." Mr. Kishimoto warned him. "Rosaria is an outstanding baseball player. She's famous in many countries and she's a very close friend of Kaiser's. It's because of their bond that Rosaria blesses us with her presence."

"YOU FOOL! No one cares about! She's trash! She's a lowly secretary but I am part of the board and I should-"

He couldn't say anything more. Next thing he knew as that Kaiser grabbed his face and shoved him into a wall. Black squeezed his eyes shut because of the pain but he managed to reopen them only took look into Kaiser's red and black eyes.

"You have said things that not even my father would say and he fears nothing. I am not going to punish you for insulting her place in the company because she is far above you or me. I am going to punish you for insulting my pride and joy." Kaiser snarled. "That secretary you just called trash is my pride and my joy."

Black's eyes widened in horror as Kaiser's eyes shone dangerously.

"Now I will punish you and you will carry the memories of your punishment in this world and the next." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes. Black sparks surrounded his eyes and arms. Black soiled his pants upon seeing his boss's powers.

Now with a complete new and dark voice, Kaiser said, "Now roam your nightmares for 1000 years." He said as he reopened his eyes which put him to sleep and made him see his worst nightmares. Sadly for him, they would continue for 1000 years in his head but only a couple of seconds on the outside world. Kaiser dropped his body to the ground and turned to the rest of the board. They accepted the situation and learnt something very important. Never mess with Kaiser Vegeta Briefs's pride and joy.

"This meeting is over." Kaiser said in a low voice as he grabbed Rosaria's hand and dragged her to his office.

"K-Kaiser…I-" She could say no more as Kaiser smashed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened as his lips pressed against hers. She quickly closed her eyes and pushed back. He put his arms around her, pulling her against her body. She put her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They kept fighting for dominance as sparks surrounded their lips. They were both Gods and Goddesses in their own rights.

They finally separated from each other for what seemed like nearly thirty minutes as they gasped for air. They were still in each other's arms as they looked into each other's eyes. Rosaria gave him a teary smile as she pressed her face against his chest.

"Neko…I love you." Rosaria sobbed.

"I love you too Kitty. Why are you crying though?" Kaiser asked with a smile.

"Because of the things you said. They were so sweet and flattering. I feel so lucky to have someone like you. Now I know how Brila feels." She giggled

"I am the lucky one here. I never imagined gaining the love of a goddess, let alone two." Kaiser replied

None of them said anything after that. They just stood there, in each other's arms. Enjoying the comfortable silence that fell upon them.

"But you gotta admit, that whipped cream prank was pretty neat." Kaiser chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Rosaria giggled.

"Now that I mention it, you looked pretty cute with whipped cream all over your face." Kaiser chuckled.

"I'm not sure whether to hug you or smack you. I am leaning towards the idea of smacking you."

"Actually, you're leaning on me at the moment."

*SMACK*

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later…<strong>_

Things had been going smoothly with Kaiser, Brila and Rosaria. His love only grew for the two girls and said girls loved him more than anything else. It was a lot of fun for Rosaria and Brila as they got to talk to each other about their relationship with Kaiser. They would also talk about all of his secrets and laugh at him which was unfair on their part but Kaiser didn't mind.

Rosaria was grateful to Brila for accepting her into this relationship. She couldn't stop thanking her after she told Brila about her first kiss she shared with the love of her life. Brila giggled at her antics and told her not to worry about it.

One matter still concerned them though. That matter was the future. Kaiser had made it clear that he wanted a family and that is what the girls wanted too and to have a family, they needed to have kids. Having kids wasn't the problem. The problem was co existence. Could their future children co exist?

There was a family discussion about this where many people voiced their opinions. The most surprising part of the discussion was when Vegeta voiced his opinions about suggesting that Kaiser should mate with only one of his mates but of course that was out of the question.

So, Brila and Rosaria took it upon themselves to find a solution. They travelled over to the planet of the Kais to consult the Elder Kai about what should be done and he answered them in the most bizarre way.

"Fusion." The Elder Kai said while ogling at the two Goddesses before him.

"Fusion? The Potara fusion?" Brila asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"But isn't that fusion permanent?" Rosaria asked.

"It is but since you are who you are, you might be able to negate those effects making it not permanent." The Elder Kai explained. "The Grand Elder Kai had this ability but he never had to use it."

"So what you're saying is that we won't have to be fused permanently?" Brila asked.

"That is correct but it is up to you whether you want to separate or not. If you're both content with existing as one then you won't need to but you never know what the future might demand but…"

"But what?" Rosaria asked.

"That's only an ability that the Grand Elder Kai had."

"Now what?" Brila asked.

"You'll have to use these." He said as he handed the two one Potara earring each. Upon examining them, they saw that instead of the usual yellow or blue, the earrings were red. "These earrings will allow you to defuse at will but there are two drawbacks."

"Which are?" Brila said as she and Rosaria hoped that it wasn't something serious.

"If you use this type of fusion, you will not be able to use any other fusion and the other is that these earrings will not give you a lot of power like the fusion methods would."

The two goddesses nodded in understanding. Those two conditions meant nothing when it came to their love towards Kaiser.

"What is your choice?" The Elder Kai asked.

"I believe I speak for the both of us when I say that we'll have to consult Kaiser about this." Brila said as Rosaria nodded.

"Very well then. I wish you the best."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Brila and Rosaria thanked Kibito for his services and dismissed him. They went on to look for the Saiyan in question but found his father first.

"Vegeta, where's Kaiser?" Rosaria asked him.

"What, can't live without your precious Neko?" Vegeta grunted in amusement.

"Quiet Veggie." Rosaria growled at him. "You still owe me some Dairy Queen!"

"That race was a fluke!"

"It doesn't matter! I won!"

"It was lucky!"

"It was skill!

"Luck!"

"Skill!"

"I hate to interrupt but we really need to find Kaiser." Brila smiled.

"Whatever." The prince grunted. "Your precious mate is training with Kakabrat and his pitiful mate." The prince grunted as he walked off.

"How did you beat him in a race?" Brila asked out of curiosity.

"He tripped." Rosaria smirked.

"He tripped?"

"Yup."

"Well, here we are." Brila said as she opened the door to enter the Gravity Arena to see Kaiser fighting against Videl and Gohan.

"Neko!" Rosaria called out to him – making the trio stop.

"Yes princess?" Kaiser said as he appeared before her – planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Then he walked over to Brila giving her a passionate kiss as well.

"What I can do for my goddesses?"

"Kaisy, we need to talk."

Kaiser heard the seriousness in her voice and disabled the training sentence so he could fully pay attention to them. The seriousness in their eyes told him that whatever they were going to tell him, it was going to be life changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Shin Kaiser (Heavily Suppressed): 12,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan (Heavily Suppressed): 12,000,000,000**

**Brila Base: 8,000,000,000**

**Rosaria (Heavily Suppressed): 8,000,000,000**

**Goku Base: 8,800,000,000**

**Vegeta Base: 8,500,000,000**

**Goten Base: 2,000,000,000**

**Trunks Base: 2,100,000,000**

**A.N: This is it for this chapter. The action will resume in the next chapter. This was more of the drama side of the story. I hope you guys liked the romance between Rosaria and Kaiser. There have been many requests for this but my reasoning was something else entirely. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that this was worth the wait. It certainly is a very long chapter and I have been working nonstop for this one. Okay, maybe not nonstop but still. Take care guys. Please review!**

**Suntan140: Nope. I might include the Super 17 saga but nothing other than that. The story will go on forever if I include GT ahaha. Thank you for your review.**

**Angel nieves: Cell got restored like everyone else. He's in H.F.I.L enjoying a cup of tea. I calculate some of them, the rest of are just estimates. There will be no Uub as Buu no longer exists. There will be no GT because I killed Myuu in my story. I am considering the Super 17 saga but the rest isn't gonna happen…or is it? All three Kaiser's are going to stay as one until I think of something else. This chapter is kind of a filler but at the same time it is not. I hope you liked it.**

**Jonathon121: I wish you luck with your quest ahaha. Thank you so much for such a kind review but the story is far from finished my friend.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you for your review.**

**Kakun: Forgive me.**

**Ssj katikz: I am not sure if I will. That part remains to be seen. I would like to know more about this katikz. Give your brother my best and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Castbound: I know right! Ahaha good one. I thought that adding a little humor was a good idea. That's okay. At least you reviewed and that's all that matters. Thank you so much! This cookie is great!**

**VegetaFan4Ever: Don't worry about it love, it's old news. Thank you so much Kitty. Every review helps. I didn't lol. I just assumed that you did because you have that type of personality. Of course my psychic powers help too. You never told me. I truly am psychic! ME TOO! Azula and Ozai used to shoot lightening and I was like, I wanna do that shit too! Me too! I like fire and all but lightening is more lethal and beautiful as well. Ahaha I know right! **

**I assume that this is your older sister. Give her my best. Ahaha I wonder what she had to say to all that. I am so happy that you think so highly of my story. Love you.**

**I am so happy that those reviews made you so happy. There might've not been that many but I am sure a lot of people thanked you. I will thank them all, worry not. **

**I felt bad typing that part too because I think Vegeta is pretty cool but he needed that to get his head straight. You'll only keep getting more badass by the chapter. Nope, that was more of Goku. I always liked the Final Kamehameha more, too bad that it was only in the games. Pretty cool eh? Kaihan sounds so bad ass! You are the queen of badassery! There's more whipped cream in this chapter ahaha. I am not a pervert! I am a mega pervert! Courtesy of Pervy Sage. I am glad I could make you laugh. I was laughing myself whilst typing that part. My sister called me a weirdo because I was alone in my room…laughing… Do I? Do I love you more than Brila? HELL YEAH I DO! I am not going to answer that. This chapter is going to answer that question. I hope you liked this chapter. If it didn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, then I have failed as an author. Ahaha LOL to you too Kitty. Take care. **

**Love you.**


	61. Chapter 61 Love is Magical

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: So a lot of people are excited about what I am going to do with Rosaria and Brila. I had already decided not too long ago about what I was going to do but I think it was yesterday when I changed about the two. I realized something and I wanted to do something about it. The decision I have made in this chapter is the opposite of what I had originally in mind. WE'VE SURPASSED THE 350 REVIEW MARK! Thank you guys so much! Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! GO CHECK IT OUT!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

Love is Magical

"I see…" Kaiser said softly as his gaze hit the tiles of the Gravity Arena. Rosaria and Brila had told him everything the elder Kai told them.

"What's your decision?" Brila asked intently.

"My decision?"

"Yes Neko. What's your decision?" Rosaria asked seriously.

"Forget my decision! This is about you two! How do you feel about fusing?" Kaiser asked in response.

"Our decision doesn't matter but if you want one, I am okay with this fusion." Brila said.

"I'll be honest. I am kinda hesitant but I'll do anything for you Neko. You've helped me more than you know. I don't know where I'd be without you." Rosaria said as her cheeks turned to a shade of red.

"Bri…Kitty…" Kaiser whispered. They smiled sadly at them and ran towards him and wrapped their arms around him. They needed the comfort. This fusion could be permanent and they will, in a sense, cease to exist as individuals. That thought scared them to no end as a new person would be born and that person would be with Kaiser. Not them.

"Do you two really want to do this?" Kaiser asked again.

They didn't answer straight away. They hesitated and Kaiser noticed. Kaiser was going to say something but Brila beat him to it. "We do Kaisy."

"Yeah, we'll do it." Rosaria said with a smile. For the first time in his life, Kaiser couldn't tell whether that smile was fake or not.

"But let's do this tomorrow." Brila said in a begging tone.

"Yeah, it's late and I think we should do this tomorrow as well." Rosaria said. It wasn't late. She just wanted to spend as much time as she could with the Saiyan before saying goodbye.

"As you wish my Goddesses." Kaiser said as he released them.

"This is going to be a big step." Gohan said as he heard the whole conversation. "I hope you all understand what this means."

"We'll support your decision. We are your best friends after all." Videl said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Brila said while Rosaria and Kaiser gave them a nod.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours, Kaiser and the Goddesses discussed this with the family and they all had mixed opinions about this.<p>

The most surprising opinion was of Vegeta's. He was totally against the idea. He didn't explain why but he didn't like it. He looked at the three with disgust which made them rethink about whether or not they should go through with this. He later on went to explain that all the love they had built over the years was for nothing. Then he was asked about what they should do and his reply was one that they would always remember. He simply left the room.

Silence filled the room as the prince departed from the scene. No one dared to speak. Kaiser growled in frustration and teleported out of the room.

Brila and Rosaria sighed sadly as they too left the room. No one stopped them. They left the trio to their own devices. This was something they had to figure out and they were well aware that none of their words would have any effect on them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the goddesses…<strong>_

"Will it be alright Bri?" Rosaria asked Brila as they entered their room back at their house.

"I don't know Kitty. I just…don't know…" Brila sighed.

"Do we really want to fuse? Not that I mind fusing with you or anything but…"

"I am not sure about that either. We'll go with whatever Kaiser says. Are you comfortable with that?"

Rosaria hesitated. She loved Kaiser and would die a thousand deaths for him, unless if the reason of death was spiders. Then it was only one death. But she still loved Kaiser enough to die for him.

"I don't know…" She whispered sadly. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"I don't know either."

Deep down they both knew the answer to that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Kaiser…<strong>_

Kaiser wasn't being quiet about his feelings. He had teleported to an uninhabited planet and he was thrashing it. He threw ki blasts everywhere and smashed through the crust of the planet as if it was cardboard.

He stopped after he heard a nearby volcano express its rage by exploding. Kaiser narrowed his eyes at the volcano and smirked.

"Your rage is nothing." He said darkly as his eyes turned red and black. "Vanish." He said as he destroyed the planet with his telekinesis. He made a hand crushing motion as the planet exploded.

He teleported a short distance away as he watched the planet explode from the vacuum of space. He closed his eyes and teleported back to Earth.

He teleported in a barren wasteland as he looked for things he could crush but he dropped to his knees when he felt his head pound hard.

"W-What is t-this?" He said as he gritted his teeth – biting back a scream.

"**Pitiful." **Neko's voice spoke.

"**I have to agree with him. You are pitiful." **Hell Kaiser said.

"What are you two doing?!" Kaiser gasped out loud.

"**Teaching you a lesson. Get your ass to Hope and start meditating." **Neko commanded.

Kaiser wanted to retort but his negative side stopped him.

"**Do it." **Hell Kaiser said sternly.

Kaiser slowly got up with the headache still active in his head. He teleported to the place he held close to his heart and sat on his customary platform and began meditating. Soon, the pain faded away and he felt at peace.

"**Open your eyes." **Neko said and Kaiser did.

Kaiser's eyes widened slightly as he stood in a slightly clouded landscape. Then he saw Neko and Hell Kaiser materialize in front of him and they didn't look too happy.

"**I hope you know why you are here." **Neko said sternly.

"**I have an idea." **Kaiser replied.

"**Be serious Kaiser." **Hell Kaiser said. **"We're here to tell you something about your current problem."**

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at them but then they softened and his gaze shifted to the ground.

"**Do you know why your mindscape is cloudy?" **Neko asked him. Upon seeing no sign of an answer, he said, **"It's because your judgment is cloudy. You don't know what to do."**

"**Then tell me. What should I do?" **The proud prince begged for an answer.

"**We don't have a concrete answer to that." **Hell Kaiser said.

"**Then why have you brought me here?!" **Kaiser shouted.

"**To tell you that you have the answer to the question that has been clouding your judgment." **Neko said wisely.

"**If I have the answer…then why is my judgment still clouded?" **Kaiser whispered.

"**All you need is a little push." **Hell Kaiser said.

"**What push?" **

"**You'll know when the time comes, Kaiser." **Hell Kaiser said. **"Go to Kitty and Bri. They are waiting for you." **Hell Kaiser said as he ejected Kaiser out of the mindscape.

"**You think he'll get it?" **Neko asked his counterpart.

"**He has done many things that defied belief. He will find the answer." **Hell Kaiser said calmly.

Kaiser slowly opened his eyes as he found himself back at Hope. He sighed and look up to the sky only to see that night had fallen. He shook his head and stood up from the platform. He looked up and gazed at the moon. The sight made his tail twitch but he had complete mastery over his transformation.

"_I hope I find the answer soon." _Kaiser thought to himself as he vanished from sight.

He teleported into his room to find his goddesses sleeping like babies. He smiled sadly at them as he planned on joining them after changing into his night suit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

As planned, the fusion was going to take place at Capsule Corp. The trip to the site was silent and when they got there, everyone seemed to be rather sad.

"Gommy! Aunt Rosaria!" Maron cried as she hugged their legs. "Please don't go! I don't want you to go!"

Rosaria and Brila smiled sadly at the little blond. Their eyes scanned the room to see the sad expression on everyone's face. They looked back down to the sobbing Maron. They didn't know how to comfort her but thankfully, 18 did. She picked her up and started comforting her daughter.

Kaiser watched the scene with pain. He didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want people to be sad. He…were they sad because of him? Was it because of what he decided?

"Time to get this done with." Rosaria said with a sad smile as she sat down on the floor. Brila nodded and sat down in front of her.

They both took their earrings from their pockets and gave it a long stare.

Kaiser watched the scene with widened eyes. This was it. They were going to fuse. There was a chance that he might never see them again. There was a chance that he might never feel them again.

The two Goddesses saw Kaiser rooted to the floor. A few tears escaped their eyes as they took a deep breath.

By now, all the women were pushed to tears. Even 18 let a lone tear escape her right eye. She shared a lot of memories with these two and it disgusted her to see the two fuse. She didn't like this idea.

Vegeta stood in one corner of the room with a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He wanted to stop them but it wasn't his place to do so.

Rosaria and Brila stared at each other before giving each other a nod. They slowly brought the earrings close to their face. They stopped at Kaiser one last time through their own eyes.

Upon seeing their eyes, Kaiser felt his eyes sting. What was he doing? Why was he just standing there? Why was he letting this happen? Images of him spending time together with Brila and Rosaria filled his head. His first time meeting them. His first kisses that he shared with them. The times they laughed together. The times they fought together.

He was throwing away everything for the future. He couldn't let it happen.

"STOP!" Kaiser screamed as he blitzed towards the two. He ripped the earrings from their hands and crushed them. Everyone watched with wide eyes at the Saiyan's outburst.

Said Saiyan fell to his knees as breathing became difficult. He was this close to losing them. Rosaria and Brila stared at their mate with wide eyes. He just crushed the earrings in front of them. But why?

"W-Why?" Brila gasped.

"D-Didn't you want this?" Rosaria added.

"N-No…God no…" Kaiser whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I can't let you do this…"

"B-But Kaiser, for the future-" Rosaria said but she was cut off.

"Screw the future! The future means nothing if I screw up the present!" Kaiser said loudly.

Everyone watched silently as the Saiyan made his emotions clear.

"This new fusion…" He whispered. "The outcome might have been great, the outcome could've been better than you two but the outcome could never be you. She would've been someone else. She wouldn't be Rosaria or Brila. She isn't going to be the woman I would love like I would love you two." He said with black and red teary eyes.

He grabbed their hands and looked right at them. "She would not be the person I shared my memories with. She isn't going to be the person I kissed, laughed with, fought with. She could be that person but I don't want her to be. I don't want her to replace you. Nothing can replace you two. Nothing in any universe could replace you." He said as he pulled them into a hug. The two goddesses started shedding tears as they hugged Kaiser as hard as they could.

"Brila…we've been together for so many years. Yet those years feel like infinite life times. Same with you Rosaria. I've known you for less than a year but the memories you and I share…I…I can't throw them away for anything. I love you two too much to just have you replaced for a possibly better future. I won't sever this bond. I won't end your story just like that. You will both stand together with me."

"B-But Neko, what about the future? The children?" Rosaria said out of her sobs.

"I am Kaiser Vegeta Briefs. There isn't anything I can't do. I will be a loving and caring father to all my children. I will guide them and make sure they stay on the path of righteousness. It won't matter if you are their mother or you." He said while glancing over the two women. "They will acknowledge both of you as their mother and me as their father. We'll be a big happy family and no one can or will hinder that fact." He stated with resolve.

At that moment, everyone knew that Kaiser Vegeta Briefs was going to be the best father and husband one could have.

"That is a promise of infinite life times." He said softly as he planted a brief kiss on their lips.

"Oh Kaisy…" Brila sobbed as she erupted in tears. She buried her face into his chest and dug her fingers into his shirt.

"Neko…I…" Rosaria could barely get anything out between the sobs.

"It's okay Kitty. I love you too." He said warmly as he intensified the Saiyan aura that she loved so much.

"No matter what the conditions might be, I will sacrifice my existence rather than losing you two. I will give up everything. You two mean too much to me." Kaiser said softly.

"I am sorry for not stopping this foolishness earlier. I was blind and confused." He continued apologetically.

He wanted to continue but he was silenced when Brila pressed her lips against hers. Regrettably, she moved back and said, "Say no more." She said softly with a warm smile.

Kaiser gave her his trademark smile and opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off yet again when Rosaria pressed her lips against his. His grip tightened around both the females as the kiss intensified.

"Didn't you hear her?" Rosaria asked with a smirk as she moved away from her lover. "Say no more."

Everyone watched the scene with content. They had been moved so far by Kaiser's words that they realized that they saw their life partners in a new light. All the couples were now in each other's arms. Bulma was so moved by this that she was sobbing in Vegeta's chest and said Saiyan actually had his arms around her. The scene was identical with Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, 18 and even the old Briefs couple.

"How romantic!" Maron said surprising everyone. "I want someone like Goddy!" She said making the Saiyan blush out of slight embarrassment.

"I am sure you will find your prince some day." Her mother assured her.

"That's right. Just like how your mother found me." Krillin said making his wife blush slightly.

"Bet she never imagined midget with hair problems." Vegeta smirked.

"I am sure mom didn't expect someone with hair that looks like an electrocuted wig." Kaiser chuckled making everyone in the room laugh.

"DAMN IT BRAT! COME HERE!" He growled as he shot towards his son.

"See ya the house you two." Kaiser said as he glanced over to the demi Saiyan and his mate. He materialized out of Capsule Corp. and teleported over to the house.

* * *

><p>They materialized into the lounge and Kaiser carried his goddesses to the couch. He set them down carefully and sat in between them. The two goddesses put their arms around Kaiser and rested their heads on his broad shoulders.<p>

"I will never forget what you did today Neko." Rosaria said as she planted a kiss on Kaiser's cheek.

"Neither will I. I couldn't believe all the things you said. They seemed too good to be true." Brila said as she kissed him too.

He closed his eyes and his grin grew wider. He tightened his hold on the Goddesses and pulled them closer. "I would do anything for you two." He said as he planted two quick kisses on their lips.

Just then, Videl and Gohan entered the house. They smiled upon seeing the make out session that three were busy in.

"I hope we're not disturbing you guys." Gohan said sheepishly.

"Of course not Gohan." Brila smiled at him as she pressed her lips against Kaiser's.

"Wow…they're really into it." Videl said.

"Hell yeah we are." Rosaria panted as she just separated from another kiss. Kaiser took this opportunity to surprise her by nibbling on her ear lobe.

Rosaria was so surprised by this act of affection that she accidently zapped Kaiser. Said Saiyan turned into a crisp as he coughed up smoke.

"Ow…" He whimpered. "W-What was that for?"

"Y-You surprised me!" Rosaria said with a shade of red on her cheeks – still in shock.

Brila burst out laughing as she remembered the first time Kaiser tried that on her. She kicked his nuts. Accidently of course.

"You did like that, didn't you?" Kaiser asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…pervert." Rosaria giggled.

"I am not a pervert! I am a MEGA PERVERT!" Kaiser chuckled making his goddesses laugh too.

Gohan chuckled as he turned the TV on. What he saw surprised him.

"**We bring you some breaking news!" **The reporter said frantically as the camera focused on a very tall building. **"A short man is threatening to commit suicide on live television! He's denying the help of any rescue team and he says that he'll jump if they come to close."**

"Time to take care of this." Kaiser said as he stood up. "Are you coming with me, my goddesses?" He asked his mates. They gave him a smile and a nod as they took his hands. "You coming half breed?"

"Yeah yeah." Gohan said as he turned to Videl to get an answer from her. She gave him a nod and the two jumped to Kaiser and took a hold of his clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the scene…<strong>_

"I am telling you all! I am going to jump! I mean it!" A short man with pink skin said.

"Go ahead." A voice said from behind – completely startling the shortly wrinkly senior. "No one's stopping you."

The pink skinned man turned around to see Kaiser standing there with a bored expression. The magician growled and said, "I am telling you! I am going to jump."

"Then what are you waiting for? I could be eating ramen right now." Rosaria said with an annoyed expression.

"Don't you guys think we should cut the guy some slack?" The demi Saiyan argued. "I mean look at him. It's as if Buu ate him and then spat him back out."

This made the group of 'Golden Fighters' laugh uncontrollably while the pink skinned senior growled.

"I AM JUMPING!" He screamed as he jumped off the building.

"Oh…" Brila said. "He jumped."

"Should we help him?" Videl asked as if it was the most difficult question ever.

"I am on it." Kaiser said as he used his telekinesis to lift the man back up.

Said midget was screaming at the top of his lungs as he thought he was falling for his doom.

"Stop screaming, pansy, and open your eyes." Rosaria said with a slight growl.

"Y-You saved meAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Kaiser disabled his telekinesis. The pink wrinkly man was falling to his doom yet again.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Rosaria asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with his own smirk.

"Can anyone not love this guy?!" Rosaria asked the million dollar question.

"I hate to interrupt but that guy is gonna die." Gohan said.

"Oh right." Kaiser said as he brought him back up again.

"YOU! You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" The pink skinned midget demanded an answer.

"What is this? 20 questions? Man, sit your pink wrinkly ass down here." Kaiser said as he threw him on the rooftop.

"I should sue you for this." The magician growled as he slowly got up.

"I'd like to see you try. I am the richest teenager on the planet." Kaiser said with a smirk. "And you're not from around here are you? I mean, you got pink skin, you're a midget and you got those two antennae on your face."

"Yes." The pink man said with suppressed rage. "My name is Hoi and I am not from around here."

"I don't take very kindly to pink midgets." Gohan said with a serious tone. "The last one I came across doesn't exist anymore."

"I swear to you! I mean no harm!" Hoi pleaded.

"You mean yourself harm." Brila said in a slightly softer tone. "Why were you trying to commit suicide?"

"I…I don't have a purpose to live anymore. I was trying to free the hero Tapion the Brave from his prison but I can't. I have been searching for countless of years to free him but I had no luck."

"Tapion? Never heard of him." Videl said.

"What? He was the hero who saved Planet Konack in the south galaxy a thousand years ago! What do they teach you on this planet?" Hoi said. He was obviously offended by their lack of knowledge. "His prison is right here." He said as he showed them a music box with a handle

"Why is he sealed in a box if he's such a great hero?" Kaiser asked suspiciously.

"That's a mystery that is begging to be solved." Hoi said with a smirk.

Everyone there was obviously intrigued by Hoi's story but something just didn't feel right. Kaiser wanted to confirm his suspicions and there was only one way to do that.

He put two fingers on his forehead and pointed two fingers at Hoi.

"W-What are you doing?" Hoi asked – obviously alarmed.

"Reading your mind. That'll give me a better idea of your so called 'hero'." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes.

Hoi tried his best to fight back the smirk that was threatening to surface. His mind was immune to telepathy or any other form of psychic attacks.

Kaiser tried his best to get into Hoi's mindscape but there were too many barriers and since he was new at this, he couldn't make his way around.

He sighed as he opened his eyes. "Your mind is impenetrable. Why?"

"My elders. They put a seal on me that allowed me to be immune from psychic attacks." He lied.

"So this Tapion is stuck in that box?" Brila asked.

"That's right. Do you know any way of freeing him?" Hoi asked with hope.

"Yeah." Videl said as she took the box off of him. "It's called brute strength." She said as she tried to open the box by spinning the handle. She held her breath and tried her hardest to spin the handle but it wouldn't budge.

The fighters raised an eyebrow at this. Videl was the weakest of their group but she was still quite powerful.

"Damn it!" She huffed. "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" She screamed as she was surrounded in a red aura but even that power boost wasn't enough for her to open the box.

"I…I can't open it." Videl said as she powered down.

"Let me try." Kaiser said as he took the box off of her. He inspected the box carefully as he tried to find some secret opening or key.

"**This isn't your usual music box." **Neko said.

"**This box is coated in magic. You should ask Bri or Kitty. They are familiar with magic since they're Goddesses."**

"**Brute strength is not the answer." **Neko added.

"Say old man, this box can't be opened by strength. The key is magic and you're a magician. How come you didn't open it?" Kaiser asked.

"I tried but nothing I did worked." Hoi growled in frustration.

Kaiser eyed him suspiciously but tried once himself. He charged up his hands and tried spinning the handle but he himself found it impossible.

"You're out of luck old man." Kaiser said as he threw it back at him.

"No! Please wait! You must try something else!" Hoi begged.

"Don't you two know magic as well?" Videl asked Rosaria and Brila.

"We do but…" Rosaria said but she wasn't sure if she could open it using magic.

"Here's an idea, we'll take this musical box of destiny back to Capsule Corp. and let Mom have a look at it." Kaiser suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Gohan said.

"Meh, I don't really care." Videl said as she massaged her sore hands.

"I got more important things that need my attention." Rosaria said as she summoned a bolt of lightning in her hand. "This is so cool." She giggled.

"What could be more important than this?!" Hoi demanded.

"Three things. Ramen. Dairy Queen and a certain pair of lips." She said. She giggled when Kaiser put his arm around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I second that." Brila said as Kaiser did the same to her.

"Kids these days." Hoi spat.

"Shut your wrinkly shit fountain." Kaiser smirked. "Grab on so we can go." He said.

Everyone grabbed onto him and they teleported back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later at Capsule Corp…<strong>_

"Nope, I can't do it." The blue haired genius declared. "Science and magic don't mix." She added.

"Here, let me see." Goku said as he tried spinning the handle.

"I see so we'll have to fight magic with magic I suppose." Kaiser said in a bored tone.

"I can't open it either." Goku panted as he handed the box back to Bulma.

"Please! You must do something!" Hoi pleaded.

"Let us try." Brila said. "We have magic powers too."

"She's right. It's not every day that you come across a music box that is begging to be opened." Rosaria said with enthusiasm.

"Go ahead. I am not going to stop you but…" He said as he blitzed towards Hoi. His eyes turned black and red as he gazed into Hoi's soul. "If this box reveals something other than your hero, I will rip you to shreds. Got it?"

Hoi nodded dumbly.

"Good. Begin my goddesses." Kaiser said as he stepped away from Hoi.

They giggled at his intimidating powers and turned their attention to the box.

"Let's take this outside. Just in case." Brila said.

Everyone followed the girls and they began doing their magic, literally. They held out their hands and commanded the box to levitate. They began pouring their own ki into the box which was starting to do its magic on the seal.

"This shouldn't be too difficult." Rosaria said as she could feel the seal breaking.

"We're almost there." Brila said and then right on cue, the handle started spinning and a calm and soothing melody filled the place.

The box opened and all the fighters were alarmed as negative energy began pouring out of the box.

Kaiser scanned the room for a certain midget to rip him into shreds but said midget had long escaped. Kaiser growled at his own foolishness as he prepared himself for a possible threat.

A bright filled the garden of Capsule Corp. and out of the light appeared an alien with an ocarina. That was the source of melody.

**(A.N: I am not going to give a description of Tapion. Most of you should know how he looks like and if you don't then Google him.)**

The man with the ocarina stopped playing and opened his eyes to look into the most intimidating pair of eyes he had ever seen. Even Hirudegarn's gaze wasn't as piercing as his.

"Are you Tapion?" Kaiser asked calmly.

"Y-Yes." Tapion answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Hoi: 7**

**Tapion: 6,200,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I hate to end this chapter this way because, well I wanted to add a lot more but then the format would've been messed up so I decided to stick to this ending. Got nothing more to say as I can tell that I might receive some questioning reviews or PMs about the decision I made in this chapter. I am going to make it clear here and now, I am not going to change my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.<strong>

**Ryuzaki1616: Don't worry my friend. Everything has been settled in this chapter. Thank you for your review.**

**Kakun: Neither did so here you have it.**

**Jonathon121: Ah you see my friend, this isn't a love triangle. Love is shared from all parties because in a love triangle, love is one sided but that's not the case here. There'll be no wars between Brila and Rosaria and everyone will live happily ever after. Don't worry; I will stick to the plot. The fluffiness will continue but it will be subtle. The drama and action are my top priorities so don't fret.**

**Mammochi: That was the idea but I changed my mind. Thank you for your review.**

**Ssj Katikz: Sounds cool. You should write a fic about that. It sounds interesting.**

**Silverhawk88: Ahaha, yes there are a lot of them. I love DBZA. I know but I can't make this fic a little too random. Thank you for your review.**

**Angel: Feels great bro. I am surprised with myself to get so far. I thought that this story wouldn't go past 30 chapters and wouldn't get more than a hundred reviews because most OC stories don't have that many reviews. No problem. I have read that story too but I lost interest after a while. It's not a bad story or anything. It's just something I wouldn't read much. It's a great story and the idea is great! I hope you liked what I did in this chapter. At first I wanted them to fuse but I changed my mind very recently. I just can't stomach the idea now. Ahaha, yes. I wanted to elaborate on that but other things needed to be covered. That is exactly what I am going to do. I am going to have Kaiser have a family with both. I am up to date with DBM! The whole thing is so damn cool! I didn't even think about his family with Chi-Chi or Bulma until your review ahaha. Thank you for your review and I hope that this chapter hasn't let you down.**

**EShock: Hello EShock.**

**Since chapter 8 eh? And you decide to review 52 chapters later. I don't like you. Ahaha, nah I kid bro. Thanks for such a nice and insightful review. I had a lot of fun reading it.**

**That's okay. I myself only read DBZ and Naruto stories. It might shock you when I tell you that I read Naruto more than DBZ.**

**Thank you so much! That makes me feel confident about my writing skills. I am glad this story will be remembered by a few people. Thank you very much.**

**Ah yes. A lot of people have been bothered by this and originally I wanted them to fuse in a different way that wouldn't make them much stronger. It would've made them stronger than Goku and Vegeta but weaker than Kaiser and Gohan but I didn't want that. I didn't want to overpower them. The Potaras were out of the question. I am not going to have Neko separate from Kaiser because that would cut his powers down. **

**You do have a strong point but as I said earlier, Brila's Saiyan side is more powerful than her Kai side. It wasn't because of her soul being that of a Goddess that she was nice. It was just because she was a kind hearted Saiyan too. I couldn't give her the same power ups as Gohan because she doesn't have Gohan's potential. I had to make her a goddess for various reasons. Some which will be revealed in the future. You will have to wait and see.**

**Just to let you know, I am a dude. You could say that I am a romantic guy. Just ask all the girls I dated in the past ahaha. Don't worry. I will give you all the advice you need which begs the question, are you a dude or a girl?**

**I love long reviews. Thank you very much.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: SPECIAL LEVEL OVER 9000! I feel fat just reading that ahaha. They should serve you something like that! Both of us could eat it together! That's why I put that part there. I know you don't always like to be treated like a princess so I thought I'd spank you during training ahaha. I can imagine you doing that. I'll be on top of all you! Nah I kid, I would probably cease you in my arms and never let you go because you make a damn good pillow! I knew you would love that. I am glad I can make you feel that way. It means a lot to me. I could never forget that. Why wouldn't I remember? You're precious to me remember? Ahahahahaha! Don't deny it love. You know that you loved that part. Yup, I took that from our PM. I thought it would fit in perfectly! I know you're a diehard Veggie fan so I thought that I'd give you two some interaction. **

**Thank God! I was hoping that I didn't do too much. Reading your review made me all warm and fuzzy. I am glad you loved it, love. You flatter me with your kind words Kitty. You mean a lot to me and I had to make this something that you would always remember. I am all yours in the real world, love. However, you must share me with your fellow Goddess. 5****th**** Shinobi World War eh? Sounds like fun! I want in! Don't mention it Kitty.**

**That's cool. My siblings are into anime too but not as much as I am so I don't have much difficulty talking to them about this stuff. Give her my best. Ahaha, has she ever read any of our PMs. I am sure our sheer stupidity would keep her laughing for an entire life time. I don't mind if you tell her. It'll be funny to see her reaction. Many people have asked me what BFFBFB is. I just laughed at them and left them to figure it out on their own. Don't worry love. You will always have me.**

**Catch up soon Kitty! Then we can discuss so many things! Poor Nicole. Give her a hug from me.**

**LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	62. Chapter 62 The Curse of the Music Box

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: I don't know about you guys but to me it felt like ages since I have updated. Meh, it's just me. I hope you had a nice Valentines day for those who celebrate it. I am not much into it. Yup, forever alone. Believe it or not, I already have a Valentine so HAH! Anyway, back to more important matters. Almost all of you liked the idea of Brila and Rosaria sharing Kaiser and I am happy as I thought that it was the best course of action. Those of you who didn't like it, you can shove it. I will take your opinion under consideration but I won't have you degrade this story because of themes that are common in many other successful fics. I am writing this fic because it's my passion and because I want to entertain you guys. I am not being rude, I am just not sugar coating anything. If you don't like polygamy, then you are more than welcome to stop reading this fic. If you don't like polygamy and are still reading the fic, then I commend you for your tolerance of different ideas. Alright, these author's notes have gone on for far too long. Without further ado, I welcome you to the sixty second installment of The Legend of Kaiser.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: POLL IS STILL UP!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

The Curse of the Music Box

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Kaiser told him.

"I can say the same to you too." Tapion said evenly after breaking eye contact.

"I'll go first. I am Kaiser. One of the protectors of this planet." He said formally. "After freeing you from your prison, I-"

"Why?!" Tapion asked angrily. Everyone looked at him as if he was mad. They just helped him escape his prison, didn't they?

"What do you mean why? We freed you from your prison." Gohan said in a confused tone.

"Prison? That musical box was no prison." Tapion growled. "It was the one thing that kept the monster Hirudegarn at bay."

"What's Hirudegarn?" Rosaria asked.

"Hirudegarn is ancient monster of the Genmajin species. He was created on my home planet, Konats, by the Kashvar, an evil group of magicians." Tapion explained. "He was created to destroy and erase life. Never in my existence have I ever encountered a monster like Hirudegarn."

"That still doesn't explain why you were trapped inside that box." Brila said.

"I wasn't trapped. I was voluntarily sealed." Tapion replied.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"I am getting there. My brother and I, along with a magician, were the only ones able to fight Hirudegarn. We played our ocarinas and managed to freeze Hirudegarn which allowed the magician to cut Hirudegarn in half but unfortunately, we couldn't kill him."

"So you sealed one half within yourself and the other within your brother." Gohan said.

"Correct. We feared that Hirudegarn might break the seal one day and escape. Sealing us into the music box was our only choice. I was sealed in one and my brother was sealed in the other." He paused as he got to the difficult part. "Hoi was able to find my brother's music box and somehow he was able to unseal the music box and used his magic to break the seal that held Hirudegarn. He…he…" Tapion bit back the tears. "He killed my brother." He sighed.

"You have our condolences." Kaiser said warmly.

"Wait! You said Hoi!" Rosaria exclaimed. "He lied to us. He told us that you were a hero. He missed the part about why you are a hero." She said with disappointment.

"I can't blame you people. Although you should've known better than to trust someone as evil as Hoi." Tapion sneered at the name of the man who was responsible for this brother's death.

"He did well to hide his malicious intents. I couldn't pick them up." Kaiser said with a frown.

"It doesn't matter. I request that you seal me back in the box now." Tapion said calmly.

"We can't do that." Brila said sadly.

"W-What? Why not?!" Tapion barked.

"The box was destroyed when we broke the seal." Rosaria said – feeling bad about not being more careful.

"YOU FOOLS!" The once sealed warrior exploded. Everyone jumped into a defensive stance just in case the warrior in question tried something he would regret.

"Why must you interfere in things that don't concern you?! Now because of you, the entire universe is in danger!" He said as he broke the window and ran off.

The Z-Fighters stood there in silence. They truly had interfered in matters that didn't concern them. One couldn't really blame them for their curiosity but they should've known better.

"Is it wise to let him go like that?" Bulma asked no one in particular.

"I say we let the man be. He just lost his brother. He has a lot to think about." Goku said calmly.

"Goku is right. We should leave him alone for a while." Kaiser agreed.

"Now what?" Videl asked.

"Tapion hinted that Hoi has complete control over one half of Hirudegarn. We should be on our guard at all times just in case. We don't know how strong that thing is." Gohan said.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Kaiser asked. He got a collective nod in response.

"Now since that's out of the way, I think we should head to Satan City. For patrolling." Gohan advised.

"Right. Grab on." He told the Rosaria, Brila, Videl and Gohan and they did.

* * *

><p>They materialized on one of the roof tops of Satan City and saw that the city was in chaos. The crime rate was unusually high in this city.<p>

"So much for the protector of the planet." Kaiser spat. "That coward cannot even protect his city."

"Pitiful." Gohan stated as he saw the utter chaos. "Let's take care of this."

"Right." Kaiser said but something held him back. Both Brila and Rosaria took a hold of his arm and they seemed to be sad. Very sad.

Gohan and Videl saw this too. They saw guilt in the goddesses' eyes. Kaiser turned to them and scanned their expression and it saddened him to see them sad.

"You two go on. We'll catch up." Kaiser said as he turned his full attention to his goddesses.

"Alright, what's bothering you two?" He asked caringly.

Brila and Rosaria seemed hesitant to answer. They didn't even meet Kaiser's gaze as their eyes were glued to the floor.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Kaiser said calmly.

"It's our fault." Brila said with a frown.

"We shouldn't have freed Tapion from his prison." Rosaria continued.

"We are cursed with our strong curiosity." Brila added.

"Don't talk like that." He said soothingly. "You couldn't have known. It isn't your fault."

"But you don't understand." Brila said as she finally looked into his eyes.

"We felt his pain. We felt the amount of pain he was going through." Rosaria said as she too looked into his eyes.

"Stop being pitiful!" Kaiser snapped in a Vegeta like manner which surprised the Goddesses. "You didn't know! I can understand how you feel! I am your mate aren't I? I can feel all the mental pain you feel? Don't you think I know how much the man is hurting right now?" Kaiser almost shouted.

Brila and Rosaria squeezed their eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping.

"That is the reason I let him go. I know what it feels like to lose my loved ones and so do you two." He said in a softer tone. "We must use that pain to help him. We are the protectors of all things that are good. We will use our powers to help him escape the darkness."

By now, both the goddesses had their faces pressed against his chest. He only smiled at them and kissed their heads.

"I know you feel bad. So do I but there's no use of crying over split milk. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've never allowed this but that doesn't matter now. I will find Tapion later on and offer him our full support." He said firmly.

"Thank you Kaisy/Neko." Both of them said in unison.

He gave them his trademark smile and walked towards the edge of the rooftop. He gazed at the city in chaos. There were more gang members than he could care to count. Thankfully, the demi Saiyan and his mate were doing a good job.

"How pitiful." Kaiser spat. "These humans never learn."

"Pitiful humans." Rosaria said – trying to imitate Vegeta making Kaiser and Brila laugh.

"Shall we?" Brila said as she got ready to jump off.

"Let's give 'em hell." Kaiser said with a smirk and blitzed towards the crime scene.

He landed softly on the chipped road and to his surprise, no one noticed him. "This should be fun." He said with a malicious laugh.

He walked up to one criminal who was trying to pick a car lock. The pin he was using was of good quality but he clearly lacked the skills of maneuvering the pin correctly. He growled in frustration as he was about to break the car window and open the lock like that.

"Woah, hold it." Kaiser said as he walked up to him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The criminal said with narrowed eyes.

"Me? Nope." Kaiser said as he suppressed a smirk. "Trying to pick a lock? Let me help."

Kaiser took the pin off of him and did his magic. He picked the lock successfully and opened the door. The criminal's eyes illuminated with delight.

"Gee thanks man!" The criminal said happily.

"No problem but I think you should lock the door to avoid suspicion." Kaiser said with a smirk. Of course what he just said made no sense but if the criminal was as stupid as looked, then his prank would work perfectly.

The criminal thought long and hard about his and one could actually see the strain on his face.

"_Damn…he's pretty stupid." _Kaiser thought.

"Okay! I'll lock it!" He said as he locked the car from inside and closed the door.

"Now open it." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"How?"

"Pick the lock?"

"How did I pick the lock?"

"I picked the lock you fool."

"Oh right…so how do I open this again?"

Kaiser stared at the oblivious criminal with an annoyed expression. Was this guy being serious right now?

Kaiser did the best thing he could think of at the moment. It was the only thing that would seem reasonable at the moment. So, he knocked him out.

"Dumbass." The Saiyan spat. "Here's another one for you." Kaiser told the nearby by officer who was taking shelter behind one of the police cars.

"Thank you Kaiser. If it isn't too much to ask for, could you make quick work of them?" The officer hesitantly asked.

"Sure. I needed a little exercise anyway." Kaiser said as he began 'cleaning up'.

"About time you got here." Gohan said as he knocked a criminal out.

"Dude, I got two women to deal with. It's pretty troublesome." He said only to be zapped by two lightning bolts.

"One woman is troublesome enough." Gohan chuckled. He then got tackled by a red blur.

After they got bored of pummeling countless of criminals, Rosaria just decided to freeze their feet so the police could lock them up.

"Why didn't you think about that earlier woman?" Kaiser demanded.

"You mad bro? I got ice powers and you don't!" Rosaria said smugly.

"Come here!" He said as he tackled her to the ground. Rosaria teleported out of his grip and appeared above him and sat on his back. She punched his back playfully making him groan in annoyance.

"Get off." He ordered.

"Make me. Hey Bri! Join me!" She called out to her fellow goddess. Brila happily jumped on Kaiser's back.

"Oof!" Kaiser gasped as all the air was knocked out of him. "Ouch."

"Get up horsey!" Rosaria giggled.

"Get up or we'll punish you for being a bad horsey." Brila warned him.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Shock me? OW!" He yelled as he got zapped the two Goddesses.

Said Goddesses exploded in laughter and the demi Saiyan and his mate joined them in laughter too. Kaiser groaned in slight annoyance but smiled nonetheless.

Suddenly, both Gohan and Kaiser felt a huge power level and I alarmed them beyond their expectations.

"BRI! KITTY!" He said as he quickly got up and threw them a good mile away. Gohan did the same with Videl and the two male Saiyans narrowly avoided a blade ended tail. Gohan was lucky to avoid the tail but Kaiser wasn't so lucky. He wasn't fast enough to throw the girls away and get himself out of danger. The tail only managed to graze him but that was enough to cut his chest open – completely obliterating his shirt and exposing a clean cut across his chest which showed a few of his ribs.

"KAISER!" Gohan screamed as he rushed to his best friend's aid. Kaiser spat some blood as he fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and growled angrily at the entity before him.

"I-I am o-okay…" He said as he tried to get back up.

"B-But, there's a-"

"Worry about that later Gohan!" Kaiser yelled uncharacteristically. He hardly ever called Gohan by his name. "We have bigger things to deal with." He said as he tried his best to ignore the burning pain on his chest.

"Just what is that?" Gohan said with wide eyes as he scanned this new entity.

(A.N: Not going to give a description for Hirudegarn's bottom half. People please.)

"KAISER!" Brila and Rosaria screamed as they saw the cut on his chest. They rushed to his aid and began healing him.

"He won't be able to fight." Brila said sternly.

"I can fight! Move woman!" Kaiser retorted.

"Shut up!" Rosaria yelled at him. "I am not going to let you fight that thing in your condition." She said protectively.

"She's right and don't you dare argue with us." Brila said with a threatening tone.

Kaiser was about to retort but the only thing that came out of his mouth was more blood.

"Here's the plan. Videl and I will tend to Kaisy's wounds. You two beat the shit out of that thing." Brila told Gohan and Rosaria.

"Sounds like a plan." Gohan said as he blasted off towards the monster with only half a body.

"Time to kick some monster ass!" Rosaria growled as she blitzed towards the monster that hurt her heart and soul. "Eat thunder!" She zapped the monster with a bolt of lightning.

This paralyzed the monster which Gohan a clear cut chance to deliver a heel drop where the upper half of the monster's body was supposed to be. The monster collapsed to the ground but staggered back to its feet a second later.

"Damn thing is tough." Rosaria spat as she threw a fire ball at it. The monster batted it away at Gohan who narrowly avoided it but he couldn't avoid the monster's tail. The tail knocked him through several buildings until he finally fell to the ground.

"Go to him!" Brila told Videl. Brila turned her attention back to Kaiser who still had his chest cut open. Normally, the cut should've closed and he should be back up but he seemed to be in a lot of pain and the cut wasn't closing. She couldn't understand what was going on. Her healing abilities are supposed to be higher than that of the Grand Elder Kais!

"So it's only you and me eh?" Rosaria said as she dodged a tail whip. She decided that this was the right moment to try out a new move that she had recently perfected. With one hand she froze the monster's legs. She kept the ice up so the monster couldn't escape. With her other hand, she channeled fire and lightening into her hands until her hand began illuminating.

"Let's see you survive this." She spat as she rushed towards the monster while skillfully evading the monster's sharp tail.

"EAT THIS!" She said as she brought her hand forward. "FLAMING LIGHTENING BLADE!" She yelled as she collided with the center of the monster's waist. She growled as she tried her hardest to penetrate the hard skin of the monster. She channeled as much energy as she could and with a final push, she finally managed to bore a large hole through the monster's chest. If the monster had a mouth, it would scream at the top of its lungs.

Rosaria came out of the other end and dropped down to the ground only to see the monster collapse onto the ground.

"That did the trick." She panted heavily.

Her eyes widened when she heard the monster's legs move. She could only watch as the monster rose to its feet again.

"Damn it…I am drained." She said weakly.

The monster shot its tail towards the Goddess who was about to counter but Gohan beat her to it. He charged up his energy and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the monster.

With a super charged punch, he managed to knock the monster a few blocks away. He was about to plan out a new attack but a soothing melody stopped him and the monster.

The demi Saiyan scanned the damaged city for the source of the melody. He found it when his eyes fell upon Tapion who was playing his ocarina.

Moments later, the monster vanished into thin air leaving the Golden Fighters wondering just what was going on.

Tapion scanned the area for the monster's location but didn't find it. He sighed and was about to leave when he was stopped by Rosaria.

"Kaiser got hurt and he isn't getting any better." She said after hearing the message from Brila via telepathy. "We need your help. We need you to look at him."

Tapion saw a crippled Kaiser and sighed. "I can't help you." He said as he turned around and began walking but Rosaria cut him off again.

"Can't or won't?" She said with a dangerously low tone.

"This doesn't concern me." Tapion replied sternly.

Rosaria growled and grabbed his collars and lifted him off the ground. "I am not asking you! I am telling you to look at him!" She growled as she glared daggers at the shocked warrior. Her eyes softened and she released him. He fell to his feet and examined the look in her eyes. He was shocked to see her eyes were the same as his were when he found out that his brother was dead. "I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him." She said with teary eyes. "He means too much to me."

Tapion wanted to fall on his knees and beg her for forgiveness. He let his bitterness blind him. He was meant to help people no matter what and here he was, betraying the oath of his home planet.

"Forgive me." He said with no malice in his tone. "I'll look at him."

"Thank you." Rosaria replied warmly as she led him to Kaiser.

Brila was trying her best to heal Kaiser but his wound still didn't close. The bleeding had stopped and Brila' healing abilities were the only thing keeping Kaiser's blood from flowing out.

"What's happening to him?" Gohan asked with concern.

Tapion didn't answer him right away. He scanned the Saiyan's body for weird anomalies and with his enhanced and magical eyes, he was able to determine that he had been struck by Hirudegarn's tail which poisoned him.

"He has been poisoned." Tapion said with his eye brows knitted together.

"B-But our healing powers should've ejected the poison!" Rosaria countered.

"That is true." Tapion replied – able to sense the godly energies surrounding Brila and Rosaria. "But Hirudegarn's poison is different. The Kashvar were able to get a blood sample of one of the Kais who was proficient in healing and they managed to come up with a poison to counter their healing but nothing they came up with could completely counter the Kai's art of healing." Tapion said calmly.

"Then what should we do? How can we heal him?" Videl asked.

"Time." He answered simply. "Nothing compares to the healing of Kais. You must keep healing him until the poison wears off and I can tell that this healing requires a lot of energy." He said as Brila was visibly sweating.

"So what you're saying is that we keep this up till the wound closes?" Rosaria asked.

"Yes." Tapion answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go." He said as he began walking.

"Wait!" Brila called out to him. "Kaiser was going to contact you to offer you help. We all feel bad about freeing you but we want to help you."

"You can't help me." Tapion said sadly.

"Why not?" Gohan asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Look what happened to him!" Tapion snapped at the demi Saiyan. "Do you want that to happen to you too?"

Before anyone could retort, the sound of coughing filled their ears.

"T-That thing g-got lucky." Kaiser growled as he spat some blood.

"Don't talk! Save your strength!" Rosaria told him.

"Give me a minute, K-Kitty." He said as he took a ragged breath. "Tapion come with us. I am sure that mom is already working on a solution." He said in a raspy voice.

"W-Why would you help me?" Tapion asked with wide eyes.

"B-Because…I know how you f-feel…" Kaiser said as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later at Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Tapion had eventually agreed to follow the fighters back to Capsule Corp. Bulma tried her best to stay conscious after seeing the deep gash on her son's chest. She started working on a solution for Tapion's problem.

Visibly, everyone's favorite prince showed no reaction to Kaiser's injury but no one accept Bulma knew that he was trembling inside. Silently praying for his son's recovery.

Everyone felt rather enraged that such a thing happened and had problems with trusting Tapion but after a firm speech from Brila, Rosaria and Gohan, the Z-Fighters decided to give the warrior a chance.

Brila and Rosaria had taken Kaiser to a room where they put him on a bed while Brila kept up her healing. Her energy reserves would only last a few more hours and then it would be Rosaria's turn to take over. Tapion also decided to stay in the room, just in case.

"So which one?" Tapion asked.

Both the girls turned to him with a confused expression on their faces.

"Which one of you is betrothed to him, I mean." Tapion said with a grin.

"We both are." The two said in unison with a confident smile on their faces.

Tapion's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that. He could have never guessed that both Goddesses went for the same guy. To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

The next few minutes were spent in silence but soon, the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room. Brila was sweating and she was breathing heavily. She had been keeping this up for several hours and she was starting to reach her limit. The goddess spared her lover a glance and saw a peaceful look on his face. It made her happy to think that he was alive because of her.

"Bri, I think you should take a break. You've been at it for hours and we can't have you exhausted, in case we might need you." Rosaria told her fellow goddess.

"I can still go on." Brila said as she was about to lose consciousness.

Rosaria sighed and put two fingers on Brila's forehead. "Sleep." She said and it happened. She used her psychic powers to put the goddess to sleep.

"Put her next to him." She told Tapion as she immediately began healing her lover. Her eyes widened a little when she felt the amount of ki this was draining. She had no intention of stopping though. She had to keep going.

Her concentration was slightly interrupted when the door opened, revealing a purple haired demi Saiyan. He didn't say anything upon entering. He walked over to the bed and saw his brother's unconscious body. He clenched his fists tightly to keep his facial expressions in check. He sighed raggedly and turned his blue eyes to Tapion.

"My mother wants to see you. She says that she has found a solution to your problem." Trunks said as he signaled Tapion to follow him.

Tapion was about to rush out of the room when his selfless side kicked in. "Just keep up the healing and he should be fine soon." He said with genuine care. Rosaria gave him a smile and he took his leave.

She turned her attention back to her treatment of Kaiser. She glanced over to Brila who seemed to be completely out cold. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"_You better make it out of this alive. I can't lose you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kaiser's mindscape…<strong>_

"**I really dislike being here." Kaiser sighed.**

"**You hurt our feelings!" Hell Kaiser said **

"**I should punch you! I thought you liked our company." Neko said in faked hurt tone.**

"**Quiet Neko!" Kaiser said without paying too much attention to his Saiyan side. "That damn poison is keeping me locked in here. I can't get out until the poison leaves my body."**

**After regaining his stoic composure, Hell Kaiser said, "You should consider yourself lucky." He grunted, "You're being healed by two goddesses. If this would've been that Oompa Loompa, Kibito, we would probably be dead."**

"**I know…how long will it take now?" Kaiser asked.**

"**I don't know. It could take hours, days or even months." Neko answered.**

"**I see…so all we can do is wait…" Kaiser sighed as he sat down on the floor. His counterparts joined him in silence but it didn't last very long.**

**Neko smirked and said, "Who wants to play a game of cards?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Videl Kaioken x20: 360,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Kaioshin: 5,000,000,000,000**

**Rosaria Kaioshin: 4,700,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 6,600,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser: 6,600,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser (Fatally Poisoned and Wounded): 30**

**Goku Base: 11,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Base: 10,500,000,000**

**Goten Base: 2,300,000,000**

**Trunks Base: 2,600,000,000**

**Hirudegarn: 5,100,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Alright! This is it for chapter 62. I know, the build-up is kind of slow but I have to stick to this format for the rest of the saga to make it consistent. As I said in the top A.N, the fusion between Rosaria and Brila won't happen. Kaiser will love them both equally and I won't change my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Take care ^_^<strong>

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you so much for that review. It lifted a great deal off of my shoulders.**

**Kakun: No problem.**

**Super Katikz: I'll see. He's pretty cool, isn't he? It does! Looking forward to your next review!**

**Angel: I don't like Hoi. He's old, wrinkly and pretty much pathetic. He's like a midget version of Yamcha. Without the wrinkles of course. I know ahaha, that was my first impression of Vegeta's hair. I am sure she liked that joke. If she didn't…well…then I am screwed hehe. I am glad I made the right choice when I changed my mind. My original intention was to have them fused but I changed my mind due to some circumstances. Thank you for your review and I look forward to your next one.**

**Mammochi: I am glad that I am unpredictable.**

**Silverhawk88: You never know. I am not sure myself on how I will end this. I am not too sure about that, I hardly know anything about the movie. Thank you for your review.**

**Castbound: Thank you for your kind words. Just keep the reviews coming. Ahaha, very well then. A panzerfaust to you too. I must say though, tank fist is kinda random.**

**Jonathon121: You are not bound to read my story. If you don't like it, don't bother yourself with it. I must correct you on one thing. My story is still great. The greatness might have ceased in your eyes but it matters not to me or anyone else who reads this story. Yes, you spelt it correctly.**

**EShock: I am glad you liked that part and I am happy that the idea of Kaiser being shared doesn't bother you.**

**Ahaha it does but the Wrath of Kaiser is currently on hold as he's down with the sickness.**

**I promise I won't say anything like that again. Just don't stop reviewing. I like to keep in touch with my readers. I see, that's cool.**


	63. Chapter 63 The Wrath of the Dragon

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Alright so there were no more complains about Brila, Rosaria and Kaiser. I am glad. Also, the poll is coming along nicely. Most of you want me to include the Super 17 saga and I can see why. It will be very different from the GT version. Super 17 won't be as strong as he was in GT because the power skip was quite significant. Hell, not even Kaihan as a Super Saiyan is stronger than Super 17 or Goku as Super Saiyan 4. A Super Saiyan 3 Kaihan is a different story. Anyway, here's the chapter. Please enjoy and please review.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: THE POLL IS STILL UP!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

The Wrath of the Dragon

Tapion had nowhere to go. He decided to wander the Earth in hopes that he wouldn't fall asleep. Sleep wasn't an option for him because that would allow the upper half to roam free. That music box was the only thing that allowed him to sleep. He hated to admit but he was starting to miss that damned thing.

But before he could take any form of initiative, a certain blue haired genius stopped him. She approached with the idea of letting him stay and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Upon seeing his reluctance, Bulma probed him for answers. They had a deep conversation about Tapion's past. Bulma gave him a heartfelt apology which he accepted with warmth.

She then proposed the idea of recreating his music box which he thought was impossible but nothing was impossible for the blue haired genius and with the help of Gohan, she could do anything. Kaiser wasn't an option right now.

All she asked for in return was to stay and watch over Kaiser's recovery to which he agreed to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later…<strong>_

Tapion watched over a resting Kaiser and Brila and an exhausted Rosaria. He thought that Kaiser would've recovered by now but it seemed that he didn't have very good immunity towards this poison. Brila mentioned the heart virus to him and how it put him out for years. This one was also life threatening but on a lesser degree.

"Tapion…" Rosaria said in a raspy voice.

"Yes?"

"Have you encountered anyone who was hit by Hirudegarn's tail?"

"No but a similar incident was mentioned in one of our scriptures."

"How long did it take for that person to recover?"

"Save your strength. You shouldn't be speaking." Tapion said dismissively. He didn't want to answer her question. It would damage her spirit.

"Tell me or I'll just read your mind." Rosaria replied.

Tapion sighed and said, "It took him 21 years to recover."

Rosaria gasped as her eyes widened but she regained her composure a few moments later. "No matter. If I have to keep this up for 21 years then we will. We would keep this up for an entire lifetime. That's what he would do for us."

"He's lucky to have such devoted women on his side." Tapion said with a smile. "Don't forget though, you're both Goddesses and your method of healing is far more advanced than what we had."

"Thank you." She said with a weak smile. "Videl…" She called to the pig tailed human who sat silently – praying for Kaiser's recovery.

"Yes?"

"Please wake Brila up. I can't go on for much longer."

Videl nodded and gently shook Brila's unconscious body. Brila, who was lying next to Kaiser with her arms latched onto his, slowly opened her eyes and once she remembered what she was doing when she was awake, she quickly traded places with Rosaria and resumed the healing.

"You two really are something. I have never seen any female so committed to a man, let alone two females." Tapion said.

Brila merely smiled at the comment but didn't break her concentration.

Just then, Bulma walked in the room with a satisfied grin on her face. Brila didn't avert her gaze but she could sense the fatigue on the blue haired genius.

Tapion and Videl could see the dirty marks and the sweat on Bulma and could only hope that she had succeeded.

"I am finished."

"Now this I gotta see." Tapion said as he bid his farewell to everyone in the room. He followed the blue haired genius to her lab with hopes of finally getting some shut eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Tapion was sleeping like a baby. He hadn't felt this peaceful since a very long time. The only thing that brought him discomfort was the fact that his brother was dead. Other than that, there was no problem.

Bulma had recreated the music box into a music room. The melody played inside the room at the frequency as it did in the box and this room also had a bed in it – giving him extra comfort. At this rate, nothing could go wrong.

Little did he know that he was dead wrong.

Suddenly, his head started pounding and his eyes snapped open only to find himself in an unknown yet dark plain.

"W-What's going on?" He gasped.

His question was somewhat answered as the lower half of Hirudegarn appeared before him. He had no time at all to defend himself from its tail as it caught him in a vice grip.

"Hirudegarn is getting stronger and your seal is getting weaker." The voice of Hoi snickered. "There's nothing you can witness but to watch Hirudegarn's REVIVAL!" He screamed making Tapion's head pound even harder.

Tapion couldn't hold back and let out an agonizing scream as his worst nightmares became a harsh reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Bulma found herself sleeping alone as Vegeta said that he was going to go train for a week and that was almost a week ago. She didn't want to let him go as his presence kept her at peace. It made her feel stronger.

It had been a few hours since she had fallen asleep but just like these past few nights, her slumber was restless. The absence of her husband, the lack of interaction between herself and her future daughters in law, Trunks's quietness and Kaiser's sickness. All these things had been worrying her to no end but she could cope. She had been through things similar to this and made it out fine.

But tonight, her insanity was going to be tested as a loud explosion jolted her awake. The whole building shook vigorously and it was times like these that she wished Vegeta was here or even Kaiser but this time she had to settle for her youngest hero, Trunks.

"Mom! Are you okay?" He said as he scanned her for any injuries.

"I am fine dear. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"W-What happened?"

"I don't know but…TAPION!" She almost screamed as she rushed towards her lab with Trunks hot on her trails.

Upon reaching the lab, her heart sank as most of it was destroyed and that included Tapion's music room and Tapion was nowhere to be found. Was he alive? Was he dead? Where's Vegeta? These were the questions that filled her head.

She quickly regained control of herself and turned to her son, "Trunks, go check on your brother and your big sisters, quick!"

Trunks nodded and dashed towards the room where Kaiser was being healed.

Bulma grabbed the nearest telephone and started ringing her best friend.

"Hello…Goku…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

"This looks bad." Goku said as he examined the damage. Along with him came his two sons and his future daughter in law. "Is Tapion responsible for this?"

"I don't know." Bulma replied. "All I heard was an explosion and when I got here, everything was destroyed and Tapion was gone."

"I hope he's in better condition than this lab." Gohan mused out loud.

"I am, thank you very much." Came a raspy voice from outside the destroyed building. Everyone's gaze shifted to the giant hole which led to the front lawn of the Capsule Corp., only to see a tired and weary Tapion.

"I am sorry…I…" Before he could say any more, he collapsed to the ground but he didn't stay there for too long as Gohan helped him up.

"What happened to you?" Goku asked – scanning the ocarina player for injuries.

"Did the monster get out?" Bulma asked with concern.

"No, it tried to escape but I stopped in time but…" He paused as he coughed. Trunks patted his back to make the cough go away. "We've got another problem though, the lower half is free and it's attacking the city."

"What?!" Everyone shouted collectively.

"The closer both halves are, the stronger they become." He said with clear strain on his face. "I don't know how much longer I can fight it." He said as he felt an extreme pain surge throughout his body. He let out an agonizing scream as he collapsed once again.

"He needs medical attention!" Bulma said but Tapion stopped her.

"No! It's too late for that! Kill us now before it escapes!" He begged – shocking the everyone in the room.

"KILL ME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

"Do you feel that?" Brila asked her fellow Goddess who had just woken up from her slumber.

"Such power." Rosaria said in awe.

"I think the monster has been set free." Brila said with a faint scowl. She turned to Rosaria and said, "Go help them out. I don't think the monster is going to be friendly."

"B-But what about Kaiser?" Rosaria said.

"I'll take care of him!"

"But you're tired and I just woke up."

"That's exactly why!"

"No Bri. I am at full power right now. You must go get a senzu bean and then help the others out."

"But-"

"I don't take much pride in saying this but you're stronger than I am." Rosaria said admittedly. "But I have larger ki reserves. Please Brila. I need to be here." Rosaria begged.

Brila stared at her fellow Goddess and remembered the greater good. "You're right. I can see why Kaiser loves you too."

Rosaria blushed at her words but gave her a smile.

"Wish us luck and good luck." Brila said as she opened the window and headed off to the fight scene.

Rosaria sighed as she resumed the healing session. She cringed for the hundredth time when she saw the gash on Kaiser's chest. As if there weren't enough scars already.

"Neko…please wake up." She said sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kaiser's mindscape…<strong>_

"**You two suck so bad." Neko said with a smirk.**

"**Maybe it's because we're not paying attention." Hell Kaiser retorted with venom in his tone.**

"**No, you guys just suck." Neko snickered.**

**Kaiser was quiet throughout the conversation. Kaiser was only paying attention to what was going on outside. He saw how Brila and Rosaria had been healing him non-stop. How could he ever repay them? **

**But now something else came up. The monster's revival.**

"**Shut up! Look at this!" Kaiser shouted.**

**Both his counterparts turned their heads to the misty screen that showed them what was going on outside. **

**The trio growled in anger as they heard the news of Hirudegarn's complete revival. They should've killed the bottom half then and there but they were careless. **

"**Don't we have some ability that'll help us to wake up?" Kaiser asked hopefully.**

"**Who are we? Fairies? We're not invincible." Hell Kaiser told him.**

"**Damn this poison." Neko growled.**

"**Isn't there anything we can do?" Kaiser asked in defeat.**

"**Well..." Hell Kaiser said gaining the two fighter's attention.**

"**Well what?" Neko barked.**

"**It's going to be difficult and it could make our situation even worse." Hell Kaiser said.**

"**It doesn't matter! If we don't do this, then we could possibly die anyway!" Kaiser retorted.**

"**Very well. Sit down, both of you." He said and they obeyed. "We're going to eject the poison our self."**

"**How are we supposed to do that?" Neko asked.**

"**We use our telekinesis to destroy the poison particles inside our body. This should quicken the healing process." **

"**How are we meant to find the poison particles?" Kaiser asked.**

"**Since I have complete mastery over our particle movement, I will transport both of you to the bloodstream of your own bodies where you will eliminate your own poison. Understood?" Upon seeing two nods, Hell Kaiser began the process.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the scene…<strong>_

The Golden Fighters have just witnessed the revival of an ancient God of pure evil and destruction. Things were going to be very complicated and difficult from here on out.

"Man that thing is ugly!" Trunks said having adopted some of his brother's traits of bad mouthing.

"Don't be fooled." Tapion said weakly.

"It's as powerful as it is ugly." Brila said with a Vegeta like smirk.

"Then that thing must be pretty strong." Gohan said.

"ENOUGH!" Hoi shouted. "I will not have you insult Hirudegarn! Now suffer his wrath!"

"I don't care what you want but his ends NOW!" He screamed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form along with Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Brila while Videl used Kaioken times 10.

Gohan, Kaiser and Brila had recently tapped into his Super Saiyan powers yet again, which saved a lot of energy.

The Golden Fighters rushed towards the Hirudegarn who roared as it engaged in battle with the Golden Fighters.

The fate of the universe had to be decided yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles away from the scene…<strong>_

Vegeta stood in the middle of a huge crater that his transformation had created. He looked up into the sky – wondering when the next battle would call him.

His question was answered when he felt a large evil energy descend upon West City. His eyes widened with realization. He expanded his senses in hopes to find his family.

He took a sigh of relief when he could sense all of their power levels. None of them were dead.

"Whoever is behind this is going to pay." Vegeta growled as he tightened his fists.

"_Bulma…Trunks…Kaiser…Be safe…" _He thought to himself as he blasted off towards the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In space…<strong>_

"I hope I make it in time." A lone figure, flying through space said out loud. "This new evil presence is insanely powerful. I hope I'll be able to make a difference." He said as he flew through an asteroid field.

He was stopped by a planet sized asteroid but he merely acknowledged its presence. He put two fingers on his forehead and moments later, they started illuminating.

"Get out of my way! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The reborn fighter yelled as he reduced the asteroid into nothing.

"Looks like fusing with more of my comrades really helped." He said in awe at his own power.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Rosaria was breathing slightly heavily as her reserves were starting to diminish. She hadn't gotten enough rest and she could go and get a senzu bean without risking Kaiser's safety.

She had to pull through this no matter what. Kaiser would not be flattered if she wouldn't get this done with.

"Come on Neko…hang in there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the fight…<strong>_

Gohan never fought an opponent like this. He fought vegetable looking people, people in tights who fight weirdly, freaky alien genotypes, a giant talking insect, a pink fag and the list goes on and on but this! This was something different.

This opponent was huge and he could phase through attacks like it was nothing. So far he wasn't able to land one hit on Hirudegarn and said monster had landed several hits on each of the Z-Fighters.

"This isn't working." Goku growled as he narrowly dodged Hirudegarn's tail.

"It's not that he's fast!" Brila said as her fist drove through Hirudegarn's after image. "He just dematerializes when we want to hit him."

"And we can't even keep track of his movements." Gohan said as he threw some ki blasts at the monster who spat fire in return.

Brila stepped in front of Gohan and countered the monster's fire with her own.

"You know what they say, fight fire with fire." Brila smirked.

"Got any counter against that damn tail?" Videl said as she went for the legs.

"Gohan go for the legs with Videl!" His father ordered him. "Brila, you, Goten and Trunks go for the mid section and I will go for the head and make sure you keep your guard up. Everyone gave him a collective nod and the fighters executed their team attack.

The monster roared loudly and unleashed fire at the fighters. Brila gritted her teeth and unleashed a fire blast to counter the monster's fire attack and this time it put a lot more strain on her.

"GO!" She screamed. Everyone dashed through the smoke cloud and smirked to see the monster still there.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku and Goten yelled.

"MASEKNO HA!" Gohan and Videl yelled.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Brila and Trunks yelled.

The collective attacks hit the monster dead on and they could tell their attacks had made contact upon seeing the huge explosion. They weren't foolish enough to think that it was over since they were all still in their Super Saiyan forms except for Videl who was using the powers of her Kaioken.

But as soon as the smoke cloud vanished, the emotion of disbelief displayed on their faces. Hirudegarn appeared with no signs of wear or tear.

"Damn it. Not even a scratch." Goku growled.

"We put a lot into our attacks." The demi Saiyan said with equal displeasure.

The monster didn't let anyone else say a word. He appeared behind them and unleashed a giant right hook. No one saw it coming and they all got hit.

Trunks and Goten managed to escape thanks to Brila and Gohan who were quick enough to knock the two kids away just in time.

The rest of them were not so lucky.

Gohan and Videl flew through several buildings. Brila nearly got knocked out of the Earth's orbit while Goku fell through the dome of Capsule Corp.

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed as she saw Goku fall through the roof.

Goten and Trunks saw the carnage before them and they didn't like. They had to do something about it.

"Goten! It's fusion time!" Trunks shouted.

"Right!" Goten replied evenly.

They took their distance from each other and prepared to do the dance. They transformed into their Super Saiyan forms to skip all the transformations.

"Ready?"

Goten nodded and they took their stances.

"FU! SION! HAAA!" They yelled as they brought their fingers together. A bright light surrounded them as they joined their bodies.

Out of the bright light appeared Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3.

"The name's Gotenks, monster. You will pay for hurting my loved ones and you'll pay especially for putting Kaiser out of commission." He growled as he sped towards the monster with extreme speed.

Hirudegarn didn't have much time to react at Gotenks's speed and got hit by a powerful right hook on his temple.

The monster growled and swung its giant fist at Gotenks who effortlessly dodged it. Gotenks shot a few ki blasts at the monster but Hirudegarn made no effort to dodge them as they did no damage but it did create a dust cloud. Out of the dust cloud, appeared another giant fist and it hit Gotenks dead on.

The fused fighter was sent flying into a building but that didn't keep him out. He quickly got back up to avoid another death punch.

"Come one slow poke! Is that all you have?" He taunted.

Hirudegarn roared and unleashed fist after fist which Gotenks dodged. Said fighter led the monster to a tower and dodged at the last second to make sure that Hirudegarn hit stumbled upon the tower.

"Now take this! HELL MISSILE FIRE!" He yelled as he threw thousands of ki blasts at the monster.

By this time, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Brila had recovered from Hirudegarn's attacks and gathered around Gotenks.

After throwing one last ki blast at Hirudegarn, Gotenks ceased his attacks and slowly flew towards the smoke cloud that his attacks had created. His eyes widened his confusion as he saw the monster covered in a brown casing. He seemed to be frozen or something.

"What are you waiting for? Finish the attack!"Goku commanded.

Gotenks nodded slowly and took his distance. He charged up another ki blast and threw it at the brown shell of Hirudegarn.

They were all optimistic to think that this was over but what they saw next shocked them to the core. The brown casing started to crack and out erupted a bright green light.

All the Z-Fighters watched in horror as the new form of Hirudegarn.

"Well shit." Gohan said. "This one can fly."

And fly the monster did as he knocked all the fighters out of the air. He first smashed Gotenks to the ground – making him defuse in an instant. He knocked Videl into a nearby building. Goku was thrown miles away by one swing of Hirudegarn's tail. Gohan was hit by bone crushing blow that drove him hundreds of feet underground and Brila, being the unlucky one, was caught in a crushing grip by Hirudegarn.

She couldn't hold back a scream as Hirudegarn wasn't going easy on her. Blood escaped her mouth as she felt some of her bones break.

She tried to power up but the amount of pain her brain was processing didn't allow her to concentrate her ki. She tried over powering the monster's grip but that didn't work either.

"K-Kaiser…" She whispered as more blood escaped her mouth.

Just as Hirudegarn was going to increase the pressure, a golden ki blast hit his hand causing him to let go of the Goddess.

"I just came back from my solo vacation and I find an ugly ass monster trample on my house, destroy the nearest Dairy Queen, pretty much lay waste to the entire city and now I find you crushing my son's mate." Vegeta grunted angrily as he stepped on a tall building. "Not to mention you put my family in danger as well."

He growled as he exploded in his Super Saiyan 2 form. "You're going to regret this you overgrown bug. All the way to the GRAVE!" He growled as he dashed towards Hirudegarn with every intent to kill.

The monster only roared in response as it unleashed countless of fists at Vegeta. The prince narrowly dodged those fists and planted an upper cut on the monster but growled when he saw that it had no effect. He was nearly swatted away by its tail but he managed to jump over it.

He barely managed to block Hirudegarn's giant fist but he couldn't dodge the other fist that crashed into his back sending him flying.

Goku tried to do some damage in his Super Saiyan 2 form with help of Gohan, Brila and Videl but they were swatted aside too.

"We aren't going to win like this."

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo growled as he unleashed his signature move at the monster's oncoming fist. The monster only growled as it retracted its fist.

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan gasped as he set his eyes on Piccolo's new form.

"Holy shit! The Namek's on steroids!" Vegeta snickered.

Indeed, it did look as if Piccolo was on steroids. He was at least a foot and a half taller and he was a lot bulkier now. Said Namek just growled at the prince's remarks but paid him no further attention.

"This looks bad." He said as he laid his eyes on Hirudegarn. "We won't win like this. We must power up to our maximum and take this thing out."

Everyone gave him a collective nod and they powered up to their maximum. Goku, Vegeta and Brila powered up to their Super Saiyan 3 forms. Videl utilized the powers of her Kaioken x20 and Gohan used his unlocked potential while Piccolo used every bit of the new power he attained from fusing with his own people.

Brila was still a little shaky from her broken bones but her healing factor was helping her out. Piccolo put his hand on her shoulder and healed her within seconds.

She looked up to him questioningly. He only smirked in response. "Fusing with my people has its perks."

She gave him a smile and they launched a combined assault on Hirudegarn. The monster welcomed them with deafening roar as he countered their attacks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Rosaria and Kaiser…<strong>_

Rosaria was panting hard. She could barely keep her eyes open and sweat was pouring down her body like a waterfall. She hadn't gotten proper rest since days and now she was working under pressure as Kaiser's survival was solely up to her.

She tried her best to keep her focus but the explosions, the ki drops and the yells of anguish and despair all distracted her. She was tempted to blow her ears out so she could focus but the pain would be a lot and that wouldn't help healing him.

Her ki reserves were almost out and there was little she could do now. She had to keep going. Even if it killed her. With that resolve, she pushed herself until death would invite her to its doorstep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the scene…<strong>_

Videl wasn't having much fun. Her body was thrown through several buildings. She knew Hirudegarn was a lot stronger than her but this was ridiculous. That thing was ridiculously overpowered.

"Damn magical beings…" She hissed as she stood up from the cold tiles of the chipped floor of the barely standing building.

Goku and Vegeta, thanks to their teamwork, didn't get hit too badly. Sure, they were bleeding and all but they were carrying their own weight.

Brila and Piccolo were the weakest on the battle ground at the moment and they were barely holding their own. This monster was proving to be extremely powerful.

Gohan wasn't doing too well either. He was the strongest on the battle ground but his attacks would work best with Kaiser's attacks. Their partnership was truly unparalleled. The monster had a counter to everything though and it was starting to annoy the demi Saiyan. It annoyed him so much that he didn't even see Hirudegarn's foot slam into him – sending him crashing to the ground.

Goku and Vegeta prevented Hirudegarn from doing anymore damage to Gohan by throwing countless of ki blasts at the monster.

Hirudegarn roared and swung its tail to knock both the veteran Saiyans out of the sky. They fell through several buildings until they were finally under a feet of debris.

Piccolo growled angrily as he extend his arms to catch the monster off guard but Hirudegarn saw it coming and phased through his arms. The monster appeared behind him and hammered him miles away.

Brila was the last one left standing. She used her elemental powers but they did nothing to the monster. She was weakened and Hirudegarn hadn't even broken a sweat.

She threw thunderbolts at the monster but it shrugged it off. She threw fire at him and he countered with its own flames. She tried physical attacks but they didn't work either.

She growled angrily and charged her fist and unleashed the brutal punch at Hirudegarn's stomach. The monster definitely felt that as it growled angrily.

Brila smirked with heavy breaths but the smirk was wiped off her face when she was backhanded to the ground.

It charged up a dangerous amount of ki in its mouth as it prepared to vaporize Brila. Said Saiyan Goddess could only watch with wide eyes as the monster gathered the evil ki. This was it for her. No one could save her from that. No one would be fast or strong enough. She herself could hardly move.

She squeezed her eyes shut and said one last prayer, "Kaiser…please help me."

She waited a couple of seconds for him to arrive but he didn't. This truly was it for her. She was going to die right here.

"GRAAAAH!" Hirudegarn yelled as he unleashed the dark ball of ki.

She couldn't watch. She was afraid. It wasn't the thought of death that scared her. It was leaving Kaiser on his own was the thing that scared her.

"_**Kaiser…I love you."**_She told him through her bond.

…

…

…

…

…

"_**I love you too."**_

Brila snapped her eyes open to see Kaiser standing in front of her with his trademark smile. He was carrying an unconscious Rosaria bridal style.

"Kaiser! Look out!" Was the first thing she said to him.

Kaiser's eyes narrowed and he intensified his aura. His eyes turned black and red immediately and a powerful yet calm black aura surrounded him. This allowed him to instantly set up a force field that repelled the death ball and sent it back to Hirudegarn.

The monster phased through it and roared angrily at the newcomer.

Kaiser shifted his gaze back to Brila and gave her another smile. He carefully wrapped his tail around her arm and teleported to a distant location.

"I am proud of you Bri." He said lovingly.

"I am proud of you too." He said to the barely conscious Goddess.

"Weenie…" Rosaria whispered in response.

"Are you alright now?" Brila asked – wanting to hug him. Her broken body didn't allow her to do anything at the moment.

"I am perfectly fine now. Thanks to you two."

"**And us." **Neko and Hell Kaiser interjected.

"**Silence."**

He got on his knees and gently set Rosaria down. He gave them a smile and said, "I'll be right back." He said as he vanished and appeared back a second later with everyone's favorite short Namekian.

"Can't you give me a warning before you do that?" Dende groaned as he plopped to the ground.

"I'll think about it." Kaiser smirked. "Heal them and then you can go back or stay or do whatever the hell you want to do." Kaiser said non-caringly. He turned back to his Goddesses and said, "You two go heal the others and then we'll take this thing down together."

"W-Wait! He's too strong!" Brila tried to stop him as she finally found power to move her limbs.

"Worry not. According to my Saiyan guidebook, I should get a lot stronger when I had a near death experience." Kaiser replied with a bright grin on his face.

"Saiyan…Guidebook?" Both the Goddesses asked quizzically.

"Forget I ever said that." He chuckled.

"W-What are you going to do now?" Rosaria asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaiser asked with a smirk. "I am going to do what I do best. I am going to kick ass!" He said as he blasted off to the scene.

His eyes finally set on the monster. He narrowed his eyes at the monster whilst unleashing his full killing intent. The monster felt the pressure and unleashed his own killing intent. Whatever was in between their battle of eye piercing was crushed.

"So you're the ugly shit who stabbed me huh?" Kaiser spat. "You're a lot more colorful than I thought you'd be."

Hearing the monster roar in response made his grin wider.

"Oh I am sorry, did I piss you off? How about this, you're the ugliest insect I have ever seen and I have seen a lot of insects. Though I am not sure what exactly you are. You have the characteristics of a dragon and an insect." Kaiser said as if he was in deep thought.

The monster only thrashed around the city but didn't directly attack.

"It seems as if Cell and Shenron decided to do something interesting in their own time." He said with a hysteric laugh. "Aah, I crack myself up."

Hirudegarn had enough. He flew as fast as his wings carried him. He unleashed a giant fist at Kaiser who countered it with his own fist. The parry created huge thunderclap that shook the entire planet.

Kaiser's hand immediately went numb but Hirudegarn was hardly affected.

"Damn thing is strong." Kaiser growled as he distanced himself from Hirudegarn. "Let's see how you dodge this!"

Kaiser blitzed towards the monster but just before he hit him, he teleported behind him and approached him with a roundhouse kick but the monster simply phased through him.

"So you did dodge it." Kaiser noted.

"**Intense movements drains its energy. You must hit it when it tries to hit you." **Hell Kaiser told him.

"**Or you could try freezing his ass." Neko snickered.**

"**I think I'll go with the easier option for now." **

"Hey! Ugly!" Kaiser called out to him. Hirudegarn turned to him with another roar. "Come at me bro!"

The monster complied and rushed towards Kaiser with swing of its tail.

"_I got to time this right or I am dead." _Kaiser thought to himself as grin appeared on his face.

Hirudegarn moved his tail swiftly and now it was only inches away from Kaiser's body. Kaiser blinked and it was now right between his eyes. He channeled ki into his hands and used the Instant Transmission to get away at the last second. He appeared above his tail and slashed through his tail – cutting it in half.

"Take that!" Kaiser smirked.

"Glad to see you're alright K." Gohan said as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"It's great to be back."

Soon everyone joined in but Kaiser's eyes set on Piccolo first.

"Holy shit! The Namek's on steroids!" Kaiser gasped.

"Like father like son." Brila said with a smile.

Said father stood with a proud smirk on his face.

"Holy shit! The Namek IS on steroids." Rosaria chuckled.

"Can we get serious now?" Piccolo growled.

"Right." Goku said with an amused grin. However that amused grin looked pretty creepy with his Super Saiyan 3 hair and no eyebrows. "Does anyone have a plan?"

"I do. Listen carefully now." Kaiser said as he began telling them his plan.

After listening to his master plan of awesomeness, they gave him an affirmative nod.

"Alright, you guys know what to do." Kaiser said. As planned, he himself, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan stayed behind while Brila, Videl, Piccolo and Rosaria went on.

The four Saiyans who stayed behind charged as much energy as they could. They gave a war cry as they were surrounded in golden energy.

Meanwhile, Videl, Brila, Piccolo and Rosaria were distracting Hirudegarn with all sorts of attacks. Rosaria blasted Hirudegarn with lightening while Brila tried to scorch him with her flames. Videl threw ki blasts from all directions while Piccolo gave them co ordinates and tried to pin point Hirudegarn's location when he dematerialized.

Hirudegarn roared angrily as he could barely land any hits on the four fighters and he had also been slightly weakened due the lack of his tail.

"Neko! We won't be able to hold him off for much longer!" Rosaria said as she barely managed to dodge the incoming right hook.

"Hurry up!" Videl screamed as she found herself getting hit by one of his right hook.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screamed as he started to lose concentration.

"Focus son! She'll be fine." Goku reassured him. Gohan bit back a retort and kept channeling ki into his right hand as everyone was doing now.

After a few more minutes of stalling, they finally gathered enough energy to unleash their combined attacks.

"This is it!" Kaiser shouted as he was surrounded by a black and red aura. Goku and Vegeta were surrounded by golden energy and Gohan was surrounded by blue energy.

"Right." Gohan said. "Let's go! He yelled and he along with everyone else blitzed towards Hirudegarn with the intent to end this battle once and for all.

Hirudegarn completely forgot about those four. His black eyes widened at the amount of energy they were approaching him with. He roared angrily and proceeded to dematerialize but found him unable to do so and for some reason he felt cold. Very cold.

He looked down to see his feet completely frozen and then his eyes travelled over to the two smirking Goddesses. He growled and decided to whack them away but he found his arms held by Piccolo's extended arms.

Hirudegarn could've just used his own strength to break free of the ice or Piccolo's hold but the oncoming Saiyans didn't allow him. Hirudegarn roared and shot out a purple beam out of its mouth.

"Ready?" Goku asked his fellow Saiyans. They gave him a collective nod.

"DRAGON FIST!"

"OOZARU FIST!"

Both pair of father and son exploded in their own energy as they made quick work of the purple energy. The amount of power they put into this attack could rival the power of their strongest fused warrior.

Hirudegarn's eyes widened when they completely obliterated his strongest attack and now it was to time to finish what they started.

"EXPLODE!" All of them yelled collectively as they pierced Hirudegarn's skin and went right through him causing the monster to roar out of pain. They pushed as hard as they could doing as much damage as they could in the process.

With a final roar, the monster exploded and left nothing behind but an explosion and dust. The fight was over. Hirudegarn had been killed.

Hoi watched from a distance as the Kashvar's ultimate creation had been reduced to dust. "This can't be happening. Hirudegarn is supposed to be invincible!" He rejected the cruel reality. Well, cruel to him anyway.

"I have to get out of here!" He said as he began running.

"Oh you're not going anywhere you sorry excuse for a midget." Kaiser said as he appeared in front of him. "You put me out of commission for a good few days and you caused my family a little mental trauma." Kaiser snarled. "I'll beat the shit out of you and then I'll hand you over to my good friend Tapion."

Kaiser said and Kaiser did. He beat the shit out of the pink midget. Literally.

"I want a piece of him too!" Rosaria said as she zapped him with lightening.

"Oh I have been waiting for this." Brila said evilly as she set the pink magician on fire making him squeal uncontrollably.

"Old men screaming like little girl. What is the world coming to?" Gohan sighed.

"I think this little waste of space had enough." Kaiser said as he picked him by the remainder of his hair. He turned to Tapion and said, "Here catch. Do what you want with him." The Saiyan prince grunted.

"Hey old man." Kaiser said to Vegeta.

"What?" The prince grunted.

"You be king now. I want the title of prince." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Whatever." The King grunted.

"Yay! We're princesses!" Rosaria and Brila cheered.

The attention diverted from the newly crowded princesses as Tapion was leaking out a dangerous amount of killing intent. Hoi's would've pissed himself right there but his already empty bladder didn't allow it.

"It is time that you paid for your crimes." Tapion snarled. "For all the people you killed. For all the planets you destroyed." He said as tears began to escape his eyes. "For killing my brother."

"For poisoning me." Kaiser said silently.

"I sentence you to death." Tapion said as he drove sword through Hoi's heart – instantly killing him on the spot.

He turned to the two Goddesses and said, "Please burn in him in your holy fire." He requested.

Brila and Rosaria nodded and burned the magician with white flames. It took only a few seconds for the body to be reduced to ashes.

"Part of Capsule Corp. is still intact. I advise that you stay there until you decide to leave." Kaiser advised him.

Tapion nodded with a smile. He felt like a different person now. All the burdens and grief that he had been carrying, all the pain. Everything was gone now. The moment his sword went through Hoi's heart, that was the moment when happiness washed over him.

"We'll call upon Shenron once we have completely recovered. For now, we should all go home and rest." Goku advised. He received a collective nod in response.

"I guess we'll see everyone tomorrow at the lookout." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Brila latched onto his tail with her own and Rosaria encircled her arm around his. Gohan put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder and Videl entwined her fingers with his.

"Thank you. All of you." Tapion said with a genuine smile. He got several smiles in response and the smiles vanished along with the people who gave him their smiles.

"I'll tell you about my change when everyone gathers at the lookout tomorrow." Piccolo grunted as he flew off.

"I guess I'll be going too now. See ya guys tomorrow." Goku said with his usual grin as he teleported away.

"Trunks, show Tapion to a room that isn't destroyed." Bulma said with a smile. Trunks nodded and led Tapion to one of the rooms.

Seeing the two vanished inside Capsule Corp., the king let go of his stature and was about to fall down but Bulma caught him. The king was surprised by this and wanted to question her but she beat him to it.

"Don't argue Veggie." Bulma said sweetly. "I'll help you to our room."

"Hn." The prince grunted.

The walk was silent. The only sounds that could be heard where Vegeta's lazy footsteps.

"I was worried."

"What?"

"I was worried when you left."

"…"

"With Kaiser poisoned, Brila and Rosaria busy with him and Trunks very worried about his brother's wellbeing, I was all alone. Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me when I needed you?"

"…"

"Vegeta, please talk to me."

"I was afraid."

She thought she was hearing things.

"W-What?"

"I was afraid." He repeated. "I was afraid for my son's health. I was afraid to show weakness. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I couldn't let you see me like this." He said painfully.

"Vegeta…"

"I don't know how you forgave me for getting Kaiser killed during the Cell Games. I don't know how you forgave me when I almost let both of our sons die. I don't know how you forgave me when I got myself killed. Why? Why did you forgive me?"

"Vegeta, it was difficult for me to forgive you." She said truthfully. "For a few days I couldn't bring myself to see your face but…but none of that mattered because in the end, I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"I…"

"Vegeta, I am your wife. I am supposed to carry your burdens with you. I can't let you suffer alone and I never will. I shouldn't have to tell you this. I love you Vegeta and that will never change. No matter what you do."

Vegeta remained silent for the rest of the trip. She carefully helped him lie down on the bed. She got him out of his tattered clothes and began tending his wounds. She cleaned the blood, applied the necessary disinfectants and patched him up. She slipped into her nightgown and lay down next to him.

It saddened her that Vegeta had nothing to say to her heartfelt speech. She wished that he'd be more expressive. At least to her.

"I used to kill people. For no purpose. Probably because I found it enjoyable but ever since I met you, that changed. My urge to kill vanished. I like a good fight but killing isn't something I am fond of anymore." He said as he looked into her eyes. "You changed me with your pure and innocent aura and together…together we adopted and created two special things."

"Trunks…Kaiser…"

"Even after all this time." He continued. "My love for you has been increasing every day."

By now, tears were streaming down her angelic face.

"If I am a king, then you are my queen."

He joined his lips with hers as soon as those words left his mouth. Thus they shared the night in each other's love, creating something special yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the house…<strong>_

Gohan and Videl had retreated to their rooms as soon as they got home. They carefully treated each other's wounds and now they were laying each other's warmth.

They could've asked the Goddesses to help them out but decided to go against it. They needed some time alone too.

"Another threat eliminated." Gohan said as he caressed her back.

"Yeah." She replied – shivering at his gentle touch.

"I love you V."

"I love you too. Why did you start calling me that anyway?" Videl giggled.

"You know how Kaiser calls me G, right?"

"Yeah."

"V rhymes with G. I thought it'd sound nice." Gohan chuckled sleepily.

"You want to know what sounds better?" She asked seductively.

"What?" He replied evenly.

She then went onto whisper some things into his ear which made him blush like a school girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kaiser's room…<strong>_

Kaiser's new power boost was great but it came with a setback. The newly crowned Saiyan prince's body had been destroyed to quite an extent. So right now, his two princesses were healing him.

"You don't have to heal me. My body will recover over time." He said softly.

"You saved us." Brila replied.

"This is the least we can do." Rosaria said with a smile.

"Oh I know what else you can do." He said as he pulled them out of their healing stances and pulled them into a hug.

"We need to get this done, you know." Brila said.

"Your mere presence heals me."

"Neko, she's right we-"

He didn't let her say another word. He smashed his lips against hers – washing away all her concerns.

"Have you forgotten? I heal very quickly." Kaiser said with a smile.

"You scared us you know." Brila said with a frown.

"If I wouldn't have saved you two, we would've lost the battle against Hirudegarn and besides, you two are way too important to me. If any of you would've been poisoned…I don't want to think about it."

"Kaisy…why do you love us so much? What did we do to deserve this?" Brila asked.

"The question should be that would did I do to deserve your love? But I will answer your question." He said with a content smile. "A while ago, I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why l love you both." He stopped as he eyed their watery eyes. "I was doing great until I ran out of stars."

By now, tears were streaming down their faces. He always knew what to say. He would always say the right things. Things that would make them feel beyond happy.

They combined their thoughts and spoke the same words, "You are our best friend, our lover, our everything. Our shoulder to lean on, the only person we can count on, you are the love of our life. You are our one and only…our everything." They said in unison. Kaiser's grin widened after hearing their words.

He laughed slightly before he said, "I am not much of a sweet talker but if I could say something romantic, you two would be the only ones I'd say it to."

"Liar." Brila giggled.

"You are a master of sweet talking." Rosaria added.

"As I said, I can only say these sweet things to you but there's something you two should know." He said with seriousness.

They both leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"I am kinda hungry." He said with a blank face.

They broke out in laughter and kissed their prince until their lips numbed.

"This is exactly why we love you." The two said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Hirudegarn Complete: 10,200,000,000,000**

**Hirudegarn Final Form: 12,000,000,000,000**

**Piccolo: 4,300,000,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 4,500,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 5,300,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 5,270,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser (Zenkai): 10,200,000,000,000**

**Oozaru Fist + Dragon Fist: 50,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Alright! This is it for chapter 63. Sorry about the delay but this chapter was long and difficult to come up with but it all worked out in the end and now you guys can read to your heart's content. I have been very cheerful for the past few days thanks to a certain someone. I am all smiles ahaha. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review.<strong>

**Jonathon121: I understand and respect your opinion. That's what everyone imagined but I like to be unpredictable. I see, do you want to talk about it? I am sure I can help.**

**EShock: Ahaha thank you. I thought that adding another twist would be cool. Nope, he can't get stronger in his own mindscape…yet.**

**Angel: Ahaha, I am glad I can entertain you people effectively. No one likes Hoi. He's weird and short. No one likes Yamcha either ahaha. The man is pretty weak and I won't have him do anything else for the rest of the story. He did a lot in this chapter. Okay, maybe not that much but the Zenkai boost was substantial. The others will catch up though.**

**Super Katikz: I didn't need Gohan coming close to death so that didn't happen. Sorry.**

**Derius's Riddler: Thank you for your kind words. Just keep his reviews coming ahaha and I hope that you like the rest of the story just as much.**

**Kakun: It made me lol too.**

**Ryuzaki1616: You know now.**

**Nightshade1712: I know that. I just didn't mention it since it was kinda obvious but thanks for pointing that out. None of the two will be coming back as good guys. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: Oh god, such long reviews. Where do I start? I guess I'll start from the start hehe. Our PMs have such awesome lines that I can't help but steal some. They make everything so much better. How can I not remember? I hold these things very close to me. Anything to make you feel special. This Danielle and I must meet so we can share our magical knowledge ahaha. **

**I can be very creative when it comes to insulting people ahaha.**

**Oh hell yeah it's going to be like that. Don't worry; this Mega Pervert is on his way. Sounds rough but I must say that I am interested and would like to see this. **

**DON'T MENTION KAKASHI'S NAME HERE! He and I are mortal enemies. Let's be serious, I am much cooler than he is. I can bench press solar systems! I can move 6 times the speed of light! So hah, in your face Kakashi. Neko 1-0 Kakashi. That does sound pretty cool. I need to find my sister's forehead protector. Ahaha that was a good one. 99 problems and a real life ain't one.**

**I taught Gohan how to talk like that. So you can thank me. *Makes arrogant face*. I know how much you love lightening. Yeah! Screw Hoi. You make me cry so much. I sit in a corner and slit my forearm and throw darts on a picture of Kakashi. I am so unbelievably jealous that I am voice acting as Kakashi right now and saying bad things about him. I can do that because I love both of you :3 If it's awesome for you then it's heaven for me. **

**Okay, the second review. I am right there with you. Making fun of the prince would be so much fun! Although he could threaten to kill us but still! It would be totally worth it!**

**I can be such an awesome troll sometimes! Even in real life! I'll tell you some time about my troll experiences :D**

**See! We know each other so well! Does Kakashi know you that well? HAH he doesn't. Neko 2-0 Kakashi. Ahaha, I laughed a lot myself when I reread that part. I have psychic powers Kitty-chan! I am also the grandfather of all knowledge! You would know what this means if you ever watched Dexter's Laboratory.**

**The new move is supposed to be a mix of your own fire and Kakashi's lightning blade. Blood bending? This gives me a great idea. I have seen how you bend your hands and it's so badass!**

**I am not that good at the game and you would beat all of our asses but I'd like you to try and beat me at Minesweeper! Not even Nail can beat me!**

***stores the shirt in the secret stash of pervertedness* The shirt is mine and now I can use it for my own evil purposes. Does Kakashi have shirt with your germs on it? NO! Neko 3-0 Kakashi.**

**NEKO WINS!**

**Love you kitty-chan**


	64. Chapter 64 Life is like Candles

The Legend Of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys! I am back. I have nothing much to say though. I have decided to include the Super 17 saga. It won't be too long. There will only be two chapters and then we move onto my master piece. The second last saga. This chapter is going to part filler and part canon. ¾ is going to be filler and the end part will be the build up for the Super 17 saga. So without further ado, I welcome you to the 64th installment of 'The Legend of Kaiser'.

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR THIS STORIES FIRST THREE FLAME REVIEWS AND THEN MAKE FUN OF THE GUY WHO REVIEWED AHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

Life is like Candles

A month had passed since the downfall of Hirudegarn. Bulma provided Tapion with a time machine so he could back to his own home world and set things right.

Now once again, the Z-Fighters were enjoying another spell of peace. Bonds were strengthened, dinners were eaten and asses were kicked. Nothing out of the usual.

Right now, Gohan and Kaiser were cleaning. Cleaning West City of the scum that threatened to kill the innocent.

"Hey K." Gohan called out to his friend as he slapped a few felons unconscious.

"What?" Kaiser said as he scrambled the brains of those who deserved death. He wasn't playing God or anything. These felons were sentenced to death but they managed to escape their execution.

"What are we going to do about marriage?" Gohan asked.

Kaiser halted his movements as he pondered about that. Marriage? It didn't even occur to him. It had to be done one day but that day was kinda far from now.

"We are just 19, G. Brila will turn 19 in a month but Rosaria and Videl are still 18. I think we have more than enough time to think about marriage." Kaiser said.

"What about kids?" Gohan countered.

"After marriage."

"Not necessarily."

"DID YOU GET VIDEL PREGNANT?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

Kaiser chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Just making sure."

"Ass."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

The girls were at the other end of the city, doing their fair share of work. Brila and Videl were brought out of their path to destruction when they heard Rosaria giggle yet again. This was the 21st time she giggled today.

"Could you stop laughing?" Videl said – slightly annoyed.

Now Brila couldn't help it and let a chuckle come out of her mouth.

"You too?" Videl groaned.

"It's just so funny." Rosaria said as she laughed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

**Kaiser, Rosaria, Brila, Gohan and Videl sat in the lounge of their own home – watching a horror movie and eating popcorn. **

**For the strongest fighters of the universe, they were acting like wimps. Gohan and Videl were holding onto each other like their life depended on it. Brila was shivering uncontrollably while Rosaria stared uncomfortably at the screen. It's not that she was scared. She just didn't like horror movies much.**

**Kaiser was the only there who thought that they were watching a comedy movie.**

"**Don't go there!" He told the woman in the movie. "If you go there you will die!" And die she did. Several squeals were heard from the room as blood poured out of her like a fountain.**

"**See! See! I knew it. If that dumbass would've listened to me, she would've been alive." Kaiser said.**

**Soon, the movie finished and everyone retired to their rooms.**

**Kaiser was the first to lie down. Brila joined him soon after by lying next to him. Rosaria however just lay on top of him.**

"**Neko?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I want a cat."**

"**A cat?" Kaiser asked questioningly.**

"**I want a cat too. Having a pet sounds nice." Brila said.**

"**Pleeeeaaaaaassssseee!" Rosaria begged.**

**Kaiser merely smiled and said, "Sure. Why not?"**

_**The next day…**_

**Rosaria and Brila had just come home from work. Gohan and Videl were still there while Kaiser was already at home.**

**They exchanged a few hugs and kisses with the prince as they dropped down on the couch next to him.**

**The trio sat in silence for a few moments when Kaiser finally spoke, "I got you a cat." **

"**REALLY?" The two squealed.**

"**Yeah, it's in our room." **

**As soon as he said those words, the two princesses blitzed towards their room. They opened the door and the sight they saw was one they would never forgot.**

**Upon hearing nothing but their breathing, Kaiser smirked.**

**What the princesses saw was a beautiful white tiger but that wasn't the part that shocked them. The part that shocked them was that the white tiger had stolen their underwear and was somehow wearing them on the top of its head and they could've sworn that it had perverted grin on its face.**

"**NEKO/KAISER!" The two girls screamed.**

**Kaiser chuckled as he walked towards the room. "Hey, I told you that I'd get you a cat but I didn't say—what the hell?!" He exclaimed when he saw panties all over the room and one on the white tiger's head.**

"**Well…I didn't expect that." Kaiser said.**

**Suddenly the situation became very funny to them and they exploded in laughter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end…<strong>_

"I still can't believe that happened." Videl said.

"Oh it happened alright." Brila giggled.

"Didn't you name him yet?" Videl asked.

"Nope. We came up with several names but we just can't settle on one. I think I am going to call him Ero-Cat." Rosaria said with a smiled.

Just then, Kaiser and Gohan dropped out of the sky.

"Are you ladies done?" Kaiser asked.

Rosaria quickly knocked the last criminal out and said, "Yup."

"Good. Let's go to work then."Gohan and said and they were about to leave when someone halted them.

"Wait!" A voice called out. The Golden Fighters looked at the person who halted them. He was an elderly police man. He seemed to be the honest and righteous kind.

"Is everything alright officer?" Videl asked.

"No. You might want to see this." He said as he showed them a live broadcast on his phone.

It was him. It was the human they actually hated with a passion. It was Mr. Satan.

"Why are you showing us this?" Videl snarled.

"Because it has to do something with you." He countered.

They turned their attention to the phone and wondered what he had to say.

"**Citizens of Earth." He spoke. "I have called this press conference to address an important issue. This issue concerns the so called, 'Golden Fighters'." He spat. "These five brats do as they please. Show up when they want and do what they want and while doing so, they cause a lot of collateral damage. They pretend to be fighters when they use tricks all the time. The illusion they created when they supposedly defeated that giant monster that attacked West City not too long ago. We all know that something like that isn't possible." He paused as he let everyone absorb the information he was providing them with.**

"**The best thing to do is to ask them to turn themselves in to the police or just sit at home and do nothing."**

**A reporter rose from his seat and said, "But sir! What about all those criminals they stopped? All those riots they ended and what about when you lost against one of them in the-"**

"**HE CHEATED." He exploded. "Remember, these people are from Capsule Corp., what makes you think that they didn't use any gadgets to make themselves stronger. All of them work at Capsule Corp. and one of them is the heir of the company and what makes you think they didn't hire all those criminals that attacked the cities?" **

"**What could their motive be?" Another reporter asked.**

"**Fame and money." He countered.**

"**With all due respect, they're the richest and most famous group of people on the planet." **

"**That doesn't matter. These people are a menace to society and they're all very bad role models. All five of them are rotten and spoilt kids. Their parents are worthless fools who don't know anything about parenting."**

"**What about your daughter? She is one of them."**

"**She always has been spoilt and pathetic. I pleaded her not to join them. I gave her everything she asked for and she spat on my face and whored herself out to God knows how many people."**

That was the last straw for the demi Saiyan. After seeing Videl's teary yet angry eyes, he was going to go on and kill the afro haired bastard.

"G…" Kaiser said softly. "Keep calm and stay."

Gohan only gritted his teeth. He couldn't get the words out without screaming.

"**I have met the Briefs before. The old couple always was foolish. They thought they were above everyone else and they spoilt their brat, Bulma who spoilt this Kaiser and his brat of a brother."**

Now it was Kaiser's turn to shiver with anger.

"**I suggest, for the sake of the planet, that the law strips Capsule Corp. of its money and power and give it to someone who deserves it. Someone like me. I defeated Cell. I deserve it." He said as he got up and left the conference room.**

"You just made it personal, Hercule." Kaiser spat. "Fine. I'll play your game." He snarled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

After gathering everyone at Capsule Corp. and explaining the current situation, Vegeta was about to lay waste to Hercule but he was stopped, regrettably. No one was happy at the moment and the intent of murder was in the air.

"Ugly ass wipe." Rosaria snarled.

"I am sorry guys." Videl said apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize V. This is not your fault." Gohan said caringly.

"He's right. We need to calm down and come up with a solution." Brila said.

"I don't understand him. Why is he like this?" Goku pondered.

"The douchbagery is strong in that one." Kaiser snickered.

"I say we kill him." Piccolo grunted.

"I agree with this steroid infested freak." Vegeta added making the Namekian growl.

"But seriously. What are we going to do?" Krillin said.

Everyone silenced at former monks words and retreated into their thoughts to come up with a solution.

"We declare war." Vegeta said. "Or we at least threaten them with war."

Everyone snapped their heads towards the King and eyed him with bewildered expression.

"Explain." His rival said.

"The humans are taking advantage of our kindness and I think it's time that we put our foot down and show some authority." The King replied.

"For your information Vegeta, I am human too." Bulma said.

"Yes but you're also the Queen of all Saiyans." He grunted making her blush.

"So you're saying that we set up an empire?" Kaiser asked his father.

"Yes but not according to how the Saiyans used to. The rule of tyranny is no longer an option. It's too troublesome." Vegeta replied.

"Then how should our rule be?" Goku asked.

"I hate to say this but it has to be according to your ideals, Kakarot." Vegeta grunted distastefully.

"M-Me? B-But I can't rule!" The veteran Saiyan countered.

"I know. You can't rule for shit so you leave that part to me but what I need is your ideals. Your ideals are peaceful and accepting but mine are not so easy going and since humans aren't Saiyans, they won't be able to handle it." Vegeta explained.

"What about Krillen and everyone else?" Gohan asked.

"Your mate will be the representative for the humans. Normally I would've picked my brat's human mate but she's going to be a Saiyan princess sooner or later." Vegeta said making Rosaria blush. "The rest of our group; the midget, the three eyed freak, that useless fag who dies a lot and the others will be working directly under her."

"That is well thought out and all, dad, but will the humans accept us?" Kaiser asked.

"If everything goes smoothly, then the humans will acknowledge us as their rulers." Vegeta replied.

"Does anyone here have any objections here?" Goku asked – already accepting the idea.

Videl stepped up for the sake of her race. "Will things change? For the humans I mean." She asked – hoping that nothing would change.

Vegeta shifted his piercing gaze to Videl and he seemed to be in deep thought as he closed his eyes. After a few moments he reopened them and said, "I can't promise that there will be no changes but what I can promise is that if there will be any changes, they won't be life changing. They won't be a burden." The prince replied.

Videl sighed but a smile soon appeared in her lips. "Thank you, King Veggie." She said in a mocking tone.

This made Gohan chuckle and he said, "Yeah! Thank you, King Veg—OW!" He cried as Vegeta punched him on his cheek.

"Damn half breed…" The King grunted.

"So when do we do this?" 18 spoke – surprising everyone as she had been quiet for a long time.

Before anyone could say anything Kaiser spoke up and said, "I suggest that we give this time. It is not wise that we jump into this." He said as he got several nods of agreement.

"So now what?" Rosaria asked.

"I suggest that we have nice day out." Bulma suggested. "Today has been rather enlightening and the best thing for us to do us to unwind a little."

"That's a great idea mom!" Kaiser agreed instantly.

"As long as there's something to eat, I am in!" Goku said with his usual grin.

"I say we hit the ice rink." Rosaria said excitedly.

"Or the arcade!" Brila squealed.

"Or the bowling arena!" Videl added.

"Yay!" Maron, Goten and Trunks cheered.

"I guess that's decided. You coming Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Are we eating at a place with a buffet?" The King asked his queen.

"Of course! I think we would drain Capsule Corp. dry of its money if we were to go to a place that doesn't offer buffets." Bulma chuckled.

"Alright! This day has gone from bad to awesome!" Kaiser said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>_

The Z-Fighters found themselves at an ice rink. They received some glares and some looks of admiration but all of the looks were ignored and some were sent packing after hearing Vegeta growl.

After getting the proper equipment, they stepped onto the ice rink and began skating. Kaiser stopped for a second to survey the scene and noticed that everyone was on the ice rink. Even his mother and father. Well, Vegeta was just standing at one place. So were Piccolo and 18 who was later dragged away by her daughter.

"Hey!" He called out to his father. "You frozen or something? Move!"

Vegeta merely grunted in response and didn't move

"Watch out!" Rosaria screamed as she bumped into Kaiser making him fall flat on his back.

"OW!"

"Take that!" She chuckled as she skid off.

He grumbled in response and got up. "So you wanna play like that huh?" He said evilly.

He blitzed towards Rosaria and tied her laces together faster than she could see. He then advanced ahead of her and said, "Is that all you got? Bring it human!"

She growled at him and lifted her leg to make pursuit but she fell face first on the ice.

Kaiser burst out laughing as he saw Rosaria trying to get back up but fail badly.

She growled dangerously and shot a thunderbolt at him.

Kaiser's eyes widened with alarm as he barely managed to dodge the thunderbolt.

"GAH!"

Everyone felt the temperature drop upon hearing that scream. They turned to the location of the scream and saw a fried and pissed Vegeta.

Somehow, Kaiser still found this situation amusing. "Damn…now your hair actually looks like an electrocuted wig."

"COME HERE!" The prince growled as he rushed after his son.

"Are we playing tag?" Goku asked innocently.

"YES!" Kaiser said in panic. "YOU'RE IT!" He said as he palmed Goku and skid off. Vegeta, surprisingly, played along and blitzed after Goku.

The veteran Saiyan's eyes widened in fear as he quickly thought of a way to escape. He used the Instant Transmission to phase through the King. The king then went on to bump into the Namekian.

"You're it." The King spat.

Piccolo sighed as he wept for the Saiyans. He scanned the rink for his target.

Gohan didn't know what had happened. One moment, he was kissing the softest pair of lips on the planet and the next moment, he found himself kissing an extended green hand.

"Why didn't you DODGE?!" Piccolo growled.

Gohan grumbled as he got back to his feet. Only then did he realize that everyone was playing tag and he was it. He set his eyes on target and made pursuit.

Brila saw Gohan coming towards her but she didn't panic. She stood her ground and when he was inches away from her, she erected a wall of ice that trapped the demi Saiyan inside, only leaving his hands and face out.

"Silly Gohan." Brila said as she shook her head. "But I want to play this game." She said as she poked his finger. She was now it.

Everyone could've sworn that they saw a glimmer of evil in her eyes. The next thing they knew, everyone's feet were frozen, except Maron's.

"Now who should my target be?" She asked sweetly as she made her way to the obvious target.

Kaiser groaned as Brila headed towards him. Why always him?

Brila heard the groan and merely giggled. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You're it." She whispered into his ears.

He found a new source of energy within him. He exploded out of the ice and searched for his new target. He thought he would get Krillen but something stopped him.

Maron stood firm before her father.

"Goddy!" She said with authority.

"Yes Maron?"

"I want to be it!" She said with determination.

Kaiser smiled and got on one knee and poked her forehead and said, "You're it!" He said as she dashed away.

The little blond giggled and carefully chased after people.

Vegeta snorted in annoyance as the game had to be slowed down because his brat just had to tag the other little brat.

He was so busy in his musing that he didn't feel the palm on his leg. A collective laughter brought him out of his daze he realized that Maron was standing right in front of him with her hand on his leg.

"I got you uncle Veggie!" She said cutely as she ran off. "You're it!"

The one to laugh the loudest was the blonde's father. Even 18 and Piccolo had an amused smirk on their face but everyone's laughter ceased when the temperature dropped and a dangerous amount of killing intent filled the rink.

"COME TO PAPA YOU BALD BASTARD!" Vegeta snapped as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form and blitzed after the former monk. The King didn't care if he had hair now; he was out for his blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a 30 more minutes…<strong>_

After paying for the damage Vegeta had caused to the ice rink, the Z-Fighters went on to the next location. The arcade.

Brila's, Videl's, Goten's, Trunks's, Maron's, Goku's and Rosaria's eyes shimmered when they entered the place.

"This place is so badass!" The human goddess squealed.

"Oh wow…" Brila said excitedly.

"I am gonna dance the shit out of this place!" Videl said as she dragged Rosaria and Brila to one of the dancing games.

"I am gonna go whack things." Goku said with a grin.

The mischief trio left to their own devices leaving Kaiser, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta on their own. Bulma and Chi-Chi dragged 18 along and Krillen went after the mischief trio.

"Well now what?" Kaiser asked no one in particular.

"I need water." Piccolo said as he walked off while getting some weird looks. It's not every day that you a man with odd clothes, antennae and green skin. He looked like walking, scary vegetable.

Vegeta didn't say anything and left to where his rival was.

"This leaves us." Gohan said.

Kaiser merely nodded as he scanned the arcade for something fun to do when his eyes set on boxing machine. The machine would present a soft cushion that you would punch as hard you could and if you punched hard enough, you'd get a prize.

"I found something." Kaiser said with an amused smirk as he threw a coin in the slot and readied himself.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Gohan asked uneasily.

"Sure!" Kaiser said with a smile. The cushion popped up and Kaiser unleashed the super ultimate finger of doom.

As soon as his finger touched the cushion, it exploded. Kaiser eyed at with an uneasy grin. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He chuckled. "At least I got a prize." He said as he held up little plush Zebra.

"Who are you going to give this too?" Gohan asked.

"Kitty. She loves zebras." Kaiser replied. "Now let's go and find other fun things to do." Kaiser said with a sinister smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Brila, Videl and Rosaria had finished playing Dance Dance Revolution. The winner was Rosaria due to her break dancing skills. She had kept those skills a secret – waiting for the right moment.

Now they were playing a sharp shooter game. Videl's current score 4,200. Rosaria's score was nearly 7,600 whereas Brila score was OVER 9000!

"Take that." She smirked as they headed towards the next stall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a destroyed corner…<strong>_

Goku and Vegeta kept hammering at the destroyed mole – thinking that the game was still working. They took the meaning of whack-a-mole to seriously as the mole now looked like a deformed form of Buu.

"Kakarot stop!" Vegeta grunted as he realized that he and his rival over did it. "This thing looks deader than Yamcha when he got blown up by the Saibaman."

Normally Goku would take offense to this but this was Yamcha they were talking about. With that thought, he laughed his head off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the boys…<strong>_

Kaiser and Gohan had entered a weight lifting competition. They sighed in boredom as they heaviest weight they had to offer which was 1,500 KG.

They were joint winners and their rewards were two plush toys. One was a monkey, that Gohan was going to give to Videl and the other was a cat that Kaiser was going to give to Brila.

"This is pathetic! The last time I checked, I could lift 21 Octillion tons!" Kaiser said.

"These are humans. What do you expect?" Gohan told him.

"I expect them to lift." He smirked evilly.

After a while, the Z-Fighters met back up again after, once again, paying for the damages. Kaiser and Gohan handed their girlfriends the prizes they won.

"Aw. I love cats. Thank you Kaisy." Brila said as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

" OH MY GOD! A ZEBRA!" Rosaria squealed. "This thing is so cute. I am gonna call you Zebra Neko." She said with a smile as she kissed its rather large black nose. "Thank you so much Neko!" She said as she pressed her lips against his.

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile.

"This is for you Videl." Gohan said as he handed her a monkey plush toy. The pig tailed Kaioken user didn't say anything. She just smashed her lips on his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later…<strong>_

The Z-Fighters had moved onto their next destination which was the bowling alley. There were too many people in their group and they thought that it would be best to have the teams split into two.

Vegeta took the liberty of naming the teams. He named his own team, 'Team Saiyan Elite' and he named the other team, 'Team Half breed'.

His team consisted of: Kaiser, Brila, Rosaria, the king himself as captain, the queen, Trunks, Piccolo and Maron. The blonde insisted to be on her Goddy's and two Gommy's team.

Team Half Breed consisted of: Goku as captain, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, Goten, Krillen and 18.

The teams were set and now the rules had to be set.

"No Super Saiyan or power ups." Brila stated.

"No analyzing the bowling ball or the any of the lanes." Rosaria added.

"No super powered or sped up throws or your team loses." Videl finished.

"I have played in and won several space bowling tournaments. This will be easy." The King grunted with a smirk.

"So what do we do with this ball?" Goku asked.

"You eat it." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Well it does look kinda tasty." Goku said with a grin.

"You don't eat it dad. You throw it." Gohan said as she shook his head sadly.

"Aww."

The two teams began their game and it was Goku and Vegeta turns first.

"Time to show you why they call me elite you clown." The King grunted smugly as he rolled his bowling ball. He knocked all of the pins down and got a strike.

"Wow Vegeta. Well done!" Bulma said as she gave her King a wink. Said King merely smirked.

"Top that, clown."

"Gladly." Goku said as he picked up a ball and threw it. He completely missed the pins and sent the ball through the wall.

Silence filled the bowling alley.

"Was that any good?" Goku asked.

"I think you killed a tree outside." Kaiser said as he looked through the giant hole in the wall.

"Oh…does that give me any points?"

"No Goku. It does not." Videl said.

"Aww."

The game went on and everyone, except Goku and Kaiser, seemed to be doing well.

"God damn it!" Kaiser growled as he completely missed the pins. "I'll get this time!"

He took a deep breath and rolled the ball as accurately as he could but that wasn't good enough as the ball rolled over to the neighboring lane and knocked all the pins down there. "Oh come on!"

"Son of a candle…" He muttered under his breath as he took his seat.

"Hey Veggie." Rosaria said.

"What?" The King replied in an annoyed tone.

"You said you played space bowling. How is it different from this version?" She asked curiously.

The King smirked at her question and said, "Instead of these pitiful pins, we used to have actual people and the bowling ball used to be a ki blast."

Silence filled the bowling alley once again.

"I bet I could kick ass in that game." Kaiser said.

"I think remember Broly and Paragas playing that a few times. Broly was never happy when he came back. He would often scream and break something." Brila giggled.

"Never knew he was such a sore loser." Videl said.

"I dislike bowling." Kaiser said with a low growl.

"Speaking of sore losers." Rosaria said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Kaiser growled at her.

"Your face."

"…God damn it."

"You walked right into that one."

"Fish face."

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me woman! I called you a fish face!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Come at me bro!"

The two had to be separated by Gohan and Videl with Brila sitting back and eating popcorn.

"This is funny." She said as she slurped on her slushy.

"Now behave." Gohan scolded his best friend but said best friend merely scoffed in response.

"Stop acting like a child." Videl told Rosaria but the Goddess stuck her tongue out.

The rather couple sighed as they got back to their seat while Kaiser and Rosaria glared at each other.

Anything that came in between their glare would've been burnt into a crisp.

After a few moments of silence, Kaiser finally decided to speak up, "Your hair is pretty."

Rosaria couldn't help but laugh. "Your hair is pretty too."

Now it was Kaiser's turn to laugh.

Videl eyed them with curiosity and turned to Brila and asked, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Oh yes. It's funny." She giggled.

Time passed as the game went on and the teams seemed to be pretty even and now it all came down to the last throw.

One end there was Kaiser. His strength surpassed all whereas his speed was second to Gohan's. He has the ability to lift about 21 Octillion tons when at max power. He can fly 13 times the speed of light. He is the best ki sensor in the universe but when it came to bowling, he was worst than Maron and as bad as Goku.

On the other end was Goku. The founder of the Z-Fighters. The first to achieve Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3. He had the power to lift 19 Octillion tons and could fly 11.5 times the speed of light. He radiated of positive energy and he also had other super natural powers but when it came to bowling, he was also worst than Maron and as bad as Kaiser.

"I can do this. I can do this!" Goku kept chanting to himself. "For the sake of a buffet! I must do this!"

"Don't be a weenie Neko!"

"You better win." Brila said in a low tone.

"I will dethrone you if you don't win this for us." Vegeta growled.

Kaiser stared at them with a poker face. "So much for inspiration."

"I believe in you Goddy!" Maron screamed.

"Thank you Maron." Kaiser replied kindly.

"GOKU YOU BETTER WIN OR THERE WON'T BE ANY FOOD FOR YOU AT HOME!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"That harpy is cruel." Vegeta whispered.

Goku whimpered in fear and by now, both of the full blooded Saiyans were sweating nervously.

"You ready?" Kaiser asked.

"Y-Yeah." The veteran Saiyan replied.

"THAT'S THEM!" A voice screamed at them.

The Z-Fighters turned their heads to see a group of warmed people running towards them.

"Get em boys! We don't need scum like them!" Their leader spoke as they pointed their weapons at them.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes as he examined their weapons. They were weapons that send out electromagnetic pulses that would destroy anything mechanical.

"_Quite interesting. The designs are that of Dr. Gero's." _Kaiser thought analytically. _"Fools must still think that we use technology to enhance our powers." _

Then something clicked in. Technology. Electricity. Dr. Gero. Androids…18!

He turned to the beautiful Android whose eyes widened in realization.

Gohan had realized it too and since he was the fastest, he reacted before anyone else as he destroyed their weapons with light speed.

18 breathed a sigh of relief. She saw her life flash right before her eyes.

Kaiser growled angrily as he blitzed towards the scared attackers.

He grabbed the leader's collar and turned his eyes into black and red and said, "Who sent-"

He couldn't finish sentence as Krillin face palmed the leader to the ground – breaking his back in the process. "WHO SENT YOU?!" The former growled furiously.

"Krillin…" 18 said with admiration.

"Restrain them." Kaiser said to Brila and Rosaria. They nodded and froze the feet of those who threatened them.

"Krillin." Goku said softly. "Calm down."

Krillen growled angrily before he let the leader go.

Now it was Vegeta's turn to make his presence known. "This is the last time I'll ask you wrinkly bastard. Who sent you?" The king said in a low tone.

The leader only smirked at them and said, "This is only the beginning." He smirked as he bit on the poison capsule in his mouth. All of his followers did the same.

Kaiser gave his two Goddesses a nod and the two effortlessly ejected the poison out of their bodies.

The Z-Fighters unleashed a collective killing intent which knocked a lot of them unconscious.

"You are correct. This is only the beginning." Krillen growled evilly.

"Did you two find out?" Kaiser asked his Goddesses.

"Yes." Brila answered. "They acted out of their own initiative."

"They believed everything Hercule said." Rosaria added. "There'll be more attacks like these."

"Then we must put our foot down and take over." Vegeta declared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In H.F.I.L…<strong>_

"Are all the preparations done?" An elderly man with a tall hat said.

"Yes. We have recreated the Android. He's a lot stronger than the original." Another man with similar looks replied.

"Let's hope that this one won't kill me."

"Don't worry Dr. Gero. This one is designed to obey our orders. I have also built a failsafe inside."

"I know, Dr. Myuu." Dr. Gero replied.

"Very well. Let's start." Dr. Myuu said with a sinister smirk.

"_I will make you pay for what you did, Kaiser. Gohan. Brila." _Dr. Myuu thought to himself as he eyed his new creation.

A new Android. A machine mutant. A duplicate Android 17.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: That's it for this chapter. Now I have received three reviews from the same person but with different names. Silly person. I will reply to the review here because your review doesn't belong in the review reply section. I can take constructive criticism but this is just ridiculous. Firstly, I am well aware that Frieza's power level is 530,000. This is an A.U Dragon Ball Z fan fiction and all the power levels have been altered. You seem to be pretty stupid to ignore that fact. Second, I have received 389 positive reviews. I am sure it's not that bad. Your taste in stories is what's bad. Thirdly, my characters die and get the shit beaten out of them and suffer from trauma. Fourthly, POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT. I know that too but I just don't give a shit. My power levels are random estimates so you can suck it. Lastly, you were too ignorant to read the word count which nearly 360K words. The first chapter was meant to act as a prologue. I just didn't mention it because it was kind of obvious. Next time, make sure you get your facts straight. You are not a critic, you are a troll.<strong>

**Anyway, this is it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and let's get 400 by the next chapter. Take care!**

**Jonathon121: I see. Well, that is unusual. 10 years huh? That must suck. So, did things get better?**

**Super Katikz: It's go on for a long time. This story still has two more sagas left so you needn't worry. One can only hope.**

**Bardock's other kid: Ahaha! Good one!**

**Kakun: It's already under way.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you for your review.**

**Coyote-Starrk-LG: That's Kaiser Neko. I am Neko Kaiser. Same name, different people. Ahaha, I really liked that movie.**

**EShock: I was thinking of adding that part but I changed my mind as the chapter was already quite lengthy. Ahaha, I laughed myself when I wrote that part. Why is that? Thanks for such a nice review. I look forward to your next.**

**Nightshade1712: I will reply to all of your reviews once you're up to date.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: I am a good romance writer and I thought that there should be some BxV. Yes I know why. Stupid Kakashi…stupid mask…stupid Sharingan…**

**I would've told Brila to make me something. You would only bring me an empty plate. You would've said, "I made you something but I ate it on the way here." **

**Ahaha me too! I have been listening to the candle song a lot too! I really like it! I accidently typed candle in one of the assignments and my teacher saw ahaha.**

**I am Kaiser! The Raijin of Earth! Kakashi is but a mere ant compared to me! All he has is the Sharingan…stupid Kakashi…stupid silver hair…stupid dog summons… **

**Me neither! It's been so long. Those were the days ahaha. I used to be a lot like Dexter when my sister used to disturb me.**

**You will be the mistress of lightning in this story. I'll give Brila fire. Finger bending! A new element ahaha. It is pretty badass! I am not too good at it either. It depends a lot on your luck.**

**Hey! I only have your stuff there! Consider yourself honored! Actually I have whole factory full of your germinated stuff hihihi. Stupid Kakashi…stupid badassery… DON'T TELL ME THAT! YOU MAKE ME CRY ENOUGH AS IT IS :'( Imma kill Kakashi now. He's going to die a slow and painful death.**


	65. Chapter 65 A Mistake Made in the Past

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: Okay, sorry it took so long. I have no excuse. I got nothing. It was me being lazy and being busy at the same time. I could've started much earlier but I just didn't really make an effort to find time, in other words, I was lazy. We have finally surpassed the 400 review mark! I honestly can't believe it! I feel so proud. Anyway, without further ado, I welcome you to the 65th installment of The Legend of Kaiser. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

A Mistake Made in the Past

An all too familiar young man stood in once beautiful forest. Everything around him dead. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to start a new life but he had been brain washed and there was nothing he could do to escape the trance he had been put in.

"It's time." A voice congruent to his spoke.

He closed his eyes and raised his hands to the sky. It was time to begin the end of the world however, he was brought out of his musings when he felt two energies passing by.

"_Their energy is similar to Goku's and Vegeta's." _He thought to himself as he saw two boys fly at a quick pace. One had purple hair and the other had messy spiky hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier at Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Vegeta and Goku had been discussing the new rules and regulations for hours. There weren't many but they were important to discuss.

"For the last time Kakarot, we cannot have free buffets everywhere!" Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

"But why?" Goku asked with a frown.

"Maybe I should've picked your brat instead for my advisor." The King said under his breath.

The king's advisor chuckled with his goofy grin. "I think they should have the roles of generals or something."

"That comes later." Vegeta replied.

While the two veteran Saiyans worked out some guidelines, Bulma and Chi-Chi were looking forward to their rule over their home planet. While Chi-Chi knew about royalty, Bulma knew a lot more. Sure, she wasn't a princess or anything but she's the owner of Capsule Corp., the husband and mother of two world famous martial artists. She was definitely treated like royalty.

Brila, Rosaria and Videl were enjoying their day off. They had nothing to do except for relax, spend time with their loved ones and train. Ever since Vegeta declared rule over Earth, all the higher ups were given time off for more important matters.

Right now, they were watching an anime about ninjas. All three females had hearts in their eyes when their eyes fell upon a ninja with a face mask and shiny silver hair.

"Why doesn't Neko have silver hair?" Rosaria said with her eyes glued to the television.

"Why doesn't Gohan wear a facemask?" Videl said dreamily.

"Why aren't they all ninjas?" Brila asked God, if there was one.

"What's so great about him?" Trunks said to no one in particular.

Goten merely shrugged and said, "I am bored here. Let's go to Maron's house."

Trunks merely nodded and left with his best friend.

"They'd never understand the sexiness of ninjas." Rosaria sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Gohan and Kaiser…<strong>_

The two best friends were out hunting. Hunting for criminals and they weren't doing too well which was a good thing. The crime rate had fallen significantly thanks to their handy work.

Kaiser stopped midflight and descended upon a building. His eyes roamed the peaceful city and one could tell that there was satisfaction on his face.

"It's close G."

"What is?"

"Peace, Gohan. Peace."

"It sure is. You think that us taking over the planet is a good idea?"

"I do. Do you?"

"I am not quite sure yet. We won't know until we see the end product."

Kaiser nodded slowly before he looked up to the blue skies. "How long will this peace last?" He asked no one in particular.

"Not long." A rough voice spoke.

The Saiyans turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw an all too familiar Namekian staring down at them.

"Piccolo." Gohan greeted with a smile.

"How's it going, big green?" Kaiser asked with a smirk making the Namekian growl.

"This peace won't last long. Dende said that he felt a dangerous amount of negative energy." Piccolo said with his usual non happy expression.

Their cheerful mood immediately vanished upon hearing those words.

"Where?" Kaiser said in a darker tone.

"He doesn't know. He can't track it." The Namekian replied.

"Did he recognize the energy?" Gohan asked.

"No he didn't." Piccolo replied.

None of the Saiyans replied to that. They were in deep thought as they didn't want to underestimate this new threat.

"Gohan and I will scan the planet for this negative energy. You go to Capsule Corp. and let everyone know. Underestimating this negative energy could prove to be troublesome." Kaiser said.

"My thoughts exactly." Gohan added.

"Very well. If anything, spike your ki." Piccolo said.

"Same goes for you." Gohan replied.

Piccolo nodded and blasted off to Capsule Corp.

"Well K, let's go." Gohan said as he took the lead. Kaiser followed his best friend in flight as they began searching for the ominous ki but before they could actually begin their search, they felt a familiar energy signature close in on them.

"Krillen?" Gohan said as said former monk stopped before them – panting hard.

"Kaiser *PANT* Gohan *PANT*…"

"Calm down and catch your breath." Kaiser said in a bored tone.

After a few moments, Krillen said, "Your brothers were attacked!"

The Saiyans' eyes widened at this. Someone attacked their brothers and lived?

"Are they okay?!" Gohan shouted.

"They're hurt. They're at our house right-"

Krillen couldn't even finish his sentence as Kaiser grabbed him and Gohan and teleported them over to Kame House.

The midget was dropped to the ground and Kaiser and Gohan rushed into the house to find a sobbing Maron, a concerned Master Roshi and 18 and their critically injured brothers.

Rage fueled within the Saiyans as they saw red but right now they had to keep their emotions in check. Goten's and Trunks's survival was their top priority.

"We didn't feed them any senzu beans because we were afraid that movement would deteriorate their condition." 18 explained in her monotone voice.

"Thank you." Kaiser said with suppressed rage as he began contacting his mates but he didn't need to as the two goddesses and Videl burst through the door.

"_They must've sensed that Kaiser and I were in distress." _Gohan thought to himself with a faint smile.

"Start healing them. We'll ask them questions when they wake up." Kaiser told Brila and Rosaria. They gave him a wordless nod and began healing Goten and Trunks.

"We are dealing with a powerful opponent, aren't we?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Yes we are. Those injuries are very bad." He said as he turned to Krillen. "Where did you find them?" He asked the Krillen.

"We didn't. They came to us with whatever energy they had left." Krillen said sadly.

Gohan gave him a silent nod as he turned his attention to the goddesses. "How bad are their injuries?" He asked with hope that it wouldn't be too bad.

"It's bad." Brila said with a grim expression.

"They'll be okay but they were beaten up pretty bad." Rosaria continued.

"Several broken ribs, a lot of internal bleeding and-"

"Enough." Kaiser said calmly. "We don't need to hear that."

"Sorry." Both the goddesses said with a frown.

Kaiser didn't say anything. He just walked out of the house. Gohan sighed and followed him out.

"Gohan." Kaiser said calmly.

"What?"

"If Hercule is somehow connected to it. We will fuse and erase him from existence."

It wasn't a request. It was an outright order.

"Let's just figure out who nearly killed our brothers first."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Brila and Rosaria had finished their healing and now time took over the healing process. 18 and Videl helped out any way they could. Even Maron tried her best to help. Bringing water, bandages and wet towels.

All the fighters had gathered at Kame house. The mothers of the injured boys started weeping for their boys and had to be comforted by their husbands. Bulma was doing relatively well but Chi-Chi was a wreck.

Right now, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Kaiser and Piccolo were trying to find the source of the negative energy but so far, they had no luck.

Time passed by as everyone waited patiently for the two boys to wake up and their patience paid off.

They woke up at the same time with noisy groans. They rubbed their eyes together and slowly fluttered them open.

"Rise and shine kid." Kaiser said to Trunks with a warm smile. Next thing he knew, the next in line for the Saiyan throne was tackled into a hug. Kaiser wrapped his arms around him and began comforting him. "I am here. You have nothing to worry about." He said as his eyes travelled over to the demi Saiyan. He was in a similar situation.

"I wouldn't do this you two but we need to know." Goku said calmly. "Who did this to you?"

Goten and Trunks eyes fell to the floor as they tried their best not to look into Goku's eyes. It was obvious that they couldn't remember.

"You don't remember?" Kaiser asked.

They shook their heads nervously.

"Did you see the face of the attacker?" Gohan asked.

"W-We might've seen his face but we don't know who he is." Trunks answered.

"He was strong though. We weren't ready for him because we didn't sense him coming." Goten added.

"_Didn't sense him?" _Was the thought that filled the room.

"Come on brats! Think hard!" Vegeta growled. This made the two young fighters shrink.

"They can't remember Veggie!" Rosaria snapped at him. "Stop pestering them."

Vegeta grumbled and looked away in annoyance.

"We'll try this differently. Kaiser. Read Trunks's mind. I'll read Goten's mind." Goku told his half-brother.

Goku nodded and put his hand on Goten's head. Kaiser put two fingers on Trunks's forehead. The brothers closed their eyes as they began searching for the culprit.

Everyone stared at the two Saiyans with uneasiness as they had a feeling that the culprit would be someone they would not expect.

All Goten and Trunks could remember were those ice cold blue eyes. Those eyes would haunt them for the rest of their lives. They only had a few moments to look into them but that was enough to scar them for life.

It had been a few minutes since the two Saiyans had began wandering their minds. The wait was starting to get to everyone in the room. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a plastic knife.

Suddenly, Kaiser's and Goku's eyes snapped open and an audible gasp was heard from both the Saiyans. Everyone perked up to hear their revelation.

"Who is it?"

"Who did it?"

"Tell me the person's name so I can kick their ass!"

"Spit it out you clown!"

All those comments were ignored as both the Saiyans eyed one person with disbelief. Both Kaiser and Goku didn't expect this person to be the culprit. They had completely forgotten about him.

"W-W-Why are you looking at me l-like that?" 18 asked – feeling very scared. She didn't do it! She was here the whole time!

"It wasn't her!" Krillen defended her. "She was here this whole time."

"It wasn't her." Kaiser said with his eyes burning with fury.

Goku frowned after finding out who the person was. He was one of the few who decided to let this person live.

"I knew it." The Saiyan prince said. "I KNEW IT! I knew he was going to do this sooner or later!" He exploded. His eyes travelled back to 18 and he eyed her with anger. "It was your damn brother!"

18's eyes widened like never before. She hadn't heard from her brother since the Cell Games. "17? But why?"

"It doesn't matter! HE DIES TODAY!" The demi Saiyan growled angrily. He was one of the few who thought that 17 should be allowed to live.

"B-But…" 18 said quietly.

"You better pick your next words carefully, woman." Vegeta said in a dangerously low tone.

"Let me speak to him before you kill him." 18 said with conviction.

"Honey…" Krillen said softly.

"Agreed." Goku said. He thought that she deserved at least that much.

There were a lot of people who wanted to disagree with that but there was no arguing with Goku once he made up his mind.

"Whatever. Let's just go-" Kaiser stopped mid speech when he felt numerous evil energies. A moment later, everyone else felt those evil energy signatures too.

"Great." Rosaria said. "Just great!"

"Now what?" Gohan said.

"These energies seem familiar." Brila said.

"We don't have time for this." Vegeta growled as he flew towards the source of these evil ki signatures.

"Let's not let him go alone. We don't know what we're dealing with." Goku advised.

"He's right. I say we split up." Kaiser said. "Gohan, you take your woman. Goku, you go join up with dad. Bri, assist Piccolo. Kitty, you're coming with me."

"What about us?" Trunks asked.

Kaiser smiled as he got to one knee. "You need to stay here and protect everyone. We're counting on you two."

Trunks gave him a reluctant nod. He didn't want to be left alone just yet.

"I believe in you kid and who's gonna protect Maron when you're not here?" Trunks's brother pushed as he got up to leave.

"We're coming too." 18 said with conviction with her husband close beside her.

Goku eyed the 18 with a dead serious stare. "When the time comes, I trust that you'll do the right thing. Your brother attacked my son and the future King's son."

18 faltered slightly but regained her composure a moment later. She gave him an affirmative nod and flew out the door.

"Let's go Kitty." Kaiser said as he blasted off.

"Right!" She said as she blasted off behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Piccolo and Brila…<strong>_

"Any idea what we're up against?" The Goddess asked the Ultra Namek.

"You're the Goddess. Can't you tell?" He countered.

"All I sense is negative energy."

"And that is all you will sense until we take care of all these things."

"Another Namek?" A dark and heavy voice spoke.

The two stopped midflight and eyed their opponent. It was one Piccolo had fought in the past and barely defeated. If it wasn't for Goku, none of them would be standing here.

"Damn. And I thought you were on steroids." Brila said with a sly grin as she studied the Namekian huge muscles.

Piccolo growled at her remark and focused his attention on his fellow Namekian. "It's been a long time, Slug."

"It's Lord Slug to you!" Slug growled at Piccolo.

"This thing gave you trouble back in the day?" Brila asked incredulously.

"…"

"Well?"

"…yes…"

"Don't ignore me!" Slug roared.

"Shame on you, Piccolo." Brila giggled.

"I wasn't the only one there!" The Namekian growled.

"That's it!" Slug growled as he sped towards the two fighters.

"Prove to me that you can kick his ass!" Brila provoked him.

"FINE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Goku and Vegeta…<strong>_

"Kakarot. Do you sense all those energies?"

"Yeah. They belong to so many of our past enemies! And-"

"KAKAROT!"

"Just great." Both the veteran Saiyans groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Gohan and Videl…<strong>_

"What on Earth is going on here?" Videl gasped as she laid her eyes on the countless of monsters that were laying waste to the city and its people.

"I don't know how but these are all the people we've killed in the past." Gohan said.

The next thing the demi Saiyan knew, he was tackled to the ground by a blue and golden blur.

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed as she rushed to his aid however, she was cut off by the blur.

"I am General Rildo and I am here to end you." The remodeled Android spoke.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" Videl screamed as she engaged in combat with the stronger than ever Android.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Kaiser and Rosaria…<strong>_

Kaiser dodged punches kicks of his enemies who seemed to be even below Master Roshi despite his age. The people he was fighting seemed to be doing a weird dance before attacking and what freaked him out most was the color of their skin.

"Just who on Earth are you guys?" Kaiser asked.

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" They exclaimed as they did another dance.

"So which one of you is Ginyu?" Rosaria asked.

There was an awkward silence as the colored people didn't respond.

"Wait. You guys are called the Ginyu force but there's no Ginyu?" Kaiser asked.

"…Yes." Was the response of the red one.

"Kitty, you can have em." Kaiser said.

"I don't want to the small fry!" She countered.

"S-Small fry? Us?" The blue one hissed.

"We are the universe's strongest fighting team!"

"Roll call! Jeice!" The Red one yelled.

"Burter!" The blue one yelled.

"Guldo!" The green one yelled.

"Recoome!" The humanoid one yelled.

"Kaiser!" Kaiser mocked them.

"Rosaria!" Rosaria joined in the fun too.

"You dare mock us! We are Lord Frieza's elite squadron!"

"Frieza?! I want to see him!" Rosaria said excitedly.

"Smart girl. You should teach your boyfriend of the might of Lord Frie-"

"He's the one who looks like a walking dil-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Jeice yelled as he and his team dashed towards the two fighters.

In a blink of an eye, all four of them were reduced to a pile of ash. That's all it took for Rosaria and Kaiser to incinerate them.

"Pathetic." An evil yet feminine voice spoke.

The two turned their heads towards the new voice and Rosaria's eyes were met by an odd sight. Kaiser recognized this person as he had a lot of fun humiliating this one in H.F.I.L.

"I didn't expect the Ginyu force to be taken out so easily by two lowly humans."

"What the hell is that thing? It's ugly." Rosaria whispered.

Kaiser chuckled at her words and said, "I haven't changed that much, Frieza. Don't you remember all those beatings I gave you in H.F.I.L?"

"_That _is Frieza?!" Rosaria exclaimed with clear astonishment.

Frieza seemed to be thinking hard about this one. The man before him seemed to be familiar. The hair, the face structure, the tail…THE TAIL!

"You're that brat aren't you?" Frieza growled.

"I am glad you remember your baby sitter." Kaiser said with a pleased smirk.

"Wait wait wait!" Rosaria said. "That thing is Frieza?"

"That's Lord Frieza to you, girl."

"What's up with your head? It's so round and where are your ears? And why do you have lipstick on and…are you a man or a woman?" Rosaria asked questioningly.

"That is a good question actually. I haven't had the chance to ask you that." Kaiser said.

"I am a MAN!" Frieza said with his voice cracking.

"Could've fooled me." Kaiser and Rosaria said in unison.

"Why you! Come here!" Frieze yelled.

"No."

"Right now!"

"No."

"I will kill you!"

"No."

"YES!"

"…"

"No."

"DAMN IT!" The tyrant growled as he blitzed towards Kaiser. Kaiser quickly side stepped and stuck his leg out making the tyrant trip.

"Clumsy." Rosaria said as she observed his feet.

"Isn't it weird to have 3 toes?" She asked.

"S-Shut up!" Frieza growled as he got back up to attack. Rosaria sidestepped and caught him by his tail.

"How flexible is your tail?" She asked innocently.

"L-Let go!" The tyrant yelled helplessly.

"How about you test that?" Kaiser said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Gladly." She replied with a sinister smirk of her own as she snapped his tail using her knee.

Frieza let out an agonizing yell as he held his tail in pain.

"Time to end this." Kaiser said as he blitzed towards Frieza with the intention to kill only to be beaten to it by a blood red sword.

The sword cut through Frieza easily – slicing him in half.

Kaiser's eyes narrowed at the newcomer. He had only heard him about once when his mother told him about his features.

"Janemba." The full blooded Saiyan spat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With 18 and Krillen…<strong>_

Krillen, with the help of his wife, was cleaning the city of the unneeded scum that walked the Earth once again.

The Saibamen.

"How did these things get here?" Krillin said with annoyance whilst, effortlessly, reducing the green warriors into nothing.

"I don't know but the sooner we get to 17, the sooner we'll know." 18 said as she swiftly killed more Saibamen.

"How do you know that we'll find out more?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling and-"

The couple stopped when they sensed an ungodly power. The power that Krillin knew but was not attacked by.

"Is that…Broly?" The monk's wife asked.

"Y-Yes." Krillin replied in a whisper.

"Should we help?"

"I think you have much more important things to worry about." An all too familiar voice spoke. It was a voice they hadn't heard since such a long time and they wished that they wouldn't hear it in such a troublesome situation.

Life truly is a weird thing.

There he was. With his jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. "How have you been, dear sister?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Goku and Vegeta…<strong>_

"How does he do this so effortlessly?!" Vegeta barked as he stared at the Super Saiyan 3 form of Broly.

"KAKAROT!"

"That's just cheating." Goku groaned.

"KAKAROT!"

"Damn thing sounds like a broken stereo!" Vegeta growled.

"KAKAROT!"

"Together, we'll still have the edge. We have been Super Saiyan 3s much longer and we've trained longer in this form as well."

"KAKAROT!"

"Let's permanently break this broken record."

"KAKAROT!"

"Gladly."

"KAKAROT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Brila and Piccolo…<strong>_

"Why can't you stay dead!" Brila said in an annoyed tone as she punched a hole through Cooler.

"Damn…monkey…" After saying his last words, he was blown to bits by said monkey.

"My poor child!" King Cold shrieked before shooting a hateful glare at the person who killed his child. "I'll kill you!"

"Please try." Piccolo said from behind as he stabbed the frost demon with his bare hand.

"Thank you."

"Not like you needed my help anyway."

"Bri!" Rosaria said as she appeared with Kaiser.

"How are things here?" Kaiser asked as he scanned the area to find no forms of life.

"All finished here. What about you two?" She asked.

"All done. The toughest we had to face was Janemba." Kaiser said calmly as he watched the fight between his Broly and the two eternal rivals. They seemed to be doing quite alright.

He turned his head to see Gohan and Videl approaching them with Gohan looking a bit tattered.

"What happened to you, half breed?" Kaiser asked with a smirk.

"Damn Rildo caught me off guard." Said half breed spat in annoyance.

"You're getting rusty, Gohan." Piccolo grunted.

"Coming from the green one, that's saying something." Rosaria snickered.

Piccolo wanted to retort but he was interrupted by a green ki blast approaching him. The Namekian barely dodged the Ki blast. He had a little help from the demi Saiyan as he pulled him down, just in time.

"I think we should go take care of him." Brila suggested.

Goku dodged a low kick and aimed a right hook at Broly's face but the legendary Super Saiyan caught his fist and countered with his own death punch but the king of all Saiyans drove his knee into the Legendary Super Saiyan's back, throwing him off balance.

Broly growled in pain as he tried to backhand the king but his son came to his aid with a roundhouse kick to the ribs – shattering them immediately.

Gohan contributed by planting a right hook on Broly's face, making the legendary Super Saiyan 3 stumble backwards.

Brila and Rosaria used their powers to set Broly on fire and Goku and Vegeta finished him off with a reality shattering fist to the stomach which went right through – killing the legendary Super Saiyan instantly.

"Well that takes care of that." Goku said as he took a deep breath. He, along with Vegeta, jumped back to their base forms so they could save energy.

"KAKAROT!" Kaiser yelled – getting hateful looks from Goku and Vegeta.

"…What? Someone had to do it…"

Vegeta wanted to yell at his son but decided not to when he felt two sources of energy rise to an alarming level.

"What the…" Gohan said as he turned his head to the source of the two energies.

"What is that?" Rosaria said.

"17." Kaiser snarled.

"But the energies feel the same. Are there two of them?" Brila said.

"Only one way to find out." Goku said as he led the fighters to yet another death battle.

* * *

><p>"Why are there two of you?" 18 asked – still in shock about seeing two of the same person.<p>

"That doesn't matter." The new 17 said.

"We have to obey our master's commands." The original added.

"We are but one, split in two." The Android from hell spoke.

"But that is about to change." The, once, caring and loving brother spoke.

As soon as those words were spoken, their bodies started to illuminate and they began moving towards each other.

Earth's Special Forces had just arrived to the scene to see two Android 17s moving closer to each other but before anyone could react, they exploded in a bright light that gave off a dangerous amount of negative energy.

"This isn't good." Gohan said in a low tone.

"Their power…I can't sense it." Kaiser said – worry clear on his face.

"That's probably because he's all machine now." Goku said.

"I'll send this thing back to the scrap heap once and for all." Vegeta snarled.

"But…" 18 wanted to interject but now was not the time.

"I am sorry honey but I don't think we can convince your brother erm, brothers, to stand down." Krillen told her.

What could she do? Nothing. She could only nod in defeat.

"Seems as if our plans are coming along nicely." A new voice spoke but it was a voice Kaiser, Gohan and Brila recognized immediately.

"Well well well, if it isn't papa smurf?" Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Insolent little-"

"Now now Dr. Myuu. Let's not let them aggravate us. They'll be dead soon anyway." Dr. Gero said as he appeared next to his fellow scientist.

"What is this? An old man convention?" Vegeta grunted.

"Saiyans. All talk." Dr. Myuu spat.

"Funny how Bri was the one who killed you." Gohan countered.

"Damn these monkeys!" The blue scientist barked.

"Super 17! End them!"

Out of the beacon of light, appeared a new fighter. A new Android 17. The fighter from hell. Super 17.

**Power Levels:**

**Goku Base: 11,600,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 8,200,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Base: 11,500,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 8,100,000,000,000**

**Broly Super Saiyan 3: 8,300,000,000,000**

**Lord Slug: 130,000**

**Cooler Final Form: 300,000,000**

**Frieza (Suppressed): 5,000,000**

**General Rildo: 500,000,000,000**

**Rosaria Kaioshin: 6,200,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Kaioshin: 6,400,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser: 12,800,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 12,800,000,000,000**

**17: 18,000,000,000**

**Hell Fighter 17: 52,000,000,000**

**A.N: Okay, well this is it for this chapter. I know, this one is kinda short but you guys have to believe me, I am a busy man. So many obligations but worry not my loyal readers, I will not give up on this fic. That will never happen. Once again, my apologies for the delay and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Nightshade1712: Right, so I have been waiting ages to reply to your reviews. Firstly, I understand the fact that you're a huge fan of Frieza and believe me when I say, so am I. I such a huge fan that I can't help but make fun of him, if that makes sense. I can't really make Frieza all cool and awesome because that just can't happen in this fic.**

**Anyway, there's something that has left me perplexed. How in the name of everything holy is your OC the half-brother of Frieze and Goku? So Bardock and the frost demon's mom got freaky. That is just…wow. That is so bizarre. As weird as it seems to me, I would like to know how they developed feelings for each other and how does your OC look like? Does he have ears? Does he put on lipstick? You should post a story about your OC.**

**I can't make Broly a good guy anymore. There's too much evil surrounding him now and I can't make it vanish. Sorry. I am not including GT but this is kinda going into GT and after this saga, I'll be posting my own saga that I created. I guess I did but his time will come. It will come after this saga. I would really like to read your story. I am kinda intrigued. Complete your story first and I'll think about it then. I need to see what you're made of. I hope you meant along, not alone.**

**I think Frieza's race is killed Frost Demons? He does sound quite powerful. Are enemies even a match for him? That part was difficult for me too hehe. None of the bad guys that have been killed are coming back. **

**You can use it if you wish but make sure you credit me. He does sound pretty strong. Wait, you know what the shadow clone jutsu but you don't who Kakashi is? I cannot accept that. Hercule will get what's coming to him. Worry not. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy and/or lazy for the past month but I am back and updates should be more consistent from now on.**

**Jonathon121: That's okay. Thank you. Oh wow, that's just wrong. Why would he do that? Then tell them that it ain't true! Get a girlfriend to prove it or something. Don't let something like this get you down. This is just a silly school gossip thing. Been there, done that. It passes quicker than you know.**

**Super Katikz: Time does pass quite quickly doesn't it? It's been over a year since I have posted this story. Thank you for your constant support **

**Coyote-Starrk-LG: I must say, I really like your username. Starrk is one of my favorite Esapadas. Thank you. I had a lot of fun typing this one. I always like to put my humorous side into action.**

**RamboTwoSixTwo: Thank you so much. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. It doesn't seem to be so interesting right now but it'll get much better. I have no idea bro, the man is mad.**

**Kakun: I agree. Thank you.**

**EShock: Thank you so much for helping me cross that line. I try my best! HELL YEAH! I know but it's Vegeta and I wanted to make it sound uncreative. Sorry it took so long. Hope this makes your day.**

**Soccer Saiyan: Thank you so much! It means a lot. That does sound like a good idea but it is kinda late for that right now. I'll try to make it possible though. Thank you for the suggestion, Derko. I look forward to your next review.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I am glad I could entertain you.**

**A fan: I do agree to a certain extent. He gets less god like as the story goes on. It was like this because I was kinda inexperienced on this. Call them amateur mistakes hehe.**

**Orchamus: I don't think you quite understood the some of the things. You can PM me if you wish.**

**Explosive Little Lavender: FINALLY! I was waiting for you to come back! I missed seeing your artistic name in the review section. I try to be as funny as I can for my readers. Glad you liked it and I look forward to your next review.**


	66. Chapter 66 Perfection Means Nothing

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: Hey guys I am back! I didn't take that long this time and I'll try to be more consistent. I finally see things in a new light now. It's amazing really. Anyway, I have decided to do this new things and it'll be called, "Fact of Today". I'll tell you guys some facts about myself or other things that may or may not concern me. Anyway, here's the first Fact of Today and the sixty sixth instalment of The Legend of Kaiser!

_**Fact of Today: Despite living in England, I have an American accent and NOT a British accent.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 66<p>

Perfection Means Nothing

The Z-Fighters readied themselves but were slightly surprised that Super 17 didn't attack them. He was studying himself. He started by inspecting his arms and legs and then he started flexing them.

"What is he doing?" Goku asked no one in particular.

"He hasn't even acknowledged us." Vegeta snarled.

"I guess we can use this time to ask a few questions." Gohan said. "How did you guys get here and how were you able to revive everyone?"

Myuu and Gero chuckled darkly at the demi Saiyan and the blue scientist was the first to speak up. "We developed a machine in H.F.I.L that allowed us to tear a hole through the fabric of time and space. We also allowed others to come back with us so we can keep you busy."

"What about the other 17?" 18 asked.

"We created him over there too." Dr. Gero said with a suppressed growl. "Only much more powerful and we programmed him in such a way that he'd be able to fuse with the original."

"How did you get all those parts anyway?" Kaiser asked.

"Raw material."

"I think I need to have a talk with King Yenma." The Saiyan prince said in annoyance.

"Futile! Super 17! Attack!" Dr. Gero yelled but the next thing he knew, his head was rolling on the floor.

All the Z-Fighters were left wide eyed. Super 17 had just ripped Dr. Gero's head off with no effort at all, but why?

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" Dr. Gero's severed head barked.

"I am sorry, Gero but there can only be one ruler of the universe and that'll have to be me."

"Why you…WHEN?! When did you reprogram him?"

"Whilst you had your back turned, you pathetic wretch." He replied calmly. "Super 17, if you will."

Dr. Gero didn't even have the chance to say anything in response. Faster than any eye could see, the super powered android eradicated what was left of him with a Ki blast.

"What the hell is going on?" Goku whispered in disbelief.

"Everyone! On your toes!" Piccolo yelled.

"Super 17! Get them!" Dr. Myuu commanded and the Android obeyed.

He blitzed towards the trio who had destroyed his master's plans all those years ago.

Kaiser growled and brought his fist up to counter the Android but that's all he could do. The Android was just too fast and got through his defences and unleashing a thunderous punch to Kaiser's gut.

The Saiyan prince squeezed his eyes shut as blood came out of his mouth like a fountain. A few moments later, he was sent flying.

"KAISER!" Gohan yelled but that was all he could do, yell. He was kicked to the side of the face. The blow threw his senses out of whack as he too was sent flying.

The future Saiyan princess didn't get a chance to blink as she was clotheslined to the ground. All the fighters could do was stare in awe. Three of them had been taken out in less than a second.

The only noises that could be heard was the sounds of the three fallen fighters getting back up and the hysterical laughter of Dr. Myuu.

"Monster!" Vegeta growled as he burst into his Super Saiyan 3 form and launched a Ki infused punch at Super 17. The Saiyan king just missed the grin on the Android's face. He caught the punch and the Ki was gone.

The king didn't even have time to think about that as he was swatted aside.

"Oh hell no!" Rosaria yelled as she went for a low kick. Piccolo joined her by coming from above and Goku took the back while Videl charged up an energy attack.

Super 17 didn't falter in the slightest. He sidestepped Rosaria's attack and caught her leg and sent her flying into Piccolo's form. He caught Goku's oncoming fist and drove his own fist into veteran Saiyan's face and he was just in time to _catch _Videl's energy blast. He made it vanish and then he sent it back to her.

Vegeta watched this little exchange and wondered where the energy went off to before it came back. _"It disappeared and appeared…but how?"_

"Everyone! Let's attack at once!" Kaiser exclaimed as he charged his Ki. Everyone else joined him and they began charging their Ki too.

"Will this work?" Videl asked.

"It usually does." Gohan said with an uneasy grin.

"_He isn't even paying attention to us. Why?" _The king thought while charging his attack.

"DON'T TAKE US LIGHTLY!" Kaiser growled. "OMNI FLASH!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"FINAL SHINE!"

"FLAMING LIGHTENING BLAST!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAIOKEN KAMEHAMEHA!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

All the beams left the hands of the hosts at once and approached the unmoving Android with extreme speed.

The next thing that happened shocked everyone to the core. There was no explosion. There was no loud noise. The Ki just vanished. All the attacks just vanished.

"W-What in the name of…" Kaiser could only say those words when Super 17 exploded in energy.

"This can't be…" Vegeta whispered.

"Did he just…" Gohan added.

"He absorbed them all!" Rosaria yelled.

"His power has increased." Brila said with narrowed eyes.

"His power has increased tenfold." Goku said in a flabbergasted tone.

"Damn it! This was my idea too!" Kaiser growled as he powered up to his maximum and blitzed towards the overpowered Android with everything thing he had. He unleashed his punch causing a giant explosion. The smoke cloud vanished and out came a wide eyed Kaiser and a calm Super 17.

Super 17 was holding Kaiser's fist as if it was nothing. Kaiser tried to retract his fist but the Android wouldn't let go. Kaiser growled and tried his best to get out of the Android's grasp.

"Let me go, you pile of spare parts!" Kaiser yelled at him as he used his full power to get out of his grip.

"Fine." Super 17 said non-caringly as he let go of his grip. Kaiser fell back down with a lot of force which created a large crater.

Super 17 appeared before the prone body of Kaiser and stomped down on his stomach with enough force to bust open his stomach.

"GRAAAH!" Kaiser yelled as his wound burned with pain.

"NEKO!"

"KAISER!"

Kaiser, slowly got back to his feet and shot daggers at the Android. He launched forward with a right hook and just before connecting, he teleported behind Super 17 and unleashed a left hook which connected with the Android's back – doing no damage at all.

Kaiser was sent flying with a backhand and was replaced by Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Goku, Brila, Rosaria and Piccolo.

All six of them attacked simultaneously but that didn't help. Super 17's might was just too much for them. He took all their attacks without flinching.

They were all flicked away in quick succession. Upon seeing that, Dr. Myuu laughed evilly.

"I never thought that his power would increase by such a substantial amount!" Dr. Myuu said with an amused grin.

"Everyone! Keep him busy! Kitty, Bri! Come to me." Kaiser called out. Brila and Rosaria were by his side within an instant. "Heal me." He said with sweat pouring down his face. They immediately began healing him and his wound closed within seconds.

"Do you have a plan?" Brila asked.

"Heh. For once, I do not." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"That's okay, because I do." Rosaria said. "I'll connect us all telepathically."

"Did everyone get that?" Rosaria asked. She got a collective yes in response.

"Alright let's start!" Kaiser said as he began charging up.

"We are up first." Brila said to Piccolo. Piccolo nodded and took a stance.

Brila blasted off towards Super 17 who just stood there with no emotion.

"Time to take care of this." Super 17 said in a bored tone as he began moving towards the Goddess but he found himself unmoving. He looked down to see his feet being held by Piccolo's hands. The Namekian had dug his arms underground and brought them back up to catch the Android's feet.

Super 17 scoffed and looked up only to be met by Brila's fist. Her right hook connected cleanly to his face making him stumble backwards. He scoffed at this and knocked Brila back – sending her crashing into Piccolo.

He smirked at the sight but that smirk was wiped off his face when he felt Vegeta's knee collide to the back of his head. He attempted a backhand which swatted the King away but Goku came from behind and used one of his signature moves.

"Solar flare!" He yelled.

Super 17 adjusted his eyes to lessen the effect of the Solar Flare only to get momentarily blinded by the bright light. This gave Goku enough time to unleash another of his signature attack.

"DRAGON FIST!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as he unleashed his super charged punch at Super 17.

The Android was going to block it but Vegeta held onto his arms to prevent him from blocking. Goku's Dragon Fist landed cleanly on Super 17's stomach but it only stunned him.

Super 17 scoffed in frustration and swatted both the Saiyans away.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" Videl yelled as she hammered away at the Android but he seemed unfazed. Gohan surprised him by a knee drop which did faze Super 17. He grabbed Gohan's foot and sent him flying into Videl and he followed that up with a ki blast.

That ki blast was intercepted by Brila as she neutralized it with a Ki blast of her own. Super 17 aimed for another Ki blast but he was struck by lightning by the Mistress of Lightning. He turned around to counter her attack but he was blasted by fire by the Mistress of Fire.

Super 17 growled and upped his speed and made short work of the Goddesses. Then the Android felt concentrated energy coming in from behind.

"How predictable." He mused. "Leave it to Kaiser to attack last."

And indeed, Kaiser was inches away from his face with a super charged fist.

Super 17 scoffed and brought his arms up to block but he couldn't. His eyes widened a little as he looked down to find them frozen. He looked back to see Kaiser gone.

"Instant Transmission." Super 17 grunted and that was the last thing he could say when he was punched on the back of his head.

"DRAGON FIST!" Two voices yelled from the front.

Super 17 snapped his head forward only hit by Goku and Gohan on his gut.

All the combined attacks created a large explosion allowing all the fighters to get away and regroup.

"Did we do it?" Videl asked with hope.

"Don't know. I can't sense him." Kaiser said with sweat pouring down his face.

"Su-Super 17!" Dr. Myuu yelled. This couldn't happen. This can't happen.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Rosaria said with a smirk. "I am gonna make sure your blue ass stays dead." She snarled.

"Not quiet." A voice spoke from the dust cloud. The Goddess snapped her head around only to be met by gloved fist that sent her flying.

Kaiser growled angrily and used his Instant Transmission to pick the Goddess out of her flight.

"S-Sorry." She said apologetically.

"Don't bother. I thought he was dead too." Kaiser said with an uneasy grin.

Super 17 eyed all of them and just scoffed uncaringly. "So this is the power of the high and mighty Super Saiyans. Pathetic."

"Pathetic? PATHETIC?!" The Saiyan king exploded in anger. "I will show you just how pathetic you are!"

The King blitzed towards with a super charged punched and his vision blinded by rage.

"Vegeta! Wait!" Goku called out to him but it was no use. The king made his mind up long ago.

Vegeta growled and unleashed everything he had left at the Android. Super 17 merely smirked and let the fist collide with his chest. Vegeta managed to push Super 17 back a few feet but that's all that he was able to do and now, he was at the mercy of Super 17.

"Vanish."

"Not today!" Kaiser said as he teleported behind Super 17 and caught him in a Full Nelson. Goku teleported in front of him and got the king out of harm's way.

"Full Nelson? Bad move." Super 17 said as he detached his hand from his arm and pointed it at Kaiser's face.

"Shit." The prince spat as he was fired on by Ki bullets. He put his hands up to defend himself but that was all he could do. He couldn't dodge them because they were coming in too fast. The pain was also quite high but there was nothing he could do.

Brila teleported behind his Super 17 and kicked his face with everything she had. That was enough to throw the Android off balance and halt this attack but Brila wasn't safe. She was backhanded away.

Gohan and Goku joined the fray and unleashed a combination of attacks at the Android but they too were powerless.

Kaiser appeared out of the smoke cloud with his shirt in tatters. Blood was flowing out continuously of his open cuts but the scowl remained on his face.

"I am not done with you yet!" Kaiser yelled as he stumbled towards him.

"I know." Super 17 calmly said as he appeared before him. He face palmed the prince and threw him to the rest of the fighters.

He took his hand off his arm and aimed at the fighters. He gave them a final smirk and said, "Hell Storm." He said that and unleashed the same attack he used on Kaiser.

Everyone put up their barriers to defend themselves but the pain really got to them and they were blown back.

Super 17 halted his attack to see what his attack had done. He waited for the dust cloud to vanish and was delighted to see the damage he had done when it subsided.

Only Vegeta, Gohan and Rosaria were standing whilst the rest of them struggled to get back to their feet.

"This isn't working." Goku said with the strong taste of blood in his mouth.

"I have a plan but…" Brila said as she surveyed the situation.

"We would really like to know." Gohan said as he kept his eyes on the Android.

"I don't think it'll work though. I was thinking of the fusion." She said making everyone raise their heads.

"That isn't a bad idea but he won't exactly let us fuse." Gohan argued.

"Hey! Android!" Kaiser called out to Super 17.

"What?"

"Will you let us fuse?"

"No."

"He won't let us fuse." Kaiser said.

"We heard!" They snapped at him.

"We'll have to distract him and then fuse." Gohan suggested.

"I can hear you guys." Super 17 said in an annoyed tone.

"Just stay put." Rosaria snapped at him.

"How about, no." He said with a dead serious tone.

"How about yes?" Brila asked uneasily.

"I am not amused."

"Man, I don't give a shit! What is this? A comedy show?" Kaiser growled.

"Irrelevant. You all die here." Super 17 said as he prepared to attack.

"Oh no you don't!" A dual voice spoke as it crash landed into the Android.

The dust cloud vanished to reveal Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form fending off the Android.

Vegeta smirked at their timely arrived and turned to Piccolo, Rosaria, Brila and Videl and said, "Help him out."

"Actually." Brila said. "We were thinking of fusing too."

"Seriously?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah, the fusion dance." Rosaria said.

"Just hurry up. We'll keep him busy." Piccolo said as he led Videl to join Gotenks.

"Let's do this." Goku said as he and Vegeta took their stances. They were followed by Kaiser, Gohan, Brila and Rosaria.

"Fu…" They initiated the first sequence.

"Sion…" They completed the second.

"Super 17! Stop them!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

Super 17 made his move but they tried to hold him back but failed as he overpowered them. He charged up three energy attacks and unleashed them at the six fighters.

"HA!" They yelled as their fingers joined. The Ki blasts hit the bright light and Super 17 believed that he had them.

Even Piccolo, Gotenks and Videl stared in disbelief as the smoke cloud revealed nothing. Were they dead?

"That brings an end to the strongest beings the planet had to offer." Super 17 said non-caringly.

"Think again!" Three dual voices spoke as they landed clean right hooks on the Android's back – sending him flying.

Gotenks's and Videl's eyes glimmered with hope as their eyes set on the three fused warriors. Piccolo merely smirked.

Gogeta stood in his Super Saiyan form along with Kaihan in his Super Saiyan form. The third figure had different clothing. Her vest was much longer than the men's and it covered the entirety of her chest and her shoulder pads were white. She had black hair with caramel highlights. Her aura was white and her eyes were a dark shade of purple despite being in her Super Saiyan form. Her beauty was beyond godhood.

Gogeta spared her one glance and returned his gaze towards the recovering Super 17. Kaihan, however, stared at her like there was no tomorrow.

"You're staring." She said in her dual voice.

"I know and a part of me doesn't want to but another part of me does." Kaihan replied. "So what do we call you?"

"Rosaria and Brila huh? I guess you can call me Rosilia." Rosilia said with an evident smirk on her face.

"I like it." Kaihan said.

"This isn't the time for casual talk. Let's hurry up and end this." Gogeta said.

Super 17 appeared before them with blinding speed and he didn't look too happy.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Super 17 said. The three fused fighters didn't respond. They just stared at him. "It matters not. I am still stronger than you all."

"That maybe so but there's one thing we should take care of." Kaihan said as he vanished from the scene.

"Heal them." Gogeta said as he went on to face Super 17. Rosilia nodded and raised her hand and began pouring positive energy into Piccolo, Videl and a defused Goten and Trunks.

"You're going to face me alone?" Super 17 asked.

"For now." Gogeta replied calmly.

"Very well. Face your end." Super 17 said as he blitzed towards Gogeta.

Dr. Myuu watched with delight as Super 17 overpowered the fused warrior. The scientist was pretty confident that he could make short work of all three of them. One was fighting against his ultimate creation, the other was healing her comrades and the last one…where was he? Where was Kaihan?! He expanded his senses and tried to pinpoint his location but when he did, he was going to piss his pants.

"Looking for someone?" Kaihan's death filled voice spoke.

The blue scientist slowly turned around to look into Kaihan's eyes of death.

"SU-" He tried to call his creation but Kaihan stopped him by face palming him.

"Old evil scientists never win. Especially blue ones." Kaihan snarled as he crushed his head.

Kaihan scoffed and teleported to his father's aid who was having trouble landing a single hit on the Android.

"You sure took your time." Gogeta said after narrowly avoiding a lazy left hook from Super 17.

"Stop complaining." Kaihan said.

"You're both being pitiful." Rosilia said as she appeared next to them.

"Troublesome woman." Kaihan said with a smirk.

"I have had enough of you three." Super 17 said in a not very amused tone.

"I killed your creator." Kaihan told him.

"Irrelevant." Super 17 replied. "I am going to kill everything and I'll restart existence. The things that exist are flawed and must be erased so new things can replace them."

"So you're saying that you're perfect?" Kaihan asked.

"Yes."

"So the thing that created should be perfect too, yes?" Rosilia asked.

"…"

"Then why is he dead?" Rosilia asked.

"Doesn't sound very perfect to me." Gogeta added.

"Irrelevant. I'll kill everything. I am programmed to perfect things."

"Enough of this." Gogeta said.

"Right. Time to end this." Kaihan said and the trio launched themselves at Super 17 and engaged in intense hand to hand combat.

Super 17 was fighting all three of them and he seemed to be holding his own. Videl, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks could only watch in awe as the Android was able to take on all three of them and still win.

Kaihan side stepped a leg drop and aimed for heel drop on the Android's head but Super 17 saw it coming and attempted to dodge it but then there was Gogeta's incoming right hook to defend against too. He adjusted his body accordingly so he could block both but there was another problem. Rosilia was closing in with a roundhouse kick from behind.

Super 17 scowled and focused his Ki and yelled, "Explosive wave!"

All three of the fused fighters were sent flying by the explosion of concentrated Ki. They crash landed in different places and seemed to be non-moving.

"Oh no…" Videl whispered.

"T-This can't be." Piccolo growled.

Both the demi Saiyans eyed the craters the fused warriors had created in disbelief. Why was this happening? They weren't supposed to lose. They were fused!

18 and Krillin, who were watching from a distance, could on watch in horror as the three fused fighters had been put down. If they couldn't beat him, how could they?

"There's no point in running…" Krillin said half-heartedly. "If I am going to go out, I am going to go out as a warrior." The former said with renewed resolve.

"Honey…" 18 said with admiration.

"I don't think I need to tell you to go home."

"Of course not. I'll die fighting alongside you till the end."

Krillin gave his wife a loving smile and led her to their potential last fight.

Super 17 smirked at his handy work and turned his attention to the remaining fight however, one of them stood out.

"How nice of you to join us, dear sister." He said with a less than friendly grin.

"You're not my brother." She spat.

"Yes and no. I am not your brother but _technically_, I am and since I am your brother, I am going to give you the chance to join me."

"She'll never join you." Krillin said as he stepped in front of his wife protectively.

"I didn't ask you, midget." Super 17 said with a scowl. He raised his hand and shot a Ki blast faster than anyone could see and Krillin was in that list of people who couldn't see.

The monk didn't even see it coming. He just felt a jolt of pain in his abdomen and after that he felt nothing. He couldn't feel anything. His arms and legs weren't responding and his brain was screaming. It was screaming at him to look down and he had to use whatever power he had left to look down.

Krillin widened his eyes at the gaping hole in his stomach. Then he felt something distasteful in his mouth. It was blood. His blood.

The former monk fell forward but he was caught. He was caught by then angel who saved from a life of solitude. She was screaming. Yelling something. He couldn't hear anything though.

He opened his mouth to say something. To tell her that he can't hear her but he couldn't even do that. The only thing that came out of his mouth was his blood. He could see her tears. He didn't want to see them. Hell, this was the first time he had seen them. His wife never cried and now she was.

It made him happy. It made him happy because the first tears she shed were for him.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me!" 18 shrieked with tears flowing down her face.

Krillin didn't reply. He just smiled, weakly.

"Krillin…please…" She sobbed.

"There's no point. He's almost dead." Super 17 said non-caringly.

18 screamed at the top of her lungs and launched herself at her brother with every intent to kill. She was followed by a tearful Gotenks and Videl and an angry Ultra Namek.

Super 17 sighed and side stepped 18's rush and picked Gotenks out of his flight and drove his knee into him causing him to defuse. Videl came rushing in from behind and hammered away at the Android's back. Super 17 slowly turned around and backhanded the super human away.

Super 17 jumped up to avoid Piccolo's extended arms pinning him down. He blitzed back down and cut the Namekian's arms off with a sharp Ki wave. The Namekian hissed in pain before being sent flying.

"MONSTER!" 18 screamed as she dashed towards her brother with her strongest right hook.

Super 17 smirked and let her fist collide with his face just to show her how useless she was compared to him.

18's eyes widened in disbelief to see her do no damage to her brother at all.

"Pathetic." He said as he drove his fist into her gut.

She spat more blood than she thought was possible as she stepped back. Super 17 appeared in front of her and kicked her across the ruins of the city.

"Now die." He said as he began charging up a Ki blast.

Three Ki pillars of golden, white and dark red erupted from the ground.

Super 17 couldn't believe his sensors. The energy he was detecting was unbelievably high. The next thing he heard were three dual voiced yells.

Super 17 withdrew his Ki charge and watched the three energy pillars in awe.

The whole planet was shaking and everyone in the universe felt the energy the three fused warriors were giving off. Even Super 17 felt unsure now.

"Irrelevant!" He growled as he resumed his charge of the Ki blast that was meant for 18 but before he could do anything, a hand held his wrist in a vice grip.

His eyes focused on the person who had the vice grip on him. It was Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form and he was less than happy.

"You killed him. He did nothing to you and you killed him." Gogeta growled angrily.

Super 17 growled angrily and raised his vacant fist to eliminate Gogeta but his fist was caught by Kaihan, who also was in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Your time is up, Android. I will erase you from existence." Kaihan said while blasting him with his killing intent making the Android shake in his boots.

Super 17 tried to move back but his feet were frozen. Rosilia made her presence known as she spoke up from behind, "Now die the most agonizing death."

Super 17 tried his best to break out of the ice but it was coated in a white aura that didn't let him move a muscle.

Kaihan raised his arm and used his psychic powers to bring 18 to him.

"What are you doing?" 18 asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer. He created a blue energy orb in his left hand and a red energy orb in his right hand. He merged them both together creating a mix of blue and red. Unlike the time he used this attack against Buu, it was calm and less destructive.

"I am going to erase him from existence." Kaihan said calmly. "Father, if you will."

Gogeta nodded and collected a dangerous amount of Ki in his hand. The Ki formed into a small multi coloured ball and it revealed Gogeta's signature move.

"But…what is he doing?" 18 asked.

"He's killing your real brother." Rosilia answered.

"W-What why?!"

"Because if he doesn't, my attack will erase your brother from existence and you don't want that." Kaihan told her.

"I won't let you!" Super 17 retorted but the next thing he knew was that his arms were ripped off by Gogeta.

"That was for Krillin." He said with a low tone. "SOUL BREAKER!" He yelled as he pushed the orb into Super 17's chest making the Android scream in pain.

"Rosilia. Fry his circuits." Gogeta told her and she obeyed. She zapped him with her godly powers that fried all of his circuits, no longer allowing him to absorb or project Ki.

"Here, you do it." Kaihan told the beautiful Android. "This thing is the creation of the monster that drove your brother to do what he did."

She gave him a teary nod and took the concentrated Ki off his hands.

"Thank you. 17, if you're watching. I forgive you." 18 said as she gave a hateful look to the weakened Super 17.

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Super 17 exclaimed.

"This is for my brother and husband, you monster." She said with hate.

"DIE!" She yelled as she shoved Kaihan's signature attack into his chest.

The Android yelled out in disbelief as he started vanishing. "This can't happen! I am perfect!"

Those were the last words he said before he completely vanished.

Super 17 was gone. Another threat was eliminated.

Rosilia teleported over to Krillin and began healing him and with her fusion came enhanced healing powers. She began doing her magic and Krillin's wound closed up in seconds.

"He'll make it." The fused Goddess told 18.

"Thank you." She said before breaking down into tears.

Kaihan merely nodded and then his body illuminated along with Gogeta and Rosilia. Their bodies separated and out emerged Kaiser, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Brila and Rosaria.

The two goddesses had completely healed Krillin and now they left the healing to time.

All of them dropped back to the ground and took deep breaths. Their bodies were too broken to move. The only one who was back to perfect health was sleeping.

"When will the midget wake up?" Vegeta grunted.

"Give him a break. He almost died." Goku said with a smile.

"Almost is not good enough." The King grunted.

Kaiser used his psychic powers to bring his lovers close to him. He wanted something huggable to hold on to.

"Hey…" Gohan complained. Kaiser grinned and helped Videl to Gohan. "Thanks."

"So now what?" Gohan asked.

The question was put on hold when they saw the incoming paparazzi.

The King slowly got up to his feet and puffed his chest out to show authority and said, "We do what we have been planning to do."

"It's time for us to take over."

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Super 17: 25,000,000,000,000**

**Super 17 (After Absorption): 250,000,000,000,000**

**Super 17 (After 17's Extraction): 2,000,000,000,000**

**Gogeta Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000,000**

**Gogeta Super Saiyan 2: 350,000,000,000,000**

**Rosilia Super Saiyan: 40,000,000,000,000**

**Rosilia Super Saiyan 2: 280,000,000,000,000**

**Kaihan Super Saiyan: 75,000,000,000,000**

**Kaihan Super Saiyan 2: 525,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is it for chapter 66. I know this saga ended rather quickly but this story is coming to an end pretty soon. I'd say about 10 more chapters left I guess. I am not sure yet. Anyway, thank you so much everyone for reviewing and now we move onto Earth's takeover! This will also only last one chapter or one and a half and then we move onto my ultimate master piece.<strong>

**Appreciation Note: VegetaFan4Ever says that she's flattered (she didn't say flattered) that all her fellow candles (she didn't say fellow candles either) like her reviews and that not all of you guys are weenies. Some of you are but most of you are not…maybe…And she says, according to her book, everyone should have the chance to be a weenie. So peace out my prison bitches. **

**From Kitty-Chan a.k.a the most beautiful girl on the planet. **

**A fan: Lol nope. I am Neko Kaiser. That is Kaiser Neko. Two different people.**

**Sierra. : Funny name. Thank you for your review.**

**Kakun: Sorry it took so long. Make sure to read the appreciation note at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Guest: Sorry it took so long. Make sure to read the appreciation note at the bottom of the chapter. No, it's nothing like that. We're just part of the BFFBFB Society, run by our glorious leader, Pippins-sama.**

**Nightshade1712: How old are you? Just asking out of curiosity. That sounds pretty interesting. I highly recommend that you type up your own story. I thought he would have lipstick on because Frieza and his folks kinda do. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sayeh: Thank you for all of your reviews. I know some characters might be a little OOC but that's all because of Kaiser's influence.**

**Exwindzz: She's isn't she. That's an amateur mistake. That is true but that was then. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Super Katikz: Read the appreciation note at the end of the chapter. Ah, I see. That does sound pretty interesting and I would like to read your story sometime. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Explosive Little Lavender: I am so glad. I have missed your reviews a lot. Busy busy eh? I really like your creative names. You know me :D I am a funny guy xD**** I laughed a lot typing that part up xD Sadly, we can only imagine their faces. WHY CANT ANIME BE REAL?! Thank you so much for understand Teacon. Hope this update made up for the wait. See ya soon **

**Ryuzaki1616: Read the appreciation note at the end of the chapter and thank you so much for your review.**

**Kitty: Finally! You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. Ahem…WASABI?! I can say it here and there's nothing you can do xD Ah yes, my readers are quite something aren't they? I think more than 50% of our readers read our conversations ahaha.**

**At least I did mention him, with a lot of reluctance but I thought you would be amused by that so I mentioned him :D Videl's taste in men is okay but Brila's is phenomenal! She does love me of course and not that cyclopean ninja! Stupid Kakashi…Stupid hair…Stupid badassness…Stupid sexiness…Stupid 2 Ks…I only have one K…At least part of my name doesn't mean poop in some languages xD It's probably because they like people who are more powerful and badass like their brothers ;)**

**Meh, troublesome woman. I have been saying troublesome a lot lately. Even in real life xD You don't mind when I say troublesome elsewhere ;) I guess me being a lot like shika is just a bonus xD**

**Troublesome caps lock.**

**I can't believe you said that here…Well two can play at that game. There was this interesting shelf yesterday. It was unlike anything I have ever seen before xDDDDDD ahahahahahaha! Krillin does had his moments in this chapter and he will have his moments in the following chapters. Why must you be so violent to poor me. All I did was making Pippins-sama our glories leader xD But you're the mistress of lightning! **

**I ordered you to heal my little brother -_- I think I was entitled to do so xD Stupid fantasy…feelings hurter…**

**Because I am just that funny xD Broly doesn't have the tendency to show off his awesome English skills so he just sticks to Kakarot ahaha. I don't know why, but I am actually looking forward to that xD**

**I know ahaha I laughed myself when I was typing it! The TFS version is just so funny! You have so many funny problems. Oh God, you never fail to make my day. Ahaha I don't know! I just had to add some humour there and I am sure you would've wanted to see him if you hadn't already xD**

**BUT I AM A WOMAN! Oh Dodoria xD But I am the manliest man you could ever find…now where's my make-up kit? Ahahaha I don't even want to imagine that xD That would scare me. I don't know what to think of Frieza's gender. Ahaha, I'll die happy! I regret nothing! And who knows, you might've liked it…yup…running for my life now.**

**But it's troublesome not to say it ;)**

**You do know that a couple of thousand people will read this :p They're gonna have all sorts of fantasies now and it's up to me, Kakashi, Veggie and Shika to prevent all that. You and your problems xD Stupid Kakashi…Turn me on? SHOW ME SHOW ME SHOW ME! But still…Stupid Kakashi….**

**Oh it did and I hope my readers agree with me. Thank you so much kitty-chan. This review will always be one of my favourites. Screw sleep! Reviewing this story is more important xD **

**This reply was over 500 words, wow. Your review was almost 900 words, wowowowow!**


	67. Chapter 67 All Hail the Saiyans!

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: It took kinda longer this time didn't it? I can explain. I was in London to meet some family and I had a really nice time there. Hope you guys have been all good too. Anyway, I don't have much to say this time so yeah, here's the chapter!

_**Fact of Today: I have five different eye colours. The colour is determined depending on sunlight exposure.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 67<p>

All Hail the Saiyans!

Vegeta tried his best not to fall over as the reporters rushed to the scene. The King cursed at his luck because right now, bullets could hurt him and everyone else there. He cursed at his luck even more when he saw the force approach the group with loaded guns.

"Put down your weapons or we'll shoot!" One of the soldiers warned them.

"We don't have weapons, you dobe." Vegeta grunted. "What do you want?"

One of the reporters cautiously approached the Saiyan king with security guards. The woman said, "We saw the fighting from a distance and what we saw didn't make sense to us. All we saw was explosions and people vanishing."

From the corner of his eyes, the king saw Dende fly down and he started healing Rosaria and Brila. He just hoped that the little Namekian would finish healing them soon.

"What you saw was the display of our power. We were defending the Earth from another threat." Vegeta replied.

"Is that where these injuries are from?" The reporter asked.

"Hn."

"But how is all this possible? And who are you people?" Another reporter asked.

"We are an alien race. The Saiyans."

"Since when have you been here?"

"We've all been here for different periods. The clown you see there," He pointed at Goku, "Has been on this planet for over 40 years. The rest of us have been here for less."

"That man over there is Son Goku! A former World Martial Arts Tournament Champion!"

Vegeta only nodded. He suddenly felt his energy come back to him little by little. He suppressed a smirk as he saw the Goddesses doing their magic.

"What are your plans? Your powers are obvious far beyond anything we could imagine."

This time it was Goku who decided to answer. Most of his energy had been replenished and it was evident. "We had no plans at first. We have been living here like any other human. We defended the Earth from Cell, Buu and others." Goku said as a frown surfaced. "But that has changed since we have been provoked by your so called, 'champion'."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What we're saying is that it's time." Vegeta replied. "It's time that we took over this planet."

The plains erupted in cries of disbelief. There was panic everywhere and the armed forces readied their weapons.

Vegeta was no longer worried about anyone's welfare. They had their energy restored and were now able to resist the bullets.

"SILENCE!" The King roared – silencing every human. He gave his rival a nod of approval and Goku took over.

"Calm down everyone. We Saiyans are a near extinct race. We won't treat anyone as our slaves. Everyone here will continue their lives as normal but you will all live under the rule of your new King; King Vegeta." Goku said calmly.

"Nothing will change but should you oppose our rule, you will be dealt with." Gohan said as he too joined in.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. You'll have our protection like always but you'll answer to us. We won't have an army. The planet will be governed by the people you see here." Kaiser said as he pointed at everyone present. "You also have three human representatives and all three of them are very famous. Rosaria, my future wife and future princess. You may recognize her as my secretary and the most talented baseball player to ever exist. Videl, future daughter-in-law of the Primary Advisor, Goku Son and the head advisor, martial arts legend, Krillin."

"What about our rights? What about our freedom?"

"As I said, the changes will not affect your life and you have nothing to be afraid of. You will not lose your rights or your freedom. We will govern the planet and ensure peace as we always have." Kaiser replied.

"There is one condition though." Videl said with a heavy heart. Even now, she didn't hate him with every fibre of her being. "My father is going to lead the people of Earth against us but please don't listen to him. If you do live under his rule, you will all be arrested for treason."

The crowd seemed to have been silenced after that heartfelt speech from the daughter of their _champion_.

One of the reporters looked up and said, "What would happen to me if I were to decline your offer?"

"This isn't an offer. If you oppose us, you will be considered an enemy of the Saiyan Empire." Goku replied calmly.

"And what will happen if I want to become part of the Saiyan Empire?"

"Nothing. You'll be the first of many. All you'll be doing is pledging your allegiance to our King." Gohan said.

The reporter gulped but the choice was obvious for him.

"Keep any questions you have right now. We have just defeated a very powerful opponent. We're all tired." Vegeta said as he and his followers rose into the air. "We'll be holding a press conference in two days' time to officially declare our role. Do not fret for we are not tyrants."

That was the last thing the King said before he and his followers headed towards West City.

The Human race was about to see a new era. The Era of the Super Saiyans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later…<strong>_

The Z-Fighters gathered at West City to reflect on today's events. Everything flew by so fast that even they couldn't quite believe it.

"So you're going to make an official statement two days from now huh?" Bulma said as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

"Yeah. We made half a statement today but the whole thing will be delivered on the fateful day." Kaiser told his mother as he juggled a few Ki balls in his palm.

"Woman!"

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma sighed.

"Drag your behind here. I require your womanly services for something." Vegeta grunted as he walked off.

"I better go take care of this." The blue haired genius said as she followed her king.

"We'll be going home too now." Krillin said as he led his wife outside.

"I guess I should take Goten home too." Goku said as he picked his youngest son up and placed him on his shoulders. "Keep me posted." He said as he teleported from the scene.

"I guess we should head on home too and—where's the green man?" Kaiser asked.

"Piccolo left a while ago with Dende." Gohan said with a grin.

"I want to go home too because I am kinda hungry and I want-" Kaiser said but he was interrupted.

"WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES! YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU-" Rosaria started singing.

"SHUT UP! I am not obsessed with waffles." Kaiser growled. "I am just in love with them."

"But we thought you loved us!" Both the Goddesses shrieked.

"Well…I…uhh…" Kaiser said with clear strain on his face.

He stopped that thought when he and everyone in the building sensed an ungodly power level. It dwarfed all of their power levels and it made them shake in their boots and they knew this energy signature a little too well.

"I-I-Is that…" Brila said with wide eyes.

"D-Dad…" Gohan said in disbelief.

Kaiser gulped and regained his composure. It was difficult for him to believe that this energy signature belonged to Goku because this one wasn't like him. This was…dark?

"Is this really G-Goku?" Videl gasped.

"Why does his Ki feel so dark?" Rosaria said as she wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"I don't know what's going on but Gohan and I'll check. The rest of you stay here." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"But! Goten!" Trunks said as he tried his best to stand.

"Don't worry kiddo. He's their number one priority." Brila reassured him.

Kaiser gave them a nod and teleported himself and Gohan to East District 439.

Both the Saiyans gasped as they materialized to the place they knew all too well. It was in flames. The forest was burnt down. The smell of death was everywhere. Burnt animals, burnt trees and life burnt away as they walked through the burnt forest.

"W-What on Earth…" Kaiser gasped. He saw this place full of life not too long ago and now it was in ruins.

Before anything else could be said, they felt Goku's energy signature explode again. The two Saiyans powered up to their highest forms just in case and rushed towards the energy source.

Finally, the house was in sight, or what was left of it. The house was in ruins too. The top floor had crashed in and the bottom floor had been destroyed too.

"What happened here?" Gohan said as he stepped on something soft. He looked down and screamed and terror when he did.

Kaiser blitzed to his best friend's side only to see a sight he would never forget. It was the severed head of the Ox King.

"G-Grandpa?" Gohan said as tears threatened to escape his eyes.

Kaiser could only stare with wide eyes. Someone had attacked Gohan's family and former home and something told him that there's more.

Just then, Goku's Ki spiked again. Gohan lifted himself off the ground and ran towards his father's Ki signature.

As they entered a fiery clearing, they saw a large crater and on the border of the crater they saw an unconscious Goten.

The two rushed to his aid and were relieved to see that he was only unconscious but the raging Ki signature wasn't.

In the middle of the crater, stood a Super Saiyan 3 Goku and his arms was the burn body of his wife. Gohan's eyes widened and Kaiser's eyes narrowed. He scanned the area for other Ki signatures but the only Ki he could sense was the Ki of the dying animals and the fading signature of Chi-Chi. She wasn't going to make it.

"MOM!" Gohan yelled as he blitzed towards his father's side. He looked at her burnt body and his heart sank. Her face was beyond recognition, her hair had been burnt away and some of her limbs were barely hanging.

Tears started to flow down the demi Saiyan's face as he could sense his mother's Ki signature fading but she could be saved!

"KAISER!" He called out to his best friend. "DO SOMETHING!"

Kaiser stood there, unmoving.

"CALL THEM! CALL ROSARIA AND-"

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled out uncharacteristically. "Stop son. You know as well as I do that she's not going to make it."

Goku sighed as tears escaped his eyes. He powered down to his base form and incinerated her body.

"Why did you do that?" Gohan asked his father while sobbing.

"That is not how I want her to be remembered. I'd rather not bury anything than bury the burnt body of my wife." Goku answered calmly with rage evident on his face.

Gohan fell to his knees as he pounded away at the ground with everything he had. He yelled out in anger as his power levels rose to new heights.

Kaiser expanded his searches and finally found retreating Ki signatures but he wasn't the only who found them, a certain demi Saiyan found them too.

Gohan roared angrily and rushed towards the retreating assassins.

Kaiser sighed as he wondered what he should do. Should he let Gohan have his revenge or should he stop him?

"_He isn't going to listen to me anyway." _The Saiyan prince concluded. He eyed the still form of Goku who was staring at the ashes of his dead wife.

"_**Bring Videl to Go**__**han's energy signature and listen up because I am only going to say this once." **_Kaiser told his future wives about everything through their bond as he rushed behind the demi Saiyan.

Gohan couldn't see reason. He could only see red. These humans killed his mother and his grandfather. They brutally killed them. They were defenceless! They…they were family…

The tears evaporated off his face as he finally found who he was looking for. There were three vans and each had five armed men in them. Gohan dropped down on the ground and used a Ki wave to restrain the cars from moving an inch further.

The assassins got out from the car and the fear was evident on their faces but that didn't stop them from attacking the enraged demi Saiyan and they began emptying their ammunition.

Gohan stood there with a rage filled face as the bullets bounced off of his body. Nothing was going to stop him.

"Out of my way boys!" One of the larger ones spoke as he took out a bazooka from the one of the vans. He loaded it up and took aim. "Die!" He yelled and shot straight at the Saiyan. Gohan caught the rocket and crushed in it his hands causing it to explode in his face.

The smirks on the assassins lasted for mere moments as they saw Gohan step out of the smoke cloud unharmed.

"Now suffer." The demi Saiyan spoke coldly as he appeared before the one in front. He grabbed his arm and snapped it in two. He grabbed the one next to him by the face and snapped his jaw. He grabbed another and broke some part of his body and kept doing so till all of them were broken.

"Now I will burn you like how you burnt my mother." Gohan snarled. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care about being nice. He just wanted them to suffer like how they made his mom suffer.

To hell with his pacifist nature. He wanted them to die. He didn't want them to live. He wanted to kill them.

He charged up a considerable amount of Ki and took aim. He wanted nothing of them left.

"GOHAN!" A voice called out to him.

The demi Saiyan turned his head to see the love of his life staring at him with a pleading look.

"They killed my mom and my grandfather." Gohan growled.

"I know Gohan but don't do this. Please." Videl pleaded.

"B-But they…THEY KILLED THEM!"

"Please calm down Gohan. Your mom and your grandfather wouldn't want you to do this." She said as she hugged him tightly.

Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs and then broke down in tears. The thought of losing his mother and grandfather outweighed the thought that they could use the dragon balls to revive them.

The assassins took this time to run as fast as their injured legs could carry them but soon their movements were halted.

"You are not going anywhere." Kaiser said with venom as he used his telepathy to freeze them.

"Your punishment has just begun." Brila said with equal venom.

"You're all gonna wish that Gohan killed you after we're through with you." Rosaria said as her hands crackled with lightning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In West City…<strong>_

Vegeta stared out the window. He too was alerted by his rival's power increase. He knew what this was. He had lost his mate. A Saiyan's power always increased substantially for a period of time when their mates die.

The king decided that he should deal with Goku. He's the only one who could probably talk some sense into him.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said softly. Said Saiyan had told her about Goku's loss.

"I'll be back soon." The Saiyan king said as he flew out of the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Today was proving to be a very bad day for the gang. The loss of Chi-Chi shook them all. Sure she could be annoying and clingy sometimes but she cared. She cared for everyone.

After Vegeta lectured Goku for a couple of hours, the veteran Saiyan was snapped back to his senses and he turned to comforting his sons. Brila, Videl, Bulma and Trunks also helped to console the two demi Saiyans.

Kaiser and Rosaria took it upon themselves to torture and interrogate the assassins. They burned limbs, broke bones and physically and mentally scared them using their powers.

They had learnt something disturbing from what they told the young couple. They didn't think that _he _would stoop so low.

"Now I am going to ask you once." Kaiser snarled. "Will you confess when we ask you to?" The Saiyan asked with his eyes burning with fury.

"Y-Yes…just don't hurt me." One of the assassins spoke.

"We won't hurt you anymore if you promise to speak up when we need you to." Rosaria said calmly.

"We…promise…" Another assassin spoke.

"Good. Now be good people and stay put. We'll take care of your nutrition." Kaiser said as he stepped out of the secret basement of Capsule Corp.

Rosaria followed close behind him and said, "What are we going if they don't co-operate?"

"You and Brila can use your mind control to make them say it." He said getting weird looks from his future wife. "As a last resort of course." He said quickly.

The couple resurfaced to the living room only to find the veteran Saiyan and his family present along with Vegeta and Bulma.

"Well, they have agreed to help us when the time comes. They have confessed and we have confirmed our suspicions. It is as we thought." Kaiser said calmly.

"Since we have that out of the way, we should search for the Dragon Balls and revive-"

"She isn't coming back." Goku said as he interrupted the Goddess.

Kaiser's and Rosaria's eyes widened after hearing this. It seems as if they were the only ones who didn't know.

"What do you mean?" Kaiser asked his half-brother.

"She contacted me not too long ago." Goku said as a painful frown appeared on his face. "She said that her revival could make our plans null. She said that if she stayed dead, our rule could go without any unnecessary conflict. We can revive her in a few years' time."

Kaiser clenches his fists hard enough for his nails to penetrate his skin causing him to bleed out. These humans had gone way too far. They were so lucky that Goku is such a kind hearted person.

"Enough." The King grunted. Everyone perked up and waited for him to go on. "That's enough. These pitiful humans have crossed the line." Vegeta grunted – hate clear on his face. "They attacked one of our own and they're not going to get away with it."

"What are you going to do, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Easy. I am going to give them a choice. Side with us and nothing will happen to you, or oppose us and feel our wrath."

"Then leave that to us." Krillin said. "We will take responsibility for our own kind. Videl, Rosaria and I will deal with them."

"Do as you please but remember my words, Krillin, either they join us or oppose us." Vegeta said shocking everyone. He never called the former monk by his name. Had Krillin earned Vegeta's respect? It seemed like it.

"Human or not." Gohan said. "We will do our own share of wrath giving." The demi Saiyan was dead serious.

Krillin nodded in response. He couldn't stop the demi Saiyan from having his share but he would put his foot down if necessary.

"So now what?" Kaiser asked.

"For now, tell us what you have found inside their pitiful heads."

"Very well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day of the Conference…<strong>_

Everyone was prepared. They day had finally arrived. Today was the day they would take over. The ones attending the conference were Vegeta, Bulma, Kaiser, Brila, Rosaria, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Krillin. Piccolo and Dende decided to sit this one out unless they were needed.

The Saiyans wore their traditional Saiyan armour for this while the humans wore formal human clothing, suit and tie.

Vegeta wore the same Saiyan armour he wore when he came to Earth but unlike last time, he had the Saiyan insignia on his chest plate and he haa a red cape hanging on his back. Kaiser wore the exact same armour Bardock wears with a white cape and Brila wore the same armour Lila used to wear with a white cape. Rosaria wore the same armour as Vegeta but her underclothing was black, not blue but she had the same cape as Brila and Kaiser. Goku wore a white armour with orange shoulder pads with an orange cape. His underclothing was dark orange. His son wore the exact same thing with the orange cape.

Bulma, Krillin and Videl were all wearing normal human clothing.

"The conference is going to be held in Central City." Kaiser said. "Flight or teleportation?"

"Flight." Vegeta grunted.

He said and they obeyed, they blasted off into the sky and made their way to Central City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Central City…<strong>_

"Mr. Satan, reports tell us that the wife and father in law of Goku Son were killed by a group of mercenaries who are now missing. Do you know anything about that?"

"And why would I know anything about that?" The afro haired human spoke. "They probably killed her too gain sympathy."

Unfortunately, his words were heard by the husband of the late wife and father in law. All the Z-Fighters landed along the thunderbolt, creating cracks under their feet.

Goku appeared before the human with lightning fast speed and stared right into his soul. "I never hated you but now I do. You're the first person I really hate with a passion."

The fighters could almost smell the fear on Hercule but decided not to act on it just yet.

"Save it for later Kakarot." Vegeta grunted as he gave Hercule one last hateful glare before heading inside the conference hall.

Goku and everyone gave the afro haired man a hateful glare before marching into the conference hall. As soon as the Z-Fighters entered the conference hall, they were bombarded by questions and flash photography but they were all ignored till they took their seats. Soon they were joined by Mr. Satan and presidents of different countries.

"Shall we begin?" Mr. Satan asked no one in particular. Getting no response from either he side, he continued, "Now these so called aliens want to take over our planet and I don't think we should let that happen."

"I don't think you really have a choice." The President of Germany spoke. "We have all seen the aftermath of their powers and retaliation would kill us all."

"I agree." The President of the U.S.A spoke. "U.S.A and Germany will support the Saiyans."

"You're all cowards. Where's your dignity?!" Hercule spat.

"Why are you even here?" Gohan asked.

"You're not even a leader. Just some pathetic martial artist." Kaiser grunted.

"Fools! I am the representative of the humans!" Hercule retorted.

"Enough!" Vegeta snapped. "I'll make it simple for all of you. I am too cranky to sit here for another 5 minutes so I am gonna give you two choices. We have proof that the oaf hired a couple of assassins to kill my advisor and his family. Lucky for them, only his wife and father in law were at home and they killed them both. We were able to capture them and _convince _them to confess today if the need be." The King grunted – getting audible gasps in response. "Now your two options are, join us or oppose us. If you join us, you can go on living your normal lives. The only thing that will change is that all presidents will report to us and there will only be one currency that this planet will use. Should you choose to oppose us, we will find you, capture you and imprison you for insubordination. Yes, we are taking this planet by force but this is your own undoing."

"Those are some strong accusations, King Vegeta." One of the presidents spoke. "Do you have proof that Hercule Satan has done this crime?"

Vegeta merely nodded and shot his son a look. Kaiser nodded and teleported back and forth with the group of assassins they hired.

Hercule visibly gulped when Kaiser appeared with the tortured assassins. They were all whimpering in fear when they made eye contact with Goku.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the presidents asked.

"These are the assassins that assassinated my advisor's wife and father in law. They were hired by your so called saviour." Vegeta spat.

"LIES!" The so called saviour retorted.

"Talk." Gohan commanded the assassins.

They hesitated at first and weren't sure if they should say anything.

"TALK!" Goku growled uncharacteristically.

"We did! We killed them both because Hercule paid us to do so." One of them said.

The whole conference room fell silent. No one dared to say anything and ironically it was the guilty one who spoke first.

"T-They are l-lying!" Hercule retorted.

Vegeta only grunted and turned to where the presidents were sat at. "They have spoken. Your argument might be that we could've hired these assassins to confess but ask yourself this, why would we need to do such a thing if we can just take the planet by force."

This seemed to put all the humans in deep thought. Their hero had just betrayed their trust and now they were left with two choices. It was quite obvious now.

"You can't believe them! That woman isn't even dead! They must be hiding her somewhere!"

"ENOUGH!" Goku growled as he smashed the table in front of him. "I will not have you disrespect her memory!"

"Please, gentlemen!" One of the presidents tried to calm the situation.

"Stand down Kakarot." Vegeta said calmly. Said Saiyan just took a deep breath and sat back down. The King turned his attention to the presidents and said, "Your decision?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that all presidents are for the Saiyan rule." The President of the U.S said. There were many nods of agreement when his words left his mouth.

Hercule gritted his teeth angrily and took out a syringe from his pocket. "I didn't want to do this but I have no choice." He said as he shoved the needle into his arm.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked non-caringly.

"I am taking my place as the ultimate ruler!" He growled as his body started morphing. It started to expand and his skin started to change colour. It started to turn into a silverish colour.

Gohan, Kaiser and Brila immediately recognized this form. They had all seen this before and this meant trouble because the humans were now in danger.

"Krillin! Videl! Get the humans out of here!" Gohan ordered. They nodded and led the humans to safety.

Kaiser took his mother's hand and dropped her off at the lookout before teleporting back. He narrowed his eyes at the morphing humans and said, "Not very smart. We dealt with something far more deadly than you and they were injected with the same thing."

"He's right. Rildo was one thing but you're not even close." Brila said.

"Fools! I have not come alone." The now transformed said in a mechanic voice and as soon as those words left his mouth, the celing collapsed and in filled countless of robots injected with the same formula that Hercule injected within himself.

"A few outdated piece of scrap metal." Vegeta grunted.

"I will kill you all!" Hercule roared.

"He's mine." Goku said with a dead serious tone. "I owe this to Chi-Chi."

The veteran Saiyan blitzed towards Meta Hercule with the intention to torture and torture he did. He unleashed a planet busting punch that cracked Hercule's armour. The human spat blood in response as he was hurled into a distant building.

"I loved my wife." Goku said as he lifted the human up and launched him into the air.

"I loved her with everything I had." This time he drove his knee into Hercule's gut.

"She was so innocent." He said before delivering a right hook.

"She only wanted what was good." Tears were now running down his face.

"You got her killed." A roundhouse kick.

"She had nothing against you." A heel drop.

"She loved your daughter as if she was her own." A head butt.

"Then why?" A few ki blasts.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" He screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"She was everything to me!" A clothesline. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"The only woman I ever loved!" Memories filled his head. Memories that he shared with the love of his life.

"And now there's a chance that I might never see her again." He growled ferociously as a deadly look appeared in his hands. He burst into his Super Saiyan 3 and looked into the bloody and bruised human's soul.

"I will kill you for tainting her memory. I have never killed anyone out of cold blood but today I will because you killed what's most important to me." Goku said as his hands began glowing.

Hercule could only watch in fear as he could see his death at the hands of Goku.

The warriors on the ground had just finished off their opposition, the robots. The robots were relatively very weak and it hardly took them any effort to be rid of them. Now they watched on as Goku was about to kill the one who was responsible for turning his life into a living hell.

"S-Spare me…" Hercule wheezed out.

"I am sorry, but not today." Goku said as he darted daggers at Hercule. "This is your own undoing."

"N-No!"

"DRAGON FIST!" The tear filled Saiyan roared as he punched a hole through the human's stomach causing him to explode into nothing.

The Z-Fighters watched on with a content expression. It was over. Peace welcomed the planet with open arms or so they thought.

Videl was shaking slightly. Her father was killed in front of her. Yet she still felt a little disturbed despite all the hate she had for him. Gohan gave her a supportive hug that made her worry no more.

Then the Z-Fighters heard something they couldn't possibly believe. They heard chants.

"All hail the Saiyans! All hail the Saiyans! All hail the Saiyans!"

These were the cries that filled the city which was a battlefield mere moments ago.

Smiles appeared on each of the Z-Fighter's faces and even Vegeta had a smirk on his face. They had done it. They had conquered the planet peacefully, to a certain extent.

"_One more step. We are almost there. Peace is within our grasp." _Kaiser thought to himself as he savoured the moment. Then he sensed Gohan's and Rosaria's energy miles away from the scene. His eyes widened slightly as he turned his head to find his future wife standing right next to him. Was Gohan here too?

"Where's Gohan?" Kaiser asked no in particular.

"I am right here." The demi Saiyan replied.

Kaiser looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. He looked back to Rosaria who returned his gaze with a confusing look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Kaiser didn't answer her straight away. He could've sworn that he sensed both their energies miles away from here. He knew he wasn't imagining it. Maybe the situation had gotten to his head. That had to be it.

"It's nothing." He replied.

Little did he know, that it indeed was something. Something they could've never imagined and something that would question their very existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Level<strong>

**Goku Super Saiyan 3 (Enraged – Temporary Power): 45,000,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3 + Dragon Fist: 100,000,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan (Enraged): 19,000,000,000,000**

**Hercule: 24**

**Meta Hercule: 240,000**

**Meta Robots: 100,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I bet the last part has you all guessing. That's right people, the last few lines are the start of the much anticipated second last saga. The next few events are going to be so cool. I can't wait to get these next few chapters out. Anyway, this is all I am gonna say for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know what you thought of it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Super Katikz: What's wrong with your laptop? I did not dislike that saga though. I am evil, I kick puppies *evil laugh*.<strong>

**EShock: That's okay, at least you didn't forget chapter 66. Sexy is not a word I would use to describe Rosilia. It's too much of a boring and plain word. Rosilia's beauty is beyond angelic. I had a little help with the name.**

**Rosaria is the mistress lightning and Brila is the mistress of fire. Sorry if I didn't make it clear. **

**Krillin won't die just yet. There's too much Krillin bashing already ahaha. And a certain someone won't be too happy if I just kill Krillin over and over.**

**Thank you. Try telling the troublesome woman that.**

**Thank you so much and I hope this was worth the wait.**

**EliteSaiyanHuman: I am awesome at leaving people at cliff-hangers. I am just that evil. You'll probably hate me for this one. Thank you so much. It means a lot. **

**Kakun: Yay she's back!**

**Explosive Little Lavender: That's okay. At least you reviewed. Thank you so much for your review though. Dang that sucks, are you gonna get it fixed? All hail the iPhone! I really like all the names. They're pretty awesome. I want a cat too. I do admit, Krillin is pretty cool. Veggie's coolness level is OVER 9000! Myuu is just an overgrown smurf. I really enjoyed reading and replying to your review Teacon. Thank you so much!**

**Ryuzaki1616: The princess is back indeed and she won't leave us. They are pretty strong aren't they? **

**Epic Panda: I LOVE YOUR NAME!**

**VegetaFan4Ever: That is very interesting. When I tell you about MY sweatiness, you're like ew! That's gross! Go eat a waffle! Okay maybe not that last one but yeah! Apparently, your sweat is awesome juice isn't it? Awesome juice…I am an idiot…I am so tempted to say it but since you asked nicely, I won't say it. A promise is a promise. The description was so…I can't put it into words. You never cease to make me laugh xD**

**Only you would laugh at my dying state -.- I would probably do the same to you. Nah, who am I kidding.**

**Hey, I was kinda dying. I said that in the heat of the moment. I would've said please but ain't nobody for time for that. D: That's the face I made while reading that. Just what? I mean seriously what? I…You…I give up…Stupid Kakashi…Shikamaru is cool but stay away Shikamaru or face my wrath! **

**Lightning of Mistress of Lighting xD LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I just love your quick typing. I love them so gucking much.**

**Ahaha I was. I had forgotten that I was but you reminded me xD**

**All thanks to my awesomeness. If I didn't hire you, you would be successful elsewhere but without all the cool powers.**

**I knew you would love that part! I laughed a lot too when I read that part. I knew you'd love that part. I was wondering, 'I wonder how Kitty would react to this.' Ahaha only I would.**

**Grrr…You make me so mad! I got a fire in my maaaaaaauuthrteguheifgeufiuejfhiwhfihqwihdiq! Nappa xD**

**This review has to be one of my most favourite reviews ever. Thank you so much for highlighting my day yet again. **


	68. Chapter 68 It Was You

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: It's about time I got to this topic. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. No, I haven't watched it yet but if anyone has a link for the movie or any torrent link, please send it to me. I'll be forever in your debt but please no surveys. I hate surveys. For those of you who are wondering, I am not going to include the movie in this story because I don't know everything about it. I am not sure whether or not I will include the Super Saiyan God transformation. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_**Fact of Today: I have a dangerous obsession of waffles.**_

Chapter 68

It Was You

"Is this the right thing to do?"

"I don't know but what choice do we have."

"I guess. If we don't take care of this now, every living thing in every universe will get erased."

"This one hasn't turned evil."

"We can't be sure. We need to be more careful."

"But-"

"I know you love him but we can't risk it. We need to observe him a little more."

"…Okay…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

A few days had passed since the Saiyans had declared their rule. Hercule's death wasn't mourned anywhere and no one remembered him as a hero. West City was made the capital city of the planet because that's where the royal family resided.

Goku decided to leave East District 439 along with Goten and move into Capsule Corp. Vegeta was the one who suggested it. Kaiser, Brila and Rosaria moved back to West City along with Gohan and Videl and set up a new home right next to Capsule Corp.

It was official now. Kaiser Briefs is now Prince Kaiser. Rosaria is now Princess Rosaria and Brila Briefs is now Princess Brila. Gohan Son is Lord Gohan and Videl Satan is now Lady Videl. Goku and Krillin also became lords which made 18 part of royalty as well.

Vegeta is now King Vegeta and Bulma is Queen Bulma now.

None of them expected this to happen. None of them expected to be part of royalty. This was beyond their wildest dreams.

But there were two things that would never change, despite their royalty. Food intake and their training.

Right now, Kaiser, Brila, Gohan and Videl were watching Rosaria kick ass in a baseball match. It wasn't even funny how badly she was kicking ass. Homerun after homerun and strikeouts after strikeouts. The men on the other team were almost crying.

She wasn't actually part of the team. She was royalty and she had super human powers so it wasn't fair. She was just there as the guest of honour but anyone could see the love she had for the sport. It was her passion.

"_Maybe I should ask dad to spread the idea of __baseball throughout the universe__. Team Earth VS Team Namek. Kitty would love that." _Kaiser thought with a smile. His smile vanished when a drop of water fell on his forehead. _"It's raining?" _He thought as he looked up. It wasn't raining. The skies were clear too and clouds weren't anywhere to be found. He wiped the water droplet and studied it. It wasn't rain. There was salt in it.

Salt water from the sky? Not likely. It was warm and it felt familiar. This water droplet felt familiar. It felt like…someone shed a tear. Kaiser expanded his senses but found nothing.

"_I think that damn Android hit me harder than I thought." _Kaiser groaned audibly.

"What's wrong?" Brila asked.

"Hm?" Kaiser grunted as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

Before the Saiyan prince could answer, he was hit by a baseball and the force was strong enough to knock him off his seat.

"WATCH MY GAME DUMBASS!" Rosaria yelled from the pitch.

Kaiser growled and teleported onto the pitch with the ball. He didn't look too happy.

"That wasn't very nice." Kaiser growled.

"Who told I am nice?" She smirked.

Kaiser laughed evilly and said, "True but you picked the wrong time to pick on me."

"What are you gonna do about it? Throw waffles at me?"

"How about I throw this ball at you and we'll see how you deal with this one."

"Bring it!"

Kaiser arched his arm back and charged some energy into his hand. "Let's see you hit this."

Rosaria smirked and took her stance with lightning crackling in her hands.

"I guess we should put some shields up. This is going to get ugly." Brila said with a smile.

"FOR GOFRES (Means waffles in Spanish)!" Kaiser yelled as he threw the ball as hard as he could.

"FOR PANQUEQUES (Means pancakes in Spanish)!" Rosaria yelled as she hit the ball with all her might. The bat made thunderous contact with the ball that shook the entire stadium.

Kaiser's eyes widened as he didn't expect her to hit back so hard but if one looked closely, they could see a proud smile one the prince's face.

Kaiser channelled some energy into his hands and all hell went loose when the ball made contact with his hands. He was pushed all the way back onto the walls of the stadium as the ball kept pushing him back while burning through his gloves.

Everyone cheered as they had never seen such high levels of entertainment. Kaiser growled at them because this hurt like hell. The ball's force began to reduce but Kaiser's hands were starting to give too. He thought about powering up or using his psychic powers but that wouldn't be fair.

After what seemed to be hours, the ball stopped spinning and Kaiser's hands were on fire. The Saiyan prince could no longer feel his hands. The ball fell off his hands and it was about to hit the ground but the prince caught it with his foot.

He smirked as he let the ball roll off of his foot. His gloves had burnt off of his hands and they were slightly bleeding.

Rosaria examined his hands and sighed. "Leave it to you to take things to the extreme, idiot." She said as she began healing his hands.

"You know me. I am your idiot." He chuckled.

She wanted to be mad at him but that's not possible. She could never be mad at him. "Yes. Yes you are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

The group just got home after a very eventful day. They sat in each other's company – reflecting on recent events.

They were all talking about how things turned out for them. Where they first were and where they are now.

Kaiser looked around the room. Everyone was smiling, laughing. This meant so much to him. He would do anything to see their smiles never vanish.

"_For peace." _Kaiser thought to himself.

"_**I love you." **_Rosaria's voice spoke in his head. His head perked up and glanced over to his future wife who was eating Tacos.

He smiled and said, "I love you too." Kaiser told her.

"What?" She replied quizzically.

"You just said I love you, telepathically." Kaiser said.

"I didn't say that?" Rosaria said.

Kaiser raised an eyebrow. He was sure that he heard her say that. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I must be hearing things." Kaiser chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

It was early. A little too early for the Saiyan prince to wake up on his day off. He groaned quietly as he sat up straight. He turned his head to see his princesses sleeping like babies. Especially Rosaria, she was a lucid dreamer and she always dreamed about things she liked. He smiled at them and got off the bed. He did a few stretches and went into the bathroom to do his morning rituals.

After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Kaiser stared at himself in the mirror. Something weird had been going on with him. He had been imagining weird things and they were all around Rosaria. He splashed some water on his face to rid of him of that thought. He looked back into the mirror to see Rosaria's reflection behind his own.

She looked…sad?

"Kitty, what are you-" He turned around to see her but she was gone.

Kaiser was concerned now. This wasn't normal. Even for him. This was plain weird. He rushed out of the bathroom with his towel still wrapped around his waist. He scanned the room to find two life forms, excluding his own and they were his two princesses and they were both sleeping.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He said under his breath.

Unknowingly, he awoke both the Goddesses.

"Kaisy, come back to sleep." Brila yawned. "It's so early."

"Yeah Neko…I'll kick your ass…panqueques…" Rosaria said as she dozed off to sleep.

Kaiser stared at her with a poker face. He smirked before saying, "Go back to sleep Bri. I am gonna go for a flight."

"Hmmmm…" She said before she dozed off to sleep too.

"Troublesome women." He whispered. He exited the house and rose into the sky. "Might as well train or something. Speed training."

He powered up to his most powerful form and readied himself to blast off. He took a deep breath before he blasted off. First he broke the sound barrier and moments later he broke the light barrier and then he was encircled the Earth in a matter of seconds.

"Too easy." Kaiser said but that was until he saw something that he didn't expect to see.

It was Gohan.

Kaiser pulled the breaks and stopped a few feet in front of his best friend.

"Yo! What are you doing up so early?" Kaiser asked as he took steady breaths but the demi Saiyan didn't reply.

Kaiser noticed this and chuckled. "What's wrong? Did Videl kick you out of the bed or something?"

The demi Saiyan wasn't amused.

"What's wrong half breed? You on your periods?"

Still no response.

"Videl caught your tongue? Told you French kissing for the inexperienced wasn't smart." He smirked but it vanished when he looked at the demi Saiyan's face. It was filled with rage.

"Damn man. I didn't know you hated my jokes with a passion." Kaiser tried to lighten the situation but the demi Saiyan showed nothing much rage and it was starting to annoy the prince.

"You're starting to annoy me. If you have nothing to say then go home." Kaiser said as he went around the demi Saiyan but the demi Saiyan grabbed his arm.

Kaiser snapped his head around and gave the demi Saiyan an angry glare.

"I am not in the mood. Let go." He growled as he tried to free himself but he found himself unable to do so. "Let go."

He didn't.

"Just what did Videl do?" Kaiser asked in annoyance but the next thing he knew was that the demi Saiyan had punched him on his face.

Kaiser's eyes widened at this. Gohan never did this. Kaiser put his hand on his face in disbelief but disbelief was replaced with anger.

"You're going to pay for this." Kaiser growled as he charged up to his maximum. Gohan did the same.

He blitzed towards the demi Saiyan with a right hook but Gohan caught his fist and drove his own fist into Kaiser's gut. The prince's eyes widened at the amount of pain. This wasn't a normal punch. It was meant to be a fatal one.

Kaiser growled as he went for the demi Saiyan's face but he again caught Kaiser's fist. Gohan unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the Saiyan prince and surprisingly, Kaiser couldn't counter or block any of his attacks.

He was being treated like a rag doll. When was Gohan this strong? What was up with this hatred? The demi Saiyan was doing fatal damage to the prince…but why?

"G-Gohan!" Kaiser gasped after being winded. "Stop!"

He didn't listen. He kept attacking.

"S-Stop!"

A few ki blasts.

"Stop!"

A barrage of punches and kicks.

"STOP IT!" Kaiser growled as he powered up to his maximum and unleashed a planet busting right hook on the demi Saiyan. Gohan was sent flying but Kaiser wasn't finished. He teleported behind the demi Saiyan and kneed his gut.

Kaiser unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks and held nothing back. He smashed the demi Saiyan onto the ground and landed with a heel drop.

He arched his hand back for another punch but Gohan had something to say, "Are you actually going to finish the job this time?" Gohan asked with hate.

"W-W-What?" Kaiser asked in disbelief.

"GOHAN!"

Kaiser snapped his head towards the source of the voice. It was his princess. It was Rosaria.

"Kitty?" Kaiser asked in confusion.

Gohan groaned and pushed the prince off of him.

"W-What's going-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Rosaria gave him a crushing hug but it only lasted a few seconds as she stomped up to the demi Saiyan.

She glared at him and slapped him across his face. He just looked into her eyes with no change in expression.

"He's not the same." She told him softly. "He's not the one who did it."

Gohan just growled and blasted off. Rosaria sighed and began healing Kaiser's injuries. He looked beyond bewildered.

"Kitty, what's going on?" Kaiser asked hesitantly.

Rosaria didn't say anything. Tears made their way down her face and moments later she began sobbing.

"K-Kitty?" Kaiser said with concern.

"Don't say anything. Just stay still." She said as she hugged him and cried her eyes out in his chest.

Kaiser listened to her and let her cry in his chest. He didn't know what was going on. First the incident in the bathroom, then Gohan going ape shit on his ass and now Rosaria was being an emotional wreck. He just didn't know.

"Kitty, please tell me. What's going on?" Kaiser begged for an answer.

"I have to find Gohan first." She said in between in her sobs. "Then I'll tell you."

She didn't even let him say anything before vanishing into thin air.

Kaiser stared at the empty space which the Goddess had been occupying a few moments ago. Kaiser growled in frustration as he couldn't understand the situation.

He sighed as he put two fingers on his forehead. He would just wait for Gohan and Rosaria to come back. He just felt so disoriented.

He teleported back home, into his room. Not much time had passed since he left. He looked at Brila's sleeping form. A smile appeared on his lips.

"_At least she's fine." _Kaiser said. Rosaria still wasn't back yet but then he heard the bathroom door open.

"Neko, we're out of toothpaste!" Rosaria said as she walked out with a towel wrapped around her.

Kaiser stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you find him?"

"Find who?" Rosaria asked while she looked for some clothes. "This is a nice top."

Kaiser's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance but this wasn't the time to get angry. "Gohan."

"Why would I find him? He should be in his room." Rosaria replied as she ventured through her wardrobe.

This was the perfect time to get angry.

"Be serious! And tell me if you found him or not!" He yelled and Rosaria immediately stopped in her tracks.

He never yelled at her out of anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rosaria yelled back. It felt weird yelling at him out of anger. This never happened.

"Stop testing my patience!"

"What do you want from me?!"

"An answer!"

"Fine! Here's one! Screw you!"

She yelled as she went back in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Brila had woken up as soon as she heard the first yell but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

Kaiser lowered his head. He stared at the floor. He just didn't know what was going on anymore. Why was Rosaria lying to him? But…But why did he yell at her…

"_What have I done?" _Kaiser said as he began walking out of the room.

He stopped and said, "Talk to her."

Brila nodded and saw him leave with his head hanging. He was obviously angry at himself.

Kaiser stepped out of the room and saw Gohan and Videl finding some breakfast. Kaiser growled and sped towards Gohan and grabbed him by the collars of his shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"What was all that about?!" Kaiser growled at him.

Gohan only stared at him in shock and the shock took away his ability to talk back way.

"Answer me!" He growled angrily.

"Kaiser! What are you-" Videl shouted but she was interrupted by the angry prince.

"Silence!" He hissed. "Now talk!" He growled at the demi Saiyan.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gohan finally countered.

"Don't you act innocent! Why did you attack me?"

"Attack you? When did I do that?"

"This morning!"

"But he was sleeping!" Videl defended him.

Kaiser glared at her but the glare didn't last long. He looked back at Gohan who had a pleading look in his eyes. Kaiser let go of his collar and pressed his face against his hands. He just couldn't understand this. What was going on?

He had a confrontation with Gohan not too long ago and Rosaria was an emotional wreck but now, Gohan was acting like his usual clueless goofy self and Rosaria was on about toothpaste.

Did he imagine everything? Did any of that actually happen? He was sure it did?

"Is everything okay?" Videl asked cautiously. "And why are your clothes all dirty."

Dirty? That's right! His clothing was slightly battle damaged and dirty. Whatever happened must've been real because he knew for a fact that he wasn't throwing himself around earlier today.

"I…don't know…" Kaiser said as he retreated to his room. There he found Brila and Rosaria talking to each other. He gave them both an apologetic look before he stopped in front of them.

"I…Kitty, you have to tell me." Kaiser said in a pleading tone.

"Tell you what?" She wasn't happy.

"Where were you after I woke up?"

"I was right here?" She replied with a confused tone.

"She was here. I could sense her." Brila said.

Kaiser stared at them in disbelief.

"Funny. Gohan attacked me a while ago and you healed me." He said shocking the Goddesses.

They couldn't even reply to that because they felt two very high power levels right outside. The power levels were so familiar that it was unbelievable.

Kaiser teleported outside and saw Rosaria and Gohan standing there. Gohan looked less than happy and Rosaria still had that sad look. He snapped his head around to see Brila, Videl, Gohan and Rosaria run out of the house.

His eyes widened when he saw two Rosarias and two Gohans. Everyone except the new Gohan and Rosaria were speechless.

"I knew I wasn't crazy." Kaiser said – still in shock.

"Y-You're me?" Rosaria gasped as she stared at a much more saddened version of herself.

Gohan would've thought that he was staring in the mirror but he wasn't. This Gohan was so stern. So emotionless.

"Now that we're all here, I think we should get this done with." The other Gohan said in an emotionless tone. "Before we go on, to avoid confusion, call me Beelzebub and call Rosaria, Hope."

Kaiser still found it difficult to accept this but he had to. He shook his head and said, "Beelzebub and Hope. Where are you two from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gohan hissed.

Everyone was surprised by this.

"Gohan, please." Rosaria said to the new Gohan. "You're right. We're not from around here. We're from another universe." She said shocking everyone else.

Kaiser tried to read her mind but he was met by a severe migraine when he tried. He clutched his head in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Don't you dare to try to read her mind." Beelzebub growled at him.

Hope gasped and channelled some of her energy towards Kaiser – relieving him of the pain.

"Stop hurting him!" She yelled at the demi Saiyan. Said demi Saiyan only grunted in response.

"Since when did you develop psychic powers?" Kaiser asked in a raspy voice.

Beelzebub only smirked in response.

"Later. We're from another universe where everything has been laid to waste." She said without sugar coating anything.

"I am afraid to ask where the rest of us are." Brila said hesitantly.

"You're all dead." Hope said with a saddened tone.

"Not all of you." Beelzebub said with suppressed anger.

"Not now." Hope hissed.

"How did we all die?" Gohan asked.

"You didn't really die. You were all erased from existence." Tears began flowing down her face now.

"Erased from existence? But only Kaihan has that ability!" Rosaria said.

"That's true but in our universe someone else developed this ability. He erased everyone."

"Even Brila?" Kaiser asked as his heart skipped a beat.

"Y-Yes..." Hope answered sadly.

"So now you care." Beelzebub grunted.

"Please be quiet." Rosaria said with suppressed rage.

"What's with him?" Gohan said quietly. Videl was lost in the look in Beelzebub's eyes. There was so much pain in them.

"When does this guy arrive?!" Kaiser growled.

"You misunderstand. We're not from the past or the future. We're from the exact same time but just an alternate universe. Things went horribly wrong at one moment in the passage of time and that caused the destruction of our universe. Beelzebub and I were able to create a universe jumping machine that allowed us to come to this universe." Hope explained.

"You're the only two left?" Rosaria asked. "What about the other humans?"

There are only three of us left in the entire universe. Everyone else is dead. It's the two of us and…" She fell quiet once again as she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears threatened to leave her eyes but she tried to her best not to cry. She was tired of crying.

"Kitty, tell me. Who did this? Who is responsible for this?" Kaiser asked caringly.

"Pah." Beelzebub scoffed.

Kaiser had enough.

He appeared in front of Beelzebub and unleashed a planet busting right hook at the demi Saiyan which he effortlessly caught.

"What is your problem?! What the hell is your damn problem?!" Kaiser growled.

"You are." The demi Saiyan answered calmly.

"Stop being a little bitch and tell me what you want!" Kaiser growled.

"I want you to die." Beelzebub replied shocking Kaiser.

That was his best friend. His best friend just said that he wanted him to die. Kaiser wasn't going to have none of it.

"I don't know what happened between you and me in your universe and frankly, I don't care!" Kaiser spat.

Beelzebub growled angrily and was prepared to kill him but he had to restrain himself.

"You want to know who erased everyone from existence?!" Beelzebub yelled.

"Gohan! Not yet!" Hope screamed.

"TELL ME!" Kaiser said amplifying his ki.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Beelzebub smirked.

"TALK HALF BREED!"

"IT WAS YOU!"

**Power Levels**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Beelzebub: 23,000,000,000,000<strong>

**Shin Kaiser: 13,500,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser (Full Power): 18,000,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 13,500,000,000,000**

**Rosaria Goddess Mode: 7,700,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Goddess Mode: 8,200,000,000,000**

**Hope Goddess mode: 16,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Wait what? How? What the hell? That's right people! This is actually happening. Not much to say this time other than hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Explosive Little Lavender: I knew it! There's ghost in yo laptop! I have a Packard Bell hehe. I want cats, I want to steal yours now. Lol! Teacon! I need some of your jokes for this story. You're too funny. Lol I know! Smurf. Sorry the reply is so short but I have to get this chapter out tonight!**

**Throwin Bagels: I love your pen name. I know, it was because of that reason.**

**Guest: Thank you so much. I appreciate it. Nope, that ain't me. I am Neko Kaiser. That's Kaiser Neko.**

**Super Katikz: Ah I see. That sucks. Lol! I hate that guy too! Epic dance partaaaay!**

**Nightshade1712: Thanks but I had to keep that short and sweet. Goku is not that type. Dude, you're in trouble for saying kill Kakashi. Kakashi and I are rivals but if you kitty reads your review…*NIGHTSHADE! YOU GONNA DIE!* Too late! Run for your life!**

**Ryan.w123: That is not it -.-**

**EShock: Obama got nothing on Veggie! Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. Lol, how's this one?**

**Guest: That is very sweet of you and I thank you and no we're not together. I am sorry guest-chan, put Brila and Kitty will kill me if I have a third one.**

**After this: I am not sure I I'll do that but who knows?**

**Ryuzaki1616: I know! Thank you so much. Both Kitty and I were very flattered to read that but I support you in your fan club. Sounds like fun lol!**

**VegetaFan4Ever: But am I future husband! Veggie is going to be your daddy in law! I am not going to order you around. I am going to ask you to do something for me in a very nice matter. Poor me. You better hear her stalker readers or she seriously will kick your ass all the way to space Mexico.**

**THAT'S NOT TRUE! Okay maybe it is. It's not like I can help it. Waffles are so awesome! They taste so nice and they're so soft and they're cheap too! I just described a cheap hooker. Shame on me. But that's Kakashi! A real human! And on the other end we have waffle-chan! You can eat waffles but you can't eat Kakashi! Don't even go there…JACKDONKEY LMFAO! Damn dude, you pissed her off real bad. I never pissed her off like that. I would hire over 9000 body guards because she's gonna go Popo on your ass xD**

**Hey, she was dying. It was Gohan! Not me! Kill him! It's his fault. I wouldn't mind making you panqueques but Veggie would retrieve your laptop in pieces ahaha. **

**Muahahahaha! I am the master of torturing humans and panqueuques! I was trained under Popo! **

**You donkey! As insulting as that was, I LOVED THAT!**

**That means I am doing my job properly :D**

**You have no idea on how many people will die of laughter because of that. It'll be in the news tomorrow. **


	69. Chapter 69 Help

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: I am on a roll aren't I? One chapter after the other. I know you guys are blown away about how things turned out in the last chapter! So many things must be confusing you people right now but I shall be your saviour for today and relieve you of your queries. So without further ado, I present to you the 69th instalment of The Legend of Kaiser.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: THE STORY WILL TAKE A BREAK FROM CANNON AS I WILL BE POSTING A SPECIAL CHAPTER. IT WONT BE TOO LONG. THAT IS ALL I'LL SAY.**_

_**Fact of Today: I can impersonate Shikamaru Nara of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden almost perfectly.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 69<p>

Help

Time had frozen for Kaiser and the others. This wasn't true. Kaiser could never do this. He would never.

Inside Kaiser's subconscious, Hell Kaiser and Neko Kaiser were stunned as well. They never had malicious intents for years. Sure they liked the thought of killing something but they never thought of killing innocent people.

Kaiser regained his composure but it was more of an angry composure and said, "You're lying! I would never-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Beelzebub caught him by his throat.

"Don't insult my memories. You killed everyone I held dear to me." He told Kaiser as the prince tried his best to get out of the demi Saiyan's stranglehold. "You killed Videl." Rage was burning in his eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hope yelled. Beelzebub grunted and let go of Kaiser. Kaiser fell on the floor – coughing in pain. The goddesses were on his side to prevent Beelzebub from doing any more damage to him.

"Why…" Kaiser wheezed. "Why did I do it? What's different in this timeline?" Kaiser said without meeting their gaze.

"We don't know. That's why we're here." Hope said.

"We're here to find out what went wrong and when it went wrong." Beelzebub said after calming down.

"When did it start?" Gohan asked.

"After Hirudegarn's defeat." Hope answered.

"You didn't fight Super 17?" Brila asked.

"No. Kaiser did." Beelzebub answered.

"What do you mean?" Rosaria asked.

"Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero challenged Kaiser by putting him against Super 17. Hope, Videl, Brila and I decided not to help for obvious reasons." Beelzebub replied.

"How did it end?" Kaiser asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that you're still alive and they're not." Beelzebub said with rage.

"Impossible! It took Gogeta, Kaihan and Rosilia in their Super Saiyan 2 forms to defeat him!" Videl gasped.

At this, both Beelzebub and Hope perked up.

"Who are those three?" Hope said with, well, hope. "With those three on our side, we can surely win!"

Now it was Kaiser's, Videl's, Brila's, Rosaria's and Gohan's turn to look at them with surprise.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaiser asked with confusion. "They're all fusions."

"Fusions? Weren't Goten and Trunks the only ones to fuse?" Gohan asked.

"All three of us fused to fight against Super 17." Kaiser said.

"Great. It took three fused warriors to defeat that Android." Beelzebub growled.

"Wait. How did you kill Buu?" Rosaria asked.

"The Kaiser from our universe erased him from existence." Hope said.

"How is he so strong and how am I so weak?" Kaiser growled.

"That's what we want to know. We want to know how everything went south." Beelzebub said.

"How are you guys so strong?" Rosaria asked.

"We spent another year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Hope replied.

"Even that was for nothing." Beelzebub said with displeasure.

"So was the Kaiser in your universe always that strong?" Videl asked.

"No. His power rose substantially after he joined with Hell and Neko Kaiser." Hope said.

"So something happened when we merged." Kaiser surmised.

"What can you tell us about that? You're the only one who has the answer to that." Beelzebub grunted.

"I don't know. I mean, everything was fine until…" Kaiser's eyes widened in realization. "Janemba! Janemba attacked us! Do you guys know what happened from there?"

"Janemba nearly killed you. It was astonishing on how you didn't die." Hope said. "He pierced you through your heart but he was taken care of by your mother before he could do any further damage."

Kaiser gulped audibly. This could be the point where history changed for these two. "That didn't happen. Janemba only beat me up. It was Cell who notified my mother."

"The Cell in our universe made enough noise to get caught by Janemba. Your mother was notified a while later by H.F.I.L's guards. Your mom thought that she was too late but you healed yourself within an instant." Beelzebub grunted.

"Hell Kaiser and Neko said that harsh disturbances may bring birth to another being." Kaiser said with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"What happened after that?" Gohan asked.

"What else? He was stronger than everyone. His power was beyond our imagination. He toyed with Buu, allowed him to absorb H.F.I.L and kicked his ass again. Almost effortlessly." Beelzebub said in a harsh tone.

"What about Hirudegarn?" Brila asked.

"Killed Hoi, Hirudegarn and he destroyed the music box." Hope replied.

"H-He destroyed the music box?" Videl gasped.

"I suppose the takeover of the planet didn't happen." Kaiser said sadly.

"No." Beelzebub replied sternly.

"So how did it all start?" Gohan asked.

"He started it in the cruellest of ways." Beelzebub growled.

"Please. I don't want to talk about that." Hope said.

"So now what?" Rosaria asked.

"We came here with the intention of convincing you people to help us." Beelzebub grunted.

"You two are the only people left in your universe?" Kaiser asked.

"Yes." Hope answered.

"Then why not just live here?" Gohan countered.

"Because soon, _he _will be able to jump from universe to universe." Beelzebub grunted.

"How do you know that?" Brila asked.

"He told us." Hope answered.

"He told you?" Kaiser asked. "And you believed him?"

"Did we really have a choice? We had to take his word." Beelzebub replied.

"Aren't his sensing abilities as good as they are with Kaiser?" Rosaria asked.

"They're much better than his but we managed to completely hide our ki. He can't find us." Hope replied.

"No more questions. Gather everyone so we can tell them what we told you." Beelzebub said as he took off.

Kaiser bowed his head in shame as he watched Beelzebub fly off. What his counterpart must've done to him. He could only imagine. He needed some time to clear his head.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys. I'll be back in a while." He said as dematerialized from the scene.

Hope had to fight with her emotions. She wanted to go after him. Embrace him and tell him that everything will be fine but she knew him. At least she used to know him. He needed some time alone.

"Please don't go after him." Hope requested. "He'll come back on his own. We should gather everyone here and explain what needs to be explained." Hope said – the frown never leaving her face.

* * *

><p>Normally you would expect Kaiser to be looking up to the beautiful blue skies of the planet he calls home, from the closest place he holds to his heart. He wasn't at Hope. He was standing elsewhere. He was standing at the site where he took his first steps on this planet.<p>

The plains where Trunks killed Frieza and King Cold. Where he and Goku teleported. Where he met his new family.

He looked around. This was the place that changed his life.

"_Their universe is gone because of me." _

"_If I would've stayed on Yardrat, Brila would still be alive in that universe."_

"_I took that risk."_

"_Hell Kaiser and Neko must be gone too."_

"_It's my fault."_

He fell to his knees.

"_It's my fault."_

Tears of rage and sadness escaped his eyes.

"_IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"_

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP!" **_Two voices rang in his head.

Kaiser's eyes widened after hearing those two scream in his head.

"_**If you would've stayed in Yardrat, all of us would've been dead anyway! You would've died when Dr. Myuu invaded the planet!" **_Neko Kaiser said angrily.

"_**Stop being so pathetic! Their universe is not gone because of you! That universe will be gone if you don't do anything about it!"**_ Hell Kaiser said sternly.

"_**Rosaria and Brila would've been dead if it wasn't for you! Broly would've killed Brila and Cell would've probably killed Rosaria!" **_Neko Kaiser said with disgust.

"_**Do you want that? If yes, then kill yourself right now! Do us all a favour!" **_They screamed before they gave him a strong migraine before blocking off their telepathic connection.

Kaiser fell back on his back as the migraine took his ability to stand. He growled in frustration as the pain began to decrease.

They were right.

They were both right.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaiser didn't even have to turn around to tell who it was.

"Nothing." Kaiser said as he got back to his feet.

"I should kill you right now." Beelzebub grunted.

"I wasn't the one who destroyed your universe!" Kaiser said angrily.

"I am not going to kill you for that. I should kill you for being so pathetic!"

The prince had no comeback for that. He truly was pathetic at this point.

"It isn't your fault." Beelzebub said softly for the first time.

"That green bastard just wasn't stealthy enough." He continued.

"Gohan…I…"

"Kaiser. Even now, I consider you my best friend and as a best friend…" He stopped midway speech as he planted a right hook on Kaiser's face.

The prince could've blocked it but he felt that it was needed. The prince fell flat on his ass and rubbed his face in annoyance.

"You needed that." Beelzebub grunted. "I have lost everything. Everyone is dead. He killed Videl. He killed Brila. He killed dad and Goten." For the first time, he didn't say 'you'.

"I need your word that you'll help us. None of this is your fault. It will be your fault if you do nothing about it."

That was the last thing the demi Saiyan said before flying back to the meeting place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

The Z-Fighters had just been filled with information they could not fathom. They didn't think something like that was possible. Kaiser turning evil because of one thing that went wrong. That led to the death of every living thing in the universe. Wait, not death. Those things didn't die. They all got erased from existence. Such a technique shouldn't exist.

"We won't force any of you to come with us as the chance of getting erased from existence is very high. He hasn't erased us yet for unknown reasons but we have to kill him or else he'll come here and kill you." Beelzebub explained.

"It isn't your battle now but it will be your battle in the future." Hope said.

"We will give you time to decide. If you're coming with us, please meet us at Hope tomorrow." Beelzebub said as he calmly walked out the door with Hope close behind.

The tension slightly lifted when the two warriors from a parallel universe left the room. They couldn't make sense of it. They had to go. They had to help but their very existence was on the line.

"We're going." Kaiser said as he materialized into the room. "We have to go. Beelzebub and Hope are stronger than us and the Kaiser from the other universe seems to be very powerful. He might gain the ability to warp universes and if he does, we're all screwed. A fight like this should be fought with no bystanders. We can go all out without having to worry about anyone." Kaiser explained.

He took a deep breath and said, "I saw the look in their eyes. I saw rage and loss. They are the only ones left. They asked us nicely to come with them where in reality their eyes were begging for our help. We can't just stand here and do nothing." He closed his eyes and images of Hope and Beelzebub went through his head. "I beg with them. Help them. We have to help them."

"No need to beg brat." The King of all Saiyans grunted. "We're going and anyone who wants to stay behind is allowed to. We won't hold it against you." That's all he said before leaving the room with Bulma close behind.

"I guess it's settled." Goku said calmly. "We'll be heading out tomorrow." He said as he led Goten to his domain of Capsule Corp.

Piccolo gave a noisy grunt before jumping out of the window.

"I guess we should be coming too." Krillin said.

"No." Gohan said calmly.

18 and Krillin turned their heads to the demi Saiyan with questioning looks.

"No offence but Gohan is right. You two aren't very strong and you'll only be putting your life at risk unnecessarily." Kaiser clarified.

Frowns appeared on their faces as they knew that the two Saiyans were right.

"Maron needs you two." Brila said soothingly.

"She's too young to lose you both." Rosaria said.

After a few moments of thinking, Krillin looked at them and smiled. "I guess you guys are right." Krillin chuckled. "Be careful. Maron wants to see you guys in one piece."

The former monk led his wife outside of Capsule Corp as they wished the fighters good luck.

"So it's going to be us four, Piccolo, Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks." Videl said.

"I am tempted to tell you to stay behind." Gohan said.

"I think you should." Kaiser said.

"No one asked you!" Videl snapped at the prince.

"Videl. You're weak." Kaiser said harshly.

Gohan wanted to defend her but Kaiser was right. He was trying to get a message across. He was testing her.

"You arrogant asshole!" Videl growled.

She was failing.

"Videl. Do you want to be erased from existence?" Kaiser asked coolly. "The me from the other universe will erase you the moment he sees you."

Brila and Rosaria smiled inwardly. He was testing her will. The goddesses only hoped that Videl would pass.

"I don't care! If I am going to die then I am going to die alongside you! This is where I belong. I belong on the battlefield with all of you!" Videl almost screamed.

Kaiser stood there with a stoic expression. The expression lifted and it was replaced by a smirk.

"Gohan." Kaiser said calmly. "Spend whatever time you have with Videl."

Gohan smiled at his best friend and took Videl to his room to tell her about Kaiser's test.

Kaiser turned to his goddesses and said, "I don't have to test you two." Kaiser said with a smile.

"Hell no!" Rosaria said with a smirk.

"Of course not." Brila smiled.

He nodded before he looked out of the window. "I hate to do this but I must go. I'll be back shortly." The Prince of all Saiyans said before he materialized out of the room.

* * *

><p>He materialized to the place that he held closest to his heart. The place where he would go to another universe. He materialized at hope and he was met by a huge ship which was three times the size of the ship that Trunks used to get to this timeline. The design and shape was the same. The only thing that was different was that there was a turret sticking out of the centre of the ship.<p>

"So you were able to see the hidden message in our plea?" Beelzebub asked.

"It was subtle but I was able to." Kaiser replied evenly. "I managed to convince everyone and they agreed on coming."

"Who will be joining you?"

"Bri, Kitty, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Dad, Piccolo, Gohan and Videl."

Beelzebub winced at the last name. He was hoping that she wouldn't tag along and he hoped that she failed Kaiser's test of willpower. Knowing him, he would've done something like that.

"She passed. If that's what you're thinking."

"I was hoping that she didn't." Beelzebub said with a clear frown on his face.

"Don't worry G. I'll do whatever I can to keep her alive."

"That's exactly why I am worried." He smirked.

"Hey!" Kaiser said playfully.

"Oh, you're here." Hope said as she joined the two Saiyans.

"Yeah and I managed to convince everyone to join. Everyone capable that is." Kaiser clarified.

"Lives could be lost. Forever…" Hope said.

"We all realize that and we're prepared to do whatever it takes." Kaiser said.

"I am glad." Hope said as she gave Kaiser a hug. Kaiser put his arms around her. He could feel her hesitance. He could understand it. He was able to sense her pain. Even if she was from another universe, she was still Rosaria.

"I have to now." He said regrettably. "Bri and Kitty are waiting for me." He said calmly before he turned to Beelzebub.

"Are you sure you guys want to stay here? We have plenty of space in Capsule Corp." Kaiser said.

"It's okay Neko. We have our fondest of memories here anyway." Hope said with a smile.

"What she says." Beelzebub said non-caringly.

"Very well. I'll see you both tomorrow then." Kaiser said as he dematerialized from hope.

He materialized into his room to find his two Goddesses on the bed, preparing to go to sleep.

"This is the part where I try to convince you not to go." Kaiser said as he changed into his night suit. Black lowers. No shirt.

"We know and you know our answer." Rosaria said.

"I guess I do." Kaiser chuckled. "I could just kill you both and prevent you from being erased from existence."

"Would you?" Brila asked.

"Never."

"Then shut up and lie down, you weenie." Rosaria giggled.

Kaiser sighed and flew into bed. He lay in the centre with Rosaria on his right and Brila on his left. For them, this was instant sleep. Normally it would be for him too but not tonight. There was too much on his mind.

This was just like the night before the Cell games but worse. It was worse because the new threat was well beyond Cell and the worst thing that could happen was the end of everything.

The worst part was that it was him. The Kaiser of that universe was going to end it all and for once, Kaiser doubted his abilities. Could he really defeat an enemy like that? Could he defeat him with everyone's help? He didn't know. Fusion was their best bet.

He couldn't sleep. Not tonight. He materialized out of his bed, grabbed a shirt and teleported over to the lookout. There he found Piccolo meditating quietly.

"Hey, green man." Kaiser said quietly.

"You have known me for nearly 10 years. I thought you'd get my name right by now." Piccolo said in an annoyed tone.

"Meh."

"Can't sleep?"

"It's rude to read minds."

"It's rude not to call people by their names."

"Good point." Kaiser grunted as his face softened and a frown appeared. "Piccolo, what do you make of this situation?"

"I am not too sure myself. This is new threat is unlike we have ever gone up against. Tell me Kaiser, do you know the risks of this battle?"

"I do." Kaiser replied calmly. "It isn't death. It's permanent deletion."

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Of course. That is why I decided on going. Piccolo, the universe we're going to go to has nothing left. It's the perfect battle ground. All of us can unleash our full power without having to worry about a single thing." Kaiser replied though the worry in him was still evident.

"Why are you so unsure?" Piccolo asked.

"Because this fight is different." Kaiser said admittedly.

"I suppose but if you worry about it too much, it will show on the battlefield." Piccolo grunted. "We'll need all the help we can get it."

Kaiser perked up at his last words. Need more help? They needed more help. That much was true because he didn't know what he was really up against. They needed someone else. They needed someone strong who would help them.

Then an idea popped into his head. He mentally slapped himself for such a stupid idea but as he kept going through his options, that idea seemed to be right.

"_How could I even consider this?" _He shook his head. _"But the more I think, the more I think I should go__ through__ with this. With the help of Kitty and Bri, I should be able to convince him to join us. If things go south, I can kill him on my own."_

"What are you thinking?" The Ultra Namek asked.

Kaiser smirked and said, "You'll find out in the morning."

Having said those words, he teleported away before Piccolo could ask any more questions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Everyone had gathered at Hope. The only ones that were not there were Kaiser, Brila and Rosaria.

"What's keeping them?" Beelzebub said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know." Gohan replied. "They were gone before we woke up."

"Brats must be having one last-" The King was interrupted when said brats materialize but they weren't alone.

A tall figure was standing behind them. The same tall figure that nearly killed all of them three times. Now he just stood there as if nothing was wrong.

"Sorry it took so long but as you can see." Kaiser said as he pointed at the man behind him. "We went and got some help."

Beelzebub was the calmest one there. He was able to read minds so the tall figure's presence didn't bother him.

Brila turned to the tall man and said, "Ready to go? Big brother?"

Broly, to everyone's surprise, smiled lovingly at his younger sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Broly: 12,500,000,000

Goku: 12,400,000,000

Vegeta: 12,400,000,000

Kaiser: 13,000,000,000

Gohan: 13,000,000,000

Rosaria: 10,300,000,000

Brila: 10,700,000,000

Videl: 200,000,000

Piccolo With Weights: 4,000,000,000,000

Goten: 1,200,000,000

Trunks: 1,200,000,000

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is it for this chapter. Sorry about it being so short. This was a build-up chapter and there wasn't much for me to put. I hope you guys liked the ending. Anyway, hope you guy liked this chapter. Please review.<strong>

**Beelzebub: As far as I remember, it's an alternate name for Piccolo.**

**EShock: Yup things are only gonna go south from here. Nope, I was fully aware of my surroundings when I named him that.**

**Me: Sure does.**

**Ryanw.123: Understatement.**

**Guest: Thank you so much. Means a lot. I hope it makes sense to you now.**

**Super Katikz: Damn that sounds cool! I need to read your future stories. Sounds pretty cool. I am interested. WAFFLES!**

**College: I have dealt with you. Thanks again though.**

**Bardock's other kid: Lol maybe I should've done that but this was more of a sad moment.**

**To the 1616 society: You all are great and I thank you for making our lives on fanfiction much better. Both of us feel very special and flattered but if any of you cosplay, as Kakashi, I will personally slay you all and I mean it. Other than that, Kitty and I love you guys :D But seriously, any Kakashi cosplayers will be lightning bladed to death.**

**Teacon: Boooooooo xD yay! I get a cat! I feel so happy. You're still pretty funny. I feel so accomplished :D Ah that ain't cool. I am glad this chapter made you feel better. I feel good when I read things like that. Smurfs used to be a show on TV. Never watched it though. Kaiser did some bad things in the other universe. I hope this chapter explains a lot and I hope you like it.**

**Kitty-chan: Ahaha I couldn't help it. It was just so perfect. How was I supposed to know that. I thought you were serious xD**

**It was difficult for me to do that but I managed to do it. I feel accomplished. It's only stuff for this story. When it comes to Naruto, I may forget to not spoil things for you xD**

**Technically, you're not royalty just yet. We still have to get married and then you'll be royalty. Ahaha I could do the same! 'Yo servant woman! Bring me some damn waffles!' Wow, I don't know what to say to this. Uhh WAFFLES AND PANCAKES UNITE! FUSION HA! Say hello to Waffcakes. They'll be fighting the evil fusion of your razor and your mom's evil shower cream.**

**I am glad you liked it and I'll have to remember to ask you if there's anything about baseball. I really loved that part too and I was hoping that you'd like it too. Glad I was right. Woman please, you're the goddess of lightning so that element can't harm you. I guess you're right but you got pancakes so I must have waffles. Panqueques does sound a lot cooler.**

**Thank you Kitty-chan. I feel so awesome. Kitty-chan's idiot.**

**You always eat tacos xD 'Hey kitty-chan, what are ya eating?'. 'Tacos mofuka!'. Okay maybe you didn't say mofuka but you eat a lot of tacos. Smarty Kitty-chan. It was kinda obvious though but even you didn't know about the twist in the end. **

**You…I…Kakashi…donkey…I don't even know. Morning rituals as in washing my face and cleaning my tail and shit xD**

**I don't know why you would say that. You're you xD You don't dream about Kakashi! Shopping carts. That is all I'll say. Stupid Kakashi…stupid silver hair…**

**WE WILL NEVER HAVE KAKASHI! WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE TOOTHPASTE! MINT FLAVORED TOOTHPASTE! NO KAKASHI! KAKASHI BAD! TOOTHPASTE GOOD!**

**Beelzebub is Piccolo's alternate name. I had one name in mind but you would've killed me if I would've said that. I shall live to see another day.**

**Hope you like this chapter. The ending will surprise you. Stupid Kakashi…**

**I love those guys too but I have already threatened them. There will be no Kakashi cosplaying. It would make me jealous but it would also make people drop dead. Think carefully. **


	70. Chapter 70 When Waffles are Pancakes

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: As I said in the last chapter, this chapter will be a special chapter. This one is going to be a humour based chapter only. It's an idea that popped into my head when Kitty and I were talking about the latest Naruto movie. Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja. I think this was a great idea to integrate into my story. I am just borrowing the idea. This chapter won't be very long as you can see how quick it came out. This is all going to be from Kaiser's point of view. Hope you guys like this!

_**Fact of the Day: I captain a Football (Soccer) team and I play at the Left Back position. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or anything related to Naruto. I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball, Z or GT. Well, except for this Super Saiyan Future Trunks action figure that I haven't seen since a couple of years. It should be around here somewhere.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 70<p>

Special Chapter: When Waffles are Pancakes

It was like every other morning. Kaiser woke up before anyone else. He didn't immediately get up. He never does. He lies in the company of his goddesses but something didn't feel right. Rosaria was still on his right and Brila was still on his left but something wasn't right.

Rosaria was curled up like a ball next to him. She clutched onto him as if her life depended on it. Brila however, was all over the place. She was lying on top of both of them and she was snoring louder than Kaiser thought she was capable of.

He slapped himself twice to dispel this illusion but after his cheeks felt the sting of his palms, he concluded that this was very real.

He shook his head carefully picked Brila and placed her on his left but he was met by a roundhouse by the same Goddess he just carefully put down. He was knocked all the way into the bathroom.

The poor prince fell flat on his back. He slowly sat up and glanced back at the bed only to find Brila snoring loudly.

Rosaria however seemed to be in distress.

"_What in the name of everything holy…" _The prince thought as he got back up to his feet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>_

Kaiser got out of the bathroom walked towards his closet to get his usual fighting gi out. After getting changed, he looked back at the bed. He was kind of amused to see Brila snoring but he was shocked to see Rosaria shivering.

His eyes narrowed and he rushed to her side with incredible speed.

"Kitty." He whispered as he shook her softly. "Kitty wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and then they settled on him. Her eyes widened and she jumped to embrace him as hard as she could.

"Kitty?"

"Where did you go?" She cried. "Why didn't you wake up with me? I missed you so much!"

"I just went to the bathroom." He said with a poker face.

"I know but please don't leave me like that ever again." She said as she locked her lips with his.

"Can you jackasses be quiet? I am trying to get some shuteye here." Brila said in annoyed tone as she shifted in bed.

Kaiser's lips stopped moving as soon as he heard Brila's words. He unsealed his lips and looked over to Brila and said, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Shut the hell up so I can get some sleep."

Kaiser didn't say anything. He stepped away from Rosaria and walked out of the room.

He walked into the lounge and found Videl sitting on the floor. This surprised him. Videl was always the one to use her luxuries.

"Woman, what are you doing on the floor?" Kaiser asked.

Videl perked up and jumped to her feet, startling the prince. She bowed before him and said, "Good morning Prince Kaiser."

"_Good…morning? Prince…Kaiser?" _Kaiser thought to himself. What is wrong with everyone?

"Morning." He replied.

"Do you want me to prepare something for you or do you wish for Princess Rosaria to prepare something for you?" Videl asked.

"Prepare something? Where's Giru?" Kaiser asked.

"Shh!" Videl hissed.

"W-What now?" Kaiser gasped.

"Lord Gohan said not to speak about that thing. He believed that we didn't need such a thing in our house so he destroyed him." Videl answered.

"_Lord? The half breed destroyed Giru?! I worked for hours on that shit!" _Kaiser's temper was rising.

"So the prince awakens. It's about time." Said half breed grunted. "Morning human."

"Good morning my lord." Videl said respectful.

Kaiser didn't know how to respond to that. Gohan's look was entirely different. He looked confident. Very confident and he seemed so full of himself. Kind of like Vegeta.

"Morning half breed." Kaiser said calmly. "You destroyed my robot." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. You should thank me."

"I should kick your ass. That's what I should do."

"Would you look at that? The prince has grown a pair." Gohan smirked. "At least you're not like Vegeta."

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"Look half breed, don't test my patience." Kaiser growled.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Put you in your place like that the bug that you are."

"Please. Don't fight." Videl was on the verge of crying. "Lord Gohan, let me pleasure you."

Kaiser's eyes widened so far that his eye balls were about to pop out. "Yup, I am done here." He said as he teleported over to his parent's house to make sense of things.

* * *

><p>He materialized in front of Capsule Corp. He sighed as he saw nothing different. He took a sigh of relief as he walked through the reception. The receptionist greeted him as always but then he saw someone he didn't recognize.<p>

He knew everyone who worked in the company but this…kid? Who was he? He had the biggest spectacles, a runny nose and messy purple hair. The odd thing about him was his unusually high power level.

"Oh you're here." The boy said as he hugged Kaiser's leg – rubbing his nose against the prince's pants.

"_I have to remember to burn these pants." _Kaiser thought with disgust.

"What do you want kid? How did you…get…here…" Kaiser examined the boy a little closer. Purple hair? Blue eyes? No…no…no…NO…NO! NO! NO! NO!

"TRUNKS?!"

"What is it big brother?"

"Da hell happened to you?!"

"What do you mean?" Trunks said as he gave him a toothy grin revealing his braces in the process.

"I…you…braces…since when?" Kaiser asked with wide eyes.

"Since birth." Trunks replied questioningly.

"Since…birth? How the hell is that even possible? And what about the goggles? Did you have those since birth too?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"What the fu-"

"Son!"

Kaiser turned to the source of the voice and saw his father standing at the end of the hallway. He examined his father's appearance. Nothing seemed to be different but then his eyes travelled to his face.

He had a soft look. A SOFT LOOK! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Son, are you alright?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

"_Did he just ask me if I was alright and is he fucking smiling?!" _Kaiser thought to himself – wanting to gouge out his eyeballs.

"Uh yeah. I need a spar. Let's go." Kaiser said. He needed to clear his head and a spar seemed just right.

"I already told you Kaiser. These spars are too violent and too much blood is lost. Bad for our health."

Kaiser was dumbstruck now. This wasn't happening. His father, King Vegeta, had turned down a sparring session.

"You're joking." Kaiser said in disbelief.

"Not at the moment. I do have some jokes I can tell you though. Here's one: There's this a guy walking down the street and he went up to this other guy and said, 'Hey!' The other guys says, 'What?' The first guy says, 'What's that in your hand?' The second guy says, 'HAH! A stick!" Vegeta said as he laughed his pants off. Trunks laughed hysterically and Kaiser was laughing too.

The Saiyan prince wasn't laughing because the joke was funny. He was laughing because he had finally lost it but their laughter ceased when they heard a demonic roar echo throughout Capsule Corp.

"What the hell was that?" Kaiser gasped.

"Your mom is on her periods." Vegeta said with a perverted grin.

Kaiser vanished without a word.

* * *

><p>He materialized at the lookout hoping to get some answers from there. Everything seemed normal but he wasn't going to fall for it this time. He kept his guard up.<p>

"Good morning Kaiser." Mr. Popo said as he stopped watering his plants. "How are you today?"

I am-" Before Kaiser could finish, Mr. Popo kicked the Saiyan prince's crown jewels as hard as he could.

Kaiser's eyes widened and he screamed in pain. He fell to the floor, his hands glued to his crotch. He got up after a few moments – his eyes burning with rage.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kaiser screamed.

"This is how I say hello." Mr. Popo said innocently.

An evil smirk appeared on Kaiser's face. His eyes turned black and red they were screaming death. "It's time I said hello my own way!" He growled as he kicked the black genie as hard as his legs allowed. The poor black genie was knocked out of the galaxy.

"Fat ass black forest cake." Kaiser cursed.

Next the prince saw Piccolo and this time Kaiser could confidently say that Piccolo hadn't changed. The Namekian was in his usual floating meditative position.

"Hey, pickle." Kaiser said calmly.

No answer.

"Hey!"

Still no answer.

"Slug!"

Still no answer.

"Green man!"

Still now answer.

"Faggot!"

Still no answer.

"Shit face!" Kaiser laughing now.

Still no answer.

"Let's how you like this!" Kaiser said as he arched his fist back.

Suddenly, Piccolo got out of his meditative position and made the scariest face possible. "BOO!" He screamed.

Kaiser would normally be calm but this was something he did not expect. "GAH!" He yelled as he fell back. "The hell was that for?!"

Piccolo's responsible was hysterical laughter. "I am a prank master! I did it! I feel great! Yes! Yes! This is awesome!"

"Just when I thought things were back to normal. Prank master?" He asked the Namekian.

"I am the best prankster in the universe! Haven't you seen my latest YouTube video?"

"YouTube?" Kaiser said in disbelief. This wasn't happening. This can't be happening.

"Hey! Hey!" Piccolo said.

"What?" The prince replied in an annoyed tone.

"You have something on your shirt." The Namekian replied.

"Hm?" Kaiser looked down. Big mistake because Piccolo planted a right hook on his chest.

"IT WAS PAIN!" The Namekian exploded in laughter.

Kaiser growled ferociously as he got back to his feet.

"You mad bro?" Piccolo said with an innocent grin.

An evil grin appeared on Kaiser's face as lightning and fire crackled in his fists. His eyes turned black and red and he shot the Namekian a sinister look. "Oh I am very mad." Kaiser growled as he kneed the Namekian in his gut and followed that up with a roundhouse kick – knocking the Namekian out of the lookout.

Kaiser glared at the descending figure of Piccolo. He sighed as he powered down and went deeper into the lookout to find Dende.

This time, he was going to keep his guard up. He wasn't going to trust anyone. He could sense Dende's presence. He could also hear Dende. Dende's maniacal laughter.

Just great. The guardian of Earth has gone nuts.

"Dende?" Kaiser asked carefully.

Dende turned and saw Kaiser from the corner of his eyes and quickly hid what he had in his hands away into his pockets.

"What was that?" Kaiser asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." The guardian of Earth grinned evilly. "Just being God and shit."

"Ah I see." Kaiser replied with clear bewilderment. "Why is everyone acting so different?"

"What are you talking about young Kaiser?" He said as he moved his hands in his sleeves.

"Everyone is being all weird and I think I am kinda older than you." Kaiser said as he felt pain on his back. He noticed Dende was shuffling his arms in his sleeves and it was starting to creep him out.

"What are you doing?" Kaiser asked.

"Nothing." He said as he moved his hand vigorously in his sleeves.

"That's it!" Kaiser growled as he pulled Dende's arms out of his pockets – his back throbbing with pain.

In the guardian's hand, lay a voodoo doll of Kaiser.

"A VOODOO DOLLS? DENDE!"

"What?"

"Why do you have a voodoo doll of me?!"

"Because it's fun."

"Die bitch! Get out of my way!" Kaiser growled as he kicked Dende out of the orbit. "Say hi to that fat bastard for me!"

"Nothing make sense anymore." He said as he walked back to the centre of the lookout.

Over there he saw someone he would never expect to see.

"Cell?!" Kaiser gasped. "How the hell did you get here?!"

Cell snapped his head towards Kaiser and dashed towards him. Kaiser jumped into a stance preparing for the worst but Cell out manoeuvred him and embraced the Saiyan in a hug.

Kaiser thought he was dead. Cell was hugging him. The guy who threatened to destroy the universe at one point was now hugging him.

"Uh…Cell?"

"Oh Kaiser! How I have missed you! I am so thankful that you wished me back to life!" He said as he tightened the hug.

"I…what?"

"Kaiser. I know this is sudden but…I love you…" Cell said as he caressed the Saiyan's back.

Kaiser's brain stopped functioning.

"I know what I did in the past was wrong but everything is different now. I love you and that's all that matters."

Cell moved his face and looked into Kaiser's eyes.

The prince's brain was still malfunctioning.

Reboot…10%

Cell began moving in for the kiss.

50%...

He was almost there.

90%

Inches away.

100%

"FUCK NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"B-But Kaiser!" Cell protested.

"NO! NO! NO! Shut up! Shut the hell up! Why aren't you dead?!"

"But I-"

"SHUT UP! Don't answer that! You should've stayed dead mofuka!" Kaiser said as he made certain hand movements. "BURNING ATTACK!" He yelled as his blast began incinerating Cell.

"AND I! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Cell sang as he died once again.

Kaiser panted hard as he fell to the ground. "What the hell…this can't get any worse."

Just then, Frieza showed up.

"Oh great. What now?!" Kaiser growled.

"My milkshake brings the boys to the yard! Damn right it's better than yours! Damn right, it's better than yours! I can teach you but I have to-"

"Die." Kaiser stated as he incinerated Frieza with the same attack.

"Woah! What's with you incinerating people bro?" A voice said from behind.

Kaiser spun around and saw Goku in a completely different attire. He had sunglasses on and the usual Saiyan armour.

"G-Goku?"

"Yep! Look man, can't talk! Plenty of women to see and many planets to recruit. You know me, gotta keep rollin rollin rollin!" He said as he teleported away.

"He…I…You…waffles…" He hissed as he headed towards his next destination. Kame house.

* * *

><p>He teleported in the front only to be greeted by no one.<p>

"_Odd. Master Ros__hi is always here." _Kaiser thought to himself.

The door of the house flung open and out came Krillin…with hair twice Piccolo's height.

"YOUR HAIR!" Kaiser gasped.

"IS LONG!" Krillin chuckled.

"But how?"

"Waffle mixture."

"What?"

"18 says hi." Krillin said as he presented Kaiser with a toaster.

"Where is she?"

"Dude, she's right here." He pointed at the toaster.

"Dude, that's a toaster." Kaiser said with a quizzical expression.

"KAISER!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't call her that! She gets upset when you say that!" Krillin scolded. "It's okay honey. Kaiser is only being a bread."

"A…bread? You put breads in toaster…" Realization hit him. "OH SHIT!" Kaiser gasped. "Wait, where's Master Roshi?"

"He's dead." Krillin said sadly.

"What?! How?"

"He wasn't perverted enough." Krillin said as he went back in. "Maron! Goddy is here!"

"_Wasn't…perverted enough?" _

His thoughts were interrupted when Maron walked out of the house and walked up to Kaiser.

"_Thank God! At least she's normal." _

"Hey Maron!" Kaiser greeted cheerfully.

"Dafuq you want dawg! I got a joint to hit! Ain't nobody got time for you mofuka." Maron replied.

Kaiser could only stare. Stare in disbelief.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed at the top of his lung.

"What you trippin' for?" Maron said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He kept screaming until everything turned black.

He gasped as he sat up in his bed. He was back in his room and he was sweating. _"Only a nightmare. Thank God."_

"Damn Kaiser. That was great." Frieza said from his left.

"I hope the Goddesses won't mind." Cell added.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Goku: Wheat**

**Vegeta: Donkey **

**Brila: Pancakes**

**Rosaria: Waffles**

**Trunks: Drool**

**Frieza: Milkshake**

**Cell: Ant**

**Piccolo: Green **

**Kaiser: Doodle**

**Bulma: Dragon**

**Krillin: Hair**

**18: Toaster**

**Maron: Drugs**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is it for this parody chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was pretty funny and I had fun typing this fun. I am gonna get back to canon immediately and yeah. I won't reply to any of the reviews yet but I'll answer one question. Piccolo's power level is 1 trillion. Kaiser, Gohan, Brila, Rosaria, Goku and Vegeta have power levels above his. Kaiser clocks in at 18,000,000,000,000 which is 18 trillion. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	71. Chapter 71 Extermination

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: Yo! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Kitty and I thought that this would be a good idea since the amount of humour left in this story is little to nothing. Broly's change of heart isn't random. It will be explained in this chapter. I have nothing else to say so here's the chapter! Hope you guys like it.

_**Fact of Today: I am allergic to watermelons**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 71<p>

Extermination

Everyone jumped into their stances as their eyes set on the Legendary Super Saiyan. Said Legendary Super Saiyan remained as cool as a cucumber.

"BRATS! How did he get here?!" Vegeta growled.

"We kinda revived him." Kaiser said with an uneasy grin.

"What?! Why?!" Gohan shouted.

"We thought he could help." Rosaria said with an equally uneasy grin.

"Why wouldn't an older brother help his little sister anyway?" Brila said sweetly as she leaned against her older brother.

Before any more arguments could be made, Goku intervened and said, "He looks as if he's under control. I can also not sense any malice from him."

"And there's a reason for that." Kaiser said as he looked glanced over to Rosaria. "Kitty, if you will."

"Hell no."

"Please."

"Fine. We revived Broly. He went ape shit on us as soon as he saw Kaiser and Brila. Kaiser knocked him out and we recalibrated his brain and made him see reason."

"_Best explanation ever." _The Goddess thought to herself.

"And he's on our side now?" Gohan asked uneasily.

"Yes Gohan. I am." Broly replied. "Power and revenge blinded me since birth and my father's influence did me no better. Don't doubt me boy."

"I really can't help it." Gohan groaned in response. "You did try to kill us after all. Thrice."

"Whatever. What happened, happened. We have bigger things to worry about it." Broly replied.

"Good. We need all the help we can get. What level of Super Saiyan are you able to access?" Beelzebub asked.

"Three." Broly replied.

"Excellent." Hope said. "Let's go. We shouldn't stay here for too long."

"Right." Kaiser said. "Is everyone ready?"

He received nods in response and everyone got in the ship. Beelzebub closed the hatchet and prepared the ship for the universal jump.

The ship began shaking vigorously and the turret fired a laser ten meters in front of the ship. The laser managed to tear a hole in reality and all that could be seen in the hole was a dark void. The ship lifted off the ground and began entering the void and then without warning, the ship entered light speed and sped through the empty void.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Kaiser asked.

"Not too long." Beelzebub grunted. "Just sit tight."

Kaiser took this time to think ahead. _"This battle is not going to be easy. There's no way any one of us can take him on alone. He beat Super 17 on his own. We don't know how hard it must've been for him but still. I can't beat this guy. I just can't!" _The prince was sweating now. _"Why do I feel so tensed? I can't even think straight. We have to beat this guy or it's all over. We'll all get erased." _His breathing was starting to get unsteady. _"Damn it! Pull yourself together! We'll fuse and kick this guy's ass! We toyed with Super 17 in our Super Saiyan 2 form. Even this guy is stronger than Super Saiyan 3, there's no way he can beat us when we transform into Super Saiyan 3." _

Kaiser gave himself a mental nod and took a deep breath. Brila gave him a nudge – asking him if everything was okay. He just smiled and walked away from her, leaving the Goddess worried.

Meanwhile, Rosaria was eyeing Broly curiously and said Saiyan was getting annoyed. He sent her a glare but the Goddess was unaffected.

"What do you want woman?" Broly grunted.

"Oh nothing. I must ask though, are you aware of the game called, 'Space Bowling'." Rosaria said with a smirk.

As soon as those words left her mouth, a tick mark appeared on Broly's forehead. He shot her a death glare but the Goddess still wasn't affected.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Legendary Super Saiyan replied.

"Are you sure? Bri tells me that you're quite the sore loser." Rosaria smirked.

"SILENCE!" Broly growled.

"Uh Broly?" Goku said cautiously.

Broly spat his anger away and focused his attention to the Saiyan he always wanted to kill. "What do you want Kakarot?"

"Do you still want to kill me?"

"Not really but don't tempt me."

"Damn, he got issues." Rosaria said.

"Give my big brother some time. He has to get used to us good people." Brila giggled.

Kaiser's brain was running in overdrive. He kept thinking of battle plans and strategies they could use. The fighting style this new threat was going to use was obviously gonna be his own but would there be other things too? Improved attacks? Stronger attacks? Speed? Abilities? Psychic powers? Elemental powers?

"_**Why are you overthinking this?" **_Hell Kaiser asked.

"_**This isn't like you." **_Neko added.

"_Maybe because our very existence is on the line." _Kaiser replied in an annoyed tone.

"_**This negative thinking isn't helping you."**_

"_**Tell us why you're so worried. In all the battles you've fought, you've never worried so much."**_

"_**Tell us."**_

"_**Tell us."**_

"_Because I think I won't make it out of this one alive." _

There was nothing in response. There was nothing to say to that. Both Kaiser's didn't know what to say. They had nothing.

"_There's too much at stake! Our existence! If we don't kill this guy, it'll be all over for all universes! Everyone will die!"_

"_I don't know if I can do anything…"_

"_ANSWER ME!"_

There was no answer and Kaiser was more frustrated than ever.

"We're here. Everyone! Suppress your Ki as much as you can and eat this." Hope said as she handed everyone red beans. "These are Vacuum Beans. They allow you to breath in space. I have a feeling that we might need these."

Everyone took one bean and swallowed them. They didn't feel any better but when the time came, they would feel different.

Everyone could see the end of the void as they were able to see a bright light at the end of the void. The ship sped towards the exit and they finally jumped out of the void and appeared to the place they assumed was Earth. It looked nothing like the beautiful planet they just came from.

There was no life. The skies were grey. There was no green grass. There were no bones of animals. There was no water. There was nothing there.

"There's nothing here. No sign of life on this planet." Broly said. Even he was taken aback by this revelation.

"I did this…" Kaiser whispered.

Beelzebub put the ship back into his capsule and took a deep breath. He scanned everyone's power levels and they revealed to be 0. This was good. The evil Kaiser would not be able to sense them.

"We're all here. Good." Beelzebub grunted.

"Now what?" Vegeta demanded.

"If everyone is ready. We will raise our power levels and-"

"That won't be necessary." A cruel and dark voice said from a distance away.

Kaiser's heart had stopped beating for a few seconds. This was him, he was here.

The prince slowly turned around and noticed that he was the last to do so. Everyone stared at the evil entity with wide eyes. Even Kaiser looked at him with wide eyes.

He looked exactly the same. There was literally no difference between the two. Even their expressions were the same however the look in their eyes were different.

Kaiser's were a pair of black orbs while Evil Kaiser's eyes were Black and red. At the moment, Kaiser's eyes were filled with fear while Evil Kaiser's eyes were filled with malice.

"Would you look who it is? It's everyone's favourite demi Saiyan and the Goddess of lightning." He said evilly. "And it seems as if they have brought some reinforcements." He said as he licked his lips. "I am Aku no Kami (GOD OF EVIL)." He paused as he sent Kaiser a smirk. "But you may call me Aku for short."

No one said anything in response. Beelzebub only glared in anger while Hope looked away from his piercing gaze.

"What? No one gonna say anything and…" He paused as his eyes fell on Broly. "How did he get here? Wasn't he like a bad guy or something?" Aku snickered.

Broly growled and prepared to attack but Brila held him back.

"Oh it's Brila." Aku smirked. "It seems as if you don't have a hole in your heart anymore? Last I remember, I pierced a hole through your heart myself."

Brila gasped audibly. Everyone was taken aback.

"Piccolo! Your ears are back! Goku, your eyes are still in your sockets. Vegeta, your arms aren't missing. I can go on but I am too lazy." Aku smirked. "And you. Kaiser. Me. I will take pleasure in killing you." He said evilly.

Kaiser could feel a lump in his throat as he was struggling to swallow.

"Why isn't anyone talking?" Aku asked.

"I'll talk you insufferable jackass!" Beelzebub growled.

"Of course you would. You're such a big mouthed half breed." Aku said non-caringly. "And I don't even feel like fighting you guys. Gohan here is fun to play with but the rest of you guys are kinda weak."

"You underestimate us you pitiful excuse for a fighter." Vegeta growled.

"This pitiful excuse for a fighter erased you from existence." Aku said with his deadly voice. "Let me show you a glimpse of my power." He said as he held his hand up and energy ball the size of the moon appeared within a second.

The Z-Fighters could one stare in awe. Not even Beelzebub and Hope had seen Aku use so much power. Kaiser could sense the power in that energy ball, it would take him at his full strength to push that back and Aku didn't even look winded.

Aku dematerialized the massive ball of energy and laughed manically at their expressions. "This made you all shit your pants? And to think I was looking forward for a little fun."

One moment, they all watched Aku laughing and in the next moment, he vanished. Everyone was immediately alarmed at his disappearance. Kaiser tried his best to pin point his location but when he did, it was too late.

"You're a little slow aren't you?" Aku spoke from behind the prince. "I am curious though, how did you not turn out like me?"

"Get away from him!" Hope screamed as she charged towards him with fury.

"Good ol' Kitty." Aku smirked as he side stepped her charge.

"What are you guys standing there for?!" Beelzebub shouted. "This is it!" He growled as he aided Hope in her battle with Aku. Goku and Vegeta were the first to join Beelzebub and Hope. Moments later Piccolo and Gohan blasted off and they were followed by Gotenks.

"Let's do this!" Rosaria said as she blasted off.

"K-Kitty!" Kaiser tried to stop her but she was long gone.

"Kaiser? What are you doing?" Brila asked him.

"I…I…" He didn't know what to say.

"Well snap out of it!" She said angrily as she blasted off.

Kaiser growled angrily as he clenched his fists as hard as he could. "Why do I feel so useless? Why do I feel so powerless?!"

Aku wasn't having a lot of fun. He was only dodging and that bothered him too. This was literally no fun.

"Could you guys power up please. This is getting kinda boring." Aku said as he poked Piccolo – sending him spiralling down to the ground. The Namekian growled and took off his weights.

Before he got back into the fight, his eyes fell on Kaiser's petrified state. He growled and shot a fist at the prince, making him stumble over and fall.

"FOCUS!" Piccolo growled as he jumped back into the air.

Kaiser punched the ground in frustration as he got back to his feet.

Goku, Vegeta, Brila, Broly and Gotenks transformed into their Super Saiyan 3 forms. Gohan used his unlocked powers while Rosaria used every ounce of her Godly powers.

Beelzebub and Hope were at their maximum from the start but that didn't help. Aku was too strong.

"_I won't let it end like this!" _Kaiser growled – rage burning in his eyes.

"BURST LIMIT!" He yelled as he blitzed towards Aku.

Aku saw him coming miles away but he decided to make it interesting. With a burst of energy, he knocked everyone away and blitzed towards Kaiser. The prince saw him coming and was prepared for it. He teleported out of his flight trajectory and attacked from above but he forgot that Aku was Kaiser at one point.

Aku teleported behind Kaiser and delivered a roundhouse kick to the ribs of the prince. Kaiser hissed in pain but didn't slow down his momentum, he tried a backhand which was easily blocked. Aku took advantage of this and drove his elbow into Kaiser's back but before he could, Brila froze his hand and Rosaria shot him with lightning.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo growled as he shot his signature attack at Aku. Aku head butted the spiral beam at Vegeta who narrowly dodged it. The King growled and blitzed towards Aku who was vanished out of sight and appeared behind the King – delivering a frozen right hook at the King. This managed to thaw his hand out.

"Much better." Aku said as he flexed his arm.

"OMEGA BLASTER!" Broly yelled as he threw a dozen of green Ki blasts but the God of Evil swatted them away as if they were nothing.

"NOT YET!" Beelzebub growled as he dropped his feel on Aku. The evil entity caught his heel and threw him at Gohan.

"This is starting to suck." Aku said in a bored tone.

"Hope!" Rosaria said as her arms crackled with lightning. "On three!" Hope nodded and lightning crackled in her arms. Both the Goddesses shot lightning at Aku who didn't even bother to dodge it.

He let himself get hit and smirked at the two. He redirected the lightning at Goku and Gotenks who fell out of the sky.

"KAIOKEN x50!" Videl screamed as she could feel every bit of the strain of the technique. She ignored the pain and blitzed towards Aku who was entertaining Kaiser and Gohan. She managed to land a punch on Aku's back. Aku quickly knocked the two Saiyans away and grabbed Videl by her throat.

"Silly girl." Aku said as he squeezed. Videl felt all the air in her lungs leave her as soon. She spat saliva on Aku's glove and it felt as if her lungs started burning.

"I killed you once. I can do it again." Aku said – venom coating his speech.

Videl vision started darkening and pain could be felt in all of her muscles. Was this it? Was she going to die again?

"DRAGON FIST!" Gohan yelled as he unleashed a planet busting punch at Aku's skull which did no damage as Aku didn't even move a muscle. He did let go of Videl though and returned the favour to the demi Saiyan – sending him flying.

"Now where were we?" He said as he glanced down at Videl but she wasn't there anymore. He located her Ki signature and saw Kaiser setting her away.

He growled and appeared behind Kaiser and drove his knee into his back.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Aku yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Beelzebub growled as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Where were you when I killed your woman?" Aku taunted.

Beelzebub yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him. He attacked blindly as tears streamed down his face. "I LOVED HER! I LOVED HER YOU BASTARD!"

"Boo hoo." Aku grunted. Others tried to join the fight but they couldn't. Beelzebub and Aku were far beyond him.

"AAARGH!" Beelzebub yelled as he put as much power as he could into his body parts. Aku only dodged or block with the smirk never leaving his face.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY!"

"And she's never coming back." Hell Kaiser taunted.

Then he snapped. That was enough and Hope sensed it.

"GOHAN! STOP!" She screamed but it was to no avail.

Beelzebub growled as he raised his right hook to land a blow on Aku but he realized that he couldn't. His eyes moved to where his arm was only to find that it was no longer there. He could feel a warm and distasteful taste spewing out of his mouth. It was his blood.

Aku laughed manically as he incinerated the demi Saiyan's arm that he tore off. Beelzebub yelled in anger and arched his other arm but that was ripped off and burnt too.

The demi Saiyan had lost his arms.

"G-Gohan…" Goku whispered. That up there wasn't his son but he still was, in a sense.

"I am going finish you off this time." Aku said.

"NO YOU WON'T" Kaiser growled as he appeared behind Aku but Aku was already aware as he elbowed the prince and roundhouse kicked him to the ground.

"Die Gohan." Aku said as he formed a colourless energy ball in his hands.

"V-Videl…" Beelzebub said as he closed his eyes. "I am sorry…I failed…"

Those were the last words he said before Aku blasted a hole through his stomach. Beelzebub gasped as his eyes widened.

Silence filled the dead planet. Everyone watched in disbelief. Nothing they tried worked on this guy and now Beelzebub was at his mercy.

Beelzebub fell out of the sky and Kaiser was the first to catch him.

"BRILA! ROSARIA!" He screamed and they were at his side immediately. They began healing him but the wound wasn't closing up. It started expanding instead.

Beelzebub spat blood and he could feel his existence slipping away.

"Why isn't it working?!" Kaiser yelled.

"That attack is erasing him. You can't prevent it." Aku answered as he dodged a left hook from an angry hook.

Beelzebub opened his mouth to say something but he vanished before he could say anything else. Kaiser could only stare with wide eyes.

"GOHAN!" Hope screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Kaiser expected anger to wash over his body but it didn't. It was fear. Fear washed over his body.

"G-Gohan!" He said hesitantly. "FUSION!"

Gohan didn't nod. He overcame his shock and rushed to Kaiser's side.

"Stand back. Kaiser and I will end this." Gohan said as he took his distance.

Kaiser shakily got up and took his distance.

"The fusion?" Aku said curiously. "This should be interesting."

"FU!"

"SION!"

"HA!"

The two Saiyans joined their fingers and were surrounded in a blinding light. Their bodies got closer and the area around them exploded, revealing Kaihan in his base form.

"You're not going to leave this place alive." Kaihan said with a deadly voice.

"Yes I will." Aku smirked.

Kaihan scoffed and blitzed towards Aku who stood his ground. Kaihan arched his arm back and unleashed a full powered punch at Aku.

Aku smirked and held his arm up and caught Kaihan's punch. Kaihan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He put a lot of power behind that punch and this guy just caught it!

"Is this all you have to offer?" Aku asked in a bored tone.

Kaihan growled audibly and burst into his Super Saiyan form and pushed Aku back. Aku jumped over Kaihan and aimed a left hook at Kaihan. The fused warrior narrowly avoided it and shot a ki blast at Aku and used Instant Transmission to get behind him. Aku deflected the Ki blast but he didn't stop Kaihan's roundhouse kick that was aimed for his head.

It connected cleanly but it did no damage. Kaihan was left wide eyed again. Aku smirked and grabbed Kaihan's outstretched leg and pulled him towards him and unleashed a lightning fast punch into his gut.

Kaihan spat some blood and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. He growled and tried a drop kick but Aku dodged and planted an uppercut on Kaihan's Aku which sent him flying.

Kaihan stopped mid-flight and gathered his energy and transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He blitzed back at Aku with everything he had.

"I…I don't understand…" Goku said in disbelief. "How is Aku so powerful?"

"Hell Kaiser wasn't this strong. He was a little above Kaiser but not by this margin!" Brila said as she watched the fight in awe.

"Neko…Gohan…" Hope said with tear filled eyes as she mourned for the loss of Gohan.

The King gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't think that Aku would be able to stand up to Kaihan, let alone in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Kaihan seemed to have made progress as he and Aku were finally trading blows but the fused warrior seemed to be running out of steam a lot faster and Aku noticed this.

"What's wrong? Getting tired already?" Aku smirked while dodging a series of punches and kicks.

"Not yet!" Kaihan growled as he upped his speed but it was no good. Aku was upped his speed too and avoided all of Kaihan's attacks.

"You're boring me." Aku said shocking Kaihan.

"_H-He's bored? Just how much does he have?" _Kaihan thought to himself.

"I have a little more to offer." Aku replied with a smirk.

Kaihan growled and said, "You can read minds?"

"Yes and besides, you aren't protected from psychic attacks so powerful." Aku said as he suddenly upped his strength and knocked Kaihan with great force sending him crashing into the ground.

Everyone gasped when Kaihan was buried under the rubble and didn't come back up.

"T-This can't be!" Piccolo gasped.

"Neko!" Rosaria screamed.

"He can't be this powerful…" Broly said in disbelief. He had become a lot more powerful since last time but he still can't compare to this guy.

"W-What's going on?" Goku gasped.

"He can't be dead!" Trunks said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"Gohan…please." Videl whispered.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled. "Fusion! Now!" The King demanded.

Goku nodded and took his position but the sudden shaking of the planet halted them.

Aku raised an eyebrow as he could sense Kaihan's power increase at an alarming rate. The evil entity merely smirked and let Kaihan go on with his transformation.

The boulders that buried Kaihan shot into the sky and revealed a long haired fused warrior. His eyes brows gone, his muscles slightly bigger and his killing intent suffocated every pure soul that was present.

"Big whoop. I am not impre-" Aku couldn't even finish the word as Kaihan buried his fist into Aku's face. The evil entity was sent out of the planet's orbit and he was closely followed by Kaihan.

Aku groaned and halted his flight but he was met by another fist by Kaihan but this one didn't send him flying. Aku growled and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at the fused warrior.

Kaihan did the same but only much faster, allowing him to land a couple of hits. Aku arched his arm back and unleashed it at Kaihan who caught it and sent him flying into Mars but Kaihan wasn't done there.

Kaihan made certain hand movements and yelled, "BURNING KAMEHAMEHA!"

The beam followed Aku to Mars and reduced into nothing upon contact.

Back on Earth, everyone watched in awe at the cataclysmic battle.

Aku appeared behind Kaihan and kneed his back making Kaihan hiss in pain. He then threw him into Venus with as much as he could causing Kaihan's bullet like body penetrate the surface of Venus - his skin feeling the heat of the hottest planet in the solar system.

"Die." Aku hissed as launched a black and white Ki blast into Venus – destroying it upon contact.

The evil entity hadn't expected Kaihan to brush off the destruction of the planet like it was nothing. The fused warrior travelled at such speeds that Aku had to squint his eyes to pinpoint his location but when he did, it was already too late. Kaihan drove his fist into Aku's gut which sent him flying back to Earth.

Aku landed on all fours and looked up to see Kaihan standing right in front of him with his arms extended.

"Well shit." Aku said before being blasted by a powerful Ki blast.

Kaihan sighed. It was over. He increased the energy output to completely erase Aku but then something happened that brought fear upon the fused warrior. Aku's hand came out of the energy beam and grabbed Kaihan's arm.

The next thing Kaihan knew was that he was sent flying. He quickly regained his composure and stared at Aku's rising form. Aku had a smirk on his face.

"You make a good sparring partner. Please tell me you have one more transformation. I am warmed up now."

Kaihan could only stare in disbelief. _"Sparring partner? He's just warmed up? He has to be bluffing!" _

With that thought, he charged towards Aku and yelled, "OMNI DRAGON FIST!" He put everything he had into that.

Aku smirked and connected fists with Kaihan – reducing most of Kaihan's bones to dust. This act caused him to defuse – revealing the bloody and beaten Saiyans.

"That was fun. I didn't think anything so strong existed. These fusions are very interesting. Another transformation and I might've been worried." Aku said calmly.

He kicked the two Saiyans back to the crowd and smirked. "Please tell me you have more to offer."

Kaiser and Gohan slowly got back to their feet and eyed the evil entity with whatever vision they had left. Both of them were on the brink of passing out. Kaiser was still doing better than Gohan but he still wasn't up to par. They powered up to their maximum but their maximum wasn't even above their Super Saiyan transformation.

"I guess that's a no." Aku said with a disappointed tone. "You know Kaiser? I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual." Kaiser replied in a raspy voice.

"Oh I know. That is why I am not going to kill you. Yet." Aku said as an evil grin appeared on his lips. "I am going to make you suffer. I am going to make you suffer for not allowing me to surface. I am going to make you suffer for not allowing me to live. I am going to make you **suffer**." Aku said as he blitzed towards Kaiser and buried his fist into Kaiser's chest – busting it open and making blood spew out of the wound.

Kaiser fell over with a gasp as blood spewed out of his body like a fountain.

"KAISER!"

"NEKO!"

"Don't worry. That won't kill you. It will keep you alive and conscious. It will keep you conscious long enough for you to see what I am about to do to your loved ones."

"NO! STOP!" Kaiser screamed but he didn't stop. He kept going with his maniacal expression never leaving his face.

"I won't let you!" Gohan growled as he jumped into action.

"Out of my way." Aku said as he jabbed Gohan behind his neck – knocking the demi Saiyan unconscious.

"GOHAN!" Kaiser yelled.

"Who's next?" Aku asked.

Broly blitzed towards him with a gigantic right hook that Aku easily blocked. Broly prepared for another attack but he stabbed Broly in his chest making the Legendary Super Saiyan drop back to his base form. He fell to the ground as everything turned around him turned black.

"BROLY!" Brila screamed.

"Anyone else?"

His question was answered when Piccolo extended his arm to land a fist on Aku but Aku saw it coming and caught his arm. Aku pulled Piccolo towards him with enough force to not allow the Namekian to stop.

"PICCOLO!" Goku yelled as he blitzed after him.

Aku used the Namekian as a weapon and knocked Goku back and then he pulled Piccolo back towards him and arched his fist back and unleashed it at the Namekian's face.

Piccolo didn't even know what happened. One moment he was being pulled by Aku and now his head flew the other way. Aku had punched the Namekian's face so hard that his head was ripped off of his shoulders.

Blood escaped Piccolo's mouth as his eyes remained widened.

"You fall first. Forever." He said as he shot a black and white Ki blast at Piccolo. First he erased his head and then his body.

The proud Namekian was no longer part of the existence. He was gone. Forever.

"No…" Goku gasped.

"Piccolo…" Brila said in disbelief.

Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily as he snapped his head towards his rival.

"KAKAROT! FUSION!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku turned his head to Vegeta but that's all he could before Aku drove his hand straight through Goku's chest. Aku's hand popped out of the other side. In his hand he was holding the beating heart of Earth's most compassionate fighter.

Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief. "No…Kakarot…" Those were the words that escaped his mouth before a single tear made its way down his face. He didn't hate Goku. He respected the Saiyan. He never respected anyone so much but the part that hurt most was that his best friend was about to die in front of him.

"DADDY!" Goten screamed as he dashed towards his father's wait.

"GOTEN! WAIT!" Trunks called to him but Goten didn't listen.

Aku smirked and used his vacant head to fill Goku's body with his black and white beam – reducing him into nothing and within a blink of an eye. He grabbed Goten by his throat.

Vegeta tried to help. He was already in his Super Saiyan 3 form and he used whatever speed he had in his disposal but that wasn't enough. He heard Goten's neck snap with a sickening crack.

Kaiser was thrashing on the floor. Trying his best to get up. He screamed in pain. Both physically and emotionally but it was no good. He couldn't do anything.

Vegeta's fist was now inches away from Aku's face but the King still wasn't fast enough to prevent Aku from erasing Goten from existence.

Aku was also in time to catch Vegeta's hand and snap it like a twig. The king cried out in pain as he stumbled back.

"DAD!" Trunks cried.

"STAY BACK!" Vegeta yelled.

Hope, Brila and Rosaria made a triangle formation and blasted Aku with lightning and fire. They put everything they had in the blast but Aku jumped out of the triangle without even a scratch.

"Stop! Take me! Kill me! Leave them! Please!" Kaiser begged. For the first time in his life, he begged for death.

"That would be too easy now wouldn't it?" Aku said with a smirk.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled from above as he unleashed everything he had at Aku. Aku merely swatted it away and appeared in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped at his sudden appearance but went in to attack anyway but Aku drove his fist into the King's gut – making the King jump back to his base form. Aku caught Vegeta by his hair and blasted him with a black and white beam, waist down.

This only left the upper half.

"Y-You'll…die…" Vegeta spat as he could feel his life force dropping. Despite his lower half gone, the King still lived but not for too long.

"Of course. Long live the king eh?" Aku smirked as he erased Vegeta from existence

"DAD!" Kaiser and Trunks screamed.

Trunks saw red and dashed towards Aku who saw him coming and hit him with a firm jab on the back of his neck – knocking him unconscious.

"_That was meant to kill." _Aku thought to himself. He just noticed the lump of snow on his hand. _"These girls and their elemental powers. Pointless." _

"KAIOKEN TIMES 50!" Videl yelled as she appeared on his side with a roundhouse kick.

Aku didn't even turn around to catch her leg. He gave an evil smirk and ripped her leg off making the poor human scream in pain.

"Annoying bitch. Shut up!" Aku growled as he punched her face – leaving it beyond recognition. He then grabbed her by her waist and ripped her in half and finished her off by blasting her with a ki blast – erasing her from existence too.

"STOP! I BEG OF YOU!" Kaiser yelled but Aku didn't listen.

"Three more conscious souls." Aku said evilly as he picked out who to kill next.

"NO! KITTY! BRI! RUN!" Kaiser screamed. "TAKE THEM AND RUN!"

His cries were no good. Aku had already destroyed the ship they came in.

All hope was lost.

"First you." Aku said as he blitzed towards Hope. The poor goddess could only gasp before Aku grabbed her neck. She tried to break free by using all her elemental, psychic and physical powers but Aku was too strong.

Brila and Rosaria tried to help her but they were both swatted aside in different locations. Such was the power of Aku. Rosaria landed near Kaiser while Brila landed elsewhere.

"Please…stop…" Kaiser said weakly. Tears were streaming down his face. The person in Aku's vice grip wasn't his Kitty but she was still Kitty.

"K-K-Kaiser…" Hope said with whatever strength she had left.

"Will die soon." He continued as he snapped her neck and reduced her to nothing. Erasing her from existence too.

The prince sobbed helplessly. He felt pathetic and useless. There was nothing he could do.

"N-Neko…" Rosaria said weakly. "Don't cry…"

"I have failed, Kitty…I have failed to protect those who I love…"

"It's not over…You can make a difference…I know you can…"

"Kitty…I…I can't…"

"Of course you can, you weenie…You are Kaiser…You can do anything…I have seen you do the impossible…Be the man I fell in love with…For the future…"

Kaiser's tear wouldn't stop flowing but the words did manage to escape his mouth. "For the future." He said as he stuck his hand out to grab her hand. Rosaria did the same and stuck her hand out.

Their fingertips were inches away from each other and they would remain just that. They would remain away from each other forever.

Aku wouldn't let the lovers unite. He was going to give Kaiser the ultimate punishment. He would make him suffer loss. Loss so bad that he wouldn't recover from it.

Aku used his psychic powers to pull Rosaria towards him. He stuck his hand out and infused it with his Ki making his arm sharper than any sword in existence.

Kaiser only stared with wide eyes as Rosaria was being pulled towards Aku's razor sharp arm. Kaiser screamed in horror. Both Neko and Hell Kaiser screamed equally.

And then it happened.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Aku stabbed Rosaria.

The Goddess's eyes were widened as blood flowed out of her mouth like a river.

Aku erupted in laughter as his arm was now covered in Rosaria's blood.

Rosaria's eyes roamed the destroyed planet very slowly as her eyes finally fell upon Kaiser. She never saw this expression of his. There were so many negative emotions on his face but the one that hurt her most was pain. There was so much pain on his face. She had to do something. She could only do one thing. With whatever strength she curled her lips into a loving smile.

Aku saw this and growled. "Even at the face of death you smile."

Rosaria ignored him and said, "Neko…I love you…"

Those were the last words she said before Aku blasted her into nothingness – erasing the mistress of lightning from existence.

Time had frozen for Kaiser. He couldn't feel the pain from his fight with Aku. He could feel a new pain though. This pain was far more powerful. It hurt so much more. It was killing him. Why was he feeling this pain? Of course, Rosaria was erased from existence. That's why he felt this pain but…did this pain matter?

No it didn't.

He didn't care about this pain or any form of pain. It just didn't bother him.

There was something that did bother him. It was the existence of Aku. Aku erased Rosaria and he was going to return the favour.

But…Rosaria was gone. She was really gone. He would never see her again. Her touch, her warmth, her smile, her love, her beauty, her ability to sing beautifully, her feistiness…everything. She was gone…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

"_**Kittyyyyyyy! We're out of waffles!"**_

"_**Could you stop going on about waffles!"**_

"_**But we're out!"**_

"_**I don't care!"**_

"_**But I love waffles!"**_

"_**Why don't you get married to them then?" **_

"_**As good as that sounds, I prefer you and Bri."**_

"_**Oh now you prefer me."**_

"_**You don't expect me to say that we're out of Kitty!"**_

"_**You're an idiot."**_

"_**I am your idiot."**_

_**Rosaria sighed and walked towards the door. "Let's go get your damn waffles."**_

"_**Yay!"**_

**Another time…**

"_**Neko!"**_

"_**Yes princess?"**_

"_**Why don't you have silver hair?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**Silver hair. Like this guy from this TV show. He's so hot!"**_

"_**How does silver hair make him look any cooler?"**_

"_**You don't understand Neko. He's just amazing!"**_

"_**Grrr…"**_

_**The next day…**_

"_**Kitty! Look!" Kaiser called out to her.**_

_**Rosaria turned to him and saw him with his new hair colour. Surprise surprise…it was silver.**_

"_**Ya like?"**_

"_**The hell did you do?"**_

"_**I thought you liked silver hair…"**_

"_**You're a retard."**_

"_**I just wanted to make you happy…"**_

"_**I am happy. I don't need you to do these silly things."**_

"_**Oh…"**_

"_**I love you just the way you are."**_

"_**I love you more than waffles."**_

"_**Idiot…"**_

**Another time…**

"_**PANQUEQUES!" Rosaria yelled.**_

"_**GOFRES!" Kaiser yelled.**_

"_**PANQUEQUES!"**_

"_**GOFRES!"**_

"_**Gofres sounds stupid."**_

"_**Why couldn't the Spanish think of a badass name for waffles?"**_

"_**Because pancakes kick ass!"**_

_**Kaiser groaned but he had to admit that his Goddess was right.**_

"_**QUANTITIES!" The Goddess yelled.**_

_**Kaiser didn't quite register what she said. "What did you say?"**_

"_**Quantities?"**_

"_**Oh…"**_

"_**What did you think I said?"**_

"_**Oh nothing…"**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

"_**Juan had titties?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**CANDLES!"**_

**Another time…**

"_**Neko?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Why do you love me?"**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Come on tell me!"**_

"_**Kitty, why wouldn't I?"**_

"_**I don't know…"**_

"_**Kitty I love you. I love you because you're beautiful, brilliant, lively, loving and many other things. Another thing that I love about you is that you can sing unlike any other."**_

"_**Thank you Neko. I love you."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

><p>This was his breaking point. This was the point where he snapped. This was where he let all of his hate and anger consume him.<p>

He rose into the sky with an ear bursting cry and his energy went through the roof. Black flames and black lightning appeared near the prince and his cries only got louder. The tears didn't stop flowing but they changed colour. They were all blood red now. His eye colour changed into blood red as well. There was nothing else there. No other colour or anything.

Aku stopped advancing towards Brila and stared at Kaiser's new transformation.

The Earth started parting and volcano spewed out of the ground but Kaiser's Ki didn't stop increasing.

His hair grew out a little and it became messier and spikier. His teeth changed shape and were all sharp now, giving him a feral look.

His body was now coated with a dark aura. This aura was strong enough to kill scum like Frieza or Cooler by just being there. It was even more suffocating than Aku's Ki.

The look in his eyes was menacing and his skin reached temperatures that would make stars pale in comparison.

Aku was intrigued now. Kaiser's power level was indeed very high now. It didn't worry him but he had a feeling that this was going to be fun.

Kaiser's screaming finally stopped and he descended on the cracked floor. Steam escaped his mouth and he finally looked up, giving Aku a feral growl.

"I wonder if he can still talk." Aku mused.

Kaiser roared in response, making the planet shake uncontrollably.

Brila was the only other person who was conscious on the battlefield. Tears hadn't stopped flowing from her eyes. The loss of everyone was too much for her heart to bear and now she had lost Rosaria too. Kaiser, in his blind rage, had the potential do destroy the universe. Things were shattering for her.

"Let's see what you can do." Aku smirked as he taunted Kaiser to attack him.

Kaiser took the bait and blitzed towards Aku with blinding speed. Not even the God of Evil was prepared for such speed. He narrowly ducked under Kaiser's right hook and but he wasn't able to avoid the prince's roundhouse kick that was aimed for his head.

Aku hissed as he stumbled back a few steps but Kaiser didn't allow him to regain his composure. He kept on the offensive and unleashed whatever he had on Aku. Said evil entity growled in annoyance and teleported out of his beating and attacked with a drop kick at Kaiser.

The angered prince saw this coming and caught his kick and drove his fist into Aku's gut – making the God of Evil gasp in pain.

Kaiser kicked him into the sky and followed him in his flight and punched him as hard as he could. Aku regained his composure just in time to catch Kaiser's oncoming fist.

Aku gave him a smirk and unleashed hell on Kaiser. Punch after punch and kick after kick but the prince wasn't going to give up. Kaiser found an opening and capitalized by burying his fist into Aku's face. Aku growled and returned the favour making the Saiyan prince wince in pain.

They engaged in close combat and each of their parries created tears in the space time rift. Their battle took them off planet and they continued their battle in space. Sending each other crashing into stars, planets and asteroids. The whole solar system was their battlefield and both of them started to show signs of fatigue.

Kaiser however was bleeding profusely while Aku looked slightly battle damaged. Kaiser knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"What's wrong? Getting tired?" Aku smirked.

"GRAAAAAH!" Kaiser growled as he spiked his Ki and knocked Aku towards the sun with all the might that he had.

He cupped his hands in front of him and gathered all the Ki he had in his body. It gathered as a black orb in his hands and the feral look on his face didn't vanish.

"You…DIE!" Kaiser yelled at the top of his lungs as he unleashed the blast at Aku.

Aku had just regained his composure to see the oncoming beam. He growled and stuck his hands out to block it but he didn't expect there to be so much force on it. The beam managed to push him back without any chances of losing momentum.

Aku felt warmth on his back. He growled as realization struck him. It was the sun. The evil entity tried to push the Ki blast back but nothing worked. This attack was too strong.

"GRAAAAH!" Kaiser yelled as he poured all the Ki he had in that attack and it was enough. Aku was sent into the sun – destroying the star causing a supernova that was making its way to Earth.

Kaiser wasn't done yet. Despite his enraged state, he knew that there were some survivors on Earth. Brila was there. He couldn't let her die.

He created a force field with whatever energy he had left to ensure the survival of Earth. The force field expanded within seconds – completely surrounding the Earth.

Now came the difficult part, not failing before the supernova.

The supernova hit him with full force and he immediately thought that he was going to die as his skin scorched under the immense temperatures but he managed to hold it together for it to pass. He growled and used his energy manipulation to send the supernova to the other side of the universe.

It was done. He had won. He had defeated Aku but at what price? Almost everyone was dead. This saddened him to no extent but it also enraged him to no extent. He was going to destroy this universe.

The enraged prince descended upon the Earth, his skin still burning and blood still pouring. He found Brila lying on the ground, staring at him with tear filled eyes. Her eyes showed joy and pain but then her expression twisted and it showed fear.

"BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

Kaiser's eyes widened and he turned around to look into Aku's menacing eyes. Kaiser's heart stopped beating for a second as he saw the malice in his eyes.

The poor Saiyan prince couldn't even react. Aku was too fast. Kaiser could feel an unbearable pain his abdomen. He could hardly control his body. He allowed his head to drop to see how bad it was.

It was bad. Very bad. Aku punched a hole through the Saiyan prince.

Kaiser's eyes returned to their original colours and all of his feral features vanished.

"KAISER!" Brila cried as she stood up with her willpower.

"Finally. It is done." Aku said as he pulled his arm out of Kaiser's abdomen. "Looks familiar doesn't it? You killed Hell Kaiser like this way twice." Aku smirked.

Kaiser didn't say anything. He just turned around and started limping towards Brila. Brila jogged towards Kaiser with whatever strength she had left in her.

"Kaiser! Please! No!" Brila cried as she ran towards him.

"B-B-Bri…" He wheezed weakly. He stuck his hand out in front of him so he could hold her one more time.

Brila did the same and upped her speed.

Aku laughed maniacally as he saw the scene before him.

"I must say. You surprised me with that power but I was only using half of my full power. That last attack of yours made me let me go of my restraints." Aku mused but no one heard him. He ignored the two lovers and gathered the unconscious fighters in blinding speed and put them all at one spot.

Kaiser and Brila weren't too far apart too now. Brila's eyes widened when she got a good look at Kaiser's gaping hole that he had in his stomach and the part that made her heart sink was that the hole was expanding.

Kaiser was dying.

Brila no longer had the strength to talk, she used all her power to run towards Kaiser. Said prince could only limp as slowly as ever.

Aku smirked. _"I am going to break her will."_

With that thought he shot a thin Ki blast that went through Kaiser's shoulder. The prince stopped moving for a few moments before he kept going.

"_And I am going to torture him."_

He shot another. This one went through Kaiser's kneecap.

And another through his thigh.

Another through his forearm.

Another through his throat. Something that should've killed him but he managed to keep going.

Another through his lung.

Then finally one through his heart. He dropped to his knees and his eyes closed.

"Get up…" He whispered and he once again rose to his feet.

Aku's eyes widened. Despite being shot through the heart, he was still going on but none of it was worth it. He was going to vanish any moment.

Brila was almost there. His hand was within her reach. Her eyes softened and a hopeful smile appeared on her face as her fingertips were inches away from each other.

"Forgive me…" Kaiser whispered as his fingertips phased through hers and soon his body phased through hers.

Brila's eyes widened as she turned her head to see Kaiser's form vanish into thin air.

He was gone.

He was gone forever.

Kaiser had been erased from existence.

Brila could only watch as her world shattered before her.

_**As it stands**_

Trunks = Unconscious

Gohan = Unconscious

Broly = Unconscious

Brila = Conscious

Goku = Erased

Vegeta = Erased

Piccolo = Erased

Goten = Erased

Beelzebub = Erased

Videl = Erased

Hope = Erased

Rosaria = Erased

Kaiser = Erased

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 8,900,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 8,900,000,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 6,300,000,000,000**

**Piccolo without Weights: 6,500,000,000,000**

**Videl Kaioken 50x: 2,200,000,000,000**

**Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 9,300,000,000,000**

**Mystic Beelzebub: 23,000,000,000,000**

**Mystic Beelzebub Enraged: 33,000,000,000,000**

**Hope Goddess: 19,000,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 18,000,000,000,000**

**Rosaria Goddess: 7,700,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Goddess: 8,000,000,000,000**

**Kaihan Base: 7,000,000,000,000**

**Kaihan Super Saiyan: 60,000,000,000,000**

**Kaihan Super Saiyan 2: 595,000,000,000,000**

**Kaihan Super Saiyan 3: 2,100,000,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser (Scared): 14,000,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser Burst Limit (Scared): 16,000,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser (Loss of Everyone): 24,000,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser (Loss of Rosaria): 17,006,010,009,003,945**

**Shin Kaiser Energy Beam (Loss of Rosaria): 20,000,000,000,000,000**

**Aku No Kami (Suppressed): 2,000,000,000,000,000**

**Aku No Kami (Less Suppressed): 3,200,000,000,000,000**

**Aku No Kami 50%: 19,500,000,000,000,000**

**Aku No Kami: 39,000,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay people! This is it for this chapter! I know it's dark and all and most of you are WTFing at the moment but don't worry. The story ain't finished just yet my friends! Not much to say except for hope you liked this chapter and shit. Please review and tell me what you thought.<strong>

**EShock: Ahaha no no. This was just a parody chapter. I hope this chapter made for the randomness.**

**Kervon: Here you go. Gee, thanks man.**

**1616 People: I am glad the chapters are entertaining. I wish we could get somewhere but the distance is an unbreakable barrier for now but you never know what the future holds.**

**Guest: Lol thanks. That was just a parody chapter.**

**Lyte20: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter.**

**EliteSaiyanhuman: Videl isn't that strong though. Rosaria takes the title as strongest human. Piccolo's power level is 1 Trillion. Kaihan's Base is much higher than that. Nah there would be too many people then and it's not like the Saiyans are very strong. Broly was the best choice. Hope you have fun!**

**Gindforf091: I am not sure whether you wanted to Broly to be weaker or stronger than those two. He isn't much stronger because he doesn't exactly get to train as much and we haven't seen Broly train at all. I am not saying that he doesn't or anything but most of his powers come from his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ryan.w123: Broly didn't die yet.**

**Guest: I am not quite sure what you mean there. Kaiser and Gohan can go Super Saiyan but chose not to. Piccolo's power level is 4,000,000,000,000 with weights. Without weights he isn't half as strong as Shin Kaiser or Mystic Gohan.**

**Guest: I hope the inclusion of Broly wasn't bad. I actually liked the idea. I am glad my story entertains you so much.**

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: I really like that name. I think Broly is pretty cool too and I am glad you liked his inclusion. Lololol! You're funny.**

**VegetaFan4Ever: Lazy Kitty ^_^ I am glad you reviewed anyway. Lol I know about that. I hope you liked this chapter. QUANTITIES!**

**You take so long -.- I even gave you 5 hours! Lol at least you reviewed and that's all that matters. I do not completely agree with your new penname. It needs more Neko in it. Lol fruit ninja! I want to try that. It looked like so much fun! Lol you and your problems. The reviewers must lol so much when they read your reviews xD**

**I think I did. I think its foot broke though.**

**Aha! My skills are unparalleled. You're a badass. Well kinda of a badass. A cute badass :3 **

**At least you reviewed and that's all that matters. I am glad you liked it! I knew you'd like it. To be honest, I wouldn't have done this chapter if it wasn't for you. **

**Stupid Kakashi…Why can't you just say that you love pancakes?**


	72. Chapter 72 Gods and Goddesses

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: Yo! The last chapter was pretty dark. I am aware. I am the one who posted the damn thing. It took me ages to get that last one but that's all in the past. On to chapter 72. The story is far from over. There are so many weird things to happen.

_**Fact of the day: I am an IT (Computer) student.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 72<p>

Gods and Goddesses

How many days had it been since she last slept? She didn't know. All she did was train. Day and night. She trained. She ate. She trained. She ate.

Not even her older brother trained as much as she did and he thought he was pushing himself. After that defeat, he was amazed to be alive. When he heard from his sister how things ended, he didn't want to believe her but after sensing the lack of power levels, he came to terms with it.

This one had lost everything. He lost his mother a few weeks ago. He lost his father, brother, best friend, his lover and so many other people. This should've broken his will but it fuelled him with rage and determination. He trained as much as her, if not more.

The others weren't doing too well. The shock was something they still hadn't overcome. There was no funeral held for any of them. The thought of a funeral made them sick.

Bulma took it the worst. The news hit her the worst. She was in critical condition for the longest time but now, thanks to Brila, her condition improved but she's still in a coma.

Speaking of the Goddess, she was throwing punches and kicks into the air. How power level rose considerably and she had been in her super Saiyan 3 form for nearly six hours but she kept going on. She was going to push herself till the verge of death. She was going to kill him. She would die trying.

She still can't believe that she was alive. She can't believe he spared them and the excuse he gave them made her want to kill him even more. She hissed angrily as those memories went through her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

**Brila could only watch as her world shattered before her.**

**Kaiser had been erased from existence. He was gone again and this time he wasn't coming back. The Dragon Balls couldn't help now. All hope was lost.**

"**Aww…Look at the poor little girl." Aku taunted.**

**Brila didn't respond. She had fallen on the floor and she wasn't getting up. All her energy was gone.**

"**Are you going to anything about it?"**

**No answer.**

"**Pathetic. I could kill you and everyone here and end it all here."**

**No answer.**

"**But I am not going to."**

**At this, Brila's head perked up. She eyed him with a deadpan expression and waited for him to go on. **

"**Killing you would be a little too easy, wouldn't it?"**

**No answer.**

"**I want you all to suffer." He said evilly as he shot a black and white beam above him. This tore a hole in reality and Brila already had a feeling where this would lead them to.**

"**I am going to send you all back." He said as he threw one Z fighter after the other into the hole. He picked up Brila by her hair and lifted her to his face so he could look into her eyes.**

"**Suffer. Suffer for an indefinite amount of time then come before me before I come before you." He smirked evilly as he threw her into the void.**

**The last thing she heard was Aku's evil and demented laugh.**

_**Flashback end…**_

* * *

><p>Her body jolted at the memory of his laugh. She growled and threw more punches and kicks into the air as fast as she could and as hard as she could.<p>

She felt a Ki signature approach her with high speeds. She knew who it was and she was sick of him showing up again and again. He made his point and she didn't give a shit. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Brila."

"What is it now, Broly?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"You need rest."

"Not this again." She said as she continued her training.

"This isn't good for you." Broly insisted. "You'll only get weaker!"

"Bullshit! My power has increased!" Brila growled.

"Enough!" Broly growled. "I know shit happened but you can't keep going on like this."

"Go away and train." Brila replied.

Broly growled and took a hold of her hand. "Please, listen to me. I am your brother-"

"What kind of brother tries to kill his sister?!" She snapped.

Broly retracted his hand – making the Goddess think that she had won the verbal war.

Broly growled and burst into his Super Saiyan 3 form. "You think you're getting stronger huh?" Broly was seething in anger. Brila could not lie. His rage intimidated her. "Let's see how much stronger than you got."

Brila gritted her teeth in anger and blitzed towards Broly with everything she had. She unleashed a planet busting right hook at the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly dodged her right hook and attempted a clothesline but Brila ducked under it. She drove her elbow into Broly's side. Broly didn't even flinch.

Brila growled and attempted a roundhouse kick. Broly caught her leg and, regrettably, drove his fist into Brila's gut – making her spit blood.

Brila didn't give up. She tried an uppercut but Broly let her fist connect with his chin. He pushed her fist back and grabbed her hand. Brila growled and tried the same with the other hand but Broly caught that too and held both her arms in a vice grip.

She cursed and yelled. She demanded him to let go. She tried to pull away from his grasp but her brother was too strong.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"Kaiser is gone."

She stopped.

"He isn't coming back. Come to terms with it. He wouldn't want to see you like this." He couldn't believe he was saying things like this but he needed to. For her sake.

She looked at him with hateful eyes and said, "Let me go you bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Look at you. Kaiser would be disappointed. He died fighting. You won't die fighting. You will die because of your stupidity."

She screamed in his face and spat fire at Broly's face. He hardly felt the heat of the flames.

"Brila. Do not let rage consume you. You have to be calm." He pulled her into a hug. Brila didn't like him hugging her. She beat his chest with her hands and spat fire at him too but Broly didn't budge.

"You're my sister. I can't see you suffer like this. Even in these times, Kaiser would want to see you determined and strong willed. Not angry and non-caring."

Brila's breathing got faster as she hit him with everything he had.

"Kaiser fell in love with the girl I tried to kill. Not you. Brila, rest."

He was right. She just realized it. Her attacks stopped. She jumped back to her base form and cried away in her brother's arms.

Broly sighed and let her get all of her negative emotions out of her system.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Gohan didn't need anyone right now. Unlike Brila, he knew what he was doing. He trained harder than she did. Got enough rest and ate as much as his body required.

He pushed himself far more than he thought his body was capable of. He just didn't care. He had to keep going. So many people died at the hands of Aku and so many more people will die if he didn't train hard enough.

But no matter how hard he tried, a voice in the back of his head told him that no amount of training would get him up to Aku's power or Kaiser's power just before he died. Brila told him about how strong Kaiser got. The demi Saiyan couldn't believe her. He didn't want to believe her but none of that mattered. He had to get stronger no matter what.

"_Videl…Kaiser…Rosaria…Goten…Dad…Piccolo…Vegeta…" _Their faces went through his head. He was the strongest living person in this universe but even the strongest show weakness at some point.

He allowed himself this time to let go of all of his pain and anger in the form of tears.

Painful and lonely tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>West City…<strong>_

Trunks was alone in the gravity room. The gravity was beyond of what he ever trained under but none of that mattered to the purple haired demi Saiyan. He had reached Super Saiyan 2 not too long ago. That didn't stop him from keep training. Aku had killed his brother, future sister in law and father and they were all far stronger than Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Goten was gone and so was Gotenks. He was going to push himself to the limit.

He threw punches and kicks into the air and jumped from stance to stance. He had to be unpredictable. He mastered the stance his father used. He mastered his brother's fighting stance and Gohan's as well. He might never be stronger than Aku but he might be able to outthink him but even that was unlikely.

"Activate the Ki deflectors!" The demi Saiyan yelled.

Three circular mechanical robots popped out of the walls and surrounded the demi Saiyan in a triangle formation.

Trunks took a deep breath and fired a Ki blast at one of the robots. The robots deflected the Ki blast to another and then to another and it kept doing it until deflecting it to Trunks. Trunks narrowly dodged that one and waited for the next which was a second later. Trunks hissed as the Ki blasted grazed his arm.

He kept this up for hours until he was a bloody mess but there was still enough motivation for him to go on but his body was starting to betray him and he wasn't able to dodge this Ki blast.

He thought fast and fired a Ki blast at the incoming one causing an explosion which sent him flying into the walls of the Gravity Arena. He fell on his back as he jumped back to his base form. His body was getting crushed against the high gravity and he knew he wouldn't last too long.

"GRAVITY STABILIZE!" He screamed. The gravity lessened quickly until it returned to normal.

Trunks growled as he tried to get up but he found no energy to. His body was crushed and so was his spirit. Tears escaped his eyes as he let out a yell of anguish.

He was all alone. His brother wasn't here to encourage him. His father wasn't here to straighten him out. His mother was wasn't here to comfort him. His big sisters weren't here to baby him. He had no one.

This thought led him to cry his eyes out. He had never felt this alone in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the otherworld…<strong>_

She didn't care about the consequences. She didn't ask for permission. Her husband didn't stop her and her blue friend was more than willing to take her where she wanted to go.

She had cried enough. What she needed right now was answers and the only one she could ask was on another planet.

Lila, Soba and Bardock materialized on the Kai's planet and they were met by the one they wanted to meet.

The Elder Kai. He didn't seem surprised at their appearance.

"You know why we're here?" Lila choked out.

"I do think so, yes." The Elderly Kai replied.

"Then tell us, how is such a thing possible?" Bardock said with a hint of anger. "How could such a being of such incredible powers exist?"

"Someone like that can't exist. The amount of power he had was…immeasurable." Soba added.

The Elder Kai shifted his gaze to the lush green grass. He thought of logical explanations and so far he came across one.

"Aku no Kami is the God of Evil which probably means that he's the embodiment of all evil. Evil is everywhere and since he was out killing everything, he must've absorbed all the evil energy."

"But this much power? And the ability to erase things?" Lila asked.

"That's the only thing that sounds logical to me. There are evil things everywhere in the universe. It's almost endless." The Kai paused. "And as for the ability to erase things, I remember Kaihan having this ability, therefore I believe one of the two fusers must have the ability to erase things which, in this case, is likely Kaiser."

"Is there any way to bring them back?" Bardock asked with hope.

The Elder Kai didn't even need to think about that. "No, there isn't."

"What if we exchanged lives?" Lila asked.

"Lila!" Bardock interjected.

"That isn't an option either." The Elder Kai said.

"So there's no way they can come back. Isn't there anything mentioned in any civilization that has anything to do with bringing people back from being non-existent?" Soba asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Look, I want to help you out one way or the other because this matter concerns all of us but I cannot and I advise that you go back to the otherworld to avoid consequences." The Elder Kai said with a frown plastered on his face.

"Thank you for your time." Lila said as calmly as she could. She wanted to yell at the old man and rip his head off but she knew that he was right. He was concerned for them too.

With heavy hearts, the three departed from the scene and buried themselves in intense training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Earth…<strong>_

Broly has just put his little sister to sleep. He didn't know for how long she'd be out for but she needed the rest.

He lifted off from Capsule Corp. and flew around the planet aimlessly looking for answers he did not the question to.

He didn't expect this. He expected this to be a tough battle seeing how Kaiser revived him to help but this…This was insane. This was carnage.

Aku effortlessly knocked the Legendary Super Saiyan out. He made him look like an ant. From what his sister told him, he was suppressing his powers when he fought the fusion of Kaiser and Gohan. It was mind boggling.

He was a realist and he knew for a fact that no amount of training in the next few months would bring him up to Aku's level or even Kaihan's level. He had gotten considerably stronger but it was nowhere near enough.

He stopped mid-flight and descended upon a city. He didn't know where he was and he definitely didn't blend in. He was taller than everyone he could see. He was easily 7 foot and in his Super Saiyan 3 he could reach 9 feet in height.

His sister's pet robot, Giru was its name, provided him with a dark red Gi that was large enough for him to put on. His lower clothing was the same always. Clothing was something he could worry about later.

The Legendary Super Saiyan received stares and questioning looks from the people he past. He ignored most of them until his eyes fell on one. She stood in his way and didn't seem to move.

"Are you with the royal family?" She asked.

"_Royal family?" _He thought to himself.

Somehow the girl figured out his thoughts.

"Are you with King Vegeta and Prince Kaiser?" She asked pointing at the billboard on top of the building behind him.

He turned around and saw all the Saiyans in their traditional Saiyan clothing. On top of their pictures was the title saying, 'The Royal Family'.

"_So they took over?" _Broly thought to himself.

"So are you?" She asked.

Broly looked at her small frame and said, "Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh that's good. If possible, tell King Vegeta that he should compete in the World Martial Tournament this year! I have been waiting to see him in action for such a long time!"

Broly's heart sank at the mention of Vegeta. The people of Earth didn't know of the fall of the Royal Family but telling them that would only cause mayhem.

"I will." Broly said as he lifted off the ground.

"My name's Teacon by the way!" She yelled at the retreating figure of Broly.

"Broly." He stated as he flew off.

"_I won't give up." _He thought to himself as he made his way to Capsule Corp. A certain demi Saiyan needed some training and someone in general.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

**A single body floated in the realm of nothingness. Eyes were closed and they could be closed forever unless someone decided to do something against it.**

"**Wake up…" A voice echoed in a realm.**

**The body didn't respond.**

"**Wake up…" The voice called again, with a little more effort.**

**This time the body's eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. The body suddenly jolted and stood up straight.**

"**W-Where am I?" He gasped.**

"**Calm yourselves." A different voice spoke. This voice belonged to a woman.**

**The man did as he was told and regained his composure. "Who's there?"**

"**Do not worry yourself with us, young one." The male spoke.**

"**Why am I here? Am I not supposed to be…non-existent?" He asked.**

"**That you are, Kaiser. However, not completely." The woman replied.**

"**You know who I am?" Kaiser asked.**

"**But of course, young Kaiser. It is us who created you." The man replied.**

"**C-Created me?" Kaiser gasped.**

"**Yes. Just like how we created everything else." The woman said.**

"**B-But who are you and why can't I see you?" Kaiser asked.**

"**Your brain cannot comprehend the glimpse of true Gods and Goddesses therefore it projects us as the purest thing it can create. Which is light." The man replied.**

**That was true, all Kaiser could was two pillars of shimmering light in a hall of white tiles. **

"**Why am I here?" Kaiser asked.**

"**To fulfil your destiny." The woman replied.**

"**My destiny?"**

"**Indeed. It is your destiny to restore peace and balance to the multi-verse."**

**Kaiser tried to swallow but he was overwhelmed right now.**

"**B-But who are you two?" He asked.**

"**Impatient boy." The man said in an amused tone.**

"**He must be curious." The woman laughed elegantly.**

"**Very well, I am the supreme ruler. The forefather of Gods. The God of all, creation and life. My name is, Izanagi-no-Mikoto."**

"**And I am the Goddess of Creation and death. My name is, 'Izanami-no-Mikoto."**

"**And I am confused…" Kaiser stated, debating whether this was the best time for a joke or not.**

"**Quite the amusing one, isn't he? Izanami?" **

"**Indeed he is, Izanagi. How about we show ourselves to him?" Izanami suggested. Izanagi grunted in response and seven orbs materialized in front of the very confused Saiyan. **

**Kaiser's eyes widened once he realized what those seven orbs actually were. **

"**I-Impossible!" He gasped. "T-The D-Dragon Balls?"**

"**Yes." Izanagi spoke – with his voice, the one star Dragon Ball rose.**

"**You look shocked." Izanami said – with her voice, the two star Dragon Ball rose.**

**Kaiser couldn't find any words that could describe how he felt about this. He asked the first and most popular question in his head, "How are the Dragon Balls related to you? I thought the Namekians created them."**

"**Foolish boy." Izanagi said gently.**

"**Do you really believe that a simple race such as the Namekians could've created us?" Izanami said in an amused tone.**

"**Us? You are the Dragon Balls?"**

"**Well, they're all part of me. There are seven gods in total, including me and I am the God of Gods." Izanagi said.**

"**So all this time, we weren't requesting wishes from the Dragons, we were requesting them from you." Kaiser said.**

"**Indeed. We have been keeping an eye out on all the universes. It is a shame about Aku." Izanami said.**

"**Since you're in charge of everything, why did you let all of this happen? And just how did Aku get so powerful."**

"**Your first question will be answered later however the other question has a simple answer to it. Aku was born in hell. A place that reeked of negative energy. He absorbed all the negative energy he could from there, sub consciously and then when he came back to the world of the living, he absorbed negative energy from there." Izanagi explained.**

"**Incredible." Was all Kaiser could say.**

"**Now I believe some introductions are in order." Izanami said and right on cue, the other Dragon Balls rose into the air.**

**The three star Dragon Ball rose into the air and a voice spoke, "I am Susanoo-no-Mikoto. God of storms."**

**The four star Dragon Ball rose into the air and a voice spoke, "I am Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami. Goddess of the Sun."**

**The five star Dragon Ball rose into the air and spoke, "I am Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. God of the Moon."**

**The six star Dragon Ball rose into the air and spoke, "I am Ame-no-Uzume. Goddess of dawn and revelry."**

**The final, seven star Dragon Ball Rose into the air and spoke, "I am Hachiman-Shin. God of war."**

"**And we are The Gods of Reality and I, Izanagi-no-Mikoto, am the protector of the Multi-Verse and we have chosen you, Kaiser Vegeta Bardock Briefs, as our Herald to destroy the one you know as Aku no Kami." Izanagi spoke calmly.**

"**But first…" Izanami spoke gently as the two star Dragon Ball illuminated. It morphed into what Kaiser perceived to be a woman and he was right.**

**She was unlike any woman he had seen. She wore a white kimono with a pink sash around her waist. Her eyes were green and her skin was pale yet it was glowing with brilliance. Her hair was shining silver. She had an hour glass figure but despite her innocent look, Kaiser could sense monstrous power from her.**

**Izanagi mimicked her and took on a humanoid form. He had brilliant white hair with light blue eyes and pale white, yet perfect skin. He wore a Ying Yang kimono with black on top and white below.**

**Kaiser was at a loss for words. What was going on? These were actual Gods and Goddesses? He could sense their powers and he knew that each and every one of them could tear him to shreds with a mere thought. **

"**Why am I here?" Kaiser choked out.**

"**You are here for a few reasons but first, it's time for a history lesson." The three star Dragon Ball, Susanoo, spoke.**

"**We will tell you about what happened." The seven star Dragon Ball, Hachiman, spoke roughly. There was nothing but sternness in his voice.**

"**Listen closely." The six star Dragon Ball, Ame, spoke softly. **

"**We will only show you this once." The four star Dragon Ball, Amaterasu, spoke gently.**

"**This is the truth about Aku No Kami." The five star Dragon Ball, Tsukuyomi, grunted.**

"**Close your eyes, Kaiser." Izanami said gently.**

"**And we'll show you what happened." Izanagi said. "We'll show you where everything went wrong in the universe of Aku no Kami."**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Mystic Gohan: 42,000,000,000,000**

**Broly Base: 17,000,000,000**

**Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000,000**

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 Kai: 21,000,000,000,000**

**Fun Facts. Character heights!**

**Goku: 5'10**

**Vegeta: 5'5**

**Kaiser: 6'0**

**Gohan: 6'0**

**Rosaria: 5'10**

**Brila: 5'8**

**Videl: 5'2**

**Piccolo: 6'11**

**Broly: 7'0**

**Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 9'5**

**Kaihan: 6'6**

**Gogeta: 6'1**

**Rosilia: 5'10**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well this is it for this chapter. I know I know, pretty messed up chapter and so many new names but there are so many more things to come and all the Gods will play significance. One way or the other. That's it I guess. Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! Sorry for not replying to the reviews. I will reply to them in the next chapter! No replies this week people! My arm is in pain. That's all I can tell you guys. <strong>

**And remember, life is beautiful.**


	73. Chapter 73 What Really Happened

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: I take it that you guys really liked the last chapter. A lot of plot twists and the existence of divine beings. Now this chapter is going to cover Aku's past. It's going to be rather short but that's how it is meant to be so yeah! Hope you guys like this chapter. Here we go! Welcome to the 73rd instalment of The Legend of Kaiser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fact of today: Today is my birthday!<strong>_

Chapter 73

What Really Happened

Izanagi and Izanami put one hand each on Kaiser's shoulders and the reality that Kaiser saw began to shift. Slowly the white and shimmering plains that Kaiser and the collection of deities stood in vanished and it was replaced by a scenery Kaiser knew all too well.

This was H.F.I.L

"This is where everything went wrong." Izanagi said calmly.

"Where exactly?" Kaiser asked.

"Turn around." Izanami said gently.

Kaiser obeyed and saw himself and Hell Kaiser in a meditative position. Both of them looked calm but then the Saiyan heard someone descend from the sky. He turned his head to see Janemba walking towards his counterpart and Hell Kaiser.

"Don't try to attack him. You'll only go through him." Izanami said – reading Kaiser's mind. That was the Saiyan prince's first instinct.

Kaiser nodded faintly and stepped back. He just waited for the events to unfold.

Janemba neared towards the two Saiyans but then everyone heard an audible noise. Everyone snapped their heads towards the source of the noise and found Cell who had just stumbled over a small boulder.

Cell got up to leave again but the next thing he knew was that his head flew off of his body. Janemba smirked and reduced his severed head and his body to dust.

Kaiser growled in disgust but there was nothing he could do to prevent this.

Janemba turned his attention back to the two Saiyans. An evil smirk appeared on Janemba as he neared the two Saiyans. His sword materialized into his hand and he slashed both of them.

Kaiser remembered the sting of Janemba's swords. It was difficult for him to even watch.

Janemba kept slashing, even after turning the two Saiyans into a blood fountain. The monster stopped as he stared in delight at the master piece he created. He grinned evilly and drove the sword through Kaiser's heart.

"Now we'll take a look inside your sub conscious." Izanami said.

The scenery changed and Kaiser found himself in his subconscious. There he saw himself, Hell Kaiser and Neko Kaiser. Now when Kaiser squinted his eyes, he could see a fourth person. Someone standing in the shadows.

The three Kaisers couldn't see him or feel his presence because of the pain they were in.

"That there is Aku no Kami." Izanagi said calmly.

Kaiser's eyes widened as Aku retreated into the darkness with an evil grin on his face. The prince growled in anger as they were transported back to H.F.I.L.

There he saw his mother get rid of Janemba. Poor woman thought that her son was dead and she began weeping.

"What happens now?" Kaiser asked.

"Watch." Izanami calmly stated.

Kaiser watched as the blood spewed out of his counterpart's body. He seemed to be unmoving for what seemed to be an eternity but then something happened.

A dark Ki coated his and Hell Kaiser's body and a few moments later it enveloped them both. Lila stepped away – obviously alarmed.

"Kaiser?" She said unsurely.

The dark cloaked Saiyan looked up to her with his blood red eyes. He gave her a smirk as he stood up.

Lila took a step back as she feared for the worst.

"Kaiser?" She repeated.

The wait for him to respond was excruciating. Her fear kept increasing with the time her son kept quiet.

"Say something!" She pleaded.

"Mom." He said calmly.

She gulped and said, "Is it really you?"

"Yes. It's me." He replied with his trademark smile.

Lila ran up towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Everything goes the same way as it did in your universe." Izanami said gently as the scenery changed.

Now Kaiser saw himself and Gohan beating the living daylights out of Buu. Just like in his universe, the two best friends were handling the pink demon with ease.

Kaiser noticed that his own fighting style had changed into something more…vicious.

"Damn K!" Gohan said as he landed a right hook on Buu. "You're not pulling any punches are you?"

"Actually, I am." Kaiser said angrily as he tore Buu limb from limb.

Kaiser stared in awe. Just how powerful was Aku?

"Let us move on." Izanagi said calmly and the dimension morphed again.

This time, they were all in H.F.I.L. It wasn't them fighting against several Buus. It wasn't Gogeta fighting Buu and it wasn't Kaihan fighting Buu either.

It was Kaiser. Kaiser wasn't exactly fighting Buu. He was toying with the demon that took Kaihan in his Super Saiyan form to kill.

"I can't believe it…" Kaiser said in awe. "We barely made it out of that fight alive and this guy toys with him."

"That is not all. He does more outstanding feats." Izanami said gently.

Kaiser hated the fact that the Goddess used the word outstanding for someone as evil as Aku.

The scene changed to West City. This was when they fought Hirudegarn for the final time. Everyone was slightly worn out. Everyone with the exception of Kaiser.

Then it happened within a second. Kaiser erased the monster from existence. All it took was one colourless energy beam from him and the dragonfly like monster vanished.

Kaiser growled his teeth angrily. He almost died fighting this thing and Aku effortlessly wiped Hirudegarn out.

"Calm yourself. The worst is yet to come." Izanagi said calmly.

Kaiser wiped the sweat that made its way down his forehead.

The scene changed to the Gravity Arena. Kaiser saw himself and Trunks.

Being the good older brother that he is, Kaiser was training Trunks. Said demi Saiyan was crawling on the floor.

This alarmed the prince. Why was he crawling?

"Look at how high the gravity is." Izanami said gently.

Kaiser focused his vision to the gravity controls. It read 5000G.

Kaiser rushed to the controls to turn the gravity down but his hand went straight through machine that controlled the gravity. The prince's eyes widened as he realized that this was only an in depth flashback. His clenched his fists in anger as he focused on the scene before him.

"Get up!" Kaiser growled – his eyes flaring black and red.

"I c-can't…" Trunks said barely. "I h-have to transform." The purple haired demi Saiyan said.

"You don't have to." Kaiser said strictly. "Just get up!"

Trunks tried once more to get up but he couldn't. He had to transform. He had no choice or else he would get crushed. His brother would understand. Kaiser would understand why he transformed.

Trunks growled as he burst into his Super Saiyan form. He took a deep breath as he finally found the ability to stand. He got up and looked up to his disapproving eyes.

"Big brother…" He said shamefully. "I am sorry but-"

The demi Saiyan couldn't say another word before he was sent flying into the walls of the chamber.

He couldn't even get up before Kaiser kicked him hard. He lifted him by holding his golden hair.

"Why aren't you defending yourself?" Kaiser asked angrily.

"I-I…" The demi Saiyan gasped weakly as blood poured down his face.

"Pathetic." He said as he threw him to the other side of the GA.

"W-Why…why are you being so harsh…?" Trunks wheezed as he felt his body get crushed underneath the immense gravity.

Kaiser paid him no heed. He simply walked towards the controls and nullified the gravity.

"Foolish little brother. This is anything but harsh." Kaiser grunted as he walked out of the door. The moment he stepped out, he was met by an angry slap to the face.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Bulma yelled angrily. She wasn't afraid to smack some sense into him.

Kaiser gave her an emotionless stare which seemed to have lasted for years. Then within a blink of an eye, his emotionless stare turned into a scowl.

Now she was afraid.

"You dare…" He growled.

He took closed the distance between them, causing the blue haired genius to step back in fear.

"That wasn't very smart." He said almost evilly.

Was he threatening her?

"A-Are you threatening me?" She said with a frightened.

Kaiser stopped advancing. What was he doing? What did he just do to his brother? His brother was a bloody pulp in the GA and now he was scaring his mother. Why was he doing this? What drove him to do this?

"Brat." Vegeta's stern voice brought him out of his trance.

He looked into the King's eyes with much reluctance and saw bewilderment in his eyes.

Kaiser didn't take that well. His heart began racing as he realized just what he had done. He needed to get out of here. He left before any more questions could be asked.

The prince watched the scene before him in anger. He would never do that to his brother.

"You were having an internal fight with Aku." Izanami said gently. "You didn't know you were fighting him but you did."

"I won?"

"Yes, you did." Izanagi replied. "You managed to defeat him this time. Let us move on."

The scene changed again and this time Kaiser saw himself, Brila, Rosaria, Gohan and Videl, sitting in the living room. Their eyes were glued to the TV.

"What's happening now?" Kaiser asked.

"The mortal you know as Hercule is about to say something that angers you." Izanagi said.

"This can't be good." Kaiser said under his breath.

He focused his gaze on his counterpart's facial expression. He almost looked…normal. Hell, he looked normal!

"What happened with Trunks and mom?" Kaiser asked.

"You made peace with them a few days ago." Izanami said gently.

"How come I don't remember this announcement?" Kaiser asked.

"Because it didn't happen in your timeline. This is another reason why Aku was able to surface." Izanagi said calmly.

Kaiser nodded and scanned the room for the five fighters that occupied this peaceful room. His eyes softened as they set upon Rosaria and Brila. The women he loved to no extent. He took a step forward with his arm reaching out to them.

"Kitty…Bri…" He whispered. He put his arm back down and took a deep breath and prepared himself for the scene to play out before him.

"What does he have to say now?" Gohan groaned.

"Why ask? He's obviously gonna spew more shit out of his ugly face." Rosaria smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kaiser said with a smirk that rivalled hers.

"You two are so mean." Brila giggled.

"They're right though." Videl chuckled.

"Now be quiet kids. The stupid one is about to yap." Kaiser grunted.

"People of Earth!" Hercule exclaimed. "We have been living these outcasts for too long! These fakes and phoneys! It saddens me to say that my own daughter has joined them. That ungrateful pest." Hercule spat.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he sensed the change in Videl's body language.

"These golden fighters are nothing but brats who think they're old enough to fight crime. It's sad how they claim that they use martial arts when they really use technology and tricks to get the better of their opponents!" Hercule said with disgust.

"It saddens me even more to learn that people of this very Earth support these false idols. They are such a bad example to our children! Bunch of hormonal teens. That's what they are."

"Two males and three females. Two rich brats who know nothing about hard work and three whores."

The killing intent flared in the room but Kaiser's was a notch above the others.

"Excuse my language but it's true. The short haired brat, Gohan Son, used his tricks and the money of the other brat to charm my daughter. Pitiful."

Kaiser and Gohan were seething in anger but Gohan's anger quickly diminished and changed into horror.

Kaiser was giving of such evil Ki that it was choking the other four fighters.

"N-Neko!" Rosaria gasped.

"Kaisy p-please!" Brila said – finding it difficult to breathe.

"And there's the rich spoilt brat. Living off of his mother's money and hiring hookers he calls his girlfriends."

That was all Hercule could say. He felt something behind him. He wasn't one to sense Ki or energies but this presence was so evil.

"You have said enough." A dark and evil voice spoke from behind.

Rosaria, Brila, Gohan and Videl watched in horror as Kaiser towered over Hercule with nothing but death in his eyes.

Hercule couldn't even turn around to meet the eyes of his killer before his head was ripped off of his shoulders.

Blood sprayed out of his neck and made their way to Kaiser's face. No one dared to say a word. The silence was deafening. The cameraman, the reporters, the security, no one. Everyone stared in horror.

Then a sickening sound filled the room. It was the sound of laughter. Kaiser's laughter. It was his maniacal laughter that filled everyone's ears.

"W-What has he done?" Gohan gasped.

Next thing they saw, Goku teleported to the press conference, grabbed Kaiser and teleported away. That is when all hell broke loose and screams filled the conference hall.

"Let us move on." Izanami told the shell shocked Kaiser.

Kaiser nodded dumbly and saw the scene change to the lookout. There he saw Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and himself.

Kaiser looked as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. He was on his knees and his breathing was erratic.

"You just realized what you had done." Izanagi told the Saiyan prince. Kaiser could only watch.

"Kaiser." Goku said calmly. "Do you realize what you have done?"

Kaiser didn't nod. He didn't say anything in response. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what came over him. Something like this shouldn't have angered him but it angered him so much that he killed the source of his anger.

"Kaiser." Piccolo grunted. "The person you have killed may have been a bad person but that didn't give you the right to kill him just because he angered you." Piccolo said sternly.

"We know that he angered you but we didn't know that you wanted to kill him." Goku said.

"Boy." Vegeta grunted. "I am not going to scold you for killing him. I am going to scold you for losing control."

"Listen to his thoughts." Izanagi told Kaiser.

Kaiser focused on his counterpart's thoughts and what he heard alarmed him.

"_What have I done? I have killed someone who deserved to die. Did he deserve to die? Did he deserve my rage? He deserved all of it. He deserved what was coming to him. Did he? Yes. No, he's just human. A greedy human. A disgu__sting, pitiful and pointless human." _It was as if there were two trails of thought going on in his head.

His thoughts stopped momentarily but Kaiser could tell that there was more the God and the Goddess wanted him to hear.

"_Yes…he deserved to die."_

"He deserved it…" Kaiser whispered shocking the three adults.

"What did you say?" Vegeta demanded.

"He deserved it!" Kaiser yelled.

"Kaiser…"Goku said sadly.

"My death! Your death! Trunks's death! He trampled on it all! He spat on our memories! He insulted my pride on live television! He insulted my princesses!" He screamed.

"That doesn't mean you just kill him!" Piccolo replied loudly.

"What do you know Namek?" Kaiser spat in a low tone with his eyes shimmering with the dark colours of black and red. "You have no family. You know nothing."

"SILENCE!" Vegeta commanded. "You had a long day brat. Go home and we'll discuss this later."

Kaiser didn't need to be told twice. He vanished as soon as those words left his mouth.

Goku stared sadly at the spot where the Saiyan prince once stood. He couldn't figure it out. He just didn't understand him.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said in a slightly defeated tone.

"What is it Vegeta?" His rival replied.

"Start training."

Having said that, the king of all Saiyans blasted off from the rooftops.

"He knew?" Kaiser asked Izanagi.

"He had his suspicions." Said God replied.

"Where to now…" Kaiser said with a frown.

"Back to your house. Things only get worse, young Kaiser." Izanami said gently. Kaiser only groaned in response.

The scene shifted back to the house. Kaiser had just materialized and he was met by four stares. He scowled as he retreated to his room.

"H-He doesn't even regret it." Gohan said in disbelief.

"H-He killed him…" Videl whispered.

"We should go talk to him." Rosaria told Brila. The Saiyan Goddess nodded and followed the former secretary to their room. Kaiser and the deities followed them.

Upon entering, they saw Kaiser looking out of the windows. His gaze fixed on the full moon.

"Neko, are you alright?" Rosaria asked warily.

He didn't respond.

"Kaisy, talk to us." Brila pleaded.

It was dark in the room. The only thing that illuminated the room was the moonlight. Kaiser turned his head to face him with the moonlight showing his face. His eyes fiery red and pitch black eyes. Another new feature was added to his face. His canines were long and sharp.

The two goddesses were speechless. They didn't know what to say. What was happening to him?

"Forgive me. I can't control my rage." He said in a rather dark tone. "These eyes and canines are side effects." Kaiser said calmly. "What I did today, I do not regret it. That waste of space deserved to die."

"But Neko, you killed someone out of hatred. It's not like you." Rosaria countered.

"Did you hear what he said about you and Brila? Did you expect me not to do anything about that?" Kaiser asked calmly.

"We did but what we did not expect you to kill him." Brila replied in a pleading tone.

"Listen you two." He said raising his voice and the intensity of his presence. "If I didn't kill him, our future children would've suffered. Do either of you want them to live in a world where a man like him exists?" His voice calmed down now. "I want the best possible future for them and for you." His voice was calm and gentle.

The scene began morphing again.

"What happened after that?" Kaiser asked.

"As you humans would put it, you made up." Izanagi said calmly. "But tell me something, young Kaiser. Did you not notice something in Aku's little speech?"

Kaiser hung his head in sadness. He noticed it. He wished that it was only his imagination. Sadly, it wasn't. "I noticed. There was malice in his tone. The thought of children brought on the faintest scowl on his face."

"You are correct. This is where you undergo prominent change." Izanami said gently. "Watch."

The scene morphed and now Kaiser saw himself sparring with Gohan, Brila and Rosaria. Kaiser was bored out of his mind. These people were weak compared to him.

He dodged blocked Gohan's roundhouse kick. He let Rosaria's and Brila's blows connect to his back. They put everything they had in it but it didn't even phase him. He hardly felt it.

He sighed as he knocked all three of them away. It angered him because he had no challenge and these three were so weak.

He growled as Gohan sped towards him with a low kick. Kaiser narrowed his eyes and jumped over leg and came down with earth shattering force – breaking the demi Saiyan's bone.

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and yelled in anguish. The doors of the GA opened and the gravity nullified and in came Videl with a concerned look.

"Gohan!" She screamed as she rushed to his side.

"He's not done!" Kaiser roared making Videl stop out of fear.

"Yes he is." Rosaria said defiantly as she began healing his leg.

"You dare?" Kaiser growled in a low tone.

"Shut up." Rosaria replied evenly.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He walked towards Rosaria and Gohan with anger.

"Time to show you why I am the prince of Saiyans and what I say goes." Kaiser growled but he was held back. He snapped his head to his right to see Brila. The concerned look in his eyes made his eyes widen slightly.

Gohan could only watch as Rosaria healed his broken leg. Videl seemed to have been thawed out of her shock and walked silently towards Gohan.

"Kaiser. Please calm down." Brila said calmly.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at her and ripped his arm out of grasp. The harsh movement made the Goddess step back in disbelief.

"I wasn't talking to you." He snarled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rosaria said angrily as she finished healing the demi Saiyan.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Kaiser snarled.

"Or what?" Rosaria said defiantly.

Kaiser smirked evilly and raised his hand to smack her but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. It was the look of shock.

Kaiser never hit Rosaria out of anger. Hell, he didn't hit anyone of his precious people out of anger. Sure, he beat the crap out of them during their sparring sessions but he never hit them out of anger.

Kaiser brought his arm down to his face and pressed his hand hard against his face. He sighed painfully and put two fingers against his forehead and before anyone could say anything, he vanished.

"What now?" Kaiser asked.

"Aku teleports away and fights with his anger but fails. He's still extremely enraged." Izanagi answered calmly as the scene began morphing.

"What does he do?" Kaiser asked hesitantly.

"Something you would never have done." Izanami answered gently.

The next thing Kaiser saw was a dark alley. There were two men and one woman. The woman was barely conscious but it was obvious to the deities and Kaiser that she had been violated. Kaiser's blood boiled at the sight of the smirking men.

Just then, this dimension's Kaiser dropped down on the ground and he was angrier than his counterpart.

"Oh shit! It's Kaiser!" One of them yelled.

"No shit! Run you moron!" The other yelled back.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Kaiser said darkly. They could only squeal before Kaiser buried his fists into their faces – leaving them beyond recognition.

"Suffer for the rest of eternity." He said in a dark tone before severing their heads and reducing the rest of their bodies to ashes.

He glanced over to the woman and noticed that she had already died. He sighed sadly and turned her to ash too.

"I would've done that too." Kaiser said.

"Watch." Izanami said gently.

Kaiser looked at them questioningly but when he looked back, he saw nothing but rage. There was nothing but rage on his face. He was enveloped in a dark cloak and his eyes were burning red. It was as if he was about to explode in anger but something stopped him. It was someone's voice.

"Kaiser?" A man's voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to the voice and saw the former bandit standing there in his casual clothes.

"You okay bro? I sensed your Ki spike." Yamcha said with concern.

"I am fine." Kaiser's voice betrayed him. It was darker than ever.

"Are you sure? Because I-" Yamcha said but he was cut off by the prince.

"I SAID I AM FINE!" Kaiser growled angrily.

Normally Yamcha would back off but not today. His current girlfriend had just dumped him and he wasn't too happy about that.

"Now you listen to me! I had a bad day and I am not going to have some brat make it worse!" Yamcha countered.

"This is the last time I'll tell you." Kaiser snarled. "Leave."

"Make me!" Yamcha said. Too bad he made the wrong choice of words because Kaiser punched a hole through the bandit's stomach. Blood spewed out of his mouth and he stared at the Saiyan prince with wide eyes.

"I told you to leave." Kaiser said as an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Now be gone." He said as he removed Yamcha from existence.

"No…" Kaiser, who was watching, whispered.

"Now do you see what we meant?" Izanagi asked calmly.

Kaiser didn't respond. He could only watch.

Kaiser, who had just killed one of his comrades, just realized what he had done. He dropped to his knees and dug his hands into his hair. He moved his hands away from his face to stare at the things that killed the former bandit. He didn't just kill him. He erased him from existence.

"W-What have I done?" He asked himself as his body began shaking. "What have I become?" He was crying now. He was crying for the monster he had become. Tears rolled down his cheeks and the sounds of sobs could be heard from him.

But then, Kaiser and the deities heard something sickening.

It was laughter.

Kaiser laughed at the top of his lungs with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"This is where you change completely." Izanagi said calmly.

Kaiser squeezed his eyes shut. It was difficult for him to watch because the same thought kept going on his head.

This could've been him. He could've been responsible for the death of Yamcha and the deaths to follow.

"What happens now?" Kaiser asked in a defeated tone.

"Extermination." Izanami said with a frown gracing her beautiful face.

"Extermination?"

"This is where you eradicate every living thing that dares to cross your path. Bystanders included. You go on a killing spree." Izanagi answered.

Kaiser hung his head as he thought twice about looking at the scene before him as it began to morph yet again.

Kaiser fell upon his knees as soon as he saw all the bloodshed. Aku was killing everyone. Leaving no one alive. He teleported to the mountains and killed Tien and Chaotzu. He teleported to Kame house and killed everyone there. He didn't even leave poor little Maron. All he could see was the horror in their eyes as Aku killed them in the most brutal of ways.

It saddened him to no extent as he watched the carnage but it fuelled him with another emotion too. It filled him with the emotion of rage. He was angry. Very angry.

But that anger was overshadowed by sadness as Aku was now up against the remaining Z Fighters. He could only watch as Aku took them all apart. No one stood a chance.

Brila and Rosaria couldn't fight probably. They couldn't fight him. They just couldn't. They could only watch as silent tears escaped their eyes however this didn't even phase Aku.

Then they all fell one by one. Vegeta was killed. Goku was killed. Gotenks was killed and everyone else followed. Gohan would've died too if Videl wouldn't have sacrificed himself.

"No wonder Beelzebub wanted to kill me." Kaiser said sadly.

Then he saw the most heart breaking event. The erasing of Brila. Kaiser looked away in disgust. Aku laughed at the unconscious Rosaria and Gohan and flew off, leaving them alive for reasons unknown.

"This where he embarks on his journey to erase everything. In this dimension and the next." Izanagi told him and for the next few hours Kaiser watched helplessly as Aku erased everyone. Bardock. Lila. Soba. Everyone. Everyone was being erased and Kaiser had seen enough.

"Enough." Kaiser said sadly.

"Have you seen enough?" Izanagi asked.

"…Yes…" Kaiser answered half-heartedly.

"How do you feel?" Izanami asked.

Kaiser took a deep breath before trying to find the answer. He was saddened beyond belief. He just saw everyone die and words couldn't express the amount of pain he was in.

But he felt something else. That something else suppressed his sadness. It was rage. Pure rage. His eyes were shimmering black and red. Black lightning bolts and flames surrounded him and his power level sky rocketed.

"Angry." Kaiser almost snarled.

"Excuse me?" Izanami said in a less than pleased tone.

"I am angry. That is how I feel." Kaiser replied with venom in his tone.

"Even with the power you have, you are nowhere near Aku's true power." Izanagi said sternly.

"I have to try!" Kaiser objected.

"You have the willpower but you lack the power and that is where we will help you." Izanami said, a smile finally gracing her face.

"But before we do that, there's something we need to ask you." Izanagi asked.

Kaiser perked his head up and gave them a determined look.

"Why do you want this power?" Both the deities asked him.

"_That's it? That's their que__stion?" _Kaiser thought.

"Yes it is." The deities replied.

"Right, you can read my mind." Kaiser said – receiving nods from the deities.

"The answer is obvious." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes for a few moments. His ki intensified as he opened his battle ready eyes. "I want your power to kill Aku."

Kaiser couldn't really read their expressions but he felt as if he said the wrong thing.

"That is your reason for wanting power?" Izanami asked worriedly.

"…Yes." Kaiser said with a moment of hesitation.

"It is true, Izanami." Izanagi said with a bored tone. "I searched his feelings, he wants our power to _kill _Aku no Kami."

Izanami sighed and said this, "Then we reject you and your reason."

Kaiser's eyes widened and he felt his power leave him. "W-W-What?"

"You have forgotten your reason to fight." Izanagi said. "You once fought for the right reasons but now you have lost sight of what's important."

"W-What are you trying to say?!" Kaiser gasped loudly.

This time, the deities spoke in sync and said, "We will not give your our power. You are not worthy."

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Shin Kaiser (Enraged): 38,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I am so sorry it took so long. I have no excuse. Well I do have one, which is, this chapter was very difficult to type. I was stuck occasionally and I didn't know what to do. Oh well, it matters not. Birthday today! I am supposed to getting presents, not giving but I am generous ^_^ I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Hans: What gave you that idea?**

**Tepheris: Well I don't have a concrete answer to that. You could say that the lack of experience or that Bulma could have scientifically cultivated them. **

**Kurononaka78: I was never too fond of Chi-Chi and having her as Kaiser's mother wouldn't be too much fun.**

**Raito1616: Just be a little more patient ^_^**

**Guest: Thank you for all of your reviews! They helped so much with the review count. **

**Kakun1616: As I said to the rest, be patient. She will be back soon. That's a promise.**

**Ryuzaki1616: I fear for my safety. You all frighten me.**

**Numbers123: Not sure who you really are but thanks for the review ^_^**

**Electric2Shock: Ahahaha forgive me. I hope you liked this chapter. This one was very difficult to come up with.**

**Kervon: You never know what might happen.**

**Suntan140: Wonder what you might think at the end of this chapter.**

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: I am glad you got to it eventually. It happens to me a lot. I get notifications about some stories that I have no idea about!**

**That was actually good. I might even use that in the story. I have mentioned it quite a few times I think. I am a dude ^_^ Perhaps you should check your inbox.**


	74. Chapter 74 Reason for Wanting Power

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: So this story is heading to its climax! We got a few chapters to go and then well, I have something special planned after this story finishes. Honestly, I myself don't know how this story will end. That depends on something though. Anyway, here's the chapter! I welcome you the 74th instalment of The Legend of Kaiser.

_**Fact of Today: I am a pacifist but I can beat the shit out of anyone when I am pushed a little too far.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 74<p>

Reason for Wanting Power

"Y-You can't be serious!" Kaiser yelled in defiance.

"We are." The deities replied calmly as the whole place illuminated.

"W-Wait! I must defeat Aku! He'll erase everything!" Kaiser pleaded. "I can't let him do that!"

"That is none of our business." Izanagi said in unison.

"You have some time till you fade away to nothingness." Izanami said calmly.

"Use that time to make peace with whatever demons you have." Izanagi said with finality.

Kaiser couldn't make any gesture before both the deities faded away. He stared wide eyed at the spot where the deities once stood. He fell to his knees as he still didn't accept the situation.

"…Come back…" He whispered. "COME BACK!" HE yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him but he was left with no response.

"Why do we fight?" A voice spoke.

Kaiser snapped his head to his right and saw Hell Kaiser standing there with his usual stoic expression.

"What do we fight for?" Another voice spoke.

This time the prince snapped his head to the left to see Neko Kaiser's usual stern expression.

"Why? What?" Kaiser whispered.

"We have forgotten. Not just you, all three of us have forgotten." Hell Kaiser spoke carefully.

"My instincts tell me that I fight for the thrill of fighting." Neko Kaiser said.

"My instincts tell me that I fight for the sake of inflicting pain on those who deserve it." Hell Kaiser said.

Kaiser stared at them as if they spoke another language. The answer was so easy but yet so hard to say. He just couldn't say it. He knew the answer but he couldn't force it out of his mouth.

"Do you remember what happened before we were erased by Aku?" Hell Kaiser asked.

"Yes…" Kaiser replied.

"Do you remember how powerful we became when Kitty was erased?" Neko asked with suppressed rage.

"Yes…"

"We became stronger than Kaihan at his maximum. Much stronger." Hell Kaiser.

"I know…"

"Why did we become so strong?" Neko Kaiser asked.

"Because we needed power…" Kaiser said half-heartedly.

Neko growled and punched the prince as hard as he could. Kaiser didn't see it coming but accepted the assault.

"Rosaria dies and you think you got that strong because you wanted POWER?!" Neko snarled.

"Why did I need power…?" Kaiser whispered.

"YOU TELL US!" Hell Kaiser lifted the pitiful prince by his collar.

"Relive our lives." Neko growled. "Find out why we fight!"

"All three of us will find out together!" Hell Kaiser snapped at him.

"How?!" This time Kaiser screamed.

"Sit your ass down." Neko said as he put his finger on Kaiser's forehead.

"We will watch your memories. All of them and then we'll find out why we fight." Hell Kaiser said as he put his finger on Kaiser's forehead as well and the scene morphed to one of Kaiser's earliest memories.

The death of his mother.

The three of them watched as the younger version of themselves waking in his mother's arms. The younger Kaiser looked at his mother quizzically as she didn't wake up with him or before him.

"Wake up mommy!" Kaiser said in a squeaky voice but Lila's non-moving form made him laugh in a very childlike manner. "Mommy must be tired. I should let her sleep." He said quietly as he jumped off the bed.

The three Kaisers followed their younger counter parts as he ran towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and inhaled whatever he thought was food and then he said something that struck a chord.

"I must eat properly so I can get bigger and stronger so I can protect mommy, Uncle Rogi, Mr. S and everyone else."

"_Protect?" _Kaiser thought to himself.

The scene changed to his first time transforming into a Super Saiyan. He was overpowering Sheer and this time the trio heard his thoughts.

"_I must protect everyone!" _

The next thing that happened was that Sheer was consumed by Kaiser's attack and reduced to nothing but ashes.

"_Protect…everyone?" _Kaiser thought.

The scene changed to Kaiser first landing on Earth and meeting everyone. Then they heard another thought.

"_This is my new family. I must protect them."_

Kaiser's eyes widened. He was starting to remember why he fights and what he fights for.

The scene changed again to when he got attacked by the heart virus. This time they heard something else.

"_I can't get die here. I have to protect everyone!" _

At this point, Kaiser, Neko and Hell Kaiser had their eyes closed as realization struck them. They reopened them and watched as the rest of the scenes played before them.

_**On Earth…**_

"Again." Broly wheezed as he got back up from the hard tiles of the Gravity Arena.

Gohan nodded wordlessly and stumbled into a stance but he couldn't maintain it for too long as he had to duck under Brila's roundhouse kick. The Goddess couldn't continue her assault as Broly was on her case with a clothesline which only grazed her Super Saiyan 3 hair.

Trunks watched from the side lines. He was just woke up after being knocked out by one of Broly's hammer arms. He ignored the pain as he gathered his energy and exploded into his Super Saiyan 2 form which he was able to transform into not too long ago.

He blitzed towards the fight but was quickly swatted away. He got back up and blitzed towards them again only to be swatted away again.

He got up again with tears of rage flowing down his face. He yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him as he felt adrenaline rush through his body.

Broly, Gohan and Brila stopped fighting as they sensed Trunks's power level sky rocket. They turned their heads to the demi Saiyan in his Super Saiyan 3 form. There was an angry look on his face and shot towards the three fighters.

A proud smile surfaced on Brila's lips as she intercepted the demi Saiyan. She shot a fire ball at Trunks who narrowly dodged it and proceeded with a heel drop but Brila was too fast and too strong for him. She caught his foot and pulled him towards her and planted a right hook on the demi Saiyan's gut.

This would normally make him give up but he spat some blood and got back up to attack but this time it was Gohan who landed a crushing blow on Trunks's face. Trunks got back up and attacked Gohan but this time Broly intercepted him and landed one of his trademark hammer arm on the demi Saiyan – knocking him out.

Brila quickly nullified the gravity and the trio gathered around the fallen form of Trunks.

"He's done it." Brila said warmly.

"Kaiser would be so proud." Gohan said with a content smile.

Broly merely grunted as he began stumbling out of the Gravity Arena. "I think we should all rest. Make sure you all rest up and make sure the boy rests up too." He grunted before walking out of the GA.

Brila picked up the unconscious demi Saiyan and began healing him as she walked towards his room. Gohan joined them in their silent walk but he didn't like the silence and decided to break it.

"He has improved a lot hasn't he?" Gohan said with a faint smile.

"He has." Brila replied evenly.

"It's up to us Bri." Gohan said.

"I know."

"Can we do it?"

"I was about to ask you that."

"Heh, I don't know. I honestly have no clue."

"We can only hope that we find a way."

Brila nodded in response as she pondered her thoughts. Their only chance was fusion. Both Broly and Gohan were stronger than Kaiser before he died and their fusion would surely be more powerful than Kaihan.

But could they be stronger than Aku? That was the important question.

Brila herself trained very hard. She only allowed herself little rest as she pushed herself harder than ever. She had gotten considerably stronger and she could proudly say that she was more powerful than Kaiser was before he died. Kaiser would be so proud.

Her eyes stung. She tried not to think about him too much but these days it just got increasingly difficult. The only one she could talk to about this is Broly. Gohan was an option too but Kaiser's death reminded him of Videl's death. He too would sometimes talk to Broly.

"I am gonna go check on Bulma." Gohan said – breaking her out of her trance.

Brila nodded and headed towards Trunks's room. Gohan sighed sadly and made his way to Bulma's room. She was more or less a vegetable now. She wasn't very responsive. She didn't say much or do much. She couldn't even stand under her own power. Gohan, Trunks and Brila looked after her but Trunks found it most difficult to. She truly was broken. Suffering the loss of her husband and son once was bad enough. For them to die a second time was too much for her and all those that died with them. It just tore her apart.

Gohan sighed sadly and entered her room. There she was. Sitting on her wheelchair. Looking out the window with an expressionless face.

"Hey Bulma. We just finished training." He said with a smile which wasn't acknowledged by the Blue haired former genius.

Gohan frowned but didn't give up. "We're getting stronger. All of us have gotten so much stronger and I am sure that we can beat Aku now!" He lied.

Still no response but that didn't make the demi Saiyan give up.

"Trunks has finally reached Super Saiyan 3."

"Don't make him fight." Bulma whispered.

Gohan was startled when she suddenly spoke but now he was up against something more difficult. How was he supposed to answer that?

"Bulma…"

"He will die Gohan. Don't make him fight that monster." She pleaded.

This was the first time she had spoken more than one sentence since that day.

"Bulma if we want to win, we'll need all the power-"

"YOU CAN'T WIN! HE'LL KILL EVERYONE!" She shrieked. "HE KILLED MY HUSBAND! HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! HE KILLED MY SON AND MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!" She cried.

"Not Trunks…not him…" She said as her breathing got out of control.

"Bulma! Calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Gohan yelled.

Brila burst into the room and poured her energy into the distressed human making her calm down. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and the realm of the unconscious claimed Bulma as she fell asleep.

Brila breathed a sigh of relief and said, "She'll be alright."

"I…I didn't-"

"It's okay Gohan. I know you meant no harm. I heard everything although bringing up Trunks wasn't smartest thing to do." Brila said with a faint smile.

Gohan's lips twisted into a frown. His frown vanished short after as he let out a sigh. "Is Trunks alright?"

"He's fine. He's just resting." Brila replied as she carefully set the queen of all Saiyans down on her bed.

"Where's Broly?"

"He's gone to the dining hall to eat something. We should join him." Brila said. Gohan nodded and followed the Goddess to the dining hall.

There they found Broly sitting on one of the chairs that surrounded the table. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes as he eyed his sister.

"How is the earthling?" He asked.

"She's fine now. She'll be alright." Brila replied.

"Giru! Dinner!" Gohan called.

Giru, who was standing in the corner of the dining hall, silently moved towards the kitchen and started preparing a feast for the three Saiyans.

Dinner went by quietly. No one had much to say and silence is something they all preferred at the moment. Brila really missed the livelihood they used to have. Goten and Trunks fighting over their childish reasons. Gohan and Kaiser fighting over who gets the better of each other in a verbal fight. Vegeta would constantly degrade Goku but the simple Saiyan veteran was a little too slow to understand most of the insults.

She sighed as she took another bite of her feast.

"Something troubling you?" Broly asked.

Brila smiled slightly at his show of concern. She was so glad that she brought him back to life. "It's nothing." She said as she got up and headed towards Trunks's room.

"She misses him." Broly grunted.

Gohan frowned and said, "I know. We all do."

Broly didn't respond to that. He just ate silently.

"Broly." Gohan said as he looked into the legendary Super Saiyan's eyes. "Why do you fight?"

Broly stopped eating and looked up to the demi Saiyan. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you fight? What is your reason to fight alongside us?" Gohan asked.

"For my sister." He replied simply.

"Does that mean you don't care about anyone else?"

"Does Brila care for you?"

"I…yes. Yes, of course she does."

"Then I am obligated to care for you and this pitiful planet."

"I see. But why? Why do you care so much for her?"

"She's my sister you dumbass."

"That didn't stop you from killing her not too long ago." Gohan replied bitterly.

"I was sick in the head. My sister helped me get better. That is all you need to know." Broly said as he got up and began walking away.

"What about Rosaria? What about Kaiser? They helped in your recovery too."

"The lightning woman is okay but fuck Kaiser. He beat the shit out of me too many times." Broly said as he disappeared behind the door.

Gohan merely smirked as he finished his food. In the depths of Capsule Corp., Broly walked with his usual expression but he had one thing on his mind. _"I owe Kaiser a debt that I can't hope to repay…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Brila awoke earlier than usual and she wasn't much of a morning person and since Kaiser wasn't around to lift that sour mood, it only got worse.

The Goddess sighed as she ignored her own needs and headed straight to Trunks's room to make sure he's okay.

On her way there, she felt something. She felt a Ki signature that she didn't quite recognize. She ran towards his room as fast as her legs allowed her but stop midway when she was flooded by an insane amount of killing intent.

She recognized it. She recognized this Ki signature.

He was here.

She growled and forced herself to his room. She busted the door down and saw him. The one who turned her life into a living nightmare.

"Ah I see that you've gotten tougher. You would've fallen unconscious if I did that when you came to my universe." The Kaiser look alike side with a deadly grin. He had his palm hovering over the purpled haired demi Saiyan's hair.

Brila growled and yelled, "What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing." He replied but broke into hysterics. "He woke up as soon as I got into the room but I knocked him out."

"Get away from him!" She retorted.

"Sure." He said as he disappeared from her vision and appeared behind her.

Brila's body tensed at the sudden speed but made no sudden movements.

"I told you I'd be back." Aku whispered in her ear. "And now it's time to fight."

"Wait, I have a request." Brila said as she looked at his face from the corner of her eye.

"You really aren't in a situation where you make demands." Aku said with an evil grin but seeing as she wasn't going to reply, he caved in. "Fine, what is it?"

"Let's not fight here. People are going to die unnecessarily." Brila replied.

"Then where do you want to fight?" Aku asked impatiently.

"Your universe."

"But that universe is too gloomy!"

"…"

"Oh fine and would you look at that? The cavalry has arrived." He said casually as the wall exploded and Broly and Gohan lunged in. Gohan ripped Brila away from Aku and Broly unleashed his hammer arm on Aku who easily dodged it.

"Woah! Easy there big guy." Aku chuckled.

"Guys! Wait!" Brila interjected. "We're not going to fight here. We're going to his universe and fight there."

Broly and Gohan took a moment before they eased their stances.

"Are we going to take Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"No." Broly replied immediately. "He'll only get in the way."

"Then why did we train him?" Gohan retorted.

"We didn't. He trained himself." Brila said as she walked over to his bed and gently kissed his forehead.

"How cute." Aku smirked. "Well then." He continued as he opened a portal out of nothing. "Shall we?" He said as he jumped in.

"This is it." Brila said as she followed his lead. Broly followed close behind whereas Gohan hesitated for a few moments. He looked back at the unconscious form of Trunks.

He frowned and said, "Wish us luck kid."

He took a deep breath and headed into what could be his final battle.

The walk through the portal was silent. Broly, Brila and Gohan walked side by side while Aku walked ahead of them.

"So I take it that you guys have been training because I can sense a huge power increase in all of you." Aku noted.

No one replied.

"So how have you guys been doing? I guess things aren't very lively with everyone gone eh?" Aku asked with a sadistic smirk. The evil entity felt the anger and hatred stab him on his back. If their negative emotions would have been blades, he would've been stabbed countless of times.

Aku snickered evilly as his eyes finally set on the end of the portal. "Would you look at that kids? There's the exit." He said as he finally stepped out of the portal.

Broly, Brila and Gohan carefully stepped on the destroyed planet which was Earth. Gohan and Brila absorbed the scenery with a deep frown. Broly meanwhile went over all battle strategies. This was all or nothing.

"Okay, I have done what you asked of me." Aku said with disgust. "Now shall we get to it?"

"Wait." Gohan halted him.

"What is it now?" Aku groaned.

"What do you intend on doing if you erase us?" The demi Saiyan asked.

"_When _I erase you, I will end this universe and head to yours and erase that one too and I'll go from universe to universe and keep ending them until I stumble across the last one." Aku answered.

"What will you do then?" Brila asked.

"I'll erase all species and leave only two of their kind so they can start anew. I'll become the ruler of that universe and everything will be under my control. People will fear my power."

"You want to rule out of fear?" Gohan growled.

"That's the only way they'll obey and if they don't, I'll make an example out of them by erasing them from existence. That'll be my ultimate rule. I will be law."

"Bullshit! That's not the way to rule! Where's peace? Where's harmony?" Brila retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Aku yelled angrily. "I don't have to answer to you! You're not going to be part of my empire! You're the only thing standing in my way and soon you'll be gone!"

"Get ready you two. This is it." Broly said as he burst into Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form.

Gohan utilized his unlocked powers and intensified it as much as he could while Brila used her Saiyan and Kaioshin genes and power up to her maximum. She stood in the centre of the two Saiyans as a bright beacon of light with her long golden Super Saiyan hair.

Aku suppressed his powers to an extent where he was still a lot more powerful than the trio combined. He wanted to have a little fun.

Gohan made the first move as he dashed towards Aku. Broly dashed towards Aku from the right and Brila from the left. All three of them made contact with the evil entity at the same time but said evil entity snickered at their predictability.

He twisted his body in a way that he dodged Gohan's incoming fist. At the same time, he elbowed the bottom of Brila's incoming roundhouse kick making her change direction, making her miss Aku. Aku saw a shadow befall on him and it only took him seconds to figure it out. He held his hand up to catch Broly's hammer of an arm.

The legendary Super Saiyan growled and unleashed a second hammer fist at Aku who saw it coming and vanished from sight via Instant Transmission.

Broly's arm met the ground with shattering force. Gohan and Brila jumped away from the large crater Broly's hammer arm created.

Gohan wasn't quick enough to avoid Aku's incoming roundhouse kick, Gohan winced in pain but managed to put it aside and turned around to aim a right hook at Aku but he managed to twist his body out of the way and countered with a drop kick but he found his body to be frozen. He raised an eyebrow and saw Brila from the corner of his eyes with her arms aiming at him.

"Pathetic." Aku grunted as he began breaking out of the ice but before he could, he was blasted by a green energy blast. He hardly felt it but he did feel it when he got set on fire but this fire was different. It was white and his skin actually felt irritable.

"These flames are interesting." Aku noted.

"You like?" Brila smirked. "These flames are special. This is the combination of normal flames mixed with my godly Ki."

"Interesting." Aku said half-heartedly. "But this is nothing." He smirked evilly as he intensified the Ki to put the flames out.

Brila's eyes widened as her Holy Flames were put out like normal fire but widening her eyes was all she could do before Aku drove his knee into her gut.

Brila doubled over and spat blood onto Aku's boot. He didn't take too kindly to that and knocked her away in time to dodge Gohan's and Broly's clothesline. He smirked as he used his speed to beat both of them up at the same time.

Aku was winning quite easily but he wasn't enjoying himself. Sure it was a little more fun when Brila joined in but he still didn't like where this was heading. At this rate, he wasn't going to have any competition whatsoever and that thought didn't set in too well with him.

He stepped it up a notch and quickly knocked Brila away and made short work of the male Saiyans. Both of them fell before Aku with their bones crushed.

"Pathetic." Aku spat as he eyed Brila. "Heal them." He said as he kicked the two with enough force to throw them to the weakened Goddess.

"Why?" Brila asked in shock.

"Because I want to fight them again and this time I hope this time they put a proper fight." Aku grunted.

Brila didn't trust him and surrounded herself, Gohan and her brother in a dome of Holy Ice. This ice was much powerful than normal ice thanks to her holy powers.

"Why don't these people trust me? I wasn't going to attack them till they were back to a hundred percent? They're all racist." Aku sighed. "What do they have against evil entities? Oh…wait…" He laughed at the last two words.

Brila, in the meanwhile, tried her best to heal the two as quickly as she could but her powers were limited too. She had taken quite a beating as well but she wasn't going to give up.

"Brila…" Gohan croaked. His throat had been badly damaged by one of Aku's chops. Broly's windpipe had been crushed so he just stayed quiet till he was back to a hundred percent.

"Quiet! Just stay still." She ordered as she tried her best to heal them. She could see their blood cells being renewed and replaced and their wounds closing as each second passed.

"Could you hurry up in there?" Aku said in a bored tone only to get a green Ki blast in response. He effortlessly flicked it away and said, "Ah so you're finally done." He said as he glared at the hole in the ice berg.

"It's time for round 2." Broly snarled as he burst back into his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form.

"That's nice and all but you won't stand a chance." Aku replied.

Gohan growled and powered up to his maximum. He knew that Aku's words had merit in them. There was no way they could win.

"You could do me a favour though." Aku said, receiving questioning looks from the trio. "Let's face it. Brila is out. She lost a lot of energy fighting me and now her reserves are nearly empty because she healed you two and when I beat you both up again, you won't be getting back up." Aku explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Brila said weakly as she shakily got to her feet.

"Fusion. You two." Aku said looking at Broly and Gohan. "I had a little fun when I fought the other fusion but I am sure this result will be a lot more fun."

"Are you seriously going to let us fuse?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah! Hurry up before I change my mind." Aku said as he folded his arms.

"How do you fuse?" Broly asked.

"Come here." Brila said weakly with her arm outstretched. "I'll feed you the memory."

Broly nodded reluctantly and swallowed his pride as he walked towards. Fusion wasn't something that appealed to him but he seriously had no choice.

"Don't strain yourself." Broly said caringly.

The Goddess gave him a weak nod as her fingers touched Broly's forehead. The Legendary Super Saiyan was instantly fed with the knowledge on how to do the fusion dance.

Gohan saw the change in Broly's understanding and asked, "Ready?"

Broly nodded and they took their distance. They looked at each other and gave each other a final nod before they started.

"FU!"

"SION!"

"Win…" Brila whispered as she fell forward.

"HA!"

Their fingers connected and like every other fusion, the whole place illuminated and since this was the most powerful fusion to grace all existence, even Aku had to shield his eyes.

"Stupid bright fusions." Aku spat as he squeezed his eye lids together.

Out of the bright emerged a very tall figure. He was about eleven feet tall and was very muscular. He had long golden spiky hair that reached down to the back of his knee caps. His eyes had no pupils and like Broly's, they were plain white. He wore the same fusion clothes except his shoulder pads which were dark blue.

"Damn…you got taller." Aku noted. "Time to cut you down to size." He said with a malicious grin. "But what do I call you?"

"Brohan. Remember this name because-"

"HAH! What a funny name." Aku laughed hysterically.

Brohan growled and knocked the evil entity out of the planet's orbit. He turned around and looked into the eyes of Brila. She watched with hope and belief. She had definitely more belief than he did. He gave her a smile and blasted off into space where he found Aku standing on top of a small body of rock.

"It's about time. I was getting sleepy here." Aku smirked.

Brohan growled at him and proceeded to yell at the top of his lungs and blasted off towards Aku. Said evil entity powered up and blitzed towards Brohan with superior speed and strength.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another dimension…<strong>_

"I…I…I fight…I fight to protect." Kaiser said as he watched his last memory in the world of the living. His own death.

"I fight to protect." He repeated.

"I fight to protect." Neko repeated his counterpart's words.

"We fight to protect." Hell Kaiser corrected.

"I had forgotten my reason to fight but now I remember. I thought I needed power to win but I was wrong. I needed power to protect. That is where our strength comes from. I had lost sight of that." Kaiser said with a smile. "But no more."

Hell Kaiser and Neko smiled at him and put their hands on Kaiser's shoulder and began glowing. Their bodies dispersed in a bright light and entered Kaiser's body.

The dimension illuminated and Izanagi and Izanami materialized in front of Kaiser. They looked at him with understanding looks and eventually a warm smile appeared on their lips.

"You have found the right reason." Izanagi said gently.

"I have." Kaiser replied.

"You are indeed worthy of our power." Izanami said with a smile.

"Then grant me your power so I can protect everyone!" Kaiser said with determination.

"Very well. We shall bestow our power upon you and with it, you shall bring out peace." Izanagi said as he and Izanami began glowing. Their bodies vanished and were replaced by the one star and two star Dragon Balls. The rest of the five Dragon Balls appeared around them too.

"We shall give you a fraction of our power which you will use to defeat Aku." The one star Dragon Ball spoke.

Kaiser nodded wordlessly and right on cue, the Dragon Balls surrounded him and projected holy light which covered Kaiser entirely and began changing his body and energy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the battlefield…<strong>_

Tears escaped Brila's eyes as she saw Broly and Gohan drop from space, with their Ki signatures almost non-existent. She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled towards what their landing site would be.

Both the Saiyan warriors fell with a sickening splat which broke a few bones in their already broken bodies.

Aku dropped to the ground a few moments later, looking slightly content. "That was a little fun. I admit, I didn't get them to get this strong but I sure am glad they did." Aku said with an evil smirk. "Futile nonetheless."

Brila shot him a glare and dropped to the ground next to her brother. She covered the trio in a wall of ice berg to delay Aku but it was pointless. Aku used his psychic powers to crush the ice. He crept closer to the fallen warriors with the intent to kill.

Brila knew Brohan wasn't stronger than Aku but not to even put a single scratch on him? How could Aku be so strong? All hope was truly lost.

"It was fun while it lasted but it's over now." Aku said as he raised his arm. A large ball of negative energy formed in his hands. "With this, I will erase you."

Brila shut her eyes and accepted her fate. She was still afraid. Afraid of the fact that she was going to stop existing and no one was here to save her this time. She grabbed her brother's hand and held it tightly.

"Kaiser…I hope I made you proud." She said with a faint smile.

"Die." Aku said simply as he moved his hand down but he found himself unable to.

He couldn't move his hand. He turned his head to look at his hand. There was nothing wrong with it? There was no one holding him back either, or so he thought. It seemed to be some psychic force.

"What the-"

As those words escaped his mouth, he was knocked away by a short figure with what seemed to be an electrocuted wig.

Brila's eyes widened as her blurry vision recognized this person. "V-Vegeta?" She gasped.

Said Saiyan looked back at her and smirked.

"Are you okay Bri?" A soothing voice said from behind.

Brila snapped her head back and what she saw allowed her tears to flow freely. Rosaria was crouched down next to her, healing her.

Brila's teary eyes managed to see other people too. It was everyone! Everyone who had died fighting Aku was back. Goku with his usual goofy grin. Goten, mirroring his father's look. Piccolo with his usual stern expression. Videl with a warm smile and…and? Who was that?

She focused her vision and examined the newcomer. She hadn't seen him before but something told her that she knew who he was. He had long, spiky silver hair. Two locks of hair flowing down to the end of his forehead and spike hair flowing down his back. He had a stern yet calm expression. His eyes were light blue and his eye lids had a dark outline to them. He wore white pants with a black sash. All he wore as a top was a black sleeveless vest which showed off his abs and chest muscles. His skin was slightly tanned and his form screamed perfection. He truly was perfect and it felt as if his powers had no limits but the most alarming thing about him were the seven Dragon Balls floating above his head.

He finally shifted his gaze towards the Goddess. That look. That look reminded her of…

"Brila." He said softly with the smile she loved so much.

"Kaiser." She choked in middle of all the sobs. He walked towards her and hugged her. She felt her wounds heal and her energy return to her. He moved away and gave her a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

Aku watched with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. He killed them! He killed them all! "I KILLED YOU ALL! HOW-"

"SILENCE!" Kaiser's voice struck like thunder.

"Aku no Kami!" Kaiser spoke in a different manner. "You have killed and removed from existence countless of souls and now I will act as judge, jury and executioner." He said calmly.

"Your time is over. The time for peace has arrived." Kaiser said and walked off to fight the battle that would decide the future of the multi-verse.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Brila Super Saiyan 3 (Kai Powers): 36,000,000,000,000**

**Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 51,000,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 55,000,000,000,000**

**Brohan Super Saiyan 3: 13,200,000,000,000,000**

**Aku No Kami (Suppressed): 16,500,000,000,000,000**

**God Kaiser (Suppressed): 15,000,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well, this is it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait and I really hoped that you guys liked this chapter. I have the ending decided. I know how it will all end. I would really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review. Let's reach that 600 review milestone.<strong>

**1616: What is wrong with you people? I need an umbrella now or a poop shield. Kitty is back! Are ya guys happy now? Thank you for your reviews though.**

**123: I am glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too. One twist after the other ^_^ Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Super Katikz: It is isn't it. It's a little bit of both. Sometimes I go with the flow and sometimes I find myself editing a lot of scenes. **

**EShock: Ahaha I knew someone would bring that up. I liked that. Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Kervon: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for your review. **

**Sad Little Troll: The fact that you get worked up over such a little things make me shake my head in disappointment. Go eat a waffle. **

**Kakashi-X-Rose: I knew you would say something like that! It's because I am such a nice guy. Ah making you feel special is my job. My permanent job and…wait…I DON'T GET PAID! Meh at least you feel special, I can take that as payment ^_^ Cuz autocorrect knows better xD **

**I noticed -.- Vegeta cried in a dark corner…**


	75. Chapter 75 Fight for the Future

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: Time for the epic battle to begin! Sorry it took so long. I took a mini vacation and I started as soon as I got back. Perhaps I should've mentioned this in the last chapter… Oh well. Here's the chapter! Hope you guys like it!

_**Fact of Today: I won a Football (Soccer) tournament the other day.**_

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION: I HAVE NOTICED THAT A FEW OF YOU REALLY LIKE ROSARIA'S CHARACTER. ROSARIA AS IN KITTY. THE QUESTION IS WHY? LEAVE YOURS ANSWERS IN THE REVIEW SECTION. THIS QUESTION GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, ESPECIALLY TO THE ONES WHO HAVE 1616 AT THE END OF THEIR PENNAMES. **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: KITTY WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS ABLE TO FIND A FLAW IN CHAPTER 74. THE**__** FLAW WAS THAT I HAD BROLY AND GOHAN FUSE. BROLY IS ABOUT 10 FEET TALL WHILE GOHAN IS. ACCORDING TO DRAGON BALL WIKIA, THE FUSEES HAVE TO HAVE SIMILAR HEIGHT AND THOSE TWO AREN'T OF THE SAME HEIGHT. MY FAULT AND ACCORDING TO KITTY, YOU'RE ALL HER BITCHES ^ **__**_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 75<p>

Fight for the Future

Aku watched with widened eyes. He erased them. He erased them all and yet they stood in front of him with glimmers of hope in their eyes. Somehow all of them had come back and someone else had come back too. The person he wanted gone most. Kaiser was back and he looked strong. Very strong. Strong enough to make Aku sweat.

Brila finally found the strength, thanks to Rosaria's constant healing, to stand on her own two feet. She still felt a little numb but Kaiser was beside her for support.

"H-How?" She asked.

"Long story." Kaiser answered calmly. "I obtained powers from the Dragon Balls."

"You wished for it?" Brila asked.

"Not really. The Dragon Balls are actually deities and they gave me power to fight Aku. Explaining everything else will be a little too troublesome and I am sure Aku won't just stand there." Kaiser said as he stepped forward.

Kaiser walked towards Aku who glared at him with the intent to kill but it didn't even phase the Godly Saiyan. The prince was only meters away from the evil entity when he came to a stop. He turned his head slightly and looked at each of his friends and family. They were all there. He was glad that his new powers were able to revive those who were erased but unfortunately, his powers weren't enough to bring back Beelzebub or Hope. He could've brought them back but they would be left in a void anyway.

This universe had no chance of surviving. The aftermath from the battle that occurred earlier left two galaxies in ruins but this one was going to do a lot more than that. Beelzebub and Hope had no hope of surviving in this universe and them living in another Universe was out of the question because, according to Izanagi, it would be against the natural order of things.

Kaiser accepted that fact with a heavy heart. Everything of this universe was dead with the exception of Aku. They would forever live on in their memories and Kaiser would make sure that he would give them a proper funeral. One way or the other.

He turned his attention back to Aku and saw nothing but hate and anger. He smirked at that because Aku finally saw him as a threat.

"What's wrong?" Kaiser asked in a mock tone.

"Shut up!" Aku retorted.

"Touchy aren't you?" Kaiser said with a provoking smirk.

"Tell me." Aku snarled. "Tell me how you came back! And how did you get so power full? And-"

"I am not here to answer your questions." Kaiser said dismissively. "I am here to pass judgement. The Gods have bestowed their powers upon me and I will use them to defeat you."

Aku seethed at being dismissed like that. He was the embodiment of evil. The definition of evil! He wasn't going to be disregarded like this!

"I am going to make you suffer!" Aku growled as he blitzed towards Kaiser.

Kaiser readied himself but he didn't expect Aku to drop all of his restraints within an instant. Aku was able to fly around Kaiser and head straight towards everyone else. They barely saw him coming and he was just meters away from reaching them when he collided with an invisible shield.

"What the hell?!" Aku yelled.

Even the fighters behind the shield were surprised by this. Kaiser appeared behind Aku and scoffed.

"Fool. Did you really think I'd let them be unprotected? I erected this shield ever since I stepped up to battle you. You cannot penetrate this shield."

"Impossible! Nothing can block my attacks!" Aku shouted in response.

"False. This weapon was given to me by the Gods. They called it the 'Yata no Kagami'. The shield that repels all, like a mirror might I add." Kaiser replied. He was interested in the powers of this shield as well. He didn't quite believe them when they said that this shield repels everything.

"Bullshit!" Aku growled as he blasted the shield with a highly concentrated Ki blast. Kaiser had to shield his eyes from the huge dust cloud the blast created but he was relieved to see the Yata no Kagami in one piece.

"I-Impossible!" Aku gasped in denial.

"Woah…that is some shield!" Rosaria said.

"Yeah! I thought we were all toast…again." Videl added.

"Quiet brats." Vegeta grunted.

"Nasty Veggie." Brila and Rosaria said in unison.

"Now that you have tested the durability of this shield, shall we continue?" Kaiser asked.

Aku snarled and turned his head to glare at the prince. "I'll kill you and then this shield will fall."

"That might be the case." Kaiser said non-caringly.

"Enough of this! It's time I erased you once and for all!" Aku yelled as he blitzed towards Kaiser.

Kaiser managed to drop his restraints as well which gave him the ability parry Aku's swipe. Upon seeing Aku's eyes widen in disbelief, Kaiser smirked and returned the swipe with a knee to the guts. Aku doubled over in pain but Kaiser's victory was short lived as Aku returned the blow with a thunderous right hook which sent the prince flying.

Kaiser was able to regain his composure and landed gently on the rocky plains of the destroyed planet. He smirked and blasted off again to attack his evil counterpart.

He sure was glad that he was given the powers necessary to fight Aku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

Kaiser had just undergone his changes and he marvelled at his new form. All these changes were really something and he could feel more powerful than ever.

"What's with the new look?" Kaiser asked as he could see his reflection in front of him on one of those floating crystals.

"That isn't important." Izanagi said dismissively.

"It was my idea actually." Izanami laughed. "You are our representative and I think you should represent us properly."

"Your physical powers have been enhanced which includes all aspects. Strength, speed, durability and all that." Izanagi said.

"Your mental powers have also been enhanced and we are granting you two of our most powerful weapons." Izanami added.

"We gave you Yata no Kagami, the shield that repels all." Izanagi said.

"And Totsuka no Tsurugi. Susanoo was kind enough to offer his sword." Izanami said gently. "This sword has the ability to cut all. It has no weakness."

"That's cool and all but where are they?" Kaiser asked, not being able to see any of the two weapons.

"There are all inside of you." Izanagi replied.

"Inside me?" Kaiser asked questioningly.

"Yes. They are weapons that you can call upon at will. They are part of your soul." Izanami replied.

"Ah I see." Kaiser said as he was suddenly thrown into deep thought.

"What's bothering you?" Izanagi asked.

"You could read my mind." Kaiser said – still in deep thought.

"Arrogant." Izanagi grunted.

Izanami laughed gently and said, "Kaiser wishes to know if his new powers are able to bring his friends and family back."

Kaiser looked up to the deities with hopeful eyes and asked, "Is it possible? Can I bring them back?"

"No. No you cannot." Izanagi replied instantly.

Kaiser's face fell and a frown appeared on his Godly face. He dropped to his knees and sighed sadly. All this power didn't mean as much as he thought it would. Say he defeated Aku, say he brought about peace, what was the point?

Kaiser slapped himself mentally. This wasn't the time for that. He had to stop thinking about himself. This wasn't about him. This was about the welfare of the future.

"That is all we needed to hear." Izanagi stated.

Kaiser perked up and jumped to his feet. "What do you mean?"

"We heard your thoughts and _we _are going to revive your friends." Izanami said gently.

Kaiser's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Are you-"

"Yes. We are serious." Izanagi said calmly.

"We will do it right now, however we won't be able to revive the ones you know as Hope and Beelzebub." Izanami said with a frown.

"W-What? Why?"

"Because the universe they live in is dying. They won't be able to live there." Izanagi replied.

"That shouldn't be a problem. The Dragon Balls—I mean you guys should be able to do that." Kaiser argued.

Both the deities seemed to hesitate. They didn't respond right away like they normally would. They seemed to be pondering about something and by their body language, they seemed to be communicating with each other telepathically. He had the ability to read minds but they were deities. Reading their minds just wasn't possible but their hesitance was starting to make the prince suspicious.

"It isn't possible. We cannot amend the damages done to this universe. It isn't beyond our power but it is beyond the natural order of things. Far too many things." Izanagi said calmly.

"Ah I see. That is disappointing." Kaiser said with a frown.

"But we will still be able to bring back everyone else." Izanami reassured.

Kaiser nodded and gave the Goddess a smile. He held his breath as he waited for the deities to do their magic.

Izanagi lifted his arms and summoned several pillars of lights. One of them stood out as it wasn't just a mere pillar of light. It was a pillar of lightning.

Kaiser's eyes shone with joy as he was able to sense their Ki signatures but the pillar of lightning was special to him.

Soon the pillars of light, and in one case; lightning, vanished and out came those who were erased by Aku.

"Daddy, is this what a hangover feels like?" Goten's squeaky voice was heard.

"I don't know about that but my head is pounding." Goku replied.

"That's what he meant, dumbass." Vegeta grunted.

"Is it just me or does everyone feel, I don't know, alive?" An angelic voice spoke.

If Kaiser wouldn't have had perfect self-control, he would've let a few manly tears escape. Instead, he just used his telekinesis to pull the Goddess into a hug.

"What the-"

That's all Rosaria could say before her face was planted into what felt like someone's chest. It felt familiar, this hug felt familiar.

She pushed away and saw someone familiar but the hair was unlike she has ever seen. Unless you count that anime character she saw on TV.

"Kitty…" Kaiser said with a warm smile.

This could only be one man.

"Neko?" Rosaria whispered. Seeing him smile even brighter made her realize. "NEKO!" She screamed as she caught him in a vice grip.

"How did we come back to life?" Piccolo grunted. "I was sure that that bastard erased me."

"I could say the same but brat, what the hell happened to you? What, did you have a makeover?" Vegeta smirked.

"Very funny old man." Kaiser said as he kissed Rosaria's forehead.

"I thought I was dead!" Rosaria said.

"So did I." Kaiser chuckled only to be zapped the Goddess. "Let me explain though…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 Minutes Later…<strong>_

It took him a while but he managed to answer all the questions that were asked. Everyone seemed to understand the situation fully. Sure it was a lot to take in but it was starting to sink in.

"So we'll be sitting this one out huh?" Goku asked with a knowing smile.

"I am afraid so. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't absolutely vital." Kaiser explained.

"Meh whatever." The King of all Saiyans grunted.

"Where's Trunks?" Goten asked.

"From what I can tell, he's back in our universe. For now, we'll go back to the universe where Aku is fighting Brila, Gohan and Broly." Kaiser said. "Once there, I will fight and end Aku."

No one said anything after that for a few moments. They let everything sink in. The fighter that came from Yardrat all those years ago, was going to fight for the sake of the future.

Finally Rosaria, found something to comment on, "Silver hair eh?" She said with a smirk.

"Ah you like?" Kaiser asked.

"I might, but then again, I prefer you with your black hair." She replied as she kissed his cheek. "But it is pretty badass."

"Heh I know." Kaiser said with a smirk. "Well it's time for us to get going." Kaiser said as he and everyone else began to glow. "But before I do, there's something I must ask." Kaiser said as he glanced over to Izanagi and Izanami. They seemed to be silent during the exchange he had with everyone else. "Why did Kitty's pillar of light look like a lightning bolt?"

"Because she's the embodiment of lightning." Izanagi said calmly.

"Awesomeness…" Rosaria whispered.

"Now be gone Kaiser. It's time for you to bring about peace." Izanami said dismissively.

Kaiser nodded and turned to his friends and family. "It's time. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback End…<strong>_

Gohan's eyes snapped open from one of the many shockwaves that could be felt. He hissed in pain as he tried to movie his body but his aching body didn't allow that. He did feel something soft behind his head though. He forced his eye lids apart to see a blurry image. He blinked several times to cleanse his vision and what he saw left him wide eyed.

"Vi-Videl?!" Gohan gasped in a raspy voice.

Said human averted her gaze from the battle and focused her vision on the love of her life. She gave him a smile and lowered her head to kiss his forehead.

"H-How?" He asked.

Videl smiled at him again and glanced over to Brila who was sitting up right with her brother. Broly had recovered quicker than the demi Saiyan since he was being healed by two goddesses. Rosaria helped Gohan only after healing Brila and Broly.

Videl shifted her gaze back to Gohan and began explaining everything.

Kaiser moved his head to the left to avoid a jab from Aku. He ducked under a roundhouse kick but he was unable to avoid the elbow to the back of his head.

A hiss of pain escaped his mouth but Aku was far from done. The evil entity took a hold of Kaiser's arms and slammed him into the ground and then he flew into the sky and threw a moon sized energy ball at Kaiser.

Said Saiyan jumped back to his feet and glared at the huge energy ball of death that made its way down to the planet.

"Time to use one of those gifts they gave me." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He reopened them and his icy blue eyes began glowing. He clapped his hands together and yelled, "**Cosmic Release: Space distortion!" **

Aku furrowed his brows but continued to pour in more energy in that attack. There wasn't enough time for that attack to be fatal, it was only meant to injure.

The death ball swiftly made its way down to Kaiser's still form. The Saiyan seemed to be concentrating about something and he made no movement to stop it.

"What is he doing?!" Goku exclaimed. "If he stays still he'll get hurt!"

"Silence clown! You're too loud. The brat has plan." Vegeta said, not too sure himself.

Suddenly, space began to shift above Kaiser's head and then almost instantly, a hole in reality opened and slowly swallowed the death ball.

"What the hell?!" Aku growled in disbelief.

Kaiser smirked and stretched his arm out which seemed to be aiming at the left of Aku. The evil entity watched quizzically when he suddenly felt the excruciating heat from his own energy blast. He snapped his head to the left and barely managed to absorb the Ki blast that appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you do?!" Aku demanded.

"You like that eh?" Kaiser smirked. "That is my Cosmic Release. It allows me to open holes in reality. I basically opened a hole in reality and absorbed the Ki blast and then I opened another, on your left to be specific, and released the Ki blast." Kaiser explained.

Aku growled for a few moments but seemed to calm down. "An interesting trick you got there but it isn't going to help you against me. I won't try to kill you with Ki blasts. I'll beat you till you're at the brink of death and then I'll torture your-"

"Yeah yeah! I get it." Kaiser said dryly. "Shall we continue?"

Aku was suddenly in front of Kaiser and drove his fist forwards – planting it right into the Saiyan's face. Kaiser stumbled back but quickly regained his composure but Aku continued his assault by launching a few Ki blasts at him. Kaiser, skilfully, evaded all of them but he couldn't evade Aku's roundhouse kick that sent him flying out of the planets orbit.

The shield that was protecting the other fighters morphed into an orb and lifted off the ground and followed Aku and Kaiser into space.

"W-What's going on?!" Videl gasped as the orb left the planet.

"The shield must be attached to him." Broly said, now finding the power to stand on his own two feet.

"Something tells me the real battle is about to begin." Vegeta grunted.

Kaiser crash landed onto one of the asteroid fields. He stepped on one of the flying rocks and tried to track Aku's movements but he was unable to track him. He suddenly felt the platform under his feet shake uncontrollably.

Kaiser was quick enough to teleport to another platform to avoid getting hit by the blast Aku had created.

"Not going easy on me are you?" Kaiser asked after dusting himself off.

"I am going to make you feel true pain." Aku said in a low tone.

Kaiser's facial expression changed immediately. From neutral to downright furious. He knew what pain was. He knew what true pain was. He had felt many times.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Aku said with a smirk. "If you haven't noticed, I am still more powerful than you."

"Who said this is my full power?" Kaiser said as his icy cold eyes began shimmering again.

Aku narrowed his eyes and felt the hair rise. _"Gravity? No. My hair shouldn't rise like this." _He thought as he felt his hair. _"This sensation…this isn't gravity or telekinesis." _Realization finally struck. _"This is static."_

"**Lightning Release! Raijin's Wrath!" **Kaiser yelled as his body was covered in a lightning armour.

"Oooh a lightning armour, big de-" That's all Aku could say before he was struck by a bolt of blue lightning.

Aku growled as he stopped himself from crashing into a giant asteroid field. Aku's eyes widened when Kaiser appeared before him and unleashed a lightning infused knee to the gut.

"THAT IS SO BADASS!" Rosaria yelled in delight. "FRY HIS ASS!"

Kaiser heard that and smirked proudly before unleashed a barrage of lightning infused punches. Kaiser's smirk intensified when he noticed that he drew blood.

"First blood is mine bitch!" Kaiser roared as he kicked Aku into the core of Pluto. He then generated a deadly amount of electricity and blasted Aku and Pluto with Holy Lightning which created a giant explosions which shook Yata's shield vigorously but did its job in defending the fighters from the destruction of Pluto.

Kaiser took a deep breath and retracted his lightning amour. These powers were impressive but they were very taxing on his Ki. He wasn't foolish enough to think this was over.

He was right.

He didn't need his enhanced vision to see a dark red planet sized aura field approaching him with insane speed.

"I think I pissed him off." Kaiser said with a faint smile.

"You think?" A dark voice said from behind.

"_A distraction!" _He thought as Aku swiped him from behind, opening his skin slightly from the back.

"GRAAAH!" Kaiser yelled in pain as he turned around and shot a few Ki blasts at Aku who easily deflected them away but Kaiser didn't fail to see the smirk on his face.

"_THE AURA FIELD!" _He realized as he turned around and saw the planet sized aura field only meters away from him. _"Let's fight fire with fire!"_

"**Flame Release! Kajin's Vortex!" **He yelled as he combined his fists and brought them before him. Instantly, a fire vortex shot out of his hands and consumed the aura field as if it was nothing.

However, Kaiser, didn't forget about Aku. He sensed the evil entity trying to sneak up on him, Kaiser evaded the punch that came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his arm and looked him straight into the eye.

"Burn." Kaiser said simply before he and Aku were swallowed by the vortex of fire however Aku got out rather quickly but he did suffer burns from that last attack.

"You little shit!" He hissed angrily as he felt Kaiser's presence vanish from the vortex. "Predictable." He grunted and materialized out of Kaiser's drop kick trajectory. Aku teleported behind Kaiser and unleashed a drop kick of his own which went right through the prince of Saiyans but this amazing display of speed didn't last too long as Aku finally matched to Kaiser's speed and unleashed a right hook at him.

Kaiser returned the favour by punching Aku in the face. Aku growled tried to return the favour but Kaiser was gone from sight.

"FINAL SHINE!" Kaiser yelled from light years as he shot a green energy beam.

It only took mere moments for the green beam to collide with Aku's hands and Aku felt as if his hands were set on fire but suddenly the intensity dropped and Aku was able to punch it back.

"What the fuck?!" Aku yelled in disbelief. _"What on Earth is going on?!"_ He thought but then he heard something less than pleasant.

"**Gale Release! Fujin's Razor Wind!" **Kaiser's cupped his hand together and unleashed a strong gale at Aku.

Aku scoffed annoyingly as he took the wind full on. "You think a little wind is going to harm me?" His question was answered when several cuts appeared on his body and clothes. Aku's eyes widened as he tried to escape the wind but the amount of area it covered was more than he thought and it was difficult to manoeuvre out of it but his worries were far from over.

"It's time I ended this." Kaiser said as he body illuminated with a brilliant glow with white flames and white lightning.

"Not if I have to say anything about it!" Aku growled as blitzed towards Kaiser.

Kaiser closed his eyes and twisted his body out of Aku's trajectory and planted an uppercut on his chin.

"**Now prepare yourself!" **Kaiser said he shot one fist forward which created a red kanji symbol for fire. He then repeated that four times and created more different coloured kanji symbols.

A yellow symbol for lightning. A blue symbol for water. A brown symbol for Earth and a green symbol for wind.

Aku watched with wide eyes as he gathered all the power he had to maximise his defences.

"**HEAVEN RELEASE! IZANAMI'S ELEMENTAL BLAST!" **He yelled at the top of his lungs as he unleashed the biggest energy blast anyone of them had ever seen. It swallowed a good half of the universe, leaving only Kaiser and the fighters inside Yata's Shield. Even their home planet had been reduced to nothing.

Kaiser put his arms back down to his sides and let the zero gravity of space carry his body. His muscles were starting to ache because that last attack took its toll on his body.

"Did he?" Gohan asked.

"Y-Yes!" Brila exclaimed.

"I can't sense him." Piccolo said, his expression still in a state of bewilderment.

"My son, he has done it." Vegeta said quietly. The King of Saiyan hated to admit but his son was light years ahead of him. There was still a hint of pride in that thought.

Kaiser squeezed his eyes shut as he regained composure. It was painful to even move but it was all over now.

"Well, time to go back." Kaiser said as he turned around to face his friends and family but he was met by a thunderous punch to the face.

That sent him spiralling down to the other end of the universe, making him crash land into a nameless star. Kaiser coughed up blood as he felt a few of his bones break.

Aku touched down along with Yata's shield and all the ones inside the shield were left horrified while Aku had a sinister smirk on his face.

His condition spoke for him though. He had been badly damaged by that last attack but he was still doing much better than Kaiser.

Kaiser staggered back to his feet only to be met by a round of maniacal laughter. The prince of Saiyans glared at the evil entity but his legs failed him and he fell forward but one leg supported him before he could fall face first.

"You really thought you had me there, didn't you?" Aku chuckled darkly.

"I did think that." Kaiser said as he got up again, finally finding the strength to stand. "How the hell did you survive that?"

"Thanks to you." Aku said. "I might not be you but I certainly have your memories."

Kaiser looked at him questioningly but Aku didn't keep him in the dark, "Maximising your defences. Focusing all of your energy to defend the attack by completely draining your offense."

Kaiser glared at him with anger before he took a deep breath and took his usual battle stance.

"Not giving up eh? I hate to say it but how very like you." Aku grunted.

Kaiser didn't respond, he just blitzed towards Aku with a right hook that the evil entity avoid and countered with a low kick. Kaiser lost his footing and couldn't stop himself from falling forwards but Aku was kind enough not to let that happen by kicking the prince upwards.

Kaiser flew upwards but he wasn't the only one flying, Aku was hot on his trails and eventually caught up and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the prince who had no chance of defending them.

"Heh, if you wouldn't have those guys to protect, you could have used that shield to protect yourself!" Aku exclaimed with a sadistic smirk as he combined his fists and smashed him across the face.

Kaiser spat some blood and regained his composure but it was a little too late as Aku blasted him with a Ki blast which sent the prince spiralling down on another nameless star. Kaiser took little time in standing up but Aku was in front of him already.

"And I thought you were strong." Aku mused.

Kaiser growled and yelled, **"Earth Release! Dojin's Burial!****" **

Aku took his defences and waited for the attack to strike so he could dodge accordingly but the intense shaking of the ground led him to believe that the attack was coming from below the ground.

He was right. An eel like earth dragon erupted from underground and swallowed Aku. Kaiser smirked as he clapped his hands together to crush Aku within the dragon but that plan was spoiled as Aku burst out of the body and flew towards Kaiser to continue his assault but the giant Earth Dragon served its master and shielded Kaiser from Aku's rush.

Aku stopped in his tracks and dashed away from the earth dragon. Kaiser made hand gestures to keep the dragon hot on Aku's trails but Aku was still faster than Kaiser's dragon.

Aku turned around in his flight and flew towards the dragon. The dragon opened its mouth and shot out ki infested rocks at Aku but those rocks flew far too slow for him. He flew around them easily and shot the Earth Dragon with a beam of negative energy.

"**Water Release! Suijn's Whiplash!" **Kaiser yelled as long tendrils of water formed on his palms. He blitzed towards Aku and started off with swift swipe and only the tip of the tendril touched Aku.

Aku smirked because of his superior speed but that smirked vanished when he noticed a fresh cut across his chest.

"These are sharper than they look." Kaiser said with a smirk.

Aku growled and blitzed towards Kaiser and Kaiser blitzed towards him with his water whiplashes. Kaiser moved first and started off with a quick swipe that Aku ducked under. Kaiser didn't stop there and moved his arms around skilfully to catch the evil entity but Aku dodged a little more skilfully than Kaiser could move his arms and he managed to land the eventual hit.

Aku smirked as he found another opening and delivered a punch to the prince's gut but only then did Aku realize that Kaiser was out of his stance which meant that the prince allowed this hit.

Kaiser punished Aku by whipping him with the tendrils on Aku's back, opening to cuts on his back which looked like an 'X'.

Aku let out a yell of anguish but he ignored the pain and shot his hand forward in a stabbing manner. He managed to pierce Kaiser's skin and leave a small hole on the left side of his abdomen. Now it was Kaiser's turn to let out a yell of anguish but he too ignored the pain and shot both the tendrils forward. Aku growled and partially avoided one as it managed to graze his cheek. He wasn't as lucky with the other though. He did manage to protect his vital organs but the tendril went right through his shoulder.

The tendrils dematerialized and both the fighters let the gravity carry them back to the surface of the star.

Both the fighters looked terrible. Their clothes were in tatters and blood was flowing out of almost every cut on their bodies. Kaiser's silver hair has been tainted with his own blood and the dirt from landing uncomfortably on the stars and/or planets. His vest had been ripped off, exposing his bloody and bruised upper body. His lowers were in tatters but something didn't change. The Dragon Balls were still floating above his head. There was no sign of wear or any sort of blemish on the magical orbs.

Aku looked just as bad. His fighting gi was in tatters and his top, like Kaiser's, had been torn off and his lower gi was in tatters. He had cuts and bruises all over his body but he was more shocked than anything.

"Tell me…" Aku growled. "How did you get so strong?"

"I got a little help." Kaiser replied.

"From who?"

"The Dragon Balls."

"You wished for power?"

"Not quite."

"THEN WHAT?!"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"That's it!" Aku snapped. "Fuck everything! I'll destroy this universe in one go!" He said as he flew a hundred feet upwards.

Kaiser thought on following him but he decided on saving his energy for what Aku was planning. He had a feeling that he would need all the energy he could for the next attack.

"I think you're overreacting." Kaiser said with an uneasy grin.

This pissed Aku off even more. "I don't know how you got this much power and frankly I don't care." He hissed. "This is going to be my last attack. This is going to destroy the universe and everything in it." Aku said with a no nonsense tone.

"_Shit, he's serious." _Kaiser thought as he prepared himself.

What Kaiser didn't expect was that Aku had accumulated that energy already and he was adding more for assurance. Kaiser was already feeling the pressure from the star sized energy ball. This was going to destroy and erase this universe but how did he manage to accumulate all that energy this quick.

"My Cosmic Release won't able to absorb that at once. How did you gather all that energy?" Kaiser asked in a low tone.

Aku smirked and said, "The first time you used your cosmic shit, I absorbed the energy but I didn't use it. I held it on standby and I just summoned it and multiplied with my own reserves. Not even I could absorb this much negative energy at once."

Kaiser only absorbed the information as he thought of thousands of strategies in seconds but none of them led to his victory.

"_He's right but I…I can't give up…" _Kaiser thought but he was a realist by nature and as things stood, this fight was over.

Inside Yata's shield, everyone watched on disbelief. This was something they didn't think would happen. After the incredible display of power Kaiser showed, they hoped that it would be enough to defeat Aku.

Were they wrong?

Kaiser glared daggers at Aku and the huge ball of death that was above the evil entities head. He closed his eyes and asked, _"This can't be over! Izanagi! Izanami! Help me!" _

"_**We gave you two weapons." **_The combined voices of Izanami and Izanagi spoke.

"T-Two weapons?" Kaiser said questioningly but a moment later he remembered. "The Totsuka no Tsurugi!" He exclaimed and instantly a sword made up of white Ki materialized in his hands. He stared at the heavenly sword in awe. It gave off immense power but what could he use it for?

The deities claimed that this sword can cut through anything but what could he cut through? He couldn't get to Aku without him knowing.

Then a possibility occurred to him. The Totsuka no Tsurugi had the power to cut through anything. Kaiser smirked at that thought. He was going to cut through the negative energy ball and tweak it a little with his Cosmic Release but he had no more time to come up with a plan as Aku prepared to launch his attack.

"It was a good fight but I want you DEAD!" Aku yelled as he threw the star sized death ball at Kaiser.

Kaiser took a deep breath and grabbed the hilt of the sword firmly. He closed his eyes and used his senses to tell just how far the death ball actually was.

He reopened his eyes with a new flare and raised his sword and with battle cry, he swung.

The slash cut the negative energy ball clean in half. Kaiser smirked as he saw Aku's bewildered expression in between the two halves. Kaiser knew that one of the two halves was still powerful enough to do some serious damage.

He jumped into the air and sliced both the negative ki blasts in hundreds of small pieces as swiftly as he could.

He slapped his hand together and prepared for the next step. **"Cosmic Relea****se! Space Distortion!" **

Countless of small holes opened in reality and began sucking the negative energy in, leaving Aku speechless. His most powerful attack was being negated and he was powerless to stop it.

Kaiser grit his teeth as he felt more strain than he had imagined. It felt as if all the muscles in his body were being ripped apart but, comparatively, this was the easy part.

Once all the energy was absorbed and all the holes in reality were closed, Kaiser changed his hand gesture by taking a prayer position and yelled, **"Cosmic Release! Energy Manipulation!" **

Nothing seemed to happen but Kaiser was sure as hell feeling an unbearable amount of strain and it was starting to show. Blood started to escape from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. It was a painful sight to watch.

Aku finally got over his initial shock and rushed towards Kaiser to attack him but he managed to get through halfway before he sensed an ungodly amount of Ki. He looked around and tried to find the Ki but found himself unable to locate it.

"_Even if it is in another dimension, the collective Ki can still be felt." _Kaiser thought in amazement.

"What are you doing?!" Aku demanded.

"Making toast." Kaiser replied with a smirk.

"ANSWER ME!" Aku growled.

"Ah fine." Kaiser said as he paused for a few moments. "Buttering toast."

"DIE!" Aku yelled at the top of his lungs as he blitzed towards Kaiser.

"You first." Kaiser said with a sinister smirk as a small hole opened right in front of Aku's faced. The evil entity's eyes widened as a small ki ball made up of positive energy slipped out of the hole. "This is going to hurt." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes and brought his arms up for protection.

"Fuck me." Aku stated as the energy ball expanded in mere moments and engulfed him and the entire universe mercilessly.

The blast itself didn't hurt Kaiser at all because it was technically his own attack. It was the explosion of the stars and planets that damaged his body.

Yata's shield lived up to its reputation as it protected not only the fighters inside the shield, but also a part of the universe. Everyone shielded their eyes from the shimmering explosions that had been going on for a good ten minutes. They had never felt vibrations of this level ever before and it was starting to get nauseating.

After what seemed like hours, the light and the vibrations subsided and the Z-Fighters were able to open their eyes and see the after effects of what seemed to the repeat of the Big Bang.

They all watched with wide eyes as what they saw was void. They had never seen, well, nothing before. There was nothing there in front of them. When they looked behind them, they saw a bit of the universe still intact but in the void, they saw two bodies floating.

One was Kaiser, who seemed to be a bloody mess. The other was Aku, or at least what was left of him. The left part of his body was in ruins. Half of his left arm had been disintegrated and a chunk of his thigh was gone too. The left side of his face was left beyond recognition.

"I-Is he alive?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Yes." Brila said with a smile.

"We can feel it. He is alive." Rosaria added. "But we must get to him."

"We can't." Vegeta grunted. "We're trapped in here and say if we do get out, there's no oxygen in space. We won't last too long."

Back in the vacuum of space, Kaiser and Aku were both conscious but they were too broken to move but it had to end one way or the other.

Aku used whatever strength he had in him to straighten his posture and moved towards Kaiser. Kaiser did the same and wordlessly moved towards Aku.

Aku raised his intact arm and punched Kaiser in the face. The prince's head snapped back as more blood spewed out of his mouth. Kaiser wordlessly returned the favour with a punch to the left side of Aku's face, making the evil entity hiss in pain. Aku swung one more time but Kaiser caught his fist and held it firmly.

"Aku no Kami…" Kaiser said in a hoarse tone. "You have existed…for far too long and…it's time that I passed judgement…upon you…"

"I…hate you!" Aku tried to yell, that statement just came out as a whisper. "You can't kill me…"

"I know…I can't kill you." Kaiser said as his eyes began shining. "But I can erase you." His eyes illuminated the void and Aku's lone eye widened as he had a feeling of what was coming.

"**It's over." **Kaiser said in a godly voice. Aku retaliated and tried to kick himself out of Kaiser's hold but nothing worked.

"**You have caused enough pain, stop kicking me." **Kaiser said as the golden light coming out of eyes began hurting Aku's very soul.

"**Now be gone." **He said as he closed his eyes for a few moments. He reopened them viciously and yelled, **"HEAVEN RELEASE! IZANAGI'S JUDGEMENT!" **

This attack wasn't explosive. It wasn't destructive. It most definitely was flashy. It was a bright light. Kaiser slapped his hand on Aku's forehead and, like Kaiser's, Aku's eyes illuminated too in that brilliant golden light. Aku let out a yell of anguish as he felt light. He could feel his existence slipping away.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Aku screamed as he began flailing but he could do nothing to prevent this.

"**It's over." **Kaiser said as he retracted his hand that was holding Aku's hand. **"Be gone." **Kaiser said as he impaled Aku through his chest. Aku lost all control of his body and leaned forward.

"**Judgement has been passed****." **Kaiser said and as soon as those words left his mouth, Aku disintegrated into nothingness.

Kaiser's eyes returned to the original icy blue and he let the zero gravity carry his body towards Yata's shield.

Inside the shield, everyone was silenced. They didn't know what happened. Before the bright light, Aku and Kaiser were fighting for their existence but now Aku was nowhere to be seen. Did he do it? Did he win?

Kaiser twisted his body around and moved his head upwards so he could see all his friends and family through his somewhat blurry vision.

Their hearts skipped a beat as he looked at them with a stoic expression but that expression didn't last too long as that stoic expression was replaced by Kaiser's trademark smile.

Cheers erupted within the shield as victory was finally achieved. A faint smirk appeared on Piccolo and Vegeta while Brila, Rosaria burst into happy tears. The love of their lives had done it. He had eliminated a giant source of evil. He was close in achieving world peace.

Kaiser just smiled even brighter at them and tried floating towards the shield. He could use some healing but that plan was put to a stop when the one star and two star Dragon Balls illuminated and both, Izanagi and Izanami materialized right next to Kaiser.

"Yo." Kaiser greeted with a weak laugh.

"You have defeated Aku no Kami." Izanagi stated.

"Well done." Izanami said with a gentle smile. "Let me heal you." She said as she gently touched Kaiser's forehead. His body was showered by a bright light that healed all of his injuries slowly but surely. It also restored his clothes and cleansed his body of any dirt, returning his silver hair to its original condition. The lost blood cells were replaced by new ones and all the cuts on his body got sealed up, leaving no scars or anything like that behind.

Kaiser felt his strength return to him and he took a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Kaiser said as he turned to his friends and family.

"You wish to meet them." Izanagi stated, reading Kaiser's mind.

"Yeah." Kaiser replied.

"Drop the shield and we'll fill this universe with limitless oxygen." Izanami said gently as she inhaled and exhaled. "It is done."

"Damn, that is quite handy." Kaiser noted as he dropped the shield.

The fighters rushed towards Kaiser but two out of the rest rushed faster than anyone else. Rosaria and Brila tackled Kaiser with their full power which sent the Saiyan stumbling back.

"Hey!" Kaiser said playfully. "That tackle could've split me in half if I wasn't this strong."

"Shut up you weenie!" Rosaria said as she buried her face into his chest.

"You're so close Kaisy. Peace is so close. You're almost there." Brila said in between in her sobs.

"I love you both too." Kaiser chuckled. He lifted his head to see everyone else giving him an approving smile. Even Vegeta and Piccolo were smiling. It was kinda creepy seeing them smile, especially Piccolo.

Kaiser turned to the deities and said, "I suppose you'll be collapsing this universe now."

The deities didn't answer him straight away, they instead turned to each other and gave each other a nod. "No, you'll be doing that for us." Izanagi said.

"Oh, no problem. I can do that." Kaiser said.

"There's something else we need to converse about." Izanami said with a no non sense tone.

Kaiser acknowledged the seriousness in her voice and let go of his goddesses and turned to the two deities with his complete attention.

"What is this about?" Kaiser asked.

"From the start, we have kept vital information from you." Izanagi said calmly.

"Vital information?" Kaiser asked. "What is it?"

"We didn't pick you on the fact that Aku was your opposite or the fact that you were very strong." Izanami said. "We could've made anyone of our creations as strong as Aku. You were picked because it was decided. Right after your birth. At that moment, we decided that it was going to be you who'll bring about peace to this reality."

"I don't understand. I was chosen? Why was I chosen?" Kaiser asked.

"You were chosen by chance. I was personally overseeing your universe and I noticed your mother's survival and originally, I had planned for her to be the one who will…anyway, you showed more potential." Izanagi said convincingly.

Kaiser raised countless of psychological barriers to prevent anyone from peeking into his head. _"What was mom meant to__ be? What am I going to be?" _

"Don't be alarmed, Kaiser." Izanami said. "We have good news for you."

"Good news? How good?" Kaiser asked unsurely.

"Very good." Izanagi replied.

"You said I showed more potential but if there's someone with more potential, it's Gohan. He as powerful as I am, well, without all of these powers." Kaiser argued.

"That might be so but it's your character, your hardships, your sacrifices, your moral code and all those other things. That's what we were looking." Izanami said.

Kaiser wordlessly let the information sink in and gave the deities an affirmative nod. "So what's this vital information? I am sure it isn't me being the chosen because I kinda figured that out when you first spoke to me."

"Of course. Simply put, we have chosen you as our successor." Izanagi said.

Kaiser's eyes widened and he was left speechless. _He _was going to be their successor. He wanted to say something but the deities weren't finished.

"We have governed the multi verse for far too long and we have grown weary. We need someone who will take over for us." Izanagi told Kaiser.

Izanami resumed here Izanagi left off. "You will gain all the powers that we have and due to your Saiyan genes, you might be able to create new ones. Your psychic powers are commendable and after gaining our powers, they will enhance dramatically."

Kaiser remained quiet for a few moments until he started laughing hysterically. What in the world could he find so amusing right now?

"It seems as if I outrank you when it comes to Godhood." Kaiser taunted his two Goddesses. They growled in retaliation and wanted to him back but only huffed and left it there.

"So what now?" Kaiser asked the deities.

"You'll destroy the multi verse and then we'll give you our powers." Izanami said.

Kaiser perked up and furrowed his brows. "You mean, destroy this universe?"

"No." Izanagi said with authority.

"I-I don't understand!" Kaiser retorted with wide eyes.

"This is why we chose you. This is why you are our successor. You were meant to take over our roles but not with this world." Izanami said causing alarm to everyone there, except for Izanagi of course.

"You will destroy this multi verse and everything in it and start anew." Izanagi said with finality.

Kaiser's lips quivered and his eyes widened. "…What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Aku no Kami (Full Power): 42,500,000,000,000,000**

**Yata no Kagami (Powered by Kaiser): 500,000,000,000,000,000**

**Totsuka no Tsurugi: 500,000,000,000,000,000**

**God Kaiser (Full Power): 41,000,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. This chapter was difficult to type and it is kinda long too, so yeah. Huge cliff hanger at the end eh? Just when you thought Izanagi and Izanami were cool eh? Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. See ya guys next time!<strong>

**Pyroknight95: Ah thank you so much for your review. I am really glad that you like this story and I haven't been on PSN since ages. I'll accept your request as soon as I login, if I haven't already.**

**SearingCinders: Aren't you a clever one ^_^ Have a cookie!**

**Kakun1616: If you a woman, then I'll consider. Nah I kid. She's back and be sure to answer the question on top of the A.N.**

**Raito1616: Lol I am glad you liked this chapter. Not much talking done in this chapter but it will increase in the next.**

**Ryuzaki1616: You have no idea how much Kitty and I lol'd at that review. Thank you.**

**Holy Dragoness: I have already replied to your review. Thank you for your review though.**

**Guest123: Hah thank you my friend. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Kervon: I am working as fast I can.**

**Me: I am not quite sure what you meant by that.**

**Nightshade1712: Ah I can't tell you that. That would be spoiling. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**EShock: Lolwut? Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Kakashi-X-Rose: Well screw your perpert! I gots Haribo! Lots of different kinds of Haribo! I'll probably send you a picture of them. They be awesome! I love the thunder! Especially during an epic moment. Too bad that didn't happen though. BUT IT WILL ONE DAY!**

**Hey, anything for you eh ^_^ Lol I can imagine that. I know how you two are like. It's funny really. I have these arguments with Jamal at times but it's always me who makes him look stupid xD**

**Broly gives you a thumbs up of approval. Your life is officially complete. Now go for Vegeta's thumbs up of approval. For a bonus! This universe is a lot like Trunks's but there is hardly anything there and Earth is almost dead. **

**I HAD NO CHOICE! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE D: It was either Brohan or Gohly or Gohaly. You…were right…I can't believe it...**

**He's weeping already! Just like he cried when he made that speech before he was killed Frieza. I hope you feel a lot better about life now… I wonder if you ever will. I still find it hard to believe that you will. I hope you do and move on to another anime character. It would probably be Light from Death Note or Lelouch from Code Geass. Vegeta? Cuddle? LOL!**


	76. Chapter 76 This is it

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: So the last chapter was really something eh? Who would've thought that Izanagi was such a dick. Well, you know now ^_^ Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been busy with 'The Last of us'. That game is awesome and now I am going to buy the new Deadpool game. That one is funny as hell. Anyway, enough of me, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 76<p>

This is it

Kaiser's lips quivered and his eyes widened. "…What?"

"Forgive us if this is not what you expected." Izanami said calmly.

This made the Saiyan prince angry, "Not expected? NOT EXPECTED?!"

"Calm yourselves." Izanagi said sternly but Kaiser was having none of it.

"Bullshit! What is the meaning of this? What do you mean destroy the Multi Verse?!"

"I said, **calm yourselves." **Izanagi said icily, shutting the prince up immediately. "Good. Let us start from the beginning." Izanagi said.

"We foresaw your birth and we recognized your potential so we set up different obstacles." Izanami said.

"Obstacles?" Kaiser asked questioningly.

"We needed to be sure that you could take our place so we tested you." Izanagi said.

Kaiser wasn't stupid. He had a feeling of where this was going. "Tested me how?"

"Various ways. New enemies, new hurdles, death-" Izanami said before she was interrupted by Kaiser.

"Death…" It wasn't a question by the Saiyan prince. He understood. He understood why his life was so hard.

"Let us explain." Izanagi said. "Your mother's death wasn't necessary. We created the disease that killed your mother. We wanted to see how you would react to the death of the closest person to you at such a young age. We created tyrants that would wreak havoc upon the universe. We sent Sheer towards Yardrat so he could kill Soba. We had to retest your reaction and the power boost you received via your transformation was promising to say the least."

Kaiser wordlessly absorbed all the information with his eyes glued to the floor. He had erected countless of psychic walls to keep the deities out of his head.

"We sent you to Earth where you could grow up with people who possess the same power as yourself. To bring out the best of you, we got you infected by the virus, made you fight the Androids and then die at the hands of Cell." Izanami said.

Extreme killing intent was being leaked by all the fighters, except Kaiser, as they started to realize what the deities were talking about.

"We didn't take into account that your soul force was going to be depleted but it was for the best as you were able to fight Hell Kaiser and become even stronger. We also masked Hell Kaiser's negative energy so no one would be able to sense it. This allowed him to infiltrate Earth without being spotted by anyone. All of that was done so you could get stronger and you didn't disappoint. You got stronger." Izanagi said.

"Your fight with Hell Kaiser, the rage you felt when you found out how many of your loved ones he killed." Izanami said. "We also know how much guilt you felt because Hell Kaiser was a part of you after all."

A quiet snarl could be heard from Kaiser.

"We watched as you trained and got even stronger. Fate made your love for Brila and all your other precious people stronger. You fought for them and for them only, admirable to say the least." Izanagi said.

"Your development, both physically and mentally has been outstanding. You've only gotten stronger and smarter. Your meeting with Rosaria and your love for her was unforeseeable and unexpected. Even for us." Izanami said.

"Your reunion with Hell Kaiser and your Saiyan side and your fusion with them made you even stronger. The pain you felt when Brila died. The power you gained based on that. Your fight with Buu. Your victory. Your fight with Hirudegarn and Super 17. Your injuries and then you coming back stronger than ever." Izanagi paused as a faint smile appeared on his face. "However, all of this was planned."

A collective growl was heard from all the fighters except Kaiser. He still seemed to be quiet and non-responsive.

"Lila's death was planned. Soba's death was planned. Your heart virus wasn't a heart virus. It was merely an unknown virus created by Izanagi himself. The medicine that Trunks brought from the future didn't counter the virus." Izanami said. "I did. You needed to get stronger and sending you the otherworld seemed to be the most effective way. Your failure against Cell was planned. Your fight against Broly was planned. Your meeting with Brila was planned, your love for her to such an extent, wasn't planned."

"Your death at the hands of Cell was planned. Your episode with Hell Kaiser was planned." Izanagi said as he could feel that it started to sink in. "Everything in your life, save for a few things, was planned."

"You're the creator of things aren't you?" Piccolo said, joining in the fray. "Does that mean you created every enemy we have faced so far?"

"…Yes." Izanami answered.

This time Kaiser's head shot up and his eyes bore into Izanami's godly eyes. "The same goes for Aku." Kaiser said, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. As you may know, your universe isn't the only universe in existence and there are many versions of yourself in many different universes. Some died in the battle against Sheer. Some died against Cell. Some died against Hell Kaiser and the list goes on but here we have you. You defeated everyone, including Aku no Kami. All these other universes were there to find the ultimate version of you. The one who defeated everyone. We needed the best and we got him. We got you." Izanagi said.

"So let me get this straight." Vegeta hissed. "His life. Our lives. Not just our universe but every universe in existence. All of us were nothing but pawns?! Pawns in your little master plan to find you a damn successor?!"

"We wouldn't say it like that but yes." Izanami said gently.

"Fuck you." Vegeta shot back.

Izanami smiled and said nothing in response but Brila, Rosaria and Videl could tell that she was seething. She was doing a very good job in hiding it.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kaiser asked. "Surely you could've lied to me to convince me. Why tell me the truth?"

"We could have but we as deities see lies as pointless. It is beneath us to lie." Izanagi replied.

"That's not quite true, is it?" Kaiser said with a sneer. "You know that I am sharp and perceptive. You knew that I would be able to see through your lies. You knew that once I found out, I would turn against you and guess what, I just saw through all your lies. You don't really want me to be your successor. You want me to be your little puppet that you can control."

"That is not true." Izanami said.

"I might've been not able to see through your lies but I have got some people here who would have. Piccolo has a sharper mind than all of us combined. He has it already figured it out." Kaiser said, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Izanagi and Izanami had been silenced. They didn't say anything in response for a few moments before Izanagi spoke again, "Very well. Forgive us for lying to you but Kaiser, you must understand." The deity spoke as he stepped closer to Kaiser.

"But we need you to understand what this means. We know that you've been through a lot but this is your chance to change everything. No one will have to suffer like you did. No one will have to feel true pain like you did." Izanagi said in a soothing tone.

Kaiser seemed to be accepting the deity's words as his head perked up and he looked at Izanagi with hopeful eyes.

"In your multi verse. You can shape it as you see fit. No one will have to suffer. You can truly achieve peace without any conflict. You can recreate all of your loved ones. There will have to be no fighting. Just peace." Izanagi continued as he reached his hand out to the prince who seemed to have countless of thoughts running through his head.

Kaiser redirected his aimless gaze towards Izanagi's outstretched hand. He slowly turned his head to see the expressions of the others. Their bewildered gaze seemed to be fixed on Kaiser. They were scared that he would make the wrong choice.

Kaiser turned back to face Izanagi and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After what seemed to be hours, he reopened them but his eyes had a defeated look in them.

Then he did something the Z-Fighters never thought he would. He raised his hand and took a hold of Izanagi's hand.

"Neko…" Rosaria whispered in disbelief.

"Oh no…" Brila said similarly.

"Kaiser…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gohan shouted but Kaiser didn't seem interested.

Izanagi smiled and said, "Well done Kaiser. We're all proud of you." Izanagi said gently. "I know this is tough but it was in your destiny. Fate had decided this since before you were born."

Kaiser said nothing in response, his gaze not even meeting the deity. Izanagi nodded to himself and pulled his hand away from Kaiser but, he couldn't. Kaiser was not letting go. He eyed the prince quizzically as he felt Kaiser's Ki fluctuate.

Kaiser finally looked up to Izanami, his eyes burning red and black. Izanagi's eyes widened as he was met by a crushing fist from the prince.

"FUCK FATE! I'LL MAKE MY OWN DESTINY!" Kaiser yelled as he sent Izanagi flying. The prince rose into the sky and yelled at the top of his lungs, generating an ungodly amount of power.

"Izanagi!" Izanami shouted as she picked Izanami out of his flight. "Are you alright?"

Izanagi growled angrily as he helped himself out of Izanami's arms. "You insolent brat! We grant you power and this is how you repay us?!"

"Shut up!" Kaiser retorted. "Because of you…Because of you my mother had to suffer! Brila had to die! Rosaria had to be erased! Do you know how much pain you've caused us?! All this worlds hate and anger! It wasn't Aku! It wasn't Buu or anyone else!" Kaiser screamed. "IT WAS YOU!" He pointed at Izanagi.

"You created suffering! You created evil! You created conflict! You did all of this just because you wanted a new successor?!" Kaiser growled as his powers kept increasing. "I reject you! I reject you and your ideals! I will fight and create peace my own way!"

"You're being naïve!" Izanagi countered. "Peace cannot be attained. This multi verse is beyond saving. It has been tainted-"

"By you!" Kaiser cut him off. "This is your doing! You are the source of all my suffering!" Kaiser yelled as his power increased yet again. "So many people had to feel pain because of you but no more…" Kaiser said as he curled himself up in the air.

"NO MORE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Incredible…" Izanami said. "His powers have increased tenfold."

Izanagi just glared at Kaiser with anger. The deity had never felt such rage before but now wasn't the time. He needed to be calm. This multi verse had obviously failed. It was time he started anew but first…

"I will end you here! Izanagi! You will cause no more pain to anyone!" Kaiser said as he reached powers he never thought was possible. "I will kill you with the same weapon you gave me. **Come forth! Totsuka no Tsurugi!" **He exclaimed and right on cue, the godly sword materialized in his hands.

All the Z-Fighters stared in awe and pride. Peace was so close. Just one swing of that sword and Izanagi would cease to exist.

"Such a shame." Izanami said. "He has become so powerful and all that power is going to waste."

"Indeed." Izanagi replied. "Countless of years wasted on this multiverse just because one brat thinks that he can save this multiverse. It isn't possible. Saving his own universe is an impossible task already but the entire multiverse? Pathetic."

"I have already sent the others to different universes. They're collapsing them as we speak." Izanami said.

"What a waste of energy. It will take us a long time to destroy the multiverse and we must end these mortals as well." Izanagi said as he and Izanami rose into the sky.

"Ending their existence would be another waste of energy. Sending them back to their universe would be most beneficial." Izanami argued.

Izanagi nodded wordlessly and eyed Kaiser. The prince was seething and was glaring at the deities as he planned his plan of attack. He did have a plan, attack.

He charged his powers to his maximum and pointed his blade towards the deities. "Your reign ends here." He said in a low tone as his powers increased again. This time, Izanagi's eyes widened at the sudden power increase.

"_Izanami wasn't wrong. His powers have increased immensely." _Izanagi thought with clear shock.

Kaiser blitzed towards Izanagi with his newly found speed. He raised the Totsuka blade and swung it at as hard as he could at Izanagi's still form.

The sword that was able to cut through anything came to an abrupt halt. Kaiser's eyes widened as his attack was blocked. But what blocked it? Kaiser's eyes widened as his eyes set on the thing that stopped the Totsuka blade.

It was Izanagi's index finger. The prince's jaw dropped as Izanagi moved the blade to the side with his mere finger.

"Foolish boy." Izanagi said with a shake of his head. "I am the ultimate creator. I am _the _God. You have a small portion of my power but that is all you have. Unfortunately, I can't take any of that back because you can manipulate energy as well. You wouldn't let me take it. Not that it matters."

Izanagi held up his vacant arm and a carbon copy of the Totsuka blade materialized in his grasp. Kaiser was too shocked to move. His brain was unable to process this. He put all of his power in that swing and Izanagi managed to block it with his finger.

This wasn't the time for this! Kaiser growled and retracted his sword and swung again but only this time, he had no hands to swing with and no sword as well.

Screams and yells of disbelief rung in Kaiser's ears. The prince didn't know why he could hear those scream and yells. Why were they screaming and yelling. He could then taste something very familiar. He tasted blood. His blood.

His eyes finally wandered around and the first thing he saw was Izanagi's sword was covered in blood and his own sword was nowhere to be found, and that included his arms.

Realization struck like lightning as Kaiser spat blood and let gravity carry him but Izanagi wasn't done just there. Izanagi slashed Kaiser across the chest and kicked him across space. His body flew like a falling meteor, only much faster.

Izanami got to work and appeared behind the fighters and made her presence known by flaring her Ki. Piccolo was the first one to react and he attacked the deity by extending his arm to plant a fist onto her godly frame but Izanami was much stronger and faster than she let on. She phased out of his arm's trajectory and planted her fist into Piccolo's gut, making him fall over in pain.

Next were Brila, Rosaria and Videl. They powered up to their maximum and set an attack plan but it was of no use. The deity could not be deceived as she drove her elbow into Videl's gut, nullifying her Kaioken. She was then struck by lightning but she hardly even felt it. She appeared before Rosaria and planted her palm against the future princess's face and threw her to an oncoming Brila.

Gohan and Goku attacked next with a father son combination but that didn't work. Izanami was way too fast and her power seemed to be limitless. She delivered a light roundhouse kick that connected with Gohan's ribs. The demi Saiyan heard the sounds of his ribs cracking under the sheer pressure. Goku barely had time to transform before Izanami delivered an uppercut to the veteran Saiyan's chin which sent him flying. Goten attacked from behind with a right hook but the deity erected a psychic barrier to defend against the demi Saiyan's attack. She then used a psychic blast to send him flying.

"Now be gone." Izanagi said calmly as he opened a black hole like portal which effortlessly sucked them in and moments later, Kaiser was fell in too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later…<strong>_

Brila limped towards the eastern wing of Capsule Corp. She loved to live in this huge house but sometimes she hated it with a passion. She had to walk for miles just to get from one room to the other. She could be moving faster but thanks to the current non-existence of Senzu beans, she had trouble walking.

Long ago, thanks to Kaiser's and Gohan's suggestion, Bulma had studied the Senzu beans and scientifically enhanced them so she could grow them in the garden but thanks to her being bedridden for a long time, she couldn't do anything.

Speaking of the blue haired genius, she had recovered after Vegeta had graced her with his beaten up presence. She was currently working on growing more so the Z-fighters could recover. Dende was brought in for the recovery but their Ki reserves were far too large for him to replenish and their injuries too severe. Bulma did say that they were almost ready.

Speaking of healing, both she and Rosaria were too injured to heal anyone but that didn't stop them. They had to be restrained by Vegeta and Goku from healing Kaiser. The prince was still in his god state but he was lacking both of his arms and another scar made its place on Kaiser's chest. He was on life support and Bulma had to operate on him for several hours, just to keep him alive.

The prince hadn't awoken since his defeat at the hands of Izanagi. Vegeta and Goku, despite their weakened state, were still training in whatever way they could. One could hear Vegeta cursing and going on about the non-existence of the healing tanks that he used to use under Frieza's rule.

The goddess, she wasn't sure anymore if she was worthy of that title, was on her way to check on Trunks and Goten. Trunks had taken it upon himself to train his best friend because he seriously needed to catch up. Goten had small reserves and minor injuries compared to the others, therefore Dende was able to heal him.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the Gravity Arena came into sight. She limped towards spectator's area and watched the two demi Saiyans fight their hearts out. Trunks was more or less teaching Goten and he pointed out flaws in his battle stance.

She smiled weakly and departed from the Gravity Arena and headed towards Kaiser's room to check on his vitals. He was out of danger but he was still in bad shape. She frowned at the thought of his arms missing. She was sure Bulma could come up with some kind of solution for his arms though.

It took her a few minutes to get to his room and she stopped before she went in. She took a deep breath in and pressed the button on the side to slide the glass door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Kaiser wide awake, flexing his…arms?

"Your arms are back?!" She gasped weakly.

He shifted his gaze towards Brila and smiled weakly. "They are."

"H-How? Regeneration?" Brila asked.

"No. Recreation. I recreated my arms." Kaiser answered. "It takes a large amount of positive energy to create and since I only have a bit of _their _power. I can only create and recreate little things."

"You-"

"I have been awake for a while. I have been gathering positive energy to restore my arms. I am still not at a hundred percent. Not even fifty." Kaiser said with a frown. "How are the Senzu beans coming along?" Kaiser asked. His ability to read minds told him that Senzu beans were currently unavailable.

"Bulma said they'll be ready soon." Brila replied. "How are you?" She asked worriedly.

Kaiser gaze fell to the blankets that covered most of his body. "I have failed." He said admittedly. "I thought it was all over when I beat Aku. I thought peace was close but then…but then they turned on us. Our lives. All of it. Our pain and suffering. It was all a game to them."

"What are we going to do now? What can we do? Is there something I can do?" Brila asked.

Kaiser nodded and the door opened and in came Rosaria. Her eyes widened and a large smile appeared on her lips and she limped towards Kaiser and embraced him with all her might.

Kaiser winced slightly but accepted the hug. He glanced over to Brila and waved for her to join in. Brila didn't need to be told twice as she stumbled towards Kaiser and hugged him. Kaiser closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt at peace.

"The other deities are currently destroying the other universes and from what I can deduct, they are going to attack ours last." Kaiser said.

"Why is that?" Rosaria asked.

"Because our universe is the only universe with formidable resistance." Kaiser replied.

"Should we train?" Brila asked.

"No. No amount of training can give us the power we need to defeat them. My power is nowhere near Hachiman-Shin and he's the weakest." Kaiser said with a frown.

"What do we do then?" Rosaria asked.

Kaiser didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure himself. The situation was bleak. Very bleak. As things stood. They had no chance in surviving this battle. This truly was the end…unless…

"Fusion is our only chance." Kaiser said. "Gohan and I could fuse and fight Izanagi."

"That would be a good idea but you and Gohan are worlds apart in power." Brila countered.

"And even if Gohan trains for the rest of his life, he won't match you in power." Rosaria added.

"That might be true but-" Kaiser had to stop as Bulma burst into the room with a fresh supply of Senzu bean.

"You're awake!" Was the first thing the blue haired genius said as she shoved the goddesses off the bed and wrapped her son into a motherly hug. Kaiser winced yet again but made no verbal signs of pain.

"_Troublesome women…" _He thought with a smile.

"Oh before I forget." She said as she handed each of them a bean. "I gave one to everyone else. You guys are the only ones left."

Brila and Rosaria ate their Senzu beans and felt their energy return to them. Kaiser ate his but felt little energy return to him. It made sense because his reserves were much larger.

"Can I have a few more? My Ki reserves are much larger than they once were." Kaiser said.

Bulma nodded and gave him five more. "Sure you can but after all this is over, get a hair dye."

Kaiser laughed and said, "Of course mom. Whatever you say."

He ate the beans and felt all of his strength return to him. He teleported outside and appeared high above Capsule Corp. He clenched his fists and spiked his ki, alerting all the Z-Fighters and soon, they all popped into the sky.

"I am happy to see all of you recovered." Kaiser stated. "But we have little time to celebrate."

"We're glad to see you up and running too." Goku said with a grin. "Kaiser, answer honestly, will we survive?"

Kaiser fixed his gaze at Goku for a few seconds and searched the veteran Saiyan's feelings. Meanwhile, said veteran Saiyan's heart was thumping, he was afraid of what Kaiser had to say.

"You think we have no chance of survival." Kaiser said. It wasn't a question.

"What do you expect me to think?" Goku asked in a defeated tone. "One moment you defeated someone who erased almost all of us and the next you were defeated yourself."

"That is true. Your will is shaking Goku. Don't let it. Where there is will, there's hope." Kaiser said in a gentle tone.

"I assume you have a plan." Broly said.

"You assume correctly, brother-in-law." Kaiser said with a smirk.

Broly scoffed while Brila blushed.

"Care to enlighten us?" Vegeta grunted.

Kaiser nodded and said, "Like always, our best bet is fusion."

"I don't know if you noticed but no one comes close to your power." Piccolo said in his usual deep voice.

"True but there is a way." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes. He reopened them a moment later and glanced over to his best friend and said, "Gohan, we're going to Namek."

"W-What? Why?" The demi Saiyan asked in confusion.

"Because I have a plan that might help you attain the power that I possess." Kaiser replied.

"What plan?" Gohan countered.

"Time is short, G. I'll explain everything when we get there. Now grab on." Kaiser said. Gohan nodded and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

A few seconds had passed and Kaiser and Gohan hadn't left. Everyone stared at the prince in confusion as they wondered why he was still here. Even Gohan had no clue.

Meanwhile, Kaiser's eyes were widened the moment he put his fingers on his forehead. It was faint but his body was shaking.

"_This can't be happening." _He thought with horror. _"Why now of all times?!"_ He was convinced that Izanagi was playing a cruel joke on him.

"What's wrong Neko?" Rosaria asked the still form of Kaiser.

Kaiser snapped back to reality and shook his head sideways. "Nothing." He answered but Brila and Rosaria both knew that he was hiding something.

"Are you sure?" Brila pushed the primary question.

Kaiser looked up to her and smiled widely. "Positive. Let's go." Kaiser told Gohan and both of them vanished, leaving two thunderbolts behind.

"He's gotta teach me how to do that." Rosaria said in awe.

"So what should we do?" Goten asked.

"_We_ are going to back to training." Trunks told him and both the demi Saiyans retreated to Capsule Corp.

"I suppose I should help you weaklings get up to speed. As it stands, all three of you are trash." Broly grunted said, making Vegeta and Piccolo growl in annoyance. Goku just smirked at the excitement of getting stronger.

"I'll do what he's doing and train you, Kitty." Brila said.

"W-What about me?" Videl asked unsurely.

"Videl, we admire your tenacity but you know as well as we do that this isn't something you should get into. I hate to say this but you'll get in the way and quite frankly, I think all of us will." Rosaria said, a frown gracing her beautiful face.

Videl wanted to object but the goddess was right. This battle was far out of her reach. "I will still spar with you both." She said with conviction.

Both Brila and Rosaria nodded with a smile and the trio retreated to train to their favourite location.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Namek…<strong>_

Kaiser had his gazed fix at the elder of Namek, Moori. Said elder was trembling and there were several emotions visible on his face.

The emotion of shock, fear and disbelief were a few of them. Moori would've never believed Moori because he never met him but the presence of Gohan made him think otherwise.

All he knew about the Dragon Balls was that his predecessor, Guru, had created them. He didn't know why Guru created them or how he created them. Now that he thought about it, no one questioned him and no one thought about questioning him.

"It must've been Izanagi controlling your thoughts. I don't blame you." Kaiser said, reading the elder Namek's mind.

Moori gulped and looked Kaiser in the eye. "What do you need?"

Kaiser smirked and said, "I require the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls of Namek."

"You may take them and I wish you luck on your fight." Moori said as he started praying for their success.

"Thank you." Kaiser thanked and snapped his fingers. The Dragon Balls appeared instantly and he turned to Gohan and said, "We're going back to Earth. Grab on."

The duo materialized on Earth as Kaiser said. They had teleported them at Hope, which Gohan assumed would be their training field. It was strange because Kaiser would never fight here.

"Why are we here?" Gohan asked.

"We're here to train, G."

"Here? I thought you'd want all conflict to be away from here."

"I do but we won't be fighting here." Kaiser said as he took a deep breath. "Gohan what we're about to do will be very painful. Not to me, but to you."

"Painful how?"

"Remember getting the shit beat out of you by Aku?"

"Y-Yes?"

"That bad?"

"That doesn't sound too bad. I got the shit beaten out of me once, I can do it again."

"Oh Gohan, I was only joking."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's going to be a lot worse."

"…Oh…"

"Damn straight."

"So what are we going to do?"

Kaiser gave Gohan an evil smirk and said, "So, what do you think about having silver hair?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Aku no Kami's universe…<strong>_

Izanagi and Izanami sat on their thrones that they had created from nothing. They were deities after all. They watched their fellow deities destroy universe after universe. They tried peeking into Kaiser's universe but the prince thought ahead and blocked his universe from any form of psychic attacks.

If they would've wanted, both the deities could've destroyed the psychic barrier but instead, they humoured the Saiyan prince and waited till the fateful day. It wasn't too far from now.

"It's a shame." Izanagi said.

"Indeed. Kaiser would've been such a fitting tool." Izanami replied.

"The boy is a fool." Izanagi said with a bit of venom.

"Tell me something, why did you not erase him when you could have?" Izanami asked.

"Izanami dear, in all the multi verses that we created, has anyone struck me?"

"No. No one ever dared." Izanami replied calmly. "Are you making this personal?"

"Call it severe punishment."

"I'd rather call it childish." Izanami said with light laugh.

"Call it whatever you wish." Izanagi replied. "I will make him suffer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 weeks later…<strong>_

Broly roared at the top of his lungs as he buried his fist into Vegeta's gut. The King of Saiyans was sent flying and Broly smirked triumphantly but it was short lived as Goku drove his knee into Broly's back. Said legendary Super Saiyan growled and face palmed Goku to the ground.

"Get fried!" Rosaria yelled from above as she struck all three fighters with a round of thunderbolts.

"Get burnt!" Brila said as she incinerated the men down below.

"Get spooked." Gotenks said mischievously as he used Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack to bombard all of them.

"Get strangled!" Piccolo growled as he extended his arms and tied them all together. He smirked at his evident victory.

"Normally I wouldn't mind group hugs I don't like it when my face is being attacked by an electrocuted wig!" She taunted Vegeta.

"Oh how original. My hair had to manoeuvre around your huge rack to get to your stupid ass face." Vegeta retorted.

"At least I am not short." Rosaria hissed and so the King and future princess unleashed their best taunts.

Meanwhile, Brila was also slightly uncomfortable. "Um Goku, your elbow is…" Brila didn't go on as she blushed in embarrassment.

Goku gave her a quizzical look and looked where his elbow was. It was resting on Brila's breasts. Goku shot her a grin, which freaked the goddess out, he then tried to move his elbow away but with no success.

"Uh sorry." Goku said apologetically but this exchange wasn't gone unnoticed by a certain older brother.

"KAKAROT!" Broly growled as his Ki flared.

"Oh shit! He mad! Hit the deck!" Gotenks yelled but Piccolo's arms restricted any movement.

"I didn't think it would ever come to this." Piccolo said with a poker face.

"Get your damn elbow off of her!" Broly yelled.

"I-I can't!" Goku said with a frightened tone.

"Can't or won't?!" Broly demanded.

"Uhh…"

"YOU'RE THINKING?!" Broly growled.

"No! Of course not!"

"ENOUGH!" Brila screamed as she began emitting heat that rivalled the suns temperature.

"Shit! Who turned on the damn heat?!" Piccolo growled as he retracted his arms. He blew on them as an attempt to make them better.

"Stupid heat." Vegeta grunted as he descended to the floors of the G.A and pressed the button to slide the door open. The rest of the Z Fighters followed his lead with some hurdles in the way.

The hurdle being Broly's ki blasts directed at Goku who barely avoided them.

A dozen ki blasts later, Broly seemed to have calmed down and the Z Fighters regrouped in the dining hall where Giru brought them their food. Moments later, Videl and Bulma joined them too.

"So they're still not back huh?" Videl asked with a frown.

"No and I can't sense their presence anywhere. They're not in this universe." Goku said, him being the second best at sensing Ki.

"You don't think they've gone to fight Izanagi and Izanami on their own right?" Brila asked worriedly.

"They're not _that _stupid…I think…" Rosaria said with a faint grin.

"I don't think they did." Trunks said. Several heads turned to the purple headed demi Saiyan as they waited for him to go on. "I didn't even need to search for Ki. The power I felt was overwhelming and I am sure that it was Kaiser and Aku."

"What about Izanagi or Izanami? Didn't you sense them?" Broly asked.

"No. I could only feel two Ki signatures. One was evil and the other was Kaisers. It was his mixed with another Ki signature." Trunks explained.

Everyone absorbed the information silently as they ate their dinner wordlessly. Most pair of eyes were fixed on the two empty seats that were occupied by Kaiser and Gohan.

All thoughts came to an end when they felt the planet rumble vigorously. All the cutleries were dropped and everyone flew outside, save for Bulma and Videl, who decided it was best to stay and protect Bulma.

All the Z-Fighters gathered outside and saw nothing but felt plenty as the planet hadn't stopped shaking.

"What's going on?!" Trunks said fearfully.

A bright light descended from the dark skies and answered his question in the form of Izanagi and Izanami.

The Z-Fighters froze as their eyes set on the deities. Their hearts raced, not out of fear. Their mere presence was so over powering that it was difficult to breathe.

"So here we are." Izanagi said.

"And Kaiser is nowhere to be found." Izanami said.

"It matters not. His friends are family are right here." He said, lowering his gaze towards them. He smirked and flared his Ki. The Z Fighters took precautions and powered up to their maximum so they wouldn't get crushed by Izanagi's Ki.

"Interesting. They have increased their powers significantly." Izanami noted.

"Irrelevant. They're still weak." Izanagi grunted.

"True. Who do you want to execute them? Hachiman? Susanoo? Me" Izanagi asked.

"My dear, I intend to erase these mortals myself." Izanagi said with a grin.

The Z-Fighters tensed as Izanagi and Izanami came closer but something stopped them. Space distorted right before them and tear in reality opened right before them and out came Kaiser and Gohan.

The demi Saiyan's features had changed dramatically. He looked a lot Kaiser now with his facial features and his being different from the prince. His eyes were light green whereas Kaiser's were light blue. Gohan's hair had grown a little and two locks of hair dropped onto his forehead. His expression was calm and like Kaiser, he had seven Dragon Balls floating around him.

Izanagi seethed at seeing Gohan. Kaiser was smarter than the deity gave him credit for. He had replicated his own technique with another set of Dragon Balls. The Namekian Dragon Balls. He couldn't even take their power back. He narrowed his eyes at his own mistake. He should've attacked this universe to avoid any form of conflict. It mattered not. He could kill them easily.

"You bastard. You gave him our power." Izanagi said calmly.

Kaiser smirked and said, "Kiss my godly ass."

"Mine too." Gohan added.

"Enough talking!" Izanami said as he flared his Ki.

"You're right for once. We have talked enough." Kaiser said as his and Gohan's eyes shone brightly.

The duo flared their Ki which shocked everyone and that included Izanagi and Izanami.

"Gohan. Let's end this. Once and for all!"

Both the Saiyans blitzed towards but they were halted.

"Wait." Izanagi said calmly.

They didn't know why but both the Saiyans stopped and waited for Izanagi to go on.

"Let's make this a little more interesting." Izanagi said with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Brila Super Saiyan 3: 48,000,000,000,000**

**Rosaria (Full Power): 45,000,000,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 58,000,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 58,000,000,000,000**

**Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 61,000,000,000,000**

**Ultra Namek Piccolo (Without Weights): 39,000,000,000,000**

**God Gohan: 1,300,000,000,000,000,000**

**God Kaiser (Enraged): 420,000,000,000,000,000**

**God Kaiser (Post Training): 1,300,000,000,000,000,000**

**Izanami-no-Mikoto: 19,900,000,000,000,000,000**

**Izanagi-no-Mikoto: 20,200,000,000,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Now we got everything out of the way. The final battle is upon us people! The story is coming to a close. You people must be so upset…I hope…Nah I kid! I am sorry it took so long but I have been occupied with gym! I have been going a lot more recently because I need the packs ^_^ Take care people! Please review.<strong>

**Unknown: I wouldn't say he's weaker than everyone.**

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you for your insightful review. Kitty was very happy when she read your review. **

**Raito1616: Marry you eh? I think we should get to know each other first ^_^ Seeing how you like Death Note, I think we'll get along just fine. Hey, I was just curious. Kitty was happy to read your review and she'll be looking forward to your next review. I'll consider it but I can't promise anything.**

**Kurononaka78: Yep, that was it! Thank you so much. I have a few more projects in mind but they'll be Naruto based. I am not sure if I'll do another Dragon Ball Z story. **

**Mellifluous-meadowlark: Such a complicated name. I like it! Took you long enough! You started more than a month ago! Shame on you! But I kept my promise and uploaded it before Monday. Heh, what can I say? I gots talent! I should like audition for some talent show ting! Can't believe I said ting. Ting is such a lame word. Sounds like a microwave when it's done. I loved that chapter! I had so much fun coming up with everything! I loved every moment of it! I was thinking of making someone a Chav and who better than Maron! Now I can't get that song out of my head. Thanks a lot. I wanted Goku to end Satan and I believe that it should've been like that. The awesomeness was strong in that part. This review is awesome! One of my most favourite. Thank you Rai-chan. I hope you like this chapter.**

**TheLordTaxus: I am glad you like this story and I promise that I won't let you down in the future. So do I my friend. I wish love was like that.**

**Kakun1616: Thank you so much! Kitty loved your review. It was funny and very nice. I am glad you liked this chapter and screw typos! No one cares xD**

**Ssj Katikz: Ah I am glad you liked this chapter. If you're referring to the names of the Dragon Balls, I didn't come up with them. I got them from actual deities from the Japanese mythology. Just google these names and you'll find them.**

**E2Shock: Lol I wish! Kaiser having the Sharingan would really be something. **

**Guest: Yep, they're truly screwed. Or are they?**

**Bardock's other kid: Yay! I got my own religion! I feel awesome.**

**Kervon: I understand your pain my friend! I am mad at them too! **

**Me: Damn man…if you stab me…who is gonna continue this story? SPARE ME! **

**Pyroknight95: Don't worry! Their love won't tear them apart…or…I'd rather not say. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: I took that idea from Naruto actually. I think Dragon Ball needed some extra dynamics. Not necessarily a new batch of Veggies but who knows?!**

**Nope, a new sequence of events but Kaiser and the other don't want that. Thank you so much! Ramen-chan XD I am never gonna forget that. Meh, I am not that good. I am pretty average. I honestly still can't believe that I have more than 600 reviews. I didn't think I was gonna go over 100 but here we are with 627!**

**Your favourite eh? You have no idea how happy that makes me. **

**I look forward to your next review. **

**Kakashi-X-Rose: Well technically, I won them the tournament. Without me, they would've lost ^_^**

**Told you I'd do it because I never go back on my word and that's my Nindo! My ninja way! You're right, I am watching too much Naruto. **

**I can't! Troublesome and I are in a relationship and nothing can tear us apart.**

**You just have a very dirty mind, my sexy friend with sexy tastes.**

**Meh, Kakashi can't handle the awesomeness I got! He claims he got a 1000 jutsu but he never used more than 20. He's a fraud! I bet those Sharingan eyes are lenses. No one can beat you when it comes to your love for that smut reading pervert. **

**Actually, all wind Jutsu do that. I actually based this off from one of Vegito's techniques. You said eh too xD I didn't even know that it was a Canadian thing. **

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL! **

**Don't worry. You'll get your chance. That's a promise. What do I mean by this? I don't think I'll tell you.**

**Man, fuck Pluto! I don't even like Pluto! **

**Ahahahaha, Vegeta says that a lot…Now I can't get Nappa out of my head, 'Vegeta, don't drop the soap'. I don't think that that was the original line.**

**Don't lie woman. You know you love me. **


	77. Chapter 77 Power

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: Okay, the last battle will start and end in this chapter. Now I will be breaking some hearts in this chapter. I apologize in advance and I shall say no more. Ladies and gentlemen, it has been one hell of a ride but I suppose I'll leave the speech for later on. Welcome, to the fight for the continuance of existence.

_**A SURPRISINGLY IMPORTANT NOTE: KITTY, THE 11 TAILED KITTY CAT, HAS NOTICED THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE STARTED CALLING ME NEKO. SHE HUMBLY REQUESTS THAT YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME…YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL HAVE KITTY TAKE OVER.**_

_**KITTY: OK WHO THE FUCKING HELL IS CALLING YOU NEKO.**_

_**KITTY: I NEVER GAVE PERMISSION TO THAT**_

_**KITTY: TELL THEM HELL-TO-THE-FUCKING NO BECUASE IF THEY KEEP CALLING YOU THAT NO IS GOING TO RAPE THEIR ASS.**_

_**SO, LADIES AND…WELL LADIES. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE RAPED BRUTALLY, I'D ADVISE YOU TO STOP CALLING ME NEKO. OTHER THAN THAT, KITTY, PIPPINS-SAMA AND I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 77<p>

Power

_**Flashback…**_

"**This power is incredible!" Gohan gasped as he inspected his new form. "I feel as if I could defeat anyone!"**

"**You **_**can**_** defeat everyone. Except for me and the deities." Kaiser replied.**

"**Are they that powerful?" Gohan asked worriedly.**

"**I am much more powerful than you G and you saw what Izanagi did to me. No one has ever blocked my attack the way he did." Kaiser said with a frown.**

"**Do you think we can beat them? After we train I mean." Gohan asked.**

**Kaiser turned around and sighed. "I don't know G. We are powerful but those damn deities are well beyond us. After we finish training, we should be able to defeat Hachiman-Shin but I doubt we'll get to fight him anyway. Izanagi would want a piece of me after I bitch slapped him." Kaiser said, smirking at the memory. **

**Gohan silently absorbed the information and a new sense of determination went through his veins. He had to help Kaiser to defeat the deities. This was all or nothing.**

"**We'll win. I am sure of it." Gohan said with a smile. "And besides, how awesome will it be when everything turns back to normal! We'll get to keep these super awesome powers."**

**Kaiser shifted his gaze onto the demi Saiyan and stared painfully at the demi Saiyan. The demi Saiyan was too oblivious to notice Kaiser's painful gaze.**

"**Wait, you gave me these powers right?" Gohan asked.**

"**Kinda yeah. Why do you ask?" Kaiser replied, finally snapping back to reality. **

"**Can you take them back?" Gohan asked, his voice coated with seriousness.**

**Kaiser met the demi Saiyan's gaze evenly and smirked, "What? Scared that I might take all this power for myself?" **

"**So you can? Please let me keep it!" Gohan pleaded.**

"**Heh, worry not half breed. I can't take your powers away from you now." Kaiser said, making the demi Saiyan take a sigh of relief however he failed to notice the edge in Kaiser's voice. **

**Kaiser turned around and closed his eyes. **_**"If it comes to it, I will take his power for myself."**_

_**Flashback end…**_

* * *

><p>"Interesting how?" Gohan asked in a low tone.<p>

"Oh worry not." Izanagi answered calmly. "It's something that would benefit all of us."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a portal opened behind the deities. "Kaiser, you already know what's on the other side of this portal."

Kaiser eased his stance and nodded. "It's where you brought me to give me these powers."

"Correct." Izanami said. "We'll fight there. You know as well as us that there will be no universe left after our fight." She said as she and Izanagi stepped into the portal.

Kaiser glared at the deities for a few moments and nodded. "They're right. Let's go."

Gohan still had his suspicions but followed his best friend.

"We're coming too!" Goku said from behind as they raced towards the Godly duo.

"We weren't going to stop you anyway." Kaiser said as he led everyone through the portal.

It was different from what Kaiser remembered. This was the same place but it had an eerie feeling. There was nothing there. No trees. No water. No source of life. It was blank with a dark grey floor and grey sky.

"How has it changed?" Kaiser asked.

"It never changed. It was always like. We manipulated the energy that flowed through these plains." Izanagi answered.

"Whatever. Can we fight now or are you gonna give us some of your lame ass speeches?" Kaiser said with a smirk.

Izanagi narrowed his eyes at the prince. He was going to make this mortal suffer. "Stand back Izanami. I will deal with these pests."

"I wasn't planning on intervening anyway." Izanami replied as she appeared next to the Z Fighters. They jumped at her sudden appearance and prepared themselves to defend.

"Oh worry not." Izanami said gently. "I only plan on watching."

They didn't take her word for it and remained cautious.

Meanwhile, Kaiser and Gohan were having a staring competition with their opponent. The tension was so thick that it could've been cut with a plastic knife and the silence was deafening. Finally, Izanagi spoke.

"I still don't understand you." Izanagi said with a frustrated tone. "We were about to give you everything and you throw it right back! Why?!"

"The price was hefty and I wasn't willing to pay it. You were asking me to erase the existence of the universe I have grown to love. I can never do that. Not for you, not for anyone." Kaiser replied.

"Foolish boy! You-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything from you! You are the cause for all of our suffering! The suffering ends with you and you will end here." Kaiser said as he dropped into a stance.

"Very well. You have chosen this for yourself." Izanagi said as he rose into the air.

It only took a fraction of a second for the three fighters to collide and the shockwave swept the Z Fighters off their feet. They realized that they had to transform to keep up with their fight.

Kaiser's and Gohan's teamwork was only matched by Goku's and Vegeta's and Izanagi seemed to realize just why these two are so close. He was finding it mildly difficult to land a blow. Mildly.

"You're both weak." Izanagi said as he upped his speed and jumped above Gohan's and Kaiser's hooks. He grabbed them by their hair and threw them towards the grey floor.

The duo managed to regain their composure in the last minute and landed on their feet but Izanagi followed them. Kaiser and Gohan jumped out of his trajectory but their bodies didn't go too far as both of them were caught by a water tendril. Their eyes widened as they were smashed into the ground.

"I forgot he could do that." Kaiser groaned as he jumped out of the crater.

"You're so forgetful!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Kaiser retorted.

"Wait, shouldn't we able to do that to?" Gohan asked.

"You can try but it won't work against me. None of the elements would work on me." Izanagi said confidently.

Kaiser growled and teleported behind the deity and unleashed a right hook at the back of Izanagi's head but the deity saw it coming and turned around and countered with a right hook of his own. Izanagi was in time to duck beneath Gohan's roundhouse kick. Gohan growled in frustration but that was all he could do before Izanagi sent him flying with a roundhouse kick of his own.

"This isn't working K." Gohan said as he wiped the blood of his busted lip.

"You're right. Maybe we should've stuck to the original plan." Kaiser chuckled.

"Fusion? I thought you'd never ask." Gohan said as he got ready.

"Okay, let me ask him first." Kaiser said making everyone fall over anime style. "Hey! Izakissmyass!"

"What?" Izanagi seethed.

"Will you let us fuse?" The prince asked.

"Oh you've got to be joking!" Gohan yelled. "This guy is not as nice as Super 17! There is no way in-"

"Fine. Just hurry up. I am itching to kill you." Izanagi growled.

Everyone fell over yet again.

"I can't believe this." Gohan said in disbelief.

"Believe it!" Kaiser said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Gohan asked.

"One of those random ninja anime Kitty and I watch." Kaiser answered.

"How is any of this relevant right now?" Gohan asked in an annoyed tone.

"You were the one who asked me." Kaiser replied.

"And I am asking you both to fuse or I'll kill you here and now." Izanagi growled.

"Damn, somebody get him his tampons." Gohan said, taking the spotlight.

"Heh, good one G. He's right though. I have joked enough. I am content." He said, all the humour leaving his voice. _"Maybe we can joke again someday."_

Gohan gave his friend a questioning look. Kaiser was smiling. He hadn't seen that smile in such a long time. It was different. The look in his eyes was different too.

"Snap out of it half breed." Kaiser stated calmly, as his smile vanished.

"R-Right." The demi Saiyan replied as he took his distance.

"Finally." Izanagi whispered as a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll erase all hope. I will crush them."

"FU!"

This was it.

"SION!"

Their last hope.

"HAAA!"

Their fingers combined and what happened next was unlike any other fusion. Both the fighters emitted a shimmering light which engulfed them both. It brought their bodies together and they both vanished. The light going with them.

"W-What?" Goku was the first to say something. "Where is he?"

Everyone, including the deities, tried their best to find Kaiser and Gohan but no one was able to find them.

That was an icy dual voice echoed, "I am here."

Then all hell broke loose. The sky turned black and clouds appeared from nothingness. Thunderbolts struck the plain grey floors of the dimension. Then the ungodly Ki came along. Izanagi's and Izanami's eyes widened as the Ki was directed towards them. If both the deities wouldn't have been on alert, both of them would've fallen over.

Obviously, the Z Fighters were left unharmed. All the Ki was directed towards the deities.

A thin ray of light escaped the dark clouds. It struck the grey floor gently and moments later, the light expanded and soon it decimated the dark clouds and all that was left was a golden orb floating in the sky. A sudden power surge was felt by everyone and the orb shattered into millions of tiny pieces and Kaihan descended from the sky.

He had his arms folded as he descended to the grounds of the dimension. His features were pretty much the same, the only difference was his hair colour and his eyes. His hair was silver and it was spiky. His eyes were unlike anything the Z-Fighters had ever seen. His eyes did not have one colour. One moment it was light blue, then light green and then red. He wore clothes congruent to Kaiser and Gohan but with the edition of the traditional shoulder armour. Now there were 14 Dragon Balls floating around him.

Izanagi however was not impressed.

"That's it-" Was all Izanagi could say as Kaihan drove his fist into the deities' gut. Izanagi's eyes widened as the pain registered. _"Impossible! This speed!"_

"Yes. This is it." Kaihan said, anger coating his voice. He unleashed another thunderous blow to Izanagi and let him fly.

The deity didn't fly for too long as Kaiser teleported in his flight trajectory and caught him by his leg. He threw Izanagi towards the grey floor and the deity could do nothing to stop him but Kaihan could.

Kaiser appeared below Izanagi and unleashed a bone crushing uppercut on Izanagi's back. Izanagi howled in pain as he felt the pain surge through his entire body. He growled and teleported light years away from Kaihan.

Izanagi took a moment to make sense of the current situation but he wasn't allowed time as Kaihan appeared in front of him.

Izanagi immediately lashed out with a barrage of punches and kicks. Kaihan dodged all of them with little difficulty, making Izanagi growl angrily. Izanagi stopped his rampage and arched his fist back for a concentrated blow but Kaiser was countless of steps head of the deity. The ultimate fusion buried his fist into Izanagi's gut, making the deity double over in pain.

"My turn." Kaihan said in a low tone as he unleashed his own barrage of punches and kicks. Izanagi couldn't even focus his vision to see where the blows were coming from. He couldn't even pin point them on his body as one blow was replaced by a thousand in an instant.

Kaiser kicked the deity towards the floor. Izanagi, surprisingly, landed on his feet. Even Kaihan was slightly surprised.

"I am not through yet!" Izanagi yelled as he held his hands out in front of him. **"Yata no Kagami!" **Izanagi yelled as giant yet see through shield materialized in front of him. "I'd like to see you break this shield."

"FUTILE!" Kaihan retorted as he appeared in front of the shield. He let out a battle cry and arched his fist back. He poured a considerable amount of energy into his fist and unleashed it at the shield that has been impenetrable to this day.

As soon as his fist connected with the shield, an outrageously loud boom was heard which could've deafened any lower power being. The shield shook vigorously and Izanagi began to question Susanoo's craftsmanship. The deity experienced something he had never felt before. He felt doubt.

Kaihan on the other hand had his eyes narrowed as he tried to break the shield but even his raw strength wasn't enough. Kaihan retracted his arm and jumped back.

Izanagi took a sigh of relief before smirking. "You might be strong but you are nothing compared to this shield."

Kaihan wordlessly stared at the Yata no Kagami and Izanagi but then his lips curled into an amused grin. "I sense fear."

Izanagi saw red. No one accused him of being scared of anything. No ever dared.

"So no one ever dared of calling you a coward eh?" Kaihan said, making Izanagi widen his eyes. "That's right. I _can _read your mind. I am stronger than you and this damn shield." Kaihan said calmly.

Izanagi's body was trembling but…what caused his body to shake?

"_**Fear." **_Kaihan's voice echoed in Izanagi's head. _**"I can read your mind. I am the first person to do such a thing. Not even Izanami can do this. You are beneath me."**_

It was true. Izanagi was scared. No, he was frightened. He was frightened of the man that stood on the other side of the Yata No Kagami.

"Still not going to drop the shield?" Kaihan said in an annoyed tone. Very well, I shall do that for you." Kaihan said as he raised right arm above his head.

Everyone could tell that the next attack was going to be big as Kaihan's eyes shone. His body was wrapped in a light aura and his arm was wrapped in a whirlpool of sparks.

Kaihan looked Izanagi right in his eyes and yelled, **"Omni Release! Infinite Mass Punch!" **

Kaihan repeated his earlier attempt and jumped towards the shield with his fist arched back. Izanagi narrowed his eyes. He couldn't sense any alarming power in the fist itself but he knew that there was more to the attack.

Then he saw it. A titan sized fist that dwarfed the sun in size and it was right in front of Kaihan. The giant fist Izanagi saw, was in fact Kaihan's own fist.

Frantically, Izanagi poured all of his energy into Yata no Kagami to strengthen it but it was futile. Kaihan's sun sized fist made contact with Yata no Kagami and it shattered like glass.

Izanagi was lucky enough to escape the attack but teleporting away but again, Kaihan was well ahead of him.

"**Totsuka no Tsurugi!" **Izanagi yelled frantically as the all-powerful sword materialized into his hand. "I'll need this."

"You'll need a lot more than that." The iciest of voices spoke from behind.

Izanagi took no chances and swung with as much power as he could but then he saw something that he witnessed not too long ago. Kaihan stopped the blade with his index finger like Izanagi blocked Kaiser's blade.

"I-Impossible!" Izanagi gasped.

"Now for your arms!" Kaihan snarled as held out his vacant arm. **"Totsuka no Tsurugi!" **The sword instantly materialized in his hand.

"**HEAVEN RELEASE! ELEMENTAL BLAST!" **Izanami's voice spoke from behind and Kaihan was blasted with a powerful Ki blast. She quickly picked Izanagi out of the sky and hurried him to safety. She spun her head around to see Kaihan unscathed from her attack.

"Summon them." Izanagi said weakly. "All of them! I need them!" He ordered.

Izanami nodded and her eyes began glowing and moments later, five Dragon Balls appeared and hovered around the deities.

"We have to give Izanagi our powers!" Izanami said as her form faded away. All that was left of Izanami was the two star Dragon Ball.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaihan growled as he blitzed towards a fallen Izanagi, leaving trails of fire and lightning.

Time slowed down for Kaihan, his knuckles were inches away from Izanagi's forehead. What irked Kaihan at that moment was that Izanagi had his eyes closed and his expression seemed calm. He ignored that fact and held nothing back but then Izanagi's body illuminated an invisible force smashed the fused warrior, causing Kaihan to fly into the arms of Goku and Vegeta.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked, with concern.

Kaihan nodded and helped himself out of their protective hold.

"How are you two still fused?" Vegeta asked.

"I am a diving being now. The effects of this fusion have been nullified." Kaihan replied as he stared at the black cocoon that held Izanagi.

"I can't sense Izanagi!" Goku said.

"Can you sense mine?" Kaihan asked.

Goku was about to nod because he had felt Kaihan's ki signature when he fought Super 17 but he couldn't feel it now. It's like he wasn't even there.

"H-How?"

"Because my power is beyond your comprehension and it seems as if Izanagi's is too." Kaihan said with worry. Izanagi's new power was something he could comprehend but he could tell that Izanagi was well above him now. This battle…was…

"Go get em son." Vegeta said, shocking everyone there. "Don't tell me you're going to let some half assed pansy in his night robes beat the shit out you!" The King growled.

Kaihan smiled slightly and powered up to his maximum. This was all or nothing.

The fused warrior yelled at the top of his lungs as lightning and flames surrounded his body and his powers doubled. His muscles tightened and increased slightly in size. His silver hair got spikier and a feral look surfaced on his face.

Kaihan blitzed towards the cocoon and unleashed a universe busting punch at the hard exterior of the cocoon and to Kaihan's surprise, it actually shattered but in return, it revealed a truly frightening sight.

There stood Izanagi, at a new height which was easily above 8 feet. His divine appearance vanished and was replaced by a being that screamed evil. Izanagi wore a truly monstrous form. He wore no clothes, what covered his body was a pitch black metal coating. He had long arms and long legs but they showed little muscle. Overall, Izanagi had no muscles. At least I didn't look like it. His fingers weren't very long but the notable fact was that he had long and sharp nails.

His head was shaped like skull. His eye sockets were empty but the eye balls were replaced by blood red lights. The same light that came out of Izanagi's mouth. Another thing that Kaihan noticed was that Izanagi had a long neck and three spikes stuck out from each side. The seven Dragon balls were sticking out of his chest.

"Why do all ultimate bad guys have to be ugly as shit…" Kaihan said under his breath.

"It's you who is ugly." Izanagi said from behind. Kaihan's eyes widened. He didn't even sense Izanagi move but what shocked him more was that Izanagi was still where he had come out of the cocoon.

"The answer is simple." Izanagi said. "Your mind cannot comprehend my speed. You cannot comprehend the power of me. The power of Omega Izanagi."

As those words left his words, Kaihan was sent flying. His mind didn't even register the blow until a few moments had passed.

Kaihan dropped out of the sky and spat some blood. He was sweating profusely as the blow from the deity left him in shambles.

"Do you feel fear?" Izanagi asked, appearing in front of Kaihan.

Kaihan growled angrily and yelled, **"OMNI RELEASE! INFINITE MASS PUNCH!" **

A titan sized fist appeared around Kaiser as he shot towards Izanagi. He unleashed everything he had at the deity.

"Weak. Very weak." Izanagi replied calmly as he raised his lengthened finger.

Kaihan's eyes widened as his fist connected with Izanagi's finger. Izanagi didn't even flinch. He held the titan sized fist as it was nothing.

"Now do you see? You see that you are nothing compared to God?" Izanagi said as he kicked Kaihan across the face. If it would've been anyone else, his or her head would've ripped off their body.

Kaihan staggered backwards and shot the deity with a combination attack of lightning and fire. Izanagi was completely consumed by the attack. Kaihan teleported away from the scene but didn't drop his guard as he knew Izanagi was not too far behind.

"How right you are, for I am right here." Izanagi said from above as he delivered a roundhouse to Kaihan. Kaihan teleported out his leg's trajectory and curled up.

"**ELEMENTAL RELEASE! ELEMENTAL FORCE FIELD!" **The fused warrior yelled as he was surrounded by a shield made up of the five elements he used against Aku. Fire, water, earth, lightning and wind.

The force field didn't cover much ground, hardly any. It just covered Kaihan. Izanagi scoffed and shot his fist forward, shattering the force field. His fist opened and caught Kaihan's face.

He proceeded to plant Kaihan on the grey tiles of the dimension. Seeing Kaihan's unmoving form, he kicked the fused warrior across the plains.

Kaihan got up as quickly as he could but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met by Izanagi's palm. Thanks to his sensory abilities, he could sense a dangerous amount of Ki gathering in the deities' palm. However before he could react, Izanagi blasted Kaihan with a colourless ki blast.

Kaihan's body remained stationary throughout the whole ordeal. The light in his eyes vanished and he was now on the brink of death.

"Your skin is more resilient than I thought." Izanagi said calmly. "That attack should have killed you."

Kaihan slowly raised his head to look into Izanagi's eyes. His vision was blurry and he could barely keep his eyes open. The realm of the unconsciousness was desperately trying to claim him.

"Nonetheless, I shall kill you now." Izanagi said as he raised his fist. "With your death, the start of a new multi verse shall began."

At those words, Kaihan's eyes snapped open and he glared daggers at the deity. Said deity was taken slightly off guard.

"DIE!" Izanagi yelled as he unleashed his fist.

"**Come forth! Yata no Kagami!" **Kaihan yelled and the see through yet all powerful shield appeared around Kaihan. The shield blocked Izanagi's attack and now it was Kaihan's turn to counter attack.

"_I have to get this right." _Kaihan thought to himself as he jumped to his feet and dropped the shield.

"Fool!" Izanagi hissed as he delivered another blow. Kaihan moved like he never moved before. Even Izanagi didn't think that Kaihan had such speed at his disposal. The fused warrior narrowly dodged Izanagi's fist and slapped his palm on Izanagi's abdomen.

"**Cosmic Release! Dimensional Imprisonment!" **Kaihan yelled as Izanagi's body began morphing.

Izanagi narrowed his eyes and said, "This will only hold me a few minutes."

Kaihan grunted and punched Izanagi on his face, making the deity vanish. As Izanagi disappeared, Kaihan dropped to his knees as he coughed uncontrollably. It's not that he was out of Ki, he had been soundly beaten.

Soon, the Z-Fighters gathered around the Saiyan God, waiting for him to speak.

And speak he did, "Okay, as things stand, Izanagi will kill me the moment he comes out and there's nothing I can do about it." Kaihan said bluntly.

"What can we do?" Brila asked shakily.

"I don't know." Kaihan said admittedly. "But we cannot give up!" He turned to Rosaria and said, "Kitty, please heal me as fast and as much as you can." Rosaria nodded and began healing him. "Piccolo, come here." Kaihan said as he extended his hand towards Piccolo. Piccolo grabbed Kaihan's hand and felt a godly power rush through his veins. "I have given you the Yata no Kagami. Izanagi may appear sooner than expected. I need you to buy us some time as soon as he arrives." Piccolo nodded and took point. "The rest of you, pour your energy into me. I'll need everything you have. Even with that, I don't know if I can beat him." Kaihan said in a low tone.

"We won't know until we try." Brila said comfortingly as she began pouring her energy into Kaihan.

"The last thing I wanted to do is give Kaiser my energy." Broly grunted in annoyed tone.

"I am not Kaiser." Kaihan replied.

"Shit cares." Broly retorted as he began pouring his legendary ki into Kaihan.

"You can do it big brother." Trunks said as he poured his energy into the fused God.

"Gohan's in there too. He can do it." Goten said, mimicking his best friend.

"Bring peace." Goku said as he poured in his energy in as well.

Vegeta didn't say anything for a few moments. His Super Saiyan 3 gaze spoke itself but the King of Saiyans did comment. "Kick his ass."

Kaihan nodded as he felt his energy return to him and thanks to Rosaria's amazing healing, the cuts and bruises on his body began to vanish.

Just when everything seemed fine, a crack appeared in the sky and moments later, the crack expanded and appeared as if the sky shattered like glass. Izanagi stepped out of the other dimension and he looked less than happy.

"PICCOLO! NOW!" Kaihan yelled.

Piccolo nodded and yelled, **"Come forth! Yata no Kagami!" **The holy shield appeared and surrounded the Z-Fighters.

"Futile." Izanagi grunted. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

Izanagi blitzed towards the shield and delivered a roundhouse kick, expecting it to shatter immediately. However, to his surprise, it didn't mind.

He focused his vision only to see that the shield was powered by everyone, not only Kaihan. "Very well. It shall only take me a few minutes to shatter this dream and your willpower."

Kaihan growled in frustration, he needed more time. The power he had right now was nowhere near enough.

"Kaiser! We're starting to run out!" Brila said weakly as she found it difficult maintaining her Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Just keep going! I need mo-" The words died in his mouth as he felt an odd sensation. His body began trembling and he fell to his knees. It wasn't pain that he was feeling. It was something else.

It was power. It was indigestible power.

"E-Everyone! Get back!" He yelled in a feral voice.

They did as he commanded and jumped back. Kaihan gritted his teeth as he felt his body undergo changes. This power was overwhelming. He never felt like this. Neither Kaiser nor Gohan felt this kind of power in their lifetime.

He rose into the air and unleashed a deafening cry. The whole dimension shook vigorously and the traditional lightning bolts that surrounded a Saiyan whilst powering up were notably missing. They were replaced by golden flames.

Kaihan's muscles grew slightly in size and his silver lost its colour and was replaced by a golden colour. His arms and majority of his body was now covered with golden fur. (A.N: Like Super Saiyan 4) His eyes changed colours to blood red with white sclera. His canines grew a little and one could tell that they could bite through anything. His tail was also golden now.

Izanagi watched with wide eyes as Kaihan transformed into…he did not know what to make of this. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Kaihan ceased his deafening cries and averted his aimless gaze and fixed it at Izanagi. The mere eye contact burnt began incinerating the air in between them.

"What happened to you?!" Izanagi demanded.

Kaihan dropped to the ground faster than anyone could see, save for Izanagi. "You forget, Izanagi." Kaihan said in calm yet feral voice. "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" He yelled as he sent a shockwave towards Izanagi. The deity had to take a stance so he wouldn't get knocked off of his feet. "We Saiyans, always rose to the occasion. No matter how hopeless it may seem, we always pull through, one way or the other. This is the power of a Super Saiyan who has a transcended. This is the power of a God. A true God."

Kaihan said as he closed his eyes. He clenches his fists and straightened his posture. He reopened his eyes with fury and glared at the deity.

"This is the power of a Super Saiyan God."

All hell broke loose as those words left his mouth. He stomped on the ground and blasted off, creating a giant crater of the spot he once occupied.

Izanagi jumped into a defensive stance and parried Kaihan's oncoming right hook. The aftershock was so powerful that it sent the Z Fighters flying, despite being protected by Yata no Kagami.

Izanagi continued the brawl with left hook that Kaihan ducked under and countered with an uppercut. Izanagi did a backflip and managed to land a kick on Kaihan's chin. The Saiyan God ignored the pain and grabbed Izanagi's leg and smashed repeatedly into the grey floor, creating a large crater.

Izanagi had enough of the beating he received and ceased Kaihan's onslaught by shooting out lasers from his eyes. Kaihan hissed as the laser burnt some of the fur on his chest.

Izanagi jumped around Kaihan and drove his fist into his gut. Kaihan caught his fist and smashed his fist into Izanagi's face. Izanagi rolled away from Kaihan and managed to shoot out a few ki blasts that Kaihan managed to avoid thanks to his newly found speed.

The Saiyan God planted a roundhouse kick on Izanagi's ribs. The deity growled and ceased Kaihan's leg with his arm. Kaihan tried to break free but Izanagi pulled him towards him and unleashed a thunderous punch on Kaihan's face.

Kaihan jumped back but Izanagi was hot on his trails. The deity spat fire which caught Kaihan off guard, leaving him to burn.

Kaihan hissed as few parts of his skin sizzled due to the excruciating heat. Next thing he knew was that he was struck by a razor sharp gust.

He growled in pain as many cuts appeared on his godly body. He yelled out in anger and blitzed towards Izanagi and planted his palm on the deities' face. He planted Izanagi onto the floor, creating a large crater.

"**Lightning Release: Kaminari Ryū! (Lightning Dragon)" **Kaiser yelled and Izanagi watched helplessly as dark clouds appeared miles above the two fighters.

"**Now vanish, w****ith the thunderclap." **

The storm clouds parted and giant eel like Dragon made of lightning, appeared and crashed down on to the two fighters.

The Z-Fighters had to shield their eyes because of the bright light the attack had released. The shockwave was strong enough to send all of them flying.

"Holy shit! This is insane!" Rosaria said, trying to regain balance.

Everyone gave her a mental nod as they were too occupied on regaining their composure.

"This truly is a battle of gods." Broly said.

The Z-fighters finally regained their vision and watched as Kaihan and Izanagi stood in the middle of the crater, pushing each other back with their fingers locked together.

Both of them tried everything to overpower each other but they were evenly matched. Izanagi smirked Kaihan and enveloped himself in a lightning amour which caused Kaihan to feel every bit of the lightning that protected Izanagi.

He squeezed his eyes shut because of the pain but came up with a plan to use this situation to favour him. He stomped one foot on the floor and a grey pillar shot up from the floor, making a clear connection with Izanagi's chin.

Izanagi didn't see that coming and stumbled backwards, releasing Kaihan from his old. The Saiyan God used this to his advantage and did a front flip and delivered a heel drop on Izanagi's head. Kaihan continued with a right hook which would've sent the deity flying but Kaihan grabbed his head and drove his knee into the deities' face. He delivered another right hook to Izanagi's abdomen and finished it with a move the Z-Fighters knew too well.

"DRAGON FIST!" Kaihan yelled as he planted an upper cut on Izanagi's chin. The deity was sent flying upwards but Kaihan was not done yet. He teleported miles above Izanagi and blitzed downwards with his right arm sticking out.

"EXPLODE!" He yelled and his right fist cleanly connected with Izanagi's abdomen, creating a big bang like explosion.

The explosion sent Kaihan crashing towards floor while there was no sign of Izanagi. The Yata no Kagami did its job in protecting the rest of the Z-Fighters, but barely.

"Is it over?" Kaihan asked himself as he got up from the floor. He tried to sense Izanagi's Ki and he was successful in doing so but he pinpointed his location too late.

The damage had been done.

Kaihan narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to see a heavily damaged Izanagi with an evil smirk. The deity was holding the Totsuka no Tsurugi that had made its way through Kaihan's stomach and was now sticking out from the other side.

"You seriously thought it was over?" Izanagi laughed.

Kaihan didn't answer as he inspected the damage. _"Yup, it's bad."_

"You are a fool aren't you." Izanagi asked rhetorically.

Kaihan smirked weakly and said, "Bitch I might be."

Izanagi growled angrily and retracted the blade from Kaihan's stomach. Kaihan hissed in pain as blood escaped from the fatal wound.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long!" Izanagi growled.

"Glad to be of service." Kaihan replied as he held his arm out and the Totsuka no Tsurugi materialized in his hands.

Izanagi growled and charged towards Kaihan. The Saiyan God narrowed his eyes as he twisted his body around Izanagi's blade. Kaihan slashed at Izanagi but his blade went through an afterimage. Kaihan pinpointed Izanagi's location and dodged Izanagi's swipe.

Both the fighters jumped back and glared daggers at each other. Within a blink of an eye, they were at each other's throats. Their blades trying to break the other or push the other back.

In most battles, shockwaves were created from fists but not in this fight. The shockwaves were created by their swords and each shockwave came with a thunderclap.

However, none of the fighters were unscathed in this sword fight. Both of them received cuts from the other. Kaihan even more because he wasn't much of a sword fighter. His brother from the future, who was a sword master, taught him as much as he could in the limited time he had. His mentor, Piccolo, also taught him a little about the art of the sword but their knowledge was still limited whereas Izanagi's was still unlimited.

Izanagi swung quickly as he found an opening in Kaihan's stance. He managed to cut across his chest but that didn't keep the fused God from striking back. Izanagi countered the slash by ducking under it. He continued his counter by kicking Kaihan across his face.

The Saiyan God growled and swung wildly but that was going to cost him as Izanagi effortlessly dodged the swing and found a clear opening.

Kaihan's eyes widened as Izanagi stabbed him yet again. This time the blade went right through chest, missing all vital organs as Kaihan found some time to adjust his body.

"I may have missed your vital organs but you'll still die." Izanagi laughed in a low tone.

Kaihan head hung and his eyes were closed which Izanagi took as a sign of victory. Izanagi smirked and retracted his sword but Kaihan's hand shot up and ceased Izanagi's hand.

Izanagi's eyes widened as he shifted his gaze towards Kaihan's face. The Saiyan God smirked as his eyes began glowing.

"**Flame Release: Hi Ryū! (Fire Dragon)" **

"**Burn." **Kaihan said in a feral tone.

It happened in an instant. Both Kaihan and Izanagi were consumed in a vortex made of fire but, if looked closely, the vortex looked like an eel like dragon. Said eel like dragon wrapped both the fighters in a deadly inferno.

The flame vortex gave off intense heat. The only thing that stopped the Z-Fighters from getting burnt was the Yata no Kagami. All of them watched in awe as the fire vortex stood tall and burnt fiercely. The fire Dragon have a cry that shook the dimension vigorously, before it and the vortex vanished into thin air.

The fire vortex had melted the grey floor beneath them and in the centre of the heated crater, stood Kaihan and Izanagi with their eyes fixed on each other.

Both their bodies screamed for a rest but they stood up straight despite their injuries. Both of them were in critical condition. Izanagi had severe burns and his armour like body had countless of cracks. Kaihan looked much worse. He suffered from burns as well because his attack was like a doubled edged sword. The vortex damaged him too but the damage was a lot more severe on Izanagi. He also had two stab wounds. One had grazed a vital organ and the other narrowly missed it.

Izanagi and Kaihan both knew that they had nothing left. Each movement they made, which was breathing at the moment, hurt them to no extent. They had to settle this.

They were able to read each other's mind because none of them had the mental energy to form psychic barriers to protect themselves from psychic attacks.

They raised one of their arms and summoned the Totsuka no Tsurugi. As soon as the blade materialized, they ceased it with both their arms and gave each other a final glare.

"You die today and this multi verse will cease to exist." Izanagi said with venom.

Kaihan narrowed his at the deity but didn't say anything in response. Izanagi snarled at Kaihan and blitzed towards him. Kaihan mimicked him and blitzed towards Izanagi to finish this fight once and for all.

"_This is it." _Was the collective thought of the Z-Fighters who stood behind the Yata no Kagami.

Kaihan and Izanagi poured the remained of their energy into their respective blades to make the sword more powerful.

Kaihan closed his eyes as he was only meters away from Izanagi and his Totsuka no Tsurugi. _"This is it. The fate of the m__ulti verse is up to this one swi__ng." _Kaihan thought. The images of his friends and family went through his head. His precious people. _"I have to make this count." _Kaihan thought as he reopened his eyes and swung.

It happened so fast. No one really saw it but both Izanagi and Kaihan swung at each other. From a distance it seemed as if both the fighters simply phased through each other but Izanagi and Kaihan both knew that the damage had been done.

Both the Gods stood meters apart, with their backs facing each other. It looked like an aftermath of a samurai showdown.

Kaihan was the first to move, straight to the floor. Two large cuts appeared on his chest as he let out a howl of pain. He fell face first as he was wrapped in a bright light. The light quickly subsided to reveal Gohan and Kaiser with the same injuries that Kaihan had.

Izanagi turned around and glared at the two fallen fighters with a sickening smirk. He was about to give his victory speech when his body exploded with cuts. He howled in pain as he fell on one knee. He growled angrily as the pain was something he could hardly bare. He raised his head to see Kaiser lying on the floor, with a smirk of his own.

"Y-You bastard!" Izanagi growled.

"Heh, not so tough now, are you?" Kaiser asked as he staggered to his feet, with Gohan following his lead.

"I'll kill you both!" Izanagi growled as got back to his feet and dashed towards Kaiser and Gohan.

The Saiyans weakly jumped into their stance and defended themselves against Izanagi's weakened attack but despite taking all that damage, Izanagi was still stronger than Kaiser and Gohan.

The deity smashed his fist against Kaiser's face and kicked the demi Saiyan across his face. Izanagi decided to torture the demi Saiyan first by delivering a swipe at the demi Saiyan's chest. Gohan narrowly avoided the fatal blow but he was still left with another cut across his chest.

Kaiser rushed to his friend's aid by hitting Izanagi with drop kick. Izanagi howled in pain as he skidded across the floor. Kaiser barely landed on his feet and he helped Gohan off the floor but he failed to do so as his face met Izanagi's metallic foot. Izanagi was about to follow Kaiser in his flight of pain but Gohan grabbed his leg and smashed him onto the floor.

Izanagi yelled out in anger and shot a colourless energy beam but Kaiser came to Gohan's aid and deflected the energy beam but he failed to acknowledge the deities' presence behind him. Said deity drove his fist into Kaiser's already opened wound making the Saiyan prince yell in pain.

"KAISER!" Gohan yelled as delivered a thunderous right hook on Izanagi's face, sending him flying.

Kaiser whimpered in pain as he fell forwards, only to be caught by Gohan. The demi Saiyan winced in pain as Kaiser's entire weight fell upon him.

"Damn K! You're heavy." Gohan said with a weak smile.

"Oh shut up!" Kaiser retorted.

Their banter was interrupted by a loud cry. They snapped heads towards the source of the cry and saw Izanagi powering up for what seemed to be his last attempt to kill the prince and his best friend.

"**YOU WILL BOTH DIE TODAY! I HAD ENOUGH OF BOTH OF YOU!" **Izanagi yelled out madly as his energy flow was everywhere.

Kaiser and Gohan stoically looked at the deity who seemed to have lost it. They glanced at each other and gave each other a nod and gathered whatever power they had left.

"Just like we practiced?" Gohan asked.

"Just like we practiced." Kaiser replied.

Gohan nodded and both the Saiyans began emitting a golden light. They stood side by side and watched as Izanagi accumulated all of his energy. The Saiyan duo did the same and gathered whatever they had left and concentrated it to their favourable arm.

"**DIE!" **Izanagi yelled maniacally as he blitzed towards the duo.

Kaiser and Gohan mimicked him and blitzed towards Izanagi with the intent to finish this once and for all.

Kaiser commenced the plan and yelled, **"COSMIC RELEASE: SPACE DISTORTION!" **Kaiser grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him the portal that opened and closed as soon as it swallowed the demi Saiyan's body.

Izanagi, in his blind rage, ignored what happened and blitzed towards Kaiser. Now came the painful part, Kaiser knew that it was impossible for him to avoid Izanagi's attack. For this plan to work, he had to take the attack head on.

Izanagi roared as he unleashed everything he had at Kaiser. Kaiser narrowed his anger and titled his body, bring his left side forward. Izanagi's fist made contact with Kaiser's left arm and the Saiyan prince could feel his bones cracking at the contact but he had to ignore the pain.

Behind Izanagi, the portal opened and a glowing Gohan came out with his right arm extended. Kaiser began glowing immediately and raised his right arm.

The time was peace was here.

"**SUPER SAIYAN RELEASE! MULTIVERSAL FIST!" **

Kaiser and Gohan unleashed their fists at Izanagi and for a moment everything went silent when the Saiyans yelled again.

"**EXPLODE!" **

They yelled as loud as they could as their fists drove into Izanagi. Kaiser's fist tore through Izanagi's abdomen and Gohan's fist tore through Izanagi's back. The deity yelled in pain as his body began exploding.

The explosion sent both the Saiyans to the ground, creating two craters upon their landing. The prince and his best friend watched their handiwork from the crater as the explosion began to disappear, taking Izanagi with it.

Kaiser coughed some blood as he let out a light chuckle. "We did it." He said in a raspy voice.

"Yeah. He's gone. He's dead." Gohan replied weakly.

Surprisingly, Kaiser didn't answer him and he was saved from answering by the rest of the Z-Fighters. They looked down from the edge of the mini craters with a content smile.

"A little help here?" Kaiser said as he tried getting up on his own, only to be assisted by Trunks, Brila, Rosaria and, surprisingly, Vegeta. Gohan was helped up by Goten, Piccolo and Goku.

"Took you long enough." Vegeta grunted with a smirk as he turned to look at his son's face but he was left wide eyed when he saw him.

Kaiser was crying. Tears were flowing down his blood filled face. There was no smile. They seemed to be a tears of sadness.

"Kaiser? Why are you crying?" Brila asked with concern.

A smile immediately appeared on Kaiser's face as he turned to Brila and said, "I am happy."

Eye brows were raised as Kaiser never cried because he was happy.

"Izanagi is gone." Kaiser said calmly. "Peace is here."

Everyone relaxed at his words. They didn't quite comprehend this victory. It truly meant that peace was here. No more lives needed to be lost because some fool wants to claim innocent lives.

"Not yet…" An eerie voice spoke.

Everyone, except Kaiser, jumped at hearing this voice. The voice that belong to Izanagi. Rosaria and Brila noticed how calm Kaiser was. Did he know?

Izanagi pushed a large boulder off of his body and revealed his destroyed form to the Z-Fighters.

"You haven't won yet." Izanagi said weakly as he steadied himself.

Gohan groaned as he stood up straight. He ignored his body's pleads to rest and prepared for another round.

"He is as good as dead, K. We can end it here and now. All of us." Gohan said with a smile as he turned to Kaiser.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as he found Kaiser staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Kaiser didn't respond. By now, everyone was looking at Kaiser with curiosity. Even Izanagi didn't know what was going on with Kaiser.

Kaiser put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and said, "You don't need this power anymore."

Gohan's eyed widened in horror as the Dragon Balls that floated around him shattered and all of his powers got taken away in an instant. All of his godly features vanished along with his godly clothes and they were all replaced to his normal attire. Gohan fell face first due to energy exhaustion.

Kaiser watched Gohan's body fall with a stoic expression as he felt the demi Saiyan's power run through his body.

"KAISER!" Goku yelled. "What have you done?!"

Kaiser turned his stoic gaze to Goku and said, "The right thing. Gohan no longer needs this power. This power will forever be mine."

Before anyone else could say anything. Yata no Kagami appeared between them and Kaiser. The Saiyan prince trapped them in the shield. There was no way out for them.

They looked at Kaiser with a look of disbelief. Only one thought ran in their minds. Had the prince of Saiyans become power hungry?

Kaiser gave them a final glance and turned to Izanagi who had a horrified expression on his face. His body was trembling and his lips quivered in fear.

"Y-You k-k-knew?"

Kaiser smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Omega Izanagi: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Omega Izanagi (Critically Injured): 9001**

**God Kaihan: 300,000,000,000,000,000**

**God Kaihan Super Saiyan God: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**God Kaiser (Critically injured): 2,000**

**God Kaiser (Namekian Dragon Balls + Critically Injured - Healing): 20,000,000,000,000,000**

**God Gohan (Critically Injured): 3,500**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well. This is it for this chapter. Worst cliff-hanger ever? Probably. So many questions unanswered but all of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I was thinking of making this an epic length chapter but that ain't my sister so you guys will have to settle with this. The next chapter will be the end of this saga. The story is coming to a close. Just a little more to go. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review ^_^<strong>

**Ryuzaki1616: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Mellifluous-meadowlark: I had to copy paste your penname. That's how complicated it is. Lol the wonders of the microwave. Mine sounds like Vegeta when he's angry. I can't come up with anything funnier. My brain is tired. NUUUUU! Now I can't get that damn song out of my head again! Curse you! You! You! You… God damn it. Okay, you're kinda awesome. **

**I should mention this. Kyuubey is Izanagi's and Izanami's daddy and he'll be the final villain of this story. That'll be the ultimate troll. The final villain, a smiling pedo cat thing. Lol if you thought the previous cliff hanger, you're going to love this one. Don't worry! I'll protect you! Only if you promise not to give me those poisonous fruit/vegetable drinks. They taste okay and they taste terrible. I don't know. Don't ask.**

**Oh god… I can totally imagine this. One minute they're fighting and the next minute they're on Jupiter singing a crap ass song! Dafaq! **

**Thank you Rai-chan! Khair Mubarak!**

**Swaddie Q!**

**Kervon: And it happened, **

**E2shock: That sounds a lot like something Lee would say. **

**Guest123: Well yes. Their flow of time allowed Aku to come into existence. Don't worry about it. One sextillion is the highest power level to grace this story. **

**Ssj Katikz: Not a problem.**

**Ryan.w123: It's Kaiser La Britania. With one N. **

**TheLordTaxus: This chapter was even beyond that. I hope you really liked this chapter. It took a lot of thought and the fight scenes were more difficult that I thought. It would've destroyed the multiverse if Izanagi didn't bring them into the other dimension. **

**PyroKnight95: I wish so too. That would really be something. To have your work displayed on some media. That would mean the world to me. **

**Searing Cinders: Izanagi is at Kaiser's mercy now.**

**Suntan140: And beat his ass they did!**

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: I can only imagine how angry you'll be with this chapter's cliff hanger. I hope you like this chapter. Lol cruddles. I like that word. It's funny.**

**I know right! Izanagi got his ass whooped in this chapter! But will there be a price to pay?**

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. Don't thank me. It's an honour. Love you too Ramen-chan ^_^**

**Kakashi-X-Rose: So let me get this straight. You're tired, lazy, bored, exhausted, your head hurts, your eyes hurt, your neck hurts, you're still very lazy and you really really miss Brian…what the…I don't even...Well, sounds about right. Jealous? Woman! I ain't jealous! I got many fun things coming up! Like! Like…umm… Moving on! But seriously, I am busy man. Woah shit got serious between you two eh? Brian has defeated Kakashi? IMPOSSIBERU! Kakashi loses but doesn't seem to care cuz he's too busy reading his smut. Don't cry! Crying is for weenies! Aw that's nice! You know, I could expect such a review from you but I never expected myself to give reply of half a page. Huh, that whole thing was one sentence. **


	78. Chapter 78 The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: A lot of questions need to be answered and believe me people, all of them will be answered in this chapter. As I mentioned before, this story is coming to an end. A lot of uncool things will happen in this chapter that'll make you all very upset. I'll keep you no longer. I welcome you to the 78th instalment of The Legend of Kaiser. Hope you guys like the end of this saga.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: THE THEME SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS 'ASURA'S WRATH – MAIN THEME: IN YOUR BELIEF (VOCAL VERSION)'. YOUTUBE IT PEOPLE AND READ THE CHAPTER WHILST THIS MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND. YOU ALSO HAVE THE CHOICE OF THE NON VOCAL VERSION BUT I PREFER THE VOCAL VERSION.**_

_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO KITTY AND I, PLEASE ADD US ON KIK! KIK IS AVAILABLE ON BOTH ANDROID AND IOS. MY KIK NAME IS: NekoKaiser AND KITTY'S IS samrosaria. PLEASE ADD US AND WE'LL ALL TALK TOGETHER AND HAVE SOME FUN **__** ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 78<p>

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Izanagi shook in fear as he stared at Kaiser. His trump card shattered right before him. The deity could no longer use that one thing that allowed him superiority to Kaiser at this moment of time.

Now the deity, was at the mercy of a mere mortal.

"W-When?" Izanagi asked.

"When you defeated me for the first time." Kaiser replied calmly.

"How did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that hard. If you truly wanted me gone, you would've taken my power since you gave it to me." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes and tightened his fists. He reopened them and a smirk appeared on his face. "But you didn't. I figured that you were telling me the truth about not being able to take my power back and thus I concluded that you couldn't take them back. You were so sure that I would take your place and you didn't count on me turning against you. For a God, you're really stupid."

Izanagi growled and stood up. "You're the stupid one here! Why would you do this?! I don't understand you!"

"The difference between you and I is that I am not selfish." Kaiser said as his Ki spiked. "There's always some fool that wants to rule the world. I am sick of those people! Sick of their greed and their superiority complex! People like you don't deserve to live. Whether you're a God, or a mere mortal. Existence doesn't require people like you." Kaiser snarled.

"Then what is the difference between us?!" Izanagi demanded. "You're going to erase me from existence! You're nothing but a tyrant who thinks himself better than a God!" The deity retorted.

"Fool…" Kaiser whispered with a sad smile. "I am paying the price aren't I?"

Izanagi's eyes widened at his cryptic words. So it was true. Kaiser really did know.

"You…You…You will doom us all." Izanagi said in defeat.

"No. Only two people are going to be doomed for the rest of eternity. You and-"

"Kaiser, what's going on?" Brila's angelic voice interrupted him.

Kaiser slowly turned around to meet her piercing gaze. She had one hand pressed against the shield Kaiser had set between them. He placed his hand on the other side and gave her a smile.

"Everything will be alright Brila." Kaiser said. He hardly ever used her full name. He'd always call her 'Bri'.

"Just tell us." Rosaria insisted. "What are you two talking about? Who's going to be doomed?"

Kaiser gave her a smile and said, "Rosaria…when was the last time I called you that? I don't think I ever did."

"Neko…" Rosaria whispered.

"Why…" Gohan whispered as he shakily got up from the ground. "Why did you take my power? Why did you lie to me when you said that you couldn't take my power?!" The demi Saiyan yelled in anger.

"To protect you." Kaiser replied.

"T-To protect me?"

"Gohan, you are more than a best friend. You're my brother and I don't want my brother to suffer." Kaiser said with a smile.

"B-Brat…" Vegeta said shakily. "Stop with the riddles and please…" The king begged. "Please tell us. What's going on?"

Kaiser nodded as he turned around to face Izanagi. "Along with these powers, I gained some of Izanagi's knowledge. With this knowledge I knew almost everything that Izanagi himself knew, save for a few things. I gained the knowledge to give and take Holy Energy. The energy you see before you. To give Holy Energy, you require a beacon or a transmitter."

"The Dragon Balls." Piccolo said – absorbing all the information.

"Correct. The Dragon Balls are that beacon. That is why Gohan and I went to Namek and got the Namekian Dragon Balls. I used those as beacons to transfer Holy Energy into Gohan. The process, for me, was quick and painless but for Gohan, it wasn't." Kaiser explained.

"W-Why?" Goku asked.

"Because that process wasn't meant for Gohan. It was meant for me and me only. That is why Izanagi can't take my power but I can take Gohan's." Kaiser said as he knew the most difficult part to explain was finally here.

"B-But why did you take Gohan's powers?" Brila asked.

"As I said earlier, I took his powers to protect him. As you can see, Gohan is alive and well." Kaiser said as he glanced at Gohan's weary form. "Well, mostly well. Gohan's powers originated from me and mine originated from Izanagi and Izanagi is the source of Holy Energy. If you remove the source, you won't be left with any Holy Energy." Kaiser explained.

"Fine, you won't have these powers! Who cares?!" Rosaria shouted. Judging from her tone, Kaiser determined that she was in denial. He smiled. She always was very bright.

"Look at this away." Kaiser tried an alternative. "Fire. Fire burns when it has access to oxygen and it will never go out unless put out. Now, if you remove oxygen, the flame will slowly fade away." Kaiser said.

"What does all this mean?" Goku asked.

"When Izanagi gave me these powers, I wasn't in existence. I had been erased by Aku." Kaiser said, receiving confused looks. "Try to sense my own energy. Not the Holy Energy. My own Ki signature."

The Z Fighters did as they were told. A moment of silence was followed by another as none of them were able to sense Kaiser's own Ki signature.

It was finally starting to sink in.

"This Holy Energy is my Fire and Izanagi is my fire's oxygen." Kaiser said with a sad smile. "And this Holy Energy is the only thing keeping me alive."

Everyone's eyes widened in realization as the magnitude of those words.

"T-That means!" Broly gasped.

"Yes. The moment I kill Izanagi, I'll die too." Kaiser said. As his words left his mouth, all the Z-fighters felt their energy leave them as they fell on their back.

"LIAR!" Brila screamed as she slammed her fists against Yata no Kagami. Kaiser watched Brila with a frown.

Rosaria jumped back to her feet and shot thunderbolts at Kaiser but the barrier was in the way. "DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed. "Let him live! Let the bastard live!"

Kaiser smiled sadly at her and said, "I can't. There's no prison that can contain him and he'll heal if I don't kill him now."

"Why does it have to be you?!" Gohan yelled. "Let me kill him!"

"You're in distress, Gohan. You can't think straight. I'll vanish along with Izanagi. It doesn't matter who kills him." Kaiser replied.

"Can't we seal him? Somewhere? Anywhere?" Goku asked hopefully.

Kaiser shook his head. "No seal is powerful enough to contain him, even if we break him into seven parts."

"What about the Time Chamber?!" Trunks yelled.

"Izanagi can warp dimensions." Kaiser said.

There were so many more questions the Z Fighters could ask but the answer to all of them was the same. There was no way around this. Kaiser had to die.

"Why…" Brila whispered weakly. "Why does it always have to be you?" By now, tears were streaming down her face. She felt weak and helpless. Hell, all of them did.

"Because this is the path that I have chosen. The path to put others before me. There are times when I wish I didn't but…but I am glad I did." Kaiser said. "It allowed me to help the multiverse to continue. I would do anything for you people to live."

"Kaiser…" Rosaria said uncharacteristically. She never called him that. "Please…please don't do this."

"Forgive me princess but…but there's no other way." Kaiser said sadly.

"Yes…yes there is." Izanagi said as he straightened his posture and looked at the Saiyan God. "There is a way around this and that…THAT IS FOR YOU TO DIE!" Izanagi yelled, firing a large colourless Ki beam at Kaiser.

Kaiser did not expect Izanagi to have this much energy left. He wasn't prepared to block this attack and so he let it collide with his chest.

Kaiser let out a yell of anguish as the ki beam burnt the skin on his chest. Kaiser's eyes squeezed shut as his back slammed against Yata no Kagami.

"**DIE DIE DIE!" **Izanagi yelled maniacally. The deity had lost it.

Kaiser growled as he pushed himself off the shield. He pushed his body against the beam and took one stop forward.

"You are unfit to rule." Kaiser hissed as he pushed his chest against the colourless beam.

"All you have done is inflict pain."

A few more steps.

"So many people have died because of you."

A few more steps.

"So many people have **suffered."**

His voice changing into something darker and deeper.

"So many of my **loved ones have suffered."**

A few more steps.

"I will **make you s****uffer."**

He was getting closer and Izanagi's eyes were starting to widen.

"Because…**my wrath isn't gone."**

Izanagi yelled and poured all of his energy into the beam and it completely swallowed Kaiser but Izanagi didn't stop the flow of energy.

Suddenly, fourteen bright pillars burst out of the colours less beam. The beam immediately dissipated and revealed a bloody Kaiser. The Saiyan's eyes were closed and his aura was flaring.

"W-What are you?!" Izanagi demanded.

"**I am Kaiser. The prince of the Saiyan Empire and first in line for the Saiyan throne."**

"_At least I was." _Kaiser thought with a sad smile.

"G-Get away from me!" Izanagi yelled in fear. "DON'T KILL ME!"

"**Omega Izanagi. It is time for you to pay for your crimes. It is time for you…" **Kaiser paused as his life flashed right before his eyes.

"KAISER STOP!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"PLEASE!"

"BRAT!"

"KAISER! NO!"

"For my sister's sake…don't…"

Kaiser squeezed his eyes shut as he arched his arm back. He remembered his experiences with everyone. A few tears escaped his shut eye lids and he took a deep, yet ragged breath.

"_I am sorry. I am so so sorry."_

Kaiser snapped his eyes open and yelled, **"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SUFFER THE ENTIRETY OF MY WRATH!" **

Kaiser slammed his fist into Izanagi's face and the deity howled in pain. Kaiser yelled at the top of his lungs as he poured all of his strength into his fist. Izanagi stumbled backwards as he kept howling in pain.

"**VANISH!" **Kaiser yelled as the fourteen Dragon Balls shot forwards and slammed into Izanagi, breaking his exterior.

Izanagi yelled even louder as the Dragon Balls penetrated his skin and slowly, his body began to disintegrate.

"**It's **over." Kaiser said as he saw Izanagi completely vanished, leaving only to leave the Dragon Balls.

Kaiser glared at the fourteen orbs. _"No more." _He thought as the Dragon Balls disintegrated. The Dragon Balls were powered by Holy Energy and the source was now gone. No Holy Energy meant no Dragon Balls and no Dragon Balls meant no wishes.

"Omega Izanagi is no more." Kaiser said with a sigh. "Stupid ass deity cost me tons of shit." He groaned. His eyes widened slightly as he felt slightly light headed. He was starting to fade.

He turned around and watched their fearful expressions. He broke his gaze from them as his eyes met the floor. He frowned and pointed his arm towards the shield. He swung his arm horizontally, taking the shield down. He felt Yata no Kagami and Totsuka no Tsurugi disappear from his body.

"_It's happening."_

Immediately he was swarmed by all the Z-Fighters. They didn't embrace him in a hug, in fear that he might vanish instantly if they did but one person did not feel this kind of fear.

Kaiser's head snapped back as Broly's fist connected with Kaiser's face. Kaiser savoured the taste of his own blood for the last time.

"You bastard." Broly hissed. "My sister…she…" Broly was at a loss for words. He loved his sister and knowing that she'll be lonely for the rest of his life hurt him to no extent.

"Broly." Brila said. "It's alright." She said as she kissed her brother's cheek. She walked up to Kaiser and looked into his eyes. She wiped the blood that escaped his mouth and threw his arms around him.

"Stupid…Neko!" Rosaria yelled as she hugged him as tightly as she could. "Why do you have to be so reckless?!"

"I am so sorry." Kaiser said as he buried his face into their hair. He inhaled their aroma for the last time as he knew this privilege wouldn't come again. He smiled at both of the Goddesses and said, "My wrath is finally…" He said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened his eyes, showing his original eye colour. His pitch black eyes. "Gone…"

This was truly it.

"There's one last thing I must do." Kaiser said as he reluctantly pushed the Goddesses away from him.

He slapped his hands together and closed his eyes and manipulated whatever Holy Energy he had left. There's one more thing he could do with these powers.

"**Don't. This will only hasten your our disappearance." **A gentle voice spoke in his head.

"_I already told both of you. I can still ejec__t you from my subconscious and give you both your freedom." _Kaiser replied to the voice.

"**Fool." **Another voice spoke. This one seemed to be deeper. **"We wouldn't live for too long anyway and as for doing what you're about to do, are you sure you want to do ****this? We'll only have minutes then."**

"_Yes. I fully intent for this to happen. It might be a little selfish but I think they'll understand." _Kaiser replied. _"Forgive me, Neko. Hell Kaiser. For dragging you both into this. I could've never imagined that a th__ing like this would actually happen."_

Hell Kaiser was about to say something when he felt lightheaded. **"Damn…this seems to be it for me."** Unlike Kaiser, he did fear death. **"Kaiser, for what it's worth, this has been one hell of a ride."**

Neko nodded in agreement. This certainly had been really something. It was a shame that it had end this way.

"**Both of you suck." **Neko grunted as he felt his existence fading. He frowned at the fact that from this day on, he would never ever see Rosaria again. A lone tear escaped his eye as he took his last breath. **"It was fun while it lasted. Thank you. Both of you."**

Kaiser smiled faintly as he opened his eyes and his body shone. _"Gentlemen, it's been an honour." _He could sense Neko and Hell Kaiser give him a smile before vanishing for all eternity.

"K-Kaiser, w-what are you doing?" Gohan gasped.

Kaiser didn't answer him but said something else, **"Heaven Release: Rebirth." **

Four small orbs of golden light appeared. They began expanding in size until they were big enough to contain a ten footer.

Everyone stared at the four orbs as they began to morph into something more humanoid. One of the four humanoid figures materialized stepped out of the bright light and a certain Saiyan's emotions went wild as tears streamed down his face.

Goku's lips quivered as he slowly walked towards the person that just stepped out of the light.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku sobbed.

"Honey…" Chi-Chi replied trying to smile but she couldn't. She was reborn with the memories with the memories of Kaiser. His recent events at least.

Goku pressed his lips against her and the couple sobbed together. Goku looked up from his wife's shoulder and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Kaiser smiled but that smile vanished as he dropped to one knee. The strain was getting to him and his time was coming to an end.

The bright eventually subsided and everyone's eyes widened as Soba, Bardock and Lila came out of the three bright lights. All of them had a sad expression. They were also reborn with Kaiser's memories.

Lila was already crying. Her son. Her brave baby was going to sacrifice himself again but this time he was not going to come back.

Kaiser got back to his feet and stood tall, showing no signs of weakness. He looked around the dimension, giving everyone a glance. His gaze lowered as he sighed. He hated doing this. He hated goodbyes but this one was going to be different. This one was going to be permanent.

"I have a few favours." Kaiser said with a smile. "Dad, obviously, I am no longer first in line for the Saiyan Throne. Don't go hard on Trunks." He said as he looked at Trunks. "Trunks is my brother and he'll be a fine king one day. Isn't that right baby bro?"

Trunks couldn't help himself. He sobbed uncontrollably but managed to get a few words out. "I am not a b-baby."

Vegeta nodded, keeping his steely expression but one could tell that the emotionless King was hurting. He put his arm around Trunks protectively.

Kaiser turned to Soba and said, "Now I know you did not want to be revived the last time we had this discussion, Mr. S." Kaiser said with a cheeky grin. "But I have a favour to ask of you. I was born on Yardrat. Yardrat was my first home and I want both Earth and Yardrat to have an alliance and I want you to be Yardrat's ambassador and set up an embassy on Earth and I know I might be asking for too much but ask Rogi and his family to move to Earth. We need powerful people for a powerful alliance."

"What would we need alliance for?" Soba asked. "Not that I mind or anything but what do we have to fight against?"

"I have gained some of Izanagi's knowledge and I have learnt that there are other powerful beings in the universe who are evil. An alliance will keep both planets safe." Kaiser explained as he returned his gaze to his once dead father. "I am counting on you to change the face of the Saiyans. I want the Saiyans to be recognized as a kind race that fights for justice. I want people to think of us as someone they can turn to, instead of someone they have to flee from."

Bardock nodded as his gaze hit the floor. He couldn't meet his son's eyes right now. He just couldn't.

"Goku, as primary advisor…" Kaiser started out formally. He didn't keep that façade up for too long as a smile appeared on his lips. "I expect you to keep my dad in line and help him make decisions that will benefit the Saiyan Empire. Together, you two are unstoppable."

Goku wiped away his tears, which was futile because they were quickly replaced, and nodded. "Will do."

He turned to Piccolo with a smirk. "Keep doing your thing. Stay green." Kaiser said. Piccolo couldn't help but laugh quietly. He was going to miss this guy.

He finally turned to Gohan and said, "G, you're my best friend. You always have been and you always will be. We did the craziest shit together. We laughed together, cried together, ate together, fought and killed together. You're more than my best friend. You're my brother." Kaiser said as he hugged the demi Saiyan briefly. "I am going to ask you to tell my story." Kaiser said making Gohan look at him oddly. "People have to know what happened. I do not want to be forgotten. They deserve to know. Will you do that for me? Will you tell them?"

Gohan nodded frantically. "Of course." The demi Saiyan replied.

Kaiser smiled and turned to his mother. She was still crying. He couldn't blame her. He walked up to her and hugged her. "I am sorry mom."

"My…m-my baby." Lila said in between her sobs. "Please don't go."

"Heh, last time it was me who said that." Kaiser said sadly as he remembered when his mother died when he was a just a little boy. "Now I know you wanted grandkids." He chuckled making Lila laugh lightly too.

"It's okay. I wish I could raise you again." Lila said as her tears returned.

"You'll get the chance." Kaiser said rather hesitantly as he knew he would wide eyes in response and that's exactly what he got but Lila wasn't the only one. Everyone was wide eyed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

**A few seconds had passed and Kaiser and Gohan hadn't left. Everyone stared at the prince in confusion as they wondered why he was still here. Even Gohan had no clue.**

**Meanwhile, Kaiser's eyes were widened the moment he put his fingers on his forehead. It was faint but his body was shaking. **

"**This can't be happening." He thought with horror. "Why now of all times?!" He was convinced that Izanagi was playing a cruel joke on him.**

"**What's wrong Neko?" Rosaria asked the still form of Kaiser. **

**Kaiser snapped back to reality and shook his head sideways. "Nothing." He answered but Brila and Rosaria both knew that he was hiding something. **

"**Are you sure?" Brila pushed the primary question.**

**Kaiser looked up to her and smiled widely. "Positive. Let's go." Kaiser told Gohan and both of them vanished, leaving two thunderbolts behind.**

_**Flashback end...**_

* * *

><p>Kaiser laughed nervously as he glanced over to the two Goddess. "You're both pregnant." He said with a sad smile.<p>

Silence. No one said anything. This was something they did not expect.

Kaiser continued seeing how everyone lost the ability to talk. "I found out before Gohan and I went training. I didn't know how to tell you. I knew I should have but…I am sorry."

"B-But how? I mean, we know how." Brila said with a blush. "But we didn't feel any side effects or anything!"

"I know." Kaiser said with an even sadder smile. "I can sense their Ki. I can also determine their gender. It's small right now but it's growing." Kaiser said as tears finally escaped his eyes. "Brila, we are going to have a baby girl." He said in a croaky voice as he turned to Rosaria. "We're going to have a baby boy."

This was more than the Saiyan could handle. Tears flowed like a river as his body trembled. His children were going to grow up without him. His lovers were going to live without him. What could be more painful than that?

"M-Mom, I need you to help Rosaria and Brila raise my children. Not just you." He said as he looked around. "All of you. I didn't have many people but I want it to be the exact opposite for my children. This my most important request."

"KAISER/NEKO!" Brila and Rosaria yelled as they latched onto Kaiser with all their strength. "Please don't leave us!" Brila pleaded.

"Please don't go!" Rosaria added with tears running down her angelic face.

"I am sorry. I am so so sorry!" He said as he hugged them as tightly as he could but he found out moments later that he was losing his strength. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that he only had moments left. "Tell our children about me. Tell them their daddy loved them endlessly. Tell them that I'll always love them."

"We will." They said in unison.

Kaiser looked up to Vegeta and said, "Tell mom I love her and that I am sorry."

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from flowing but he couldn't. It was futile. Everyone was crying. Save for Broly and Piccolo, the latter who just looked away from the scene in fear that they might actually end up crying.

Kaiser quickly regained his composure and painfully separated himself from the Goddess. "I love you both with every fibre of my being."

As soon those words left his mouth, the dimension began to shake. It was becoming unstable thanks to the absence of Holy Energy.

"**Cosmic Release! Dimension Warp!" **Kaiser yelled as a portal opened behind the Z-Fighters. They watched in fear as this was it. This was Kaiser's final and permanent goodbye.

"No! I am not going to leave you!" Lila screamed. "Not again!"

Bardock used all the strength he had at his disposal to stop his wife from clinging onto her son. Vegeta had to restrain Rosaria while Broly restrained his sister.

The portal began sucking them in and Kaiser relaxed his posture as his body illuminated. He was fading.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as they began to drift away against their will with Kaiser's image getting smaller and smaller but there was one thing they could see no matter how far they were.

His smile. His loving smile.

Then they heard his voice in their heads. _"If you ever hear my voice, know that it is my spirit, calling from across time and space, to yours."_

His final words before the portal closed, leaving Kaiser behind.

He smiled at the ripple patterns that the distortion of space left behind. Kaiser powered down and relaxed his body. The shaking of the dimension didn't bother him. There was no point in fighting against it. He would welcome death with open arms. He smirked. How much he wished he was dying instead of disappearing.

Disappear. Vanish. Deletion. Cease to exist. Evaporation.

These are the words that echoed in his hands. It was starting to sink in. Kaiser yelled at the top of his lungs as he let his ki fluctuate wildly.

This ordeal didn't last too long as everything simply vanished.

Kaiser and the dimension disappeared. Forever.

The once proud Saiyan warrior from Planet Yardrat, was no more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months later…<strong>_

"If you ever hear my voice, know that it is my spirit, calling from across time and space, to yours."

"These were his last words before he vanished." Gohan said as he eyed the crestfallen crowd. Many of them were in tears. Some were in disbelief and some idiots snorted as they ridiculed Gohan's story. The demi Saiyan wanted nothing more than to kill them but chose against it. If Kaiser was here, he would've…Gohan chuckled. Kaiser would've kicked their asses all the way to H.F.I.L and back.

It took him six months. Six months to recover from the shock of losing his best friend. He was still hurting but it was time that he moved on. He had been stalling this for too long anyway.

Thankfully, everyone else had managed to recover from Kaiser's death as well. Bulma was coping better than expected, mainly thanks to the presence of her family and the news of Brila's and Rosaria's pregnancy of was also a huge plus.

Vegeta had recovered pretty quickly too. He spent a lot of time with Goku, training with the veteran Saiyan but he spent even more time with his son, training him to become the next King.

Bardock and Broly also got over the shock quickly. Vegeta had both of them become his advisors, along with Goku. Broly also spent a lot of his time with his sister and Rosaria. Bardock would occasionally join Vegeta in the king's conquests. Vegeta started to spread the word of the Saiyan Empire and invited countless of nations to live under their rule. In return, Vegeta promised to protect them.

Now to the Goddesses. Lila was trying her best to take their minds off of Kaiser but neither she nor anyone could succeed in doing that. Brila nor Rosaria were depressed anymore. They mourned for an entire month but that was all. They knew they had to move on. It was pointless to cling onto the past. That's what Kaiser told them.

Videl's hand touching his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned to her and gave her a smile. _"Focus Gohan." _The demi Saiyan told himself. He turned his attention to the people before him. They weren't just humans. They were people from many different planets. People from Yardrat, Namek and countless of other worlds.

"_I wish you were here to see this." _Gohan thought as he felt his eyes sting. _"This is all possible because of you." _

He allowed himself to shed one lone tear which he quickly wiped off. He smiled at his memory. The memory of his best friend. The memory of Kaiser.

"I have told you all everything about him. All you needed to know about Kaiser, my best friend." Gohan said. He did as Kaiser asked. He told them everything they needed to know about Kaiser and his life. Now the people knew. He just hoped that they wouldn't take his sacrifice for granted.

Gohan sighed. It was about time that he finished this speech. He had a wedding to prepare for.

His own wedding.

"The legend of a son."

"The legend of a brother."

"The legend of a godfather."

"The legend of a lover."

"The legend of a best friend."

"This was his legend."

"The Legend of Kaiser."

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So it finally comes to an end…or does it? I am not gonna say anything. Is there gonna be another chapter? Who knows? I might know but I don't feel like telling you guys. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**For those of you who think that I do not know what Super Saiyan God look like, let me assure you that I do. Perhaps I should've mentioned this before but I do not like the design of Super Saiyan God. So I made my own. **

**Ryuzaki1616: Thank you so much! That makes me happy. I hope I answered all of your questions in this chapter.**

**Raito1616: I am glad you liked this chapter and the last. Thank you for your review. Don't apologise it's alright. Ahahaha I love you too.**

**Guest: Super Saiyan 3 happened but 4 and 5 are not. **

**Epicman: I know how the Super Saiyan God transformation looks like. I just didn't like it so I made my own.**

**Guest123: Ah sorry. I can't believe I got that right heh. Ahaha I know what you're talking about and I have been on 4chan. I like that shit xD**

**E2shock: That means a lot. Thank you. I thought DBZ could use a fight scene like this. Lee is one of my favourite characters ^_^**

**Pyroknight95: ah thank you! I am glad you liked it and worry not, I am not putting my pen down yet. I hope you like Naruto. Lol you gonna die! She doesn't know who you are, but she'll find you and kill you. **

**SuperKatikz: Thank you!**

**Kervon: Hope you liked this chapter ^_^**

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: Ahaha you can ask if you need to but don't worry about it. I get confused too sometimes ^_^ I hope you liked it though. It took a lot of work and a lot of thinking. **

**Bye Ramen-chan! Love you too ^_^**

**Suntan140: I hope you liked this chapter. Hope I didn't break too many hearts. **


	79. Chapter 79 War

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: What? You guys thought that I ended the story there? There was a question mark there for a reason. Anyway, the story ain't finished just yet. There's a little more to the story left so sit down and enjoy whatever is left! I welcome you to the 79th installment of The Legend of Kaiser.

* * *

><p>Chapter 79<p>

War

She sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. Mainly because it was this time of the year. Four years. Four years had passed since Kaiser defeated Izanagi. She smiled at the memory. That was the day Kaiser vanished. Her whole life meant nothing that day. That was until she noticed her swelling stomach. She was going to have a baby girl and that reason was enough for her to live life to the fullest.

Kaiser was gone. Brila accepted this but did not forget. She and Rosaria put up several pictures of him around the house. Several statues were built in various countries across the world in his honour. He wasn't the only one to have statues built for his honour, all the Z-Fighters had statues built of themselves.

However there was one special statue that Brila and Rosaria built together. One which only the Z-Fighters had access to.

There was another reason she sighed today. It was because a certain someone wasn't listening to her. "Come on Natasha. It's time to get up. Rosario is already awake and if you don't hurry, he's going to eat your waffles."

And that did the trick. The two and half year old Natasha dashed to the bathroom, cleaned up, and blitzed downstairs, just in time to snatch the waffles out of Rosario's hands and eat them in an instant.

Like her father, she was a waffle lover. She used to eat at least one hundred waffles every day.

"Hey! Those were mine!" A three year old Rosario shouted as he glared at his little sister.

"You snooze you lose, Aris (Pronounced as Air-Ris)." She said in a very baby like manner. She called her brother by his nickname.

"MOM!" Rosario yelled. "Nati ate my waffles."

Rosaria giggled at the scene before her. Her son wasn't overly fond of waffles but he still liked them. He was very childish like his father but he got his love for pancakes from his mother. He inherited his mother's hair and but his father's eyes. His hair style was exactly like his fathers and Lila said that Kaiser sounded exactly like Rosario when he was young. His face was a near perfect copy of his father's but with his mother's hair. He wore a copy of his father's gi.

"That wasn't very nice Nati." Rosaria said to Natasha who seemed to be a little ashamed of what she did. "Is there anything you'd like to your big brother?"

"You snooze you lose?" Natasha asked innocently.

"Hey!" Rosario yelled.

"Anything other than that?" Brila said as she overheard everything.

"Oh…sorry Aris...I was hungry and I love waffles but I love you more. You can have the rest of the waffles." She said shocking everyone. She had never done this. She never shared her waffles willingly. Much like Kaiser.

"R-Really?" Rosario asked disbelievingly.

"NOPE!" Natasha said as she laughed loudly and inhaled a dozen more waffles.

"MOM!"

"Nati." Brila said in a stern tone.

"Just joking." Natasha said, crumbling under her mother's stern tone. "Let's share. I'll give you some waffles and you give me some pancakes."

Rosario nodded happily as he gave her three dozen pancakes from his near endless stack of pancakes that rested on the table.

Natasha was a lot like her father. She was also childish but she was also sharp. She had an IQ of over 9000, just a little under Rosario's. She had pitch black hair and coal like eyes like Kaiser's and Brila's. She had fair skin but one could say that she was a copy of Brila in terms of looks. She wore a copy of her mother's fighting gi.

But the alarming thing about both these kids was their strength. As Bardock said months before their birth, these kids were going to powerful. That was admitted to be an understatement by Bardock himself. These two were insanely powerful and they hadn't even reached Super Saiyan. They were also born with a ridiculous power level.

Natasha was born with a power level of 42,000 and Rosario was born with a powerful 51,000. Their power level was well beyond that now. Both of them could singlehandedly defeat Frieza without breaking a sweat.

Genetics was reason why they were this strong. Stories about their father and his battles drove them to train as hard as they could and they didn't lack teachers. There were many people who wanted to train them. Vegeta, Bardock, Broly, Goku, Soba, Lila, Rosaria, Brila and Piccolo trained the two. Piccolo helped them to sharpen their minds and everything that came with it. They also learnt under Chaotzu to see if they had potential in telekinesis. Chaotzu nearly died.

Back to the present, every year on this day, August 15th, they would go and _meet _Kaiser. Then Bulma would invite everyone for a party. It was 10 AM and it was about time they left.

"Come on you two." Brila said as she walked towards the door. "It's time we meet your dad."

"YAY!" Both of them cheered as they ran out of the door. Brila followed them out while Rosaria turned to Giru and said, "Clean up Giru. We'll be back tomorrow."

"At once." Giru replied as he started cleaning. "Princess Rosaria."

Rosaria turned to him with a raised an eyebrow. "What is it Giru?"

The Android seemed to hesitate, "If it is acceptable, can I be present at the party? Prince Kaiser was my creator and I would like to be there to honour his memories."

Rosaria smiled at the robot. Kaiser had installed emotions into Giru shortly before things went south. He did a good thing. "Of course Giru. I'll see you there."

"Thank you so much milady."

Rosaria smiled and exited through the door. She took a deep breath as she turned her left to see Gohan's, Videl's and little Pan's house. Gohan decided that he'd have another house built right next to the original one so both families could have their space.

Pan was a little older than Natasha but a little younger than Rosario. With the addition of Bra, Vegeta's and Bulma's daughter, the four kids always played together with Bra being the oldest. She was three and a half years old but that didn't make her the strongest. Rosario was above her but she was physically stronger than Natasha however thanks to Natasha's psychic powers, Bra was never able to beat her.

Despite the times of peace, Rosaria and Brila had gotten stronger as well. Incredibly strong. Hell, everyone got a lot stronger. Kaiser warned them about powerful beings existing in the universe and they prepared for it. In case the time to fight ever came.

"Will Panny be at grandma's house?" Rosario asked.

"Of course, uncle Gohan and aunt Videl will be there too." Brila replied.

"Mommy! What about Grandpa Goku? And Grandpa Bardock? And Grandma Lila? And-" Natasha said but Rosaria stopped her.

"Slow down baby. Everyone will be there." Rosaria said with a smile.

Despite the kids knowing the truth about their mothers, both Rosario and Natasha looked at Rosaria and Brila as their mothers.

Their ability to talk fluently was courtesy of Piccolo and Soba. Both of them were exceptional teachers and thanks to Natasha's and Rosario's enhanced intelligence, they were able to learn many languages of many planets. Bra and Pan had to settle with Earthly languages for now.

"Come on! Let's go! I want to meet daddy." Rosario said impatiently.

"What? Without me?" A tall figure dropped out of the sky.

"UNCLE BROCOLI!" Both the kids squealed as they climbed into the Legendary Super Saiyan's arms. Broly laughed lightly. Something you wouldn't ever expect the once bloodthirsty Legendary Super Saiyan to do. He disliked this nickname but he allowed them to say it. He loved them too much.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Broly asked rhetorically.

Both the children giggled and squeezed his body as hard as they could. Broly ripped the children off of him and set them down.

Broly hadn't changed much over the years. Everything was more or less the same. The only difference was that he now wore a shirt. A white gi to be more specific.

"How's Launch?" Brila asked with a smirk.

Broly felt a blush appear on his face. "The woman is fine."

"When's Broly Jr coming into this world?" Rosaria asked with a smirk.

"Soon." He said with a faint smile. He glanced over to the Goddesses and said, "Ready to go?"

They nodded in response and all five of them rose into the sky. Natasha and Rosario were both potent flyers. Their speed wasn't anything impressive but for their age, it was something out of this world. They could almost fly at the speed of light.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive to their destination. They dropped down to the place where they met Kaiser every year.

Hope.

Hope was a little different than how it used to be. It was underground now. There was a hole in the ground which led to Hope. The hole served as an entrance to Hope and only those who knew Kaiser on a personal level could enter. Brila and Rosaria had put a seal on the entrance. It was a blood seal. Brila and Rosaria handpicked the people allowed into Hope and used their blood as a signature which allowed them to enter. Those who weren't allowed were teleported miles away if they made contact with the entrance.

"I'll wait here." Broly said as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. He was one of the closest that Brila, Rosaria and the kids held to their hearts but when it comes to meeting Kaiser, he would let them be.

"Daddy!" Both the kids squealed in unison as they entered hope. They dashed towards a figure standing in the middle and hugged it with all their might.

That figure was a statue of Kaiser. This statue was kind of special. It was made up of Yardranium and it acted as a constant energy conductor. The ki signature of Brila, Rosaria, Natasha and Rosario flowed through the statue.

Brila and Rosaria landed on top of the platform where Kaiser's statue stood. The statue was one of a kind. This was the only statue that had smile. Kaiser's trademark smile. The Goddesses put their hands on the statue's chest and poured a little ki into it. They statue began glowing and emitted positive energy.

The Goddesses smiled at their children who pressed their faces against the statue. They had only heard stories and saw pictures and videos of their father. The fact that he wasn't there truly saddened them. It frustrated them to no end that their father was a great man but he was no longer here. They were jealous of other people who had fathers but they were all able to release these negative emotions in the form of tears.

"Mommy…" Rosario whispered.

"Yes Aris?" Rosaria replied.

"Are we ever going to meet daddy?" He asked.

Now what was expected of the Goddesses? Were they to say yes and lie or say no and make them accept the harsh truth? They did neither.

"I don't know." Rosaria replied.

Rosario sighed sadly as he looked up to his father's face. His hero. His idol. Kaiser was everything Rosario wanted to be. _"One day daddy. One day I will meet you."_

Brila noticed how the mellow the mood and thus decided to do something about it. "Alright kids! It's story time!" They would do this every year. The mothers would tell them a story about Kaiser and that always made them happy. Hearing about their father's adventures always lightened their mood.

"Yay!" Both the kids cheered. They jumped down from the Statue and sat down on Kaiser's feet and eagerly stared at their mothers.

"Right, so this is a rather odd story. This is the story about when your father came across a fighter stored in a music box…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day…<strong>_

"Grandma! I am hungry! Where are my waffles?" Natasha yelled from the lounge.

Bulma shook her head as she let out a laugh. "You and your waffles." She said to herself as she took out a few waffles in a plate. "Just like your father."

"Let me." Lila said with a smile as she took the plate off of Bulma.

"Thanks. You Saiyans and your youth." Bulma chuckled. "Too bad we humans don't have that. I look old enough to be Vegeta's mom and he hasn't aged a bit."

"Not that he cares." Lila said reassuringly as she carried the plate of waffles over to Natasha. She was currently playing with Rosario, Bra and Pan. Maron was watching over the kids as she assigned herself as the big sister of the group.

"Here you go Nati. Try to share some if you can." Lila said, receiving a toothy grin in response.

"Brat! Those are my waffles!" Vegeta grunted as he just finished his evening training.

Natasha's and Rosario's face hardened and a stern look appeared on their face. Both of them walked up to the King of all Saiyans and glared at him.

"Say it." Rosario said in a low tone.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and yelled, "NO!"

"Say it now." Natasha said in a low tone.

Vegeta growled and was about to respond when he sensed all eyes on him. Everyone was quiet and no one dared to say a thing. He glanced over to Lila and Bulma who were trying their best to hold their laughter.

"_I hope you're laughing brat." _Vegeta said thinking of his no longer existing son.

Vegeta sighed and swallowed every bit of his pride and said, "King Wig Wiggy Wiggles reporting for duty."

"At ease King Wiggles." Rosario replied formally and then the whole room, save for the kids, exploded in laughter.

Vegeta growled and grumbled something along the lines of 'brats'. Next to enter was Goku and the veteran Saiyan knew the drill.

"Sir Dumbo reporting for duty." Goku said happily.

"At ease." Natashi said with a grin.

Next was Trunks and he knew the drill as well but he wasn't too thrilled. "Captain Bowl Cut reporting for duty.

"At ease Bowl Cut." Rosario replied.

Next was Goten and he too wasn't thrilled either. He sighed and said, "Sir Dumbo the second reporting for duty."

"At ease Dumbo." Natasha replied.

"Now that the roll call is complete, how about we get something to eat?" Lila said as she invited everyone to the table.

"But what about General Pickles and Captain Useless?" Natasha asked.

"Hey…I was a big part of a lot battles." Yamcha complained.

"My moms say otherwise." Natasha retorted.

"HEY!" Yamcha glared at Brila and Rosaria the latter of whom sent him apologetic looks.

Next two arrive were the bickering duo of Bardock and Soba. They wanted to get this over with quick so they could get back to their bickering.

"Lieutenant Scar-Face reporting for duty." Bardock said with a smile. He disliked doing this but he would do anything for his grandkids.

"Major Blue-Boy…reporting for duty…" Soba said with an annoyed tone. He liked these brats but this was something he did not like doing.

Piccolo materialized into the building and he was met by the heavy gaze of Rosario and Natasha. Piccolo growled as he knew what was coming. It was useless to say no because these kids never took no for an answer. How very much like their father.

"General Pickles reporting for duty."

The siblings said nothing in response which was bad news. Whenever they never said anything after their roll call, it usually meant that someone was in trouble. In this case it was Piccolo.

"We're not happy with you General Pickles." Natasha told him.

"May I ask why?" Piccolo said with a sigh. He kept telling him that it was either this or Broly's wrath. Right now he was weighing his options.

"You may."

"Why?"

"You are not green enough." Rosario said with a painful sigh.

"…What?" Was the word that came out of everyone's mouths. Piccolo was left scandalized.

"You're not green enough! We need to make you turn green by getting you sick!" Natasha yelled. "Quick Aris! Get some of Aunt Videl's lamb roast!"

"What's wrong with my lamb roast?!" The woman in question demanded as she entered the room.

"Hi auntie." The siblings said sweetly. "Piccolo said he wanted to get sick so he asked for your lamb roast." Rosario said with a sweet smile.

"Did he now?" Videl asked as she burst into her Kaioken form.

"Calm down, Videl." The strongest fighter in the universe chuckled. "Commander Nerd reporting for duty."

"At ease Commander." Rosario said with an acknowledging nod.

"We'll talk about your inexcusable performance later, General." Natasha huffed as she left Piccolo standing with his jaw on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Rosario lay alone in the gardens of Capsule Corp. His back against the lush green grass. His eyes fixed on the moon. He needed some time alone after what happened a few minutes ago inside. He sat back up and pulled his legs closer to his face and rested his chin on the top of his knees and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing.

He was playing with his friends in the lounge and everything was fine until Pan yawned. His uncle Gohan saw her yawn and picked her up and said, _"Are you getting sleepy Panny?"_

Then she said, _"No daddy. I still want to play."_

Then he said, _"Okay Panny. Daddy loves you. Have fun."_

"_I love you too."_

Those words stung him. They hurt his heart. He was glad his sister didn't hear them. He wanted his daddy. More than anything else.

"Daddy…" Rosario whispered as tears escaped his e n yes.

"You okay kid?" A gentle voice spoke from behind.

Rosario's eyes widened as he didn't sense anyone behind him. He jumped up and turned around to see an old man. He looked old but he had jet black hair and dark red eyes. Something Rosario had never seen before. What astounded the young demi Saiyan more was that despite his old age, he had jet black hair. It's like the wrinkles were there for show. He wore clothes with blemishes and stains on them. He wore yellow rubber gloves and he carried some cleaning equipment with him.

"Who are you mister?" Rosario asked cautiously. Sneaking up on him was not something common. Even his seniors found this very difficult. He had never been in a fight to the death but this could be one but for some reason this man's aura said otherwise. He had a calm aura and he held no negative emotions.

"Isn't it obvious?" The old man chuckled. "I am a cleaner! My name is Weenie."

"Weenie?" Rosario asked suspiciously.

"That's right. Now to my first question. You okay kid?" The cleaner asked.

Rosario sighed. This man only meant well. "I am fine."

"You don't look fine."

Rosario pouted as he folded his arms and pulled his knees closer to his face. "I miss my daddy."

"Ah yes. Your father, Kaiser."

Rosario looked up to him with hopeful eyes. "Did you know my daddy?"

"Well of course! I have known him since he arrived on Earth but he never knew me." Weenie replied with a laugh. "I was only junior cleaner then. I am a senior cleaner now. Point is, I knew your father."

"Can you tell me about him?" Rosario asked hopefully.

Weenie frowned and said, "I am afraid not. All I knew that your father was a man of honour. Even as a child, he was simply a gem."

Rosario smiled as tears escaped from his eyes. "I never knew him. I never knew my father but…I just…" He couldn't finish his sentence as a lump formed in his throat. "If he was born somewhere else, would he be with me right now. Would I be able to hug him? W-Would I…" His voice died in his throat.

The cleaner put his arms around Rosario protectively and said, "I once thought something similar to you. I wish that I was never born in poverty and I hated my life but your father told me something that changed my way of thinking."

"What did he say?" Rosario asked eagerly.

"He said, 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' His exact words." Weenie said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, his words came in a later stage of my life but I told myself from that day on that I'll become the world's best cleaner!" He said cheerfully.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Become the world's best cleaner!"

Weenie's face faltered slightly. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out some time."

Rosario was about to ask what he meant by that but Bulma's voice interrupted him.

"Weenie?" Bulma called out questioningly.

Weenie looked up and smiled at his employer. "Yes, Mrs Briefs?"

"I e-mailed all cleaning staff that they were to take the day off. Why are you here?" The blue haired genius asked.

"Oh, my apologies Mrs Briefs. I did not get a chance to read my e-mail today." Weenie replied.

"I sent them out yesterday night." Bulma said suspiciously. Weenie was always a sharp man and he always was one to reply to all of her e-mails. She was surprised when she didn't receive a reply from him.

"My age must be catching up to me." He said as he stood up from the ground and began to leave and that was when Bulma got a good look on him.

"What on Earth did you do with your hair?" Bulma gasped.

"You like? I thought I looked a little too old." The old man chuckled as he quickly exited the building.

Bulma watched with a raised eyebrow as the doors closed behind him. She turned her attention back to her grandson and said, "Come Aris. Everyone's wondering where you were."

"Of course! Everyone would miss the super cool prince of Saiyans." Rosario said cheerfully as he followed his grandmother inside.

"So modest. Just like your dad. Why weren't you born a little like your mom?" Bulma chuckled.

Rosario turned to her and have her a giant smile. "The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."

Bulma froze. Those were her son's words. How did he know? Did his mothers tell him? "Aris, who told you about that?"

"Weenie did." Rosario replied as he walked inside, leaving Bulma outside to ponder in her own thoughts.

"_How the hell did he know?! We didn't hire him until two months ago! He never even met Kaiser." _The blue haired genius thought. _"I am overthinking this. Perhaps Brila or Rosaria told him."_

She smiled at the memory. She could never forget when Kaiser first said those words and to whom he said them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

**Bulma watched as the prince of Saiyans fought with the boy who had come from another planet and as expected, Vegeta was getting his ass handed to him.**

**The prince growled angrily as he was kicked across his face. The Saiyan landed with a thud on the floor of the gravity room. He growled as he slowly got up to his feet and glared at the Super Saiyan before him. **

"**Again!" The prince demanded.**

"**Damn Vegeta." Kaiser said with an amused expression. "Give it a rest already. You cannot beat me."**

"**Shut up and fight!" Vegeta growled as he blitzed towards Kaiser. **

**The Saiyan merely side stepped and planted his fist into the prince's face. Vegeta spat some blood as he fell to his knees.**

"**With a hateful attitude like that, you're never going to become a Super Saiyan." Kaiser said, not caring if he made the prince angry.**

**Vegeta's eyes blazed with rage as he shot his fist forward. Kaiser's expression didn't change as he caught Vegeta's fist by catching him by his wrist. Vegeta yelled angrily and threw his fist forward but Kaiser caught it the same way. **

"**You have too much anger and hate within you. You do not need it." Kaiser said calmly. **

**Vegeta snapped. "You little shit! What the hell do you know about me?! To be born in living hell! Can you imagine what that's like?! Of course you cannot! You have had it easy!" **

**Kaiser stared the prince with slight hurt in his eyes. He was still a boy of eleven. The prince's words did hurt him. "That is true. You have had it more difficult than me."**

"**Then you have no right to lecture me brat. I was born this way. I was born with all this anger…this hate…" Vegeta said as he squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered. He remembered every single life that he had taken under the order of Frieza. He remembered the pain he felt when he heard his people got killed. He remembered the anger and hate he felt towards Frieza when he found out that he was the one who destroyed his people. **

**He remembered everything, **

"**I was born with this pain. I remember all the lives took and I…" Vegeta paused as he turned around so he wouldn't have to look into their eyes. "I killed so many people. I was born for this."**

**Bulma listened to the prince with watery eyes. She did not know how the prince felt deep down. Little did she know that this was merely the surface. **

"**The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."**

**No one could see but Vegeta's eyes snapped open. **

"**I realized this when I defeated Sheer. It doesn't matter in what hell you were born. It is up to you to escape…" Kaiser paused as he wiped a tear from his eye. Soba's death wasn't too long ago. He still hadn't completely gotten over it. "To escape this hell that Frieza has created. He's dead. The only thing keeping you in this hell is yourself."**

**Kaiser teleported to an unknown location. He needed some time alone. **

**Bulma didn't wipe the tears that flowed down her tear lines. She watched for the next few hours as Vegeta stood rooted to the spot with his eyes glued to the red tiles of the gravity room. **

**That was when Vegeta changed. The prince of all Saiyans finally decided to escape the hell Frieza created for him. He broke his shackles and turned to the only who can give him some comfort. **

**He turned to the blue haired earthling he would soon grow to love.**

_**Flashback end…**_

* * *

><p>With those memories, she walked inside however she failed to notice Weenie looking at her with smile, standing in mid-air.<p>

"Well, time to go." He said to himself as he simply vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Bulma was called brilliant for a reason but even she couldn't get her head around this. Right before her stood Weenie with no recollection of yesterday's events.

"So you're saying that you woke up on your doorstep and you have no memory whatsoever." Bulma asked him. Weenie nodded in response.

"Yes. I was at home watching TV and the next thing I knew, I woke up before my front door." Weenie replied with equal confusion. The cleaner truly didn't know what was going on and Bulma knew that. She had to deal with Goten and Trunks who were frequent liars when it came to doing work.

"Mr. Wenner." Bulma said with a serious tone, using the man's real name. "You know of my son, Kaiser, yes?"

Weenie immediately perked and said, "Of course! I even read the book about him. The one Princess Rosaria and Princess Brila wrote." He said as he took out a thick, dark blue book. The title read, 'The Legend of Kaiser'.

"Right." Bulma said with a smile. That book was a top seller. "Tell me, does this phrase mean anything to you? 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.'"

Weenie eyed her quizzically. "That is a beautiful saying but it doesn't mean anything to me."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't sure if Weenie was fit to work here anymore. However, her judgement was put on halt when she remembered that she had a meeting to attend to.

"Don't think too much of it. I have a meeting to go to. You know what you must do." Bulma said as she left Weenie to do his job.

Bulma walked towards the boardroom with a few things on her mind. This whole incident with Weenie troubled her. She was considering to put him under surveillance or ask Vegeta or Trunks to keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a room in Capsule Corp…<strong>_

Vegeta stared intently at the giant screen before him. The screen showed him the Milky Way. There were countless of blue dots on the screen and a few white dots.

That was the problem. There were very white dots spread across the screen. Most of those white dots were replaced by red dots and those red dots seemed to be moving.

The blue dots represented planets that were under the rule of the Saiyan Empire. The white dots represented planets that were independent from the Saiyan rule and the red dots…were meant for enemy or foreign fleets and Vegeta confidently deducted that those red dots were enemies. He deducted this because as the red dots passed the white ones, the white ones vanished, which meant that they were no longer there.

The planets of the Saiyan Empire were still at a safe distance away but not for too long. The red dots were moving fast and they would penetrate the Saiyan Empire in 50 hours.

Vegeta had encountered this many times before and this meant only one thing.

War was upon them.

He hurried out of the room and jumped out of the nearest window. He sped towards the lookout and arrived in seconds. His speed and strength had increased immensely since the past four years. All the Z-Fighters pushed themselves harder than ever and now all of them could make Super 17 look like a little girl.

He landed on the platform and was met by an intent stare from the Ultimate Namekian. Piccolo could tell that this visit was important. Vegeta actually looked worried.

"Send out a telepathic message to the Saiyan, Human and Yardrat Council." Vegeta said with seriousness. "Tell them to come here at once."

Normally the Namek would've questioned him but now was obviously not the time. It only took mere moments for everyone to arrive. A formal order from the King was never taken lightly by anyone. Everyone was there, except the children.

"What's this about Vegeta?" Goku asked.

The prince shifted his gaze towards the veteran Saiyan and said, "An unknown force has entered the Milky Way and it is destroying the planets on the outskirts."

Shock. That was the current emotion the council felt. Who would be stupid enough to attack the Saiyan Empire?

"Do we know who they are?" Soba asked.

"No. Their technology is unknown to even the Saiyan's vast database." Vegeta replied.

"From where are they attacking?" Lila asked.

"All angles." The King grunted.

"Hn, we're surrounded." Gohan noted.

"Yes. We do not know who they are but they're obviously here to destroy us." Vegeta said.

"How long before they reach the Saiyan Empire?" Brila asked.

"A little under 50 hours. We do not have much time. We must start preparing." Vegeta said as he furrowed his brows.

"So it's this again." Bardock said with a frown. "I thought those days were over."

"Yes. War is upon us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Hope…<strong>_

A tall yet old man stood in front of Kaiser's statue, he encountered minimal difficulty upon entering Hope. All he had to do now was wait.

He stepped closer towards the statue and felt the moonlight on his face. The light revealed the cleaner at Capsule Corp., Weenie.

Weenie had a serious expression on his face as he stared into the statue's eyes. He scoffed lightly and said, "Always smiling. Even when you're not really here."

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard someone drop down from the entrance. Weenie lazily turned around as he knew it was. He could sense him.

"Took you long enough." Weenie grunted as he turned to the man who stood before him. The man had dark brown hair, a mixture of blue, green and grey eyes and he wore black pants and a white shirt to go along with it. The man was tanned and stood at the height of 5'9. The man appeared to be young, very young. He had a muscular built and his expression was slightly lazy.

"Heh that seal kept me outside for a while. How long did it take you to get in?" The man asked.

"I took me a few hours." Weenie replied.

"It's because you've picked such a weak and frail body. It only took me thirty minutes. The energy manipulation is potent in this body." The man said as he clenched his fists.

"I chose this body so I could meet the boy." Weenie said calmly.

The man's expression softened. "How is he? What's he like?"

"He's upset because of his father's absence." Weenie said with a sigh. "He has his mother's mind but his father's heart."

The man smiled. It felt weird for him to smile. He usually didn't do that.

"What about the girl?" The man asked.

"I did not get the chance to meet her. I observed her from a distance but I never spoke to her. I wish I could." Weenie replied.

"Unfortunate." The man replied.

The man nodded and said, "Soon."

The man gave him a nod and turned his attention to the statue. "So this is _the _statue."

"Hn." Weenie replied.

"Well then. Let's end this once and for all."

Both the man and Weenie, stepped up closer to the statue and glared intently at it.

"With this." The man said.

"We bring peace." Weenie finished.

They clenched their fists and unleashed a supercharged punch at the statue and watched as it crumbled into thousands of tiny little pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many light years away…<strong>_

An elderly man sat inside the control room of his spaceship. He didn't need anyone controlling any of the ships. He was able to control all of them with his mind. The giant computer screen lit up as it reported the destruction of another planet. The light from the computer screen revealed the hideous form of the man responsible.

His form was suspended in mid-air with his legs crossed. His skin colour was a mixture of bluish purple. He had a deformed head which came with a pair of deformed ears. He had robotic eyes and a long grey moustache. He had long grey hair coming out from the back of his head. He wore a blue full sleeved shirt that came all the way down to his legs. He also wore green shoulder pads which were part of a white armour. He wore green pants and purple shoes.

He looked up to the giant screen which showed him a picture of the current king of Saiyans.

"Spitting image of his father." The man spat in annoyance.

"Soon they will all pay. The Saiyans. Their people. They will all suffer the wrath of the Tuffles."

"I swear it upon my name, Raichi, that they will all pay with their lives."

Raichi, the once proud Tuffle approached the Saiyan empire with the intention to wipe it all out.

Just like they wiped out his own race.

**(A.N: I think I failed to describe Dr. Raichi. Just google and see what he looks like. Those of you who don't know who Raichi is, I suggest you watch 'The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Goku Base: 855,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Base: 855,000,000,000**

**Broly Base: 865,000,000,000**

**Gohan Base: 870,000,000,000**

**Videl Base: 10,000,000e **

**Brila Base: 810,000,000,000**

**Rosaria Base: 800,000,000,000**

**Trunks Base: 620,000,000,000**

**Goten Base: 615,000,000,000**

**Piccolo (With Weights): 63,000,000,000,000**

**Soba (Suppressed): 65,000,000,000,000**

**Bardock Base: 840,000,000,000**

**Lila Base: 830,000,000,000,000**

**Pan: 52,000**

**Bra: 590,000,000**

**Natasha: 520,000,000**

**Rosario: 640,000,000**

**A.N: Okay! This is it for this chapter. It's almost over people! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I am surprised I got his chapter out so quick, I suppose I had a little more time than I thought. Sorry for lying to you guys but I couldn't help it xD Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Please review!**

**Ryuzaki1616: Yes. I would do the same. It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not but I would. Thank you. That means a lot to me.**

**Mellifluous-meadowlark: That is no excuse! You should've eaten more waffles! Lol Kyubey will have to wait a little.**

**That juice gives me nightmares but in all seriousness, it isn't that bad tasting but I just can't bring myself to like it. Hey many characters die. Goku dies like two times. Light died and Lelouch died too :P**

**Lol and have some sort of ritual take place with funny music and make Kaiser pop out of nowhere. The story ain't finished yet. There's a little more left. **

**Super Katikz: Ah forgive me. I hope you liked this chapter though.**

**Kakashi-X-Rose: Technically, I am not dead :p I am glad you liked the chapter though ^_^ And the story ain't quite finished yet princess. There's still a little more to go. I know you said that you didn't like those types of endings. I kept that in mind. **

**Raito: No need to beg. That wasn't meant to be the end anyway. It was a cruel joke. What did your mom say about that? I am very intrigued to know. **

**Albinounicorn: I did consider that but I had something much better in mind. **

**Kervon: Not quite the end this.**

**Pyriknight95: Ah I am not that good. It just takes time and practice. I wasn't nowhere nearly as good as I am now but I can confidently say that I am much better. The story ain't over yet my friend. There's still some left. **

**Bardock's other kid: I apologise for the cruel joke. The story isn't over yet. There's still some left.**

**Nightshade1712: Damn straight! You called it! I gotta read those.**

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha: Ah spare me from the slapping! Neko is a good boy. I just went all Tobi on you xD The story isn't over yet.**

**Well, they had to have kids some time and I thought this was the perfect time since I am so evil and all. Kaiser isn't coming back. Or is he? Or is he not? Who knows?**

**Ahaha that Kool-Aid guy lol! The Yellow and Red Flash of Fanfiction eh? You sound dangerous. I better continue this story ^_^**

**Suntan140: Let's see what happens.**


	80. Chapter 80 Ghosts of the Past

The Legend of Kaiser

**A.N: Alright people! I am sorry this took so long. Believe me. I am. I have been so busy with college and work and I also broke my arm. I know you guys deserve more than 3.5K words for being so patient but it has to be like this so the next chapter can be a lot longer. Anyway, this is the second last chapter of the story. I can't believe it. It's actually gonna end in the next chapter. It's been over a year since se started with the destruction of the Saiyan Empire and here we are, fighting for the survival of the Saiyan Empire. I won't keep you any longer. I welcome you to the 80****th**** instalment of The Legend of Kaiser. Hope you guys will like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80<strong>

**Ghosts of the Past**

Vegeta shifted his gaze to and from the three war advisors. There were only four people in his vast empire who had witnessed a galactic war. One of them took on an entire army himself and vanquished them in moments but this was going to be much more complicated than that.

Broly, Lila and Bardock reread the battle plan Vegeta had devised. They could not find a flaw but they didn't expect anything less. Vegeta was a war veteran and he was responsible for drawing up battle plans for Frieza. He wondered if he hadn't drawn such effective battle plans, would Frieza still be alive? Most likely.

"So?" Vegeta asked.

"It's flawless, as far as I can tell." Broly said as he inspected the battle plan another time. "When I destroyed the army of the galaxy I vanquished, I didn't just blast them to nothingness. I had to strategically destroy them. I hate to admit it but their weapons were quite powerful."

"I also do not see any flaws in this plan." Lila said calmly. "I was only an intermediate when it came to strategic planning but I cannot see any weaknesses in this plan."

Vegeta nodded and said, "The plan is more or less self-explanatory. Each of us will put into a group of two and lead our a battalion and fight. Seeing as we are surrounded, we are going to be separated. Each of us will fight in one side of the galaxy."

"Are we not overestimating our enemy?" Broly asked openly. "They may have the advantage of numbers but nothing else."

"That may be true but let's not underestimate them. We do not know who they are and we do not know what they're capable of." Vegeta grunted. "We are at war and we must prepare ourselves for the fullest."

"We can't even use our full power without putting the galaxy at risk." Bardock added.

"Something tells me that there is more than we know." Lila sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

"So it has come to this huh?" Gohan sighed as he poured water in a glass.

"I have experienced war in a minor scale but nothing else." Brila said.

Rosaria, Videl, Brila and Gohan were stood in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. while the kids played together in the lounge.

"I got nothing. I have only seen some on TV but that's it." Rosaria said.

"The closest we got to war was when my dad went ape shit." Videl said with a grin.

"But this is going to be something else." Gohan said. "This is going to be an all-out galactic war."

The tension was thick in the room. At a time like this, Kaiser's presence was missed. He always lightened the mood but he wasn't here anymore and they had to accept it.

"I wish Kaiser was here." Brila said, admitting defeat. She could only hold back so much.

"We all do." Gohan admitted. "But he is not and it's up to us to protect his legacy." He continued calmly.

Brila nodded, regained her composure and said. "A battle plan is being devised as we speak. Let's just hope that battle plan will lead us to victory."

"What about the kids?" Videl asked.

"The kids are strong but they won't fight. I won't allow it." Rosaria said strictly.

"They really are something." Gohan said with a grin. "I am sure Vegeta won't make them fight and he'll make the members of the Earth Council stay and guard the planet."

"Yep, I'll stay on the planet so there's no need to worry." Videl said with a wide grin.

"That's right!" Lila said as she and the rest of the best strategic minds entered the room.

"The Earth Council will remain on Earth and defend it." Vegeta grunted. "However, you won't have to do any defending. The enemy won't be able to attack the planet."

"And why is that?" Gohan asked.

"My brat and Kakabrat number two will be defending this solar system." He said.

"What about the rest of us?" Gohan asked.

This time Bardock spoke. "It's simple. We'll all split into groups of two except you. You will help out wherever help is needed. Lila and I will take one side of the galaxy, Rosaria and the blue boy will take one, my brat and veggie will take another…" He said earning a glare and a growl from the King. Bardock smirked and continued, "And the last will be taken Brila and Grumpy." This time Broly glared and growled.

Lila laughed softly and said, "We will all have our own battalions that will accompany us. They will be of various races. Some strong, others not so strong but they will have their uses." Lila explained.

"Will we fight?" Rosario asked, successfully hiding his presence. He managed to overhear their conversation and he wanted in. He wanted to protect his father's home.

Vegeta frowned. He didn't sense Rosario nearby. This brat was just as troublesome as his father. Vegeta sighed inaudibly and said, "No."

Rosario narrowed his eyes and glared at the King defiantly. "I can fight! You told me yourself! You told me that I am a prodigy! You said I am even stronger than dad when he was my age."

"You lack experience." Vegeta said calmly. "You are powerful but you haven't been in a life and death situation and you're also too young."

"Speak for yourself!" Rosario retorted angrily. "You started killing when you were my age!"

The temperature dropped immediately as soon as those words left Rosario's mouth. Faster than the boy could see, Vegeta grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"You think I wanted to?" The King asked coldly. "I grew up too fast and I was forced to kill. I did not have a choice. I had to watch my mother die at the hands of Frieza and if I helped her or cried for her, Frieza said he would kill me. I had to kill my emotions and…" He stopped as his expression softened. "And I don't want you to grow up like I did. I don't want you to grow up killing people."

He gently set Rosario down and kneeled to match the young hybrid's height. "Besides, if it really comes to it, I would want you to stay and defend this planet. Your home."

"That is what your father would've wanted." Rosaria added to support Vegeta's statement.

Rosario looked at his mother and grandfather with guilt because of what he said.

"Sorry…" He mumbled in a childlike manner.

Vegeta let a small smile appear on his lips and nodded. "You will be stationed on Earth along with the Earth Council and you will only fight when you're ordered to." Vegeta said in commanding voice as he fixed a stern stare at Rosario. "Are we clear?"

The hybrid gulped uneasily as he shivered under the King's stare. He managed an affirmative nod and said, "Y-Yes s-sir."

"Good. Now go and relay this message to the rest of the kids." Vegeta commanded and Rosario obeyed as he rushed to the other room.

"Was that wise?" Lila asked the King.

"If Kaiser asked me the same question if he was the same age, I would've said the same thing." Vegeta said coolly.

"Right. When do we tell the people?" Broly asked, bringing up another issue that had to be resolved.

"Leave that to me and Kakarot." Vegeta answered. "We'll take care of that in the following days but for now I must tell you all to train."

"Train?" Gohan asked. "I don't mind training but why are you telling us to train?"

"Because we have to prepare for the worst. We know nothing about our enemy or what they're capable of." Vegeta answered as he walked off.

"He's right." Broly agreed and vanished from sight.

Lila and Bardock followed his actions and vanished too, leaving Gohan, Videl, Brila and Rosario in the room.

"Should we train the kids?" Videl asked.

"I think we should. Vegeta did say to prepare for the worst." Brila said.

"Then it's settled, we'll each train the kids a few of our techniques." Rosaria said.

"Right…" Brila said with a sigh. "When all this is over, let's take the kids to Yardrat. They need to see Kaiser's birthplace." She said with a smile.

Everyone gave her a nod and started preparing for war.

The next few days were very hectic. For the Royal Family, all the councils and the people of Earth. Unlike other races, the humans panicked too easily. They believed that the declaration of an inter galactic war meant the destruction of their home planet.

There were riots, conspiracy theories and other things that Vegeta considered troublesome but they were all put to rest after the Royal Family ended all riots and answered all questions.

After settling all similar matters in the whole of his empire, Vegeta started to put together the battalions and stationed each member of the council on each corner of the galaxy. Soba and Piccolo were put on rotation meaning that they would fly around the galaxy and help out wherever they could. He was going to station himself along with his rival in front of the big red dot on the screen. The flagship.

He wasn't too worried about his home planet, seeing how Videl and the rest of the Earth Council was there to protect it…now his head was filled with Krillin and Yamcha… He was starting to worry now but decided not to do anything about it because Trunks and Goten were still going to be station in that solar system so Earth was in safe hands.

With the battle plan he had come up with would surely help him to win this war. There was nothing that could go wrong but still there was this uneasy feeling in his gut. The King ignored this feeling and assembled his fighting gear.

Right now he was wondering if he should go to the battlefield with his cape on or without.

"_It would look pretty badass but it would be slightly more difficult…but then again, I doubt that there will be any strong opponent for me to fight."_

He was brought out of his musings when the door swished open and Bulma walked in, with the blood drain off of her face.

"V-Vegeta!" She said in a horrified tone. "T-The…T-The enemy fleet has crossed the border! They've already vaporized several planets!"

Vegeta nodded wordlessly. He could understand her fear but he was prepared for this. He hoped he was. He began making his way out of the door when he was brought to a halt. Two arms threw themselves onto him from behind.

"Please. Please be safe." Bulma said in between her ragged breaths.

Vegeta pushed her arms off of him and turned around to face her. The woman he loved more than anything else. He gently took a hold of her face and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss didn't last as long as Bulma wanted but what the King said was something she would never forget.

"Dinner better be ready when I get back."

Bulma burst out laughing. "I love you Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked as he walked out of Capsule Corp. turning back one last time before he headed for war.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>_

Broly, Brila and Rosaria were in space right now, behind them were their battalion they were supposed to lead. Breathing in space had become easy for them as Bulma provided them with a new kind of drug that allowed them to breath in space. Rosaria parted ways from Brila and joined Soba and headed towards the location of the flagship.

Right now, the two princesses of the Saiyan Empire were leading their troops to the edge of their galaxy but the war wasn't the primary worry in their mind.

They made sure that the entire Earth Council was ready in case the enemy managed to get here. Videl assured both of them that she would handle anything that attacked them. Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu and Krillin's presence also gave the two mothers some assurance.

The kids and the Earth Council were all based in the capital of Earth, West City. The Earth Council stood around the giant dome while the kids sat restlessly inside. They might be young but they understood the meaning of war. Not what it felt like and that is something their parents wanted to keep that way.

They just hoped that this would end with everyone back safe and sound.

In their young lives, they had never been so wrong.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in space, two best friends were talking to each other about how much of a waste of time this stupid war was.<p>

"I had a date today! Like right now!" Trunks said as he flailed his arms around. The intergalactic warriors that were under his command sweat dropped. "My first date at that too!"

"Oh come on Trunks. I am sure the moment we get back, girls will be throwing themselves at us." Goten said as he scanned the universe for their enemies. "Why don't you go for a quick date now?"

"Because, Goten, if my dad finds out that I bailed on this war…I don't want to go on." Trunks said, fearing what his father will do if he finds out that he went on a date instead of fighting in this war.

"Ah true that. I could be eating or playing with the kids or signing autographs or-"

"I get it." Trunks cut him off. "We both could be doing something better."

Goten nodded as he put on a more serious expression. "Trunks, you don't think that there will be any casualties do you?"

Trunks turned away from his best friend and explored the galaxy with his eyes. "Not on our watch."

* * *

><p>On the other end of the galaxy, Bardock and Lila stood tall in front of their battalion. There was a rumour that these two were the most effective duo in the universe as they could practically read each other's mind. There were only two people who could singlehandedly stand up to this duo. There used to be three.<p>

"How many wars have you been in?"

"Not too many. I wasn't really that strong back then. You?"

"Over a thousand I'd say. Didn't keep track."

Lila sighed. She didn't like wars. She saw many of her comrades die. Just because of one tyrant's greed. She hoped that this would be the last war.

"It will be the last war. After we win this war, no one will dare to attack the Saiyan Empire." Bardock said as he read her mind.

Lila nodded, hoping that he was right.

* * *

><p>Soba and Rosaria led their battalion to the edge of the galaxy where the main flag ship was supposed to be and the flight was rather boring so Rosaria decided to do something about it.<p>

"You knew Kaiser since he was kid right?"

"Yes."

"How was he as a child?"

"Hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Hungry."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy was always hungry! After sitting around and doing nothing for a few minutes, he says, 'Hey Mr. S! I am hungry!'. You have no idea how annoying that got." Soba groaned.

Rosaria smiled at that but then she frowned. "He always very hungry. Waffles waffles waffles. He wouldn't talk about anything else!"

"Saiyans. Hungry bastards." Soba spat.

Rosaria giggled as the two continued their flight in silence.

Broly and Brila scanned the universe for any foreign ki signature but were perplexed when they found nothing.

"I can't sense any enemy ki." Brila said.

"They must have the ability to hide their ki or maybe they have access to some technology that allows them to do so." Broly said non-caringly. He wasn't too bothered about this war. He was the Legendary Super Saiyan after all.

"Let's be on high alert. We don't know how strong they are." Brila said and Broly nodded wordlessly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Goku and Vegeta were also trying to pin point the enemy's location but found themselves unable to do so. There was one man in the universe who could've found them with ease but he was no longer with them.

Goku was about to comment when he finally felt countless of Ki signature surround them and two unusually large Ki signatures they knew all too well but found it difficult to believe that it was them.

Goku narrowed his eyes and said, "I killed both of you on Namek and New Namek!"

* * *

><p>Gohan, who was elsewhere, also found himself up against someone who he thought was on their side. Apparently, he wasn't. Once a villain, always a villain.<p>

"I always wanted my rematch." Cell hissed as he lunged at the demi Saiyan.

* * *

><p>Broly and Brila were met by a very large figure. This person towered over even Broly but the scariest part was that his ki and Broly's ki were identical. None of them knew it but the siblings were in the presence of the first Legendary Super Saiyan.<p>

Goten and Trunks could only watch in horror as they were in front of Evil Buu. Kaihan killed him. Erased him from existence! Then how?!

Rosaria and Soba had found the flagship but they also found a giant army and one being leading them and they could sense a giant power level coming from this guy. He looked humanoid as he had two arms and two legs and a head to go along with it. His body looked a little like Cell except for the fact that most of his body was covered with red padding while abdomen, chest, biceps and lower face were pink. He had five blue oval shaped gems on his body. One on his head, one on each arm, one on his chest and one on each leg. (Google Hatchiyak).

"This isn't going to be easy." Soba said as a bead of sweat made its way down his forehead.

* * *

><p>Bardock and Lila stared wide eyed at their opponent. They saw him die by Kaihan's last attack. It just wasn't possible! For the first time since so long, they felt fear because they knew that this opponent was stronger than ever.<p>

"I'll drain your energy and then I'll kill you. Slowly." Super 17 said with a sadistic smirk.

As all the Z-Fighters confronted their opponents, all of them, save for Soba and Rosaria, wondered only one thing.

How are they back?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Flagship…<strong>_

Dr. Raichi sat hovered in front of a giant screen and looked at it with indifference. All of his soldiers had been deployed except one. His trump card and now was the time to use his trump card. He glanced at the pod that stood at the far end of the room and inside the pod, slept a ghost of the past.

"Deploy." Raichi said and the pod dematerialized and materialized outside the flagship and without hesitation, it sped to its destination.

Earth.

"Time for you to wake up and meet your children." Raichi said as he exploded in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, not my most favourite chapter but this is what you're going to get for now. Again, I am really sorry that it took so long but I have been so very busy that I hardly get the time and I also fractured my arm not too long ago. College restarts on the 6<strong>**th**** and I shall upload the final chapter before that. Not making any promises but I'll try. Thank you guys so much for your constant support.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS JABRONIS!**


	81. Chapter 81 Part One - End Game

**The Legend of Kaiser**

**A.N: Okay people. This is it. This is the first part of the final chapter. There are going to be more chapters. I REPEAT! THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS BUT THEY WON'T BE A CONTINUATION. Anyways, this is it guys. I want to thank every single one of you for sticking by this story for more than two years. It's been one hell of a ride ladies and gentlemen.**

**Now the original plan was to have one long ass chapter but I changed my mind because it was taking way too long and I really don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. It's been more than half a year and you guys must be getting tired of waiting. Very tired. So I decided to split the final chapter into two parts and here's part one.**

**I Welcome You**

**To **

**Part One**

**Of**

**The Final Chapter**

**Of**

**The Legend of Kaiser**

**Chapter 81**

**Part One – End Game**

"How is this possible?" Goku asked calmly. He wasn't too concerned because it was just Frieza and Cooler. Even if they seemed to be much stronger than before.

"I don't answer to you monkey!" Frieza hissed.

"Oh don't be so rude, little brother." Cooler said, earning a glare from his little brother. "We don't know quite ourselves how this happened but what we do know is…"

* * *

><p>"That we're Ghost Warriors created by Dr. Raichi." Cell said as he glared at the demi Saiyan that once killed him.<p>

"Ghost Warriors? I am presuming that he brought you back from the dead." Gohan said rather non-caringly. At the level he was now, no amount of training would bring Cell close to his level.

"Dead? Oh no. Did you not hear? I said we are creations who carry memories of our originals. Not only that, we are also much stronger than our originals." Cell said smugly. "My living counterpart has become a 'nice guy' but not me."

"…Wait." Gohan said as he just realized something. "Who's 'we'?"

* * *

><p>"There are others." Buu said with an evil smirk.<p>

Both the demi Saiyans growled at the blue demon in front of them. "Who others?" Goten asked.

"I am not quite sure but probably people you even know. Seeing how I am here." Buu said.

* * *

><p>"This really isn't much of a problem. I'll send your ass back to the scrap heap." Bardock said as jumped into a stance.<p>

"How very Saiyan like. My database tells me that my creator, Dr. Raichi, gave me some power ups. Perhaps, I am going to put them to use." Super 17 said casually.

"This war will end today and you'll be one of many casualties." Lila said as she powered up.

"Casualties eh? Oh there will be a lot of casualties." Super 17 said with a maniacal smirk.

* * *

><p>"Please." Vegeta grunted. "You two are beneath the dirt under our boots."<p>

"Arrogant Saiyan prick! I'll-" He was interrupted when a ten foot oval shaped pod flew over the fighters.

Both Goku and Vegeta were slightly alarmed by the pod as it headed straight to Earth. Something brought them out of their musings and that was Cooler's dark chuckling.

"If you only knew who is in that pod." Cooler said making the two full blooded Saiyans narrow their eyes.

"Bulma. The shield." Vegeta commanded through the earpiece. Bulma acknowledged the command and pressed a button that produced a shield that wrapped itself around the planet.

"Enlighten us." Goku said.

"As if we'll tell you anything." Frieza smirked as he had enough of talking. He blitzed towards the two Saiyans with his brother right behind him.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Broly asked cautiously. The man looked Saiyan because of his tail and aura but he wasn't no Saiyan that he heard about or ever seen.<p>

The titan sized man turned to Broly, giving him an uncaring look. "They called me many things. Mainly because they were frightened of my power. I don't really blame them."

"You haven't answered our question." Brila said curtly.

The man gave her a lazy glance and nodded. "I didn't." He acknowledged. "My name is…well…I didn't really have a name. I was given one at a later stage in life. Call me Densetsu. Densetsu, the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Then all hell broke loose.

_**With Goten and Trunks…**_

Goten and Trunks were about to attack Buu when they noticed a pod blitz by them.

"Goten! It's heading for Earth! We have to stop it!" Trunks yelled and they were about to fly towards it when they got cut off by Buu.

"He is going to Earth and there's nothing you can do about it."

Goten and Trunks growled angrily at Buu and attacked him instead, hoping that the shield would do its job but thankfully, they didn't have to worry about that as they saw Piccolo rush towards the pod to intercept it.

He eyed Buu from the corner of his eyes and gave him a brief glare. He had no idea how he was back but he seemed to be…stronger. He was brought out of his musings when a green fist planted itself firmly on his face which sent him flying to the other end of the galaxy.

"Well…shit…" Goten deadpanned.

"Shit! The pod!" Trunks yelled as he again tried to intercept the pod but Buu cut him off again.

"You will not stop him. He will land on Earth." Buu said angrily.

"Who's he?" Goten asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Buu only laughed evilly as he blitzed towards the demi Saiyans.

Piccolo felt as if he had a star explode in his face. He looked up to see the source of his pain. He groaned as recognized him. He didn't like him because the last time they fought, Piccolo got his ass handed to him.

"Thought I'd be facing you." The green skinned man spoke.

"It doesn't matter who you face, Slug. You'll die again." Piccolo grunted as he leaned back into his stance.

"With the power I have, I don't see that happening." Slug smirked smugly.

"How did you get that power and who is in that pod?" Piccolo asked.

"This power was given to me by my master. How he managed to make me this strong, I don't know."

"And the person in the pod?"

This time Slug just smirked at him. "He's a ghost of the past. I met him a couple of times in H.F.I.L where he kicked my ass. Monkey brat was too strong and now that you know this, you already know who the person in the pod is, don't you?"

Piccolo processed these thoughts as quickly as possible. In H.F.I.L. Ghost of the past. Too strong. Monkey…brat… His eyes widened and he figured out who it was.

"Shit…" Piccolo said half-heartedly. "Did everyone get a power up?"

"I believe so."

"We're all dead."

_**On Earth…**_

Videl watched with concerned eyes as she saw the pod approach the planet. She just hoped that the barrier would do its job but her hopes were shattered just like the barrier. The pod burst through barrier as if it was made of thin glass.

The planet shook vigorously as the entire barrier collapsed and the pod sped its way down to the planet.

The strongest human on the planet stared at the pod with wide eyes as it landed right in the middle of west city. The pod created a large crater as it landed and it took only mere seconds for Earth's Special Forces to gather at the scene.

"What's going on?" Tien asked as he just landed.

"I don't know but there's someone in that pod." Krillin said.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." Yamcha said with an uneasy laugh. He was so gonna die today. He just knew it.

"I am not going to lie. I feel frightened." Chaotzu said.

"Kids these days…" Master Roshi said playfully.

"Quiet guys! I can hear something." Videl said as she heard the pod open. They rose into the air to get a better view.

The glass casing on the pod shifted upwards which allowed the person inside to reach for the sides and lift himself up from the pod.

"Everyone…I am sorry…" He said in his deep dark voice as his eyelids parted to reveal a pair of red eyes.

Videl felt all her strength leave her as she recognized the man that stood in the crater.

Inside the control room in Capsule Corp., Bulma just learnt that the barrier had been shattered and she felt more than frightened.

"Vegeta! The barrier has been broken!" She said as she switched the camera angle to see the pod that landed in West City. She also saw the person that stepped out of the pod.

Her world shattered and she found herself unable to respond to her husband's call.

_**With Goku and Vegeta…**_

"BULMA! Respond dammit!" He screamed but he got no answer. He was in his Super Saiyan 3 form as he fought Frieza who had powered to his maximum. He couldn't believe it. Frieza was never this strong and here he was, forcing the king to fight with all his power.

"It seems as if he has stepped out of the pod." Frieza said with a sick smirk.

"Who?!" Goku yelled as he managed to throw Cooler back.

"Take a guess." Cooler said as he regained his composure.

"I don't have time for your games!" The King growled as he continued his assault.

_**With Rosaria and Soba…**_

"It seems as if he has landed." Hatchiyak commented uncaringly.

"Who has?" Soba demanded.

"The girl has the ability to read my mind." He said as he glanced at Rosaria. "Go ahead. I dare you."

Rosaria smirked and said, "You don't need to ask me twice."

"Careful. This might be a trap." Soba said with concern.

"I assure you. I cannot harm her." Hatchiyak said.

Rosaria frowned and read his mind and Hatchiyak smirked. Soba noticed it and turned to Rosaria who let out an agonizing yell as tears began flowing out of her eyes.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" She yelled.

Hatchiyak laughed at the top of his lungs. "How ironic. He's down there killing the very people he swore to protect."

_**With Gohan…**_

Cell brought his hands up to block an axe attack from the demi Saiyan. The android growled angrily as he took his distance from the demi Saiyan.

Gohan however was even angrier than Cell. Cell was fighting on even terms with him. This could not be possible. He had trained all day ever day! How was this possible?!

"What's wrong Gohan?" Cell asked with a smirk as he had an idea why Gohan was angry.

"How are you so strong? There's no way you can be this strong!" Gohan declared.

"It's my master's doing. He created us to be perfect but even he couldn't measure the entirety of your strength. My sensors tell me that you're more powerful than me but that doesn't matter. You cannot win."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The demi Saiyan asked.

"It means that I-" Cell stopped midway when he received some information from Dr. Raichi. This caused the android to laugh maniacally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gohan demanded.

"I just learnt something interesting." Cell replied.

"What might that be?"

"Someone just landed on Earth."

Gohan's eyes widened. This kind of reaction from Cell could only mean that the person who landed on Earth was an enemy.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked in a dangerously low tone.

Cell only smirked. "Force an answer out of me."

"Gladly." Gohan said as he planted a right hook on Cell's face.

_**With Broly and Brila…**_

Broly and Brila were fighting to the best of their abilities with both of them throwing Super Saiyan 3 fists. Densetsu found these two interesting. They were strong and it was only a matter of time till they'd defeat him.

Densetsu ducked under a roundhouse kick from Brila and managed to grab her leg and threw her at Broly and threw a ki blast at them. Broly thought quickly and wrapped himself and his sister in an aura field.

"You. The big one. What's your name?" Densetsu asked calmly.

"Broly. I am the second Legendary Super Saiyan." Broly replied evenly.

Densetsu didn't seem surprised. "I had a feeling that you were. Your ki is similar to mine and-" He stopped as he received some information.

"Does the name Kaiser mean anything to you?" Densetsu asked. The reaction he received was enough to tell him that Kaiser was significant to them.

"What do you know?!" Brila literally screamed at him.

"He has landed on Earth."

Brila's heart skipped a beat.

"Is he one of your Ghost Warriors?" Broly asked, shaking in anger.

"Yes."

"Oh no…" Brila said as realization struck her. "THE CHILDREN!"

_**Back on Earth…**_

Kaiser gave his friends an uncaring look. The last thing he could remember was getting erased and now he was here. Under the control of someone called Dr. Raichi.

"Kaiser…" A weak voice spoke.

The former Saiyan prince looked up to see Videl. She looked older. Her hair was slightly shorter now and it was in one single pony tail braid.

"Kaiser, why are you here?" Videl asked.

"I am here to lay waste to this planet." Kaiser spoke coldly. "I am programmed that way. There's nothing I can do and there's nothing else I will do. Dr. Raichi removed my emotions and amplified my cold heart."

Videl bit her lip. This wasn't good. She had to try and play with his emotions and convince him not to attack or at least stall him.

"You can't!" Videl yelled. "Your kids are here! You have children Kaiser." She said those last words softly.

"Is that so?" Kaiser replied uncaringly. "It's a shame that they have to die too."

Videl gasped audibly. Nothing will stop him now. He was a mindless killing machine. She turned to the cavalry and said "Everyone Kaiser is going to attack! Get ready!"

As soon as she turned her face to meet Kaiser, he was already in front of her with his fist buried deep in her gut. She looked back at Kaiser who had no remorse in his eyes. He was right when Dr. Raichi stole his emotions. Not being able to feel her legs, she dropped to the floor with tears escaping her eyes.

Everyone gasped audibly when they saw Videl fall but they quickly regained their composure and charged towards Kaiser.

Kaiser stood still and unleashed a massive amount of his Ki, stopping the fighters dead in their tracks. Never had they felt such powerful Ki and they would never feel anything like that ever again as Kaiser began his counterattack.

His first target was Chaotzu. He appeared in front of the little Emperor and put two fingers on his forehead and blasted him with a thin laser, killing him on the spot.

"CHAOTZU!" Tien yelled in anguish as his partner's brains splattered all over the floor. The triclops yelled in despair as he made a beeline towards Kaiser.

"TIEN! STOP!" Yamcha yelled but it was too late. There was no stopping him now.

Tien brought his hands up and took a triangle formation with his hands and yelled, "NEO TRI BEAM!"

A large blast engulfed the former prince but Tien didn't stop there. He kept blasting away until his energy hit critical. He finally stopped after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Is…Is it over?" Krillin asked as he waited for the dust cloud to move away.

His question was answered when Kaiser appeared from the dust cloud with no damage done. Tien's heart sank when Kaiser appeared right in front of him.

This was the end for the triclops. Kaiser plucked out all three of his eye balls in quick succession making Tien scream in agony as the fighter fell to his knees.

"Tien!" Yamcha yelled as he blitzed to his help but a mere glance from Kaiser made him stop in his tracks. That was when Kaiser unleashed his killing intent, turning Yamcha's brain to mush.

The scarred bandit was no more.

Kaiser turned his attention back to Tien and gave him an indifferent glance. Tien in the meanwhile was still yelling in anguish but his yells of anguish didn't last too long as Kaiser ripped both his arms out and used the triclops's hands to beat him to death.

It was a gruesome sight but there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"DISTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled tearfully as he threw the energy saucer at Kaiser. Kaiser gave it an indifferent look and caught the saucer and threw it back but not at Krillin, but at 18. 18 stood rooted as she didn't expect him to catch Krillin's strongest attack but it was too late to react but someone came to her rescue but at a price.

Her husband pushed her out of the way but that put him in harm's way, cutting off his arm and leg which wasn't enough to kill him. 18 rushed to her husband to try to stop the bleeding but she stopped for reasons she did not know.

She couldn't move any part of her body besides her eyes and with her eyes she found Kaiser using her psychic powers to freeze her movements.

"He's going to die soon but you'll die now." Kaiser said as he began crushing her with his psychic abilities but he was forced to stop by a blue beam that hit him square on his face. He dropped the android, leaving her unconscious.

Kaiser turned his attention to Master Roshi who stood defiantly in front of Kaiser. He was in his buff form and making Kaiser look up to him.

The Turtle Hermit jumped at Kaiser and threw a round of punches at the full blooded Saiyan but none of those punches connected. Master Roshi jumped away and unleashed another Kamehameha that Kaiser slapped into space.

"My turn." Kaiser said darkly as he appeared in front of Master Roshi and he returned the favour by unleashing a barrage of fists at the veteran fighter.

It took Kaiser only 5 seconds to unleash over fifty millions punches, leaving Master Roshi in a bloody dead mess.

He turned his attention to 18 and Krillin, the latter who were unconscious, maybe dead. He began walking towards them to finish them off but a voice he knew too well stopped him.

"Kaisy!"

Kaiser turned his head to face his mother. He sighed. He didn't want it to come to this but she had to die. He stuck out his palm and pointed it at his mother.

She gasped as tears streamed down her face. She never thought she would die like this. At the hands of her own son. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

"I love you." She said despite the fact that she was going to be killed by him.

Kaiser's eyes widened slightly at those words. Something inside of him made him hesitant to let go of that blast and it was never going to leave his palm as a small leg kicked him across the face.

The former Saiyan prince turned his head to his right to see a little boy staring at him with fear and extreme sadness. The boy looked like him. He looked a lot like him.

"Who are you?" Kaiser asked in a dark tone.

The boy flinched at Kaiser's dark voice. Kaiser could sense another ki signature at the entrance of Capsule Corp. He turned his head to see little girl who also shared some of his features. She also looked…happy?

"DADDY!" She squealed as she ran to embrace him.

"_Daddy? This is my daughter?" _Kaiser thought.

"NATI! STOP!" Her brother screamed but she didn't stop. Natasha jumped into her father's arms for the first time, hugging the life out of him.

"This isn't good…" Bra said as she emerged out of the dome. This was the first time seeing her brother but she hoped it wouldn't be under these circumstances.

"Daddy!" Natasha said in between her sobs. "You're alive! You're here!" She continued as she buried her face into his chest.

Kaiser looked at her with a stoic face and ripped her off of him and threw her at her brother who picked her out of her flight.

"D-Daddy…?" Natasha said with tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

"Nati…that's not our dad." Rosario said sadly.

"B-But he's-"

"Wrong. I am your father but I am here to kill everyone here. I am not the same Kaiser that died." Kaiser stated. "I am going to kill you now. Stand still and I'll make it quick."

"Over my dead body!" Bra yelled as she powered up to her maximum.

"That is the idea. Who are you?" Kaiser asked. She looked a lot like his step mother.

"I am your sister. I was born shortly after your death." Bra replied.

Kaiser nodded curtly and raised his hands to blast them away. He charged a little energy and was about to unleash it until he saw them charging up their own energy attack.

"Are you going to hurt your own father?" He asked accusingly. "And your brother?" He asked Bra.

"No brother of mine would hurt me!" Bra yelled defiantly.

Rosario and Natasha didn't share the same the same ideas. They just couldn't do it. Their mind didn't accept that the person before them was not their father.

"_They lack that spark." _Kaiser thought. _"Pathetic."_

"I will kill everyone you love. Your mothers. Your friends. Everyone will die." Kaiser said coldly.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Natasha yelled defiantly.

"Look around you foolish girl." He said as he pointed at the mutilated bodies. "I did this. I killed them and I will do the same to you."

That was when the kids noticed all the dead people around them. Those adults were part of their lives at every step of the way. They taught them so many things and now they were all dead. Save for a few.

This was enough motivation for them.

"Lightning Final Shine!" Rosario yelled as he released a lightning infused Final Shine.

"Flaming Final Flash!" Natasha yelled as she released a fire infused Final Flash.

"Big Bang Attack!" Bra yelled as she unleashed her father's signature attack.

Kaiser didn't even blink an eye as he got ready to unleash his own attack when someone else made their presence known.

"Kamehameha!" A squeaky voice yelled from behind. The blue beam hit the energy blast in Kaiser's hand and exploded then and there.

Pan jumped to the trio's side and took a deep breath. "Did I just kill Uncle Kaiser?"

"Uncle Kaiser?" A voice spoke from the dust cloud. "You must be Gohan's daughter."

"I-It didn't work?" Pan gasped.

"That is not my dad." Rosario said in a hushed tone.

"I am a ghost warrior. I am still your father when it comes to genetics." He said as he stepped out of the dust cloud with his right arm blown off.

"Daddy!" Natasha yelled frantically as she was about to jump to his aid but her brother held her back.

"He's not our father Nati!" Rosario said forcefully. Natasha looked away from her father so she didn't have to see the gruesome sight.

"We can do this. We have to fight carefully but I am sure we can win." Pan said as she blitzed towards him and that very moment Kaiser's arm grew back as if nothing ever happened and he stuck that same hand out to catch Pan by her throat.

"Your confidence will be your own undoing." Kaiser said as he began crushing her throat but he wasn't able to do much damage because he was kicked away by an angry mother.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DAUGHTER!" Videl screamed angrily as she burst into her maximum Kaioken.

Kaiser glanced at her with a stoic look. "I will kill you before I kill her so you won't have to see her die."

Videl's reply was a swift kick to the face that Kaiser ducked under and countered with a swift swipe to her abdomen which she barely avoided. She took her distance and speed blitzed Kaiser and the raw speed she had at her disposal was something even Kaiser wasn't ready for. She planted her fist on Kaiser's face which sent him flying but she was fast enough to follow him in his flight and kicked him upwards.

She didn't follow him this time, instead she charged he husband's signature attack and unleashed it on the Ghost Warrior. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

A red beam shot out of her hands and made its way to Kaiser who finally managed to regain his composure. He looked at the indifferently at the red beam and put two fingers on his forehead.

"Did I get him?" Videl asked with hope.

"Not quite." Kaiser said from behind as he unleashed death blow at the human princess, the latter who was too late to react but again his plans were foiled as a ki blast hit him square on the face.

Videl found herself in someone arms. She was too disoriented to realize that she was still in the air but then she focused her vision on who was carrying. To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"Y-You're the cleaner!" Videl gasped. "Weenie!" 'Weenie' gave her a smirk as he set her down.

"Why are you here?" Rosario asked. "And how are you flying?"

"I am not really Weenie. I am only using his body." Weenie explained.

"Then who are you?" Natasha asked.

"He's the closest thing to your father and so am I." A much younger man said as he dropped from the sky. "I put a lot of energy into that blast."

"Who are you?" Videl asked.

"He's my partner in crime." Weenie said as he put his arm on the newcomer's shoulder.

"Wait…you said that you're the closest thing to my father." Rosario said with a croaky voice.

"That means you're…" Natasha said tearfully.

"I am the one you know as Hell Kaiser." Weenie said rather cheerfully.

"And I am the one you know as Neko." Neko said curtly as he saw Kaiser getting back up but before he could move he was hugged by Rosario and Weenie was hugged by Natasha.

"You're the closest thing to my dad." Rosario said tearfully. "And if you're here. Where is he?"

"Please tell us." Natasha gave Neko a pleading look.

"Only if you call me daddy." Neko said playfully.

"Please daddy." Natasha said.

"Your dad is on his way."

Time stopped for everyone who was listening. Kaiser was alive. He was alive! He had been alive all this time but where was he? Where was he since his death?

"Where is he?!" Videl asked in shock.

"No time for questions!" Hell Kaiser said. "Here he comes!"

"Neko. Hell Kaiser." Kaiser said calmly. "It's a shame that I have to kill you both."

"It's six against one. We'll find a way to defeat you." Neko said as his eyes turned red and his powers magnified.

"Fool. You can't defeat me. I am virtually immortal." Kaiser said in a bored tone.

"We'll find a way. We always have." Hell Kaiser said as he took off his shirt, revealing a chiselled body despite the fact that Weenie was in his late 70s. "We've been training these bodies rigorously over the weeks. Just for this."

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "How did you know that? Who told you that this was going to happen?"

Everyone besides Neko gave Hell Kaiser a questioning look and wondered how he knew that this was going to happen.

Neko shot Kaiser smirked and pointed at him. "You did."

Kaiser's eyes narrowed again as his temper rose. "I have had enough of your games. I'll end all of you here and now!" Kaiser yelled for the first time as he began his counterattack.

_**With Broly and Brila…**_

Brila and Broly were panting hard. They must've killed Densetsu at least five times but he kept getting back up thanks to his regeneration. He told them that it was Dr. Raichi's doing, much to their dismay.

Densetsu seemed to be distracted as he looked towards Earth. The direction of Earth at least. His eyes were narrowed and his had a saddened expression on them.

He was brought out of his musings when he narrowly dodged Broly's hammer arm and he managed to counter Brila's right hook by parrying it.

"I have some bad news for you and some good news." He spoke in a sad tone.

Brila froze and her eyes widened. "The children! Are they-"

"Yes, they are safe but I can't say for how long. They have just started fighting Kaiser. Your other friends however are dead. I do not know who but the human princess is alive and fighting along with the kids and two others known as Hell Kaiser and Neko." Densetsu explained.

"How are they there?" Broly demanded. "Kaiser is dead and so are they!"

"That is where the good news comes in. Hell Kaiser and Neko were sent by Kaiser and the Kaiser himself is on his way here." Densetsu replied.

Brila's eyes narrowed and her anger spiked and was about to unleash verbal hell on Densetsu but he beat her to it. "I am not lying child. Kaiser really is alive. Read my mind."

Brila was already on it and didn't take long for the tears to flow freely from her eyes and drift away into the endless reaches of space.

"H-How…" She spoke in a raspy voice.

Broly's eyes widened at his sister's state. _"He is alive?! But why? How?!"_

"I don't know myself. Even Dr. Raichi didn't know how he survived but-" Densetsu stopped as he his eyes widened and his body began surging with energy. He got a foot taller and his muscles increased in size and his energy went through the roof. His pupils vanished and a sadistic grin surfaced. "It seems as if I can finally let go." He said evilly. "It is unfortunate for you but this is my true power!" He yelled as he powered up and let the whole universe feel his legendary power.

Brila's face was filled with fear. This person frightened her to no extent and the amount of energy he had on display was incredible. Such was the power of the first Legendary Super Saiyan. She turned to her brother who looked rather calm.

"Broly?"

"Brila. He's beyond both of us now." Broly said calmly. "I'll have to let go. I have to let go of my restraints and indulge in my Saiyan side."

Brila knew what this meant. "You'll turn into that psychopath you used to be!"

"All this time I held back, fearing that I would hurt the people I swore to protect but over these last four years I have mastered my anger, my mentality." Broly said as his powers began increasing. "This will still not make me as strong as him and that is why I need you to constantly heal me so I can fight him on even grounds."

Brila nodded reluctantly and took her distance. Broly gave her a consoling smile and then turned his attention to Densetsu who watched everything with interest. Broly didn't keep him waiting any longer as he unleashed all of his power. The universe trembled once more as they felt the ki of the second Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly yelled at the top of his lungs as his Super Saiyan 3 got spikier and his muscles got bigger and he stood almost as tall as Densetsu.

"FINALLY!" Broly screamed. "I CAN FINALLY LET GO!"

"A CHALLENGE!" Densetsu screamed equally. "COME AT ME AND FIGHT LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER FOUGHT BEFORE!"

"DENSETSU!" Broly screamed as he threw a fist at the first Legendary Super Saiyan.

"BROLY!"

Densetsu returned the favour by throwing a fist of his own and as soon as those fists connected, Broly's knuckles exploded and Densetsu was sent flying.

Broly winced in pain as he looked at his disfigured knuckles but he soon felt it healing. He turned to face his sister who had a strained look on her face because healing someone without being in contact was a lot more difficult and the shockwave that Broly and Densetsu made it a lot more difficult.

He was brought out of his musing when Densetsu appeared with a sadistic smirk.

"This is so much fun."

Broly laughed maniacally and launched his assault

_**With Rosaria and Soba…**_

Rosaria angrily hammered away at Hatchiyak, killing him several times over, reducing him into ashes but he kept regenerating. Soba and his battalion were dealing with Dr. Raichi's grunts and breaking them down wasn't too hard since Soba was there.

The problem was Hatchiyak. He just wouldn't die. He was getting his ass whopped by the Goddess of Lightning but he was also doing damage here and there.

Right now, Hatchiyak narrowly dodged a thunderbolt that Rosaria launched at him and that didn't settle well within her.

"Stand still and die already!" Rosaria yelled angrily. Her temper was out of her control because a Ghost Warrior version of Kaiser was on Earth and was wreaking havoc. Under all that anger, she was praying that her kids were safe. They were her world now. Without them, this life meant nothing.

Hatchiyak suddenly stopped dodging as he began giving off green energy. "My master wishes for me to end this." He said as his body got bulkier and he began giving off an incredible amount of energy which forced Rosaria to wrap herself around her lightning armour so she would not be blown away. (Google Super Hatchiyak)

"First. The soldiers." He said calmly as he blitzed towards Soba. The blue Yardrat didn't even see him coming as he was unable to block the roundhouse kick that sent him flying. Hatchiyak sent a barrage of ki blasts to the Saiyan battalion and even his own soldiers, killing them all in an instant.

"You killed your own soldiers!" Rosaria exclaimed as she inspected Soba for injuries, finding none that needed her attention in the process.

"My master deems that their existence is not required and…" He replied as he intensified his ki making Rosaria and Soba power up to their maximum.

"Lower your mental defences so I can read your mind and plan counterattacks." Soba commanded.

"You should never piss off an already angry mother!" She yelled as she began shooting thunderbolts at Hatchiyak.

Soba watched with a deadpanned expression at Rosaria's ferocity. "Humans…"

_**With Gohan and Cell…**_

"**Kamehameha!" **Gohan and Cell yelled at once as they shot each other with their signature moves.

Gohan gritted his teeth as sweated poured down his forehead. He broke connection with his beam and blitzed towards Cell with a backhand. The Android dodged at the last moment and drove his fist into Gohan's gut. Gohan gasped in pain as he stumbled back.

Gohan growled and was about to resume his attack when Cell spoke, "Your wife is in danger."

The demi Saiyan stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened. His heart dropped to his stomach as he just realized that Pan and the other children were with Videl on Earth. If Cell was telling the truth, then all of them were in danger.

"I am not lying. I have no reason too." Cell said calmly. "My master merely wishes to convey this message to you."

"It's the person in the pod isn't it." Gohan said knowingly. He just hoped that he was wrong about the second assumption.

"Why don't you say his name? You already know who he is." Cell said with an evil smirk.

"You lie. It isn't possible. He's dead." Gohan countered.

This only caused Cell to laugh out loud. "Oh Gohan!" He said in between his laughter. "Now you're in denial! The great Son Gohan in denial."

Gohan growled audibly as he knew Cell was right. Gohan lowered his gaze and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I am dead too aren't I? Dr. Raichi only needed his DNA to recreate him and he sent him to Earth instead of here. Do you know why he did that?" Cell asked.

Gohan opened his eyes and gave Cell an angry look.

"He sent him there to make you feel pain. He will kill them all. Your children. His children and he will personally deliver their remains to you-"

Cell was unable to continue his hate speech as the demi Saiyan drove his fist into the Android's gut and kicked him across his face.

"Over my dead body." He snarled as he continued his assault.

_**With Goku and Vegeta…**_

"Final Flash!"

"Death Beam!"

Goku smirked as Vegeta set the plan in action. Goku ducked under coolers swipe and yelled, "Dragon Fist!"

He drove his fist through Cooler, making him explode. He teleported behind Frieza and yelled, "Kamehameha!"

Frieza cursed as he was crushed between Vegeta's and Goku's signature attacks.

Goku and Vegeta gasped for air as they lowered their arms and slumped their shoulders. While they were stronger than the brothers, narrowly, their stamina wasn't infinite. They were beginning to run out of energy and it was only a matter of time before Cooler and Frieza would regenerate.

"We're not getting anywhere Vegeta." Goku said as he started finding it difficult to maintain his transformation.

"It's not just us. Everyone's fighting someone dangerous. Especially Broly." Vegeta grunted in between his deep breaths. "His power and his opponent's power are overwhelming. I hope they don't destroy the universe."

"Oh don't worry about the universe. It will remain intact but you won't be alive to see the rule of Dr. Raichi." Frieza said as he finally regenerated.

"Fuck Raichi." Vegeta replied as he closed in on Frieza and planted his fist on Frieza's gut, making him gasp in pain. "And fuck you too."

"Vegeta look out!" Goku yelled but it was too late for the King of Saiyans as a narrow pink beam went through his chest.

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as blood rushed out of his mouth as the beam went through his lung. Vegeta opened his eyes to inspect the damage and was relieved to find out that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Sure, he had a hole in his lung but he had been through worse.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Vegeta barked at Goku.

"I thought you had it!" Goku said to his defence.

"Does it look like I had it?!" He said as he pointed at the narrow hole in his chest.

"You know what you're gonna have?" Cooler said as he made himself known to the scene.

Both the Saiyans turned to the older of the brothers and gave him a blank look.

"Death. That's what you're going to have." Cooler said with a smirk.

"That was a shit joke." Goku said.

"SCREW YOU!" Cooler yelled as he and Frieza rushed towards Goku and the weakened king but they stopped halfway through when their faces turned stoic. It was as if they learnt something.

"Your wife isn't doing too well." Cooler taunted as he gave Vegeta smirk. "Mentally at least."

It only took a second for Vegeta to grab Cooler's throat in a vice grip. Frieza had tried to intercept Vegeta but Goku cut him off and dared not to let him pass.

"Tell me everything you know." Vegeta said in the lowest tone possible.

Cooler smirked, despite his throat being crushed. "Not just your wife. Your grandkids too."

Vegeta had to suppress his urge to rip Cooler to shreds. "Tell me or I'll kill you!"

"Evidently that does not work." Cooler stated as blood leaked from his mouth.

"TALK!" Vegeta yelled.

"What do you want to know? Do you want to know how your wife and grandkids are doing or do you want to know who is hurting him." Cooler gurgled out. "You'll love the answer to the second one."

Goku was not paying attention to Frieza as his grandchild and wife had to be connected to this. He was worrying beyond belief.

"Is it the same person in the pod?" Vegeta asked, his body shivering in anger.

"Someone's smart." Cooler said mockingly, only to get his throat crushed further.

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Your son."

Both Goku and Vegeta gasped audibly as their eyes widened. Vegeta's face turned from shock to frustration to fear.

"M-My son is fighting…someone…" He said in ragged breaths. "Right in front of Earth."

Cooler's response was cold laughter that pierced Vegeta's heart. "Are you sure?" Cooler gurgled out of his mouth.

The light in Vegeta's eyes dimmed for a few moments when it was renewed by rage. "Positive. That thing on Earth is not my son." He said as he crushed Cooler's throat.

"I-Impossible…" Goku whispered. "How can this be?!"

"It's the same way we're here, monkey. Dr. Raichi was able to collect Kaiser's DNA and recreate him, making him more powerful than ever." Frieza hissed.

Goku glared back and said, "Just who is Dr. Raichi."

Before Frieza could talk, his head was ripped off of his shoulders by an angry king. "Dr. Raichi was the greatest scientist of a race called the Tuffles. The same as Dr. Myuu. The Saiyans eventually massacred the entire Tuffle race and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honour of my father." Vegeta said with frown. He had this coming. After all, he had this coming. "He's back for revenge. He must've been planning this for a very long time since we're outclassed like this." The King of Saiyans spat angrily.

"Our ancestors have a lot to answer for." Goku said in a disappointed tone. "How are we going to do this Vegeta? Whenever we kill one of them, they come back again and the bad thing is that we're losing energy and fast. Soon they'll be able to match us in power." Goku said worriedly.

"Do you think that you could handle both of them on your own?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer.

Goku chuckled softly, "Maybe for a few minutes but then they'd kill me and they'll catch up to you and kill you. What about you?"

"No chance." Vegeta grunted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

This situation was starting to hit the shitter and it got even worse when Cooler and Frieza were starting to reform.

"Perfect regeneration and unlimited energy." Goku said half-heartedly. They could only hope for a miracle.

_**On Earth…**_

Hell Kaiser did a backflip to avoid Kaiser's swipe. The dead Saiyan felt a tiny leg hit his rib. Kaiser glanced to the side and saw Rosario back dash and throw a ki blast at him. Kaiser crushed the ki blast with his mind and appeared in front of Rosario and delivered a quick kick to the little Saiyan's gut that sent him flying. Videl picked him out of the sky and blitzed towards Kaiser after setting him down.

Kaiser narrowly dodged Videl's oncoming attack. Even with his power, Videl was way too fast. Unless he was moving at the same speed as Videl, he could guarantee that he would barely be able to get away unscathed.

"You're annoying me." Kaiser said as he vanished.

Videl stopped and looked around frantically. She couldn't see him nor feel him. "Where is he?" She yelled frantically.

Everyone, including the kids searched frantically but found no one.

"I am here." Kaiser said as he appeared in front of Videl and pretty much everywhere else.

"H-How? He's everywhere!" Neko yelled.

"Are those clones?" Hell Kaiser said.

"Fools. These are not clones." Kaiser's voice echoed around the area. "It's only me here. I am moving so fast that those 'clones' you are seeing are actually after images." He said as his killing intent intensified. "You cannot comprehend my speed!"

He unleashed hell upon all of them. Delivering small, swift but painful hits on all the fighters. Neko finally broke Kaiser out of his chain combo by ducking under his left hook and drove his fist into Kaiser's gut.

Kaiser scowled at the connection and returned the favour by driving his fist into Neko's gut. The Saiyan Side of the former prince gasped in pain and could feel his consciousness leave. The only thing that kept him awake was Rosario's cry to help. From the corner of his eye he was able to see his concerned face. He bit his tongue and grabbed Kaiser's hand and showed no signs of letting go.

"Let go." Kaiser said calmly.

"Okay." Neko replied, not releasing his hand.

Kaiser frowned and said, "You haven't let go."

"Well duh!" Neko replied with a smirk. "Hell Kaiser! Now!" Neko screamed.

Hell Kaiser appeared from the side with a red energy orb in front of his stretched out arms. "Final! Kamehameha!"

Kaiser's eyes widened as the beam hit him dead on. Neko was unable to retract his arm as it got slightly burnt. He hissed in pain as he landed on the ground.

Kaiser teleported out of the beams surface area and hissed in pain as his clothes were in tatters and his body was covered in burns but before he could make sense of his surroundings, Videl's knee collided with his forehead very harshly. All the kids did a combined Ki attack that wrapped him in a flame vortex.

His fate was sealed. That's what the kids thought but the adults knew better. This only gave them a moment for a breather.

"Pathetic." Kaiser said from within the flame vortex. With just another round of intensifying his Ki, he got rid of the flame vortex. "You people are nothing." Kaiser said emotionlessly.

He decided to end it.

Kaiser blitzed towards Hell Kaiser with a right hook. Hell Kaiser brought his hands up to block but Kaiser phased through him as if he was never there. He appeared behind him and judo chopped the back of his head. Hell Kaiser fell on the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"_Fool…" _Neko thought weakly. _"He just had to choose a weak body."_

Before the Saiyan Side of Kaiser could do anything else, Kaiser drove his knee into Neko's gut and then unleashed 20,000 punches under a second. Neko fell over with a shattered body.

Videl growled and powered up to her maximum and unleashed her strongest punch at Kaiser. Kaiser gave her a look of indifference and caught her fist. Her eyes widened with fear as she never saw that coming.

She knew she was going to die.

Kaiser pulled her closer to him and clotheslined her to the ground, knocking her unconscious in the process.

He sighed as he turned to the kids who tried their best to put on a brave posture but their Ki was unstable and erratic.

Kaiser could practically smell their fear. He sighed and began walking towards them slowly. He wanted to get this done with quickly but his master just commanded him to make them suffer.

Bra growled angrily and launched herself at Kaiser, despite the protests of Rosario, Natasha and Pan. Kaiser looked at her indifferently and swiped her across the face, sending her crashing into a boulder that knocked her unconscious.

Kaiser resumed his walk as he stared down at the fearful kids. He looked around to see the destruction he had caused. He looked at the bodies or what was left of them. It saddened him slightly to see what he had done.

His eyes widened a little. He felt sadness. _"I thought I wasn't programmed to feel emotions." _

He shrugged off the thought and resumed his walk. He glanced towards a badly cut body. It was Krillin. He seemed to be alive but he wasn't going to last too long. Kaiser decided to put him out of his misery but his master decided against and ordered Kaiser to let him suffer.

Kaiser frowned. He didn't like what his master was doing but he could not do anything against his wishes. Kaiser decided to give the children a quick end when he reached them but his master even didn't even allow him that. He wanted Kaiser to torture them.

Kaiser sighed sadly once again. He prayed that he would never have to anything like this ever again. Even if he felt nothing, these were his children that he was about to kill.

_**With Brila and Broly…**_

Blood was seeping out of her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. She had been constantly healing Broly who was successful in killing Densetsu only once while Densetsu could've killed him several times over if it wasn't for Brila.

They were fighting for a losing battle and they knew it. They needed to hold out and hope for a miracle.

Both the Legendary Super Saiyans were hammering away at each other with Broly taking more damage but that damage was being healed very quickly by his sister but even she had limits whereas Densetsu had none.

The man was stronger, faster, more durable and he stood nearly a foot taller than Broly but that didn't stop the second Legendary Super Saiyan. He kept fighting and right now he was doing exactly that but not with too much success.

Broly spat blood as he felt Densetsu's fist plant firmly into his gut however it healed almost instantly and Broly returned the attack by a swift heel drop that connected cleanly with Densetsu, sending him flying downwards.

Broly laughed defiantly and rushed after the First Legendary Super Saiyan despite how much his body ached. This had to end soon.

_**With Dr. Raichi…**_

The revenge crazed scientist stared at the giant monitor in front of him that showed the ongoing battles. A sadistic smirk surfaced on his lips. Everything was going according to plan except this one minor thing.

Kaiser.

He was supposed to be gone. He scanned the universe to be sure but these two newcomers who claimed to be his counterparts say that he's alive and on his way. How could this be?

He scoffed. They were only bluffing, hoping for him to make some sort of mistake. He wanted to laugh at their stupidity but decided against it. He decided to give it another thought.

What if they were right? So what if they were. Even Kaiser did show up somehow, there's nothing he much he could do against his Ghost Warriors. They were invincible but then he realized something. A scowl formed on his face he remembered something his records on Kaiser told him. The former Saiyan prince had the ability to erase beings from existence.

Raichi relaxed very quickly though. No matter how strong Kaiser's ability was, he had to be stronger than each and every one of his Ghost Warriors. Even if he was stronger than all of them, the number of his Ghost Warriors was too much for even Kaiser.

Victory was his for sure. It was only a matter of time before the Saiyans ran out of energy and when they did, his Ghost Warriors would leave them to the brink of death. Then he would take them all to Earth and make them watch his Ghost Warriors wipe every single one of those humans out.

"Yes. I will have my revenge. The Saiyans will die and I will be the new ruler of the universe." Dr. Raichi said evilly.

"I don't think so."

Dr. Raichi didn't turn around. His mind was in overdrive right now. Someone was here and this certain someone made his way here without him knowing. Something like this wasn't possible. Not even his sensors nor his cameras picked him up and now Dr. Raichi knew he was in trouble. He himself wasn't quite the fighter and if this person was fast enough to avoid all his sensors and cameras, he must surely be strong.

"Who are you?" Raichi asked calmly.

"I am surprised you don't recognize my voice." The man spoke in a deep and dark voice. "You have one of your ghost warriors fighting on Earth. That one looks eerily like me." The voice said as it trailed off. "Wait…FUCK THAT'S ME!"

Dr. Raichi quickly turned around to see who this person was. He had his suspicions and they were confirmed when he saw an angry Kaiser standing next to what seemed to be a generator. Raichi's eyes widened with fear. He wasn't concerned over the fact that Kaiser was here. He was concerned about the fact that Kaiser was standing next to the regeneration tank.

"How are you alive?" Raichi said with a sneer.

Kaiser regained his composure and glared daggers at the Tuffle Doctor. His appearance had changed over the years. He looked more of a man now and his height had increased by an inch making him stand at 6'2. His hair was slightly longer but with the same style. However now he had one tattoo for each of his arms. On his left forearm, he had a tattoo saying 地獄 (Hell) and on his right forearm, he had a tattoo that said 天 (Heaven).

"Well it is a long story. I am not sure if I want to tell you." Kaiser said as a smirk appeared on his lips. "However there is something I will tell you." He said as his gaze shifted to the machine he was standing next to. "This machine is the only thing that's giving you an edge in this war and I think I'll destroy it."

"Don't you dare touch it!" Raichi growled.

Kaiser went on to poke the machine, making a small dent in it. "Any more requests?"

Raichi telepathically activated the defence system within the control room which summoned ten metal coated humanoid androids. Kaiser looked at them indifferently as all ten of them attacked the full blooded Saiyan.

Dr. Raichi was left speechless a moment later. It only took Kaiser a single a moment to get rid of them all.

"I don't have time to deal with you or your toys." Kaiser said as he turned to the regeneration machine. With one swift motion, he obliterated the machine which halted all regeneration for all of his Ghost Warriors.

Dr. Raichi was seething now. All his plans were dented but not stopped. The Saiyan Empire higher-ups were heavily battle damaged while his Ghost Warriors were in top condition. This war was his because not even Kaiser could assist them all.

"I don't have the time to deal with you right now." Kaiser said as he vanished from sight. "But I will come back for you." He said in a low tone, his voice echoing from all directions.

Dr. Raichi seethed with anger. He quickly sent a telepathic message to all of his Ghost Warriors and ordered the computer to hook him up with wires which started transferring data and power.

"I will make you suffer." Raichi growled.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And this is it for the first part. Again I am terribly sorry that it took so long. It's a mixture of laziness, work, gym and college. Part 2 is about 60% done. Before I split these two chapters up, the word count came to a total of about 17,000 words. It's 9000 for this one and it's going to be a lot more for the next one. The next one should be up by the end of this month if all goes well. Unit then, take care guys and I hope you're all having a lovely summer, wherever you are. <strong>

**Much love guys!**

**Please review.**


	82. Chapter 82 Part Two - It was Never Over

**Chapter 81 Part 2**

**It Was Never Over**

**VERY IMPORTANT A.N: OKAY, THERE HAVE BEEN SOME CHANGE OF PLANS. YOU WILL FIND OUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER BUT MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BOTTOM A.N!**

**HAAAAAPPPPPYYYYY BELAAAAAAATED BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYY KITTY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

_**With Goku and Vegeta…**_

Goku barely had his eyes open. His eyes were swollen over the constant beating he had received from Cooler. He turned his vision to see Vegeta barely keeping up with Frieza. His sensors screamed at him to duck and duck he did under Cooler's swipe. The veteran Saiyan wrapped his arm with razor sharp ki and delivered a swift swipe. Cooler growled and twisted his body to get all of his vital organs out of the way however he was unable to save his tail.

Cooler hissed in pain as his tail was lobbed off and floated away into the depths of space. Goku kept watching as Cooler didn't regenerate. He couldn't hold that thought for too long as Cooler charged towards him with a right hook.

Vegeta was faring too well either. He was doing more defending than attacking. His energy reserves were running low. He gritted his teeth in anger and sorrow. He had failed.

"VEGETA! THEY'RE NOT REGENERATING!" Goku yelled from a distance.

Vegeta's eyes widened and formulated a plan immediately. He ducked faster than the eye could see, making Frieza miss his blow and he continued with a swipe to the face, taking one of Frieza's eyes out in the process.

Frieza yelled in anguish and this confirmed it. They were not regenerating. Vegeta decided not to think about it. This could change the tide of this war.

"Looks like someone can no longer regenerate." Vegeta taunted.

Frieza glared daggers at the Saiyan King as one of his hands covered his destroyed eye. "You stupid monkey!"

That reaction confirmed it for sure. Vegeta smirked, it was time to end this.

"Kakarot! A combined attack!"

Goku nodded and teleported to Vegeta's side. Both of them cupped their eyes together and charged whatever energy they had left.

Cooler and Frieza only managed to get their bearings when they noticed Goku and Vegeta charge their attacks.

"Fuck…" Both the brothers whispered. They couldn't avoid it nor block it.

"NOW!" Vegeta yelled. "FINAL FLASH!"

"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blue and yellow energy beam combined into one and engulfed the two brothers with them screaming in anguish.

Goku and Vegeta powered down and allowed space to carry them. A smile on their lips.

"We did it." Goku said weakly. His life force was pretty much non-existent.

"It's not over yet. We have to-" Vegeta stopped as his sensors picked up something. His vision took him to the source of the danger.

It was a narrow pink beam. Time slowed down for Goku and Vegeta. The pink beam was heading towards Goku and the veteran Saiyan was powerless to do anything about it. Said Saiyan's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"_Is this how it's going to end?"_

Vegeta did something he never thought he would do. Especially for his rival. He rushed to intercept, putting his life on the line. The memories he shared with his rival and best friend through played through his head.

The time when he met him. The cataclysmic fight the two had. When he got defeated by him with the help of his friends. When the lower class Saiyan spared the elite. He scoffed at that memory but now, in his last moments, the King felt grateful to Goku. Goku's forgiveness allowed Vegeta to live a life he never thought he'd had.

The battle on Namek. His death at the hands of Frieza. It enraged him to find out that Goku became a Super Saiyan before him but as time went on, he didn't care as he too became a Super Saiyan. The King knew he made many mistakes and chances are that he would get sent to H.F.I.L again but that didn't matter to him right now. What mattered now was Kakarot's survival.

Vegeta was close now. He could feel the heat of the Death Beam. His eyes focused on the culprit who had that same look on him when he killed Vegeta for the first time. Frieza had that cold smirk on his face and Vegeta hated it. He was going to die again.

Goku turned his head slowly to see Vegeta rushing to him. Immediately Goku knew what Vegeta was planning but he couldn't open his mouth fast enough to tell Vegeta to stop and let him die but it was too late.

Vegeta's shoulder collided with Goku's gut which pushed the veteran Saiyan out of the way and allowed the Death Beam to go straight through Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled as he rushed to the barely conscious King.

"I was hoping to get the one who ruined my life but that works too." Frieza spat. He hadn't made it out of their last attack unscathed. He was at the verge of death too but he was strong enough to finish the job.

Vegeta spat blood as his head rest on the zero gravity of space. The King found himself in the arms of his eternal rival a few moments later.

"Why?" Goku asked in a raspy voice.

For once in his prideful life, The King of Saiyans, King Vegeta threw his pride away and said, "Because you are my friend."

Those were his last words before his closed and it appeared that life had left him.

Goku's jaw hung loose and his eyes widened. Vegeta died in his arms protecting him.

"Seems as if I did it again." Frieza said with a sick smirk.

Goku snapped his head towards Frieza and glared at him with maximum intensity. "I'll kill you!" He screamed.

"DIE YOU FILTHY MONKEY!" Frieza yelled as he charged towards him. Goku mirrored his move and blitzed towards Frieza, bursting into his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"_I have got to time this right. I can only maintain this form for another ten seconds." _Goku thought as he ignored the pain his body was feeling.

Frieza covered his fist with pink energy and aimed at Goku's vital point. He smirked when he saw Goku decelerate and he poured more energy into his fist to kill him.

"_Damn it…I am losing energy…" _Goku thought as he felt his energy leave him quicker than he thought. _"I can't do it…" _

His power was draining fast, another three seconds and his power would diminish. That wasn't long enough for him to reach Frieza.

"_I am sorry Vegeta…I can't do it…" _Goku thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. He almost came to a standstill as his hair turned from golden to black. He waited for Frieza to deliver the finishing blow as he finally gave up hope.

"_It's over."_

"_No it's not!" _A voice screamed in Goku's head. _"You're far from done! You are SON GOKU!" _

Goku's eyes snapped open and a small piece of energy filled his body.

"I AM NOT DONE! I WON'T LET VEGETA'S SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN!" Goku yelled as he burst into his Super Saiyan 3 from. He used all the speed he had in his disposal to duck under Frieza's death punch.

"This is for Vegeta." Goku whispered as he poured all of his energy into his final attack which had the potential to kill him too.

"SUPER DRAGON FIST!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as he drove his fist through Frieza's gut, making him explode right upon impact.

The explosion blew Goku and Vegeta away, who were both in their base forms and seemed to be unconscious.

"Onto the next ones." Kaiser said with a smile as he blasted off.

_**With Gotenks and Buu…**_

"Not so immortal now, are you?!" Gotenks yelled as he could sense Buu's power level drop dramatically.

"It does not matter. I will still kill you." Buu said in a less than happy tone. He had to finish this quick before _he _arrived.

He was brought out of his musings when Gotenks appeared before him with the intention to cut Buu in half with a swipe. Buu let the blow land the swipe cut him clean and half but almost instantly the two halves morphed into two Buus and they rushed towards Gotenks.

"Didn't see that coming." Gotenks said in annoyed tone as he dodged an incoming bullet which came in the form of Buu. Gotenks engaged the other in close combat and punched a few holes through him. At least this time he wasn't half the height of the demon. Thanks to Goten and Trunks growing over the past four years, Gotenks stood at 5'5. However his height could help him little against two Majin Buus.

He couldn't beat one and two were completely out of the question. Gotenks dodged left right and center but to no avail, he kept getting hit. Both the Buus smirked evilly as they kept pounding away without stopping.

Gotenks curled himself into a ball and squeezed his shut. He couldn't take much more of this. Blood escaped from his mouth as he began feeling lightheaded. He had lost too much blood and his bones couldn't take the beating any longer.

Both the Buus noticed this and hit him one final time and the effect was instant. Gotenks's hands fell to his sides and his hair changed back to black and lilac. The two demons joined bodies and became one being once more.

"Not so tough now, are you." Buu said as he began laughing maniacally.

Gotenks opened his eyes but was disappointed to see that his vision was blurry. He had lost and to add insult to injury, he unfused and the two demi Saiyans appeared, bloody and battered.

"This is rich!" Buu screamed. "This is too good. To think that it'd come to this."

Goten squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the end. Trunks growled and jerked his best friend back to opening his eyes. "Goten! This isn't the time to give up! Everyone is counting on us! Everyone at home! We can't let them down!"

"B-But…Trunks…there's nothing we can do…" Goten said as tears threatened to escape his eyes. He knew he had to do something but there was nothing he could do. He was too weak.

"FINAL!" A voice spoke from behind the duo.

Buu stopped laughing as his eyes widened in horror. "YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE!"

Goten and Trunks snapped their head back and saw Kaiser charging up an attack.

"BROTHER!" Both the kids yelled out in shock, happiness and relief.

"No time! We must attack together!" Kaiser yelled as he prepared his new attack that destroyed things to a cellular level. Buu wasn't gonna come back from this!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The trio yelled as Trunks and Goten shot a blue beam while Kaiser's own was a red beam.

Buu couldn't even react before he was reduced to nothingness. Such was the power of a cellular level attack.

Goten and Trunks rushed to Kaiser but he stopped them. "Not now guys. The war is still on. There are countless of soldiers who need help. Help them and win the war." He said as he turned around to fly away.

"But! Brother!" Trunks objected. He just got his brother back, he didn't want him to leave again.

"Trunks." Kaiser spoke softly. "You've grown. Both of you have." He said as he glanced at Goten. "I have to go help the others." He said as he vanished.

Trunks and Goten felt their energy return to them little by little and with new resolve, they headed towards the battlefield.

_**With Bardock and Lila…**_

Nothing they tried had any effect on Super 17. They knew that ki blasts were not going to work and they already beat him to a pulp several times but the Android kept regenerating and now here they were, floating in space, covered in their own blood.

"Pathetic. The two with the most combat experience. It's all meaningless." Super 17 said arrogantly.

Bardock growled as he straightened himself. He floated over to Lila and ceased her in his arms. She was unconscious.

"You haven't won yet." Bardock spat out. His pride didn't let him admit defeat.

"You alone cannot defeat me. Now die." Super 17 said as he charged up a ki blast and shot it towards the two veteran Saiyans.

Bardock glared defiantly at the energy ball that headed his way.

"Lila…I am sorry. I tried." Bardock whispered as he hugged his wife as hard as he could but a familiar voice brought him out of his musings.

"Save the apologies for later old man!" Kaiser yelled as he kicked the energy beam.

Bardock couldn't believe it. Was this really happening?! "H-How?" He gasped.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Super 17 yelled.

Kaiser glared at the Android and then glanced over to his mother who was in terrible condition. His ki went through the roof as he let out a deafening roar.

Bardock watched in awe as Kaiser's ki illuminated the entire galaxy.

One moment Super 17 was shielding his eyes from the bright light and the second moment he found his head detached from his body. Kaiser had literally punched his head off.

"_I didn't even see him move!" _Was the final thought of the Android before Kaiser reduced his body to ashes.

Kaiser closed his eyes and powered down and in the next instant he was next to Bardock. "I'll give you and mother some of my energy. She should wake up soon. Use it to put an end to this war. Help all the soldiers fight against Raichi's soldiers."

"Raichi?" Bardock asked.

"The guy behind all this. I'll explain later. I have to go help the others." Kaiser said as he turned around to leave.

"W-Wait!" Bardock yelled.

Kaiser stopped and turned his head to make eye contact with his father.

"I am glad you're back. Now kick some ass." Bardock said with a smirk.

Kaiser smirked back and said, "It's good to be back."

_**With Rosaria and Soba…**_

She tried to move. She tried to get away but her body wouldn't listen to her. She squinted her eyes to see Soba's non-moving body floating around. He passed out because of energy exhaustion. She wanted to heal him but she had hardly for herself. If she healed him, she'd die and if she healed herself, she'd die. Either way, they were both going to die.

She turned her head slightly to see Hatchiyak approaching them ever so slowly. Just to torture them because they knew that they couldn't get away.

"_Get up_ _you pancake loving jabroni! What would Kaiser say if he saw you like this?!" _She told herself.

"_He would probably punch you." _An all too familiar voice spoke inside her head.

Rosaria's eyes widened as she heard a voice. His voice.

"Come on Kitty. Let's finish this." His voice said warmly. Rosaria felt a hand on top of her hand and moments later she felt her energy return to her. She looked back and saw the love of her life floating behind her. Tears formed in her eyes as she began reaching for him. Kaiser grabbed her hands and pulled her to his feet.

"B-But…how?" She gasped.

"All in due time, princess." Kaiser said as his eyes narrowed. "We must defeat him first."

At the other end Hatchiyak had a stoic expression on his face. He didn't see Kaiser as a threat, mainly because his database had no data of him, other than the fact that Kaiser existed but he wasn't going to underestimate him just because of that.

"So you're Kaiser." Hatchiyak said calmly. "I must say, I am not impressed."

"Damn man. I am really impressed." Kaiser replied with a smirk. "How on Earth did Raichi come with an ugly shit like you?"

Rosaria smirked. She missed this and like always, this never failed as Hatchiyak growled and dashed towards the full blooded Saiyan.

"Get ready princess. Hit him with ice when you see an opening." Kaiser said as he appeared in front of Hatchiyak.

The Tuffle engineered monster didn't even see Kaiser move and yet here he was right in front of him. He had severely underestimated him.

Kaiser drove his fist into the pinkish monster making him double over. Kaiser followed that up with a right hook to his face and then a swift swipe to his abdomen that sent the creature flying.

It didn't take long for Hatchiyak to recover and when he did, he unleashed his strongest green beam at Kaiser that had the potential to destroy a few planets.

"Kitty! Get ready!" Kaiser yelled as he charged up his own attack.

"FINAL SHINE!" He yelled as he countered it with his own green energy beam.

"_Now!" _He told Rosaria telepathically as he broke the attack and vanished.

Hatchiyak scanned the area for power levels and found one but not of Kaiser. The pink creature smirked, he knew Rosaria's fighting styles inside and out and he was getting ready to counter but he did not see this happening, a blue fist planting itself firmly on his face. His eyes widened as he realized how pathetically low Soba's power level was right now and before he could do anything else, his entire body was frozen besides his head and then he heard his last words.

"DRAGON FIST!" Kaiser yelled as he knocked Hatchiyak's head right off of his shoulders. Kaiser took a deep breath as he reduced Hatchiyak's body to ashes.

"Nice to see again kid." Soba said weakly just before he passed out. Kaiser smiled at his former teacher.

"Nice to see you too Mr S." Kaiser said softly as he picked his former teacher up and handed him to Rosaria. "Kitty, you have enough energy to heal him and help the other soldiers." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

Rosaria took this moment to examine him. He looked different now. He still wore his same old fighting gi and his facial features had changed. He had that stern look on his face and like Gohan, he grew a little in height. His eyes were as hard as steel and his body radiated of power.

"Where are you going?" Rosaria asked sadly. He just got here and now he's leaving again.

"Where I am needed." He said as he removed his fingers from his forehead and pulled Rosaria in for a kiss that was long overdue. They wanted it to last longer but time was against them as Kaiser broke the kiss. "I am gonna have to go and deal with this troublesome thing. I'll see you soon princess. I love you." Kaiser said as he vanished.

"…I love you too…"

_**With Brila and Broly…**_

"What a shame." Densetsu said sadly. "I have never fought against someone as strong as you. I do not wish to kill you like this. I would've liked to fight you with my own power, rather than having it amplified."

Broly slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the redness caused by the blood that was leaking from his eyes. He gave the Legendary Super Saiyan an angry glare before he turned to his sister who was...in someone's arms?

Densetsu picked up on it too and said, "Oh? It seems as if you won't be dying by my hands after all."

Brila slowly felt her energy return to her and finally found the energy to part her eye lids and visually meet her saviour.

"Hey Bri!" Kaiser said with his trademark smile.

And then she started hyperventilating.

"Eh, not the reaction I was hoping for." Kaiser said with a nervous laugh.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" She suddenly screamed making the Prince of Saiyans jump.

"Long story." Kaiser said curtly. "Listen, I am healing you and Broly at the same time. I can't believe I am saying this but the giant version of your brother is no longer invincible. This is your chance to take him down together."

"B-But what about you? Don't leave me! You just got here!" Brila said worriedly.

"I have to go my love. Our kids need me." Kaiser said with a warm smile. "I would love to help you fight but I could get seriously injured if I get involved. Broly has lost all reason and he won't hesitate to kill me if I fight with him."

"What about me?"

"Heh, I am not worried. He's your brother." Kaiser said as he set her down. "I have to go now." He said as he pulled Brila towards him and kissed her passionately.

The kiss didn't last too long as time was not on their side. "I love you." Kaiser said as he teleported away.

"I love you too." She said with a smile. He is back. He is finally back. "Nothing is going to stop us from winning the war now!" She screamed as she blitzed towards Densetsu and Broly.

"Stay back!" Broly commanded.

"Shut up! My children are in danger and I want to kill this guy as soon as possible." Brila hissed making Broly back off.

"I would listen to the Lady. Now that my invincibility is gone, I won't be holding back the slightest bit." Densetsu said evilly. "PREPARE YOUSELVES!"

"Don't hold back." Broly growled.

"I don't intend to!" Brila countered and both the siblings blitzed towards with their power at their maximum with the intent to obliterate Densetsu.

A small smile crept upon the lips of the Legendary Super Saiyan. _"What interesting people." _He thought. _"I feel sorry for Raichi. He has pissed off some really powerful people." _He finally leapt towards the two siblings as he prepared for death. _"I can finally rest in peace now."_

_**On Earth…**_

Rosario didn't know for how long he could keep himself and his sister away from their father's wrath. He was relentless but he wasn't trying his hardest. He wanted them to suffer.

"We can't hold them off for too long." Hell Kaiser panted. He was starting to regret picking an older body for this mission.

"I can go on for a while but I can't say the same for you." Neko hissed. "You just had to pick a shit body."

"Stop bitching." Hell Kaiser snapped.

"Enough of your pointless argument." Kaiser said emotionlessly. "You're both going to die anyway."

"Not today!" Hell Kaiser yelled as he blitzed towards the ghost warrior.

Kaiser sighed and sidestepped Hell Kaiser's oncoming fist and kneed him in the gut and quickly ducked under Neko's swipe. He grabbed Hell Kaiser by the collar and smashed him into Neko.

Kaiser didn't find the time to take a break as Bra shot a ki ball at him. He grabbed it and crushed it and countered with a ki blast of his own. The Saiyan princess didn't count on that but she was saved by her nephew and niece who dragged her out of the way.

"Thanks guys." She thanked them quickly.

"Don't thank them." Kaiser said as he teleported behind them.

Bra turned around to face her brother but as soon as she did, she found his fist buried deep within her gut. Her eyes went from her bleeding stomach to her brother's soulless eyes. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped on the floor.

"BRA!" Both the kids screamed as they rushed to her aid.

"It is pointless. She is going to die!" The Ghost warrior yelled however Natasha was not gonna have any of it. She charged at with the strongest right hook she could muster.

"NATI! DON'T!" Rosario yelled but it was too late.

Kaiser closed his eyes and lowered his powers as low as possible. As much as he didn't want to, he had to make her suffer. It was his master's bidding.

Natasha's eyes widened and tears flowed freely down her face. Her father has struck her. Not even her mothers hit her out of anger. She was always good, cheerful and bubbly girl and got along with everyone.

Time went by so slow for her. It felt like ages before she hit the rock hard ground with her eyes wide and her face bruised. She didn't cry. She didn't make a sound. She only stared at her father look alike with grief.

"_Daddy…save me…" _

The repetitive thought in her head.

"Such a shame. I would've preferred not to do this but it was-" Kaiser could not finish his sentence as Rosario unleashed a death punch on his father's face.

The Ghost Warrior felt that punch as he was sent flying. He didn't fly for too long as he regained his composure and he looked up to see an enraged Rosario. Kaiser stared emotionlessly at his son and felt his Ki rise in an alarming rate.

"You won't hurt my family!" Rosario yelled. "I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" He screamed as a golden aura surrounded him and his hair started to defy gravity and rise into the air. He lifted off the ground and sent out a shockwave before becoming the youngest Super Saiyan in history.

His icy blue pupils were out of the norm for a Super Saiyan but his golden hair was like the average Super Saiyan. Kaiser was surprised indeed by the way his eyes looked but his power wasn't anything threatening to someone like him.

"You're nothing compared to me." Kaiser said stoically.

Rosario growled and blitzed towards his father. To Kaiser, Rosario's speed was laughable but impressive for his age. The young Super Saiyan threw a ki blast at Kaiser's feet, making an explosion to hinder Kaiser's vision and hearing but it did nothing. Rosario appeared behind Kaiser and aimed a kick towards his head. Kaiser swiftly ducked under but he was met by another ki blast to his face which made him stumble backwards and then he was kicked across his face which made him stumble forwards.

Annoyed, Kaiser teleported behind Rosario and prepared an attack to wound his son but his plan were faltered when Rosario teleported away.

Now Kaiser was very surprised. This boy was familiar with his fighting style and techniques and the clear smirk on his face meant that Rosario knew that his father was not expecting this.

"I know all about your fighting style and I also know most of your techniques and one of them is the Instant Transmission." Rosario said.

Kaiser showed him an indifferent look. This boy was an exceptional fighter. "You might know my fighting style and know most of my techniques but…" Kaiser said before he vanished.

Rosario's eyes widened as he vanished right before his eyes. He tried finding him but when he did, it was a little too late.

"Can you keep up with my speed and strength?" Kaiser said in a dark tone as he backhanded Rosario that sent crashing into a boulder.

Rosario staggered back to his feet and quickly jumped backwards to avoid his father's drop kick but he was unable to block the right hook that followed. Rosario felt the tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't want to cry but the tears didn't stop. He never felt so weak. It was as if he meant nothing.

"Don't fret boy. Your death is coming soon. My master is getting bored of torturing you." Kaiser said emotionlessly.

Rosario growled and picked himself up from the rocky ground. With his eyes barely open and his vision hazy, Rosario jogged towards Kaiser. That is all that his legs could do while maintaining his Super Saiyan form.

"_Mommy…help me…Daddy help me…Someone save me…" _Rosario prayed as he jogged towards Kaiser.

Kaiser said nothing. He only stared and instilled fear upon the little boy.

"ROSARIO!" Hell Kaiser yelled as he threw a ki blast at Kaiser. "You need to run! Take your sister and run!"

"But…I…" Rosario stuttered as he stopped running.

Hell Kaiser was about to say something but he fell out of the sky when Kaiser drove his knee into his back. Hell Kaiser fell right in front of Rosario with a sickening thud.

"Damn it kid! RUN!" Neko screamed as he engaged with Kaiser in hand to hand to hand combat.

Rosario involuntarily jumped out of his Super Saiyan form and fell on his knees due to exhaustion. Neko saw this and hissed angrily as he tried to get the edge over the Ghost Warrior but there was nothing he could do. He had possessed a strong body but this was Kaiser he was fighting.

"Damn you!" Neko said angrily as he threw a wild fist at Kaiser but the Ghost Warrior phased right through it and reappeared in front of Neko.

"Dragon Fist." Kaiser said calmly and unleashed a planet busting right hook at Neko, putting him down for a very long time.

Seeing, Neko fall out of the sky, Rosario lost all hope. There was nothing he could do.

"My master says that the way you feel right now is the way the Tuffle children felt when the Saiyans eradicated them." Kaiser said calmly. "I will kill you now."

Rosario didn't want to die. Not like this. "FINAL FLASH!" He screamed as he shot a green energy beam at Kaiser. The Ghost Warrior scoffed and slapped it into the sky but what happened next was something he did not count on. The green beam came back twice as strong and knocked him to the ground.

Then the entire planet shook vigorously and an extremely powerful presence could be felt by humans and Saiyans alike.

A tall and muscular figure dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of Rosario. He had long hair that looked his own hairstyle. He had one tattoo for each of his arms. On his left forearm, he had a tattoo saying 地獄 (Hell) and on his right forearm, he had a tattoo that said 天 (Heaven). He had blood red eyes and an empowering aura. He wore a black gi and with white Saiyan boots and a white sash around his waist.

This was none other than Kaiser Vegeta Briefs.

The prince had returned.

"D-D-Daddy…?" Rosario whispered.

Kaiser turned his head to face Rosario for the first time. The little boy gasped in fear as he looked exactly like the Ghost Warrior, minus the tattoos but something else was different too. His eyes. They had a soft look and his smile. The other Kaiser did not smile but this one did and this smile felt so warm.

Kaiser walked towards him and carefully picked him up and examined his face. "You look so much like me." Kaiser said as his eyes starter to let go of some tears.

"Is it really you?" Rosario choked out.

Kaiser nodded vigorously as he hugged his son carefully. He missed his family. He was so scared that he was never going to meet his children.

"Dad! Natasha! She's hurt." Rosario said with a bewildered expression.

Kaiser smiled and said, "I know." He said calmly as he used his telekinesis to surround Natasha around a golden veil and brought her towards him. He took her out of the veil and held her for the first time in his life.

"My baby girl." Kaiser chocked out.

Now came the rage. Kaiser was angry. He was boiling to see his own children hurt so badly. He tried to sense who else got caught in the Ghost Warrior's wrath and he found that a few of his close friends had died. There was not going to be any more of this.

"Take care of your little sister. Don't let go of her." Kaiser ordered as he set the two down. Rosario nodded and latched onto his sister and hid behind his father.

"Neko. Hell." Kaiser said as he lifted both the bodies with his psychic powers. "Merge."

As he said that word, both the bodies illuminated and two white orbs came out of the mouths of the two possessed bodies and entered and phased into Kaiser's head.

"**Damn it's good to be back." **Hell Kaiser said.

"**Yeah. Any longer and he would've killed us. You sure took your time." **Neko said.

"**Can it you two. I am here now and I am putting an end to this war." **Kaiser said as he focused his gaze on the Ghost Warrior.

"My master said that you'd be here." The Ghost Warrior said.

"Did he now?" Kaiser said. "Must be a scared little shit."

"Do not speak of him that way!" The Ghost Warrior said angrily.

"I'll do what I want." Kaiser smirked.

The Ghost Warrior did not respond verbally but physically as he charged towards Kaiser as fast as he could but his flight was cut short when Kaiser drove his fist into the clone's gut.

"_So fast!" _The clone thought as he spat some blood.

"Your regeneration is gone. You need to be more careful." Kaiser said as he roundhouse kicked the clone into a large boulder.

"My dad is so powerful." Rosario whispered in awe.

The Ghost Warrior climbed out of the rubble and glared at the prince of Saiyans. He blitzed towards the prince only to be knocked back down again.

"I-Impossible!" The clone gasped. "How are you so much more powerful than me?!"

"Raichi is a fool. All of his Ghost Warriors are stronger than the original but not nearly as strong as us. The only thing that gave you an edge was the constant regeneration but now that's gone, you're powerless." Kaiser said calmly as he raised his ki. "You have lost this war, RAICHI!" Kaiser yelled as he blitzed towards his clone and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the clone who had no chance of defending himself.

"We're winning! Nati! Wake up!" Rosario said happily. Natasha groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"W-What happened?" She said weakly as she sat up with the help of her brother.

"Daddy is back! And he's winning!" Rosario exclaimed with joy.

Natasha snapped her head towards the fight scene where her father was beating up the clone. She jumped up to her feet and jumped with joy as tears streamed down her face.

"Go daddy!" She screamed.

Kaiser heard her and smiled as he proceeded to annihilate the Ghost Warrior. With a final round of punches and kicks, he knocked the clone to the ground and landed next to his kids.

"Let's finish this together." Kaiser said with a smile. Natasha latched onto his leg making the prince laugh.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're here! You're finally here!" Natasha said as she cried as much as she could.

"That's right." Kaiser said softly as he peeled his daughter off of his leg and held her in his arms. "I am back and I am never gonna leave. Now let's finish this." He said as he put her down.

Both the kids nodded and gathered their energy.

"FINAL!" The trio yelled. "OMNI FLASH!"

A red beam shot from the palms of the three warriors that crashed against the down warrior, sending him into space.

Kaiser took a deep breath as he lowered his arms. It was over. It was finally over. Now he had one last thing to do and that was to deal with Raichi but before he could do that, he needed to peel off his two children that were stuck to his legs.

He smiled and picked both of them up. "How old are you two now?"

"I am three years old now! I am gonna turn four next month!" Rosario said happily.

"Heh, that makes you the youngest Super Saiyan ever. I thought no one would transform before Trunks and Goten did. I am proud of you son." Kaiser said with extreme pride as he saw Rosario's eyes shimmer with joy. "What about you princess?"

Natasha's face lit up when he turned to her. "I am turning three next week!" She said happily. "And I am learning healing from our moms! She said that I am a natural."

"_Three and two and they are this powerful already. By the time they get to their teens, they'll be able to fight against me in common grounds. Incredible." _Kaiser thought with amazement and pride.

He shook his head and concluded that this could wait. He had a war to end.

"I have to go now. I have to end this war." Kaiser said in a serious demeanour as he put his two children down. Both the children nodded as they waited for further instructions.

"You two wait for your mothers. They'll come and heal everyone. Nati, you said that you learnt to heal right?" Kaiser asked his daughter to which she nodded in response. "Start healing Krillin. He isn't doing good. Stop the bleeding and make sure he's out of danger and if you're not tired after that, heal the rest. Start with your brother." Kaiser commanded.

Rosario marvelled at how his father commanded the situation. He looked and sounded like a true commander. A true leader. He was about to say something when he saw something fall out of the sky.

Kaiser also noticed and his eyes widened when the barbequed body of his clone fell from the sky. He narrowed his eyes and mentally slapped himself. He should've put more energy in the blast.

"He's more durable than I thought." He mused.

"What are we going to do now dad?" Rosario asked.

Kaiser turned to his son and said, "You two are going to do as you're told." He said in a fatherly manner. "I will deal with this."

Both the children nodded and ran away from the scene. Kaiser turned to his attention to the body that has just crash landed few feet away from him.

"I didn't think you'd survive that last attack." Kaiser said in a bored tone. It was a drag.

"I wasn't going to."

Kaiser stopped in his tracks as he heard the clone speak. "Impossible!" Kaiser exclaimed.

But logic did not work as the clone stood up but was still in no condition to fight. "It shouldn't have been possible but my master saved me by deploying a shield around me but despite that, I was damaged this much."

"Irrelevant." Kaiser grunted. "I will end you here and now!" Kaiser said as he blitzed towards the clone with a right hook but to his surprise, the Ghost Warrior caught his fist and countered with his own that sent Kaiser tumbling back.

Kaiser stared at the Ghost Warrior with bewildered eyes. A few minutes ago he had no chance of keeping up with the prince but now he actually managed to counter him.

"Does this worry you?" The Ghost warrior asked.

"It does a little. How are you so powerful now?" Kaiser asked. The prince wasn't at full power but this was still alarming.

"My master…predicted this."

Kaiser's eyes widened at this. There was no way. There was no way that Raichi could've predicted this. There was no way Raichi could know about where he was since the four years.

"How?"

"Because you've done it before. You've come back from the dead before. The time when you came back from the dead, without anyone knowing, and defeated Hell Kaiser."

"How does Raichi know about that?"

"My master has been planning this ever since he learnt that there was a living Saiyan on Earth."

"Goku."

"That is correct."

"That still doesn't quite answer my question. How did you suddenly get stronger?"

"Oh, well…I was always this strong. Actually a lot stronger. See, everyone is under the impression that I am you."

"…What do you mean?"

A crazed smile surface on the Ghost Warriors face. "Let me show you my true self!" As soon as those words left his mouth, he was encircled with intoxicating negative energy.

"_The kids can't handle this much negative energy!" _Kaiser said as he reached inside his shirt and grabbed a steel necklace that had three comma like beads on them. _"This will protect them. Go, Yasakani no Magatama!" _The necklace flew away from Kaiser and towards the kids. It latched onto Rosario and encircled them in a see through veil of positive energy.

The Ghost Warrior yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged up his powers and his body started undergoing some changes. All of his wounds healed and his body parts regrew and then…he opened his eyes and it felt Kaiser was going to have to relive his nightmare. Those same black and red eyes that belonged to none other than…

"LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE FIGURED IT OUT! I WAS NEVER KAISER! I WAS ALWAYS!" The Ghost Warrior screamed.

"Damn it…" Kaiser hissed as he realized just what this meant. This was another battle that would decide his fate.

"AKU!" Aku screamed as he exploded with negative energy. He calmed his energy and laughed as hard as he could. "This time you're not as strong as you were then! You're no longer fused with those damned Dragon Balls! This time I will kill you!"

"Heh, I know I am not as strong as I was then but clearly, neither are you. There's only so much Raichi can do." Kaiser said with a smirk.

Aku hissed angrily. "That might be so but I am still more powerful than you!"

"That remains to be seen." Kaiser said with a slight smirk. "I must ask though, how does Raichi know of you. We fought you in another universe."

Aku stayed silent for a brief moments and then said, "Very well. Master said that it is okay to tell you only if you tell us how you survived."

Kaiser nodded and said, "That does seem fair enough. I will tell you however I asked first."

Aku smirked and nodded. "Reasonable. Master has been following your actions for a while."

"How long is a while?" Kaiser asked.

"A few years." Aku smirked with the intention to annoy Kaiser even more.

"How many years is a few years?" Kaiser asked with an annoyed tone.

"Ever since Goku landed on Earth." Aku said. "Master knew that there were some Saiyans that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He was convinced and thus started searching and the first Saiyan that he found alive was Goku. He did not take any action because he wanted Goku to grow up and educate him with the existence of Tuffle and then kill him and this planet. He wanted him to suffer."

Kaiser listened to him wordlessly and waited for him to continue.

"Master was going to destroy Goku after his victory in the World Tournament but he withheld himself because Goku developed feelings for Chi-Chi. Master wanted him to get married and have a family and then he would kill him. He waited for Gohan to grow up a little and just when he was about to send in a Ghost Warrior, Raditz came to Earth. Master watched the entire fight and was shocked to find out about more Saiyans so he decided to wait further and see who else would show up."

"So Raichi could've killed us a lot earlier." Kaiser said.

"Yes."

"So why did he chose not to?"

"Because he found out about the existence of Vegeta and Nappa. He'd wait for them to arrive to Earth and then kill you all."

"So why didn't he?"

"Because he believed that there'd be more Saiyans in the universe and eventually they'd all gather and he was correct. All living Saiyans in this Universe are here and on the brink of Death. After I kill you, I will go on to kill them." Aku said with an evil smirk.

"How does your master know about you?" Kaiser asked.

"I came to this universe from my own for a few moments and that is all my master needed to gather the necessary data to recreate me."

"Good thing he didn't go to your original universe or else I would've been toast." Kaiser chuckled uneasily.

"Oh my master attempted to by sending one of this drones to my universe but I saw this drone and destroyed it."

"You actually helped us out there." Kaiser said. _"If he had recreated Izanagi and the others…I'd rather not think about it. Aku is bad enough."_

"Now it's your turn. How are you alive?"

Kaiser closed his eyes and replayed the memories of the events that occurred after he got erased.

"I'll tell you." The Saiyan prince said calmly.

_**Flashback…**_

**Disappear. Vanish. Deletion. Cease to exist. Evaporation. **

**These are the words that echoed in his hands. It was starting to sink in. Kaiser yelled at the top of his lungs as he let his ki fluctuate wildly.**

**But just before everything started to fade, Kaiser felt someone grab his hand and pull his hand and then everything went black.**

**He didn't know how much time had passed but Kaiser felt something. He felt something. That was shocking enough for him to jolt out of unconsciousness. **

"**What the…" Kaiser whispered as he jumped up from what seemed to be a bed. "I…I am alive?" Kaiser said as he inspected his body. He seemed to be wearing something odd but familiar. He inspected his clothing and it turned out that he was wearing Kai clothing. Kaiser's eyes widened as he inspected the room. It wasn't anything special. It only had a bed and a door that led to the rest of the house and a small window that allowed some sunlight to creep in. He scanned the area for power levels and found four. They were quite powerful but nothing compared to the Saiyan prince. **

"**Where am I?" Kaiser whispered. Just then he heard a knock on the door. The prince jumped from the sudden noise and slowly made his to the door. He prepared himself for a potential fight and quickly opened the door and jumped into a stance. **

"**Woah calm down there son!" The man who looked a lot like Fat Buu said. The only difference between him and Fat Buu was that he had a purple Mohawk, pointy ears, tanned skin and Kai clothing.**

**Kaiser eased his stance as confusion surfaced on his face. "Who are you? Where am I?" He spoke in a threatening manner. **

"**Calm down boy. We mean you no harm. We are your friends."**

"**Who's we?" Kaiser asked dangerously. **

"**The rest of us. The rest of the Kais."**

"**W-What?" Kaiser asked in surprise. "I am on the planet of the Kais?! Am I alive?"**

"**Yes and no." The man answered. **

"**What do you mean and who are you?" Kaiser asked. **

"**Let's start with some introductions. I am the Grand Supreme Kai but you may call me Daikaio."**

**Kaiser's eyes widened at this revelation. This man was Brila's and Rosaria's father.**

**The man laughed at Kaiser's expression. "I knew you'd react like that. Son, you are not alive and you are not dead. Like the rest of us, you do not exist."**

"**But if I don't exist, then how is all this possible? Who am I talking to you? How can you feel your presence? How can I smell, touch, see and think? I don't understand!" The prince exclaimed.**

"**Ah so many questions. I can only wonder how my daughters cope with you." The man laughed.**

"**So you know who I am." Kaiser stated.**

"**Of course we do. We have been watching you since your birth." The man replied.**

"**Pedo…" Kaiser said under his breath.**

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing!" Kaiser said hurriedly. "Wait, I thought you were absorbed by Buu."**

"**I was but I was instantly removed from his body." Daikaio said with a frown.**

"**How?"**

"**Izanagi." Daikaio replied.**

**Kaiser growled at the name of the entity that cost him his life but his anger vanished and was replaced by confusion. "Why did he do that?"**

"**To make me co-operate with his plan to find his new successor. At first we agreed like you did but then we found out what they were planning to do after they had found this successor. We also learnt that they were also responsible in creating Frieza and Buu."**

"**A lot more than just those two." Kaiser added.**

"**Indeed. They thought we'd co-operate but we did not so they erased us and imprisoned us here."**

"**Wait erased and imprisoned you? Aren't you meant to not exist when you get erased?"**

"**That is meant to be the case but since Izanagi didn't see any point in permanently deleting us, he imprisoned us. Deleting us would be very taxing upon his energy." Daikaio said. "We were powerless to escape and all we could do is watch." **

"**Your Supreme Kai has told you about us hasn't he?" **

**Kaiser nodded.**

"**And you have been in the Otherworld countless of times haven't you?"**

**Kaiser nodded again.**

"**Then that begs the question." The Grand Supreme Kai said as he opened his eyes. "Where were we?"**

**The Grand Supreme Kai chuckled at Kaiser's bewildered expression. It never occurred to Kaiser. Why didn't he go find them? **

"**If you're wondering why you didn't try finding us, Izanagi used his mind control solely on your group and made sure that you wouldn't think about looking for us." Daikaio explained. **

**Kaiser nodded but his primary question remained unanswered. "How am I here? How did I get here?" **

"**Since you defeated Izanagi, our shackles broke and we were free and the first thing we did was pull your soul into this dimension and then we recreated your body." Daikaio explained.**

"**You can do that?" Kaiser asked in awe.**

"**Weren't you able to do that too when you had the Dragon Balls?" **

"**Yes but…"**

"**We were born from the collective powers of all the Gods. We have all of their powers but a much powered down version." Daikaio explained. "The process of restoring your body was difficult and took a lot out of us as the rest of the three are resting in their own houses."**

"**Thank you but…"**

"**Yes. We will get out of here but it will take a while for we must recover and train to become stronger for the threat that is coming."**

**Kaiser's eyes narrowed and his ki spiked. "What threat?" **

"**We do not know." Daikaio replied evenly. "But we must get ready."**

"**How long will it take for us to escape this place?" Kaiser asked.**

"**Judging from our current situation, it could take up to four, maybe five years." Daikaio replied. **

**Kaiser's head fell as his eyes stared at the floor. He was separated from his family yet again and for all they knew, he was never coming back. He clenched his fists and looked up to meet the Grand Supreme Kai's eye and said, "Let's get started. The sooner we're out of here, the better."**

**Daikaio nodded and put his hand on Kaiser's shoulder. "You have saved the universe Kaiser but the situation demands that you save the universe again." Daikaio said proudly. "Come, I'll introduce you to the others and then we shall commence the ritual."**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"And since then we trained and worked on getting out of that dimension." Kaiser explained.

"Most interesting. Master believes that this he should investigate all existing realms and destroy anything that could hinder the growth of the Tuffle Empire."

"I don't give a shit."

"Whatever." Aku grunted. "It is time that I ended you." Aku said as he blitzed towards Kaiser.

Kaiser immediately jumped into a stance and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The kids could only watch as the brilliant golden colour that illuminated the destroyed city.

Aku unleashed a right hook that Kaiser barely managed to avoid and countered with right hook of his own that connected cleanly on Aku's chest but the evil entity didn't feel it.

Aku smirked and Kaiser growled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and put more into his fist that managed to push Aku away but it didn't help as Aku delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Kaiser flying into a building. The building collapsed on top of him and the rubble put out the golden light that came from his transformation.

Natasha jumped up to her feet to dig her father out of the rubble but she was stopped by her brother and rightly so as a giant golden pillar shot out from the rubble and the entire planet shook as Kaiser entered his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"You should've done that from the start." Aku said in a crazed manner. Kaiser only smirked and teleported in front of Aku and drove his fist into the evil entities gut. Aku doubled over and was kicked across his head that sent him flying.

Aku quickly regained his composure and was able to sidestep Kaiser's spear. Kaiser hit the brakes and turned to face Aku but his face met Aku's fist. Kaiser stumbled back and Aku unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, none of which Kaiser was able to block. Aku smirked and roundhouse kicked Kaiser into the nearest building.

"Fool!" Aku screamed. "I may not be as strong as my original but you're still a lot weaker than me!"

Kaiser burst out of the rubble and rose into the sky. He wasn't faring too well as his clothes were slightly torn and blood was escaping from his cuts and bruises.

"I am not done." Kaiser said calmly as he reverted back to his base form.

"What's he doing Rosario? Why is he not a Super Saiyan 3 anymore?" Natasha asked her brother.

"Don't you remember Nati? Mom told us that Super Saiyan 3 was never his most powerful form. Daddy isn't serious yet." Rosario said hopefully.

"I AM FAR FROM DONE!" Kaiser yelled as he let out a demonic scream as his eyes turned red and the whites of his eyes turned black. He was coated with a black aura and his canines grew and his facial features started to change into something more feral. The entire planet shook and some of the buildings collapsed around him. The kids found it difficult to maintain their balance as their father's power was overwhelming even for them.

Aku growled angrily as he sensed Kaiser's power increase dramatically. Kaiser blasted off from the rubble, making a giant crater in the process. Aku barely saw him coming as Kaiser kneed him to the face. Aku stumbled back and threw a right hook at Kaiser. Kaiser slapped Aku's fist away and elbowed the evil entity on his face.

Aku yelled angrily as he but his yells came to an abrupt stop as Kaiser kicked him in the gut. Aku spat blood and was knocked to the ground by Kaiser who showed no mercy.

"Is that your best?" Kaiser asked as he folded his arms.

Aku growled and roared at the prince but soon the growls of anger turned into laughter. "You think you've won?!" Aku screamed. "I may not be able to kill you but I will kill your heart!"

Aku crazily glared at his next targets and teleported in front of them in an instant. He stared at the two kids maniacally and rose his hand to deliver a death punch to them. Both the children just realized that Aku was in front of them and he was about to kill them. Their eyes widened as Aku's fist wasn't too far from them now.

Aku smiled crazily as he was mere moments away in winning but his fist connected with what seemed to be an impenetrable force, after all, what is a father trying to protect his children.

An impenetrable force.

Kaiser stood tall in front of his kids with his eyes fully red and his dark aura amplified. Aku, for the first time in his existence, felt fear. It was like he was looking straight into the eyes of death.

"You dare?" Kaiser said in a low tone. "These are my children. My heart and soul. You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Kaiser hand shot out and his hand latched onto Aku's neck. Kaiser glared at Aku and the evil entity could feel consciousness slipping away. Kaiser shifted his gaze towards the sky and said, "You're next, Raichi."

Kaiser snapped his back down and crushed Aku's neck and blew him with a colourless energy beam and removed him from existence yet again.

"DADDY!" Both the kids yelled as they jumped on him with joy.

"Hey!" Kaiser said playfully as he hugged both of his children, his eyes regaining their dark red colour.

"Is it over daddy?" Natasha asked hopefully.

"Not yet baby." Kaiser said with a smile. "Daddy still has one more thing left to do."

"What should we do?" Rosario asked.

"Stay here and wait for the others to return." Kaiser said as he put the two down and put two fingers on his forehead.

"Daddy…don't go…" Natasha said quietly." Kaiser smiled and got down to one knee.

"Don't worry princess. I'll be back soon." He said as he kissed forehead. "You've both made me extremely proud. I love you both." He said as he gave them one last hug and kiss.

"I am ending this war." He said as he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

_**With Dr. Raichi…**_

Raichi was seething. His plans were crumbling before him and there was not much he could and it seemed as if the source of his problems was making his way here.

"It's time I ended this." Kaiser said in a stern voice as he appeared behind Raichi.

And he was here already.

"Saiyans were a thorn in my backside centuries ago and here we have another thorn." Raichi said as he bowed his head. He turned around to face Kaiser and gave him a defeated look.

Kaiser was surprised at the look Raichi had on his face. He wasn't even making eye contact with Kaiser. Raichi looked like someone who had lost everything, someone who had been soundly defeated.

"There were a few times when you had the same look in your eye as I do in this very moment." Raichi said sadly. Kaiser didn't say anything in response because Raichi was right. He had that look in his when Soba died. Also when Buu killed Brila and when Aku removed nearly everyone he loved and cared about.

"Tell me Kaiser. Do you know about The Tuffles?" Raichi asked, his voice regaining some energy.

"I have heard of them." Kaiser replied as Dr. Myuu came into his mind.

"We were once a proud race of scientists. Our technology was more advanced than any race in the universe. As you have witnessed." He said, meaning his Ghost Warriors. "We were also very peaceful. We didn't mean any harm to anyone. We were a lot like humans. Getting up in the morning, going to work and then coming back home to our families in the evening." He said as he tightened his fist as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I had a family. A beautiful wife and two children. A boy and a girl."

Kaiser knew where this was going and he looked away from the scientist.

"My entire race was killed in a matter of hours. I wish I had died too but my wife managed to get me into a pod and escape the extinction of my race." Raichi said as he reopened his eyes which showed hate and anger. "It was you! You Saiyans! You destroyed us! You know why?! Because we didn't want to join your empire! You people killed millions of innocent people! Innocent children!"

"On Frieza's order." Kaiser said quickly.

"And you all followed blindly!" Raichi countered.

"The Saiyans that were responsible for the extinction of your race are long gone! Didn't you see what our generation has been doing?! We have been saving the universe from countless of threats!" Kaiser yelled.

"It does not matter!" Raichi said angrily. "You Saiyans cannot be trusted! You will destroy everything and I will kill you all before you do!"

"You're mad Raichi! You're destroying everything! There are only a handful of Saiyans and yet you have destroyed countless of planets where there were no Saiyans! You are just as bad as the old Saiyans and I will not let you end another life!" Kaiser said as he powered up.

Raichi smirked which made Kaiser worry. "I was ready for this and you fell for it."

"What?!" Kaiser exclaimed.

Just then a metallic body dropped from the roof and appeared in front of Kaiser and the prince recognised him immediately and his reaction was one to see. He was more surprised than he thought possible.

"_This _is your last resort?" Kaiser asked with a poker face as Hercule stood in front of him with him in his metallic form.

"Don't you be talking smack boy! I am greatest martial artist ever!" Hercule yelled.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Goku. The guy who kicked your ass to death." Kaiser said with a smirk.

Hercule growled and dashed towards Kaiser but the prince saw him coming and caught him by his throat and proceeded to slowly crush his throat. Kaiser looked back to Raichi who seemed calm and this deeply bothered the prince.

"I predicted this as well." Raichi said eerily.

Kaiser's eyes widened. If he predicted this then that means that Raichi had something else in his arsenal. "Predicted what exactly?" He asked sceptically.

"This scenario. You coming back from the dead. You fighting and defeating Aku and even making your way here and…" He said as he eyed Hercule. "And getting rid of that disappointment but it allowed me to buy time."

"For what?"

"For my trump card. Your worst nightmare." Raichi said with a smirk day. "This Ghost Warrior was so incredibly powerful that it took me quite a while. Most Ghost Warriors, thanks to my technology, take mere moments to create but this one was something else."

Kaiser narrowed his eyes Raichi and crushed Hercule's throat and reduced him to nothing but then he felt it.

The Godly ki.

"You didn't…" Kaiser whispered. "You couldn't have! It's not possible!"

"It is very possible, young Kaiser." A voice spoke from one of the pods that was behind Raichi. The shaft of the pod opened and a tall metallic figure stepped out.

Kaiser's eyes widened he grit his teeth angrily. He maximised his powers and got ready for what was about to happen.

"I didn't think I would ever see this day. The day where I am working for someone." The metallic person said as he stepped next to Raichi.

Raichi turned to the Gods of Gods and said, "You should be thanking me. This is your chance to get revenge on the brat that ended your existence."

"Perhaps you're right." Omega Izanagi said as he opened his eyes to reveal his blood red eyes.

"Not even you are as strong as your original." Kaiser noted.

"Maybe not but I am still way beyond you." Izanagi replied. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to me."

Kaiser took a stance but before he jumped at this opponent, he eyed Izanagi and asked, "Just how did you manage to create him? You've never seen him."

"I killed a Yardrat and infused blood with mine which gave me the ability to read minds and go through the memories of whoever I please. I looked into your memories without you even knowing." Raichi said with an evil laughter.

Kaiser was seething now. He let out an angry yell and blitzed towards Raichi but he was cut off by the Gods of Gods.

"Your fight is with me!" Izanagi yelled as he grabbed onto Kaiser and by Raichi's orders, he teleported himself and the Saiyan prince into space where the final battle would decide the fate of the universe.

Kaiser crash landed into the dusty grounds of a warm star with the air stung the throat of the Saiyan prince. He quickly jumped up and saw Izanagi standing a few feet away from him.

"If only you would've taken my offer that day." Izanagi said calmly. "All of this could have been averted. We could've all been so happy. You could've had a new start. A new family. Your own universe."

"Silence." Kaiser said coldly. "Your words meaning nothing today. You puppet."

Izanagi snarled angrily and jumped into a stance. "Prepare yourself boy! This time I shall kill you!"

"Bring it ya holy shit." Kaiser said with the widest of smirks. "That was the best joke ever."

Izanagi screamed in frustration and blitzed towards Kaiser for the final battle. Kaiser jumped at Izanagi and speared him to the ground. He delivered a right hook at the God's face. The deity moved his head to avoid Kaiser's punch him and used his head to knock Kaiser away.

Kaiser threw Ki blasts at the deity who managed to dodge them all and deliver a roundhouse kick to the prince but he was caught. Kaiser smirked and threw Izanagi up in to the sky. He used his Instant Transmission to appear above the deity and prepared for an attack.

His eyes started shimmering and his body started to glow. Izanagi looked up and hit the brakes as harshly as he could but the prince appeared with his fist inches away from the God's face.

"**Saiyan Art! Wild Infinite Mass Punch!" **

Izanagi's eyes widened as a titan sized fist appeared behind Kaiser. Kaiser spun in the air and unleashed the titan fist at the deity.

Izanagi thought quickly and yelled, "Come forth! Yata no Kagami!" A shield appeared in front of the deity and it managed to parry the Saiyan's attack however it shook the star vigorously.

"So you learned a few moves." Izanagi noted.

"You still have that damn shield." Kaiser replied.

"I have got a lot more than that!" Izanagi yelled. "Come forth! Totsuka no Tsurugi!"

"Damn it!" Kaiser hissed as he dodged Izanagi's swing.

Izanagi smirked and kept swinging faster, making it increasingly difficult for the prince to dodge. Kaiser knew he wasn't fast enough as he was getting cut by Izanagi's sword.

Kaiser teleported away and cupped his hands together. "FINAL SHINE!" He yelled as he shot out a green beam but Izanagi simply cut through it and blitzed towards Kaiser. The prince teleported out of his trajectory and appeared behind the deity with his hand glowing. He shot his hand towards Izanagi's head but the deity easily dodged it and moved his sword into Kaiser's gut.

The prince's eyes widened as he spat out blood but he ignored the pain and grasped the sword with his glowing hand. His eyes started glowing and he yelled, "**KAI RELEASE! SEAL!"**

Izanagi's eyes widened as he saw his sword vanish into thin air. "What did you do?!"

"I sealed it away." Kaiser said with a smirk but winced moments later as he did get stabbed.

"Where?!"

"That doesn't concern you." Kaiser said as he dropped to one knee.

"You took that blow on purpose just so you could seal away my sword because you had no defence against it." Izanagi said distastefully.

"That is right." Kaiser said with a smirk as he got back to his feet.

"You fool. What can you do now? You're defenceless." Izanagi said.

"Bitch I might be." Kaiser said with a smirk. "But I will never ever be alone."

And right on cue, the rest of the Z Fighters landed on the star.

"Great. More vermin." Izanagi said calmly. He was by no means threatened.

"Says the guy who got killed by these vermin." Vegeta said in response.

"Whatever. You all die here and the Tuffles shall rule the universe."

"Over our dead bodies!" Goku said as transformed to his maximum.

Kaiser looked around with a smile. He saw everyone alive and well and with their powers restored. He had missed this so much.

"Nice to see ya again K." Gohan said as he helped his best friend up.

"What, you thought I was gone for good?" Kaiser said with a light laugh. "I thought you had more faith in me."

"What can I say, you have the tendency to do things out of the ordinary." Gohan replied with a smile.

"It's good to see everyone again but let's do this later. We have to end this." Kaiser said as he felt his injuries heal with the help of Brila and Rosaria. He gave them a smile and focused on the enemy.

"Alright guys. This guy isn't nearly as strong as he was when we fought him in the other dimension but he's still stronger than all of us." Kaiser said as he powered up. Everyone gave him a collective nod and readied themselves.

"Pitiful." Izanagi said calmly as he blitzed towards the group.

Kaiser and Gohan went first but were back handed instantly by Izanagi but he only managed to hit Gohan as Kaiser teleported above the God and delivered a right hook that Izanagi avoided. Izanagi decided to unleash hell on Kaiser but he noticed that his arms were frozen and he couldn't move them.

He looked up to see Brila and Rosaria glaring at him. Next thing he felt were dropkicks from Goku and Vegeta. He growled and swatted them away but they were replaced by Gotenks who sent a few of his ghosts to attack Izanagi but he used Yata no Kagami to keep himself safe but he could do nothing against a combined attack from Soba and Piccolo. He received their blows and was sent flying and Bardock and Lila were waiting for him at the other end and unleashed a Ki attack at the God but the deity was able to deflect them but he was hit by Kaiser and Gohan this time and then struck by lightning by the Goddesses.

Izanagi growled angrily as his metallic body turned black and made short work of the two Goddesses. Kaiser rushed to their aid but he too was disposed of quickly but he was replaced by Broly who unleashed a hammer harm that buried the deity six feet under.

"This isn't working." Broly grunted.

"He's too strong." Kaiser said as he got back up. "But we're not giving up!"

"I am getting bored of this scenery." Izanagi said as he opened a portal and jumped in.

"Where did he go?!" Vegeta yelled.

Kaiser closed his eyes and tried to locate Izanagi's ki signature. His eyes snapped open when he realized where he was and his eyes showed concern and anger.

"He's on Earth! Everyone grab on!" Kaiser yelled as he teleported everyone to Izanagi's location.

"There you are." Izanagi said non-caringly. "Isn't this a much better location?" He laughed from the top of Capsule Corp.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at the Deity and scanned the area for Ki signatures. He pin pointed Bulma's and the kids' ki signature and found that they were hiding in a house nearby.

"I have played with you for far too long." Izanagi said as he appeared behind the Z-Fighters. All of them turned around but that was all they could as they were all winded by the God. "You're all weak."

Kaiser and Gohan slowly got back to their feet and blitzed towards Izanagi. The deity side stepped their rush and unleashed a ki blast that sent them to flying all the way to the moon.

"Now to deal with them." Izanagi said as he eyed the rest of the Z-Fighters who were struggling to get up.

_**On the moon…**_

Gohan winced as his entire body felt weak. He had no idea how they were going to do this. They were too weak to fuse and Izanagi won't let the others fuse. He growled in frustration as he slowly got up. He had to get back to the others.

He turned to see Kaiser in a meditative position with a white aura surrounding him. Gohan's eyes widened slightly as he saw Kaiser's injury healing themselves slowly.

"What on Earth?!" Gohan gasped.

Kaiser didn't open his eyes. "Who are we, Gohan?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"We are Saiyans. That's who we are." Kaiser said as he opened his eyes. "Unknowingly, our power comes from the moon."

"I always did feel attracted to the moon." Gohan said as he sat down in a meditative position, next to his best friends.

"Absorb the essence of the moon, Gohan." Kaiser said calmly.

Gohan gasped when he felt a strange energy flow through him.

"Do you feel it? The moon produces a certain type of energy which is meant for us Saiyan. It's called Blutz Waves. These waves replenish our energy and help us…" Kaiser said as he stood back up as he spiked his ki. He was surrounded by dark red ki. "They help us to reach the next level."

Gohan's eyes widened as he remembered this sensation before. "I felt this when we transformed against Izanagi. When we were fused but how? Last time we needed everyone's energy but now…" Gohan stopped as he felt different ki signatures surge through him.

"I told Bri and Kitty telepathically, to send us their ki." Kaiser said as his power kept increasing. "Gohan. It is time to end this."

Gohan nodded and both the Saiyans let out a war cry and transformed.

_**Back on Earth…**_

Izanagi growled as he narrowly avoided a thunderbolt from the Thunder Goddess but he couldn't escape the fire vortex created by the Fire Goddess. Broly entered the vortex and hammered away at Izanagi who parried the blows that were unleashed by the Legendary Super Saiyan 3.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Izanagi growled as he spiked his ki that dispersed the vortex. He grabbed Broly's arm and pulled him towards him and drove his knee into Broly's gut and then jabbed him behind the neck. The Legendary Super Saiyan fell out of the sky but he was replaced six other fighters but they too fell after mere moments.

Brila, Rosaria and Videl stood there as they gasped for air. They had given up some of their energy to Kaiser and Gohan and almost all of it to this battle. They weren't gonna last much longer.

"You mortals are nothing." Omega Izanagi snickered. "You are beneath us Gods!"

"Enough of your bullshit!" Videl yelled as she exploded in red aura and blitzed towards Izanagi. The God merely sidestepped and drove his elbow into the back of her head, rendering her useless.

Rosario shot thunderbolts at the Deity but Izanagi dodged the bolts and appeared before the Goddess of Lightning. He raised his fist to end her but he found his hand frozen. His eyes roamed the battle field to find Brila using her powers.

"When you said 'us', who were you talking about?" Brila asked sceptically.

Izanagi only smirked and broke free of the ice and beat them both to the ground, forcing them to revert to their base forms.

Izanagi stood still for a few moments as he received orders from his master. "Very well. I shall kill them all."

"I won't let you!" A light voice squeaked.

"Nati! Stop!" Rosario yelled as he chased his sister with Pan and Bra in close pursuit.

"Very well. I shall start with you first." He said as he blitzed towards the children but midway through his flight, he felt something.

He felt something that he'd never thought he'd feel again.

He felt fear.

The ungodly power that he was feeling right now scared him.

"You are not going to hurt them." Gohan said as he and Kaiser appeared out of nowhere. They stood in between the kids and the God.

"W-What have you become?" Izanagi gasped.

Gohan vanished from sight and appeared behind the Ghost Warrior. "Gods." He replied coldly as he unleashed a thunderous blow at Izanagi that sent him flying out of the planet.

"Gohan." Kaiser said coolly. "Distribute your Ki amongst the others. That should bring them all out of critical condition. I am going to end this."

Gohan nodded and said, "Good luck."

Kaiser nodded and teleported away.

"Daddy!" Pan screamed as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Uncle Gohan! What happened to you and daddy? Why do you look so different?" Rosario asked.

Gohan and Kaiser, while he was still there, did look very different. The kids almost didn't recognise them because of the sudden difference.

Both the Saiyans had long spiky silver hair that reached their waist. Like Super Saiyan 3 but silver and thin locks of hair fell over their foreheads. Their eyes had a black outline while the colour of their eyes was dark red. The only differences between Kaiser and Gohan had was that Kaiser had a silver tail and the sclera was black, making him look like the darkness and making Gohan look like the light.

"We have reached a new form of Super Saiyan. This form will give us enough power to find." Gohan said with a smile as he began distributing his energy between his comrades. He could fully heal them and still offer Kaiser some assistance but the prince didn't need any. Izanagi was but a mere ant to him now.

_**With Kaiser…**_

The prince found Izanagi regaining his balance in the vacuum of space. The Deity looked shocked and scared.

"How…I do not understand!" Izanagi yelled.

"You don't have to." Kaiser said as he appeared in front of him. "**God Release: Infinite Mass Punch."**

Izanagi feared that he would see a titan sized fist but he didn't see anything like that. He saw Kaiser's hand illuminate and it moved and punched a hole through Izanagi's stomach.

Izanagi's eyes widened as he coughed up a lot of blood. He could feel his existence slipping and he could hear his master yell at him angrily but it didn't matter now. This Saiyan had killed him.

Again.

"You're not dying just yet." Kaiser said as he brought Izanagi closer to him and gave him is most deadly glare. "Who is your master?

Izanagi smirked weakly and said, "R…Ra…Raichi…"

"I am not talking about Raichi." Kaiser growled. Izanagi's eyes widened as he realized just who he was talking about.

"H…How…"

"I gained access to most of your memories. This memory was rather blurry but I saw someone. I saw you and a few others bowing down to someone or something."

Izanagi spat some blood in response but Kaiser wasn't finished. "Who were they? Who were you bowing down to?!" Kaiser demanded but it was no use, Izanagi froze and disintegrated in seconds.

"It seems as if you do not have the answers I seek." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

_**In Dr. Raichi's Spaceship…**_

Raichi knew it was over. There was no point in continuing. He had lost. He had failed his people. He hung his head and shame and waited for Kaiser to kill him.

"Forgive me…everyone." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I have failed you all." Tears fell freely as he realized that all of this was for nothing.

These damned Saiyans ruined his life again.

"Raichi."

Speaking of damned Saiyans.

"You were supposed to be dead. You were not supposed to come back and win this war." Raichi said as he turned around to face Kaiser.

The prince's eyes widened when he saw the scientist's face. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and his had pain stricken face.

"All these decades! I planned! Worked out all possibilities! Raised an army! And you…" Raichi gritted his teeth. "You ruined all of it! You Saiyans! My people…the Tuffles will be remembered as a monstrous race because of this war whereas the Saiyans will be remembered as heroes! In reality, it's the Saiyans that are monsters and the Tuffles were the innocent ones!" He screamed.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry is not going to bring them back to life."

"I am not apologising for that. I am apologising for not killing you and putting you out of your misery."

"Bastard!"

Kaiser snarled and raised his Ki, striking fear into Raichi's heart. "Listen to me you fool. The Saiyans that were responsible for the extinction are long gone! The remaining Saiyans are a new breed of Saiyans that have sworn to protect everything good! Why do you not realize that?!"

"You Saiyans cannot be trusted!"

"Then why is Earth still in one piece? Why is there a peaceful alliance between Earth and countless other planets?" Kaiser asked in a more calm tone, getting nothing in response. "Do you not see? We fight for peace. You raised an army to destroy our own and kill innocent people and we stopped you. Raichi, you are in the wrong."

Raichi sat there silently. He did not utter a word for a few moments. "What would you do if someone wiped out your own people…"

"Honestly, I don't know really. Knowing me, I would go on a rampage and destroy the universe but I would hope for the same thing you were hoping for all along." Kaiser said with a slight smile as he looked out the window of the ship. "I can read your mind. You wanted someone to stop you for taking more lives because you were also a Father."

Raichi started sobbing.

"A son."

"A husband."

He could no longer control his emotions.

"There is another reason you cannot die because we'll be needing your help in the future." Kaiser said as seriousness coated his tone. "You saw it too."

Raichi's tears stopped instantly and his eyes widened. He thought he was the only one but he thanked the heavens that he wasn't the only one.

"I did. I was able to go through Izanagi's memories and I saw…I don't know what I saw." Raichi replied.

"I saw a few figures and then I saw a large outline that seemed to have no end. It looked monstrous. We can fight here and kill each other or we can work together and fight whatever is coming our way."

Raichi remained silent.

"I'll give you time to think about it. I am hereby banishing you from the Saiyan Empire for 10 years."

Raichi looked up to meet Kaiser's eyes and they showed mercy. Raichi looked down in shame. Even after all this, the prince was willing to look at the bigger picture.

Kaiser raised his hand and channelled some Ki into it and shot Raichi with it but to the scientist's surprise, it didn't hurt at all.

"I have created a one way telepathic link from me to you. I'll be able to read your mind and pick up your emotions. The moment I sense malice towards us, I will teleport to you and kill you." Kaiser said he raised his Godly ki to dangerous levels.

Raichi steeled himself and nodded, trying his best not to succumb to fear. "Understood."

"Good." Kaiser said as he turned around. "Prepare yourself Raichi. From now on, be on your toes. The people we both saw will be coming and they'll be coming for us."

Raichi nodded and said, "I'll recreate my army."

"And we'll train." Kaiser said as he teleported outside the ship.

The prince watched as the ship took off into the depths of space. He closed his eyes and pondered if this was the best thing to do. He reopened them and thought out loud.

"Letting Raichi live will prove useful to us in the long run. There are others like Izanagi out there and they are coming for us." Kaiser said as he turned to face his home.

Earth.

He smiled.

He was finally here.

The battle was over.

But the war had just begun.

"It's time to go home."

**Power Levels**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 112,000,000,000,000**

**Piccolo Ultra Namek: 115,000,000,000,000**

**Videl Super Kaioken: 1,200,000,000,000**

**Goddess Rosaria: 108,000,000,000,000**

**Goddess Brila Super Saiyan 3: 114,000,000,000,000**

**Super Soba: 115,000,000,000,000**

**Bardock Super Saiyan 3: 119,000,000,000,000**

**Lila Super Saiyan 3: 117,000,000,000**

**Rosario: 700,000,000**

**Rosario Super Saiyan: 13,000,000,000**

**Natasha: 600,000,000**

**Bra: 650,000,000**

**Pan: 60,000**

**Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 3: 123,000,000,000,000**

**Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 3 (Beyond Limits): 133,000,000,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 126,000,000,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan God: 18,000,000,000,000,000**

**Shin Kaiser: 126,000,000,000,000**

**Kaiser Super Saiyan God: 18,000,000,000,000,000**

**Super Hatchiyak: 110,000,000,000,000**

**Densetsu: 120,000,000,000,000**

**Super 17: 109,000,000,000,000**

**Frieza: 100,000,000,000,000**

**Cooler: 101,000,000,000,000**

**Dark Buu: 104,000,000,000,000**

**Aku No Kami: 120,000,000,000,000**

**Omega Izanagi: 1,000,000,000,000,000**

**A.N: Okay, so this is not what you guys were expecting and quite frankly, neither was I. I have decided to continue this story and go through another saga which will definitely be the last. Originally this story was supposed to end at the end of the Buu Saga but my creativity won't let me end this. After watching Battle of Gods again and reading a few fics, new ideas rushed into my mind and thus I decided to go with this. You guys can expect more chapters soon but they won't be nearly as lengthy as this one. The show isn't over yet my friends. **

**Take care guys! **

**Nightshade: Thanks man! Go ahead! Do give me a shoutout though :)**

**Heseltine: Thank you so much for your review. I agree, Kaiser is not perfect as a character and he definitely is OP but that was mainly because of lack of experience which I have now. I won't be making the same mistakes in my future stories. That is another flaw that I allowed to happen. I wanted almost everyone to be in the same boat in terms of power but that has slightly changed now. Videl is far behind now. The mating thing is debatable but it is as you said, this an AU.**

**Jomama: Hope this made you happy.**

**Kervon: That wasn't really a transformation. Just a rage mode sort of thing.**

**Horacioquinter0: Haha I am glad you liked it.**

**Matthew: Thanks for the review dude!**

**Guy with teeth: I am not stopping!**

**Hassan: Thanks dude!**

**Legion'sKryme: I aim to please.**

**Suntan140: Sorry to keep you waiting dude.**

**LostHero171: Glad I could help!**

**Bman1616: Another 1616 haha! I am glad I didn't dude. Allowed me to continue the story.**

**Pyroknight95: Thanks dude! I know I can always count on you two!**

**Candle-kun/Jabroni-chan: This chapter is even longer! No one cares about Yamcha! Haha woman! I was trying to make this dramatic! I had to make someone cry hehe.**

**Thank you! You can be whatever you want dawg! That includes Jabroni-chan! Sorry I couldn't put this up on your birthday. I had a lot of things going on. Forgive me.**


	83. Chapter 83 Division of the Saiyan Empire

The Legend of Kaiser

A.N: Yo! So a lot of you people are happy that I haven't finished the story quite yet and honestly, I am as well. This story is like an escape from life and it allows me to ponder in my own little universe. I do have another project in mind but I will only start that after I finish this, that is if I am still up for starting something else. The next one will be a Naruto story. Anyway, enough of that. Let's get this started.

* * *

><p>Division of the Saiyan Empire<p>

The universe.

Many deemed it endless. Even now one cannot find the end of the universe. Many people try to travel to these _ends _to hide or live in seclusion. However, nothing can hide from the Holy Saiyan Empire.

A tall man with wild black hair and the traditional Royal Saiyan armor stood in front of a giant screen which showed space pirate hotspots. The man had a long black cape that hung from the shoulder pads of his armor and he had the Saiyan Crest printed in his chest plate.

This man was one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. The Holy Saiyan Emperor.

To many, he was a God but in reality, he considered himself nothing more than a brother, husband, a very proud father and a great leader.

His red eyes shifted from the screen and turned towards the window, through which he saw his home planet.

Yardrat.

Memories came rushing in of the events that took place in his life up till now. He squeezed his eyes shut when his most recent painful memory attacked him.

The division of the Saiyan Empire.

It had been 12 long and hard years for him to rebuild what had been taken away from him. His home. His life. Everything he fought for had been taken away from him.

He had to live a good ten years in his flagship until he was ready to settle on Yardrat. The residents of Yardrat welcomed him warmly and were honored to let him make their planet the capital of the Saiyan Empire.

He smiled. Things weren't so bad anymore. Sure, peace had yet again slipped away from his grasp but he would find and cease it this time.

"Giru, show me images of Earth." The emperor commanded. The screen immediately showed him the beautiful planet he once used to live on. "Show me images of the capital."

He scowled when he saw the people showing their hatred towards the Saiyan Empire by burning their flags. Humans always were foolish.

The Empire of Humanity, now the largest empire in the Universe, had chosen Earth to be their Capital. How could they not, their Emperor was born there.

That traitor.

The Emperor let out a sigh and decided not to think too much about this. Their time would come. He was brought out of his musings when he heard the door slide open. He turned to see the door slide back to its original position with no one in sight.

He narrowed his eyes and slowly got into a stance. He knew what was coming and he knew that he had to time this just right.

His red eyes scanned the room for his attackers but it was his ears that located them.

"We've got you now!" Two light voices screamed behind the Emperor. He sighed and dodged their rush, sending them face first on the floor.

"You know, if you would've kept quiet, you might've caught me." The Emperor said with a smile.

"No fair dad!" The boy yelled. This boy had light brown hair like his mothers and red eyes like his fathers. He stood at the height of 4'7 and was wearing a white fighting gi that looked identical to his mothers. His facial features was a mix of both his mothers and fathers but his eyes were definitely like his fathers.

"He's too fast!" The girl chimed as she jumped up. She had pitch black hair and looked like a copy of her grandmother. She wore a black fighting gi like her fathers, whenever he wore it, she stood at the height of 4'4 and she had the brightest smile.

"I am the Emperor for a reason, Lila." He laughed. "And how is that not fair Vegeta?"

"You're...too fast..." Vegeta pouted.

The Emperor laughed at his son's antics. He loved being a father and he loved his kids even more. "Where are your mothers?" He asked.

He got his answer when the door slid open and two extremely beautiful women walked in with angelic smiles.

"Right there!" Lila said happily as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Hey you two." The Emperor said warmly as he gave both of them a peck.

"You know, you spend too much time in here." The shorter of the two women spoke. Her tail tickling his nose.

"Soba does say that you should spend more time on the planet, rather than here. It just gives me bad memories." The taller one spoke.

"I can't help it Kitty. This room gives me a good idea where our threats are. They must be eliminated." Kaiser said in a serious tone.

"Oh don't worry about such things." Rosario giggled. "We have our little Captain Rosario dealing with them."

"Speaking of Rosario, when are those two coming back?" Brila asked the Emperor.

"Rosario and Natasha shall be returning in a few hours." The Emperor said as he reached out for their Ki.

_**"Hurry on home you two. Your mothers are getting restless." **_The Emperor told them telepathically. He only heard laughter in response.

Things were looking very good right now but all good things had to come to an end as Bardock rushed in along with Lila.

"Kaiser! We just got a distress call from Goku and-" Lila said but Kaiser interrupted her before she could say another word.

"Not interested." The Emperor replied coldly.

"Do not let your feelings get in the way of this one, brat." Bardock said seriously.

"Irrelevant. The Saiyan Empire and The Empire of Humanity are not allies. We do not respond to their distress calls."

"But Kaiser-" Lila tried again but Kaiser didn't let her finish.

"That is an order." Kaiser said in a no nonsense tone.

"Don't give that order crap to your own mother!" Lila said as she flared her Ki and got up close. Kaiser would be lying if he said that he didn't feel slightly frightened.

"I think you should listen to her, daddy." Lila said. She looked a lot like her grandmother.

Kaiser sighed and nodded. "Very well. What do they want?"

"Kakarot called on a private line and he needs help." Bardock said.

"Private eh? He did not want the half breed to know about this?" Kaiser asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Gohan can't know because he's not there. He's gone missing." Lila said worriedly.

Kaiser didn't say anything for a few moments as looked back at the screen that showed Earth. He turned back to the veteran Saiyans and said, "As I said, we have no allegiance with them. Do not respond."

Lila looked at him sadly. He still hadn't gotten over the betrayal. No one could blame him though. It was the ultimate betrayal after all.

"Come, I shall do as you say. I am gonna go to the planet. I have had enough of staying inside this spaceship." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead and waited for everyone to grab on.

Little did they know that the Emperor tried to locate the demi Saiyan's ki but he was surprised when he couldn't.

_"He's not dead." _He thought to himself. He would know if he was.

As they materialized in front of their manor, everyone went inside except for Kaiser and Bardock.

"You wish to say something." Kaiser stated.

"I know what he has done is unforgivable and I don't blame you for not helping them. Especially after what happened with Vegeta."

Kaiser frowned at the name of his father.

"But that boy is still my grandson. Let me go to Earth." Bardock suggested rather pleadingly.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at him as frustration built within him. Why did people have to argue so much? He could only wonder.

"No." Kaiser said, making Bardock growl. "I will go myself." Kaiser stated with finality.

"W-What?" Bardock gasped.

"It is time that I reminded these pitiful humans who the real Emperor is." Kaiser said, rather angrily. "And besides I'd rather get this over with rather than you guys annoying me with something this irrelevant."

"Troublesome brat." The Goku look alike groaned.

"I won't go now though. I am going to leave when my family gets here." He said as he walked with his father in pursuit.

"The sooner you do this, the better." Bardock said.

Kaiser didn't say anything in response. He just kept walking when a sad expression graced his face.

"Mother." Kaiser said warmly as he saw Bulma, sat in her wheel chair, looking as tired as ever.

Bulma, the former owner of Capsule Corp., had changed drastically over the 12 years. She had lost a lot of weight and looked so weak and pale. It's like she was a vegetable. Her once vibrant blue hair had lost it's color as now it was grey and frizzy. Her intelligence had dwindled and her life force had decreased dramatically.

She glanced at him and smiled weakly. "Kaisy..." She whispered. "The moon looks so beautiful tonight." She said as she gazed at the moon that she could see through the large window. As those words left her mouth, tears made their way down her face.

"Such is the pain of losing someone you love." Kaiser whispered, only for his father to hear.

"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked weakly.

"He's gone for a diplomatic mission. He shall be back soon." Kaiser said. He saw his mother wordlessly absorb all the information and just continue her staring contest with the moon.

Kaiser sighed and gritted his teeth in anger. He took a few moments to calm down and continued to walk towards the throne room where his family was waiting for him.

Upon his arrival, he saw Vegeta sitting on his throne while being fed by his grandmother.

"Now open wide little Veggie." Lila said with a smile as she shoved the spoon into the little tyke's mouth.

Kaiser smiled at his youngest child as his gaze shifted towards his eldest daughter who has just materialized into the room.

"Hey dad!" Natasha said happily as she hugged her father. She had become quite the beautiful young lady at the age of 14. Her body had become more developed and the length of her hair had increased and reached all the way down to her waist.

"Hey Nati." Kaiser said happily as he hugged his eldest daughter.

"Dad! Did you hear? Uncle Gohan-" She stopped when she saw Kaiser's glare. She gulped and reworded her sentence. "The King of Earth has gone missing."

Kaiser raised an eyebrow. Just how did she know? "How do you know this?"

"Soba told me! He said that he heard a rumor. He also said that there's a mole in the higher ranks of the Kingdom who leaks out information."

All the adults glanced towards each other. They knew for a fact that the higher council was made up of loyal members. "And how do you know this, Soba?" Kaiser asked as he saw Soba enter through the doors.

"Because I heard that the half breed has gone missing." Soba said dryly.

Kaiser nodded and sighed. "This is more troublesome than I thought. I am going to Earth now." Kaiser said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Bri. Mr. S. You're both coming with me." Kaiser commanded. The two nodded and put their hands on his shoulders.

"Under no circumstanced will you intervene if we get attacked. I will deal with any attackers myself. I will show them their place." Kaiser said coolly.

"Didn't think you'd need bodyguards boy." Soba grunted.

"You two aren't coming with me to protect me from them, but protecting them from me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Earth...<strong>_

West City. The capital of the Empire of Humanity. A peaceful city, filled with foolish people. The people who thought that the same people who protected them were the true monsters. Kind of ironic, because their Emperor was one of those monsters.

Right now, these foolish people were expressing their hatred towards the Saiyan Empire and showing their support for the Empire of Humanity by burning the flag of the Saiyan Empire.

The people spoke profanities towards the Saiyans. The women, the children. All of them.

But why?

They themselves did not know. They just blindly followed their leaders.

To the rest of the universe, the Empire of Humanity was a laughing stock due to its followers because of how foolish they were.

"Keep burning them! Burn these flags! Show the Saiyan Empire that they're nothing compared to us!" One of the humans spoke.

Everyone cheered in agreement as they continued burning the flags.

"This will show those damn Saiyans." The man spoke with a crazed smile.

"You must really hate them." A dark and heavy voice spoke from behind him.

"Of course! Who doesn't?!" He spoke loudly. "Here, you burn it too!" The man said as he turned around. He never thought he turned to see the Emperor of the Saiyan Empire.

"I think I'll pass." Kaiser said as he walked by the man but he was going to hit out at him.

"Stop Saiyan scum!" The man yelled as he threw himself at the Emperor.

Kaiser put his arm out and caught the man by the throat and held him up in the air. The crowd by now was in chaos and they were running around like headless chickens. It didn't help when they saw Queen Brila, The Flare, and Counsellor Soba, The Wise. All of the high ranking officials had received titles in these 12 years.

"You humans are pitiful. Everyone in this Empire is pitiful." Kaiser snarled.

"Everyone!" Kaiser yelled. "This is what happens to people who oppose us! The Saiyans!"

"Kaiser intends to kill him." Brila said. Feeling as if it is unnecessary.

"Let him. It'll send a message to the rest of these fools." Soba said non-caringly.

"Suffer, for your arrogance." Kaiser said as he began crushing his throat but he had to stop doing that as he dodged a very familiar technique that had the ability to slice through almost everything but Kaiser did not expect _her _to be attacking him.

Kaiser turned to his attacker and said, "I didn't think I'd ever get attacked by you. Especially with the intent to kill."

The girl before him was a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and the same icy blue eyes as her mother. Kaiser smiled at how much she had grown. Her 18th birthday was last week and like every year, he sent her a birthday present. However, she did not know that those amazing presents came from the Holy Saiyan Emperor.

"I don't want to fight you." She said as she was unable to meet his eyes. The same person who babied her and loved her like no other, was here as an enemy.

"Neither do I, Maron." Kaiser said coolly. "I am not here to-"

"MARON!"

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. This person was more than willing to fight him and die in the process.

"Krillin." Kaiser said.

"Traitor." Krillin replied.

Kaiser's temper flared at the jab. "I am the traitor eh? Funny that." He said as he guessed that the monk didn't know why the Holy Saiyan Emperor was here.

"Leave the planet or die." Krillin threatened.

"Die? What? You're going to kill me? As funny as ever eh baldy." Kaiser snorted.

Krillin charged towards Kaiser's large frame. The Emperor side stepped Krillin's charge and intended to drive his elbow into the human's back but Maron pulled her father out of the way.

"Stand back and you will not get hurt." Kaiser said calmly. He truly did not want to hurt her.

"Goddy..." Maron whispered sadly. "I am human and I must defend our empire!" She yelled as she threw a right hook at the Emperor.

Kaiser scoffed and caught her fist and poked her forehead and sent a powerful mental blast. She screamed as she clutched her head in pain as she dropped onto her knees.

"You bastard!" Krillin yelled as he came to his daughter's aid. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing too bad. You should be more worried about what I am about to do to you." Kaiser said as he blitzed towards Kaiser and punched the monk across the face. The blow sent him crashing into the gates of the Royal palace.

Krillin slowly got up and saw Kaiser approaching with extreme speed. The monk closed his eyes and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!"

Kaiser smirked and stopped midway with his eyes wide open as the Solar Flare illuminated the entire battlefield.

After the light resided, Krillin slowly opened his eyes only to find Kaiser standing right in front of him.

"H-How?" The monk gasped.

"Your Solar Flare travels at the speed of light. I am much faster than light." Kaiser said. That wasn't entirely true. He took this time to put Maron to sleep because she was in a lot of pain.

Krillin growled as he tried to attack Kaiser again but Kaiser drove his fist into the Monk's gut that was strong enough to knock him out.

"Kaiser." Brila called out.

"I know." Kaiser replied as he prepared himself for what was about to come.

The doors of the palace exploded and out came the Queen of the Empire of Humanity, along with the princess and Android 18 and they did not look happy.

"Sit out of this one Pan." Kaiser calmly.

"Not until you tell me where my dad is!" Pan yelled.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Videl yelled as she exploded into her Kaioken form and blitzed towards Kaiser.

Kaiser growled and intensified his killing intent to such an extent that the three women found it difficult to breathe.

Videl was having non of it though. She charged towards the Saiyan Emperor and managed to plant a right hook on his face. Kaiser skidded back as he had forgotten how fast she was.

"You ungrateful little shit!" Kaiser snarled.

"What did you do to my husband?!" Videl shrieked.

"I killed him." Kaiser snarled.

Videl screamed and launched herself at Kaiser. The Emperor appeared before him and drove his knee into her gut. He delivered a backhand to the oncoming Android and knocked her out. Videl spat some blood but did not falter. She threw a right hook at Kaiser but the Emperor caught it and crushed her hand, making her scream in pain.

"UNCLE KAISER! PLEASE STOP!" Pan yelled.

Kaiser shot her a glare, shutting her up instantly. He threw Videl to her daughter and said, "Now you know how I felt when _he _died." Kaiser said coldly. "I did not kill Gohan."

"He's here to help." A new voice spoke.

"It's been a while." Kaiser said as he turned to face Goku, Piccolo and Goten.

"It's good to see you." Goku said with a weak smile.

"Let's get down to it before I kill anyone." Kaiser said as he walked inside the palace with everyone in close pursuit. Brila offered to heal them but was aggressively denied by the Queen. They limped towards the throne room with them.

"So when did he disappear?" Kaiser asked as he navigated through the palace.

"Three days ago. He simply disappeared and we have been unable to locate his Ki." Piccolo grunted as he followed the Emperor.

"Ah I see." Kaiser said as he finally found himself in the throne room. "Quite fancy." He said as he explored the thrones for King and Queen. He stopped in front of the two seats and looked back at the crowd who watched.

He smirked and sat down on the King's throne. He was met by shouts of defiance but he merely raised his ki and and signaled Brila to join him. Goku, Piccolo and Goten remained quiet through this.

"Now this is how it was all supposed to be." Kaiser mused as he turned his gaze to Goku. "Why should I help you?" Kaiser said.

"Because if someone has killed Gohan, that someone can kill you too." The Veteran Saiyan replied.

Kaiser snorted. "Don't be foolish. The half breed is nothing compared to me."

"Oh yeah?" The Queen countered. "The last time you two fought, you-"

"SILENCE!" Kaiser yelled with malice as his killing intent filled the throne room. "Not another word or I will skin you alive."

Videl barely managed to keep conscious with that sudden blast of killing intent. She decided to keep quiet if she valued her life.

"Perhaps I should take this chance and destroy the Empire of Humanity." Kaiser said non-caringly. Piccolo growled and jumped into a stance.

"I'll kill you where you stand!" Piccolo growled.

"Well I am kinda sat down at the moment." Kaiser said with a childish laugh.

Piccolo was about to jump at the Holy Emperor but said emperor's teacher intervened.

"Stand back or face my wrath." Soba said in a deadly tone.

"Mr. S, what did I say?" The Holy Emperor said.

Soba grunted and returned to Kaiser's side. "We could take over here and now." Soba suggested.

"He's right." Brila added. "These people have forgotten how forgiving we truly are. We should teach them a lesson."

Kaiser nodded and turned to his half brother. "Well Goku? We are in prime position to take over this pitiful Empire. All I have to do is call reinforcements." Kaiser said as he glanced towards Brila. "Actually, the three of us should be able to kill all of you here." He said as he rose from the throne and charged up. Brila and Soba mirrored his actions moments later.

Goku did not show any emotion. He stood there as calm as possible. "Help me find my son. Please." Goku said.

Videl finally broke down in tears. "Please Kaiser!" She sobbed. "No one here can feel his Ki! We haven't heard from his since three days and none of our scouts have seen him either!"

"Please help me find my daddy." Pan said as she ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Kaiser looked indifferently at the half breed but before Kaiser could say anything else, he could sense another power. Weak, but with a lot of potential.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" 10 Year old Rama yelled as he charged towards the Holy Emperor. He was an exact copy of his dad. Almost like a twin.

_"Gohan's second brat." _Kaiser thought as he pushed Pan away blitzed towards the boy.

Rama didn't think he would be fighting the Holy Emperor and never did he think that Kaiser would attack him head on.

Kaiser smirked phased through the young half breed. _"An afterimage?" _Rama thought as he saw Kaiser disappear from sight but before he could do anything else, he found himself frozen.

"I told you not to intervene." Kaiser said as he appeared next to his wife.

"This is taking too long. It'd be best if you come to a decision." She advised.

Kaiser nodded and turned to Goku who seemed to be getting older by the minute. "When we were exiled, we were left to fend for our own. For 10 long years we had to fight off bounty hunters and other people from your empire. There were times when I was left at the brink of death. There were times when I almost lost Brila, Rosaria...even my own children. The countless number of times when we called for help." Kaiser said as his hair hid his eyes, his eyes fixed on the shiny tiles below.

Brila shot him a painful look as she too remembered how painful those years were. She remembered the countless of bounty hunters that she had to kill. She remembered how many of them it took to almost kill them. There were billions of them and just about ten of them. If Kaiser wanted to, he could've killed them all but that would mean killing innocents too and Kaiser was not willing to unleash such deadly energy attacks.

"So I have to ask you. All of you." Kaiser said as he finally looked up, revealing his black and red eyes.

**"Where were you?"**

Goku hung his head in shame. He did not have the courage to look at him. None of them did.

"Hn." Kaiser grunted as he closed his eyes and resumed his search for Gohan's Ki. He had been searching for his Ki ever since he heard about his disappearance.

Kaiser The Cold Emperor wasn't as bad as people thought he was. This world had betrayed him over and over.

_"The half breed is not doing too well._" Kaiser thought to himself as his worry bell went off.

His eyes widened when he realized what this could potentially mean. The conversation with Raichi came rushing back to this head and he realized that things were going to turn towards the worst.

_"They're coming for us." _

"I have found him." Kaiser said calmly. "Brila. Soba. Go home immediately and alert me without hesitation if you need me."

Brila watched him vanish but before he did, Brila was able to read his thoughts. Things did not look good.

"You should all prepare yourself." Brila said as she and Soba vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: That's it for this chapter guys! I am sure you're all WTFing right now but as time passes, you will learn about what happened 12 years ago. You will learn why the Saiyan Empire has been divided in two parts. <strong>

**Not gonna reply to reviews in this chapter because I am kinda lazy and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Hope you guys like this new saga!**

**Enter! The Hakaishins!**


	84. Chapter 84 The Ultimate Betrayal?

Chapter 84

The Ultimate Betrayal?

_**One year before the fall of the Saiyan Empire…**_

The two best friends and rivals were sparring in the skies of their home planet and the base of the great Saiyan Empire. This was one of their more toned down spars as the planets was close to being blown to bits.

However, Kaiser noticed the lack lustre performance that his half breed opponent was putting up. He easily caught Gohan's fist and threw him into the ground however said half breed landed with little difficulty.

"What's wrong half breed? You don't look with it today." Kaiser said as he dropped down to the lush green fields of the planet.

"It's nothing." Gohan said dismissively but Kaiser wasn't buying it.

"I know there's something. Tell me." Kaiser said as he sat down on the grass and signalled Gohan to sit with him.

Gohan sighed and nodded. "I have been hearing things."

"What things?" Kaiser asked non-caringly.

"The humans." Gohan sighed. "They're not happy."

Kaiser only laughed in response. "You're worried about that? That was to be expected."

"But they're revolting in some countries!" Gohan argued. "Videl had to go and stop them herself."

"Aw how cute. The half breed is worried about his wife." Kaiser chuckled.

"Could you be serious for once?!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Kaiser said as he lied down. "We expected the humans to revolt. The presidents spoke for themselves, not for the entirety of humanity. We do with them what every authority does to stop a rebellion." Kaiser said as he turned to his best friend. "We show them that our word is law."

"Doesn't sound very just." Gohan muttered.

"It's only a matter of time G. These rebellions will die down."

"They hate the idea of Saiyans ruling over them."

"Does it matter? It does not. They will listen to us in due time."

"What about those that don't?"

"They'll get a time out!" Kaiser laughed.

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Gohan shouted angrily as his Ki spiked.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at the demi Saiyan and gave him a death glare.

"Calm yourself." Kaiser said coldly. "We let the King decide."

"Oh that is so fair. Let Vegeta decide! Your father! The guy who doesn't give two shits about humans to begin with!" Gohan yelled as he stood up.

Kaiser jumped to his feet and said, "How dare you?! He could've killed the rebels! With the help of your father he's trying to make this planet a better place!"

"Clearly it isn't working! My father is too soft to care or to implement any of his own ideas! He's leaving it to your father! Everything is in chaos!"

"You fool! Only a 5% of the world is revolting against the Royal family! Before our takeover, 20% of the world's population was rebelling against the world government! Do you not see the difference we've made?!"

"It's because all of their hatred is directed towards the empire and your father is the source of all-"

Gohan couldn't finish his sentence as Kaiser face-palmed the demi Saiyan into the ground. "You ungrateful little-"

Now Kaiser couldn't finish his sentence as he was kicked across the face that sent him skidding across the ground, destroying the lush green fields in the process.

Kaiser quickly regained his composure and saw Videl helping Gohan up to his feet. His eyes widened as he realized that she was the one who hit him.

Kaiser wasn't one to lose his temper instantly. He calmed himself and studied the couple sceptically. "I am assuming you know what this is about."

Videl matched his glare with a resilient glare of her own. "I do. We had this conversation yesterday and I agree with him. Vegeta isn't fit to rule."

Kaiser's temper flared but he didn't lash out. "This is treason."

"Tell Vegeta that I am coming for the throne." Gohan replied evenly.

"No need for that." Kaiser said as he fell into his stance. "The King does not need to dirty his hands for the likes of you. I will stop this here and now."

"Have it your way." Gohan said as he and Videl fell into their stance.

But before the three could clash, thunder struck in between them and out of the thunderbolt, Goku and Vegeta stepped out.

"Father! Have you heard what this-"

"Silence boy!" Vegeta said sternly as he directed his glare towards the demi Saiyan, the latter who remained impassive.

Goku didn't like what was going on. It was heart wrenching seeing them both fight. "Gohan…what is this? This isn't like you."

"Dad. You know as well as I do that Vegeta isn't fit to rule. You know what he's like! He'll never be able to rule over the Saiyans!" Gohan yelled.

"That's enough Gohan! You're not thinking straight!" Goku yelled back.

"For once in his life, Gohan is tired of being 3rd or 4th best! It's his time to rule! He is the only worthy ruler! He was born here and has lived his entire life here!" Videl exclaimed as she stomped her feet into the ground.

"SO HAVE I!" Goku yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

"BUT YOU ARE NOT FIT TO RULE!" Gohan yelled back. "I am challenging Vegeta for his throne and I will beat him and then rule. After a few months you will see the change!"

"Fool!" Kaiser hissed. "As if I will let you fight him! I will put you in your place."

"NO!" Vegeta's voice hit everyone's ears like the thunderclap. "According to Saiyan tradition, the King is obligated to accept a challenge set by someone who wants the throne."

"But dad!" Kaiser gasped.

"Your father has spoken." Gohan said in a smug tone. "I will come for you in two hours." He said as he and Vegeta took off.

"_Gohan…"_ Goku thought with shock and despair but he couldn't hold his thoughts when Kaiser grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Did you know of this?!" Kaiser asked but received no response. "ANSWER ME!"

Goku remained silent as he was too ashamed to say anything. Kaiser snarled and let go of him. Vegeta merely grunted as he rose into the sky.

"Stop being so pitiful brat." Vegeta grunted. "I will put Kakabrat in his place." As he blitzed away.

Kaiser's nails dug into his palm as his temper got the better of him. He turned to his half-brother and said, "Your son has made the biggest mistake of his pitiful existence."

Goku didn't respond, his eyes glued to the ground.

"My dad can't beat him." Kaiser said angrily as he flew away.

Goku didn't look at the troubled Saiyan. He couldn't believe his son was going through with this but…this was his son after all.

"_Good luck son." _Goku thought with pride. _"Wait…I should be stopping him! I should be knocking some sense into him! But…" _He squeezed his eyes shut. _"Why do I want Gohan to kill them all?!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present…<strong>_

Kaiser blinked as he suppressed the memories that kept haunting him. He looked around and found himself on a barren star. Well mostly barren. He could sense a few thousand ki signatures. Including Gohan's weak ki signature.

"So you have arrived." A gruff voice spoke.

Kaiser, while turning, was able to sense and determine the man's power level.

It was pitiful.

He turned to see a man who wore the traditional space pirate get up. He was stood on top of his flagship. It was obvious that he was one of Frieza's men. He wore the traditional Frieza Armour. Along with the rest of his 3,459 followers. He looked like he was from dying alien race as the Cold Emperor remembered wiping most of them out. The man had dark blue skin with four antennas on his head.

_"Just like a dark blue Namekian. They even look the same." _Kaiser thought.

"I bet you're here looking for him." The man said as his followers brought the body of the demi Saiyan.

Kaiser remained impassive. "Who did this to him?"

"Well we did of course!" The man said. "The name is Loki by the way."

"I don't care about you." Kaiser said. "Hand him over and I won't kill you or your followers."

Loki only laughed. "You're not in the position to be making demands. I have this guy hostage." He said as he unsheathed a hidden blade and placed it against Gohan's throat.

Kaiser did not flinch. "Normally I wouldn't care but today is different. I am not in a good mood." Kaiser said as he rose into the sky. "This is your last warning."

Loki only laughed in response and pressed the blade a little harder on the Demi Saiyan's neck, causing a little blood to seep out.

"You have been warned." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes and opened them moments later.

Loki's eyes widened. It happened so fast. Both of his arms fell off. Blood sprayed all over him but most of it wasn't even his. All of his 3,459 followers were cut into pieces.

Kaiser hadn't moved from his spot. Well, that's how it looked like to everyone else. Not only did he kill them all but he also stole Gohan from Loki and had him slung over his shoulder.

Kaiser sighed. He wasn't too much of a fan of killing people. He had grown used to it over the years. He looked at the falling flagship and said, "What ever happened to you?" Kaiser said as he glanced to Gohan's still form.

"W-We aren't done yet!" Loki yelled from the pool of blood.

"Oh? You're still alive?" Kaiser said sceptically. He couldn't feel any Ki from him. He must be on the verge of death. "Worry not. I'll put you out of your misery." Kaiser said as he threw Gohan to the side.

Loki tried to get up but he fell back to the ground. He growled as he used all of his power to stand back up but he barely managed to even do that and that made the Holy Emperor snicker.

"I don't even know why you bother." Kaiser said as countered Loki's piercing blue eyed glare with his own. "But I do wonder. How did you manage to mortally wound the half breed?"

"I am not telling you anything!" Loki said as he spat some blood, his teeth tainted with his own blood.

Kaiser laughed, "It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me. I can just read your mind." He said almost evilly.

"WAIT!" Loki screamed as the fear was visible in his eyes but...Kaiser had seen this look before. This wasn't all fear. It was...mischief?

He ignored it and blitzed towards Loki and lifted him by his neck. "A little change of heart eh? So are you going to tell me now?"

"No..." Kaiser chocked him with more power. "But he will." Loki's expression changed instantly, including his tone. His tone turned into something chirpier and his eye colour changed from blue to vibrant green.

Kaiser had to move with all of his speed to avoid the death punch coming his way. He did manage to dodge the punch coming from the back he couldn't dodge the attack that struck him on his face.

It took him a few moments to get his bearings together because he hadn't been punched like that since...since Izanagi.

He now realized that he was lying on the floor. He picked himself off the ground and fought off the headache that the attack had left him. He didn't know what was going on but he had to get out of here. Something was not right.

"You actually fell for it?"

Kaiser growled angrily. He should've known but he didn't know how this was happening.

"I'll tell you how this is happening." A man dressed in a full silver body armour with a green cape. He wore a golden helmet with two horns on them, kind of like Frieza's head. He stood taller than either of the Saiyans and he had an aura of superiority around him though Kaiser couldn't sense his power. He had green skin and had shiny green eyes and he stood with the very person Kaiser came to save.

"Oh poor child." Loki said in a mischief tone. "He thought he came here to save his friend but in actuality his so called friend was here to ambush him."

Kaiser calmed himself and analysed the situation. There was this new adversary by the name Loki and he seemed a lot more powerful than he let on. That punch hurt like hell.

And then there was Gohan. The half breed had rumoured to become a lot more powerful than he was during the **Bloodline Purge**.

Kaiser himself had grown a lot more powerful but majority of the universe that Gohan was the strongest in the universe.

"Looks like the ambush failed." Kaiser said as he glared at Gohan but shifted his gaze to Loki. "So what are you? I haven't come across your race ever before."

Loki laughed in response, "You could say that I am not from around here." Loki laughed even more after seeing Kaiser widen his eyes.

"You mean you're not from this universe." Kaiser said hesitantly. He hoped that Loki would give him the answer he was hoping to hear. He was hoping to hear that Loki was from some far away planet instead.

"I suppose you could say that."

Kaiser frowned as his fear was starting to become reality.

"You're so weak, Cold Emperor." Loki sneered.

Kaiser ignored him and turned to his former best friend. "So what gives half breed? You couldn't face me yourself. You had to get Piccolo's goofy cousin to lend you a hand?"

"I see your sense of humour is still in intact." Gohan said in a drone like way.

"You won't be intact for too long." Kaiser said as he looked from Gohan to Loki and back. _"I can't beat them both by myself. I have to get back to the others."_

"You won't be going anywhere." Loki said. "We are in one of my dimensional pockets. You can't get out of this dimension until I allow it. Even with your Instant Transmission technique you won't be able to escape."

Kaiser smirked, "Fool. My Instant Transmission is flawless. All I need is to visualize is the place and...shit..."

Loki laughed at his sudden realization. He really enjoyed doing this.

_**"Hell Kaiser. Neko, what is going on? Why can't I visualize any location?" **_

_**"That bastard is putting a mental block on us. We can't sense anything either." Hell Kaiser snarled.**_

_**"We're on our own. Word of advice, do not fight Loki. He's more dangerous than he's letting on." **_Neko added.

Kaiser gave them a mental nod and unsuppressed his Ki. "I will kill you both here and now. I got all the time in the world."

"Ah now that's where you are wrong." Loki said as a golden sceptre visualized in his hands. With his sceptre, he opened a visual pool that showed Kaiser a repeat of the **Bloodline Purge**.

The Holy Saiyan Empire was under attack by the Empire of Humanity.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Kaiser screamed as he blitzed towards Gohan and unleashed a death punch that cleanly connected and sent the demi Saiyan a thousand feet under.

He turned his attention to Loki and unleashed a death punch on him too and cleanly connected with his stomach. There was a giant shockwave but other than that, nothing happened. Loki stood there as if it was nothing.

"I told you. You're weak." Loki said as he was about to backhand him away but Kaiser teleported a few feet away from him.

_"I am in the shit now." _Kaiser thought as sensed Gohan jump out of the crater.

"I am going to kill you, Kaiser. I am going to put an end to the Saiyans. They're all poison. A virus, and I am the antidote."

"What about you?! Your children! Your father! You yourself!" Kaiser shot back. "You're all Saiyans!"

"Not for long. Loki will help us to change that. He has the powers to make us like him and we will go through with that." Gohan said calmly.

"God damn it Gohan!" Kaiser yelled. "I CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU! I SAW THE TEARS IN YOUR DAUGHTER'S EYES! I SENSED HER PAIN! SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!"

"All an act. All to lure you here so we can launch an all-out attack. I'll even show you." Gohan said as he glanced towards Loki. The green clad man nodded and showed him the horrific images of Pan, Videl and Piccolo mercilessly killing soldiers of the Saiyan Empire and slowly making their way to Yardrat.

Kaiser's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

He had been betrayed.

Again.

Then it happened.

He let his anger consume him and he was surrounded by a dark aura, his red eyes the only light in his aura.

He was going to kill everyone.

The men, women and even children.

The Cold Emperor was going to make his dreaded return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Yardrat's Orbit...<strong>_

It was chaos. The neighbouring planets were left in ruins. Rosario and Natasha along with the others were at the front lines, defending the planet from the billions of enemy soldiers. They're own soldiers were being wiped out as they were not ready for this kind of attack and with their Emperor, nowhere to be seen, they had little to no hope.

Rosario ducked underneath a ki blast that was thrown at him and blitzed towards the attacker and knocked his head off of his shoulders.

"They're too many!" He said as he faced his next adversary, Goten. "Damn it!" He growled. "Haven't you had enough?!"

Goten merely smirked. "See how foolish your father is? He actually fell for our little plan."

"Fuck you!" Rosario screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and dashed towards the half breed.

Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as well and easily countered the Saiyan's attack and sent him flying with a right hook.

"Fool! I have a lot more experience than you and I am much stronger! You have no chance!" Goten yelled as he prepared for his next attack but he was stopped when a familiar face dropped down.

The prince of the Saiyan Empire. Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

"Rosario, let me deal with him. I have been waiting for this since 12 years." Trunks said as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form. Goten merely smirked and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 as well. "Help the others!"

Rosario nodded and flew to help those who needed it.

_**With Rosaria and Brila...**_

This was hopeless! They were heavily outnumbered and this time they were fighting the higher ups of the Empire of Humanity.

Even with the help of Bardock, Lila, Soba, Broly and their daughter Natasha, they had little chance of defeating the higher ups of the Empire of Humanity and for some reason, them and all their soldiers were stronger than they should be.

None of this made sense! How many times were they going to be betrayed?!

_"Damn it!" _Bardock thought as he got hit by a ki blast. _"I shouldn't have encouraged the brat to help them!"_

"Brila! I am going to go over the limit! Get away!" Broly yelled as he took of his suppressors and everyone in the universe could feel his ki go through the roof but the Saiyans knew that even that was probably not even going to be enough.

They were fighting in their own territory so they had to be careful not to destroy any planets. This put them at a huge disadvantage.

Broly hadn't killed like this since a long time. He was averaging over a hundred deaths per second but the numbers didn't seem to decrease. It's like no matter how many he killed, new soldiers would replace their fallen comrades.

Rosaria had nearly maxed out lightning manipulation. She needed to recharge but she wasn't going to get the chance as she was kept busy by her former friends. Krillin and 18 were giving her a tough time. She did not know how but they were a lot stronger than they should be and they had such malice in their eyes.

Brila was in a heated battle with Videl, the latter who was faster than the mistress of fire. Luckily Videl was only faster in short bursts otherwise Videl would've managed to do some serious damage.

"Queen Brila!" One of the soldiers yelled. "The enemy have infiltrated the planet and we have no- ACK!"

Nothing was going right for them as she saw Goku punch a hole through the soldier, his eyes void of emotion.

"The Holy Saiyan Empire dies today!" He snarled as he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

Brila's eyes widened as she knew exactly where they were going but Videl stopped her from going anywhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Kaiser...<strong>_

Kaiser slowly picked himself up from the ground but was quickly knocked back down. Despite all of his power, he could not beat the duo, let alone put up a fight. He slowly, opened his eyes whilst blinking a few times to regain his vision.

Loki didn't fight much but fighting Loki was like fighting a ghost. He couldn't even touch the mystery man and when he did, his attacks had no effect, no matter how much power he put into them. Loki's attacks felt so extremely painful. The Cold Emperor just couldn't understand how this was possible.

Nearly two decades ago, he and Gohan defeated, who they believed to be, the strongest being in the multiverse. Now this lanky green goblin was on Izanagi's level and he was kicking his ass.

He heard footsteps from behind, he titled his head to see Gohan walking towards him.

Then there was the half breed. If it was him against the Demi-Saiyan, then the outcome may have been different. He and Gohan are more or less on the same level. Regardless of what happened last time.

He prepared to get back up again but a big boot planted itself on the Emperor's head.

"You poor little thing. Betrayed over and over again." Loki said evilly. "So many questions in your head. I am going to answer some of them because that's what happens doesn't it?" Loki said as pressed his foot down on Kaiser's head, making him grunt in pain. "It happens all the time. I tell you a little about myself, you get mad and then you try to attack me and so on. That might happen, might not but definitely not with the current amount of power you have." Loki said caringly.

"Who are you?" Kaiser wheezed out. "And why can I not sense you?"

"You already know the answers to both of those question but worry not, I will tell you anyway. My name is Loki and I am the 11th of the 12 Gods of Destruction and Creation."

"Gods of Destruction and Creation?" Kaiser asked, his eyes widening as much as they could.

"That is correct. You already met two of them." Loki replied.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes. "Izanagi and Izanami."

"That is correct. Them and their silly little underlings. They labelled themselves as the ultimate beings. The Gods of Gods. Those fools. They had it coming. They toyed with you people and let you become as strong as you did. You only beat Izanagi due to sheer ignorance. He was a tough fellow. I hate to say it but he was a lot stronger than me."

"You said you were the 11th, does that mean...?"

"Yes, it means that I am the 11th strongest of the group. Izanami was the weakest out of all of his, therefore she was the 12th God...well Goddess, of Destruction and Creation." Loki said calmly. "Izanagi at full power, was the 4th God of Destruction and Creation and the rest are much stronger than he was."

"Fourth..." Kaiser laughed. The most powerful opponent they ever fought had nothing on the top three. Just how screwed were they? Loki was almost out of his reach. "Who were you bowing down to? I saw some of Izanagi's memories."

"That...is something you don't need to know." Loki said as he increased the pressure on Kaiser's head.

"All that you need to know is that I am going to end you. Here and now and then I'll go after your family."

Kaiser's eyes snapped open.

_Family_

_His wives._

_His children._

_His...Family..._

_"It's time to become a God again."_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay! This is it for this chapter! Again, I am sorry it took so long and I am sure there will be a lot of unanswered questions but worry not, all of them shall be answered in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this latest instalment! Take care! Thank you for all of your reviews!<strong>


	85. Chapter 85 A God's Power

Chapter 85

A God's Power

_**The day of the Fall of the Saiyan Empire...**_

Despite his most valiant efforts. No matter how long he prolonged the fight, the outcome was always going to be the same. Kaiser had managed to stall the battle for nearly a year and helped his father train but in the end...it was never going to make a difference.

The battle took place on an uninhabited planet with no warmth but that didn't matter, what mattered was the royal blood that painted the planet. All the members of the The Saiyan Council were there and half of them watched in horror as their King wasn't faring too well.

Kaiser watched with wide eyes as he was waiting for his father to lose. He wasn't going to win and there was nothing he could do. Bulma wasn't faring any better, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she was about to lose consciousness as she too was fearing for the worst to happen.

Vegeta slowly got back to his feet, moving his blood stained hair off of his face. He was doing well, he was fighting on even terms with the half breed but everything changed until Gohan transformed into his God form. Unfortunately for the King, no matter how much Kaiser helped him, he was unable to become a Super Saiyan God. That was the only thing that could've given him edge.

And now he was a bloody mess, whereas the Gohan, didn't even have a scratch on him and neither was he winded. This whole thing was unfair.

Kaiser flared his ki, "That's it! I am not going to stand by!"

"STOP!" Vegeta growled. "I am not done yet!"

The king barely got back to his feet, only to be knocked by down by the sheer presence of a Super Saiyan God.

Vegeta coughed a pint of blood as he could feel his transformation slipping away. His eyes were being forced to stay open and his arms and legs were helping him up, despite being broken.

Kaiser and Trunks gritted their teeth with extreme anger. They wanted to help him but their father didn't want help. He was too stubborn.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaiser screamed. "Can't you see? He's done! He can't fight anymore! You've won!"

Gohan glanced towards Kaiser with an emotionless stare and then a smirk surfaced on his lips. "I think you may be right but does your father agree? Eh Vegeta? Are you done?"

Vegeta growled as he forced himself up, his transformation no longer supporting him. "Never!" He yelled in defiance.

"That's what I thought." Gohan said as he vanished.

It took Kaiser mere moments to close the distance between him and his father but Gohan was already there, his arm looking like a dagger meant to kill kings. Kaiser didn't have enough time to transform into his God Form and he didn't have time to save his father.

He was too slow.

Gohan's hand went through Vegeta's chest like it was nothing. The king's eyes widened as he didn't even see the half breed move. He spat more blood than he thought he had left, his ears not registering the screams of his family.

Gohan smirked and retracted his arm in time to dodge his rivals charge. Kaiser caught the falling Ki, only to find him non-responsive. The prince could still hear his father's heartbeat. There was still hope.

"BRILA! ROSARIA! HEAL HIM!" He commanded.

"Move or I'll wipe out all of you!" Gohan yelled. "I have defeated Vegeta, therefore I am the new King of the Saiyan Empire and if you don't obey, I will consider you an enemy."

Kaiser growled angrily and turned to his half brother, "GOKU! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Goku looked away from his half brother, as if he couldn't meet the gaze of the angry prince.

"PICCOLO! GOTEN! KRILLIN!"

None of them. No one said anything, neither did they look upset.

This...this was...betrayal to the highest degree.

Kaiser decided to calm down. This wasn't the time to be angry. He was now responsible for the safety of his side of the family. "Fine. Just let them stop the bleeding and we'll do what you say."

"See? Was that so hard? Together we can create a new empire..." Gohan said as an evil grin surfaced. "Or not..."

Kaiser's eyes widened as he sensed a billion ki signatures appear out of nowhere. His heart dropped and he started to feel fear for his loved ones.

This whole thing was a set up.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Gohan yelled and the billion lifeforms of various planets who were actually soldiers of the Saiyan army and it wasn't just them everyone besides Bardock, Lila, Brila, Rosaria, Bulma, Bra, Natasha, Rosario, Broly, Launch and Soba were their enemies now.

More or less, it was the entire universe against them. There was only one place in the entire universe which could save them but that came later, first they had to escape this calamity.

"PROTECT THE CHILDREN! KILL ALL HOSTILE!" Kaiser commanded.

"But what about..." Brila asked but she already knew the answer. They were about to fight their comrades and they had no choice in the matter.

Kaiser turned back to face Gohan and charged towards the demi Saiyan after he burst into his God Form.

"THIS SAIYAN EMPIRE DIES TODAY WITH YOU!" Gohan yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present...<strong>_

Kaiser's body boiled with rage as his body underwent the changes of becoming a Super Saiyan God. His pitch black hair turning into vibrant silver and his eyes turning black.

Loki jumped back, not wanting to get hit by the Super Saiyan God. Kaiser slowly stood up and flared his Ki that caused the barriers of that dimension to collapse.

"I AM GOING TO END THIS NOW!"

Loki glanced towards Gohan and said, "He's all yours." And with that he vanished.

Gohan turned towards Kaiser and met his fist with his face, instantly sending the demi Saiyan miles away.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I am going to save my family and..." He said as he flared his ki, his eyes burning with rage. "And destroy yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Yardrat...<strong>_

Things weren't going well. Brila was at her limit and she couldn't fight properly because she had to defend Rosaria, whom was heavily battle damaged and unable to fight. She couldn't even go and help her kids.

Broly, Soba, Bardock and Lila were surrounded. Surrounded by Earth's Special Forces and their billions and billions of soldiers whilst their own soldiers were down to the thousands.

Even at their full power they could do so much whilst not wiping out the galaxy.

On Yardrat, Vegeta, Lila and Tora, Broly's and Launch's son, were hiding in the bunkers of Yardrat as they sensed Goku enter the planet. At least they had some company.

The former King of the Saiyan Empire.

They had only heard stories about him. Stories about he was the bravest man his parents had ever known. They had never actually met him. Hell, no one had actually spoken to him since 12 years because he has been in a coma since then.

Vegeta stared at him for an eternity. He was named after this man. The original King of all Saiyans. He didn't look all that impressive. He was short and he wasn't as muscly as his father but this man was supposed to be one of the strongest fighters to ever exist.

Lila stared at her grandfather in awe, hoping that she'd get to meet him one day and play with his hair. It looked so magical.

Tora didn't know much about King Vegeta. His father didn't speak much about him but he could tell that his father respected him.

Their thoughts were cut short when Goku materialized into the room. The three children jumped and jumped into a makeshift stance. None of them could handle against Goku and the empty look in his eyes.

"You're all going to die." Goku said emotionlessly as he flared his ki. It was enough to push the children against the walls and shatter the pod that held Vegeta, making his body hit the floor, him only clad in trunks.

"I'll kill him too."

"You stay away! You're not going to harm my granddad!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's right!" Lila chimed.

"We'll fight you together!" Tora added and all three jumped towards the older Saiyan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Space...<strong>_

Brila barely dodged the assault from the enemy troops. There were too many and she couldn't even focus because her kids were in danger.

This fight was lost. The war was lost. They're weren't getting out of this alive and with Kaiser not here-

As soon as thought entered her mind, a painfully screeching noise entered the ears of every living being in the vicinity.

Brila's eyes widened when a black hole opened over her heads but oddly enough, it had no gravitational pull but everyone could sense something monstrous.

Realization hit her. "EVERYONE! RETREAT TO THE PLANET! THE EMPEROR IS HERE!" She screamed as she took the chance to escape along with the other Saiyans warriors and surviving soldiers and right on cue, Kaiser stepped out of the portal and it seemed all life had left the universe.

The silence.

The despair.

The fear.

The disbelief.

The Cold Emperor...was here.

And he was here in his God form.

Kaiser looked at them emotionally and then his expression cracked and an evil grin replaced his cold demeanor.

Kaiser screamed at the top of his lungs and took his power to new heights. Just because of that, billions of soldiers were crushed under his mere ki.

Videl and the rest of Earth's Special Forces watched in fear as the Kaiser's angered gaze fell on them. They knew that if Gohan didn't show up, they'd be dead in seconds.

"YOU ALL DIE TODAY!" Kaiser screamed and thus, he launched the Saiyan Empire's Ultimate Counter Attack.

Himself.

Kaiser raced through the vast army of The Empire Of Humanity, not counting the amount of heads he had severed.

Kaiser acknowledged the fact that they're numbers were never ending. How this was possible, he did not know but he had an idea.

_**"Loki..."**_

_**"It must be one of his powers." **_Neko said.

_**"He's not as strong as Izanagi but he's got his own annoying techniques. These fighters must be one of them. No wonder they managed to send so many soldiers after us during the Bloodline Purge." Hell Kaiser added.**_

_**"After I am done here, I am going after him and the half breed." **_

With that, Kaiser cupped his hands together and all too familiar yellow ball of energy. He put in very little energy in the attack because he did not want to kill them all just yet. He aimed towards Earth and fired.

"BLOCK THIS! FINAL FLASH!" The gigantic beam blitzed towards Earth, destroying everything in its path.

Videl gritted her teeth and called upon all of her forces to fend of the beam that could wipe out the galaxy.

Kaiser stopped putting energy into the beam and watched with amusement. Brila appeared next to the Emperor and said, "Goku was about to kill the children but we got their in time to stop him. Well, your father did."

Kaiser laughed. "Of course, mother would've killed him if he let anything happen to her grandchildren. What about Goku?"

"He escaped. He's actually down there, trying to deflect the beam." She said as she turned his face to hers. "Kaiser, I wasn't talking about Bardock, Vegeta has awoken and managed to hold Goku off till we arrived."

Now that took the Emperor off guard but it was pleasant. Brila could feel a lot of his anger and hate leave him. He smiled at her in the most loving way. A smile that she hadn't seen since a while. Any more of this and she would lose feeling in her legs.

"Thank you, my Queen." He said as he placed a tender kiss on her dry lips, making all her worries go away and restore a lot of energy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got an Empire to eradicate." Kaiser said as he turned to face his attack coming back to him. If he had to be honest, he had been expecting them to throw it back at him sooner.

Kaiser held his hand out and absorbed the beam into his right hand and teleported away. He reappeared out side the Earth's orbit and watched the planet and all of it's inhabitants.

The very sight irked him. They lived in peace while him and his family suffered. Every last one of them was evil and he was going to get rid of all of this evil.

He looked up to see Goku arrive with the rest of Earth's Special Forces. He too looked very worried because he stood no chance against Kaiser.

Kaiaer raised his right arm, that had been charged up thanks to absorbing the energy beam, and pointed it towards Goku.

"You were prepared for this." Kaiser said as he could only sense three billion lifeforms on Earth. Some of which were not even human. Of course there weren't going to be that many. These humans were quite racist after all.

"However you didn't have time to evacuate all of them." Kaiser said with an evil smirk.

"Kaiser, I know what you're can't go through with this. Earth is our home!" Goku yelled.

Kaiser snorted, "You talk about home, yet your almost destroyed mine."

"You have got another thing coming if you think you can destroy Earth on our watch." Piccolo growled as he jumped into a stance.

Kaiser burst into laughter at the Namekian's threat. He intensified his Ki and laughed even harder as he saw them crumble under his might.

"Suffer." He said as he bolted teleported to the surface of the planet that was once used to be his home.

He ignored the screams that came from the inhabitants of Earth. He looked around and saw nothing but hypocrites. He even saw of them trying to attack him by throwing things at him. He chuckled softly as whatever they threw burnt into ash before it even touched him, thanks to his ki being so devastating.

"I am Kaiser Vegeta Briefs. The Emperor of the Holy Saiyan Empire." He said as he raised his right arm into the air. "And today you all die!" He screamed as he flared his ki, killing the nearby inhabitants.

He buried his fist into the ground and only took mere moments for the planet to explode, the shockwave destroyed the moon and since Kaiser's fist was super charged, it set off a chain reaction that proceeded to destroy the solar system.

The Z-Fighters could only watch in despair as their solar system was no more and so was there home planet.

Destroyed by the very person who had saved this planet several times against its enemies.

"Now you know my pain." The Emperor spoke coldly as he studied the faces of the crestfallen Z-Fighters.

Now the Empire of Humanity. The only ones that could put up a fight against him now were Piccolo and Goku but even they were no match against him. All was lost.

Goku charged towards Kaiser in his Super Saiyan 3 form with Piccolo in hot pursuit. The rest of them were too powerless to do anything. None of them could even match Kaiser in his base form, let alone his God form.

Kaiser raised his finger to block Goku's right hook and threw him back at the oncoming Ultra Namek. That throw was strong enough to completely disorientate the veteran Saiyan and his ally. Such was the power of a Super Saiyan God.

"Hold it there brat!"

Kaiser smiled when he heard that gruff voice. "Nice timing, eh old man?"

"Hmph, whatever. Leave the clown to me." Vegeta grunted.

Kaiser's smile dropped. "No. You just woke up and judging by your energy levels, you will barely put up a fight against Goku."

"As if I care!" He retorted.

Kaiser had to pulled him back and gave him a sad look. "Dad, we just got you back. Go see mother. It will do a world of good to her."

Vegeta glared at his oldest child for what seemed to be an eternity but in the end, he decided that Kaiser was right. He could only imagine in the kind of state his wife must've been.

"Fine. Have it your way." Vegeta said as he turned to fly off but before he did, he gave Goku a glare. "If you're not dead by the end of this, I will personally kill you."

Kaiser laughed. "I'll leave him for you if I can, for now go meet your grandkids. I even named one of them after you."

Vegeta grunted and flew off. Kaiser smiled and turned back to face his enemies. He didn't think that it would be this easy. All he needed to do now was kill Loki and Gohan and the universe would be safe. Speaking of Loki, if Loki was here, then that would mean the others would be lurking around here somwhere.

_**"This Loki is the 11th God Of Destruction. Hell, Neko, how do we compare?" **_

_**"As far as I can tell, he doesn't seem to be the strongest person ever." **_Hell Kaiser replied.

_**"Are you fucking kidding me? That punch hurt like a bitch!" **_Neko yelled.

_**"Put it this way, we have to be in our God form just to counter him. Anything below that is the death of us. That punch was so powerful because we hadn't entered our God Form, thus we had no God Essence." **_Hell Kaiser explained.

_**"So if we have God Essence, then our base form can be much stronger than any of our Super Saiyan forms and almost our God form...interesting..."**_

_**"So...what if we decide to go Super Saiyan whilst in our God Essence?" **_Neko asked.

_**"In theory, we should be a lot stronger but...my body can't handle the strain. Not yet."**_

"And it never will because you die today." Loki said as he and Gohan stepped out of a portal. The God looked calm but the demi Saiyan was trembling, his eyes wide.

"GOHAN!" Videl yelled as she rushed into his arms. "He killed them! Our home! It's gone!"

Tears escaped from the demi Saiyan's eyes as his home was no more. It was all gone.

"You could've avoided all of this." Kaiser's voice rang in his head. "This didn't have to happen."

Gohan gritted his teeth angrily as he burst into his God form. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Have it your way, half breed." Kaiser said as he readied himself.

"I am going to stay out of this. Make sure you actually finish the job this time." Loki told Gohan before he vanished.

"Now you know my pain, Gohan." Kaiser said as he closed his eyes, memories of his home being destroyed playing in his head.

"Pain? This is nothing compared to what I am going to do with you and your family." Gohan said evilly. "Here we are at this grand stage and the outcome is going to be the same as always. Do you know, you have never beaten me before? You have lost every big fight against me."

"Irrelevant."

Gohan laughed, "Irrelevant? You're afraid Kaiser. You are afraid because you can't beat me. I will always be stronger than you! Don't you remember what happened last time?! You almost died while I stood laughing."

_**"Don't let him get to you. He's trying to force a mistake out of you." **_Hell Kaiser said.

_**"No. He's not wrong. I lost last time we fought. He beat me." **_Kaiser replied.

_**"Maybe so, but this time you will kick his ass."**_

"Enough talk, Gohan. Today, I will win."

Gohan didn't say anything, he merely charged towards his former best friend whilst said former best friend did the same. The 13 year long battle was going to come to an end today.

"KAISER!"

"GOHAN!"

They yelled and the battle for the universe began.

_**A.N: That's it for this chapter guys! Hope you liked it! The next one will be up soon! **_


End file.
